


No-One But You (Only The Good Die Young)

by starkyoukai



Series: No-One But You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Soulmates, Stony - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel, Underage Sex, young Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 103
Words: 502,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkyoukai/pseuds/starkyoukai
Summary: For Steve to take his mind off his newly complex "relationship" with Tony Stark, he accepts a mission that takes him directly to the root of their problem. Old foes have teamed up to eliminate the Stark family long before Tony would ever become Iron Man.NECESSARY DISCLAIMER****This is quite a journey. It has been written like a series and it ultimately follows the life of the younger Tony that you meet.Story Warnings: This fic is very explicit. (It has underage rape/non-consensual/abuse elements in this story.)
Relationships: Giuletta Nefaria/Tony Stark, Obadiah Stane/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Giuletta Nefaria
Series: No-One But You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717399
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	1. Too Much Love Will Kill You

Chapter 1: Too much love will kill you

* * *

"He what?" Tony's eyes shot open as he heard the words that slipped from Bruce Banner's mouth. The two were down on the bottom level of the Avenger's Tower. It was also known as Tony's work space. They were eating a lukewarm pizza as Tony dissected a cybernetic leg that was found damaged during the most recent battle that had occurred.

For some reason, Tony took it upon himself to hold onto the appendage and study it. Bruce said something that interrupted his train of thought and completely threw him off balance.

"I said Steve has been acting a little differently towards you. Haven't you noticed?"

Tony blinked. He blinked again and turned away from his work. Of course he had noticed. Steve Rogers had a difficult time hiding his feelings and every damn day it became more and more obvious.

The team took notice and asked him annoying questions all the time. Tony didn't want to admit to anything tho. He just refused to respond to it. Somewhere down the line their friendship had changed. Their exchanges were ...

"You're getting a little juvenile on me Bruce. It's kiiiinda freaking me out." Tony's grin crept over his face and Bruce just gave an exhausted sigh.

"It's not juvenile. Everyone on the team has noticed it and we figured bringing it up with you would be better. I mean, you're more open about things than Steve so-"

"What is making you guys think like this? We aren't, I mean." ? Tony couldn't believe the conversation he was in.

"Well it's been little changes."

"Steve and I are friends. We weren't exactly friends before and now we are."

Like hell Tony would ever feed into that bogus conversation. He turned back to the leg that he was working on and he reached for his tool. "Maybe we're trying to help Steve out?"

"Help him how?"

"You can be icy Tony. It's hard to watch."

Tony pondered the exchange. HIM? Icy? Towards Steve?

"Wait, hold the hell up.."

WHAT WAS GOING ON?

"So, let me recap in MY native tongue. You dweebs think Captain America has the warm and fuzzies for me and you also think I'm giving him the cold shoulder and this is your attempt to help HIM?"

"Kinda, Yeah. Like I said it's painful to watch sometimes."

"Well? Cap is a big boy and we are just friends."

Tony removed a thin layer of the metal that encased the hardware with the leg. He loved the moment when the meat and potatoes of his project was revealed to him.

"Tony, sorry I even brought it up. But, if something was going on between you two it would be ok. The team would be thrilled actually. So, you don't have to be all icy toward Steve when he, uhh."

"Thanks mom." Tony cut that subject right off. Bruce laughed and crossed his arms.

He waited for an actual response to his observation. Tony wasn't engaged in any way. Nope. Tony gave up working on the cybernetic leg. He gave up entirely and told Bruce that he wanted to get some rest.

"Getting rest" was something Tony Stark would never want to do. So it probably looked odd but, whatever he had to dodge the situation.

It seemed every time Tony was alone with a fellow avenger he was being asked about Steve's affection for him. First Bruce, then a few days later he sparred with Clint. Of course halfway through their match the dreaded subject of Steve was brought up again.

"So, what's with Steve opening every door you walk through?"

"He opens doors for everyone."

"But you guys seem different." Clint went for a direct punch to Tony's face but he dropped down and the archer missed entirely. Tony would not confirm nor deny.

"You're delusional. Shut up and fight."

"Come on, you gotta admit something is going on. He's not getting as angry with you on or off the field as much anymore."

"So we see eye to eye about some stuff now. Get over it."

"I dunno Tony. We all know something is up."

Ohh great blabbermouth Barton continued. Tony stayed on one side of the ring as Clint walked to the other. This changed to a battle of words somewhat suddenly. Tony tried to bite his tongue.

"Steve's made some pretty not Steve like decisions on your account. What do you have to say about that?"

"The golden boy questions everything now and I'm to blame. That was S.H.I.E.L.D's doing. NOT ME."

"It cracks us all up how you two dip out during almost all of our movie nights. Steve will leave then two minutes later you do. Then the next night Tony leaves and OOhhhh there goes Steve a few minutes later. It's so obvious."

"It's just a coincidence."

"RIIGHTT and he even cooks for you now?!"

"I WAS HUNGRY." Tony yelled from across the sparring ring.

"You two can't be near each other without touching or something. It's so obvious."

"SHUT UP."

"It's ok Tony, We just want you to notice a little, or admit it." Clint tossed his hands up as if he was over this conversation.

Tony could feel his heart as it beat rapidly in his chest and it started to annoy him. He didn't even want to say "that's none of your business" because in Tony's mind that would make it worse.

"The truth shall set you free Tony!"

The entire topic annoyed the hell out of Tony. He decided not to even grace that accusation with a response. Well, actually he replied to the archer with a physical sass.

He sucker punched Clint when the guy went to go for his water. The glove was off too. Tony just wasn't in the mood for shit like that. The next day he got a strange call from Natasha Romanov.

"Stark, I was just wondering if you've sent the specs that we need for the new helli-carrier to Fury yet."

Her voice was direct and a bit unnerving. Tony thought about the question for a minute.

"Uhh no. I'll get to it eventually. You calling me is odd why didn't he just bitch at me about it himself."

"Ok I lied."

"You lied?"

"Has Steve asked you out yet? I thought you two would be married by now. It's become legal in a lot more states now you know." UM? Tony almost glared. He almost did but he controlled himself. These people. What was their deal?

"Wow! I didn't peg you as the lovey-dovey type that gave a crap about something like tha-"

"So there is something. Is that what you're saying?" She whipped out the response with no effort whatsoever.

"I'm not saying shit. Steve and I are FRIENDS. Fuck off." Tony ended the call and he tossed whatever it was that he had in his hand. Tch ANNOYED. Even Pepper betrayed him with the questions. He was in his suit. He flew through Malibu and he got a video call from her.

"Tony are you busy?"

"Not really, I'm just out and about. Why what's up?"

"Steve was just here, and he was actually asking for you." Tony's hesitation was immediate. OK! who got to Pepper and why?

"He was asking for me?"

"Yes. He was asking for you. Is that becoming a normal, thing? between the two of you?" Tony didn't buy it.

"Why didn't he just ask for me by asking me, why make you the middleman." That made zero sense. Steve Rogers never operated like that.

"Well, maybe he wanted to surprise you with lunch? DO you two have lunch together now?" She was beyond obvious to Tony at that point. He sighed a very sad sad sigh.

"Who put you up to this? Because, all of you have been asking me really stupid questions about Steve."

"Are you two dating? because there may or may not be a bet going.."

"Pep, I gotta go. I just got extremely busy." He ended all communications that could possibly reach his suit. WHAT WAS WITH THESE PEOPLE? It didn't end there. Exactly three days later Tony was in the common room. He made himself a second cup of coffee and Thor approached.

"Anthony! how wonderful to see you."

"Likewise Sebastian Bach. Yeah Give 'Em Hell." Tony snickered to himself because he knew that Thor had no clue what he meant.

He took a sip of his coffee and he closed his eyes. The warm sensation crawled down to his stomach. The coffee warmed him from head to toe. Tony pressed the warmth against his forehead and sighed.

He was exhausted. He stayed up too late doing, things. And he woke up too early. His routine (if you could call it routine) was all off now. He wasn't sure if he was usually awake at that hour or not.

"Right. Indeed. Well have you seen our noble captain this morning?" Thor asked as Tony kept his eyes closed.

Great. A fucking question about Steve.

Maybe Thor was asking just to ask? Tony didn't consider him in the same boat as the others when it came to this whole Steve "thing". Right? Thor was on a totally different level than the others.

"What time is it Thor?" He asked as the colossal blonde checked for the time on the microwave.

"It is almost 6 am Anthony."

"Right. So, why would I have seen Steve this early in the morning? Are you assuming I just uhh WOKE UP beside him or something?" Tony grit his teeth a bit. He was tired of this.

"Well, you are seeing me this early in the morning too are you not?"

Tony took a moment to process. He stared at Thor and held onto his mug. For some reason it felt like he was being conned. Tony glanced over to his right and then he pressed the beige ceramic mug up against his cheek for warmth.

His stare was blank and he thought about his response. He was tired and in a bad mood because everyone had managed to get on his last nerve. And Tony felt that way for other reasons but Tony kept that info to himself.

He rubbed his eye and the figure he saw disappeared. Oh, and Thor was right. He saw him that early in the morning so yeah he could have seen Steve. An acceptable response would be to say that YES he did see Steve. And Thor was deemed safe in Tony's opinion so...

Saaa but still Tony felt uneasy about it. He thought that he felt sick or something. No, he was just exhausted from the whirlpool of stuff he'd recently gotten himself into. Tony was at a cross between giving the guy an answer or just blowing him off completely. He was so lost in his head and Thor's voice brought him out of it.

"The captain asked to speak to me yesterday but I didn't make the time. I feel bad and now I'm afraid I've missed him again."

Oh. Tony scratched at the side of his head and he looked over his shoulder. Thor looked bummed and it made Tony feel bummed. Plus no one else was around so..

"He's. Steve's on a run."

"Really? I didn't see him leave when did he go? It's very important I see him."

"He left about an hour ago I'd say. I'm not sure when exactly and he didn't say when he'd be back."

Tony shrugged his shoulders when he responded and sipped his coffee again. When he realized what he said his jaw dropped open. Thor had a huge grin on his face. A mischievous, conniving, sinister grin stamped on his face.

"You did wake up beside the captain this morning didn't you metal man?"

Tony choked up instantly and turned away. Holy shit! His face caught on fire and he marched out of the room. Get out of there Tony. Get out of there Tony. Get out of there Tony. Get out of there Tony. Get out of there Tony.

He repeated in his head over and over as he pressed on the elevator button a hundred million times. Shit. Shit Shit. Shit Shit shitshitshit SHITTT Thor walked up behind him and the stupid elevator took forever.

"Are you alright Anthony? You seem a bit flustered." Thor said with that villainous tone. Tony pressed the button a hundred million more times and he cleared his throat.

"Uh yeah I'm fine! JUST..uh." He glared up at the numbers that indicated the floor the elevator was on.

"Are you flustered because you've become involved with someone? Maybe you woke up next to someone new that we all happen to know?"

Tony tuned him out. He would NOT confirm NOR deny anything to any of them.

"It's not a big deal metal man. You've been so stressed out over it. Just embrace it." Thor gave him a smile.

Tony's body actually trembled. What the fuck? seriously. Tony blamed the coffee. He punched the button and the elevator door opened. There was a giant lump in his throat the moment the elevator doors opened. A person emerged from within and Tony gripped that coffee cup and stood stiff. He became mute and just stared at the person before him.

Steve Fucking Perfect Face Rogers.

Tony gulped and tried to look away. Steve began to exit the elevator just as Tony was about to head in. Tony noticed that Steve was all ...sweaty. Tony glanced at that chest and neck. Steve stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

The soldier approached the two and he glanced at that coffee cup. Thor looked at Tony and then he looked at Steve. Tony realized at that exact moment in front of the damn elevator of doom that he did look at Steve in a very different way. It infuriated him.

So, Tony stared awkwardly, Thor tried not to laugh, and Steve gave a confused smile. Tony felt his body melt when he saw that smile. The guy had a smile that could cure cancer or something.

"Hey Tony."

"Uhmm Hey." Tony tried not to look at him. In fact the cup got a whole lot more interesting.

"How are you?" Steve asked him as Tony froze up even more.

How was he? ERRhmm his eyes turned in Thor's direction and he cleared his throat. The room became too hot for him and he really needed to get some air. Thor looked excited as he smiled at the two. He wanted to grab them both and push them together. Thor was tired of the tension.

Tony started to put together that the team wanted to see? Them? See them together?Bruce said he had been "icy" toward Steve, Thor told him to embrace it.

TONY WAS A MESS.

"Are you doing ok? Tony? you look very warm." Steve took a step closer to Tony. The soldier showed a look of concern and he touched Tony's face.

WHAT THE FUCK. Ahhh. That had to have been the behavior that Bruce mentioned. Steve needed to stop

"Whoa Tony, hold up are you getting sick?" Steve was serious. Tony clammed up and just shook his head NO.

Yeah, he had to get away from him asap.

"Wha? No, I'm fine. Really Cap I'm good." Tony jerked away from his hand and he avoided eye contact.

"You sure?" Steve looked a bit hurt by the exchange.

"You asked to speak to Thor yesterday right? Right Thor? and oh I'm just dandy NEVER BEEN BETTER ok. Excuse me." He shoved his way around Steve and pressed the stupid button again a hundred million times.

OPEN UP OPEN UP GAHHH...

Thor frowned after the exchange between them but then he began to laugh. Mortals amused him. Tony glared wildly at the button.

"What? I never asked to speak to Thor yesterday. Tony is everything ok?" He felt Steve touch his arm. UGH Steve stood too close! And the damn archer was right. Steve always had to touch him in some way.

Barton's voice rang in Tony's ears.

 _"You two can't be near each other without touching or something. It's so obvious."_ They always had to touch, it was a dead giveaway. Oh dear. Tony had to laugh now.. Wow he was conned. Those bastards. The elevator needed to be examined. Tony made a mental note as the door finally opened.

"THAT'S. That's just great." Tony yanked his arm awwwwaaaayyyy. He hurried into the elevator and began again with his button pressing. He glared at Thor. What a LIARRR..

Steve looked at the arm that was yanked out of his hand. He didn't realize that his behavior upset Tony. Steve didn't have a clue and he was confused.

"Just great. ok BYE Captain of America you have a nice day." the door closed and he sighed. THAT'S FUCKING FANTASTIC.

Tony had no idea what happened there but he absolutely hated it. Tony stood against the wall of the elevator as he journeyed to his floor. He still held that damn coffee cup like an idiot. Steve stood still and stared at the elevator door. He was completely bewildered. He looked at Thor as the taller blonde smiled at him.

"Good morning Steven!"

"Good morning. That was a bit odd wasn't it?"

"It was odd indeed. It seems Anthony has a lot on his mind." Thor held his grin and he walked away. Steve was still bewildered but he refused to let it bother him.

He continued his morning routine and decided to bring it up to Tony when he saw him later on. Tony rubbed his face with his free hand as he walked into his workshop. Fucking really? really Thor?!

He drank the rest of his coffee as the room lit up around him. Tony resumed his work on the cybernetic leg that he gave up working on days ago.

"JARVIS keep that door locked and make sure no one comes in. I don't want to talk to anyone today."

"Sir, your workshop is secure. I will only alert you in an emergency situation. Well, unless Miss Potts uses her override function."

"Override her damn override. Tch nevermind." Tony got lost in his work and remained lost to the peak of exhaustion.

At one point he switched from coffee to single-malt scotch on the rocks.

The whole Steve thing really weighed him down for some reason. Normally, he'd just forget the comments and move on. But these were his friends and Pepper was the closest thing to a wife he'd ever manage to have.

"YO Dum-E. Get me another drink don't let the well run dry buddy come on." He said to his robotic companion. The robot turned and filled the empty glass with some more scotch. Tony watched but then his mind slipped back to where it went before.

Tony couldn't pinpoint the problem. When Pepper asked him about Steve it really annoyed him. They decided being in a relationship wouldn't work for them, but they still remained more than close.

It started to feel like he couldn't talk to anyone without them saying some crap about Steve. He heard the glass clink as if Dum-E dropped it. Tony gasped and looked at what the machine was doing.

"HEY..watch it. Give me that." Tony rolled over in his chair and got the glass of scotch for himself.

Saaa it was so hard to get service it seemed. He drank the poison down and cleared his throat. Then he placed the glass back in Dum-E's claw and gave him a second chance.

"It's your last chance buddy. Don't spill any of it or you officially become a yard tool. Ok? and if you take a look around you'll see that I don't really have a yard do I?" He continued to converse with the machine as if it were a real person.

After the machine poured his third glass Tony gave it a pat on the back. As soon as he stopped distracting himself some nagging words filled up his head.

_"Maybe you woke up next to someone new that we all happen to know?"_

Oh great. What made it worse was the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about it. It grated on his nerves. Tony picked another project and became immersed in his work. Dum-E kept his drink filled and he didn't even didn't acknowledge the time. He decided to stop when his eyes grew heavy and his arms grew tired.

Countless hours and single-malt glasses later..Tony decided to call it quits. He shut down his work area and took the elevator to his room. He needed a shower and to go die in his bed.

When the elevator stopped at his floor he slowly walked out and headed to his room. It was dark because he was hardly ever in the place. Tony grabbed a towel and a change of clothes.

"Jarvis can you open the curtains a bit?" he asked as he rubbed on his sore neck. His body hurt all over. Tony was tense and just ached.

It sucked.

"Certainly sir. You need a bit more light in here." Hah yeah Tony knew that. He frowned and got undressed. Tony turned on his shower and stepped beneath the warm water. He closed his eyes and tried not to focus on all the different things that went on in his head. He drifted in and out and he stood in a daze.

"Sir, Captain Rogers requests permission to access your floor."

Jarvis's voice caused Tony to wake up a bit. He gasped and forced his face under the water. Steve wanted to come up? Tony had no idea what time it was.

"Is he alone?" Tony asked as he wiped the water out of his eyes. He reached for the shampoo. "Yes. He just took the elevator to his floor. Shall I grant him access to your floor sir?"

"I already gave him access to my floor. He just .." Always had to be polite and friggen knock first.

"Sir?" Jarvis was confused. (if he could get confused) well, he sounded confused.

Tony sighed and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair.

"Yeah. Let him up."

He heard nothing more from Jarvis and Tony squeezed the damn conditioner in his hand. He lathered up his hair and tried to ignore the fact that Steve was on his way to his floor.

He was pretty buzzed and thought that it was a stupid decision to grant him access. But Tony didn't care he needed to talk to him anyways. And Steve usually brought him food. Tony had gotten used to Steve doing that and on that day he decided to only consume scotch and coffee.

He finished washing his body and turned the water off. Tony watched the water drain and then he stepped out of the shower. He heard Steve in his bedroom. Tony said nothing and dried off with his towel. He put on a bulky t-shirt and some boxers then he ran the towel all over his hair.

He wasn't thinking clearly. He just ravaged the towel over his head for a minute or two. He walked into his bedroom and tossed the towel on his floor. Steve made himself at home on Tony's bed. He was dressed for sleep too and was equipped with food and what looked like drinks.

Was it more alcohol? Tony was down for that. He said nothing and walked over to his side of the bed. Steve watched his every move and there wasn't anything said between them until Tony sat beside him.

"You've been drinking.." Steve said it so calmly and Tony just laughed loudly after he said it. How the fuck did Steve know GAH it pissed him off.

"No I haven't. And what do you know anyway." hmph Tony laughed a bit and he used Steve's shoulder to support his forehead. His head felt heavy but really he wasn't that drunk!

"I can tell when you've been drinking. You have a weird sway when you move. Your steps take longer or something."

Tony playfully shrugged his shoulders and he looked at all the food he brought for him.

"This isn't alcohol. Root beer really?" Tony reached over and stole one of the drinks that Steve brought for him.

"You don't need any more alcohol. Did you eat yet?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to eat? I brought you a turkey sandwich. It's carved turkey not that weird jello ...sliced stuff."

Tony's lips pulled into a small smile. He stared down at the food and his stomach immediately started to call for it. He reached into the bag that Steve had propped beside him and he took out his sandwich.

Hmphh he smiled again and he took a bite. The mayo and mustard was heaven and the turkey was fucking phenomenal. Steve ate too but he wasn't as into it as Tony was. Tony decided he was definitely going to thank Steve for bringing the food up to him. Uhhh yeah he'd be doing him all sorts of favors for sure.

The root beer was a nice touch too Tony just about died when he felt the soda tingle over his tongue. He swallowed the sugary drink and took another bite of his sandwich. Steve finished first (of course) and started to clean up the mess that was made.

"So, what happened between you and Thor this morning? It felt like I walked in on something very strange."

Tony's mouth was full but he answered quickly.

"I'm too drunk to talk about it SORRY." he swallowed the bite and quickly took another one. He smiled at Steve but the man didn't smile back.

"Tony you're not that drunk. You're in that perfect in-between drunk that I kinda like." WHUT? Tony's face felt warm and he looked over at the blankets that they had kicked aside.

"You like when I'm drunk? " Tony would have never guessed. Steve laughed slightly and shook his head.

"No. I only like it when you've had a few drinks. You're a real pain in the ass when you're extremely drunk."

"Oh wow thanks. You know Steve I can stop if I want to."

"Well do you want to?"

"No."

Steve laughed and he looked away from Tony.

hahah Tony rubbed at his forehead and finished up his sandwich. He was full and the sandwich was barely halfway done. Tony noticed he had mustard all over his hands. Steve reached into the bag for napkins and started to help Tony with his mess. Tony got embarrassed because HE WAS NO BABY.

"Ay ay paws off. I got this." He said as he wrapped his sandwich back up and put it in the bag. Steve just watched as if it was entertaining him.

Every time the two made eye contact one of them would look away. Steve looked away first, the soldier thought that he was bothering Tony, and the second time Tony was the one that looked away.

He felt bad. He felt guilty because the entire day he had sulked and spun his brain to oblivion about negative shit.

"Thanks..you know for the food." Was that ICY? Tony said his thank you and then he bolted up from the bed. Steve watched Tony get up and he observed as the other took the bag of food to his mini kitchen. He couldn't help but notice Tony's exhausted looking posture.

Sure, he was a bit drunk but he was never that sluggish. Normally Tony would strut around as if on stage.

"You look stressed out Tony." He pointed out as Tony rubbed at his forehead and got back into bed.

He didn't respond to Steve. He just sat back down beside him and shrugged his shoulders in response. That was unlike Tony. Steve frowned and tried to think of what to say. All of it was new to him too. But Tony was the one looking like a train wreck because of it and Steve didn't like it.

They looked at each other. Steve smiled gently and Tony smiled back.

"Hey." Steve leaned in close and kissed Tony on the forehead.

"Yo." Tony said back. He brought Steve's face in and their lips locked in a soft kiss. It started slow and steady then gradually grew more and more intimate.

He forced Steve back a bit and debated climbing on top of him. Tony could feel his temperature heat up. He blamed the liquor. He blamed the liquor for the deep nagging pull to his chest too.

Tony pulled away from Steve's lips right when it started to feel really good. Steve was just in a daze. He wanted to go back to kissing but something obviously spooked Tony.

"About this morning, with Thor. He was trying to call me out on something. Well, he actually did call me out and I looked pretty stupid." Tony muttered out as he put some distance between himself and Steve.

He didn't want to make this too ...intimate. For some reason he was struggled with what he wanted to do.

"Wait, so now we're talking about this?" Steve teased as he pulled Tony into another kiss.

Tony's eyes were wide open because the kiss wasn't expected. He was shocked and debated pushing the guy but he instantly changed his mind. His eyes slowly closed and he impulsively moved on top of Steve. Steve grabbed at Tony's clothes and pulled him over the rest of the way.

Nothing could stop their deep kiss. Steve wouldn't allow it even if Tony acted odd. He wanted it. He could tell that Tony wanted it so what was the problem?

Steve's hands traveled around Tony's body. He broke away for breath but then immediately started kissing Tony's neck. He bit at the nape a little and it really caused Tony to warm up.

Every move that Steve made on him created a different reaction out of Tony. He was getting to know his body and Steve enjoyed doing it. When he gripped Tony's hips he felt his breath hitch against his ear. Tony almost seemed like his normal assertive self for a moment.

But then, for some reason Tony got spooked again. The smaller man moved back startled and started up a conversation for the second time.

"THEY KNOW..ok they all know. And today Thor was just messing with me." Tony touched the spot on his neck that Steve had just bit. He rubbed it as if he could still feel it being there.

In Steve's mind, It seemed like Tony really enjoyed what he did. Tony's heart beat so fast and he was clearly aroused. Steve could hear it. He used Tony's heartbeat as an indicator to move forward or hold off. Steve thought about what Tony said for a moment.

It really bothered Tony and so in turn, it bothered him.

"They all know what?"

"What do you think? They know about us."

"What about us?" He decided to play dumb because he really liked the bashful look Tony had on his face.

Steve smiled and tried to just pull Tony back into another kiss. Tony wasn't having it. He pulled away from Steve and turned his face away.

"Really? they know that we've been having sex and you're gunna just, be stupid about it?"

"Is that all it is?" Steve questioned and Tony's jaw dropped open.

Tony rolled his eyes and then looked in every other direction. Steve realized that was a really intense question to ask.

And especially for someone like Tony. He had a reputation that didn't exactly cast him in the best light. He didn't have very good luck with long term relationships and probably had tons of meaningless ones.

So, it looked like the question scared the daylights out of Tony Stark.

The answer could be considered a deal breaker for some. Steve waited for a response. He ran his hand through Tony's messy hair in the meantime while he sorted out his thoughts.

"Is that all it is? Tch.. I. " Tony was trying to talk but apparently couldn't. Steve rose up one eyebrow and waited for him to spit it out.

"I. I dunno. Is that all it is to you?" Tony perfectly deflected the question and put it on Steve's shoulders.

So now he was stuck with the deal breaker question. But Steve being Steve he decided that honesty is the best policy.

"It's more than sex for me. I think you and I have been getting a little more intimate than we've prepared for but I want that. I want it to be more actually." He answered truthfully and Tony cleared his throat. Maybe they should just drop the subject. Steve started to feel a little uneasy about what he said.

"Wait, so what does that mean? you saying you want to date me or something?"

"I would date you. I want to date you actually. Can I date you?" Oops. Steve tried to tell a joke but Tony's face lit up with fear/anxiety/extreme fright.

"Whaaaaaa? STEVE do you have any idea what kind of pressure that is? We have barely even...They've all been hounding me about it. Every day one of them asks WHAT'S WITH YOU AND STEVE. Are you dating Steve? Why does he open doors for you? It's driving me crazy. I mean if we date and fight you'd end up hating me and I can't have you hating me. I feel like I'm going up against the entire team because they'd always pick your side and.."

"Tony, I already hated you before and we fight all the time. And don't worry I will talk to them about bothering you. I'm sorry they did that."

"But you hating me would be different if we DATED...gah you're not getting it."

"Tony STOP drowning in a glass of water. Stop damning something before it's even started.. I'm kinda crazy about you. So, how bad can it be?"

Tony looked like a deer caught in headlights. The look on his face really started to make Steve worry. Steve tried to stay positive but Tony just got lost in thought. Steve considered what he said to be a mistake but he couldn't help himself.

Before either of them could comprehend what was going on they grew closer and closer. Steve hoped for the opportunity to ask Tony out properly but now he felt like he really messed things up. His self-doubt swarmed in and he started to sit up awkwardly. When he sat up Tony moved back over to his side of the bed.

Tony just had a hard time processing. He had a hard time breathing too. The question that kept swinging around in his head was uhh...

"Why the hell would you be crazy about me?" he accidentally asked out loud and then he clasped his hands over his mouth.

Tony just didn't understand where Steve was coming from. Sure he was Tony Stark. He could list his good qualities and list even more bad qualities. He was his father's son. A business tycoon and WOW he was a superhero now so yeah everyone was supposed to be crazy about him.

But for someone like Steve?

Steve had a really sad look on his face. He frowned and looked away from Tony and he was really unsure what to say. But he had to say it. It had been a thought that nagged in the back of his head since the moment he left for his run that day. Steve thought about it all the way until he brought the sandwiches back to Tony's door.

He had to get it off his chest even if it was make or break. If it was a deal breaker Steve was content because he needed to tell him. Steve tried to bite his tongue and say nothing but he couldn't.

"Tony, I know without a doubt that I'm in love with you. Maybe this is freaking you out but I just want you to know where I stand with what's been going on."

Steve just shut up and turned his line of sight to the towel that Tony dropped over on the floor earlier. The hands that covered his mouth now covered Tony's entire face. He didn't know what to say. Tony's body was tense and his brain hurt. Tony didn't feel like he deserved to be loved by someone like Steve. He wondered if that was what it was?

He started rubbing his neck with one hand and he used the other one to chew on his thumbnail. This whole thing with Steve freaked him out. The physical part between them reminded him of another time and another place he never wanted to go back to.

Plus, there was all this stress with the team and with Pepper that he tried to ignore.

Tony decided he needed to sleep on it. Because, despite what people believed and Tony's reputation he had never been in an emotional relationship with a guy before. Sure he had some sexual encounters with..

"Maybe I should go." Steve said as he slowly stood up. Tony quickly grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him back.

"NO! no please don't leave. Don't leave ok?" He pleaded to the taller man. Steve stared down at him and he was sad to see that very confused look on Tony's face.

Steve said nothing.

"Please don't take off I.." Tony's voice dropped off as Steve sat back down beside him. His hyperactive brain was just on overload.

"I just need some time to process all of this. I need to sleep on it." Tony muttered as Steve nodded his head.

Steve couldn't really say anything in response because he wanted to take off. But he stayed for Tony. Tony remained lost in thought for a long while and he finally relaxed beside Steve. His eyes slipped closed almost immediately and Tony fell asleep.

Steve watched Tony sleep and he thought about leaving. But, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to go. He had no idea what was going on in Tony's head. Something was wrong.

Steve made a mental note to talk to everyone because what they were doing was unacceptable. The whole thing with Tony was freaked him out.

* * *

Notes: 

Thanks for reading! Comment if you'd like. Feedback is greatly appreciated. I'll post another chapter once I get all the chapters back :(


	2. I'm Going Slightly Mad

Chapter 2: I'm Going Slightly Mad   
  
  
  


* * *

  
Steve decided not to go on a run that morning. Tony had slept through the entire night which was uncommon for him. 

Steve left the floor a few times and continued to return to the room often to find Tony sound asleep. It was almost 3pm when Steve returned to the room again. Tony would not wake up. 

It began to scare Steve. He sat back down on the bed and he looked at the brunette as he slept. 

His odd behavior and exhaustion began right after they started sleeping together. Steve calculated that it had been two months and Tony was almost a different person. He was just different. Steve didn't like it. 

He frowned and got up from the bed. He busied himself and started to read various emails he had from Fury on the handy dandy tablet that Tony gave him. Fury had a mission for him but Steve ignored the message. He gave the message some thought but decided that he wasn't in the mood to deal with Nick Fury. 

Tony was in the middle of a dream. He was in a deep sleep and he dreamt about the avengers. 

In his slumber he tried to make an actual relationship work with Steve.  
He wanted it to work out more than anything. It was different for him when he was with Steve than when he was with- 

_"You remember this one. Right?."_ Satan's voice filled his head and ruined the dream. Tony woke up. He sat up and scared Steve half to death. It felt like he had a panic attack. Tony couldn't control his breath intake and he began to sweat. 

His body felt heavy like he had just submersed himself underwater. He gasped and tried to get that voice in his head to go away. 

"TONY?" Steve grabbed Tony's arms and looked into his eyes. Steve? Tony processed. 

Holy shit, he looked at Steve. Tony completely forgot that he spent the night with him and he honestly expected him to have left. 

"Tony are you ok? What is going on with you?" Steve asked panicked as Tony's breathing slowly settled. Tony's mind focused on where he was. He was in his bedroom, ok good. Steve was right in front of him, cool. That was good. 

"I, I had a bad dream. Well, no it was a good dream it just turned out bad and I kinda freaked out."   
  
"You freaked out. Freaked out why?" Steve's eyes were wide.  
He was scared that Tony was going to have a nervous breakdown or something. 

Tony acted like that for what reason? Them possibly being together? Steve forced question after question in his mind as he looked at the brunette.  
It just didn't read right in Steve's mind and he needed to know what was going on. 

"I dunno." Tony slowly made his way off the bed. He couldn't get up at first. It took him a moment to achieve proper balance. 

"You don't know?" Steve sounded frustrated. Tony ignored him and he went straight for some water. The current behavior was a side of Tony that he didn't want Steve to see. His inner crazy was on display and he didn't want it to be.  
He fixed himself a nice glass of ice water and Tony drank it quickly. Ah he drank it too quickly and he felt a sting in his forehead. 

"How do you not know?" Steve asked as he stayed where he was. Tony didn't want to get into any sort of argument with Steve over the dream. 

"Steve? Let's go do something today. Just us? I need to get out of this tower for a while." Tony stared at the wall. 

He didn't want to discuss anything, he only wanted to waste the day and hang out with Steve. Maybe watch a movie? Tony wanted to do irrelevant shit. 

Steve thought about what Tony said for a moment as Tony poured Steve a cool glass of water. Super boy looked thirsty so why not?  
  
"Maybe. I think I need to talk to the team about this situation first. I'm a bit irritated they questioned you like they did." 

Yeah, Tony didn't want to hear that. He held a frown and swayed a bit where he stood. 

"I don't want you to talk to them. I can handle myself."   
  
"CLEARLY." Steve said sternly as Tony gnawed on his tongue. 

What the hell did that mean? 

Steve looked annoyed. Well, Tony got annoyed too and he poured Steve's stupid ice water down the sink. 

Tch he turned his head and just walked back over to the bed.  
Tony grinned after Steve avoided eye contact. He drank his water and set the glass down beside the bed. 

He moved over in Steve's direction and climbed on top of his lap.  
Tony playfully started to kiss Steve. The blonde was in his super-serious mood and he didn't respond like Tony wanted him too. 

The brunette decided to kick it up a notch.  
  
"I know, let's just have sex. All day long."  
  
"Tempting. But I think I'd rather figure out what's got you acting so odd."  
"You'd dismiss sex just to find that out? Really?" The two stared at each other and Tony continued to challenge. 

"I'm offering an all-day thing here. Seriously Steve? You want to get to the bottom of some mystery?" Hahaha Tony cracked up and laughed. 

Tony playfully kissed and bit at Steve's skin. Steve was glad to see Tony act "normal" for once. He finally kissed Tony back and gave into his actions for a moment. Tony was devious and he liked to tease Steve until he got what he wanted. 

"If I start giving you a blowjob are you going to think the same way? Or do you rrreeeaaaallly want to waste your time talking about my emotions?" 

Steve tried not to smile and he tried even harder not to react to Tony's advances. When he started to feel a bit too aroused Steve grabbed Tony's arms and made the brunette look him in the eyes. 

He pinned Tony's arms to his sides and the two stared at each other. 

"I want to be able to touch you and be around you without you freaking out. There is something going on with you and I want to know what it is." 

Tony stared at him with a bit of fear behind his expression. Steve was so straightforward at that moment and it began to intimidate Tony. 

He tried to retreat and he squirmed around in his arms.  
  
"You want to DATE me, remember."  
  
"That too. But, it can wait."  
  
"It's just.." Tony got quiet and he turned his face away. He didn't forget about all the stuff Steve said to him the night before. 

Steve told him that he was in love with him. They hadn't talked about it since it was admitted and for Tony, that was a good thing.  
He didn't want to get into another conversation like that any time soon. 

"Just what?" Steve's voice was calm and smooth. Tony didn't have the right words to explain what his friggen deal was. 

"Tony talk to me." Steve's grip on Tony's arms bothered the brunette. Tony didn't know what to tell him and he got frustrated. He tried to back away, back out of Steve's grip but GRRRRR this guy. Steve wouldn't let him. 

"What the fuck. LET GO." Tony barked at him and held a glare. Steve was shocked. He released his arms immediately and let him go. 

"I'm sorry. I.." Steve didn't realize his grip. He was too focused on the questions that he wanted answered. Steve felt terrible and he held a sad expression on his face. Gahh Tony jerked away from Steve and got off the bed. He started to pace around and busied himself. He looked for some clothes to wear. 

"It's just, previous encounters OK? THAT is the main issue here."   
  
"Previous encounters?" 

?  
Steve looked up at Tony and watched him pace about. It really started to worry him. 

"I've never actually DATED a guy before and there's all this past stuff coming back to me that I'd rather not get into. I don't dwell on that shit but after sleeping with you I can't seem to get it out of my head." OR SOMETHING. Tony had a glare on his face as he dug around for a change of clothes. Steve just studied Tony. 

"But Tony, it's been almost two months. From what I've seen you're getting more and more bothered by it. Whatever you've got in your head is getting worse." 

"WELL I dunno what to tell you. I can't help it! It's not like I can shut it off and be like oh hey uhh..stop thinking about fucking things up. Or whatever it is I think about." 

Tony decided that the topic was dumb. He refused to talk about it anymore. He took his shirt off and put another one on. 

Steve just watched his actions and listened to Tony rant and stomp around like the spoiled brat that he was. But Tony saying he never dated a guy before surprised Steve. Tony continued to ramble about the topic. 

"I've never dated a guy, but I've been with a few. One really, for a really long time." Tony did not want to share that information but he felt like he had to give Steve SOMETHING. 

"I've never spoken about it with anyone. No one on this planet knows about it. Well, at least I don't think anyone knows."  
Tony felt disgusted.  
  
"Not even Pepper?" Steve found that to be even odder and he began to wonder who the person was. 

"ESPECIALLY NOT PEPPER. If she knew that would have really freaked her out. Whoa talk about awkward."  
  
"So, she knew the person?" Steve became quiet and Tony became nervous. He didn't want Steve to know who he was with before. 

He didn't want a single soul to know. 

"Why doesn't anyone know? I don't understand Tony." Tony remained silent. Steve continued and asked another question.  
  
"Who was it?" The blonde began to notice Tony's discomfort as soon as he was asked the last question. 

Steve kicked himself. He wondered why he asked the question and he wished that he could take it back. Steve was just curious and very confused. Tony froze up a bit. He knew the answer to that question but he couldn't bring himself to tell Steve the truth. 

"Tony if you're uncomfortable you don't have to talk about this. I'm sorry I asked." Steve did NOT know what to do. He felt like he made a mess of the entire situation. He felt stupid and he just looked away from Tony. 

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it. No thanks." 

Satan slowly crept his way back into Tony's head. How the hell could Tony tell Steve that the first person he'd ever slept with had banked on his every misfortune?  
  
The man used him so much, and got him so screwed up it was almost idiotic to talk about it. He refused to give voice to someone that defeated him. Tony didn't even want to mention his name or think about his name because it would bring him back somehow. 

Steve stood up. He just thought about what Tony had said and he tried to make sense of it all. Steve started to gather his things.  
He didn't know what else to do. 

"I'm going to talk to the others. Look, Tony just forget I asked you that ok? I don't want to bombard you with all sorts of questions."  
He walked over to Tony slowly and he gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Steve felt like he had messed things up left and right and he really thought he should put some distance between them. He thought for a day or two at the very least. Plus, he felt an ache in his chest and he wanted to leave. Steve actually wanted to leave the day before.  
Tony had a sad look on his face. He didn't want Steve to go. Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him back a little. 

He could tell Steve wanted to leave and he hated it. Tony pulled him into a kiss. He desperately tried to make Steve stick around because he hated for them to leave things on that note. He pulled him closer, he tried to deepen the kiss between them. But Steve only smiled and kissed him back. The blonde stepped out of the kiss and glanced at the floor. 

"I'll see you later Tony." Steve turned away and left him to stand there. Tony felt sick. The shit he said nagged and dug at his chest. EVERYTHING SUCKED. 

Tony just glared a bit and sighed an exhausted sigh. He needed to get away for a while. He decided to fly to Miami or someplace where he could get the hell away. He didn't have jack shit planned for that day so why not? Tony packed up a little travel bag and decided to get the hell out of dodge. 

Steve on the other hand, headed straight into the common areas and scanned around for any Avenger he could come across. 

The first person he saw was Clint Barton.  
Clint waved at Steve and the soldier did not respond. He stopped in front of Clint with barely an expression on his face. 

"I'd like to answer whatever questions you've been asking Tony."  
  
"Whoa! good morning to you too buddy."  
  
"What have you been asking him?"  
  
"Uhh." Clint was scared. Steve looked like he was about to punch him in the face. But knowing Steve like he did, Clint figured he had a chance to redeem himself. 

"I asked him to explain the change in your behavior. It was an icebreaker. A legitimate question to be asking I'd say." Clint cleared his throat and he waved at Natasha and Thor who both walked into the room.  
  
"Right guys? We just asked Tony if you two were together or whatever. The questions were based on our speculations. Harmless stuff! Come on Cap." 

"It's none of your business. If any of you ask Tony anything again you can deal with me GOT IT?" Steve was pissed.  
Sure, Natasha tried to hook him up with people all the time and he found it annoying. But for them to hound Tony about their possible relationship was even worse. 

"Cap you're no fun. We're just excited to see you two closer together is all. We knew we wouldn't be able to get anything out of you.." Natasha said as Steve started to walk away. 

"Well we are not together. Happy? We've slept together but we are not together. There's your answer." Steve didn't care who knew what. He walked away and headed to his personal floor. He was just irritated with his friends and irritated with himself because of how he handled things with Tony. Steve tossed his things down and did the one thing that got him out of the tower and what could keep him distracted. 

He called Fury and put in his response for the mission. 

About an hour later Steve met Fury at the new S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. It was barely up and running but it was enough for Fury to stay busy. 

"You planning on retiring anytime soon Fury?"  
  
"Possibly. I had a good vacation so, I'm good for a little while."  
  
"Likewise sir." Steve said as he followed Fury into one of the meeting rooms. 

"Now Rogers, the reason why I emailed you about this mission is because I needed to keep it as confidential as I can. Hydra is showing it's ugly face again and I can't involve too many people." 

"I understand sir. What's the mission.?"  
  
"I'm only sending two of you in. I'm waiting on your partner in crime to show up then we can discuss what's going on."  
Steve nodded in response. He wondered who Fury planned for him to work with. The door to the meeting room opened and Steve stood quietly when Clint Barton walked in. 

"Hawkeye, I'm sending you and Captain Rogers on this mission. No one else from the Avengers can know what you're up to. So they can send all their questions and concerns to me."  
  
Steve wasn't too thrilled to be working with Clint at that moment but he put it behind him. They all sat down at the table. 

"You don't have to worry about me sir." Clint answered first and Steve almost rolled his eyes. "Same here."  
"Good. Now let's get you both up to speed." 

Fury took a second but then he began his speech. 

"It seems HYDRA still has the information from that data-mining algorithm of theirs and is once again trying to rid itself of those "threats" that you should be familiar with right Captain?"  
Fury looked at Steve. Barton was briefed on the last encounter between Steve and HYDRA so he was on the same page. 

Tony was one of those threats. Tony was almost murdered and he knew nothing about it. Steve had an uneasy feeling wash over him suddenly as he listened. 

"HYDRA is at it again. This time they are using a company like just like Tony's. Our Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. have discovered their plan and with our tech. It's going to be up to you two to make sure they don't get away with it ok?"  
Fury was being vague and Steve absolutely hated it. 

"Hold on. They are here. These two can explain this better than me."  
Fury pressed a button. In a few moments, Maria Hill and James Rhodes walked in. He was dressed in full uniform. 

"Rhodey?" Steve said out loud and he suddenly felt under-dressed. Rhodey gave Fury a smile then waved at Steve.  
Steve wondered if Rhodey was going to join them on the mission.  
Steve was beside himself. 

"What's going on?" He finally asked as Fury spoke. 

"James has come across some information that's strictly classified. He brought it to our attention because it concerns Tony Stark."  
Steve looked at Rhodey with a puzzled expression. He was understanding but he immediately had a lot of questions. 

"What sort of information?" he asked as Rhodey took over the conversation.  
"We are keeping Tony in the dark about this. Only us five know about this mission and we have to keep it that way. If Tony finds out or suspects he will FREAK OUT." Rhodey further emphasized his point. 

"HE. WILL. FREAK. OUT. He'll probably kill us all." Fury interrupted. 

"And we don't want to deal with one of Stark's crazy temper tantrums. Hell no. I will kill him if I'm forced to deal with any of that bullshit again." Steve was about to speak in Tony's defense. But, he decided to keep quiet and listen instead. Rhodey just kept the conversation slightly to the point. 

"You ready to hear about some Dr. Who, Star Trek real-time shit guys?" he asked as Steve got even more confused.  
He watched Star Trek with Tony. But he didn't really care or got into Dr. Who. Steve understood the reference a bit. 

Clint and Steve both nodded their heads, then Rhodey continued on. 

"I have intel that a rival corporation called ROXXON, which is funded by HYDRA, has managed to develop a machine that can take them BACK in time. We don't know how they were able to make it happen but they did. The company has been a LONG time enemy of Tony's. They are the business that is actually responsible for his parent's death." Rhodey stopped there and Steve listened intently. 

"What are they doing with the machine?" Clint asked and Steve started to wonder himself. He wondered why where they keeping Tony in the dark?  
Fury interrupted again which caught Steve by surprise. 

"Long story short we sent Maria in and stole the blueprints to the machine. Without Stark's knowledge, we've developed a machine of our own." 

"Why are you not including him in this?" Steve asked with a very confused expression. 

"We aren't including him because they are planning to use the machine to kill Tony. They can't touch him now. He's Iron man. But back in the day, they murdered his parents because they didn't think he'd grow up to be who he is today. It would be so much easier to wipe the entire family out and ROXXON would be even bigger than Stark Industries. That was their original plan to begin with." 

Maria Hill explained as Steve's jaw dropped. Clint started to laugh. Everyone except Steve looked at him with an irritated expression. 

"Oh come on. Time travel? Are we serious here?"  
  
"The machine is still in development. ROXXON doesn't have our technology. I went in and retrieved the blueprints and discovered the plans for the machine. But the company caught wind of me and they shut up shop. They moved their machine somewhere else. We know what they are planning but we're drawing straws on how and when it's going to be executed. THEY ARE going to use the machine. But we don't know anything else."   
  
Maria tried to explain it as best she could. Steve processed and remained silent.  He began to think that all of it was insane. But in his line of business, he wasn't all that surprised. Steve formed a question and finally spoke. 

"Tony was at MIT when he was a teenager right? In Massachusetts?" Steve asked and everyone looked at him. 

"According to the information that Stark Industries wants the world to know, yes. There was a Tony 

Stark at MIT getting Master's degrees and being a very good student. But that is just a fabricated story the board and Howard came up with." Fury answered as he tossed two files down on the table. One file was for Steve and the other for Clint. 

Steve opened it and he saw a picture of a very roughed up looking Tony. He had wild eyes and he looked drunk. He was so young. He was not even twenty years old. Clint looked through the folder as well.  
Steve started to read the pages behind the picture. 

"As I said, Howard and his board members came up with a story and he had his son placed in protected custody. Tony was given an alias at age seventeen and he had a look-alike pose as him in Massachusetts. We're sending you two to protect him. You will intercept ROXXON and basically HYDRA's attempt to take his life. We think they will plan on killing him during his hardest year. The year his father sent him into protective custody. It's what makes the most sense to us." 

Steve looked up. What if they were wrong? How the hell were they supposed to intercept something so vague? 

"Is that all the information you have about the attack? You don't know when they are going to kill him?" Steve asked as he looked at the picture again. 

"All they have to do is take out the fake one studying at MIT. Then all ROXXON has to do is kill the real Tony hiding out in Los Angeles going by a different name. Obadiah Stane can be convinced to do that. He wants the company and he's the person that takes Tony under his wing after his parents are dead. How can that plan not work." Rhodey spoke up after a long stretch of silence. 

Steve felt like some information was being withheld. He knew they had to have more information than that. How would they be confident enough to send them back in time if that was the only information they had? He looked at Maria then his eyes went to Rhodey. Fury pulled him out of his thought. 

"After Tony was taken out of MIT he was at the most vulnerable point in his life. Even I couldn't keep track of him. If I was going to kill someone I'd pick a time when the person is young and STUPID, heavily intoxicated, and surrounded by people who don't give two shits about you. His parents are killed in a car accident a few years later?" 

It did make sense. 

Steve still felt a little blind and he didn't like the mission at all. But, if it was to protect Tony he had to do it. No question. 

"We'll send you two in to protect Tony. You'll give the younger me a message to protect the decoy at MIT and then we will find ROXXON's new hideout and shut them down completely on our end. Understood?" Fury said as Steve and Clint looked at each other. 

They were both a bit bewildered. But they both agreed.  
Steve turned to Rhodey. There was something that still bothered him. 

"So why are we keeping Tony in the dark about this operation? Don't you think he should be included in this in some way?" Steve asked as Rhodey and Fury both shook their heads. 

"ABSOLUTELY NOT. If Tony had ANY idea we had this file, or that we sent his two teammates back in time to see him in THIS state he'd probably kill us all. No no there is no way he can know about this operation. Even if it's to save his own life. I told you before Tony would FREAK. OUT. Steve, he doesn't even know that his alias is documented information. He thought he was off the grid during this time. I'm his best friend and he doesn't know that I know." 

Steve thought about the conversation he had with Tony that day. He felt uncomfortable with the mission. But he had to agree and go with what they said. He had his doubts but he had to trust the only plan they had. 

"You're right. So when do we do this?" he asked as Rhodey stood up. He looked over at Fury and they both looked at Steve and Clint. 

"Our machine is fully operational and we planned on sending you two tonight."  
Steve had a nervous feeling swell about beneath his chest. That soon? Just like that he'd be sent back in time. 

He was afraid to go to some strange new place. 

"How long are we going to stay there?" He asked with an unsure expression. Steve didn't want to get stuck in another time ever again. It was a horrible feeling. 

"You have to stay until we're sure Stark is safe. Either until you intercept the threat on Tony or wait until we shut down the operation on our end. We don't know how long to be honest."  
Steve understood and just nodded his head. 

"You two ready to meet an even more out of control Tony Stark?" Fury asked and Steve couldn't form an answer. 

He looked at the picture of Tony again. He wondered how "out of control" he was. He decided to say what else was on his mind. 

"Please, just don't let me get stuck in a different time." That was all Steve had to say. He'd protect Tony with his life that was without question. 

"Yeah, you can't let Steve get stuck in the 1980s, hahah." Barton spoke to the group and Steve didn't understand what he meant by that. 

"Deal. Oh, and watch out guys. I was keeping an eye on Stark for his father so I know what you're going to be dealing with. He was one slippery little son of a bitch. You'll have your hands full that's for sure." 

Steve and Clint looked at each other again.  
They were confident they could handle a teenage Tony Stark. How bad could it be? 

"We'll reconvene in two hours. That should give you plenty of time to prepare wouldn't you say?" Fury asked as he stood up to leave.  
Steve thought to himself that he had to see Tony before he left. He didn't know how long he'd be gone and he couldn't just take off on him. 

"Sure sounds good to me." Clint said as Steve remained silent. He couldn't get his mind off Tony. 

"Captain Rogers? Is that ok with you?"  
Steve looked up. Clint, Rhodey, Maria, and Fury all waited for his response. "Two hours. Yeah, that's fine with me." 

Steve got up and left the room. He headed down the long hallway and headed outside. 

"HEY STEVE!" He heard Clint as the archer called after him. Steve kept his pace and walked for a moment but eventually, he turned around to see what he wanted. 

"Shouldn't you tell Fury that you and Tony are kinda, seeing each other? I'm not saying you wouldn't protect Tony don't get me wrong but.." Steve completely blew the archer off and he didn't bother with a response. He turned away and put his helmet on. He got on his motorcycle and drove off. 

"I'm guessing that's a no." Clint stood there and then eventually walked back into the facility. 

Steve drove all the way to the tower and went straight to his floor. He called Tony.  
Tony was in his suit on his way to Miami. He saw Steve on the line and he answered right away. 

"Let me guess. You've reconsidered my offer to have sex all day long? I can easily turn around." Tony teased as Steve stayed silent for a moment.  
He grabbed a duffle bag and started to put random things in it. 

"Steve? Ello?" Tony spoke up and hoped for a response. 

"Where are you Tony?" he asked and tried not to sound like he was bummed. Tony perked up a little when Steve asked where he was. He thought Steve was back in his room or something. 

"I'm flying to Miami. Why? you miss me already?" Tony thought that it would have been simple to turn around. All Steve had to do was say so. Tony wanted to hear that he was missed. 

"I do miss you. Listen, I've taken on a mission for Fury. I'm not going to be around for a few days. Just thought I'd tell you before you started putting up missing posters or something." 

Now Tony was the one that was silent. He wanted Steve to ask him to turn around. Tony really wanted to turn around and see him. He tried to ignore the pain he felt in his chest. 

Steve continued to pack as he heard nothing back from Tony. He switched the phone to his other ear and continued to wait for a response. 

"Well, ok cool. Yeah, whatever. I'll see you when you get back. I was planning on getting a tan or something. Stay in Miami for a little while." Tony actually wanted to spend the day with him. 

Their conversation was awkward. Tony's tone sounded sad and Steve wasn't really thrilled about what he had to tell him.  
It felt like they really left things in an odd place. 

"Ok. Enjoy Florida. I'll take you out when I get back ok? It will just be you and me." Steve winced after he said that last part. He remembered that Tony wanted to spend time with him but he decided against it. 

It felt like he officially SCREWED everything up again with his choice of words. The two of them had never even been on a date and it sounded like that was what Tony wanted. 

THAT WAS WHAT STEVE WANTED TO DO. Steve sighed and regretted everything. 

"Right. Sure. Ok."   
  
"Ok?" 

"See ya." Tony ended the call and Steve wanted to throw the phone.  
He wanted to hurt something at that point because he felt so god damn stupid.   
  
  


* * *

Notes: THE STORY WAS SAVED! It's going to take me a while to post all of the first fic. It is a BEAST.  
Thanks so much for reading and please provide feedback if you can! All the chapters will be up soon! 


	3. I Want to Break Free

Chapter 3: I Want to Break Free   
  


* * *

Steve was very nervous. He met back with the others in exactly two hours after they had their meeting. He had a small duffle bag full of clothes. That was all he prepared for the mission because the soldier had no idea what to bring. 

He continued to think about going to another time and place. Steve didn't like the idea one bit. In fact his stomach was in knots. Tony talked to him about being under pressure? 

Well, Steve couldn't get one thing right and in his opinion he ruined whatever it was that had budded between them. Now there he was on a mission that Tony could know nothing about. 

"Barton, Rogers, we need to come up with names for you guys. You can't see Howard Stark and say remember me? I'm Steve Rogers. Your long lost dead friend." 

Fury mentioned that they would see Howard Stark. Steve immediately started to wonder if he could handle the sight of his old friend. 

"Fury, he will recognize me. Are you sure that's a good idea?" 

"Howard has his hands full trying to get Tony to stay in protective custody. If he recognizes you just tell him that you aren't Steve Rogers." Steve listened and sighed very loudly. 

"How the hell am I going to convince Howard Stark that I'm not, ME?"   
  
"Make up an alias and stick too it." Fury replied. 

Steve held a glare. There were too many variables that went against him for the mission. The blonde began to think of a name. He looked at Clint and said the first name that came to his mind. 

"Uh Bruce, Barton?" was that a good name? Fury rolled his eye and Clint jumped on that bandwagon.  
Clint pointed at Rhodey the moment he walked up. 

"OOH OHH I'll be JAMES ROMANOV." Yeah Clint was proud of himself. Maria Hill, Nick Fury, and James Rhodes all shook their heads. 

"You guys are sending us to the eighties. Steve you better be able to handle this. It was a very different world than you have ever seen." 

"Great." Steve sighed. 

"Ok James Romanov. Calm down a bit because this is no pleasure cruise. You need to wait for Howard or Obadiah Stane to tell Tony who you are because if he finds out you're there to protect him first he will probably take off. He did not like the idea of having body guards or any form of protection. Basically, he raised hell and caused more drama than his father needed." Fury said and his voice dripped with a bias resentment. 

Fury always spoke about Tony with a negative tone. He never tried to understand Tony and it bothered Steve. He had an inward urge to put him in his place but Steve ignored how he felt. 

"Tony's alias is Julian Wells. Don't call him Tony because he will know right off the bat you're working for his father." 

Julian? Steve took a second to process all the information. His nerves were all over the place. 

"So? how exactly do we stay in contact with you guys?" Barton asked as Maria handed him a device. 

"Think of this as a pager. Remember those? It's a transmitter and every twelve hours we will send you a transmission letting you know if we've neutralized the threat on our side. When we need to bring you back I will send you the coordinates." She said as Barton handed the transmitter/pager thing to Steve. 

Steve put it in his bag and wondered to himself what the hell a pager was. He didn't find it important enough to ask. 

"I just have one question. Why are you sending us?" Steve asked as Fury looked in his direction. 

"Rogers you know that you're my go to guy. Barton is the best fit to help you adapt to the change in culture but ultimately YOU are the person best equipped to deal with Tony. You just have a way with him. Maybe you don't see it but everyone has decided you're the best bet." 

Steve tried to appear unaffected by Fury's words. The answer really threw the solider for a loop. Steve decided at that moment to forget about his anxiety and only focus on the mission.   
  
Tony needed him.  
  
"Let's do this." Steve said as Clint hopped up a little. 

"HIGHWAY TO THE DANGER ZONEEEEeeee. Fuck yeah I'm so excited." Clint sang a strange song and his smile was hard to ignore. Steve warmed up to the idea of going and started to think a little more in Clint's direction. 

His excitement was infectious. 

Steve was curious to see the way Tony was. He was curious to see what the hell "the danger zone" meant. 

"Follow me, we'll get you guys ready." Fury said as Steve followed the group. 

He was led to this odd shaped contraption. It was black and oval shaped. Steve was reminded of the machine he was placed in when the serum was put into his body. 

"Everything is good to go. You two can get in when you are ready. Here's enough money to get yourselves some things that you'll need." Steve took the money that Fury handed him and he smiled with gratitude. 

Steve was ready even though he felt like he was sent to the wolves for slaughter. 

He made a mental note that he was only armed with a duffle bag stuffed with jeans, clean socks, an overly excited side kick, and some spending cash. 

But the soldier was ready.   
  
  


_**-Meanwhile in Miami-** _

Tony stark sat by himself on a secluded part of the coast. He attempted to see how long he'd last with no electronic contact. No Dum-E. No Jarvis. No Avengers. No pepper. And definitely no Steve. 

He needed to take some time out for himself. He let things get a bit carried away and decided going MIA was best. 

Shit was so awkward with Steve. Tony was pissed off he failed to be honest about SATAN and acted like an idiot because deep down he knew that Steve meant no harm. 

SO. FUCKING. FRUSTRATED. 

He tried not to think about it but then more thoughts piled into his head. He'd think about how out of nowhere it started to feel like they were a married couple. 

Around Steve every door was opened for him. Every chair he went to use was pulled out just for him. He no longer had to feed himself or even worry about acquiring food. 

It was nice. A change of pace. Sure, Tony had his robot companions that did his bidding but with Steve it was different. 

Steve actually cared about him. Steve nurtured him in a way that even Pepper couldn't do. Tony just stared off at the ocean and tried to clear his damn brain. Stupid Steve. 

After a while Tony stopped staring at the ocean in a daze. He took off in his suit to the nearest fruit market. He bought hella fresh fruit and decided to make himself the most divine drinks he could muster. 

Hello tequila cocktails. How have you been?   
  
  
  
**_-Back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility-_ **

Steve was lying inside the time travel contraption and Clint was beside him. There was an awkward silence between them. 

Steve was still annoyed with Clint and didn't want to talk to him. He knew he had to let it go for the mission so he glanced in the archer's direction. 

The two made eye contact and Clint smiled. 

"Oh hey what's up Steve?!" Clint asked with a huge grin. The archer took the smart ass approach to point out the fact that Steve wasn't speaking to him. 

Too bad. Steve did not engage. He didn't have anything to say to him at that point. He heard someone speak outside the machine so he paid attention to that. Steve heard a bunch of strange sounds. 

"This is crazy huh Steve? Just think we are entering the STARGATE or something hahah I'm so happy." 

"What's a STARGATE? I hope you'll become serious about this mission at some point." Steve mentioned as he held onto his duffle bag. 

"I am taking this seriously! I'm excited and serious at the same time. Don't worry man I'm in this one thousand percent." 

Steve listened to Clint and he said nothing. He hoped the archer told the truth. Well, Steve knew that Clint always did well during missions and always remained on task. 

But this was Tony's life being put at stake. For Steve it wasn't just another mission and he expected the same attitude out of Clint. 

"By the way Cap, I give you and Tony five minutes. Actually, I give you two about one minute and fifty seconds. I'm just going to put that out there now and get it out of the way." Steve's eyebrow arched up and he looked at the archer. 

"What are you talking about? One minute until what?" He was confused. 

"One minute and fifty seconds. Just saying buddy." Clint choked the words out between a laugh and Steve sighed. 

"I don't even care to know what you're talking about." Steve spoke with a frown. In a few moments the noises around them stopped. 

There was nothing but silence for a little while and then the machine opened up in front of them. Steve looked around and noticed that they were in a different room. He stepped out and Clint followed. 

"Welcome gentlemen. Seems like the future me has sent some recruits." Steve's eyes followed the voice and he stopped at a much younger Nick Fury. 

He had both of his eyes and he wore blue instead of black. Steve thought that his hair looked like one of those microphones? Steve did not understand his hair but he said nothing. 

Clint Barton started to laugh immediately. His laugh was very loudly. 

"NICK FURY? WITH AN AFRO ? OH DEAR GOD THIS IS AMAZING." He grabbed his camera phone and started to take pictures of Fury from every angle. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Fury asked as he crossed his arms. 

"Your future self is going to shit his pants after I'm done posting these pictures all around the new building ahahaha can't wait to show Nat." Steve glared at Clint and then the archer stopped. 

"Sir we're here to pro-" 

"I know why you're here. I'm going to take you where you need to go right now. Then I'm on my way to MIT." 

Fury was as direct and to the point as always.  
They followed and Fury took them outside the building they were in and to a small Honda. 

"You guys will be using this vehicle while you are here. Tony's other babysitter has a car too and he will be around to help you as much as possible. You'll get all the details from him. Howard Stark is waiting for you so let's go." 

They got in the vehicle and took off down a street. 

Steve's nerves started to go a bit haywire. The thought of seeing Howard again in the flesh and also to see Tony in that situation started to make him feel uneasy. 

They arrived at a small building. The streets were flooded with people. Steve listened to the noise. Loud music flooded the area and it sounded like everyone on the planet had a conversation at once. 

Steve looked around in horror. People just crawled all around the place. He looked at the way they were all dressed. Some of them had hairstyles that baffled the man. 

? 

"Keep your things in this vehicle. Here are the keys." He tossed the keys to Clint. They all got out and followed after Fury. 

Steve immediately started to scan the faces for Tony. He watched Fury walk up to Howard Stark. 

Howard stood on the sidewalk and he smoked a cigarette. Steve could see the silhouette of Howard's suit illuminated by the neon lights that surrounded the building. Steve turned away for a moment and he wasn't sure if he should hide. 

"Hey Steve, its gunna be ok. Wait, you're Bruce Barton remember?"   
  
"This is stupid. He will recognize me instantly." 

Steve had his doubts. He looked back at Howard. He was a lot older but still looked as strong, cocky, and confident as ever. 

He saw so much of Tony in Howard at that moment. Stark approached Steve and Clint and he disposed of his cigarette. 

"Howard. These are the two people we've got to protect Tony." Howard's attention remained locked to the building. 

"Obadiah is trying to get Tony out of this shitty night club. My damn kid isn't cooperating with anything I try to do."  
Howard vented to the three men that stood around him. 

"He thinks I'm trying to control him. All I'm trying to do is save his goddamn life for Christ's sake." Howard sounded angry as he spoke and he glared at his jacket pocket. Steve watched as Howard fished out another cigarette. 

The father lit the cigarette, inhaled, and turned towards Steve and Clint. Howard took one look at Steve and his mouth fell open.  
"Holy shit." The cigarette fell to the ground. 

Steve took a second to process but he had to look away. He looked at Clint and then he looked at some woman that wandered into the street. She was drunk and became a good distraction for Steve. Howard just stared at him. 

"Hey you. What's your name?" He pointed at Steve. Steve glanced back at Howard but he did not make eye contact. 

"My name? My name is Bruce. Bruce Barton."  
Howard took a step closer and looked him over. Steve could feel his heart in his throat. 

"You look just like someone I knew. Crazy world huh Fury? He looks just like Steve Rogers." Howard had a smile all of a sudden. The same cocky smile that Tony had. 

"Yeah he does. Maybe it's that reincarnation bullshit. I'll go get that brat son of yours. I'm getting sick and tired of this kid making me run around all fuckin crazy." Fury mumbled to himself as he headed into the night club. 

Howard shook Steve's hand and he shook Clint's hand. 

"My name is Howard Stark. I was aware that ROXXON was looking into ways of eliminating my family business but I didn't think they would stoop this low. Fury has informed me that their threat has moved to my son and well, I'm trying to up his protection. He hates me for it but that's life." Howard shrugged his shoulders and frowned a bit. 

He forgot all about his cigarette on the ground. Howard's mind was filled to the brim. 

Steve felt better. Howard stopped looking at him. It was so odd for Steve and he was unsure how to behave. Steve and Howard made eye contact again and it felt like he looked at him from back in the day. 

Steve thought he was going to have a heart attack. He knew at that moment that he was going to have a difficult time adjusting to the mission. There were so many things he wanted to say to Howard and ask him. But he could do nothing of the sort. 

"Don't worry Mr. Stark your son is safe with us. Bruce and I are the best you don't have to worry." Clint gave Howard an honest smile. 

"Thank you. I hope so but, don't let him jerk you around. Tony can be very persuasive when he wants something. What is your name?" He asked Clint as Howard lit up another cigarette. 

"My name is James Romanov!"  
"Are you Russian?" Howard asked as Steve tried not to laugh. Way to go Clint. Wow. 

The archer just shook his head no and Howard looked back at Steve. 

"I had a very dear friend that looked just like you. Don't mind me but it's really freaking me out. As you know, my son is in there. I'm having him stay with one of my business partners until this whole threat blows over. But Tony is not adapting in a way we'd all like him too." 

Towards the entrance of the club Steve and Clint heard loud yells and screams from someone. Steve recognized the voice immediately. 

They watched in shock as Nick Fury carried Tony Stark out of the club. Tony kicked and screamed like a wildcat. Steve saw Obadiah Stane follow them and he stopped beside Howard. 

"CALM DOWN NOW KID OR I'M GUNNA HAVE TO KNOCK YOU THE FUCK OUT!" Fury yelled as he tried to keep a grip on Tony. The younger Tony was trapped over Fury's shoulder and the man held a strong grip. 

Tony was frantic. He tried to get free from Nick Fury. He managed to carve his way off his shoulder and he stomped on Fury's foot as hard as he could. 

Tony pried out of his grasp. He ran from Fury but only managed to get as far as Obadiah Stane.  Obadiah grabbed Tony by the wrists and overpowered him. The older man was in Tony's face and Steve stepped in their direction. 

"You're high as a kite right now kid. WHY DON'T YOU SETTLE DOWN A BIT?!" Obadiah yelled at him and Tony tried to pull his arms free. 

"Your father is leaving you here with me because things aren't SAFE for you right now. Can you grasp that? " 

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE. ESPECIALLY WITH YOU." Tony leaned back and then kicked Obadiah with all his strength right on the thigh. Tony almost fell backward.  Howard caught his son and tried to get him to stand up straight.  
  
"Jesus Christ would you calm down!?"  
Steve and Clint watched. They were speechless as they witnessed what happened before them. 

"Dad FUCK THIS. I need to talk to you. I don't want you to go and I don't want you to leave me here. If it's not safe then we should all stay together RIGHT?! Where's mom? and why can't I stay at MIT!?" Tony started to cry as he spoke and he really acted hysterical. 

Steve couldn't believe what happened before him. Tony was an absolute mess. He watched Howard as he stood before his son. 

"This is what's best because if we stay together then people will try to take us all out at once. I can't protect you and your mother at the same time. It's just not possible. It's even harder when you are making everything difficult!" Howard wiped one of Tony's tears away. 

Tony got angry and yelled back at his father.  
"IT'S NOT WHAT'S BEST you don't know jack shit." 

"You're running around like a total crazy person Anthony! I need a team of people to monitor and hunt you down because you can't stay put. How are we supposed to protect you?" 

Tony didn't say anything back to his father. He just stood there and roughly wiped the tears off his face as best he could. 

Tony trembled. Steve took a moment to really take in his appearance. He wore a jean jacket and a black shirt underneath that had odd lines all over it. 

The shirt he wore was also cut off at the bottom and Steve could actually see Tony's stomach. 

He wore red pants. Steve looked at his clothing for a moment longer and his eyes travelled to his face. Tony's face was pale, his eyes and his hair were wild, and he looked like he was starved to death. 

"Stop crying right now. Stop your bullshit. I want you to meet some people. They aren't like the others I've hired to watch you. COME HERE AND LOOK." Howard forced his son over and placed him in front of Steve and Clint. 

Tony just stared at the sidewalk. He took a minute or two to look up but eventually he looked at Clint and then he looked at Steve. 

Steve stared down at the very angry and younger Tony Stark. He noticed that his eyes were red and he was obviously intoxicated. Steve knew that the term "coked-out" would have been appropriate if he had to describe the way that Tony looked. 

Tony stared at Steve for a long time. The teenager stared at Steve's shirt and then he looked up at his face. 

"That is the whitest shirt I have ever seen." Tony finally spoke. Steve looked down at his shirt and Clint smirked. Steve ignored the comment and he looked back at Tony. 

He couldn't get over how unhappy the brunette looked. He hated to see him in that state and he got lost in thought. 

Tony felt strange. He had never been stared at like that before.  
"Well, Hello?" Tony rolled his eyes. He said his greeting to Steve and he processed a thought. 

In Steve's opinion, Tony didn't look "out of control" like Fury said. He just looked upset. Steve took a moment and realized that he forgot to respond to him. He only stared at him. Oops. 

Tony looked away from them and he glared at the sidewalk. Howard was still by his side. 

"They are going to protect you while you stay at Obadiah's. If you want to go out and do something you need to have them with you." 

"I don't-"  
"DO NOT ARGUE." He silenced his son and he left Tony to stand there. 

Howard walked up to Fury and Obadiah and started to speak to them. Tony still faced Clint and Steve but he wasn't sure what to say to them. Tony had calmed down enough to not run away. 

Steve watched him wipe at his nose as he looked over at his father. Clint made eye contact with Steve. 

"Not even five minutes dude. Hey Julian! My name is James Romanov. You forgot to say hi to me." Clint's voice was loud and it caused Tony to wince. 

Tony got a sarcastic look on his face. He pretended to be overly happy and as eccentric as Clint. 

"HELLO JAMES ROMANOV! CALL ME TONY!" Tony's grin went away. He continued to stare at his father and he put a stick of bubble gum in his mouth. 

Tony wanted to hear what his father said to Fury and Obidiah. He gave up and looked at Clint and Steve. 

"Do either of you have a smoke?" Clint and Steve looked at each other and shrugged. 

"Forget it." Tony said with a snap as he looked back at the club. He looked like he was ready to pounce and leave at any second. 

Well, they were there to monitor him so Steve would not allow that to happen. 

Tony walked over to his father and he grabbed Howard's cigarettes from his jacket pocket. He put one in his mouth and he retrieved a lighter. He put the cigarettes back. 

Howard watched Tony's actions as he talked to Fury but said nothing about it.  
Tony lit the cigarette, inhaled the smoke, and walked back over to his new protectors. 

"Hey Yankee. What's your name?" He directed his attention to Steve and the blonde was thrown off by the Yankee reference. 

"Bruce. My name is Bruce Barton." Tony took another drag from the cigarette and he blew the smoke in their direction. 

"You don't look like a Bruce." 

"Well, you don't look like a Julian." Steve said back as Tony's lips pulled into a playful smile. Steve knew that smile very well. 

Tony felt challenged by the quiet blonde and he decided to look at the whole picture in front of him. He began to check Steve out and Clint's jaw dropped. 

The seventeen year old looked him up and down and allllll around. His eyes went from head to toe. Tony Stark was flirtatious and he welcomed the challenge. 

"What do you wanna call me?" he asked as Steve KEPT HIS MOUTH SHUT.  
Tony wanted to argue with the man before him. When he liked something, or wanted something he took action. This Tony had nothing within him to hold him back. 

He had no Avengers team to think about, no doubt in his mind. So Tony held that smile.  
Steve told himself to ignore it. That smile always led the blonde to do very devious things if he didn't ignore it. 

Steve cleared his throat and Tony stepped closer. 

"Relax. I'm not a Julian. That's some bullshit codename these control freaks have stuck me with. You can call me Tony if you want. I don't care." Tony continued to smoke his cigarette as his father's side meeting came to an end. 

Tony went back to paying attention to his father.  
Clint was at Steve's side immediately and he attempted to whisper a very sarcastic comment to Steve. Steve put his hand up and silenced the man before he spoke. 

"Shut your mouth James."  
"I told you BRUCE. One minute and fifty seconds. THAT IS WHAT WE SEE." Clint forced some words in as Steve elbowed him in the gut. 

He watched Obadiah Stane as he walked up beside Tony. The man looked briefly at Clint and Steve. 

Obadiah was a snake. Steve knew that information, but at that point in Tony's life he had done nothing wrong. 

It wasn't until after Howard was dead and Tony had control of the company where Stane started to show his true face.  
Steve made a mental note to keep an eye on that one for sure. 

"Say goodbye to your dad. Who knows when you two will see each other again." Obadiah said to Tony. Tony inhaled some smoke and purposefully blew it in Obadiah's face. 

"Bet you're thrilled." He walked away from him and stopped right in front of his dad. 

Obadiah said nothing in response. He just crossed his arms and watched as Tony and Howard said their goodbyes. 

"You better behave for me. If I hear that anything has happened to you-"  
Howard pulled his son into a small hug. Tony got quiet and he hugged his father back. 

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Why the hell would some stupid company waste their time trying to kill me? If you would just LISTEN to what I have to actually tell you then I might not-" 

"Anthony you might not see it now but someday you're going to be an asset to your generation. You're so clouded with this idea that everyone is trying to control you blah blah my dad won't let me do my thing. OH my life of seventeen years is so difficult." 

Tony tried to jerk out of his father's arms. He felt mocked. He wanted to get away but Howard wouldn't let him. 

Steve just watched the two. Howard said that Tony was seventeen? Steve could not believe that he stood there in that moment and looked upon Tony when he was seventeen years old. 

"Dad, this is all a bunch of bullshit." 

"JUST let me protect you and stop snorting that shit up your face. GOT IT? just do that for me then we'll talk about whatever it is you have to tell me. I need to know you will be safe." His father interrupted him and then he let his son go. 

Howard glanced in Steve's direction for a brief moment. He got in a different car with Fury. Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to his group of baby sitters. 

He tossed his finished cigarette down and crushed it with his foot. Tony was clearly annoyed. He tried to tell his father something. Howard continued to shut him down every time Tony tried to talk to him. 

Now, Howard Stark was gone. Tony was left with two strangers? Two strangers and Obadiah Stane?  Steve became lost in thought. THAT was really the way things were for Tony when he was a teenager? 

His education at MIT was a lie? Steve's mind became swamped with thoughts about Tony's situation.  In Tony's past, Steve and Clint were not there with him. He was actually left under the protection of Obidiah Stane. 

That idea began to haunt Steve's mind for some reason. 

"So, what's your plan live wire?" Obadiah Stane spoke to Tony as he walked back up to them. Tony ignored him and he approached Clint and Steve. Obidiah felt brushed off and he looked irritated. 

"Yo, Yankee. Do you want to go into that club over there and dance with me?" He asked Steve but the soldier didn't know how to respond.  He would do no dancing whatsoever. 

"Dance with him Bruce." Clint said with a laugh as he nudged Steve's arm. Steve glared at Clint and that was his only response. 

"Did you just call him a Yankee?" Obadiah asked as Tony turned in his direction. 

"Yeah. I can spot an east coaster from a mile away." 

"Oh, is that what you do now kid? Spot guys from a mile away? Daddy would be so proud." 

Tony turned even more in Obidiah's direction. He stared at him and chewed on his bubble gum. 

"Made you proud didn't I? More than a few times I'd say." Tony popped the gum as Obadiah roughly grabbed his arm. 

Obidiah yanked Tony toward him. Steve resisted the urge to punch Obadiah in the face. He grit his teeth and watched the two interact. 

"Behave a bit for once and watch your damn mouth." He let go and Tony laughed at him. 

Steve didn't like the way Obadiah and Tony spoke to each other. It was tense and there seemed to be a deep dislike between the two. 

Obadiah was stuck watching Tony. Tony was stuck under his supervision. The two conversed as if they had no one else to talk to, but at the same time they hated each other. Obadiah was a part of Tony's life until he was an adult. The two of them. 

An uneasy feeling started to sink into Steve's stomach. He started to remember the behavior of the older Tony back home. 

What Tony told him started to flood back into his head as he watched them. 

"So Obi, can I stay here for another hour? You and the Yankee can keep an eye on me while I watch the show with Mr. James here. I promise I'll be good." 

"Fine. You get one hour. If I see you doing anymore drugs, or if you pull anymore shit we're leaving. Don't fuck with me on this kid." 

"Deal." Tony and Obadiah met an agreement. 

Steve tried to breathe at at normal pace. He could tell by his body language that Tony was, Steve shook the thought out of his mind. 

NO WAY. He forced the thought out of his head. Steve focused on the change in the situation. He wasn't fond of them going into the club but apparently Tony was in charge of the show. 

Tony turned to Clint and smiled. 

"They have this techno cover band playing tonight. They take songs from like, Queen and other cool bands and mix them up with a different beat. I figured you'd be the one that would hang out and listen to some of the songs with me." 

Clint shrugged his shoulders and he looked at Steve. Steve was beyond out of it and Clint became a little worried. 

"I don't see any better way to keep an eye on you than to join in. Sure I'm down."  
Tony looked at Steve and he decided to take a step closer to him. Tony looked at that shirt. 

"The offer goes to you too Yankee. I don't mind you watching but I'd rather see you join in." Tony held that playful smirk as the two locked eyes. Steve glanced at the smirk and he forbid himself to acknowledge it. He didn't respond and it started to irritate Tony. 

"Is this guy mute or something?" Tony walked up even closer to Steve. Tony had his arms crossed because his stomach was exposed but he quickly put both of his hands on his hips. 

He stared at Steve. Steve stared back at him and was unsure how to communicate with this Tony. He didn't understand Tony Stark in any timeframe it seemed. 

"Do you know me from somewhere or something Yankee?" Tony asked Steve as the blonde stepped back a bit. He was bewildered by the question. 

"Why do you ask?" Steve finally spoke up and he noticed an even more devious smile that crept over Tony's face. 

"Dunno. The way you keep staring at me I suppose. Ease up Yankee, I'm not going to bite." 

Obadiah walked in between them. He ended the conversation and started to force Tony towards the club. 

"You only have one hour remember? Leave him alone so he can do his damn job. He's only here to watch you so he's got nothing to say to you." 

The two walked into the club. Steve and Clint followed.   
  


* * *

Notes: Another chapter bites the dust! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think so far!  
I will update soon thank you thank you! comments are love! 


	4. Hammer To Fall

Chapter 4: Hammer To Fall   
  
  


* * *

The club they entered was packed with people. Different sorts of people seemed to crawl around the place and there wasn't an inch to spare between two people. Steve watched as Clint and Tony moved their way through this sea of drugged out people and they got close to the small stage. 

All of the noise and bodies suffocated Steve. He wanted OUT. He tried to swallow but his throat was too dry. He felt like a sardine in a can. Tony was so vulnerable in the night club. He wondered what in the hell was Obadiah's thought process? 

They made their way to the mezzanine part of the small club and the two began to watch Clint and Tony from above. Steve stopped all movement and he turned toward the other man. 

"Are you actually protecting him?" he asked loudly as he stood in front of Obadiah. 

"What was that?" The older man turned Steve's way. Steve had doubts about Obadiah but he couldn't act upon them. It didn't make any sense for Obidiah to let Tony enter the club. 

"I SAID are you actually protecting him? Letting him do as he pleases doesn't really keep him safe!" It was hard to talk over all the noise. 

Steve hated the eighties. He had hardly been exposed to it, but at that point the blonde hated it. 

It was loud, dirty, and ugly. He actually wanted to go back to his home. He wanted to go back to the present and back to where the adult Tony was. It took a while, but Steve considered that to be his home. 

"LISTEN UP. Bruce, is it? Yankee Bruce? The instant Tony doesn't get his way, he takes off. You'll see for yourself at some point I'm sure. The kid can't control himself." Obidiah yelled in Steve's direction and the soldier held a look of disgust. 

Obidiah was too close to him. Steve was bothered. 

He looked toward the stage and winced. Steve heard loud repetitive beep sounds that were created by the instruments on the small stage. It irritated Steve's ears. He looked down at Clint and Tony. 

The two obviously enjoyed themselves. Steve hoped that Clint was focused. 

He thought it was good that the archer bonded quickly with Tony because he knew that it would be hard for him to communicate with him.  
Steve took the moment to ask Obadiah questions. 

"How long has he been staying with you?" Steve asked but he realized that his voice was too soft for the atmosphere.  
Obidiah couldn't hear him. 

"WHAT?"  
"HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN STAYING WITH YOU!?" Steve raised his voice and he looked over the crowd. 

Obidiah looked at Steve with a shocked expression. In his opinion, the bodyguards Howard hired were just "the help" and they had no reason to question him. He noticed a tension within the "Yankee" and he found his behavior to be odd. 

Obidiah studied the person Howard brought into the fold a bit longer before he responded. 

"His father brought him to my place around, six months ago? The little shit has run away at least fifty times. The police have picked him up countless times too and we've even found him strung out in some guys condo. He's getting worse." 

"Did you say six months?" That was a lot longer than he thought. 

"Yeah. Maybe seven. It feels like it's been an eternity. Tony's become this conniving, manipulative, hyper-sexual little junkie. His dad is totally freaked out." 

Steve thought that was an odd description of Tony. Steve's jaw tensed up and he resisted the urge to shove the man. 

"Well, why is he behaving that way? Have you ever thought about finding out?!" Steve's hands were firmly placed on his hips. Tony's elders had obviously failed to determine what the problem was. 

For Steve that was the obvious thing to do. Obidiah studied Steve's body language some more. 

"You're pretty upset about the situation. Normally, you bodyguards keep your mouths shut and just follow orders." Obidiah commented and Steve stared right at his face. 

"I don't work that way."  
He did not just follow orders. Steve Rogers did only what he felt was right. Obidiah continued his study and he decided to change the subject back to Steve's question. 

"Good to know. The kid is behaving that way because he's a Stark. His father was the same way until he wised up. That, or Tony just really enjoys pressing my buttons." 

Obidiah turned away from Steve and he looked down at the crowd. They got carried away in conversation and he locked his eyes on Tony. 

Steve still stared at Obidiah.  
The blonde thought that Obadiah's response was bullshit. He watched Obadiah as he leaned over the flimsy railing that was supposed to prevent injuries. It wasn't durable enough to hold up a fly. 

On the bottom floor, Tony and Clint were moved around as the crowd of people swayed with the music that pounded through the club. 

Tony actually danced to the song while Clint simply moved with the people. He watched Tony as his body moved with the beat. 

"Are you high right now?" Clint asked him as Tony laughed happily. 

"EXTREMELY!" The younger Tony was bumped closer to Clint and the archer held him at a distance. 

"Well great! You look like you're enjoying yourself." Tony's face beamed. Clint didn't like drugs but in the current situation, he was glad to see Tony show some joy. 

The sad thing about it was the fact that it was a chemically induced happiness.  The archer could see that Tony was miserable. He looked at him and it began to shine a different light on the future Tony that he knew. 

The Tony he knew was even more damaged than he thought. 

Clint took a moment to look for Steve. He spotted him instantly up on the top level and he gave him a wave. Steve and Obadiah were the only ones that did not move. 

Clint felt very protective of Tony and he wanted Steve to know that he was very much in the game. 

Tony looked in the same direction as Clint. He saw Steve watching him and he tried to prevent the smile that shaped. Tony couldn't ignore the warm and fuzzy feeling that washed over him. 

The way Steve stared at him intrigued Tony and he bit his lip. He had to confess what he felt.  
"I like your friend," Tony said against Clint's ear. The archer's face lit up with intense excitement. 

HAHAHA He knew that would happen. He looked up at Steve with a shocked expression and he turned back in Tony's direction. The news startled him a bit. 

"LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT? Did you have this instant soul mate attraction to him?" He asked over the music as the Tony laughed and stepped back. 

"I dunno."  
"NO, I'm really curious! What do you see in him?" Clint was overly excited to see that even through time travel Tony and Steve had a connection. Clint had never seen it before in his life. 

He was convinced they were soul mates. The archer didn't want to see them struggle with their emotions. None of the Avengers wanted Steve and Tony to struggle or feel like they needed to hide. 

THE ENTIRE TEAM SAW HOW THEY FELT ABOUT EACH OTHER. ! 

It frustrated them. That was why they questioned Tony. Yeah, it was probably a bad idea but they wanted to help. Clint got lost in thought and he repeated his question. 

"Seriously, why do feel like that?" The question provided insight.  
Tony found the questions to be odd but he glanced over at the Yankee and answered anyway. 

"He's very simple. I think. Maybe? that's it. I dunno." Tony couldn't say what he wanted to say. Because, IT WAS THE WAY THE GUY STARED AT TONY. 

He didn't want to mention that part so Tony looked back at Clint and ran his hand through his hair. He thought his hair was gross. He knew his body was all sweaty and he felt like he was on fire. The brunette started to feel dizzy. 

Tony took a deep breath and he ripped off his jean jacket. The jacket dropped to the floor. Tony was left with his black shirt. Tony grabbed the small bag of cocaine that he had crammed in the front pocket of his pants. 

He grabbed Clint's shoulders and moved him a little. He tried to position him so he couldn't be seen. "What are you doing?" Clint asked as Tony dipped down a bit. 

He put some cocaine on the top of his knuckle. He snorted the drug quickly and then rubbed his face as if it would massage it further into his brain. 

"HOLY SHIT! did you just do what I think you just did?" Clint's jaw fell wide open. Tony put his stash back in his pocket and he roughly wiped at his nose and face. His eyes were strained and they started to water. 

Tony looked around for his jacket. 

When he looked back up to catch a glimpse of Steve his eyes only saw Obadiah. An instant rage flew through his body when the two made eye contact.  
Tony looked back at Clint. 

"Sorry ok? It's been fun, please don't hate me." He said to Clint as the archer looked back at him with a confused expression. 

"DID YOU JUST SNORT COKE?" A surge of energy rushed to Tony's leg. He grabbed Clint's shoulders and kneed him hard right in the groin. He shoved Clint down as he toppled over. 

Obadiah yelled loudly when he saw what Tony did. 

"HE'S TAKING OFF! That little shit." Steve saw Tony's brown hair as he maneuvered his way through the crowd. Steve jumped over the railing. He landed on the bottom floor and took off after him. He worked his way through all the people. 

Tony ran through the emergency exit. He caused the alarm to go off and everyone started to panic. Steve plowed through and slammed into the open emergency door. 

He could hear Tony as he ran down the street and the soldier quickly followed. Obadiah made his way to Clint. 

"GREAT JOB ASSHOLE." Clint was in pain. He remained on the floor. So much painnnnnn he winced and tried to get rid of the intense pain that he felt. 

"Stev-UH BRUCE will catch him. Trust me. Ahh fuck, god damn it alllll my penis hurts." Clint wanted to cry. The alarm rang and Obadiah covered his ears. He yelled at Clint. 

"WE NEED TO GET TO MY VEHICLE. We can pick Tony up on the street if he can't catch up with him."  
"Ok. Let's go." 

He knew without a doubt that Steve would be able to catch him. Duh, it's Steve Rogers. Clint limped his way after Obadiah. The two got to the car and took off in search of Tony. 

Tony ran his little heart out. He ran so fast and he was afraid his legs were going to give out. He cut from one alley to another. He stopped for one moment to catch his breath. 

The instant all the oxygen started to hit his brain the effects from all the drugs he had taken that night washed over him. 

He felt dizzy. Tony held his head in his hands and tried to stop the spinning. Steve was right behind him. The soldier followed the sounds of Tony's breathing. Tony gasped when he saw him and he began to run again. 

Tony ran across the street just as a car whirled between them. It was a busy Los Angeles street and Tony didn't think Steve would be able to get across. Tony took the distance between them as a chance for him to catch his breath. 

Steve remained on his side of the street and he watched Tony. He was exhausted and he couldn't even stand up straight. The cars flew between them but that would not stop Steve from getting to him. 

Steve didn't want to scare Tony. He wanted to cross the street in a normal way but he realized that wasn't going to happen. 

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Stop coming after me, I don't want any of you arou-" 

Tony couldn't catch his breath. That was all his body managed to say. He grabbed at his side and looked for his next place to go.  Steve took a few steps back. He jogged up to the street and simply jumped over the traffic that was supposed to be a wall between them. 

Tony backed up against the wall and stood in complete shock. He had never seen anyone jump like that before and he thought it was the craziest thing he'd ever seen. 

Steve walked up to him slowly.  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Tony backed further down the wall of the alley. He wanted to get away. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME. How the fuck did you jump like that?!" Tony clenched his sides and almost fell into a group of trash cans.  Steve grabbed him and gently pulled him into a hug. 

"Tony, it's ok. I've got you." Steve didn't mean to do it. He hugged the younger Tony to his chest and nothing stopped him from doing it. 

He needed Tony to know that he was safe with him. Steve was not going to yell at him and throw him angrily over his shoulder. He would never do that.  
It was the only way he thought he could get through to him. 

Tony froze. The way Steve said his name caused a stir within Tony. The guy was so nice to him. The way he said his name and the way he was hugged made Tony stop all movement. 

Why was he so nice to him? Tony felt like the Yankee knew him or something, Tony didn't know what to think. 

His face was pressed against Steve's shirt. His mind spun and the brunette still tried to catch his breath. 

Tony began to feel like a freak. He thought that the guy smelled good. He gulped and pressed his face into that shirt. He slowly brought his tired arms up and he gripped the back of Steve's crisp clean shirt. 

He gripped it tight and returned the hug. Tony started to shiver against Steve's warm chest. 

UH, Why did he hug a complete stranger? Tony couldn't wrap his head around any of it. The man smelled friggen good and Tony wanted to fall asleep. 

Steve turned his head so he could see Tony's face. Tony stared off into space. He was lost in thought but when Steve looked at him Tony glanced up. 

He focused on his eyes. The two studied each other's expressions and Tony's breathing started to mellow out. 

"Is everything alright over there?" A voice rang in their direction. Tony and Steve ended their embrace and looked in the direction of the voice. A bright light shined into Tony's eyes and he winced. He tried to shield himself from the light. 

A police officer pointed his flashlight at Tony's face. A rush of heat trickled all over Tony's body as an idea molded in his head. 

"Everything is fine officer thank you," Steve said to the man as Tony spoke up. 

"NO OFFICER! THIS GUY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE. MY DAD DUMPED ME OFF WITH PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW." Tony's tears flooded his eyes and he backed away from Steve. 

That was something that Steve did not expect. "No officer I'm actually-" 

"THEY WON'T STOP CHASING ME. MY DAD'S FRIEND DOES WHATEVER THE HELL HE WANTS WITH ME. YOU GOTTA GET ME AWAY FROM THEM PLEASE!" Tony's little act convinced the officer to pull a gun out on Steve. 

"Sir, get away from the kid! Get away from him and we will sort this entire thing out." The gun was pointed at Steve and he didn't know what to say in his defense. Tony painted a very good picture and his tears looked genuine. 

"Officer he's just trying to get away I'm supposed to be watching him. He's Howard Stark's son do you know who that is?" Steve didn't know if the Stark name would get him anywhere but he tried. 

"I don't care whose son he is. Get your hands behind your head!" 

"He's heavily intoxicated and I need to take him home." Steve looked at Tony. 

"Tony, why are you doing this?! Why are you so desperate to run away?!" Tony backed away as Steve barked questions his way. He took the opportunity to run the instant he knew he could. 

Tony ran as fast as his legs could carry him. 

"Officer, I'm sorry but I have to catch him." Steve walked up to the officer and he knocked him out. Steve headed down the same alley that Tony ran down. 

Elsewhere, Clint and Obadiah drove down each street and tried to find Tony. 

"I cannot fucking believe you guys lost him." Obadiah had bitched the entire car ride and it drove Clint insane. 

"Bruce will find him ok? How about you shut up in the meantime." Clint did not want to hear his voice. It made him sick. 

It was clear to the archer that THE ASSBAG beside him was the reason why Tony wanted to run away. Clint wasn't sure how that was going to blow over once Steve caught on. 

He decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.  Tony crossed someone's front yard and started to run across another street. Clint saw Tony plain as day. 

"Holy shit THERE HE IS!" he yelled as Obadiah stepped on the gas. He saw Tony as well and immediately headed in his direction. The tires screeched as he pulled up to the sidewalk that Tony just stepped onto. 

Obadiah rolled the window down and screamed at him. 

"TONY GET YOUR CRAZY ASS IN THIS CAR." He demanded as Tony turned in their direction. Tony summoned up his last ounce of strength and stomped a fat dent in the passenger door. 

"You can go FUCK yourself."  
He said as he turned around and Tony walked right into Steve. That crisp clean shirt was right in front of him yet again. 

Tony was out of breath and his body gave out. 

"You, you're superhuman or something," he whispered to Steve as he started to fall to the ground. Steve caught him and he held him up. Tony passed out in his arms. 

Steve checked his pulse because he looked like he dropped dead from exhaustion. 

Obadiah was out of the car. He looked over the gigantic dent that Tony kicked into his vehicle. Clint walked up to Steve and tried to help him with Tony in any way he could. 

"Holy shit," Clint said as he stared down at Tony. Clint tried to support his head. Steve noticed that Obadiah was more concerned about his car and it really irritated him. 

"Yeah, no kidding. Help me get him into the car." Steve said as he gently lifted Tony off the ground. Tony was out cold and his body was weakly coiled against Steve's. 

Steve got into the back seat of the bulky Mercedes and he held Tony close. Tony Stark had a small frame. He wasn't petite, but his older self was only a little bigger than his current state. 

Tony was small enough for Steve to keep him secure on his lap. Steve was beyond protective at that point. He glared out the window at Obidiah. 

He heard Tony breathe against his chest and he tried to control himself. Clint got in on the passenger side and they waited for Obadiah to get in. 

"I officially hate that man," Clint said to Steve as he grit his teeth. 

"Same here." Steve was on the same page as Clint. He didn't hate too many people but when he hated someone, they really gave him a reason too.   
  


**_  
~MEANWHILE IN MIAMI WITH THE PRESENT DAY TONY STARK~  
  
  
_ **

Tony could not last an hour by himself. He was on the phone and he called anyone he could in order to have some company. 

Rhodey was busy, Bruce didn't answer, Happy Hogan was working, and of course, Steve was MIA. That left one person for Tony to call. 

Pepper arrived in Miami several hours after Tony called her. She needed some downtime herself so for her, it was perfect timing. 

Tony spent the day soaking up the sun. He made himself a dozen or so fruity drinks as he waited for her. She met him at his beach house.  Jarvis let her in and she smiled when she saw Tony and all his umbrella drinks scattered about. 

"Well? Where's my cocktail?" She asked as she took her heels off and set down some of her things. Tony turned her way and buzzed over. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and took her hand. 

"Drink is, this way." He said as he pulled her towards the massive kitchen. 

"Is this a celebration vacation? Or are you just, being you." Pepper didn't really know what to expect. Tony always had something insane going on. 

He started to change after he became a part of the Avengers. She thought about how much he had changed since they first met.  He was still crazy, eccentric, and a lush. But Tony had grown so much. 

"Pep I bought a shit ton of fruit and basically destroyed my kitchen. But take your pick." He showed off all the different drinks he had displayed for her. 

She noticed that Tony ignored the question. She tried not to smile as she asked him again.   
  
"Tony, what are we celebrating?" 

"Not celebrating! Just enjoying the fruits of Miami. How have you been Pep? Are you doing ok even after we split the sheets?" He had a drunk dizzying grin. Pepper had to laugh at him because he looked so cute. 

"I'm doing well. Not as well as you apparently but I'm doing well." 

"You, think I'm doing well?" Tony handed her a drink. She accepted it and started to drink. It was delicious gahhh damn it. Pepper knew she was going to get drunk. 

Tony realized at that moment that he made it through an entire minute without a single Steve thought or a SATAN thought so, did that mean he was "well"? Tony thought about that as he busied himself. 

"I know you're doing well and I'm glad." Tony had a playful roll to his eyes as he grabbed another drink for himself. 

"Sure I am. I'm glad you came Pep." 

Pepper studied and smiled. Now was a perfect time. Pepper knew she was going to get Tony to admit his relationship with Steve. 

She knew it when he called her that he was already drunk. 

"I'm going to go change out of my suit." She said as she grabbed her bag and she headed to Tony's bedroom. She quickly changed from her Chanel suit to some jean shorts and one of the shirts she stole from Tony years ago. 

Pepper told herself that she had to be victorious. Thor was the closest one to get Tony to talk at that point. Pepper knew she'd be the one to seal the deal. 

She decided to play her cards right and not bring up Steve as quickly as she did before. She decided to let Tony get a bit more liquored up.  Pepper finished changing her clothes and she walked back into the room where she left Tony. He had loud music on and was in the process of building another army of fruity drinks. 

"Why'd you call?" she asked Tony as she drank the rest of her first drink. He kept busy with the drinks. 

"Tony, Why did you call?" She studied the artist over there. 

"I needed some companionship. I got lonely." Tony admitted with a playful frown. Pepper held her smile and gave Tony a light kiss on the cheek. 

"Ok then. I'm here, do you want to play a game?" She asked as she picked up another drink. She watched as Tony finished his drink and he nodded his head a few times. 

Tony Stark got another drink with an umbrella stuck out the side of it. 

Unfortunately, she had no sodium pentathol with her. But Pepper knew she would get what she wanted out of Tony. 

"Games are good." He said as she pulled Tony over to a chair. She sat him down and she pulled a chair up and sat down in front of him. 

She delicately took a seat and stared at him. Their knees were touched and Tony tried not to get turned on by her behavior.  
He laughed and swayed a bit in the seat. 

"The object of this game is for us to NOT break eye contact. I know you're a little drunk but with your level of intellect, I'm sure you can handle a little eye contact. Right?" She asked as she sipped her drink. 

Tony took a second to answer. 

"YES. I can handle eye contact." He laughed and leaned in her direction a bit. He fucking loved Pepper Potts. He absolutely loved the woman before him. She was one of his ultimate companions. That was why it didn't break his heart when they ended their relationship. 

She would always be there for him. Relationship or not. Tony shook his thoughts and tried to stay still. 

"Ok look into my eyes. The rules of this game are just like truth or dare. But, if you break eye contact that means you're trying to mask a lie. Do you understand the rules?" 

"I totally understand. Totally." He didn't care about the stupid rules. He was on vacation. The object was for Pepper to read Tony's expressions as she asked him questions. 

She had him keep eye contact as a way to have Tony focus more. 

Pepper stood up and went back to the kitchen. She scanned his alcohol and smiled when she saw some tequila on the counter. She grabbed some shot glasses and headed back to her seat. 

Yeah, she planned to get him blackout drunk hahaaa   
  
"Tony if you break eye contact you have to take a shot." 

"Wow! Pep, you're really winning in the awesomeness category today I have to say. You never spoon fed me shots while we were going out." Tony wanted to point that out. He sipped at his drink through the umbrella straw then set his drink back down. 

"Ok, let's begin our game. Look into my eyes. Tony, you can ask me a question first if you want BUT DON'T BREAK EYE CONTACT." She said as she leaned towards him a little. Tony leaned her way too and they looked into each other's eyes. 

Tony tried to think of a question. 

He thought hard because it was difficult to form words in his head at the moment. Well, he did have that intellect that Pepper mentioned. Tony didn't want to disappoint. 

"Have you slept with anyone since we broke up?" Tony started the questions in that direction and Pepper was glad. 

Tony had been curious. So, of course, he asked. Pepper smiled but answered quickly. 

"Yes. Have you?" Tony didn't break eye contact but his face lit up with shock. PEPPER HAD SLEPT WITH SOMEONE? 

"Who have you slept with?" Tony asked with a lively grin. 

"YOU can't ask me that! You have to answer first! I said YES. Have you?" Tony sat back and broke eye contact immediately. He cleared his throat and Pepper gasped. 

He drank some of his drink while Pepper got his shot ready. Tony had an uneasy feeling wash over him. He didn't catch on that he was being conned by Pepper but it didn't matter to him at that point. 

"Take your shot." She handed him the small glass. Tony quickly downed the tequila and he coughed a little. 

The two went back to the eye contact game. 

"WHO HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH." Tony asked immediately. Pepper laughed at him and shook her head. 

"You didn't answer TONY." 

"OK! Yes. Yes, I've slept with someone. Who have you slept with?" Tony was territorial. He loved Pepper so he immediately needed to know. 

"It was Happy." 

"No fucking way." OH WOW Tony covered his mouth with disbelief. His two friends right under his nose hahaha. 

"Yes."  
"YOU AND HAPPY? Ahahaha."  
"YES. Shut up about it. I'll let that eye contact break between us slide since I can see your shock." 

Pepper poured herself a shot and she drank the tequila. 

Tony was just ecstatic. He was glad that it was Happy. He felt that Happy was a much better guy than he was. Pepper decided not to ask Tony who he had slept with just yet. She decided to play the game a little longer. 

"Next question. Tony look at me." The two stared at each other and Tony tried not to laugh. 

"Who is better in bed? Me? or this new person?" She asked as Tony's face flushed red. He didn't break his eye contact. Tony stayed strong. But, he got tense and obviously struggled with the question. 

Pepper snickered and waited for him to figure out an answer. Tony flinched and spit out his response. 

"The new person. Ahhh shit, that's not good to say." Tony shook his hands around and Pepper started to laugh. 

"OK! who's better me or Happy?!" He quickly threw that question out there. Pepper didn't have a problem admitting anything. 

"You of course. Happy is too shy at the moment. Who are you sleeping with?"   
  
She finally asked as Tony's face went a deep deep shade of red.  His eye contact was completely gone. Tony turned away and Pepper would not accept it.  She grabbed his hands and pulled him close. 

"ANSWER. WHO IS IT." She demanded even though she laughed at him. 

He was rosy. His face just bloomed with warmth and it could not be hidden anymore. Nope. Sorry, Tony Stark. 

"It's Steve. I've been sleeping with Steve." He admitted as Pepper stood up in triumph. Her arms jumped up. She was overjoyed. Tony finally gave up the fight. 

"I would like to thank the inventors of alcohol. Thank you so much." She laughed again and gave Tony a hug. 

"Calm down PEP caaaaalllllmmmm down. We're not." She cut him off and handed him another shot. 

"Don't give me that we're not together crap. If STEVE is sleeping with you then you two are definitely together." She refused to listen to any of Tony's negativity. 

She boomed with joy. 

"He told me that he loves me." Tony admitted as he hid his face in his hands. He was drunk and he smirked against his hand. Saaaaaa... 

Pepper was too excited about this.  
"HE SAID HE LOVED YOU? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She already drank a bit too much. Tony finally realized.  
Oh yeah, Pepper was a lightweight. He was embarrassed on her behalf. 

The two continued to drink and they talked about Steve the entire night. Tony had two months of material to explain. He could finally speak his mind about him. He even complained to her about Mr. Captain America. 

Steve wasn't perfect. Some of the shit he did BUGGED and Tony let her know all about it. Tony ranted about him, explained his favorite things about Steve, and he even told her how it all happened. 

"Wait, wait. Hold up hold up. Steve made the first move?" "Yeah. He did." 

"On you? Steve made a move on you, not the other way around?" Pepper asked as she sipped her drink. TONY NODDED HIS HEAD A MILLION TIMES. 

"YES. The golden boy orchestrated this entire symphony. I was really shocked, you know?" Tony began to chew on the umbrella stick as he thought about the situation. 

"He came into my lab all pissed off at me. I ignored one of his stupid commands and I kinda got Barton physically launched off into oblivion. Ahaaahahaa it's all funny now but, Steve was super pissed and he came down there to yell at me and WELL he yelled yeah but his mood flipped on me. I didn't see it coming. Weeeoh." Tony made a strange robot noise after he described the encounter. 

Pepper was all ears. She relaxed and hugged the couch cushion. She was so drunkkkkk at that point. It was bliss for her. 

"His mood flipped? Flipped how?" 

"Well, I dunno really. I guess he realized we were all alone in there. First, he lectured me. Then, he changed his mood. I dunno!" Tony tossed his arms up like a salad. 

He had no idea what went on in Steve's mind. Steve was the one that took the leap. Tony just reacted and at that point, he was still in process mode. 

Pepper took another sip of her fruity bliss and waited to hear more of the story. 

"I said something to Steve that either made him mad or turned him on? I guess because before I could even think the guy friggen kissed me." 

Pepper spit that fruity bliss out and she covered her mouth. Tony couldn't believe his own words and he just stared off into that Miami view. 

He didn't even notice pepper ruin his couch. 

"He just kissed me. It was a really good kiss too and I have no idea why he did it. To this day, I just have no idea why. I remember thinking wait huh? This guy? And of course, I kissed him back because he's..." Tony looked down at his drink. 

He scratched the back of his head and he thought about the kiss he received from Steve. 

"Tony, I've never actually seen him in person. I've always wanted to but work and yadda yaddda." Pepper wanted to meet Steve. She was bound and determined to make it happen. 

She wiped some of the drink off her chin. 

Tony was crazy about him and Pepper knew that he hadn't realized it. Tony couldn't see how much he cared about Steve.  He didn't even hear Pepper's comment. Tony continued to explain Steve's behavior and Pepper tried not to laugh. 

"He apologized afterwords. He left all Steve-like. But, that evening he asked Jarvis if he could have access to my floor and I gave him access. Then he came up. He just came up and I slept with him. I can't tell you WHY I did it, I just wanted to and he was very, he was a change of pace? Very different from some other encounters that I've had. Is that the thought that I have in my head?" 

Tony's mind wandered far off to a distant time and place. Pepper composed herself and tried to understand where Tony was headed. He looked conflicted and somewhat sad and Pepper had no idea why that was. 

"Was I too much for you? I know, everything was always crazy and sporadic when we were together. Is that what you mean by a change of pace?" 

Say what? She went to the kitchen to grab a towel. She poured warm water on it so she could clean up her mess. 

Tony looked at her and he rubbed his face. Satan made his way back in again and Tony wanted him OUT of his head. 

"No, Pep it's not about us. I don't really want to talk about it anymore. Steve was just different. That's all." Tony did not want to go down that road again. His brain was unable to handle the stress of it. 

Pepper took all the information she received and she loved every minute of it. Her objective at that point was to pull Tony back into a happier mood like he was in before. 

"Isn't he superhuman or something? How did you handle him?" Pepper piped a question that made Tony laugh. Actually he blushed and chomped on that umbrella again. 

"He is, yes. I handled him just fine hahaha don't even ask, I'm not telling you another friggen thing about it." 

Tony launched a pillow at her as she stumbled over to his other couch. 

He really had a difficult time before Pepper arrived. Tony couldn't process his feelings for Steve. So, for him to have a drunk Pepper to talk to was what he needed the most. 

It also helped him forget about Satan for the rest of the evening. Satan did not enter his brain again the entire night. 

The conversation they had helped him make room in his mind for the new feelings that he wanted to feel.   
  
  
  


* * *

Notes: Hey guys! another chapter up for you to read! This one took me a bit. It's got a lot of stuff going on. I hope it's easy to follow I apologize if it's not. There are plenty of Tony feels in this chapter and it ends on a light note! Hope you like it. More to come thanks for reading!  
Feedback is very much appreciated. 


	5. The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGG! *****  
> This chapter has a pretty extreme rape/non-con scene in it and if you're not into that I recommend you skip it.

Chapter 5: The Show Must Go On   
  


* * *

_**WARNINGG!** *****  
 **This chapter has a pretty extreme rape/non-con scene in it and if you're not into that I recommend you skip it.  
  
  
  
~~~~** _

_**3:42 AM IN THE PAST  
  
** _

It was the most awkward car ride that both Steve or Clint had ever been a part of. The young and extremely temperamental Tony Stark was almost comatose and his body was draped over Steve's. 

Steve's blood boiled in the backseat of a dented Mercedes. He knew that something was very wrong with the relationship between Tony and Obadiah Stane. 

His brain bled with so much anger and he knew he had to control himself. It took all his strength not to lash out at the man that drove the vehicle. It was such a long drive to Obadiah Stane's house so it was torture. 

Clint was on the same page as Steve. He knew off-hand that Tony had grown up with Obidiah. The man raised him after his parent's death. From his teenage years to adulthood.  
No one around Tony found that to be odd? 

Clint wondered who the fuck was Obidiah anyway? Why was he trusted with Tony Stark? 

Tony really had no one else after his parents were dead? The archer continued to ask questions in his mind.  
The hostility between them said a lot. 

Obidiah hit the brakes and turned off the car. 

"We're here. He has a bedroom. You can put him in there." Obadiah said as he quickly got out of the car. The man was tired and annoyed. 

The car door slammed. Steve and Clint looked at each other and decided to converse for a bit. 

"Should we ask him why Tony hates him? He kicked me in the friggen dick the instant he looked at the guy. Something is UP Steve, I MEAN BRUCE." Fuck. Clint didn't want to see Tony in the state he was in. 

He absolutely hated it. He missed the blissful, cocky, arrogant bastard that was back home. Steve couldn't think. He looked down at Tony. 

"All of this happened whether we like it or not. Howard put Tony in Obadiah's care. So whatever happened between them..." 

His voice dropped off and he had an uneasy feeling washed over him. 

"I know that! But this is more intense than we were told. DID THEY NOT PAY ATTENTION or whut?" 

"We have to accept it. We are just here to keep him safe from the new threat." 

Steve's words surprised Clint. He expected the soldier to have already confronted Obadiah on some level. 

Well, Steve looked like he didn't have a clue what to do. They got out of the car and Clint walked into the enormous house.  
Steve slowly carried Tony into the house and he looked around. The Stark family and the others involved were loaded with money. 

Tony had always had expensive things in his life. Steve wasn't jealous in any way. He didn't mind his poor upbringing. In fact, he cherished it. 

But Tony's rich upbringing was a huge part of his problem. He couldn't understand why Howard let things go so badly for Tony.  
He wondered if he forgot to pay attention? Was the establishment of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark industries more important than the welfare of a son? 

He didn't think that Howard would be a father like that. Steve thought he knew the person he'd turn out to be.  
Steve concluded that his perception of Howard Stark was dead wrong. 

"Tony's bedroom is to your right. You can put him in there and let him sleep it off." Obadiah's voice came back into play. Steve ignored him and went straight to the bedroom. 

It was a decent sized room. It looked like the Tony that he knew lived there. Some parts were very organized while other areas like the bed and the closet were a mess.  
Steve could picture Tony's room back home and it was exactly the same. His bed was a mess yet all his things were put perfectly in place. 

He tried not to think and he set the younger Tony on the bed. He moved the blankets that were tossed about and he covered Tony with them. Tony started to mumble in his sleep. Steve sat down beside him and took in a deep breath. The soldier wasn't tired but he was mentally exhausted. 

He watched over Tony for a moment as he slept. The blonde turned around when he heard a loud voice in the next room. Steve stood up and he headed out of the room to talk to Clint. 

He was in a kitchen that was way too large in Steve's opinion. Clint had started an argument with Obadiah. 

"You don't give a crap." 

"I DO CARE ABOUT TONY. I've been out chasing him for months. It hasn't all been bad days you know. THE LITTLE SHIT IS JUST, it's just draining."  
Steve looked at the two. They stopped their conversation and turned his way. 

"James? I'm going to need you to check around the house. We're going to have to make it more secure so we-"  
  
"TONY is just draining. OK? The kid is all over the place and he's an addict just like his father. He's a different person every five minutes! What the fuck am I supposed to do?!" Obadiah interrupted Steve and vented his frustrations. 

The man gave up eventually and rolled his eyes. He walked away and started doing something in the kitchen.  
Steve refused to respond to anything Obadiah had to say. He wasn't there to be a shoulder for him to cry on. 

Howard put Obadiah in charge and it was up to him to take care of his son. That was a bad decision on Howard's part but, you can't change the past.  
Steve didn't think any interaction with Obadiah was a good idea. 

"Secure the perimeter. I'll stay by Tony." Steve walked back into Tony's bedroom. He pulled up a chair and set it beside the bed.  
Steve stared at the person asleep below him. 

"It's too hot." Tony said to himself as he sat up. He tore his shirt from his skin and threw it off somewhere in the room. His body was covered in sweat and he looked uncomfortable. 

Tony was still asleep and he didn't realize that Steve was in the room with him. He shoved his face against the pillow, Tony kicked away all the blankets, then he turned in all directions. Nothing was comfortable for him so he turned again and again. 

He reminded Steve of a whirlwind as he spun around the bed. He destroyed the little world around him. 

Steve was amused. He watched and smiled.  
He no longer had a shirt on so Tony immediately started to shiver. Steve could see the goosebumps that formed along his back. He fixed the blankets that Tony kicked away and he covered him with them. 

"No, it's too damn hot.." He said as he woke up a bit. 

"Spoiled brat." Steve responded as Tony turned in his direction. Tony wiped some sweat off his forehead and he stared at Steve. 

It was strange for Steve. He looked down at Tony and saw no glow or scars from the arc reactor. He just saw his pale skin.  
Tony blinked a few times and continued to stare up at him. 

They both were pretty lost on what to say to each other. 

"Why do you keep running away?" Steve finally asked as Tony quietly stared. He rubbed at his face, then stared off with a dazed expression. 

"Dunno." 

"Well, where do you think you need to be? Do you have a place to run to?" Steve just engaged Tony in conversation. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea. 

He just needed to ask and needed to talk to him. Tony thought about the questions that Steve asked.   
  
"No. I don't have anywhere else to go." 

Outside Clint checked all the doors and windows.  
He stopped for a second when he realized something. The transmitter. It was in Steve's bag which was back in the car that Afro Fury provided them. 

How the hell were they gunna know if it was ok to go home if they didn't have that? 

"Shit." He realized that he'd have to borrow Obadiah's car or have him drive back to the club just to get it.  
Clint headed into the house to tell Steve the shitty news. 

He walked in and breezed right by Obadiah. The guy had a drink in his hand and a sandwich. He was hungry and pissed off and he said fuck it, I'm making me a drink and a sandwich. 

"I'll be in my room." Obidiah told Clint as he walked by. 

"GOOD." The archer said with a cold tone behind his voice. Obadiah glared and went to his room. He slammed the door. Clint walked up to the door that led to Tony's room and he waited for a second. 

He didn't want to barge in there and wake Tony up. Clint heard Tony's voice the second he walked up to the door. The archer leaned toward the door and listened. 

"Is Obi mad at me?" 

"A little. You kicked a huge dent in his car." Steve answered and Tony started to laugh. He covered his mouth because he didn't want his laugh heard. 

"I did? Holy shit. It's all one big blur. I do remember you chasing me. You're really fast." Tony really remembered the hug he got. It made him smile when he thought about it. 

"So are you. I didn't even know that you could run that fast. Actually, I don't think I've ever seen you run. Now that I think about it." Steve looked up and thought about it. 

Had he ever seen Tony run outside the suit? Tony only flew around as Iron Man so the idea amused Steve. He almost laughed and he tried to think of a time he had seen Tony run. The younger Tony looked puzzled. He had to clarify what he had heard. 

"Well, why would you have seen me run? Have you been watching me for a long time or something?" Tony asked with a bewildered look on his face. 

Steve answered in a panic. 

"What? No. No, I haven't been watching you until I met you. Before. When we were at that club." Steve's words jumbled up a bit. He knew he screwed up just then.  
He decided that he should just not talk because he was bad at it. 

Tony smiled at him and sat up a bit.  
"You're weird." He said with a grin and Steve just nodded in agreement. 

Clint heard all that and he immediately thought WHAT THE FUCK WAS STEVE DOING? Of course he'd never seen the kid run! He's supposed to have just met him. 

Steve had a problem staying in fucking character apparently. He knocked on the door and cleared his throat. 

"Uh BRUCE? BRUCE BARTON? Hi. Uh, can I talk to you for a minute? I hate to interrupt." Steve turned his way and stood up. 

He smiled at Tony and then headed towards Clint. Clint shut the bedroom door behind Steve and he started to smack him repeatedly in the hallway. 

"WHAT THE HELL BRO?" Clint loudly whispered as Steve blocked his last attempt to hit him.   
  
"What?" 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?" Clint just stared at him like he was some lovesick IDIOT. He pulled Steve far far away from Tony's room. 

"Can you friggen stay in character, please! Listen, we left the transmitter back in the Honda. Uhh, what do we do?"  
Steve heard Clint's noise. He sighed and thought of a solution. 

They had to go get it. That was the obvious thing.   
  
"Take Obadiah's car and go get it." 

"Oh really? and leave you alone with Tony so you two can talk about your budding relationship with the other Tony?"  
Steve shoved him. He didn't mean to, but he did and it felt good. 

Steve's expression saddened after he pushed him because he instantly regretted it. 

"Sorry. I didn't.."  
"It's cool. Whatever. Just, don't talk to him ok? Tell him to go to sleep. Or give him a sedative. I'm sure his amazing babysitter has done that to him already." 

Clint was a bit mad but he moved on and headed to Obadiah's room. He pounded on the door and demanded the keys to his vehicle. 

Steve went back into Tony's room. Tony was asleep again and the covers were kicked onto the floor. He stared at the blankets and sighed. Steve sat back down on the chair and he stared out the window. 

It took Clint about an hour to navigate his way back to the club. Obadiah's directions weren't the best and there was no such thing as google maps in the 1980s. 

It really sucked for Clint, but he managed to make it and he unlocked the car. He sifted through Steve's duffle bag and tossed out the socks and various shirts and things he had packed.  
That was all Steve had packed? Socks and shit? Not a single weapon or anything? 

"What is going on with you buddy?" he said out loud as he hunted for the transmitter. 

Steve was totally lost. When it came to Tony, the archer was convinced that Steve was 100% LOST. That was the exact reason why he asked him if he should tell Fury about their relationship before the mission. 

His head wasn't right no matter how hard he pretended it was. Clint found the transmitter and he inspected it. 

The message from Maria Hill stated that they hadn't eliminated the threat on their end. So they would receive another message in twelve hours. 

"Great." he took the money that Fury gave to Steve and he grabbed his own bag. 

His bag was loaded with handguns, grenades, as many arrows as he could stuff in, and of course his collapsible bow. He didn't go anywhere without those essentials and Clint felt naked without his arrows. 

He quickly put Steve's duffle bag of useless crap back together and brought it with him. He kicked the door closed and got back into Obadiah's car. Clint sighed when he turned the vehicle on and he started to navigate his way back. 

Steve checked the time. It was just after 5 am. He leaned against the kitchen counter and waited to hear Clint return. 

Tony had been asleep close to two hours. He stirred in his sleep but then eventually he woke up again. 

He saw that he was alone in the room and he didn't like that. So, he got up and started to leave. Tony realized that he was still in his red pants from the club and he lost his shirt somewhere. 

He pried out of his pants and left them on the floor. He found a pair of shorts that were comfortable enough to sleep in and he left the room. 

Tony was hungry and still half asleep. He wandered down the hallway and migrated into the kitchen. 

He saw Steve and he stopped in his tracks the moment he saw him. Steve looked in his direction and thought it was best to avoid a conversation. Every time he talked to him it felt like he was talking to the older Tony that he was familiar with. 

"Don't you sleep?" Tony asked as he headed straight for Obadiah's refrigerator.  
Steve didn't answer. He checked out the window and continued to wait for Clint to make it back. 

"Earth to Yankee. I said, don't you sleep?" Tony asked again with a loud yawn. Tony was such a brat. 

"I sleep. But not when I'm working."  
Tony set down whatever it was he grabbed from the fridge and he walked closer to Steve. 

"Right. Right you're "working". Taking care of poor little helpless Julian who keeps running away. Wahh.." Tony faked a sad expression and then he laughed. 

He walked up even closer to the blonde and he tugged on Steve's crisp clean shirt. 

Steve looked away and tried not to pay attention to Tony. Every time his eyes looked in his direction he couldn't help but stare a bit. 

Steve was already attracted to Tony. He was attracted to him mentally and physically. That much was obvious. This younger Tony only wore a pair of shorts and he stood right in front of him. His lack of clothes didn't help and it was a distraction. 

Steve tried to move away from those hands. Tony had a grip on his shirt. 

"I think you need to relax a little." His voice was very charismatic and his expression was very direct. The Tony he was with had a very sly way of communication. This Tony was no different. 

Steve looked down at Tony's hands.  
The way the brunette behaved at that moment clearly indicated to Steve that he wanted to have sex with him. Steve cleared his throat and moved away. 

A light turned on in the hallway. They both looked in that direction as Obadiah walked into the kitchen. Obidiah watched Tony release that shirt and step back from Steve. 

He walked between Tony and Steve and he put his plate in the sink. He sipped the final ounce of liquor from his glass as he looked at Tony. 

Tony smiled at him. 

Obadiah slammed the glass down on the counter. It caused a loud sound to ring through their ears. He continued to stare at Tony but then he turned and walked away. 

Tony's eyes followed his every move. His bedroom door slammed and Tony shook a bit. 

"I'd say he's pissed." He spoke with a shrug to his shoulders. Tony's hands began to itch. Steve noticed that his behavior started to change after he saw Obadiah. He started to scratch at his hands and he noticed the sweat on his forehead as it began to form. 

"You two have an odd relationship," Steve stated as Tony snapped out of wherever his mind took him. 

"Huh? Oh." Tony became quiet. He kept his focus locked in the direction Obadiah went. He started to rub his hands together as if he needed to do something with them. 

Steve knew that Tony wanted to do something. He wanted to cause trouble. Tony had a hyperactive mind and the energy he had needed to exit his body through his hands. He needed to create something, destroy something, or just be physical. 

He had spent two months with Tony in an intimate way, so he knew exactly what Tony wanted to do with his hands. 

"You should get some more sleep, Tony." Steve broke the silence. He cleared his throat and Tony looked his way. The brunette smiled at Steve and started to walk away. 

"Alrighty. I'm going back to bed. You can join me if you want to Yankee." Tony said with a mischievous grin. Steve stayed put.  
There was no way in hell he was gunna go back to that room for a long while. Not while Tony was in that sort of mood. 

Steve looked outside again and wondered where the hell Barton was. Did he get lost?  
As soon as he went to check on Tony he saw the lights from the car that Clint took to get the transmitter. 

Steve looked down the hallway but then left the house. He walked over to Clint as he started getting out of the car. 

Tony pretended to go to his room. But he turned the corner instead and walked to Obadiah's room. He opened the door and saw the older man as he walked to his bed. 

Obadiah heard his bedroom door shut and he looked at Tony. 

He didn't say anything to him. He undid the blankets that his housemaid put together. He adjusted his pillows how he liked them as Tony walked closer to him. 

"You're gunna hate me for a while this time aren't you?" he whispered to Obadiah. Obadiah looked at the bedroom door and then he looked back at Tony. 

Tony only wore a pair of shorts. He took notice immediately and looked away. 

"You kicked my car. And your psycho ass has gotten those guys convinced I'm abusing you or some shit." Obadiah's voice was quiet too. He didn't want any of the guys in his house to barge into his bedroom. He thought they would beat him, or end up killing him over Tony being in his room. 

"Those two are oddly protective of you live wire. Especially that Yankee of yours. Have you met him before?" Obidiah asked as Tony shook his head. 

"I don't know him. Never seen him. He does remind me of someone tho." Tony couldn't place who he was reminded of. He shrugged. Obadiah wasn't blind he could see that there was something different about the two men that kept guard of Tony Stark. 

They cared for him, sympathized with him, and he was under the impression that one of them seemed to love him. 

He wasn't interested in the details of their arrangement with Howard. All he cared about was the "extra" threat being over with so they could get the fuck out of his house.  
He wanted it to go back to just being him and Tony. 

"Sorry about your car."  
Tony acted innocent. The cunning little teen had a harmless, innocent look about him that started to annoy his guardian. 

"The hell you are." He said back as Tony got even closer. Obadiah touched Tony's arms to keep him back. 

"Don't do anything stupid kid." He saw so many different sides to Tony. His guardian had no idea if the kid was going to stab him sometimes. 

Tony stretched up and he forced Obidiah into a kiss. He wanted the kiss to be with the Yankee but he decided to play pretend with his second choice. 

Obidiah gripped Tony's shoulders. He did not stop the behavior. 

He watched Tony drop to his knees and he started to take off the pants that Obadiah wore. The kid continuously changed his thought process and Obadiah was convinced he was insane. 

"Jesus Christ you're fucking crazy." He said quietly as Tony took his guardian's cock in his hand. He slowly stroked it and he massaged every inch of the sensitive skin that was in his path. The older man was aroused almost immediately. 

He hated the person that was in front of him. In Obadiah's opinion, Tony was an annoying, deceitful, devious little monster. He HATED him but at the same time, he couldn't deny him and found him attractive. He also didn't mind being pleasured by him. 

Obadiah closed his eyes once Tony took him deep in his mouth. He inhaled sharply and ran his hand over Tony's head. 

Tony licked at the tip and took his cock deep into his throat. Obadiah grabbed his hair roughly and held him in place. Motherfucker. Tony didn't want anything rough. Obidiah was always rough with him and Tony hated it. 

That was the reason why Tony was upset with him at the club. Obidiah always did things his way and it was never pleasurable for Tony. The older man pumped his hips crudely and it pissed Tony off. 

Tony couldn't breathe and he clutched Obadiah's legs. He squeezed them hard. That was the only way he could communicate that he didn't want him to hold his head the way that he was. Obadiah let go. Tony gasped and sat back. 

He wiped his mouth and went to leave. Tony decided if Obidiah wanted to be rough with him again he wasn't going to allow it.  
Not this time jerk. Tony wanted it to be different. 

"Finish yourself off," he muttered as he stepped away but Obadiah grabbed his arm and yanked Tony back. 

Outside, Steve and Clint were in the middle of a discussion about the message on the transmitter.   
  
"They haven't eliminated the threat yet."   
  
"Wonderful..." Steve sighed and stared at the ground. 

"I brought you your socks." Clint tossed him his duffle bag. Steve caught it and set it beside his feet. Clint tossed his own bag over his shoulder and he held onto his bow. Steve stared off into space. 

"You ok big guy? You look kinda out of it." Clint dared the question and Steve continued to stare. Clint was officially worried at that point.  
In the house, Obadiah jerked Tony around and then shoved him over towards his bed. 

"DON'T. You stupid fuck. They will kill you if they hear." Tony uttered out as his guardian pushed his torso against the side of the bed.  
Tony tried to keep him away but the man was massive in comparison to him. Obadiah said nothing. He grabbed Tony's hands and pinned them behind his back. 

He held his wrists together with one hand and he shoved his shorts down with the other. 

"Obi knock it off," Tony said with a hiss because Obadiah really hurt his arms. The man reached over to his belt that was on his dresser beside the bed. 

He ripped Tony up by his hair and gagged him with the belt. He strapped it secure and latched it against his brown hair.  
Holy fuck Tony started to freak out as his guardian pinned him back down. 

"You always have to press my buttons. Hold still you little prick." He gagged Tony to keep him as quiet as possible. Obadiah put his fingers in his mouth and reached down to Tony's lower half. He didn't hesitate at all as he forced his finger inside Tony. 

The younger man cried out but Obadiah shoved his face hard into the bed. He wedged in a second finger. After several seconds Obadiah grew angry and felt that Tony didn't deserve any form of sympathy from him. 

He barely prepped Tony. He opened up his two fingers then plunged his fully erect cock slowly between them. Once he was fully housed he thrust hard into the body that struggled below him. He was sick of Tony's games. Tired of Tony acting like he could get away with being a total fuck up, and most of all he was sick of the way he was teased. 

Tony began to cry against the bed. It felt like a solid brick was just violently shoved up his ass. The thing with the blowjob happened all the time between them. Why the fuck did Obadiah freak out?! 

Tony would piss him off then they'd mess around until Obi felt better. He had made a huge mistake and had sex with Obadiah a few times when he was high off ecstasy or friggen cocaine. But, Tony never expected that his actions would upset him to this point. 

He was being raped and Obadiah obviously didn't give a shit if he was heard or not. Tony tried to relax his body so the pain would go away.  
He wondered, Where the fuck was the Yankee? Wasn't he right there?! 

Tony could do nothing but wait for Obadiah to finish. He had to wait until the man was done with him. The older man wanted to make a point and Tony got it loud and clear. 

Tony only felt anger out of Obidiah. Every merciless thrust felt bitter, and each one hurt more than the previous one. It all felt rougher and ten times deeper.  
Obadiah kept quiet, but unintentionally he'd breathe loudly or suppress a moan. It helped him keep quiet when he bit Tony on his neck, back, or his shoulder blade. 

At that moment, in the front yard, Clint mentioned that he didn't think Steve was in the right mind for the mission. Steve took it the wrong way and the two began to argue. 

"YOU BROUGHT SOCKS on a mission. Dude? Your mind is all over the place!" The archer yelled at the soldier. 

"I always feel abnormal not having my uniform or shield. Howard couldn't know who I really was, so I didn't know what to pack and I had no idea what I should bring." 

Steve didn't see the socks he brought as a problem. He knew he would need to change his socks at some point. 

"Do you never change your socks?" Steve asked with an irritated tone in his voice. Clint let out an exhausted sigh because Steve clearly missed the point. He decided to scream his head off at Steve until he understood. 

"YOU ARE MISSING THE POINT! You keep confusing which Tony you're talking to. That is VERY BAD. OK? I think we need to pull you from this. We can get Nat." 

"NO. I can handle it." Steve's voice was straightforward. 

"STEVE! it's ok if you can't handle something. That's what your teammates are for. We don't expect you to be able to handle everything!" Steve didn't want to hear it. 

He took his bag and headed back into the house.  
The instant he walked in the door he heard what was going on in the room. He froze for a minute. 

Obadiah's voice was hoarse as he slowed down his pace. He kept Tony's body still and he shoved Tony's legs further apart. He held his arms and body in place and began to thrust quickly again. 

"You wanted to fuck around with that blonde Yankee didn't you? That's why you came in here." He laughed as he spoke to Tony. Obidiah began to crush Tony against the bed. Tony suffocated beneath him and he lacked the strength to move his arms. 

Tony had a flow of tears that started to soak into the blankets beneath his face. He couldn't  
speak, he couldn't move, and he couldn't look at Obidiah. Tony felt nothing but pain. It was all he ever felt when Obidiah fucked him. 

He just wanted to feel something different. Tony felt like an idiot and he hated himself for going into Obadiah's bedroom. He thought that he should have remained in the kitchen with the Yankee. 

Tony began to wonder about the outcome of his actions. If he stayed in the kitchen, maybe the Yankee would have wanted to go to his bedroom? He always stared at him like he was interested. 

Tony began to chew on that belt and he gasped for a full breath. He couldn't breathe at a proper rate. 

Obadiah eased up and continued to taunt him. He looked at Tony's back and thought up words that would hurt the brunette the most. Obidiah traced his hand over his back and Tony jerked his body beneath him. 

UGH the man would not stop. Tony wanted him to finish already. He felt sick and he groaned against the bed. 

"He's a bit out of your league kid. Someone that clean-cut wouldn't go for a trashy little brat like you." Obadiah enjoyed himself so much at that point he failed to control how loud he was. 

He couldn't withhold it as he started to moan. Tony's breath intake beneath him sounded similar. Steve heard every word. But for him, it sounded like they were merely having sex. 

He was the one with the enhanced hearing so he could catch more of it. But, Clint caught on quickly as soon as he was in the house.  
The archer's mouth dropped open in total shock. 

"Are they fucking?" 

Steve felt ill. He backed up. The soldier backed all the way out of the house. He remained outside and started to pace around. Clint hurried after his teammate and was lost on what to say.  
NO WAY. Holy shit. The archer was in shock and Steve just continued to pace. 

He knew that something like that went on between them but he couldn't bring himself to accept it. From the moment he saw them interact he could tell that Tony was sexual with him. 

He just had a behavior toward people he was intimate with. You could see it in the way he looked at Pepper or the way he spoke and looked at Steve. It's just how Tony was. 

"Steve? Are you ok? Come on buddy you're freaking me out."  
Steve started to feel very ill. His stomach felt heavy and it felt like he was about to throw up. 

"That was why he was acting so strangely when I touched him. He said that he'd never been in an actual relationship with a guy before. He said, he was with someone and no one knew who it was." 

"Who said that? The Tony back home? Wait Steve, what are you saying?" CODENAMES BE DAMNED. Clint tried to turn Steve so he could get some eye contact. 

"How long have they been doing that? And Tony stays with him until he becomes Iron man? How? How the hell did Howard not see? Did FURY KNOW and did he just ignore it? Tony said he was with the person for a really long time." 

THEY WERE GOING TO BE LIKE THAT FOR HOW MANY YEARS? Steve FREAKED OUT. Clint had no words. 

"I can't do this. I can't be here. Clint is there a way to send me back?!" Steve yelled as he got close to the ground. 

His stomach was twisted in knots and he felt actual tears in his eyes.  
Steve had never gotten that emotional after he was defrosted. Nothing of his new life had made him feel as out of control as he did at that moment. 

Steve huddled close to some tree he stumbled upon while he paced around the property. He couldn't contain the tension and frustration anymore. He was stressed out about his failed relationship with the older Tony that he knew. He was tressed about the mission, stressed out about Howard, and now he was stressed to see a younger Tony so fucked up. 

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He hunched beside the tree and he puked his guts out. Steve Rogers threw up for the first time since he was a little kid.   
  
  
  


* * *

This chapter was REAAAAAAAALLLLLYYY hard for me to write. I'm sure you guys know why. More to come! Thanks for reading and comment if you can.  
Feedback is love. 


	6. Princes of the Universe

Chapter 6: Princes of the Universe   
  


* * *

**_  
6:38 AM IN THE PAST  
  
_ **

After Steve vomited out his disgust for Obidiah Stane, Clint thought it was best that they take a long walk. During a mission "taking a walk" was unacceptable but it was very necessary for this situation. 

It was needed to clear Steve's head. Clint knew that this mission was too much for Steve and he had to see if there was a way to send him back.  
Steve agreed on a small walk to get him away from the house. But he was barely coherent as they walked. 

Steve Rogers WAS NOT present. Steve could not focus on anything even if it was to save his life. Clint knew that they couldn't protect Tony that way. He watched as Steve just walked along. He clutched his duffel bag like it was a hurt animal or something. 

"Steve. Send a message to Maria on the transmitter. Maybe they can tell us how to get back. Afro Fury is at MIT so he's no help." 

"I sent her a message already. I'm just waiting for a response." Steve said quietly as he stared off into space. 

"What did you say?"  
Steve took a moment and dug the transmitter out of his bag. He checked for a response. 

"I told her that I needed to leave."  
He couldn't be around a seventeen-year-old Tony when he knew that he constantly had sex with a repulsive older man. He just couldn't do it. 

Steve knew how Tony was so he knew it was a constant thing. He had some insight into how Tony was behind closed doors. 

That was the one hand. On the other hand, he knew that he was sent there to keep Tony safe. He felt like he was abandoning him. It meant he left him there with that horrible person to take care of him. 

Steve could not change the past. He had to accept and understand that that was how Tony lived when he was younger.  
The mission was not what he signed up for. Not in any shape or form. 

"I've never left a mission before. I've never abandoned an-" Steve couldn't finish. Clint scoffed at what he said. 

"You're not abandoning SHIT. You can eliminate the threat on the other side way faster than Fury and Maria Hill can. Fury just thinks you can handle everything that comes your way. That's not fair to you so I say stay with the mission just not around this Tony." 

"But it's the same Tony. They are the same person." That sickness he felt dropped into his stomach again. 

Clint refused to talk about that. 

"Let's head back for now. We'll just ignore what's happening and just keep an eye on Tony until we hear back from Maria. Deal?" 

Steve said nothing. He did not listen to Clint. 

Back at the house, Obadiah finished having his fun with Tony. He unlatched the belt that was tightly gagged him and he tossed it aside.  
Tony remained on the edge of the bed and Obadiah stood beside him. The man put his pants back on. 

There were two deep lines across Tony's face that showed indentations of where the belt was. His face was covered with sweat and tears and his entire body trembled.  
Tony could not stop shaking. 

Obadiah grabbed Tony's hair. He pulled him up and looked over the markings on his face. "Should be ok. It didn't scratch you so-" Tony jerked away from his touch and glared at the wall. 

Tony had no idea if he could walk or not. His legs were in pain and he didn't think he would ever be able to sit on a hard surface again. 

"It's time for you to go take that walk of shame kid. GET OUT." Obadiah barked and his voice caused Tony to flinch. 

Tony was more than happy to leave. He straightened as best he could and went for his shorts that were torn off of him. It hurt to stand, it hurt to walk, it hurt to bend down for his shorts, and it even hurt to breathe. 

Tony could feel the older man's eyes all over his body as he stepped back into his shorts. He pulled them up slowly but winced. 

His lower body was so swollen he had to pry the shorts up the rest of the way. Tony started to cry because the reality had really sunk in and he started to leave at a faster pace. 

"Yo Tony." Obadiah said just as Tony got to the door. 

He froze for a moment as his guardian threw something at him. A shirt hit him right on the shoulder and Tony watched as it hit the floor. 

"Put some fucking clothes on." His voice was cruel and the look on his face was even crueler. 

Tony complied with what he said. He ignored the pain and picked up the shirt. He pulled it on over his head and then walked out of the room. 

The house was empty. Tony glanced around and he didn't hear a sound. The people protecting him were where? Tony couldn't see them. 

Fuck that. He knew it was all bullshit. Tony made it to his room and then he stared at the chair the Yankee sat in.  
Where the fuck did he go? 

He glared and got into his bed. The brunette hid beneath his blankets and closed his eyes. 

Tony had no energy to do anything but sleep. He shivered beneath the blankets for several minutes. Then, he thought about throwing up because he could still feel Obadiah all over his body. But before he could puke his guts out he drifted off to sleep. 

Eventually, Steve and Clint made it back to the house. Clint went in first because Steve refused to go in. The archer walked to Tony's room and saw him asleep in the bed.  
He stepped further into the room to really check on Tony. Clint was kinda grossed out that Tony was screwed around with someone that was his father's age. 

Wait, Obadiah was probably in his forties? Yikes. Clint shuddered at the thought.  Uh yeah. Clint refused to judge him or say anything to him about it. Especially not to the adult Tony. Yeahhhh he'd never bring that up. 

He walked back outside and sighed when he saw how badly Steve took in the situation. Steve would not snap out of it. 

"Tony is in his room. He's totally passed out. Maybe he will actually stay asleep this time." 

"I'll just stay out here. I'll watch out here Clin- uhh JAMES. You stay inside and make sure that they..." He didn't want to say anything that put those two in the same thought process.  
Steve just shook his head and turned away. His skin crawled when he thought about what he heard. 

"Ok, I'll do that. Let me know if anything happens with the transmitter." Clint disappeared into the house. Steve perched himself outside in a location where he could see the entire house. With each moment that passed, Steve found it harder and harder NOT to throw up again.   
  
  


_**8:57 AM in the present.  
  
** _

Tony Stark was now wide awake. He tinkered around with a busted up lamp that was set firmly on his lap. Pepper had broken it while she flailed around drunk in his living room.  
She was still asleep in his bed and Tony had a little work area set up in his kitchen. 

He tinkered with the stupid thing because he was still a bit drunk and restless.  
A few hours of sleep was all he needed and besides, he had too much on his mind. 

Tony had a warm sensation throughout his chest and stomach after he finally confessed what had been going on to Pepper.  
The two talked the entire night and now Tony had some form of direction in his life. Well heavy emphasis on some form of direction. 

He still didn't know how things would work out with Steve once all the warm and fuzzies were out of the way. 

Because at the end of the day, they were both two very different people who kinda had to work together. When Tony was alone in his head he had very high doubts.  
He chose to ignore them and talk to him about a possible relationship when he saw him again. Tony suddenly had an idea that nagged. He thought it would be ok to call Steve at 4 am. He thought that was a terrific idea. 

Nah. He changed his mind. 

Ok, Tony called him.  
He thought the soldier would answer even if he was on a stupid errand for Mr. Nick failure no longer in charge Fury. Steve didn't answer the call and he frowned. 

"Jarvis?" He spoke into the night as his AI answered immediately. 

"Sir?"  
"Run Fury's logs for yesterday. If they are encrypted files then hammer through um. He has to have some form of a log on what his people are up to."  
Tony wanted to see where Steve was deployed if he could. He was just curious. 

"Any specifics I should be looking out for?"  
"Rogers. Steve. Captain America. Soldier boy. The Golden Child that Fury could never have. Come on Jarv really?" Tony laughed all on his lonesome as he sat upon the kitchen counter. 

Tony's feet were in the sink as he sat on the counter.  
Chairs were overrated. He had some tools on hand and he already fixed one light fixture on top of the kitchen cabinet.  
The workspace made perfect sense to him so? 

Anyway, Jarvis ran the logs only to come back with nothing that related to Steve. 

"No record of Steve Rogers reporting to Nick Fury and company sir. Shall I try something else?" 

Hmm, Tony scratched his head. 

"It's not like the boy scout would lie to me. Why would Fury be hiding Steve's send out details?" "Perhaps he knew you'd go snooping." 

Tony agreed with Jarvis but he didn't voice it. Tony grabbed his phone that was set beside his foot. He checked the time that Steve called him that afternoon.  
He set his phone down and picked up the broken lamp again. 

"Ok, Jarvis. Show me any of yesterday's video feed you've got over at Fury's new NOT SO S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Show me the feed from 2 pm and onward." Tony would just take a peek at who was where and when. 

"That might take some time." 

Tony had the time. He only tried to re-wire the busted lamp and he basically had all the time in the world.  
Ehh NO. Who was he kidding? Tony was the most impatient person ever. 

"Now, please. I don't have all night." He said as he held his tool in his mouth. He twisted some of the wires together and waited for Jarvis's response. 

"Here you are sir. Yesterday's video feed." Tony tossed the junk away and he turned to the invisible screen. He adjusted angles and fast-forwarded. 

OOPS he went too far. He tried to go back but then he gasped when he noticed a familiar face on the screen. 

Tony stopped the screen and stared in shock. 

"What the hell is Rhodey doing at Fury's new stupid hideout?"  
He knew right there. Something was up. That sent up a million and one red flags in Tony's brain. He continued to scan the video feed. 

"Barton walked in. Steve went in. Why the fuck was Rhodey there?" Tony's eyes squinted when he 

saw that even Maria Hill was present. All of their names weren't on the logs so that could only mean one thing. 

"Sir, you have an incoming call from Director Fury," Jarvis said as Tony laughed to himself. "Director of nothing? Put him through." He said as a video screen of Fury showed up. 

"OH. hello there Hollywood! Having fun browsing through shit that doesn't concern you?" 

"Your encryptions suck. And why wasn't I invited to the sleepover?" Tony still sat on his kitchen counter with his feet in his sink. He was fully clothed in sleepwear. 

"Mind your business STARK." 

Tony went to the screen that had the video feed. He skimmed through and stopped at an image of Steve as the blonde walked into the building. He turned the screen so Fury could see Steve's adorable face. 

"YO CAPTAIN AHAB Steve's even carrying a friggen duffel bag. Did you all bring pillows and little blankies? And Rhodey being there is a dead giveaway. Seriously, why wasn't I invited? What's going on?" 

Tony's tone was clownish. But ultimately he was serious. 

"Movie night?"  
  
Tony believed that Rhodey would not have been involved in Fury's dirty work without informing him.  
There was just no way in Tony's mind. Not Rhodey. 

"You're not needed for this mission Stark. Just leave it at that. Don't let that big ego of yours-" 

"Ohh now I'm even more intrigued. I just wanted to see where Steve was sent but it seems something big is going on. Just fill me in now because you know I'm going to find out." 

Fury became pissed off. Tony could always tell.  
"Colonel Rhodes gave us some intel and your involvement isn't necessary. I already have reliable people on the mission. Long story short Hollywood, you're not my first draft pick." 

Tony acted offended but really he didn't care if Fury wanted him on his team or not. He didn't trust a word he said EVER so why would he start now? 

"That's hurtful. Especially coming from a half-blind old guy who's partially unemployed. So you say everything is right as rain? ok, that's cool. You won't mind me digging around then." 

"HAVE ANOTHER COCKTAIL OR TWO STARK!" Tony just ended the call and he got off the counter. 

His feet touched the cold floor and he shivered a bit. Yeah, he knew he was being a nosy pain in the ass. What else is new? Hahaha Tony had Jarvis dig up everything he could before Fury could interfere. 

"I want a full log and timeline telling me what Rhodey has been up to lately. Make it snappy Jarvis it's become a race." 

A race he'd win cuz, duh.   
  


_**9:15 AM IN THE PAST  
  
** _

A small van drove up the driveway. Steve was right beside it when it parked. A very tiny Hispanic woman got out of the vehicle and she opened up the back. 

"Who are you?" Steve asked as the woman picked up a bag of what appeared to be groceries. She looked at Steve like he was a big scary stranger that asked her questions. 

"I to work for Obadiah." She said in response but her accent was very thick. Steve smiled at her and he looked at all the groceries that were in the back of the van. 

"Can I help you?"  
"Si." She said with a smile as Steve picked up the bulk of the bags. The two walked into the house and Clint frantically watched. 

DEAR...FUCKING...GOD. Steve Rogers made a lady friend and he helped her with the groceries. Clint sighed a VERY exhausted SIghhhhhhhhhhhhh and he rubbed his tired eyes. 

"Is this really happening?" Clint asked as he watched. He was mortified as he watched as Steve helped the woman put the groceries away. 

"I to cook Mr. Obadiah his breakfast. Excuse me." She said to Steve as she started to set up the kitchen. Steve complied and gave her some space.  
She started to cook up a big meal and Clint tried to ignore his hunger. 

STARVED. ANNOYED. FRUSTRATED. Clint composed a list. 

Close to 10 AM he heard movement in the bedrooms. Obadiah was up first and Clint cringed the moment he saw him.  Obadiah was fully dressed as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Guys, this is Adelina. I think what she does is self-explanatory." He spoke to Steve and Clint but he refused to look at them. 

Clint had a sickened look on his face. Steve said nothing. 

"What's not "self-explanatory" is the confidence you've got with STATUTORY RAPE? Mind explaining that?" Clint couldn't help it. 

He wanted to kill the guy and he'd be happy to do it. He'd be thrilled. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Obadiah spoke with confidence as he made his morning coffee.  
Clint's body got hot. He was about to HULK out and punch the guy. 

The archer asked another question.  
"How can a person just nonchalantly be comfortable fucking a seventeen-year-old? Do you know about the legal age of consent? It's EIGHTEEN ASSHOLE." 

Obidiah looked up at Clint and Steve closed his eyes. The two men were going to fight right there in the kitchen if Clint had his way. 

"Are you still talking?" Obidiah responded with a calm demeanor. He turned away again and Clint clenched his fists. He started to respond but Steve came into view. 

Steve intervened and the look on his face clearly meant STOP. Being silent about the matter made Clint absolutely SICK. 

"You're a pig." TCH that's all he had left to say. Clint crossed his arms and he looked down the hallway. He thought about Tony. 

Steve just tried to breathe. 

Tony could smell the food being prepared and it woke him up. He looked at the ceiling with his tired eyes. Tony moved his legs beneath the blanket. He had to make sure that he was still able to do so. He could move them but all his muscles were sore. Tony crawled out of bed and headed to his bathroom. 

It took so much energy to walk into the next room. Tony felt like an old man. It was not cool. He needed to take a hit to even have the energy to function that morning. He knew some cocaine would help him ignore the pain felt all over.  
Tony looked behind him and then he slammed his bathroom door. 

He opened the mirror and took out the box of ZEST soap. He dumped out the contents and tossed the box. Tony lined himself up two hits of coke and he took them right off the bathroom sink.  
He knew his mood would pick up so he finished off what he lined out and he hid the stash back in the soap box. 

He turned on the water and he splashed his face. Everything started to feel warm so he put the cool water over his face. He rubbed at his nose and then rubbed at the back of his neck.  
Tony looked at himself in the mirror. 

Fuck, Obidiah was an animal. Tony had dark circles beneath his eyes and he hated the look of his reflection.  
He turned his focus to the shower. He knew he needed to wash Obadiah off of him but he also recognized the effort he needed to eat first. 

His body felt numb. Tony listed the two ideas he had in his head. Food or shower? Food or shower? He tried to decide which to do first. 

The cocaine made everything feel numb. Tony blinked a bit and tried to focus. He opened the door and left the bathroom.  
Adelina was there so he decided to grab some food then shower. Food then shower. Food then shower. Tony kept that mental mantra going as he headed into the kitchen. 

The first person he saw was the Yankee. Tony froze as if he'd seen a ghost. Luckily for him, he wasn't noticed or he was ignored. 

Tony wandered into the kitchen and all three men looked at him. 

SHIT. Food then shower. Food then shower. Tony turned away immediately and headed straight to Adelina.  
 _"Hola Adelina."_ Tony said to the woman as she turned around with a smile. 

_"HOLA Tony! El pan acaba de salir del tostador."_ She looked at Tony's face but Tony turned away and went in the direction of the toaster. 

_"Graciassss. Quieres tomar algo?"_ Tony responded and Clint's brain exploded. Spanish whut? 

Obadiah ignored them and Steve tried to remain calm.  
Steve had no idea what they said but he knew from Tony's file that he could speak Spanish. 

"NO NO NO NO you sit." She tried to sit Tony down but he stopped her.   
"No, no thanks." HE COULD NOT SIT DOWN. 

Tony looked at the chair and he grabbed some breakfast shit off the table. Steve glared. He watched every move Tony tried to make. 

"Obadiah! You need to buy this boy some vitamins. Start buying them for him. Look at these dark circles. His eyes he looks very tired." Adelina examined Tony's face but the brunette kept his face out of her grip. Tony put some butter on the toast and she started to give him a plate of food. 

Tony looked at Obadiah for a moment and then he looked away. Tony REFUSED to look at the other two. His "protectors" needed to kick rocks in his opinion. They didn't protect SHIT. Steve just watched Tony and he noticed that he was in pain. 

"I'll tell his daddy to send a check. Do you guys want to eat? she will make enough for all of you." Obadiah said as Clint rolled his eyes.  
"Nah. We both lost our appetites this morning." Clint shot a death glare in Obadiah's direction. 

Tony refused to pay attention to anyone else in the room. He was strict about his FOOD then SHOWER mission.  
The woman started to talk to Tony in Spanish again. (Italics means they are talking in Spanish I don't want to confuse people) 

_"Who are these people?"_  
 _"My terrible babysitters. My dad sent them to watch over me."_ The woman looked over at all of them with a smile. 

_ "You need to eat all that food so you can grow up and marry my daughter."  
"HAA WHAT? No no Adelina I'd rather marry you. You can try to make an honest man out of  _ _me."_ The woman started to laugh and Tony tried to grin. 

His face fucking hurt. The lines on his face had faded away, but his jaw hurt and Tony was exhausted. Steve could tell Tony was in pain. Obidiah was rough with him and it made Steve even more disgusted. 

Tony looked in Steve's direction and the two accidentally made eye contact. Steve stepped back immediately and decided to leave. He wasn't sure how to be around Tony at that moment. He knew he'd have to figure it out, but for now, Steve couldn't even handle eye contact. 

"Where's he going?" Tony asked as he tried not to feel sad about it. The front door to the house closed and Tony looked in the direction Steve went.  
Clint shrugged his shoulders. 

"Out. He's staying outside to make sure everything stays secure."  
Tony glanced in Obadiah's direction. He noticed that the older man had a huge smile. 

"Eat up Tony. You see BREAKFAST provides your body with this thing called energy that keeps you going throughout the day. That's how normal people function you might want to try that instead of alcohol or cocaine." 

Obadiah had his smart-ass pants on for the day. Great. Tony glared and said the first thing that rolled off his tongue. 

"Well aren't you a FUCKING genius." Tony took a bite of his toast and the woman set some orange juice down for Tony to drink. 

She acted as nothing happened around her and continued to cook. Obadiah and Tony locked in a glaring contest of death. Tony was the first to look away and everything got silent between the two. Clint just held his breath. 

Whoaa, tense much? Clint wondered, How do two people have sex and then lock into a death match the next morning?  
Clint thought the behavior was odd. 

Tony finished the piece of toast. He couldn't stomach anything else. He thanked the woman and headed back to his room. He needed to shower ASAP. He made it to his bedroom. Tony gathered a change of clothes and his towel. 

The phone rang and Obadiah left to answer it.  
Steve walked back into the house and showed Clint the transmitter. 

"Hill says we need to give them another day." Steve handed the thing to him and then he watched Obadiah as he spoke on the phone. 

"Who is he talking to?" Steve asked as he followed after him. The guy looked shocked. Someone told Obidiah some shocking news. 

"It's Howard. You might want to talk to him." Obadiah said as Steve just grabbed the phone from Obadiah. 

"Howard? This is Bruce.."  
"Holy shit. You even sound like Steve. Uhm listen, you need to relocate Tony immediately. Get him out of Obadiah's house as soon as you can." 

Steve listened and then looked over at Clint. 

"What's going on?"  
"His decoy at MIT was shot in the face. Nick Fury was unable to save the decoy so they know that Tony is not in Massachusetts."  
The decoy was killed. That was not good. Steve wanted to hang up immediately and grab Tony. 

Howard's voice stopped him. 

"The man had a metal arm. Fury told me that he was totally ruthless. As soon as he could tell that it wasn't Anthony he shot the kid right in the face."  
Steve's nerves shook with fear. 

"Did, did you say a metal arm?" He had to be sure what Howard said was correct.  
"Yes a metal arm. That's what I said. You can ask Fury for more of a description but all I know is that he had a metal arm." 

Bucky? Did Hydra really wake up Bucky to kill Tony Stark as a kid? Steve remained silent and he went over the possibilities in his head. 

"I think I know who it is. I will protect your son. Howard you can count on me." 

"Holy shit you need to stop talking because your voice is spot on," Howard commented on Steve's voice and Steve became lost in thought. 

Hydra was responsible for the death of Howard two years in the future. So it was possible they decided to have the Winter Soldier take out his son as well.  
Now that they know the person he turned out to be. 

"I'm just going to believe that you're some miracle reincarnation of my friend sent here magically to save my pain in the ass son. I'm going to hold onto that thought and know he will be in good hands. Please take care of Tony for me." 

"I will. We are leaving right now." Steve hesitated a moment before he ended the call. 

He wanted to talk to his friend one last time. But he wanted to actually talk to him as Steve. There was no time. If it was Bucky then they had to get somewhere else FAST.  
Steve hung up and he started to head to Tony's bedroom. 

Clint just tossed his hands up. What the fuckkkk? he wanted to know why Steve was all of a sudden in Captain America mode.  
He followed. 

Tony was about to go in the shower when his bedroom door flew open.  
Steve gasped and turned away. Tony was completely naked and he held onto the towel that he threw in front of his body. 

"WOW REALLY?!" Tony yelled at Steve as he forced his eyes closed. Tony grit his teeth and covered his lower half with the towel. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I just barged in like that but-" Steve felt awful. Clint remained in the hallway and he tried not to laugh at him. Tony gripped the towel and got snappy with Steve. 

"OH DON'T WORRY! Don't worry, it's cool. It's fine. I'm kinda used to having ZERO PRIVACY. Yeah. There's the whole not really being able to have my doors closed thing. Then there's the always being under constant supervision, THING. OH and the I've always had to have a bunch of annoying people around me THING. YOU CATCH MY DRIFT YANKEE?" 

Steve sighed and tried to ignore the very obvious bite marks that were all along Tony's neck and shoulder. 

He had so many bruises.  
The bruises were not there when he put him in his bed the night before. Steve cleared his throat and tried to focus and not stare at Tony. 

"I'm sorry. But, we have to leave."  
"WHAT? I was just about to take a shower." Tony was pissed there was no way he was going to leave without washing that JERK off his flesh. 

"Pack up some things. We have to leave now."  
"NO." Tony walked towards Steve and challenged the taller man. 

Typical Tony. Steve was very familiar with his challenges. He took in a deep breath and tried to find the magic words of reason. 

"PACK UP YOUR SHIT OR I WILL CARRY YOU OUT NAKED." 

"I Guess I'm going naked then." The two stood at a stalemate. 

Clint had no idea which one would back down first hahaha he snuck over to a different angle to watch.  
Would Steve really throw a naked Tony over his shoulder and carry him out? No way, the archer knew Steve was way too modest to do that. 

Could Tony Stark really get drug around naked and not bring anything with him? Stay tuned. BAHAahah Clint laughed and continued to watch. 

Steve made a promise to himself that he would not be like Obadiah or Nick Fury. They just tossed Tony around like a rag doll. He would never make him do anything he didn't want to do. He'd never force him. 

"Your decoy at MIT was murdered. We have to get you to a new location. You need to leave this house immediately and you need to leave Obadiah's care for now." Leaving Obadiah's care was Steve's decision alone.  
He couldn't protect Tony if he knew that his guardian lurked about. 

"I wouldn't lie to you for you to behave. There is an honest threat to your life. I'm going to need you to trust me." 

"TRUST YOU? Right, because you're not completely FULL OF SHIT." Tony rolled his eyes and Steve studied the remark. Clint thought hard for a moment. 

"What does that mean?" Steve was confused by the comment. 

Steve and Tony stared at each other. Eventually, one of them always looked away.  
Tony ignored Steve. His mind was still locked in the thought process of FOOD then SHOWER. But, to have the Yankee all up in his face meant he had to focus on what was actually being said to him. 

Tony's nerves were too energetic and jittery from the coke. He wanted to shower and mellow out but if it meant getting out of Obadiah's house? 

Tony was ok with that. 

"Some poser me, was killed? You mean some kid actually got murdered pretending to be me?"   
  
"Yes. And I think I know who did it. And that is exactly why I'm telling you that it's not safe here anymore." 

Steve reasoned with him. He decided to give him all the details instead of just barking orders and demands at him. Tony Stark did not work that way. He knew that Tony liked to have all the facts and details and he was able to come up with his own plan. He needed to find his own way out. 

"Let me get dressed. I don't need anything from here. BUT LISTEN. You better take me straight to a place with a shower. I'm not kidding Yankee I will beat you up. Somehow." 

Tony turned to his clothes and left Steve to stand there. Steve sighed a deep sigh of relief and he turned to find Clint.  
Clint was right beside him. The archer grinned because Steve had such a way with the brat. 

"What? Clint this is serious. Wipe that grin off your face."  
"Welcome back CAP. You scared the shit out of me." Clint was so glad that Howard's phone call knocked some sense into Steve. 

Clint was also glad to know that he wouldn't see Obadiah's disgusting face any longer. And, he decided they were going to steal his car.   
  
  


* * *

Notes: Thanks for sticking with the story! Not my favorite chapter... but I declare this chapter "the calm before the storm"  
Thanks for reading and remember comments are love! I had some feedback about the chapter summary so I fixed it up a bit. Let me know what you think about the story and thanks again for reading. 


	7. Bicycle Race

Chapter 7: Bicycle Race   
  
  


* * *

_**  
9:50 AM IN THE PAST  
  
** _

Tony hurried and gathered some things he thought he'd need for the trip. He made sure he had plenty of clothes and some "essentials" that would keep him going through it all. 

He had a lot of cash packed up, he packed a toothbrush, toothpaste, some deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, and at least three pairs of shoes. 

Once that was packed Tony shoved his handy dandy battery-operated WALKMAN/FM RADIO that his dad gave him for Christmas into his bag, a small box of cassette tapes, and a lighter. 

Oh yeah, of course, he packed a giant zip lock bag full of weed, cigarettes, ecstasy, ketamine, and cocaine that was probably worth the price of a small vehicle. 

Tony made sure he concealed the immense stash of drugs that he intended to use off and on. 

There was one thing he liked about his essentials, they made him feel invincible.  
He decided that one more hit for the road would keep him going strong. He pulled out one of his many stashes (this one was in a shoe box hidden deep in his closet) then he quickly lined up a cocaine hit on top of his dresser. 

Tony popped open a pen and used the tube. He plugged up one nostril and inhaled deeply with the other. He could feel the coke hit the back of his throat and it made him cough a bit. Whoaa the room spun for a minute or so. He took that minute to focus and he slowly put the stash back in his closet. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were watering so he rubbed them as if that would fix them.  
Tony took a small inventory of his things before he left his room.  
He wasn't able to shower and that annoyed him. The damn Yankee walked in on him naked and that also annoyed him. 

Well sorta. Tony hid his grin as he closed the door behind him.  
Steve, Clint, and Obadiah were in the garage and they waited for Tony. The lady who worked for Obadiah organized them a box full of food to take with them. 

Steve and Clint were very thankful because it saved them a trip to a store. Being seen in public was a huge risk. Steve did not intend on having Tony anywhere he could be recognized. 

"You guys can take my M3. It's a fast car just in case you guys run into trouble." Obadiah mentioned as he handed over the keys. 

"Gee thanks." Clint refused to be nice to him. Steve refused to speak to him or acknowledge his existence. 

Tony arrived in the garage. He wore a Black Sabbath shirt and some dingy jeans. Steve noticed immediately that it was the exact same shirt he'd seen him wear all the time when he was an adult. 

There he was with a gigantic bag strapped to his side, wild hair that stuck out all over the place, and 

with no facial hair to be seen. One thing Steve noticed was that he held that exact same playful grin. 

He was so fascinated by the way Tony had grown up. He stared at the younger version of Tony Stark in the garage. Steve couldn't get over how little Tony had actually changed. 

Sure, he matured and all that. But the way he acted and behaved always interested Steve. 

There was something about those Starks. He smiled and tried to shake the thought away. Steve stopped his trance. The soldier started to miss the older Tony back home. 

Uh, they needed to leave. 

"We can take the M3?!" Tony said loudly as he hurried over to the three. 

Steve had no idea what M3 was supposed to mean but Tony was very excited. 

"Yes Tony YOU aren't driving it so don't get too excited."  
"AW but these two will probably drive it hella slow." Tony turned to Steve and Clint. 

Clint didn't like that remark. He loved to drive. Steve on the other hand preferred his bike. And yes he drove it slow. 

"Guys, this is the BMW E30 M3. Think of it as a legal rally car. Only 6,000 or so were made and Obi got one. Of course he made this model with a convertible top. I love this car hahah I steal it all the time." Tony rambled about the car but Steve didn't pay attention. 

They needed to leave immediately. 

Tony noticed that the Yankee kinda brushed off what he said about the car and he looked down at the garage floor.  
It looked like he was mad. Tony frowned. 

"It's time to go. Thank you for the use of this vehicle." Steve said to Obadiah but he didn't look at him. He was already handed the keys so he opened it and he put his bag in the trunk.  
Clint followed Steve's lead and he put his stuff in the car as well. 

Steve walked up to Tony and he reached his hand out for his bag. He said nothing to Tony and it made him frown even more.  
Tony chewed on his bottom lip for a second and then handed it over. 

"Thank you." That was all Steve said as he walked away. He put the bag in the vehicle and Tony watched with a sad expression. The food was packed in and the trunk was closed. 

Tony sighed. Nobody seemed excited about the car but him. And the Yankee acted like a damn robot.  
Obadiah watched Steve and Clint get into the car. Clint was the one in the driver's seat and Steve sat in the passenger seat. 

The garage door was opened and Clint started the car. 

Tony turned towards Obadiah and decided not to get into the car just yet. He put his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and he swayed about from side to side. 

His nerves ran a million miles a minute. Obadiah could tell that Tony was a bit too energetic and jumpy. He knew Tony high off of something. 

"See ya around Obi. Or not? It's too soon to tell." 

"Just don't get yourself killed before I get the chance to kill you myself. Got that kid?" Tony laughed and didn't know how to take that. But he laughed at the comment anyway.  
Obadiah laughed a bit too and he stepped closer to Tony. He needed to talk to him and he didn't want the two wonder twins hearing him. 

CLINT WAS ABOUT TO HONK THE FUCKING HORN. He was not in the mood to watch those two chit-chat right in front of Steve.  
He took in a deep breath and gripped the wheel. 

"I will apologize to you about last night tho Tony. That wasn't how-"  
"Whatever. Look just because we've slept together doesn't mean you get a free pass to do as you please." 

Steve could hear everything they said. He tried to look elsewhere but it was hard. Obadiah stood too close to Tony and Steve was instantly bothered. 

The two were sleeping together. BOTHERED. They spoke about it openly. BOTHERED. They stood too close. BOTHERED AGAIN. 

"Just take the damn apology. And take care of yourself too I absolutely hate your guts. But, I would be a little upset if you managed to get killed." 

"Aw only a little upset that's so sweet. Ahah really Obi only a little after all this fun?!"   
  
"Yeah, it's been a real treat. Tell those guys GOOD LUCK keeping you alive. You pain in the ass." 

Steve felt sick as he heard. Clint noticed Steve's demeanor change and he frowned. Tony put on a pair of sunglasses and grinned up at the older man. 

"HEY don't forget those people coming after me? They have to catch me first. Don't you worry asshole I won't go down without a fight." He held that grin and stared at the older man for a moment. 

Obadiah said nothing in response. He just smiled at Tony and pulled the kid into a hug. Tony gasped a bit and then hugged him back. He might not see him ever again. Tony had no idea what was going to happen. 

So a hug was just necessary? The guy could be such a jerk. Then turn around and be so nice. 

Tony bit his lip and rest his face against Obadiah's chest. All he wanted was for shit to feel different when they hooked up. Was that too much to ask for? 

CLINT HONKED THE HORN VERY LOUDLY. It startled the two and they turned in the car's direction. Tony stepped back from the hug and headed to the car. 

Tony opened the door and got in.  
He made himself at home in the back seat. He decided to be a good little boy and put his seat belt on and everything. 

"Do you guys know where you are taking me?" Tony asked as Clint backed the M3 out of the garage. He drove away from the house and he felt a great deal of relief.  
They no longer had a creep fuck named Obadiah to deal with. That guy beyond pissed Clint off. He absolutely hated the fucker. 

"My family had some property that was abandoned during this time. It's a long drive but it will be a safe place. The perfect spot for us to figure out what we're going to do." Clint spoke to Steve. Tony sat back and his eyebrows creased with confusion. 

During this time? He recalled the words and was a bit baffled by what the smaller guy said. Why did he talk about "this time" like he was from another time or something? 

Steve's voice broke Tony's concentration.  
"If it is Bucky, then we are going to have to go completely off the grid. No transactions whatsoever because Hydra will be screening for Tony's face on any camera source." 

"True. But this is 1989. Is the technology really that advanced in this stupid decade how the hell are we supposed to know what type of tech we're fighting against."  
Tony just stared at the two people that spoke oddly. 

UHHHhh... ?  
"Are you guys from space or something?" he asked as they both realized that TONY was not "Tony". Not a Tony that they could talk to about things like Hydra and Bucky Barnes. 

Well, Tony legitimately wanted to know if they were from space. 

"Is this like Terminator? Did you guys get sent from outer space to save me? OH WOW. Did my dad send me two robots." Tony processed and became excited about the possibilities. 

"Holy crap I'm a real-life John Conner." He couldn't believe it. Clint and Steve looked at each other and they both mentally kicked themselves for being stupid. 

"We're not from space." Steve corrected the younger Tony. 

"We're just from Brooklyn. Everything there is different you see!" Clint tried to fix this situation. Well, Tony didn't buy the lie they tried to sell him. 

In fact, he unbuckled his seat belt and stuck his head in between the two. 

"I was born in Manhattan." He rolled his eyes and started to mess with the radio. He turned the knob and tried to find a good station. 

"I was actually born in Iowa." Clint thought it was necessary to plug that bit in. Steve suppressed a laugh as he watched Tony mess around with the radio. 

Tony caught a glimpse of that grin. He turned the dial but he was really focused on Steve. 

Eye contact between them was established.  
Clint did not notice them as they looked at each other. 

Steve felt a lot better now that they were out of Obadiah's house. Sure, it might alter some things in the future but Steve decided that the risk was appropriate. 

If they never received that phone call he would have left the mission. Steve began to think about what he heard Obidiah say to Tony. The eye contact between them continued. 

_"You wanted to fuck around with that blonde Yankee didn't you? That's why you came in here."_ For some reason, Steve couldn't get the words out of his head. He still stared at Tony and remained lost in thought. 

"Hi Yankee." Tony smiled at him and Steve snapped out of it. He looked away. Steve turned his head and studied the ditch that remained at the side of the vehicle. 

Aw, he lost the Yankee and just focused on the music.  
Tony found a station that played a clear song and he became excited. Even though he was in protective custody it was the closest thing to freedom he had felt in a long time. 

"AHHH GOOD SONG. I've got the cure you're thinking of, Dr. Loveeee ." Tony sang along with a song that Steve didn't recognize. 

It was one of those rock and roll songs. 

"And even though I'm full of sinnnn. In the end you'll let me in. You'll let me through, there's nothin' you can do. You need my lovin', don't you know it's true." Tony moved up further into the front end of the vehicle and he looked around for the button that operated the convertible top. 

Steve watched him. Tony pressed the button and wiped at his nose. 

"No. Leave the top closed." Steve's hand touched Tony's. His nerves tingled and Tony felt jumpy. He wanted to jump around and party.   


ROBOT YANKEE stopped the top from opening. Tony jerked his hand away and frowned. The song kept playing so Tony's mind instantly attached itself to the lyrics again and he started to sing.   
  
"The first step of the cure is a kisssss. So call me Dr. Love. Blah blah blah Dr. love." 

He continued to sing and he moved back into his seat. 

When he sat back down he felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine. AHhhh his body started to feel the pain from the night before. The cocaine helped suppress all pain and made him feel flawless. He could have been really hurt. Obidiah forced himself on him. Tony had no idea if he was hurt or not. 

GAHH that was all his mind would let him think about.  
OBI fucking raped him and Tony let it slide. TCH he started to finally think about it. Now that his guardian was long gone Tony began to process. 

Tony started to rub his legs and he began to sway slightly.  
Shit. The cocaine he took might have been a bad cut. His body was felt hot. He felt like he was on fire. Tony started to wipe his nose more and more. 

Steve turned around. He watched Tony's behavior. Clint took notice but he drove so he couldn't do anything. 

"Tony? Are you alright?" Steve unbuckled his seatbelt and he turned more in his seat.  
"I'm fine! Just peachy. Don't worry your attractive head." Tony's gaze was sharp and he looked angry. He began to wonder where his bag was located. 

Did he just say attractive head? UGH Tony couldn't focus or think. 

Tony started to look around frantically. He needed his bag immediately.  
Holy crap. His legs started to feel like they were encased in stone. Tony continued to rub them and he whimpered a began to freak out a little. 

Tony didn't want to be in pain. He was afraid that the pain would attack him and he'd just drop dead or something.  
His thought process was shot. 

"Clint pull over." Tony heard the Yankee say a different name. Tony quickly looked up at him. What why? Tony was fine! He wiped his nose and felt the car stop. 

"What's going on?" Tony had tunnel vision. He didn't notice the door beside him open. He felt the Yankee turn his face gently in his direction. 

"What?" he said out loud as Steve's face came into view. 

God, Tony thought the Yankee was attractive. He stared at him and they were really close. Tony felt like a freak again. He could smell that shirt. 

Steve's warm hand held Tony's face. Tony was dizzy. He couldn't hear what was said around him and he just stared at that face. 

"You're really good looking Yankee," Tony admitted his thought, and Steve's eyes opened wide. He snapped back to his task and ignored what Tony said. 

Tony couldn't believe that his confession was ignored. He wondered what the problem was. Steve put a tissue under Tony's nose and he told him to hold it. 

"Can you hold it? Tony?"  
Hold what? Tony's eyes rolled back slightly and he shook his head to stay awake.   
  
"TONY?!" 

Tony woke up with a shock because the soft voice became so loud. He immediately began to think that he was going to be taken back to Obadiah. 

Tony's eyes flooded with tears.  
"I'm free finally PLEASE don't take me back I don't want to go back! KEEP DRIVING ok?! I won't. I won't do anything wrong. I'll do whatever you guys want. Just don't go back." 

Tony started to wipe his face and he noticed an odd taste in his mouth. Steve said something to him but Tony was not understanding him. 

"Your nose is bleeding. I need you to hold onto this." He felt Steve move his hand over his. Steve guided Tony's hand to his nose. Tony gripped it gently and tried to pay attention. 

"Should we take him to a clinic? Or shit we might need to go to a hospital. He might be overdosing or having a bad reaction." 

"I think we have to. But it's too big of a risk." Steve didn't know where any hospitals were. They were in the damn 1980s and he wasn't familiar with that part of Los Angeles. 

"STEVE we have to take him somewhere! He won't make it the entire trip if he's hopped up on drugs. LOOK AT HIM." 

Clint didn't know how to treat someone that was strung out on coke and blacking out. That wasn't a typical wound you can just stitch up. 

It was also not in his area of medical expertise. 

"Hydra just got the decoy at MIT right? That gives us some time because they haven't found him yet. Let's go to the nearest hospital and get him looked at. Then we will take him to my family's home." 

Steve nodded and shut the door behind him. He remained in the back seat with Tony. 

"Ok go." He sat beside Tony and he made Tony lean his head back.  
Tony tried to pay attention but he couldn't hold onto the tissue like he was asked. 

He was overwhelmed by the presence of the Yankee. Also, he thought about something James Romanov said.  
Tony tried to bring the words to his mouth. He turned his head and looked at the Yankee. 

"Did he say your name was, Steve?" Tony asked and he watched the blonde's eyes fly open again. The man looked shocked. 

"I knew you didn't look like a Bruce. Steve is much much better."   
  
  


_**11AM-ISH IN THE PRESENT** _

Pepper Potts was hung-over for the first time since she was in college. Was it worth it? Yes. She crawled out of Tony's bed and she made her way to his kitchen.  
"It's so bright. So very bright." The redhead covered her eyes and walked towards some table. 

Tony worked on some screens. Pepper just walked towards the refrigerator. 

"How do you function like that Tony? You drank more than me." She thought that Tony was superhuman and he didn't know it. Maybe he was really a mutant? 

She often saw him drink himself into a coma. That all changed after he became Iron man but before that, she saw him drink profusely. He always seemed to bounce right back and seemed unaffected. He was either immune to the effect of alcohol or he had a really good poker face. 

Pepper started to rummage through the fridge. She needed food, coffee, and a hot bath. 

Tony stood up straight and stared at a bunch of words that streamed down the screen that floated in the middle of the room. 

"Hm, what? Morning Pep. I slept it off hours ago. How did you sleep?" Tony asked as if he had other things on his mind. She didn't answer and dug out some orange juice too. Coffee, orange juice, food, and then a hot bath. 

"The sex was great last night by the way." Tony teased and Pepper almost dropped her orange juice. GAHH his words almost gave her a heart attack. 

"WHAT? We did not have sex. Shut up." 

"I'm kinda wishing we did." He teased. 

"What are you working on." She needed to change that subject fast. 

The last thing she needed was to jump back into bed with Tony. She missed him terribly of course and Pepper knew he'd always be a part of her life. 

She just couldn't be with him anymore.  
"Rhodey has officially betrayed me. He's been dancing around with S.H.I.E.L.D. behind my back." 

"Oh stop it. Rhodey would never betray you. Can you come help me I'm having trouble." Pepper was a mess. She didn't know to do to get rid of the sick feeling she had. 

She felt sick when she stumbled across all the empty alcohol bottles that Tony hadn't picked up yet. 

Ewww and all that fruit.  
She was about to pass out. Tony stopped what he was doing and he headed over to the damsel. 

"Oh my sweet beautiful DAINTY Pepper." He left it at that and he got her a cup of coffee. Tony shoved all the bottles into the recycling dispenser and he took her over to the table.  
Her hair was a total disaster and she looked like a train wreck. 

Tony found it attractive. He was a total mess himself so he was good with it. 

"This is what you get when you CON me into confessing things I don't want to confess. Serves you right."  
Tony brought her breakfast and various other things and then he headed right back to work. 

"JARV?!" Tony whipped around to the last screen he was at. He read the words again and he sipped on some coffee. 

"Download complete sir. You now have access to Colonel James Rhodes's personnel and personal servers." 

Tony forgot to thank Jarvis he just skimmed over and looked for red flags. "Tony. How did you get access to Rhodey's files?" 

He ignored her too. Pepper knew that Rhodey was going to be very pissed once he found out that Tony had snooped around his files. 

But Rhodey's anger never stopped Tony before. He was on the hunt for anything he could get his hands on that was in regards to Steve and S.H.I.E.L.D. 

"You have an incoming call from James Rhodes sir."  
"Put him through." Tony said as a screen popped up with Rhodey's face in it. 

"TONY WHAT THE HELL." 

"Oh hey, pal. Just here in Miami hanging out with Pepper. I invited you the other day but you said you were BUSY. What's ROXXON up to?" Tony crossed his arms and continued to hunt through Rhodey's files. 

Maria Hill came up in one of his reports. Apparently she helped him with an investigation of the company ROXXON. Tony was very familiar with that company.  
They only, you know, MURDERED HIS PARENTS. 

"Tony. It's classified information. I can't tell you. Why can't you understand that?" 

"Because you know what this information might do to my "mental state" wahh I just can't handle knowing what's going on with the company that killed my dear sweet daddy. Oh nooo Tony's drinking again look wahh." 

Tony's sarcasm went nowhere with Rhodey.   
  
"Knock it off." 

"Where is Steve? You guys have sent him off to do Fury's dirty work. Tell me where he is and I'll back down." 

Rhodey clenched his hand into a fist and he sighed loudly. 

"Look. I dunno where your boyfriend is. I've got a lot of things that I need to be doing."   
  
"NOT MY BOYFRIEND. I just need you to tell me where he is. Then, I'll let it go." 

"You'll let it go?"  
"Yes. I'll let it go. Is that not what I said? I think I said that." Tony looked at Pepper. She ate her food and refused to pay attention in any way. Nope. 

Tony turned back and gave him a sassy glare. He probably looked ridiculous as he wore his pajamas and acted all badass. 

"Steve is on a mission for me. A mission that is CCCCCLLLLAAAASSSSIIIIFFFFIIEEEDDD. C- L-A-S-S-I-F-I-E-D. Meaning you keep your BIG NOSE out of it. Ok? Gotta go have fun looking around my files." 

The call ended and Tony touched his nose. He had a tiny nose. What a jerk. Pepper laughed at him over her orange juice. 

Oh hell no. Tony decided to hunt. He was determined to HUNT and HUNT and then HUNT some more. First, he did it because he was annoyed. Then, he decided to do it because he missed Steve's adorable face. NOW? he's decided to do it just to piss everyone off. 

"Jarv, get my suit ready. Time to shower up and go knocking on Fury's door." He was officially done with the shit and he decided to deal with it in person.    
  
  


* * *

  
Notes: Hello loves! I have returned with another chapter! Thanks so much for reading. PLEASEEEE provide feedback if you can. I need to know if you like the direction the story is headed. Thanks again for reading and plz comment and let me know what you think so far! 


	8. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

Chapter 8: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy   
  


* * *

  
  
  


_**2:15 PM IN THE PAST  
  
  
** _

"We have got to start being more careful with what we say around him." Steve said as he stood outside the room Tony was in. They took him to the closest emergency clinic that they could find. They had to stop and use a phone book to find it. Then, they had to navigate their way without the best directions. But they made it regardless. 

Clint sat in the chair and he looked up. He was exhausted. He also knew that he screwed up big time. 

Now Tony knew Steve's name was Steve and he was convinced that they were from outer space. Oops. He sighed and shook his head. Steve forgot that he screwed up too. Tony just didn't notice it. 

"Sorry buddy. I messed up. But HEY you said my name too. " Clint hadn't had any sleep. His groin was still in pain from Tony's attack in the club. 

"I did?"  
"YEAH, you said, "Clint pull over." Right before I pulled over!" He mimicked Steve's soft voice and he caused the soldier to laugh quietly. Saaaaa he sighed and roughly crossed his arms. 

Steve was exhausted as well. Everyone was just worn out. It was very risky to take him to a hospital or clinic but they didn't have any other options.  
They told the nurse at the clinic that his name was Julian Wells. Steve hoped that Hydra knew nothing about the alias name. 

He was worried about Tony and it was weighed heavily on his thoughts.  
They weren't even on the road for twenty minutes and they were in a huge mess. Now they were behind. Stuck for two hours in a clinic and Tony was knocked out cold. 

"The nurse was saying something about keeping him for 24 hours. We'd be in Iowa in that amount of time if this hadn't of happened." Clint rubbed his arm and then he rubbed the side of his face. 

"I explained our situation to them. He's in protected custody and we are in the process of relocating him. So I think we're good." 

"Wow, Good job BRUCE. That's one thing that has run smoothly on this very entertaining mission."   
"They can't keep him that long anyways. So, as soon as he is stable we can leave." 

"Define stable." Clint tried to hide his frustration but it didn't work. He was cranky. He thought it might have been the idea of going back to his family home. That was what made him act that way. 

He wasn't sure. But Steve disregarded Clint's behavior. He smiled at the archer and headed into the room. He heard the faint beeps. Hospital sounds from all the machines were heard as they monitored Tony's heart rate.  
Steve sat down beside the bed. 

The nurse came into the room at a fast pace. She set some items down on the metal plate that hovered beside the bed. 

"This is a saline solution that he needs to put in his nose to keep his sinuses from drying out or being destroyed. If you want to keep this kid alive I highly recommend that you take his drugs away from him. Especially the cocaine." 

Steve simply nodded his head and made a mental note to go through his bag. He hated that he had to do it but he needed Tony to be coherent.  
They were going to go up against Bucky. He couldn't have Tony passed out or intoxicated every half hour. 

"He's extremely fatigued so that's why we've got the IV hook-up going. Also, we noticed some heavy bruising so I'd watch this kid carefully. It looks like he was possibly raped. I don't know what kind of lifestyle he lives or where his parents are? Because we've really been debating calling the police or having one of our children's psychiatric doctors come in and speak to him when he wakes up. He's underage and there is no legal guardian to speak of." 

Steve's eyes darted to Tony. 

That sick feeling in his stomach was back. Steve covered his mouth and processed her words. Obadiah WAS rough with him. The idea of them together still made Steve's skin crawl. 

If they did call the police that would be very unfortunate. Steve would have to leave there by force and that would send up more smoke for Hydra to see. 

"We've prescribed him something for any pain he's been feeling but legally if someone comes in here with something drug-related we can't prescribe anything too high." He listened to the woman and Steve remained in his seat. 

He didn't understand the need to use drugs. Steve had tried to get drunk before but alcohol had no effect on him. Steve looked at Tony. In the car, he mentioned that he was free? That he felt free. Tony wasn't going to be free until he became Iron Man. 

It was clear to Steve now. What really happened to Tony Stark after he escaped Afghanistan was very clear. He wasn't free until he escaped Obadiah Stane. Tony had to kill the man to do it but only then Tony became free. 

This Tony had a looooooooooonnnnggg road ahead of him until he became the person that he knew back home. 

"If you have any questions we're at the desk." The woman left some papers and a bottle of saline spray. Tony started to kick the blankets away and Steve tried not to laugh.  
He looked at the window and devised a plan. 

He had a feeling that the people in the clinic intended to keep Tony. That's what he would do if two men with no identification showed up with a doped-up child that had no legal guardian or parents. If he was a nurse in that clinic he'd do everything in his nurse powers to make sure that child was safe. 

Steve stood up and he walked out of the room. He saw Clint as he dozed off. Steve kicked his foot gently. 

"Hey, James Romanov. I'm going to need you to bring the car out front." 

"Shit. Seriously?" Clint could tell by Steve's expression that something serious was about to go down. 

"Yeah. Time to go." Steve said nothing more and he headed back into the room. He walked over to 

the window and opened it. He pushed out the screen and then headed to the bed. 

Steve decided they'd need that IV drip because Tony would wake up if he took it out of his arm. He unhooked the bag from its placement and covered Tony with the blanket that he kicked away. The soldier made sure he grabbed a pillow as well. They would need that. 

He gently lifted Tony, the pillow, the IV bag, and the bottle the nurse gave him then he took the entire load out the window. It was a small clinic so their escape was a lot easier than having to go through multiple floors and security.  
Clint had the car ready for Steve. 

He opened the back door and set Tony in the back seat carefully. He covered him with the blanket, put the pillow under his head, and he placed the IV inside the handle that hung above the window. You know the one you hold onto when someone is driving too fast? 

Steve stared down at Tony as he slept. He knew that he was in that state because of Obidiah. Steve physically hated him. He wanted him dead. 

Steve heard Tony stretch a little. The brunette adjusted and mumbled something in his sleep. Steve laughed a little. He closed the door gently, he got in on the passenger side, then Clint drove hit the gas.   
  
  


_**2:56 PM IN THE PRESENT  
  
** _

Iron Man had already knocked on the door at the new S.H.I.E.L.D. base.  
The agents that were there told him that he wasn't granted access and they would have to use force if he continued his attempt to enter. 

He disregarded their attempts to stop him and he forced his way into the building.  
There was just no love for Tony apparently. Inside the suit, Tony still skimmed over Rhodey's files and he started to notice that one name, in particular, continued to pop up. 

Iron Man waltzed into the building. This was his building now he didn't care if S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had guns pointed at him. He went from room to room and tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
Well well well it looked like all the key players had left the card table. 

No Fury. No Rhodey. No Clint or Steve. Mariah Hill wasn't even present. Tony was surrounded by a bunch of agents. 

"Jarvis run all of Maria Hill's communication devices and get a trace on her. I'm getting the feeling she's the one I want to talk to." 

"Right away sir." Jarvis went to work and some agent dude approached his suit. 

"TONY STARK?! You need to leave this facility immediately. This place is for training only Nick Fury told me to inform you that you are barking up the wrong tree." 

Tony turned his suit in the direction of the agent and just laughed at him.  
Hell yeah, he barked up trees. He'd bark up all the trees Tony didn't answer to Fury and he ABSOLUTELY did not answer to S.H.I.E.L.D. 

"Sir, I have an exact location for Maria Hill. Would you like me to set the coordinates?" "Yes. Thank you, Jarvis. I forgot to thank you earlier."  
"Not a problem sir. The coordinates have been set." 

Tony didn't respond at all to the agent that told him to leave. The power repulsors opened up on his boots and his suit took off through the roof of the building.  
Soooooo he decided to damage Fury's new home a little bit. 

THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DECIDE TO WEAR A GIGANTIC DOUCHE-HAT AND NOT TELL HIM WHERE STEVE ROGERS WAS.  
Tony flew up into the air and then burst in the direction of Maria Hill. 

The agent left behind was on the phone. He spoke to Nick Fury. He looked up at the trail Tony left behind like a rocket.  
"SIR? I think Iron Man is headed your way. He was here, but he didn't find what he was looking for." 

Fury ended the call without saying a word. He turned to the screen that showed Maria Hill. 

"Hill, Rhodes, Stark is on the move." He was irritated that Tony refused to act like a normal human being. His whole life he caused problems and stuck his nose into shit that didn't concern him. 

It infuriated Fury. 

"Let him come. We might need his help actually. We just won't tell him what we are doing here." Maria Hill was in the ROXXON facility that they located. Rhodey was outside. He waited in the War Machine armor. They knew enough information about ROXXON'S plans now to shut them down and then handle it completely on Steve's end. 

But an interruption by Tony ran the risk of everything being ruined.  
They had to act fast and destroy ROXXON'S machine. It took them a long time to track it down in its new location. It felt like they found the needle in the haystack. They accomplished their goal and now they were ready to take it out. 

"Rhodes? I'm ready when you are ready." Maria spoke softly as she pulled her gun out. 

Rhodey crashed into the building and opened fire on all the tech. Nothing in the structure was of use to them so their objective was to gather info then destroy it all.  
Maria shot all the workers she came across. She was in enemy territory but she confidently breezed her way in and she killed who she could. 

She made her way to the machine they used to send Bucky Barnes.  
For them, that was good news because this gave them the opportunity to extract the winter soldier using their own time machine. 

That was another part of their plan. The part they neglected to tell Steve about. If he went into the mission knowing he'd be up against his old friend he'd probably have a huge cloud in his judgment. 

They thought it was better to send Steve in there and have him come up with a plan on his own. It's just the way Captain America operated. She reached the machine and gasped when someone behind her shoved her violently against the machine. 

Damn it. She got too hasty and stopped watching her back. Maria turned around towards her attacker and kicked him hard across the face. The woman kneeled down and shot at him upward. The bullet went straight through his chest cavity. 

The man dropped to the ground and she turned back to the machine. She checked the day and year that was punched in. She already had a record of ROXXON'S first attempt to send Bucky. It was the exact same day that they sent Steve and Clint. She was just glad to see that they didn't change the day on her. 

"Phew. Ok, Rhodes Steve and Clint were sent to the correct time. I'm shutting it down so you can destroy it."  
"Copy that," Rhodey said as he took out a few more machines that were below him. More guards and ROXXON fighters headed in Maria's direction. 

Rhodey headed in her direction too and opened fire on the men before they reached her. As soon as Maria shut down the machine she looked up at the War Machine armor. 

"OK, we're good!" She yelled as her eyes caught a glimpse of that gold and red armor as it dropped into the building. 

Iron Man was there in the flesh. (well metal flesh)  
Tony had Jarvis tap into their frequency so he could talk to them. "You are linked in sir." 

Rhodey turned in Tony's direction.  
More armed forces flooded into the building. Maria wasn't safe for too long. 

"Tony, we need to destroy all of this tech and get Maria out of here." Rhodey didn't have anything else to say to Tony really. He knew that his friend was confused. 

Wellllllllllllllllllllllll... Tony wasn't as confused as his friend expected him to be. 

While Rhodey stared at his suit Tony immediately started to scan all the tech that still stood. He paid close attention to the one that was behind Maria Hill. 

He closed the communication between him and the others. He didn't want to talk to them and he was only there to do his homework. 

"Jarv document everything. I want to know what that is behind Maria." It looked like a capsule that you could put a person in. 

Tony flew her way and he flinched as a huge explosion went off where all the people were flooded in.  
Rhodey shot off a small missile and blew up half of the building. 

The threat to Maria was practically vanquished. Tony felt like he was the threat now in his opinion. He started to head straight for that machine. 

Rhodey flew in his way.  
"TONY. No. you need to get Maria out of here." Rhodey thought that Tony still had a way to communicate with him. 

Well, he didn't and if he did hear Rhodey ask him to help Maria Tony would be saying FUCK YOU as his response.  
Tony flew around him and he landed beside Maria Hill. 

His eyes darted all around the machine.  
"Tony, it needs to be destroyed." He heard her from outside the suit but he chose to ignore it. 

What kind of machine was it? Tony immediately felt that itch in his hands.  
He needed to take it apart. He saw every aspect of the machine. How it was powered, what it was connected to, and he even noticed a date and time locked into the capsule. 

"Hoooollllly Shi-" Tony's suit flew from the standing position it was in all the way to the other side of the building. 

His armor crashed into the wall and broke it apart even further.  
The War Machine collided into the Iron Man armor and it sent him flying. 

"Jarvis re-attach communication. I've got something to say to my buddy over there." Tony said as he crawled out of the rubble and he headed back in the direction of the machine.  
The comlink was reestablished and he immediately heard Rhodey yelling. 

"YOU'VE ALWAYS GOTTA PUSH EVERYONE'S BUTTONS. DON'T YOU TONY?!" Tony lifted his arms and blocked a direct attack from Rhodey.  
Rhodey was pissed. He knew that if Tony took one look at that machine their whole operation would go haywire. 

Maria Hill got the hell out of there and she made sure she was far away from the machine. Rhodey needed to destroy it ASAP. Stark most likely caught onto what it was. 

"Is that some sort of time machine RHODEY? Why do you want it destroyed? Let me take it and I will figure out some fun things to do with it."  
"NO. Absolutely NOT Tony. I'm not going to let you do anything with that machine." Rhodey lifted the right arm of his suit and immediately opened fire on the machine. 

He saw Maria get to a safe place so he took this chance to destroy it entirely. He unloaded quite a bit of ammunition on it to make sure he destroyed it.  
Tony watched as the machine collapsed and blew up before him. It was encased in smoke. 

"JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON! If you just tell me then it wouldn't have to go in this direction." Tony didn't understand what the problem was. Why the fuck did Rhodey hide things from him and now he was a helping hand to FURY? 

"It will always go in this direction, Tony. That's like saying you won't be you. You'll always be you so it will ALWAYS go in this direction." Rhodey replied as he headed over to Maria. Tony obviously missed something there. 

He was totally lost and he just stood in the heap of rubble. The building was obliterated. There wasn't a scrap of tech left for any ROXXON member to salvage. 

"Did you guys send Steve and Clint to a different time? Just tell me what's going on COME ON What the fuck?!" He was getting pissed off. But in his head, that was the only thing that made sense. They couldn't tell him where Steve was and they destroyed some tech that ROXXON obviously developed. 

Tony's immediate reaction was to think that they sent Steve and Clint to intercept something that ROXXON had started. 

Did they send them into some bogus "Save the president" plotline? Seriously?... The date that Tony saw bothered him. October 18th, 1989. 

He thought that was an extremely random date. He couldn't think of any president that was assassinated during that time or anyone of importance.  
Rhodey picked up Maria. The two were about to head back to S.H.I.E.L.D. now that ROXXON lost their tech they were finally able to tell Steve and Clint that they needed to eliminate the threat on their end. 

Rhodey debated filling Tony in. He was sure that the crazy genius had it all figured out at that point. "Tony, go back to the new S.H.I.E.L.D. base. We'll get you up to speed. But trust me you're gunna wish we didn't." The War Machine flew off and Tony quickly followed. 

TCH yeah Tony thought that he better be brought up to speed. What the hell Rhodey. 

"Jarvis run the date October 19th, 1989, and see if any assassination attempts were made on any political activists or, I dunno public figures. Sorry, that's extremely vague. Just see what comes up for that date. Ok? Run it through S.H.I.E.L.D.'s stupid database too while you're at it." 

"Right away sir." Jarvis ran the date and Tony tried to think about why that date was relevant. He knew about an important date two years after that. 

Tony was lost in thought. Jarvis came back and surprised Tony with his answer. 

"Sir the only known assassination was two years after the date. Howard Anthony Walter Stark, and Maria Collins Carbonell Stark. Assassinated December 16th, 1991. It was labeled a car accident to cover the assassination."  
Tony's heart felt heavy. It was way too close to the time his parents died and he began to think that it couldn't have been a coincidence. 

Wait, October 19th? 1989?! Tony tried to think. He became lost in thought and Jarvis took control of the suit. He locked in a flight plan that took Tony straight to the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. His mind tried to recall what went on for him in 1989 or why October 19th was so important. 

He had repressed those memories for so long it was difficult for him to even dig them up. When he started to think about it Tony suddenly gasped. On that day in October, they found him after one of his many escapes. He had to stay with Obadiah again. 

The pace of his heartbeat escalated. Tony started to panic as memories of that year flooded back to him.  
That was all behind him. Now his dad was dead, Obadiah Stane was DEAD, and Tony never thought he'd have to remember any of that ever again. 

_"I was afraid that I was killing the golden goose."_ Satan's voice flooded his head again and Tony winced as if he was in pain. 

No fucking way. THEY DID NOT SEND STEVE TO THAT TIME? Right? 

Why would they need to do that unless the stupid shit ROXXON company... Oh dear. Tony put it all together and his stomach twisted up. 

He couldn't breathe. He thought he was about to suffocate but in reality, he was breathing fine. His suit landed outside the facility and he started to freak out. Panic Attack panic attack. 

"JARVIS?!" he said out loud as his vitals and heart rate started to pop up on the screen. 

"Sir, take a deep breath. You're having an anxiety attack and you need to breathe in deeply." Tony listened and started to over breathe. HOLY SHIT they sent Steve back to that year? THAT YEAR? Of all the years to send him. 

Tony started to feel light-headed. His body trembled and he tried to control his breathing. He couldn't think. His mind was on overload and he couldn't even function without Jarvis telling him how. 

"I have alerted Colonel Rhodes about your situation. He is on his way to you now." RHODEY? 

Tony didn't want to see Rhodey he'd rather drop dead where he stood. Ok, that was a lie. 

The faceplate flew open and Tony started to calm down. Rhodey was right beside him. He told him to get out of the suit.  
Tony's focus was so off it was sad. 

"I'm fine! I'm fine Rhodey just give me a second." The suit disassembled around his body and it was sent back to the Avengers Tower. 

His brain stopped going haywire and he eased up on breathing so hard. WWWWOOOOWWW he hated it when his body went into freak out mode. 

"Let's go. Fury is waiting because he needs to send an important message to Steve." Rhodey was obviously mad at him. 

"Steve?" uhhhh he kinda didn't want to see Steve either.  
Rhodey stormed off and Tony watched him go into the part of the building that he didn't destroy. Yeah, Tony kinda just blew the roof off of it about half an hour ago.  
Well, he could pay for it. Would that make it better? 

He followed after Rhodey and was led into a room where Fury and Maria sat patiently.   
  


_**4:35 PM IN THE PAST  
  
** _

Clint had driven for a couple of hours. It put plenty of distance between them and Los Angeles. The two decided they needed to stop and get some rest for the night.  
They stopped at the nearest hotel and purchased one room with two beds. 

They felt cramped up in one small hotel room but neither of them complained about it. Clint took a shower. He was so exhausted from all this Tony business and he almost fell asleep with a bunch of shampoo in his hair.  
Steve had Tony wrapped up in the bed. 

Tony was still asleep and he didn't even notice when Steve removed the IV from his arm. Whatever the nurse put in the IV was supposed to help him rest. So that was good.  
He'd need Tony to be up on his feet and have some strength built up just in case they ran into Hydra. 

Steve frowned when he thought about Bucky.  
He did not want to fight with his friend. Especially if Tony was in the mix because he could easily get hurt. Their last encounter was still fresh in his mind. 

It worried him.  
Clint walked into the room and he dove into the other bed. 

"Get some sleep. I'll keep watch." Steve couldn't have Clint pass out on him either. 

Clint didn't say a word. The archer was already asleep. Steve could hear his breathing change. He set up his chair beside Tony's bed and he closed up the curtains. Steve heaved a deep sigh and he held his forehead in his hands. 

He was tired. He was frustrated. They hadn't eaten anything since the mission began and he honestly didn't think he could eat. Steve had never felt that way before.  
He felt very lost. 

Not in the same way he felt when he was defrosted. That was a lost feeling he could handle. No, the way he felt was completely different.  
Steve struggled internally with the mission. He began to feel disappointed in himself as a result. 

He rubbed his face and tried to change his thought process. He heard a beep and he looked up. The sound came from his bag. He pulled the bag over and he opened it. The transmitter emitted the sound. He pressed the button that blinked. 

Suddenly a screen popped up and he saw the present-day Nick Fury. He was in a room with other people but Steve only focused on Fury. 

Steve was so glad to see him. He smiled and waited to hear his voice.   
"Rogers? How are you holding up?" Fury asked as Steve inhaled steadily. 

He felt nervous for some reason. He asked them if he could leave the mission. That was the first time he had spoken to anyone and he hoped that they wouldn't bring it up. 

"I'm fine sir."  
"Good. Are you able to talk?" Fury wasn't sure if the younger Tony was able to hear or if there was anyone around that would keep Steve from a discussion. 

Steve looked over at Tony. He was sound asleep and the kid already figured out enough to know that they were not who they said they were. 

"Yes I can talk."  
  
"Good. The present-day Tony Stark has already figured out about the mission. How the hell he managed to do that is beyond me. BUT we're moving on. WE were intending on including him AFTER this mission to protect him was out of the way. But apparently he's not into minding his own business. He's here along with Colonel Rhodes and Maria Hill." 

Steve felt uneasy once he learned that the adult Tony was in the same room. His eyes looked away from Fury and he noticed Tony on the screen.  
Tony sat beside Rhodey and he didn't look up. He stared blankly at the table and he had an odd look on his face. 

Steve wasn't sure what to say. Did they fill Tony in about the mission entirely? Steve was hesitant to speak. 

"Tell us what's been going on Captain. Your message was a bit discouraging." Fury mentioned the message and Steve looked down at the floor. 

He decided not to comment on that. 

"Sir, the decoy has been murdered and we have left Obadiah's home. We were headed to Clint's family home in Iowa but we ran into some complications. There is a possibility that Hydra is sending Bucky to kill Tony. They mentioned that the person had a metal arm. We're in a hotel for now." 

Steve watched Tony's demeanor change as soon as he mentioned Obadiah. 

It must have become a reality for the brunette that they were back in time. They were back in his time and they had learned things about his life. 

Tony didn't look right to Steve. But then again, the screen was a bit blurry.  
"Captain Rogers we've learned in fact that it is the Winter Soldier that was sent from THIS time to kill Tony. We've destroyed ROXXON's machine and their entire tech so any future operations should be limited for now. Your mission has changed." Maria Hill spoke up and Steve listened. 

He couldn't help but glance over at the adult Tony every chance he could. Tony wouldn't even look up. 

"We want you to draw in the Winter Soldier and take him out. We will use our time machine to return the three of you to this time. Tony Stark will be safe in that era and we will have Bucky Barnes. They don't have a way to bring him back on their end so he's ours for the taking." 

What Maria said both enlightened Steve yet irritated Steve. It was an excellent plan to get Bucky out of Hydra's grasp but at the same time, Bucky was not a plaything that could just be plucked and taken from one side to the next.  
He needed to make sure they understood that. 

"I will draw out Bucky. But he will not be treated like some plaything. Do you all understand me? He's not going to jump from some Hydra slave to some S.H.I.E.L.D. lapdog. I won't allow it." 

"We wouldn't do that to him Steve, I hope you know that." Fury spoke calmly and the room got a bit silent.  
Steve noticed as Tony stood up. Steve's heart sank. Tony roughly moved his chair back. 

"WELL. I'm so glad that my fucked up youth will be of service to everyone. You'll all be one big happy family." Tony's sarcastic grin clearly meant FUCK YOU. 

He didn't look at Steve at all. He just gave them a peace sign and left the room. Steve just stared. Great now things were going to be even more awkward between them. God DAMN IT Steve was so frustratedddd... 

He sighed loudly and just pressed the biggest button. It ended the conversation and caused the screen to disappear. 

Steve covered his face with his hands. 

He didn't want to talk to them anymore. Steve decided to just contact them once he had a handle on his current issues.  
One thing at a time Steve. Just take one damn thing at a time.   
  


* * *

Notes: WHOOOOO I am on a roll today! Two chapters down and more to come. Thanks so much for reading and FEEDBACK IS LOVE! xD thanks again. 


	9. A Kind of Magic

Chapter 9: A Kind of Magic   
  


* * *

**_5:01 PM IN THE PRESENT_ **

Tony headed down the hallway. He was very resentful about what he just heard from the group and now he was pissed off. He could hear someone follow him down the hall and it bugged. 

"TONY STOP." Fury called for him but he scoffed and continued to walk.  
The older Tony had a cynical and overall pessimistic view when it came to people so he decided it was best if he just walked away to cool himself down. 

He didn't expect Fury to actually give a crap and understand why he left. 

Tony felt a hand on his arm and his eyes flew open. He turned around and glared as Fury held onto him.  
Tony's look was scornful. He was not in the mood so Fury needed to back the fuck up. 

"Your last eye is about to get punched if you don't watch it." 

"Easy Hollywood. Easy." Fury's voice was calm. He tried to soothe the flames that clearly boiled under Tony's skin. He ripped his arm out of Fury's grasp. 

"You wanted to know what the mission was. Well, now you know. We're trying to protect you. Rhodes knew that this would upset you so we decided to keep you in the dark." Fury's bullshit was no comfort for Tony. He didn't care about the stupid mission. 

All he cared about was the fact that Steve was there.  
He saw Rhodey and Maria walk up behind Fury. Tony started to feel a bit cornered so he backed up. 

"WHY STEVE? You could have sent Natasha. Or anyone else. Why did you pick STEVE." That was what bothered him the most. 

Tony grit his teeth. He was so mad at them.  
Fury looked back confused. He shrugged his shoulders and he looked over at Rhodey. 

"What? Why does that matter? Steve Rogers is the best we have. And he's the only one that I deem fit to take care of YOU. Who cares if I sent Steve on this mission? So what?" FURY DID NOT HAVE TIME FOR TONY'S SHIT. 

Tony's stare changed completely. Fury had no idea. 

"They are dating," Rhodey said to Fury as the older man struggled for breath. Fury choked up he was so stunned by what Rhodey said. 

Fury had to hold onto the wall. 

"COME AGAIN? What? Since WHEN?" Fury was totally shocked. And Tony was instantly pissed off again. 

"WE ARE NOT DATING! ERRUUGHHH." Tony turned away and tried to leave. 

"Are you two involved with each other in some way? Is that what you're getting at here?" Fury asked. He tried to clear up any confusion that he clearly had. 

Tony stopped in his tracks. The question threw him off. He turned back around. 

"YEAH. We are "involved" and now you've just given Steve a front-row seat to see all the things I hate about myself. THANKS FOR THAT." Tony was full of rage. The three just stared at him in silence. He laughed about it to himself and just shrugged them off. 

What did they care?  
"All you care about now is getting BUCKY WONDER under lock and key. Knowing you, you probably knew about Bucky being sent there the entire time BUT I BET you withheld that information from Steve. BYE ASSHOLES." 

Tony wouldn't put it past them. It disappointed him to see that Rhodey got swept up into Nick Fury's stupid cat and mouse games.  
Tony was just mad. 

He summoned his suit and took off. He needed to get away from them and cool down.   
  


_**2:38 AM IN THE PAST  
  
** _

Steve lost track of the hours. Clint and Tony were still asleep and he was still very upset with himself. Steve wished he could sleep but his mind refused to rest. He was bothered by the last communication he had with Fury. 

The adult Tony wouldn't even look in his direction. Steve didn't expect Tony to act that way but he wasn't surprised. 

The younger Tony turned over and over in the bed. He ended up tangled up in a mess of blankets. Steve could see that he was still covered in sweat. He needed to sweat out all the drugs that were in his system. 

Tony tossed around again and then he sat up. He peeled out of the doctor's gown and threw it just like he did with his shirt at Obadiah's house. Tony's body crashed back against the bed and he turned over on his stomach. He was still asleep and only wore his underwear and socks. 

Steve smiled at the sight. Tony amused him and he couldn't help it. 

He thought Tony was adorable. A just a total mess that clawed around and tried to make himself comfortable. 

Now Tony began to shiver because he didn't have any clothes on. STEVE SIGHED. OH man, Tony Stark had always been a little monster even after he was all grown up.  
He heard him say something in his sleep. Steve just rubbed at the side of his head and thought about getting some sleep himself. 

They had a fight on their hands ahead of them. He knew they needed to be well-rested and in top form if they were going to take down Bucky.  
He heard a pained sigh that came from Tony and he quickly looked in his direction. Tony was in pain and Steve's reaction was immediate. 

Tony curled his arms over his stomach and started to breathe hard. He watched him turn around and stretch his arms out. He winced from the pain and he started to cry against the pillow. Steve had to say something. 

"Tony? Are you ok?" He asked as he stood up. Steve moved at a slow pace and he sat beside him on the bed. Tony stirred around beside him and eventually he woke up. 

Tony looked up at Steve and quietly spoke. 

"I miss my mom." Tony shed a few tears after he answered the question. Steve's jaw hung open slightly. Everyone always brought up Tony's father but no one ever really mentioned his mother. Even the adult Tony never talked about his mother. So, for Steve, it was the first time he'd ever seen Tony show any emotion about either one of his parents. 

It shocked the soldier and he got lost in thought.  
Tony lost his parents at too young of an age. His life had accelerated so quickly for him and it was obvious that Tony had no idea what to do with himself. Steve knew how that felt. 

"Your mom misses you too. But she wants you safe more than anyone." 

"I had a dream they died. I'm never going to see my mom again." Tony looked away and started to wipe his tears that fell at a quicker pace. 

"The terminator fucker killed my mom, in my dream. And then he killed me." Tony burst into tears and Steve tried not to look so dazed because of it. 

He had never seen Tony cry before. Tony was an expert at hiding how he felt. But, not at that age, it seemed. Steve said nothing. He moved the blanket and he decided to lay down beside him. Steve wanted to comfort him. He glanced in Clint's direction. The soldier listened to him breathe. The archer was still asleep. Steve needed to console Tony and he just went with the feeling he had in his gut. 

He rest his body against the bed and the two stared at each other. Tony gave Steve more room and he wiped his face a million times. 

The Yankee was in his bed. Tony's thoughts jumbled and he wiped his face again. "It's ok. I'm not going to let the terminator get to you. Ok? That's why I'm here." 

Tony took a moment to pull himself together. He noticed that they were in a hotel. He glanced around the room and saw "James Romanov" asleep in the other bed. Then he looked at the clock beside the bed. He noticed that it was almost 3 in the morning. 

Tony moved back a bit and he stared blankly at Steve's clean shirt. He could see where he dirtied it up with his gross sweat-filled face. Steve just smiled at him and wiped the rest of the tears away. Tony looked up at Steve and the two smiled at each other. 

He felt better after he heard that. He knew that the Yankee would protect him. 

Well wait, he didn't do jack shit when Obidiah had his way with him. But, he still trusted him for some reason. Tony was reminded of someone but he still couldn't place it. Tony just knew he would protect him. How did he know? he didn't know, but he knew. 

"Don't you sleep?" 

He whispered to Steve as the two continued to face each other. Eventually, one of them always looked away. This time it was Steve. He had to remind himself that the person in front of him was not THAT Tony. He looked at the CHAIR that he needed to go back to. Steve debated and then he decided to talk with Tony for a little longer. He could hear that Clint was still asleep.   
  
"Not when I'm working." 

"You need to sleep. You've been awake for years." 

Tony wiped away another tear and it made his eyes red. The skin around his eyes were very tender and they were red and sore from being rubbed so many times. Tony's nose was also red. Steve thought that he didn't look too good. In fact, he looked worn out. 

"I'll sleep as soon as James wakes up." He responded softly as Tony grinned. 

"His name is not James. Haha, you guys are bad liars."  
"No, his name is James." Steve smiled. He tried to correct Tony but he couldn't keep a straight face. 

"So, you being a terrible liar and all, does that make your job ten times harder or whut." 

Tony laughed quietly at him and Steve forced himself to keep his mouth shut. Tony tried to flirt with him and Steve suppressed his reactions. He didn't want to encourage him, but he preferred to see Tony being playful then being sad. 

Steve didn't say anything. He tried to avoid eye contact too. Tony was stubborn of course and made sure that Steve looked him in the eyes. Steve fixed his gaze over at Clint and then he gave in and looked back at Tony. 

"Go back to sleep."   
"Hmmm I don't wanna." 

Tony had a tricky little grin on his face. Steve glanced back over at the chair that he sat in earlier and thought it was time to go back over there. He needed to get back over there quick because Tony had that devious look about him. Steve knew him well enough to know that the brunette had something up his sleeve. 

Tony had a bad bad baddddd desire that started to develop in his head. He felt that deep urge to do something with his hands. The palms of his hands started to itch. Tony needed to, Gahh he needed..Tony gripped that shirt. He twisted it up in one of his hands. 

Steve drew in a breath and his eyes dropped to Tony's lips. He shouldn't have looked.  
Tony tipped in his direction and the two started to kiss. Tony saw something in front of him that he wanted and he did what he always did. He pounced. 

Steve's shoulders tensed. He knew it was WRONG. Every shade of it was wrong because Tony was seventeen and...  
The soldier turned his head and deepened the kiss. After that Tony was the one that tensed up. He didn't expect the Yankee to actually return his advance. 

He wanted to steal a kiss from him right after they met. But now that their lips actually touched it freaked him out a little. It sent an intense feeling throughout Tony's body.  
It was a sensation in his body that he had never felt before. 

What the hell was it about the Yankee? Tony moved closer to Steve. He started to lightly touch and explore his lips with his own. The longer the two kissed, the more intense it got. 

Steve knew all of it was wrong but it was hard for him to resist Tony Stark. The confidence he exuded and his charisma was a challenge for him to refuse. Tony had all of the things that Steve felt like he lacked. 

There was an intense force or energetic pull from Tony that he couldn't avoid. SEVENTEEN OR NOT...  
He missed Tony. It felt like he craved for him when he wasn't around. Steve gently pulled Tony tight up against him with one hand. It led him to strengthen the kiss that SHOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED. 

Tony's little heart raced. The Yankee was just as into the kiss as he was. Steve pulled him closer and Tony just about DIED. 

Steve snapped out of his daze and he abruptly ended their kiss. What the hell was he doing? The two stared at each other and they both had a wide-eyed expression.  
Tony touched his lip and stared at the shirt Steve wore. His eyes seem brighter than before, and his smile was definitely more devilish. 

"That should not have happened." Steve looked over in Clint's direction. Luckily for him, the archer was still asleep. He went to get up and Tony grabbed his arm. 

"But it did. No take-backs." Tony's lips pulled into a smile and he tried to hide it. 

THIS WAS BAD. VERY BAD Steve couldn't think and he knew he needed to GET UP.  
Since he took that dangerous leap and started to sleep with Tony he no longer had to hold back, there was no need for them to restrain themselves. 

Steve had gotten used to it. Now there he was with this Tony ...  
ERGHhhh It wasn't the same TONY. WAIT, yes it was the same Tony but not the SAME Tony. Jesus. He really needed to beat that concept into his head. He needed to fix the situation right then and there. 

"It will not happen again."  
"Why? Are you married?" Tony laughed quietly and moved a bit so he could be more comfortable. He put a lot of weight on his arm that had the IV and he winced. 

Oh wow. Tony didn't even realize that there was a hole in his arm. He looked at it as Steve processed what had just happened.  
Was he married? No. But he felt committed to, someone. 

"I'm trying to be with someone. Someone I like very much." Steve confessed quietly as he put some distance between himself and Tony. He did not want that to happen again. Nooooooo way. Tony looked away from his arm with a frown. 

"Must not be someone you really care about if you're kissing me," Tony said as he held that disappointed look on his face.  
Steve noticed that Tony's cheeks had turned several shades of pink. 

He tried to ignore it but he couldn't. If he was attracted to Tony then he knew without a doubt that the younger Tony in the room was attracted to him. 

"That was a mistake. It's just, he's a lot like you." Steve was full of confessions it seemed. Tony's eyes lit up after Steve said that. HE'S? The Yankee wanted to be with a guy?! Whoaaa Tony was shocked. 

"HE? Ooohh so that's why you keep looking at me like you do?" Tony spoke excitedly but he kept quiet. 

He did not want to wake up James Romanov. No way. He didn't want the moment fucked up. He kept his voice low and masked his excitement. 

Steve didn't answer. He drew his bottom lip into his mouth and thought about how to respond. Tony's brain was flooded with questions for him. He leaned closer to Steve and started to whisper. 

"Is he in space with the other robots?"  
"Possibly." Steve still smiled. Tony could be so cute sometimes. He acted like a hyper little kitten. Full of fire and life.  
Tony no longer had that look of disappointment on his face. He had a look of innocent curiosity. 

"Why won't he be with you? Do you guys just have sex orrr whut?"  
That question threw the soldier off balance. Luckily, he was in a hotel bed so he couldn't fall down. He just started to understand why the adult Tony wouldn't be with him. Well, he did his best to fully understand. 

He did not know how to answer that. 

Clint woke up around the moment he heard Steve say, _"he's a lot like you."_ His back was turned to the two and he couldn't believe what he had heard.  
NO. FRIGGEN. WAY. He could not leave Steve ALONE WITH THE YOUNGER TONY. 

Holy shit he was shocked.  
Clint stayed silent and waited for the perfect moment to BUST them as they spoke all romantically and shit!  
Steve finally managed to answer the question. 

"I don't think he knows how to be in a relationship. He's quite guarded but he wasn't always that way."  
Tony wondered what made the guy so guarded but he didn't ask. He turned his head to the side and thought for a second. 

"Hmm. Well, if he's anything like me then he's probably freaking out about losing you more than being in a relationship with you. That's my theory anyway." Tony shrugged his shoulders and Steve got more attentive. 

"What? Really?" So, he decided to get some insight into Tony from a younger source. Steve had no shame it seemed.  
CLINT WAS GOING TO KICK HIS ASS! 

"Well, if I was with you I'd be afraid to lose you. I know I'd fuck it up somehow." Tony confessed as Steve smiled. 

OK. CONVERSATION WAS OFFICIALLY OVER. Clint sat up and he threw his pillow hard against Steve's face. 

"YOU TWO DONE WITH YOUR LITTLE CHAT?!" Steve caught the pillow and got up quickly. He had his hand caught in the cookie jar and he had to get out of there ASAP. 

Steve got off that bed and he booked it out the door. 

"WHERE YOU HEADED BRUCE?!" Clint yelled his head off as Steve went outside. UMM, he needed to get out of there.  
Tony's eyebrows shot up as he watched the Yankee take off. 

Clint stared at Tony. He saw zero clothing. WAS HE NAKED IN THAT BED? Dear God, could the mission be anymore shitty and stressful?  
Tony turned in Clint's direction. He felt happy to see his other protector so upset.  
It brought him so much joy. 

"Hi James." Tony laughed and threw the pillow back at him. Clint was beyond angry. He glared at the brat kid. 

"You need to behave. GO back to sleep." That was the first demand he gave Tony. The little punk obviously messed with Steve's head and it did not look good. 

Clint needed to knock some sense into his fearless leader. 

"You stay put. We are having a team meeting ok? you're not invited!" Clint got up and he headed to the door.  
He stopped and gave Tony a serious warning. 

"If I see this door open or if I see your little head poking around the windows I will hurt you. I will pull that little stunt at the club and knee your cock so damn hard. YOU HEAR ME?" He opened the door quickly and then slammed it shut behind him. 

NOW, WHERE THE EFF WAS CAPTAIN CAN'T CONTROL HIMSELF? 

Tony just huffed and turned over onto his back. He exhaled noisily, kicked his legs a few dozen times, and then he crossed his arms. Why the hell did HE have to ruin shit? Tony stared up at the ceiling and started to chew on his bottom lip. 

He wasn't going to be able to forget that kiss for a long time. 

Outside, Steve paced around and wandered away from the hotel. He tried to make sense of what had happened. Clint's voice intruded on his thoughts. 

"YO, LOVER BOY. Were you actually in BED with him or was I imagining things? You didn't ACTUALLY climb into that bed with him right?" 

Steve refused to answer the questions that were just thrown in his direction. Steve realized that the archer slept through the kiss that occurred in that hotel room. Steve was glad for that because punches would have been thrown for sure if Clint knew. 

Steve just looked down the street and he grabbed at his bottom lip for, reasons. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT IN THERE?" Clint needed some form of a response. Steve had officially LOST his damn mind. He thought about giving Steve a good punch in the face but, it was Captain America and he valued his life. 

Yeah, Clint fought that urge and decided to yell at him instead. Steve stopped pulling on his lip and he sighed. 

"Nothing. I got a message from Fury while you were asleep. They eliminated the threat on their end and-" 

"CAP cut the crap. Don't act all official now and start telling me some shit about Fury. WHAT WAS THAT I OVERHEARD?" Did Steve not comprehend that what he overheard was a problem? 

"Hello?! Anybody home? Are you really that lovesick for Tony? ARE YOU that desperate for his affection back home?" 

Clint was just baffled and he really failed to recognize Steve at the moment. Steve said nothing and it just pissed Clint off even more. 

"You can't keep him safe if all you're thinking about is getting love advice from him ABOUT HIS FUTURE SELF! Think about what you're doing." Clint was pretty loud at that point. He looked back at the hotel. He didn't see any movement coming from the room so he turned back to Steve. 

"You are officially not allowed to be alone with him. I can't trust you at this point. Let's just do what we've gotta do AND LEAVE." Clint vented his frustrations with Steve. 

He let him have it, and Steve kept quiet and listened. 

"Steve, I'm afraid something totally crazy is going to happen. What if you can't leave this Tony behind?"  
"That is ridiculous." 

OH is it? Clint boiled over with rage. 

"WHEN we go to leave are you really going to just send the brat back to Obadiah? UH NO... you're getting too attached to the younger Tony and you need to KNOCK IT OFF." 

"I'm not attached." Steve's pulse began to escalate.   
  
"YES. YOU. ARE." 

Clint only saw a bad ending for the situation. He could feel it in his gut. Steve tried to remain calm and he changed the subject. 

"Our mission has changed. The threat was eliminated on Fury's end and we now have to lure out Bucky. We have an opportunity to get Bucky out of Hydra's grasp." Steve ignored everything Clint said about Tony. He heard it all but he decided to ignore every word. 

In his opinion, Clint had officially drowned in a glass of water. He made a mistake and opened up to the younger Tony in the hotel but Steve was very focused. He planned to take Bucky with him when it was time to leave. 

Clint sighed heavily and processed. 

"So, OK, let me get this straight. We are going up against the Winter fucking Soldier and you're armed with socks. This is just great! Haha we are going to get our ASSES handed to us. You're going to fall in love with a SEVENTEEN-year-old Tony Stark and live out the rest of your days in this shitty era and alter the future entirely! I TOOOOTALLY LOVE THIS MISSION!" Clint yelled off into the sky. He hoped for someone above him to strike him down dead. 

"Can you relax?" Steve didn't like what Clint said at all and he really didn't like his attitude. Steve devised a plan in his head but he kept getting distracted. 

"STEVE we need more manpower to take down Bucky! Think of it this way YOU don't have your shield and I'M not sharing my weapons with you." Clint gave Steve the cold-shoulder and he headed back to the room. 

On his way, he turned around and voiced his thought. 

"DO NOT TALK TO TONY. THAT'S AN ORDER CAP." He gave Captain America an order and then he marched away. 

UGH, He roughly opened the door and he saw Tony on the bed. 

He half-expected the kid to try his luck and escape or something. But, Tony fell back to sleep. Clint took a seat on the chair that was beside the bed.  
It was his turn to keep watch and it was STEVE'S turn to stay the hell away from Tony. 

As far as Clint was concerned, Steve could act like he knew what the hell he was doing and continue to walk around outside. TCH CLINT WAS DONE.  
Sooooo very done.   
  


* * *

Notes:  
Another chapter bites the dust. haaaaaaaaaa sorry I'm too into my story right now so I'm tossing up chapters left and right.  
This one is a bit shorter in the word-count but it's the last one before the big show-down. I'm going to take my time on the next few chapters so just a heads up if you don't see me for a while. Thanks again for reading.  
COMMENTS ARE LOVE! (and they encourage the writer) 


	10. Don't Stop Me Now

Chapter 10: Don't Stop Me Now   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Clint took charge of the mission, and he intended to keep Steve and Tony SEPARATED. There was no way in hell he was going to leave them alone together or allow them to talk like that ever again. 

NO. That was not going to happen on his watch. 

Steve eventually went back into the hotel and it was his turn to get some sleep. He told Clint that he wasn't tired which was complete bullshit. As soon as Steve had his head against the pillow the super soldier was ASLEEP. 

HAH. Clint saw that and he was proud to be right. (like always) 

He looked at one bed and saw Tony asleep. Then he looked at the other bed and saw Steve asleep. Clint was afraid to blink because if he closed his eyes he was afraid those two would jump into bed together AGAIN. 

He didn't trust them to control themselves. HE WAS NOT GUNNA TRUST STEVE. 

The two slept until 9 AM. Tony woke up first. Clint watched him as he stole a towel and headed into the bathroom. 

He was headed to take that shower that he tried to take the day before. Tony needed it. Clint heard the shower turn on and he stood up to get some food out of the box that Obadiah's housekeeper packed for them. 

He was starved at that point and he wasn't ashamed to dig through the box. Ooh it was all typical "road trip" food. Clint started to eat one of the granola bars and he tossed one at Steve when he began to wake up. 

"Good morning sunshine. Look, there are wraps in here. Want one?" Clint started to eat one. He noticed Tony's bag over on the floor. 

They forgot to confiscate his drugs. Clint knew that the kid was bound to have a truckload of them stuffed in some secret pocket.  He looked at Steve. Steve said nothing to him. He simply sat on the edge of the bed and started to eat the granola bar. 

"WHAT? I get the silent treatment now because you keep screwing up?" How rude. Clint sighed and continued to eat. Steve pulled the box over and he started to dig through it. He found apples and decided to take a few of those. 

He still didn't say anything to Clint.   
  
"You don't want to talk to me? FINE." 

Clint took a huge bite out of the delicious wrap and began to chew. It would have been better if he warmed it up but, meh he didn't feel like it. Steve just ignored him. 

Several minutes later Tony emerged from the bathroom wrapped up in the small towel. 

"I almost slipped and fell on my ass twice getting out of that shower." He said to the guys in the room as he walked over to his bag. 

Clint looked up. Steve looked up. 

They both stared at Tony. He held onto the towel as he reached down and picked up his bag. Tony dug through it. Steve stood and walked up beside him. Tony felt nervous the moment Steve was next to him. He continued to dig through his bag and started to chew on his bottom lip. Tony busied himself. 

He wanted to go back to that kiss. Tony enjoyed it and he wished it never ended. He brought out a pair of pants and he finally looked in the Yankee's direction. 

"You need to give me whatever drugs you have. I'm going to ask you for them because I don't want to go through your things." Steve asked as Tony looked extremely offended and stunned. UHHWHUUUT? Tony's jaw fell open. 

Steve and Tony stared at each other. 

Clint just laughed at the two. The way they challenged one another was top dollar entertainment for the archer. 

"I don't have any," Tony said weakly as he stared into his bag. LIKE HELL he was going to give up his master collection. 

Damn it. Tony kicked himself because he put his entire stash into one stupid ziplock bag. He looked at Steve and he started to glare at him. 

"AY you know what Yankee, I'm not as out of control as people think I am. Cocaine is cool you jerk and my drugs that make sex amazing are FUN. OK? I actually GRASP what I'm doing. It's just my standards of control are not as high or as acceptable as yours. Err OR WHATEVER." Tony just vented and said whatever came to his mind because he didn't want to give up his stash. 

The friggen Yankee was being lame. 

"This is not a game, and I don't care what your level of control is. We are going to be up against someone that will kill you if you're not coherent. Tony, you will die. So please just give me whatever drugs you have." 

Ok, the part Tony mentioned about drugs that made sex amazing? Steve could have done without that. He didn't want to hear anything like that from Tony. 

He held out his hand and Tony's face grew angry.  
"You're here to protect me RIGHT?!" Tony turned his way and challenged the taller man. 

"I AM HERE TO PROTECT YOU. But I can't protect someone that is all drugged up." Steve actually raised his voice at Tony. 

Ho hooo it was like they were out on the battlefield. Clint watched intently as he opened up another granola bar.  Tony was the fire and Steve was the water. Or, well he was the gasoline in the present situation.   
  
"You didn't do jack shit to protect me the other night. He probably paid you to leave the house. Or lure me into a false sense of security THEN HAVE ME KILLED." Tony closed up his bag and gripped it tight. 

Fuck off. He wasn't going to give in. Steve was instantly confused. 

"What?" Steve's face felt hot. He wondered what Tony meant and he stared in shock. What was Tony talking about? 

Clint was confused too. That was a direction he didn't predict.   
  
"Who would pay me to do that? Tony, what are you talking about?" 

"NOTHING. Just forget it." Tony shook his head and he ripped his bag back open. UGH, stupid people. He clawed through his bag and located his stash. 

"Are you talking about Obadiah? Wait. Hold on. What are you saying?" Something wasn't right. Steve did not like what he said at all and he wanted to know where it came from. Steve gently tried to turn Tony in his direction. 

"What happened in the house? I was outside because he had to go somewhere." Steve pointed at Clint. Tony just stood there and glared. 

Steve didn't care about the drugs at that point. He wanted to know what Tony meant.  
"Tony talk to me." He said the exact same thing to the adult Tony before he took on the mission. 

Both Tony's had the same exact reaction. They both got angry. Tony jerked away from him. He shoved the massive bag of drugs against Steve's chest. 

"THERE. Take it. Can I go get dressed now?" Tony let go of the stash and it fell into Steve's hands. Tony grabbed his bag and headed back into the bathroom. 

The door slammed and the two that were left in the room were completely silent. Clint tried to process. Steve looked down at all the drugs Tony had perfectly organized and sealed. He tossed it in Clint's direction. The archer caught it and his eyes expanded the moment he looked at the contents of the bag. 

"HOLY SHIT. Tony could do twenty years in prison if he's caught with something like this." Clint examined the bag in his hands. 

Steve tried to breathe and get through all the anger that he had built up in his head. Obadiah needed to die. It would take all of him not to murder the man when he saw him again. 

Clint could see the anger build up in Steve. He needed to get his mind out of those dark and scary places. Obadiah was a creep and obviously took advantage of Tony in any way he could. It was horrible but, it was Tony's past. 

Clint figured out that the sex the two had in the house wasn't very consensual. That explained why it was so hostile at the breakfast table. Clint needed to snap Steve out of the rage he could see. 

"What's the plan CAP? Are we going to lure out Bucky and go guns blazing? With no guns, I will add. We have no weapons other than mine. I will keep bringing it up until you talk to me." Clint stated the facts and Tony overheard. 

He was almost dressed and he listened to "James" talk about not having weapons. And did he say 

Cap? Tony wondered if it was a nickname for the Yankee. 

He was too annoyed and dropped the thought. Well, Tony had a solution for the guns part of the discussion but he needed to calm down first. He stared at himself in the mirror and started to brush his teeth. 

Tony realized a lot from the Yankee's reaction to what he said to him. The guy had no idea what he was talking about. 

He didn't know what Obidiah did. Tony rubbed his arms a million times and thought about taking another shower. 

Tony felt stupid after he blurted out all that shit but he got so damn angry! Saaa he brushed his teeth then he washed his face. The cold water helped him cool off. Eventually, Tony left the bathroom and he avoided eye contact with the Yankee. 

He went straight up to James Romanov and he took one of the granola bars. 

"You know my dad manufactures weapons right? I can make weapons too but, I've got better shit to do." Tony freed the bar from the package and took a bite. 

Clint smiled. That was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. He was about to burst into tears and hug Tony for being such a smart little junkie brat. 

OK. CLINT JUMPED UP AND HUGGED HIM. 

"AWWW YOU HAVE MADE MY DAY YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" Clint gave him a warm hug but Tony was confused. 

Uhh, he tried to eat but his arms were trapped. 

Steve was relieved to hear what Tony had said as well. He stood up and grabbed his own bag. He needed to shower too and get out of the clothes he was in. He needed to do it at a quick pace because in Steve's opinion they had stayed in the hotel for far too long. 

"You need to contact your father."  
Tony looked in Steve's direction but did not make eye contact. 

"I can call him. He can give me the security code to his workshop back home. Then you guys will have all sorts of stuff to kill people with." 

"HOLY SHIT! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" It was like Christmas for Clint. 

He handed Tony the phone that was beside the bed. Call him nooowwwww. Tony eyed the phone and walked over. Tony dialed his father's number and waited to hear his voice. Steve set his things in the bathroom and then walked back in Clint's direction. 

"Yo buddy, do you have any extra socks I can borrow?" Clint tried to get a reaction out of Steve. Steve hid the smile that formed, but it was a challenge.  
"I need a pair of socks. I didn't pack any. I know you packed a few." 

Steve wanted to punch him. He ignored him and continued to say nothing to him. Tony started to talk to his father. 

"Dad?" he said into the phone and he waited for a response.   
  
"Yes, Anthony. I'm here. Are you doing ok?" 

"Oh, I'm just peachy. Still alive. How's mom?" Tony was worried more about his mother. His dad had to control absolutely everything in the world so Tony knew that his smug ass was ok. 

"She's fine." 

"Can I talk to her?" Tony bit at his lip and tried to forget about the dream he had. 

"No. We shouldn't talk for too long because someone could be tapping into our phones." 

"OK Mr. Paranoia. I will make this brief then! I need you to give me access to your work station. What's the password." 

"Why the hell would I let you into my shop." Tony tensed up and his voice got louder. 

"These guys need weapons because of the terminator that is going to fucking kill me. Remember?! We happen to have a house full of weapons." 

"Let me talk to one of them." His father said as Tony scowled into the phone. 

He handed the phone to Clint with a glare. He was done talking to that jerk. Tony walked back over to Steve and it sounded like he stomped his foot. 

"Can I at least have my cigarettes?! I can be coherent with those." He snapped at the Yankee. 

Steve sighed and nodded his head. He didn't like cigarettes, but if it made Tony a little less on edge then that was fine with him. 

He retrieved Tony's cigarettes and lighter from the bag and he handed them to him. Tony snatched them from his hand and thought about yelling at him again. Clint received all the details from his dad and Tony just stared at Steve. 

He wanted to spit fire and say rude things. Tony wanted to tell him that he hated him or something but when they made eye contact he changed his mind. Tony stared for a moment and thought it through. 

"Thank you." He said in a quiet voice as he headed for the door. Steve gave him his space. Tony sat outside the door and he lit up his cigarette. He didn't care how the rest of the conversation went. 

He was pissed off AGAIN. He didn't get to talk to his mom. 

What a fuckinggg JERKKKKKK... Howard gave them the password to enter his workspace so Steve took his shower. Tony finished his cigarette and Clint packed up. Eventually, Tony helped him and they got the car ready. 

The car was gassed up and on the road within the hour. They were headed to one of Howard's estates back in Malibu. It was Tony's future home but without all the bells and whistles that Tony added later on in his life. 

Luckily for Clint and Steve, they knew exactly where it was. They had a two-hour drive ahead of them. Clint decided to make the most of it and engaged Tony in conversation. 

"So, when you said you have "better shit to do" than make weapons what did you mean?" Steve drove that time so Clint sat back a bit towards his door and he was shifted more in Tony's direction. 

The archer still got the cold shoulder from Steve, but that was ok. Tony was happy to answer the question. 

"When I was at MIT I was working on a project so I could have ah uhh well, think of it like an electronic butler. If I want to know the time I don't want to check my stupid watch. NO! I just want to ask my electronic butler and have him tell me! Isn't that cool?" 

Steve looked at him in the mirror. 

Jarvis. He laughed to himself because Tony invented the very thing he spoke about. 

"I want to be able to say, HEY call Obi for me. Then my butler will call. My dad keeps taking on all these government projects and putting all of us in danger with his STUPID SPY BULLSHIT. I think way outside the box I don't have time to waste making stupid weapons. I can make weapons in a heartbeat. It's just simple mechanics! My dad just does it to fund all his annoying side projects that are going to get my mother killed." 

Tony still fumed about not getting to talk to his mother. But, he was happy to talk about his own projects and share his own ideas and dreams. 

"My butler program is probably stupid to you guys since you're both from outer space. Hmm, but whatever I didn't really get to work on it since I was pulled out of school." Tony shrugged and he lit another cigarette. 

SINCE THEY TOOK HIS DRUGS, Tony planned to smoke the whole damn pack. He searched through his bag for his cassettes. Tony handed the bundle of them to Clint. 

"Put some music on. I'm going to die in here if we don't have any music." 

"Yes sir!" Clint sarcastically saluted Tony and then he looked through the tapes. 

BAHahah cassette tapes.   
  
  


Elsewhere, HYDRA traced the phone call to Howard Stark. Howard was in Japan according to the location they traced. 

Well, they would catch up to him at some point. Right now their objective was his son. 

The HYDRA crusader recorded the conversation and knew exactly where they were headed. The group was already on their way from MIT and they had branched out to multiple locations in order to find Tony. 

They had agents already placed in New York and Los Angeles and now they all closed in. The Winter Soldier was on his way to the Stark home in Malibu. He would intercept those that were there to protect Anthony Edward Stark and kill them all.   
  
  


_**10:38 AM IN THE PRESENT** _   
  
  


Tony was locked up in his shop and made sure Jarvis would not let anyone in. Absolutely no one was granted access. 

TONY'S HEART WAS OFFICIALLY CLOSED so fuck off. 

He told his AI that he was not intoxicated, not in danger, and absolutely not in the need of any company. SO Pepper's access would be denied, Rhodey's access would be DENIED, and any Avenger's access would be D-E-N-I-E-D. 

Tony continued to run that meeting through his head over and over. The transmission of Steve was rotated in his brain and he couldn't stop it from its endless loop. 

Steve said,  "We were headed to Clint's family home in Iowa but we ran into some complications. There is a possibility that Hydra is sending Bucky to kill Tony. They mentioned that the person had a metal arm. We're in a hotel for now." 

In Steve Rogers voice Tony heard uncertainty. He heard hesitation in Steve's voice when he spoke about Bucky. He heard DOUBT in his voice and a lack of confidence when he said that they ran into "complications". Everything was off about Steve and Tony knew that Fury was too stupid to see it. 

Well, Tony saw it and he wasn't going to ignore it. It sounded like Steve needed help. 

The soldier was obviously blindsided by his mission and Tony could see that he had none of his Captain America equipment to help him actually bring in Bucky. Clint's arrows were not going to be enough. 

Nope. Tony wasn't going to allow that. 

He locked himself in his shop immediately after he met with Fury and he started to build his own time-machine. He never thought to build one before. But if Fury and friends could do it and that idiot company ROXXON could do it without him well? 

Tony knew he'd have no problem constructing one of his own. 

He had already been working on the mathematics behind a time-machine for several hours. Actually, Tony thought about the mathematics behind a time-machine while he sat at that table and listened to Steve say the words, " we have left Obadiah's home." 

He began to grid up some proto-types for several more hours. It was already the next morning and Tony started on the brickwork for his machine. While he started to weld he had Jarvis construct him a new suit. He couldn't go back in time and have his younger self see anything that resembled his future tech. 

No way. Tony DID NOT want to fuck up his own future. He'd seen the Butterfly Effect ok? Tony had the music play loudly and it echoed throughout the workspace. Jarvis turned it down so Tony could hear him. 

"Sir, it's time to decide on a color scheme for this suit." 

Tony stopped welding the metal and he set the torch down. Tony had to think about it because he didn't want to – AH! An idea sprung to his head. 

"When I was around fifteen I thought I saw a guy all decked out in silver. He was helping my dad with something but I remember him being silver from head to toe." Tony thought for a minute. 

"Well, I don't remember if I actually saw a person or imagined it after watching _The Terminator_ too many times but the point is, I still remember that image today." 

Tony continued to talk to and bring his AI down memory lane. 

"Right sir. So the color scheme would be?" Jarvis wasn't fit to comprehend memory lane. 

"I'm getting there Jarv. If I make a silvery metal suit and my younger self sees it then I'll just think it was the silver person I saw helping my dad when I was fifteen. Jarvis, make sure it looks nothing like my tech. It has to look like liquid metal. Smooth it out. You reading me buddy?" 

"Loud and clear sir. I've changed up the diagram and it's awaiting your approval." Tony looked at the screen that had the new suit all on display for him. 

"I took the slim look of the Silver Centurion armor, added longer strips of melted titanium to the exterior, so your arc reactor will not be displayed. Also, I've removed all the excess plating. You will still be able to move with ease and you will appear like liquid metal, sir." 

Saa it was a thing of beauty. Tony was very proud. His smile was wide.   
  
"Perfect. Send that baby to the showers." 

Tony approved the new plans and he turned back to his time machine. He had the foundation built already. Now he had to build the body that would encase his armor. He still had a lot of work to do and he knew he didn't have a lot of time. Tony hopped back into his work area and he tugged his welding goggles over his eyes. 

The music was turned back up and Tony went straight to work.   
  


* * *

Notes: BOOM. Another chapter gone. Thanks for reading loves see you again soon! COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE LOVE! xDD 


	11. You're My Best Friend

Chapter 11: You're My Best Friend   
  


* * *

**_  
  
1:57 PM IN THE PAST  
  
_ **

They pulled up to Malibu Point, It was called the Stark Mansion while his father was the owner. Tony told Steve to park in the garage. The garage just so happened to be a house on its own and there were at least ten cars parked within. Steve thought he saw a car that he recognized from Tony's workshop in the future. 

"The garage has its own house?" Clint commented as he looked at the actual mansion outside the garage.  
Steve parked the M3 and he stared at the house. It was huge. 

"You Starks really go all out." He mentioned as Tony got out of the car. 

"Uhh, just how many Starks do ya know Yankee? My dad's the only one I know with the fancy set up." He asked as Steve turned the car off and he got out of the vehicle. 

Gahh Tony was so sharp. Steve sighed. Did he have to listen to every word he said?   
"Just your father and you. You're both very similar." 

Hmmm, Tony pretended he didn't hear that and he headed to the door. He rang the doorbell and an old man opened it for them. 

"JARVIS! Hey. How the hell are you old man?" Tony said as he walked right into the house. Tony tossed down his bag right in the middle of the walkway and he turned back to Steve and Clint. 

“Guys, this is Edwin Jarvis. He's my dad's butler and basically his babysitter." "You don't sound professional when you use curse words, Anthony." 

Steve and Clint walked into the house and they smiled at Jarvis. So Jarvis was once an actual person? Tony's AI even had the same voice. 

“Meh, I'll sound nice and professional when I'm old. Ok! so these guys are my boyfriends!" Tony had a huge smile on his face and he tossed his hands up like it was the best thing ever. 

The butler almost hit the floor he was so shocked by what Tony said.  
“Ehm. Boyfriends? is that what you said, Anthony?"  
“YEAH JARV. They are both my boyfriends."  
  
"We are NOT his boyfriends." Clint needed that to be CORRECTED immediately.   
“Ugh. They are my “bodyguards”. Dad sent them from outer space." 

"Where is Obadiah?" The older man asked and Steve cringed when he heard the name.  
In fact, he became enraged when he heard the name, and that was quite uncommon for Steve. 

"Uhh, Obi is at his house. He's not with me right now." Tony felt awkward as he answered the question. 

"I see." Jarvis took Tony's bag off the floor and welcomed them in. Tony rushed to change that subject. 

"RIGHT. We're here to hunt for some stuff in my dad's shop. I don't know if we'll be staying long." The older man set the bag off to the side and out of the way and he turned to the group. He finally got a look at the people Tony brought into the house. 

When he saw Steve he gasped for breath.  
It looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Steve panicked and tried to keep the man steady. 

"Are you alright?" Steve asked him as the man continued to stare. 

“YOU. You’re, I know you don't I?" Jarvis asked as Steve's heart dropped deep into his chest. He took a step back and had no idea what to say. 

Did the man recognize him? Steve freaked.   
“I, I don't think so sir." 

"I served in the British RAF during World War II. You were there. I know you were." Steve's face froze. If Jarvis was in the Royal Air Force he must have crossed paths with him. Especially if he knew Howard. 

Steve completely forgot that he could have been recognized. 

“You are Captain America? I’m sure of it. I remember you like it was yesterday.” Jarvis smiled and Steve’s jaw opened wide. 

HOLY. HELL. 

“I’m not. I don’t know who that is.” Steve looked at the floor for a moment. He really didn’t know who that was supposed to be. 

“JARV. This guy isn’t CAPTAIN AMERICA AHAHAHAHAHAA That is so funny.” Tony grabbed his stomach and he laughed a very loud laugh. 

Clint stared at everyone. Uh, he noticed Steve’s face. Steve looked either sad or offended. Clint couldn’t tell. 

Tony stopped his loud laugh because his ribcage began to hurt. He looked at Steve and Tony became quiet. 

Whoa, wait. 

He looked at the Yankee and little wheels began to spin around in his head. Tony knew who Captain America was. 

“Whoa Yankee, you do look like him.” Tony just stared. He gasped, WAIT James Romanov called him CAP in the hotel. 

Tony touched his bottom lip. Did he make out with a Captain America look-alike? He wondered for a moment if Jarvis was right.  
HOW THE FUCK WAS THAT POSSIBLE? Tony wondered as his mind recalled that very good kiss between them. 

Steve spoke up and said how he felt. 

“I’m not him. Not by a long shot. Where is the lab?” Steve didn’t feel like he could fit in his own shoes anymore. The Captain America they referred to was long gone. Steve had a reputation that he felt like he failed to honor. 

He didn’t even know how to be himself. Steve was lost. 

“NO. You are Captain America I’m sure of it.” Jarvis tried to pry the truth out of the Soldier in front of him. Tony canceled the conversation because he really wanted to get down to the workshop. 

“JARV!! this Yankee is too young to be in World War II you've lost your mind. We gotta go, ok." He kissed the old man on the side of his forehead and he waved for Clint and Steve to follow. 

Oh, thank God. Tony didn't catch onto something. 

Steve was glad that the conversation ended. He breathed in a sigh of relief and he followed after Tony. Clint whistled and followed too. He stepped close to the soldier and he nudged his arm. Steve was in a strange trance. Clint hoped that he could snap him out of it. 

"That was a close one," Clint said quietly as he walked beside Steve. 

Steve was still wouldn’t talk to him. He really forgot why he wasn't talking to him at that point but he did it just to irritate Clint.  
The two looked around the mansion as they followed. 

Clint sighed and gave up. Steve was in a bad mood. 

"What was the password?" Tony said as he stood beside the keypad.  
"Rob Roy?" Clint told him the password but he didn't know what the hell it meant. 

Tony laughed loudly and he punched the password in.  
"Rob Roy is my dad's favorite drink. One of his scotch cocktails hahah.” Tony continued to laugh as the door unlatched. 

The door opened mechanically and Tony turned on the light.  
"The stairs lead to my dad's home away from home. So come on boyfriends." Haahaaha he laughed again and headed down without them. 

It was officially funny to him.  
Not to Clint! He didn't find it funny but he kept his mouth shut. They needed weapons ASAP. When Tony was far enough down the staircase he elbowed Steve on the arm again. 

"You're the only boyfriend here. Why do I get placed in that category?"  
Clint waited for a reaction. Steve was lost in thought and Clint was ignored. The archer huffed and walked ahead of Steve. 

Steve looked up at Clint the moment he left his presence. He almost said something to him but he resisted. Tony was just having fun and for once he seemed like he enjoyed himself. Steve didn't take the boyfriend comment personally. 

He was really down because he felt like a failure. He didn’t want to speak. 

He walked into the shop and stopped immediately.  
"Jackpot. Whoo-hoo! Thank you Howard Stark!" Clint started to head towards one of the many tables that were covered with things that Howard spent time with and worked on. 

Weapons were most of them. His tools were everywhere but yet completely organized. Just like Tony. 

It was insane how similar they were.  
"We've got arrows. Attention people, we have a shit ton of arrows." Clint had a fiesta over somewhere and he sounded like a total idiot. 

Steve disregarded what he said and he walked up to Tony.  
Tony looked at something on the table but he stopped and looked at Steve. There was a new clean shirt to look at. 

Tony tried not to smile. 

"Are you going to take anything?" Tony asked him as Steve looked around. 

Weapons weren't really his style. But he didn't want to find his Captain America shield amongst all the stuff and give himself away.  
No, Steve had a better idea. He rest himself against the table that Tony stood beside and he smiled at him. 

Steve figured the greatest weapon to use would come from Tony's brain. 

“Actually, I was going to tell you what we're going to be up against. Maybe you can alter one of these weapons or figure out something that will be good to use." 

Tony turned in his direction and he leaned against the table too.  
"Is that so? Ok, tell me what we're up against." They stared at each other and of course like always one of them had to look away. 

Steve cleared his throat and started to explain.  
"Your assassin is my friend. I don't want him to die and I have to take him back with me when I leave. He has a metal arm that is very powerful. Well, Bucky is powerful in general. I mean he's been altered to be so..." 

"You mean he's superhuman or something?" Tony asked as he grinned mischievously. Steve noticed that flirtatious grin. 

“Are you paying attention?” Steve asked as Tony smiled and looked away.  
The answer was no.  
"He is superhuman. If you want to call it that. I don't really know the proper word for it." 

“So, superhuman like you? I wonder what that's like. You must have superhuman sex." Tony wondered out loud as his eyes ventured down Steve's shirt. 

No. Tony didn’t want to pay attention. His mind was back in a hotel bed. Steve could tell his mind was off on other things. Steve cleared his throat and tried to shift Tony's focus. 

"His arm can be the biggest challenge for me when I try to take him down."  
"What kind of metal is it made out of?" Tony asked as he finally took an interest in what Steve said. 

"We've never had the opportunity to really study his arm. I don't know what kind of metal it's made out of. We haven't been able to capture him." Steve lowered his head and looked at the table. 

"If he's your friend then why do you have to do that?" Tony asked as Steve looked off for Clint. He didn't see him anywhere so he turned back to Tony. 

"That's a long story. But, what do you think?" Steve didn't mean to seem like he was drawing straws but he had confidence in Tony. He believed in Tony's ability to get himself out of situations. 

He had proven it time and time again. 

Why would a seventeen-year-old Tony be any different?  
Tony thought for a moment and then he stepped closer to Steve. 

"If I was to fight him knowing I had to keep him alive AND capture him, I’d take that arm right off." Steve listened and failed to notice that they were standing very close. He stopped noticing things like that when it came to Tony. 

"If it's made of metal think of his arm as a conductor and electrocute it. It will suck the electricity right in, paralyze him, and give you enough time to remove it. He won't die, and you'll be able to take him with you when you, go.” 

Tony began to chew on his bottom lip. The Yankee was going to leave at some point. That made Tony’s heartache and he just chewed on his damn lip. 

Steve smiled and touched his lip gently. He attempted to stop his behavior and pull the tender skin out from under his teeth. 

He wondered, When did that habit begin? Steve dropped his hand slowly. 

“See, that's why I asked. Can you make me something that can do that?" Tony looked around the shop. He had plenty of resources at his disposal. 

He noticed James Romanov as he walked back in their direction. The archer shoved all the arrows he could find into one holster. He could alter those arrows too with no problem. Clint got distracted by a box off in the corner. He headed over to it and started to dig around. 

Tony looked back at Steve. 

"I will. But on one condition." Tony held up one finger so Steve would get the ONE condition part loud and clear. 

"Ok name it." WAIT. Steve wasn't sure if he should agree to anything Tony came up with. 

Tony looked over at Clint again for a moment just to see if he could see them. He turned back and ended the lame distance between them.  
Tony reached up with both hands. He gripped the Yankee's face then pulled their lips together. 

That was his one condition he wanted another kiss. 

Steve grabbed his arms and tried to get him to stop his advance. Well, he could have stopped Tony. But Steve didn't want to. He saw it coming. Tony leaned hard against the taller man and continued their kiss.  
Steve leaned hard in Tony’s direction and he pressed him up against the table. 

It was almost as if they couldn't get enough of each other. They couldn't taste enough or feel enough. It drove Steve crazy. 

Steve had completely lost his self-control. 

They heard something fall down in the distance and they both gasped in shock. Clint dropped something as he searched around. Their kiss ended and Steve forced some space. 

If an object didn’t hit the floor Steve would have taken Tony and did very bad things right there on that table. He thought about it as they kissed and he wanted it to happen. 

He would have fucked him right then and there.  
Oh dear God. Steve took a few steps back and he made sure to cover his mouth with his hand. Steve continued to back up. 

He backed up. Went back back back, stepped around something that he almost tripped over, and then backed up again until he felt the wall behind him. 

Tony watched him as he backed away to oblivion. Tony held a grin and then he walked over toward some of his dad's tools. 

Clint walked over to Steve. 

"HEY CHATTY KATHY. Check this out, it's one of your old shields." Clint said quietly as he showed Steve his find.  
It was one of the proto-types that Howard made. It was one of the rejected models and it wasn't even complete. 

Clint noticed Steve's face was a little flush. And he noticed Steve had his mouth covered. Fuuuuck what happened. CLINT KNEW HE COULDN’T LOOK AWAY FOR A MOMENT. 

"What's up with the pink cheeks buddy?" Clint laughed at him and poked his face. Steve broke from his haze and he looked in Clint's direction. 

"..."  
That was Steve's response as he took the shield from Clint's possession. He tossed it off behind one of the tables. He didn't want to look at it. Clint started to frown because Steve not talking to him began to hurt his feelings. 

What did he do that was so bad?  
Steve was too close to the younger Tony! It was very noticeable that the two were too attached and it kinda complicated shit. YA THINK? Instead of facing facts, and being the leader he was SUPPOSED TO BE, Steve was stupid and refused to address the friggen issue. 

Clint sighed a very exhausted sigh and watched as Steve headed back in Tony's direction. CLINT FOLLOWED. 

“NO NO NO NO NO. I obviously missed something.” Clint got right in between them. He stood beside Tony and he glared at Steve. STAY BACK CAP. Clint turned in Tony’s direction and glared at the brat. 

He studied his face.  
“HI THERE." He said to Tony. Tony had a grin and he half waved to Clint. 

“You’re face is nice and rosy too. STAY AWAY FROM EACH OTHER.” Clint barked and Tony laughed. He gathered tools and got ready to put something together for them.  
Tony figured he didn't have a lot of time. 

"Can you hand me some of those arrows?" Tony asked as Clint took the pack off his back and he handed them over.  
Steve just crossed his arms and watched Tony set up a little work area. 

Clint had no idea what happened between them but he followed along and watched Tony set up.   
"My dad doesn't have a lot of electroshock weapons here, but any of these arrows or other weapons can be altered to administer enough of a charge to get the job done," Tony spoke mainly to himself as he started to work. 

"How much time do you need?" Steve asked even though he knew that they didn't have a ton of time. Tony eyed Steve and calculated how long it might take him to make something of use. 

"Do I have two hours? I can make these arrows release an electric charge that will shock the shit out of that guy and I can make you a baton or a shock prod to use if you guys start fighting." 

Clint and Steve looked at each other. Two hours?  
"If anyone comes to the house we will hold them off and give you those two hours," Steve answered Tony. Clint put the rest of his arrows on his back and he expanded his bow. 

"I can watch outside and make sure nobody makes it to the house. THAT IS IF YOU TWO CAN BEHAVE?"  
Clint was serious. He looked at Steve. 

"Can you two behave?" COULD STEVE BEHAVE HIMSELF?! Everyone knew that Tony was a total flirt so he got a pass in Clint's book. No, in this situation STEVE was the one that constantly screwed. So Clint directed the question to HIM and he wasn't going to leave until he had a fucking answer. 

Steve stared at Clint. Tony was at work and he no longer paid attention.  
He had a lot riding on this. Tony could die being the biggest thing and there was the possibility to get Bucky out of Hydra's grasp. All of it was very motivational for the soldier and yes he could behave. 

Steve was a bit insulted but he chose not to be.  
"We will be fine. Don't worry, we will behave ourselves." Steve answered as Clint stepped a bit closer.  
  
“GOOD. You better keep your damn hands to yourselves.” Clint had his doubts. 

Tch he left the two. Clint made his way to the roof of the massive place. After he left the shop Tony looked up from the arrows. 

“Man, you know what I think?" Tony asked Steve as he tried not to smile. 

"Tell me what you think." His arms were still crossed and Steve made sure there was a good amount of distance between them. 

"I think, something is really bothering him. I mean REALLLLYYY bothering him." Tony laughed loudly and he turned back to his work. He was being sarcastic of course. Tony knew exactly what bothered Clint. 

Steve found it funny as well but he hid his amusement. He didn't comment and just left Tony to do his thing. 

  
_**4:45 PM IN THE PRESENT** _   
  


Tony ran into a small hitch. He was close to the completion of his time-travel apparatus. He ran his math over and over and the only problem he had was his send out point and pick up point. Meaning, he didn't know where to send himself. 

His time machine would have to have enough of a pull to send himself and his suit through time. It wasn't an easy task to calculate but Tony managed.  
He didn't know where Steve and Clint ended up. "Some hotel" was not easy to find. 

Tony had to think. Think think think. Tony closed his eyes and tried to focus.  
He thought that he could rely on his own memories to guide him to where Steve was. 

They had messed with HIS life after all. They went back to his youth and obviously learned things about him. Tony took in a deep breath. The first new memory he thought about was being in some hospital. Well, that was a start. 

“I remember a hospital. Then a hotel but it feels like we backtracked.”  
Ugh, he couldn't think. It overwhelmed him. He decided to just wing it because he ran out of time. 

Tony knew he didn’t have any more time. His gut told him to leave. 

Tony calculated how much time had gone by since they sent Bucky. He had to assume that Fury and Hill sent Steve and Clint based off the time machine ROXXON used. 

“Jarv. Show me the image you took of the date on the machine"  
The image showed the date but when he tried to figure out what the machine was at the Roxxon base he neglected to look at the time that was set. 

There it was plain as day. Tony scratched at his chin and dismissed the screen with the image. He crumpled it up and tossed it off somewhere. 

"Jarv, how's that rendering coming along." 

"Your silver surfer armor is at 80%.” hmmm silver surfer he thought that was catchy. But Tony could have sworn he had heard that one before. Nah. He went for something he knew his younger self would appreciate. 

"Call it the T-1000. I really have the terminator on my mind for some reason. Think of it as a gift to, me.”  
Saaaaaa a gift to his favorite person. 

Tony smiled to himself and he waited for the rendering to be complete.  
"Jarv once I get in this pod you give me the count down." He watched the percentage of his armor and he couldn't handle the anticipation. Tony couldn’t contain himself. 

Tony decided to bring Steve a present as well. It was just a prototype and he made sure it had no Captain America swag on it. Tony knew that he'd need his shield. 

“We all have our vices.” He said to himself as he looked at the shield. 

“Sir, your T-1000 armor is complete." Tony's heart fluttered and he spun around. It was time to suit up. He turned to his screen that controlled his time-machine. 

"OK, so they sent Bucky Wonder at exactly midnight on the 18th. Soooooo add..." Tony looked at the time. 

"Ehh let's go 40 hours, 48 minutes, and counting. I should be right where I want to be." 

Now he knew the time. He knew the place. Tony punched in the numbers with confidence and HIT IT!  
Whooo! he activated his machine and took the welding goggles off his forehead. 

"How's that for being the golden goose, you fucking prick?" Tony asked Satan out loud as he turned towards another screen.  
Everything was a go. His adrenaline pumped at a wild pace. Tony stepped onto the slightly raised platform in the middle of his workshop and stood still. 

His new suit assembled over his skin. It was in no way like his other suits and he declared it his favorite one for now. The faceplate closed over his face and the screen came into view. 

"Let's do this." He said as he gripped the shield and he headed into the machine. It encircled his armor and he was sealed inside it. 

Jarvis initiated the sequence and a countdown was displayed on Tony's screen.  
"In thirty seconds you will be sent back to October 21st, 1989. The time here will match the time when you arrive." Tony watched the clock and he eagerly awaited his departure. 

The countdown hit zero and he was covered in blue light. HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MANNN Tony was so excited.  
He forced his eyes to close. When he opened them his eyes darted in all directions. 

Did it work? He was still inside the machine.  
"Jarvis?" he spoke out loud as the mechanism opened up. Tony was outside one of his favorite landmarks.  
His machine set down just outside that big giant donut Tony often sat inside. 

Randy's donut. Hahaha Tony was happy to see it.  
“Sir, I set a course for one of your favorite locations since you were unsure of a destination."   
"Love it. Thank you Jarv." 

Tony took a moment to think. He began to rely on his new memories to lead him to his comrades. Sadly, he couldn't think of much. His brain was fogged up and he was all over the place. 

A memory came to his mind. 

"Steve asked me to make weapons. And we-” Tony stopped in the middle of his thought. The memory that came to him involved something that Tony didn’t expect. Tony’s bottom lip made its way into his mouth and he bit at it gently. 

Tony became a little more than overwhelmed. 

“Sir? are you alright? Your vitals are climbing.” Jarvis scared Tony out of his trance. What was that memory??? Tony forced the thought away and he took off from the donut. 

There was only one place he could make weapons in 1989. Tony headed for home. 

_**4:59 PM IN THE PAST** _

Clint was still perched up on the roof. He checked the time to estimate how long Tony had been at work on the weapons for them. As soon as he lifted his arm to check the time he heard a strange humming sound. 

It went from a gentle hum to a loud whistle. What the hell was that?  
He looked up just in time to dodge a mortar that was headed in his direction. 

"OH SHIT!" Clint jumped up from his nest and almost fell from the roof. The mortar landed precisely where he sat and it exploded immediately. 

Tony and Steve looked up once they heard the explosion outside. 

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Tony asked as Steve grabbed his arm. 

"We're out of time. Let's go." 

Tony looked at the weapons he managed to make. Clint got four arrows that could electrocute and he was almost done with Steve's. 

"Give me ten more minutes." 

"Tony we don't have ten minutes." 

They heard another explosion and the ceiling started to rumble. Tony looked up at the ceiling and then he glared back down at the table. 

"THEN GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES. I can do this ok? it's my life! It will work just.” Tony saw a semi-automatic pistol that was set on the table. He picked it up and checked the magazine. It was full so he slipped it back in and readied the weapon. 

He handed it to Steve.  
"Just shoot whoever makes it down here. Ok? You need this or you will never beat your friend." Tony didn't even leave the discussion open. He turned back to his work and continued.  
Steve stared at the gun that was placed in his hand. 

Tony. Man, he was something else. 

"You have to have both metal electrodes touch him. It should paralyze his arm but I don't know how much time you'll get." 

"Whatever time you manage to get me will be fine Tony." Steve's focus turned to the noises he heard above them. 

The shop door opened and Clint ran down. 

"They are here and they are wrecking shit. They've already blown up half the mansion." Steve handed Clint the amplified arrows. 

"When you get a chance shoot Bucky with these. We're hoping the electric charge will stop that arm from being a problem." 

Clint took the arrows and nodded his head. Tony sealed the weapon closed. Almost done. Almost done. ALMOST DONE. 

"I haven't seen Bucky. Just a shit ton of Hydra-" Clint's train of thought was interrupted the moment the wall beside them shattered. 

Steve immediately pulled Tony into his arms and he covered him as if he had his shield. Well, he didn't have his shield. The only one that was close to a shield was a half-assembled proto-type. Steve decided his body was good enough.  
The three were covered in rubble. They dug themselves out and headed for cover. 

"FUCK! hey! my supercharged cattle-prod is done Yankee. LOOK." Tony pointed out where the weapon was covered beneath parts of the building.  
Steve covered Tony's mouth and tried to listen to where the enemies were. 

Steve's eyes opened wide when he saw Bucky emerge from the location of the blast. He was holding his grenade launcher. Tony saw him. He saw the metal arm and he got as close to Steve as he could. HOLY SHIT THE TERMINATOR WAS RIGHT THERE. 

Tony was scared the instant he saw Bucky. Everything became a reality for him. A group of people walked up to the terminator and he said something to them in a different language.  
What he said sounded, Russian? Tony tried to keep quiet and he barely noticed that Steve still covered his mouth. 

The people started to flood into his dad's shop and they looked around for them. Clint decided to be a distraction so Steve could get Tony out of there. 

He tossed his own grenade and shot one of the trick arrows that was able to pull him to a part of the ceiling that wasn't destroyed.  
The Hydra fighters all dodged the grenade's explosion. Bucky remained where he stood and he watched where Clint went. 

He attached his grenade launcher back on his belt and then he pulled his submachine gun from the back of his vest and he immediately opened fire on Clint. 

Steve took that moment to pick up Tony and he ran like hell was at his feet. He needed to get Tony somewhere safe.  
Bucky stopped firing the moment he heard someone run. He turned around and saw Steve as he ran away. 

He dropped his gun and aimed his pistol. He didn't hesitate and he took the shot. He aimed right for Steve's back. Clint shot Bucky in the back with one of the electric arrows the instant he pulled the trigger. 

"GOTCHA." The archer yelled as he jumped down from his where he hid. He dove into the group of Hydra troops and he started to fight them off. 

Steve felt the bite from the bullet. He yelled out when he felt the pain but he continued to run. He was hit and Tony freaked out. 

"HE ACTUALLY SHOT YOU. That fucking guy just shot you! LET ME GO. I WILL KILL HIM MYSELF!" Tony started to kick around but Steve forced him to stop. 

He ran into the garage and he looked for a place to put Tony.  
Bucky's bone structure felt like it was about to shatter for a moment. The shock from the arrow did manage to paralyze him but not for very long. He ripped the arrow out and went straight for Clint. 

Bucky was pissed off now and he headed straight for the archer. 

Clint knocked down one of Hydra's fighters but when he went to attack the other one he felt the hard impact of Bucky's metal arm against the side of his face.  
  
That, really hurt. Clint almost spun from the impact. 

He held onto the wall to stabilize himself. Before he could even process the first hit he felt a strong kick to his chest. The wall behind him burst into pieces as he flew backward.  
The archer couldn't breathe. It felt like Bucky just crushed in his chest. 

In a manner of seconds, Bucky was right in front of him. He ruthlessly punched Clint over and over. That arrow really pissed him off and he was going to make sure that Clint was aware of that. 

Steve saw a closet of some sort that was by all the tools. He opened the door and he ripped out all the paints and various things that were in there.  
He shoved Tony into the tiny space and he shut the door. 

"WHAT are you doing? I can't stay in here!" Tony yelled as Steve held the door closed. Tony was frantically trying to get out but Steve wouldn't allow it. 

"JUST GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES. Stay in there for five minutes.”   
“WHY? I can’t stay in here I’m a sitting duck.” 

Steve jerked the door and he looked Tony in the eyes. 

“I need you to listen to me. I NEED YOU IN HERE because I can't fight him if I have you near me. I'll be too afraid you'll get hurt."  
“But you've been shot!! We need to take one of those cars and drive away right now! You can't keep me in the fucking broom closet are you nuts?!" 

Steve held his ground and took a breath.  
"Tony give me five minutes. If I'm not back then you take your precious M3 and get the hell out of here." Steve dug the keys out of his pocket and he dropped it on the floor outside the door. 

"I'm going back to fight him. Please trust me Tony because I won't let anyone hurt you."  
He let go of the door and headed back to face Bucky.  
  
Steve knew he would have to face everything at some point. It made no sense to draw it all out any longer.   
  


* * *

  
Notes: Ello! the battle begins. Thanks for reading as always. Much love to you all and if you can provide feedback that would be great.  
COMMENTS ARE LOVE. yeh you know that thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy this action-packed chapter.  
  
Next one will be up soon so stay tuned. 


	12. We Will Rock You

Chapter 12: We Will Rock You  
  


* * *

Steve hurried back to where he left Clint. There was no way that Clint could take on Bucky and a bunch of Hydra if they all attacked him at once.  
He feared that Clint was really being hurt. 

Steve raced around one of the Hydra fighters and he struck him hard across the face. He blindsided the man and Steve took his weapon.  
He needed to get rid of Bucky's numbers and get him isolated. 

Steve shot three of Bucky's crew and to his knowledge, there were only six more. He saw Bucky as he hovered over Clint and Steve panicked. 

"BUCKY?!" Steve dove toward the other soldier and grabbed him by his vest. 

He dragged Bucky away from Clint but he felt a bit of pain that nagged from the gunshot. Steve couldn't tell if it was healed or not and he really didn't have time to think.  
Steve had a strong hit to the face to deal with. That small moment of hesitation gave Bucky the opportunity to hit him hard. 

Bucky went in for another shot but Steve shoved him off. It was unreal. Clint pulled himself up against the closest wall and he watched the two go at it.  
Clint knew it killed Steve inside to fight with his friend like that. Clint tried to reach for his bow so he could be of some help. 

Shit. He could hardly move. He had the wind knocked out of him, a broken face, and he knew that he had broken or fractured bones in his chest.  
Bucky wrecked his shitttt. But, Clint was determined to get to his bow. 

Back in the garage, Tony remained hidden in the stupid broom closet. The Yankee shoved him in there and took off to go fight the terminator. 

_"Please trust me, Tony, because I won't let anyone hurt you."_  
Tony ran those words in his head over and over. He was a nervous wreck. Tony didn't know if five minutes had gone by or an hour. 

He creaked the door open a little to see if there was anyone in the garage that could possibly kill him. Tony couldn't see anyone so he opened the door a bit more.  
It made a loud squeak and Tony tensed up when he heard the sound. AHHH shut up shut up. 

He stepped out of the closet and he picked up the keys to the M3. Tony thought he should just get in the car and take off. 

But, he couldn't leave his Yankee. There was no way he could leave his two boyfriends behind.  Tony felt a cold hand touch his arm and he jumped up in fear. He yelled but Jarvis covered his mouth quickly. 

"Hush Anthony shh shh. It's only me." Tony was relieved to see his face. 

"Have you seen the others? Are they still alive?" Tony asked quietly as the two hid beside one of his father's vehicles. Jarvis was armed with a shotgun. Well, that was cool. 

"They are still alive. Captain America is fighting the leader and the archer has been hurt pretty badly." 

Jarvis filled Tony in and Tony listened. Ok, so the Yankee was still alive. UHH, wait, what? “That Captain America shit again??? Are you high or what old man." Tony laughed quietly and rolled his eyes. 

“Anthony, that man is Captain America. I'm sure of it." 

Tony knew that his father was absolutely OBSESSED and wanted to find Captain America. He forgot most of the details but Tony remembered he was an old war soldier and basically a laboratory experiment. His body and all his abilities were increased because of some serum and his father was a part of it all. 

His dad created a superhuman soldier. 

Who, BY COINCIDENCE ONLY, happened to look exactly like the Yankee. A person that was a bit super, for a human. He was a little superhuman. Tony’s mind began to race and he tried to breathe.  
It was obvious that the Yankee was a soldier, he dressed all nice and pressed. He sure acted like a soldier. 

James Romanov called him Cap? 

Uh, Tony needed to see what was happening. It had to have been a coincidence because there was no way the Yankee was some old world hero. Tony convinced himself that it was absolutely impossible.  
Tony tried to move to a location where he could see the action. 

"You need to stay put young man or you're going to get yourself killed." Jarvis pulled Tony back to a safe position.  
WELL TONY COULDN'T SEE SHIT! He needed to know that the Yankee was ok. 

Over at the destroyed mansion, Steve and Bucky locked horns. One tried to overpower the other but they were equally matched. 

Bucky was the one with the higher advantage. His metal arm being one and the fact that Steve had no kevlar or armor of any sort to absorb the blows was another. 

He had no protection whatsoever. Every hit he took felt like a car wreck. 

"BUCKY. Listen to me, it’s me STEVE." He tried to distract Bucky's mindset so he could take a moment to look for the weapon that Tony made for him. 

"I'm looking for Anthony Edward Stark." 

Bucky didn’t listen. He charged towards Steve and pulled his combat knife from his side pocket. He tried to stab him right in the neck but Steve grabbed his arm.  
Clint made his way back to his bow and he readied an arrow. He had one eye that was swollen shut but he managed to fire the electrically charged arrow and pierce Bucky in the waist. 

He was electrocuted and the pain shot through his entire body. It felt like his bones vibrated around beneath his skin.  
The anger rose through Bucky again after he recovered from the shock. 

"You really seem to like those! Well, I've got two more for ya buddy." Clint got the third arrow ready.  
His body was in so much pain but he powered through it and readied his weapon. 

Bucky was enraged and he noticed that the Hydra members just watched him fight with Steve. They weren’t looking for Anthony Edward Stark. 

"HE LEFT STARK OVER THERE. GO FIND HIM." Bucky demanded the remaining people he had to branch out and look for Tony. They all headed towards the garage to locate him. 

Steve hunted for the prod when he heard Bucky. He looked up and noticed movement way off in the garage. Hydra was heading straight for Tony.  
And of course Tony didn't stay where he put him. GOD DAMN IT. That was expected but Steve needed to focus. 

Steve located the device under some of the rubble. 

He grabbed it and sprinted over to Bucky. Before Steve could get to him he noticed that all of the Hydra members suddenly dropped to the ground. They all collapsed as if shot by someone. Steve looked at Clint to see if he shot an arrow that could take out all of them at the same time. 

Bucky was even confused. Steve noticed that even he looked for whoever shot the rest of the men he had with him.  
Steve took Bucky's distraction as a chance to take that arm off. He wanted to tear it off at that point. He was tired of fighting him. 

STEVE NEEDED HIS FRIEND BACK. If the removal of his arm was what he needed to do then so be it. 

He went to electrocute his friend but the soldier dodged his attack. Bucky slammed his elbow against Steve's face. He brushed it off and grabbed ahold of that metal arm. 

He intended to break it in two. He tried to force the arm in his direction, but Steve caught a glimpse of something that flashed silver as it came up to the house.  
Both Bucky and Steve stopped their attack on each other and they looked at the silver figure that suddenly appeared. 

Clint's jaw dropped. He could only use one eye at the moment but he stared in shock. WAS THAT TONY? It had to be. 

"Yo Bucky Wonder. We've never actually met." His faceplate opened and Tony tossed the shield that lacked the American swag in Steve's direction.  
Bucky didn't understand and he didn't care. The moment the adult Tony and Bucky made eye contact he identified him as his target. That was Anthony Edward Stark. 

He pulled out the pistol he used to shoot Steve and he aimed it right for Tony's face. He pulled the trigger and the bullet ricocheted off of Tony's faceplate.  
Whooo that was close. The guy almost shot him in the face. Holy crap. 

Steve was completely speechless. How did the adult Tony get there? How was that possible? Steve stood in total shock. 

"Stand down Mr. Winter Soldier. You're not going to beat me and you're not going to be killing anyone." The Iron Man voice was what came from the silver suit. 

Tony disguised his voice just in case his younger self heard.  
Bucky shoved his way around Steve and he walked up to the silver armor. 

"I'll pry you out of that tuna can." Bucky grabbed for the suit but Tony flew backward. Hah, not a chance. 

So, Tony was the one that shot the Hydra men. Steve realized that and he picked up his shield. How Tony got there was beyond him, but he wasn't about to start up a conversation.  
Bucky went for his target again. He rushed Tony and grabbed onto the armor. 

Bucky could not control his train of thought. All he had in his mind was, destroy. He needed to destroy the target in front of him. He intended to rip Anthony Edward Stark out of the shell he hid in and tear him to shreds. 

It was all his brain allowed him to think. He needed to destroy him any way that he could. Bucky started to pound on the suit with his metal arm.  
Bucky's eyes hunted around the suit for a weak point. 

His search was cut short because Steve threw his shield and it collided into Bucky's arm. Steve tried to weaken it. 

"Show me what you've got Bucky Wonder." Tony smiled and provoked him. Bucky continued his assault on Tony even though it was useless. He was not going to get to his target inside that suit. Tony could only defend himself because he was afraid he’d kill Bucky with an attack. 

Tony grabbed both of Bucky's arms and he locked them behind the soldier's back. Bucky faced Steve and tried to get away. 

Steve looked down at the device that Tony made. 

For some reason, he hesitated. Steve's state of mind was on overload and he couldn't even take a step in Bucky's direction.  
He didn't want to electrocute him. Steve started to think that maybe he was electrocuted all the time and that was how Hydra controlled him. 

Tony started to study Steve as he kept Bucky under his tight grip. Steve was totally out of it. 

"Cap? I can take Bucky to S.H.I.E.L.D. if you want?" Steve stared off into space. Tony wondered, What the hell had been going on around there? 

Tony had never seen Steve act so out of it. 

Steve didn't respond to Tony. At that point, he still didn't know what to say to him. Steve immediately tried to talk to the captured Bucky. 

“Bucky, it's me. Try to remember. My name is Steve Rogers. We grew up in Brooklyn together and- "  
"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE." Bucky was like a tiger in a cage. He tried to break free but Tony wouldn't budge. 

Back in the garage, the younger Tony figured he'd hidden from all the action long enough. He needed to know if the Yankee was still alive so he ditched Jarvis and ran out of the garage. 

"Anthony?! Where are you going?"  
"Sorry JARV!" Tony ran out into the open and headed in Steve's direction. Yeah, it was stupid. 

The Yankee would probably kill him for just running out like he did but Tony didn't care. He hurried over to the destroyed mansion and he slowly came to a stop. Tony saw the terminator caught in between the Yankee and... 

"What he hell." Tony walked up slowly and he stared at this silvery THING.  
What the fuck was that?  
And he wondered, why was that guys arm still on? Tony ran a little closer to the group and he yelled at Steve. 

"YO YANKEE WHEN YOU GOING TO TAKE THAT DAMN ARM OFF?! I don't have all day to just stand around in some FRIGGEN broom closet!" Tony clenched his fists and Steve looked over at him. His daze was broken. Steve stared at the younger Tony. 

The adult Tony noticed Steve snap out of it. He turned his head. Yankee?  
He stared at the baby Tony. He felt a crazy sensation wash over him as he looked at his younger self. 

"YOU ELECTROCUTE HIM FIRST REMEMBER!? IT SHOULD PARALYZE HIM LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO TAKE IT OFF!" Baby Tony shouted at Steve. Well, adult Tony found it amusing for about four seconds. He turned back in Steve's direction. 

“Well well, fancy that." He eyed the device that Steve held onto. Bucky was stuck between a rock and a hard place. There was no option for him to retreat because between Tony and Steve his goose was pretty cooked. 

"I'm sorry Bucky," Steve said as he jammed the weapon just under his rib cage. Bucky yelled loudly because it hurt ten times worse than the arrows.  
They needed to make sure he wasn't able to get away. He couldn't risk losing him and he was hoped that enough of an electrical charge would knock him out. Steve hated to hurt him but he didn't have another option. 

Tony let go of Bucky and went straight for the metal arm. Tony grabbed it and ripped it off at the joint.  
Bucky felt nothing when his arm was removed but the pain from the shock was unbearable. Steve tossed the weapon aside and he dropped down to the ground with Bucky. 

Steve was about to cry. He pulled Bucky toward him and he held onto his friend.  
Steve felt awful. He hated what he had to do and he absolutely hated to hear Bucky scream as he did. 

The adult Tony wanted to comfort Steve. He went to go to him but at the same time, the younger Tony had the same idea.  
Tony watched in shock as his baby self ran over to Steve's side. 

Baby Tony put his dirty hands on Steve. HIS BABY BRAT HANDS WERE TOUCHING STEVE. It felt like he watched an old home movie that starred himself.  
It was really surreal and trippy for the older Tony. 

"Is he knocked out?" Baby Tony asked as Steve nodded his head. Bucky still had a pulse but he was knocked out.  
Clint passed out as well about an hour ago. He did manage to keep his weapon all set and ready to go. 

Steve was just a mess. He stared blankly and held onto Bucky. He knew the adult Tony was right there and he didn't know what to do about him.  
That was the last thing he thought he'd have to deal with at that moment. 

Tony tossed down Bucky's arm and he stared at his younger self.  
Tony stared at Tony. Eventually, the younger one stood up. Tony examined his younger self. 

TCH!  
He no longer had his hands all over Steve so the older Tony tried to ease up. The younger Tony took a close look at the silver figure that helped them out. 

"Are you one of my dad's minions too?" Baby Tony asked as he reached up to touch the armor. Tony backed away because he didn't want him to put anything together about his tech. 

"No. I'm here to help those two. Your dad couldn't afford me." Baby Tony wanted to touch the metal so badly. He laughed about what the metal monster said about his dad and then he shrugged. 

"Is this a suit, or is it your body? What planet are you from? What's your name?! What type of metal are you made out of? You look liquid.” Baby Tony walked around the suit. He looked it over from head to toe. 

Awww Tony thought he was cute. He being himself hahaha Tony laughed within the suit. Uhh which question to answer? 

"Just call me the T-1000. You’ll see the second Terminator movie at some point and that will make more sense for you.”  
"WHAT THE? IS THE TERMINATOR REAL?" Baby Tony's face grew bright and he looked like he was about to spill out a million more questions. 

But instead, he turned back to Steve and he went down on the ground beside him. The T-1000 watched and felt really odd about it. 

THOSE HANDS WERE BACK ON STEVE. 

"Earth to Yankee are you alive in there?"  
Steve said nothing. He looked at the younger Tony and said nothing to him. The adult Tony knew that Bucky wasn't going to be down for long. 

"Let me take him to Fury. Let me take him before he wakes up. I was just working on a cybernetic leg the other day so, I’ll fix him right back up."  
Tony spoke to Steve but he didn’t pay attention. 

His focus was LOCKED on his younger self. 

What the hell was going on with Steve? Tony knew that yeah he was probably shaken up about Bucky but he was just, out of it.  
Baby Tony stood back up and he stared at the faceplate of the metal armor. 

"The Yankee's been through some SHIT so, can you give him a minute?" His younger self told him to back off.  
Well, Tony didn't know how to back off. It wasn't in his nature. 

"I need to take him now." Tony picked up the arm and he yanked Bucky out of Steve's arms. Steve needed to get his shit together quick. 

“Bucky could wake up and shoot you in the face. He’s not going to remember the paperboy days just because he was electrocuted.” Tony tried to talk some sense into Steve. 

He saw Steve look at his younger self. 

He could be coherent with his younger self. It irritated Tony and he just continued to talk. It actually hurt for some reason but Tony ignored it. 

"I'll take Barton with me as well. You need to wrap all this up and come home YANKEE.” Tony was direct and his voice was cold. The threat to his life was eliminated. 

Meaning, they no longer had any business dicking around with his past. Steve could return to the present after he took the baby Tony back to his mommy or whatever. 

TCH Tony was a bit put off but he headed over to Clint.  
Poor stupid Clint. Tony lifted him and held him over his shoulder.  
He had Bucky on one arm and Clint on the other. Yeah, they could all fit in his machine back over at Randy's Donut. 

Tony looked back over at Steve and he watched him stand up. Steve turned to the adult Tony and said the only thing he could say. 

"Thank you." Steve had his head down and he stared at the ground. 

Tony didn't know how to respond to that. It was still very much "awkward city" between them in his opinion.  
When he saw his younger self it made it even more awkward for him. 

Tony stared at his younger self for a moment. Booooyyy did he have a shitload of betrayal and WEBS OF DECEPTION ahead of him.  
Tony wanted to tell himself something. He wanted to give himself some sort of a heads up to prepare him for all the bullshit that was ahead of him. 

He heard Bucky take in a breath and he decided against it.  
It was time to go. Tony wasn't there to smell the roses and listen to Billy Idol or whatever. He had shit to do.  
He took off with his cargo and set a course for his machine. 

Once Tony was gone Steve's nerves started to settle a bit. He knew that Tony wouldn't lose Bucky. He looked down at the younger Tony and he tried not to frown. 

Steve tried to smile and snap out of the depressed mood that he was in. It felt like an intense depression and he couldn’t shake it. 

Tony turned and looked at his family home.  
"My dad is going to be so pissed." He spoke seriously but then he started to laugh at the destroyed mansion.  
Steve started to laugh too. It was just funny to him. The entire situation was crazy. 

One thought crept into Steve's mind and he stopped his quiet laugh. He looked at the younger Tony and his sad expression returned.  
He had to take him back. Steve had an uneasy feeling return to his chest because he knew that he had to leave Tony with, Obadiah. 

To finish the mission he had to put him back in his guardian's care and then return to where he came from. Tony looked at him and wondered what the hell he was lost in thought about. Tony turned his head to the side and studied his face. 

“Tony, I have to take you back now. Until your father says it's ok for you to leave Obadiah's care." Which would never happen. Tony's father would be dead after Tony turned nineteen. It was something that they could not change. 

Steve needed to stop. He needed to stop all of his thoughts about it and just DO WHAT HE NEEDED TO DO. He needed to find his duffel bag that housed the transmitter and tell Maria that he was ready to go home. Drop Tony off at Obadiah's and then GO. 

That's what he needed to do. As soon as he looked at Tony again his heart sank to his feet. Tony wiped his tears away and tried not to cry. Tony got angry and he slammed his two fists against Steve's chest.  
He held his fists there and started to plead. 

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! Please don't take me back I want to stay with you! I, I can stay with you right?" Tony looked away because his face started to warm up. 

He wanted to do more than just stay with the Yankee. Tony bit his lip and rubbed more of his tears away. 

"You can't stay with me, Tony. I'm from outer space remember? I, I’m not supposed to be here." It was hard for Steve to stomach. 

He didn't want to take Tony back. He knew what was in store for him but he didn't have a choice. Steve refused to actually create choices about it in his head. He COULD NOT DO THAT.  
He started to head for the rubble and he expected Tony to follow. Stick to the plan. The bag had the transmitter. 

Steve needed to find his bag and tell Maria that Bucky had been captured. He couldn't let this Tony alter that plan.  
He went to the front door and dug around where the wall used to stand. 

He dug out the bags and located the transmitter.  
It wasn't broken. Steve worked on a message as Tony headed into the garage. He didn't follow Steve because every time he looked at him he almost burst into tears. 

Tony went to see if Jarvis was still alive in the garage. The old man didn't chase after him so he assumed that he passed out or something. 

The adult Tony made it to Randy's Donut. He had Jarvis activate the machine and he set both Bucky and Clint inside. 

"Hurry up Jarvis. I'm surprised that Bucky is still out cold. Send me back to my lab."   
"Right away sir. You have thirty seconds." 

Tony held onto the arm and watched Bucky for movement.  
That must have been one hell of an electrical charge. He wondered if it fried his brain and motor functions. Tony was a bit nervous because he expected Bucky to have snapped out of it at that point. 

Clint woke up. His good eye shot open once they were surrounded by the blue light.   
  
"Tony?"   
"Yup. How are you holding up?" Tony asked as the machine did its thing. 

Clint was amazed that Tony showed up. He passed out during the finale and had no idea where he was at the moment. But it was all good Clint didn't mind.  
The machine opened up and Clint gasped when he saw that they were in Tony's shop. 

Tony carried Bucky out and he set him on of the tables. He decided he'd stay in his suit for a while just in case Bucky woke up. 

“Sir, I've alerted Director Fury that you have returned. Shall I send for medical attention for Clint Barton?" 

"Do you need medical attention Clint? Jarvis is kinda freaking out." 

Clint thought about it as he looked around the lab.  
“Uhh, maybe. Yeah. Bucky beat the shit out of me." There was one thing that failed to register in Clint's head. 

"Yo Dum-E? I need to secure Bucky Wonder to something. I can't have him raging around destroying all my shit. So, get this mess cleaned up. Seriously, I was gone for like ten minutes." Clint's brain started to function and everything registered in his head. 

"YOU LEFT STEVE BEHIND?" He yelled loudly as he hobbled his way over to Tony. 

"Uhh yeah, he was annoying me. Has he gone completely brain-dead or is it just me?” Tony shrugged beneath the suit and started to quickly work on something that would actually contain Bucky. 

"You should NOT have left him there. TONY go back and get him! SERIOUSLY." 

"Ehh he needs to dump off my baby self and make it back on his own. Shit's really weird between us and I'm not in the mood to go there." SOooo NO. Tony didn't think anything more about Clint's spazz attack. 

"NO. TONY. Steve cannot be left back in that time ALONE. You need to listen to me. He's not thinking right." 

"What do you mean?" Tony opened the faceplate and he looked at Clint.   
"HOW DO I SAY THIS? UHMM, he’s just-” 

"You say it QUICKLY and with words." Tony just decided to lock Bucky in a cryotube. He used those when he played around with chemicals. The tubing was durable enough to keep Bucky locked 

up. 

“HE’S, uh. Steve’s kinda gotten a bit attached..” Clint knew it was going to be an awkward discussion once he was able to chip away to the point. 

"Attached to what?” Tony was not amused. He needed Clint to spit it out because he couldn't have Mr. Amnesia wake up. 

Clint just tossed up his hands and held a troubled grin on his face. Tony studied his body language and formed a theory based on what the archer said. 

"Attached to? What? Reebok Pumps? Cabbage patch kids? Reading Fucking Rainbow? What is it, Clint? SPIT IT OUT." Tony assumed that Steve became lost in the awesomeness of the 1980s. 

"YOU. Tony. Steve has gotten really attached to, you. I mean the younger you.” Tony froze up and stared at his Avenger companion. Uhhhhhh... 

“He’s attached to you obviously but, he’s also attached to the OTHER you. That is soooooo bizarre to say out loud.” Wow, Clint needed a moment. 

For some reason, Tony reallllyyyy did not expect to hear that. Clint noticed that Tony was affected by what he said. The archer hoped it would make Tony go back and retrieve Steve. 

“You need to go back and get him, Tony. I’m sorry I had to tell you that he’s all attached but, he is.” 

Tony just had no words. Tony had absolutely no words he just stared off and started to internally freak out a bit. He knew from a memory that something happened between Steve and his younger self. 

After 2.4 seconds Tony had the words and he snapped on that poker face.  
“Can you blame him? I’m locking Bucky into a cryotube. Steve’s on his own. I’m busy.” 

He acted unaffected and Clint was stunned.  
The archer was very impressed with the poker face he saw. The adult Tony’s ability to hide his emotions shocked him. 

Now Clint understood why he was so good at it. Tony protected his heart. He knew it was how the Iron Man protected the part of himself that was the most vulnerable.    
  
  


* * *

  
CHAPTER END. Thanks for reading! 


	13. We Are The Champions

Chapter 13: We Are The Champions 

* * *

**_STARK MANSION IN THE PAST_ **

Tony walked into the garage with a sour look on his face. His butler was still ducked for cover in the garage and he startled Tony when he came out of hiding. 

"Is everything alright now Anthony?" He asked as Tony looked in the direction of Obadiah's car. 

"I GUESS. Looks like I have to go back to Obi's place." Tony sighed and he shoved his hands in his front pockets. He felt the keys to the M3 and his brain immediately started to scheme. 

"I am going to call your father and let him know what has happened here." Tony watched Jarvis take off to go call his dad.  
He wondered if the phone even going to work. The house was kinda destroyed. Oh well, Tony shrugged and he stared at the car. 

He didn't want to say goodbye to the Yankee. Tony couldn't bring himself to do it. And he especially did not want to be taken back to Obadiah's. No friggen way.  
So Tony started to gnaw on his bottom lip and he rubbed at the palms of his hands. Yeah, he had an itch to do something kinda bad. 

Steve was on his way into to the garage. He sent the message to Maria and Fury and he carried his bag with him. He walked up to the entrance just in time to hear Obadiah's car start. 

"Oh no you DON'T!" Steve yelled just as Tony put the car into gear and started to peel out of the garage. 

Tony tried to drive away but Steve stopped the car in it’s tracks. He put his hands on the hood and physically stopped the car from going any farther.  
Tony’s jaw fell open in shock. 

HOLY HELL THE GUY WAS THAT STRONG?! Tony started to rev the engine but it didn't do him any good.  
Steve had that car on lock down. Tony even tried to reverse but it wouldn't give. 

"STOP THE CAR. NOW!” Steve yelled at Tony and he held that car tight. 

"NO. FUCK YOU. Get out of my way.” The two of them glared at each other. 

Tony looked behind him and tried to reverse again. The wheels spun and he could smell the rubber. It actually started to smoke up in the garage. Ahhhhh damn ittt he couldn't get away. Steve started to lift the front end of the car up and the tires continued to spin above the ground. 

ARGHGGHHH TONY GOT PISSED and he roughly slammed the car into park. He turned the engine off and he crossed his arms. He glared at the damn dashboard. 

Steve shoved the car back down onto the ground and it made Tony's heart jump out of his chest. The car crashed back down onto the garage floor. 

HOOOOO the Yankee was REEEAAAALLLLLYYYY mad. Tony could see the anger in his face. Tony got out of the car and he slammed the door shut. He stood in front of the door and made sure he was in Steve’s way just to be difficult. 

"Move out of my way please." Steve asked nicely despite the very angry expression that was on his face. Steve needed to take him home and get out of there. IT was ridiculous! He thought Tony was such a monster. 

“Tony, I need you to move. Please." His patience wore thin. Very thin. 

"MAKE ME." Tony defied his request and he met that angry look with his own. Oh, Steve wanted to make him. He wanted to jerk him away from that door and throw him as far as he could. 

At that moment, Steve had no inner patience with Tony. In his mind he had already thrown him a thousand feet. HE NEEDED TO LEAVE.  
Tony's eyes glared into his and then they gradually wandered down Steve's clothes. Hahah he was even more attractive when he was angry. 

"AHH! Your shirt! Look there is blood." Tony gripped Steve's crisp clean shirt and he tugged him close. Steve inhaled and reminded himself to EXHALE. 

"You've been shot remember?" They stood a too bit close haha they stood just how Tony wanted it. He lifted Steve's shirt a little and saw his stomach. He had to do that so he could see the wound. 

Ehh? he saw no wound from the gunshot. He only saw the Yankee's golden skin and a hell of a nice body. Steve shoved his shirt down over his stomach and he moved Tony's hand away. 

"It was a clean shot. The bullet went straight through. It could have hit you but luckily it didn't." Steve checked his shirt again and made sure he wasn't all exposed. 

He noticed how Tony looked at him and he DID NOT want to go there. 

"You're all healed? What the hell are you one of those mutants or something?" Tony asked as he started to stare at Steve's pants. 

"Mutants?" Steve didn't know what Tony went on about and for some reason, he asked. 

“Yeah. Duh, mutants. My dad has a contract with this school for "gifted youngsters" also known as mutants. He supplies them with tech and weapons to keep their place secure. Are you one of those?" Tony looked in the direction Jarvis headed. 

He figured the old man was still on the phone with his dad. Hmm, Tony's hands began to itch again. He rubbed them and then gripped Steve's shirt. 

“Oh, right mutants. NO. I'm not." They needed to leave. Steve stepped around Tony slightly and tried to open the car door. 

Tony moved in his way and they ended up being a lot closer than Steve wanted them to be. He took a breath and it felt like he inhaled hot air. Steve's face started to warm up. 

"I don't want you to take me back," Tony spoke quietly as he pulled on that shirt again. Steve forced his eyes closed and he thought about how badly he needed to leave. 

Bucky was with the adult Tony. He was free from Hydra and Steve could finally have his friend back.  
And of course, he still wanted to try and make things work with Tony back home. He knew that he had a lot of work ahead of him when he returned and he knew that he couldn't keep ... 

Tony's hand gripped the rim of Steve's jeans. He thumbed at the button that held them together. His grip got tighter and he slowly pulled their bodies together. Steve didn't even fight it. When he felt the contact he forgot all about the fact that he had to leave. 

The two rushed into a kiss. It wasn't a gentle, hesitant kiss either like the other ones they shared before. This time Steve caved in completely. His body finally ruled over his mind and he quickly deepened the kiss. 

He instantly forgot how infuriating and demanding and how SEVENTEEN that Tony was and he latched his hands onto Tony's waist.  
Tony wanted him so badly. He gasped when Steve knocked him up against the car behind them. He was forced back and Tony wrapped his legs around Steve. 

Steve’s body and the car behind him locked him in place. The two practically melted into each other. Their kiss grew very intense and Tony kinda freaked out a bit. WHOA.. WHOA he had to take a breath. 

The two struggled to breathe for a moment and then went right back at it. Steve lifted him up higher against the door, it really pinned Tony between him and the car. Tony's hand still gripped at his jeans. He forced his free hand to join the other and he started to undo the stubborn button. 

Steve did not care. He allowed the action and looked down at Tony's hands. He watched him unzip his pants and then he forced Tony into another kiss. His lips felt amazing. Everything felt amazing that was the problem. 

Tony got lost in the Yankee's kiss. He couldn't pry himself away. The brunette had an idea to voice so he broke away for a moment. 

“Can we do it in the backseat?” Tony's mind started to ramble ideas as he opened up those blue jeans. Tony bit his lip as he ran his hand inside. 

Steve nodded his head and he looked at the car. He panted loudly once he felt Tony's warm hand against his skin. Tony slowly stroked him and his breath got caught deep in his throat. The blonde shuddered against his touch slowly and then started to kiss his face to quiet himself. He kissed his neck, his cheekbones, his forehead, and then roughly went back to his lips. 

Tony struggled both physically and internally because he wanted them to FUUUUUUUUUCCKKKKK ahhhhhh and he really liked the feel of the Yankee's tongue against his. He'd never kissed someone so intimately before. Tony started to feel really... 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The two heard Jarvis shout at them and they both shot up in a panic.  
Tony's legs dropped to the floor and he hid his face against Steve's shoulder. 

His hand was caught in Steve's pants. AHHH he tried to pry his hand out. HOLY FUCK HOLY 

FUCK!! His hand was free and Tony gripped onto Steve's sides. His hands tightened into fists and he twisted Steve's shirt a bit. 

HOLY FUCK. Tony just stood there with a very shocked expression. A deep red blush flooded his face and he continued to hide against Steve. Steve wasn't really in a position to compose himself. His lips twisted into an awkward expression and he refused to make eye contact with Jarvis. 

Tony laughed against Steve's shoulder.  
“AHaaa. See Jarv! I told you they were my boyfriends." Ohhhh MY GODDD, it was so awkward Steve and Tony did not know what to do. 

They heard a strange sound where Jarvis was. It sounded like metal being turned or something. Steve finally looked in his direction and the two yelled very loudly as Jarvis started TO SPRAY THEM WITH A HOSE.  
Cold water covered the two and it forced them to separate. 

Jarvis drenched the two. He soaked them to the bone and he made sure he super soaked Tony. Steve turned away completely and he fixed his jeans. 

"You are OBVIOUSLY not the person I thought you were. This boy is seventeen I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW.” Jarvis tossed down the hose and he glared at Steve. 

"Cool it Jarvs. He knows how old I am." Tony started to shake the excess water off his arms. They were soaked.  
“That only makes it worse Anthony. Just you wait until your father hears about this.” 

Steve didn't say anything to either of them. He knew that he wasn’t the person that Jarvis obviously idolized. Apparently everyone idolized Captain America and Steve could no longer be that spectacular. 

It was an internal struggle and it frustrated him. Steve managed to set a standard for himself that he felt like he failed to live up to. The soldier felt like shit and he couldn’t say one word. Steve turned back to the car and he roughly opened the door. 

"LET'S GO ..." he needed to take Tony back immediately before anything else happened.   
“Anthony you are not leaving with that imposter. Stay here.” 

Tony didn’t listen to Jarvis and he didn’t argue with Steve. He bolted over to the passenger side and he got in the vehicle.  
They were both soaked and now the interior of the car was all wet. But whatever right? Steve turned the car on and just drove out of the garage. 

Jarvis threw something at the car as they drove away. Steve headed straight for Obadiah's.   
  


**_MEANWHILE IN TONY'S LAB  
  
_ **

Tony had Bucky secured in the cryotube. It was the exact same cryotube that Fury had to house the Hulk in if he needed to. Thor got stuck in it instead, and so Tony took the tube and broke it down for his own use. (Basically for a situation like the one they were in.) 

Speaking of the Hulk, Tony invited Bruce Banner into his lab and the two of them looked after Bucky. Oh yeah, Clint still hung around. They got Clint the medical attention that he needed. He sat around the lab with them. 

He had some bandages on his face and he constantly complained to Tony about going back for Steve. Tony refused to listen. Clint could go to BED, the hospital, or he could SUCK IT UPPP... 

Bucky Wonder was perfectly safe inside the tube. Tony set him up a little home. His lab started to look like a hospital ward. He had the adjustable table/bed thing that Bucky occupied. There was also a machine next to him that kept track of his vitals. 

Tony even gave him a chair to use and some magazines to read when he decided to wake up. Tony was outside the tube and he worked on his arm. Bruce had run a few tests on Bucky's blood. They figured it was an ok plan to check the guy out until they figured out what everyone wanted to do with Bucky. 

"He reminds me of a hamster. A very violent one but..." Tony shrugged off his own comment and he continued to work on Bucky's arm. 

Tony had repaired it and he began to make minor adjustments. He knew that Steve would try to restore Bucky to his former self so Tony had some ideas in his head that might, help? 

Clint still TRIEDDDDDD to reason with Tony. He told him over and over that Steve should not have been left behind. Tony acted like he didn't care in any shape or form.  
He didn't want to think about the fact that Steve probably hooked up with his younger self. Yeah, his mind totally went there. 

He knew they kissed from a memory that recently formed and Tony didn’t want to know anything more. He distracted himself and he ignored Clint. 

OF COURSE, Steve would always be Steve. He was honest, reliable, caring, kind, loving, a devoted little puppy dog, and a total boy scout. But Steve was also A GUY. And Tony knew exactly how he was back then. Tony was a horny little SHIT (still was) but he had absolutely no self-control when he was in his teens. 

Tony also knew that behind closed doors Steve was not a damn boy scout at all. The super soldier’s sex drive was off the charts. Tony tried to shake that thought OUT of his head the most. Steve was very aggressive sexually. He kept it hidden, and it was allllll covered up by his outward appearance and behavior. 

TONY KNEW THE TRUTH. Sorry to the children and the old people but, Captain America loved sex, and Tony had enjoyed two whole months of it. 

Tony tossed a FRIGGEN tool somewhere and he tried to rub the migraine that formed in his brain. What Clint said to him earlier sent Tony's head to dark and scary places. He used the restoration of Bucky's arm as a distraction. 

Clint saw that tool fly across the workspace. HE CONTINUED TO NAG. 

"He's been alone for like TEN HOURS NOW. And judging by the way he's been acting he's probably going to STAY THERE or something." Clint exaggerated and tried to make Tony worry. Well, Tony was worried but he was an expert at hiding how he really felt. 

The other thing he was worried about was the fact that Steve now knew about his little "love affair" with Obadiah. That was the part that really made Tony want to fly up into the sky as high as he could, and then release himself from his suit. 

"I don't think Steve would stay anywhere else knowing that Bucky is no longer with Hydra." Bruce's voice was calm as he spoke to the two. 

HAH! Tony laughed at Clint and gave Bruce a very small applause. 

"Well said, Bruce. Cap isn't going to stay over there! You are REALLY DUMB." That shut Clint up. The archer sighed and he sat upon the table because he became bored.  
The science bros were doing their nerd work and he didn't want to interrupt. He looked at the icepack that Bruce brought for him and he frowned. 

"You guys don't get it. You're ignoring meeee." Clint said as he put the icepack back on his face. 

"Yup." Tony was NOT GUNNA GO THERE! OK? 

Steve could make it back his damn self.  
Tony was stubborn and moody and fucking hungry. But, he ignored all those things and just kept soldering the damaged parts of Bucky's arm together. He was gunna wait and see what Steve wanted to do before he re-attached the arm. 

“Sir, you have a call from Director Fury." Jarvis chimed in and Tony rolled his eyes.  
"YAWN. Ok, put him through." Tony moved closer to the arm as Fury's face showed up on one of the many screens Tony had up. 

“WELL Well well. You've been pretty busy haven't you Stark?"  
"Extremely. I'm actually getting tired from all the circles I've danced around you guys. When are you ever going to get on my level? it is embarrassing." Tony teased as he focused on his work. 

Fury didn't comment on what Tony said. He changed the topic immediately. "Captain Rogers has not returned from the mission yet." 

Tony felt a pull to his chest but he acted disinterested. 

“Stark, when he returns I think we need to have a discussion. That means you, me, and Rogers."   
"Yeahhhhh I'm gunna pass on that. Did you know that his friend is still, comatose? Or whatever." Tony looked up and he pointed over at Bucky. 

He wondered, Why the hell did Fury want to have a "discussion"? and with Steve involved? Yeah, no thanks.  
Clint butted in. 

"HI FURY! I'm ok by the way." Clint waved at the screen. Bruce walked up behind Clint and he waved at the screen as well. 

"A hello from me too Fury. Long time no see." And that was all Bruce had to say. He turned back to his work and ignored the call. 

"Hello Bruce, it's good to see you. And Barton, I'm going to need to talk to you as well. I will let you know when Steve returns and we will arrange our little discussion." 

"YEAH MMMKAY you just let us know when the golden boy returns. OK? BYE BYE." Tony rolled his eyes as Jarvis ended the call for him. 

Tony tossed the stupid iron on the table and he stood up. 

He couldn't think anymore. His brain hurt and he was annoyed. Clint looked in Tony's direction and so did Bruce. 

Tony stretched his arms and then stomped about his lab. He was lost in thought. He paced around and thought about a bunch of shit. 

Why the hell wasn't he BACK by now? 

Did the stupid paper boy get lost or something? How friggen annoying. Tony rubbed his forehead. Clint and Bruce looked at each other and tried not to laugh. 

"Man oh, man. Steve’s not back yet. Phhwhoo...I wonder what's going on." Clint's voice mocked Tony and Tony acted like he didn't hear him.  
The archer continued to tease. 

"He should have been back by now. What? with his best friend being here and all. Maybe someone with a TIME MACHINE should go see-"  
"Oh shut up. He must have gotten lost taking mini-me back home." 

Tony didn't know. He just tried to act like he didn't care. WELL HE DIDN'T CARE. 

“Yeah, I don't think he got lost. I think he’s stuck in attachment land.”  
"GAHH I gotta get outta here.." Tony just tensed his shoulders and left his own work area. 

SHUT YOUR MOUTH CLINT.  
Tony went straight for the kitchen for some food. Great! now he actually had to find something for himself? Where the hell was Steve or Pepper for that. 

Tony was very frustrated. He glared at the fridge and he couldn't see anything that looked good enough to actually eat.   
  


**_BACK IN THE PAST  
  
_ **

A very uneasy feeling waved throughout Steve's body as the two sat in the car. Steve drove to Obadiah's and they had about a half-hour drive ahead of them.  
Tony just stared out the window and Steve had no idea what to say to him. 

Well, what could he say to him? 

If Jarvis hadn't of interrupted them back at the garage Steve would have definitely had sex with Tony. Jesus Christ what the hell was going on??? Steve couldn't believe himself.  
Ugh he was pretty frustrated at the moment. 

If either Tony touched him or looked at him in a suggestive way like he alwayssss did Steve would lose all self-control again and go crazy on him.  
He could not get certain things out of his head. 

So, there they were. They headed down the highway and they were both completely soaked. Steve's mind continued to drift to places IT shouldn't.  
He couldn't believe that he turned down the adult Tony's offer to have sex all day long and he took on the mission instead. 

Great. All Steve had on his mind at that moment was sex. 

That was bad. He drove faster.  
Tony finally looked at him. Steve tried not to look in his direction but he eventually did. 

When they made eye contact Tony started to laugh. 

"Jarvis thought that you were Captain America. For some reason, I find that hilarious." 

Steve frowned. There was that other person’s name again. He didn’t expect Tony to say what he did but he was somewhat glad for the subject. The topic wasn’t sex so he could respond. 

"Oh? Who is that." YEAH WHO WAS THAT PERSON? Steve rolled his eyes. He acted dumb and kept his eyes on the road. He told himself that he would have absolutely NO more eye contact with Tony. 

“Oh, you really don’t know?”  
“No. I have no idea who that person is.” he really didn’t. 

“He’s just the strong, brave, incredibly handsome war hero that my dad never shut up about. I had a bit of a crush on him when I was younger."  
Steve's eyes lit up in shock. He turned his head and glanced at Tony Stark. 

"YOU DID?" Tony did? Wait. He started to laugh because that was something that Steve knew nothing about.  
Hold on, he had to know more. 

“Yeah. I had a crush on him. I wanted to take off his uniform and all that. I remember pictures of him and I still have some stuff. I wanted to undress him when I was younger but then I moved on." Tony touched his clothes to see if they were dry at all.  
Nope. They were still totally soaked. 

Steve was flattered. He figured Tony totally hated him for some odd reason when they met. Well now apparently he had a crush on him growing up. 

What a strange thing! Steve found it as encouragement because the adult Tony was much more guarded. He was more cautious than when he was younger. For Steve, it felt like his feelings were unreturned. 

He frowned and checked the time.  
"You're really taking me back to Obadiah aren't you?" Tony asked quietly. Steve didn't want to answer that because he hated to see Tony upset. But he had to be straightforward and do what he needed to do. 

"Yes, Tony. I'm taking you back." 

He knew Tony in the future so he had no business comforting him. He had ABSOLUTELY no business changing things about his past no matter how bad he wanted to. AND HE HAD NO BUSINESS ALMOST HAVING SEX WITH HIM. 

Steve could not believe the way he had acted the entire mission.  
If it was up to Steve he would neverrrrr take Tony back to that horrible person. Steve felt sick to his stomach as he thought about it. He also felt sick to his stomach when he thought about the way HE had acted. 

What made him different from Obidiah? He was older than Tony as well. Steve’s mind was swamped with self-doubt. 

Steve glanced over at Tony.  
He looked tired. Obviously he was upset to be going back but, he didn't look like he had that fighting spirit within him anymore. That fire he always had wasn't there. 

Tony looked depressed. 

IT KILLED STEVE.  
He felt like he was in the exact same boat with BOTH Tony's. Like absolutely nothing he did or said could make him happy, or comfort him. 

Steve felt like everything he did was wrong.  
Or something like that? He didn't even know. Ugh. Steve just rubbed his forehead and tried to stop every thought about it. 

Steve looked behind him to see if it was safe and then he pulled over off to the side of the highway. Tony sat up and had a worried look on his face. He started to look around the car and made eye contact with everything except Steve. 

"What?" Tony said loudly as he stared at the dashboard.  
Steve just stared at him. His eyes looked him over softly and he thought about what to say. Tony just glared and started to look out the side window again. 

"I'm sorry. I have to take you back. I honestly don't want to." 

"It's FINE." Tony shrugged because he had every intention to run the hell away again. So the Yankee was gunna, take off? that was fine. Whatever.  
Tony constantly told himself that it wasn't a big deal. Captain America's CLONE was spoken for anyways. Or so he said. 

"Tony?" Steve wanted Tony to look at him. He hated to talk to people while they brushed him off.   
"WHAT?!" Tony turned back at him and snapped his response. The two stared for a bit. 

“I’m officially BURNING all my Captain America swag when I get home. I don’t want to be reminded of you. JERK.” 

Tony snapped at him again. He had angry thoughts about him until he actually looked at his face. That attractive fucking face. Uhh..ok he decided to himself that he'd keep one or two things. 

"What Yankee? Just take me back and dump me off already." 

“Tony, you will be seeing me again someday. And when you do, I want you to know that I'm going to love you." Steve knew he FUCKED UP again. He knew he just stepped into dangerous territory. But he started to tell Tony exactly what was on his mind. 

"I'm going to try really REALLY hard to give you what you seem to need."  
Tony looked at him with a very confused expression. Whaa? Was the Yankee really from space or something? He started to really think so. 

"What the hell are you talking about? What exactly do you think I need?" Tony's brain was overworked and he had trouble comprehending. 

“You need love. That is what you need.” 

HUH?! What was the Yankee talking about?! Tony shrunk back against the damn car door and he stared at that face. 

Steve just looked away. He knew he already said too much. And when it came to Tony he always seemed to say the wrong things so he felt like it should be left at that. 

Tony was a passionate person but he wasn't secure at all. Steve was very secure but he felt like he lacked that passion that Tony just naturally had.  
Saaa, he sighed and started the car up again. 

He needed to go home and figure so many things out.  
Tony just stared at him. He was baffled and his thought process was jumbled. 

Ok, the Yankee had lost it. Tony sat back roughly and just put his feet up on the dashboard. So many things had happened for Tony and he could not process very well.  
Steve decided it was best to stop conversing with Tony. 

Eventually, they pulled up to Obadiah's house and Steve stopped the car. 

"Goodbye Tony." He looked at him briefly and then stared at the steering wheel. He saw Obadiah Stane open the door and he walked out of the house. 

Tony stared at him and then he turned towards Steve. He tried not to cry. He stared at the Yankee and he held everything in. 

"Goodbye, Steve. Or whatever the hell your real name is." Tony remained in the vehicle for a bit longer and he thought about what the Yankee said to him. He didn't know what to make of it. So he opened the door and got out. 

He was about to shut the door but he stopped and he looked in. 

“Thank you for saving my life. Tell James Romanov to pick a better name for himself next time. And you both KINDA need to stop sucking so badly at lying."  
Steve smiled at Tony. 

It took Tony a minute but he started to smile too. He closed the door and Steve watched him walk over to Obadiah.  
Steve felt sick. It hurt his chest to watch him go over there... 

Tony walked up to his guardian and stopped in front of him. 

"WHY ARE YOU ALL WET?" Obadiah was very direct and pointed out Tony's clothes immediately. Tony looked down at his clothes and shrugged. 

"Jarvis sprayed me with the hose.” Tony fought the urge to look back at the car. 

"Ok? Good. So the golden goose returns alive?! Your father called me and told me that you fucks blew up his house." 

“AY! I didn't blow up jack shit." 

Steve watched them head for the house and he sighed. Tony looked back briefly but then he forced himself to turn away. He spoke quickly. He started to tell his guardian the story. 

"This GUY with a metal arm was destroying everything trying to find me. Obi, he was totally CRAZY. A TOTAL FRIGGEN PSYCHOPATH. Uhh, I have no idea why BUT he wanted to kill me and the Yankee and the T-1000 fought him. I think they killed him but I'm really not sure." 

"Were you high or something.." 

"NO. The damn Yankee took my drugs.."  
Steve checked the transmitter. Maria sent him the coordinates to the machine that would take him back home. He backed out of the driveway and headed to the location. 

Steve was beyond ready to go home. He needed to have a loooong conversation with Fury about some things when he made it back.  
It was a lonely drive, but he made it back in good time. 

* * *

Notes: WHOOOOO this chapter took me a while!  
Sorry loves for the wait! I hope you like this chapter. But sadly it's bitter-sweet for me because  we say goodbye to the teenage Tony. (for now)

More to come PLEASE PROVIDE FEEDBACK! comments are love! 


	14. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter 14: Crazy Little Thing Called Love   
  
  


* * *

  
  


**_S.H.I.E.L.D.'S NEW BUILDING. PRESENT TIME_ **

Steve emerged from the time machine and he smiled at Maria Hill.  
"Bet you're thrilled to be back." She commented to him and he nodded for his response. Steve was very happy to be back. 

She noticed his wet clothes immediately. They dried at a slow pace and wrinkled horribly. 

"Fury would like to talk to you when you are ready. It appears Tony Stark has created his own time machine and he's taken matters into his own hands. He has Bucky but, I'm sure you're aware of that." 

Steve just nodded again. That was just typical of Tony. He didn't have the patience to wait around for Fury and his people. When Tony wanted answers his determination to get what he wanted was pretty scary.  
Steve was pretty impressed that Tony could build his own time machine. S.H.I.E.L.D. often underestimated Tony's capabilities. 

Steve was going off on a tangent in his head and he tried to stop.  
"I need a change of clothes." He spoke quietly to Maria and she smiled. 

"You got it. Just go see Fury and I'll have someone bring you some clothes." She started to head away from him before he had the chance to thank her. 

Steve felt bad and made a mental note to thank her later on when he had the chance.  
He headed straight for Fury's office. Steve needed to have a long chat with him before he headed over to see Bucky.   
  


**_TONY'S MANCAVE PRESENT TIME  
  
_ **

Tony made his way back to his lab after he got himself some coffee to eat. Tony wasn't hungry for anything he saw in the kitchen so he decided coffee would fill up his stomach.  
Clint still hung out in the lab and continued to be a pest, Bruce wrapped up the work he did on Bucky, and Tony resumed his work on the arm. 

Bruce tested his skin and discovered that Bucky had traces of liquid nitrogen swimming around in his skin cells. That meant those HYDRA freaks were put him on ice then defrosted the poor guy over and over. 

Tony wondered what kind of neurological damage Bucky could have because of it. He began to add his own Stark flare to Bucky's arm when his thoughts were interrupted. 

“Sir, you have another phone call from Director Fury." 

"He just can't get enough of me can he? Accept the call. Thank you." Jarvis put the call through and Fury's face appeared. 

"Hello again everyone. I'm calling to inform you that Captain Rogers has returned from the mission. Tony, we're already inside the tower now because we need to speak with you. You need to give us access to your work area." 

Uh..what? S.H.I.E.L.D. people were gunna flood his Avenger Tower? What the fuck.. 

"I'm working on Bucky's arm and I've finally made him a secure little home so if you guys would just stop by later that would be great. Or stop by never, that would be even better." 

There was a long silence from Fury. Tony continued his modifications and then he heard his voice again. 

"Steve requests that you grant us access to your floor before he is forced to destroy it." Clint got up on his feet and Tony stopped his work. 

What was hell was Steve doing? Did he run S.H.I.E.L.D. now or some shit?  
And why the hell did he bring Fury to the Tower? grrrr Tony didn't know which route to take. He didn't want to see Steve. 

Tony scratched his head and looked at Bucky. 

"WELL, since you're already at the damn door what choice do I have? Jarvis open up my shop. Let them in."  
Tony was annoyed. 

They were granted access to his work area floor and the door was unlocked. He saw Fury as he walked down the stairs to his secret laboratory of awesome. The door was opened and Fury walked in like he owned the place. Tony watched him as he walked straight over to the cryotube that had Bucky within it. 

"You stole my tube."  
"Well you just left it out there so sue me." Tony didn't care if he took the tube he knew it would come in handy at some point. 

Clint slid over to Fury and immediately started to show him something on his phone. 

"Fury, can you tell me who this is?" Fury used his good eye to look at the screen. The older man didn't answer and he looked at the cryotube. 

"It's you with an afro AHAHAHAAAAAAaaa..." Clint’s laugh was loud and Fury stood unaffected.  
Tony just rolled his eyes. 

He heard the door to his shop open again. Then he heard familiar footsteps. 

"Hello Tony." Steve's voice reached his ears. Uhh Tony turned around clumsily and stared at his face.  
He really really really REALLY did not want to see him. Tony felt self-conscious all of a sudden and he uncomfortably responded. 

"Ha..." Tony went to scratch his head and almost knocked Bucky's arm off the table when he saw Steve in front of him. 

Tony hurried to the arm and caught it before it hit the ground. Tony cleared his throat and awkwardly tried to put it back where it originally was. OF COURSE, it wouldn't go back on correctly. Steve watched as Tony struggled with the arm. 

"..Hi." He said as they made eye contact briefly.  
Tony turned away immediately and stared at the arm. He steadied the stupid arm on the "thing" he had that held it up. 

"How are you?" Steve asked him as Tony crossed his arms behind his back. How was he? Steve always friggen asked him that! How was he? really uhmmmm... 

“Oh, I'm just great!" Tony's eyes could have burned a hole in the arm because he stared at it with such a fiery glare. Steve took a moment to look at Tony. He looked exhausted and had obviously been awake for a long time. 

GAHH that was just TYPICAL OF STEVE. He just waltzes into the room and thinks it's ok to just ask if he was ok.  
Tony turned his back to Steve because he didn't want to be STARED AT. Tony took a seat back in his work area. 

Jesus Christ. 

"He's still unconscious?" Steve said as he headed straight for Bucky's new little home. Steve had a very guilt-stricken look on his face. 

Tony decided to act like everything was cool and just ignore him. Luckily, Bruce started to talk about Bucky. 

"We think that Hydra might have been putting him in some sort of a cryopreservation tank or something each and every time they woke him up or put him down. I tested his skin and he has a lot of chemicals in his system that made us think that way." 

Steve stood tall and had his focus strictly on Bucky. Everyone in the room had their focus on Bucky. Tony took the opportunity to glance over at Steve. It felt like it had been years since he'd seen him. 

Bruce was the only one that spoke so Tony just continued to stare. He began to wonder about Steve and his younger self.  
He hated to think it, a horrible feeling washed over him and it wouldn’t leave his system. 

"I think it's become a habit for his body to enter a comatose state. I checked his vitals he's still alive. In fact, I think he's sleeping." Bruce spoke to Steve and Fury. 

Well Tony was lost in thought. He only thought about how "genteel" Steve's appearance was. His clothes were all nice and clean. Tony immediately started to think about what he must have looked like. He had been awake for days, had messed up hair, and probably looked like a dirty urchin or something. 

Wow, it was awkward. Tony just chilled in his workspace and wore his comfy pants and one of his black tank tops he always wore when he worked. Everyone else was all dressed for success. Well, except for Clint. He looked like shit. 

But Tony felt out of place and really insecure for some reason. Which was something he felt, never? He sighed and tried to ignore all the people in his mancave. He tried to ignore how insecure he felt. 

“Tony, I really appreciate you helping me get Bucky. I would not have succeeded if you hadn't shown up." Steve turned in Tony's direction and had a tired looking smile. 

Tony froze for a moment. He just nodded his head and scratched at his neck. He had worked on his time machine for DAYS and he had modified Bucky's arm for hours. Tony needed a hot shower. And Tony also felt very NOT seventeen. It was an odd feeling. 

"Skip the formalities, Cap. It's all good, there's no need to thank me." Now if they all could just NOT talk about what had been going on in the last few days Tony would be very pleased with that. 

He was actually glad that they all had Bucky to distract them and take the focus off of him. THANK YOU, LORD. 

"Dr. Banner, I hate to ask this from you, since you're working, but can you give the four of us a minute?" 

Uh, say whut?  
Steve asked Bruce to leave? 

Tony's eyes lit up and he almost burst into flames. Why the hell did Bruce have to leave? Bruce just smiled and complied. 

“Ok. Sure, no problem you guys just let me know if you need my help." Bruce definitely did not want to be involved with whatever mess went on. 

That was for sure, he was more than happy to leave. 

"Tony let me know when you want me to come back ok?" 

"Yeah. Thanks .." Tony had a glare on his face. 

He heard Bruce leave and then he cleared his throat. GGGGGGGRRRRRRREEEEEAAAATTTT here we go. Tony looked at Bucky's arm and then he started to wipe his hands off on one of the work rags he had on the table. 

His hands itched because he wanted to get the hell out of there.  
Clint took a seat at the table where Tony worked. He caught on immediately and knew where it was headed. Steve sat down beside Clint and Fury sat next to Tony. 

Uhhhhh...Tony was not ok with any of it. Fury had his serious pants on and he looked right a Tony. 

"Tony I've got two things that I need to say to you. FIRST thing I want to say is that I am sorry we didn't include you on this mission. We were trying to keep you out of it in the beginning because we knew you'd go all crazy if you knew what we were doing. So, I apologize for that." Fury acted all nice and Tony just rolled his eyes. 

"Pshh save it. I don't care.." Tony's attitude was probably annoying. But WHATEVER. Fury didn't give a crap about him. Tony would never think otherwise. Fury only thought about himself and ways to advance his super-hero boy band. 

"THE SECOND thing I want to bring to this table is about what you told me at the new facility. You said that you were involved with Captain Rogers. I think we need to get that sorted out and out of the way." 

Tony was pretty much as tense as he could be. Really? These guys wanted to discuss that NOW? 

What the hell was Tony supposed to say? He just looked at each of them (except Steve ) 

Steve's voice flooded his eardrums again and it made Tony look down at the table. He absolutely could not look at him in any way. 

"I don't think now is a good time to discuss that so I'll only comment on it a little. I do however want to apologize for how I behaved during this mission." Steve looked at Clint because what he said was directed to him. 

"Clint told me that I should have left the mission because I wasn't thinking objectively and I honestly think that I should have left. I put him in danger and I got to a point where I wasn't even communicating with him. Luckily, in the end, everything turned out ok but I feel we only have Tony to thank for that." 

Steve had his head down as well. He felt like shit and he honestly felt like he was defeated during that mission. 

If Tony hadn't intervened he would have lost to Bucky. He went in completely unprepared and he spent most of his time trying to understand Tony.  
It was a huge problem for him. 

Tony listened to what Steve said and he started to rub his face with his hands.  
Why why why why why were they having that discussion now? And what the hell DID STEVE DO DURING THAT MISSION? 

"I'm sorry Clint. I was completely lost during our mission." Steve looked at the archer with a sad expression. Clint did nothing but smile at Steve. His face was bandaged up and he looked like he had just been run over by a car but, he smiled regardless. 

"It's ok Steve-"  
"That is EXACTLY why I want to be having this conversation. If you two are in some sort of a relationship I absolutely cannot have it affecting the Avengers. SO I suggest the two of you break off into SEPARATE LOCATIONS." Fury was very direct with his words and they registered very loudly in Tony's head. 

Clint sat up straight. WHAT?  
"You want to split them up? Fuck that. I am not ok with that at all." Clint wasn't ok with just separating people that were obviously into each other. 

"They can do whatever the hell they want outside the Avengers. I'm just saying that I don't want them to work together. Think it over. You two can do an East Coast and West Coast thing or something.” 

Tony felt like he had been put on the spot. He remained quiet long enough but he couldn't contain it any longer. 

"Avengers business is no longer S.H.I.E.L.D. business. Meaning our supposed relationship is NONE of your damn business. All my life you guys have been documenting and watching my every move. I don’t. You had no RIGHT.." Tony became frustrated. He didn't know how to express what he felt inside. 

An immense rush of anger had built up. He couldn't get away from all those eyes that always watched him.  
Tony was sick of people being in his life. He wanted to be free from them. 

So Tony just started to vent his frustrations that were directed to Nick Fury. 

"I just want to be left alone! I want to do whatever the hell I want to do and be left ALONE! You guys find out that someone is threatening to kill me? Fine!! JUST TELL me and I will handle it MYSELF. I don't need you! I built my own fucking time machine and took care of it on my own. If someone tries to steal my tech, murder me, kill my family, and destroy my home WELL? I WILL TAKE CARE OF IT." 

"Look Hollywood, you can get mad all you want. I understand that you are capable of defending yourself and I'm not disputing that. But you need to understand that we are trying to help you, Tony. We want to help you and keep you alive. You're a pressure cooker that's about to burst." 

"My father and my mother trusted YOU. Look where that got them. I don't need you and I don't answer to you. END OF STORY." 

Fury and Tony had an argument between them that was a long time coming.  
"YOU had no RIGHT sending your chess pawns into my past without consulting me." 

"You're only mad about it because of how you were. Well, that's your problem. It's not my fault you were a manipulative junkie. I needed my "chess pawns" to save your life and I didn't want to deal with your attitude. Steve Rogers is the only one I deem fit to actually deal with your attitude whether you two are “involved” or NOT.” 

WOW RUDE. Tony's jaw dropped.  
Fury had a difficult time with Tony but he actually did care for him. He always cared about him he just knew that he was the type that needed tough love. 

Tony just glared at Fury and then looked away. TCH he was so pissed off and his brain really hurt. Tony just shut his mouth. He was done with the ridiculous conversation. 

"We are getting a bit off track. The reason we are having this discussion is because I want to know if this alliance between the Avengers needs to break into two groups. THAT IS ALL I WANGT TO KNOW. Now, are you two in a relationship or not?" Fury needed to know so they could get shit accomplished and he could move on with his life. 

He didn't care if Steve and Tony were, whatever. All he cared about was making the Avengers sail like a smooth ship. If they were TOGETHER it was absolutely 100% NOT. GOING. TO. WORK. And he planned to strongly encourage them to break up the team. 

Steve and Tony looked at each other. It was kind of a big question for Fury to ask. Tony's skin was on fire and ... Clint looked at Steve. He looked at Fury and then he looked at Tony. Then he looked back at Steve and then he glanced back over at Tony again. 

Whoo hooo things were heated up in the room! Clint secretly enjoyed it.  
They all knew where Steve stood on the subject. He had been the one that showed the most emotion and admitted his feelings for Tony first. 

Steve was in love with him. That was more than obvious. Actually the guy was borderline CRAZY in Clint's opinion.  
He eagerly awaited Tony's response because at that point no one knew where he was at with all of it. Haaa Tony was about to speak. Clint could see it in his face. He felt so happy. 

"I CAN'T ANSWER THAT." Tony stood up and he tried not to look at Steve. He turned on his heel and accidentally hit the STUPID ARM again. He quickly caught it before it hit the damn floor 

(AGAIN). 

WOW!! ok he fixed it back onto the stupid holder. Fury's eyebrow arched as he watched Tony struggle with Bucky's arm. 

Clint was about to laugh at him but he controlled himself. Tony was obviously stressed out and Clint understood why. Poor guy.  
Tony stood up straight and made sure the arm didn't fall down again. He cleared his throat and uneasily spoke to the three. 

"Like I said, I can't answer that so I declare this meeting adjourned. Bucky should be fine here. Just don't touch any of my things. I'm going, going to go away now so just leave my shit exactly where it currently is." Tony needed to shower and drop dead. He couldn't take Steve STARING AT HIM any longer so he left the room. 

Steve watched him leave. He felt a nasty sting in his chest and he tried to ignore it. 

"I don't think we should focus on that right now Fury. I understand your need to ask but I'd rather focus on Bucky's recuperation then on, Tony.”  
Steve changed the subject to Bucky and decided it was best to only focus on that. 

"I can try to talk to Tony later. He's really overwhelmed right now so I think we should give him some space."  
"That's fine Captain. Now that we have access to Tony's shop I can give you however many people you need to look after Bucky." 

Steve thought about it as he looked over at his friend.  
It made him feel nervous that he was still unconscious. But to bring Fury's people into Tony's shop was a bad idea.  
Tony would be even more upset. 

“No. We'll take care of Bucky on our own. I think it's best to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. and Tony far apart for a few days. He needs to calm down before you start bringing suits into his work space." Fury just nodded. Clint rocked back in his seat a few times then eventually stood up. 

“Well, I'm going to go pass out now. It's been a looooonnnggg few days and my bed is calling me." Clint headed towards the exit with a yawn. 

"Cap, if you need me to watch Bucky or something let me know." 

The archer left the work area and took the elevator to his private floor. He walked right by his bed and then crawled up to one of his nests.  
He was much more comfortable there. 

Steve pulled his chair over to the cryotube. He planned on staying beside Bucky until he woke up. 

"Just let us know when you need us. You're no chess pawn I hope you know that." Fury gave Steve some kind words and he smiled at the older man. 

Or, technically younger man to Steve? ugh, he could never get his time difference right.  
Fury left and the door closed behind him. As soon as Steve was alone in Tony's shop he started to look around. 

Tony had a lot of stuff. 

"Jarvis?" Steve spoke to the artificial person and he looked up at the high ceiling.  
"Yes, Captain Rogers?” It was soooo bizarre to hear his voice Steve could never get used to it. 

"Where is Tony?" He asked him as he stood up and walked over to the cryotube.  
"He is currently in the shower. Would you like to be granted access to his living quarters, sir?" 

Steve started to chew on a small section of his lip.  
He really wanted to talk to Tony. He wanted to talk to him and actually have a chance to be alone with him. 

"Ask him. Please ask him if he would grant me access to his floor."  
“Sir, he's given you permission many times and you already have access to his floor."  
"I know. But, I need you to ask anyway." Steve would never just go up to Tony's floor. In his mind that was very disrespectful. 

Steve waited for Jarvis's response.  
Tony ran some shampoo all over his hair when he heard Jarvis's voice. 

"Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting access to your floor. Shall I grant it?" Tony listened but he took a long time to form an answer. 

Actually? He didn't form an answer. Tony just ran the hot water over his face.  
Steve probably wanted to talk. Talk about things that Tony absolutely NEVERRR wanted to talk about.  
He hesitated for a moment and then he grabbed the conditioner. 

"Deny his access." Tony did not want to see him and he definitely did not want to talk to him. His mind constantly contradicted itself because Tony really did want to see him.  
ARGHHH He tried not to think about it and he roughly conditioned his stupid hair. 

"Captain Rogers, your access to the floor has been denied."  
“That’s, that’s what I was expecting." Steve felt that pain that nagged in his chest. He figured that Tony was going to be like that for a while. He was discouraged and tried hard to not take it personally. 

He noticed no movement from Bucky. That also discouraged him. Steve’s evening was just full of discouragement it seemed.   
  


**_OBADIAH STANE'S HOUSE IN THE PAST.  
  
_ **

The younger Tony was in his room. He was undressed. Obadiah told him to keep his door open so he would know if he tried to run away.  
Tony found it irritating because he was forming an escape plan in his head. 

Tony changed out of his wet clothes and he didn't care if his guardian snooped around and watched. He had a plan and it was a perfect plan. 

Tony headed to his closet and he dug out one of his stashes of drugs.  
He snuck some Rohypnol in his pants pocket and he threw on a t-shirt. His plan was to drug the shit out of Obadiah, steal his car. Tony intended to go to the place where that asshole Fury worked, then find the Yankee. 

He couldn't just tell him all that shit and then dump him off. Tony absolutely refused to accept that. So, Tony devised a plan to find him and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way. 

His first obstacle was Obadiah.  
He smiled to himself and he wandered into the living room where Obadiah was. 

"Yo, Obi.." He said as he headed in his direction. Obadiah didn't respond. He started to do something with the television. 

Tony looked around the room and noticed a glass of scotch beside the recliner. PERFECCCCTTTTT... All Tony had to do was slip it in his drink. 

"Did your Yankee feed you?" Obadiah asked as he looked Tony's way. Tony just shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the living room floor. 

He often sat there because chairs were overrated.  
Tony watched Obadiah take a seat on the recliner and the wheels in his head started to spin. His devious little mind started to work on his plan and he looked over at the TV. 

"Have you heard anything about my mom?" Tony asked as his guardian shook his head no. 

“Nah, your dad is with her so she should be fine. Stop worrying so much kid. It’s annoying." Tony glared a bit and hugged one of his knees. 

TCH...he only asked one damn question. Ok. Time was up. Tony was ready to get the hell out of there.  
He looked over at Obadiah with a playful grin. Obadiah saw his look and he ignored it. In fact, he started to look around for one of his cigars. 

Tony rocked up from the floor and stood on his feet. He headed over to Obadiah and he climbed onto his lap. 

"What the hell are you doing kid. Haven't you played enough games?" His guardian asked him as Tony silenced him with a kiss. 

He wanted to kiss the Yankee, so he imagined that it was him. It made it easier and more believable. 

Obadiah forced his face away.  
"You must want something. WHAT is it?” Tony often used sex to get something he wanted. Obadiah wasn't a fool. 

Tony grinned and moved over him. He started to straddle the older man and he glanced at the glass that was beside them.  
“I, really wanted the Yankee to fuck me. But you were right he was way out of my league." Tony even frowned when he said it. 

Obadiah took the bait with a broad smile. 

"So now you plan on settling for me? Aww, I don't know how to take that Tony." The older man pulled Tony's lips to his.  
Tony normally didn't kiss Obadiah that much. But, for his plan to work he wanted him to be very engaged and distracted. 

He needed to slip the Rohypnol into his drink before things got too heated between them. Gahhh Tony tried to get the drug from his pocket but he didn't want to look too suspicious. Obadiah was a really strong man. Tony didn't want to fuck it up and have to deal with him on a physical level. 

That would really really really suck. 

* * *

Notes: HALLO I have returned! with a surprise! I bring you a rather wordy chapter (which leaves you hanging in two spots) and teenage Tony is again up to no good (I couldn't let him go) ahahah More to come.  
Please please please comment! Thanks for reading! 


	15. Another One Bites The Dust

Chapter 15: Another One Bites The Dust   
  


**_WARNINGGG FOLKS. I know some of you are not big Obadiah fans so I have to warn you... Heavy Underage sex scene ahead. I apologize for it hahah If you're not into that I highly suggest you skip._ **   
  
  
  


* * *

**_AVENGER'S TOWER IN THE PRESENT_ **

Steve sat beside Bucky's cryotube and waited for any form of movement. It was just like watching paint dry but, oh well.  
At some point, Steve noticed that Tony had a notepad on one of the tables and he rolled his chair over and picked it up. 

It had Tony's calculations and mathematic mumbo jumbo written all over it. Steve looked it over and tried to make sense of it but eventually, he gave up.  
He flipped the paper to an empty page and found a pen. 

Steve started to draw to pass the time. He was startled the moment he heard Jarvis's voice fill the room. 

"Sir you have been granted access to Tony's floor." Steve turned his head in shock. Really? Tony actually changed his mind? Well, Steve stared at the tube and thought about what he'd say to him. Tony was really hard to communicate with when he was upset. 

Steve sighed and decided to try his luck and talk to him anyways. He looked at Bucky for a moment and then set the notepad down. Steve headed towards the door.  
He wanted to make it quick because he didn't want to leave Bucky for too long. 

"Jarvis please alert me if Bucky wakes up. I want to know if he moves at all even if it's a muscle twitch."  
Steve didn’t want to take any chances. He wanted to stay beside Bucky until he woke up but he really needed to take the time to try and talk to Tony. 

He felt like he was pulled in two different directions. 

"I will alert you of any movement on this floor. Also, sir, your access has now been denied to the Stark floor. Apparently someone cannot make up his mind." Jarvis told him that Tony denied his access again. 

Steve just started to laugh. Oh, come on Tony...  
He knew he was up there scrambling over what to do. Jarvis officially became the middle man in the conversation. 

"Tell him I need to see him when he is ready. And Jarvis can you please tell him that I miss him very much? Would that be ok?” It felt strange for Steve to have a robot give Tony a somewhat personal message. 

That's just how it was apparently. He sighed and waited for a response.  
It was a long wait. But Steve was a very patient person so he barely noticed. 

"You now have access to the floor. But I suggest you get to the floor quickly because I don't want to be doing this all night."  
Steve sprinted to the elevator and punched the button for his floor before TONY CHANGED HIS DAMN MIND AGAIN. 

He shook his head and tried to think of the correct things to say. Steve was definitely NOT going to bring up Obadiah Stane. That he knew for sure.  
Inside Tony's room, the brunette was pretty close to having a panic attack over what to wear to bed. 

It's not that the clothes didn't fit right Tony just felt like HE didn't fit right. He was in the middle of destroying his closet for some strange reason. 

Tony just threw on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He wanted to be completely covered up from head to toe.  
Tony even covered his head with the hood. 

HE FELT VERY, NOT SEVENTEEN. That was his problem. Tony was having issues apparently. He didn't want Steve to see any part of him. Tony debated and wanted to wear a blanket. He wanted to roll up in a blanket so no part of his body could be seen. 

Ok, Tony freaked out again. Steve could not come up.  
"JARVIS DENY HIS ACCESS. I don't want him up here." Tony yelled across the room. 

“Sir, if I had eyes to roll."  
"Shut it JARVIS just do as I say!" Tony tossed one of his shoes. Yeah, he knew he was a pain in the ass. 

"He has been granted access and Captain Rogers is already technically on your floor."   
"What? He is? Seriously?"  
  
"Sprinting to your door as we speak sir,"  
Tony tried to shove his huge mess into his closet. Great. Just great! 

His final decision was to NOT have Steve around. He didn't want to see him but it was too late. Tony stood up straight when he heard a knock on the bedroom door. 

"Crap," Tony muttered as he pulled the little strings on his hoodie so most of his face was hidden. Tony opened the door and hid behind it. 

Steve walked in and he scanned the room for Tony. He saw him behind the door dressed as, a jogger?  
Steve stood puzzled.  
"Should I even ask?" He said as he welcomed himself further into the room. 

Tony closed the door and he roughly pushed the hoodie off his head. Yeah, he felt stupid. Tony started to pace a bit and he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Sooooo, can I help you with something?" Tony asked as he meandered around and avoided getting anywhere near Steve. 

Steve just stopped in his tracks and watched Tony. He looked so uncomfortable. He moved around like he had no idea where to flee and Steve was the only stable thing that stood. 

"Do you want to go out for a run Tony?" He asked as he looked over his outfit. 

"NO, I don't want to go on a friggen run." Tony laughed to himself and he pulled on the strings to his hoodie.  
IT was officially awkwarddddd he didn't want to strike up a conversation with him because he feared it going places. 

Invisible wall. There was an invisible wall between them Tony made sure of it. He wanted Steve to stayyy awayyy... Well, Steve didn't want an invisible wall. He walked right up to Tony and he gently touched his arms.  
Tony tried to get away but he wasn't quick enough. 

Steve pulled Tony close. He knew that Tony's guard was up because of everything that had happened. But Steve didn't care. He drew him in and slowly kissed his very warm lips. Steve had longed to kiss the adult Tony for days. So now he couldn't help himself. 

Tony hesitated. He returned the kiss but his body was tense and when he had the opportunity to run away he would take it. 

Steve stepped back and looked at Tony's face. He could feel the tension throughout Tony's body and he didn't like it. Steve touched his very warm skin and he just pressed their foreheads together. 

"We don't have to talk about anything if you don't want Tony." He didn't want Tony to think that he was just going to ask him a bunch of questions and tell him about his failure of a mission. Tony started to playfully pull at Steve's clothes. He was glad to hear that they didn't have to talk. 

"Oh? So are you just trying to get laid or something Steve?" Tony teased the taller man and they started to kiss again. He was more than happy to have sex with Steve. Any time, any place. 

Steve laughed against his lips and he nodded his head in response. Yes. He was trying to get laid and he had no problem admitting it. 

"Yes, I am."  
Steve knew that Tony wouldn't want to talk about what had gone on. He saw that playful grin. Tony tried to hide it. He tried to stay angry but it became harder to do so when Steve answered him like that. 

Tony spent the day being annoyed, exhausted, and now his body boiled underneath the stupid hoodie. He didn't want to talk to Steve but kissing him was ok. The two of them having sex was ok. He watched Steve's arms as he hugged them around Tony's smaller waist. 

"I've been wanting it since the last time I was here."  
“Well, I offered you an all-day thing and you refused."  
"I know. I shouldn't have left this room.."  
  
Tony brought his arms up slowly. He said nothing as he edged his arms around Steve's shoulders. He hugged him back.  A hug was good. Tony liked to hug. And Steve finally had an inch of encouragement. Tony found his voice after several minutes and he said the first thing that came to his mind. 

“So, so you didn't do so well on your little mission?" Tony dared a small discussion. After he asked he decided to silence himself and he kissed Steve's neck.  
The golden boy's body was always nice and warm. Tony burned up in that hoodie but he refused to pay attention to it. 

He kissed at his neck and slowly relocated his attention to Steve's lips. Tony started to kiss him and he forgot to wait for an answer.  
For the moment Tony relaxed against his lips and stopped being on edge and tense. Steve took it as an incentive to continue. 

He unzipped Tony's silly sweatshirt and started to push it off his shoulders. Tony's body welcomed the cooler air so he didn't resist Steve's actions. 

"I didn't do so well. Yeah, that’s pretty much how it went." Steve dropped the sweater beside them and he smiled at Tony. 

"Clint told me that you got distracted. Haafshiuuurala?” Tony was about to ask him about his younger self. But he couldn't go there. He didn't want to know. 

Ok, he did want to know. UGH, HIS BRAIN. 

"I did get distracted. I lost focus completely." Steve had to be honest. If Tony was to ask him more he would have told him everything he wanted to know. 

But Tony decided to think about it for a moment longer. Did he feel strangely jealous of himself? What the fuck ... 

Tony knew that the two of them kissed. He felt it. He remembered it. Tony could still feel it on his lips at that moment. He wanted to tell Steve that he knew about it but he couldn’t do it. Tony stared and thought it over. 

Steve studied Tony’s behavior and he tried to distract him. He reeled Tony into another kiss. Tony’s mind was all over the place and Steve tried to ground him a little. 

Tony backed up and he touched his bottom lip. He understood something. The reason he remembered the kiss between them was because it meant a lot to him. 

It meant a lot to his younger self, so the memory remained inside his head in his older state. That had to be the reason. Tony could focus and remember more of their interactions, but he didn’t want to do that. 

Tony’s heart hurt enough already. He didn’t want to add anything else to the pile. 

Steve took a step back and he blinked a few times. Steve did not know what to say and he knew he was bound to say the wrong thing. But he had to try. 

“Are you ok Tony? If you want to talk about it we can. If you don’t, it can wait.” Steve didn’t want Tony to feel cornered or pressured in any way.  
He thought it was better to say goodnight to him and leave the room. 

Steve waited for a response. Tony looked up at him and he released his lip. 

“I’m fine. Just, kiss me how you did.” Tony liked the feel of him. He stepped back into it and the two connected again. 

Steve complied and held him close. 

Underneath the discarded sweater Tony wore one of his trademark black tops. Steve slowly pulled it off of Tony and he tossed it aside as well. 

Steve looked at his arms and he touched them gently. That slight change in temperature and the light touch gave Tony cold chills. Steve watched the bumps as they formed over his skin. 

Steve glanced at the scars on his chest where the arc reactor was placed.  
Tony had a lot of scars on his body. They were the war wounds when he transitioned from spoiled billionaire into Iron Man. 

He stared for too long and Tony felt like he was being studied. 

Normally, it was ok because it was Steve. But for some reason, Tony was all psyched out and paranoid about what Steve thought about in his head.  
He felt nervous again. Tony wanted to keep himself covered and HE DIDN'T WANT STEVE TO STARE AT HIM.  
Tony stepped out of their embrace and he grabbed for his sweater. 

“SO! you weren't perfect at something for once. Well, that sucks. Sorry, Steve." Tony quickly covered his skin. He zipped the sweater back up and started to act busy. Steve's face pulled into a confused frown. 

“Tony, I’m not perfect at all. Everyone thinks that but...” All he did was make mistakes. Steve felt so down he couldn’t hold his head up any longer. He realized that he did something wrong. It  triggered Tony. He made another mistake right where he stood and Steve didn’t know what it was. 

Steve didn’t even have to try! He wondered what the hell happened. Tony was back in his crazy mode and Steve’s chest fucking hurt. 

Tony just changed the subject as he adjusted his sweater. 

“I'm going to continue adding alterations to Bucky's arm if that's ok.” 

“That’s fine Tony. Did, did I do something wrong? I didn’t mean to upset you. I didn’t..” Steve tried to think. He knew that it would be hard to talk to Tony. Steve thought they were in an ok place for a moment. 

Tony ignored him and continued to talk about Bucky. 

“I just added a hologram feature. So, when he's not in super-psycho kill everyone mode he can have a normal functioning arm that looks like it has human skin. I thought that would help with his recovery so he won't have to see a metal arm all the time. It could help him feel normal? Or whatever." 

Define normal. 

Tony felt bad for Bucky. He knew how it felt to be trapped. Steve just stared at Tony. Ok? and he brought up Bucky why? 

"Thank you for thinking of that." 

"You're welcome! So, now you have another wounded pet to go bring snacks and sandwiches to. You go do that. I’m going to get some sleep." Tony purposefully pushed Steve away with his words. 

Steve could not believe what he had just heard. His heart sank deep in his chest and he stared at Tony's face with disbelief. Tony didn't even notice how offensive that was for Steve.  
He got a lot more offended than Tony anticipated. The wounded pet comment broke the camel’s back. 

Steve just glanced at the floor. He knew at that moment that he made another mistake. He needed to give Tony more time before he spoke to him. Steve looked over at the door. 

“Here’s the deal, YANKEE. I’m not ready to talk to you and if I had my way, I would NEVER talk to you about your stupid field trip to the 1980s.” 

Tony was very upset and he let Steve have it. Tony spit fire in his direction and then he looked away. He intentionally pushed him away with his words and he PUSHED HARD. 

“I’m sorry Tony. I’m sorry I disturbed you." Steve had two emotions going on at that moment. He wanted to scowl because he was pissed, and he wanted to cry because he was sad. 

Tony noticed that wounded look on his face. 

Steve's chest really hurt. That almost knocked him off balance. He turned away and started to leave the room. Tony almost went to pull him back. Almost.  
He did it on purpose. Tony has hated himself for it but...  
GARGHHHHHHAAA HDOQWE*(&UE##U#*DASO ncW###! 

Steve left Tony's floor. He started to head back to Bucky. The other "wounded pet" that he could bring sandwiches to?  
REALLY TONY?! Steve decided to be mad. Really really really fucking mad. 

Steve didn’t go to Bucky either. He took a detour to the gymnasium floor. He grabbed one of his punching bags and chained it up.  
Again, he was really really really fucking mad and he needed to get out that aggression. 

Tony stood dumbfounded where Steve had left him. He clenched his fists and just stomped over to his bed. WOWW good job moron! 

He knew was really really really really going to regret that later. Tony knew it, but there was nothing that could be done about it.  Tony did everyone that knew him a favor and he just went to bed.   
  
  
**_OBADIAH'S HOUSE IN THE PAST  
  
_ **

SHITTTttt things were too heated between them. Clothes had come off and Tony couldn’t get the damn drug into his glass of scotch!  
Every time he tried to move in that direction Obadiah would almost catch him. 

Tony was afraid he'd get caught trying to drug him and then Obadiah would just rape him again or do something worse.  
Eventually Tony lucked out. Obadiah lifted Tony up by his hips and relocated him to his liking. He positioned him so he faced the recliner. 

Tony managed to grab the stash of Rohypnol out of his pocket just as his pants were ripped off his body. Fuckin Obi was always rough.  
He held it in his hand and clenched his fist. Tony stared over at the glass.  
OK, it was in a powder form so he'd just PUT IT IN THERE and wait for him to drink it. 

UGHHH he didn't know how long that would take. Obadiah was behind him and he was almost undressed.  
Tony's nerves were all over the place. If he would have taken a hit from his stash he would have felt a million times better. 

Obadiah pushed Tony's face more towards the seat of the recliner and then he ran his hands over his body. 

“Are you going to actually fuck me properly this time?!" Tony asked as he looked over at his  guardian.  
Obadiah just laughed and then shrugged. 

"Do you think you deserve it?"  
"UHM I never deserve to be fucked improperly." Duh. He glared at Obi and the two engaged in a staring contest for a brief moment. Tony’s face softened because he thought about how different it felt when he was kissed by the Yankee. 

Everything felt different. Tony wanted it to feel like that. 

“I just. Just once I want it to feel good.” Tony shoved his face into the stupid chair. He admitted something STUPID and he heard Obidiah laugh at him. 

“Haha aw, that’s really sweet Tony. Did your Yankee make you feel good? I bet he did. Why else would you say that?” 

Tony just kept his face glued to the recliner. He felt like an idiot and he wanted to put the DAMN drugs in his drink!!!!  
Obadiah actually felt bad when he forced himself on Tony the other evening. He just got so frustrated with him and he couldn't control himself. 

"I'll make it up to you alright? I'll fuck you properly. But don't pull any bullshit stunts or piss me off. Got it?"  
Obadiah's voice was pretty intense. Tony felt like a little kid every time Obadiah barked at him. 

Tch..  
WAIT WAIT WAITTT his opportunity arrived. 

"OK. I want you to get the lube out of your room and we can do it here if you want. Up to you." Tony started to give orders just to annoy him.  
He playfully grinned and he was just stared at by the older man. 

Tony turned back in the direction he was positioned. He stared at the recliner seat in front of him and he waited to see what Obadiah would do.  
The older man stood up and pulled his pants up to his waist. 

He didn't bother to button the pants he just walked away from Tony and left the room.  
Tony waited until he heard him open his door and then he popped open the bag that housed the Rohypnol. 

He quickly poured the china white powder into the scotch and he watched it dissolve.  
Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Tony picked the glass up to make sure that there wasn't very much residue or whatever. He tried to swirl it in the alcohol. 

He heard him come back and he quickly set the glass back down.  
AHHhh! He almost dropped it Tony hurried to put it back where it was and then he sat down on 

the floor. He shoved the stash bag under the recliner.  
Obadiah came back into view and Tony's heart was about to burst. 

He was sooo damn scared to get caught. Tony rubbed at his naked knees and stared blankly at the wall.  
Obadiah walked over to him and he picked him up again. 

He picked him up like he weighed absolutely nothing and then turned him back the way he had him. Tony's hands gripped the top part of the recliner and his knees touched the seat.  
He could hear Obadiah taking off his pants and Tony tried not to stare at the damn glass of scotch. 

Obadiah ran his hands lightly over Tony's bare back. Then he grabbed for the bottle. The top of the lubricant was popped open and Tony turned his head slightly. Obadiah coated his fingers and he pulled Tony towards him by his hips. Tony braced himself both mentally and physically as Obadiah slowly wedged one of his fingers inside Tony's small entrance. 

He hissed and moved forward a bit because he was still sore from their last encounter. He tried to move again but that giant hand held his hips in place.  
Tony just pressed his face against the headrest part of the stupid chair. He'd have to indulge Obadiah until the fucker got thirsty enough to drink the damn scotch. 

Tony just tried to relax when he felt a second finger slide inside him. Obadiah went down on his knees and started to prep Tony with his tongue. It made him gasp and grip the chair even harder. Obadiah was never gentle but he actually complied with Tony’s request. 

Tony wasn't going to complain. In fact, he closed his eyes and tried to think of it as someone else. He figured the Yankee would always be gentle. Aggressive yes but never in a way that would make it painful. 

Oh great. Tony felt foolish because he thought of the Yankee in his head. All that did was make him feel aroused. He didn't want Obadiah to think that HE would bring him any sort of stimulation.  
No friggen way. The older man's mouth did please him and it spread him out. Tony tried to fight the urge to touch himself. 

He fought hard up until he felt Obadiah's fingers slide back in. A third one was added and Tony couldn't resist anymore. Tony wanted it to be the Yankee so badly. So badly he was actually planned to find him.  
He reached down to his lower half and he started to stroke himself slowly. Obadiah noticed immediately and it encouraged him to take it further. 

Once he thought that Tony was prepped enough he slowly eased his cock inside him. Everything felt slick as he slowly eased out and then he gradually thrust back in. Tony was behaving for once and didn’t say a word. His mind was on other things and Obadiah didn’t start a discussion. 

He started to thrust faster and Tony covered his own mouth. CRAP he didn't want to enjoy it. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE QUICK he wanted to be gone and on the road.  
But, once it started to feel good, Tony was officially done. He leaned back into each thrust and started to get a bit lost in it. 

His guardian started to fuck him almost INTO the recliner. He situated Tony's leg over the arm of the chair and started to roughly pound into him. Tony tried not to moan but it was hard! Jesus Christ the guy was going crazy on him and he liked it. 

Obadiah pulled Tony up by his hair. Tony felt his chest against his back and he wasn't sure what the older man planned to do. He was loud and really unpredictable. Tony winced when he felt Obadiah kiss then bite at his neck. The man tried to silence himself and it entertained him to mark up Tony’s skin. 

Obadiah was deeply pleased when he thought about the fact that he often fucked Howard Stark's son. The irony behind it was the driving force behind his actions.  
If Howard only knew. He thought about it and tried not to laugh. 

He considered Howard's son as his little junkie plaything. He let go of his hair and raised Tony's body up higher on the recliner. He thrust in deep and noticed how responsive Tony was. He heard his muffled moans that he knew he tried to hide.  
The kid was clearly turned on by something. 

Obadiah reached around Tony's hip and started to help his arousal. 

"Are you thinking about your Yankee? Huh, you wanted him that badly didn’t you kid." Obadiah was entertained. He loved to tease him.  
Tony was short of breath. He tried not to respond but his body did all the talking. He was burning up and when Obadiah mentioned the Yankee it just made it worse. 

“Did you think he was your ticket out of here? He left you. You were dumped off and I'm all you've got left." He stopped his talk and just sought out his own release.  
Obadiah shoved Tony's face into the recliner and hurried his thrusts. 

It felt so good to the older man. Tony didn't want to admit it to himself but it also felt good for him. It was a rough pleasure for the both of them. There was also the risk of being caught that was a stimulation to them as well. 

Tony didn't even try to hide his moans anymore. He gripped the soft fabric and tried to steady each gasp. Obadiah took in a deep breath and stopped his actions for a moment. He wanted to change the position Tony was in and catch his breath. He looked over at the glass of scotch. Obadiah reached over and finished his drink. 

Tony couldn't believe it. He drank the whole thing and Tony's jaw stood open. He was fucking shocked.  
Obadiah turned him around roughly and he took a seat on the recliner. 

"I've given you way more than you've deserved. Now ride me and finish this off you brat." Tony looked down at him and he could barely process a thought. 

He drank it. He fucking drank it. When was it going to work? Obadiah looked back at the glass with an odd look on his face. It tasted bitter probably. Obi probably noticed that it tasted different.  
Tony finally comprehended what Obadiah said to him. 

Uhh, he didn't want him to stare at the empty glass. So he stepped in his direction and climbed onto his lap. 

Tony started to kiss Obadiah. He wanted to take his focus off of the drink because it needed a few minutes to work its way around his system.  
He leaned back and re-positioned the older man's cock so they could continue having sex. 

That was the best way to distract him and get that blood flowing. 

Obadiah thrust upward, he pushed himself deep inside Tony and filled him completely. He had a strong grip on Tony's hips and he forgot his thoughts immediately. His fingers dug into his skin and he guided Tony and forced him to move like he wanted him to. 

Tony rolled his hips and did as he was physically told. He rode him hard and moved with his motions. It started to feel so good his body tightened up around him.  
Shit, he was really deep. Tony covered his own mouth again because he knew that enjoying it was wrong. 

Tony lost track of time. He didn't know how long it had been he was so into what Obi did to his body.  
Obadiah was about to cum. Tony could feel the pressure build-up and his thrusts became more unrestrained. 

WHA HE MOVED HIM AGAIN! GAHH Tony kicked his leg as he was moved down to the floor unexpectedly. 

Tony's arms fell down on each side of his head. He looked up at Obadiah and he panted heavily. 

“What, did you put in my drink." His guardian asked him as he hovered over him.  
He no longer thrust his damn dick... 

Tony swallowed hard and tried to breathe. Obadiah's eyes darted in different directions. The Rohypnol had kicked in. Tony needed to get the hell out of there ASAP.  
He tried to crawl out from underneath Obadiah. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?! did you drug me you.." Obi's voice grew harsh and scary but he was started to act sluggish. The man attempted to keep Tony beneath him. Well, he moved away as fast as he could and got up. Obadiah remained on the floor. Tony didn't waste any time  and he headed to his bedroom.  
SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. He threw some clothes on and he started to pack all kinds of things. 

He needed money. That was the most important thing. He had some stashed away but Tony decided that it wasn't enough.  
Tony packed extra clothes, some drugs for the road, and music of course. He ran into Obadiah's room and looked for any cash. He found Obi's wallet and he took all of his money. 

Tony had collected close to 3 grand just between his bedroom and Obadiah's. That was plenty of travel money. 

He could hear his guardian yell a bunch of things at him but Tony ignored him completely. Before he left the room he noticed Obadiah had a handgun beside his bed.  
Tony took it and made sure it was loaded. He didn’t know if terminators would show up so he decided to steal it. 

He took his bag, the cash, the keys to the dented Mercedes, and then he headed into the garage. Tony started the car and peeled out of the driveway. 

He headed straight for the place his dad took him all the time. That lame place where Mr. Nick Fury worked. 

That was his next step to find the Yankee. Maybe he was still there? I mean, he did just dump him off earlier that day.   
  


* * *

Notes: Thanks so much for reading! Whoo that scene was hard to get through. (I despise Obadiah haha) Anyways thanks for reading and PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE FEEDBACK IF YOU CAN. 


	16. Bohemian Rhapsody

Chapter 16: Bohemian Rhapsody   
  


**_DENTED MERCEDES IN THE PAST  
  
_ **

Tony drove very very quickly into the night. He was speeding and cut people off left and right. He almost ran into a car that was stopped in front of him and he slammed on his brakes. 

WHOAAA JESUS CHRIST. He almost died. Tony started to shake. He pulled over onto the side of the road. Tony was almost hyperventilating. He couldn't control his breath intake.  
He almost wrecked AND he still had the previous encounter flooded in his brain. 

What he went through consumed his thoughts. Tony wanted to throw up he was so disgusted with himself.  
He could feel Obadiah's skin all over his body. He could taste his sweat and in his head, he could hear his deep voice. 

Tony could hear his moans in his head and that voice... GAHHHHRRRAHDFOSAHDFO231334&Y(*& # Tony ripped at his forehead a little. 

The Yankee WAS the ticket to his freedom. Obidiah got that right. Like in Willy Wonka, he was the golden ticket.  
Tony started to rub his legs and he squirmed about in the driver's seat. His body itched to do something so badly and he couldn't get the horrible thoughts out of his head. 

He frantically dug around for his bag. Tony located it and hunted for his stash of cocaine. He tore it from the bag and he quickly formed a line of cocaine on the armrest beside him.  
He used the same pen that he had before and he took the hit. 

Tony rest his forehead on the armrest for a long while and let the drugs seep into his head. All he wanted was to not FEEL things. He didn't want to feel anymore and when he took the bump of coke it took the edge off.  
He started the car again and headed straight for Fury's work. 

It was a small building that his dad went to at random. He knew that his father was a “Consultant” and worked only on special projects. He had been there a few times so he knew it pretty well. Tony had a clear plan that would hopefully get him in the direction he needed to go. 

He parked and stared at the building. Tony checked his nose in the mirror and he noticed the deep bruise Obadiah left on his neck.  
"Fucker.." he muttered to himself as he poked at it. 

Oh well, it would help him in the long run. Tony got out of the car and he strapped his backpack over his shoulders.  
He walked straight to the door of the stupid government bullshit building and he knocked. 

After a few minutes, he knocked again. He friggen hated to wait.  
The door opened and a young man in a very nice suit stared down at Tony. The guy looked a bit too young to be a government minion. 

"Can I help you?" The man said as Tony stared up at him. 

"My father is Howard Stark. I need to talk to him or Nick Fury. It’s about the guy my dad has watching me." Tony's eyes were already red and they watered from the cocaine. So, it looked like he had been crying.  
Plus, he looked like he had just been ravaged so everything worked perfectly. 

"Are you Anthony Stark?" the man asked as Tony nodded his head slowly.  
“Yes. I can't stay with him anymore and my father won't listen to me." Tony covered his face with his hands and the guy took a step closer to him. 

"Come inside and tell me what's going on. My name is Phil Coulson. Ok? I'm one of Fury's new recruits." He touched Tony's arms gently and walked him into the building.  
Tony had both fake tears and real tears because it wasn't like he actually lied. 

He did tell the truth! Haha, it was just told in a twisted way.  
Tony ignored the guy's name and he just let himself be escorted to a door. He watched him take his name badge off and slide the card in the reader. 

Ooh how hi-tech. He kept his eye on that name badge as Phil started to lead him further into the building. 

"You are talking about Obadiah Stane am I right? Is he hurting you?" 

This guy was too nice and it annoyed Tony. He was led to a table. Tony sat down and he started to look around the area.  
The hit of cocaine he took didn’t help Tony focus. He heard the questions he was asked but his mind was too busy. He scanned his eyes around the room and he didn’t answer. 

"Anthony Stark? Can you hear me.." 

"Call me Tony." The guy looked at him and Tony decided to focus. His suit was nice and it had a very nice key card badge thing attached to it. 

Tony decided he might need that in order to get into doors. 

"I asked is he hurting you?" The man asked him again and Tony stared with an empty look on his face.  
"He's..." Tony looked down at his arms and then he started to rub them awkwardly. 

He couldn't tell him. Yeah, well that was his whole plan! He was going to tell him UH yEAH the guy fucks me all the time. But Tony couldn't say it. He couldn't say it because the majority of the time he was the one that initiated it. 

He was the one that seduced and teased Obadiah. Tony felt like it was his fault.  
Tony felt sick to his stomach. He began to wonder, WHY was he like that? He thought that he was just sick in the head. 

Tony didn't have to say another word. That Phil Coulson person stood up and went over to the phone immediately. He dialed a phone number and waited on the line. 

“Fury, I have Tony Stark here and I think there is a problem." Tony looked up at the Phil Coulson person. 

Wowwwww someone who did their job for once? He was actually shocked. 

Phil explained to Fury that Tony was there to get away from Obadiah Stane but Fury would not listen to him.  
Tony looked over at the door that led into other areas within this super-secret government spy place. 

He could hear Fury's loud voice as he yelled over the telephone and Tony almost rolled his eyes. 

“Sir, I do not think this is a trick. I understand. Yes. I hear you. Yes.” The guy tried to reason with Fury and Tony was found it hilarious. 

GOOD LUCK.  
He hung up the phone and turned back to Tony. 

"He thinks you're crying wolf. But, he is going to talk to your father and he will be here tomorrow." Tony said nothing. 

Wow. 

"We have a couch you can sleep on. There are a lot of late nights here so some of us have made that couch our home."  
"What the hell do you guys do here anyway.." 

Tony intended to hunt around and find anything he could on the Yankee. There had to be a file system with his name on it and hopefully his address. 

“Well, right now this is a branch of "Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law- Enforcement Division" Well S.H.I.E.L.D. for short. But it's going through a name change or so I'm told. Your father helped build this agency." 

"Groovy. Do you have a bathroom here or..." Tony stood up and held onto his bag. He didn't care what the place was and he didn't give a shit if his dad built it. There weren't too many people flooded around so Tony he could get away with it if he snooped around. 

“Yes. It's right this way." Phil led Tony down a long hallway. There was one, two, three, four doors he passed on his way to the restroom. He needed to check in those for files.  
Tony stopped at the door and he looked at, what’s his face. 

Tony was ready to make his move. He had a clear objective and NOTHING was going to get in the way. So he turned on the waterworks and queued the violins. 

"I don't say this a lot because I'm an ungrateful monster, but thanks for not being an asshole." He made sure to get all teary-eyed when he spoke to Phil. 

That Phil guy obviously had a soft heart. He even formed a frown and he touched Tony's shoulder gently.  
"Don't worry. We will take care of you here." 

Tony roughly grabbed hold of Phil's nice suit. He gripped it tight and really put on the "innocent victim" act. 

"Obadiah can't get in here, right? He's probably going to really kill me this time."   
“No. You're safe. He cannot get in here." 

Tony stepped away and he wiped at his face. He wiped away his tears and hiked his backpack higher on his shoulder. Tony concealed Phil's name badge underneath his backpack strap.  
It didn't seem like Fury's new recruit noticed. But Tony didn’t hold his breath. 

"I hope you're right. He's probably looking for me. I drugged him so he would stop.." Tony deliberately left the rest of that sentence up to Phil's imagination and he rubbed at his neck. 

Phil noticed the bruise on Tony’s neck and he gave him a supportive smile. Phil had to press an additional question. 

"What did he need to stop? Here." Phil brought him a tablet and a pen. 

"Just write it down here." Tony stared with the blankest of expressions. Fuck that. Tony was left in the room for a moment as that Phil individual busied himself. 

Tony thought about it, he grabbed the clipboard and quickly scribbled some stuff down on the paper about the subject. 

Phil re-entered the room and he looked at Tony. Tony started to write some information down in more detail. He felt nervous about it and his stomach hurt. Tony sniffed a bit and wiped at his face. He tossed the stupid clipboard down and he looked around for Phil. 

The two made eye contact and Tony wiped his nose again. It ran like a faucet ughhhhhhhhh ! 

Phil picked up the clipboard and he took it to his office. He didn't know Anthony Stark at all. Fury told him that he was not to be trusted and told Phil to keep a careful eye on him.  
Well, he couldn't just ignore what was said by Tony or what had clearly gone on. Phil judged the situation by his body language. 

In some way, Obadiah Stane had abused him. Phil was not going to ignore it. He set the written information on his desk and he returned to Tony. 

"Just try and relax. I will set up the couch for you so you can get some rest. We will get everything sorted out."  
He went to get the pillow and blanket that they had stored in the common room. Tony stood still for a moment and then turned towards the bathroom. 

Tony looked at the name badge and made sure it had the magic card that opened the doors attached to it.  
Ok cool. He glanced around to see what direction Mr. Phil went. 

As soon as the coast was clear Tony headed into the first room. 

**_ AVENGER'S GYM IN THE PRESENT   
  
_ **

Steve destroyed multiple punching bags and decided to go out for a run. He did nothing but sulk all on his lonesome so he determined that being outside would make him feel better. 

“Jarvis, I have my cellphone on me. Please alert me if anything changes with Bucky." 

"I will inform you the moment there is any movement sir." 

Jarvis's voice reassured him. Steve was about to thank him but then he remembered that he wasn't a real person.  
AND his mind wandered onto other things. His mind returned to things that stressed him out the most. 

That stress had a name and it was TONY STARK.  
Steve wanted to cuss him out. He was so upset he left the tower and went on a very long run. 

A very very very long run.  
He wondered, Just what the hell was Tony's problem? OK, he knew his "problem" but Steve was at a point where he wanted to give up on Tony.  
The adult Tony only wanted a physical relationship. He only opened up to him when they were in bed together. 

Every time Steve tried to talk to him he'd freak out. He'd start acting all crazy and try to be as busy as possible.  
IT FRUSTRATED STEVE. He was a very patient person but deep down he was frustrated. 

Steve realized that he needed to talk to someone about Tony. Someone that wouldn't bring all the Avenger/S.H.I.E.L.D drama into the conversation and make it complicated.  
He needed to talk to someone that knew Tony on a different level. 

So Steve ran all the way up Pepper Potts's driveway and he stopped at the door.  
She had a very beautiful landscaped yard around the driveway. Steve admired it and finally decided to ring the doorbell. 

For some reason, he was nervous. 

Well, he'd never really spoken to Pepper before and he wasn't even sure how much she knew about them?  
But, Steve felt like it was a good idea to talk to her regardless. 

He was lost. Always lost. 

Tony's former bodyguard, Happy Hogan, answered the door and he stared at Steve. Steve had just been running. He had been running for a very long time.  
Happy wasn't a very confident person so his first response was to NOT let Captain America into Pepper's home. 

Eventually, he decided against it and greeted him instead.  
"Uh Hi. You're Steve Rogers? Right?” Happy didn’t really keep tabs on the super friends anymore. Tony was always busy and he was always with Pepper. 

"I am. Is Pepper Potts home?"  
"Well yeah. She's here." Happy thought WHY?! But he kept his mouth shut. 

He opened the door so Steve could enter the house. Steve smiled at Happy and welcomed himself into the home. 

"Yo Pep? Captain America is here to see you." Happy pointed down the hallway and urged Steve to follow. He saw Pepper and smiled at her immediately. He never really got the chance to see her before. 

He thought she was a very pretty woman. She was very well put together and elegant. Steve began to think that she was way out of Tony's league. Steve almost laughed at himself because he found the idea funny for some reason.  
Pepper had a confused look on her face for a moment. 

She thought the exact same thing about Steve after she was finally able to get a look at him. 

"Holy MOLY you HI! You’re Steve? Hello, I’m so excited to finally meet you in person.” Pepper was a mess.  
Hahah. She thought that Steve looked WAYYYY out of Tony's league. 

She set her drink beside the couch and she walked over to him. Steve just held a smile and he extended his hand to greet her. She smiled back and shook his hand. Pepper could not contain her excitement. She continued to speak and she shook his hand a million times. 

"HI. I know we've never actually met but, but, I know that you and Tony are, Well you two are uhh.” Pepper looked at Happy. 

He had no idea why the two were talking. ? 

She looked back at Steve.  
“AVENGERS together. Yeah, I know that you two fight bad guys and all that stuff. I've seen clips of you from the news and, well, I’ve always wanted to meet you.” She couldn't contain her smile. Way to go, Tony, haha. She was shocked that he could get someone so "well-designed" and obviously someone that was very sweet. 

Steve felt bashful and awkward.  
“Yes. I've seen you a few times as well whenever Tony would watch your interviews regarding Stark Industries. I'm sorry to intrude on you in your home. It’s late and I feel like I am intruding. But...” Steve looked down at the floor.  
He felt stupid. 

Steve felt like an idiot. He ran all the way to her home and it was in the middle of the night. He wasn't even sure where to begin. 

"I wanted to possibly talk to you.” Steve reached the point of his visit. 

"Oh? You need to talk to me?" She wondered why. Pepper didn’t catch on she was still stuck on how polished and NICE he looked.  
He was the total opposite of Tony. 

"I was hoping to talk to you about Tony. But, if this isn't a good time then please let me know. I just ran in this direction to clear my head. For some reason, I thought this would have been ok." 

Steve felt bad for going over to her house. Happy was still confused and Pepper snapped out of her daze.  
OHHH Steve wanted to "TALK" to her about TONY. OH MY GODDD she got so excited. 

"You're so adorable. It's perfectly fine. We were just watching television and doing absolutely nothing important. What did he do?” She knew Tony did something. Of course, he did she crossed her arms. 

"What did who do?" Happy included himself as Pepper turned to him. 

"TONY. What did he do?"  
"What doesn't he do?” Happy was so lost. He tried to figure out why the two of them were having a conversation. Pepper and Tony split up. 

He was still friends with both of them and that was all good. But, he just didn't get why Captain America wanted to talk to Pepper about his old boss. 

Steve started to feel nervous. It was obvious that Tony's former bodyguard had no idea why he was there.  
The man beside him didn't have a clue. Steve sighed and figured he better start the topic and just get it out of the way. 

"Tony didn't really do anything. He's just upset right now. He’s upset and ..." Steve didn't know how to word it. He stared blankly for a moment and Pepper watched his expression. She could tell that Steve was really frustrated with something. 

"Ok have a seat. Are you hungry?" She walked Steve over to one of the chairs. He sat down and she headed towards the kitchen. She waved for Happy to follow.  
Steve was always hungry. Pepper didn't even wait for Steve to respond she hurried into the kitchen and Happy quickly followed. 

"Happy! Now don't freak out because I need to talk to Steve ok?" "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...." He still didn’t get it. Pepper started to dig out a bunch of snacks. 

She started to hand Happy a bunch of stuff to take to Steve. She gave him crackers, cheese, a few bottles of water, and ooh Pepper was glad that she still had a tub of sliced up fruit that she could feed him. 

She knew that Steve had some magic super hearing or something so she started to mouth the words THEY. ARE. TOGETHER. to Happy and she hoped he would understand. 

“What?” 

“SHHHHhh..” she slowly mouthed the words to the man again, THEY. ARE. TOGETHER.  
As soon as her words registered he almost dropped all the snacks that were piled up in his hands. 

"WHAT?!"  
"SHHHHH ...Shh." She silenced him and headed back into the living room.  
Pepper was so happy. Soooo sooo happy she smiled and sat down on one of the other chairs. Happy walked up to Steve and handed him the pile of snacks. 

Steve’s look was a little blank as he accepted the offer. He hugged all the crackers and various things over, his lap?  
Uh, thanks? 

Pepper was just too excited to really understand how weird that was. Happy sat down and he stared at Steve. The man was beyond confused. Pepper had shushed him in the kitchen but Happy had to discuss the information he had just learned. 

Happy asked a few questions out loud.  
“WAIT, so Tony is into dudes now?” Pepper shrieked and scoffed and Steve remained silent. 

“And you, you’re NOT with a WOMAN?” Steve began to feel a little angry. The more Happy spoke the more uncomfortable Steve became. 

Happy thought, THAT GUY? The extremely attractive guy in front of him? He was all gay and stuff? With Tony? 

Happy kinda freaked out and he spoke again. 

"I always told Tony he liked blondes with big racks. Hah and look you've got a big.." Happy pointed at his chest area as he tried to explain that Steve had a large chest. He tried to make a joke and he didn’t notice that it was insensitive. 

"Chest. You're all super fit and .."  
Steve slowly looked up from the snacks that covered his lap. He tried to pretend that he didn’t hear any of that and he tried not to show his anger. 

"Blonde. You're blonde too. Blonde with a big rack. Not breasts of course I mean you're a guy but.." Happy mumbled on and Pepper cleared her throat.  
Steve just blinked a few times and stared at him. 

Steve finally spoke. 

“I get it.” 

Wow.

  
“SO! How about you and I take this conversation to the back patio?" Pepper tried to shift the focus and she hoped to make Steve feel comfortable enough to talk.  
Happy didn’t make it easy but oh well. 

Steve was very happy to hear that because Happy Hogan made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. Steve started to get angry and he felt made fun of. 

“Yes, please I would like that. If you really don't mind." 

"Oh, Steve you are so sweet! Follow me, come on." Pepper gave Happy a glare and she led Steve awaaaaayyyy from Happy and his stupid comments. 

He still carried all the snacks. Pepper finally noticed how odd that was HAAA..  
She opened the door to the back patio and they both stepped outside. Pepper turned on a light switch and part of the patio lit up. Steve saw a place for them to sit. 

He placed the snacks on the table and he pulled out a chair for Pepper. She smiled at the chair and she sat down.  
She noticed that Steve was nervous. Pepper didn’t know him well enough to judge his body language. 

She was fascinated with him regardless. Steve sat down and he stared at the table. He didn’t know where to even begin. 

“You said Tony is upset.” Pepper decided to break the ice and help Steve communicate his thoughts. 

“Yes. He’s very upset right now. So many things have happened recently and he has every reason to be upset. Upset with Fury, S.H.I.E.LD, and even upset with me.” Steve frowned and he looked  at the snacks. 

“So, what made you run all the way here Steve?”  
“Part of me wants to give up on Tony. He only seems to want a uhh..” Steve never spoke openly about his personal life. He spoke to the people he was intimate with as openly as he could, but he never discussed any of it with other people. 

Call him old fashioned, but Steve kept his information to himself. Privacy was important to him and he wasn’t sure how to proceed. 

He also knew that he needed answers. He needed to understand Tony and he couldn’t get Tony to open up to him.  
He sighed and just said the information that was on his mind. 

“He seems to only want a physical relationship with me. That’s all he wants. And, I’ve tried to get to know him on a different level and I don’t really know what I’m saying right now.” 

Steve took a breath and just continued.  
“So, I’d bring him food and try to keep him at least fed. You know? I have a really crazy metabolism and I’m always making food. Tony really only gets a portion of what I make. UHH, the point is, I brought him some food all the time and he seems to think that I think he’s a wounded animal and that was the reason why I brought him the food?” 

Pepper shook her head a bit and tried to follow. 

“That’s NOT why I brought him the food. I just had extra sandwiches and I brought him one. I knew first of all that he most likely didn’t eat a damn thing and I made a bunch of food already anyway. I didn’t think of him as a wounded animal OR A PET. Now he wants me to go feed my friend Bucky and that really made me angry.” 

Steve JUST STOPPED because he felt like a total idiot. He didn’t understand the thoughts in his head at that moment. 

All he knew was, he was upset and he didn’t know what to do. 

“I’m sorry. That all sounds crazy and probably makes no sense.” Steve just sighed and he grabbed one of the bottles of water. 

Pepper, processed? She tried to, process the information? She basically tried to decode what she heard. 

Steve said that Tony only wanted a physical relationship. She understood that, but the sandwich thing really threw her off. 

“Did he offend you? is that what the sandwich thing is about? It sounds to me like he said something about the sandwiches that you bring him and you’re really upset about it. Right?” 

Steve nodded his head a few times and he felt really sad about it.  
He was still in shock about Tony’s comment. It really cut the soldier into a million small pieces. 

PEPPER DIED INSIDE BECAUSE IT WAS SO ADORABLE FOR HER. 

“Oh wow. I’ll warn you now. He has the sharpest comebacks and the meanest comments in the book Steve. You really have to prepare yourself for his bullshit. You’re really sweet so I can see why you’re having a difficult time with him.” She scoffed a little because she knew exactly how Steve felt. 

“Well, I handle his wit pretty well. This time it’s not the same. He and I have a back and forth that I actually enjoy. Sometimes he’ll say something to try and, whatever. And I’ll put him in his place if I feel like it. I’m used to that. The sandwich thing was too far in my opinion.” Steve felt a little better but he was still upset. 

“I’m sure Tony knew that you would get offended. My guess is, he wanted you to leave him alone. He wanted to be alone Steve so you gotta just let him shut himself up in that stupid lab. You probably won’t see him for a few days.” Pepper confessed and sighed. 

“His lab has been invaded at the moment. My friend is in there.”  
“OH yeah so he wants everyone to leave him alone but he has no lab to hide in. Tony is going to be an absolute MONSTER until he gets his space. You need to get your friend out of his lab hahah for his own safety and your own sanity.” 

Steve frowned. He knew it wasn’t as simple as Pepper made it sound. 

“He’s using my friend as a distraction and a deflection. Tony is using my friend as a way to sweep his own issues under the rug.”  
“Well, all can tell you is that Tony needs time to cool off. As for him only wanting a physical relationship with you? Did you want to talk about that?” Pepper smiled at him. 

She knew that Steve was dead wrong about Tony only wanting a physical relationship. She saw all she needed to see when they were in Miami. Steve thought about his response for a moment. Pepper continued to talk and Steve failed to voice a thought. 

“I was with him in Miami a few days ago. He and I talked about you the entire night Steve. I’m not going to tell you anything more but I just want you to know that you are wrong about what he wants.” 

Steve felt his cell phone vibrate. He stopped every thought in his head and he sat up straight. He thought that Bucky was awake. He had to turn off the side of his brain that cared for Tony and he turned on the side that cared for Bucky. 

"I'm sorry. I have to see if this is an alert from Jarvis." Steve checked the phone and he frowned with confusion the moment he saw who tried to contact him. 

The phone said TONY. What the hell did Tony want? 

Steve looked at Pepper and then he took in a deep breath. He continued to stare at the phone as it rang. Steve’s chest started to swell a bit. 

“Who is it?” Pepper asked as she looked at Steve’s cell phone. Steve watched it ring a little longer and he chewed on his lower lip. 

He wasn't happy about it, but he answered. 

"This is Steve Rogers. How can I help you."  
"Steve? Don't answer your phone like that. It's dumb." 

"I just need a second to wrap my head around you having the actual nerve to call me. What do you want Tony?” He sounded mad because HE WAS MAD. 

Hoo hoooo Pepper had to laugh at that. SHE WAS SO GLAD IT WAS TONY.  
  
“WOW, what is your problem?? I just woke up. I woke up out of breath and I thought, IT'S OK. I'm good. But, then I noticed that you weren't here so I wasn't sure if you were still on a mission or out doing whatever. I decided to call you and, yeah are you busy?"  
Steve was confused. 

He was very confused he looked at the cellphone and he double-checked to see if it was actually Tony that called him.  
? 

"I went out for a run. You sound a little crazy have you been drinking or something?" Steve had to ask. Tony didn't know if he was on a mission? He just got back from the mission to SAVE HIM so.. 

“Tony if this is your way of trying to smooth over that SANDWICH comment you might as well HANG UP THE PHONE.” Steve was not going to play any games. 

Pepper eavesdropped and she started to think they were like a damn married couple ahaha. She smiled. 

"YO YANKEE what the hell is your problem?! I don't drink asshole you know that. I was just asking if you were on a mission or whatever. AND WHAT SANDWICH COMMENT?" 

Tony was really confused. He sat up in his big big bed and wondered what the hell was up with the Yankee. 

Steve's eyes flew open and his heart started to race immediately. He stood up and stared. Something was wrong. His heartbeat was rapid and Pepper stood up as well. She stepped close to him. 

"Tony? Are you still in your room?" "Uhh yeah why?" 

STEVE BEYOND FREAKED OUT.  
"Can you make this a video call? I need to see you ok?" 

“Uhh. Sure? I can do that.." Tony did not understand the Yankee but whatever, he looked over in the dark and he spoke to his AI. 

"Jarv make this a video call would ya?"  
"Right away sir." Tony's face showed up on Steve's small screen. Steve's face showed up on a random screen in Tony's room. 

Steve looked at him in a panic.  
"What's wrong?" Pepper asked as she looked at the phone. Steve ignored her. He stared at Tony. 

"Where the hell are you Yankee? It looks like a really white house or something."  
"I'm at Pepper’s. OK TONY FOCUS. Why do you keep calling me Yankee?"  
He watched Tony's face. He still wore the zipped up sweater so he knew that it was Tony, well it was the adult Tony. 

But the adult Tony spoke like the younger Tony and STEVE FREAKED OUT. 

"Uhh, I always call you that."  
"No, you DON'T. And you say you don't drink?" 

Tony rose up one eyebrow. He was so friggen confused.  
"I ALWAYS call you that. I've called you that ever since we met. And you mean Pepper as in 

someone named Pepper? Is that what you mean by being at Pepper's?" 

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. 

STEVE LOST HIS SHIT.  
“Ok, you're going to have to start telling me something, Steve. What is going on." 

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD.  
Steve took a second to breathe.  
That was the seventeen-year-old Tony. Well, it was the adult TONY but... Something was wrong. Something HAPPENED back in the past. 

"Tony unzip your sweatshirt ok? Show me your chest."  
"WHAT?! And you ask if I've been drinking?!" Tony laughed at him and he looked over at the woman that asked Steve about what when on. 

Uhhh he wondered, who was that gorgeous red-head?  
Tony shrugged his shoulders and he unzipped the sweater. Steve's body almost collapsed he was so stunned by what he saw. 

No scars whatsoever. Almost perfect skin covered Tony's chest. There wasn't a trace of the arc reactor in sight.  
Pepper even took notice. Tony didn't have a scar where the arc reactor once was. 

“Whoa. Is that Tony?" 

"What do you mean IS THAT TONY? I am Tony who the hell are you?!"  
They messed with the past. They did something that changed Tony in the present. Oh Dear God.. Steve was about to have a heart attack. 

“TONY. I AM ON MY WAY. Don't move I will be right there." He ended the call and he looked over at Pepper. 

"I need you to take me to Tony, please. I will explain everything on the way." Steve rushed towards the door and Pepper followed. 

AHH, SHE NEEDED HER KEYS. She didn't do very well in crisis situations!   
  


**_BACK AT THE S.H.I.E.L.D. BASE IN THE PAST  
  
_ **

Tony opened the first door and looked in. Hmmmm NOPE, he didn't see anything that looked like it would have files in it so he closed the door.  
That was an interrogation room or something. 

He nervously opened the second door.  
REALLY?! A fucking broom closet?! Tony almost slammed the door but he resisted, Broom closets officially ruined his life.  
He opened another door. 

He saw two people that sat at two desks and typed shit.  
Tony closed the door before either of them looked in his direction. GAhh he was almost out of breath. 

He checked behind him and he headed to the farthest door and he ran the key through the magic reader.  
Tony looked in and saw nothing FILE LIKE. 

He was about to shut the door but something made him stop.  
There was a machine that blinked waaayy to the left of him and it called his name. 

Well, it didn’t ACTUALLY call his name, but something about the machine made him go and look. The door shut behind him and Tony heard it lock. 

Meaning Mr. Phil would probably need that card to find him in that room. HAHAHA TONY ALWAYS WON. 

Shit. He didn't have time to joke around. Tony headed over to the machine and he looked at it intensely.  
The machine looked like it was from outer space.  
Like the Yankee... 

Tony's mouth dropped open as he touched the machine.  
It was set on something. Coordinates? His coked-out brain tried to process the words and numbers that were right in front of him.  
It had a date set. A date that was obviously in the future. 

"Holy shit," he whispered as he made sense of what was in front of him.  
That was how they sent John Connor's father into the past to save Sarah Connor. 

Tony had a hard time and couldn’t determine if he was actually with reality at that moment. Was he just really high? or what? 

A red light started to flash over on the wall. Then a loud alarm rang in his ears. Tony practically jumped out of his skin it was so loud.  
SHIT THEY WERE ONTO HIM. He pressed the green button and he watched it open. 

Oh WOW WOW WOW WOW WOWWWWWWW He could get inside it?!  
Tony was instantly excited and he noticed that it was counting down 25, 24, 23, 22.. GAHH he climbed into the machine! 

The thing closed over him HOLY HELL WAS HE ABOUT TO GO INTO TERMINATOR LAND?  
Tony's thoughts flooded with thoughts of the T-1000 and how friggen cool it would be to actually see the moon up close. 

SPACESHIPS. The flying cars from Blade Runner.  
He heard a loud voice outside the machine and he tensed his grip on his backpack straps. SHIT COME ON MACHINE! He wanted to go to outer space.

  
Tony forced his eyes to close when he saw an extremely bright light. His eyes were on fire ssaaaaa it burned the retinas. 

* * *

Notes: Hello loves! we meet again!  
Let me know what you think. I apologize since the story is getting a bit out there hahahah it will all come together nicely at some point.  
(but i won't spoil too much haha) COMMENTS ARE LOVE. FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED. thanks for reading. 


	17. Under Pressure

Chapter 17: Under Pressure  
  


**_TONY'S BEDROOM IN THE PRESENT  
  
_ **

Tony did exactly what Steve asked him to do. He told him not to move and that he was on his way. Well ok? He wanted to see him anyways but Tony didn't understand what the big rush was about. 

“Sir, Pepper Potts and Captain Rogers are on their way to your floor." 

Tony just nodded his head. He had no idea who "Pepper Potts" was but as long as he saw the Yankee that was alright with him.  
He got off his bed and he walked over to his bedroom door. 

As soon as he opened it he saw Steve right in front of him. SHIT, Tony was startled he took a step back.  
"Uh, Hi.." He rushed his greeting because he didn’t expect him to be all in his face. 

Steve walked up and he received the shock of his life.  
Tony practically hopped in Steve's direction and he pulled Steve into an unexpected kiss. Pepper walked in and she slapped her hands to her face. 

Steve froze for a moment. The way Tony kissed him sent a shock wave down his body. Steve gave into the kiss and returned it. He felt Tony wrap his arms around his shoulders. Tony broke away from the kiss and gave Steve a very warm hug. 

“What are you freaking out about Yankee? You seem all spazztastic.” Tony grinned and looked at Steve. 

Steve just stared at nothing. He was in a daze. Tony sighed and he looked over at Pepper. She kinda freaked out. She could see a difference in Tony and it frightened her. 

Steve failed to realize that he started to return Tony's hug. Deep down he wanted to feel like his feelings were returned.  
But the person he hugged back wasn't Tony. He wasn't Iron Man and... 

Steve cleared his throat and tried to ignore what he felt at that moment. He tried to ignore it all. He figured out Tony’s behavior. That was how Tony would be if he was free from Obadiah Stane at a younger age. With his past altered, he was a totally different person. 

The other Tony never acted that way towards him. He never made him feel...Steve felt sad and he just looked at the floor of the room. 

“You ok Steve?” Tony asked as he looked at Steve’s face. His Yankee looked fucking DEPRESSED.  
Tony had no idea why and he frowned. 

“Tony, can I see your chest please?” Steve asked as he stared ahead. Tony didn’t get it but he shrugged and he opened up his sweatshirt. 

Steve had to see it in person.  
There was nothing. He touched where the scar used to be. 

"What is WITH you." Tony pushed his hand away and he tried not to glare. 

"Your scar is gone." DID THAT REALLY MEAN HE WAS NO LONGER IRON MAN? Tony's past had definitely been altered. Of course it was. Steve started to think about all the stupid things he did when he was back in the 1980s. 

HOW STUPID COULD HE BE? He actually expected there to not be any repercussions? Everything fell apart. 

"What scar? What the hell are you talking about and WHO is this?" He pointed at Pepper. Steve explained everything to her on the way there and she was absolutely shocked. Tony had no idea who she was because of what Steve did in Tony's past? 

Pepper wanted to cry. She tried to wrap her head around all of it.  
"I'm Pepper.."  
"I've established that much already." Tony's tolerance for the situation had officially run out. 

"I work for Stark Industries. You made me CEO remember?" She was under the impression that he had amnesia? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!  
Tony's face slipped into a confused frown. 

"I don't have anything to do with that company. Sorry." Tony turned to the Yankee because it was all bullshit.  
He gave him a confused look. 

Pandora's box was officially open. Steve took in a long breath and he finally said something. 

"Tony after I took you back to Obadiah Stane. We said goodbye and I left you behind. What did you do?"  
That had to have been the action that altered Tony's future. 

It had to have been the force that changed him into the person that was in front of him. Steve had to figure it all out. He had to get the real Tony back. 

"Captain Rogers, there is movement in the Stark Lab. It appears that Bucky Barnes is awake." Steve wanted to collapse. Why now? He rubbed at his eyes for a moment and tried to pull himself together. 

Absolutely everything went to shit.  
“Jarvis, please tell Clint and the others to meet me in Tony's lab. I need to speak to everyone and I need Clint to watch over Bucky until I get there." Steve was ready to pass out. 

Steve turned his focus back to Tony.  
"What did you do after I left you?"  
"I went to find you. What the hell do you think I went and did?" Tony answered and he ignored all that stuff about Bucky. He didn't give a crap if Bucky Barnes was awake. If he had his way the stupid terminator could rot. 

Steve felt a jolt of energy rise throughout his spine. He stepped towards Tony.  
"But did you find me? How did you get to this moment right now?" It wasn't right. Something about all of it wasn't right. 

If the seventeen-year-old Tony left Obadiah Stane to find him that would explain why Tony would not become Iron Man and have nothing to do with Stark Industries. That would explain how he would have never met Pepper.  
That made perfect sense. But Steve needed to know how Tony found him. 

GAHH HE WAS SO CONFUSED. Steve couldn't get his brain to function. Did that mean that the seventeen-year-old Tony was looking for him at that moment in 1989?! 

"Tony, tell me how you found me. Where did you look?" 

Tony stared at him and he was clearly confused.  
"I..I dunno. Why are you asking me this?" Pepper was so lost that it felt like her head was going to explode. 

Steve forced himself to turn away. Wow, he really fucked everything up he had to physically turn away. Steve needed to go see Bucky but he needed to figure out what to do.  
He tried to think. How the hell was he going to fix it? 

Steve was on the right track but he didn't realize it. The seventeen-year-old Tony was currently on the hunt for him.  
He was still in the machine. He crossed over into the present as they spoke. 

AND as soon as he arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D base in the present the adult Tony disappeared completely. Pepper saw him just vanish in an instant and her body shot up taller. She gasped loudly and it startled Steve. 

Steve had his back to him so he didn't see him disappear. But he noticed Pepper's reaction immediately.  
He turned around and stared at the empty space in front of him. 

"Tony just disappeared?! He was standing right there!" Pepper was a mess. She tried to remain calm but it really became difficult. 

I mean Tony just vanished into thin air and Steve didn’t say anything to her. 

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? Should we call Fury?? Or assemble the avengers together or something? Steve where the hell did he go?" Pepper couldn't contain her confusion and frustration 

any longer. 

"I don't know what to do Pepper. But we can go to Tony's lab and talk to the others. I need to tell them what's going on."  
Steve did his best to NOT freak out. If he did then nothing would get fixed at all. 

There had to be a way to fix it. Steve started to head down to Tony's lab to talk to the others. 

**_S.H.I.E.L.D BASE IN THE PRESENT  
_ **

Tony opened his eyes and stopped squirming around. The space machine opened up and Tony stared off into the room around him.  
Uh whoa.. There were tons of work stations that were covered with devices that looked cool. 

Tony crawled out of the machine and he headed over to one of the small tables and he started to look things over.  
The future had really cool shit. He started to wonder what planet he was on. 

Tony noticed an oversized window to his left so he tried to work his way to the door and hide at the same time.  
He didn't want any of Fury's flunkies to catch him. Tony hugged his backpack and he went to the door. 

Tony slowly turned the knob and he looked down the hallway. 

Nobody to his left, he maneuvered around and checked his right. He saw some suits and he sighed. He wondered, Why couldn't it have been an abandoned building or something? 

Shit always had to be difficult.  
He thought he should just bust in there and start to wave his gun around? Nah. Tony bit his lip and waited. Eventually, the suits went further down the hall.  
Tony turned around and looked at the windows. 

He thought he could climb out. But, he wouldn't know where to go. Finding the Yankee wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.  
Tony sniffed and wiped at his nose. It still ran like a faucet and it really friggen irritated him. 

Saaa how the fuck was he going to find him? Tony looked back down the hallway and saw that the coast was clear.  
He decided to try his luck and see how far it would take him. 

Tony strapped his backpack to his back and he headed out into the unknown. He got about five steps down the hallway when he heard someone's voice. 

"HEY YOU! You're unauthorized to be here." The voice was loud and Tony turned in the direction of the person immediately. 

Seriously, not even ten seconds and someone was on his ass.  
"I'm looking for someone." Fuck off. Tony turned and started to head where he wanted to go. The man in the suit said nothing at first and Tony was ok with that.  
What he said after really freaked Tony out a bit. 

"Mr. Stark?" That was all he said and Tony turned back in his direction. Mr? Mr. Stark? SAY WHAAAT? What did he look old or something? Tony looked down at his clothes. 

"How do you know my last name?" Tony asked and he felt totally weird. 

The guy jumbled to answer.  
"Are you being sarcastic Mr. Stark? Everyone knows your last name. I have to say you do look a little, different..” Tony rotated in his direction completely and he put both his hands on his hips. 

"I'm always sarcastic. I told you, I’m looking for someone so back off."  
Tony wanted to do what he wanted to do. And if he was called Mr. STARK in space then whatever...  
So be it. 

"Who are you looking for sir? Maybe I can help you out." Uhhh sir? HE CALLED HIM SIR TOO? Tony was shocked but at least he wasn't being arrested.  
Apparently he was well known? 

"STEVE. I'm looking for Steve. Have you seen him?" Tony only knew him as Steve, “Bruce”, and Yankee. Hahaha well, his luck was going great for him so far so he gave it a shot. "Captain Rogers? ..." 

CAPTAIN? OK. Tony refused to connect the dots between STEVE and CAPTAIN AMERICA. That was just way too freaky for him. 

"Maybe? You mean Captain Rogers as innnnnnnnn the really tall, attractive, blonde do-gooder that works here?"  
Tony crossed his arms. He hoped that the description helped. 

The guy just started to laugh at him.  
"People always tell me that you're a pretty funny person. Haha I'm guessing that you're talking about Steve Rogers, but don't you all live together?" 

Say what? Tony looked up at him.  
“Who lives with Steve Rogers?”  
“You do, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony’s dramatic heart burst. He grabbed the wall behind him and gasped. The YANKEE lived with his older self?????? Tony stood a little taller and he thought about some things. 

"He's a lot like you.”  The Yankee’s words started to repeat in his head and Tony gasped again. 

“Man, you really are funny. I can’t wait to tell my friends that I finally got the chance to talk to you.” 

TONY WAS DONE WITH THIS. 

“JUST TELL ME WHERE HE IS. Ok? I haven't got all night."  
He had an agenda. And that dopey-faced dweeb took too much time. 

“I just told you, he lives with you. At the Avenger's tower..” The guy was very confused. Tony gasped a very loud gasp again. 

They lived together. That actually made a lot of sense. Why else would the Yankee STARE at him like he did? Right when they met he just stared at him. Tony felt like he knew him or something right away. 

Then, Tony remembered the comment he made about him RUNNING. So, the Yankee had never seen his older self run? 

“Mr. Stark?” 

"THE ADDRESS PLEASE," Tony demanded and the guy started to scramble a bit. He pulled something out of his pocket and started to touch it like a crazy person.  
Was that a phone? 

Tony took a closer look.  
How the hell? The thing in his hand had a touchable screen? What the?! 

"Uh, google maps just says Stark Tower, now Avengers Tower in midtown Manhattan, New York City. That's where you all live are you feeling alright Mr. Stark?" The guy said as Tony smiled. Oh yeah. He felt fine... 

"I'm just messing with you man. What's your name?" he asked the guy as he awkwardly smiled back at Tony.  
"My name is Joseph."  
"Cool. Thanks, Joseph I'm going to leave now..see ya." Tony started to leave and he rolled his eyes the moment he had his back to him. Moron... 

The guy said one more thing to Tony as he ventured off.  
"I know why you look different Mr. Stark...no facial hair! That's what it is.” Yeah ok, Tony ignored him and he headed to the nearest EXITTTttttttt.  
SHIT. He had no idea where he was but he knew where to go. 

THANKS, SUCKER. Tony didn't want to risk and run into someone else. He headed out the first window he managed to open.  
It was fucking COLD outside. Tony started to shiver as he headed down the side of the building. 

Good thing he had his damn Reebok shoes on. When he maneuvered close enough to the ground he held his breath and jumped the rest of the way.  
Saaaa his ankles stung but he sucked it up and started to haul ass away from the building. 

Tony ran his little heart out and eventually got to a street.  
ok, now shit was about to get real. Tony walked down the street until he saw a gigantic diesel truck that headed in his direction. He ran in front of it and started to wave his arms.  
He needed a ride to the Yankee's place. Duh. 

The lights were so bright. Ahhh Tony tried to cover his face but watch the truck at the same time. Tony heard the driver slam on the breaks. The truck screeched to a stop and the guy shoved open the door. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The guy screamed as Tony stood in his headlights. 

"I NEED A RIDE!" he yelled back at the guy. 

The guy started to shake his head no and Tony took his backpack off his back.  
"I will give you a thousand dollars to give me a ride to Manhattan." He tried to bargain but the man started yelling. 

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY. GET OUT OF MY WAY KID!"  
"I'll give you TWO GRAND. TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT OLD MAN. You're just as good as the next person that comes down this street." 

The guy waited a few minutes and it was obvious he put some thought into his answer. 

"TWO GRAND?" 

"Yeah." 

The man waved for Tony to get in. Tony didn't hesitate he ran to the passenger side. He had to make one thing clear to the guy before they just took off. 

Tony sat down in the seat and he handed him one thousand dollars from his stash.  
"Half now and the other half on arrival. OH and one more thing." Tony looked into his bag and brought out Obadiah's gun. 

He readied the weapon and he pointed it at the guy.  
"You try to fuck with me, I'll blow your head off. Just take me to this "Avenger Tower" in Manhattan and we will have no problems. You'll get your cash and I won't have to kill you. Got it?" Tony wasn't going to mess around with creep truck drivers. 

Yeah, no thanks.  
The man had his hands up and then he slowly lowered his hands to the money that was on his lap. "There won't be any need for that young man. I'm not going to hurt you or do anything stupid like that." 

GOOD. 

"How far is Manhattan from here?"  
"This is Michigan kid! That's over eight hundred miles. It will be a twelve-hour drive to get there. I can get you there by tomorrow afternoon."  
Tony started to chew on his lip. Like he knew where the hell he was. 

"I'll pay for transportation. You know all the gas and shit. Please, I really need to get there." Twelve hours wasn't too bad.  
"For two thousand dollars, I'll take you to California if you want. You just paid down half of my bills." 

The guy revved up the diesel engine and took off down the road.  
Tony felt nervous.. He felt nervous because he wasn't sure how the Yankee was going to handle him tracking him down. 

Well, he needed to talk to him. Tony ignored the fact that the Yankee lived with his older self. He decided to cross that bridge later. He was on his way regardless and there was nothing that was gunna stop him. 

**_BACK AT TONY'S LAB_ **

Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Bruce all stood around Tony's shop. Bucky was awake inside the cryotube but he was not very coherent.  
He just stared blankly as if he had to wait for something. 

Steve and Pepper walked into the shop and they all turned in their direction. Bucky turned in their direction as well. He started to stare at Steve. 

Steve walked up to the tube. He stared back at him for a moment.  
He didn't know which issue to focus on more because both issues officially sucked. 

He turned his back to Bucky and addressed the group. 

"We have a huge problem. I'm going to have to explain a lot of things in order for some of you to understand what's going on." 

He couldn't just say TONY'S GONE. He knew that wasn't going to get him anywhere. It was far more complicated than that. Steve's attention gravitated towards Bucky.  
He was alive and that had to be enough for now. 

"Clint and I were sent on a mission to protect a younger Tony. I did some things that I should not have done during the mission because it has altered the present-day Tony." Steve looked at Clint because he knew that he would be the one that would understand this far more than the others. 

"The present Tony isn't here anymore. I think that his younger self is .." Clint cut him off at a very fast pace.  
"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHAT?! What the hell do you mean he's not HERE anymore?" Clint grit his teeth. 

He fucking KNEW that something was going to happen. Steve was a lovesick puppy dog that hung all over the younger Tony during that mission.  
OF COURSE, IT WOULD AFFECT THE TONY IN THE PRESENT TIME. 

What the fuck did Steve have in his head? ROCKS?? Clint was so pissed off!  
And what made it worse? Only the fact that the Winter Soldier was locked up in there with them like Hannibal Lector. Clint was convinced that he wanted to wait around and kill them all one by one. 

Wow. BRAVO STEVE. 

"I DON'T KNOW WHY HE ISN'T HERE. Ok? He just disappeared. I think his younger self is doing something in the past." Steve had no idea how to fix it. He had reached a breaking point and it took everything he had not to show it. 

Clint was obviously angry with him and the others didn't know what to think. Steve looked at Pepper as she quietly listened to them all. She looked like she was in shock. Steve turned back to the group. 

"I need your help. I don't know how I'm going to fix this. I have made too many stupid mistakes." 

Steve felt horrible. It was one bad decision after another.  
Because it was Tony. Maybe Fury was right. Steve began to question himself as a leader and he started to vent. 

"Fury wants us to split up the group. I will run the East Coast Avengers and if we can manage to get the real Tony back he will run the West Coast. Or, however it gets decided."  
Steve thought that Tony might never want to be a part of the Avengers again after everything. 

Steve knew how he was and Tony was not going to be ok with his life being played around with. He just rubbed his forehead. 

"Let's worry about stuff like that later Steve. Right now let's focus on fixing this. We can vote on the split-up thing some other time.." Bruce’s calming voice filled the room. Clint didn’t say anything because he was too pissed off.  
Natasha just observed. 

Thor walked up to Steve and he touched his shoulder.  
"Steven these mistakes are not irredeemable. I know a person that can correct these issues." 

Steve looked up at Thor with a small glimpse of hope in his face. He almost couldn't breathe. 

"Thor has the ability to manipulate time Steve. So, you can relax and let us help you." Natasha finally said something and Steve looked at her. 

"You should focus on Bucky. Clint and Thor can fix this mess that is going on with Tony. In the meantime how about you, me, and Bruce figure out what we are going to do with the Winter Soldier." 

Natasha wasn't taking no for an answer. Clint laughed and walked over to Steve. 

"Steve you're a total idiot sometimes, but I love you, man. We'll get through this and we will have that cocky bastard back in no time! We're a FAMILY ok? So stop acting like you're going to split us up." Clint was a bit hurt he didn't want Steve to split up the team. 

Fuck a vote. He'd never agree to a split.  
Steve smiled somewhat but he didn't feel very reassured. Everything about Tony's disappearance was so vague. How were Thor and Clint going to bring him back? 

He had to trust them.  
Steve was under so much pressure it felt like his head was about to explode. He couldn't say anything to them anymore he just walked over to the chair he had set out in front of Bucky. Steve sat down and he looked over at his friend. 

Bucky and Steve just stared at each other. They both were lost little lambs.  
  


* * *

Notes: WHOOO getting closer to the end! I hope you all like the story as it is progressing. ANy feedback is appreciated.  
Thanks for reading. COMMENTS ARE LOVE! 


	18. It’s A Hard Life

Chapter 18: It’s A Hard Life 

* * *

**_INTERSTATE -76 E_ **

Tony and his newfound friend had a full tank of gasoline, plenty of snacks, plenty of liquids, and they were headed East on the 76 towards Manhattan. He found out his driver's name was Charlie and the two of them had one thing in common...  
Music. 

Tony offered to play one of his cassettes and the guy laughed at him. He showed him how to operate an iPod and Tony was absolutely captivated with the technology. 

"So you have HOW many songs on this thing?"  
"I have over a thousand songs. I know that's a lot. Do you really not know what an Ipod is?" The guy couldn't believe it. 

Tony shook his head no and he continued to look through the tiny machine. 

"QUEEN! I love this band."  
"Same here. Shame what happened to Freddie." 

Tony looked up at him.  
Uhhhh...  
"What happened to Freddie?" Tony didn't like the tone of voice that Charlie used. 

"He DIED kid! Back in the nineties. He died from AIDS.." 

WHAT?! Tony was about to fucking cry!  
"I haven't made it to the nineties yet man! I'm just a baby." Tony frowned and he started to tear up a bit. Freddie Mercury didn't make it to the future?  
Tony wondered who else was dead that he liked. 

"Kid what planet are you from? Hahah you're either full of shit or mentally ill." HAH Tony laughed at Charlie that was a good one.  
He was probably both. 

Saaa poor Freddie.  
It depressed him too much to think about it. He sighed and put on a Queen song.  
"Ok in Freddie's honor." He put one of his favorite songs on. The piano played in slowly and Charlie nodded his head in agreement. 

"Good song." He mentioned as Tony continued to navigate through the iPod thing. 

GAHH he wanted one so badly.  
He heard Freddie's voice and he tried not to burst into tears. The song reached one of his favorite parts and Tony started to sing along. 

"I feeeeel like no one ever told the truth to meeee, About growing up and what a struggle it would beeee. In my tangled state of mind, I’ve been looking back to find where I went wroooong.." 

Yeah, Tony started to go big because he had to honor the dead. 

"TOO MUCH LOVE WILL KILL YOU, If you can't make up your minddddd. TOOORNNN between a lover and the love you leave behhhhiiiind. YOU'RE HEADED FOR DISASTER 'cos you never read the signs. Too much love will kill youuuu.. eeeevery time..."  
Charlie LAUGHED at him. 

Wahh Tony was upset haha. Ok? he got embarrassed and he changed it to The Rolling Stones. When he heard Queen it officially made him sad. 

"Beast of Burden?" he asked the driver. 

"Beast of Burden works for me."  
The two cruised onward. Manhattan was soooo far away but Tony could hardly wait.   
  


**_MEANWHILE IN TONY'S LAB  
  
_ **

Thor and Clint left with Pepper. Steve wasn't very confident that they could fix the situation but what could he do about it.  
His brain was already on overload as it was. 

"I need to take a piss." He heard Bucky say as he looked up at the cryotube. Oh wow. The poor guy didn't have a bathroom in there. How horrible. 

Steve looked at Bruce and Natasha.  
"I say we let him take a piss," Natasha spoke first and Bruce nodded. It was inhumane to keep him trapped like an animal in there. 

Steve was only unsure because he didn't know where Bucky was at mentally.  
He decided not to think about that as he stood up. Great, they didn't have Tony around to mess with the cryotube. 

He wondered, How the hell do you open it? Steve scanned through Tony's things. Bruce walked over and he pressed a button. 

"Tony showed me a few things just in case we needed to get in there. Don't worry Cap we've got this." Bruce and Natasha tried to alleviate some stress from Steve's shoulders. 

The man had been going, going, going non-stop since he was given the mission to protect Tony. Steve didn't know it, but he didn't really look good. He lacked rest.  
For him it wasn't much of a problem, he had the ability to not sleep longer than any normal person, but that didn't change the fact that he needed to rest. 

Bucky stood up from his chair and he walked towards the opening. He stepped out and he stared at Steve. Steve gave him a smile. It was a small smile. Steve felt broken. Natasha approached Bucky. 

"I'll show you where you can take your piss." She said to him as he continued to stare. 

Bucky changed his focus to Natasha. He remembered her.  
Bucky didn't want to say anything about it. He just motioned for her to lead the way. He looked at Bruce and then he looked at Steve. 

Bucky forced himself to look away. He saw his arm on a table and he fought the urge to go for it. 

"Am I a prisoner?" Bucky asked as Natasha started to lead him to the closest restroom. 

"That depends, are you still a slave to Hydra?" She smiled at Steve and left the lab. Bucky followed her. Bruce walked over to Steve and he sat down beside him. 

Steve just sighed heavily and he set his head on the table.  
His brain was mush. He was worried sick about too many things.  
"I think you need some rest Steve," Bruce advised as Steve shook his head aggressively and then he pulled his head off the table. He sat up and stared at some wall. 

"I wouldn't be able to rest. He's gone, and it's all my fault. How could I mess up that badly?" 

“Because you're not perfect and people make mistakes. You’re allowed to make mistakes Steve. Now, you need a psychological rest, not a physical one." 

He cringed and looked away. Steve didn't even know where to begin with that statement and he was sick to hear it.  
Yeah, he knew he wasn't perfect. But he wasn't supposed to be STUPID either. That was the problem. 

"Let us watch after Bucky and you go get a few hours of sleep."  
"NO Bruce. Thank you for the concern but I will be fine." Steve barked as Bruce stood up slowly. He stared down at Steve and tried not to take it personally. 

Steve was beyond stressed. Bruce said nothing else and he walked over to the control panel that Tony made for the cryotube.  
"I'm sorry.." Steve apologized immediately and he just rest his head on the table again. 

He hated not knowing the outcome of things. He was a tactician by nature and when he couldn't predict the outcome of something in his head it freaked him out. 

Natasha stopped at a door and she waved her hand in front of it. There was the bathroom, have fun. She noticed that Bucky didn't answer her question.  
He stopped at the door and he looked at her. 

"You still a slave to Hydra or what?" she asked again. She stood with a hand on her hip.  
Bucky stared at her hip. He lifted the arm that was still attached and he touched her side that he shot through.  
She probably had a scar there. Bucky was sure of it. 

He dropped his hand and looked at her.  
"I'm nothing. I don't belong to Hydra." Bucky left her with that thought and he headed into the restroom. 

He really really had to take a piss. 

At the same time, Clint and Thor spoke to Nick Fury. Clint decided to fill him in and bring him up to speed because he didn't know if he'd need his assistance. 

"For the record, Thor has the ability to manipulate time so the next time you feel the need to time-travel, just ask." 

“Well it doesn’t work quite the way Barton describes, but I do have ways to alter time and do things none of you mortals can fathom.” Thor grinned. 

Fury just stared. 

“Right. Whatever guys. Look, this video feed was sent to us from our base in Michigan. It's where we moved the time machine just in case STARK decided to go on a "destroy all the tech" spree. Watch the video feed from a few hours ago." Fury showed Thor and Clint a screen where they saw the younger Tony speak with a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. 

"THAT LITTLE SHIT! You mean to tell me he made it to this fucking time?" 

"Obviously." Fury rolled his eye. 

"That would explain our Anthony disappearing. The person in the past cannot exist in the same realm as the one in the future. The younger one kicked the older out entirely." 

Clint and Fury looked at Thor.  
"Sooo...what does that mean? Is Tony floating off in space or something?"  
"Not exactly. I don't have the proper words to explain it. But it can be fixed we will have to take the intruding Anthony out of this dimension." 

Translation: they had to put him back where he came from.  
Clint was sooooo thrilled to be dealing with the younger Tony again. NOT. 

He sighed and scratched his head. 

“The older Tony showed up in his suit. Why didn’t he kick the younger one out of that dimension or whatever?”  
“Because the older Anthony going back in time does not alter the younger Tony’s future unless they interact in certain ways. Only the Adult Tony is affected in this situation and the youth is the cause. 

Thor hoped that made sense. The two men followed what he said. Clint growled because he didn’t want to deal with the YOUNGER TONY GGHHHHAAAAHHHH. 

"So where is he? Did your guys GET HIM?" Clint asked. Fury's stare was as cold as ICE. 

"No." 

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! Clint started to RAGEE he got so pissed off.  
"PERFECT! Do you know how hard it is to keep that little shit in line?" Clint and Fury started to butt heads. 

"You are actually telling ME this? Wow, I've only had to deal with TONY STARK since he was an infant. He's all yours now. I've cut the damn umbilical cord."  
"LET'S GO THOR. I can pretty much GUESS where he is headed." 

The archer started to stomp down the hallway and he plowed his way out of the room. Demon Tony (Clint's official nickname for him) was on the hunt for Steve. Steve Steve Steve BLOODY FUCKING STEVE.  
Thor followed after Clint and he walked up beside him. 

"I think the younger Anthony will be looking for Steven. Do you agree?" Clint nodded his head. YES, HE AGREED. 

"That's exactly where he is headed. Demon Tony is going to go straight to his idiot soul mate. We might as well go back to the tower and wait for his junkie little ass to show up." 

That was what Clint intended on doing. He wasn't going to run around and chase Demon Tony all over the place.  
No thanks! 

"What is a junkie little ass?" Thor asked as Clint started to laugh loudly. That was hilarious.. the two headed back to the tower to update the others. 

Everyone EXCEPT STEVE. 

It didn't take them long to return to the tower and when they did they both headed down to the lab. Clint saw Natasha and he smiled at her immediately. Thor headed straight for the lab to talk to Bruce. 

"We Scooby-Doo'd the Tony mystery.." He said as he heard a toilet flush. 

Clint arched an eyebrow as the door opened.  
AHH! HOLY FUCK The Winter Soldier walked out of the bathroom?!  
Clint jumped for cover. Unfortunately for him, the nearest thing to hide behind was, Natasha. Bucky smiled at him and thought he looked like a coward. 

"What is HE doing out?"  
"He needed to take a piss," Natasha said as Clint reappeared from behind Natasha. He glared at Bucky. The guy used his face as a punching bag ok? That shit was not cool. 

Now he was all nonchalantly using the bathroom? ALONE with Nat? Clint wondered, Just what universe was this?? Ugh, he ignored it as best he could. 

"Our Tony was shipped into another dimension or whatever because his Satan-worshipping younger self crossed over to THIS time. I'm sure he will be heading this way to get to his precious YANKEE. So, Thor and I will put our feet up and wait for him." 

Bucky listened to the conversation. 

"Sounds good." Natasha smiled at him.  
"Are you positive he will come here?" Bucky asked for no reason in particular. TCh really? Clint looked at Bucky. 

“Yeah. He’ll be here. Are you really following all of this?” Bucky’s shoulders raised. 

“Anthony Edward Stark has disappeared and a younger version of him is on his way to get a Yankee? It’s not too hard to follow.” Bucky shrugged and headed with Natasha down to the lab. 

Clint held a scowl on his face. Who did that guy think he was? Clint was about to beat him to death with his own arm.  
He stepped into the lab and both Thor and Bruce waved for him to be quiet. 

"Steven is asleep," Thor whispered as Clint looked over at the table where Steve sat. 

He was dead asleep with his head on the table.  
The poor guy.  
Clint frowned and gave them a thumbs up which meant he understood. He tiptoed over to a chair and he took a seat. 

All they had to do was wait. If Tony navigated his way from Michigan then they had a while before he'd arrive.  
That gave Steve plenty of time to get some rest. 

Clint put his feet up and decided to take a little cat nap as well. He adjusted in the seat and got as comfortable as possible. 

It was nap time for him. 

**_ON THE HIGHWAY TO MANHATTAN_ **

The two had to stop and sleep until morning but then they were back on the road to Manhattan. Charlie was awake thanks to the energy drinks and the gorgeous sunlight.  
Tony kept him company through most of the trip, but every now and then he would doze off. 

Right before 3 pm, Charlie turned onto the exit NY-495 E which would take them right to Tony's destination.  
He looked over at Tony and then he looked at his side mirror 

He wondered what possessed the teenager to run away like that. Charlie would never argue with a gun and two-thousand dollars.  
Tony was covered with beef jerky wrappers. 

The truck came to a full stop. Tony woke up the moment he felt Charlie shift into park. 

"You've arrived young man. See that huge tower straight ahead?"  
Tony shot up and his hair stuck out in every direction imaginable. 

He wiped his slobber off the side of his mouth and he stretched his arms.  
"That's the place?" he said as he yawned.  
Technically Tony was home. He was born in Manhattan but it wasn't like that mattered. 

"Thanks so much Charlie! Here you go." Tony dug for the money that was in his bag. He handed it over and he opened the door.  
"Take care of yourself kid!" he yelled as Tony hopped out of the truck. 

"I always dooo!" Tony said as he hurried over to the HUGE tower. He looked up..up up up. 

"Woww.." Tony was shocked. 

He walked up to what looked like the front door. Tony knocked on the glass. Was the entire place made out of glass? 

Inside the tower, Bucky was back in the cryotube. His babysitters were Natasha and Thor. Bruce went to his floor, Clint was up in his nest. He watched TV to pass the time, and Steve was in his room. He woke up from his deep sleep and took a much-needed shower. 

Everyone but Steve knew that the younger Tony was on his way but it had already been over ten hours. They were all restless and they waited.  
Steve was still in the same boat he had always been in. He didn't want to deal with Tony or Bucky. 

Steve wanted to crawl under a rock. Sure, that was a horrible attitude but he felt that way and it was inevitable at that point.  He turned his shower off and he grabbed a towel. 

At the same time, Natasha headed upstairs to the common room to get some food. Preferably coffee 

Tony was still outside. He knocked again and then he eventually kicked the door. 

"HELLO?!" He said out loud as if someone would hear him. 

The front door HAD No DOORKNOB. What the hell?  
"Yes sir? Did you need to enter the tower?" A very familiar voice surrounded Tony. 

He gasped and stared at the glass. He searched for the face. 

"Jarvis?"  
"Yes, sir. I’ll open the door for you." The AI took Tony's voice identification and he opened the door.  
Whoaaaa..... 

Tony stepped inside and he looked around.  
HE LOOKED ALL AROUND THAT SWEET HOUSE! It looked like one of those resorts in the magazines.  
Ok down to business. 

"Jarvis? Where is Steve?" he asked his butler even tho he couldn't find him anywhere. 

"He's on his personal floor sir." Ok, Tony really liked being called SIR. It started to grow on him. 

"How do I get there?" he asked as he saw an elevator open. 

“Sir, since you lack the ability to navigate your own home the elevator will take you to his personal floor. Would you like me to alert him about your arrival?" Wow, Jarvis was being a boob. Tony ran across the room. 

"Uhh, no Jarv. Don't tell him I’m arriving." Tony rest his back against the elevator wall as the doors closed. 

Natasha headed back to the lab. She drank her coffee down and then she saw a smaller Tony Stark run into the elevator. She almost spit her coffee all over the floor. The elevator door closed and she rushed to the communicator on her wrist. 

"Barton he's here. He just got into the elevator. " She looked up at the floor that Tony was going to. Steve's. 

She set her coffee down and started to run quickly up the many stairs to catch up with him. 

"He's heading to Steve's floor."  
Clint jumped up and accidentally kicked his television. 

THAT LITTLE SHIT WAS THERE!  
Clint hopped down from his nest and he started to run to Steve's floor as well. 

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! ALL HANDS ON DECK DEMON TONY IS HERE!" Avengers fucking assemble. 

Clint booked it up the stairs. He ran right into Natasha and she wanted to punch him. 

"DEMON TONY!"  
"I know! Shut up and go." She pushed him ahead of her. 

Tony looked around curiously as the elevator doors opened. UHmm. Tony kinda changed his mind. He was nervous to see the Yankee again. 

He bit his lip and he stepped into Steve's floor? His room?  
Tony walked into the opening of the room and his breath was caught in his throat. 

There was the Yankee. He wore nothing but a towel. Tony blushed really badly and forced himself not to look at his strikingly attractive body. 

"I'M SORRY!" Tony yelled as he turned away. STEVE ALMOST HIT THE DAMN FLOOR! 

HOLY HELL. Steve yelled really loudly because that was the absolute LAST thing he expected. He held his towel and his mouth hung open wide. 

Tony laughed and approached Steve. 

"I guess we're even now Yankee, you just barged into my room remember? So, turnover is fair play." Tony laughed at his own joke. 

He awkwardly grinned and looked around the room. 

"TONY?!" Steve stared. 

"Hi." Tony waved at him and he bit his lip. 

HOW THE HELL?  
"How did you get here?"  
"I hitch-hiked. It all makes sense now you were from the future. And you live with the older me? Where is he?” Tony set his bag down and he walked in Steve's direction. 

“NO, Tony how did you GET HERE?" The teenage Tony was in the present time? That had to have been the reason why the adult Tony disappeared.  
Tony got mad and he walked even closer to him. 

"You said  "you will be seeing me again someday. And when you do I want you to know that I'm going to love you."  DID YOU REALLY THINK that you could just take off after saying shit like that?! Huh? Leave things like that? I don't think so, pal." Tony crossed his arms and glared at him. 

Steve said nothing. He knew that was a mistake and he paid dearly for it.  
"I went to Fury's work and FOUND YOU. Then I hitch-hiked here. Got it?" 

Steve couldn’t say a word. He stared at the younger Tony and tried to calculate what to say. He wasn’t able to say anything to him, because Tony was in his space in less than a second. 

He pulled Steve into a kiss. Steve gripped that towel and closed his eyes. The Tony in front of him had done everything he could to find him. Steve couldn’t believe it. He didn’t hesitate and he just returned the kiss. 

Clint and Natasha burst into the room. Thor took the elevator because Tony was no longer using it. Everyone turned to stone except Steve and Tony. Clint’s jaw dropped to his chest. 

Steve and Tony broke out of the embrace and they looked at the three people that entered his room. Steve held onto that towel tight and he watched his companions surround the younger Tony. They ignored the kiss they saw and they just went for their target. 

BABY TONY NEEDED TO GO. Clint, Natasha, and Thor created a barrier between Steve and Tony. 

"WHOA are you ZEUS?!" Tony asked Thor as he stared at him. He looked at Clint and he started to laugh. 

"HAHAH HI JAMES ROMANOV. Did you miss me?" Tony was actually happy to see him. Natasha looked at Clint oddly after she heard that name. 

"Hell no. I didn't miss you. BRAT." Clint yelled at him and then he looked at Steve. 

"Oh, Steve. Demon Tony is on his way, totally forgot to mention it sorry." Clint found that funny he turned his attention back to Tony.  
Tony stared at Natasha. 

"What do you people want?" Tony asked because he felt kinda cornered.  
The sexy spy lady was pretty scary. James Romanov was an idiot, and then the Zeus dude had a huge hammer. 

"GET OUT OF MY WAY. I gotta talk to him."  
"Oh, we are soooooooo getting in your way." The archer said to him as Tony quickly stomped on Clint's foot. He stomped hard and Clint yelled out loud. 

HE WAS SO SICK OF THAT LITTLE SHIT! He shoved Tony and the two started to attack and claw at each other. Clint was in a straight-up rage and he didn't care if Tony was in chibi form. Thor pulled the two apart. It was the most awkward fight any of them had ever seen. 

"You're a feisty little thing,” Natasha said to Tony as she pulled him over by his ear. She thought he was adorable. 

"He's a MONSTER."  
Tony kicked at Clint. His Reebok shoe landed right on Clint's groin. 

HE WAS KICKED ON THE COCK AGAIN! AHHhhh Clint hunched over and tried to crawl down into the fetal position.  
Tony jerked away from Natasha and he backed up into Thor. 

"I'm sorry little fire, but your adventure ends here." Natasha grabbed Tony's arms. He tried to get away but he had zero chance of doing so. Steve had seen enough and he had to intervene. 

“STOP! Let him go.” Steve yelled at his friends and they froze where they stood. Steve refused to let Tony be mistreated. It didn’t matter which version of Tony it was. 

Steve had a thought as he watched the exchange. He walked around Natasha and he approached the younger Tony. 

“See. We need to talk so, BACK OFF.” Tony barked and Steve gripped Tony’s wrist. 

“You’re smart Tony. You’ve already figured out that guarded person I told you about, right?” Steve looked down at Tony with a small smile. 

Tony gulped and nodded his head. The guarded person was HIMSELF, older? It was hard to understand but he comprehended it. 

“So, you know that means you can’t stay here Tony,” Steve spoke quietly and Tony’s face slipped into a frown. He wanted to scream at him. Before he could Steve pulled him over and he began to whisper some information that only Tony could hear. 

Tony’s eyes shot open as he listened. After a moment he backed away from Steve. Tony processed what he heard and he took a step back. 

“That is the only solution I can give you Tony.” Tony and Steve stared at each other for a moment longer. 

Clint, Natasha, and Thor remained confused. Tony thought for a moment and then he formed a smile.  
He understood. 

Tony looked at the three room invaders. 

“Take me back. Do what you gotta do.” Tony shocked the three and then he looked back at Steve. 

“Goodbye again Steve.” 

He was ready to go. Thor approached Tony. He touched the hammer to Tony's forehead. His mind went blank and Tony's arms fell to his sides. 

Thor picked up the motionless Tony and he looked over at Steve. Steve had a very sad and worried look on his face. 

"Do not worry Steven. Everything will be corrected I promise you." Thor had to take the younger Tony with him. 

He left them all behind and he didn't care to fill them in on what he was going to do. 

Thor was gone. Tony was gone. His backpack remained on the floor and Steve stared at it. Clint was still rolled around in agony.  
“WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?” Clint was so sick of it. 

* * *

Notes: Guys I am on a roll with this story hahah Hope you all love it as much as i do! Thanks for reading as always and FEEDBACK/ COMMENTS ARE LOVE! 


	19. The Invisible Man

Chapter 19: The Invisible Man

* * *

Steve was fully dressed and he sat alone on the edge of his bed. He stared at the backpack that remained on his floor.  
The others had gone about their own merry way and Steve was left behind with his thoughts.

He had no idea what Thor planned to do or when he'd be back.  
Steve could not pry his eyes away from Tony's backpack.  
The younger Tony gave up everything to find him. He actually FOUND him which was insane in its own way.

And just like that, he was gone.  
Steve wished he could have said something else to – NO.  
He refused to finish his thought. Steve stood up and gently kicked the backpack under his bed. Out of sight. OUT OF MIND.

Gah the soldier covered his face. He could not get the thousands of thoughts out of his head. He wondered how long it would take to get the adult Tony back? And would he be the same person, or was he going to be altered like he was?  
Steve sighed heavily and left his floor. He zombied his way to the kitchen and he quickly made up four sandwiches.

Bread, May & Mus, Lettuce, Tomato, Pickles, Turkey, and Cheese.

  
He assembled four sandwiches and he headed down to Tony's lab. Bucky was still caged down there like an animal and Steve's mind was numb on that subject.

He opened the cryotube and just walked over to Bucky.  
Steve set down two sandwiches for him and then he took a seat. Bucky eyed the food and he picked one of the sandwiches up immediately.

"It sucks to eat with one arm," Bucky mentioned as Steve looked at him. Bucky looked horrible. He said nothing to his friend and he took a bite of his sandwich.

"You've got a lot of stuff going on in this place."  
"Why aren't you trying to escape Bucky?" Steve had wondered about that for a while but his mind was filled with too many other things.  
Bucky had plenty of opportunities to escape if he wanted.

He could have overpowered Natasha even without the use of his arm. He could attack Steve at that moment and walk right out the door.  
But Bucky didn’t try to escape at all. Steve wanted to know why.

"I think, I want to stay here until my head is right." Bucky didn't know what it meant for his head to be right but that was what he wanted to say.  
Steve studied him as he ate his sandwich.

"Do you remember me?"

"I do. I've known who you were the whole time." Steve held a confused frown.

Bucky remembered him. Well, why was he still with HYDRA? Steve's frown was deep because that really confused him.

"That look on your face right there is exactly why I should keep my mouth shut,” Bucky confessed and Steve adjusted in his seat.

"Why are you working with Hydra if you knew who I was?"

Steve got a bit angry, no disappointed. Really Bucky?

  
"I stopped. But after a while, I felt lost. So, I went back to Hydra. It's simple really." Bucky didn't know where else to go or what else to do.

Taking missions and assassinating people was now part of his daily life. He tried to stop but he went right straight back to it.  
The only problem was, Steve and Bucky were on opposite teams.

"I'm not trying to escape because I want to be right in the head." Bucky started to focus on his second sandwich.  
Steve's frown went away and he nodded his head.

Bucky basically said that he wanted to recuperate? Maybe try to find something else other than Hydra? Steve hoped that was what he implied. The two sat in silence and they ate the sandwiches. Bucky finished eating and he glanced over at his long lost friend.

"So tell me, Steve, what has Captain America been up to besides S.H.I.E.L.D. work?" Bucky seemed normal, so normal Steve almost didn't believe that he sat right beside him.

He wondered, Was it really that simple? He brought him home and now there they were? They just sat there and ate sandwiches?

  
Steve expected another struggle, an enormous battle to get Bucky to grasp reality.  
He felt like it couldn't be real.

Steve began to think it was a dream. He expected to wake up and find out that Bucky had slaughtered everyone.

  
"Steve?" Bucky said his name and Steve gasped.

He stared at his friend.

  
“I’ve, well I've been just like you. Just going from one mission to the other trying to find a place in this new world."

  
“I see.” Bucky stared out of the cryotube and he looked around Tony’s stuff.

“So, Anthony Edward Stark is Howard Stark’s son. Right?” Bucky asked a question about Tony and Steve looked in his direction. He wondered why Bucky referred to him as “Anthony Edward Stark”. Steve thought it was strange.

“You can call him Tony. He would prefer that actually.”

“I heard him talking off an on while I was in here. He talks too fast.” Steve nodded his head a few times.

“Do you still want to kill him Bucky?” Steve had to ask.

He began to wonder if Bucky still wanted to kill Tony. That was his mission after all.

“I don’t think so. I’m not sure. He seemed..” Bucky’s thoughts trailed off and he looked at one of the work tables.  
Bucky couldn’t process.

“You were sent to kill Tony. They sent you into his past to kill him when he was younger. Now we have a time travel ordeal and he’s technically not here.”

“I’ve been following along. I listened to a lot while I’ve been in this tube.” Bucky turned his focus to Steve.

Steve’s eyes glanced in the opposite direction of Bucky Barnes.

He wondered how much Bucky had heard.

  
“Did you hear the conversation that four of us had in here? About East Coast and West Coast Avengers?” Steve wanted to know if Bucky overheard the conversation about Tony and Steve’s “relationship."

The two soldiers made eye contact. Bucky wondered why Steve was so specific, and Steve wondered if he just came out of the closet to his long lost best friend.

  
They studied each other for a little while and Bucky finally responded.

“I don’t think I heard anything like that. When I woke up I heard a voice but, no one was in here. I was alone."  
Steve breathed out a sigh of relief.

He didn’t want Bucky to find out about his connection with Tony in that way. Steve wanted to tell him himself.  
Steve wanted that option and he was glad to know that Bucky was asleep.

“That was most likely Jarvis. Tony has some sort of artificial intelligence program that runs this entire building. I’m still not used to it.”

  
“But, you like it here? It seems like you do.” Bucky looked over at the small bed that Tony had set out for him.

His brain was tired. Steve nodded a few times and smiled.

“I do. I consider it home now.”

“Well, that makes one of us. I have no idea what I’m doing.” Bucky just closed his eyes and tried to suppress certain thoughts that flooded his mind.

“You should rest Bucky. Did you need anything else?”

“Nah. Just some sleep I think.” Steve stood up and he cleaned up the small mess he made. Bucky watched Steve and he thought of a question to ask.

“Can you come back? Can, that program thing tell you when I wake up?”

Steve smiled at his friend. Of course, he would go back. Steve felt happy for the first time in what felt like DAYS.

“I wanted to talk to you about some things. Things about you that I’ve thought about off and on whenever I wake up.” Bucky’s stare became a bit blank as he said what he did.

Steve wasn’t sure what Bucky meant by that, he had a few ideas, but he was happy to hear Bucky talk about anything.

“Of course. I’ll have Jarvis alert me.” Bucky didn’t respond to Steve. His mind was in another place. He thought about something from the past and he wasn’t sure how to bring it up to the Steve that stood in front of him.

“I’ll see you later Bucky.” Steve left the cryotube and he closed it up. Bucky watched him leave and he sat for a moment longer.  
Bucky stood up and he headed to the small bed. He needed to rest his head and be alone with his thoughts.

Steve went to his floor and he threw away the mess from the food.

Over in the common room of the tower Clint, Natasha, and Bruce had a mini-meeting. They didn't know how deep all the time travel business would affect the adult Tony and they really didn't know how it would affect his relationship with Steve.

They didn't even know if they were going to get the real Tony back. But they were preparing themselves for whatever was going to happen.  
Clint had a pack of ice on his groin.

Saaaa he was most likely bruised.

  
"Tony is probably going to be a basket-case when he gets back. He'll be moody with Steve and extra snarky towards everyone." Clint assumed and Bruce disagreed.

"I don't expect Tony to be that way. He might surprise you who knows? I do feel like he will be wanting a break from anything avenger related. Given all the hostility he's been having with Fury and Steve."

"He is going to be a total BASKET-CASE."

Clint and Bruce stared at each other.  
"That sounds like a bet." Bruce challenged the archer.

“Oh, it's a bet. Fifty bucks?"  
"Deal." Clint and Bruce shook hands and Natasha rolled her eyes

The three of them heard Jarvis's voice and they looked up.  
"Thor is arriving at the tower. He would like to know all of your locations." Natasha answered because the men were idiots.

"Steve is downstairs with Bucky. I am with Bruce and Clint in the common room." There was a long silence after she answered.

"Did he get Tony back?" Clint asked as he set the pack of ice on the table.

His question got no response. Eventually, the three heard Jarvis's voice again.  
“Sir, Thor does have Tony with him." It was a quick response followed by silence again.

Clint was anxious to see if he was going to win the bet. Come onnnn basket-case Tony. Come onnnn.

“Should we tell Steve?” Natasha was ready to tell Steve that Tony was back. Jarvis responded.

“Not at this time.” Jarvis was brief and the three looked at each other.

The door to the common room opened and Thor walked in. Tony slowly followed.

He was dressed in that hoodie and those sweat pants. The three observed that he was no longer seventeen. Bruce, Clint, and Natasha stared at him and Tony stopped at the table.  
"Everything has been corrected. The younger Tony is back in his own time. That is all you need to know.”

Thor kept them uninformed at Tony’s request. Tony just wanted the entire situation to be over and done with. He didn’t want any more discussions about it so he asked Thor to tell them that they knew ALL THEY NEEDED TO KNOW.  
Clint frowned a bit.

Sure he hated the younger Tony, but deep down he wanted to see him have some form of happiness when he was younger. He was miserable being stuck with that CREEP Obadiah. Clint looked at Tony.

There stood the adult product of that. He told himself that he would take the things that he saw and heard between Tony and Obadiah TO HIS GRAVE.  
He thought that the Tony in front of him was still miserable because of it. HOW COULD HE NOT BE? if he was, the archer knew he was an expert at keeping it hidden.

"Are you ok Tony?" Bruce asked because Tony was very quiet.  
Tony looked at the three. He had Jarvis tell them where all the Avengers were because he did not want to see Steve.

He wasn't sure how he was, to be honest. All he knew was that he didn't want to see Steve. Gahh well he'd have to eventually so he decided to just get it over with.  
"I'm fine. What did I miss?" he asked the group and Clint scoffed.

Baskettt caseee?? Tony was supposed to be in tears or something. Clint chimed in and answered first.

"I probably can't have any more kids because of the younger you. My balls will flinch every time you are around me. THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED." Tony laughed at him and he turned to Bruce.

“Anything missed from the Hulk Monster?”  
“Oh, I missed the younger you showing up entirely. I was in my room." Bruce had nothing. Tony looked at Natasha.

"You're younger self was so cute.”  
“I’m still cute you know.”  
“I want one." Natasha wanted a little brat kid that would kick Clint anytime he annoyed her. But not her own child of course not.  
Tony just smiled.

“Yeah, I heard he was really something. He was REALLY attach-worthy.” Awkward. Tony was so happy to hear the campfire stories about his younger self.

Yeah, no..  
In Clint’s opinion, Tony acted a little too calm. Clint watched his body language closely.

"Jarvis? Can you send Steve up here?”

"Right away sir."  
Tony nodded and he tapped a finger on the table around a million times.

The roooooooommmm got quiet. Steve was informed and he was going to head up.  
Clint looked at Bruce. Bruce looked at Nat. Nat looked at Bruce and then they BOTH looked at Clint.

They knew shit was gunna get awkwardddd.

"Thanks for bringing me back Thor.." It was comforting for Tony to know that at least one of his avenger pals saw through the awesomeness of his younger self.

"You're welcome, Anthony. It's good to have you back."  
Tch Tony just felt bitter about the whole thing. He felt like a S.H.I.E.L.D. play thing YET AGAIN.

The truth was when Tony entered another realm he was able to really process what had happened to him.  
It felt like he had gone into an acid trip within his own mind. Tony knew everything that happened between Steve and his younger self.

He knew everything that Steve and Clint learned about his past. Thanks to Thor, and some other individual, Everything was put back in its proper place.  
Tony could now move forward with only slight changes to his present state.

After a few minutes, Steve walked into the common room.

He saw everyone gathered around the table and his eyes stopped at Tony. Steve stood in front of the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

Everyone in the room looked at Steve. Steve felt a cold sweat on the back of his neck. His heart was lodged in-between his throat and his chest somewhere.

He couldn’t think of where it currently lived in his body, he just felt it stuck deep somewhere with a hundred thousand holes in it.

“Come on in Steve. Let’s chat.” Tony broke the silence and his voice carried across the entire room.

EVERYONE WANTED TO LEAVE EXCEPT TONY. He wanted to stand right where he was and he wanted to look Steve RIGHT in the face. Steve looked back at the elevator. He wasn’t exactly sure what he had just walked into. The adult Tony was right there.

Steve looked at the floor for a moment and then he walked up to the group.  
It looked like they had a meeting or something without him. Steve ignored it and he stood on the opposite side of the table.

Tony on one side, Steve alllll the way across the other.  
Steve noticed the clothing he had on before and he looked him over. Steve wanted to see if the Arc Reactor was back.

"Tony?"  
"Yo." He waved awkwardly and Steve tried to get a glimpse of his chest. He wasn’t sure if Tony was still altered.

“Are you the right one? Tony, how do I know it's really you?" Steve's nerves were a bit haywire. He didn't realize how uncomfortable the question made Tony because Steve didn’t have all the information.

“Oh, I think I'm the right one." Tony was intentionally distant and he didn’t engage in any eye contact with Steve.

It was really awkward for everyone in the room.  
"At least, I think I'm the right one.” Maybe not everyone would agree but, TA DAA there he was!

"I think you're the right one!" Clint said loudly as he raised his hand. They couldn't let Tony think that they wanted him to be different or something like that.  
Tony was Tony. They all loved him and they didn't want him to disappear.

Steve was speechless. He didn't even know how to approach the situation. Steve just shook his head and he pushed off from the table. He walked around Bruce, around Natasha, he glanced at Thor and Clint, and then he stopped right in front of Tony.

He wasn’t going to discuss or engage in the situation in the same way that Tony had planned. Steve Rogers did things his own way. He would not be moved out of doing things his own way. Tony watched Steve’s every move. A wave of anger built up within Tony as Steve moved closer to him.

Tony remained quiet and Steve stopped beside him. When the soldier stood in front of him Tony finally looked him in the eyes.

GET. THE FUCK. BACK. That was Tony’s first thought until he looked at that face. Tony inhaled quickly. His face felt a bit hot after he looked at Steve. He felt nervous. He took a step and tried to think of anything he could to get Steve to get away from him.

Steve pulled Tony into a hug. For a moment there he thought he lost him. The thought of losing him made Steve want to die.

"I'm so sorry Tony. I can't believe I messed up that badly." He hugged him right in front of everyone.  
Daa well, the cat was out of the bag and they all knew so, who cares?

Only Tony seemed to care. He clawed his way out of the hug at first. Steve pulled him back in and Tony’s face was pressed up to that shirt. He stared at that shirt. Tony inhaled a few deep breaths and he stared at the cotton lines of that fucking shirt.

A memory returned to him. His stare continued and he closed his eyes. It was the way the shirt smelled. Tony remembered being in a filthy Los Angeles alley. He remembered Steve hugging him exactly the way he hugged him at that moment.

It no longer hurt his heart to think about those things.

Steve made his younger self feel special. He made him feel loved. It helped Tony process his own feelings for Steve.  
Tony pried his gaze from the threads of the shirt and he looked up at Steve.

He honestly forgot the others were there. He leaned up and gave Steve a gentle kiss. It was a simple, soft kiss that ended quickly. Steve was glad he received it. The kiss between them felt similar to the way the younger Tony kissed him.

There was something different about it. Steve wanted to explore it a bit more but Tony ended it before he could understand. Tony said nothing and he moved his shoulders. He motioned for Steve to release him. Steve let him go and Tony walked a few steps away from him.

“It's all fine now Steve don’t get all, whatever. Let's just move on. It's not like anyone meant for this shit to happen."

Tony wanted everyone to be done with the time travel bullshit. He wanted to find all the time-like technology and destroy them entirely.  
That was what he intended on doing. Fury better watch his ass because Tony planned to go straight for S.H.I.E.L.D. and he wanted to wipe out ALLL of their machines.

Then he was going to go for Rhodey.  
Steve felt uneasy. He knew Tony was going to be difficult to talk to. He felt some tenderness from him for a moment, but now Tony looked a million miles away.

Steve knew that Tony wanted everything to be swept under the rug and he wanted to go back to his own little Tony utopia. Steve could see the plots and plans that formed in Tony's head just as he stood there with a blank expression.

The soldier wasn't a mind reader, but he knew the look that was on his face. And he noticed immediately that Tony began to rub at his hands.

Steve didn't want any of that. He didn't want Tony to be a million miles away. He lowered his face and started to sulk.  
Tony snapped out of his revenge daze. He looked over at Steve. Tony knew the soldier went through a lot so he tried to control himself.

He still forgot everyone else was there and he migrated back. He tugged Steve into another hug. Wahhhh Tony knew he could be really selfish and a HUGE pain in the ass!

He didn't mean to be. Actually, he didn't want to be. Not for Steve anyway.

Awww Steve was really upset. He could feel it in the way he hugged him back.  
Steve whispered that he was sorry to him. Tony just shook his head and gripped his clothing tight. Gah, Tony ended their hug and he shook his arms.

"It's ok look, I'm me! I may not be seventeen and I'm not a coke addict anymore but, LOOK.” Tony pointed at himself as he stepped waaayyy back from him.  
SEE? He was just as equally awesome.

"I actually worked really really hard at NOT being a coke addict. Yeah." He looked away and felt very stared at.  
He needed the subject changed FAST.

"How is Bucky Wonder?" Tony figured that would be the best subject to change to. He wanted to get everyone to STOP STARING AT HIM.  
  
Steve smiled at Tony. It was his Tony for sure but he couldn't see if he had the scar from the arc reactor still on his chest. He didn't want to unzip his sweatshirt and make him mad so he tried to piece together his personality without the need to see the scar.

And Steve knew exactly how to do it.

"He's actually really good. I'm shocked to say it but he’s doing ok. I just brought him some SANDWICHES and we actually had a conversation." Steve put a heavy emphasis on the sandwiches because that was how he would know if Tony was normal or not.

Tony cleared his throat and his face twitched a bit.  
“Sandwiches. Really? You're going to go THERE." Steve decided to bring THAT subject up that soon?

“OH, I'M GOING THERE,” Steve responded and he leaned toward that FACE.  
Tony looked at him as if Steve challenged him. Steve looked back at Tony and YES he was definitely going to challenge him. Steve was still pissed off about the sandwich comment.

"Aw. How adorable. Now you two can go watch dine-in movies together or chase some dames." Tony's sarcasm was abundant.

Steve had never been happier to hear his sarcasm.  
The soldier wanted to kiss him more than anything, but he actually had found some self-control somewhere.

"I would like for you to put his arm back on as soon as possible please."  
"Putting me to work already Cap?" Tony laughed and he turned away from him. Steve just held a grin and Tony tried not to look at him. Steve was all grins.

Tony loved that smile. He glanced at it for a split second.

“Annnnnd I’m OUT OF HERE.” Clint waved his hands and he began to leave the room. Yeah, everyone wanted to leave. They all started to grumble and vacate. The rest of the Avengers would not subject themselves to it any longer.

OKKkk Tony thought, enough of the flirtation with Steve. Tony addressed the onlookers.

"You guys, it's just business as normal here, alright? I'm home now and that amazing other me is gone. Let’s just forget all of that ever happened.” Tony turned away from the group and he took off to his lab.

Steve watched him leave and he contained the laugh that began to form. Tony continued his talk to the group as he headed to the elevator.

“ALTHOUGH, at some point, I'm going to make Fury pay for making me feel like I'm S.H.I.E.L.D. property and all that. But, I don't feel like doing that right now. I will be hanging out with Bucky Wonder. You’ve all been great. So helpful, gotta run."

He stopped at the elevator and he pressed the button. Tony waited for the door to open and he turned around to face his group of Avenger pals. He wanted to thank them all for something but, meh that was lame. He gave Steve a smile and he walked into the elevator. The door closed and he chomped on his bottom lip.

“Jarv? what is Bucky’s condition?"

“He’s currently asleep.”

Oh. Tony didn’t want to wake up Steve’s BFF. He thought for a moment as the elevator stopped at

the floor of his lab. He changed his mind about going to work. Tony needed sleep too so he decided to just do that.

“Black out the cryotube. Keep it dark for him inside and I’ll work on some stuff tomorrow.”

“You got it. Welcome back, sir."  
“Aww thanks Jarvs. Take me to my floor would ya?” Tony smiled. Jarvis complied and he listened to the gentle buzz of the elevator.

Back in the common room, Bruce looked at Clint with a huge smile on his face.

"Fifty bucks." Tony wasn't a basket-case at all.

"He's HIDING IT. He's totally tearing up inside just you wait." Clint wasn't going to pay him.

"I didn't hear him say anything about taking a break BRUCE."

Steve just shook his head and looked at Thor.  
"Thank you. At some point, you are going to have to tell me how you did it."

"Well, I didn't do it alone Steven and, you're welcome."

Steve breathed out all his frustration. He had Tony back and he was glad. Steve wondered about that moment he had with Tony. Tony seemed so different when they hugged. Steve thought about the shortest kiss between them that they just shared.

It only lasted a moment but it encouraged him. Steve touched his lip and decided to let it go. Tony needed space more than anything and Steve was fine with that.

**_STARK MANSION, MALIBU, CA_ **

It was 1989 in Malibu California. Three Starks sat on three different lawn chairs as the mansion in front of them was repaired. It was the last day of construction so they intended to be back in their home by the end of that day.

Howard Stark had a drink in his hand as he read the newspaper, Maria Stark sipped on her orange juice, and Anthony Stark listened to his new cassette player. He had a notebook and he was in the middle of a sketch.

Howard looked over at his son.

The last thing Howard heard from Nick Fury was that Tony ran away from Obadiah Stane. Howard was told about the incident at Fury's main base between Tony and a new recruit but he didn't expect it to be resolved so suddenly.

Tony returned out of the blue and demanded to see his mother. Howard gave him what he wanted and the three of them stayed at the destroyed mansion.

They had not discussed Tony's latest stunt in any way. Howard decided to wait for the right time to talk to his son. But since his return, he clung to his mother like a Siamese twin.

He knew he had to force an opportunity.

“Maria, can you take this to Jarvis? It's giving me a headache." He reached the newspaper over in his wife's direction. She turned her attention to him and grabbed the paper. She knew that Howard wanted her to leave.

She didn't question it. Tony took his headphones off and sat up when he noticed his mother stand up. Ehh? He wanted to follow her. Tony's face slipped into a frown. Tony avoided his father like the plague.

Howard moved one seat over. He sat beside his son and ignored the cringe that formed on his face.

"It's about time you explained what happened at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. You stole someone's access card and pulled some kind of stunt." Howard knew the details of what happened but he wanted to hear Tony's side of the story.

Tony stared at his father.

Well, what was he supposed to say? A bunch of shit had happened. Tony didn't even know where to begin. He thought it would be ok to tell his father everything but he had no idea what good it would do.

How could he tell his dad that some Zeus guy with a hammer, and another guy with a cool cape offered him a choice? He could go live on some other planet and be "free" or return to his normal life?

His father would think that he was insane.

In fact, Tony felt insane. Maybe he hallucinated everything? What if it was all a dream? The only solid thing he had in his mind were the last words he heard from his Yankee. Tony looked over at the mansion as the construction workers repaired the damage.

The damage he looked at was real.

"I'm going back to fight him. Please trust me Tony because I won't let anyone hurt you."

The Yankee was real, wasn't he? He remembered his words, his voice, his lips, gahh his everything as he looked over at the garage. Tony started to question all the things that had happened.

The guy with the hammer and the guy with the cape gave him too much information to process. He asked to know everything about his adult self in order to make his decision.

Tony knew that his father and mother died in the future, he knew that Obadiah would betray him, he knew that he was going to be Iron Man someday, and he knew EVERYTHING about Captain America. Tony knew allllll about being an Avenger with Steve.

Zeus and the cool cape guy showed him all of it.  
His adult self had something that he wanted. His golden ticket.

"Anthony? Did you hear anything I said?" His father's voice was loud because he was obviously mad at him.

Tony chose to continue his life on his own planet. He wanted to remain in his own time. He gave his word to Zeus that he would let the Yankee go. They told him that he was now separated from his adult self and the Steve that he knew.

Tony didn’t know what that meant and he decided to not obsess over it. After he found out all the things his adult self went through, how could he destroy what he built? or try to take what he had?

Tony decided it was ok to let the Yankee go because he had an idea with himself in mind. Steve gave him the ultimate plan. Tony bit his lip and he thought about what the Yankee whispered to him in his bedroom.

“Tony, I am Captain America. I exist here and in your time. You can find me and wake me up. That is the only solution I can give you Tony.”

That was his path now and everything was his for the taking. Tony looked up at his father and finally gave him a response.

“Dad, I didn't want to say this in front of mom but, I know where Captain America is. You know, your old friend Steve Rogers? I know where he is and I want the two of us to get him." Tony didn't trust anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D.!!!! They were all a bunch of snakes in his opinion.

Tony's brain buzzed with ideas and he didn't want his dad focused on that lame "stunt" he pulled on one of Fury's bimbo employees.

He wanted his dad to take him to Captain America. So he could free his Steve, and have his Yankee. Howard had a look of complete shock slapped over his face. That was not what he expected to hear in any way. He stared at his son and tried to form words.

"If this is some kind of a joke-" Howard started to accuse, but Tony was not in the mood for it.

"NO DAD. It's not a damn joke. I'm serious! I know where he is and you're going to take me there."

Tony demanded what he wanted and he didn't care. His eyes were set on the prize and he refused to let his dad's pride get in the way of what he wanted. Howard sat back and thought it over. He took a drink of his scotch and stared at the construction in front of them.

He looked back over at his son.

"I'll take you on one condition." Howard held up one finger so that way Tony got the ONE condition part very clear.

Tony just crossed his arms and waited.  
"Yeah?" he was too excited to find his Yankee to deal with his dad's bullshit.

"You need to explain to me what's been going on with you and Obadiah. The agent you dealt with told Fury that he's been abusing you. I want the truth."

Tony's excitement diminished after he heard that name. Tony felt sick to his stomach. His gut twisted up into knots and he avoided eye contact with his father. Howard noticed the change in his demeanor.

"I was just bullshitting with the guy. To get into the door, I made up some sob story." Tony lied to his father and he kept a straight face.

Howard didn't buy it. He studied his son and then lit up a cigarette. Something was wrong and he didn't like it. So, he decided it was his perfect opportunity to spend time with Tony and get the answers that he wanted.

Howard inhaled the smoke and looked at the mansion again for a moment. Howard was finally in a position to give all his attention to Tony.

"You and I will leave tomorrow. If you are bullshitting me, I'll kick your ass."

Tony put the headphones back over his ears and he kicked back against the lawn chair like he was before. He began to draw up his plans again. Howard still studied his son. Obidiah was a dead man.

Hah. Tony grinned because he got what he wanted. Tony’s smile grew as he sketched and calculated. He tuned out everything but his music and what was written on his notepad.  
  


* * *

CHAPTER END  
Thank you for reading. Comment if you can!


	20. Innuendo

Chapter 20: Innuendo 

* * *

Tony was lost in thought as he migrated to his lab. 

Yeah, he could put Bucky Wonder's arm back on if Steve thought it was ok. Tony made a note to himself to:  
A. Fix Bucky's arm  
B. Destroy all time machines   
C. Destroy Fury and Friends  
D. Talk to Steve? 

Talk to Steve as in "talk" to him about some things. Nah. Tony wasn't up for it so he just stuck to A, B, and C. 

His blood started to pump the moment he entered his workspace.  
Tony's paradise, his nirvana, his heaven, his utopia ahhhh he was home. If Tony did the math he was gone only a few hours. Seriously. 

He walked in and opened up shop. Jarvis told Tony that Bucky Wonder was awake. He ignored Bucky when he walked in and he started to talk to his electronic companions.  
Bucky stared at Anthony Edward Stark. 

"Listen up, daddy’s home. Jarv, I'm going to need you to show me what you’ve got on Bucky's arm. I'd like to get him out of my face as soon as humanly possible." 

"Right away sir." Jarvis loaded up the specs he had on the arm. He just had a few more modifications to make before he could put it back on him. 

Tony looked in Bucky's direction. The guy looked like he wanted to kill him. Well, he was kinda programmed to kill him so Tony understood the look of deep resentment.  
He heard the door to his shop open. Tony heard familiar footsteps and Tony IGNORED the sudden rise to his body temperature. 

Steve walk up behind him. Yay! Tony didn't feel as vulnerable now that peas and carrots were in the same room. 

“Good morning Tony.”  
“Hey Cap.” Tony didn’t look at him. He busied himself and organized his tools. 

“How are you?” Steve asked as he looked over at the cryotube. Tony tried to appear unaffected but it was difficult. Tony began to smell FOOD. Steve had some food prepared and Tony stared at the container in his hand. 

Tony didn’t want to see a sandwich. If he saw a sandwich he planned to punch Steve in the gut. 

“I’m fine, thanks.” Tony shifted his focus to the table and Steve changed his focus over to Bucky. 

“How you doing in there Bucky? I’ve been thinking about moving you out of here. You really shouldn’t be in here after today." 

Bucky stood up and he walked over to the cryotube. He stared down at Steve and said nothing. Bucky wanted to talk to Steve, but he couldn’t do it with someone else there. Tony got to work on the arm and he purposefully ignored the look on Bucky’s face. 

"Has he been in there the whole time?" Tony figured it was horribly uncomfortable. He wondered if Bucky was normal enough to function?  
Tony had no idea. 

"He's been out a few times."  
“Well, he needs a shower. I have a power hose over there." Tony laughed at the guy and then he continued his organizational work. 

Bucky heard Tony but he decided not to say anything.  
He never really could like a Stark. They always had personalities that he couldn't bring himself to like. Howard Stark was an asshole. Now, Anthony Edward Stark wasn't much different. Steve always saw the good in people, or he ignored their flaws because he was just a good-natured person. 

Bucky didn’t overlook or find goodness in arrogant people. 

The Winter Soldier rest his forehead on the clear material and then he knocked on the tube. "Let me out." Tony looked at Steve. He wondered if it was ok for him to come out? UHH, Tony didn't want to be shot in the face. 

"Should I get my armor on?" Tony asked as Steve crossed his arms. 

“Well, that answers my question about you still being Iron Man. It will be ok, I won't let him hurt you." 

Steve looked upon Tony for a moment after he spoke. Tony believed him and he took a deep breath. 

"I'm pretty much done with the arm anyways. Just some minor tweaking so yeah go ahead and let him out." Tony pointed at the controls he had for the cryo tube but Steve was already there. Tony fixed up a few things as Bucky headed in his direction. Tony brought a chair over to the table so Bucky could sit down while he re-attached his arm. 

"You can sit here when you're ready." Tony said in a nice and friendly tone. Oh so nice, he had a smile and everything! Steve crossed his arms again and he watched the two. Steve was afraid they would start to fight. 

He wasn't going to leave them alone for any reason whatsoever. 

Bucky sat down on the chair and he stared at Tony. He started to watch his every move. Tony put goggles on and he readied his tools. Ok, Tony didn’t like to be STARED AT. 

“What the hell are you staring at?" Tony asked Bucky with a NOT SO NICE TONE and Steve almost hit the floor. 

GOD DAMN IT. Could Tony behave just ONCE?  
"I remember your father working just like you do. He was arrogant like you as well." 

"Good for you Mr. Amnesia." Tony didn't care. He turned his attention to the stupid arm. 

The room got very tense. Tony didn’t want to take a trip down memory lane with Bucky Wonder. Tony glanced at Steve and then he picked up a tool. 

"Before I begin, I just want you to know that THIS little sensor here? It will trigger a hologram so when you feel like having a normal arm just activate that. Cool huh?" Tony thought it was cool. 

"Gee golly, thank you Mr. Stark." Bucky pretended to be grateful but he couldn’t recall when he asked Tony to do anything to his arm.  
He didn't need his sympathy or his alterations. 

"Call me Tony! Well, unless you still want to kill me." 

"I suppress the urge." 

"Good to know." Tony went to work on his shoulder. He needed to fix up some broken parts on Bucky’s shoulder before he could re-attach the arm. Steve covered his mouth with his hand because he was about to say something. 

This, this was great? Yeah not really.. 

Tony started soldering the metal on Bucky's shoulder. It needed some serious TLC. Bucky looked over at Steve.  
He had some memories and thoughts that he wanted to get off his chest. 

Bucky couldn’t say anything with a Stark around so he was a bit frustrated about it. Steve was supposed to talk to him when he woke up. 

Steve could see the tension in Bucky’s face. He grabbed a chair and rolled it over next to the two. He smiled at his friend and Steve set the container of food on the table. He opened it and Tony’s eyes moved in the direction of Steve Rogers. 

Steve put the lid to the container on the table and he took his time with the food. Tony noticed that Steve had this certain grin. There was such a nice grin on that face. It was almost smug.  
Steve unwrapped the contents. He pulled out two sandwiches. One for him, and one for Bucky. 

TONY’S FACE BURST INTO FLAMES. He stared at the damn arm and manipulated the broken metal. 

“Would you like a sandwich Tony? I made extra.” Steve had the most adorable and SMUG grin that Tony had ever seen.  
Tony wanted to punch his perfect teeth. 

“None for me. Thanks.” Tony glared at the arm and Steve contained his laughter. Bucky felt some strange energy between the two. He ignored it and he grabbed the sandwich. Steve started to eat and then he decided to start a conversation with Bucky. 

“Bucky, what did you want to talk about yesterday?  
“I can’t talk about anything unless we’re alone.” Bucky shut the question down and he stared at Steve. 

Steve swallowed the bite he took and he stared back at his friend. Steve glanced at Tony for a brief second and he grabbed for a bottle of water. 

Tony stopped all movement and he looked over at Bucky. UHM why did they need to be alone?? 

Oh dear god. Steve noticed Tony’s face immediately. Steve planned his next move and he stared at the wall. 

“Ok. We can talk alone later. After uhmm.” Steve trailed off and Tony finished his sentence. “After the happy helper fixes you right up.” Tony didn’t even look at Steve. He wanted to get Bucky’s shit fixed QUICK. 

Then the two could have their little chat. 

Bucky continued to eat and then he nodded his head a few times. He couldn’t wait to get out of Stark’s lab. Bucky felt angry when he was around Anthony Edward Stark. He didn’t want to be near him. 

There was an awkward silence. Bucky became mute and Steve just ATE the friggen sandwich. 

“Jarv, give me some tunes. I can’t handle the silence.”  
Jarvis turned on Tony’s music and he continued to work. 

Steve winced because the music was just NOISE for him. It was loud and it just sounded like, noise. Bucky felt the same way. Tony was completely stunned by the thrilling development. Bucky and Steve both looked like they were in pain. 

Tony thought his music was amazing.  
“WELL YOU GOTTA SAY SOMETHING. I can’t sit here and hang out with two people that don’t wanna talk.” Tony scoffed at the two. 

Bucky looked at Tony.  
“I’m sorry about your mother. And your father.” There. Bucky said something and he still held a glare at Tony. 

“Jarv cut the tunes.” Jarvis shut off the music and Tony stared back at the Winter Soldier. He was sorry? About Tony’s mother and father?  
Tony didn’t know what to make of that. He shook his head a few times and he stared at Steve. 

Steve just stared.  
“What does that mean? You’re sorry, why?” Uhh Tony felt a bit overwhelmed for a moment. Bucky shrugged his good shoulder and responded. 

“I know Hydra was responsible. So, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t ever bring up my parents. That’s a dead in the water topic to discuss.” Tony held a glare and he friggen got back to work. 

Seriously? WOW. Tony wanted him GONE.  
Steve took in deep breath and he tried to fix the situation. That was a bad topic and the energy in the room was too much. It was hard to start a conversation. Steve felt like he couldn’t openly speak about anything Bucky wanted to talk about, and he couldn’t act like his normal self around Tony. 

Not at that point, so the situation was tense and hard to stomach. 

“So what do you guys do around here, other than fight people like me?” Bucky asked as Tony grit his teeth.  
“We..” Steve looked at Tony. 

Steve and Tony did a lot of things together when they weren’t in a battle with people like Bucky. 

Steve tried not to think of those things because it had been an eternity. Tony held no interest in the conversation in any shape or form. 

“We’ve luckily had some downtime. It’s good for us when we’re all able to relax and either separate or stay here around the tower. But normally we prepare for the next battle. Either by recruiting others or training. I usually end up training new recruits. Combat skills, weapons, whatever need be. Usually people we come across have extraordinary capabilities they just don’t know how to use them.” 

Bucky gave Steve’s words some thought. He looked at the work that Tony did on his arm and he directed his attention to him. 

“I’m sure that’s not what you do.” Bucky snapped a response at Tony. Tony sat back a bit. What the EFF did that mean?? Tony thought about it and he snapped right back. 

“Your buddy Steve here trains new recruits and all that goodness yeah. I mostly work here. I design weapons for everyone, I create all the cool shit you see them wearing, I PAY for everything that you friggen see.” 

Steve needed to cut in. It became really tense between the two brunettes in the room. 

“The point is Bucky, we’re a team and ever since we were attacked here in New York we’ve been preparing.” 

They all prepared for the damn END GAME. Tony didn’t want to think about it any longer. They all obsessed over it enough. 

“Well, what else do you guys do?” Bucky was curious to know how Steve lived in that time. Tony rushed to answer. 

“What do YOU GUYS do as in, me and Steve? I can tell you what Steve and I do Bucky Wonder if you really wanna know.”  
Steve hit Tony’s arm and he smiled at Bucky. 

“I’ll answer that.” Tony was not allowed to answer that question. Nope. That wasn’t going to happen. 

“We try to live normal lives. You know Clint Barton? he has a family that he takes care of. We all have friends or family members that we try to keep tabs on. It helps us wind down after all the fighting.” 

Tony and Steve looked at each other. Steve had no family. He did have friends but they either had their own lives or they were right there in the room with him.  
Tony used to have Pepper. He had no family either so at the end of the day, Tony had Steve and Steve had Tony. 

They both arrived at the realization of that fact as they looked at each other. One of them always looked away. They both changed their focus and busied themselves. 

“Yeah Bucky Wonder, that’s what we do.” Tony rolled his eyes. He was going to say something else to blow the roof off but Tony could tell Steve didn’t want Bucky to know that they were, “involved”. Tony finished up on the arm. 

Steve tried not to laugh. The entire situation was a nightmare. 

Tony cleared his throat and he just focused on the damn arm. He picked it up and he fit it perfectly on the joint. He connected it and smiled. 

"Ok you're done! Get out of my lab." Tony stood up and he set his tools down. He took off his goggles and tossed them on the table. 

Bucky moved his arm and he tested out the way his hand moved. The fingers folded to the palm of his hand nicely and he stood up. The shoulder felt nice and secure. He kinda smiled. 

"Thanks."  
"You're welcome. BYE." Tony wanted them out. Out out out they had been in there too long as it was. 

Bucky stood up. He started to head out first. 

“Can I help myself to the bathroom? I remember where that is.” Bucky just left. He didn’t wait for a response. He was curious to see the place AND he needed to piss. Steve watched Bucky leave the lab. He took the chance to roll his chair closer to Tony. 

He looked at Steve slightly, but then he turned his focus to the mess he needed to clean. Steve got too close to him. Tony could tell that Steve wanted to corner him and talk. 

"GOODBYE Steve. Go, show Bucky Wonder the tower or something." That meant, GET OUT. 

Steve just sighed and he gathered up the container. He held it against his hip and he watched Tony. 

“You sure you don’t want one of these?” Steve grinned. 

“Don’t you two need to be alone?” Tony asked with a smile. They locked eyes for a moment. Tony grabbed the container from Steve and he set it back down on the table. 

He was hungry and yeah, he’d eat the damn sandwiches. Steve sighed and turned away from him. He wanted to kiss Tony but he controlled himself. 

“Thank you for helping him Tony. So, I guess. I’ll see you around then?” Steve tensed up a little because he was afraid of Tony’s response. 

“I dunno. I’ve got work. Work, planned, out and I dunno when I’ll be around.” Tony turned away from Steve and he no longer gave Steve any of his focus. Tony needed to get to work. 

Steve stared at Tony’s back for a moment. He knew that Tony was a million miles away. His chest started to hurt again. He let it nag and he turned toward the door. Steve stood up and he left. 

Tony watched Steve leave his lab. 

Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa the sting to his chest snapped at him. Tony shook away the thought and he stretched out his arms. 

“Jarvis, lock it up. Clear out this Bucky mess. I don't want any trace of him and I don’t want any of them coming in here."  
"Certainly Sir." Tony needed to get that stupid tube back where it belonged and he had some stuff he needed to take care of. 

He couldn't have Steve being a distraction. He’d talk to him at some point. Maybe. 

**_STARK MANSION, 1989_ **

The younger Tony sat in the repaired living room. The chair he sat on was huge and he sat cross-legged and hunched over the notebook. The important parts of the mansion were inhabitable in the early part of the evening. The Stark's moved the belongings they had with them inside once they were able. 

It smelled like sawdust in the living room. Tony sneezed loudly and rubbed at his nose. Ugh, he hunched back over his notebook. He sketched and calculated something that he was almost ready to show his father, his mother was off and she organized stuff, and Howard was on the phone. 

Tony did not pay any attention to what his father said on the phone because he was too invested in his design, but he looked up the moment he heard a familiar voice. Obadiah walked into the living room and Tony's jaw dropped open. Jesus Christ he did not expect to see that fucker anytime soon. His dad welcomed him over and Tony cringed. 

"Obi! I'll be right with you ok. I'm just talking with someone." Howard's focus trailed off and he turned his back to Obadiah. 

Tony looked back at his sketch and he continued his calculations. He cranked his music up and did his best to ignore the older man. Obadiah noticed Tony immediately. He glanced in his direction and tried to soften his glare. The punk kid drugged him and left him completely naked on his living room floor. 

Obadiah wanted to kill him. 

Every ounce of muscle in his body wanted to walk over to the evil spawn of Howard Stark and rip him to pieces. Tony could tell that Obadiah STARED at him so he looked up. 

They made eye contact. It sent a river of anxiety all over Tony's body. Obadiah stepped in his direction but he stopped. Howard hung up the phone and he noticed the two as they stared at each other. The moment they noticed Howard paid attention to them they both looked away and focused on something else. 

"You called, so here I am Howard. What's up?" Obadiah wanted to get the hell out of that room. Howard held back the comment he wanted to make and just smiled at the younger man. 

"I'm sending you to Russia to look into something I was working on. That or Japan take your pick." He knew something was wrong and he didn't like it. 

Obadiah needed to be out of the picture until Howard got his answers. He pretended to be a blind fool for the moment and he smiled at his business partner. 

"Russia sounds good. I'm not a fan of sushi." Obadiah smiled back and he tried to make a joke. Howard ignored it and he assembled some papers that he had ready for him. 

"The Vanko family, these documents should fill you in and get you up to speed. I'd like you to leave as soon as you can.” Howard turned to his new liquor cabinet and he poured himself a drink. 

"I'll leave right now." Obadiah held up the paper and he stepped away. The conversation felt odd but he decided not to question it. Getting out of that house was his top priority. Obadiah walked away from Howard and put the papers in his jacket pocket. 

Howard watched over his glass of scotch as Obadiah stopped in Tony's direction. Obi wanted to strangle the brat. Tony looked up at him and gave him a strange glare. 

It looked as if he challenged the older man. Tony's look dared him to do something. Howard knew his son more than Tony thought he did. He acted oblivious on purpose. Tony took one headphone off his ear as Obadiah walked away. 

PSHHHHYAAA SO LONG FUCKER. 

“Dad, so what's the plan? I've got my plan so I wanna hear yours." Tony scooted off the couch and he headed in his father's direction. 

Now that that JERK was out of his face Tony decided to focus on his Yankee hunt. Tony looked at the scotch that was in his father's hand. 

He wanted a sip... 

“He's in the North Atlantic so we are going to take one of my boats and find him." Howard shrugged and finished the glass. 

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"WRONG. It's freezing cold. And we won't be able to get to him. This isn't fishing DAD." Tony scolded his father and Howard chuckled a bit.” 

“You're running this showboat remember Anthony. So, impress me." Tony opened up his notebook and took his headphones off his head. They hung on his neck and he flipped to the page he wanted to show his father. 

"We need to make this.." He held up the paper and Howard looked it over. His father set down the glass he held and he took the notebook in his hand. 

"A suit?" He started to read the calculations and the plans for construction that his son had written beside the picture he drew. 

"Yeah, it's a suit. We will have to be able to withstand the cold to get to him. I figured we could fly over the location he's at and I can drop down into the water within the suit. Then we BUST him out of his watery frozen prison." 

"We'll have to head to my other lab to build this." Howard became engrossed in what he saw. Tony's eyes opened wide and he wanted to jump around. His dad went along with his awesome idea! 

"You designed this?" Howard asked as Tony's excitement dropped.  
"UH yeah, what do you think I've been doing this whole time? Doodling?" Hahaha Tony laughed. 

“I'm going to talk to Fury about keeping your mother safe. I have to line that up first and then we will head to my other lab. We'll start on this suit tonight." Howard handed the notebook back to Tony and he headed over to his wife. 

He had to fill her in and talk to her about what all of his intentions were. They both needed answers and the random Captain America scavenger hunt was perfect for Howard and Maria. 

Tony's little heart filled with joy. He watched his father as he left the room and Tony glanced back down at the suit he designed. 

"Come say goodbye to your mother Anthony. We're going to leave soon." He heard his father from the other room and Tony's ears perked up. He hurried over to his mom to say goodbye. 

* * *

Thanks for reading. I will post more of the story later! It's a huge project to get it all posted again. COMMENTS ARE LOVE! 


	21. The Seven Seas of Rhye

Chapter 21: The Seven Seas of Rhye 

* * *

Steve Rogers was sent to the year 1989 on the evening of October 19th. He remained in Tony’s past and Steve returned from the mission on October 22nd. 

It had been a week since the adult Tony was returned to the present time. Steve was fully distracted. He had a guest bedroom on his floor. He moved Bucky onto his floor and they operated almost like roommates. 

He showed Bucky his way around the tower. He got to know the kitchen very well and liked that living space the most. Bucky never got around to that talk he wanted to have with Steve. The Winter Soldier was never in the right mindset for it. 

Steve watched his friend open up to everyone more and more. Bucky really seemed to like Thor and he always asked him about what was outside Earth.  
They talked about planets and he let Bucky try to lift Mjolnir. 

In the week since he arrived Bucky hadn't seen much of Bruce Banner, but when he did see him he was always polite and asked Bruce what kind of tea he drank.  
He even asked him what the point of drinking tea was. He had no idea what that was all about. 

It was a pointless drink to Bucky. 

It took two days for Clint to warm up to Bucky because he hated him even being around. Their first conversation was mainly about weapons. Eventually, Clint latched onto Bucky like the others and they even started to have sparring sessions with him. 

Natasha wasn't hesitant at all to join in.  
Bucky was sweet on Natasha but she acted blindly to it. Now, she had two men that wanted her affection.  
Steve found it hilarious and he wanted to bug her about it because of how she CONSTANTLY tried to get him to go out with people. 

Slowly Bucky Barnes got to know each Avenger. Well, he got to know all of them except ONE. 

Steve watched Bucky spar with Natasha and he thought about Tony. He had locked himself in his lab since he returned and he had barely ventured out since.  
He avoided everyone. Steve felt avoided. At that point, the soldier was sick of it. 

Everyone in the tower decided to declare that day a NO WORK day. They wanted to bring Tony out of his lab.  
Steve had to make sure that Tony was going to make an appearance. Steve patiently waited for Tony to leave his hole in the ground for the majority of the day so he could speak to him. When it neared a later hour in the evening Steve decided enough was enough. 

“Guys, I'll be back." Steve left the gymnasium and Bucky watched him leave.  
He wondered where he was headed but then he had a very swift punch to dodge. He really had to be 

quick on his feet to avoid the redhead.  
Clint watched the fight and he snacked on some corn-nuts. 

Steve made a quick stop at the kitchen. He picked up something he made earlier that afternoon and then he headed down to Tony's lab. He stopped at the glass door and he could see Tony as he worked on something inside. 

“Jarvis? Please tell Tony I would like to enter." He said as he sighed softly. 

A moment later Jarvis responded.  
“Sir, he does not want to be disturbed."  
Steve started to pound loudly on the door. He was not going to take no for an answer. Steve was going to break it down if he had to. 

"Does he know that he has been down here for a week?" Steve continued to knock loudly. 

“Sir, you are to be informed that the glass is soundproof so any knocking cannot be heard." 

"JARVIS PLEASE TELL HIM TO LET ME IN." 

There was silence. He watched as Tony looked up from what he worked on. Tony decided to take more time on his current project. It needed to do very specific things.  
He turned around and looked at Steve. Tony tossed something down and he walked over to the door. 

“Jarv, cue the outside speaker." Tony decided to just talk to him through the door. 

Steve heard the speaker buzz on and he stared at Tony as he stepped closer. He crossed his arms and stared at the brunette through the door. 

"Visiting hours are by appointment only. Sorry big guy."  
"TONY you have been down here since you got back. What the hell are you doing?" Steve did not think that it was funny at all. 

Tony just tossed up his hands and tensed up his shoulders like he didn't know anything. I dunnnooo.... 

"You're avoiding everyone. You barely leave and..” Steve got pissed off. He wondered, why did Tony have to shut everyone out. IT ANNOYED HIM. 

“I told you, I’m working on something.” Tony rubbed at his eye socket and Steve just sighed. 

"Have you eaten anything?"  
"I think so? I think about eating a lot so, does that count?” Tony couldn't remember. 

Steve held up a bag of food. Most likely Steve's made with love sandwiches. Tony loved those but, he wasn't going to give in. His stomach started to indicate just how hungry he was.  
Tony scratched at his neck and then he looked back over at his workspace. 

Nooooooo no distractions! AHHHH he was on a roll with his work. 

"Today is October 29th." Steve held a frown as Tony looked back at him with a confused look on his face. 

UHHH was that date supposed to mean something?  
"Is that like, our anniversary? or whut?" Tony started to laugh and Steve glared. 

"An anniversary would only apply if we were actually in a relationship. SO THAT WOULD BE A NO. Today is officially not a workday. Everyone upstairs has plans and we want to see you.” 

“Everyone upstairs wants to see me? orrrrr YOU want to see me?” Tony pointed at Steve and spit out a response. Steve stared at the bag of food in his hands. He felt defeated but he refused to let it show. It would have been nice to see Tony but, Steve stopped his attempts to talk to him. 

The first few days he made up excuses to head down to his lab, but he was rejected each time. Steve gave up after the fourth attempt. He was only down there for the team. 

At least, that was what he told himself. 

“Tony, we all want to see you. Bucky and Clint are pretty good friends now and they want to have a poker tournament. I want you to be there.” Steve didn’t respond to Tony’s insinuation that HE specifically wanted to see Tony. 

It made Steve feel mocked and he refused to go there. 

UUHM EW? POKER Tournament of LAME. Tony cringed and he started to rub at his ear. Ugh, he thought about what Steve said. He sighed and just opened the door for him.  
He let Steve into his shop. 

The whole talking through the door thing bothered him. Tony started to walk back over to his work area. 

"Can't do it. I'm too busy. Today is a good day to declare war on Fury." Tony smiled as he hopped his way down to his latest work of art.  
Before he could finish his step a very strong hand latched onto his arm. 

Steve held him in place and he barely used a muscle to do it. 

"NO. You are not going after Fury TODAY."  
Tony turned his head and he looked at Steve. 

"But I'm finally done." Steve let him go and Tony turned to face him.  
"What are you working on?" Steve wanted to know if he was serious. A declaration of war didn't really sit well in his head. His eyes started to scan Tony's work. 

"I can't tell you because you will try to stop me." Tony's smile was huge. He tried to act CUTE. Well, Steve didn’t find it cute.  
He stepped closer to Tony. 

"The only thing I want to do is kiss you." He handed Tony the bag of food and he continued to look over whatever it was he had accomplished.  
Tony accepted the food and smirked. Steve wanted to kiss him, well that's just too bad. 

They stood too close.  
“Tony, can I kiss you?" He asked as Tony jerked away from him. 

"NO." Why the hell would he let him do that? Hahah. 

Steve sighed and stood with his hands on his hips. Since kissing wasn't an option he tried to make sense of what Tony had done with a week of his life.  
He saw parts of the time-machine that Tony constructed formed into a suit. 

"Another suit?" Steve looked at him and Tony's eyes jumped open. 

"Not just another suit! It's the suit I will be using to rid the globe of all time altering devices. So that way nobody will be tempted to go back in time and rescue poor little love-deprived seventeen-year-olds." 

Tony's face got a bit pink after he said that. He kinda admitted something that he didn't want Steve to know. Yeahhhhhhh he avoided that glance from Steve. He set the bag of food down. 

"Is that what you think I want to do?" He turned to Tony and watched his body language. Tony started to look through the bag of goodies. WHOO look at that Steve brought him some burr– AH! 

Steve turned Tony in his direction and he pulled him over WAY too closssseee. The two stood face to face.  
Tony wanted to get out of there GAHHH Steve was very resilient it seemed. Steve stared at Tony's face. Tony continued to look away. 

"You think I want to be with the younger you? Is that what I am translating from all this?" 

“Well, it would be a lot easier for you to get the kiss that you want,” Tony admitted as he kept his focus elsewhere. 

"He is standing right in front of me. Stubborn as ever and making my day as difficult as possible." Steve quickly kissed Tony on the cheek and then he let him go. 

GAHH Tony wiped off his cheek just to make him mad. NO KISS FOR YOU. 

"I want you to be there tonight. Please? All of this Fury stuff can wait."  
"Revenge waits for nothing!" Tony didn't like it when Steve had the upper hand with things. 

His body felt all, jumpy and nervous.  
Tony tried to hide the smile that snuck over his face. UGH DAMN HIM. He rubbed at his ear again. Then he rubbed at his cheek because he could still feel that stupid kiss as if it was attached to his face.  
Steve just watched him with a smile. 

"SO what time is this disgusting poker party?" He was disinterested but he asked anyway. They better have some alcohol there. And Tony wasn't going to dress up.  
"8 pm." 

Tony checked the time. It was just after 6:30.  
"Little short of notice don't you think?" Tony didn't like it because he HAD PLANS. Tony gnawed on his lip and he wiped his cheek off again. 

"Deal with it." Steve simply responded as he stared back at Tony's "revenge" suit. 

Tony was absolutely crazy. Steve laughed quietly and he looked back at him.  
He could tell that Tony was still in thought about that small kiss on his cheek. He watched him rub at it as tho Steve beat him in a competition. 

He wondered, why was he always fighting with something? Steve admired that fighting spirit but as he looked at him he could tell that Tony only tried to fight with his own feelings. 

He left Steve puzzled with his behavior. 

“Alright. I'll stop bugging you. But please don't forget.” Steve headed to the door. Tony stayed silent and he chewed on his lip a bit. Gahh wait! Tony rushed because he didn't want him to leave. 

"Hey uh, Steve.”  
"Yeah?" Steve turned around and Tony stumbled his way a bit. Steve looked sad and Tony hated it. 

Tony brought up something that he meant to say to him DAYS ago but, ehh now is a good time right? Tony was too distracted. And for some reason, Steve no longer showed up. Tony didn’t see him for a while and he never got around to it. 

“Don't get too attached to Bucky Wonder being around. I mean it's great whoo poker and picnics and all that but, when Bruce and I were monitoring his brain waves we noticed extremely different patterns. Random hyperactivity and then suddenly his brain would flat line. I dunno you might wake up one day and POOF. Bucky is gone." 

Steve blinked a few times because of the change of subject. But he listened to Tony carefully. 

"You really don't know what Hydra put inside his head so he might be ok for now but, later on, he might have a bad spell of memories or who knows really. This is random I know it's just.” 

Tony really didn't want to see Steve get hurt. Would he mention that part? YEAH NO. 

"Thank you Tony." Steve touched his face and gave him a very soft kiss on the lips. Tony closed his eyes and gently kissed him back. Tony even stepped into the kiss and he gripped Steve's shirt a bit. Uhh where did THAT come from? 

ACK! He covered his cheek with his hand and stared at something. He glared at that damn shirt. Steve won that battle because he got his damn kiss. 

Steve smiled at him and headed to the door again.  
He didn't want Steve to leave but he chose not to say anything at that time. 

"8 PM. Don't forget. And DON'T forget to eat. I can't have you passed out down here since no one is allowed in." 

"JARVIS WOULD LET YOU IN IF I PASSED OUT!" Tony yelled for no reason as Steve left his lab. Tch he sighed and dug through the bag of food. 

"Jarv, set me an alarm for 7:30 pm so I can be ready for this stupid poker party." "Right. Sir, you have an alarm set for 7:30 pm." 

Kinda being redundant there Jarvis. Meh, Tony went back and finished up his work. Steve was long gone so that meant the coast was clear. Yeah, he'd go to the stupid poker extravaganza. 

Actually, since it was set for 8 pm Tony had let's say 50 minutes to DECLARE HIS WAR. HAAAaa Tony decided to suit up. 

His new suit had the ability to detect any similar tech. Anything that emitted a dimensional pull was going to be detected. There was no way to escape his wrath.  
Tony was going to destroy them all. 

“SHIT. I better eat first." Tony shook his head and he started to eat the mini steak burritos that Steve made for him.  
He always made him something that he could eat easily. 

He thought about how Steve was such a cute person. Hahaha Tony thought about all the adorable stuff that Steve...  
AHEM. He coughed and eliminated that thought from his head. 

Tony pulled out the little juice box from the bag and he pried the straw out of the plastic with his teeth. 

He took another bite of the burrito and then he stuck the straw in and sipped at the juicy-juice. Ok, he'd eat ONE MORE friggen burrito and then it was revenge time. It was really kinda good Steve grilled the outside of it and everything. 

Tony ate two more. 

Once he was done stuffing his face he let his suit assemble around him.  
"Sir, shall I alert Director Fury about your declaration of war?" Jarvis spoke nonsense. 

"Uh no. He'll get the memo after I wreck his shit." Tony flew up into the sky and then darted off towards the closest S.H. E.I.L.D. facility. 

Inside the tower, Thor and Clint moved furniture around so everyone would have room for the upcoming poker festivities.  
They saw Iron Man trail off through the sky and they both wondered what Tony was up to. 

"I totally forgot that he was here." Clint probably saw Tony scurry out of his lab one time for coffee. He was up in one of his nests and Tony didn't even know that Clint saw him "emerge" from his cave. 

"Anthony has been very distant since his return." “Yeah. Steve's probably going nuts." 

"We should make sure they sit beside each other this evening," Thor said as Clint's devil horns started to show. 

"Ooh good plan buddy. Ok. So, these chairs will be theirs and we'll put them on the small side of the table. So they have just enough room to sit on top of each other. Hahaa" Clint started to laugh and he set up the other chairs. 

Bucky walked up to the table and he wore normal clothes.  
Clint always thought he looked odd in them but he never commented on it. 

Until he began to occupy Steve’s spare bedroom, The Winter Soldier had one outfit. It was tactical armor, basically fatigues. They weren’t comfortable to wear all the time.  
He didn't say anything about it. Steve was the one that noticed his discomfort and offered him clothes. 

But of course, Steve's clothes were too big for him. So Natasha was designated to take Bucky to shop for clothes. 

“I still can't get over the walls talking to you when you ask it a question." Bucky couldn't find the tiny man that talked to everyone. 

"Where's Steve?" Bucky asked the wall but he didn't get a response. Clint smiled and helped him out. 

“Remember, you gotta activate Jarvis first. By saying his name he will answer your question. Yo Jarv where's Steve?"  
“Sir, Captain Rogers is on Bruce Banner's personal floor. Would you like me to alert him for you?" 

"No thanks, Jarv. See? We talk all day around here but Jarvis will only respond if he's addressed." 

"That makes sense." He still couldn't find the little person tho. 

Bucky felt a bit out of place when Steve wasn't around. He felt awkward in new clothes and it felt strange to interact with all the people. 

Hydra field agents didn't communicate much. 

Bucky felt the Avengers were too close to each other and too emotionally attached. If a bomb dropped and half of them were killed then the others would probably die themselves. Steve seemed content with it tho. He found a home it seemed. 

Clint noticed that Bucky was lost in thought and he didn't bother him. 

At that moment, Steve spoke about Bucky with Bruce and Natasha. Bruce handed Steve the readings he had on Bucky when he was unconscious inside the cryotube. 

"Yeah, Tony's right. There's no telling what his brain might do. If you want we can run a few more tests to check the activity? I can do it but just know that I'm not really that kind of doctor." 

"I know Bruce, it's fine. I'll ask Bucky what he wants to do probably tomorrow." Everything was still surreal to him. Bucky being around felt like a dream.  
What Tony said about Bucky made him feel a bit nervous. 

What if he woke up and Bucky was gone again? 

Steve didn't even want to think about it. He would deal with it if the time came. But today was not a day to think. A poker game was meant to be for fun so he didn't want to fill his head with negativity. 

"Is Tony going to show up? Natasha asked him as he looked at her. 

He turned his attention back down to the papers in his hand and focused on what Bruce handed him. It was in chart form and very easy for Steve to follow.  
The science bros made it easy for him. Steve was glad. Basically, after he looked at the chart it was safe to determine that Bucky's brain was A MESS. 

Right. Was Tony going to show up?  
"I didn't give him much of a choice."  
Tony better show up. Well, Steve knew he would. He probably didn't want to and he was going to be a total brat about it, but Steve wanted him there. 

Now, he also wasn’t sure if he was comfortable for Bucky to know that Tony was, that they were uhh, what exactly?  
That was a whole different ball game. Steve didn’t want to focus on that either. He sighed. 

"He's currently on a revenge binge against all those that have harmed him. I didn't pay much attention to whatever it is he's got going on right now but if he doesn't show up then the honeymoon is officially over." 

Bruce's eyebrows shot up because Steve never really spoke that way. Natasha was a bit shocked as well. Steve could see it in her face.  
He was kidding, of course, he wouldn't actually be mad at Tony. 

He'd be PISSED of course if he didn't show up. But he'd move on at some point.  
"Thank you for these Bruce. We'll get back to it tomorrow." Steve started to head out of the room. 

He got into the elevator and he almost pressed the button for the common room. 

Before he pressed it he received an alert from Jarvis. 

“Captain Rogers, Bucky Barns has requested your presence on your floor.” Steve’s hand remained in place for a moment.  
oh? Bucky was on his floor so Steve pressed the other button and he headed down. 

“Thanks, Jarvis. Let him know I’m on my way.” Steve waited for the elevator to stop and he walked out.  
Bucky was in the kitchen part of Steve’s floor. Steve smiled as he entered the room and he approached Bucky. 

“What’s up?” Steve relaxed against the counter and Bucky dug around for food that he felt was poker appropriate. 

Bucky stopped immediately and he looked at Steve. 

“Remember when I wanted to talk to you?”  
“Yes. I’ve been wondering when you’d want to do that. We can talk now if you want?” He wasn’t sure if Bucky was comfortable. 

Steve had two brunettes in his life that were somewhat similar. He tried not to think of it in that context, but that was the truth of the situation. Bucky and Steve had a history. Steve knew that it would be brought up at some point. 

“When I woke up over and over I thought about you, Steve. I thought about things that happened before you had your serum and when you became this other person. And, I thought about you when we were at war.” 

Steve tensed up a little. He knew the conversation would appear and he wasn’t sure how to approach it. 

“Did you have specific memories in mind or just general thoughts?” Steve needed to know and he sighed quietly. 

“Specific memories.” Bucky glanced at Steve and Steve stared at the fridge. His gut told him what specific memories Bucky had. 

“You mean when I..” 

“Yup.” 

Steve just rest his head on the fridge. He had no idea what to say and he couldn’t give a response. Bucky tried to clear the air. 

“I just want you to know that I think about those things. You seem really different now that you’re here and I don’t want what happened before to mess you up in any way.” 

“Bucky, it’s fine. It’s fine to think about our old lives. It’s fine to reflect. You couldn’t possibly mess me up. But, I do want you to know something.” 

Bucky straightened his stance and he focused on Steve. He didn’t want to hurt his friend again as he did in the past.  
They had danced around the subject that Bucky brought up. The two did not directly discuss what happened, Bucky just alluded to the subject in the only way he could. 

“I’m actually in love with someone. I haven’t been comfortable enough to tell you who it is yet because of our situation. I’m not sure how you’ll react.” Steve covered his face a little and then he tried to focus. 

Tony’s similarities to Bucky was the reason why Steve found it difficult. The soldier knew how it would look to his friend once he found out who it was. Steve’s body felt really warm. His mind was lost on his past and was also propelled toward the present. He really felt like he was split in two. 

Bucky smiled. He was happy to hear that Steve was in love with someone. 

“Can we just leave it at that and go play poker? I might be able to tell you soon.” 

“Yeah. let’s go.” 

Bucky and Steve gathered up the food they wanted to provide and they headed up to the common floor. In a way, the nerves were released from both of them. 

The time was 7:29 pm exactly when Pepper and Happy arrived at the tower. She was mainly there to see if Tony was the real Tony again.  
Happy didn't know why he was there. 

It was still a bit odd for him to know that Tony was with a guy. Not that he was homophobic or anything, it was just a BIZARRE change. 

Happy was immediately uncomfortable and scanned the area for food. Pepper said hello to everyone. The time ticked to 7:30 pm and Tony got an alert from Jarvis. 

“Sir, it is 7:30 PM you have an alert so you can be ready for a stupid poker party." Tony gasped and blew up one of the last machines that had the capability to alter time. 

IT SEEMED FURY MASS-PRODUCED THE SHIT.  
Well ok, Tony found five machines total. S.H.E.I.L.D. built one from what he saw and they only had two that were operational. 

Two others were being made by someone else. Maybe Fury stashed some? Did Fury try to get all his easter eggs out of one basket? Either way, Tony destroyed all of them. 

His suit picked up signs of one more.  
Enemy companies already had the tech. ROXXON pulled it off and started this whole mess so Tony figured he better scope it out. 

"Sir it is 7:40 PM." 

Tony glared as he flew off in the direction the last signal came from. He could make it there in two minutes and then take a quick shower gahhhhh then he'd be ok for the damn poker party of LAME. 

Tony cut through the sky and quickly came to a stop at the last location. There was nothing but dry land and rubble.  
Which meant that the building was underground. 

"Shit." He didn't have enough time to carve his way to the machine. Tony had a debate going on his head. 

Should I stay or should I go? That question lingered in his mind and he tensed up. "What time is it Jarv?" 

"7:49 pm sir." 

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. ! Tony clenched his fists and he took off back to the friggen tower. 

"Make a mental note that I have to go destroy that later Jarv." "Mental note has been taken sir." 

Tony raced his suit down into his lab and it detached from his body immediately. Tony leaped out of the machine when he was free enough and he started to run to get to his room.  
SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. The friggen elevator took a year of course. 

Tony stumbled into his room and he shed out of his clothes. It was 8:10 pm but Steve didn’t pay attention to the time. 

Bucky wanted to play poker. It was one of his favorite things to do besides kill things. Everyone else could eat snacks and chat and do all that. But, Bucky was ready to play. He found the cards and started to shuffle. 

"Who's in?" he decided he was dealer because he made it that way. 

"I do not know the rules so I shall observe." Thor didn't want to have the others take the time to teach him so he decided just to watch. He sat down at the opposite end of the table from where Clint and Thor planned to have Steve and Tony sit. 

"I'm in!" Clint raised his hand and he brought Steve over to the "special" chair.  
"Steve's in!" He sat the soldier down and then he sat in the seat beside the chair that was meant for Tony. 

Clint rest his feet on the chair to make sure it was secure. Steve thought that Clint acted bizarre but he ignored it. 

Happy Hogan, Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky all began to play. 

They had the poker chips all set out and Bucky shuffled the cards. Now he just shuffled them to pass the time before they could start the game.  
Someone was missing. There was an empty chair beside Steve. 

Steve stared a bit blankly and he finally checked the time.  
Before the time reached his eyes Tony sprawled into the room. He looked like he just rushed out of the shower and threw on clothes but he was there. 

"Relax everyone I made it. Where's the poker booze?" Tony waved at Pepper and then he headed for the alcohol.  
He hadn't seen any of those freaks in a week so he was a bit nervous for some reason.  
Tony decided to call it unresolved tension issues. 

Tony confiscated the bottle of liquor from the kitchen. He poured one drink for himself and another one for, himself. He walked over to the card table and looked around. Tony scanned all the faces. He smiled at everyone and he avoided eye contact with Steve. Captain Distraction managed to get him to the party. 

Tony smiled at Bucky. Bucky wanted to play poker. 

Bucky seriously glared at him. Tony wondered if his face was just naturally like that? Ahem, awkward. Tony looked for a place to sit.  
Clint grinned and he moved his feet off the chair that was meant just for Tony. 

"Here you go Tony!" Tony forgot his seat hunt because he had Pepper to deal with.  
She hugged him and was being all ex-girlfriendy like because he didn't remember who she was in an alternate universe. 

“Technically, that was an altered future. And Pep calm down I would have gotten to know you at some point. Then I would have stolen you back from Happy and visa versa it would just go on and on like that for years." 

Tony held his drinks and the bottle awkwardly in both hands. He leaned her way and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Ok crisis averted. He looked over at Clint because he heard his voice. Clint pointed at the chair that was directly beside Steve. 

OH STEVE! Tony kinda waved at him. Uhh, they were going to cram onto the small side of the table like that? Tony was confused with the set-up but he made his way over and sat down beside him. Tony sipped his drink and he tried not to seem awkward.  
Steve just had his arms crossed but he eventually relaxed and addressed the very late Tony. 

"Hi." He said as Tony set both drinks down on the table. The snacks were where? Tony glanced at Steve.  
"Why hello.." 

Steve took a moment and stared at Tony's messy hair and he tried not to comment on it. 

"How are you?" he asked as Tony awkwardly looked away. STEVE ALWAYS FRIGGEN ASKED HIM THAT. 

Clint covered his mouth because they were awkward already. It had been like ten seconds HAH and Bucky just started to deal out the cards. He failed to notice the awkward tension between Tony and Steve and he really didn't care to notice. 

It was poker time. 

"We'll just do a standard five-card draw, wild cards are at play,” Bucky said stuff about the game but Tony didn’t pay attention.  
Tony grabbed his cards and he tried NOT to smile. Steve's arm was all close to his. What the HELL did they not have a bigger table? 

He noticed bets already being placed and shit! Happy and Bucky were very into the game. So were Natasha and Clint. Well, Tony had a hard time concentrating already because Steve was RIGHT BESIDE HIM. 

Tony needed cards because his were SHIT.  
"UH hit me two anddd I'm good! Really good.” he finally answered Steve. Tony checked his cards 

and he turned them away from Steve's view. He cupped them in his hands to hide them. BET WAS PLACED. 

“Well, you look good." Steve said with confidence as he set down his bet. Bucky heard what Steve said and he finally looked up at the two.  
He immediately noticed the faint blush that slapped across Stark's face. 

And Steve’s behavior was odd. He acted totally different around Stark than he acted around the others. Bucky never noticed it before.  
He was pretty shocked as he watched the two. 

"Thanks, Cap." Tony awkwardly looked down at his cards.  
Tony started to think the room was on fire. It felt too hot in the room and he couldn’t relax. All the bodies within it. He decided that had to be the reason. 

Wait? Did Steve really just fucking say that? Tony wondered as he drank some poker party booze. 

Steve moved to pick up his cards and his arm brushed against Tony's. Gahhh Tony gnawed on his lip and he waited for his turn. He brushed his shoulder against Steve's on purpose!  
It became a power play between the two. They subtly challenged each other with awkward arm brushing. 

Why were they stuck sitting so damn close??? Steve was HUGE in comparison to him. OK, Bucky went, then Happy, then Natasha, THEN Clint, then it was his turn, and then it was Mr. I have random compliments and my body continues to brush up on yours. 

Tony was in no way focused on the game. He had a bad bad blush on his face and it got worse when he caught Steve as he looked at his cards. 

"AY! Don't look at my cards." 

"It's kinda hard when you're practically sitting on my lap." WHUUT CAP WAS ON FIRE. Tony looked over at him. 

Clint and Thor started to laugh loudly. 

"I AM NOT." Tony didn't want to challenge him and escalate the situation because he was heated up enough already. Soooo he pretended like he took the game seriously. He studied his cards. 

"And you keep rubbing your body against mine. It's distracting." Steve continued his crazy talk. Tony gasped and looked at him.  
Steve had a huge smug SMART ASS smile on his face. Tony thought it wasss.. 

Well he thought it was adorable. He continued to stare at it. The two of them stared at each other. “STEVE IT’S YOUR TURN.” Various people barked at Steve because he was distracted by Tony. 

“Right. Sorry.”  
Steve felt horrible. He rubbed the side of his neck and he looked down at his cards. 

"I fold." Happy was out. He was out and tried not to stare at Steve and Tony as they obviously flirted with each other.  
Did they even notice how obvious they were? 

Happy was baffled. Thor was amused and Natasha placed her second bet. Clint got one more card and placed his bet then it was Tony's turn. 

Tony looked down at his cards. He stared with a blank expression for a longggg lonnggg time. Steve started to wonder if he needed help. 

"Tony let me see." He offered out his hand so he could help him. Tony wanted to BITE HIS HAND OFF. 

"NOOoo haha back off." Steve grabbed for the cards and Tony refused to let him. It was hard not to laugh because Steve was being so friggen cute. 

"I've already seen them so let me help you." Steve tried to be nice because Tony obviously sucked at the game. 

Bucky couldn't believe his eyes. He stared in disbelief. “No thanks YANKEE. Back up.” 

Steve’s mouth fell open and his face became red when he Tony called him a certain nickname. The YANKEE blushed and Tony noticed it right away.  
It was awkward as helllll... Tony cleared his throat. 

Bucky continued to watch the two finally interact and it hit him. No, the Yankee comment hit him. Anthony Edward Stark’s younger self time-traveled to find his Yankee? So Yankee meant Steve? Bucky tried to put it all together and he got overwhelmed. 

HIM? OF ALL THE PEOPLE ON EARTH? REALLY STEVE?! Bucky laughed a little. 

“I’m going to get a drink.” Pepper broke the tension up with her delicate voice. Tony and Pepper locked eyes and Tony was so happy. 

“Me too. Thanks Pep.” 

It was awkward city up in there. Tony stood up and he rushed over to Pepper. She was safe, fuck that game. 

"I'll help you Pep," Tony said as he shot Steve another glare and he followed her to the kitchen. Steve sat up straight and he cleared his throat.  
Ok, now he could actually focus on the game with Tony gone. 

Steve glanced towards the kitchen because he suddenly had an impulse to ask Tony a question. He wanted to...talk...to...him... 

"STEVE IT'S YOUR TURN!" 

"Come on man, what are you doing?!"  
"Wake up are you gunna make us wait all night?"  
"Steven end this distraction I'm trying to learn!" everyone at the table started to yell at him all at once. Each one told him to basically finish his turn. 

He couldn't concentrate and he didn't notice his behavior. He had a crazy idea in his head and it was all he could think about. 

"Uh..I fold?" Steve’s stare was blank and everyone started to either growl or sigh. Hhaha he felt bad because he ruined the first game. They continued on without him. 

Steve's attention turned back over to the kitchen. Saaaaaa he wanted to be really impulsive and go in there. He frowned and watched the game instead. Steve thought he'd have a chance to ask Tony what he wanted to ask him later on. 

* * *

CHAPTER END:  
Thanks for reading! Comments are love. 


	22. Play The Game

CHAPTER 22: Play The Game 

* * *

Pepper silently gathered a glass for herself and Happy and she hunted around for the liquor. She didn’t intend to get drunk, she just wanted to relax a little.  
After that Miami adventure, she vowed to never get drunk again!!! 

She eyeballed Tony as he walked up to her. He anxiously tried to escape that situation in the poker den and he stole the alcohol from her when she was done. 

Tony inhaled a deep breath and Pepper watched him look at the doorway that led into the kitchen. 

Tony thought about Steve. Yup. Steve was in a very valiant mood it seemed. That meant the two of them could have some very good- 

“Tony. I’m so glad you’re back.” Pepper whispered. It interrupted Tony’s filthy thought. He smiled and Tony looked in her direction. Pepper had the shit scared out of her and then she heard nothing else. 

She loved Tony. He was her best friend. Tony smiled and pulled Pepper into a hug.  
“I was only gone for a short while. Everyone is so dramatic.”  
“I saw you disappear. You vanished right in front of me. I could cry just thinking about it.” Pepper don’t cry. Tony gave her another smile and he pointed at her drink. 

“I hear that helps or hinders, take your pick.” He grinned and she pulled him into a hug. She started to whisper certain information into Tony’s ear. 

His eyes flew open when he learned that Steve ran all the way to her place. Pepper confessed everything to Tony and he bit at the shoulder of her dress. It was all puffy and it distracted him. 

“He was so nervous Tony. He really loves you. Tony, don’t be an asshole to him.” She stopped the whispering and she really looked Tony in the face.  
Tony rolled his eyes because he wasn’t INTENTIONALLY being an asshole to Steve. 

“Don’t. You can be so hurtful, you need to stop.” The poker party was pretty loud so Pepper and Tony spoke as open as they could. They kept quiet tho. They knew Steve could have heard. 

Pepper really wanted to drive her point home. She softened her voice and she pinched Tony’s arm. 

“I don’t ever want to see him that upset again. Seriously." 

“OW. He’s got his friend to keep him company. Now, Bucky Wonder can see him get that upset. You’re off the hook so drink your drink it’s getting cold.” Tony laughed at his own comment and Pepper rolled her eyes. 

Tony took another sip of the liquor and he looked at the exit. Ehhh, he was getting confused. Bucky was Steve's friend so Tony figured he'd need to get along with him at some point. 

Whatever. Tony wondered why that thought crossed his mind.  
Pepper could read Tony like a book. She stared at him and then sighed gently. 

Tony still had a hard time and struggled with what he wanted to do about Steve. Even from their short little Miami trip, his mind was swamped with an indecision about him.  
Make up your minnnndddd Tony. Pepper tried not to laugh at him as she topped off her drink. 

The attraction the two of them had for each other was obviously there. The physical and sexual part of their relationship was beyond there as well. Tony just couldn't take it to the next step.  
It was almost as if his brain wouldn't allow him to do it! Pepper had a hell of a time when she tried to figure out why they weren't together already. 

Saaa Tony was just a mess. She knew he alwaysss would be. Pepper started to arrange the snacks that were left in the kitchen. They just had piles and piles of snack food provided but no one displayed them or organized them. 

Pepper wondered, who organized this? Nothing was organized at all. Tony began to help. He was the type that organized but he was downstairs in his lab for a week. 

“Here, take these bowls to the table so they can eat something.” She loaded Tony up with stuff for everyone and she shoved him out. 

WHAT?? HE WANTED TO HIDE IN THERE. 

When Tony emerged from the kitchen he set the bowls of snacks and shit on the table. He noticed that Bucky used the hologram enhancement that he put on his arm. 

Tony smiled.  
He liked it? Whoa, Tony was shocked he was really glad to see that Bucky used it. His arm looked completely normal. 

Bucky looked up at Tony. It was pretty discomforting because he caught Tony as he looked at his arm. Now Tony knew that Bucky knew, that he knew?  
Some shit like that. Anyway Tony smiled even though he felt uncomfortable. 

Bucky did not smile back at him. He stared at Tony like he was a BUG. Or something. Tony walked quickly over to Clint and he put a bowl of shit in front of his face. The archer thanked him and started to eat immediately. 

Tony placed the last bowl in his hand near Steve and he hurried away from him before he could say anything. Steve was about to thank him but Tony was already LONGGGG gone before that could happen. 

Tony hid back in the kitchen and Pepper went to take the drink to Happy. Tony remained inside and he snacked on his lonesome. 

“I’m already out of grub.” Clint said out loud as he got up to get something to drink and more to eat. The archer walked into the kitchen and he stopped when he saw Tony. Tony stared off into space and he chomped on a few chips. 

“Ay, there you are. Are you drunk yet?”  
“Not even close.." Tony smiled and he dumped some more chips in Clint's bowl. 

"You ok?" The archer asked him with a chip in his mouth.  
Tony thought about it. Uhmm, yeah? He was ok. Tony just nodded his head and gave him another smile. 

"Yeah I'm good. Just tired. I've been making a bunch of stuff." Tony shrugged. That wasn't really his problem Tony just needed more alcohol. 

More alcohol would be good. He hunted for another glass and another bottle because he forgot about the ones he already used. He didn’t want to go out to the poker den just yet. 

Clint could tell something was wrong. Tony never complained about making "a bunch of stuff”. That was his life and what he did on the daily.  
He thought, maybe having Tony sit beside Steve was a bad idea? Aw Crap Clint felt bad. 

"I'll be out there in a minute Clint no worries. I’m just getting some more alcohol. You guys can have the bottle I left over on the table." 

At least, Tony thought he left it on the table. His mind was all over the place. 

Clint nodded his head. Yeah, he wanted some for Natasha as well. It was a celebration after all! 

“Tony, I know Fury said he was sorry and all that but, I just want you to know that I'M really sorry about that mission. If I'd known there was another option to not impose on your past I would have-” 

“Ay AY it's ALLLLLL fine and dandy. Ok? Seriously it’s, all good. Don't worry about it." Tony just gave Clint the most honest smile he could muster up. 

The archer didn't buy the smile. He frowned and just let Tony have his way. No sense in apologizing twice. Clint got some glasses and he went back to his seat.  
All he knew was, if someone went around in his past like that he'd be furious. 

He wondered, why didn't he think of that before taking on the mission in the first place. 

Clint figured it was just because he felt like he had no choice. Fury made it seem like Tony was in tremendous danger. Well he was.  
He ate some chips and looked at Bucky. 

He got the feeling that it was all for the sake of getting the Winter Soldier or something. Saaa he tried to stop his thoughts about it. Clint offered Natasha some alcohol and she happily accepted.  
Everyone ate snacks, drank, or played cards. Steve remained focus but he began to pay more attention to the empty seat beside him. 

He looked over at the kitchen and he thought about the question he wanted to ask Tony. Steve stood up. He headed into the kitchen because TONY had disappeared.  
ACK! Tony noticed Steve walk in and he turned away slightly. 

Tony poured a drink and tried to think of a good excuse to ditch the rest of the party. He just felt odd 

being there.  
Tony didn't know why but he felt so strange. 

Steve walked over to him and he rest his side against the counter. The two just looked at each other for a moment.  
Eventually one of them always looked away. Tony turned away and focused on his drink. 

Steve needed to talk to him. They had discussed absolutely nothing about his mission and absolutely NOTHING about how Tony was. Steve wanted to know if he was ok after everything that had happened. 

He knew Tony would just continue to shut everyone out if Steve allowed it. 

“I need to talk to you." Steve said delicately as Tony downed half of his drink. NOPE. 

Tony just shook his head no and he picked at the chips that were in his bowl. He started to arrange them in such a way. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to hear anything about Steve's adventure-time in 1980s land. 

Tony pointed over at the kitchen EXIT. He pointed in that direction a few times.  
UGH, would ya just go be with your fuckin best bud? He told Steve with telepathic powers that he did not have. 

Tony wanted Steve to only focus on his friend. He had a glare in his eyes and he told Steve to do that in his head.  
Steve sighed and he decided to pour himself a drink. 

He couldn't get drunk but he just felt like drinking. Tony watched as he put some liquor in his own glass and he drank a bit.  
GROSS. Alcohol disgusted him. 

Tony chuckled quietly when he saw his face.  
Steve was full of courage that evening. He was on an emotional high and he wasn't going to part ways from Tony that evening without asking him what he wanted to ask. 

Steve was ready to ask him. It just took him a minute to gather his nerves. 

"Tony I.." He had to think first. He forgot about all the others in the room over and he just thought about what he wanted to say to him. 

Tony was fixated on the chips that he now destroyed with a fork. He couldn’t eat them and he liked to hear the sound of the crunch. He looked at Steve just as he started to talk again. 

Steve won the battle against his nerves and he went for it. 

“I was wondering if you'd like to maybe spend the weekend with me? We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to it's just, I...” Steve was hesitant and he freaked out once the words finally fell out of his face. 

UHHHHH everyone in the next room could hear them? Did they not know this? 

“I’ve been wanting to spend time with you and I, never, can. You’re always busy and I really miss you.” Steve stared at the glass of liquor that disgusted him. 

Bucky was about to faint from the shock, Thor and Clint just stared and thought about people that they missed, Pepper and Natasha waited for Tony's response, and Bruce and Happy were content with the snacks and they did NOT pay attention. 

Back in the kitchen (that they thought was magically soundproof) Tony finished his drink and he poured himself another. 

Spend the weekend? With Steve? Uhhhhhh but he had shit that he needed to do. Tony needed to keep revenger-ing. He couldn't be distracted by Steve's continuous acts of affection. 

Tony looked at his face. He had turned him down left and right. He could see in his eyes that Steve was pretty nervous when he asked. Tony didn't want to hurt him.  
He looked down at the cabinet and thought about it. 

"Spend the weekend where?" Tony asked as he semi-sorta looked at Steve. Tony's face changed to a slight grin as Steve thought about an answer. 

He didn't have an answer to give. Steve was easy. He didn't care where Tony wanted to go. 

"Anywhere you want. It doesn't matter to me." Steve felt stupid. He thought Tony was going to say that he was busy. It felt like Tony was going to tell him no. That was all he had been doing since he RUINED things before the mission. 

Ever since he told him that he loved him Steve felt uneasy. Just the thought of it made him look away.  
When Steve thought about it, it made his chest hurt.  
That annoying sensation that nagged was back and Steve hated it. 

Tony was lost in thought.  
His face felt warm. He touched his face with his hand and he thought about what he wanted to do. 

"Sure. Ok yeah. I'll spend the weekend with you." Tony said yes and he rubbed at his arm because he felt many many things. Tony knew exactly where he wanted to go as well. 

Steve had a huge smile. He was shocked at first because he thought Tony was going to turn him down. 

Steve contained his smile and he started to fumble into different questions. 

“Really? You, want to go? Well, when did you want to go?"  
"Today being Friday, I thought tomorrow qualifies it as the weekend?" Right?  
He assumed that Steve meant the weekend as it approached. Which meant tomorrow. 

Tony wanted to go tomorrow? 

Steve was thrilled. He wanted to jump but no. He didn't want people to hear him so he quieted down.  
"Where do you want to go?" 

He watched as Tony bit his bottom lip. Tony wanted to go to a place he'd never been before. It wasn't exotic, or any bullshit like that. It was just a place he always wanted to go to.  
He scratched his neck and eventually answered. 

"I want to go to your place. In Brooklyn." Tony had never been to Steve's place. They had always gone to his.  
His tower, his lab, his room, his everything. 

Just like in his relationship with Pepper. It was his house in Malibu, his place, his lab, his evvvveryyyything. Tony had never gone to Pepper's home why would he? He just moved her into his house. 

He knew about Steve's apartment in Brooklyn and for some reason, it was exactly where he wanted to go.  
Tony saw it as a way to open up to him.  
They were silent for a while. They both had things to think about. Finally Steve spoke and he still had that smile on his face. 

"That would be great. I haven't been there in forever." He missed his apartment. 

"I have one condition tho." Tony held up one finger so that way Steve got the ONE condition part very clear. Steve's eyes opened wide as he stared at Tony.  
He did the exact same motion that his seventeen-year-old self did when they were down in his father's lab. 

Steve wasn't sure how to respond. Was it a kiss? Because that would make him very happy. 

"What's the condition?" he asked as Tony dropped his hand. 

"You'll see." Tony's shoulders lifted into a shrug and Steve scoffed loudly. 

"You're killing me!" Steve almost couldn't take his fickleness any longer. 

“Well, I'm sorry. Haha can I go now if I agree to spend the next few days with you?” Tony wanted to leave and finish his revenge. 

"Is that the condition?" Steve hoped it was because the guessing games were about to make him go insane. 

“Nope. Can I go?" Tony pleaded with him and eventually, he smiled. Steve just nodded his head yes. He didn't want Tony to leave. He wanted to start their weekend right then and there. 

Tony’s eyes locked onto something and it triggered a memory in his mind. Tony closed his eyes for a moment.  
A very vivid memory from his younger self consumed his thoughts. 

Tony thought about it and Steve noticed the look on his face. It was the same behavior he had when Tony returned to the tower. 

“What’s going on right now? I’ve seen that look before.” Steve asked as he edged closer to Tony. 

“I’m remembering,” Tony confessed as he opened his eyes. 

His eyes dropped to what triggered the memory and he smiled. Steve wanted to know more about that smile. 

“What are you remembering?” He asked as he moved a bit closer.  
Tony decided to just let Steve in on his little secret. The time he shared with his younger self became part of his memories. 

“I’ll just give you a hint and then I’m going to go.” Tony said as he reached one of his hands in Steve’s direction. He gripped those jeans and he rubbed his thumb over the button that held the jeans together. 

He remembered being in his father’s garage. Steve looked down at Tony’s hand and he gasped in a huge breath.  
That wasn’t exactly a subtle hint. Tony gripped those jeans and held them exactly like his younger self. Right before Jarvis soaked them with a garden hose. 

Steve remembered what happened and a blush washed over his face. Tony leaned in and he gave Steve another gentle kiss. He didn’t allow Steve to deepen it. It was short and to the point.  
Tony released Steve’s pants, backed away from his lips, and he smiled at him. 

“Goodnight Steve.” Tony left the liquor, the chips, the Steve, and all of his thoughts in the kitchen. 

Steve needed a minute. He stared at the kitchen counter and tried to process. Tony headed into the poker den. Everyone started to busy themselves with the cards, the food, or the poker chips. 

The fuck? Tony just stared along his path and started to leave.  
"Night everyone." He addressed them all and disappeared from the room. Tony went down down down to his lab so he could finish his work from before. 

Bucky watched him go. It wasn't long before Steve emerged with his drink and some additional snacks of his own. He finally started to eat some of it. 

"Who won? Sorry, I left in the middle of a game again." 

He honestly didn't think anyone heard their conversation. Steve got so lost in his own world. "You won apparently," Natasha said as Steve sat down.  
“Oh? you played my cards anyway?" 

He turned his cards over.  
"Three of a kind could have been beaten." He did not pay attention. Steve just ate his food and thought about Tony’s memory. So he was able to remember what the younger Tony experienced. Everyone stared at Steve. 

They waited for him to get it. That wouldn’t happen because his mind was in un-rejected bliss. 

“STEVE. WE HEARD EVERYTHING YOU TWO SAID IN THERE!" Clint was the most impatient of the bunch. UGH, he couldn't take it anymore haha. 

Steve just took a drink of the terrible liquor. Then he glanced over at Bucky. He grinned at his friend because he was embarrassed. 

"Why Stark of all people Steve? You're just asking for trouble." Bucky tried to advise his close friend that his choice was AWFULLLLLL... 

“Apparently, I like trouble." Steve just left it at that and he finished his drink. He couldn’t waste it. 

"Awww I think they are CUTE haha you haven't gotten to know Tony well enough yet Bucky I can tell." Pepper was so damn happy. She really was and she knew that everyone was just as happy as she was. 

Bucky didn't say anything more. They just started another round of poker and upped the stakes by adding in some actual money into the pot. 

Downstairs, Tony went back to work. He suited up and took off back to the last location of the time- altering tech he hunted down. 

“Jarv, are there any known government bases around here?" 

"None to my knowledge sir." 

Tony flew faster and he stopped abruptly when he reached the destination.  
"Is it above me or below me?" Tony asked as he looked above him. Maybe an invisible ship had it? Tony looked below and scanned the ground for any possible entrances. 

"The technology is definitely underneath you sir. I'd say around a thousand feet."  
"A THOUSAND FEET?" Tony scoffed and Jarvis had a bunch of screens pop up. It showed him the approximate distance. 

He couldn't dig down a thousand feet. Nobody had time for shit like that! He needed to find a way in. 

"Grid the area. Give me anything you can find on these coordinates." Tony had a feeling he was going to be extremely pissed off if he made a second trip over there and ended up empty-handed. 

“Sir, I did a scan of the terrain. There is nothing that will lead you to the target. Might I suggest going to a higher elevation so we can possibly find some form of access in a different spot?" 

"Good thinking Jarvis." Tony took off to a higher location. He stopped in the middle of the sky and Jarvis continued his scan of the area.  
"There's gotta be a garage door opener somewhere around here." Or a fucking door to Narnia. 

That was definitely NOT S.H.I.E.L.D.'s style. 

Jarvis left no stone unturned, he checked everything for any kind of electrical pulse known to man. Nothing on the exterior was an opening for Tony. 

“I'm sorry sir you are going to have to invest in a shovel." 

GAHHH NOOOOO. Tony growled with frustration.  
He was so closeeeeee. He had a revenge list and it was all ruined if he didn't destroy every scrap of tech he came across. 

Tony's Revenge List was as follows:  
1\. Put Nick Fury and his clowns in their proper place.  
2\. Destroy all the tech  
3\. Confront/deal with ex-best bud Rhodey for being a dick.  
4\. Have sex with Steve right in front of Bucky Wonder's face. 

THAT was his plan and he wasn't going to be satisfied until each number was complete.  
Now, he had to figure out how he was going to get through a thousand feet of rubble by morning. Or evening? He didn't know when Steve wanted to begin their weekend away but he assumed that Steve wanted to start things early. 

"SONOFABITCH." Tony quickly said out loud as he took off back to his lab. 

He fumed the entire way. When he got back he un-suited and started to look around his lab for some sort of inspiration.  
He needed a drill. A big one. 

UGH he didn't have time to do that now! JESUS F. Christ. 

"Jarvis?" He got all demanding and Jarvis answered. 

"Yes sir?"  
"I want you to send some of my wasps out there and keep a visual on the area. I can't do anything about that tech for a few days but I want you to keep me informed."  
"Right away sir." Jarvis activated a number of Tony's wasps and he sent it out of the lab. 

He'd monitor the damn area while he was away on his weekend vacay.  
Tony rubbed his face and deeply sighed. He hated it when things didn't go his way. Sooo, that mission was a total failure. 

“Jarv, is everyone still upstairs playing stupid poker?" He wanted to sneak up there and get another drink.  
“Sir, some of them left and the others are still upstairs talking." 

EW. Tony sighed.  
"Who's still up there?"  
"Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes are the ones that remain. Would you like me to alert them of your inquiry?" 

HELL NO. Tony cringed and sighed heavily. 

"No. Jarv.” 

Maybe he could venture back up there?  
IT WAS HIS HOUSE FOR FUCK'S SAKE. Tony just didn't feel right. 

"I need another drink." That's one thing he could go up there for! Tony told himself he needed to stop being so distant. What the hell was the matter with him?! He still felt uncomfortable and he wanted to put a blanket over his head again. 

HRRRMMHFFHHH Tony made up his mind and he just headed to his room.  
Going to sleep was a better choice. Avoiding Steve and all of his super-spy friends was the best of all possible choices. 

Tony decided to go to bed, then he’d pack up for his weekend away when he woke up the next day. Meh good plan. 

* * *

CHAPTER END:  
Thanks for reading! There is far more to come. I will post it all soon. Comments and feedback are love. 


	23. No-One But You (Only the Good Die Young)

Chapter 23: No-One But You (Only the Good Die Young)   
  


* * *

  
Tony was somewhat packed. He snuck down to his lab and he started to alter something on his suit. He was OBSESSED ok.  
He needed a friggen drill modification. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers has asked to know your location. Shall I inform him?"  
“NO! no no no don’t tell him I’m down here. Tell him I’m in my room. But don’t let him in.” 

If Steve knew he snuck down to his lab he’d ? What?  
Tony wasn’t sure how Steve would react. He just didn’t want Steve to know where he was. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers requests your presence on his floor.” Tony shot up straight. Say what? 

Oh yeah, Steve had his own floor too. Tony had never been to it because he was an asshole. Tony realized that and he sighed.  
He didn’t even know Steve’s floor number. 

“Uhrrrmmmm mmmmaaaaaaa Jarv, tell him that I’m on my way.” Tony rubbed his face and he vacated his lab. He was still in his pj’s. Tony relaxed against the wall of the elevator and he looked at all the buttons to push. 

“Jarv, which floor is Steve’s?”  
“Take your floor number and subtract one sir.” Jarvis was all sass for some reason. 

“WOW. Thanks.” Tony pressed Steve’s floor number and the elevator took him up. Steve was just a floor below him? Tony had no idea. He smiled when the elevator door opened and he stepped into the space. 

Each floor was similar by design, but unique in its own way. 

“Yo Steve?” Tony wandered in and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. The part of the floor with the bedrooms was way off over yonder. 

Tony remained in the common area of the floor that had the furniture and the bookshelves and the common stuff. 

Steve walked up and Tony gave him a small smile. 

“Morning Tony. Are you hungry? I can make some food."  
“Uhmmm maybe? I might eat it. I dunno.” Tony pulled his hands out of his pockets and he began to rub them together. 

Steve walked over to the couch that was to Tony’s left. Something was propped on it and Tony walked closer to Steve. Steve showed him a backpack and Tony stared. 

“This is yours. It was left here and I forgot about it for a while.” Tony continued to stare at the backpack. He recognized it, and because of his shiny brand new memories, he knew exactly what was in it. 

“Did you use any of the drugs in there? That would have been one wild trip.” Tony made a joke and he stepped closer to the bag. 

Steve held it out for him and Tony continued to stare. He lifted his hands up and he touched the bag. Tony studied it for a moment and he felt a bit overwhelmed with a few emotions. Steve released his hold on the bag and Tony gripped it tight. 

When he thought about his younger self Tony became very emotional. He turned away from Steve and he almost hugged the bag. 

“Thanks. I don’t really know what to do with it but, thanks.” Tony told himself that he'd make use of the bag at some point. He stepped back and gave Steve a small smile. 

Steve didn’t know what to say. He didn’t respond and he just smiled. Tony reached over and he grabbed Steve’s hand.  
He held his warm hand and he smiled at him. 

Tonyyy wanted to kiss him. He tugged the blonde toward him and Steve complied. 

Steve leaned in for a kiss but he stopped short when something happened.  
A door opened off in the distance and Tony looked in the direction of the noise. A person emerged from the bedroom and Tony’s jaw hit the floor. 

BUCKY?? Bucky Fucking Wonder just walked out of one of the bedrooms?? Tony stared and Bucky walked further in. Tony let go of that hand. 

“Morning Bucky. Are you hungry?” Steve asked as Tony just tensed up. UHMM??  
Tony turned his head to the side and he contemplated the level of AWKWARD that just occurred. 

WHY was he on Steve’s floor? Chillin in PJ’S?  
“I could eat yeah. Morning Steve and...” Bucky waited a moment as he headed toward the kitchen. 

“Morning Stark.” Bucky wanted coffee. Steve smiled at Tony and he began to head in Bucky’s direction. He could tell that Tony had an issue with Bucky being where he was but, Steve didn’t plan to worry about it. 

“UH Question? HI. I’ve got a question.” Tony took a step toward Steve and he tried to NOT be an asshole.  
Steve turned and looked over his shoulder. 

Tony’s question was for BUCKY. 

“Why are you here?”  
“I technically live here, Steve said I can stay in the guest bedroom.” Bucky pointed at the door that led into the bedroom that was OCCUPIED. 

Tony just laughed a loud laugh. AH. That’s, that was just great. Tony had no idea that Steve just MOVED his BFF onto his floor. Tony scratched his head for a moment and tried not to lose his shit. 

“Do you know how many floors are in this tower? Steve? Do you know how many floors are in this tower?” 

Tony tossed that question up in the air to see who knew the answer. 

Steve brought his hands to his hips and he stared at Tony. Bucky ignored him and prepared some coffee. Bucky felt irritated. He didn’t care to hear what Tony had to say. 

“You could have your OWN floor. You don’t need to shack up with Steve here on his floor. There are exactly, JARVIS?” 

Tony looked to his side and he waited for his companion to speak. 

“Sir, Yes I hear you."  
“How many floors are un-occupied in this tower?”  
Steve just laughed and he headed into the kitchen. Tony amused him and Bucky remained silent. 

“22 total floors are currently open sir.” 

“Yeah! that’s what I thought. See Bucky Wonder you have 22 floors to choose from. You could take all of them. Just sayin.” 

GET OFF OF STEVE’S FLOOR.  
Tony just tossed another thought out in the open and he decided to see where it landed. 

An intense irritation started to build up in Bucky's head. Tony Stark was such a pain in the ass. Bucky just felt irritated every time he heard him talk. He really didn't like conceited, arrogant, overconfident people like him. His brain started to go crazy. It flooded with very negative thoughts. 

“I like my room and I don’t need an entire floor. It’s a bit too excessive for me.” Bucky responded and Steve dug around in the fridge. 

Tony scratched his head again and he backed up toward the nearest EXIT. Too awkward for him. Plus, Bucky STARED AT HIM. 

Tony continued to back up. He took the backpack with him.  
“I’m gunna go. Gotta get ready for that thing we were gunna do.” Tony pointed toward the exit and Steve came into view. 

Tony needed to DEAL WITH IT. Steve was not going to explain himself at that time. Bucky was his friend and he lived in his extra room. They both didn’t like gigantic rooms and floors and all that extra space. 

It worked for them, and Tony had nothing to worry about. 

“I’ll see you later Tony. Just let me know when you’re ready to go.” Steve smiled at him and Tony backed awayyyyyyyyyy. 

He backed up, up, up, up, and up and he pressed the button on the elevator. Tony got in and he retreated to his floor. 

Steve shook his head and Bucky rolled his eyes. 

Bucky could see the egotistical bullshit that dripped from Stark at every angle. He felt that people like Tony used people like Steve to hide their narcissism. 

Wow. Bucky realized how judgmental he was with that thought. He tried to stop his thoughts. His thoughts were intense. Bucky could remember the programming he went through to prepare for the mission. 

Steve began to cook some breakfast, He portioned out what he intended to make. Some for him, some for Tony, and some for Bucky.  Steve thought about how he wanted to explain the situation to Tony. He really had nothing to worry about. 

“Ay Steve. I need to tell you something. Well, I'm not sure what it is but.." Bucky closed his eyes for a moment. Steve stopped his actions and he turned to Bucky. 

"What is it?" For all Steve knew, Bucky could freak out at any moment. There was no way to know what went on inside his head. 

“It's Stark. For some reason every time I see him or hear his voice, I just want to murder him." Bucky thought it was just because he was an arrogant spoon-fed snob. Gradually he became angrier and angrier every time Tony was around. 

That wasn't normal. Bucky didn't even know the guy.  
“You’re with him right? I don’t want to kill the person you’re in love with.” 

"Tony just has that effect on people." Steve tried to make a joke to calm Bucky down. It didn't go over very well because Bucky just glanced over at him with a distressed look on his face. 

"BUCKY I'm joking. Ok, I thought you disliking him so much was a bit strange myself. So, maybe we can have some tests run? If you are comfortable with that we can try to see what's going on in your head. Natasha and Bruce have already been monitoring your brain activity for me but there is only so much that Jarvis can do." 

Steve did not like what he heard. He tied to keep Bucky in good spirits but he felt like Bucky was going to snap back into some sort of killer hypnosis. 

Steve decided that his weekend with Tony ended up being the best idea. It put some distance between Tony and Bucky and they would be able to tell if the therapy discussed would actually have an effect. 

“Ok so Bucky, I need you to hold down the fort for me while I'm gone alright?" Steve reached over and grabbed a plate off the counter. Steve put the food he prepared on the plate for Bucky and he handed it to him. Bucky just stared at the floor for a moment but then he eventually looked up. 

He accepted the food and he stared into the coffee mug he had.  
"You would trust me to do that?" Bucky didn't trust himself to do anything really. He felt on edge. 

"Bucky I trust you. You know that. If something happens we will deal with it.” 

The two friends ate their breakfast. Steve packaged up the rest for Tony. Steve went to his bedroom to pack and the voice of Jarvis filled his ears. 

“Captain Rogers, you have an incoming call from Director Fury."  
Steve looked about and sighed. Fury? He wondered how many things were going to come up at once. 

“Thank you Jarvis, please put him through." Jarvis connected the line and Steve sorta smiled when he saw Nick Fury on the screen.  
Fury did not look too happy. 

"Is there a reason why IRON MAN blew up my buildings last night?" Steve's stood bewildered the moment the words sunk into his brain. 

Fury moved out of the way so he could show Steve part of the building behind him that was demolished. 

"He's wiped out three of our hubs where we store our tech. IN THREE DIFFERENT LOCATIONS." Steve let out an exhausted sigh. 

TONYYYYYYYYYY GODD Steve was instantly frustrated. 

"Do you consider this to be acceptable behavior?! Because I want to send my people in to collect his crazy ass. THIS IS BULLSHIT." Fury yelled at him and Steve had to process and think about what he said. 

He came to a decision almost immediately. 

“I didn't know anything about it until now. You need to understand that Tony doesn't want you to have any time-altering technology. I'm sorry, but this is your own fault because you crossed a line and he feels betrayed. There is nothing I can do." 

"NOTHING YOU CAN DO?!" 

"There is NOTHING I can do.” 

Steve crossed his arms and his voice was firm. His decision was to defend Tony. Fury dug his own grave with him in his opinion. It was up to Fury to make it right. 

Fury did not like the sound of that.  
"He directly assaulted my buildings and my people. This is borderline terrorism if he keeps it up.” 

Steve just shook his head and looked at the bag that was almost packed.  
Technically, he needed to intervene and stop Tony before it continued. If Tony continued to press Fury's buttons it would have been a bad thing. 

It wasn't smart in the long run to make S.H.I.E.L.D. an enemy even if they only worked with them for sport. 

But honestly, Steve wasn’t in the mood. Tony did what he wanted to do and Steve knew that he wasn't going to hurt anyone. 

He was only after the technology. 

"You can't have everything Fury. Altering time is just as dangerous as the tesseract. Tony is showing you some tough love just like you've shown him all his life." Steve ended the call and he sighed again. 

Was he annoyed that Tony went on his little rampage? Yes, but Steve agreed with him. The technology needed to be destroyed. 

Steve planned to wait and see if Tony would tell him what he had been up to. So he put that phone call out of his mind completely. 

They had other issues that the two of them needed to work through before anything else was put on their plate. 

A floor above Steve, Tony packed his duffel bag tight. He fussed with the zipper for a while and then stood triumphant.  
He tried to ignore that little episode on Steve’s floor and he just packed up his shit. 

Bucky really hated him, Tony glared at the bag and tried to clear the thought out of his head. Tony made a mental check of his duffel bag in his head. Tony chewed on his thumb.  
His brain rambled off everything he had. 

Toothbrush, toothpaste, some deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, at least three pairs of shoes, clothes of course, a few bottles of alcohol were stuffed in his bag just in case Steve didn't have any at his place, ANDDD he brought his essentials for very fun things. Tony blushed and snapped out of his little world. He hovered over his bag and gripped it with his hands. 

“Jarvis?”  
“Yes, I hear you.” Tony stood still for a moment after he heard Jarvis speak. 

He had his backpack tossed over onto his bed. Tony stared at it and he got lost in thought. 

“Sir? What did you need?” Jarvis spoke again and Tony continued to stare at the backpack. Tony attempted to process the emotions he felt when he looked at the backpack. It was so friggen trippy for him to feel. 

He touched his chest and studied the bizarre sensation he felt. The sensation didn’t feel like his own but, there it was in his chest.  
FUCKING WEIRD. 

He took a breath and ignored it.  
“Jarv, let Steve know I’m ready to go.” Tony chewed on his lip for a moment and steadied his breath. 

After a moment Jarvis responded.  
“Sir, Captain Rogers is ready as well. He said he will meet you in the garage.” Tony’s pulse started to increase when he heard that Steve was ready. He grabbed his bag, his sunglasses, and his small jacket. He looked around his room and then he headed for the door. 

Oh boy, here we go. 

Tony stretched and made his way to the garage. His nerves were all over the friggen place. He was excited. To him, it felt like the first time he'd been out of the tower for months. He felt like he hadn't seen sunshine or something. 

It was a weird feeling. He met Steve in the garage and they headed out. Steve mentioned that he had absolutely no food in his apartment so they had to get groceries. They eventually made it to his place. The closer they got the more nervous Tony felt. 

They entered a very small lobby. Steve waved at the man at the door and they spoke for a little while. After Steve caught up with his lobby friend the two entered a very small elevator.  
Tony looked at Steve and Steve looked at Tony. 

They held their groceries and their weekend bags and they just took the elevator. Tony was too nervous to talk. He just looked at Steve a million and one times and followed him everywhere he went. 

Steve led the way through the small hallway. He unlocked the door and opened it for Tony. Tony stood in the doorway and hesitated to go in. Steve walked in and he started to set his stuff down. 

It was a LOOOOOOOTTTTT smaller than Tony had imagined. 

Tony took two small steps in and he started to look around. He gripped his duffel bag tight as he stood in place. 

Steve handled the groceries. Tony just looked around. 

“Well, Tony this is the place. Go ahead and set your stuff down wherever." Steve said to him as he filled up the fridge with the groceries they bought. 

Tony still stood in the same place. He looked at everything that was in front of him. There was another door to his right that he assumed was where the bedroom was. And a wall to his left which must have had another apartment beside it. Other than that, Steve basically had a couch with no television, a desk, an ancient music player, table, chairs, and a refrigerator. 

Aaaahh he couldn't believe that he actually agreed to partake in a weekend away because he knew that stuff was going to be brought up that he did not want to talk about. 

And they were, alone.  
Tony agreed to go because he wanted to take Steve's feelings for him and run with them, but he was also tired of that sad look on Steve's face. He started to feel guilty and he hated it. 

There was such a huge contrast between a sad Steve and a happy one. Tony preferred to see him happy.  
Actually, he preferred to see him frustrated but that was only when Tony argued with him or pressed his buttons. 

He tried to breathe at a steady pace. Great, he felt like he freaked out. 

Saaaaa No it was ok. It was very ok. He told himself not to freak out because they needed to talk. 

Tony could feel his nerves buzz around faster beneath his skin as he thought about it.  
He thought he needed medication or something. Ugh Tony just shook it off and he tried to stop his brain. Tony was silent. He looked at everything in the apartment like he drew a mental map. 

The apartment had a nice airy feel to it, because of the windows but basically it was a ... 

“Tony? Are you going to survive this?" Steve asked as he finished his task and put the groceries away. Steve crossed Tony's line of sight and slowly stopped in front of him. 

"I'll put your bag in my room if you'd like?" Steve asked as Tony stood with a vacant stare. 

Steve just slipped the duffel bag off Tony's shoulder and he carried it into his bedroom anyway. He set their things at the foot of his bed. 

"It's so cute. Steve?" Tony finally said something as he took a step further into the apartment. Steve heard him but he didn't respond. Tony walked all the way up to the small table and he touched it. 

“WHY is there no dust?” Tony shook his head in disbelief. Steve headed back to him. Tony leaned against the table as Steve leaned over his way. 

"Ay come here." Steve pulled Tony toward him. He hugged Tony's waist and Tony relaxed against his extremely warm body. 

Steve gently gave Tony a kiss.  
A classy kiss on the cheek, that's what he did then he softly spoke to him. 

“I’m sorry about this morning. I’ve never gotten the chance to tell you that Bucky has been living on my floor.”  
Tony shrugged his shoulders against Steve's chest. 

“It’s fine I guess. I was just shocked to see him. I can't get a read on the guy. I keep thinking DOES he have a personality? Orrrr am I just missing something." 

Steve frowned. 

"He has a wonderful personality. You two would really get along if he was himself. He's very honest, straightforward, and stubborn. Kinda like someone else I know." Steve didn't know if he'd ever see Bucky as he was before. But, he was very grateful for the Bucky he had now despite the flaws in his character. 

When he thought about it, it just made Steve feel depressed. He sighed and turned his head so he could look at Tony. 

"Ay ay you can't have TWO straightforward stubborn guys chasing your tail." Tony was not having that. Meh he didn't like what Steve said. 

Steve found it funny. He simply smiled but ignored the comment. 

"I miss you, you know that?" Steve really missed him when he wasn't around. He hated it. He needed him even when Tony frustrated him. Or, when he became the most difficult THING on the face of planet Earth Steve Rogers needed to be around him.  
Tony drew in a few deep breaths and he hid his face against Steve's neck. 

Tony opened his mouth to say something. He knew that he needed to give him something. He had denied him and denied him. Tony told himself that it was OK to deny him. He had been upset and he wasn’t in a good place in his head. 

He felt guilty about it, but he knew he didn’t have to feel that way. Tony couldn't say SHIT and respond to Steve. He decided to change the subject. 

It was getting too warm anyway.  
"OH umm, I forgot to tell you something too.” Tony started as he edged out of the embrace. Steve just glanced at the distance that grew between them and then he dropped his gaze to the floor. 

"Yeah?" Steve felt very odd so he turned away. He moved a chair and just waited for whatever Tony was about to say. Tony ignored what he said and Steve stared at the wall. 

"I kinda went a little crazy and destroyed a lot of things. Mostly S.H.I.E.L.D. tech. Now, DON'T BE MAD because I only have one more thing to destroy. But I probably pissed Fury and his STUPER friends off so that’s just a heads up." 

Steve just stared. 

Yeah, he already knew what Tony did. He was glad that he told him but he didn’t pay too much attention. Ok, Steve heard every word and he responded. 

“Well, Fury had it coming. What one more thing do you need to destroy?" Steve tried to ignore the ache in his chest. Tony was obsessed and he really didn't want to encourage it. 

"A friggen underground lair of lame has time-altering technology and I want it destroyed. I can't find a way in. Maybe you can help me. After we get back of course." Tony bit his lip because he wasn't sure what Steve would say. 

He noticed Steve's mood shift on him once Tony changed the subject. UGH, he was such a horrible personnnnn ! He looked at the golden boy's face. Steve looked so down. 

Steve looked at Tony. 

"Sure. I will help you find it. But, I have one condition." Steve held up one finger so that way Tony got the ONE condition part very clear.  
HAHAHA Tony smiled and waited to hear it. 

"What is it?"  
"YOU'LL SEE." Steve teased as he turned away from Tony. Was that how annoying he was? AhAA Tony just looked up at him. 

"I'm just kidding Tony. I don't have any conditions." Steve felt like he didn't have a bargaining platform to stand on so, why bother? 

He figured Tony wouldn't have been interested in any sort of condition he could come up with. Tony wasn't really interested in anything other than his obsession with the technology.  
Which was to be expected. Steve tried not to take it personally. He knew that Tony had been very upset because of the mission.. 

Uhmmm Steve was too quiet. Tony looked at him but he stared off into space. A light bulb flashed in Tony's head. 

"OH YEAH! My one condition!" Tony grabbed one of the small chairs.. Steve snapped out of his daze and actually held a glare. Really Tony? He brought that up. 

Steve watched him grab the chair.  
He dragged it over to Steve and he set it beside him. 

"Sit," Tony said as he walked over to the other chair. Steve grumbled. He sat down and tried to cool off his brain. 

Steve almost glared at Tony because he was frustrated.  
Tony set his other chair directly across from Steve's. Tony sat down and their knees touched. 

"Pepper taught me this game. Well, she got me extremely drunk when we played but I can't exactly do that with you now can I?" Tony smiled and he adjusted in his chair. 

Steve was sooo confused. 

"What game?" He did not want to play games! He wanted to do other things.  
Other things that he had wanted to do FOR DAYS. But Tony was only interested in everything else. 

"It's an honesty game," Tony said as Steve slowly started to focus. He was opposed to the game until he heard the honesty pitch.  
An honesty game interested him because they had a lot to admit to each other. 

“All right. what are the rules?" Steve was interested completely after he heard that. 

"We ask each other questions. BUT, we have to keep constant eye contact. If you look away and break eye contact you're obviously DODGING. If you dodge then you don't get to ask a question. You just get more questions to answer. Get it?" 

He spoke clearly and he expected Steve to understand. Tony had to tweak the rules a bit since there was no intoxication involved. Steve wouldn't be able to get drunk with him while they played and he really didn't want him to begin with. 

"OK. Who asks first?" 

"Me duh." Tony stared into Steve's eyes. Steve smiled and sat up straight. Tony was so serious about the game it was hard for Steve not to laugh. 

He stared back into his eyes. 

"Ok ASK." Hurry up Tony. Steve sat expectedly and the two continued to stare at each other. Tony asked his first question. 

"Does Bucky have feelings for you. I mean NON-FRIEND feelings?" Tony needed to know because he didn't like the evil glares that he always got from him. 

Steve kept his eye contact. The question was a bit odd but he smiled.   
"No. So do I ask a question now?" Steve kept his eye contact, so. 

UGH, Tony did not like that response. He wanted more of an elaboration on the subject. He studied Steve's face. 

"Yes Steve, you ask me a question.” 

“Any question that I want?” 

Tony took a moment and he cringed a little bit, but then he responded. Tony had his own agenda and he began to regret the question thing. 

“Yes. Any question you want.” He sighed and Steve gave him a smile. Steve thought about a good question. One came to mind that he had always wanted to ask. 

"Do you even have feelings for me? You can never give a solid answer and sometimes I can’t tell." Steve's chest started to feel heavy again after he asked the question. He was really nervous to hear Tony’s response. 

Tony's face began to turn red but he tried to act unaffected. Tony thought that his feelings for Steve were obvious but APPARENTLY that wasn't the case. 

He decided a quick answer was best. 

"Yes. So, Bucky Wonder doesn’t have feelings for you?? Are you sure about that? Because he really friggen hates me. This morning was just a small taste of his hatred I can feel it.” Tony needed some serious clarification on that. 

Steve just kept his eye contact. Tony didn't care to elaborate on his question so Steve tried to rid it from his mind and distract himself from it. 

“Where was the question in all of that?” For Steve, it got lost in all the words.  


“Are you sure he doesn’t have feelings for you? There, answer that.” 

“Yes, I’m sure. You think that way because Bucky and I have a long history. Or, maybe you think that way because when we were younger we had very questionable sleepovers." Steve decided to tease Tony. 

He could see the questions that burned in his head. Steve told him the truth. But, Tony didn't have anything to worry about. 

Steve could tell he needed to clarify and say what he actually meant. 

“When I was younger I thought that I had feelings for Bucky. I told him one time when he slept over and he told me that he was only interested in women. I was so young and I wasn’t sure at the time why we were even friends. My insecurities made me think about all sorts of things. So no, Bucky isn’t attracted to me and he really is only my friend.” 

Tony sat back a bit and he tried to comprehend what he had just heard. Tony’s eyes were opened wide and Steve continued. 

“It took me a while to process his rejection, I got over it eventually and tried to move on. After I received the serum and we were separated I didn’t even notice that I no longer felt that way about him. When I saw him again it wasn’t in my mind at all. Our connection isn’t like that. We care about each other from a non-romantic place. ” 

Steve had never vocalized what happened before. It was such a long time ago for him and he felt like he was a different person. 

“Bucky is basically like a blood brother Tony. So, you don’t have to worry about him living on my floor or being around. He wants to recuperate his mind and he’s really struggling to get the programming out of his head. He was programmed to hate you Tony. He doesn’t actually hate you.” 

And, Tony didn’t have to worry about anything because Steve was in love with him. Which was probably a stupid decision at that point.. 

Tony cleared his throat and moved in close to Steve. The taller man crossed his arms and smiled at Tony. 

“Does that answer your question? 

“Yes it does.” Tony was actually satisfied with Steve’s answer. Tony knew allllll about being confused at a young age. He thought he was attracted to a whole mess of shit. 

Tony decided that he wanted to ask another question. The ultimate question. He knew the answer but he wanted to get the bottom of the situation between Steve and his younger self. He needed to hear Steve’s explanation. 

“Ok, my next question. What happened that made you so SHITTY during your last mission?" Tony wanted answersssss ASAP. 

Tony kept his eye contact strong and he CROSSED HIS ARMS TOO. Tony watched his expression switch from being thoroughly confused too, nervous? 

WAS Steve NERVOUS? Tony gasped. Steve looked away. HE BROKE EYE CONTACT. 

"AY! How was I?! You slept with me didn't you?" How odd was that question? Steve shook his head and he clearly had a blush on his face. 

"I didn't sleep with you." Steve looked back at Tony's face. Ehh? 

"Tony I did NOT sleep with you. But.." He wanted to. Steve looked away again. GAHH TONY ALMOST SMACKED HIM because that was twice he broke eye contact. 

"BUT? What? What did my sleazy younger self do to you?" 

“We... He, he was very interested. Interested in me." 

"Did you two kiss?" Tony asked as Steve dodged his eyes. 

“Yes. We kissed a few times." 

"Did I suck you off or something? Look at you!" 

Steve had a bashful grin. He tried to understand the game.  
And the soldier dreaded all of his answers because he knew that he was already in trouble. 

“So, I don't ever get to ask a question? Because I looked away?" 

"Stop trying to act CUTE Steve.”  
Steve forced himself to look into Tony's eyes. It was VERY difficult. 

“I. I got too attached to you. It got physical at times but we never slept together. I wanted to get you out of that situation." Steve painfully tried to answer. 

Tony listened and he roughly brought his arms higher upon his chest. 

"What situation? You looked away around a million times SO I get to ask until I'm satisfied." Tony just threw rules in there now. But oh well. Steve decided to tread at a careful pace. 

The two of them talking was good but he was hesitant to bring up the “situation” Ugh he had to answer. 

"The situation between you and Obadiah Stane." Steve just closed his eyes. TCH. Tony forgot about that jerk. He scowled and let Steve speak. 

"I lost my mind on that mission. I felt like I messed everything up with you back home and I even tried to get love advice about you from YOU which led to me kissing you and other stuff but NO SEX. We didn’t, but I wanted to. I wanted to show you something else then what you had and help you. Maybe make the younger you happy. So, I got distracted.” 

Tony sat up and he leaned in Steve’s direction a bit. He needed to explain something to him. 

"It doesn't matter what age you were sent to Steve. 17, 18, 19, 20. I was in that situation ever since I was SIXTEEN. You couldn't have made the younger me happy." 

Tony sat back against the chair and looked away at that time. 

He was angry. But he found the willpower to discuss it or whatever. Steve opened his eyes and looked at Tony.  
Steve decided to ask a question. 

“How? how did you two start sleeping together?" He hated ask it. Steve hated himself for asking but he needed to know. 

"Do you really want to know?" Tony had never told anyone about Obadiah before. He had never vocalized their sexual relationship with anyone. 

Steve just nodded his head. He wanted to know and he thought it would help Tony if he said it out loud. 

“It's simple. At MIT I was trying to hook up with someone. I was young, dumb, and I liked the person a lot. He told me he wouldn't sleep with me until I slept with someone else." 

Tony rolled his eyes and then he continued to tell Steve the horrible story that he wanted to hear.  
“I can pick some WINNERSss. SO, on school break I was all upset. I couldn't talk to my dad about 

it because he was a douche. Obi could tell that I was upset and he asked me what my problem was. He asked and I told him. He was “interested” and I fell for it. He gave me his scotch and offered to help me out.." 

Tony's shoulders jerked upward. He shrugged and continued. 

"Maybe a couple months before I turned seventeen I slept with him. After that, I started using it against him. Whenever I was put under his protection and I wasn't getting something I wanted I'd let him fuck me. I didn't care what it meant to him and at that point I wanted it.” 

Tony didn't want to play the game anymore. He looked away and for some reason, he started to feel sad. 

“I don’t know why I wanted it. It was always horrible. It never felt good in my opinion.” It was awful. Tony started to feel disgusted and he rubbed at his legs. 

"I kept thinking that my dad would stop being a fucking idiot. But, he got my mom killed and Obadiah was all I had. I had no one else. For years I tried to be in relationships. Have a girlfriend or whatever. I didn’t want a guy. I slept with every friggen girl I could find. I didn't even have friends! Nothing worked." 

He felt like he was being force-fed. All his life that was how he felt. That was why he hated S.H.I.E.L.D. and HE HATED ALL OF IT. 

Tony roughly wiped away a tear and he finally looked at Steve. 

"When Pepper started working at Stark Industries I fell in love with her. I didn't need Obi anymore. He finally tried to have me killed and now he's DEAD. I killed him. Understand?" Tony quickly brought his hands up to his face. He was about to cry and he did not expect that. 

HOLY CRAP he got up to leave but Steve pulled him back. Steve held Tony on his lap and he tried to comfort him.  
Ugh he just shoved his face under Steve's. 

"I don't want to play anymore.” Tony wiped his face and Steve made Tony look at him. The look on Steve's face was so warm. Ughh he kissed Steve’s neck and he tried to calm down. There was nowhere to run anymore. Steve knew everything. 

“Tony, I want to make you happy. You keep fighting me and I understand why." Steve tried to make Tony look at him again but he wouldn’t allow it. 

"Would you stop fighting me? Please give me a chance.” He was finally able to get Tony to look at him. Tony's face was full of fire. 

He was bitter, angry, and still fought with the way he felt.  Steve knew he was an emotional person. Tony tried to hide it but when he got mad or emotional the entire room could feel hot. 

His emotions were intense.  
Steve gently kissed him but it just made Tony turn away. 

“Tony, I get one more question right?" Steve smiled and looked into Tony's eyes.  
Tony just shook his head no about a hundred times but then he looked into his eyes anyway. 

Steve asked the question as the eye contact remained in place.

“Do you love me?” 

GAHHH the dreaded question Tony looked away from him. His heart started to beat at a quick pace and Tony avoided Steve's eyes. Steve patiently waited for an answer.. 

He'd been waiting for months. Wahh wait? when did they start to sleep together? Two months. Three months at that point? 

Tony covered his face again and finally answered. 

"YES! Fucccckkkinn really? Steve. I do love you." How could he not? He loved him the whole time Steve just NEEDED to hear it. Steve wasn't as confident as he looked. 

Tony knew that Steve was a different person before the serum. But, he had just begun to understand what that difference really was and meant. 

It meant that the soul and the core of Steve Rogers was a person that was insecure. It shocked Tony to discover that he wasn’t as confident as he appeared. 

"I'm sorry if I make you think that I don't. I don't want to be difficult." Ohhhh gahhh Tony just wanted to kiss him now. 

“I’m seriously done talking about all that useless past bullshit. Even your past bullshit. It’s all bullshit and I don’t want anyone to go back there and DO anything to it.” 

Tony got clarification on Bucky, Steve didn't have feelings for his younger self and friggen run away with him or whatever so he felt better. And now Steve knew about that other stuff. 

"Tony it's ok." 

"No Steve, it's not. CHAPTER fucking closed all right? No more past bullshit. No more time- travel bullshit.” 

Tony didn't have anything else to ask him and he assumed Steve got all he needed to know. He knew they needed to communicate and Tony was glad to get that out of the way and out of his life. 

"Ok. Chapter closed." Steve agreed. It was time to move on from all of it.  
Tony wiped away his final tear. The idea of chapter closed really worked well in his head. 

“Sooo we can kiss now," Tony said seriously as Steve laughed loudly.  
Tony cracked him up. Steve laughed so hard and he set his forehead against Tony’s shoulder. 

“Caaaann I take you to bed?" Steve asked against his shoulder. He was hesitant when he asked because Tony's train of thought could turn on a dime. 

Steve had to be sure. 

"UH wull. Yeah.” Duh. Tony almost rolled his eyes because that was supposed to be obvious. 

HO DAMN! Steve picked him up and Tony gripped his shoulders. Steve took him awaaaaay from the chairs. The two dropped onto the small bed in the bedroom and Tony noticed the noises it made immediately. 

AHAHAH hoo man he thought it was going to be interesting. 

Steve finally did not have a worry in the world. Sure, if he thought about it he could stress out about a lot of things. But he was content being in the moment he was in. He touched Tony's face and just enjoyed the contact. 

Their clothes were still on for the time being and they only kissed.  
Tony tried to relax his body completely. Steve ran the show and moved more on top of him, he kissed him everywhere he could. 

It felt amazing. Tony closed his eyes and just let Steve do as he pleased. 

He kissed his neck and his mouth. Tony sat up and slowly wrestled out of his shirt. Tony threw it far and smiled against Steve's lips.  
Steve kissed his chest, his scars. Everything he could because finally Tony didn’t triple think about what he wanted. 

He traveled down the bed a bit. Steve pulled Tony's jeans off from his ankles and tossed them beside the bed. Then he grabbed his red underwear and pulled it off him as well. Tony was completely exposed and Steve was next. 

Tony stared at that crisp clean shirt for a moment but then he wanted it gone. Tony tossed it far like the other articles of clothing. Steve found his way back to Tony's lips and they just roughly kissed each other. 

They didn’t say anything, they just touched and kissed. They spoke to each other so much and so often and two always became quiet when they were together intimately. 

Unless Tony teased him. That was the only time they spoke when things were heated. 

Steve always explored him. Each move he made was documentation. Tony liked to be kissed on the neck.  
He'd always gasp when Steve would grip his hips. Steve made mental notes months ago about what he liked and he gave it to him every time they were together.. 

Tony made Steve sit up and he unbuttoned his pants. He pushed the jeans and his underwear down his hips and Steve helped the rest of the way. 

"Turn over for me.." Steve spoke quietly as he sat back toward the edge of the bed. 

Tony complied and turned over. He rest on his stomach and Tony started to tap his feet together. He waited looked around Steve’s bedroom. Steve began to hunt for some lubricant. Tony looked back to see what the hold up was. 

"Steve I packed some.."  
"Oh did you? Why am I not surprised?" Steve had a smile that Tony loved to see. AY Steve wasn't the only one that hadn’t had sex ya know... 

“Don't act innocent. I know you packed some too. Or you have some here. Don't even try to lie." Golden boy. 

"I didn't expect this to happen at all. I packed nothing and I have nothing like that." Steve's face was flustered. Hell yeah he did! Hahaha Tony looked back at him with a grin. 

"Look at your face." Steve couldn't lie to save his life. It was adorable. Steve didn't comment any further because he found what he searched for. He brought the bottle of lube over to Tony and it was inspected instantly. 

"HAH! That's not mine." Tony fucking knew it.  
Steve just pushed him playfully and said nothing. He was shy about it for some reason. Probably because Tony knew. 

Sometimes it felt like they could read each other's minds. Steve pulled Tony up by his hips and Tony maneuvered onto all fours.  
Gahh Steve needed to fuck him because the past few days were a challenge. No damn foreplay he needed to ... 

Steve had a lot of pent up frustration to work out. He coated two of his fingers and he slowly started to prep Tony. 

Steve was hard. Very hard. Tony hadn't even taken notice of it at that point. He just relaxed and let Steve do his thing. By the time he worked the second finger in Steve was a lot closer to him. Tony leaned back a bit and he felt how hard he actually was. 

"Lemme see that bottle.." Tony said quietly as Steve handed it over. Tony popped it open and he dripped some of the liquid over his hand. He reached to Steve's cock and gently ran his hand over the very sensitive skin. 

Steve shuddered the moment he got some much-needed attention down there. He had to bite his tongue. 

He eased his fingers in and out of Tony with one hand and he reached over and stroked Tony with the other. Steve was ready to pounce. He was so erect it was tortureeee! Tony coated Steve's cock with a bit more lubricant and then he went back as he was. Both of his hands gripped the bed. 

Steve edged his cock in, he pushed gently and watched Tony's body language carefully. There was no hesitation from his smaller frame. 

Steve worked himself in deeper and Tony pushed back gently against him. He turned his head and the two started to kiss..  
SHIT. Steve was reeeeaaaallly friggen hard Tony gasped and dealt with the stretch. 

As soon as his mouth was free he decided to tease Steve some more.  
"Would it turn you on even more if I call you Yankee?" HE HAD TO ASK. Tony quietly laughed as Steve thrust up and gasped. 

Steve looked like he was about to cum. His breath was louder after he heard that comment and he bit at Tony's shoulder. 

Was that a yes?  
Steve released the skin from Tony’s shoulder and he moved back where he was.  
“Did you really have to say that? Right when I start.” Steve couldn't believe Tony. What was he supposed to SAY? 

Steve tried to ignore what he said and he struggled to keep things slow. One of his favorite things to do was...  
Steve couldn’t even think it. He was so aroused. 

"It's ok if it turns you on Steve. I think it's cute." HMMPHH Steve grew tired of being teased. He grabbed Tony's hips and worked his cock in deep. He gradually increased the speed of his motions after each thrust. He built up a heavy rhythm and Tony shut his mouth. Tony shut up completely and he hid his face against the bed. 

Steve could hear quiet gasps from Tony. They were muffled by the sheets beneath them. That frustrated him because he wanted to hear him. So he pulled out and slowly turned him over. He directed Tony onto his back and Steve was pulled into a forceful kiss. 

Tony lifted his legs up on Steve's sides and he dropped his hands beside his head. He looked up at him and attempted to catch his breath.  
Steve got a pillow and he secured it under Tony's lower half. 

He stared down at Tony and started to stroke him so Tony didn't feel neglected. 

“Stop teasing me.." he almost demanded but in such a nice way. 

"Fuck me hard Yankeee." Tony covered his face with his hand and tried not to laugh. The bed creaked, it felt like it was going to fall apart, and Steve was so aroused. It was sad. 

How could Tony not laugh at that? 

Steve did not like to be teased, but he slowly found the humor in it. He just rolled his eyes and looked over Tony's body.  
Tony moaned when Steve lunged back into action. Tony grabbed his own cock to keep it still as Steve started to fuck him again. 

For some reason, Tony was the one that was turned on by the whole Yankee thing. He was so much more aroused after he voiced his thought out loud. 

He wondered if he was sick in the head? Now, that was all he could think about. He started to stroke himself as Steve's grip got stronger. 

Steve was too aroused for Tony's games. He had too much sexual frustration going on and he was about to explode if Tony said Yankee one more time.  
Great, now that was the only thing he could think about. 

The pace of his thrusts increased, his breathing became loud, and gahh everything got ten million degrees hotter. He pulled Tony up just as he started to cum. They both moaned as Tony rode him out to completion. The two tightly wound their arms around each other. 

Fuuuckk Tony tried to catch his breath. Steve was a beast.  
That was just round one. It was definitely going to be an all-day and all-night thing. Tony already planned on doing it multiple times and in multiple ways. 

Steve was gunna bottom next because Tony needed to have some fun with him. Because now he was aroused and he had his own frustrations to get rid of. 

At some point, the sun disappeared. When? who knew, the two did not keep track of the time. In the middle of the night, they slept way too close to each other. The bed was smaller than the normal bed 

they shared so they were coiled all around each other. The contact between them caused Tony to wake up. 

Well wait, something else caused Tony to wake up. He felt that strange sensation in his chest and he stared out into the night. Tony inhaled and he touched his chest.  
Fuck, it felt so strange. He wanted to yell for Jarvis to check his vitals but there was no Jarvis in Steve’s apartment. 

He stared at Steve and a memory came to his mind. He remembered Steve and his younger self in that damn hotel bed. Tony could recall the conversation between the two and it made him smile. 

Steve was asleep, but Tony felt that odd sensation in his chest stir around and he leaned toward him. He gave Steve that gentle kiss and the soldier woke up. 

Ack. busted. Tony smiled and Steve laughed a little. Tony leaned back in and gave him another gentle kiss. They were so close at that point, all coiled around in a way that aroused both of them. Steve deepened that gentle kiss and they just started to have sex again. The poor bed didn’t last the weekend where it was. 

They actually moved the bed into the living room and they slept out there instead. 

Tony woke up the next morning with a splendid head of bed hair and a permanent blush that would remain on his face a friggen month.  
Gahh he had never slept so good. He looked around Steve's living room and decided that his apartment was now his haven where he’d go whenever he got too stressed out. 

Fuck Miami. And fuck all those other places. Steve's apartment was so simple and peaceful. Mhaaa he wanted to get out of bed because the smell of food called his name. 

Ugh, he forced himself to get up. His legs wobbled and he could hardly stand. Tony powered through and hunted for his bag. He pulled out a pair of slacks and he stole one of Steve's shirts. IT WAS HUGE on him. Tony pulled the slacks up over his hips and he closed his bag. 

He wandered through the small apartment. Some crooner music played on the ancient music machine and Tony headed for Steve. 

Steve did what he always did. He made him some food. Tony walked into the kitchen area and he hugged Steve's waist. He pressed his face against his crisp clean shirt and just thought about stuff. 

"Hello, Tony." Steve tried to look at him but Tony refused to move from that spot. 

"Hi Steve." He kept his very warm face against his back. 

"How are you?" Steve asked him as Tony held in his laughter. Steve ALWAYS FRIGGEN ASKED HIM THAT.  
How was he? 

"I'm good. I'm pretty good." Tony figured things would be ok. He still had some things to work out and that list of his to finish. But, for the first time in a long while, Tony felt really happy. 

Steve put their food on a plate and he set it beside the stove. 

“Steve, I wanna try the whole relationship thing. What do you think?” Tony kept his face pressed against that shirt. 

“You already know what I think Tony.” Steve turned off the heat and he tried to move toward the table. Steve was stuck in an awkward position and he tried to look over at Tony. 

Tony held him in place for a moment longer. Everything felt really good. His head, his heart, his body, the whole friggen enchilada. Tony just wanted to hold onto it. 

Steve tried not to laugh and he just held onto the plate. 

* * *

CHAPTER END:  
Thanks for reading! Comments are love. 


	24. Kickstart My Heart

Chapter 24: Reprise Chapters: Kickstart My Heart 

**_HOWARD STARK’S LAB, 1989_ **

Howard and Anthony Stark were both engaged in the construction of a suit that would withstand sub-zero temperatures. They had been at work on it for an entire weekend. 

Tony designed the suit with the idea in his head that he needed to get through the ice to free Steve. They didn't have the technology that his adult self had at his disposal, so Tony's first suit was nothing like the Iron Man suit that he knew he would have in the future. 

Oh well, Tony didn't care. 

They developed the ideas that Tony came up with and broke up the workload so they could get the suit done at a fast pace.  
Tony constructed the suit while Howard worked on making it function. It needed to be pressurized so it could be underwater, it needed oxygen flow, radio communication, and it needed various types of water impellers. 

Tony brought him the helmet that fit perfectly over his head and Howard created an encasing to go over the helmet.  
Howard made it out of quartz because glass would not be able to make the dive. 

He took a moment and looked over at his son.  
Tony had his music on and was completely engaged in his work. He worked on the boots for the suit. 

Tony slipped his headphones off and he turned towards his father. Howard looked back at his own work because he didn't mean to stare that long. 

"How much power do you think we're going to need to get him out of that ice?" Tony couldn't get that thought out of his head. 

He didn't have the same power source to use that kept his suit charged and he NEEDED IT! He couldn't remember what it was even called. Zeus showed him that thing he had embedded in his chest that powered his suits in the future. 

Tony chewed on his thumb and tried to think. 

“Son, the electric motor I made should give you more than enough time to get him out. You're overthinking and driving yourself crazy." Howard could tell that Tony was nervous.  
He continued to scratch his head and pace about. 

Tony's skin started to itch. Saaaaa he had gone too long without taking a hit. 

"Take a break, Tony. I'll finish up the boots. I wanted to work on the propulsion jets anyway.." Howard stood up and he walked over to the unfinished suit. 

They already worked on the suit for hours and Tony looked exhausted. He did not want his son to get over-worked. 

"Steve Rogers is obviously staying put so I want you to get some sleep." He pointed at the murphy bed that was closed up in the wall.  
Tony shook his head. 

No No No nooo he wanted to continue his work.  
There was no way he could rest when he had a billion thoughts that buzzed around his head. He wanted to get the Yankee out of his icy prison. 

Tony frowned and looked over at the wall. He scratched at his palms and wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

"Get some rest, NOW." Howard’s voice was stern. Tony growled because he DID NOT WANT TO LISTEN. 

UGH.. he huff ed and stomped over to the stupid bed and he pulled it down. Everybody treated him like he was a damn kid. 

Tony crawled onto the bed and he fluffed up the pillow. Tony coughed and rolled over onto his back.  
He stared up at the ceiling and thought about...stuff. 

At the rate they went, the suit would be done within a day or two. Which meant that he'd find his Steve very soon.  
Tony didn't want his dad to catch on that he ... 

...  
... had feelings for him. 

Tony bit his lip and thought about how he was supposed to behave. The Yankee in the ice wasn't the same one that protected him before.  
But, they were the same person. Tony knew when the time was right he planned to tell the Steve from his time exactly how he felt about him. 

He rubbed his forehead and tried to process. Tony wondered if he should tell his father first. Tony practiced the words in his head as he looked up at the ceiling. 

UH, dad? I'm kinda in love with your BFF that has been frozen since 1945. Tony slapped both of his hands to the sides of his face. 

DID HE JUST THINK THAT?  
Oh, dear. Tony was a mess. He turned over and watched his father as he worked on the suit. He added pressurized rings to the joints that prevented the suit from leaking. 

Love?  
Tony decided he needed to tell him. He needed to prepare his father in some way because he wasn't going to be able to hide how he felt for the Yankee. 

"Dad.." Tony lifted his torso up off the bed. He spoke up but his voice didn't reach Howard's ears. 

“DAD?” He spoke louder but he didn't get a response. 

"DAAADDD!" Tony yelled loudly that time, and Howard ripped off the goggles. 

"WHAT?!" Howard screamed as he turned around. The father glared at the son and the son glared at the father. 

There was a moment of silence and Tony finally built up the nerve. He sat up completely and he rubbed his hands together.  
He needed to break the ice somehow. His dad had to know at some point! 

"What is it Tony?" Howard figured that Tony was hungry or something. He tossed the goggles off and he headed over to the cooler of food that his wife packed up for them. 

Tony tried to form words. He tried and tried and tried but it was so hard.  
All of it was coming "out of the closet" material.  
Howard tossed his son a bologna sandwich and he dug around for something to drink. 

"Dad have? ummaah, have you.." Tony bit his tongue and he looked at the sandwich. JUST SAY IT! 

Howard rose up one eyebrow and he looked over at Tony. Howard peeled his bologna sandwich out of the plastic it was wrapped in and he took a bite. He chewed the food down and waited. 

It was a long wait so Howard swallowed what he ate. 

"Have you ever had sex with a guy?" Tony quickly forced the question out and he instantly regretted it. Howard coughed loudly and choked on the bite that stuck in his throat. 

He coughed again and he was about to faint. 

WAHHTT Tony didn't mean to ask that! It just came out and his father choked over there. Howard forced some water down his throat. He caught his breath at some point. 

“No, I have not. And I will never, not. WHY?!” That was a shock. Howard’s response was a riddle. 

He stared over at his son with a puzzled look on his face.  
Holy shit. His father looked mad. Tony scratched at his arm and he wished that he could go back in time and NOT ASK THAT QUESTION. 

"I was just wondering." Tony stumbled to grab the sandwich his father threw in his direction. He opened it and decided to chomp on the sandwich. He ate it so fast he thought his stomach would probably hurt later. 

His nerves were all over the place. 

"Just wondering?" Howard was a bit freaked out. There was no way he could finish that sandwich that was for sure.  
Tony just bit his lip and looked away from his father. 

"Have you? Tony?" Howard felt very uncomfortable. Tony was unsure if he should answer. He started to rub at his legs as he debated it in his head.  
Tony’s MOUTH WAS FULL. He swallowed the dumb sandwich and he glanced over at his dad. 

"I have. A few times yeah." Uhh, more than a few times. Tony swallowed hard again and winced as if he was punched in the stomach. 

A small explosion of anger went off in Howard's head. Tony shut his eyes in a panic! 

HOWARD. FREAKED. OUT.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He stood up and he almost knocked over the cooler. Tony just sat there and he kept his eyes closed. 

He regretted all of it. His father just walked around the lab. Tony could hear him as he threw things around but Tony refused to open his eyes. 

“DAD. I really like someone. Ok? I want you to know that this person is, I DUNNO it felt like love when we'd kiss and stuff ."  
Tony tried to fix the situation but he only made it worse. HE KEPT THOSE EYES SHUT. 

"Just STOP talking Anthony. I'm trying to." Howard tried to breathe. He needed some scotch as soon as possible. 

Howard often wondered about Tony. He began to have an internal crisis about what he heard and he needed to think.  
He did not want to hear Tony speak so he poured himself a glass and he walked towards the suit. 

Tony finally opened his eyes and he saw as his father start to work on the suit. Uh ok? He just sat there and waited for, what? 

Tony's entire body felt hot. He could tell that his father was not going to talk to him any longer. He hung his head down a bit and then pulled at the blankets that were stuck underneath him. 

TCH. Great Tony felt really stupid. He covered his body with the blanket and he turned his back to his father. 

He felt like a total idiot. 

**_STEVE'S APARTMENT, PRESENT DAY_ **

At first Tony was baffled by the amount of e ff ort Steve put into helping others in a day. One of the days he was there he just observed the man. Steve cooked for him, opened doors for him, pulled out chairs for him, (really?) he said hi to all the neighbors, helped the old woman a floor below him move her plants, and who knew how many cats or kids he got down from trees when he went on his run in the morning. 

Steve COULD NOT stop helping people. Tony felt like he was just a terrible mess of a human being that couldn't do ANYTHINGgg for himself.  
He felt that way at first, but eventually, he accepted the fact that Mr. Apple Pie was just, different. 

Steve was a special breed of cat and Tony stopped all attempts to make sense of it all. For some reason when they both packed up their things to head back to the tower Tony felt sad about it. He had a frown that entire morning. 

They decided to leave the mattress on the floor in the living room. It looked better that way and it saved them some time if they decided to "spend the weekend" there again. 

Tony had a proud smile on his face when he saw it on the floor.  
In summary, their relationship was new, pretty sexually charged, and they had a huge mess of problems. But when he walked out of the apartment and watched Steve lock the door his head filled with the craziest of thoughts. 

The sugary yet bittersweet feelings he had were kinda hard to stomach. It was why Tony decided to compromise on Steve’s idea to split up the Avengers. They decided to start a relationship so that meant Tony had to take a team of his own to the West Coast. 

Tony needed to keep Steve at a distance. He was at a point where he felt like he was way more than just in love with him.  
It felt deeper than that and it kinda freaked him out. Tony's hyperactive brain filled with fear and concern. 

What if he lost Steve somehow? Tony went through most of his life feeling empty and alone, he filled the void with shit that didn't matter. But now with Steve, he felt ... 

Whooo that was one bridge he DID NOT want his brain to strut across. 

"Here, I have this extra key that you can have. If you ever need a place to stay outside the tower I, well.” Steve held out a silver key and Tony stared at it. His thoughts went away as his gaze continued. 

“I'm sure you have plenty of other places to stay. Mansions, Italian villas, and all that but well you're welcome to stay here too." He tried to sell the acceptance of the key that he held out for him. 

Tony just smiled and took the key from his hand. He leaned in Steve's direction and gave him a tender kiss. 

"Thanks." He looked at the key and then fished out his own set. They walked to the elevator and Tony worked the key onto the ring. 

It felt like a fairy-tale.  
Actually, it felt like something that could be snatched up and ruined in a heartbeat. Tony rest against the wall in the elevator as Steve noticed his silence. 

Tony was being too quiet and he didn’t like it. He pressed the button for the bottom floor and he stood beside Tony. 

They looked at each other for a brief moment as the elevator started to head down. But then like always one of them looked away.  
Steve glanced up at the floor number as it ticked downward. 

Tony acted the way he did when he first walked into Steve's apartment.  
He was quiet and wide-eyed. His eyes explored the elevator as if there was something to see. 

A timid Tony meant he was nervous. Steve just sighed because he didn't know what Tony had to be nervous about. His nerves were all over the place and it always threw Steve off. 

He felt thrown off by him all the time. Steve just accepted the fact that Mr. Indecisive was just, different. 

Tony was a special breed of cat and Steve stopped all attempts to make sense of it all. 

“Can this elevator go any slower?” Tony asked as he moved closer to Steve. He didn't know why he asked him that it just came out of his mouth. Oh yeah, he was hella impatient. 

“I could stop the elevator and make you wait even longer.” Steve didn’t mind the wait. He laughed at his own response. 

They both looked at each other. Steve had a smile and Tony had a frown. Tony’s heartbeat picked up as he looked at Steve. 

He pulled on the collar of Steve's jacket and the two locked in a kiss. 

It was short but sweet because Tony's heart went haywire. It beat quickly and he adjusted his bag over his shoulder.  
It felt that way before and Tony touched his chest. Steve studied him for a moment as the door opened. 

Tony’s heart started to beat at the same pace as his younger self.  
At that precise moment, 20 something years or so in the past, his younger self had a heartbeat that matched his exactly. 

The younger Tony tested out the armor's mobility.  
Tony could walk in it. He could move about in it and they were about to test it out to see if he could swim. 

The test run was also the final run. Because the Stark's were absolutely crazy.  
Howard and Anthony were in one of his father's aircraft. Luckily for them, Howard Stark piloted a military aircraft that was designed to hover over the water. 

They drifted over the North Atlantic right above the coordinates that Tony memorized. 

The crazy Zeus guy, and some magician, showed Tony his entire life on a yellow orb. When it got to the part where he met Steve the younger Tony made sure he soaked in as much information as possible.  
The coordinates that were on the S.H.I.E.L.D. file was more than enough information to find him. 

"Ok, we're ready for the drop! Tony if anything goes wrong you tell me immediately. UNDERSTAND? I will pull you up." His father looked over his shoulder at his son as Tony assembled the armor over his body. 

He had to assemble it himself, his father was the pilot and he continued to circle to keep the aircraft at the coordinates.  
Plus, they didn't have the time or the technology to have the suit assemble over him. 

Tony would work out that kink sometime later. 

"I understand!" he spoke loudly because the aircraft drowned out his voice. His father had barely spoken to him since their awesome conversation back at his lab. 

Howard just ignored him and worked on the suit. Now it was finished and the two kinda had to communicate and interact to get shit done.  
Tony's heart was about to beat out of his chest. 

"Before you go, Tony, I want you to tell me something!" His father said with a loud voice as Tony looked in his direction. Tony held onto the helmet and stared at his father.  
Yeah? He waited as Howard watched where he flew the aircraft. 

He checked the coordinates and circled back. His father had to talk loud so Tony could hear him nice and clear. 

"THE PERSON? You said it felt like it was love and all that? Please tell me you are not talking about Obadiah. If you are I will jump out of this plane and freeze with Steve!" Howard was dead inside until he heard the answer. 

He glanced back at his son so he could see his reaction. It was hard to focus on him because he flew a damn aircraft. Howard set the hover control and he turned back to his son. 

Tony had a sickened look on his face. 

"UHM EW. FUCK NO. Trust me, dad, it's not him. Hahaha" Tony started to laugh and he looked funny doing it in the bulky suit.  
Gross. He could never be in love with someone like Obadiah. 

Howard was immediately relieved. But then the confusion swarmed over him after because he had no idea who else his son could have slept with.  
Tony was very monitored until he started to run away so, Howard didn’t know of anyone else. 

They needed to have a talk. A serious conversation was needed at some point. 

“CAN I GO NOW?” 

No. Howard wasn't ready to send his son into the North Atlantic to pick up one of his old war buddies. If something happened to his son he'd never forgive himself. So Howard stalled and asked Tony another question. He shook his head no and asked something else. 

“But, I'm right to assume that you HAVE slept with Obi right? I can see it. I'm not blind you know!" Howard felt sick. 

Tony was about to put the helmet on but he stopped after his father said that.  
He couldn't lie to him. Tony wanted to lie but he figured it would do him no good. That information would open a huge can of worms that Tony wasn't sure he was ready for. 

Obadiah was a scary person, a person that had his own set of wealth and connections. He was his father's dark horse that swooped in and closed deals. He did the dirty work.  
Tony didn't want to admit it but he was scared of what Obadiah would do to him if he made the man angry enough. 

Well, he already had an idea of what he could do to him. 

Saa Tony sighed and thought it through. After that day he'd have his Yankee so. He looked over at his father and gave him an actual answer. 

"I've slept with him. Yeah." His voice was clear and his face sunk low. He stared at the floor of the plane and he felt it shift beneath him. Due to the shock Howard almost lost control of his aircraft. He corrected his actions and tried to focus. 

Obadiah Stane was a dead man. Howard grit his teeth and he looked over the controls. He pressed a button and the latch on the door unlocked. 

Tony looked over at the door and he tried to calm his nerves. He opened the door the rest of the way and he looked down at the ocean. His father flew down as low as he could take the small aircraft. 

He set the hover control again and he watched Tony. He had so many questions in his head that needed to be answered. His thoughts burned with resentment, confusion, and anger. 

He watched his son as he looked over the water. The suit was heavy enough to keep him from flying out. 

An answer sparked in Howard’s mind as he watched him. The answer he came up with filled Howard's mind up with even more confusion. The way Tony looked over the water said it all. 

He thought about the two people that took over Tony’s protection. The one named Bruce? The man looked exactly like Steve. Howard convinced himself that it was just a scary coincidence. That was the only logical explanation for Howard at the moment but he was CONFUSED AS FUCK. 

"TONY! One last question before you go!" His father yelled and Tony stomped his foot. 

“WHAAAATttt?? Dadddd I gotta get down there-" His words were cut short. 

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? You built a suit to find Steve Rogers? How did you even know where he was?” It never occurred to Howard up until that point. 

He wanted to find his friend but more importantly, he wanted to talk to his son. So when Tony told him where he was then Howard was all for it. 

Howard jumped on the plan but he never thought to ask Tony why. He used to talk about Steve Rogers all the time and he told Tony about him when he was a kid. Howard admired Steve and he didn't want his story to die so he talked about him a lot. 

But for Tony to be that headstrong about it? He knew where to find him and even built a suit? It gave Howard all the answers yet no answers at all. 

“Tony, why are you doing this?" The father asked the question in a gentler tone. Tony just stared at his father and he stepped closer to the edge.  
He was about to take the plunge. 

Howard left the aircraft on its hover capability so he waited for an answer.  
"He's .." Tony started to give a response but he stopped. He didn't know how to explain. 

How the fuck could he explain that one?  
Tony just closed his eyes and he decided to say it. 

He looked at his father and answered. 

“I’m doing this because I love him.” Tony turned away and he looked back over the water. He put the helmet on over his head and he latched it in the four locations around his neck. 

Tony took in a deep breath and he checked the pulley system he was attached to. 

"Radio is a go. The suit is a go. Can you hear me Papa bear?” Tony stepped out into the openness anyway. 

Howard was stunned. Completely unable to respond because his brain was on overload. Tony stepped out of the aircraft and took that long leap into the water. His father finally responded after he snapped out of it. 

"Make sure you have those propulsion jets turned on or you're not going anywhere.” He just focused on his son so he could make it through the deep-sea dive. 

He didn't want to play around with nicknames or think about the fact that his seventeen-year-old son was somehow in love with a buddy of his that was frozen in a chunk of ice.  
Howard officially had a strange day ok? 

Tony felt heavy as the suit sank through the water. There was a rush of adrenaline that pulsed through his body.  
Anything could happen. Tony began to list all the possible things that could happen to him in that suit. 

The suit could explode. The suit could leak. The quartz dome his father made could shatter. Or, ocean debris could get swept into the propellers that were inside the propulsion mechanisms. The electric motor could go out and he wouldn't be able to move around. OR Hey, JAWS could show up and attack him. Anything could go wrong! 

The suit was heavy enough to sink but light enough to sway with the current. 

"Dad?" Tony was able to see but there wasn't much for him to look at. 

Above his chest was a switchboard. He was small enough to take one of his arms and press the buttons that were needed to operate his suit. 

"Are you alright Anthony?" His father asked as Tony nodded his head.  
“So far so good. I've just gotta get used to maneuvering." Tony flicked one of the switches that turned on the halogen lamp. It was bright and illuminated a path for him through the chest plate. 

It was the perfect spotlight and his father even made it on a turntable so he could point it in different directions. 

Cooooooollll Tony smiled and he returned his arm from the control panel. He moved through the water. He was able to see a ton of ocean muck and bubbles. Wahh he saw some fish. Up ahead of him he could see the ice. 

They equipped the suit with some mini-torpedoes for the big chunks, a good old handy dandy laser that would heat and melt the ice, and of course an ice pick. Tony needed all those things so he could carve his way through the damn ice. 

The gloves of the suit touched the ice in front of him and Tony got to work. He knew that Steve was deep in the middle so he needed to get a move on. 

* * *

CHAPTER END:  
Thanks for reading. As always, Comments are love and fuel creativity. 


	25. Sweet Child O' Mine

Chapter 25: Reprise Chapters: Sweet Child O' Mine 

* * *

Back in the present, Tony and Steve (mostly Steve) called a meeting for the Avengers that were currently inside the tower.  
It was the usual bunch plus one. 

Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Thor, and Bucky patiently waited in the conference room. Bucky was not an Avenger but, it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go.  
Steve and Tony didn't even set down their things. They assembled the meeting as soon as they got home. 

Clint rocked back and forth in his chair as he waited. When Steve came into view Clint's smile was wide. 

"HAH! Welcome back!" Clint felt happy to see them and he waved one of his arrows to display his rejoice-ment. 

The others just smiled at Steve and then they smiled at Tony as he set his stuff down. 

"Hello everyone." Steve waved and then he smiled at Bucky. 

Bucky got a haircut. Steve took a moment to look at his friend and then he started the whole shindig. Steve got straight to the point. Tony got straight to avoiding the shindig and he said hello to Bruce. 

"Sorry, we were gone a few extra days. Tony ended up getting sick and I kept him on lockdown until he got better.” Steve confessed as he took a seat. 

"Yup. I ruined all the fun." They both LIED to the group. They remained at Steve’s for a few extra days because they felt like it. Oh they just had soooo many more issues to work out. They worked them out all day and all night. Then they worked them out again, and again, and again. 

Tony was happy to see Steve LIE under oath and tell the group that he got “sick”. HAH. Tony scanned the room for a seat. 

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Tony smiled at Clint and headed in his direction. He sat beside the archer and he leaned back in his chair just like him. 

Steve was in his super-serious mode and Tony wanted to laugh about it. He was in a good mood. Instead of laughing, he swayed and paid attention instead.  
March on, oh fearless leader. 

"I've informed Tony about what's been going on with Bucky, he's informed me about ruining things with Nick Fury, and we've both informed each other that we’re actually in a relationship." Steve stopped his talk for a moment to let the information digest. 

“SO. I've assembled this meeting because in light of all this stuff going on there are going to be some changes."  
Clint sat up straight. 

"Are you two getting married?" HIS LAUGH WAS LOUD and Tony's face turned bright red. HELL NO, they were not! 

Steve's gaze snapped in Clint's direction. Steve found it funny. But, he decided not to humor the archer. 

“No. We are not getting married. Sorry, Barton. But we have decided to split the Avengers into separate divisions." 

"I'm sorry whut?” Clint spoke up again and his jaw dropped open. He looked unhappy with what Steve had said. 

"Tony and I will only work together if there is an emergency that requires both teams to assemble. I know the idea of us splitting up will probably make some of you mad but we feel it needs to happen. At least for now." 

Steve was very official with everything. Tony was amused and he looked at everyone's faces. Natasha looked undecided, Thor looked confused, Clint looked pissed off, Bruce just sipped his drink, and Bucky looked.  
Tony stared over at Bucky. 

Bucky just looked at Steve but then slowly glanced in Tony's direction. Tony smiled at him. Uhhmaahh, fucking awkward. 

Steve started to talk again and they both looked his way. 

"Don't freak out this isn't going to happen tomorrow. Just think it over and we'll discuss it again some other time."  
He didn't want his friends to think all of it was forced. He wanted them to have a chance to open up to the idea on their own. 

“I get first draft pick too by the way.” Tony chimed in with a grin. Steve just glanced at him and he ignored the comment. 

"That's all I needed to say really. So, how has everything been going here?" Steve looked over at Natasha. 

He completely forgot to call her and tell her when they would return to the tower. Steve felt bad about it but he was certain that Natasha didn't take it to heart. 

Tony leaned a bit on the table and he looked over at Bucky. He wanted to know if the Winter Soldier still wanted him DEAD. 

“Thor has an update!” Clint pointed at Thor. Steve looked over at the other blonde in the room and he smiled at him. 

“There are more important matters. Like this Winter Soldier here beside me." Thor pointed at Bucky. 

Bucky finally focused and he felt a bit uncomfortable. Everyone now stared at him and he felt uneasy. 

Natasha started to talk because she felt that Bucky was about to get ganged up on.

"Bucky's doing a lot better. He-" 

"I don't want to kill Stark. Not right now anyway if that's the matter you're talking about." Bucky cut her off. 

He didn't need Natasha to help him out. He could function like a normal human being and answer a question.  She looked over at him but he wasn't focused on her. He was focused on Tony. Tony became engaged immediately and he stared back. 

"You wanna test your progress Bucky Wonder? Let's see how long it will take for you to try and kill me." 

For some reason, Tony wanted to know and he decided to taunt him.  
Bucky sat up and he leaned his complete focus in Tony’s direction as he spoke. 

"I don't have to TRY, Stark. I could do it right now if I wanted to." Bucky felt challenged and he could feel the anger build up. His arms felt warmer and his shoulders tensed a bit. 

"I think you're starting to want to." Tony toyed with him again and Steve's voice got in the middle. 

“TONY. KNOCK IT OFF." He actually glared at Tony. What the hell was going through his damn head? 

The two lovebirds scowled at each other.  
"Knock it off?! How the hell are we supposed to know if he still wants to kill me or not!?" 

"You antagonizing him does not help at all and you know it."  
Tony just crossed his arms and relaxed in his chair. TCH. He looked away from Steve. Steve was mad. Tony knew he was mad and well he didn't exactly care. 

How else would they find out if they had made any progress with Bucky if they didn't antagonize him and make him mad? 

It made sense to Tony so WHATEVER STEVE. He was a big friggen BABY. Steve was just too soft when it came to his BFF. Tony rolled his eyes. 

Steve turned his focus to Thor.  
“Thor, you had an update or something?” Steve took in a deep breath. He began to feel a bit strange. 

Thor pointed one hand at Steve and the other hand at Tony. 

"Steven, Anthony, this involves the two of you. I received an update from Dr. Strange about the way the younger version of Anthony was returned.” 

Tony’s interest in the conversation returned. He looked over at Thor and he was all ears. Steve remained quiet. 

Steve actually looked down at his arm. 

“Strange has actually discovered a development. We weren’t really sure about the outcome when we altered time and I need to confess that our methods were technically an experiment. Neither of us really knew how to correct the issue that was created and we only did what we could.” 

Thor dropped his hands and his head lowered a bit. 

Uhhhh Tony stared with a blank expression. He looked at Steve and for some reason he. Tony looked down at his hands. WHAT THE? 

He felt a crazy rush of anxiety wash over him. Whoa whoa whoa, he started to wonder why his heart started to beat at such a crazy pace. 

No one noticed Tony as he stared at his hands. 

“What does that mean Thor?" Steve’s voice was off. He had a strange feeling within him that he dealt with as well. Steve gripped the edge of the table in front of him. 

Before Steve could hear Thor's response a very cold feeling started to pump through Steve's chest. His body started to feel cold.  
Steve touched his face and he started to shiver. 

"What's going on?" Natasha was the first to notice Tony. He had sweat on his forehead and he looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Then she noticed Steve as he started to act strange. 

Steve's body began to ache and he tried to stand. It felt like he was being chopped into a million different pieces. 

Tony stood up quickly but he almost fell back into the chair. WHOA, he was hella dizzy. Clint caught Tony and the archer held him up. 

"STEVE? UH TONY? What the hell is going on with you two?" Someone said something but Steve was out of it. It was so damn cold he couldn't move. 

It felt like he woke up again. Somehow, it felt like he had just woken up from the ice.  
He couldn't breathe and he felt all locked up. His body physically locked up. His muscles and his joints all became tense. 

At that precise moment, 20 something years or so in the past, Steve was woken up and his body felt pierced all over from the bitter cold.  
The younger Tony was about to have an anxiety attack as he tried to get Steve out of the ice. 

Tony yelled at his father to pull them up.  
Steve was awake but he was in no way coherent. Howard pressed the control that pulled the heavy suit out of the water. Tony had a fear that he was going to drop him or lose him in the ocean current. 

What if he drowned?! The cable could snap or the aircraft could crash. ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN. Tony freaked out. 

It didn't help that it took an eternity to get Steve out of the water. When they reached the floor of the aircraft Howard headed to a place where he could land. Tony pried the suit off his body as fast as he could and tried to get to Steve. He watched as Steve shivered on the floor and he even screamed. 

"HOLY SHIT! You actually found him I can't believe it!" Howard was amazed and he could barely fly straight. He kept trying to look behind him. 

"Believe it, dad!" Tony had to get Steve warm as soon as he got out of the fucking suit! 

Tony was completely dry and Steve looked like he was about to freeze to death. He threw away the final pieces of the suit and he hurried over to Steve. Tony was beside him and he grabbed his face. 

He grabbed the blankets that they packed and he dove down to the floor beside Steve. Tony covered them both and he hugged the frozen Yankee.  
Steve still wasn’t coherent. He felt arms around him and he reacted out of instinct. Tony flinched because Steve gripped the only thing around him that had warmth. 

Tony felt squeezed and he gasped from the pain of Steve’s embrace. 

“Ay ay you're gunna be ok Yankee. Hey!? Is your brain on ice?" Tony tried to get Steve to look at him but he couldn't get his attention. Steve was blinded by the cold and all the lights that were around him. 

Nothing he saw was clear and nothing made sense. Tony's nerves couldn't settle and he tried to focus and make him warm.  
Steve just gripped the warmth and Tony tried to handle it. 

Both Steve's struggled and they were being held by whoever was around them, while both Tony's hearts were about to beat out of their chests. 

Thor stood back and watched in horror. That was the exact issue he attempted to explain. He was informed but he was not at all prepared for what he saw in front of him. 

Hoooolyyyy shit. 

~~~~~~~ 

On Steve's personal floor in the tower, he stood beneath an extremely hot stream of water. His body still felt cold regardless of the attempts he took to get warm. 

"Sir, Tony Stark would like to access your floor. Shall I allow it?" Steve heard Jarvis's voice and he turned the shower knob and it made the water even hotter. 

Steve started to shiver again even though he was rained with hot water. His teeth chattered and he answered. 

“Yes, Jarvis, thank you. Tell him I'm in the shower." Steve found it funny to have the power to deny Tony access to his room.  He would never do that of course but that was beside the point. After a few minutes, Steve heard Tony as he entered his floor. 

"Steve?" His brain received Tony's voice and he just put his face beneath the scalding hot water. He was too cold and confused to talk. 

Tony stood outside the shower for a moment. He chewed on his bottom lip and then started to undress. 

He knew Steve wouldn't mind, and he needed to talk to him. Tony dropped his clothes to the floor and opened the shower door. He waited a moment then went to step in. 

The steam came out of the shower like a friggen sauna. The water hit Tony's arm and he immediately yelped from the shock. 

“FUCK THAT IS HOT!" He scowled and Steve turned the knob. He had no idea that the water was hot enough to burn Tony. 

“I'm, freezing. How long, was I out?" His body was still as cold as ice. Steve shivered and it wouldn’t stop. 

Tony studied the situation as he slowly stepped into the shower. Ow ow ow wow ow owwww. He winced and tiptoed his way over to Steve.  
Tony looked over Steve's golden skin and made sure everything was in its proper place. 

"Don't burn yourself dummy.." he was pretty worried. Tony was scared to death! Steve just smiled and hugged his arms to his chest.  
Tony could see the chills that rippled through his body. 

"You were out cold for almost two days. Jarvis told me that you just woke up. You're really still freezing huh?" Tony looked him over with a frown. 

Steve's teeth started to chatter again and he looked away. 

He nodded his head and kept his focus elsewhere. 

"I spoke to DR. DAMN STRANGE. That was a mess. I spoke to him after that whole fiasco happened. He was just about to tell us that my younger self made some plans of his own and it was going to have an effect on the two of us.”  
Tony explained as he turned the showerhead so it only hit Steve's body. 

Then Tony turned up the heat a bit.  
“So, do you think that is why I’m, a walking popsicle and you, almost went into cardiac arrest?” The chitter box Steve formed words in between each shiver. 

Steve tried to keep his spirits up. He absolutely hated being cold but he refused to freak out about it. 

Oh, and the water did nothing to calm his nerves. 

"It has to be the reason! I want to go back in time and kick my own ass. Mini-me is up to something. There is no other explanation. THOR and STRANGE gave the younger me free rein to do as he fucking pleases! So of course.." 

Tony stopped. He tried not to smile and he glanced over Steve's gorgeous body. Steve just shivered and tried to make sense of everything. 

"Soooooo of course, what?" He wanted Tony to finish his train of thought. Not stare at him. 

"Of course my younger self is fucking with YOUR timeline. I'll bet Mini-me went to find YOU.. I mean, come on. The younger me was obviously into you or whatever." Tony smirked and he finally touched Steve's body. 

Steve was on fire for fuck's sake! His skin was so hot Tony was worried that he would melt his flesh off.  
He still shivered in front of him so it did not look good. 

"Right. He was a bit interested. I forgot all about it."  
"OH YEAH. SURE YOU DID." Hahah Tony laughed and Steve looked away again. 

Tony pulled Steve into a kiss. He didn’t want him to even THINK about his idiotic younger self. Steve had a confession to make. He broke out of the kiss and he looked up into the showerhead. He wanted the water to warm him uppppp. 

“I thought you, remembered things, from your younger self.” Steve was about to confess and he wasn’t sure where it would go. 

Tony turned his head to the side. Huh? 

“I remember a bunch of fun adventures from him. Am I supposed to remember something specific?” 

CHAPTER CLOSED REMEMBER? 

Steve just kissed Tony. He felt a huge fight in his future. 

“OHhhhh no no no no. Back up buddy. What are you talking about?” Tony backed out of Steve’s kiss. He wanted to turn the water to COLD. 

Steve pried his frozen arms apart and wrapped them around Tony. Steve thought that the contact of Tony's skin might work better than the water. He shivered against Tony’s face and he just confessed. 

“I told the younger you to find me. I told him to wake me up in his own time.”  
Steve kissed him again and he felt a bit warmer. Tony allowed it and he just sighed against Steve’s lips. 

"It felt like, I woke up all over again. He must have found me.” Steve admitted as he broke from the kiss. Tony nodded and forced Steve into another one.  
He was just really in the mood to kiss him and since Steve showed no sign of protest he went for it. 

Tony figured there were a number of things he could do at that moment to warm Steve up. His devious mind wandered to fun places. 

But, Tony knew Steve like the back of his hand. Steve was nervous and freaked out. If he tried to seduce him or anything like that he would have been uncomfortable.  
Steve was in “I am freezing but I want answers” mode. 

“You feel warm at all yet?” Tony asked as he let the subject of his younger self go. 

"I felt warm for a moment, but it went away. I don't remember, how long I was like this when, I was found before."  
Tony listened to the chittering and he turned his head to the side again. 

"Thor said that he created a rift between that time frame and this one. He created it so I wouldn't change or disappear and now I'm the only Tony Stark that exists in this realm or whatever. He has no idea why we are being affected like this." 

Tony thought on his own words for a moment and then sighed. 

"All of that, is beyond me. Time rifts, dimensions, realms, and all that other world stuff. I think it basically comes down to the fact, that it's you and me. Thor made a rift to keep you from changing but, maybe, we are still linked." Steve did not believe that things could be changed without a consequence. 

He learned that the hard way when he was sent back in time to protect Tony. Everything blew up in his face.  Steve reached beside Tony's waist and he shut off the water. 

It didn't help him and his mind was distracted. Steve kissed Tony's lips and the smaller of the two latched onto him in an instant. 

Tony just had to kiss him. They were friggen naked and close so Tony couldn't resist. 

He grabbed Steve's face gently and the two pressed into each other.  
"I need to talk to Thor." Steve managed to say something to Tony before he was kissed again. 

"Talk to him later.. You already solved the mystery." It made sense to Tony. They were linked. AWESOME. So, now it was time for sex. 

Steve grinned and grabbed Tony's wrists. NO.  
Tony grinned up at him and continued his attempts. YES. 

"I'll make you so warm. You've got nooo idea." Tony teased the blonde and it caused him to smile again. 

"Oh I’ve, got annn idea. Sorry, Tony.” Steve still SHIVERED.  
Tony knew that Steve wasn't in the mood but he tried for it anyway. The water drained beneath them. Steve just shook his head and he stepped out of the shower. 

He grabbed the towel and immediately covered his lower half. He grabbed a second towel and covered his shoulders. Steve GRABBED The THIRD TOWEL. He needed a blanket because the cold had become unbearable. 

He ignored it. Steve needed to talk to Thor.  
Steve dried off and pulled a t-shirt over his head.  
Tony poked his head out of the shower and he followed Steve's lead. 

“AY. Just remember what happened the last time you refused sex." Tony pestered on because he found it funny. 

A dark thing fell over Tony's head and he was blinded for a moment.  
Steve tossed one of his towels in Tony's direction and it covered his head completely. 

They both got themselves ready to talk to Thor. While Steve pulled his pants up on his waist he stopped for a moment.  
He gasped and stood up straight. 

Steve felt warm. It felt like warm water flowed down his shoulders.  
He looked at Tony and thought about how to explain the strange sensation he felt. 

“I think he’s awake.” Steve stared off into space and he took in a slow breath. 

At that exact moment, the Steve Rogers that was awoken in 1989 opened his eyes.  
He saw a textured ceiling and he could hear what sounded like small, motors that buzzed beside him 

Steve turned his head and he saw three space heaters pointed at him. They were all set at full speed. He stared at the red coils that emanated the heat and helped warm him up. 

Steve closed his eyes and immediately thought of the impact of his plane that hit the water. His gasp was loud as he shook the thought away. 

He uncovered himself from the five blankets that trapped his body and he tried to get out of bed. His legs felt like wood blocks. Steve looked down at himself and he tried to understand. He was no longer in his uniform. Steve looked at the pale slacks that he wore and the white t-shirt. 

He heard someone walk into the room.  
"Hooooolllyyy shit. Look at you." Howard couldn't believe it. To him, it felt like he stood in front of a ghost. 

Steve stared at Howard.  
It took him a moment to realize who it was. Howard was much older than when he last saw him. The eyes were the most recognizable part of his face. Steve stared for a moment then eventually spoke. 

"Howard Stark?" Steve blinked and Howard smiled. 

"Steve Rogers? You do know that is your name right? I hope you don't have amnesia." Steve started to rub at the side of his forehead. He wondered if he was in the middle of a strange dream. 

"I know who I am. Where am I?" That part he did not know. 

"You're in my home. We're in California. I think you should get some more rest. I'll fill you in when you are more up to it.” 

Steve closed his eyes for a moment. He thought that he was hallucinating or not completely awake. He wondered, why did Howard look so much older? He winced and tried to think. 

Steve heard someone else walk in and he forced his eyes to open. He looked over at the person that walked up beside Howard.  
He was small-framed and stood just above Howard's shoulder. 

Steve's attention went straight to the person's eyes. They looked almost lined, just like Howard's. 

“This is my son Anthony. He's the one that drug you out of the chunk of ice that I'm going to tell you all about at some point." 

Tony couldn’t close his mouth. It hung open slightly and he stared at his Yankee. His hair was about an inch shorter. He looked younger than the one that protected him.  
Tony stared at him. He studied every inch. 

"You have a son? Since when?" Steve was baffled by what Howard said. He never expected Howard Stark to have a son. He looked at the young man that stood beside his friend. Howard smiled and explained further. 

"I've got a wife too! She's a keeper. But Anthony? Not so much." Howard looked at his son and he grinned.  
Tony just stared at Steve. He didn’t even hear his father. 

“You’ll meet Maria a little later.” 

Steve took notice that Howard’s son didn’t respond at all. Steve became aware of his stare. He glanced at Howard for a moment to see if he noticed the way his son looked at him. Then Steve looked back at Tony. 

He looked at Steve in such a strange way. The soldier wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

It made him feel a bit nervous.  
Steve's mouth formed a smile but it didn't feel genuine. His mind was lost and he couldn't focus. 

“You gunna say something kid? Or, you can hit the road.” Howard did NOT forget what Tony said to him before he jumped into the ocean to get Steve out of the ice. 

Tony told him that he was in LOVE? With Steve Rogers? It was a level of insanity that he couldn’t comprehend. 

Howard was going to have NO BEHAVIOR LIKE THAT IN HIS HOUSE. 

"You can call me Tony." Tony finally spoke and he remained fixated with Steve. The soldier noticed that Howard’s son had a pretty direct aura about him. He had a sharp demeanor as well. 

Steve was about to thank him, but then his brain focused on something Howard said. 

"You drug me out of what ice?" He wanted to know sooner rather than later and Steve did not want to rest. 

Tony stared at Steve. He could do nothing else. The man in front of him looked lost and distraught. But mostly he looked, attractive. Tony didn't know what to say to him all he could do was stare. 

His father did all the talking and for once Tony was good with that. He started to talk to Steve and Tony was happy about it. He was happy to gawk at the person in front of him while his father blabbed on and on about stuff. 

Tony wondered if Steve even listened to him. The Yankee looked like he listened but Tony wondered if it was an act.  
He was too nice. Too polite. The type of person that bent over backward for others. 

Tony knew from experience that the Yankee was a terrible liar and a very good kisser. He bit his lip and Steve took notice. 

Howard continued to talk. Steve listened as best he could and then his eyes glanced off in Tony’s direction. Steve wondered why Howard’s son continued to stare at him. Howard noticed Steve’s change in focus. 

Was he to assume that Tony’s feelings were RETURNED? That was the part that had him confused the most. HOWARD was not going to allow it. In his mind, Tony was going to go nowhere near Steve. 

Tony didn’t know shit about how his father felt. He continued with his happy bliss and he waited for his dad to start his blah blah talk again. Tony could stare at Steve all damn day. He was so happy about it. That is until his dad kicked him out. 

“I need to catch him up on a lot of things. So, take a hike Tony.." Howard walked Tony out of the room. 

“What, No!” Tony was rushed out. Pushed out and he gasped when Howard slammed the door behind him. 

WOW RUDE. He could not believe his father. Tony scowled at the door and he wanted to give it a hard kick.  
He growled and stomped off to, somewhere. 

How the fuck was he supposed to act now? Tony wanted to tell the Yankee how he felt about him. But he started to think that he would only sound like a total crazy person! 

Tony started to pace around the living room. It still smelled like sawdust in the house. He tried to think. Think think thinkkkkkk...  
The Yankee was under his roof and he had no idea who he was anymore. 

Tony had a small glimmer of hope at his disposal.. 

"Tony you will be seeing me again someday. And when you do I want you to know that I'm going to love you." 

The older Yankee told him that when he took him back to Obadiah's house. He wouldn't just SAY that unless he actually meant it.  
The Yankee that he met was already taken by his older self. Tony would never hurt his older self in any way.. 

ESPECIALLY after he found out everything that happened to himself as an adult. The problem was, he couldn't let go of Steve's words to him. 

When they kissed it felt so real. So, he knew that if one Steve Rogers felt something for him then what would stop the other one from having the same feelings for him as well?  
Tony had a lot on his mind. 

He stole his father's liquor decanter that was full of scotch and decided to get drunk in his room. He had no idea how long story-time would last with his damn dad so why not?  
Tony busied himself. He latched onto a long-forgotten project that he had on his desk just to pass the time. 

He decided to only get a little buzzed. He couldn't get drunk and make a fool of himself in front of Steve.  
At least not for the first few days. Haha. Tony grinned at the thought as he pulled the top off the jug and he stared at the crystal. 

Tony got about half-way through the bottle when he heard Steve and his father outside the room. Tony got excited. He hoped that they would knock. His father showed Steve the house and told him that he was welcome to stay in the room that he was in for as long as he wanted. 

Tony looked over at the door to his bedroom and debated the idea of leaving. He started to wonder what his dad told him. Then, his head filled with unanswered questions.  
He realized that he didn't even know how old Steve Rogers was. He looked younger. 

Tony also had no idea how old Steve was when he first went onto the North Atlantic. He remembered that he enlisted in the army when he was very young. His body was the same and didn’t that technically make him the same age that he was back in the day? 

HOW DID THAT CRAZY SHIT WORK? 

The scotch began to get the best of him. Tony stood up from his desk and he dropped the little gizmo he tinkered with onto the floor.  
He looked at his bedroom door again when he heard his father's voice. 

"This here is Anthony's room. But you don't need to know that the most important room in this place is the kitchen." Howard walked onward and Steve followed.  
Steve glanced back at the door because he never got the chance to thank Howard's son. 

Steve was too busy being polite during his tour of the mansion. 

"Is it brand new?" Steve noticed that it looked newly remodeled. 

Howard stopped and turned to Steve. 

“Nope. It's older than dirt. I just had to have the place fixed up because we had a few Hydra cronies try to kill..” Howard stopped before he could tell him the whole story.  
Steve looked at Howard with a confused expression. He did not like to hear the word Hydra and he wanted Howard to finish. 

“They tried to kill my son. But let's not get into all of that. I don't want to overwhelm you with all this information." 

Howard went to his liquor cabinet out of habit. 

He looked inside the glass doors and immediately noticed that his decanter of scotch was gone. He rolled his eyes and turned to Steve. 

Steve stood up straight because Howard caught him as he stood somewhat slouched.  
He was overwhelmed already but he didn't want to admit it.  
It was 1989? Howard told him that everyone he knew was older and, he had been frozen for how many years? 

Life had carried on without him. Peggy Carter carried on without him, Howard was older, married and he even had a son. Then there was always his friend Bucky.. 

Well, he was dead so Steve tried not to look so depressed. But he felt so lost. It felt like he had been robbed. 

Tony decided to show his face. He ventured out of his room despite feeling buzzed and he located his father and Steve.  
His white socks slid over the hardwood floor as he came to a stop. 

Howard and Steve looked at Tony. 

"You stole my scotch." Howard was not amused and he wanted Tony to stay in his room. He had a lot of things to deal with in regard to his son and he wasn't in the mood to even think about it. 

He wasn’t in the mood for the situation to continue. He didn’t want his son to be in love with Steve Rogers. He didn’t want his son to be in his presence. Howard was angry with Tony. 

Every time he saw his son he wanted to slam a certain someone's face into a brick wall. 

Tony brushed off his dad and kept his focus on Steve. Steve finally had a chance to talk to the younger of the Starks so he stepped in his direction. 

"Hello." He greeted Tony. Howard just covered his face with his hand and he tried not to freak out. 

"Hi." Tony felt awkward as he stared back at him. He moved his foot over a part of the wood floor and he forced his eyes away. 

"How are you?" Steve asked politely as Tony quickly looked up. How was he? Uhmm.. He couldn't think of an answer. Tony shrugged his shoulders and got a bit tense. 

He noticed Steve's crisp, clean shirt and he wanted to touch it.  
"It's Tony right?" Steve smiled at him and Tony tried not to melt into a puddle of buzzed goo. 

"Uh right. Yeah. I'm Tony." HE FELT STUPID. 

“OK! You two have said the greetings. Now say the goodbyes. Tony, go back to your room.” 

Steve was about to thank Tony for getting him out of the ice, but Howard spoke and another person walked into the room.  
An older man walked in and Howard greeted him immediately. 

“Steve, this is Edwin Jarvis. He was in the British Air Force and fought right alongside you. Jarvis, do you remember Captain America?” 

OH DEAR GOD. Tony almost had a heart attack when he saw the way Jarvis looked at Steve. Steve turned to the older man and he got that lost look in his eyes again. 

Steve didn't recognize him. But, he smiled and reached out to shake his hand.  
OH DEAR GOD. OH DEAR GOD. OH DEAR GOD. Tony grabbed handfuls of his hair. Howard, Steve, and Tony all gasped when Jarvis roughly smacked Steve's hand away. 

"I've already met this so-called Captain America. I may be old but I'm surely not senile." 

Steve was shocked. His jaw fell open and his hand remained stiff in the direction it was hit. Howard flipped out and he glared at his butler. 

"And what the hell is your problem?! This is Steve Rogers you f-" 

“HE IS NOT the Captain America that I knew. I caught him red-handed fooling around in the garage with THIS ONE here. Don’t you even try to deny it, Anthony, because I will tell your father everything that I interrupted." 

Howard stood bewildered. Steve was about to die from shock. 

HOLYYYYY CRAP Tony flew over to Jarvis and he covered the old man's mouth with his hand. AHAHAHAHA Tony started to back them both away. 

“He's just being crazy! Hahaha funny story Jarv." The old man swatted Tony away and became angry. 

"You had your hand down his damn pants Anthony. Call me a liar, I dare you.” 

Tony wanted to scream his head off!!! TONY COVERED HIS EYES! He wanted to die from embarrassment. Steve's confused expression immediately changed because obviously Edwin Jarvis was mistaken. 

Steve was insulted. 

“Um, That never happened. He has not had his hand down my pants.” Steve had to argue because even the idea of that was insane to him. 

Jarvis turned to Steve. They both looked at each other and Tony jumped to react. HOLY CRAP. Jarvis looked like he was about to THROW DOWN and fight with Steve. Hooo my gawwwd. 

“Liar. The two of you were practically having sex right against his father’s car. And then you both left me alone when this mansion was destroyed. Are you going to continue to lie to my face now? You, imposter.” 

Steve heard the accusation and he looked over at Tony. I’m sorry, what? The look on Steve’s face could not be properly described. He looked pretty horrified. 

Tony had to say something. Howard was about to lose his shit and the situation was really bad. 

"LOOK JARV! It..." Tony thought of the only thing to say that would be able to save him from the mess he was just placed in. The only thing he could say to get out of the situation was the absolute WORST thing he could say ever. But, it had to be done. 

"It was someone else Jarv. It was some other guy.” Steve kept his eyes glued to Tony and Tony kept his eyes glued to the floor.  
Howard observed all the madness and he looked at Tony's expression. 

Tony looked up at Steve and he continued his explanation.  
“It was a different guy. They just look verrrrry similar. Almost identical, actually.” A small, devious grin formed on Tony’s face, and Steve immediately took notice. 

Steve felt like he was being flirted with and he did not expect that. He coughed a bit and looked over at Howard. 

"Look Jarvis, Steve just woke up from a very deep sleep. It was obviously someone else like Tony said. Some other GUY. His name was BRUCE, Right?” Howard spoke between clenched teeth. 

Tony gulped and he looked at his father. His dear old dad figured it out. Tony’s face caught on fire as he stared at his father. Steve looked at Howard and then he looked at Tony. The tension between them was pretty thick at that point. 

“Yes. Bruce was his FAKE name.” Tony forced a heavy emphasis on the word fake. Howard scowled and he turned away from his son. He needed to talk to Fury immediately and understand exactly who “Bruce” was. Howard was annoyed and disgusted by Tony’s behavior. 

JARVIS was having none of the lies that were being told in the room. The brunt of Jarvis’s anger was directed at Steve. He glared at the soldier and his voice was filled with outrage toward him. 

"I'm not mistaken. It was YOU and Anthony. ” He pointed at Steve and then he pointed at Tony. Steve felt a few different emotions. He looked at Tony and he tried to process. 

“You're both trying to play mind games on an old man. And Howard, you need to control what is happening under your own roof. He brought home two “boyfriends". This one and another one." 

Howard just tossed his hands up and sighed loudly because he DID NOT want to think about his damn son and everything that he had to deal with when it came to him. 

When Obadiah returned from Russia, Howard had that to deal with that. He had a feeling in his GUT that Tony would not control himself around Steve for very long. And NOWWwww he found out that Tony brought people to the house and had Jarvis all freaked out. 

Plus, he stole his liquor!  
HOlyyyyyy.... hellllllll He felt so angry all of a sudden. Howard needed to leave the room. 

"Are you hungry Steve? I haven't shown you the kitchen yet." 

Steve tried to make sense of what had been said. The old man was convinced that he actually did something like that. Steve continued to look at Howard's son. He was, how old? 

Steve stared and Tony looked up at him. The soldier was perplexed. 

Howard interrupted his thoughts and he turned his gaze away from Tony. That was obviously a huge issue between the father and son and he did not want to be involved in it. 

"I could eat. Yes. Thank you." Steve glanced in Tony's direction for a moment again and then he headed after Howard. He had no idea what to say to Jarvis in order to make amends. Steve decided to worry about it later. 

Tony swallowed and felt an uneasy burn in his chest. He watched Steve walk away and he didn't move a muscle. 

The slow burn made it’s way to his face. 

"I am so upset with you Anthony.” Jarvis left Tony to stand there all alone. Gggggggggggrrrreeeeeaaaattt. Fucking great. 

That was NOT how he wanted things to go at all. Tony retreated to his room and he quietly closed the door. His young heart acheddddddd. He leaned back against his bedroom door and tried to sort out his thoughts. 

Tony looked over at his bed. He bit his lip and he thought about how the situation went from bad to HORRIBLE in less than five seconds. He looked so bad in front of the Yankee. Tony wanted to friggen DIE. 

It really wasn’t someone else. It was him, and Tony wanted Steve to know it. Yeah, his only plan at that point was to finish his dad's scotch. 

Tony needed to get druuuunkkkkkk. 

* * *

CHAPTER END: 

Thanks for reading. <3 


	26. Rebel Yell

Chapter 26: Reprise Chapters: Rebel Yell 

* * *

Tony finished the entire decanter of scotch all by himself. He stared off into space and tried to make sense of something he saw over on the wall.  
Maybe it was a spider. 

Tony leaned forward and he dropped whatever it was that he held in his hand. Oh, right the crystal liquor holder. It hit the carpet and he looked down. Sooo the Yankee had no idea who he was, and thanks to JARVISssssssssss and all the shit he said, Steve probably thought he was some kind of a sex fiend at that point. 

Shit was really awkward now and Tony didn't want to show his face. 

TCH Tony was so mad he wanted to scream!  
But, he didn't. The alcohol hit him hard and he felt down in the dumps because of it. Tony looked over toward the headboard of his bed. 

He had a secret stash of drugs hidden there. He needed a pick up because being drunk SUCKED. The depressant within the alcohol made his mood stoop down.... down... down... He set his head on the desk and tried not to think. 

Steve and Howard were in the middle of their conversation as they headed down to his workspace. 

"Are you really sure Steve? You're ready to see the outside world?" Howard presented an idea for Steve and he intended for it to play out later on, but Steve was anxious to venture out it seemed. 

“I suppose now is as good a time as any." He didn't like to drag things out. Steve was informed about the time he was in and now he wanted to move on.  
It was time for him to adapt. 

“Ok, I will set it up. When would you like to be re-introduced to this wonderful society?" Howard asked as he pressed the passcode for his lab. 

“Whenever you can set it up.." Steve shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't like he had anything else to do with his time. And of course, he did not want to burden anyone.  
Howard had shown Steve the entire mansion except for one location. The lab was restored to Howard's liking and he finally got around to showing it to him. 

Steve looked around as the two walked in. Howard went straight to where he stored some keepsakes that he held onto in honor of Steve. 

"I still have a good number of your shields. A few were just proto-types but, I'm sure you remember them." 

He held up one shield and he wiped away the dust that was caked up on top of it.  
Steve frowned when he saw it. The object in front of him depressed him and he didn't really know why. 

Howard noticed Steve's sad expression and he tossed it aside. 

“WELL! Enough of that. Have a look over here." He pointed at the suit that was built to find Steve. He put it on display and he planned out alterations with Tony. They would get back to work at some point. 

"It's a suit of some sort?" Steve questioned as he touched the arm. 

"Tony calls it his "Hydro Armor" it has the same mechanics as a deep-sea submersible but it's all condensed into this smaller package.” Howard smiled when he looked at the armor. He really was proud of what Tony accomplished. 

“I still can't believe that he came up with the design and calculations to build this.." Steve stared at Howard but then his eyes locked back to the armor. 

"Your son built this?" He was amazed. Steve thought that Howard showed off his own invention, not his son's. Howard crossed his arms and nodded his head a few times. 

“Yes, he built it from the ground up. I only did the detail work to help him finish it but he could have done that all on his own. I'm still in shock. My damn kid is smarter than me!” 

Howard was very proud of his son but he didn't want that to go to his head. He stared at the suit for a moment and then looked at Steve when he responded. 

“I never thought I'd meet someone smarter than you." He teased as Howard winced a little. 

“Yeah, don't tell him that. I don't want him knowing anything of the sort. He already gives me grey hair as it is."  
Howard turned away from the suit and he sighed. 

Tony Tony Tony Tony. At some point, he had to deal with everything that had happened with him. Howard dreaded it and he wished that he was still in the dark. Howard became a different person when he talked about his son. Steve took notice immediately. His son was an Achilles heel to the inventor. He had a vulnerability now that Steve had never seen before. The Howard he knew cared only about himself and his work. 

"He's a bit promiscuous, isn't he?" Steve asked with a small smile and he watched Howard's reaction. 

Howard had an inward debate. Did he separate the two? or keep them around one another? He knew at that point that he did NOT want his son to be in “love” with Steve. His mind still swarmed with confusion and he needed to talk to Fury. 

“Yes, he is. That's an understatement there is a lot going on with him. Too much going on with him and I’m going insane.”  
Howard wanted to tell him that he was FREAKED OUT AND WANTED TO DIE, but he decided 

against it. He rubbed his forehead and looked around for anything to drink. 

"What's going on with him? If you don't mind me asking. Maybe you just need to talk it out." Howard laughed a little. He needed to do more than talk it out. 

"UHMM where would I even begin?" Howard rubbed the sides of his head as he tried to calm his frustration. 

Steve looked over at the table that was obviously a work station. He took a seat and he pointed at the chair that was over on the other side. Steve had nothing but time to listen and help his friend. Howard wasn't sure how much to tell Steve but he walked around the table and took a seat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The adult Tony received an alert from Jarvis. It let him know that Thor had returned to the tower. 

"Did you enjoy your little vacation there pal? It sure took you long enough!" Tony said to Thor as the Asgardian set down his hammer. Thor had not returned to the tower for over a week. He left for Asgard to get them some answers but took forever and a day to return.  
Tony had zero patience within him, but with Steve's help, he was able to keep his cool. 

"I have good news and I have bad news for you. Which would you like to hear first?" Thor asked them both as Steve and Tony answered. 

"BAD." 

"Good." 

They had an opposite response and they both looked at each other. Thor tried not to laugh at the two. 

"You wanna hear the good part first Steve? That's like, eating the dessert first.." Steve just stared at Tony. Then Steve looked over at Thor. 

"You pick the order of information Thor. Please.." He was not in the mood to argue with Tony over which order they should have heard the news. Steve was the one that was more impatient about the subject, he just didn’t vocalize it. 

"The good news is that I have some actual information for you!" Thor held his head high and smiled. Tony's face shrunk into a disappointed frown. 

What the eff.. 

“OK, so then we only really have BAD news. Awesome. OUT WITH IT.." Tony couldn't wait any longer. 

Thor relaxed in his stance and then he spoke. 

"The younger Captain America was woken up at the exact moment our Steven collapsed. So, now there are two Stevens and two Anthony's. You both now exist in two different dimensions." 

TCH. Tony hissed and roughly crossed his arms. HE FUCKING KNEW IT! 

"So what does this mean? How did I end up having a panic attack? And Steve was out cold for two days!" Tony needed to know because having crazy anxiety attacks at random was NOT AMAZING. 

He already had his own set of anxiety to deal with. He didn’t want to take on the anxiety and feelings of his temperamental coke-snorting younger self. BEEN THERE, DONE THAT. 

And also? The fact that Steve could turn into a block of ice at random was also not amazing. Tony wanted results. 

"The only explanation I was able to receive is that there is a dimensional rift between the times each of you reside, but we could NOT put a dimensional rift between your souls. So any extreme feeling of anxiety or pain will be felt. The other Steve woke up frozen, so you felt it as well.” 

So, Steve was right (for once) and they were linked. Tony had that thought as he glanced over at Steve. He tried to read his mind because Steve was a listener and not much of a speaker. He wondered what he thought about the crazy shit. 

"Is there anything that can be done about it?" Steve asked Thor with a frown. 

"It is unfixable I'm afraid. Too much has already been done and I fear any attempt to fix the issue will just make things worse."  
Tony just scowled and stepped away from the two. 

"See what happens when ya fuck around with people's lives?" Tony wanted to go irate but he controlled himself. 

"I'm very sorry Anthony. I shouldn't have taken matters into my own hands without discussing it with the two of you. I was wrong." Thor felt horrible. Steve sympathized with him and he gave Thor a small smile. 

"It's alright Thor. You didn't know what the outcome would be. This really isn't that big of a deal if you think about it. So, I've linked with another me? Tony what if the anxiety attack was just a one-time thing?" Steve needed to stay positive about all of it because he could see the anger build up within Tony. 

Steve felt guilty in some sense as well. The mission he took on should have been discussed with Tony beforehand. 

“It’s not a one-time thing. I feel his emotions all the time.” Tony could feel something within him at that very moment. His younger self was depressed. Tony knew as he stood that HE did not feel depressed, so he figured out that it had to be the emotional state of his younger self. 

That was a lot for Tony to take on and he was not as sympathetic. His back was still turned to the two and he kept his arms crossed. 

“I’m really tired of this shit. Gotta go.” Tony vented to the two as he clenched both of his fists. The motion he made with his hands summoned his suit to him. He needed to get the hell out of there. 

Steve could forgive and forget all he wanted. Act all sweet about it with Thor but Tony was NOT going to be all sunshine and roses. Tony just figured that Steve was not as emotional as he was and he didn’t feel the extent of the situation. If Steve felt more than just being cold, Tony couldn’t tell. 

HE FELT FUCKED WITH YET AGAIN. His suit began to build around his body as Steve stepped toward him. 

“Tony, do what you want. I'm not going to stop you.” Steve just sighed and he let Tony take off. He looked at Thor and sighed again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The younger Tony stood in front of the mirror in the upstairs bathroom of the mansion. He had no idea how long it had been since the Jarvis incident. Every day Tony wanted to run away. He wanted to get the EFF out of the house. 

He only stayed because Steve lived there too. He thought at some point he’d be able to talk to him and tell him how he felt. But he never saw him. 

Tony had seen the Yankee a total of four times since the man had woken up.  
The first time he saw him, his father kicked him out of the room. The second time, Jarvis totally humiliated him and ruined his life. The third time Steve was in the kitchen and he spoke to HIS FATHER. And, the fourth time he saw the Yankee get into a car with who? HIS DAD. 

JARVIS had seen Steve more than he'd seen him. Jarvis mentioned something to him about Steve being helpful around the house. 

UGH IT MADE TONY SICK.  
Now he felt trapped in his own house. It was packed full of random people that were friends with his father. Howard decided to let the world know that Captain America had returned to the land of the living. 

Steve was to be re-introduced to society. Tony saw the announcement for it on the news. The toast fell out of his mouth as Steve Rogers appeared on a television screen. His dad didn't even bother to let him know... 

So! The house was filled with assholes, snobby board members, employees of Stark Industries, S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, engineers, publishers, media people, and old wartime folks. 

Tony knew absolutely NO ONE that was there except his mother, his father, Jarvis, and the Yankee. ...it wasn't like he had any friends. He didn't even have Obadiah there to torment.  
Tony stared in the mirror and he tried not to frown. 

Tony wanted to DITCH and use from his stash so he could forget it all. He licked his lips and debated it. He changed his mind about it because he did not want to be all crazy and out of it in front of Steve. Tony had been so good and only used the drugs from his secret stash at night when everyone was asleep. 

That way he'd neverrrrrr accidentally run into the Yankee and make a total fool of himself again. 

Ok ok he decided to resist any drugs until the party died.  
Tony dug into his pocket and felt a small bag of cocaine. He wanted to snort some dope so bad his skin started to ache. He scratched at his arm and he tugged on the tie that he wore. 

He heard a small knock on the door and he stood up straight. 

"Yeah?" he figured it was some JERK that was too boozed up or something. The second knock he recognized. That was his mother’s knock. Tony unlocked the door and it slowly opened. 

“How are you doing honey? Let me look at you." His mother smiled at him and Tony smiled back. She straightened his tie and then brushed something off his shoulder. 

"I believe this is your first official tuxedo. How do you like it?" Her voice calmed his nerves and he cleared his throat. 

"It's choking me, but it's fine." Tony really liked the suit. It felt so nice on his body and he wanted to sleep in it. He glanced back at himself in the mirror and then he left with his mother. She was dressed in white and she looked very elegant. 

"I lost track of your father somewhere. Everyone is trying to talk to Steve and I think he's still trying to keep them in a certain order." She explained as Tony's eyes dropped to the floor. Is that what he had to do as well? Get in a line to have a minute or two with Steve? 

His father ruined EVERYTHING. Tony felt overwhelmed about it and depressed. He really loved him, and his father knew it. Tony knew that his father did it all on purpose. 

"Oh, there he is! Come with me, Anthony." She gripped her son's hand and he followed behind her at a slow pace. 

No no no no noooo he didn't want to be anywhere near his father. Tony wanted to jerk his hand away but he would never do that to his mother. They stopped walking and Tony cleared his throat. 

He heard his father's voice but he refused to look up.  
"I didn't expect there to be THIS many people. They all want to see if it's really Steve in the flesh." 

"Maybe they think you're a liar,” Tony spoke to his dad as he continued to stare at the wall. 

Uhh did he say that out loud?  
Tony looked up and he finally saw his dad's face. Howard stared at his son for a moment. He heard what Tony said. He didn't respond to him because Howard was interrupted. Some man walked up to his father and shook his hand. 

"Hello, Mr. Stark. I'm-" BLAH BLAH blah... Tony tuned the guy out immediately and he looked around. HE NEEDED A DRINK. And he couldn't see Steve anywhere. He scanned the room for him. An older woman walked up and broke his concentration. She pulled Tony into a hug and Tony tried to crawl out of it. 

The fuck? 

"Howard! Is this your son? How old is he Howard? Maria, how are you?!" Her voice was loud and noisy. Tony could feel his headache as it slowly approached. 

"Yes this is my son Anthony. He's seventeen." Howard pointed Tony out and touched his shoulder. The loud woman spoke again. 

“Boy, I remember you from when you were in diapers! You're getting so handsome! I bet your mother and father have to chase the girls away don't they?" 

Tony cringed and he noticed the glass of alcohol in his father's hand. He rolled his eyes right in front of the woman and grabbed his father's drink. Tony chugged the alcohol down and handed it to the woman. 

"Yikes. I'm out.." 

It was time to leave. Fuck that. He walked away and ignored whatever the woman said next. Howard's jaw dropped open. 

Tony headed to the nearest exit. He almost made it but then he was stopped by someone else. JESUS CHRIST COULD THE PEOPLE JUST BACK OFF? Tony looked at the person in front of him. 

"Hello Anthony. I'm glad to see that you are doing well." Tony stared for a moment and tried to figure out who it was. 

"I was almost fired because of you. But, what’s done is done." The man continued to talk and Tony couldn't place his face. HOLY SHIT! It was the guy with the name badge. 

"OH hahh... Phil right? Yeah, sorry about that I had to uhmm.." He had to find Steve. The moment he looked toward the door his eyes finally locked on him. 

An intense heat rushed to his face. Tony took a breath and continued to stare. Steve was in a uniform. He looked.. Tony couldn’t even look away holy, fuuuuckkk it actually hurt his chest to look at him. 

Steve spoke to a few people that were in front of him. He looked so nice and friendly. Tony’s lungs filled with air and he held his breath. 

"Phil Coulson. And don't worry about it. You were trying to get away. I understand." The guy smiled at him but Tony stared at Steve. 

“OH right! Phil Coulson? Yeah, that was your name.” Tony pried his attention away from the Yankee. He looked at Phil for a moment and stepped back a bit. 

He remembered that he told him about Obadiah in order to get into the building. He wrote a bunch of shit down too. Tony had done some drugs that evening so he knew he wrote too much information. 

He needed to get that paper back somehow. Uhh. Tony bit his lip and awkwardly smiled back. Then, he tried to glance back over at Steve. He thought he’d be able to get a chance to talk to him. 

The Yankee was GONE. Tony looked all over for him but Steve moved to a different location. 

"We are keeping an eye on your former guardian for your father. He is still in Russia for the time being." Phil spoke a little too casually for Tony. Tony felt uneasy when people talked about Obadiah. It made him feel sick. 

"Please don't say, guardian. It creeps me out. And good for him! I hope he stays there. Gotta go." Tony tried to work his way to the door so he could LEAVEEEE.. 

As soon as he stepped away from Mr. Phil Coulson his eyes looked upon Steve again. Tony froze where he stood. He noticed that Steve managed to look in his direction. They looked at each other from across the room. Steve smiled at Tony and then some older person walked up to him. 

Mr. Phil Coulson stopped in front of him again and he took Tony's hand. 

"Sorry Anthony. I don't mean to be so direct about this but I really want you to take this. You put on a good show but if you ever need a friend or just someone to talk to, here's my card." 

Tony gulped and looked at his hand. Uhh whut? He stood dumbfounded as Phil walked away. He headed to Captain America because he had some vintage cards that needed to be autographed. 

Tony stared at the business card and.....  
GONE.  
He stepped out into the fresh air and he took a deep breath. 

What the hell was that? Tony shook his head and he walked over to one of the green hedges that were perfectly sculpted and maintained. Tony dug around at the roots and he uncovered one of his cigarette stashes that he had around the property. 

His mother always tossed out the tobacco that was around the house. She was on a health kick and tried to outlaw all cigars and cigarettes.  
Yeah, his dad wasn't too thrilled about that. 

Tony lit the cigarette and he inhaled all the toxins. They filled his lungs and he exhaled. Some old jazz music was playing behind him. Tony just was not into the bullshit party. 

It didn't help that he knew absolutely no one there. Nobody was his age and even if they were he would probably end up hating them.  
Tony just smoked his cigarette and enjoyed the cool air. 

"I've been trying to find you all evening. You're a tough one to track down." Tony's silent moment was disturbed by a very smooth voice. He turned around quickly and he almost dropped his cigarette. 

WHAA he coughed. The Yankee was right in front of him and he didn't want Steve to see him with a cigarette. 

"You've been trying to find me? Why, what did I do?" He scratched at the side of his head and he tried to remain calm.  
Steve just smiled and walked over to him. 

"I haven't had the chance to thank you for getting me out of the ice. Things have been so busy with your father and I keep missing the opportunity to thank you. So, thank you."  
Tony swallowed hard and he forgot all about his cigarette. 

It burned in his hand as he stared at Steve.  
Steve thanked him? Ok, Tony processed and swallowed again. 

Words.. he didn't have any words because his mouth would not work.  
"Are you alright?" Steve asked as he looked at Tony's hand. He was about to burn himself. 

Tony was just dumbstruck and he stood there like an idiot. Steve walked over and he took the cigarette out of his hand. He crushed it and tossed it aside. Steve still pondered over the way Tony Stark stared at him. It all made sense to him at that point of course, but Steve was still new to being stared at. 

People barely looked at him until he had the serum.  
Tony shook his head and his mouth finally said something. 

"Can I have a thank you kiss instead? For getting you out of that ice?" The question hadn't even processed in Tony's mind at that point. It just came out and it was purely unfiltered. Steve stared with a very confused look on his face. 

He did not know what to think about Tony Stark. Steve was actually reminded of his best friend at times. It was his stubborn nature. Bucky never flirted with him or asked for a kiss, but they had a similarity that Steve couldn’t ignore. 

Steve smirked. His smirk stretched into a smile. It was his first honest smile in the year 1989. He couldn't help but think that Tony was cute. His grin became wide as he looked away. 

“No. Why would I let you do that?" Steve answered as he tried to make sense out of Howard's son. 

"Why not? You kinda owe me and, that is the only thing that I want." 

Steve was stunned. Completely stunned. He thought about the words he heard and he stepped closer to Tony. Tony looked up at him and wondered what Steve was planned to do. Steve leaned in pretty close. 

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no. Have you ever heard that word before?" Steve stepped back and Tony jumped to act. 

"ALL THE TIME ACTUALLY." 

Tony never really got what he wanted. Sure material things whuuuutever.  
He had done everything he could to get to Steve Rogers. But all along the way, he'd been slapped with NO NO NO... NO. 

It annoyed him.  
He looked at Steve's grin as the taller man turned away. He started to head back inside but Tony didn't want him too. 

“ACTUALLY? There was something I wanted to tell you too. It's not a thank you or anything like that. Would you go on a walk with me and hear me out?" Tony hoped that his big mouth didn't just ruin everything. 

He couldn't help it! His mouth had a mind of its own. Steve stared over at the party that was thrown for him. He knew it would be best to head back in there and talk with the people but... 

He was curious. Steve slowly turned around and he stopped. 

"Sure." He walked back over to Tony and the younger of the two looked shocked to receive that response. 

Whoa, no way! Tony started to head down the property. Steve followed and waited for Tony to talk. It took him a few minutes to get his head on straight. When they were far enough away Tony started to speak. 

"I wanted to explain that whole garage thing that Jarvis just randomly dropped on you. Uhmm.." Tony bit his bottom lip and continued to walk. Steve held his smile and decided to help Tony out. 

“Your father explained it to me. He received clarification about it from a Nick Fury. That man sent a Steve Rogers here and he was protecting you. He was sent with a friend from the future because I was actually supposed to be woken up way after 2010. So, your butler actually saw a Steve Rogers but it wasn't technically me." 

Steve walked slowly beside Tony but the two came to a stop.  
Tony scratched his eyebrow and stood there dumbfounded. Hold up... Steve knew all that? What the fuck else did he know? 

"You're right. Everything you said is right. There is an older Steve and he’s actually with an older version of me.” It was hard for Tony to believe but he actually didn't have to explain it to Steve. They walked a little farther away from the mansion before Steve spoke again. 

“Right. They are in a relationship according to Fury. He sent the older me here because he knew how to handle you. Fury didn’t know about the relationship between them.” 

Steve put it all into simple words. He explained, and Tony felt flustered. So, now Steve knew about the relationship. Tony thought that was a good thing for him and IT WAS TIME TO CONFESS. 

“But, we are not in a relationship here. And as for the incident in the garage..” 

Tony started to feel ever more flustered after Steve brought up the whole garage thing. Steve stopped in the middle of his sentence but Tony was already on edge.  
He began to ramble because he felt nervous. 

"That was why I wanted to kiss you. ERRR NO! I mean, that is why I got you out of the ice. I..." 

They stopped their walk again and they looked at each other. Tony just had to spit it out. He stepped in front of Steve and he let him have it. 

"I have really strong feelings for you. This probably sounds insane but I've been dimension-hopping, terminator ducking, “guardian” drugging, and hydro-suit building my way to you. And now, you're here and you don't have a clue who I am. You're the Yankee but you're not MY YANKEE and-” 

“Why? why did you do all that?” Steve put his hands in his pockets and he looked at the ground. Tony gasped and looked confused. 

“I just told you, I have really strong feelings for you. Did you not hear that part? I know I talk kinda fast.” Tony pulled inward and he felt like an idiot. Steve looked calm and collected. 

“I heard you. Why do you have feelings for me?” Steve felt like Tony’s attraction was only to his physical appearance. 

He couldn’t vocalize that part of the point because it was a personal struggle for the soldier. After the serum, he dealt with a lot of people and different levels of attraction toward him. It led to experiences and encounters that he wasn’t comfortable with and that he didn’t want. 

He didn’t understand Tony’s attraction to him at all. 

Tony was stunned and he became lost in thought. He didn’t expect to be asked that question. The situation looked bad for Tony. Steve pressed the question further as he looked at the party that was off in the distance. 

“What do you even know about me? Or my older self? You only saw him for a total of three days.” Steve just figured that Tony was in some sort of an experimental stage in his life. He felt like his behavior could be directed toward anyone. Steve knew about his relationship with Obidiah Stane. So, he saw Tony as a confused young man. 

“I only know what I felt and how I feel now.” That was all Tony could say. He bit his lip and he wanted to hide. UGH HE GOT ANGRY. 

“I get it! I understand this is just some weird Karma I've accumulated from something that I did-" 

“Tony, how old are you.." Steve interrupted and Tony was caught off guard. He hesitated but answered.  
Well? He gave an answer but it wasn’t the truth. 

"I'm twenty-five." He grinned and tried to keep a straight face. 

"Liar." 

Steve gave another honest smile and he stepped away. He almost laughed because Tony’s behavior amused him. 

“Ok. I'm seventeen. But I'm turning eighteen soon.” Tony figured that was a silver lining of sorts. Well, Steve was too honest of a person. 

"Anyone can be physical with someone. Just because they are in a relationship, and one incident in a garage doesn't mean that-" 

"AY WHOA Yankee you were attracted to me. The older you is actually WITH me. This is all crazy I know, but you wanted me and you are a very good kisser. We would have gone further but Jarvis.." Tony stopped because Steve looked away. 

Tony was nervous because it felt like he messed up somewhere. WHAT THE HELL DID HIS FATHER TELL STEVE? How much did he know? 

"I'm not the same person that protected you before.” 

“YES YOU ARE! You are the exact same person which means you are going to have the exact same feelings. You are going to feel that same attraction." 

Steve held an angry expression. He didn’t like the idea of his emotions being planned. The situation made him feel like his thoughts and emotions were to be dictated in only one direction. 

“I don’t want to be told how I am supposed to feel.” Steve believed in freedom and he would not be told what attractions he would have. 

Tony thought it was best if he just walked away from him. He needed to walk away before he said something that he'd regret.  
Tony didn't get that opportunity because Steve spoke again. 

“I am not attracted to you. The actions and the choices of my older self do not dictate how I feel and what I do. My only interest is to protect you and keep you safe.” Tony gasped and stared up at Steve. 

OUCH. It felt like tiny daggers stabbed his chest over and over. 

"What?” 

“I told your father that I would protect you. He has a lot on his mind and he is very worried about you. I might as well make myself useful now that I am here so I gave him my word that I'd keep you safe. Especially from Obadiah Stane when he returns." 

Tony. Felt. Sick. His stomach twisted up in knots. OH FUCK THAT! His father had Steve brainwashed already and made him into another one of his S.H.I.E.L.D. bodyguard CLONES. 

"I'm going to puke. He sold you that line?" He sold him that line. 

Tony needed some air. He needed to get outside from OUTSIDE. He walked off and tried to catch his breath. 

* * *

Chapter end: Thanks for reading! 


	27. Life on Mars

Chapter 27: Reprise Chapters: Life on Mars   
  


* * *

Steve felt horrible about what he said to Tony. He didn't intend to offend him like he did, but the truth just came out of him.  
Tony was just a teenager, and he was the son of one of his best friends. 

Steve understood that Tony developed feelings for his other protector at some point, but Steve didn't see himself as the same person. 

He wasn't attracted to him and he couldn’t lie to him about it. So, Steve felt like he had to tell him the truth.  
Sure Tony was intelligent, very good looking, and naturally funny. But he was obviously promiscuous (Steve liked that word) and Steve felt like he could have the same exact attraction towards anyone. 

He wondered what made him so special. Steve remembered all the things that Tony told him outside the home. The soldier couldn’t stop his thoughts. 

“Steve, did you hear me?" He heard Howard's voice and he looked up from his daze. 

"I'm sorry. What?" 

"I said I should have told you that Tony absolutely HATES the idea of having a bodyguard. He's probably going to take off or something if he hasn't done so already."

Steve's attention span was non-existent. He glanced back down in a daze. 

"My son is trouble. Ok? when he doesn't get what he wants or gets mad about something he can be a real monster. I shouldn't have involved you in this. You don't owe me anything Steve I can get someone else to watch over him." 

They were having a side meeting in Howard's study. The welcome party for Steve was still going, but Steve had to inform Howard about the horrible situation he created.  
Tony took off back to the party and he felt really bad about what he said. 

"I'm going to find him right now and have a talk with him before this gets even more out of hand," Howard said as he adjusted the sleeve on his tuxedo. 

Steve looked at the door with a frown.  
He had no idea what to do with himself. Steve wanted to accept his new reality and adapt to being awake in 1989 but... 

He felt so lost. And now he felt like he made a mess of the place he was in and he had to make it right. 

"I'm sorry Howard." He shook his head and decided to leave the office. Steve walked back out into the open and he was immediately greeted by someone he didn't know. 

Steve wanted to find Tony and apologize. He had a horrible feeling deep in his stomach that he couldn't shake.  
He knew how rejection felt, and he never thought that he would ever dish out a rejection like that to anyone. 

He was reminded of a time when he admitted his feelings to someone. Steve frowned and tried to smile again at the person that approached him. Steve overthought the situation because the person that was in front of him had introduced herself for the third time. 

"Captain Rogers? I asked if you remember me.." The woman stood in front of him and he finally focused on the question. 

"I umm.." Steve started to speak but he couldn't hold his focus. His eyes stopped at her red lips and he took in a short gasp. 

"Peggy? You're Peggy Carter.." He pointed at the woman and she smiled.  
She was much older, but she was just as elegant and as gorgeous as he remembered. Steve stepped a bit closer but kept himself at a great distance. 

All of it felt unreal. 

On the opposite side of the party, Tony headed towards his room. He was over the festivity for Steve and he wanted to get the hell out of there. 

Tony glanced behind him to make sure he wasn't followed as he headed off. 

He walked right into someone.  
That "someone" grabbed his arm and pulled him into the study. 

"TCH what do you want.." Tony said as his father closed the door. The Starks glared at each other and Tony jerked his arm away. 

"Are you done acting like a damn brat? That woman you blew off was the wife to one of my important business associates." 

Tony rolled his eyes and took a seat on his dad's desk. He had a feeling he was going to be there a while. 

“Well, she needs to learn to ask before she just hugs someone. I didn't want her flabby arms all over me." Tony crossed his arms and stood strongly behind his excuse. 

Howard ignored him. He had specific topics that needed to be discussed. 

"AND AS FOR STEVE? What exactly is your intention in regard to him? Did you think you were just going to free him from the ice and he was going to magically fall in love with you or something?" Howard didn't like the words he just said but he had to ask. 

Tony refused to respond to that. He looked away and kept his mouth glued shut. 

“TONY. I am talking to you. What exactly do you think you are trying to accomplish?" 

“I. DON’T. KNOW." Tony finally answered and then he shut his mouth again. Nothing went according to his plan because his damn father was around Steve every second of the day! And, he made it even worse because he filled Steve's head with the idea of protecting him. Tony glared. 

"CAN YOU NOT tell him a bunch of shit about me? I don't need his damn protection AND he's not one of Fury's puppets." Tony wanted to yell at his father but he controlled himself. 

Howard, on the other hand, seemed to have lost the last portion of his self-control. 

"You're going to need his protection once I confront Obadiah about the two of you. WHICH YOU HAVE NOT EXPLAINED TO ME BY THE WAY!” 

"Yeahhhh good luck with that." Tony glanced away because he was absolutely NOT going to explain any of that to his father. They had a father-son bond fest when they built the suit together. And in that moment of vulnerability, Tony admitted something to him that he deeply regretted. 

He refused to tell him anything more. Tony felt bad enough as it was. 

“Tony, he is returning soon. Either you are going to explain it to me or HE is going to explain it to me. Do you want him to have that option?" 

Tony heard his father and he tried to rub the pain that throbbed around his eye socket. He had a headache and he knew why...  
This was not a conversation Tony wanted to have and he wished that he wasn't sober. 

"Let me make this easier for you. I'll help you articulate what I want to know. Start with HOW it happened, followed by WHEN, maybe tell me WHERE. Where was I? How long has this been going on? So that way when I talk to him about it I'm not just blindly accusing my goddamn business partner about sleeping with...” 

Howard couldn't even say it. He turned to his alcohol out of habit and he poured himself a drink. He needed it to calm his nerves because he didn't want to have the discussion. 

He did not want to hear any of it. 

Tony remained silent and he watched his father’s actions. He wondered if his father planned to get drunk just to deal with everything. 

"Your party for Steve is still going on. Can we do this another time?" 

"NO." Howard decided he couldn't put it off any longer. He told his wife and the people he had working for him to wrap up the party without him. Steve was lost in the world of discovery so Howard saw it as his best opportunity to corner his son. 

He sighed and looked down at his glass. Howard waited and he refused to ask again.  
Tony didn't want to leave anything in Obadiah's power. It sucked but he caved in and decided to tell his father what he wanted to know. Tony chose the quick and painless route. 

"OK, so you want to know how it happened? I was drunk and he talked me into it. WHEN? I was on break from MIT and a month or so before my birthday. WHERE? Uhh, his house. Where were you? I DON'T REMEMBER WHERE YOU WERE. Off doing some government crap most likely, and how long has it been going on?" Tony covered one side of his face and tried to think. 

He looked up at his father and calculated exactly how long it had been. 

"It has been almost a year. A year in March actually. Happy? Or would you like me to be more specific? I can’t tell you how many times it happened because it’s too many to count.” Tony was being sarcastic. 

His father wanted to hit the floor. The information he heard made him feel nauseous. Obadiah was one of his closest employees. 

Howard considered him a friend and he treated him like a brother. 

Right under his nose, the man screwed around with his son. WITH...HIS...SON?!  
Howard just covered his mouth and wished it would all go away. He begged some higher power to make it be untrue. 

“You were sixteen when he slept with you?! Am I to think that it was forced? Or not forced? It doesn't seem forced..it seems mutual which is why I'm probably going to throw up." Howard's stomach felt heavy.  
He tried to take in a deep breath but he was too unsteady to function. 

Tony did not know how to answer that. Because anyway he answered he looked bad.  
Obadiah only forced himself on him one time. He was ALWAYS rough with him, but all the other times he was either playing games with the older man. Or, Tony was really intoxicated. 

Tony knew that he was the one that pulled the strings. 

"It was mutual when I wasn't drunk, well except one time I really pissed him off. But I don't have feelings for him or anything like that.."? GROSS.

“Oh? Well, that makes it so much better Tony. It’s better when you don’t have any feelings about it. DO you know that he is twice your age?!" Howard started to debate and thought to put his son through therapy. 

What Tony said to him didn't register in Howard's mind. He didn’t want to joke around with Tony any longer. He wanted him OUT of his sight. 

"WAS IT FORCED OR NOT?! You aren't making any sense to me." 

“UH, IT WAS BUT IT KINDA WASN’T? err wait well, I DUNNO! Sometimes it was, sometimes it wasn't." Tony just looked away and tried not to freak out. He became frustrated. Howard was even more frustrated but he held it in as best he could. 

“Are you going to continue sleeping with him? Is that how this THING is with him?!" Howard was so lost and confused and disgusted. 

“No. I'm-" 

"I AM DONE talking about that. I don't want to hear anymore.." Howard cut Tony off and Tony shut his mouth. Howard's brain was on overload, he needed to clear his head and get far away from his son. 

Tony could see the look on his father's face. It got to a point where Tony wanted to cry. His father looked so angry with him and he looked physically sickened after Tony told him. 

Tony stared down at his hands. 

"You didn't answer me about Steve. What is your intention with him? Should I assume that there will be more mutual activity with no feelings going on. Not in this house kid. " Howard was mad and the words just came out of his mouth. 

Tony slid off the desk and he went for the door. He didn't know what his intentions were with Steve... And his father just pissed him off. 

"You done with this? Because I have a party to avoid." 

Tony swiftly wiped away a tear that fell down the side of his face and he reached for the doorknob. He couldn’t talk about Steve. It made his chest ache. Howard gripped Tony's arm and stopped him where he stood. 

“Tony, this isn't going to end very well when I do see Obadiah again. I hired him because of certain connections so I'm going to need you to let Steve protect you. Please for just ONCE will you listen to what I am saying to you?" 

Howard looked at Tony and his expression changed to a saddened look of concern.  
What kind of fucking connections? Tony looked up at his father and wondered what the hell he spoke about. 

“You can help him out as well. Get rid of whatever romantic bullshit you have going on in your head and just help Steve adapt to this new place. That way you are protected, Steve finds some form of direction, and I can actually sleep at night. Ok? Can we make a deal?" 

His father let go of his arm and held out his hand. Tony stared at his father's hand for a little while. Howard tried to bargain with him. Tony didn't feel like he actually had a choice. 

But, he wasn't going to deny himself the opportunity to spend time with the Yankee. He gave his father a sarcastic grin. Tony shook his hand and then thought of a condition to place on the bargaining table. 

"I WILL BEHAVE on one condition. I get to take Steve out on the town or something. I don't wanna be cooped up in this place ALL DAMN DAY. Got it?” 

“ARE YOU GOING TO RUN AWAY FROM HIM if he doesn't do something that you want?! If you are just going to cause trouble for him he's not going to put up with it." 

TONY LAUGHED and then scratched the back of his neck. 

"I know he won’t. Don't worry I would neverrr cause trouble for the precious golden boy. He's special." Tony couldn't contain his grin and Howard strongly rolled his eyes. 

"Good grief kid. Get out of my face before I hurt you.." Howard tried not to smile at his crazy son. Tony left the study and carved his way through all the people. 

Howard poured himself another drink.   
  
\------ ~~~~ ------- ~~~ 

Steve had a really hard time getting sleep. His mind was haunted by the impact of the crash and all the faces he spent an evening trying to remember. 

When he saw Peggy Carter he was deeply affected. He felt robbed again and it made any positive thoughts dismal in his mind. 

So many people shared stories with him and told Steve that they “knew” him. They “remembered” him. Steve just sat on the edge of the bed and he held his head in his hands. 

His brain felt heavy. His head felt like a giant boulder. Steve couldn’t snap himself out of it. He forced himself up and he got ready for the day. 

Whatever that meant.  
He ventured outside first because he liked to roam the property. It was beautiful to look at. 

The mansion was all cleaned up and there wasn't a trace of the party that welcomed him back to society. Steve stopped from his wander when he saw Jarvis.  
He watched as the old man tossed some of the underbrush away from the area where he worked. 

"Do you need any help?" Steve asked as the older man looked in his direction.  
Jarvis stared at him. Jarvis was informed by Howard about the situation. Two Captain America’s existed and the one in front of him was not the one with Tony in the garage. 

Jarvis was ashamed of himself and he found it hard to communicate with Steve Rogers. Steve frowned when Jarvis shook his head no and he watched the man turn back to his work. 

Being useless was a horrible feeling for Steve. He glanced around the property again and then headed inside with his defeat. 

It felt like he had a rain cloud over his head that refused to go away. 

Steve had an enormous void in his chest. He couldn't help enough or do enough in order to feel like a normal person again. Steve thought that it was the serum inside him that made him feel like he had to do more and more and more and more and more..... 

He just wanted his heart to stop. 

He wished that he had never woken up. All he wanted was for his heart to stop. Steve shook away the dark thought in his head as he walked into the kitchen. 

"AY YANKEE! You are up hella early." Tony was up and Steve stopped in his tracks when he heard Tony's voice. 

Tony was awake but he wasn’t ready for a damn thing. He was dressed in a red pair of shorts and a black shirt. Steve watched him for a moment and he tried to think of what to say. 

Tony just smiled at him. Tony was happy to see Steve in his house.  
Steve stared and he forced a smile. Tony was determined to not let Steve's words at the party go to his head. Tony decided to let what he said go in one ear and right out the other. It DIDN'T HAPPEN. 

“It’s not that early Tony.” It was after 9 am. Tony just shrugged. That was really early for him. 

“How are you?” Steve asked as he looked at the refrigerator.  
“I’m great, Yankeeee.” Tony was all grins as he grabbed a glass and he set it on the counter. 

Steve had a question for the younger Stark.  
"Why do you call me that?" Steve asked as he stepped a bit further into the space between them. 

Tony poured himself some orange juice and he looked over at Steve.  
The two studied each other as they moved about in the kitchen, but they both tried not to show it. 

"You're just an obvious East Coaster. A Brooklyn boy. When I met the other you, I decided to call you that. The nicknames stays SORRYY.” Tony gently bit at his tongue as he twisted the cap back on the orange juice. 

Steve didn't have a problem with the nickname so he didn't comment. He looked behind him and then he glanced back at Tony. 

"I'm sorry about what I said to you.." Steve started his apology but Tony waved his hand around frantically. 

"AY AY AY NONE OF THAT. It's fine. Whatever just forget it happened." Tony was over it and he really didn't want that evening to be brought up. 

Steve however, wasn't able to just brush something off. 

He felt guilty about what he had said most of the night. Then he saw people that he recognized at the party and it made him feel even more down.  
Steve felt depressed and he didn't know how to break out of it. 

He stood in silence and his eyes wandered the kitchen. 

The next person that came into view was Howard. He looked like he was stressed out and lacked sleep. Steve wanted to ask him if he was alright, but when he noticed the awkwardness between Tony and Howard he decided against it. 

Tony became silent and he looked like he wanted to bolt from the room. Steve took notice and then he felt awkward himself. He felt odd being there. Very out of place.. 

Howard held up something in-between two of his fingers. Steve looked at the object in his hand as Howard walked over to him. 

“You two need to get out of here. Tony is driving me nuts and Steve, I think some California weather will be good for you.” Howard could see the depression in Steve and he was worried about him. 

The father had debated for days. Separate the two? Or should he keep them around one another? 

Separate? Together? Separate? Together? Separate? Together? Separate? Together? Together? Separate? Together? Separate? Together? Separate? Together? Separate? 

UGH, He decided that Tony’s personality was good for Steve’s depression. Just like Steve’s personality was good for Tony’s behavior. 

He didn’t want them to be IN LOVE, don’t get confused. Howard just knew at that time it was a good idea for them to be around each other. He handed Steve the keys to one of his automobiles. Steve looked at the keys that were in his hand and then he looked over at Howard. 

"Are cars just as they were in the 1940s?" Steve was afraid that they were able to fly. Howard laughed and shook his head. 

"Basically the same thing. They just have a different exterior. You can drive stick shift right?" 

Steve nodded his head. Of course, he could drive a stick shift. Tony's eyes lit up and he almost dropped his orange juice on the floor. 

"WE GET TO LEAVE?!" 

“Yes, you get to leave." Howard rolled his eyes because it wasn't like the mansion was a prison. He was offended. 

“DAMN BRAT. Get out of here.” Howard began his hunt for food and he no longer gave either of them any further attention. Steve looked at Tony. Tony looked over at Steve with an enormous grin on his face. 

Steve's mouth almost lifted into a smile as Tony ran off to his room. As soon as the door shut Howard's attention returned to Steve. 

"Obadiah is returning today. I can't have Tony here when I talk to him." 

"Are you sure I should leave?" Steve didn't know if things would become hostile between the two or not. He knew that Howard was very upset with Obadiah. 

And really, who could blame him? Steve was informed about the situation.  
Howard reached into his pocket and he pulled out some money and he handed it to Steve. 

"Everything will be fine. I have others here in case something happens." 

Steve listened to Howard but he did not want to accept the money. He gave a look of protest. Howard ignored the look and he handed Steve the money. He needed Tony out of his hair and he knew that he wouldn't go anywhere with anyone else. 

"You two will have fun today I'm sure. But, keep in mind that Tony's pretty wild. Tell me if he gives you any shit." He gave Steve a few pats on the shoulder. 

Steve almost formed a smile and he nodded his head a few times. He came to the conclusion that going somewhere was just what he needed. Steve started to feel more and more depressed the longer he kept to himself. 

"Thank you." He said as he left the kitchen. He was already ready for his day so he just waited for Tony. Steve headed toward the garage so he could figure out what sort of car they would take. 

Tony hurried for some reason. He showered and got dressed. He grabbed a shirt and he stepped into his faded jeans. Tony gathered some things he thought he'd need for this trip. He had a lot of cash packed up, plus his sunglasses, some cassette tapes, and he grabbed at his stash of drugs. 

Tony stared down at the bag. It was perfectly sealed and ready for any occasion. He bit his lip and debated taking the stash. 

After he gave it some additional thought he hid it back within his headboard. Tony left his room and he found Steve in the garage. He gulped and walked up behind him. Steve heard him and he turned around. 

"Ready?" Steve asked as Tony jumped up a bit. 

“HELL YEAH! Let's get out of here. Let me see the keys he gave you. I'll tell you which car.." He was so happy to actually spend some time with Steve. Tony was beyond excited. Steve barely held a smile as he showed Tony the keys. 

Tony studied his face. The Yankee really looked down in the dumps. The two of them being in the garage made his heart beat a bit quicker. Tony took the keys from Steve and he looked them over. 

"It's this one, over here." Tony walked over to the car that his father let them use. Tony held a huge grin and Steve walked up beside him. 

"It looks like a fast car." Steve felt nervous immediately. The car was red and was shaped like it was meant for speed. 

Tony's inner joy was about to burst through the surface.  
"Ohhhhh yeah it's a fast car hahaha he's actually letting us take the CORVETTE? Steve this is the 64 Chevy Corvette. I'm driving because you won't know how." Tony went to put the key in the door but Steve grabbed his hand. 

They looked at each other. Steve gently took the keys back from him. 

"Do you have a license?" Steve had to be sure. Tony started to laugh because the question was so funny to him. Tony cleared his throat. 

"Of course I have a license." He LIED and smiled at Steve. Tony could only legally have a permit. Which he had but he didn't want to bore Steve with the details. 

"Dooo you have a license, Steve? I think yours is a bit out of date." He snatched the keys back and he unlocked the door. Tony realized that his father really wanted him to leave. He let Tony take the Chevy, that was a dead giveaway and Tony didn't mind it one bit. 

He opened the driver's side door and got in. 

Steve felt bested. A small smile started to form as Tony rambled about in the car. His license was definitely up for renewal so legally between the two Tony was the only one that was able to drive. 

"My dad can take you to the DMV some other time. He can take care of all the boring stuff like that. Let's go Yankee this place is killing me!” Steve thought that Tony was funny. His lips turned up into a small smile but he forced it away. 

He got in the car and he looked around. Steve felt like he was in a space ship. There were so many different buttons and gizmos to look at. 

"Does it fly? I remember your father made a car fly." Steve said out loud as Tony disengaged the clutch and started the engine. 

"Yeah, this baby flies. This car can reach up to 140 miles per hour. Zero to sixty in under seven seconds. It's one of the fastest cars in the entire world!" Tony pointed at the seat belt that was beside Steve's shoulder. Safety first. 

Steve looked over at it and he buckled himself in. The engine was loud. 

"It even sounds fast." Steve felt a small excitement as it built up in the pit of his stomach. He had an unapparent thrill for dangerous things. 

“I'm going to show you what this baby can do. Are you ready?!" Steve was eager to see how fast it would go. He wondered if it actually flew. Steve studied everything that was in front of his eyes. 

"I'm ready when you are." He responded as Tony shifted into first gear and drove out of the garage. 

* * *

Chapter End: Thanks for reading 


	28. Communication Breakdown

Chapter 28: Reprise Chapters: Communication Breakdown 

* * *

The first place Tony took Steve was Santa Monica Pier. It was early enough in the day so the number of people were scarce and it gave Steve the opportunity to see the ocean again.  
He had a love-hate relationship with the ocean. 

After a short while, Steve no longer wanted to be there so Tony took him to one of his favorite places to shop.  
It was a music store in downtown Hollywood. He knew that Steve's musical knowledge was very out of date. 

"Ay Yankee. These are cassette tapes! This is considered old school now because of compact discs. But, I don't really like those yet. I have over a hundred cassettes and I still think that they are pretty cool. But of course, GET THIS. Everything I'll be showing you today is going to be completely irrelevant in ten or so years." 

Tony looked down at some of the cassettes and then he picked up one in particular. Saaa Tony missed the music contraption that his truck driver friend Charlie had. The iPod? TONY WISHED HE HAD ONE. 

Steve laughed to himself as he listened to Tony speak. It amused him. He had to make a point to the brunette beside him so Steve responded. 

“So what you’re saying is, everything that I knew is considered irrelevant. Or old school like you said?" Steve thumbed over some of the labels on the cassette tapes. There wasn't a single artist that he recognized. 

He felt like he was on a different planet. Steve glanced up at all the posters on the walls and all the crazy decorations.  
None of it made any sense to him. It just looked like a clashed mess. And it was very loud in the music store he didn't like it. 

“NO. The music from when you existed is right over here. Come here look, I'll show you.." Tony pulled Steve by his arm over to the "Oldies" section. 

Tony cringed a little when he saw the name of the section.  
Steve ignored it. He recognized some names immediately and started to look through. 

"SEEEEEEEE? All of your stuff is right here. It gets its own special island all to itself." Tony smiled at Steve and hoped that his words would boost his spirit. Uh, it did the opposite. 

“But, my stuff doesn't want to be on an island all to itself." Steve formed the largest fake frown he could. Tony laughed at his baby face. 

“Aww hahah well here.." Tony grabbed a bunch of the cassettes and he brought them over to the Rock n' Roll section. He picked his favorite section and put Steve’s group of tapes over there. 

"There ya go. Now you're part of my island." He grinned and Steve stared at Tony's work.  
Then he looked at Tony for a moment. Sure, the staff was probably going to be angry about the tapes being disorganized. None of that mattered at all to Tony because he could tell that Steve was glad to have his music placed with the others. 

He thought it was childish, but it made him feel better. 

"Thank you." Steve had a small smile as he looked over some of the tapes. Tony noticed the smile that formed and his intense feelings for Steve just about GUSHED out. 

Steve's smile was pretty much non-existent. It became really noticeable when something made him happy. Tony tensed up a bit then quickly busied his hands as he hunted through the tapes. 

"Uhh, sure no problem." Ackk he felt odd. 

Tony knew that his feelings were now OBVIOUS. He made them obvious. His big mouth jumped ahead of the game and ruined everything. It was hard for him to tone it down. He felt what he felt and it was impossible for him to hide it. 

Tony's face felt warm. He cleared his throat and went to a different part of the store. He needed to cool off and get farrrrr away from Steve. 

Steve stared at a few tapes that he wanted. He decided to purchase one so he put the other two back. He read over the tracklist and then glanced over at Tony. Steve wondered what made Tony take off over toward the other side of the store. He frowned a bit and then headed over to him. 

“I am going to buy this." Steve said as he went to hand the tape to Tony. Tony looked a bit startled as he faced Steve. HE HADN’T COOLED OFF AT THAT POINT. 

"Lemme see." Tony took the tape and looked it over. It was a mixtape of old classic hits. Tony didn't recognize anyone on it but he was always open for new things. 

"Ok cool, we can listen to it in the car if you want. You should get a cassette player too,” Tony walked over to the packaged cassette players. He pulled a blue one off the shelf and he handed it to Steve. 

Steve accepted the item and he looked it over. Tony chewed on that damn lip and he voiced his thought. 

“You can borrow some of my tapes that I have back at home if you want. Then you can let me know what music of mine you like. Or what you don’t like? Either works.” Tony felt nervous and it showed. 

Steve looked up from the cassette player and he nodded his head. Tony saw him nod his head and then he nodded. It got quiet between the two and Tony couldn’t handle it. 

“You wanna go?” Tony needed to VACATE. He burned up in the record store. Steve shrugged his shoulders because it didn't matter to him. He wasn't under any time frame so he figured if Tony wanted to shop longer for music then that was fine with him. 

He just didn't communicate that thought with words.  
"I'm buying a few things too so after that we can go now. I wanna show you another place I like..” They paid for the tapes and the player. They left the record store and Tony took him to his favorite 

donut place. 

It was called Randy's Donut. He drove over to Manchester Boulevard and parked in the lot. They ordered up some donuts and ate in the corvette. 

"The President of the United States is George Bush." Tony was in the middle of a history lesson because Steve still had a million questions that he needed answered. 

"Oh and more importantly, Ford bought Jaguar," Tony added as Steve chewed on a maple bar. He looked at him with a very confused expression. 

"Who bought what?" 

"Hahah Ford. It's a vehicle company. They bought out Jaguar. It's big news right now. I don't give a crap about anything else really.” Tony wanted to have his dear father get Steve up to date with the historical stuff . Tony wanted to do other things with his Yankee. The thoughts he had in his head made him sit up and clear his throat. 

“Oh, ok. I know what Ford is." Steve took a napkin and wiped the sugar from his mouth. Tony just smiled at him and then he chomped on another donut. Tony needed the sugar in his system. He licked at the powdered sugar that was on his fingers. 

"You know what Ford is huh? What else do ya know? Did you have a microwave back in the day?" Tony asked as Steve reached in the box for another donut. He had a sweet tooth as well. 

A microwave? He had no idea... 

"I don't know what that is." 

"OOhh I'll show you when we go home. But remember, the technology I'm showing you today is TOTALLY going to suck in a few years. I've been to the future and it's amazing." 

Steve chewed on the donut and he looked at Tony. His mouth stretched into a smile and he voiced his thought. 

"You sound a bit crazy when you say that you've been to the future, Tony.." Steve almost held that smile and Tony looked up at him. 

"That's being said by a guy that's been frozen for how many years? I'm not crazy I've just seen things beyond your wildest dreams!” 

Tony sounded so excited about what he said, Steve couldn't help but absorb Tony's energy. He had so much of it so it was hard to not take it in. 

"What sort of things have you seen?" Steve was curious and he decided to encourage the conversation. Tony took in a big breath. He thought about his words and then he grabbed another donut. 

"I've seen ZEUS. In the flesh, a cape that has a mind of its own, a building that talks and communicates with its inhabitants, AND a music contraption that can fit about fifty million of these cassette tapes into it digitally. It was perfectly categorized according to the artist's name or album. You can look through it by the song title. CRAZY SHIT!" 

"Fifty million huh?" Steve relaxed against the seat and just let Tony tell the story. Steve was so entertained. 

"YES." Tony smiled and he looked into the box for more sweets. 

They ate them all so he frowned a little. Steve looked out the window on the passenger side. He saw a small group of teenagers that looked around Tony's age. They were all engaged in conversation. It occurred to Steve that Tony had nothing like that. 

He was obviously raised under a very protective shell. Howard told him that Tony often ran away and he was into some bad habits. A strange sexual affair with an older man being one of them, and doing drugs were another. 

Of course, Steve had to have a lesson in order to understand what all the new drugs were because only alcohol, marijuana, and "tonics" were illegal during the time he grew up. 

Tonics were apparently the old name for Cocaine? So now Steve was up to date and he didn't see Tony as trouble. He only saw him as TROUBLED. There was a difference.  
He just acted out because Howard had him on such a short leash. 

"So Tony, what do you really do around here?" Steve asked as the two looked at each other. Steve noticed Tony's face take on a shade of red. 

"Ehh? What do I do? I buy cassette tapes and eat donuts." Tony spoke with a devious grin. Steve smiled back at him and then rephrased his question. 

"Your father tells me that you run away all the time. What do you do? And don't lie because I know you don't go to a donut shop..” 

Steve didn't mind the donuts but he just wanted Tony to answer his question. He watched as Tony chewed on his bottom lip. He saw his discomfort and Steve's eyes went to Tony's hands. 

He started to rub them together and he squeezed his fingers. Steve’s eyes ventured from his hands back up to Tony’s face. He started to study him. 

"I go to a local club. Or, I know some people that have house parties. I just go out and uh I dunno I just have to be away. I don't really DO anything.” Except for stuff that Steve wouldn’t approve of. Tony couldn’t tell him the things that he did when he ran away. 

Tony wondered, why did Steve ask him that???  
Whut the hell? He looked away from him and felt awkward. 

"What's at the local club? or at the house party?" Steve couldn't contain his curiosity. Tony began to wonder why the Yankee asked him all the questions. 

"Why? Do you wanna go to one with me?" Tony rubbed at the side of his face. ACK he knew that his face was all red. The idea of Steve at one of those parties was such a turn on for him. 

It made Tony want to do very bad things. Very kinky/naughty/dangerous things with Steve. He avoided eye contact and he dug through the bag from the music store. HEYY the cassette was a great distraction he started to open one of the cassettes that he bought. 

His blush deepened when he realized that Steve still stared at him. 

UNFFF Tony wanted to climb on top of his lap. He wanted to bite his lips. GAHH KNOCK IT OFFFFFF... Tony friggen looked the other way. 

"I was just curious." Steve's shoulders pulled up into a shrug and he looked back over at the group of people. 

Tony's brain was on fire all of a sudden. A thought processed and it traveled to his mouth. No NO NO NOOOOOOO he begged his brain to stop but the words were already at his mouth before he could stop himself. 

“Just curious? What else are you getting curious about?" Tony asked with a sly grin. 

Steve turned his head to the side and he tried not to smile. Tony was an interesting person to Steve. But, he didn't want his words to translate into something it wasn't supposed to so he chose his words very carefully. 

Before he could respond Tony spoke again. 

“Ok! So I now have two things that I want from you. A thank you kiss and I want for us to go to a house party." Hahah Tony couldn't contain his grin. 

Sure he was being a devil but it was what he wanted! And he had no filter. Steve was stumped on what to say, he gave Tony a passive expression. Eventually, Steve found his voice and he spoke. 

"I hope you're kidding about me kissing you. You can't be serious..” 

“Aww come on Yankee I'm not kidding! I can tell that you're falling in love with me haha so let's go to a party and actually have some fun." Tony wanted that more than anything. 

Steve forced the smile from his face to disappear and he looked away.  
Tony couldn't handle the silence. The Yankee said nothing and it drove Tony insane. 

"AY You were attracted to me ok? I'm not giving up. Are you attracted to me yet?" Tony laughed a bit and he waited for Steve's response. 

Steve did not know how to respond and Tony took his silence to heart. Uhhhh he studied the stupid tape again. He changed the subject yet stayed on the exact same subject. 

"You're not really interested in that kind of stuff are you? House parties I mean.." He asked with his eyes glued to the cassette tape. 

Tony didn’t read one word of the text in front of him. In his mind, he heard Obadiah's words over and over and he couldn't help but feel like it was true. 

"He's a bit out of your league kid. Someone that clean-cut wouldn't go for a trashy little brat like you." 

Obadiah told him that as he fucking RAPED HIM. Soooo, of course, it nagged in the back of his mind. Tony's face slipped into a frown and Steve took notice. He had to be honest with Tony because Steve's only interest was to show him some companionship. 

Tony had absolutely no friends. He was obviously isolated and Steve wanted to show him what an actual friendship was. He couldn't have Tony wanting to kiss him and all of that. Steve's mind refused to go there. 

"I'm not the type to really party. So you're right, it doesn't really interest me." Steve answered honestly and Tony cleared his throat. His chest friggen hurt. In Tony’s mind, the words translated into Steve not being interested in him. He internalized it too deeply and it made him sad. But Tony was a trooper. 

He did his best to look unaffected by his terrible thoughts. 

“Right. Well, I just go to stress my dad out or whatever. Do you wanna go see a movie or something? I hear there is an early screening for Indiana Jones. It's the "Last Crusade" and it's supposed to be pretty cool." 

The atmosphere in the car was pretty odd and Tony didn't like it. He felt rejected. Steve was not interested in him. He was out of his league just like Obadiah said. Tony wanted to change the subject fast. 

Steve noticed that what he said affected Tony and he had that horrible feeling in his stomach again. He stared at the younger man and thought about what to say.  
There was a definite elephant in the car. Steve felt like it needed to be addressed. 

And what was Indiana Jones? Steve had no idea what Tony meant by that. He tried as best he could to alleviate this issue between them. But Steve thought of nothing to say. He couldn't discuss it any further. 

“Sure. I will watch it with you. I have no idea what it is but, I will watch it with you." Steve felt like a horrible person and he wanted to disappear. 

\---------- ~~~~ ----- ~~~ ------ ~~~~~~” 

Back at the mansion, Howard stood in the garage as Obadiah's car pulled up.  
He arrived a bit later than scheduled so Howard managed to get a few glasses of scotch in his system.  
It did absolutely nothing for his nerves. 

His back was turned to Obadiah as the man walked over toward him. Howard had his wife in the house, his butler outside, and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. bodies guard the house. 

"I've gathered all the paperwork regarding the Arc Reactor from any Vanko hand. He's been successfully deported so you don't have anything more to worry about.." Obadiah tossed a pretty big sized file on the workbench in front of Howard. 

He glanced down at it but didn't focus on a thing. 

"I still worry all the time," Howard confessed as he closed his eyes. There was an intense rage that burned within him. He was pretty much traumatized to the core of his bones and out. 

“It wasn't your fault he was a defected psychopath. I took care of it so you can just relax. Come on Howard take it easy." Obadiah fixed his suit and he set his briefcase down. 

He wanted to go home. Howard clenched his fists and stood perfectly still. 

"Is there anything else I should know about? Because now would be a good time.." Howard’s voice was a bit cryptic and Obadiah finally noticed that Howard still had his back to him. Something wasn't right. Obadiah studied Howard and thought of a response. 

"Just that he was arrested and deported back to Russia. He's not going anywhere and I honestly think he'll be dead in a few years. The guy seems pretty sick." Not that he cared. 

Obadiah checked the time on his watch and he looked at Howard again. What was his deal? 

"So that's all you have to tell me?" Howard asked again with the same tone. He turned slightly and he smiled at Obadiah. 

"Yeah. Is everything ok?" His business partner asked as Howard held his smile. The smile was a mask that covered his inner torment. He stepped toward Obadiah and his fist collided with the side of his face. 

He punched him. Howard hit him as hard as he could and he thought the impact broke a bone in his hand.  
The force was hard enough to knock Obidiah back into one of the tool cabinets. 

Obadiah did not see it coming. It felt like Howard took a baseball bat and slammed it just under his eye socket. He covered his face with his hands and tried to stay on his feet. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled as Howard glared at him. Obadiah knew immediately what the look on his face was about and he tried to find a solution. 

"You've obviously had a discussion with your junkie psychotic son. What kind of bullshit did he feed you to get his way?" 

Howard said nothing and he looked over his surroundings. He picked up a black iron pipe and he held it with his good hand. All he wanted to do was beat Obadiah's skull in with it. 

He was not fucking around with any of it. He went at him but Obadiah grabbed his arm. 

"HOWARD do not make an enemy out of me ok? This can all go away. It doesn't have to go in this direction.” Obadiah wanted to avoid the situation if he could. He knew that Howard was a smart man so he tried to reason with him. Howard ignored his plea. 

"You're a dead man. This will NEVER just go away. The only solution is for you to die right here in this garage.” Howard Stark would not waste his time and take some asshole to court on statutory rape charges. 

HE FUCKED HIS SON. So he needed to die.  
"YOUR SON if a manipulative liar. Whatever he told you was a lie.." 

"I'm not going to listen to your bullshit. What happened between the two of you is YOUR FAULT. You could have stopped it and had the power to say no. You made it happen and for that, I am going to kill you." 

Howard shoved him back. He had the gift of being ambidextrous so he used his left arm and cracked the pipe directly across Obadiah's cheekbone. It had a sharp edge on it so his face was cut open. 

It gaped open and Obadiah caught some of the blood in his hand.  
Ok. He was officially pissed. Once his blood was spilled Obadiah gave up any attempt to handle the situation like before. Obadiah decided to show his true face. 

"TONY'S GOT IT COMING HOWARD. I've already arranged and sold your son off to the highest bidder. So you better keep your son close. Maybe you should actually take care of him yourself instead of pawning him off on everyone else." 

Howard reached underneath his jacket and he pulled a 48" magnum out from behind his back. He knew it would head in that direction. He readied the weapon and aimed it right at Obadiah's forehead. 

“Does that arrangement still apply if I blow your head in two?" Howard had reached the point of no return. He intended to kill Obadiah where he stood. 

“Yes. The arrangement still applies. Do you want more information on the highest bidder? You’ll get nothing if you kill me.” Howard gripped the handle of the gun and began to squeeze the trigger. Suddenly, a very soft gasp was heard behind him and Howard turned in that direction. 

“HOWARD?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" His wife couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Obadiah as he held his face in his hand. Blood was everywhere and Howard had a gun in his hand. Maria had been kept in the dark about Howard’s move. Her first instinct was to get her husband away from Obadiah. 

Maria pulled him away. He aimed his weapon at Obadiah anyway and pulled the trigger. His wife's scream could be heard all the way down the property. 

Seconds later, the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel were in the garage and so was Jarvis. Howard was out of it and his wife was an absolute mess. 

\---------- ~~~~ ----- ~~~ ------ ~~~~~~” 

After the movie, Steve and Tony walked to the car. It was surprisingly late. Steve didn't expect to have been out for the entire day. The two walked in silence until they reached the Corvette. 

Everything felt awkward. Tony absolutely hated it and he stared at the keys that were in his hand. Tony was so confident before Steve woke up. Now, his mind was consumed with self- doubt and his brain filled with Obadiah's voice. 

THAT SHIT WAS ON REPEAT. 

“Someone that clean-cut wouldn't go for a trashy little brat like you." 

"..wouldn't go for a trashy little brat like you."  
"...trashy little brat like you."  
"He's a bit out of your league kid." 

"He's a bit out of your league kid."  
"You wanted to fuck around with your blonde Yankee didn't you?" 

"He's a bit out of your league kid." 

ERRRR ARRARAG HDAASWW UU#() $*(CNE! 

Over and over and over Obadiah's voice and all the shit he said repeated in his head. 

Steve just stared at Tony and wondered when he would snap back into reality. Tony was gone mentally and Steve was left alone. Steve felt alone on a California sidewalk as he stood there and waited. 

Tony eventually looked up at Steve. ACK he felt like an idiot the moment he did. 

"Sorry hahh spacing out. Let's head back ok?” Steve just nodded his head and Tony unlocked the car. They listened to the tapes that they bought on the drive home. 

Steve wanted to tell Tony that he liked the time he spent with him. He changed his mind because he was afraid of how Tony would interpret what he said. Tony thought the movie sucked. Sure he liked it but it had way too much "father-son" mushy stuff and he was still bummed out that Steve was uninterested. 

Tony stopped at a red light and it remained quiet between the two. Steve looked in Tony's direction and Tony looked in Steve's. When their eyes met they both stared for a moment. Then they both quickly looked at the light as it flashed from red to green.  
They said nothing to each other the rest of the way. Tony pulled into the driveway. 

Uhhhh...Tony stopped the car when he saw that his home was flooded with cops. The police? WHAT THE FUCK? Tony turned off the engine and Steve sat up straight. 

Tony's heart started to race the moment his eyes came upon Obadiah's car. It was in the garage and Tony rushed to unbuckle his seat belt. 

"OH SHIT. SHIT SHIT SHIT shit!” Tony yelled in a panic as he jumped out of the car. Tony hurried out and he ran as fast as he could. He ran from the car all the way into the garage. 

He blew by a police officer. The man grabbed him immediately. 

“WHOA! You can't come in here."  
"FUCK YOU MAN. I live here. Where's my dad? What happened?!" 

Tony looked everywhere he could for his father. He scanned around for Obadiah as well. Tony saw blood on the floor of the garage and he freaked out. 

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" He asked the cop but he was too busy. The cop tried to get Tony out of the garage. 

Tony ditched the officer and tried to find another way into the house. When he turned around and began to sprint away he ran right into Steve. Tony’s face collided with that crisp clean shirt and he felt those warm arms wrap around him. 

Steve held onto Tony gently and he looked down at him. Tony gasped and he stared at that shirt. Tony took in a deep breath and it got caught up in his throat. The smell of that shirt filled his lungs. Fuck he became overwhelmed and tears filled his eyes. 

"Tony calm down. You’ll have answers soon. Just don't freak out." Freaking out wasn't going to get anyone anywhere. Tony just gripped the bottom of Steve's shirt and he tried to behave. He twisted that shirt up in his hands and he cried against him. It took every ounce of willpower for Tony to not freak out. 

* * *

Chapter end Thanks for reading. 


	29. Who’ll Stop The Rain

Chapter 29: Reprise Chapters: Who’ll Stop The Rain 

* * *

Tony was a mess.  
Steve watched as the younger man paced around the room they were in. First, Tony was on one side of the room. Then, he paced over to the other side. Then, he was back in front of him, by the door, by the wall, back over to the door, beside the chair, then back to the other side of the room. 

He couldn't keep still.  
Tony also chewed on his skin. A habit Steve never had but it became noticeable. Tony looked relentless as he gnawed on his thumb. Tony WOULD NOT STOP MOVING HIS BODY. 

It got to a point where Steve wanted to grab him and make him stop. 

"Your father is going to be fine Tony. He just got himself all worked up.” Howard wasn’t injured. His mental state and his stress levels were a different story. Steve tried to comfort Tony as he paced the room but his words didn't even register. 

Tony continued to pace. Obidiah was out there and it haunted his mind. Steve spoke to the police that flooded the Stark Mansion. He was told that Howard shot his business partner but he wasn't killed. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were present but the police were still involved. 

And Obadiah was where? Steve didn't get a clear answer on where he ended up. He figured that was half the reason why Tony was incoherent. Howard was being looked at by a small medical staff. Howard only wanted the family doctor and one assistant. He had been under a lot of stress. After the ordeal in the garage, Howard was completely out of it. 

Steve watched as one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents approached Tony. 

“Anthony, how are you holding up?" The man asked him the question quietly and Steve simply observed. He remembered the agent from his welcoming party. The man’s name was Phil. He had vintage cards for him to autograph and he was one of the only people at the party that spoke to Tony. 

Steve remained silent. 

"Do you know what happened?" Tony asked the man as he stopped his movement. Phil nodded his head and turned to Tony. 

"Your father confronted Obadiah Stane. He shot him, but your mother interfered with the shot. I heard he was wounded but he wasn't there when I arrived." 

"Where did he go?” Tony’s expression was vacant. Phil looked over in Steve's direction. He didn't notice that Steve was in the room when he entered. He smiled at him the moment he did. 

Steve acknowledged Phil but he continued to just listen and observe. 

"One of our agents took him away from the area. But that agent hasn't checked in with Fury or anyone else so I'm not sure what happened to him." 

“GREAT. So he could be anywhere." Tony glanced over at the nearest window. Steve noticed the fear in Tony's expression. 

Tony didn't have the cocky demeanor that he normally had. His body language was off and Steve knew that he was afraid. 

"I'm sorry that's all I know at this point." Steve watched Phil as he hunted for something in his jacket pocket. He brought it into the open and showed the object to Tony. 

"I don't think you held onto the other card I gave you. I really mean it, Anthony, if you ever need a friend or just someone to talk to I want you to have this.." 

Steve stared as Phil took Tony's hand in his. He gave him his card and Tony stood dumbfounded. Steve’s attention turned to the floor of the living room. He was bothered. 

"Uhh, not one but you give me TWO business cards?" Tony flipped the card over and actually read it. 

Steve did not like the smile Phil had. He thought that he gave it more thought than he should have, but for some reason, Steve felt annoyed. Luckily, the family doctor came into the living room. A younger man followed and he stood beside him. He was dressed in the green scrubs, and he had a notebook at his side. The younger man kept his focus on everything that the doctor did.  


Steve was relieved to see them and he got up from his seat. Tony went straight to the doctor that he was familiar with and bombarded him with questions. 

HOW'S MY DAD was the question that was answered first. 

"Your father is fine. You can go see him now if you'd like. He told me specifically NOT to tell you anything more. So have a good evening, I will see myself out." The doctor, and the assistant he chose, started to leave and Tony watched them go. He looked over at Phil and then he looked at Steve. 

"UHH, no way in hell I'm going in there. My dad is probably going to kill me." Tony cringed and he started to clench his fists. He just had to do something with his hands. 

Steve already decided that he was going to talk to Howard. He turned away from the two and he headed the other way. Steve didn't want to be around their business card, thing any longer. He took off and Tony's eyes followed Steve. 

UH Whut? Tony was shocked to see Steve just take off like he did. Tony had to follow. He tried to catch up. 

“AY YANKEEeee. Hang on! Don't go without me." Tony waved goodbye to Phil and then he ran up beside Steve. Tony shoved the business card into his pocket and he tried to catch a look at Steve's face. 

He wondered what his deal was. 

Steve was in a rush all of a sudden and he was super quiet. Tony was about to ask but Steve already had the door to his father's room opened. ACK! Tony winced and followed him in. 

Tony saw his mom, she looked like a nervous wreck. Then he looked over at his dad.  
His dad looked like his normal grumpy self. But he was in bed with a blank and distant look on his face. 

“Howard. I knew that I should have stayed." Steve started to speak but Howard just shook his head. 

"It wouldn't have mattered because I would have done the same thing." Howard wanted Obadiah dead and that was all there was too it. 

He couldn't even turn his head in Tony's direction. Tony noticed it immediately and began to feel very small. He could tell that his father would only talk to Steve, but he tried his luck anyway. 

“Dad, are you ok?" Tony asked as his face fell into a frown. He hated himself for what happened and Tony knew that it was all his fault. Howard's expression snapped from non-existent to angry as soon as Tony spoke. 

He saw the pissed-off look his father got and Tony backed up slightly. Howard was so frustrated it felt like his brain was on fire. His jaw clenched. It didn't help that he had been drinking and he had no idea how to explain the situation to his wife. Was he ok? 

No. He was far from ok. He knew that he had to keep himself together. Obadiah threatened and sold Tony to the highest bidder? Howard didn’t take that shit lightly. 

That meant more security for Tony YET AGAIN. Which meant his son would act like a damn child YET AGAIN. He knew that Tony wouldn’t listen and he wouldn’t respond to any attempt he had in order to keep him safe. 

His only hope was Steve. But Howard absolutely hated to have his friend stuck in the middle of his family BULLSHIT. Howard just sighed and grabbed his forehead with his hands. 

“Tony, you are so exhausting." He said his thought out loud and he meant every word. 

Howard’s comment really hit home. Tony could feel the tears as they pooled around his eyes. Steve looked in Tony's direction. Tony wiped at his face with his wrist and he went for the door. 

“DO NOT leave. Tony, we need to have a conversation. I need you to listen to me because Obadiah is coming after you. I need everyone here to understand what is going on so I can keep you safe." 

Howard waited for Tony to return and focus. Tony wiped his face again and he took a few steps toward the bed. 

“I’m going to tell them everything, Tony. I don’t want to hear a single word out of you. Got it?" 

Tony looked at his mother. She sat on the chair beside the bed with a very lost look on her face. Tony just covered his face with his hands. He wanted to fucking SCREAM HIS HEAD OFF. He didn’t want his father to tell his mother and Steve everything. Didn’t Steve already know? It was an absolute nightmare. 

Tony felt sick to his stomach as he roughly wiped away one of the tears that slipped down his face.   
  
\---------- ~~~~ ----- ~~~ ------ ~~~~~~ 

The very first meeting of the "West Coast" Avengers had just adjourned. Everyone left the brand new meeting room except for Tony. He had his roster of members in digital format right in front of him and he stared at it. 

Clint Barton and Bruce Banner were Tony's first draft pick out of everyone from the original team. 

Tony was still a bit mad at Thor for doing as he pleased with his younger self, he was indifferent about Natasha being on his team because she and Steve really worked well together, and of course, he wasn't going to pick Steve. 

That was a no-brainer because the entire point of separate groups was for them to no longer work together. Why did Tony dwell on that at that moment? He had no idea. 

But, he hadn't seen Steve in quite a while. Days? Weeks? He wasn't sure. Tony didn't try to communicate with him in any shape or form after the conversation with Thor. He ditched him. Tony wanted to keep him at a distance anyways. His emotions were too strong for the man and Tony was constantly overwhelmed by his presence. 

What a great way to start out a relationship. Tony laughed at himself and he scratched at the side of his face. Tony frowned. He just TOOK OFF on Steve. He stormed out and didn't look back. He set up shop at a new location and focused on that. 

Tony was in hell because he had to sleep ALONE all the time and he hated that. He didn’t know what to do in order to not look like an asshole. He was also in hell because...  
He missed Mr. Stars and Stripes. 

He took in a deep breath and spoke to Jarvis. 

"Hey Jarv, When did I last see Steve?” 

“Two weeks ago today sir." Jarvis gave him the amount of time and Tony closed the screen of members. He tossed the file from his sight.  
Whoaaa it had been a while. He was about to ask Jarvis to call Steve. 

Before Tony could open his mouth Jarvis spoke again. 

“Sir, you have an incoming call from Captain Rogers. Shall I put it through?” Tony's jaw fell open. Huh. What were the odds of that? Tony thought for a moment and then he smiled. 

“Yeah. Put the call through." Tony gripped the desk that he was propped against as a screen opened up in front of him.  
He saw Steve and Tony looked off elsewhere. Oh boy. 

Heeyyyyoo Tony wasn't sure how the conversation would go. It had been TWO weeks since Tony had his temper tantrum. Tony knew he was in trouble. 

"Hello Tony.” 

“OH hey, Steve!" Tony waved and gave the best smile he could conjure up. MEH. He tried to look sincere but Steve kept an indifferent facial expression. 

"How are you?" Steve asked as Tony scoffed. Steve always asked him that damn question. Tony didn't answer he just smiled a big smile again. Steve got straight to the point. 

"I felt something yesterday. I started to feel some intense bursts of emotion and it was totally out of nowhere. Did you feel anything?" He wasn't sure how to explain what he felt but he did  his best. Tony decided to be a smart-ass as he responded. 

"I felt a number of things yesterday. But thanks to Thor and Dr. Strang-o, I can't tell if it's my emotions or the other me. Soooo I'm not sure what to tell ya." 

"Knock it off. Tell me what you felt." Steve knew that Tony felt the same things that he did. He knew that he had to have felt something. Tony crossed his arms and gave it some thought. 

“First, I felt really afraid. I was in a commonplace talking with familiar people so I had no reason to be afraid.” He shrugged and took a moment to look at Steve. Tony looked over at the door and then continued his thought. 

“Then, I felt really sad. After that, I guess I felt lonely. I had nobody in my bed beside me and I felt like an asshole because I just took off on you. BUT then again, I felt like it was all justified because YOU of all people are not supposed to be ok with what Thor did.” That was Tony's half-assed apology and the explanation for his behavior. 

Steve just shook his head. 

“Tony, I'm not ok with what he did. I just understand that he did the best he could do to fix a situation that he did not create.” OH, WHATEVER! Tony rolled his eyes and refused to listen to Steve's reasons. 

"FINE. Whatever. We'll just live our lives feeling the emotions of ourselves in other dimensions. So tell me, Steve, what did you feel yesterday?” Tony held a tone that clearly MOCKED the soldier on the screen. 

He was not happy about the situation at all. But apparently he had to just deal with it so Tony was annoyed. Steve ignored Tony’s RANT FEST. He just carried on and answered the question. 

“I felt confused and nervous. I guess I felt afraid as well. Well, I mostly felt worried." Steve tried to think of a better explanation of the emotions he felt. Tony hu ff ed and started to tap his foot on the ground. 

"Is this an actual conversation we are having? Do you not GET how fucking crazy you sound?" 

ARRGHHHS AUDAODHWFHA! UJOAIDY*QWY *$!&)$! Tony needed to scream. He was like a kettle about to boil over. 

Steve just laughed at him. Tony chomped at the bit and Steve was very amused. Ugh, Tony noticed that smile. He rolled his eyes again as Steve spoke up. 

"Tony I miss you. Even though you're being annoying." Steve admitted with a small laugh in his tone. Aw, how sweet. Tony stared off into space. He knew that he was being a pain in the ass. 

"I miss you too.." There was a silent moment between the two. Tony was still set in his ways of being right and Steve no longer cared. 

“Tony, when am I going to see you? I kinda need to see you at some point."  
He smiled. OH, Steve KINDA needed to see him? Well, he was busy with his new group of super friends so.. 

Tony acted indifferently and raised his shoulders.  
"I dunno. We officially have these separate lives now so, I’ll try to schedule you in.” 

“Gee thanks.” Steve did not like that idea at all. He knew that Tony probably told a joke. But he did ditch him for a few weeks so Steve re-thought that idea. Hmmmmmm Tony decided to change the subject. Steve listed off the emotions of his other self and Tony finally gave what he said some thought. 

"What do you think is going on in the other dimension? DO YOU THINK Mini-me and this other you are just as in love and happily devoted to each other as we are?” Tony made another joke about their wonderful relationship and Steve smiled. 

"I don't think so. If I'm linked to the other one's emotions then I've felt everything but a happy devotion. In fact, I think the other me has serious depression. Just like I had when I first woke up.” Tony frowned. He didn’t know that Steve was depressed when he was unthawed. 

He caught onto it later on after they met, but he thought the soldier was always right as rain. The subject needed to be changed ASAP. 

“How in the hell can that other Steve NOT be happily devoted to my younger self?” Yeah, Tony didn't like that. Steve laughed again and he dropped his head. He didn’t want to answer that question. Steve knew the reasons. He could feel the reasons in his body every time at certain times of the day. 

Tony didn’t need to know that information in Steve’s opinion. It was just between him and his younger self. Access DENIED. 

"Mini-me's emotions are KINDA all over the place.” 

“Wow. That’s such a shocking discovery, Tony.” Steve was sarcastic as fucccckkk. Tony laughed and flipped him off . 

“UGH SEE. THAT’S WHERE I GET CONFUSED! Is it our emotions or theirs?" 

"We'll never know.." Steve had no idea but he wasn't upset over it. He was actually intrigued. He couldn’t wait to know when his younger self felt at home or felt the emotions that he felt about Tony. Steve knew it was still a long way away from being a reality. 

But, it was bound to happen. 

“Ok, well when you fall in love with me in another dimension call me and let me know." 

“Will do.” 

There was another moment of silence between them. Tony looked up at the screen. He coughed against the side of his hand to break up the awkward silence. 

"I'll be at your apartment tonight."  
“Ok. I'll be there too. Bye Tony. I'll tell the others you said hello.” 

“I said hello?" Tony grinned and Steve just hid his smile and ended the call. He disappeared from view and Tony's smile lowered. 

Wahhh he missed him already. 

\---------- ~~~~ ----- ~~~ ------ ~~~~~~ 

The younger Tony had to listen to his father tell his mother and Steve everything that he knew about Obadiah. Tony's face burned the entire time he stood there and listened. He wanted to scream but he was all choked up. 

His mother looked like she wanted to die, and Steve said nothing.  
Tony absolutely hated his father because he dropped all his dirty laundry on the floor for everyone to see. But, Tony now knew that Obadiah planned to make a move against him. 

A developed plan made sense to Tony even though he hated the predicament he was in. He felt exposed and his father held a very disgusted look on his face. Worst of all Tony felt ashamed... 

Tony had to make a commitment before he was free to leave the room. He committed to his father's demands and he had every intention to stick to it. He promised his father he would behave, and he would do whatever he wanted when it came to being protected. 

Tony left the room with fog in his head. A shameful fog that refused to go away. Tony needed to hide in his bedroom. After Tony left the room Steve finally spoke. He had to give Howard a piece of his mind. In Steve's opinion, it wasn't right to make Tony feel bad about what had happened. 

"Your son was being abused. It obviously went on for a long time and it might appear consensual but you're wrong to think that he wanted any of it. Howard, I think you are going about this situation in the wrong way." 

Howard looked up at Steve. Steve challenged him and he had NO IDEA the amount of hell Tony had created. 

"I don't know what else to do in order to keep him safe. He's not. He doesn't think like you or me. It's impossible to help him and it's HARD TO EXPLAIN.” 

Howard was tired and he was angry. His head screamed for sleep and his body ached. It was all too much for him. Steve did his best to speak his mind and not upset Howard. 

“You isolating him and demanding for him to do as you say is not going to work Howard. He's obviously not built to follow rules. I can see that and I'm just getting to know him. I think you should sit this out. I made a promise to protect him for you and I will do so..” Steve turned his back to the two and he left the room. 

Nothing was up for discussion in Steve’s opinion. Howard and Maria watched the soldier leave the room and they looked at each other. It was hard to argue with Steve Rogers. He made his decision and left them to think about it. 

Tony had to wait outside his room while the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents INSPECTED and searched his room. They added locks and alarms to his windows. He already felt suffocated. Tony watched them attach the alarm and he sighed. 

At some point, Steve came into his line of sight. He had to pass by him to get to his bedroom which was down the hall from Tony. 

Tony tried to keep his attention locked onto the wall. His chest ached and his face started to heat up again. 

Steve heard all of that. Tony wanted to hurl himself off a bridge.  
GAHH he wondered, WAS HE GOING TO STOP? Tony kept his gaze AT THE WALL. He begged for the Yankee to walk by but of course, he stopped beside him. 

He had no idea what to say to him. Well, Steve knew exactly what to say to Tony. 

"Follow me.." Steve said as Tony stood stiff . Uhh wha? He looked into his bedroom and then he watched Steve walk away. Tony scratched the back of his head and then he followed. He followed at a slow pace and then he jogged a bit to catch up. 

Awkward. AWKWARD HELLA AWKWARD...  
Steve led Tony down to his father's workshop. He punched in the code and the door unlocked. "Your father added something for me down here. I want to show you how to use it.." Steve walked 

down into the shop and Tony followed like a little duckling. The shop was all remodeled and shiny. Tony saw his Hydro-suit and he stared at it for a moment. Steve tossed some boxing gloves in Tony's direction. Tony caught them and hugged them to his stomach. 

HEH? What the hell... 

"It's really hard to protect someone that doesn't follow rules or orders. So, you are going to need to learn how to defend yourself. Your father and mother are too emotionally attached to your situation with Obadiah to keep you safe. Understand?” Steve explained his point as Tony looked down at the gloves. They were heavy and bulky. 

“So, you are Captain Unattached to the situation. You’re going to be helping me? Is that what I'm gathering here?" 

"That's correct. I want to teach you how to fight. Let’s get the gloves on.” 

Tony needed an actual outlet. It was obvious that he was confused, scared, and angry about his situation and Steve figured a physical activity was the best way for him to get the negative thoughts out of his system. 

He always went for a run or he used the punching bag when he felt angry and frustrated. 

Tony only seemed to do things to hurt himself. He chose to get drunk in his room, use drugs, argue, and ask to kiss people he had just met. Steve was no dummy. He caught on quick to Tony Stark's behavior. 

He watched as Tony strapped the glove to his right hand. He struggled with the laces and Steve walked over to him. He secured the laces on one side and then he helped Tony with the other glove. 

Tony tried not to stare at him. Steve was so close to him it became hard to breathe. Ugh, his eyes traveled all around Steve. They stopped at his collarbone. He caught a glimpse of it when Steve tightened the laces and Tony determined it to be his current favorite thing on the planet. He wanted a photo of the perfectly defined collarbone. Tony started to chew on his bottom lip and he thought about some things... 

"Are you angry too? Or disgusted like my dad obviously is.." Tony forced his eyes from Steve's collarbone and he stared at something else. 

He focused on his lips... Steve caught on that Tony stared at him. He looked at him and released the glove. 

"I'm not angry with you. Your father is just overwhelmed right now. He’s not disgusted." 

“No. WRONG. He's disgusted. He fucking hates me..” Tony started to glare so he dropped his eyes from Steve's lips. He wanted to touch his crisp clean shirt. 

"Don't worry about what your dad thinks right now. He's being a dad.” A dad that had no idea what to do. Howard did the best he could but everything had blown up in his face. Steve took notice of the way Tony stared at his shirt and he tried to ignore it. 

"Well, Yankee what do you think? About me.." Tony held his breath and hoped to get some sort of reaction out of him. Tony glanced up and he saw Steve's small smile. 

"I think you are courageous. You’re very smart, funny, and you’re..” Steve trailed off and busied his hands. He stopped there and he tied the left glove in a better knot. He didn't want to say anything 

else. Steve was on a mission to stay on neutral ground.  
“And? I’m what?” Tony needed him to finish that sentence. Tony chewed on his bottom lip again. 

Steve's eyes focused on Tony's lips. Tony couldn't breathe anymore. His little heart started to swell with encouragement. He was curious to know what the end of that sentence was but he couldn't ask him again. 

Steve shook his head and changed the subject. 

"Are you ready? I have a boxing bag you can hit or you can try to hit me." Steve stepped back a bit and pointed in the direction of the bag. 

Tony looked down at the bulky gloves and became lost in thought. 

* * *

Chapter end Thanks for reading! 


	30. Looks That Kill

Chapter 30: Reprise Chapters: Looks That Kill 

* * *

Weeks upon weeks, months upon months, and time upon time had gone by since the incident in the garage. Tony never heard anything about what happened to Obadiah. Tony did his best to let it go, and with Steve's help, he was very distracted. 

Steve trained him on how to exercise and more importantly, he trained him on how to fight. Tony sucked at first because he felt a bit insecure and stupid. He thought that the S.H.I.E.L.D. bystanders secretly laughed at how weak he was. But, after a while, the doubt he had about himself was gone. 

Tony was a natural at boxing. He caught on very quickly and he was already very agile. The boxing ring was expanded. They opened up Howard’s workspace which allowed Tony and Steve to develop a boxing and music lesson routine. It became a past time in the mansion. His parents often attended the music/boxing lesson when they felt like it and the house found amusement in it. 

Jarvis loved to watch Steve kick Tony’s ass. The butler also found Tony’s music choices to be entertaining as well. It helped Steve adapt and it helped Tony’s strength increase. 

Howard observed as Tony got his hands and knuckles wrapped up by one of the agents in the room. The father and son had hardly spoken to each other since Howard gave his demands. Steve was sad to see the two barely communicate and they never looked at each other in the eyes. 

Tony gave his word that he would do whatever his father told him and behave. So, besides Steve's protection, Howard had a full-fledged S.H.I.E.L.D. security detail around the property. He wasn't going to take any chances in regards to Tony. Steve understood the need for caution but he could tell that Tony felt suffocated. 

He never had a moment to himself. Steve watched as Tony walked over to his "Boom Box" and he readied the machine. They decided to give the compact discs a try. They were more convenient than the cassette tapes because you didn't have to fast-forward to get to another song. 

Steve liked that about the compact disc. 

“So which one was your favorite?” Tony asked as he walked up to Steve. The soldier looked at the pile of CDs and he hunted around for the one he borrowed. 

He studied the music at night. At that point, he had his own CD player and it had headphones. Steve began to enjoy Tony’s music. He lied about it for reasons that were at first unknown to him. Tony often told him what songs to listen to and he listened. After a few weeks, it began to feel like secret messages sent between the two. 

Steve started to catch on that Tony communicated with him through the words in the music. It overwhelmed him at times and so he didn’t want to be honest.  
If he told him the songs he genuinely liked, then it could translate into a message back to Tony. 

Steve also couldn’t lie to save his life, so he responded. 

“I listened to this one a little bit. Didn’t get through all the songs but it sounded ok.” Steve just handed Tony the CD and he turned away. Steve actually listened and liked almost every word on the CD. Tony flipped the case over and he rejoiced. 

“MY FAVORITE. Yay, I’m so glad you’ve discovered it.” Tony hugged the CD to his chest. He felt so happy.  
Wait wait wait he jerked his way into Steve’s line of sight. 

“Which songs did you like the most? Give me two.” Tony couldn’t wait to hear the songs that Steve liked. Steve hesitated and he glanced around. 

He didn’t want to be honest. He wanted to lie about his favorites but he couldn’t think of the other song names. 

“Radio Ga Ga. I guess. But as I said, I didn’t finish the entire thing.” Steve couldn’t look at him. He really did like Radio Ga Ga the most. It felt like the vocalist sang directly to him. He had never been affected by music before. Steve never gave it any thought. 

For some reason, Tony’s music affected him and he tried not to show it. 

“I said give me two songs.” Tony crossed his arms and waited. Steve took the CD back from him again and he looked at the titles of the songs. He didn’t want to admit the songs that he liked the most. 

The lyrics were very personal. Steve could tell that the group, the author, or the singer put a lot of thought into what was sung. It was very powerful music.  
Steve just sighed and handed the CD back to Tony. 

“It’s a hard life? I liked that one too.” He shrugged and walked away. 

Tony thought about the second song choice. Both songs said a lot about Steve’s mental state. Tony looked at the CD and he continued to think it over. Tony knew every word that was on the album. He glanced at Steve and then he headed back over to the boom box. 

He put the CD in and he turned it on. Steve pulled himself up into the boxing ring. He climbed in between the ropes and he rest against one of the sides. He just watched Tony and then he looked down at the mat. 

"Ok Yankee. I’ll show you my favorite song on this album. A music lesson for the rest of you. This is one of my favorite jams from Queen and I dedicate it to my dear sweet father." Tony hopped up a little bit and he stretched his arms back. 

"Jams?" Steve scratched at the back of his head and some people laughed in the background. 

"HAHAHA YEAH JAM. Uhh Song? Track? We call songs jams here Steve get with the program.” 

Tony smiled at him and Steve just stared. Tony looked him over but then he remembered that his father was around. Tony looked in Howard's direction then he turned back to the bag. Grr. 

He couldn’t even flirt in peace. 

It was just a song, but Tony seemed to study everything that he listened to. Steve really noticed how the people Tony's age were so involved with their music. Every time they went to buy more music people were overly engaged. 

When he was a youngster he listened to music, but nobody he knew really gave it a second thought. He heard the sound of multiple instruments. It faded in with a gentle technical sound and Steve recognized the song immediately. 

Tony’s shoulders moved up with the beat and Steve's head just dropped a bit. Tony was so funny. He shook his head and hid his smile. 

The tempo of the song picked up and Tony started to do a little dance. Steve gave a short laugh. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He looked over at Howard. Steve wondered if Tony’s father knew the song at all. Howard rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh. 

It finally got to the first verse and Tony started to sing. He actually moved around with the song as it went. 

“I want to break free. I want to breaaak freeeeee.” Tony pointed his taped up hand in his father's direction. He sang the next verse and directed the words to his father. Howard’s eyes opened wide. 

“I want to break free from your LIES. You’re so self satisfied.. I don't neeeeeed youuuu. I've got to break free.” 

TCH Tony started to punch the stupid bag that was on the side of the ring. He was pissed o ff 24/7 when he saw his father. 

“God knows, God knows, I want to break free..” He sang, punched the bag in front of him, and he moved with the beat. Howard wanted to throw the damn boom box out the window. Tony ignored him and continued doing his crazy thing. 

Steve’s eyes opened wide as he started to sing the second verse. Tony didn’t point at him, but Steve felt like the words were pointed in his direction. 

“I've fallen in loooooove. I've fallen in love for the first time, And THIS TIME I know it's for reeeeeaaaal. I've fallen in love, YEAH. God knows, God knows, I've fallen in love.” 

The song continued. Tony continued. Steve tried to keep his eyes on the mat below him. He looked back up at Tony and a thought seeped into his mind. Tony had gotten stronger. He looked healthier and he noticed that he had more definition in his arms and chest. Steve started to stare at Tony's ... 

Body? 

He seriously gasped.  
Why? Why ? why why why why Steve looked away and pulled on the rope that was by his waist. He scared himself and decided it was time to leave the room. 

Steve lifted the rope and made his escape. He tuned out the music and he tuned out Tony. He needed to get some air. Steve headed for the stairs and he was approached by Howard. 

“Steve, can I talk to you for a sec?" Howard spoke over the loud music and Steve turned in his direction. 

OH THANK GOD. Steve nodded his head and stepped in his direction. He thought he was about to have a mild panic attack. Steve stood beside Howard to hear him out, but for some reason, Steve failed to listen.   
  
He glanced back over at Tony. 

"Did you hear me, Steve?" Howard cocked his head to the side because Steve hadn't responded. 

"Uh what? I'm sorry the music is distracting." It was Tony. Tony was the distraction. 

"I SAID you need the night off. You've been on GUARD DUTY for months! I don't want you to do it anymore and you've seen more than enough of this area. Steve, I'm giving you the night off .” Howard had a huge smile on his face. 

Steve stood confused and he saw Tony turn in their direction from the corner of his eye. Tony wiped the sweat off his forehead with the topside of his wrist. Howard walked Steve out of the workspace/gymnasium and they stopped out in the hallway. Howard decided that wasn't far enough so he took Steve into the front living room. 

Steve went wherever he was led. When they finally stopped he stood dumbfounded. 

"A night off? I don't think that's such a good-" 

"NONSENSE! Steve, you weren't brought back to the land of the living just to babysit my damn son. You have no idea how bad I feel.” 

Steve's jaw dropped. Steve cleared his throat. Steve reacted in many different ways. He gave the idea a bit of thought and for some reason, he thought about... 

Steve glanced back in the direction of the music. 

Maybe he did need to get out of the mansion. He had spent so much time around Tony. Steve used that excuse as blame because he knew that he started to look at him differently. 

He wasn't "attracted" to him like Tony claimed he would be. Every so often Steve just looked at him a little longer than he should have. Tony was an attractive person but Steve wasn't "ATTRACTED". He justified his behavior to himself. 

So, Ok. He was slightly attracted to Howard's son. No big deal right? 

Steve scared himself again and tried to get the idea out of his head. He was terrified that Howard might have caught on that he sometimes stared at his son? Steve COULD NOT be placed in the same category as Obadiah. 

“But, Howard, Where would I go?" Steve asked with a troubled look on his face. Howard's laughter was huge. 

"Haha STEVE. I am just messing with you. I just had to get you out of the room without Tony thinking that I remembered something. You're so gullible. I had to keep it going."  
Howard laughed again and Steve held a frown. 

Wait? so he wasn't going to get a night off ? Steve ended up liking that idea. HE WAS SO CONFUSED. His face actually began to warm up. 

“I do need to ask you to do me a favor, Steve." Howard took something out of his pocket and he showed it to Steve. It looked like a shackle of some sort. A bangle? Or a bracelet? was the term. Steve stared at it as Howard explained. 

Back at the workspace/gymnasium, Tony chewed at the tape on his hands. He heard what his dad said to Steve. Did he need a break from his GUARD DUTY? Wow, thanks, DAD. 

Tony glared at nothing and he tried to free his hands from all the boxing tape. One of the agents tried to help but Tony turned away. 

"Back off ..." he didn't want his friggen help. 

According to his record of birth, it was supposed to be HIS DAY. But of course like always his friggen father had to ruin his life.  
He managed to pry one hand free. But he couldn't really function when he was being stared at. 

“WHAT are you lookin at?!" Ugh, he hated being spied on. Tony dropped the tape to the floor and unwrapped his other hand. When he was completely free he tossed the rest of the tape to the floor. He took a giant step back and then turned his body around to leave. 

He almost slammed right into his mother. Tony yelped from the shock and he hugged his mother to him. 

“WAHhhh you scared the shit outta me!" Tony just about died from the shock. His mother hugged him back and smiled. She was a bit startled as well but she didn't comment on it. 

"Anthony I have something for you. Come with me." His mother took his hand and led him out of the room. Maria took him to the kitchen and she pointed at a tiny cake. 

Daww Tony grinned and walked over to it. 

"Happy Birthday Anthony. I love you so much. I hope you know that." She was afraid that the whole ordeal made Tony feel unloved. His mother wanted to cry. 

Tony noticed it and he gave his mother another hug. 

"I know mom. How can anyone not love me?" He tried to make her happy. His words did manage to comfort her but she knew his sense of humor well. It was Tony's eighteenth birthday. It wasn't at all like he wanted it to be but he decided to make the most of it.  
He was stuck at home with probably a hundred people that watched his every move. 

Yay how fun.  
And his dad took Steve where? UGH..... Tony just stared at the cake and faked a smile. 

"We'll have dinner and then get you some cake." Her smile was so genuine it made Tony’s heart hurt. He felt horrible and ashamed. He helped his mother set up for dinner and Tony was surprised to see that Steve was still there. He walked up to the table and started to help. 

"I thought you needed a break from your guard duty," Tony asked him as he set a stupid plate on the table. Steve nodded his head and he placed the plate in the proper location and he set the silverware beside it. 

"Your father was just messing with me.." 

"Hmm.." Tony acted indifferently and he set another stupid plate over where his stupid father sat. Tony pretty much tossed the plate. He carelessly set it down and Steve adjusted it so it looked better. They looked at each other and they were both unsure what to say. 

"Happy birthday Tony." There. Steve said something and he set the silverware next to the plate. Tony just shrugged. He didn't care about his birthday. It felt great being eighteen and all that but Tony wasn't in the mood to really celebrate. 

An idea materialized in his mind and his eyes dipped over toward Steve. 

"Cannnnn I get the two things that I want?" Tony asked as Steve turned away quickly. Steve avoided any and all eye contact. 

"No." Steve answered as they continued to set the table. 

"Aww not even on my birthday?” He only wanted two things. And he brought it up to Steve any chance he could get. It was difficult for Tony to flirt with Steve like he wanted to because they were never alone together. Steve brushed off what Tony said. He answered but, he would not engage and be teased. 

"Especially not on your birthday.” Steve had to change the subject. 

"You're getting a lot stronger. I noticed that you're really bulking up." Steve had to say something to kill the subject. Tony looked over at Steve with a grin. Then he looked down at his arms and he noticed how dirty his shirt was. 

"I'm actually a mess. I should get out of these.." Gross sweat-covered clothes were the words he decided to leave out. Steve did his best to keep eye contact with the table décor. 

It was hard for him to not look at Tony.  
“I'm gunna go shower. Uh, thanks. You know, for saying happy birthday and all that." 

"Sure. Hey Tony. " Tony went to leave the room but Steve's words made him stop. Tony looked back at him and waited for him to continue. Steve took in a deep breath. He had a favor to do for Howard and he wasn't sure how he was going to pull it off. He looked around to see who was near. 

“Yeah?" Tony wasn't sure what Steve wanted to say to him. His heart raced as he waited. 

“Tony, do you want to get out of here? Tonight? I can make it happen after your parents celebrate your birthday with you. I think you are the one that needs a break.." 

Whut? Tony's jaw fell open. HE. WAS. SPEECHLESS. His mind flooded with different ideas about what to do and where to go. Ok ok, he was speechless no longer. He stepped closer to Steve and a question arose. 

"Would you go to a house party with me? Because that's one of the two things I want right now. Well, actually I want a million things but I’ll settle for the two since you still owe me.” Tony spoke SO FAST. Steve stared at Tony and gave the idea some thought. 

"Whatever you want." He gave a small smile and Tony pretty much DIED. 

"REALLY?!" Holy shit. Tony was blown away and he stood with an amazed expression. Steve nodded his head and Tony left the room. Whoa whoa whoa, he had to think ! and he had to shower and he had to.....think. 

He thought WAS THAT FOR REAL? After Tony showered and changed his clothes he stopped in the middle of his bedroom. He eyed where he normally hid his drugs. 

The agents searched his room. They found most of his stash but Tony had other locations that 

weren’t discovered. Every day he was tempted to take a small hit. Every minute of every day he had to force himself not to sneak into his room and take something. 

The Yankee said that he looked stronger. He had "bulked up" Tony didn't know what to think of it. He took a glance at the mirror and tried to see what he spoke about. 

Tony still felt scrawny. He had a thick layer of wool over his eyes because he saw no change in himself whatsoever.  
Later on, he headed into the dining room. He saw his father and he gave him a sarcastic salute. 

"Mon Capitaine ! Where shall I sit?” His father stared at him for a moment. 

"Tony you can sit wherever you want. I don't care." Howard was about to take his seat at the table but Tony got in his way. He sat down in Howard's chair and acted like he just stole the thrown. 

NOT THAT SEAT. 

“Damn brat." He said as Tony made himself nice and comfortable. He was in the king's chair and Tony was proud of his accomplishment. Howard wanted to smack him, but he controlled himself and he sat beside his wife. 

For Tony, dinner was always the worst. He had nothing to say to anyone so it was always hella awkward for him. It felt like he ate rocks. 

Steve and Howard always had a stupid conversation. About the past, Hydra, and whatnot. Tony never even attempted to get a word in. He just ate in silence with his thoughts. His mother did the same thing. His dad had too big of a personality for one room. 

Tony held an evil thought in his head as he stared at his food. 

"Tony what do you want to do for your birthday?" his father asked as Tony looked up. Uhh, what COULD HE DO? He looked at Steve. 

"Steve knows. Tell them. I only want two things and he can tell you what those things are." He pointed his fork at Steve and just left it at that. He wanted only two things to happen. He wanted a thank you kiss from Steve and he wanted Steve to go with him to a house party. 

It looked like one of those things might have been in his future. But the kiss was still a long shot so at the moment he had nothing else to say. 

Maria and Howard looked at Steve. 

He cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with the napkin. 

“Steve. What two things does he want for his birthday?" Howard wasn't sure what to expect but he asked anyway. Steve held an awkward smile. What the hell did Tony have in his head? He couldn't say what he wanted right in front of his parents. Steve tried to get Tony's attention but it didn't work. 

Tony threw him to the wolves to fend for himself. 

"He just wants to get out of the house. He has a specific type of place in mind and he wants.." Tony finally looked over at him. He had a playful smile that Steve forced himself to ignore. 

He was not going to tell them the rest. Tony was NEVER going to get what he wanted because Steve was not ATTRACTED to him in any way. It started to feel like Steve's clothes were too big for him. He adjusted his pant leg and shifted in his seat. 

“Tell them what the second thing is Yankee.” Tony was so proud of himself. Steve looked flustered no matter how hard the soldier wanted to hide it. Maria and Howard looked at each other as Steve struggled to form a response. 

The parents studied the silent Steve. 

Tony held that grin. He ate his food in peace. He loved to watch Steve struggle hahahha. The rest of the room got a bit quiet and Steve tugged at his shirt. He made a decision about Tony in his head. But, when he spoke to Maria and Howard his words contradicted the decision entirely. 

“He just wants some space. A little bit of freedom from all the people watching him. I could take him to that specific place, later if you two don't mind.” Steve immediately wondered why he did that. Why did he say that? Why was he now engaged in that conversation? 

The soldier struggled. He started to think that he contradicted his own mind because, in reality, he wanted to leave the house as well. He wanted to be alone with someone. Steve glanced in Tony’s direction and then he just shoveled food into his face. 

Maria remained silent. She noticed a change of behavior in Steve. She always saw it in Tony when the two were around one another, but Maria began to see it in Steve. She smiled and just ate her food. Howard stopped all movement and he looked over at Tony. 

"It better not be a strip club or some shit." Howard was not in the mood to deal with Tony's games. He needed that favor from Steve. And that favor would only be accomplished if Tony felt at ease. 

For Howard, it made sense for Steve to take him somewhere. But it was "where" that he wondered about. Tony stared over at Steve and he was still completely shocked. Uhh was the Yankee REALLY going to take him somewhere? Maybe to a house party like he wanted? 

NO WAY. Tony wasn't so sure about what he had heard. But whatever, he didn't care. If he managed to get out of the house on his birthday he was thrilled. 

"You're really going to take me where I wanna go Yankee?” 

Steve just smiled at him and nodded his head. That meant YES. Tony immediately felt nervous. He looked down at his plate of food and picked at it a bit. He was hungry but Tony could hardly  eat a thing. When his mother brought out the cake he couldn't even finish half of a piece. 

It was a bizarre birthday for him. The risk of Obadiah's attack still loomed over his head, the pent up feelings he had for Steve LOOMED over his head as well, and his bitter resentment towards his father also loomed. 

Steve was right Tony needed a fucking break. He was a bit dazed throughout the entire birthday thing. He robotically talked with his parents and promised to behave and all that jazz. 

He changed his clothes again like a robot and stopped again where his stash was hidden.  
Saa he dropped the thoughts and indecision and walked over to the stash. If they were gunna go to a house party Tony already determined that he was unable to resist. 

He wasn't sure how to do what he wanted to do because he knew Steve was bound to freak out. Or was he? Gahh Tony began to notice a difference in Steve that he didn't understand. It was a definite curveball that he didn't know how to deal with. 

Tony took some of the stash with him. He packed them up and then met Steve in the garage. Tony wondered what the hell his deal was. His mind was stuck in a gear that he couldn't switch out of. 

"I'm the legal driver now so you are going to have to navigate me..” 

Tony heard Steve and he turned his head. He wanted to ask him so many things. WHY ARE WE DOING THIS? was the first question of choice. Tony led him to the location of the house with the party and Steve parked the car outside the driveway. 

It was a Friday night way off in Long Beach, California. The house always crawled with people so Tony didn't need to call the person that he knew there. His heart raced as he looked over at the house. 

Steve was silent and he looked over at Tony. Something was very off about him and Steve grew a bit concerned. Tony unbuckled his seat belt and he went to open the car door. 

“Tony. I need to ask you something before we go in.." Steve's voice made Tony sit up straight. 

Tony turned from the window and he looked at him. Tony rubbed his hands together and avoided eye contact. Steve brought the object Howard gave him out of his jacket pocket. Tony stared at it and Steve brought it more into view. 

"Your father wanted me to put this on your wrist. I've decided to tell you about it and ask if you want it instead of just putting it on you. He made a tracking device for you to wear just in case something happens. So, will you wear it?” 

UHHHmmmmm Tony was baffled AGAIN. He rubbed at his forehead immediately and a wave of anger started to rise within him. 

"FUCK NO. I don't want him tracking me. Thank you for asking but NO." GARRRGHHHH he knew it was too good to be true. 

Tony clenched his fists and Steve heard his knuckles crack. HIS FATHER'S PARANOIA DROVE HIM NUTS. Steve wanted Tony to wear it but he didn't like his father's idea. He tried to reason with him and gave it another shot. 

"If I lose track of you I would hate myself. We don't know what Obadiah intends to do with you and you never know when he might make his move so can you please just wear it tonight?” Tony grit his teeth. 

"I SAID NO.." He was immediately annoyed and he wanted to ditch Steve already. What the hell was Steve going to do there anyway?! He didn't drink. He was OBVIOUSLY very against drugs and anything FUN. 

The guy was a saint...  
He watched as Steve put the stupid bracelet thing back in his pocket. Steve unbuckled his seat belt and he watched some people walk down the street. Tony felt a sting in his chest for some reason and he just sighed out loud. An idea sparked in Tony's mind and his face shifted to a playful grin. 

"I'll wear it. If I get the other thing I want." He decided to con his way into getting that kiss from Steve. Steve turned his focus back to Tony and he took in a slow breath. 

“Just give me one kiss and let’s see where it leads. I know you have feelings for me. Or you WILL at some point. If you feel nothing right now then I'll back off and wear the stupid bracelet." 

Tony drove a hard bargain. Steve stared at him and debated strongly against it in his head. Tony was his FRIEND'S SON. His mind yelled at him. It said, DO NOT DO IT STEVE. Over and over... 

His eyes veered down to Tony's lips. He had a million reasons why he shouldn't even be in the car with Tony Stark.  
The fact that he was Howard’s son was the first one, the second was the fact that he had been very abused. 

Abused by an older man. Steve could not place himself in the same boat. Steve’s mind started to race. He kept his attention on Tony’s mouth. 

"See Yankee, you're thinking about it. Please. It's my birthday! We can just, kiss.” Tony added more of an invitation to his bargain. Tony moved into the distance that was between them. Steve’s back hit the seat behind him and the driver’s side door. 

Steve backed up as far as he could and Tony shifted even closer. 

Steve felt Tony's hand as he gripped his shirt. It made him break his focus from his lips and he glanced down at his hand. It felt like his clothes were too big again. Steve looked over at the house and then he looked back at Tony. 

“Are you attracted to me yet?” Tony asked with a grin. Steve blindly felt around for the door handle. He stared at those lips and came to a decision. 

“I need a drink." There. He made a decision and he opened the car door. He knew there was going to be alcohol within the house so he just got out and walked toward it. Could he get drunk? No. But Steve often took a drink whenever he wanted to.. 

It did nothing for his nerves and he had no idea why he did it. But sometimes it just felt good for him to drink alcohol. The air was cold around him and he tried to calm himself down. He inhaled the cold air and he tried to steady his nerves. 

Was he attracted to him yet? Steve rolled his eyes and he thought about the level of NERVE that Tony had within him. He walked and walked and walked. 

“Uhh what? Tony blinked and stared at the empty space in front of him. Steve bolted out of that car. Tony crawled out the door and he hurried after him. JESUS CHRIST! 

"They don't know you so you can't just walk in!" He caught up and stood beside Steve. Was he crazy? The two looked at each other for a moment and then they both looked away. Tony pulled Steve toward the side gate. 

"You enter from here. Only COPS knock on the front door Yankee." 

Tony opened the gate and they walked in together. A sea of smokers were all scattered around outside the home in various places. Music trailed from inside and it seemed like every space was covered with people. Tony held a grin and he actually took Steve’s hand. It was necessary so they wouldn’t get separated. Duh? 

He pulled Steve into the house. Steve looked down at their hands and he stepped over someone? Something was on the floor. Steve thought he stepped on a human being. 

Steve maneuvered around a house that looked like it was infested with zombies. Tony showed him a movie called _Dawn of the Dead_ and he remembered it. Steve thought to himself that he REALLY really really needed that drink. 

His nerves were shot. 

* * *

Chapter END  
Thanks again for reading. 


	31. Little Red Corvette

Chapter 31: Reprise Chapters: Little Red Corvette

* * *

Tony had to explain something to Steve before they got around too many people. He stopped and looked at him.

"If anyone recognizes me here they are going to call me by my fake name. Just a heads up.” Tony wanted to avoid confusion. He gripped that hand and tugged Steve onward into the house.

"You have a fake name?" Steve thought that was odd. The soldier remained close to Tony as he followed.

"HAHA yeah. All thanks to my dad." Tony shrugged and he spotted their destination. Steve still followed after Tony and he gasped out when he had to physically STEP OVER another human being. People were just passed out on the floor.

Steve Rogers couldn’t believe it. He wondered, what do these people DO ALL DAY?? What did they do with their lives? The person he stepped over had obviously been at the house the whole day and Tony tugged on Steve's hand. He led him to the watering hole and grabbed him a drink.

It was so noisy. Steve looked around and he actually feared for his life. Tony thought going to a house like that was fun?

"Here ya go." He looked at the plastic cup that was filled to the brim with alcohol. Steve inspected it. He took it from Tony's hand and gave a gentle smile. Steve watched Tony reach back to grab himself a drink. Steve's immediate response was to grab his wrist. Tony just turned 18. NOT 21. Tony gasped and looked at Steve's hand on his wrist.

"You're not gunna let me drink? Come ONnnnnn Yankee. You heard my promise to my folks. I'm going to behave." Tony smiled at him and tried to get his way.

"Don't lie to me...You're not going to behave.." Steve could tell that Tony planned to break as many rules as he possibly could. He let go of his wrist once he saw a few people look at them. Tony just laughed and pulled the plastic cup to his lips. He took a sip and he smiled.

"I'll just have one drink. ONE BEER to be more technical. And I will behave, you’ll see." Tony laughed again and he took a drink. He noticed how uneasy Steve looked. Steve was on guard duty and there he was letting him have a drink. Steve said nothing and he drank his own drink.

It was a very dark brew of alcohol and it tasted pretty good. Who did Steve try to fool? He hated alcohol. But, for some reason, he mellowed out once he accomplished the action of taking a drink. It was bizarre for him but it never failed.

It was the ritual he used to join others and engage. Be “normal”. Steve’s way to break bread. Ok, he obsessed over it enough. He looked at the scene that surrounded the two. He studied all the people. His first thought was about how vulnerable Tony was in the home. If Obadiah knew where he was he could easily send someone in to get Tony.

Steve needed to get the tracking device on his wrist. The soldier continued to scan the room and he almost spit up his drink when he saw two people by some speaker...

“Yo. Steve.." Tony tried to break the soldier’s attention from wherever it went. Steve looked at him and noticed that Tony was already more than halfway done with his drink. Tony only had a little bit of it left.

“TONY SLOW DOWN.” He tried to grab that cup. Tony dodged and he bit his lip. Steve felt very nervous and he tried his best not to show it. He failed. Steve's attention turned to the people again.

He made sure that he knew where all the exits were. Tony took advantage of his distraction. He had part of his stash packed away in his pocket. Tony felt around for one of the soft pills and he quickly put one of them in his mouth.

Tony took another drink and just walked around Captain Distracted. Steve whirled around and grabbed that wrist again.

"TONY. I'm not..”

“What? Comfortable here? Look around Steve. None of these people give a shit about me. None of them are watching me, hounding me, or trying to keep me safe. It's heaven.." GET WITH THE PROGRAM.

They stared at each other and Tony tried to swallow everything down his throat. He took his drug of choice and he knew the effects were on the way. Steve was right. He was NOT going to behave. Tony didn't care because it was his fuckin birthday and he didn't want to be anywhere else.

Or be with anyone else. Tony stepped up to Steve and he gripped that shirt. He looked into those blue eyes and chose his words carefully. Steve’s eyes flew open after Tony forced contact between them. It was unexpected.

"You need to relax Yankee. Obadiah is a fucking coward. Besides, I'm safe with you around. Right?" God, he wanted to kiss him more than anything. Tony got a bit lost for a moment and he stared up at his Yankee. The people around them just moved about. Tony and Steve stood a step or two apart but at some point, they migrated closer.

Steve closed his eyes and he tried to relax. He let go of Tony's wrist..

The hand that was latched onto his shirt needed to go away. Tony's obvious affections for him needed to go away. The thought that nagged in the back of Steve's head also needed to go away.

Saaa Steve tried to hide his stress. He exhaled and just rest his forehead against Tony's. They were soooooo close. Tony's heart was about to burst. He held a grin and swayed a little bit. Hoooo he was on an emotional high.

He stepped back and Steve just looked him over. Steve wanted to be alone with Tony. Really alone. Steve thought about the way he felt, he tried to process.

He came to the conclusion that he liked Tony. Steve liked him the same way he liked someone before. Twice, he liked his friend Bucky and he liked Peggy Carter. So, he liked both. Guys and girls. Steve scared himself again with his thoughts. Just like he did when he ran out of the music lesson. His brain went to a place he didn’t expect.

That was a total of three strong-willed brunettes. Steve came to the realization that he liked a certain type. He just took another drink and nodded in agreement. He answered long after the fact.

"I'll relax." Steve gave his word and Tony finished the first cup of beer. He washed that pill way into his system and he was very proud of it. The two remained close. There wasn’t much room between them. So many people surrounded them so they were unable to stand further apart.

It felt nice. Not the people around Steve hated that, but the closeness felt nice. Steve had to fill the silence with the first question he could think of.

“So, do you even know any of these people? I mean, who owns this property?" Steve felt those were pretty important questions to ask. He was too hot in the house. Steve wanted to go outside. Tony just laughed and continued to sway a bit.

“I know two people. Finn owns the place and Rip hosts the parties. I buy my drugs from Rip.” Tony decided not to sugar coat anything for Steve anymore. He figured the soldier stood directly in the center of his soul at that moment. All his dirty laundry was exposed and now Steve was in the home he always ran off to.

“How do you just BUY drugs? I always wondered how. Do you just walk up to someone and ask for drugs? Or." Steve took another drink and thought about his own question.

Back in the day, Bucky was an expert and always got alcohol. He always wondered how he did it since they were underage and he never had the ability to purchase any. Tony laughed hard and stepped a little and swayed closer to Steve.

"NO HAHAH WOWw you don't do that! You have to network. And, I dunno I just wandered in here with a lot of money. I'm one of the big spenders here now and..” Yeah? Tony didn't know how else to explain.

He saw some people vacate the couch and he jumped on that opportunity. Tony pulled Steve over and they sat down together. Steve cringed as he inspected the cushions beneath him. He could feel the germs that were smothered all over it.

Tony completely ignored the couch and he smiled at Steve. He felt free. He felt like they were actually ALONE! So he wanted to savor every moment. He bombarded him with the questions that he never had the chance to ask.

"SO were you born in a lab or do you have a mom and dad?" It was a stupid question that Tony already knew the answer to. He just liked to hear Steve’s voice and he loved the smile that formed on Steve's face.

Steve tried not to laugh. Was he born in a lab? He was about half-way done with his drink as he answered.

"I had a mother and father. But they both passed away when I was younger."

HOLY CRAP. Tony felt like an idiot because of what he brought up. Steve didn't mind the subject but he stared into the plastic cup.

"Was your dad a crazy asshole like mine?"

"I don't remember much about my father. He died when I was very young. My mother died when I was a teenager."

Steve drank more of his drink and he glanced over at Tony. It was a pretty odd subject to discuss inside a home full of strangers but Steve didn't mind. Tony spaced out for a moment. His drug of choice started to kick in and his mind finally decided to process something about his parents.

“Mine are supposed to die. They die in about a year." Tony spoke quietly. He covered his mouth and Steve looked at his face. Tony had his parents around him all the time. He had seen them every moment since he met Thor and was shown his future.

He forgot about the fact that they ended up being murdered. By Steve’s best friend. Tony was conflicted and he wasn’t sure if that information was good for Steve to know.

“What do you mean?" Steve was confused and he didn't fully understand what was said. Tony cleared his throat and he sat up taller. He decided not to tell Steve about his friend. That was too much.

"My older self? The one I've told you about. He had to grow up without my mom and dad. They die in 1991. But, I'm changing things here and I'm not going to let that happen.”

No fucking way. That was another battle that Tony decided to focus on later. Right at that moment his focus was on his Yankee. Steve just thought on the subject and stared at the floor.

"That's all just ZEUS talk. Just forget about it. Umm, what do you do when you are all alone in your room?" Tony was curious and he had to be facetious. Steve felt a blush form on his face. He did not expect a question like that.

"What do I do?"

“Yeah. When you are allll alone." hahah Tony's smile was wide. Steve smiled back and then he glanced around the room. For some reason, it felt good. When he spoke with Tony he felt normal. Steve had an innocent answer because he didn’t catch onto Tony’s devious nature.

“I draw. I listen to the songs you recommend. Or, I read. Your father has given me a lot of history books to read because I've missed a lot." Steve hoped that answer satisfied Tony's curiosity. Tony continued to question and he held a grin.

“What else do you do in there?” Tony couldn’t contain it. His grin had reached its devious limit. He needed to dig deeper into Steve’s innocent response. Steve drew in a breath and he stared at Tony.

“I..” He shrugged his shoulders and he looked away from Tony. Steve felt uneasy and he wasn’t sure where to go. Outside was his first choice.

"How old are you?" Tony just realized that he had NO IDEA how old Steve was. Tony thought, 30? Steve was so mature and it was hard to tell how old he was. Tony was not going to do any math in his head.

Whoaa Tony closed his eyes. He felt a small wave, a euphoric pull within his head that made him lean a bit too close to Steve. Steve ignored it the closeness and he answered the AGE question.

“Well, technically I'm 26. But do you count my frozen years?" He finished the cup and he stood up. He stepped away to take it to the area he got it from. That's what you do at parties right? You clean up after yourself? Steve walked around and set the cup down.

"YOU ARE ONLY TWENTY-SIX?!" No fucking way. Tony's heart almost leaped out of his chest. He watched Steve take the cup to the table then he walked back over to the couch.  
Tony was about to hyperventilate. Holy holy holy moly.

Steve sat back down and Tony bombarded the man again. He sat up closer to him and Steve just watched Tony's behavior.

"How old did you think I was?"

"UH thirty? I dunno I just figured you were a lot older. Not old like my DAD he's ancient. Just older." Tony apparently had a thing for older people. Hmm, he felt another wave from the pill. Steve noticed his movement and he started to study his behavior.

“Tony did you take something?" he asked with a grin on his face. Tony shook his head no about a hundred times.

"Uhm what do ya mean?” Tony needed another drink. His cup was empty and he was thirsty. He got up and ventured on his own to the land of alcohol. Steve took a look at the person next to him. Too close for comfort. Some stranger lurked on the couch beside him. Steve felt uncomfortable and he immediately followed after Tony.

He was not going to let him out of his sight.

When he got to Tony he heard a song that he actually recognized. It was from one of their boxing and music lessons. Steve was excited to actually know something from Tony's time. Tony tried to drink the beer quickly, but Steve was beside him and he Tony wiped his mouth. ACK he set his cup down and tried to look like a sweet innocent angel.

Steve didn’t even notice Tony chug the beer. He was too excited.

“Tony I know this song. When I hear this song, I think of you." Steve confessed as he looked at all the various liquor bottles and discarded cups that were tossed about. The house was trashed. Tony tried to focus on the song in order to know what Steve meant. Wait, what? REPEAT THAT.

"You think of me?” Tony gulped. What friggen song was it? Tony listened. He heard some of the words but his focus drifted away from him.

A familiar voice boomed throughout the room. Tony recognized the voice instantly once he was able to focus.

"Prince? Ohhh yeah ahah I remember playing his CD."

Steve just nodded his head a few times and at that point, he regretted what he said. He wished that he hadn't brought it up. Those messages between them, the music said it all. He never told Tony that song for a reason.

Steve made a mistake. He felt so awkward about it Steve almost got himself another plastic cup of alcohol but he changed his mind.

"Little Red Corvette?" Tony smiled and listened to the song. His smile started to fade a bit the more the song went on.  
“That’s not exactly a compliment Steve.” Was that a compliment?”

The song was about a person that was way too fast for someone. The singer, Prince was afraid that the "Little Red Corvette" was too much for him. The song said things like baby, you're much too fast, and you need to find a love that's gonna last.

Tony started to wonder if that was how Steve thought of him? OF COURSE IT WAS, the Yankee just admitted as much. Tony turned to Steve and questioned him.

"So what does that mean? You wanna try and tame a little red love machine?" He quoted and sang along with the song. He noticed his Yankee avoided the subject and he tried to get Steve to look in his direction. Steve didn't want to talk about it. He scanned the room for another place to go.

Tony didn't want Steve to ignore the subject. He grabbed that shirt again and pulled him over. The pill he took made Tony feel like a million bucks. His confidence was through the roof and all his inhibitions about Steve were long gone.

"SO? Aay Yankee what does that mean? Do you think I'm gunna hurt you or something? DO you think I’m like that?” Tony wanted to know and Steve continued to avoid eye contact. The answer was YES. Steve still had his doubts about Tony and he didn’t trust him completely.

"Is that why you won't kiss me?" Tony tried to look Steve in the eyes. Steve was stubborn and he forced his face away. He didn't want to explain. The song explained it all and Tony stood too close to him.

"I want my kiss. If you feel nothing for me I promise I'll leave you alone." Yeah right. Tony was unstoppable in that state. Their foreheads touched like before and Steve tried to take in some oxygen. It became hard for him to breathe for some reason.

His mind was all over the place and it was a very strange feeling for Steve. The one and only priority he wanted in his head was to protect Tony and keep him safe.

Steve wasn't supposed to want other things. He constantly fought the impulse to kiss him.

He didn't want to relate music to Tony or think about him as often as he did. Steve's chest started to ache. He just rest against the other and tried to make his brain work like it used to work.

He thought if the locator was on Tony’s wrist he might have felt better? Steve had no idea what was going on inside his head. He kept thinking that he liked both. He liked both and he wanted to be alone with Tony.

Steve took a step back and he glanced down at Tony's lips. Howard didn't have anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D. watching them because he put that much trust in him to keep his son safe. He knew that they were completely alone. It was part of the reason why he felt at odds about everything.

Howard trusted him. He couldn't do the same things that Tony's former guardian did. He stared at Tony and watched how many different ways his expression would change. A wave of rejection hit Tony straight to the chest and he breathed in deep.

STEVE SAID NOTHING. He did nothing but STARE and think. Tony just stood there and he fucking WAITED.

Come onnnnnnnn STEVE. He wanted to know what was inside that head. The song was over and Steve was glad. Now some strange techno beat was all they heard and Steve felt a little better. He looked up from Tony's lips and the two made eye contact.

Ahhhh Tony wanted to scream!

He wanted to scream at him and shake him. YELL WHAT THE FUCK!? but he just waited for some sort of reaction. The people around them only glanced for a moment. But in the end, they didn't really care who was doing what.

The two of them were on their own little planet...

"You're reeeaaally giving that kiss a lot of thought." Tony mocked him a bit. He turned away and went to get another cup.

"It's not going to happen," Steve responded as he stepped back further. Tony was quick to respond and he whipped back around.

"WHY NOT? You obviously want it." Tony tried to him give eye contact but his mind was already zoned in and out. The drug had kicked in.

"Because you are Howard's son. I can’t betray his trust.” Steve answered honestly and Tony met him back with a fiery glare.

OH HELL NO...

"SO WHAT IF I AM? It doesn't matter if I'm the son of ABRAHAM FRIGGEN LINCON! Or whoever. If you feel something for me you should take what you want. Do what you want STEVE. You’re free." Tony challenged the taller man and he took another cup. He had every intention of getting DRUNK.

The Yankee wasn't going to be able to stop him. Tony was determined. Once he got his drink he started to move about with the music. Steve observed him and he wanted to stop his frantic movement.

Steve's body reacted. He pulled Tony back in toward him and he gently gripped both his arms. He wanted to shake him but he just held him in place.

"And you think you know what I want?" Steve was already pretty angered by the way Tony had behaved. Tony just assumed that he was going to act like the person that protected him before. He just ASSUMED that he was going to become "attracted" to him and all that nonsense.

All of it irritated Steve. Tony had a grin on his face and he just let Steve process. His mind was a whirlpool of mush. Tony looked down at the drink in his hand, then he stared at Steve's grip on his arms.

“Only you know what you want. You’re gunna get a birthday lecture from me so GET READY.” Tony got in his face. Steve pulled back for a moment but then he met that challenge head-on. Steve was irritated at that point and he wanted to fight with him.

“I refuse to live your way. I refuse to live my father’s way. Obidiah could kill me tomorrow.” Steve tightened the grip on those arms. Obidiah WOULD NOT get near Tony. Steve was protective and the reason for it was clear in his mind.

“Tomorrow isn’t certain for me STEVE. It’s not certain for you or anyone here. All I want to do is live. Imagine if we really spent every day of our lives paranoid as fuck.” Tony started to get a bit emotional and his angry expression softened.

“Imagine us spending every day freaked out. Worried all the time, needing more security. More agents, more bullshit. If we lived like that then we’d never..we’d never enjoy ourselves. We’d never live and we would never be together. I can’t do that. I just want to BE. You know? But, most of all I just want to be with you. That is all I want.”

Tony ended his rant. A single tear fell down his face. Tony wiped it away with his shoulder and he looked down at Steve’s grip on his arms. He held a frown and moved about. Hooooo he had to take a breath. He got himself worked up and his face felt hot.

Steve listened to every word. He took his time to process and he had a sudden rush of insanity.

It was unexpected, but Steve went with the feeling he had in his gut. He moved in and gave Tony a kiss for his birthday. Tony gasped and his back shot up straight.

His body tingled and he kissed him back immediately. Tony dropped that cup in his hand and it fell to the floor. It rolled away from the two and ended up underneath the table.

They remained locked together, they both stepped in unison away from whoever stood beside them. Steve inhaled and tried to calm his nerves. Tony tasted like alcohol, everything around them was noisy and loud. Steve couldn't concentrate. He wanted to be alone with him. Steve let go of his arms and gently gripped both sides of Tony's face.

His face was on fire. Steve broke away from his lips and he had a shaky exhale.  
Tony was dazed. His expression was hard for Steve to interpret. He watched him blink a few times and then he looked up at him.

"Are you attracted to me?" Tony asked quietly as he pulled on his shirt. Steve suppressed a laugh.

“No.” He lied. Steve lied and he kissed him again.

Tony was perplexed. The drug had done its work and he was almost gone. He felt Steve kiss him again. Tony's body warmed up and his hands started to wander. His lips matched the hot temperature of Steve's as their motions escalated...

The Yankee was full of shit. Tony gripped his blonde hair. Gahhhh he needed an actual answer so he forced their lips to part.

“Then why are you kissing me? SPIT IT OUT YANKEE!” Tony wanted to hear that he was loved. He had achieved the physical part so many times. Tony needed to feel..wanted. OR HE AT LEAST NEEDED TO HEAR THAT HE WAS WANTED.

"I.." Steve tried to think out loud but he silenced himself. He remembered what Tony said about Obidiah. Steve had become vulnerable and that was a very bad thing. If Obidiah knew that Steve was vulnerable. It was game over.

Steve reached into his pocket and he tugged Tony into another kiss. He had to do what Howard asked him to do. The third kiss threw Tony off completely. His heart raced and at that point, it was hard for him to breathe. The world began to return around him. Suddenly, Tony was back at the party. The room closed in on Tony. The people around them felt closer and everything was louder.

Then he felt something snap onto his wrist.

It clicked over his skin like a handcuff . Tony's eyes flew open and he broke away from Steve. He glared down at his hand. The fucking tracking device was locked onto his wrist. Tony gasped in a gulp of air and he looked up at him.

"YOU FUCKING JERK!" He shoved Steve as hard as he could but he barely moved an inch.

WOWw  
Tony just turned away and pushed through all the stupid people. His heart felt so heavy and his face was too hot. THAT FUCKING JERK. Tony carved his way around everyone in his path.

His body was too hot and Tony sought out a cool place to hide.

Steve regretted the decision, but he needed the transmitter on that wrist. It had to be done regardless if it made Tony upset or not. Steve was officially vulnerable and Obidiah had the advantage. His mind swarmed with so much indecision. He wanted to kiss Tony. All he wanted to do was be alone with him.

Steve’s idea of being alone was very different from Tony’s. Steve wanted to..

He followed after Tony. He followed him all the way to the room he migrated into. It was one of the bathrooms in the house. Some strangers were also in the bathroom and Steve pointed at the door.

"GET OUT." he told them as they worked their way out of the room. Steve closed the door and tried to think. It was a bit quieter, but the loud music still vibrated the walls and shook up Steve's thought process.

Tony tried to wash away the heat that boiled over his face. Steve pissed him off and he tried to cool down. He also tried to get the tracking device over his hand. It was latched on tight. Tony struggled for a bit until he saw Steve behind him in the mirror.

"YOU GET OUT. I don't need you to babysit me." Tony snapped at Steve then he turned his attention back to his wrist. Shit. The drug he took really kicked in. He held his head in his hands and then walked back over to Steve. Gahh he hugged him close and tried to make him see.

"You're attracted to me. Just admit it."

“Tony, you have obviously taken something and you are intoxicated. I'm going to take you home." Steve chose indifference and he tried to walk Tony out of the room. Tony yanked his arm out of Steve's grasp.

"STOP all the bullshit! Ok? Don't get all MACHO PROTECTOR on me right now." Tony yelled at him. He wanted Steve to understand more than anything. Steve just closed his eyes and did his best to ignore his words.

“If you don't want me then GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE UNTIL YOU DO. Get away from me because I'm not going home."

“Tony, you would act like this with anyone. Even Mr. Business card if he was here instead of me. So, I don't understand why you are getting so upset."

MR. BUSINESS CARD? Tony's jaw just fell open. He wondered where that comment even came from? Tony had no idea what to say. He got two business cards from that Phil guy and Steve was pissed off about it?

Tony had no idea that Steve thought anything about it. Tony was about to pass out from all the shock.

"Steve I don't want anybody else but you. You clearly don't get that.."

Steve forced his eyes to close again and he tried to lock the words out of his head. It had become too much of a struggle for him.

"I'm not that interesting." Steve wanted to refuse Tony's words and not allow them to find a home in his head.

"YES, YOU ARE. What’s with you? I am so confused.” Tony hated every word that left Steve's mouth. He covered his eyes because all of it was too much. Tony felt like he was being kissed and then punished. He was intoxicated and he couldn’t process SHIT.

He tried to think of something to say. Anything that would get through that thick head of his. Steve was obviously conflicted. Tony could see his struggle. He wanted him to know that he would never hurt him.

He didn't have to do a thing, Tony glanced up. He was pulled over and Steve's lips pressed against his again.  
Tony welcomed the advance immediately and his body shook a bit. His drug of choice was MDMA, and the initial head rush from it had passed.

Now, all Tony could think about was sex. He wanted to have sex with Steve in a dingy, tacky decorated bathroom with its cheap colored lights. He had to have him right there at that moment and he wasn't going to let Steve refuse.

They parted briefly. Once the warmth from Tony's lips were gone, Steve panicked a bit. He had a moment to think so he started to hesitate.

Tony pulled Steve close. He licked at Steve's neck and he drew a bit of his skin in his mouth. He noticed that Steve went with every motion that Tony initiated.  
The Yankee didn’t put up a fight, so Tony took the chance and he unbuttoned Steve's jeans.

They heard a knock on the door but they ignored it. Steve glanced back at the door and he made sure it was locked.

ACK! Reality began to set in Tony's mind as he stood locked in another kiss with Steve.  
Whoa whoa whoa whoaaa ! His head rush was back and Tony had to catch his breath. He pried at the jeans. He exposed the underwear beneath the zipper and Steve spun Tony around.  
Steve tugged Tony's back up against his chest. He gasped a bit and turned his head to see Steve's expression. His mind was unable to focus. Tony's brain was mush and everything around him just swirled in place.

He felt Steve. The man was very aroused and Tony helped those jeans sink closer and closer to the floor. Tony's pants were next. Steve was the one that undid the button. Tony had his eyes closed and he helped the pants move down to the floor and out of the way.

He felt Steve's hand roam along his side and then over Tony’s stomach. Steve pulled their bodies even closer together and he began to stroke Tony where he had always wanted to stroke him.

They were finally alone in the way that Steve wanted them to be alone. Steve thought it might have been the serum? Ever since the music lesson, all he wanted to do was have sex with Tony. Steve tried to hide his very warm face against Tony’s.

"I've never done this. Just a few interactions Tony, but I've never done anything like this." Steve's voice was so close to his ear. Tony was just as aroused and he reached over for the sink so he wouldn't fall to the floor. Wait what?

Steve had never done what? Had sex with a guy or have sex at all? Tony could NOT comprehend and none of that mattered to him. Steve was all over him and Tony couldn’t even open his eyes.

Fuck it felt so good. Steve was new to it? Tony didn’t give a shit. He tried to breathe and he responded.

"I'll tell you what to do.." He muttered as he leaned closer to the sink.

At that precise moment, 20 something years or so in the future, his older self had a heartbeat that matched his exactly. The adult Tony was twisted up beneath the sheets with the other Steve.

He took in a deep breath and pushed Steve's chest up off his own.  
“STEVE. HOLD ON..." He stopped the kiss to his neck. Steve looked down at Tony with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Tony moved out from underneath him. It was Tony's birthday. They had a small dinner for him at the tower, then Steve and Tony left to be alone. Everything appeared normal between them. Until things got heated between them and Tony felt the intense emotions from his younger self.

Tony sat up against the top of the bed and he hugged his arms to his chest. HE WAS FUCKING COLD.. He thought at first that he was cold, but after he hugged his arms for a minute Tony discovered that he just had chills.

Steve just sat up and he stared. He was very confused and a bit unsure how to proceed. He watched as Tony grabbed at the side of his face. He swayed a bit and then finally looked at Steve.

“Mini-me must be really doped up. I feel intoxicated. And even more, turned on. Maybe he's using ecstasy or some shit like that.” Tony's body shuddered a little bit and Steve moved closer to him.

He noticed a layer of sweat start to form over Tony's arms and back.

“How the hell is that possible?” The two were still in disbelief when it came to the things they felt. Steve felt other emotions, but he was so engaged at the moment he was in to experience anything from his younger self.

Tony’s emotions were different.

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW? Ugh, I'm so sick of having to deal with this. If those people would just TALK to me and tell me when something is going on none of this would have happened."

Was that too hard to ask?! Tony was still bitter about the entire thing. Fury sent Steve on a stupid mission, the stupid mission was just one mistake after another, and now Tony was left with the consequences.

HE WAS SO ANGRY. But he knew there was nothing that could be done so he just tried to let the episode pass. Steve said nothing because he knew that whatever he said would just make Tony angrier.

Steve chose his battles wisely.

"Don't you feel it?" Tony asked as he rubbed at the sweat that was on his face. UGH, the arousal and intoxicated feeling started to become too much for him. He turned over and shoved Steve down on his side of the bed.

Tony stared down at his face. He was about to kiss him but Steve spoke.

"Tony I don't feel anything. I'm just worried about you and angry." Steve looked up at Tony. They didn't get to make eye contact because Tony started to kiss his neck. He touched Steve and roved his hands over his chest.

“Then, I don't think my younger self is with you right now.." Tony spoke out loud and Steve gave a playful gasp.

“Are you cheating on me?" Gahhh Tony held in his laughter and he kissed Steve roughly. Tony breathed in deep and he closed his eyes. He tried to process the emotions of his younger self.

"Noo it has to be you. Something must have happened because it feels too good to be some random person.”

Tony touched Steve's body again. He chose to ignore whatever was going on with his younger self because he wanted to go back to their activities. He shifted Steve more on his back and he straddled his thighs.

Steve's heart rate increased immediately. The moment it matched the pace of the other Steve he gripped Tony's arms for a moment.

“Tony he’s. It is me."  
"Oh, hell yeah.." Tony had a gigantic grin. He leaned over and shoved their mouths together.

Steve gripped Tony's hair and smiled against his lips. He didn't want to mention it but he started to feel really emotional. He was turned on as well but what stood out for the older Steve was the mixture of different emotions he knew his younger self went through.

Steve felt everything the other Steve felt and he remembered when he first woke up. He was hurt, sad, angry, confused, ALONE, depressed, frustrated, and worst of all he felt like he couldn't open up to anyone.

He knew why. But he finally let go of the thought. Steve tried to ignore the emotions of his other self as both couples started having sex.

* * *

Chapter end Thanks for reading


	32. Shout at the Devil

Chapter 32: Reprise Chapters: Shout at the Devil 

* * *

Soooooooooooo Tony's first time with Steve didn't go exactly as he planned. 

The location of choice? It was too loud and crazy for someone like Steve Rogers. Every thirty seconds they had to fight off someone that pounded on the door to get into the damn bathroom. Tony began to think it was a total mess. 

Everything between them felt right but the setting was horrible. 

The only person that thought anything of it was Tony. Steve ignored the people completely. His hands were latched onto Tony's hips. He shook all over and he hid his face against the back of Tony's neck. 

For him, everything that had transpired between them defied all that he stood for. Steve wasn't into reckless sexual encounters. It felt like he broke every rule in the book. Tony excited him. He couldn't say it out loud but he longed to have that sort of attention. 

He kissed his neck and pulled Tony to him. He was told what to do and he executed the orders exactly as Tony gave them. Now he wanted to take it further. Steve gently pulled out of Tony and he let him stand up properly. Tony turned away from the sink and faced him. A look of concern seared throughout Tony's face. 

"Do you want to stop?" Tony asked as Steve shook his head. They both heard someone at the door again. Tony wanted to scream with frustration. Steve ignored it and stepped closer. He pulled his own shirt up and over his head. 

Tony froze where he stood.  
OH, DEAR GOD.. his shirt was off his body. Tony gulped and he looked over his physique. HIS BODY WAS FLAWLESS. Tony stared at his chest... 

Uhhhh it was pretty hot in the room. The bathroom became a sauna. Also, the temperature of Tony's blood rose up quite a bit. It didn't help that Steve was aroused YET AGAIN and ready to go another round. 

He was still huge and hard. Tony had to recall the fact that he was superhuman or whatev. 

"GAhhh I am so attracted to you. You REALLY need to, not..” Be so friggen attractive? Tony tried to speak but his words turned to mush. Steve laughed a little then reached over to Tony. He copied what he always did to him. Tony always tugged on his shirt so Steve did the same thing. 

He pulled it up over his head and Tony smiled as it was tossed to the floor. Tony grinned and ran his hand across the hard muscles of Steve's chest. 

"You wanna go again Yankee?" Tony spoke quietly as Steve nodded his head a few times. 

"I do. Unless you object?" 

OBJECT?! Yeah, not likely. Tony just shut his mouth and he pounced on Steve. He made the man walk back into the wall behind them. They both seized the opportunity to be alone. It didn’t matter who was outside that door. They had no intention to leave or acknowledge another person on the planet at that moment. 

Steve's spine straightened when his skin touched the cold wall. He grasped Tony and pulled him close. They both seeped down to the floor as they kissed. Tony's lips were locked against Steve's as he sank down onto his lap. Steve broke from his lips and he looked over his body. His skin tempted Steve and he wanted to feel every part of him. 

"I want to touch you.." He murmured as he pushed Tony's thighs apart. Every inch of Tony was exposed and there was no way to turn back. He gently tightened his fist over him and started to stroke Tony. WHA HE WAS SHOCKED. 

Tony wasn't used to that kind of attention. His eyes widened. Tony caught his lip between his teeth and watched with fascination as Steve worked his hand over his cock slowly. Tony kissed the side of Steve's face. 

"I wanna touch you too." Tony smiled and he gripped Steve's cock as well. He felt his body shiver so Tony stroked a little more. They had already been in that bathroom for a long while. There was no way to know how long they had until someone forced their way into the room. 

Tony was surprised more than anything. Steve had been so forward and his body was already so sensitive to his touch. He gasped and gripped both of Steve's arms. Tony felt almost liquified. He felt pleasured and boneless, and he knew it wasn't because of the drug he took. 

It was the Yankee and all the attention he gave him. Gahhh he moved above him. His legs spread to both sides of his body. His knees were planted firmly on the floor. He wanted Steve inside him again and the blonde caught on quick. He used his free hand to guide the path, then Steve pressed the head of his cock into him. 

Tony shuddered and clutched onto his shoulders for strength. Then he slowly maneuvered and adjusted to the position they were in. Steve's other hand still gave Tony the attention he needed and he started to stroke him at a faster pace. 

The younger one always needed more, he had a constant hunger to feel a thrill. He burned for love and attention. Steve knew this and he did his best. 

Steve was inexperienced, and it became obvious to him at that point that Tony was very good at having sex. 

He felt a small stab of...jealousy? Something hit him as he felt the way Tony moved over him. As if he was trained to pleasure someone. Steve groaned, his voice muffled against the soft skin of Tony's chest. He started to kiss his chest and he stopped at his neck. Steve used his grip on Tony's ass to pound him down on his cock with a lot more force than before. 

His heartbeat increased until he wondered if he'd have a heart attack. Steve had a darker side to him, a possessive side that he wasn't really even aware of. In his mind, he began to want Tony all for himself. Tony had no knowledge of it and he just moaned out into the airy bathroom. He grabbed and gripped onto the towel that hung from the rack up above their heads. 

Steve stilled his movements and held him in place. He moved his hips up slowly and Tony tightened over him. They both liked it when Steve moved in deep. His mouth closed over a part of Tony's neck. 

Steve felt possessive again so his arms wrapped around his waist, Steve held him captive against him. He sucked hard at the soft skin, He bit at the skin so everyone could see the mark he placed there. Triumph mingled in his mind when he felt Tony's body shudder in his arms. 

For the first time in his life, Tony had a sexual experience that actually made him cum. Every encounter was the same. He just let some older guy fuck him. He'd never actually ... He groaned and spilled everything he had over Steve's very fit abdomen. 

Tony felt Steve's hot tongue on his neck. He finally grasped what Steve was up to and he had to catch his breath to tease him about it. 

"..." Tony had a million things to say but he couldn't form a single word. 

Everything after that point started to blur. He felt the bathroom floor against his back. Tony blinked and looked up at Steve. He felt a strong thrust and he gripped Steve's ass. Holy Molyy his entire body caught on fire the moment he realized that Steve was about to do the same thing that he did. 

The drug he took was a stimulant, So pleasure just dripped from every pore on his body. Steve moaned very loudly, he couldn't control it because it was a first for him as well. He quickly thrust everything out. Steve gasped and buried what felt like everything he had into Tony.   
He had never been brought to that level of pleasure, and it was the most erotic encounter he had ever experienced. 

“Holy, shit..” Tony was finally able to say something as he tried to take in some oxygen. He held onto that extremely warm skin. They both struggled to breathe. The two of them tried to catch their breath as they heard a very stressed and loud knock on the door. They looked over in the direction of the door and Steve let out an exhausted sigh. 

He pictured a very long line of drunk people. 

Steve looked down at Tony and he wiped some of his hair off his forehead. He gave him a small kiss and he relaxed against him. They both needed to cool down. They had to breathe at a normal rate and they did not want to separate. They only kissed and clung to one another on that bathroom floor. 

A person actually kicked the door. Tony jerked from the shock and Steve started to laugh. 

It was time to go. Steve stretched up and he looked down at Tony. They both remained where they were for a moment longer. Steve kissed him again, but then he backed up and he hunted for his clothes. Tony moved out from beneath him and he started to hunt around as well. 

Tony exhaled and then bit his lip. His body felt the way he had always wanted it to feel. He rubbed the side of his face and watched as Steve grabbed for the towel that was on the wall beside them. 

He was dazed, Tony could only watch Steve as he cleaned up the mess on his stomach. Tony blushed and he rubbed at his neck. Steve marked him up.. Tony could tell that he did it on purpose and it made him so happy. 

Steve handed Tony the towel. He was a mess as well. It was a friggen sauna in that bathroom. Tony accepted the towel and he got to work. Steve stared off at the hideous wallpaper in front of him. He wanted to take a picture of it. 

It was so ugly, but it was an image that he’d never forget. Steve snapped out of the thought and he looked over at Tony. 

ACK Tony moved his leg and it felt stiff ... The brunette sat up and he ran his hand through his crazy hair. He tossed that towel because it was time for them to get out of dodge. Steve stood up first and he pulled Tony off the floor. His legs shook and it took Tony a while to maneuver around the bathroom. 

He moved around in a blurred, dazed, and pleasured fog. Tony stepped into his clothes that he found on the floor and he put them on. Steve did the same and he hunted for his shirt... 

“Here.." Tony had Steve's shirt in his hand. Steve smiled at him and he walked toward him. Tony was out of it and Steve needed to take him home. He gave him a kiss and he took the shirt out of his hand. 

Tony was dressed and Steve went to the bathroom door. He unlocked it and he gripped Tony’s hand. People started to YELL at them as they bolted out of the bathroom. Steve led Tony out the same way they entered. He stepped over the various people on the floor and he gasped in some much needed fresh air when they finally were outside the home. 

Tony had to be escorted out because he was out of it. He had the high from the drug and the sex, but Tony was at the point of the crash. He started to blank out on a lot of things around him because his mind was on overdrive. The cool air made him shiver. He held Steve’s hand all the way until they reached the car. Steve opened the door for Tony and helped him into the passenger seat. 

At some point, Steve stopped for gas?  
Tony sat in the car and dwelled on what had happened while Steve paid for gasoline. Tony tugged on his bottom lip and he stared at whatever was in front of him. 

He caught a glimpse of the tracking device that was locked onto his wrist and he cringed at the sight. He frowned and rubbed at the side of his face. Meh.. he dropped his hand and he tried to clear his head. 

He began to wonder if Steve would act differently around him at the house. Tony rubbed at his legs and tried to center himself. They both got off and they had amazing bathroom sex. But, afterward Tony had no idea what would happen. 

Steve marked up his neck. He marked it up good and Tony took that as a sign that he had some sort of intention to make their encounter known. His dad was gunna freak. When he thought about it, it hurt his stomach. 

Steve got back in the car and he started the engine. When they got to that familiar red light before the Stark Mansion one of them finally said something. Steve was the first to speak. 

"...So I thought that one guy was going to die or something. He kept.." Steve muttered as Tony looked in his direction. He knew exactly which guy Steve referred to and he felt a laugh rise within him. 

“He kept pounding on the door. It was kinda scary." Steve's facial expression made Tony burst into laughter. The stupid ass GUY went batshit crazy on the door. Tony nodded his head and Steve started to laugh along with him. 

It escalated so quickly between them, neither of them expected the evening to head in that direction. They both wanted it, but they didn’t expect it. So between the two, all of it was pretty hilarious. 

The light turned green and Tony cleared his throat. He wanted to ask Steve a question before they returned to his home. He built up the courage and then decided to just ask. 

“So, what happens now? I was only able to leave because it was my birthday. My dad is in super psycho paranoia mode so we.." Uhhh Tony just stopped there and Steve looked away from the road for a split second. 

"Super psycho paranoia mode?" Steve felt like the word choice needed to be repeated. 

“YES! I won't even be able to talk to you. I won’t get to have more amazing sex with you or see you naked again EVER. I'm on government LOCKDOWN. And, I don't know if you've noticed but it's kind of a permanent thing." Tony vented and he glared out the window. 

Steve didn't exactly agree to what was said, but he was too busy and drove with a blush on his face. OH YEAH, Tony saw him naked. Steve's face felt very warm. 

"Tony it's not a permanent thing. Just until Obadiah is no longer a threat." 

"UGH, there is always a fucking threat. That's the part you are not understanding." Tony sighed and kept his glare outside the car. He was never free. Tony was convinced that he would never ever EVERRRR be free. They parked in the garage and Steve turned off the car. He remained where he was and he looked over at Tony. 

"Five S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are stationed at the perimeter of the property, five are in the middle. Five more are outside the actual mansion, and four are stationed inside your home. Five if you include me. But, I'm not an agent." 

Tony heard what he said and he looked over at Steve. 

"Yeah? I know my dad has a ton of people around all the time." He didn't see how that answered his question. How the hell was that gunna help him see Steve naked again?? 

“AND NOW I'M BEING TRACKED.." Ughhh, Tony tried to pry the locater off his wrist but Steve grabbed his hand. He held onto that wrist and he gave Tony a small smile. Tony tried to return it but his mind was too filled with doubt and confusion. 

“I’m sorry I did that but, I had to. You told me that you’d wear it if I kissed you, remember? So stop being upset.” Steve held his smile and he listened to the area. They did have an agent stationed inside the garage. 

Steve looked over at the agent and then focused back at Tony.  
“Let's go inside.." Steve went to open the door but Tony sighed and made him stop. 

"NOOO. I don't want to go in there don't you get it? As soon as we leave this car everything goes back to how it was..” Tony wasn't stupid. He knew that Steve didn’t plan to be open about what happened. 

"You are NOT going to be all OH HEY, GUESS WHAT HOWARD..." Arrrghh Tony almost growled because he was so frustrated. Steve shook his head and he looked over at the agent again. The agent did make eye contact with Steve but his focus was pointed on the property. 

Tony was wrong about Steve. He had plans in his head but he didn’t vocalize them at that time. He planned to have a conversation with Howard first and ask him a question about Tony. Steve didn’t want to focus on any of that at the moment. 

He leaned over towards the passenger side of the car and he gave Tony a small kiss. Tony always wanted more. He leaned into the kiss but Steve was back on his side before Tony could even comprehend it. It was short and sweet. Too short for Tony because he wanted a DAMN ANSWER. 

He watched Steve open the car door and he got out of the car. Tony unbuckled his seatbelt and he forced the strap off his shoulder. GRR GRR GRRRR GARRRGHHH GRRRR he grumbled and slowly got out of the vehicle. 

The two of them headed into the house. It was really dark and quiet. Tony had to focus in order to navigate. Meh. He just held onto the back of Steve’s shirt. Steve seemed to be in a better element. He walked around with a lot more confidence than Tony expected. 

Tony noticed the time as they walked through the kitchen. WHOAA it was after 3 am? He was impressed that Steve let him stay out as late as he did. Steve did a head count as he led the path to the bedrooms. 

One agent was in the living room, one in the kitchen, and one was in the front hallway. Phil Coulson was the one that was stationed outside Tony's bedroom. Steve glanced over at Tony. Ahem... Tony awkwardly cleared his throat after he noticed Phil next to his room. 

Tony's room was right where the hallway began. Steve's was at the end of the hall. His dad and mom had their bedroom all the way on the other side of the mansion. Steve walked up to Phil with a smile and Tony let go of his shirt. 

"Captain Rogers. I'm glad to see that you two made it back ok." 

"Thank you. How was everything here?" 

Steve and Phil started to talk ... It was too quiet and too official for Tony so he went to his bedroom door. He wondered WHAT IN THE HELL Steve was up to?  
Captain Confusing only managed to do one thing, he left Tony confused. 

“Happy late birthday Anthony." Phil spoke to him and Tony stood up straight. ACK he felt awkward. He turned his head and smiled at him. Tony noticed that Phil and Steve were close to being the same age. 

For some reason, he blushed.  
“Thanks. uUhh goodnight." Tony went to open his door and he stopped when he heard Steve. 

"I noticed that no one is stationed outside Howard and Maria's room. Since I'm here, you can take up post over there." 

"Sure. Not a problem. Sleep well Stark." Phil smiled at Tony and then he looked at Steve. He said nothing more and he left the hallway. Steve watched him vacate and then he looked back over at Tony. His jaw hung down towards his chest. WhUUUT?! That was so simple! He looked down the hallway and started to tease. 

"What did you call him in a jealous rage? Mr. Business card? Or something like that.” Tony whispered as Steve shushed him. 

“Shh. You don't have to bring that up." Steve wanted that to be swept under the rug. Haaa yeah right. Tony planned to bring that up any chance he got. They both stared at each other for a moment and then Steve looked at the bedroom door. 

"I'll stay with you for a little while.." Tony stepped back due to the shock. 

“UHM How? Wait! Well, what?” Hold up. Tony tried to speak but Steve just opened the bedroom door for him. He walked Tony into his own bedroom and Steve closed the door. Steve took a long look around Tony's room. He stepped further in and Tony remained a mute...for about two seconds. 

"Does this mean we are alone?" Tony asked as he turned in Steve's direction. Steve walked up to him. He stood right in front of him and pulled Tony into a gentle kiss. Gahhh, it felt like Tony's heart soaked up a bunch of water or something. It felt so full and it was about to burst. 

Steve just kissed him for a little while. He took a moment then he got to his question. 

"I can hear everything. Your parents are asleep and I can hear exactly where the agents are. So yes, we are alone." He smiled at Tony and felt his nerves shift a bit. The thought of being alone with Tony made him nervous. Yet he created the situation? Steve couldn't figure himself out. 

Tony felt nervous as well. Nervous because he saw everything that happened as a dangerous thing. Steve could go in any direction when it came to his dad... 

So, he was scared. But then again he was also surprised because Steve was more direct than he anticipated. He just embraced what was in front of him and he enjoyed the feel of Steve's lips on his. It made him dizzy. He wasn't quite over the pill that he took but the effects were hardly an issue. 

He just felt out of it. They kissed again and Tony almost lost his balance. Luckily he had Steve to hold him up. His bedroom was warmer then it had ever been. Tony felt a bit hot and he held onto Steve's arms for support. 

"You're tired Tony. I'll stay in here until you fall asleep." Steve felt much more at home without being surrounded by hundreds of intoxicated strangers. He was able to focus on Tony and concentrate on things that he wanted to say. 

"Not tired. I could go all night." Tony whispered as he hugged on Steve. He rest his head against his arm. Steve failed to respond. He laughed a little bit and then remembered that they needed to keep it down. Tony had passed the point of crashing. He crashed from his high and Steve noticed his exhaustion. 

He gently led him over to the bed. 

Tony pried out of his clothes, he put on the shorts he often wore to bed. Steve stayed dressed and he got into the bed beside him. Steve stared at that mark he left on his neck. They faced each other and Tony dipped in and out of sleep. 

Steve closed his eyes. It was the warmest he had felt since he was found. Tony's bed was on fire or something. Steve felt comfortable and warm.  
He didn't intend to fall asleep before Tony, but he fell into a deep sleep almost immediately. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~————~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A few hours later, Steve opened his eyes. He heard a loud noise from within the mansion. He went to sit up but he had Tony all wrapped up around him. SHIT. Steve fell asleep and he was in Tony's room a lot longer than he intended to be. 

Steve heard a loud voice so he quickly got off the bed and he stopped at the door. Tony woke up and growled into the pillow. 

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh are you serious?" He spoke into the pillow and it was muffled. Another loud sound was heard by them both and Tony shot up. He looked over at his door. 

"The fuck was that?"  
"I don't know. Stay here. I'll check it out.." Steve slowly opened the door and he left the room. As soon as he stepped into the open he saw people in the mansion that he did not recognize. 

He saw one S.H.I.E.L.D. agent on the floor. The agent had been shot. Steve tried to determine exactly how many people were inside the home. A man walked up to him with a very smug smile on his face. 

“I just knew at some point you’d be inside that bedroom. You left the house wide open for me.” 

Steve's face pulled into a glare. He clenched his teeth and he brought his right hand up to his side. The soldier wanted his shield but he did not have one attached to him. His instinct to grab it kicked in for the first time. The shield wasn’t there and Steve closed his fist into a tight ball. 

He hated to be mocked. He looked back over his shoulder for a moment and then he turned his attention back to the man. 

“I’ve really gotta you some credit. You held out for as long as you could. I was informed off and on about your little romance with the live wire. He’s hard to resist isn’t he?” 

He looked like he was in his late thirties-early forties. His dark brown hair matched his eyes and he had a deep voice. Steve watched him walk from where he stood to one of the men he had with him. He appeared injured and it helped Steve guess who he was. 

“I’m glad I get to talk with you again. I had no idea that you were Captain America. I saw you on the news. You see, the highest bidder actually asked if I could add YOU into the deal. I told him there was no way I could bring you in. He has an obsession with distorting iconic images or some shit.” 

He rambled on and Steve just glared. Nothing he said interested the soldier. He listened and tried to hear where Tony was in the bedroom. Steve thought about going back inside and taking Tony out through the bedroom window. 

“Well anyway, I am going to be taking that arrogant little prick you've got in the room behind you, Mr. America. Just let me have him and this doesn't have to end in a bad way." The guy acted like he could talk his way in and out of everything. 

It became obvious to Steve that the man was Howard's former business partner. It was the man that abused Tony. Steve was disgusted and he gave him a response. 

“You’re not taking him.” That would only be accomplished over Steve’s dead body. Obidiah had his own set of men in the house at that point. Steve was outnumbered and more were outside. Steve secured where he stood and he looked at the first person that moved. He moved his hand again out of the habit that had returned to him. 

He'd kill them all if he had to... 

Back in the room, Tony was frozen stiff. He heard Obadiah's voice and his body was frozen... He wondered what happened to his mother and father if Obidiah managed to make it that far into the house. 

His mind immediately went in that direction and he panicked. Tony got off the bed in a rush. He checked the bedroom window and he gasped when he saw a bunch of armed people. 

WHAT THE FUCK?! he became angry and he walked up to the door. He stopped when he heard Steve's voice on the opposite side. The Yankee said that he wouldn't let Obadiah take him. 

Tony felt his heart. It felt like it began to pulse around in his throat. 

"You are going to let me take him. Because everyone else in this house is bleeding out and you are the only person that will be able to help them." Obadiah was determined. When he was determined to do something it brought out the most horrible, destructive part of himself. 

He healed from the injury that Howard caused, and now it was time for him to make Tony and Howard pay. 

"I put a bullet in Maria and Howard a few minutes ago. SO GET OUT OF THE WAY and let me take him." 

Steve felt the door as it jerked open behind him. Tony forced it open and he walked right up to Obadiah. Steve grabbed him and forced Tony to remain behind him. Tony wasn't even dressed and he looked like he had just spent the evening having very loud bathroom sex. Obadiah took notice immediately and he failed to hide his grin. 

"And here I thought he just dumped you off .." Obadiah's words did not reach Tony's ears. He immediately yelled at the man. 

"YOU SHOT MY MOM?! What the fuck is wrong with you?” All his dad's extra security. Everything always went to waste. It didn't pay off to be a paranoid FREAK. Tony glared at the man and Steve held him back. Steve calculated what he had to deal with. He heard everyone around them that was injured. 

Obadiah told him the truth. All the agents were shot except for two. Two traitors apparently. 

"That's right Tony. I even shot your mom. Your butler too. Now come with me so your Yankee boy toy can save your people.” Obadiah stepped in the direction they were in. Tony looked at Steve for a moment. Obadiah had no idea that he had the tracking device locked on his damn wrist. 

"Come on Tony. I know you're selfish but you really wouldn't let your parents bleed to death on their beautiful bedroom floor would you? Your inheritance wouldn’t kick in until you're older anyway.” Tony glared and charged at him again. Steve stopped him and it really pissed him off. 

"AY SHUT UP! I'm going OK?! so shut your mouth." UGH he hated his friggen voice. Tony looked at Steve and tried to use telepathic powers that he DIDN'T HAVE to convince him that it would be ok. Steve just held onto his wrist... 

"You're not going." Steve stood firm but Tony tried to pull his arm away. 

“STEVE I HAVE NO CHOICE. You need to make sure my mom and dad are safe. I won't let my parents die just so this clown can try his shot at revenge." 

He pointed at Obadiah. Steve looked down at the tracking device on Tony's wrist. He looked up at Tony's face and became frustrated. 

“I'll be fine. Let me go." Steve gripped that wrist and he looked at Obadiah. Steve said nothing to him. He just gave him a look and then he released Tony's wrist. Howard mentioned a few times that Obadiah was a dead man walking. Now, Steve felt the same way. 

Tony acted confident because he knew it was the only option at that moment. Obadiah won that game of chess. But, FUCK HIM. Tony walked back to Steve and he gave him what could have been their last kiss. Steve hated the situation and he was filled with rage. He kissed him back and Obidiah held a look of resentment. 

Tony slowly pulled away from the kiss and he smiled at Steve. 

“Don’t regret a damn thing Yankee. I found you, now you find me. Got it?" Tony looked right at him as he spoke. Steve nodded his head in agreement. He planned to find him and then put an end to Obadiah Stane. Tony turned away and he walked up to Obidiah. 

Obidiah grabbed him by the neck and he led him out of his own home. 

"I've got someone lined up to meet you live wire... You're not exactly dressed to impress but, that's not the issue here." Obadiah's grip on Tony's neck tightened and Tony winced. UGH, he wanted to fuck him up. 

Steve was left behind. He was so upset with himself. He forced the thoughts out of his mind and he made his way to Howard and Maria. He made sure everyone received medical attention. 

Steve’s mind seethed with anger the entire time. 

* * *

CHAPTER END Thanks again for reading. 


	33. When the Levee Breaks

Chapter 33: Reprise Chapters: When the Levee Breaks

* * *

  
Long before Tony's birthday and before all that Obadiah nonsense, Steve and Tony sat on the floor in the make-shift lab gymnasium. It was just Tony, Steve, and three agents in the room. They stopped their exercise in order to eat some food. Tony's mother made them some sandwiches and they both shared a plate. Tony had his boom box beside him and they went over the lyrics to one of the songs.

Two months earlier -

_"GUNS..AND ROSES."_

_"Guns and Roses. Got it." Steve took a bite of the sandwich and he watched Tony press the play button. Steve heard the electric guitar, drums and various other noises. He chewed on the food and watched Tony's shoulders move. It was hilarious to him. Tony was so into the horrible music._

_"Loaded like a freight trainnn. Flyin' like an air-o-plane. Feelin' like a space brainnn one more time tonight." Tony sang along with the song and Steve pressed the pause button on the boom box._

_"Loaded? like a freight train?" He wanted an explanation to the lyrics. It was their routine that they had developed. Tony smiled and happily explained what Steve just heard._

_"Loaded like a freight train? A freight train holds cargo.. for Axel Rose the cargo is probably drugs. SO he is loaded on drugs..flyin like an air-o-plane. Feelin' like a space brain one more time tonight." Tony finished his explanation and Steve just shook his head._

_He couldn't believe that someone actually put that message out there. It made youthful people like Tony think that sort of activity was ok. Tony held his smile and he pressed play again. The song continued and he started to sing._

_"Well, I'm a west coast struttin'...One bad mother, a rattlesnake suitcaseee under my arm. Said I'm a mean machine, Been drinkin' gasoline. And honey you can make my motor -"_

_"STOP! Stop. stop. STOP. Tony just stop everything." Steve rushed his hand over and he pressed that pause button again. ALL of those lyrics were so jumbled and so fast for Steve, he failed to keep up. Tony scoffed and suppressed a laugh._

_"West coast struttin? Bad mother? Tony, what is going on with this person?" Steve's face just screamed confusion. Tony laughed and grabbed another sandwich. One of the agents in the background laughed at the two. Steve and Tony failed to notice.When they were around one another they seemed to enter their own little world. They often forgot that they were being watched._

_"HE IS REPRESENTING THE WEST COAST! Struttin means he's showing off. And he's one bad mother. Meaning he's a total BADASS? He's so cool and amazing he has a rattlesnake suitcase UNDER his arm."_

_"...and that makes him cool and amazing?" Steve stared at Tony with an unamused look on his face._

_"YES. He's a mean machine and he's been drinking gasoline. And obviously somebody makes his motor run. Probably some kind-hearted blonde that he knows..”_   
_Tony tried to flirt and remember the next set of lyrics at the same time. Steve's lips formed into a smile as he grabbed for another sandwich._

_“He sounds like someone I know.." Steve implied the obvious similarities between Tony and the song lyrics._

_"Oh yeah? who would that be?" Tony teased and Steve refused to look at his smile. NOPE. Steve reached over and pressed the play button. The music resumed and Tony wasn't ready for it._

_"AH hang on... somethin something hmm hmm.. something something hmm hmm OH I got a Molotov cocktail with a match to go. I smoke my cigarette with style. And I can tell you honeyyyy. You can make my money tonight."_

_"How would you make his money?" Steve was totally lost so he spoke over the music. Molotov cocktail? Ugh... Steve gave up._

_"HAHAHA you make his money by being his hooker. By doing certain things for him. Goshhh Steve you really need to get out more." Tony made fun of him and Steve's jaw dropped open. He knew what a hooker was and he was beyond shocked._

_"I would never want to make his money.." He didn't feel the need to understand Guns and Roses. Steve officially did not like the band._

_“I’d make your money, Yankee.”_

_Tony confessed his sins. Steve blushed badly and IGNORED the comment. He reached over to shut the boom box off but Tony grabbed his arm. AY AY back off. He gripped his wrist and let the song continue. It got to a point in the song where Steve's ears started to hurt. He wanted that song offfffffffff. Tony sang along regardless._

_"I'm on the nightrainnnn, Ready to crash and burn. I never learn wahhhhh yahh I'm on the nightrain."_

_“Tony! This song is stupid and his voice is ANNOYING. Put something else on." Steve tried to free his hand but Tony wouldn't allow it._

_"MAKE ME..”_

_Steve used his free hand to dig around in the box full of CDS. Tony still gripped onto his one arm like a child._

_"LET ME GO." Steve demanded but Tony refused to let go of his arm. So they just wrestled around and fought a ridiculous battle._

_“Hmm hehe I'll let you go if you give me what I want.." He wanted that thank you kiss. Steve knew Tony's requests and he would not oblige him. Ehh ehh? Tony grinned like a little devil because he wanted that KISS._

_Steve stopped abruptly and he stared at Tony._

_For some reason, they both stopped all movement. They both stared at each other. Steve noticed Tony's chest as it rose up when he took a breath. Steve had no idea why he paid any attention to that. But, he just stared for a moment and then the two made eye contact._

_"What?" Tony asked because Steve had a strange look on his face. He watched Steve's eyes as his focus dropped down to Tony's lips. It was so friggen OBVIOUS. Steve looked him in the eyes and then he dropped his attention down to his lips._

_Tony had seen him do it countless times. The Yankee was deep in thought about that kiss. Tony decided to lean in a little bit just to see what Steve would do and he didn’t care if they were being watched. Tony's heart started to swell up.. the moment he leaned in toward him, Steve moved in as well. They both drew in a breath and.._

_"How are those sandwiches? Did you boys need something more to eat?" Tony heard his mother from a distance and they both sat up straight. They both realized they were in the lab-gym, and they realized the other human beings that also occupied it._

_HOLY HELL._   
_"No mom we're cool. Uhh, just.." Tony gulped because Steve was the first to rise to his feet. He watched Steve pick up the empty plate and he walked out of the gym area of the lab and he headed over to Maria._   
_He thanked her for the food and Tony heard him offer to help her clean up. Tony's heart was on a rampage.. Steve just got up all NONCHALANT AS FUCK and walked away. Like nothing even happened. Tony could only watch from his place on the floor._

_Tony glared over at the agents in the room and then he looked over at his boom box. Tony frowned. He got ditched._

~~~~——~~~~

Tony was lost down memory lane. He was worried about his mother being shot...and he had doubts about making it home. Tony tried to think of a happier time, and the memory of one of his music lessons with Steve came to his mind.

Obadiah still had a strong grip on the back of Tony's neck. He took him from his home in a white van and they ended up on some abandoned lot. It was not as abandoned as it first appeared. Tony thought it was but he was proven wrong when he saw the long aircraft up ahead of them.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" Tony asked as Obadiah pushed him forward so he would walk faster. Tony didn't even get the chance to put shoes on. He only wore a pair of shorts and he was incredibly uncomfortable. UGH, he wanted to kill Obadiah STANE and bury his body somewhere.

The older man shoved him up into the opening of the aircraft. Tony complied because Obadiah had a bunch of people around them and they all carried guns.

"We've got a long trip ahead of us Tony so you better not give us any shit." Obadiah finally spoke to him as he was led towards a seat.

Oh, Tony planned to be the biggest pain in the ass. He would give him some shit. Tony jerked his shoulders and turned away from Obadiah. He tried to shove the man but two of his people grabbed his arms.

"TONY! Stop fucking around. My people here will do anything I tell them so you better control yourself. You piss me off any more than you have I'll have them beat you half to death.” Obadiah threatened Tony and he just glared at the older man. Tony continued his resistance and he tried to free his arms from Obadiah's attack dogs.

"Do they know that your BULLSHIT revenge is just a waste of time..." He didn't understand why Obadiah had taken things to such an extreme level.

“So you fucked me when you pleased and my dad shot you. GET OVER IT OBI... " Tony yelled at the older man and the comment was met with the back of Obadiah's hand. It cracked across Tony's face and he gasped after he felt the sting.

"This goes far beyond you and me now live wire. Sorry. Your cards have been dealt and this is mostly about business now. Destroying you and your father for me, but business for someone else." Obadiah calmly explained as the two men held Tony at a short distance from him.

"You're just pissed because I left you hanging last time... You bitter fuck.” Tony's face was struck again and it felt ten times harder that time. Obadiah started to show his anger, and Tony's comments began to get to him.

"You're too amped up for this trip. I can't have a hostile Stark barking at me all the time." He looked at one of the guys and the man ripped him over in a different direction. They took Tony into a narrow room. It was obviously used for storage but it had been emptied out. Tony looked around and noticed some chairs and he didn't have time to notice the rest. The man forced Tony to sit down on one of the chairs.

The second one forced Tony's arm to extend. Obadiah went away for a moment and Tony tried to break free.  
WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE GUNNA DO? Tony tried to pry his arm away from the man but he forced it out in the open. Obadiah came back and he hovered over Tony.

"What are you doing?" He asked as his eyes happened upon the syringe that was in Obadiah's hand.

"Wha..what the hell are you doing?!" Tony wanted to shrink back into the seat that was behind him but it was physically impossible. He flinched when Obadiah took off his brown belt.

OH HELL NO. Tony started to kick and scream because he was NOT going to allow Obadiah to have his way with him again.  
Tony freaked.. he freaked out so intensely that Obadiah had to get a third guy in there to hold his legs.

One man held his shoulders back, the other held his legs, and the third man was about to break his arm. Obadiah made his way to Tony and tightened the belt over his arm. He sought out a vein to puncture.

"OBI DON'T! You're fucking insane. PLEASE STOP!" Tony felt the needle jab into his arm and he did his best to fight him off. Obadiah injected him with a drug in order to have a quiet, compliant Tony Stark.

Obadiah had lost whatever amount of sympathy he had for Tony. He felt nothing but hatred and he held a deep need to even the score. One of the other attack dogs walked by the open door and Obadiah glared over in that direction. He turned back to Tony.He grabbed Tony’s face and he turned it to the side. Obidiah stared at the bruise that Tony had on his neck.

“Is that your Yankee’s message to me? Is he telling me that you belong to him or some shit?” Tony couldn’t think. He tried to tune the man out and he tried to get the FUCK out of that room. It felt like his body no longer worked. Obidiah dipped down to Tony’s eye level and he told him exactly what his plan was for the flight.

"I want you to feel how I felt. Drugged up, disoriented, and really fucked around with.” Obadiah stood up. He walked over to the door. A scream very loud suddenly burst out of Tony as the door was slammed shut.

~~-~~

Over at the Avenger's Tower, in the present time, the older Steve was in the middle of a meeting when Clint Barton called in. Steve put the video call through and Clint's face showed up on the screen.

"CAP! You are needed ASAP. Something is going on with Tony and uhh well that's your area of expertise." Clint sounded panicked and Steve became immediately worried.

“What's going on?" he asked as Clint started to shake his head no over and over.  
"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN. You need to get over here now because EVERYONE here is trying to help Tony but he's not having it... "

The call ended and Steve stood up.

“Sorry everyone I've.." Steve just closed up his screens and he left the room. Natasha followed after him but Steve didn't acknowledge her. He was too worried. Something within him made him feel ...extra worried? Something happened with his younger self. Steve made his way over to Tony as fast as he could.

He didn't have a suit he could fly around in, so he could only take one of the jets they had in order to get to Tony quickly. Steve's nerves felt shot for some reason. The night before everything was fine. More than fine, it was the most intense night of his life. His mind became swamped with worry ...and guilt? Tony was so in-tune with his younger self it frightened him. Steve often felt just a glimpse or a small wave of emotion here and there from his other self...

But Tony. He picked up on everything.

When Steve arrived at the west coast tower he met up with Clint right away. He led him straight to Tony. Tony was coiled up in his work area.

“Tony? Hey, what's going on.." Steve touched Tony's arm and he felt him shudder and move away.

"DON'T! Don't touch me I'm..." Tony felt sick. His eyes closed without his body's permission. His forehead was covered with sweat and Steve crouched down beside him so he could look him in the eyes.

“Steve I'm gunna be sick. I feel so sick. I've been..I'm all doped up again and I can feel everything. I can feel it all. FUCK he’s in some shit right now.” Tony wanted to get into his suit and go to his younger self. But, he didn’t know where he was and he no longer had memories to guide him. That part was disconnected.

“Tony what is happening to him?"

Tony just gripped his own hair and tore at it because he didn't know. HE HAD NO IDEA. All he knew was that his body felt horrible. Clint just stared with disbelief. He had no idea just how much Tony had been affected by his younger self. It was insane to watch. They were just engaged in a conversation and then all of a sudden Tony was on the floor.

"Should I call Dr. Strange? or..." ? Clint had no idea how to help. Steve shook his head at the archer and answered his question.

"There is nothing that they can do remember? Normally Tony just lets it pass.." Steve looked back at Tony because he cried out and moved further away. It did not look good. Steve's worry deepened and he tried to make Tony look at him.

"UUmaaahh STEVE.. Steve something is really wrong. I need to talk to Fury. He was somehow able to communicate with you when you were in the shitty 1980s REMEMBER? how did he do that?" Tony yelled between the two and they both stared blankly Tony was too impatient to deal with their forgetfulness. AHHH he grabbed at his hair again.

"Fuuuuckkk STEVE HE WAS TALKING TO YOU FROM THE FUTURE! You had a damn team meeting and you told everyone in the room that you "ran into some complications" That was why I built my own time machine to save your ASS!" Tony needed to know how it was done.

Clint and Steve looked at each other. Uhh the transmitter?  
"We were given a transmitter when we arrived. I don’t, I don’t remember what happened to it." Clint answered and frowned.

Tony looked like he was in pain. But, how the hell was that possible? Clint noticed Steve's scared expression. He looked like a nervous wreck.

"Tony I gave the transmitter back to Fury before I was sent back."

"SO CALL HIM UP. Jarvis get Nick Fury on the phone..." Tony tried to stand up but his body wouldn't allow it. Fuck his younger self was in so much pain the adult Tony felt like he was about to pass out.

~~-~~

In the past, Steve managed to get everyone medical attention. For multiple shootings, they had to send out multiple ambulances. It took too long and Steve was on edge.  
Tony had a tracking device on him, but how the hell was Steve supposed to use it???????

Howard had a bullet removed and Steve didn't know who in S.H.I.E.L.D. was an actual ally. Who the hell was he supposed to trust?! Howard was being treated at the nearest medical facility, along with his wife, Jarvis, and all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that were shot.

Phil Coulson was shot as well and Nick Fury had to be called in. Steve was forced to wait and he was lost yet again. Any agent that was shot could have still been an informant or an accomplice to Obadiah. Howard was the first one out of the group to wake up. And he woke up in a rage. Steve was there for him, but Howard's reaction was unexpected.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! One minute I'm getting up for breakfast and the next my wife and I are being shot!?" Howard didn't see it coming. Steve stood at the foot of the hospital bed and his eyes immediately looked downward. Steve knew why Obadiah chose that time to make his move.  
Because he was distracted.

He had a few spies in the house and they waited for the perfect moment to strike. Steve messed up... His feelings for Tony messed everything up.

“We don't have time to go over what happened Howard. Obadiah has Tony and we need to use the tracking device." Steve didn't have the heart to explain anything to Howard at that moment. He couldn't do it because it felt like he failed him.

"Obadiah is an idiot.." Howard shrugged off the threat and Steve clenched his fist and stepped toward the bed.

"THIS IS NOT A GAME HOWARD! When are you going to wake up? You and Tony have crossed this man and he is serious about causing harm to you. I don't know who he is, or who he has ties with but you can't just shrug this off!" Steve finally voiced his frustration with Howard.

"I am not shrugging this off I am TRYING TO THINK." Howard and Steve glared at each other. In Steve's opinion, Howard was in way over his head. He was too damn cocky and EXACTLY LIKE TONY. Did he think that nothing could touch a Stark?

“You two think that you are invincible. NOW, HOW DO I FIND TONY?! If I knew how to track the damn device I would have had him back already.."  
Howard stared at Steve and then he looked around the room. Steve made sure that no one else was in the room when he heard that Howard had woken up. So they were alone and they were able to have their argument in peace.

"You and I are the only ones that knew about the tracking device. So I want you to bring the information to Nick Fury. ONLY FURY understand? He will help you find Tony. Now, I want to know what happened and why we were taken over so easily."

"Howard we do not have time.."

"Steve my wife is shot and my son's been taken from me under YOUR watch. Tell me what happened!" Howard moved too fast because the conversation made him angry. He felt the pain from the wound as it shot through his body. Steve hesitated, but then decided he had to give him something.

"Obadiah had some of the agents in the house that were working for him. They waited for a vulnerable time.." That was all Steve could say. Howard noticed the guilty expression Steve had on his face.

“How the hell were we vulnerable? All I wanted was for you to take him out and put the damn tracking device on Tony.”

“I did. Now we need to use it.”

“You accomplished that yes. SO how did we suddenly become vulnerable?” Howard was pretty pissed off. He didn't mean to take it out on Steve but he couldn't help it. Steve tried to think of something to say, but he didn't want to explain. They did not have time for Howard's questions!

Didn't Howard think that the location of his son was more important? Steve clenched his fists again and he started to get angry.

The attempt to save his face was long gone... Steve no longer cared how the answer made him look.

"Not we. We did not become vulnerable." Steve kept his glance down at the floor. Once Howard was engaged Steve looked up at him. He pointed at his own chest and spoke with frustration.

"I WAS THE ONE THAT BECAME VULNERABLE. Obadiah waited for it and because of me, he decided to make his move. So, do you have a usable shield for me in your workspace? Because I am going after him..” Howard just stared at his friend. Steve was so angry and Howard had never seen that side of him before.

Steve became vulnerable...how?

Howard closed his eyes for a brief moment. The answer revealed itself to him and he held a blank stare.

“Fury has a shield and a suit for you. I had them made just in case you decided to join S.H.I.E.L.D.." Howard was unsure how to take the information. He knew it would happen at some point and he absolutely hated it. Separate the two? Or keep them together? That was the question he struggled with for months. Howard blamed the medication he was on. His reaction time was non-existent.

“I'll pass on joining S.H.I.E.L.D. But, thanks for the consideration.” Steve didn't even wait for a response. He was so angry with Howard he could barely see straight. He decided to face his confession of vulnerability some other time. Howard was baffled and confused. Steve left him to think.

He took off and hunted down Nick Fury. It took too long to get everyone into the hospital. It took too long for Steve to get to Fury. IT TOOK TOO LONG for things to actually happen.  
Steve became very PISSED OFF.

* * *

Chapter END Thanks for reading


	34. My Name is Prince

Chapter 24: Reprise Chapters: My Name is Prince 

* * *

It took every ounce of internal strength for Steve to keep silent. He finally had the shield he wanted and he was in the process of getting the information he needed.  
Steve pulled his kevlar glove up over his forearm and then he secured his shield against his back. 

Fury told him about Obadiah Stane as Steve dressed in the suit that Howard made for him. It was the first time he'd put on the Captain America suit since he was brought out of the ice... Steve didn't allow his mind to go there. 

"The tracking device indicates that he is taking Tony toward the middle east. All we can do is follow the trail.” Fury tried to communicate with Steve, but Steve was short with everyone and his anger was obvious. 

"SO that is what we do." Steve didn't open the floor for discussion. It was time for them to leave. They had already wasted too much time. Obadiah was a very smart person. Tony and Howard both failed to see how intelligent and evil he actually was. He provided himself a lengthy head-start. 

Fury and Steve boarded one of the jets that S.H.I.E.L.D. had at their disposal. Steve told himself that he would NEVER be in that situation ever again. He had to rely on other people to take him where he needed to go. 

It was bullshit. 

"It's the fastest one on the market right now. So we will be able to catch up Steve. Don't blame yourself, shit happens." Steve turned his head slowly and he glared at the man. 

“Shit happens?” He held them all responsible. Steve turned away because he was very close to assaulting someone. Catch up? Steve was convinced they would NEVER catch up and find Tony. 

It took too damn long for the pilots to even start the engine. Steve couldn't stop. He began to pace around. He was too impatient and it felt like his heart was about to explode. He wanted an instant take-off but something wasn’t right. Steve tried to remain calm as Fury spoke to the pilot and co-pilot. 

Steve couldn't see them and he didn't care too. 

"LET'S GO.” Steve shouted at everyone that was there to listen. Fury stared at him as he stood beside the door to the cockpit. The only fraction of hope Steve had was the fact that Obadiah planned to present Tony to the highest bidder. So that meant Tony was still alive for the moment. 

They finally took off and Steve tried to shake the nervous feeling he had. It was deep in his gut. Fury closed the cockpit door and he walked over to Steve. He ignored the soldier’s behavior and continued to educate Steve on the situation. 

"Stark hired Obadiah because of the fact that he is a client to the Ten Rings. None of this can be proven on paper of course but he is deeply affiliated with them and Howard was keeping the enemy 

close." Fury explained and Steve became irate. 

“CLOSE ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF HIS SON?!" Steve reacted in an angrier tone than he was prepared for. Fury was officially shocked. Steve just looked away and debated taking a seat. 

The jet was too comfortable and it made him feel ILL. The interior was too cozy for him to stomach so he decided to stand. Steve couldn't sit down and ease up when he knew that Tony was in danger. It was physically impossible for him to relax. 

Fury studied every move that Steve made, then he started to speak again. 

"Howard and Obadiah became friends. Howard doesn't have a lot of friends if you haven't noticed. He was conned obviously. Obadiah is a sneaky son of a bitch." Fury felt the need to defend Howard. 

"Don't make Howard look innocent. He's got a house full of friends he can call up." Steve didn't buy Fury's sympathy for a moment. the soldier rolled his eyes and he glared at some image on the wall of the jet. 

“That's business. Howard hasn't had a real friend since you sank to the bottom of the deep blue sea. Remember? Obadiah fed on that loss. Just like he fed on Tony's need for freedom." 

Fury hated himself for being so blind. All of Obadiah's schemes were right there in front of his face. He knew that Howard opened up to Obadiah on a lot of things. Howard was an overworked alcoholic that was obsessed with keeping his family safe. 

Obadiah took advantage of that. It wasn't obvious. The man slithered around the Starks in whatever way he could. 

"We were all fooled, Steve. He wants Howard's technology. His company. he wants it whether he gets it through Howard or Tony it doesn't matter to him. He's ruthless.” Steve heard what Fury said but he refused to listen. Fury had a printed file on Obadiah Stane and he ripped it from his hand. 

Steve held a glare and he looked it over. It was a personality file that S.H.I.E.L.D. had on the books. Steve saw the picture of Obidiah and he wanted to rip the file in half. 

"Well, in the end, it doesn't matter who he is... " Steve tossed the file and he walked away from Fury. He was going to take Obadiah out of the picture. At that point, Steve had enough and he could hold his tongue no longer. 

“I am done with everyone's carelessness. Tony is trapped in the middle of a mess he doesn’t deserve to be in.” Steve vented all his frustration with Fury, with Howard, with everyone. 

Fury listened and he looked over at the door to the cockpit. 

“Tony is only eighteen years old! Sure, I wanted to throw himself into the fire when I enlisted in the army a million times. THAT WAS MY CHOICE. But Tony? None of this is his choice. JUST GET ME TO HIM.” Steve stepped off and he walked away from Fury. 

Nothing in Tony's life was his choice. Steve was determined to change that. He thought on the subject as he paced around. The cockpit door opened wide and Steve glanced over. 

Steve saw Howard Stark emerge from within. Dressed in brown dress pants and an off-white dress shirt. How the hell was he out of the hospital?! Steve watched in shock as he headed down the small hallway. He had his arm in a sling and his hair was disheveled. 

"What the hell are you doing on this jet?" Steve asked as Howard stopped his step. 

"Co-piloting. Do you have a problem with that?" Howard asked with his focus set on something else. Steve summoned all his force. He punched one of the seats. He knocked the headrest off of one of the comfortable chairs and he turned away from the two. 

Fury and Howard both jerked back. They flinched the moment that fist collided with the chair. Howard glanced at Steve but then he stopped next to Fury. 

"This thing keeps blinking.." Howard tossed an object over to Fury and he caught it right away. Steve clenched his fists and kept his back turned to the two. He knew that if he became engaged in a conversation with Howard he was going to fight with him. 

Howard was the reason it took forever to leave. DID HE WANT HIS SON TO DIE? Steve was too on edge to focus. He was too annoyed with everyone and his mind was clouded with anger. 

~~~~~~~~~~——————~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Nothing's gunna stand in my way." Obadiah stood up tall and towered above Tony. Tony coughed and tried to turn over. He inhaled whatever dust or dirt was on the floor and he coughed again. 

It felt like he was about to choke. Tony was about to choke to death on the fucking dust on the ground. He felt Obadiah rip him up off the floor by his hair. Tony tried to grab his arm but he couldn't move a muscle. His body felt dead. 

He felt dead inside. 

"Least of all, you. You're not going to fuck this up for me kid." He roughly dropped Tony back to the floor. His face hit the floor hard but Tony didn't feel a thing. His body stayed perfectly still on the floor where he ended up. 

He told his body to move, but it refused. 

Obadiah and his men wore out every usable muscle he had. Tony wondered if that was the case or he thought the drug he was injected with caused him to become a zombie.  
Tony started to mentally freak out. He wondered if he had brain damage?! He heard Obadiah walk around him and he said something to one of his men. 

"You stay here and watch him. Let me know if he moves and leave those shorts where they are." The door slammed shut and Tony's heart slammed with it. The loud sound of the door startled him but his body didn't react. 

He was mentally aware of everything and Tony wanted to vomit all over the dusty floor. He had just experienced the most nightmarish thing in his life. Obadiah raped him again. He had him raped by his attack dogs as well and he couldn't do a thing about it. 

Tony held a thought over and over that he was going to die. Like Freddie Mercury. He thought he was going to die. Too much love will kill you. Just like he said in the song. Tony’s mind started to wander and tears started to drop to the floor. 

He remembered the old man that gave him a ride to find Steve. He told him that Freddie Mercury died of AIDS. He also remembered his teacher put up some flyers about AIDS and he said you only get it if you sleep around. 

At that point, Tony had been with at least ten people. Obadiah was the first, then a few meaningless people at the house parties, his drug dealer Rip, Steve, and...” 

He was convinced that he was going to go out just like Freddie. Obadiah had his stupid henchmen, His "Chessmen", treat him like he was just some worthless cum-dumpster. 

He told him that it was a message back to Steve. Tony tried to get the words out of his head but it kept coming back to his mind. 

_ “Your precious Yankee won't be-"  _ GARRRRGHHHHH HNNNNOOOOO ! Tony mentally fought the words and he stopped himself from having them on repeat. He needed a distraction. A tool, a piece of something, ANYTHING to distract his mind. 

Tony needed to do something with his hands but he was unable to move. At some point, his mind grew tired. He closed his eyes and decided to die. Tony's mind gave up the fight and he passed out. 

Tony missed the flight entirely. Hours later, he was woken up by one of the men that had his way with him. Tony looked around in a daze. He had a sudden fear wash over him because Obadiah might have told them to rape him again. Tony gasped out an exhausted breath. He cried as he looked down. He felt his shorts travel back up to his waist? Uhwhut... He was being dressed? One man grabbed his arm, and the other held his back. Tony was taken out of the narrow storage room of the aircraft and he was brought outside. 

He had no idea where he was, but everything was bright and nothing around him made sense. The drug made his head spin. He was escorted around like a little rag doll. 

One solid image registered in his mind as he was drug around. Dirt. Tony could tell that he was taken to a place that was covered in dirt. He glanced in the direction where his right hand should have been. He wasn't sure the tracking device was going to work if he was taken into some deep dank cave. Tony felt the men stop and he felt something snake around his waist. The object around his waist felt frozen and something pinched his skin. 

Tony cried out because everything hurt. His skin was pinched and he tried to see what it was. It was a thick chain. A heavy chain rest around the bones in Tony's hips. He was left to stand on his own but his legs collapsed and he fell to the floor. Tony inhaled more dirt. His face was covered with dirt and he started to cough. 

"STAND HIM UP." Obadiah's voice rang through his ears and Tony wanted to scream. He did not want to hear that voice ever again. Tony couldn’t stop his tears. The Chessmen brought him up but Tony's spine wouldn't hold the position he was placed in. 

They had to hold him and his legs would not stop. They shook as he stood. Tony's eyes started to focus. He saw Obadiah to his left. Tony understood that he was being presented to someone. 

Someone that was perched in some chair right in front of him.  
“I had to drug him to keep him from acting up. So, he's a bit out of it." 

"You've mistreated him as well. His face is swollen, his body is abused. Why did you abuse him?” The man spoke to Obadiah and Tony tried to focus on his face. A shadow covered him and Tony couldn’t see shit. 

"He deserved it.." Obadiah shrugged and he brushed some dirt off his tailored suit. Obadiah walked over to Tony and he turned his face. 

“Everyone. I present to you, the little prince of the weapons industry. His father is Howard Stark. The man that owns the largest weapons manufacturing plant that is currently on this planet." Tony was presented as a blue ribbon pig. He felt like cattle being shown off for slaughter. 

The man that was perched ahead of him got up from his seat. Tony noticed an airy smell about him. The man smelled like spices, or like the smoke from incense. And he had a strange accent when he spoke aloud. 

"We know who he is. I've been watching this one for quite some time.” Tony tried to look up. Who the fuck was he? Tony didn't understand why some incense burning FREAK would watch him. 

"SO then you know he's just as smart as his father?" 

"He is far more intelligent than Howard Stark.." The man really seemed interested in Tony. Tony's eyes focused on the man's hands. He heard the rings on his fingers clink together. The man wound his fingers together and Tony stared at all the different rings. 

Was it Mr. Fuckin T? From the A-team? Did he have gold necklaces that hung down to his stomach as well? 

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Tony managed to belt out a question. His stomach hurt and he winced. Obadiah ignored Tony's question. 

"Well! What is it your dad always said to you? You have to have iron in your blood or some crap like that? Well here's your chance kid. The Mandarin wants to recruit you.” The WHO? Tony recalled what his father often said. Yeah yeah, he had to have iron in his blood. His father only said that when he was younger and when he got in trouble. 

The man beside Obadiah looked at him. Tony was at a loss and he felt the man’s hand touch his face. The man with the rings gripped his chin. His face was pulled upward. They made eye contact, but Tony was out of it. 

The Mandarin? Mandarin oranges.. Tony tried to focus but his body was cold and all he wanted to do was lie down. When they made eye contact Tony felt an uneasy stir in his chest. It felt like the man looked deep into his soul. 

“He does have iron in his blood. I can see his fighting spirit." His body was lifeless, but the Mandarin saw all he needed to see. 

"That's the troubled life we intelligent people lead. Your father is correct and you should have listened to him. He was trying to teach you something important." The Mandarin got in front of Obadiah and he placed his complete focus on Tony. He touched Tony’s forehead and Tony tried to move his face away. 

"Everyone wants what your brain can develop." He gripped both of Tony's wrists and he brought his hands up to view. Obadiah thought the Mandarin's change in behavior was odd but he ignored the feeling. Tony, however, tried to keep his balance. He looked at the hands that covered his wrists. Each ring had a small detailed design on it. 

Tony fought the dizzy feeling in his head and he listened to the man as he spoke. 

“They want what your hands can forge. You young man are going to be a prisoner to that for the rest of your life. You will never be safe with your ability to create. So if you make weapons for me, if you join my army, I promise that no future harm will come to you." 

Tony let the words soak into his altered brain. The man in front of him was so calm, his manner of 

speaking made it hard to ignore. The man's eyes bore into his, and for some reason, Tony felt uplifted. 

He had never seen his life in that perspective before. He had no idea why his father was always on edge. They made weapons. COOL.. good for them. Tony never understood. The Mandarin's words made Tony feel uneasy. His eyes darted around for a way to leave. 

"You'll have to kill me. Because I won't do it.” His wrists were released and Tony stepped back. He was able to stand on his own and he looked down at the floor. 

"There is a darkness in you Tony Stark. All you need is a little push.." The man clenched one of his fists. Tony heard the rings collide together and he rolled his eyes. 

"OK VADER." Was the empire trying to convert him to the dark side? Tony had enough strength to laugh in his face. He looked at Obadiah and stomped in his direction. The chain around his waist held him in his place. Tony looked down at it and he tried to pry it off. 

“Enough of this Star Wars bullshit. You aren't going to get what you want so TAKE ME HOME.” Tony demanded as his shoulders felt lighter. He looked down at his hands because.. 

What the hell? he no longer felt out of it. He looked back at the Mandarin and he noticed one of his rings on his finger. It had a bright blue glow to it. The gem on his ring finger became brighter and Tony felt himself getting angrier. 

“Hey, how the hell is he .." Obadiah noticed a change in Tony. The Mandarin did something to make Tony coherent. He didn't heal him, Obadiah could still see the deep bruises all over his body. 

He just made him different. 

"I can feel the hostility between the two of you. Ebbing and flowing like a wave above your heads. Would you like that hostility to end little prince?" The Mandarin spoke only to Tony and Obadiah didn't like what he saw. 

He gave Tony the mental push that he needed. One of his rings enhanced the Mandarin's psychic energy. He had been working his mental magic on Tony as soon as the two made eye contact. 

He used one of his other rings to bring Obadiah to his knees. He used the power of his ring to hold Obadiah in place. 

“If you kill him, all of that frustration will dissipate. Here's your chance to end his hold on you." 

Tony looked down at Obadiah. A fit of anger toward the man in front of him was about to bubble over. Obadiah took advantage of him, he had him drugged up and raped, he ruined whatever possible relationship he could have with his father... 

HE SHOT HIS FUCKING MOTHER.. 

Tony felt a powerful tug within his brain. He heard a voice in his head. A calm voice that reminded him of all the things that Obadiah had done to him. The gold band with a blue shaped gem on it burned even brighter. 

The Mandarin used his psionic energy and filled Tony's head with a decision. Obadiah was trapped in place. He began to yell different things between the two. He said something about it being a shitty deal and he made demands for them to stop. 

Tony just stared down at him. Tony's expression was emotionless and almost robotic. He looked around for anything that would shut Obadiah's loud mouth. 

~~~~~~~~~~———————~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Steve, Howard, and Nick Fury made up for the time that they lost in the hospital. The jet cut through the air at a much faster speed than the aircraft that Obadiah used. They tracked the object on Tony's wrist all the way to some hole in the ground way out in Afghanistan. Howard knew that Steve was unhappy with his presence but Howard really didn't give a shit. 

Tony was his son and they all had made mistakes. Fury had too much of a blind eye, Howard became too trusting, and Steve... Steve obviously developed feelings that he shouldn't have. 

Howard thought about everything as the cargo portion of the jet opened up. Fury and Howard remained strapped to the inside as Steve stood at the opening. Steve was too impatient to wait for them to land. As soon as they confirmed the location he asked to leave the jet. He had radio communication linked to Fury and he was all set to leave. 

"I will be bringing Tony to you so be ready to take off ." He spoke confidently and Howard stared at his stance. Steve looked down at his jump and Howard had a flashback of Tony as he stood in the bulky armor. 

He remembered when Tony stared down at the water. He had the same eager expression that Steve had on his face. He began to think that those two were drawn to each other for some strange reason. Howard couldn't wrap his head around it. 

“STEVE! before you go.." Howard yelled out and Steve turned his head. He gave a look of frustration because they DID NOT HAVE THE TIME. 

"I'm sorry I caused this. I know it’s my fault and I just want you to know..” Howard tried to get the words right. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and set Steve off yet again. Howard was brash and often too quick with his decisions. 

He knew that everything was his fault and he hated himself for it. Steve didn't understand and he held a glare. 

“WHAT?" The soldier wasn't sure what Howard was trying to communicate and he NEEDED TO LEAVE. 

"I'm just saying that you being VULNERABLE? that’s, that is ok." It was obvious to Howard that something had happened between Tony and Steve. He knew about them in the future as well so he decided that he needed to accept it. 

Steve's face softened a bit and he turned away. He processed the words and his reaction to it was to jump out of the jet. He ripped through the air like a boulder and he crashed down onto the ground. 

“Captain. I'll give you the coordinates to the jet once we land. You're about a mile away from Tony's location. We might get shot down so you better get a move on it.” 

“Got it." Steve knew the coordinates of Tony's location. He had a sprint ahead of him and he burst into action. He checked his location on the indicator that he had on him and he hauled ass to get to Tony. 

* * *

Chapter END thanks for reading. 


	35. Iron Man (Part One)

Chapter 35: Reprise Chapters: Iron Man (Part One) 

* * *

Long before Tony's birthday and before all the Mandarin and Obadiah nonsense, The younger Tony and Steve still dealt with the way they felt about one another. At that point, they were both stuck in a house together and they both felt like they were being watched. 

The only moment either of them had to themselves was when they were in their own bedrooms. That was when Tony gave Steve a song to listen to. He tried to give him subliminal messages. The music was the only way that they could be ALONE. Each night he gave him a new song and it told Steve exactly what was on his mind. 

Tony knew exactly what he felt and he let Steve know any chance he got. 

_ -Two months earlier-  _

_ Steve heard a knock on his bedroom door. He looked up from his sketch and he turned the music down a bit. He slowly took the headphones off his ears. Steve glanced at the time...  _

_ It was just after 2 AM. He hesitated for a moment and then stood up to see who it was. He knew exactly who it was and he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to open the door. Tony was about to turn away and retreat back to his own bedroom, but Steve opened the door before he was able to run away.  _

_ ACK! Tony cringed and did his best to act casual.  _

_ He was hopped up on Oxycontin, and he did one line of coke because he couldn't get Steve off his mind. His thoughts raced and raced until he made a mental commitment. He left his room and worked up the courage to talk to him.  _

_ "...You're up late." Steve gave Tony a simple smile and he made sure to block any view into his bedroom. Steve was stubborn and he was compelled to keep Tony OUT.  _

_ If he kept Tony out of his bedroom meant that he was also out of his head. Because he wasn't attracted to Tony Stark, and his bedroom was officially off-limits.  _

_ "Same with you. Uh, do you have a pen?" Tony asked and Steve stared with a blank expression. He almost laughed but Steve crossed his arms instead. He leaned against the left side of his door frame.  _

_ "A pen?" Really Tony? That was the best he could come up with? Tony was all smiles and he looked really out of it. Tony chuckled like a little devil and he poked at the wall. Steve could see that he was intoxicated. It was painful for him to watch.  _

_ The agents were supposed to clear his room of any drugs or alcohol, but Tony always seemed to have something up his sleeve. Steve knew when he used and when he didn't. He used drugs the most when he became bored or lonely.  _

_ "Haha, yup I need a pen." Tony paced several steps multiple times. Then he went back to poking the  _

_ wall. Tony moved a bit closer and he leaned against the right side of Steve’s door frame.  _

_ A bored, lonely, and intoxicated Tony Stark a scary sight. He was a thrill-seeker that could NOT sit still. To keep someone like that on house-arrest wasn't very smart. Steve knew that it just asked for trouble. He didn't want to argue with Howard about it, so... Steve just went along with it. Tony pulled himself together for a moment and spoke again.  _

_ "I can't find one anywhere! And I thought wow I have this really attractive person full of pens down the hall, so ..yeah! Hello." Tony waved as if Steve was twenty feet away.  _

_ He ignored the "attractive person" comment and he just stared at Tony. Tony swallowed and took notice that Steve ignored his attempt to flirt with him. For some reason, he felt like he really sucked when he tried to flirt with the Yankee.  _

_ Tony tried to look in his room. He wanted to take a peek but Steve got in the way of his line of sight. Steve took a step toward Tony and he looked into his eyes.  _

_ "Are you drunk?"  _

_ "MAYBE? OK forget the pen! I just wanted to ask you something important." Tony leaned harder against the door frame. He gave Steve the most alluring look he could muster up. Steve tried not to smile and he ignored Tony's obvious attempt to flirt with him.  _

_ "What is it Tony?" Steve looked down the hallway for a moment and then he forced a sigh. What he really wanted to do was laugh at him. Not in a rude way of course. Steve just found so much humor in Tony's behavior.  _

_ Tony stared up at him and he began to ramble.  _

_ “I have a couple questions actually. First one. Uhh.. did you listen to the song?” He asked his question. Steve glanced back over in the direction of his desk. Yes. He listened to the song and he got Tony’s message loud and clear.  _

_ “Rebel Yell by Billy Idol? Did you listen to it yet? The second verse of the song is really what I wanted you to hear. The “what set you free” part and all the rest..” MORE LIKE EVERY WORD. Tony’s attention went from a random indentation in the door frame over to Steve’s shirt. He wanted to touch it and he bit his lip.  _

_ “I listened to it. Yes. I didn’t understand some of the references, but I listened to it.” Tony smiled because every word of the song was for Steve. He was so happy to know that he listened to it. Tony thought about the song as he stood outside his door.  _

_ “I can tell you. I can tell you all about it.” Tony held his smile. He wanted to educate Steve in so many ways. Steve thought about the song and he began to feel warm. Tony’s music affected him. He didn’t know if it was the beat of the music? The rhythm? He couldn’t figure it out.  _

_ Every song Tony had him listen to had a hi-octane uhhhh intense energy to it that Steve had never heard before. Tony held that same energy every second of his life. Steve could feel the  energy from him as he stood right there in front of him. Steve ’s thoughts were inward and he became too quiet. Tony asked his second question.  _

_ "Can I have my-"  _

_ "NO. You need to stop asking me that." Steve made sure to interrupt because one of the agents was stationed right outside the hallway.  _

_ "Whaa? Talk about a curveball. You totally almost kissed me the other day." Tony frowned and Steve had a mild panic attack. Tony did not care what any of the agents heard. He kept the conversation going and he stared deep into Steve's uncomfortable stance.  _

_ "Are you even a little bit attracted to me yet?” He was currently loud and proud. Steve cleared his throat and almost held a glare.  _

_ "NO."  
"Well, that's not fair at all." Tony frowned again.  _

_ "Why is that?" Steve asked a question and he regretted the decision immediately. It opened the floor for Tony say something he didn't want to hear.  _

_ “Because, I'm really attracted to you." Tony looked away and Steve took a step back.  
It felt like all the oxygen in the hallway was lodged in his throat for a moment. Steve was unable to get any air into his lungs.  _

_ His eyes immediately dropped to Tony's lips. Tony noticed it and he tried to move in. UGH he wanted to shove the Yankee into that bedroom behind him and show him what the song was all about. Steve could feel it. He could feel the energy that Tony sent in his direction and he wanted it.  _

_ He fucking wanted it.  _

_ He had ignored all the comments. He said no each and every time Tony asked for that ridiculous kiss. He ignored the looks Tony gave him, and he forced himself to ignore the body language. Most of all? HE IGNORED THE SONGS.  _

_ Now, Tony stood at his door and his forwardness was hard to ignore. Steve forced his eyes to close and he tried to think of a way out. His face felt hot. Steve was at a point where he wanted to be alone too. He wanted to be alone with him.  _

_ The soldier struggled to resist at that point. It was because he felt so locked up. That had to have been the reason. If they were ever alone Steve knew what would happen. Wait what? Steve tried not to think.  _

_ Tony couldn’t stand the silence. He gently touched Steve's hand. He tried to pull Steve toward him but the Yankee remained in place. Steve opened his eyes and he looked down at that hand.  _

_ "Goodnight Tony." Steve pulled away from him and Tony's little heart dropped to his feet.  _

_ "Aw Yankee come on. You-” Tony stopped abruptly because Steve acted on his current thought. The door to the bedroom closed for a moment and then the door opened again.  _

_ "Here you go.." Steve held a pen in Tony's direction. Tony was every shade of confusion. He was frustrated and he felt rejected. He wondered why Steve always shut him out like that?! He took the pen and he turned away.  _

_“Goodnight Steve.” Jerk. Tony took the walk of shame back to his room and he slammed his bedroom door._

-back in the cave of wonder- 

Steve shook the memory from his mind as he made it to the mouth of the cave. He was worried about Tony and he couldn't get him off his mind. The moment he stood out in the open he was bombarded with henchmen from the Ten Rings. They opened fire on him and he used his shield for cover. 

The bullets ceased at some point, it gave Steve the chance he needed to throw that shield as hard as he could. It collided into one of the men and the sound of his scream echoed throughout the cave. 

Steve used so much force in his throw, the shield almost cut the man in half. He was done. Steve was pissed off and no one was able to get in his way. He retrieved his weapon and he slammed it down on the ground. It cut through the soft stone and he used his shield to propel himself over to one of his attackers. 

Steve fought them one by one. He carved his way into the cave as he searched for Tony. Howard and Fury were under fire as well, they couldn't find a safe place to land in order to help Steve out. 

"If we land this thing we are going to be blown to pieces. SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?” Fury yelled over at Howard as he readied one of the weapons that fired from the jet. It was one of the only means of defense they had other than Steve. 

"Tell Steve he's got to pick up the pace! We can't stay here too long or we're dead meat.” Howard looked over at that object that continued to blink and blink. They got distracted and they never acknowledged it. 

"The transmitter is still blinking! Do we want to be bothered with the future right now?" Howard grabbed the device and he showed it to Fury. 

"If the future me wants to send some help then SURE..why the hell not?!" Nick Fury had no patience for his older self at the moment. But they needed help. 

"I got this, so see what they want." Fury said as he shot down some of the men that had opened fire on the jet. Howard activated the transmitter. As soon as he did his jaw fell open. A projection-like image came up and Howard saw three people. 

Nick Fury, Steve Rogers in the background, and... 

"Can they hear me? HELLO?!" He stared directly at his son. Howard's heart skipped a beat as he watched an older Nick Fury and an older version of his son squabble in a projected image. 

“STARKkkkk THEY CAN HEAR YOU. Just say what you need to say for fuck's sake." 

"BITE ME POPEYE.” The older Tony looked at the person that finally responded to the transmission. He stared directly at his dead father. Tony felt his heart sink to the floor. He rubbed at his arm and he wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead.  
Tony felt like he was about to pass out. His eyes couldn't move away from his father. Tony was immediately nervous. 

"Hi there. Uhm, something is obviously happening to my younger self. Normally I just let it go or if it's something sexy I tag along but, this time it's no joke. You guys are going to need some help because I don't think you're going to be able to get to me in time.” Howard just stared at the older image of his son. He couldn't speak and he felt a rumble beneath his feet. Howard sucked in a breath and he looked over at Fury. Tony's stomach felt like it was twisted in a knot. 

“I'm going to assume that Obadiah Stane is the arch-nemesis for the time being? Well, I have a feeling the future is going to come early for the baby version of me, so..” Tony had a bad feeling about his younger self. It was rooted deep in his chest and he couldn't ignore it. 

Howard snapped out of his shock and he focused on his son. 

"Steve went in the cave below us to get Tony or, well you.. and we're under attack. SO any help you guys can give us would be - " 

Howard heard something explode beneath them. It caused a rift beneath the jet and they were knocked o ff course. Tony froze for a moment and he touched his chest. It freaked him out to hear his father's voice. He watched as a ghost spoke before him. He tried to clear his head. Tony knew that was the absolute last thing he needed to focus on. 

"AY AY LISTEN TO ME! You two need to get out of there. The other Steve will get the younger me out. Probably faster than you think. He’s good at that. I need you to get your hands on some things because you are going to have to put something together RIGHT NOW. Ok!?” Tony needed his father to focus on something completely different. 

He had a feeling that what happened in his time was going to occur to his younger self at a different age. Tony had to take that precaution seriously because if they weren't prepared for it his younger self was going to die. 

“DAD. I NEED YOU TO MAKE SOMETHING. Right now. So stop with the Die Hard "save the president" plot line OK!? You need to make something magnetized. Get your hands on a strong magnet and a shit ton of medical supplies. Think of something like a miniaturized magnetic chest plate!" 

"WHAT PRESIDENT?! WHY?! You're still a damn lunatic we are going to get blown apart!” Howard argued and raised his voice as Tony looked back over at his Steve. HIS YANKEE NEEDED TO HELP HIM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tony wanted to bite his dad's head off already. 

It was as if no time had passed between the two of them. Steve saw the frustration and he took it as a call for help. He stepped between Tony and Fury. Steve needed to translate Tony's words and help Howard understand. 

“Howard? You need to listen to Tony. He's trying to make sure you are ready in case something happens to his younger self. You need to make something that has a very strong magnetic pull and you have to make it now." Steve explained and Howard stared at the two. 

The words from the other Steve soaked into his brain. When Tony spoke to him his mind just wandered on and on about the older image of his son. He wondered if his son still hated him, and he wondered how the Tony in front of him grew up. 

“You also need to gather all the medical supplies that are around you. Understand?” Steve's clear words put the situation into perspective for Howard and he started to build something in his head. 

“I'll use the neodymium magnets that are attached to the fuel line. Fury will handle the medical supplies.” Those were the strongest magnets that came to his mind. He had to make his way to the fuel line and he knew it would take him some time. 

"FURY let's get out of here until Steve needs us to move in." He took off to the core of the jet. Howard was gone the second he said what he did. Tony and Steve both breathed in a deep sigh of relief. They looked at each other and Steve had a questionable look on his face. Uhhh whut? 

"Magnets on fuel?" he didn't have a clue and he was overjoyed once Howard got straight to work. 

"They add magnets to fuel lines. Strong magnets placed on a fuel line increase gas mileage and they are supposed to reduce emissions." Tony explained and Steve just nodded his head. 

“Ah. Good to know." Steve gave Tony a warm smile. Tony closed his eyes because he felt a wave of anxiety. He didn't feel as doped up as before but he was convinced the worst wasn't over. He remained on the transmission in order to help his dad if he needed him. Tony still had to process the conversation he just had with his dead father. 

...Yeah, he'd wrap his head around that at some point. 

Back inside the cave, the younger Tony struck Obadiah with the back end of a type 81 assault rifle. It was manufactured by his father's company and Tony saw it as a fitting end for the SNAKE that was in front of him. 

He hit him with it over and over. Each blow to his face was met by another. The Mandarin gave Tony the strength and energy to continue his attack. He fed his young mind anger after each assault on the older man. 

After a while, the weapon in his hands didn't cause Obadiah enough pain. Tony wanted him to hurt more. He dropped the rifle and started to strike his face with his bare hands. He heard one of the men say something to the Mandarin. He said something about someone being inside the cave. 

Tony focused on only one thing. He held a heated rage in his heart and he wanted Obadiah to die. It got to a point where Tony couldn't tell if the blood on his hands were his own or from 

Obadiah's raw beaten face. 

The Mandarin addressed the issue that was outside Tony's focus. He sent more men after the person that hunted through the cave. He didn't fear any person that Howard Stark sent to rescue his son. S.H.I.E.L.D. was a band of idiots in his opinion. 

The man walked up to Tony and he made him stop his constant attack on the lifeless Obadiah. The power of the ring compelled Tony to stand up. He dropped his hands to his sides and he stared off at the wall. 

Obadiah was lifeless and still. Tony knew that he killed him but he felt no gratification from it. The Mandarin had a direct link to Tony's thoughts. 

"Are you not satisfied? Here, kill one of the men that brought you here. He hurt you as well didn’t he?” The Mandarin wanted Tony's hands to be soaked with blood and violence. It was such a contrasted image for him to see. 

He made one of the chessmen drop to his knees. Tony didn't even look in the person's direction. Obadiah didn't die slow enough. He didn't feel enough pain. HIS DEATH didn't match the level of hate and anger Tony had within him. His mind became obsessed with the thought. 

“You are both destruction and creation. I want your hands to do both. Destroy this one, little prince..” Tony went to do as he was told. Before he reached his target, something flew by him and it made Tony turn his head. He looked over like an emotionless doll. 

He saw a shield slam right into the Mandarin.  
The impact of the shield caused the man to collide into the stone wall beside them. The man that smelled like spices and smoke used one of his rings. He disappeared in a cloud of dust. Tony felt all of the pain return to his body. 

The Mandarin lost his focus and it absorbed the strength he gave Tony back into the ring on his finger. A sharp pain branched up Tony's legs. His body collapsed and he became fatigued like before. 

Steve caught him and he broke the chain that was around his waist. The Mandarin regained his stance and he stared at the man that came to Tony's rescue. He thought the man was a bold sight to be seen. 

Obidiah was supposed to bring Captain America to him as well. The man beaconed strength and had a ferocity that the Mandarin was smart enough to recognize. He knew that if he engaged in a battle with him he would not win. 

His eyes immediately went to the shield that the man held at his side. It adorned the patriotic colors red, white, and blue. The Mandarin's mind wanted to twist the ideology that the shield was supposed to represent. 

“So you are what S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer me?” He wanted to put a giant anarchy symbol in the middle of that shield. He also wanted to have his image contrast just like he did with Tony. 

Steve got a good look at the Mandarin. He attached the shield to his back, picked Tony up, and immediately headed out the way he came. He gave the man no response... 

Steve started to haul ass out of that cave. Tony's pain had returned completely and the way he was being held made it worse. Tony gripped Steve's uniform. His arms tightened around him and he started to show his discomfort. 

Steve noticed that Tony was in pain. He found a safe place and he set him down. He propped Tony up against the wall and he used his body as a barrier. He held Tony up because he was unable to stand on his own. 

"I can't.." Tony mumbled what he could and he hid his face against Steve's chest.  
"Are you alright? Can you walk?" Steve glanced behind them and then he looked back at Tony. 

"I can't. They.." Tony looked down at his hands. He saw all the blood and he gasped loudly. Holy shit, he freaked out. 

“I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO ALL THAT. I didn’t. Obadiah and those fucking men.." Tony started to tear up. He murdered someone. Tears fell down his face and his words got caught in his throat. He had to stop and catch his breath. 

Steve pried off one of his gloves and he wiped the tears off Tony's face. 

"STEVE I murdered Obi..” Steve stopped the words as they tried to reach his mind. He hugged Tony close regardless if they were still under a heavy threat. They could be attacked at any moment. The contact hurt Tony. Everything fucking hurt. 

He felt like he had to explain himself. Steve could tell that Tony was in so much pain and he just barged into a pretty horrific scene of death. Tony beat Obidiah’s face into nothing. 

"I tried to get here sooner. I'm so sorry Tony." 

"It's all my fault. I kept making him angry.." Steve silenced Tony immediately. He gently gripped one side of Tony's neck. His strong hand massaged just underneath his hairline. Tony welcomed the touch and he immediately felt relaxed. 

He wanted to hold onto that crisp, clean shirt that Steve always wore. But, he wore a kevlar like uniform and Tony couldn't hold onto it. He wrapped his arms around the Yankee's neck instead. Steve stepped closer and it looked like they were wound together where they stood. He reeled Tony's lips to his and they locked up in a tight embrace. Steve knew that they needed to leave. It was stupid for them to stand in some dark corner of a cave and kiss but... 

Tony needed it and he hungered for the kiss to continue. The cave was hot and muggy. The air around them suffocated him and Tony felt like he was drenched with sweat. He moved backward and pulled Steve even tighter against him. 

He felt the damp wall behind him as he was pressed up against it. Tony grabbed Steve's face and he gasped when he felt the mask instead of skin. Tony opened his eyes and he looked at the Yankee. Obadiah's blood stained the part of Steve's pale skin that wasn’t masked. 

He kissed his lips again and Tony could taste all the dirt and sweat that covered the small part of his face that was exposed. He knew that Steve had fought hard to get to him... 

"ROGERS? We had to relocate so let us know when you have Tony! We haven't heard a thing from you and we're kinda freaking out!" Tony heard Nick Fury's voice from the ear-piece that was attached to Steve's mask. Tony took in a deep breath as Steve put some distance between them. 

"We've gotta go. Climb on my back. I'll carry you out that way and here." Steve took his shield off his back and turned so Tony could climb on. He adjusted the strap that was attached in order for Tony to wear it on his back. Tony was going to be exposed while he ran so he needed him to have some form of protection. 

Steve placed the shield onto Tony's back, he tightened the strap that was across his chest, and then he stopped all movement. Steve stared at Tony. He finally took in the image that was before him. 

He knew immediately that Tony had been mistreated. When he saw him last he had only one bruise. Tony only had the mark that Steve left on his neck. Tony still only wore a pair of shorts. The bruises that covered the inner parts of his legs and the grip marks on his arms and his neck said it all. 

He had been raped. Steve knew it and he tried not to think about it. Tony was out of it. He didn’t notice Steve as he stared. Tony wanted to pass the fuck out. 

“Tony let’s go home.” Steve's voice snapped Tony out of the daze he was in. Tony knew that they had to leave but he feared the pain. He didn't want to tell Steve, but Tony couldn't open his legs enough to actually stay on his back. Tony tried not to cry as he climbed onto Steve's back. 

It hurt Tony no matter what way he traveled. Steve ran out into the open and he headed out of the cave. 

“FURY, I HAVE TONY. Tell me where to go!" He touched the earpiece and spoke to Nick Fury. Tony held on for his life as Steve headed in the direction he was told to go. He felt dizzy and Tony wanted to throw up. 

He heard coordinates being listed and Tony tried to stay coherent. Gunfire, explosions, more gunfire, more explosions. All of the shit he heard around him was crazy. Tony was still in disbelief that all the madness around him was just because he was Howard Stark's son. 

_"You young man are going to be a prisoner to that for the rest of your life. You will never be safe with your ability to create."_

Tony recalled the voice of the Mandarin. He forced his eyes to close and he altered his grip around Steve's neck. Tony drifted away... 

A close explosion caused Steve to fall forward. He fell down hard and it caused Tony to lose his grip. The two became separated and before Steve could get back to Tony something blew up right in-between them. 

The Mandarin's men were on a relentless attack. He changed his mind and he wanted that beacon of American freedom captured. The Mandarin wanted that walking-talking American flag captured by any means necessary. 

He also refused to find another engineer, he knew that he would not find one with a brain that rivaled Tony Stark in his lifetime. He just needed to further manipulate the young prince. 

Steve heard Tony's loud scream as some shrapnel from the blast ripped right through Tony’s chest. Steve got up and ran to him. He could see where his chest had been pierced. Blood began to spill over the wounds and Tony quickly touched his chest. He couldn't even comprehend that he was hurt. He studied the blood and he felt Steve as he sank down to his side. 

"TONY'S BEEN HURT. BAD. I AM ON MY WAY. BE READY TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW." Steve yelled into the mic as he scooped the injured Tony out of the dirt. 

Howard did not have the time nor the tools to make anything that his son described. All he had at his disposal were two very strong magnets that he pried off the jet's fuel line and duct tape. 

Tony was in the middle of talking his father through exactly what happened to him when Obadiah tried to have him killed by the Ten Rings. The conversation was cut short. Tony felt the same exact pain rip through his own chest. He almost toppled over and Howard almost died from the shock. 

"HOLY SHIT! AHHHH THAT IS A PAIN I NEVER WANTED TO FEEL EVER AGAIN. He's been hit HOLY FUCK!" Tony fell into the seat behind him and he gripped at his chest. It was an intense pain that he tried to breathe through. 

Howard had no idea how long it took, but Fury helped get Steve and Tony into the jet. The pilot took off the moment he was given the word and Steve set Tony before Howard. Everyone was scared out of their minds as they looked at the bruised and broken Tony that was out cold on the floor. 

"Don't you die on me kid! I swear I will kick your ass if you die before me." Howard moved Tony into a better angle so he could actually do what the other Tony instructed. His adrenaline kicked in. Howard threw that sling off his arm and he ignored his own wound. 

He knew he was no cardiologist. Howard was no heart-surgeon like the person that saved the other Tony. All he could do was stop the blood and place the magnets where they needed to be. He needed them in order to hold back the shrapnel as it dug its way to Tony's heart. 

Steve was covered in dirt and sand. He tried to catch his breath as he watched Howard help Tony. It was almost as if he expected the situation? Steve looked around the jet for something to place beneath Tony's head. 

It was the only form of help he had. He found several towels that were in the bathroom within the jet. Steve rolled one of them up. He put it under Tony's head and he gave Howard the rest. Howard used the towels to clean up the blood, he covered the wounds and got to work with the magnets and the medical supplies. 

Steve was mentally and physically exhausted. He was shot a few times but the wounds were partially healed. The transmission between one world to the other was still open. Steve finally noticed it and he stared at the projection. His eyes happened upon the older version of himself and his jaw fell open. 

...the other, Yankee? Steve looked at the older Tony as well. The older Steve felt him. He glanced in his direction. They stared at each other. The older Tony was in pain as well? The younger Steve struggled to understand the possibility of that. 

They continued to stare at each other. The younger Steve stepped away and he forced his focus back to Tony. He pushed himself to turn away and the older Steve understood. Steve did not want to be distracted by the image. He focused on the younger Tony and nothing else. 

* * *

Chapter END  
Thanks so much for reading. 


	36. Iron Man (Part Two)

Chapter 26: Reprise Chapters: Iron Man (Part Two) 

* * *

It took almost four months for Tony to recover from his injuries. His father used his original design of the arc reactor technology and created a mechanism to keep the shrapnel at bay. He had a lot of help from the adult version of his son. They never got around to a discussion about their relationship, but they talked about a lot of other stuff. 

"The only reason you completed my theory for that new element is because I handed it to you on a silver platter. Not because you are smarter than me." Howard teased as he finished up the final touches on the mini arc reactor. 

The ones he invented were on a giant scale. The adult Tony told him how to condense the original idea and Howard was able to replicate Tony's design. He told his father about the palladium poisoning, the hundreds of different suits he went crazy with, and he even told him about the "extremis" fiasco. 

“Plus, you have better technology to play with. SO stop bragging you're not as smart as me." He knew that his son was smarter than him, but to tease him about it made him feel happy. Tony just laughed and shook his head. 

"BUUUULLLLLSHIT. Has mini-me gotten out of bed yet?" Tony asked the same thing every time he spoke with his father. Howard still gave the same depressed sigh and he gave him the same depressing answer. 

"No, he hasn’t. I want to switch out the other arc reactor I made with this one but he still hasn't adapted to something being put into his chest cavity. Also, he still won’t talk to me.” 

"Hmm, he'll come around. Trust me, I know!" Tony smiled and then his face slipped to a frown. He had become so attached to his younger self. He'd wake up at night in tears and scare the shit out of Steve. He’d cry every time he thought about what had happened. 

Tony figured it was the sad emotions of his younger self. An idea sprung to his mind and Tony chewed on his lip for a moment. 

“Haveeee youuu sent Steve in there? His Yankee might be able to boost his spirit up a bit.” Tony admitted and he awkwardly looked about. Hoo hooo he wondered if his father knew about the two of them. CUZ THEY TOTALLY HAD SEX and Tony was intrigued about the situation. 

Hahahaa he felt like a magical god that knew all of the things. Howard gave a strange expression and he tried to answer. 

"I've seen Steve off and on since the whole ordeal. He calls more than he comes over and he only really speaks to your mother. Tony must have told him that he didn't want him around or something. I don't think he wants Steve to see him injured. Tony only lets his mother and the doctor in the room.” Howard summarized the situation and he sighed. He and Steve had clashed on several levels when it came to Tony. 

The two hadn't spoken since they returned and Steve found somewhere else to live. 

"He comes by the house a few times a week to check on Tony, but..” Howard shrugged. He wasn't sure how he felt about all of that. Tony understood the situation completely because he knew that Yankee like the back of his hand. 

"Ok listen up. Mini-me wants him around. But, Steve's not going to be around unless he is ASKED to be around. He needs to be asked by you. So call him up pops. Invite him to a barbecue or something." Tony laughed at his own idea because he knew that Steve would NEVER turn down barbecued food. 

Captain America + Barbecue sauce? Yeah, that was a no-brainer. 

"I don't even want to think about Steve and you. Or well, I mean Steve and the other you. Or you and the other Steve. I just want to put this thing in his damn chest and I want him to get out of bed. He can go back to driving me nuts and Steve can continue to live in Brooklyn. I just.." Howard waved his hands around and around because he WAS NOT GUNNA GO THERE. 

Go away go away. He wanted the situation to go away. Tony arched his eyebrow up high and he stared at his dead father. 

"OH WOW. EXCUSE ME? STUBBORN MUCH. UHM they totally hooked up and you're gunna have to accept it. So call him up. Do you want him out of bed? Think of Steve as the bait that is attached to the hook and there is this fishing line and a fishing pole.” Tony laughed and Howard wanted to throw a chair. 

“You’re insane. What do you mean they hooked up? What the hell does that even mean?” Tony drove him nuts. He tinkered around with the reactor and he waited for further explanation. The term couldn’t possibly have meant what he thought it meant. 

“It means that they have physically hooked up. Come on, you gotta know that lingo in 1989 or whatever. ITMEANSTHEYHADSEX. HEY! I gotta go. I've got civilians to save or something. Avenger distress call. SO BYE. CALL STEVE.” Tony ended the transmission and he got up from his chair. His work was done and he laughed about it. It felt good to have his not-so-dead father, in very small doses. 

Tony stole the transmitter from Fury and he wasn't ever going to give it back. 

Howard stayed put with his elbows on the work table. The adult Tony spoke even faster than the younger one. Howard thought he heard that the two of them had sex and his mind REFUUUUUSEDDDD to go there. He held the arc reactor in his hands and he debated the words from his adult son. Howard sighed and he wanted to scream. He set the reactor down and he tried to think. FUCKING REALLY?! Did he really have to be in that situation? He scowled and stood up. 

Howard migrated up to the common area of the home. Most of the agents were healed up from the gunshots. A few were dead but they had been replaced.  
Howard looked at Maria and he grabbed the phone. 

"You told me you had Steve's new phone number right Maria?" He started to hunt through all the notes that were beside the telephone. He found the number and called... His wife just hugged his waist and listened in on the conversation. 

Tony sat up on his bed. He was able to migrate his bedroom like a champ. He maneuvered in and out of his bathroom with ease. But Tony did not want to leave his bedroom. He did not want to venture out into the outside world with a gigantic hole in his chest. 

His father put the Arc Reactor in his chest. Tony knew why but he was afraid that some JERK would want the technology. Tony had nightmares that someone ripped the thing right out and he died. A few times he woke up screaming because the Mandarin ripped his chest wide open. 

...Or the Terminator. A.K.A. Bucky Barnes ripped the reactor out of his chest. 

It felt like an exposed nerve and he could not go outside. He felt too vulnerable. Tony just stayed in his bedroom and ate the food that his mother brought him, and he spoke to the family doctor when he had his check-up. He also spoke to Jarvis when he was bored. His dad was not allowed in, and Steve was not allowed in. 

If any stupid S.H.I.E.L.D. agent walked through the door Tony would BREAK THEM IN HALF. He didn't trust any money-hungry "protection for hire" person. FUCK THAT. 

Tony dug through his stash and he lit himself up a joint. UNOFFICIALLY DOCTOR PRESCRIBED. He smoked some weed and tried to mellow the crazy out of his brain. He stared down at the designs he had on his lap. Tony designed a suit much like the one his older self had. 

The Iron Man armor. Tony designed it to be as lightweight as possible because he wanted to stay inside it as much as he could. He looked over at the house phone. He saw that the line in the living room was busy. That meant his father was out of his lab because he was the only one that used the phone. Tony got out of bed and he carried his designs. 

He snuck out of his room. But the moment he stepped out into the hallway he saw one of the agents beside his door. Tony tried to avoid eye contact, but then he noticed that it was Phil. 

"Don't say anything. I'm just going to my dad's lab." 

"I'm sorry Anthony. I'm supposed to report whenever you leave the room." 

Phil held a sad expression and Tony scoffed and stomped his foot. ARRRRGHHHH !*#&(!&(*&! #^$(!*& Tony just glared and marched onward. Phil spoke again and it stopped Tony in his tracks. 

"I won't say anything. Just this once. But you better not get me fired." Phil smiled at Tony. Tony stared at him for a little bit and then he returned the smile. Yay! he felt better and he nodded his head. He slowly made his way to his father's workspace. 

Tony knew that the other agents probably saw him and told his dad. But Phil was cool so he was off the hook. He entered the password and he ventured into the lab. Tony figured his father was on a business call or something. So he thought that he had enough time to map out what he had in his father's shop to work with. 

He was only able to look around for about five seconds. Tony was caught almost immediately. It was stupid of him to think that his father wouldn't head back down to his own lab. Tony made a decision about the freak show arc reactor that was embedded in his chest. 

He didn't want anyone to know that it existed. He heard his father walk into the lab but he did his best to ignore him. Howard was so happy to see his son on his feet. He smiled at the sight and he took a moment to watch him. 

Tony just continued his inventory check. Before he got started on his suit he had to make sure he had what he needed. Howard stepped further into the shop and he finally spoke. 

"Not one agent told me you were down here. You've got too much power of persuasion kid.” 

Howard took his seat back at the recently finished arc reactor. 

"I'm not a kid.." Tony corrected him as he wrote something down. UGH, his father had nothing he wanted. Tony started to write him a damn shopping list. 

"You're my kid and I say what I want." Howard CORRECTED him. He laughed a little as he watched Tony mess around in his shop. 

"You building something?” 

“NO. I can't build anything with what you got. You have to get me some stuff." Tony walked over to his father and he placed all his designs in front of him. He set the list by his hand. Howard set the arc reactor down again and he turned in Tony's direction. Howard picked up the papers and looked them over. 

For some reason, Tony wanted to cry. He thought he was just a brat about everything. But he really really wanted to go down into the shop and make a suit without anyone in the world knowing. Not even his father. But it didn't happen as he planned and he felt upset. 

"You are going to try to build this? it's going to be a lot of work Tony. I'll help you if you need it." 

"I don't want anyone to know about it." 

"Only a few people know about this. So, if you want me to get what you need off the books I will. If you want to build this suit then go ahead.” Howard spoke softly and he smiled at his son. It took all of Howard to hold back his tears. He wanted to cry and he decided to breathe instead. 

"If anyone finds out they will probably rip this thing right out of my chest.” Tony touched his chest and felt overwhelmed. The Mandarin told him he would never be free. And now the words rang true in his mind and it scared him to death. 

“I need to switch out the one you have. Your older self helped me make this one." Howard changed the subject and Tony rubbed at his eyes. 

"DAD they can kill me in an instant! All they have to do is pull the plug and I'm DEAD MEAT." HE WANTED THAT SUIT BUILT YESTERDAY. 

He couldn't stop the tears as they friggen POURED down his face. Tony quickly covered his eyes and he felt his father pull him into a hug. His dad never gave hugs. 

"Tony I understand what you're saying. You're scared out of your mind right now but you have to have patience. You need to let me help you and get you what you need. “ Howard tried to comfort his son. He rubbed one of his shoulders and Tony forced him into another hug. Tony wanted to hug his father. He cried against his shoulder. Howard looked over at Tony's crazy hair and he sighed. 

"You can't just run in here and think that you can whip up some super-suit. It's not going to work that way. So, relax and we will start with the groundwork today." 

Howard moved Tony back and he looked over the designs again. Tony wiped his face and he said nothing. His father was right. He was crazy to think he could just BOOM make a suit and wear it everywhere. 

But he wanted it. Tony hated it when he didn’t have what he wanted. It made him go crazy for it. Howard changed the subject. 

"I'm having a barbecue next Tuesday to celebrate the fact that we're all still alive and kicking." 

"UGH really? I’m not going." Tony wiped at his face again and he rolled his eyes. Oh HELL no... 

"It's not like I'm inviting your grandmother. haha No, it's just for the agents that survived and Nick Fury to come boss you around.” Howard waited a moment. He held out on the good part. He was about to cast out the bait. Howard wanted to time it right and really see an honest reaction out of his son. 

"Sounds lame.." Tony sighed. Howard slowly took in a breath. He looked at his son and tossed the bait into the water. 

“Oh, and I forgot all about Steve. I invited Steve as well. He's agreed to come and he asked how you were doing." Howard kept his focus on Tony and he waited to see his reaction. Howard studied that face. Tony's temperature rose up a few degrees. He went from an annoying spoiled brat to being very flustered. 

Tony took in a deep breath and he stared at the work table. His eyes darted around like he had no idea what to think. He heard that name and his little heart just melted to his feet. 

“Oh really? He’s, he's not living here anymore huh?" Tony hadn't seen Steve since he rescued him. Tony started to chew on his lip and he cracked a few of his knuckles. He needed to busy himself with something. Tony was in a daze. 

“Nope. He moved on out of here. And he didn't even say goodbye to you? That's a shame..” Howard was subtle with his sarcasm. He teased Tony and he held a grin on his face. It went WAYY over Tony's head. He was lost in some distant land. 

Tony looked over at the large punching bag. The make-shift gym hadn't been touched for a long time. Steve's presence wasn't anywhere in the mansion. Tony missed his Yankee more than anything and he wanted to cry again. He was about to ask his father for Steve's phone number. But he couldn't pry his focus from the punching bag. 

“AY. SMITTEN KITTEN. I have enough here for you to get started. So wake up. Get your lovey-dovey self over there and do some work. You're buggin me.." he mushed Tony over to his side of the shop. 

"Smitten kitten?" UH WHUT?! Tony glared at his father but he was ignored. Tony slowly walked over and he tried not to look at the punching bag. Tony frowned and wondered why the Yankee moved out. 

He thought that his father might have said something to him? Or he thought Steve didn't want to be around. Tony's mind went to dark places. He tried to get busy on the suit so his mind had a distraction. 

~~~---~~~~  
  
The "next" Tuesday had arrived. Howard opened the front door and he smiled at Steve. 

Steve was surprised to see Howard open the door for him. It was normally Jarvis that did the door work. Steve returned the smile and he walked into the foyer. He looked around and then took off his leather jacket. 

"I see you've gotten your back-owed pension?"  
"Yes, I have. But, it's way more money than I'll ever need. They were too generous." Steve hung up the jacket and they walked further into the home. Howard wanted to talk to Steve. He figured now was his best chance so he told him to show up at an earlier time than the others. 

He nodded his head for Steve and pretended like he listened to what he said about the government's generosity. Howard's mind was focused on something else. Steve's mind was elsewhere as well. 

Steve looked at the agent that was stationed in the room where they ended up. He gave a small smile and then he looked at Howard. 

“Can we talk? before this whole barbecue thing.." Steve asked as Howard rubbed at his chin a bit. For some reason, he expected Steve to say something like that. 

"Sure we can. My shop is open." Howard led the way and Steve followed. When they got to the shop Howard closed the door and he headed to his work table. Steve looked around. He glanced at the boxing ring. He forced himself to look away and his eyes stopped on the red and gold suit that was obviously being worked on. 

"Oh wow.." he walked over to it and he did a slow lap around the thing. Steve was amazed. It was the exact same height as Tony, so he knew it was for him. Steve looked over at Howard because he expected an explanation. 

"Did he do this?" 

"YUP. He's been working on it every night and every damn day since I spoke with you last. Tony feels vulnerable having the arc reactor in his chest. So I think he plans on wearing this a lot." 

Steve turned his attention back to the suit. He touched the arm and thought about Tony...  
The poor thing had been to hell and back. Steve tried to get the image of him in the cave out of his head. 

He felt like he failed him. Steve hated himself for what happened to Tony. He actually allowed Obadiah to take him from his home. Steve blamed himself for everything that happened to him. Howard looked at his watch and waited to see how long Steve was going to stay in his silent daze... 

He couldn't break his focus from the suit. Tony was so afraid. He now saw himself as something fragile and Steve felt responsible. 

"Uh, Steve? you wanna talk or.." Howard had hamburgers to cook up. Steve stepped back and he turned in Howard's direction. 

"You're right I do. Sorry.." Steve walked over to Howard and he stood on the opposite side of the work table. Howard took a seat and he moved some things out of his line of sight. Steve  took a moment and cleared his throat. Howard spoke first and got the conversation on a roll. 

"I know things got a little tense between us. Mainly because of things going on with Tony.." 

"Tense? Well, I wouldn't call it tense. " Steve tried to think of a better word. 

“Oh come on. It was all kinds of tense. I let a crazy person babysit my son, I became a crazy person trying to keep him from getting kidnapped, You showed up and questioned everything I tried to do, then you became vulnerable, Tony got kidnapped, and in the end, he was almost murdered. So, tense is definitely the word I'd choose.” Steve sighed and he looked at the suit again to suppress the urge to glare at Howard. 

"I mean, what word is more perfect than tense?" He shrugged and Steve crossed his arms. 

“Howard, I'm sorry that I dropped my guard. And I'm sorry that Obadiah managed to get into your home. I feel guilty about everything." 

"You think you've got guilt? I'm the one that had that lunatic watching over my son. And you know why? Because I didn't want to be bothered. I wanted to work. So we both FAILED Steve. We both failed him and shit got tense. But like I told you, it's ok. You being vulnerable is ok. So don't hold any guilt it's all on me." 

They both hated themselves for what happened to Tony. They both fought over who should hold the most blame. It was a ridiculous battle in Steve's opinion. He changed the subject completely. 

"So, how do we move on? Because, regardless of everything, I still value your friendship." Steve straightened his stance and he prepared himself for the next set of words he had for Howard. 

“I've really grown to love your son. I'm sorry if that makes things awkward between us. But, that's how I feel.” Steve decided to bite the bullet and say what was on his mind. Howard almost choked. 

"Say what.." Howard was convinced he heard something totally different. He couldn't sit down anymore he had to stand and he moved things around on the table. STEVE ROGERS DID NOT JUST SAY THAT. Howard was in disbelief. 

"I've fallen in love with your son. That’s, what I said basically. So, I wanted to ask you something because I value your friendship." Steve had to fight back the nervous feeling that he had in the pit of his stomach. 

Steve had given every word he had for Howard a lot of thought. Howard almost freaked out. He wanted to flip the table over but he didn’t. He couldn’t accept it in his mind no matter how hard he tried. Steve Rogers was his friend from back in WORLD WAR FRIGGEN TWO. His son was EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD. 

The Obidiah thing was hard enough to stomach. Howard looked over at his liquor and he tried to remain calm. He was about to have a panic attack. 

"What do you want to ask me?" Howard covered his mouth and he looked over at his decanter of scotch again. He needed a fucking drink. 

"Would it be ok if Tony stays with me? In Brooklyn? I understand if you're against it because of his current situation. But, I honestly feel it will be better for him.” Howard's expression was hard to read. Steve studied his actions and it didn't settle his nerves. Howard turned his head to the side and he processed the words he just heard. 

"You mean live with you? You want my son to live with you? You're crazy.." Howard shook his head and he walked over to one of the crystal glasses. Drink time. He thought Steve had lost his mind. Howard's mind swamped with different thoughts. All his thoughts were jumbled into a conflicted mess. 

Steve sighed and rephrased his question. 

"He can stay with me if he wants, or live with me if he wants. That is called a choice. I just want to ask you because..” Howard had to interrupt. 

"Well, Steve. The control freak part of me says FUCK OFF. Tony's too vulnerable right now to play house with you. That same part of me thinks he won't be better off in Brooklyn despite what you feel." 

Howard poured his drink after he interrupted his “friend”. Howard poured the drink and Steve's eyes opened wide. He did not expect that response at all. Before Steve could say another word Howard continued. 

“He hasn’t recovered. He’s not in a good mental state. That is my first response to you.” Steve nodded his head a few times and he looked over at the exit. He knew that Howard was upset with him, but he didn’t know the extent of it. 

“Now. The non-control freak part of me says that it's a good idea. Because it's you, Steve. Not some shady dope dealer or some psycho person. It's you. I know you will keep him safe and I know you actually mean what you say. So to be honest I'm torn.” Howard drank some of the scotch and he thought about his son. Howard glanced over at the suit that was almost finished and then he looked at Steve. 

"You have to ask Tony and go with whatever he wants. It's not up to me. So, I appreciate you including me in your decision, but I can't really answer your question.” Steve stared out into the open space. He just nodded his head again and Howard took another drink. Steve absolutely hated alcohol. He watched Howard drink his problems away and he frowned. 

"I haven't worked that part into the equation yet. I'm not sure how to ask him but for some reason I want to.." Steve stared off and then he dropped his attention to the floor. He really didn't have anyone to talk to when he tried to figure everything out. 

"Well you know Tony is going to say yes. He’ll say yes and you’ll get what you want. It shouldn't be hard to ask.” Howard stared for a moment and he noticed Steve's somewhat lost expression. 

"How am I supposed to tell his mother? OH HEY MARIA Tony's shacked up with one of my old friends, mustard?” Howard had to laugh. The situation was so crazy for him. It was one extreme to the next. 

“Well, you don't tell her like that." Steve didn’t find the comment to be very funny. He continued to look at the floor and he thought about Tony. 

Howard was under the impression that Steve wanted to move Tony out of his home for his own benefit. That wasn’t the case. He wanted to offer Tony an actual choice for the first time in his life. He wanted Tony to have a place to go to when he felt like he needed to be away. 

He didn’t want Tony to run to the home of some stranger ever again. It got pretty quiet between the two of them. They both lost focus on the conversation. Howard was tired of the silence. He sighed and changed the mood. 

“Steve, do you want a damn hamburger? Maria was getting them started for me." Howard set the glass down and he headed out of his shop. Steve looked up and he quickly followed. Uh yeah, he wanted a few hamburgers. But most of all he wanted to see his Little Red Corvette. 

Steve walked out of Howard’s lab and he felt down. The conversation with Howard left him with indecision. 

“Tony's up in his room. As soon as Fury shows up I'll have Jarvis call him down." Howard headed to the grill. Steve just followed after Howard and tried to be responsive. He tried but he was lost in thought and he was very nervous. 

Maria was so happy to see Steve. She had him set up the table with her outside. He helped her get the drinks all ready and Steve even set up the chairs. He hadn't seen Tony since he dragged him out of that cave. Now Steve had a crazy idea to ask Tony to stay with him?  
For some reason, it felt right. When the idea came to his head it felt right. 

Now his mind flooded with doubt. Howard gave him the option to ask Tony, but Steve knew that deep down Howard did not approve of the two of them. Steve tried to appear unaffected. Nick Fury arrived and he helped himself to the food and drink. 

He made the scene more comfortable for his agents and they were able to relax a bit. Howard sent Jarvis up to get Tony and Steve tried not to look so eager and nervous. He watched Jarvis head into the house and Steve tried to breathe. He felt so out of it. 

Tony felt the exact opposite of Steve. He was very in tune with what went on around him. It was about to be the first time he stepped out of the house since he was brought back from the cave land. He put on three shirts just to cover the glow from his arc reactor. 

Tony was convinced that some agent would see it on his body and then call up some crime lord and sell him off. That was how it worked right? He heard Jarvis knock on the door. 

“Anthony? Everyone is waiting for you downstairs." Jarvis told him again as Tony continued to get dressed. 

"Yeah yeah I hear ya. Let me get my pants on, old man." Tony pulled his jeans up and he fastened the button. He zipped the zipper and he grabbed some socks. 

"You should have already been dressed. It's the afternoon Anthony! Don't tell me you haven't put on a pair of pants the entire day?" 

"LOOK JARV, I was wearing my clothes for bed. I took those off to take a shower. After my shower I was naked so now I'm putting on my damn pants! what more do ya want from me?" Tony just scoffed and tied his damn Reebok pumps. He hated to be rushed. Tony was the most impatient person in the world. But he HATED to be rushed. 

“That is no excuse. You and your father do the same thing. Lay around in your bedclothes all day. You're both lazy." 

"YO JARVIS? SHADDAP." Tony wanted to toss his shoe at the door but he stopped himself. Tony opened the damn door to his damn room. Jarvis stood before him and Tony smiled. JARVIS was not impressed with the sight before him. 

"Your shirt is wrinkled and your pants are filthy." Tony looked down at his friggen shirt. What? GAHH IT WAS NOT. Tony tried to stretch out the wrinkles. 

"Well, some CRAP butler I have forgot to wash my shit..and iron my shit." 

"In my contract, it states that I am to do your laundry until you are eighteen years old. So, tough luck. You'll have to pay me triple what your father pays me.” Tony's jaw fell open and Jarvis walked away. 

"You conniving little. AY! that's all news to me! Like I've seen your friggen contract." Tony actually wanted to read over Jarvis's contract. It was bullshit that he had to do his own laundry. Tony argued with him and followed him all the way to the back patio. 

"Just because I'm eighteen doesn't mean you can't wash my shit. Where's your contract old man I'll rip it to shreds." 

"You're just angry with me because you don't know how to operate a washing machine.” The sass level on Jarvis was off the charts. Tony had every comeback in the world ready. He looked around and noticed all the suits. 

All the suits were not in suits? Everyone was casually dressed and they all got ready to eat. Tony didn't want to look at their faces. One of them was Steve. 

“I can learn how to use a washing machine JERK. This isn't over. I'll get back to you later.” Tony pointed at Jarvis and he walked over to the stupid plates. He ended up attached to his mother. He actually walked over to her and he latched onto her apron. 

His mother’s apron temporarily became the Yankee’s shirt. He twisted it up in his hands and he looked around. Anxiety relieffffffffff . 

“Anthony, here's a plate. You go ahead and get some food." She swatted his hand from her apron and she handed him a plate. Tony took it and he grabbed a stupid fork. He avoided eye contact with everyone. 

Steve saw Tony and in order for him to keep his distance, he hovered around Fury. Fury said something about ...something. Steve tried to seem interested but his eyes glanced back over to Tony. 

Tony looked well. He lost a bit of weight but Steve noticed that he looked pretty good. He lost his focus and he stared at the hamburger that was put on his plate. It distracted him and he no longer stared over at Tony. 

Ok, he looked over again and he debated how he would talk to him. When? It wasn’t as easy as he thought. Steve got in his own way. The plate started to feel heavy in his hand. That was the fourth hamburger someone put on his plate. Steve was bombarded with food and he wasn't going to eat it. 

That was a lie. Steve knew he would eat every single one and then some. His attention turned to Tony again once he saw someone else go up and talk to him. Tony filled his plate with all kinds of stuff. 

He piled on a bunch of olives and pickles. He was hungry and he saw the food gathering thing as a distraction for his brain. It prevented him from running into Steve. Tony felt someone walk up to him. Tony put a pickle slice in his mouth and he looked in the direction of the person. 

"Hello Anthony. I have something for you.” ACK! he chewed the pickle and he smiled at Phil Coulson. 

"Oh GODD don't tell me it's another friggen business card." hahaha Tony laughed and set his plate down. Stupid Phil held something out for Tony to take. 

"It's not a business card. It's a get well soon card that I was going to give you earlier. But you didn't want any agents around so." Tony stared at him and then he looked down at the card. Daww. He smiled and he took the stupid thing. 

"I have a thing with being handed stuff. but WOW a get well soon card.." Tony read the front of it and he tried not to grin. Tony opened the card and he rolled his eyes. OH HELL NO. Tony couldn't believe what he saw inside the card. 

“A get well soon card WITH my business card taped on the inside. See there?" Phil pointed at the card that he taped inside it. Tony laughed and jerked the card away from view. 

"VERY CLEVER. I'm still not gunna call it." Tony wanted to smack him. Phil just smiled and nodded his head. Tony thought the card was kinda...cute. ACK! he looked away as fast as he could. He turned back to his plate of food and he picked it up. 

"Thank you. The idea of you standing in Hallmark picking out a card for me will forever be hilarious." 

"You're welcome.." 

ACK again. Tony put another slice of a pickle in his mouth and he tried to escape. Escape escape escape. He headed over to the stupid punch bowl. 

"Dad is this non-alcoholic? where's the good stuff ?!" Tony sniffed at the punch. Howard held a passive-aggressive stare as Tony inspected all the drinks. 

"Only I get the good stuff ."  
"But this is my party," Tony said as Howard stomped toward him. 

"Who the hell said this is your party? Get outta here. And put something on your plate other than pickles. You crazy-ass.." Tony grabbed a cup of stupid juice and he migrated farrrr farrrr away from his father. 

JERK.  
He stopped right in front of someone. He almost ran into someone that looked a lot like Steve. Tony blinked a few times and choked down the pickle he had been munching on. The person that looked like Steve... smiled exactly like Steve. 

"Hello, Tony.." He even sounded a lot like Steve. 

"Hey.." Tony looked at the plate that the Steve look-alike had. 

"How are you?" Steve 2.0 spoke again and Tony cleared his throat. Tony looked up from the plate and his eyes settled on him again. 

It was Steve. There he was in the flesh. He looked all super attractive and nice. He looked so handsome in blue. Darker jeans. Tony stared at him and he almost dropped his plate. Tony thought HERE I AM with my multiple wrinkled up shirts and my filthy unwashed jeans. 

"I'm great.” Tony gave a big smile and he tried to turn away. ACKKKKKKKK he closed his eyes and wanted to drift down into the patio. He felt the weight of his plate become heavier. He opened his eyes and he saw... 

A hamburger appeared on his plate? The fuck?! 

"Your dad gave me five hamburgers. I figured you could use one or two." Steve gave him one of his hamburgers. Daww..Tony bit his lip and he looked down down dowwwnn at the ground. 

"I remember standing about where you are. I think it's been almost a year now. I tried to find you at my welcoming party and thank you." Steve took a small trip down memory lane. He just remembered that the first time they actually spoke to each other was on the back of the property. 

Tony looked over where he tried to smoke his cigarette. He dug it out of his secret stash in the bushes. Had it almost been a whole year?! Wow.. Tony got lost in thought. 

"Tony you looked so lost. You actually said, can I have a kiss for getting you out of that ice?” Steve started to laugh. It was one of the funniest things he had ever heard. When he heard Tony ask him that he wanted to laugh. 

But, he didn't. He forced himself to not react. Steve forced himself to ignore a lot of things because he thought it meant that he did something wrong. 

"I asked you to go on a walk with me too. You wanna do that?" Tony wanted to get the hell out of there. He wanted to talk to Steve and show him the arc reactor that was shoved into his chest. He wanted to see how he was, know where he was, and just friggeeeennnn talk to him. They had a lot to talk about. 

“Sure." Howard watched as his smitten kitten son headed out on the property with Steve. He flipped another hamburger over and tried not to freak out. They walked a good distance away and one of them finally built up the courage to say something. 

“My dad told me you moved out of the house. WHY?" Tony chomped on his hamburger and Steve thought of an answer. 

"I felt ashamed. I blamed myself for everything that happened to you and I didn't want to be around your father." Steve decided that was a good enough explanation. Tony just focused on his hamburger and he listened to what Steve told him. 

"Ehh shit happens. Steve, look at this thing. I'm lucky I didn't die out there in the friggen sand.” Tony exposed a part of his chest. He showed Steve the arc reactor and then he quickly hid it from the world again. 

Steve noticed the scars on the sides of the small device in his chest. Tony was scarred for life from that battle... 

"I saw the suit you built. What do you plan on doing with it?" He asked Tony and it caused the younger man to stop his walk. Tony knew exactly what he was going to do with the suit. He swallowed his food and he thought about his answer. 

"I'm going to shove my boot so far up the Mandarin's ass. I can't have him knowing that it's me so I'm going after him, later.” Tony decided he'd be a bit different than his adult self. The older Tony Stark announced to the world that he was Iron Man. The younger Tony decided to wait it out. He didn't want his identity known at all. 

"I'm going to be Iron Man. Kinda like Batman but not as dark and moody." He smiled at his own idea and Steve slanted his head to the side. 

"Who?" 

"BATMAN?! Oh wowww Yankee you need to watch some more movies with me. We're watching Batman next. Maybe if you spend the night or something." Tony blushed and he looked back at his plate of food. He imagined a sleepover with Steve. Whoa, he needed some air. 

He couldn’t find any oxygen outside. Tony laughed and he ate the hamburger. Tony's comment gave Steve the perfect opportunity to ask him about Brooklyn. Steve glanced over at the grill. He saw Howard and the soldier bit his lip. His words nagged. Steve decided to ignore them. He rubbed the side of his face and just let the words fly from his mouth. 

"You could move in with me if you want. Or stay over? Move-in or stay over." Steve just tossed that idea out in the open. He tossed it and he decided to just see what would happen. Tony's jaw fell open.  
UHHWHUUT?! He dropped the plate of food. WHAT THE?! 

“My dad wouldn't let me live with you. He's always going to be in super psycho paranoia mode.” Tony was shocked. Beyond SHOCKED. 

“Actually, he's leaving this up to you. I asked him about it already and he says it's your decision.” Tony's jaw dropped open AGAIN. Wait HUH? Steve and his dad had a nice little chat about them living together? Tony was confused and he stood in disbelief. 

"There's more too it of course. Something your father doesn't know about. Nick Fury, the other Steve, and I have come up with something that we want you to be apart of. It's going to be based in New York. Which is where I live so if you want to move in with me .." 

HOLD THE PHONE. Tony stood stiff and he tried to process. Steve didn't like the silence. He stood flustered and tried to convince Tony to live with him. 

"I think you'd be happier. You wouldn't have an agent at your door and I can teach you how to live a non-rich person life.” Steve looked over at the mansion. His eyebrow arched and he looked back at Tony. He wasn't sure how to convince Tony that it was a good idea. 

All he knew was what he felt. And he felt like it was a good decision. Tony already had his answer in his head. But for fun, he decided to tease Steve a bit. Tony stepped closer and his lips stretched into a devilish grin. 

“It all depends on a few things. Cannnn weeee have sex every night? And, can I smoke weed at your place? Those are my two conditions. Take it or leave it." Tony crossed his arms and acted all serious. Steve sighed and rubbed the side of his head. 

"If that is the only form of drugs you do then yes. And yeah. Sex every night works for me.” TONY LAUGHED SO HARD HE WAS ABOUT TO CRY. 

“Ok. That's all I want. I can be poor out in New York with you. Sounds perfect actually.” Tony didn’t know how to be poor. Steve dropped his head and he laughed a little. 

“Tony, I’m not poor. I just don’t live like...a Stark.” Steve hoped that wasn’t taken as an insult. He cringed a bit. Tony couldn't contain his grin. He had to simmer down. 

“So what's this thing with Fury?" Tony changed the subject because he was on FIREEE. And, Steve spoke with the other Steve? SINCE WHEN?! Tony felt so out of the loop. He wanted an immediate explanation. He didn't get an explanation that day. He didn't get an explanation that week. Tony didn't see Steve again until he had some of his things packed up and sent to New York. 

Steve told him to give him some time. He had to gather some names that the other Yankee provided for him and he wanted Tony to stay with his mom and dad until every name was found. 

That made ZERO sense for Tony. But he did as Steve asked. 

"Tell me you left some things here at least. If you come here to stay I'm not letting you borrow my clothes." Howard watched as the suit assembled around his son. They finally had it ready and he thought it was the most amazing thing on the planet. 

“I left some things, don't worry." Tony had a meeting to attend and he was pretty anxious to see what it was all about. Howard and Tony had an open transmission to the adult Tony's dimension. The older Tony wanted to make sure the first flight of the suit was a success. 

"AY MINI-ME..you gotta watch for planes and shit. Ok? don't go crazy and fly around like you own the place. You'll have the government on your ass faster than you think.” Big Tony smiled at baby Tony. The younger Tony gave a salute and he nodded his head within the helmet.  
He was ready to GO. He wanted to gooooooooooooooo GOOOO so bad it felt like his bones shook. 

The suit was assembled around him and Tony started to move. He felt just like RoboCop as he headed towards the open skylight. His father had it installed so Tony could exit and enter. Howard didn't want Tony to walk the suit through the damn house. 

"Tell Steve hello for me. And get the hell out of here I want my workspace back." Howard wanted to see that thing fly more than any of them. Tony nodded his head again and he powered up the thrusters. He took off like a jet and burst out of his dad's lab. It took him over an hour to fly to New York. 

He had to have his fun before he committed to an actual destination. Tony arrived where Steve told him he'd be and he hovered in the suit. Outside the building, he saw Nick Fury, Steve, and a handful of other people. 

"Well! Seems like our final member has decided to show up almost an hour late. Welcome aboard Hollywood." WHoo Tony stared within the suit and he analyzed every person that was in front of him. 

He got a close up of each face. He stopped at Steve and smiled. 

"Everyone this is Iron Man. He's decided to keep his identity unknown but besides combat, he's going to be in charge of our weapon inventory. If you need your suit fixed take it to him, catch my drift?" Fury was the one in charge of the meeting it seemed. 

Tony took a look at the group again. He edged toward the group and he began to land. Steve couldn’t take his eyes off that suit. Tony landed in front of the group and the thrusters powered down. 

Tony continued to scan the group. When he took the second look it hit him. He knew just about every person that was in front of him. The sexy red-head, James Romanov?! AND ZEUS?! Wow and some of them were really young. Well, they looked young but Tony figured they were all close in age. 

"Iron Man this is Thor Odinson, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Natasha Romanov. It took me a while to locate everyone and we have a few missing members. But I think you understand why they are here.” Steve presented all of them and he held a smile. He had to remember not to call him Tony. It was difficult for Steve but he handled it pretty well for the moment. He knew that Tony had to open up and tell them who he was on his own. 

Steve asked his older self for advice on how to help and make Tony happy. The older Steve told him only one thing. He told him that Tony needed to be free to do his own thing, and he also needed his unit of people. 

He gave Steve the list of names and told him to bring them in. It was so much easier than Steve anticipated. For some reason, each person agreed to meet up without any hesitation. Tony felt eager to talk with them. 

"Hi, guys." Tony's suit was able to distort his voice as he spoke to the group of people. He waved at 

them and they all studied the suit. Natasha spoke first. She walked up to the suit and she looked it over. 

"Hello, man in the can." She knocked a few times and then she was joined by James Romanov. Uhh..Clint Barton. Tony smiled and turned to the two. 

"It's an exoskeleton made out of titanium alloy. Well, it has a bit of something else but that's for me to know." Vibranium was a family secret. 

“Captain America said we can call you Shell Head.. I hope that's cool." Clint started to knock on the suit as well. 

Shell Head?! Tony looked over at Steve. He was distracted immediately because one of the others walked up to the suit. Tony did not meet Bruce Banner when he made it to the other dimension, but he knew exactly who he was. 

Bruce had to join in. He was on the scientific spectrum of the group but he thought the suit was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. 

"Did you make this yourself?" 

"..I did." Tony got a good look at Bruce Banner. He knew that he was the Hulk. Tony wondered if he had become the Hulk at that point in his life. Thor, Fury, and Steve all watched them all interact. It was obvious that they were the adults of the group. 

Tony took in a deep breath. He knew what all of it meant. The people in front of him were his teammates. His friends. His older self had a team of people and together they wrecked shit. He could rid the world of people like the Mandarin. 

Tony could be the one to keep his father and mother safe. Tony just said nothing for a moment. He soaked in the scene before him. The Yankee made it all possible and Tony wanted to friggen cry. He did cry within the suit but no one was able to see it. 

He agreed to live with Steve and he agreed to be with him. Tony loved him and there wasn't anybody else out there for him but his damn Yankee. They didn’t give each other any official boyfriend/partner/husband title or anything like that. 

That idea just didn’t work for them. The two just decided they were together and that was that. Well, in Tony’s mind it felt like they had eloped. He liked that idea best but he kept it to himself. He knew if he ever brought it up to his dad it would reeeeallllly piss him off. Hahahaaaa Tony found it funny. 

Tony had to move on with his life and stand on his own two feet. He made a decision to remain in his time and make it his own. Now, he had his own Zeus. He had his own Steve, and Obadiah was out of the picture. 

He still had all kinds of problems, but he finally felt somewhat free. All he had to do was fly out and wreck shit. He wanted to put the Mandarin in his place and show him that he really could be free .

* * *

Reprise Chapters: END 

Thanks for reading. Cadence Chapters are up next. Thanks so much if you’ve stuck through so far! 


	37. Puttin' On The Ritz

Chapter 37: Cadence Chapters: Puttin' on the Ritz   
  


* * *

**_STARK'S FAMILY HOME, MALIBU, CA_ **

Maria Stark opened the door and she smiled as soon as she did. Her eyes looked upon Steve first and she welcomed him into the home. Tony followed in after him and he jumped into his mother’s arms. Maria hugged them both. Her smile began to settle a little bit as the two took off their jackets. 

The more she watched them, the more her smile disappeared. She could tell that something was off about the two of them. 

“Hello, Maria. How are you?” Steve spoke first and she just gave him another hug. Tony felt a bit light-headed when he entered his family home. They were invited to dinner and Steve made sure that Tony made the trip. It was the first time he had visited his parents since he had moved out. 

Tony gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and he walked away from the two of them. They always talked to one another so Tony looked around his old house. He felt different about it. He could see the light on in his father’s lab so he knew that he was down below. 

Tony had a strange feeling in his stomach as he looked around. Meh, he was just hungry. Tony wanted to friggen eat. When they finally got to eat, his parents bombarded him with questions. Tony didn't think anything of it at first and he answered them one after the other. 

They asked him about his living situation with Steve, Tony changed the subject. They asked him about the Avengers and Tony told them how he felt about them. Howard was shocked to learn that Tony actually liked to work with Nick Fury. For some reason, he didn't expect to hear it. 

"Your father misses you terribly Anthony. He won't admit it but he checks up on you just about every day.” Dawwww Tony looked over at his father and he smiled at him. 

“Your older self actually lets me know how you are. Can you believe that?” Howard admitted and Tony glanced around with intense confusion. 

“How would he know? Wait what?” HUH? How the EFF would his older self know how he was? Tony looked over at Steve. Steve just shrugged. Howard ignored Tony’s question. They all had a seat at the dinner table for the first time in a long while. 

Tony remained confused, but he sat down anyway. It was also the first time he'd sat at the table and it didn't feel like he ate a plate of rocks. Tony was actually engaged for the first time. He picked up one of the cloth napkins that was set on the side of his plate. 

Tony noticed something underneath the napkin and he immediately rolled his eyes. Phil FRIGGEN Coulson. Tony turned away from the table and he looked at the different S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that were stationed in the house. 

Tony did not see Phil in the room. He picked up the business card and he glanced over at Steve. Steve saw the card in Tony’s hand and he just looked back at his plate. Howard chimed in. 

"What is that Tony?" His father asked and Tony's posture straightened. 

“Nothin." Tony glanced down at the card again and then his eyes ventured over in Steve's direction. Steve did not react and Tony wanted to laugh. Ahem... awkward. Tony shifted back into his seat and flipped the card around his fingers a few times. 

IGNORE. IGNORE. IGNORE. Tony ignored what had just happened and he cleared his throat. Steve started to explain to everyone how the apartment was set up. His parents were curious to know for some peculiar reason. They were just nosy and Steve was too damn nice. 

Tony put the stupid card in the front pocket of his jeans. He drank down some soda as Steve continued to explain. 

"I'm actually renting two units. I talked the landlord into combining the two. So, I have my apartment side with things like the couch, the kitchen, television, and all that. Then Tony has his area. Actually, he has his MESS.” Steve spoke with his hands. When he spoke he drew a map of their home in the air. Howard had one eyebrow arched upward and Maria held a smile. Tony decided to toss his two cents into the mix. 

"AY YANKEE..What I have is my work area. And I have a better lab with the Avengers than what you've got pops." Tony gave a smirk and Howard looked in his direction. 

“I highly doubt that. So you two are more like roommates then? You don’t, well you have separate rooms, separate beds I'm assuming?" Howard asked the first question that came to his mind. Based on Steve's description of their apartment it seemed like they had two SEPARATE and very different living areas. SEPARATE LIVES with distant galaxies of separation. 

Howard really liked that idea. He wiped the food from his mouth and he waited for a response. 

His wife gasped, she covered her mouth due to the shock. Tony and Steve became vibrantly red in the face. Howard didn’t find his question odd or offensive. He just asked because he made an observation. 

Tony and Steve both became overly occupied with the plates that were in front of them. Steve gave a response. 

"Tony does have a bed in his workspace. So..." Steve's face was on fire. He was obviously flustered and now the room was quiet. Tony cleared his throat and he tossed some food at his dad. 

"Really dad? NOT COOL. Mom, I'm done. Gunna go scrape my plate." Tony took off before his mother or father could even respond. Steve remained in his seat and he watched Tony leave. Howard blankly stared at Steve. He wondered what the problem was? 

After a moment of silence, he cleaned up the food that was tossed at him. Howard grunted and tossed his napkin on the table and then he drank down some scotch. 

"DAMN BRAT. Did I hit a nerve of some sort?" Howard had to ask. He had no clue. Steve's expression stiffened a bit. He eventually answered and he smiled at Tony's mother. 

“Tony's still adjusting. So, you might have hit a nerve. Yeah." Steve forced some space so he was able to stand. He picked up his plate and headed into the kitchen. He didn't want Tony's parents to know, but Tony had a difficult time being in New York. He wasn’t adjusted at all. 

Most of Tony's stuff was still in boxes. Tony knew he had to unpack but it was almost as if he didn't know where to put his things. He got along with his teammates, but none of them knew his actual identity. 

Tony hardly had a conversation with any of them. They had other issues that Steve chose to keep out of his mind. He did his best to keep his thoughts at bay and remain positive, but it was hard for him. Steve was deep in thought as he opened the door to the kitchen where Tony decided to hide. He held a smile as he walked up beside him. 

“Hey." Steve tried to get his attention. Tony just stared into the sink and his mind raced with multiple thoughts. His thoughts numerically popped up in his head. 

1\. What his father said annoyed him.  
2\. His stuff was everywhere at Steve's and he didn't know where to begin.   
3\. HE LIVED ALONE IN AN APARTMENT WITH STEVE.  
4\. His suit was still too heavy and he wanted to make it lighter.  
5\. HE WAS STILL HUNGRY BUT HE DIDN'T WANT TO EAT.  
6\. OTHER STUFF! 

Tony took in a deep breath and tried to relax. The thoughts just repeated in his head over and over. UGH, he just freaked out. He heard Steve's voice. A wave of anxiety rushed down to Tony's stomach. He felt a head rush again and he swallowed all he had in his throat. 

"UHem YO. I'm here." He waved and coughed out the words. Steve had to smile as he stared down at him. 

"You're here?” Tony was quiet for a minute. Steve watched as Tony started to chew on his bottom lip. He noticed an uneasiness within him immediately. 

"My dad pissed me off." Tony broke any form of focus and he started to mess with the dishes. Steve turned his head to the side and he thought about what Tony said. He gave a warm smile and stepped closer. Steve got a crazy idea in his head that Tony should live with him. He was so unhappy at home and he thought it ruined Tony's relationship with his father. 

It was Steve's decision to make room for Tony in his life. He turned towards Tony and he looked at his face. Tony had food on the side of his mouth and he looked stressed out. Steve stared at him for a moment and then he looked away. 

"Your father didn't mean to upset you. He was just trying to make conversation. Don't worry about it, Tony.." Steve took over and started to wash their dishes. Tony watched Steve's hands and he sighed. 

He heard his words but his brain flat-lined. He stared at the inanimate objects being washed before him. It wasn't an interesting thing to watch but he couldn't pry his eyes away. His eyes were deadlocked onto Steve's hands. He broke his gaze and he finally made eye contact with Steve. 

Tony came to the realization weeks ago that the last time the two of them had a deep, intimate kiss was when they were in the cave. 

THE CAVE OF FUCKING DOOM. 

Had it really been that long? Tony tried to remember if they had kissed or had any form of intimacy anytime after that. Steve came over to his house for the barbecue. Then, he told Tony about the plan to have him move in with him. They hadn't kissed then. Tony waited for Steve to call and he worked on his suit. Steve called him and he flew over. They spent most of their time getting to know the other Avengers. 

THEN TONY MOVED HIS SHIT IN. No kissing. NO NOTHING! They had been living together for a little over a month and.. 

"I think you're just overwhelmed.” 

“I don’t wanna be your friggen roommate. I wanna actually live with you.” Tony acted like a brat about it and he didn’t give a fuck who thought so. Steve just laughed a little as he rinsed the soap off one of the plates. 

“Tony, you don't have to just arrive at my place and unpack your stuff. I understand it takes time. And, you’re not my roommate.” Steve could see all the gears in Tony's head as they spun on overdrive. Tony looked perplexed and as always he looked stressed out. 

He finished with their dishes and dried his hands. He stepped closer and he touched Tony's arm. 

“Hey. Tony look at me.." Steve tried to get his attention. He traced his hand up Tony’s arm and he stopped at his shoulder. Steve gently rubbed at his shoulder and it broke Tony's focus. He looked up at Steve just like he asked. Was he overwhelmed? Yes, but Tony figured he could handle it. 

“But I want to unpack my things. I want to unpack and use the shower on your side. I want..” Tony's voice trailed off into silence. Steve changed his stance and watched his behavior. 

"I want to sleep in your bed. But, I've got so much crazy shit going on in my head I don't know how I'm going to do any of those things." Tony twitched his body away from Steve's hand and he stared at the sink. 

His brain was COATED with an anxious and nervous sensation. Tony didn't have his old bedroom to hide in anymore. He had processed a lot of information in his old bedroom and it was his comfort zone. Besides whatever work he had. Steve decided not to touch Tony anymore. He rest his hand at his side and he studied the younger man. 

He wanted to soothe Tony’s anxiety and tell him that things were going to be ok. But Steve understood that wasn't the case in their situation. It was going to take some work. The two of them had dealt with absolutely NOTHING. All of the things that led them to the point they were in had been conveniently out of both their minds. 

Steve listed the events in his head. Tony’s parents were shot. Then, he dealt with that disaster with Obadiah Stane. The Mandarin had manipulated him in some way, his escape, his injury, Tony left his home, then came the Avengers, oh yeah remember that bathroom thing? none of it was ever addressed. Steve took it upon himself to set Tony free from something. He decided that he was not going to fail him again. 

Steve leaned in close to Tony. He had to control his hands. He wanted to touch his skin and pull Tony toward him. But Steve resisted and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. A nervous sensation rippled from Tony's chest down to his feet. He closed his eyes and started to chew on the tip of his tongue. 

“Don't stress out over it. It doesn't-" Steve looked over at the door to the kitchen as it was gently pushed open. Tony's mother entered the kitchen and the two stepped apart. Maria noticed the two force a distance between them and it made her frown. 

"Sorry. I scolded Howard for being so rude. He's had a bit too much to drink." She walked the rest of the dishes toward the sink. Steve took them from her hands immediately and he laughed off what 

she said. 

"It's not a big deal really. I'll help you with these." Steve was not going to have the others clean the dishes. Maria knew how he was so she located some dry towels in order to help him. Tony took advantage of their distraction, he glanced at Steve for a brief moment, then he left the kitchen and headed back into the dining room. 

Maria noticed Tony leave. She dried one of the dishes and she decided to question the soldier beside her. She was hesitant to question him but she went with her gut and asked anyway. 

“So you are renting two units? That has to be pretty expensive." 

"It is. But Tony needs a lot of room. He's always building on his suit and he works on all the gear for the team. The landlord let me connect the two apartments so, now it's technically a giant one.” Steve handed her a dish and she dried it off. She watched Steve as he spoke to her. He was always genuine but she sensed something off about the soldier. 

Steve always made some form of eye contact when they spoke to each other, but he was a bit distant toward her. 

"How is Tony handling this Avenger business? I see his suit on the news sometimes..” Deep down Maria Stark was worried about her husband and worried about her son. They both had gone through a lot of emotional turmoil. 

She was able to witness Howard as he recovered from it. But she was in the dark when it came to her son. The only source of information she had on her son came to her through Steve. They were very close. Steve understood the woman. He drained the sink and he turned to her. 

"He's getting along well with the others. I feel like he tries to keep himself distracted from something in his mind. I mean he trains with them, helps them when they have an issue, and he actually does what he's told to do. But he keeps his distance and I don't think he's going to open up to them anytime soon. Tony's just not there yet, wherever there is.” Steve's expression slipped to a confused frown. Tony had lost his confidence. It was gone, lost in some dark abyss. 

"Howard tinkers with things to keep his mind busy as well. I swear he breaks stuff in the house just to run off and fix it. Those two drive me crazy." Maria folded up the damp cloth she had in her hands and she set it on the counter. Maria looked behind her and then she turned back to Steve. 

"And Howard's been drinking more frequently than he does normally. Since Tony moved out Howard's constantly getting drunk.” Steve did not like the sound of that. He looked over at the door to the kitchen. He could tell that she was worried and Steve wanted to talk to Howard. Maria knew that she had to shift the focus of the conversation. 

She knew something was wrong between Steve and Tony and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

"Never mind about that, what about the two of you? I noticed something off between you the minute you both walked in the door." She stepped a bit closer to Steve and he tried to dodge her stare. He immediately felt nervous. Tony's parents had an uncanny ability to make Steve feel uneasy. His clothes refused to fit right when they were around and he had to adjust the collar of his shirt. 

“He.. well we. I guess we're ok. Tony's just been through a lot. Before he moved in I mean. We've both been so busy we haven't really talked about it." Steve felt like an idiot.  
They had plenty of time to talk. Tony and Steve had a million different opportunities to talk about 

things that had happened and resolve the strange tension being built. 

Steve knew that not communicating wasn't his style, but for some reason he was ... 

"All you two need is time. That’s all I'm going to say about that! Howard invited you two over here tonight because he's taking off again. He says he has business, somewhere. I know he's just trying to keep his mind off of things. But, this is his way of checking up on Tony before he leaves." Maria felt the topic made the air in the room a bit thick. 

She heard all that she needed to hear. Plus, Steve looked uncomfortable so she decided to let it go. Outside the kitchen, Tony and his father took their conversation to his lab. 

"So how's the older me doing?" Tony poked around one of his father's recent inventions. 

"He's doing ok. He got mixed up with some sort of program called Ultron but it's been handled.” Tony just nodded his head and he walked over to his father's work table. He knew that his father spoke with his older self all the time. 

ALL. THE. TIME. So it was ok for THAT Tony Stark to be with Steve? TO LIVE WITH STEVE? It was ok for THE OLDER Tony Stark to do whatever the hell he wanted? Tony didn't understand it. He got annoyed but he didn't voice his opinion. 

Howard started to tell him all about his upcoming business trip. Tony listened to his father but his mind buzzed on a different subject. 

A subject he wanted to burst into flames over. It made Tony so mad he couldn't think straight. His dad babbled on and on about work. Tony took a seat on the work table and he watched his father pace around. 

"They are called Pym Particles. The bastard won't let me in on the entire thing. So I'm going to try to speak with him one more time about it.." Howard took a drink and he looked over at his son. 

Tony was perched upon his work table. He took a seat right on his paperwork. Howard took notice that Tony wanted to talk about something. He looked like he was about to burst. Well, Howard wasn't done so he carried on. 

"I need you to know this stuff just in case something happ-” 

“DADDDddd?...WHEN YOU MOVED IN WITH MOM DID YOU GUYS HAVE SEX RIGHT AWAY?" Tony belted out a question. He stared with a serious expression. Tony needed to know ASAP. Tony couldn't hold it in any longer. He grew bored with his dad's topic and finally interrupted his father. 

Tony crossed his arms and he waited for AN IMMEDIATE RESPONSE. Howard's eyebrow twitched. He scratched at the side of his head and he processed. 

"WHAT?! What was that?!" Howard took a big sip of his drink and he set the glass down. DEAR GOD, he stared at his son. Tony spoke so fast and Howard was so blindsided by the change in subject. 

"When you two moved in together..." 

"Ok? When we moved in together?” Howard was LOST. Tony was determined to give his crazy thoughts a voice. 

“WELL? DID YOU GUYS?” Tony waited..... Howard's eye contact formed into a glare. 

"You have GOT to be joking." 

"I'm not joking, and I wanna know.” Howard waited. He saw a shift in Tony's confidence and it formed a grin on his face. A lightbulb went off in his head and he couldn't contain his smirk. The two did have SEPARATE living areas. SEPARATE LIVES with distant galaxies of separation. 

“Do you really want me to answer that question? I don't think you will like what you hear.” Howard felt like he won some unspoken battle that brewed and brewed between them. Howard was SO HAPPY. 

“Ay. I'm just interrupting your train of thought. So get that look off your FACE.” 

"Why are you asking kid?" Howard laughed hard and he poured himself another drink. Tony's face was a scowl. He tried to save his face and keep his composure. His father figured it out. Tony's body language gave it all away. He was confident when he first asked the question to his father, but after his thoughts had some form of a voice Tony's confidence disappeared. 

"I'M NOT A DAMN KID! I was just trying to throw you off. So Hank Pym won't let you near his tech? that makes sense to me because...you'll do more with it. You'll most likely improve it.” Tony rolled his eyes and he looked over at the door. 

Howard's cheeky grin fell into a small frown. Tony changed the subject and Howard was once again thrown off. 

"So you were actually listening? That's a first. It must be Steve's influence." Howard tossed the name Steve up into the air and he watched his son's reaction. The smitten kitten looked like all the thoughts in his head were about to bubble over onto the floor. Tony said nothing and the silence annoyed Howard. 

Tony felt awkward and it felt like his face was on fire. He internally wished that his father would NOT SAY STEVE'S NAME! Gahhh his heart rate was off the charts. 

"How about you cut the bullshit. What's your problem?" Howard crossed his arms and he exhaled all his frustration. Tony cracked his knuckles and he cleared his throat. He wasn't sure how to respond. Tony busied his hands and gave them random tasks. He scratched at the back of his neck, he picked up a piece of paper off the table. He cracked his knuckles again, then he started to chew on his skin. 

"WHAT'S WRONG? come on, just spit it out and be done with it. You've pretty much spelled it out for me." Howard was too drunk for his son's bullshit. 

"You're gunna get mad. If I tell you." Tony gnawed on his bottom lip and he felt the temperature of the lab increase by a few degrees. 

"You don't know that for sure." Howard finished the scotch that was in the glass and he took in a deep breath. Tony could tell that his father had more than a few drinks in his system. His father was obviously buzzed. 

"Ok don't freak out. DON'T FREAK OUT." Tony put his hands up and he thought his words through. He cleared his head from all the doubt it contained and decided to TRY to talk to his father. 

"I can't sleep with Steve.” 

“That is the best news I’ve heard all day.” Howard looked over at his decanter of scotch. He figured he'd need another drink to get him through the conversation. 

“Wha? RUDE.” Tony glared at his father. He really wanted his dad to accept his relationship with Steve. Howard was very back and forth about it. He liked Steve Rogers. He respected him and thought he was a good person, but he did NOT like him with his son. 

Howard preferred Steve over everyone else on the planet BUT, he still didn’t want them together. Ugh, Howard was exhausted with the subject, and Tony could tell. 

"Maybe this is a mistake.” Tony wanted to leave the lab. His father hid the fact that he was annoyed and he gave it another try. 

“Just, tell me what’s wrong. It’s good for us. I think?" Howard cringed a little bit. He knew that his relationship with his son needed some work. They never spoke about anything and he was bothered by it. Howard wanted to give it an honest try. 

Tony wanted to give it a try as well. He swallowed his insecurity about the subject and he started to voice his first thought. 

“Aren’t parents supposed to uhhhhh.. educate their children about that kind of stuff? You know? birds and bees stuff. Isn’t that part of your job description? YOU KINDA SKIPPED THAT PART DAD.” Tony just had to point that out because his father and mother had neglected to TEACH HIM JACK SHIT and now he didn’t know what to do about Steve. 

It was all their fault, you see? 

“Someone else taught me instead,” Tony added that point because he thought it was funny. It was supposed to be a joke. Howard did not find it funny in any way. He stared at the glass in his hand. Tony didn’t focus on his father and he never focused on his father’s perspective of the situation. 

Tony just didn’t pay attention to his father. He was young and dumb. Tony heard some movement across the room. It sounded like Howard took a step or something but he wasn't certain. Tony looked up at him and he saw the glare on his father's face. 

Oh SHIT. Tony closed both of his eyes. It looked like Howard was about to yell at him. Tony did not realize how his little joke made his father feel. 

“That's not funny." Howard looked very pissed off. Tony scratched at the back of his neck again and tried to fix the situation. Tony felt very nervous as he spoke. 

“That was just a joke. But, you know what? I’m all psyched out because Obadiah is still inside my head. Things we did fill up my head every time I’m around Steve so I can't..." 

“Tony. I don't want to hear any of this shit.” Howard's anger became apparent. His glare was lethal. But Tony was determined to make his father listen. It was the issue that he had to deal with and he wanted to be able to talk to him about it. 

"DAD it's not like I MISS the fucker. I'm not trying to upset you. It's just that crazy stuff happened and I can't do things with Steve. You can talk to the OTHER me all damn day and you can't hear this? You can't hear this shit?" 

REALLY?! Tony glared right back at him and he grit his teeth. He wanted to talk to his father but he regretted the decision. Howard regretted the attempt as well and his glare remained on his face. 

“THE OTHER ME SLEPT WITH OBADIAH TOO YOU KNOW. He did it for a hell of a lot longer than I did. You can talk to HIM. I need to get some shit off my chest too so what the fuck?” 

The anger between them had escalated to a level they didn't expect. Howard couldn't control his temper, he heard the name Obadiah for the second time and he came unglued. 

"Are you really looking for some sympathy from me about this?!” Howard finally unleashed all the anger he had toward Tony. He snapped and his voice showed it. 

"I didn't.." 

“ANTHONY. It was your decision to move in with Steve. YOUR FUCKING CHOICE. Do you think I want to hear about you being with someone who used to be my friend? The fact that you two can't sleep together brings me the highest amount of joy. AND REALLY?! you actually think I'd ever want to hear about you and Obadiah? WHY DON'T YOU JUST go fuck everyone that works for me.” Tony's eyes flared open. His father had insulted him for the last friggen time that evening. 

Tony clenched his fists. 

“Who’s next? FURY?” Howard just had to laugh. He was annoyed to the max. Tony felt a very intense rage fill him. He hopped off that table and got in his dad’s damn face. The door to the lab opened and it made a loud sound. Steve was in that lab and within seconds and he got between the two. 

“HEY. What the hell is going on in here?" Steve was still in a deep conversation with Tony's mother. He heard Howard and he dropped everything. Howard just turned his back to Steve. He was done with their "discussion" and he was DONE with his son. He had nothing to say to either of them and he grabbed his scotch. 

"I made the MISTAKE of trying to talk to this jerk. I was insane to think we could talk about anything." Tony's words dug into Howard's mind like a hot knife. He turned back around and he addressed them both. 

"Both of you can get the hell out. Go do whatever the fuck you please because I refuse to hear about it. You're on your own now Tony SO GET OUT.” Howard turned his back toward them again. He was so angry and so frustrated his head hurt. Tony went to spit fire back at him but Steve grabbed his arm. 

"Let's go, Tony. Right now, before this gets worse." Steve led the way and he closed the door behind them. He didn't hear any part of their conversation, But Steve could tell that Howard's anger was real. Tony’s anger was real. 

As soon as they left Howard's lab he walked over to his phone. He punched in some numbers and waited on the line. He spoke to one of his work associates and changed his plan to leave that evening. 

“I've changed my mind and I'm taking off tonight. So arrange my flight and I want you to pull the plug on my son's account. It's time to cut the cord the kid is on his own." Howard hung up the phone and he poured himself another glass of scotch. 

Tony stormed through the house and just got his damn jacket. He gave his mother a goodbye hug and then he left for the car. Tony needed to cool off outside. His blood was on fire and his heart was on a rampage. He slammed the car door shut and he stared out the window. He wanted to cave his dad’s head in. 

Tony imagined it and he started to rub his eye sockets. He tried to rub the thought out of his mind. 

FFFFFUUUUCKCCCKKKKKK THATTTTTTTTT! Ugh, he knew he made a huge mistake! It took Steve a few minutes to get to the car. He opened the door and sat down. Steve glanced at Tony and then started the engine. Tony rubbed at the side of his head. His brain hurt and he fought back a river of tears. 

"HE IS SUCH A FUCKING JERRRRRKKKKKKK. I FUCKING HATE HIS GUTS!" Tony wanted to destroy everything around him. He wanted to rip the car to pieces. His mind was very violent for some reason and it sucked. 

"Don't say that Tony. Your mother told me that he's been drinking a lot more since you moved out." 

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE. You have no ideaaaaaa how he thinks. He seriously hates me Yankee! And he hates us living together.” 

“He does not hate you. Your dad was torn about you moving out from the beginning. If he's unhappy with your decision that's his problem." Steve did his best to diffuse the situation. He wanted to be some form of comfort for Tony and be the voice of reason. That was a very bad scene he walked into. 

Tony looked like he was about to beat his father’s face in. Steve was reminded of how he looked in the cave. Tony just sighed and he stared out the window. Steve's words brought him no comfort. 

"This shit is such a mess.." Tony held his forehead in his hands and he tried to think things through. He tried to process the gigantic shit storm that just crash-landed in his life. Steve just drove and Tony just spaced out. 

* * *

Chapter End Thanks for reading 


	38. Nice 'N' Easy

Chapter 38: Cadence Chapters: Nice 'N' Easy 

* * *

Steve and Tony drove as far away from the Stark home as they could get. Once they hit a quarter tank of gasoline Steve pulled over and they bought a few things. 

Tony bought snacks and a pack of cigarettes. Steve bought a bunch of water and he filled up the tank. They decided to find a hotel and then fly home in the morning. They didn't say anything about the ordeal with Tony's father until they were in the hotel room. 

Steve started to unpack the things from his bag. He set it on one of the beds and he looked over at Tony. Tony set his stuff down on the other bed. He started to dig around in his bag. Tony’s eyes were strained from some of the tears that he was unable to hold in and he looked exhausted. 

"How are you doing over there?" Steve had to ask him because it made his chest ache when Tony was upset. 

Tony just shrugged his shoulders and he opened the pack of cigarettes. He found the lighter in his bag and he shoved it into his pocket. Tony went outside to think. Steve remained in the room and he took his shower stuff into the bathroom. He heard Tony re-enter the hotel and Steve listened to him stomp around. 

He heard every movement. Tony went to the bed, then he stood back up and walked to the door, then he walked over to the television, he walked back over to where his bag was, then Tony went back outside, and finally he walked back in. 

Steve held a soft smile. He looked up at himself in the mirror and he started to brush his teeth. Steve knew he was going to say something in less than a second. 

"How come he can talk so easily to the older me? What's the fucking difference? I don't understand that fuckingggggg JERRRKKKK GAHHH Steve CAN YOU EXPLAIN HIM TO ME?! He's your damn friend." Tony grabbed his hair. He tugged for a moment as he reached for the pillow and he hugged one of them to his chest. 

Tony decided that he was going to smoke some weed. He pulled his bag over to him and he dug out his damn papers and his shit. 

Steve heard what he said. He rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth and he set his toothbrush down. Steve grabbed the towel and he dried his hands. 

"Your father was my friend a long time ago. He's not the same person he was when I knew him. He has changed a lot." Steve hated to admit it to Tony, but he knew that his father was a different person. Howard was colder, angrier, and overall just not the same. 

Steve walked out into the room and he looked at Tony. He was all bunched up on one of the beds and he looked overwhelmed. Steve noticed what Tony constructed with his hands. He watched him roll up a joint and Steve glanced down at the towel he had in his hands. 

Steve turned back around and headed back into the bathroom. Tony often smoked marijuana at night. It was part of his evening routine or something. Steve allowed it because it actually helped Tony mellow out his anxiety. So, at that point, Steve was used to it but he still hated any form of drugs. 

"STILL you know him better than me..why is he able to talk to the older me?” Tony felt jealous of his older self. But then he felt like an idiot because he came to the conclusion that he hated his father. He lit up his damn joint and he sulked. 

"He is able to talk to him because there is a dimension between them." 

"There is a gigantic sized dimension between him and me soooo WRONG. YANKEE try again." Tony huffed and he adjusted himself against the headboard of the stupid hotel bed. Steve shook his head and he gave his thought another try. 

He could smell the drug that Tony just had to use. The “unofficial doctor prescribed” medication that he took for his anxiety. Steve just stared and then he told Tony his new thought on the situation. 

"The older Tony doesn't talk to him the same way you do. That version of you has lost his father...you have not. That loss has changed the connection between them. You have to find a way to change yours on your own." Steve knew that Tony wasn't going to like what he said, but Steve said it anyway. 

He set the towel down in the bathroom and he looked over at the shower. Tony exhaled a puff of smoke and just sat there. They got a room for smokers like him but Tony didn’t want to smoke any weed outside in the open. That shit wasn’t legal and he didn’t want any problems. 

He knew that he acted like a spoiled brat, but he didn't care. He soaked in Steve's words and his immediate reaction was to roll his eyes. 

"Fuck that." He glared off at the wall. 

Tony moved his pillow away and rubbed at the arc reactor. He thought about what his father said to him and he felt a deep ache in his chest. 

"I was eventually going to ask him if I could remove the arc reactor. The older me got rid of his...I can't stop dreaming about someone ripping the shit out of my chest." Tony stopped touching his chest and his eyes hunted over for Steve. 

Steve kept his eyes forward as he headed back to his bag. He glanced over at Tony for a moment but he missed Tony's expression. 

"I ended up saying shit that I shouldn't have said. I shouldn't have told him anything." 

"Well, obviously you brought up something you wanted him to know.” Steve was about to ask him what he said to his father. He stopped himself before the question was asked. He was curious, but he knew if Tony wanted him to know the content of their conversation he would have already said it. 

Tony began to think about the conversation with his father, it led his brain to think about Obadiah Stane. Tony's chest felt tight. He felt like it either filled up with too much air or he couldn't breathe. 

He started to rub the palm of his hand over his right leg. Steve glanced at his behavior and then he unpacked the clothes he planned to wear to bed. 

Ack. Tony snuffed out the joint in the provided ashtray. Ugh, the whole evening was ruined. Tony knew his mood and his body was being friggen ODD. Tony's body decided to lock up on him. His shoulders became tense and it was hard for him to take in a stable breath. 

Tony was lost in his own world. He tried to steady his breathing but he couldn't. 

"What the fuck. So, do I have asthma now? or something?" He forced the words and tried to laugh off his emotions. Everything in his head was on overdrive. 

Tony continued to rub his legs. His breath hitched each time he tried to inhale. Steve didn't hear what Tony said. He was over by his side immediately and he decided to just pick Tony up. 

"AY YYAnkk..wha.." Tony kicked a little because it was unexpected. 

"You can't catch your breath in here.” The smoke was too much for Steve anyway. Steve opened the door to the hotel and he set Tony outside so he could get some air. Steve just watched Tony try to catch his breath. 

It was obviously an anxiety attack. Steve gave a look of concern as Tony struggled. The brunette composed himself as best he could, he just paced a bit and tried to breathe in deep. 

"Yankee I said, do I have asthma now?" Tony tried the same joke twice. Steve brushed it off and he closed the door behind them. Smoke was on the escape and Steve didn’t want to alert the authorities. 

"You need to relax. Stop thinking about your father and all that other stuff. Just focus on catching your breath." 

"But I have asthma now-" 

“Tony. Stop talking. Inhale through your nose and get yourself centered." Steve spoke firmly and Tony closed his eyes. 

He inhaled as much air as he could through his nose. One side felt plugged up and his brain was on fire. After several attempts, his lungs filled with oxygen without a problem. A moment of concentration was all he needed. 

Tony exhaled out his mouth and he took in another breath. His eyes remained closed. His shaking subsided and the heat in his brain started to cool. 

The problem was, Tony didn't know what to do with his hands. He rubbed his fingers together and tried to clear his head.  
Tony heard some cars drive by them. He turned to look but he stopped himself. He did his best to try and stay focused. 

Steve just observed the mess before him. He watched Tony struggle with his thoughts, his hands, the surroundings when all he needed to do was breathe. 

Tony wiped a tear that just appeared from his eye. He wiped it away and took in another breath. His hands. His hands. Tony didn't know what to do with his damn hands. He cracked one of his knuckles and then started to tug on Steve's shirt. 

When they stood close he often gripped his t-shirt out of habit. They both remained silent for a short while, Tony looked at peace eventually but then Steve's mind became restless. 

Steve's eyes wandered down to Tony's hands. He kept them busy and it seemed like he unraveled his shirt from the bottom. When Steve looked back at Tony's face his eyes locked onto his lips. 

Tony noticed. He noticed where Steve’s attention went and it made him feel nervous. Tony slowly brought his bottom lip into his mouth and Steve looked away. 

Nope. Steve resisted the thought and he looked off at the city. He heard so much noise and he saw all the different types of lights. It wasn’t the same atmosphere as Brooklyn. Brooklyn was actually louder and it had more close-knit chaos. Steve liked it anyway. He looked back at Tony. 

Tony shrugged off his panic attack as best he could. He relaxed against the wall and looked off in the distance as well. Tony tried to figure out where they were. 

Tony spaced out. He stared at all the lights of the city and everything got quiet. There was nothing but silence between them. Tony waited a few minutes to see if Steve would say something to him. 

Steve just rest his back against the door. He relaxed and stood right beside Tony. Tony made a decision as he stared with a blank expression. He knew he wasn't going to figure anything out if he kept things from his Yankee. 

"I'm not doing so well right now. If I left my house and you weren't around me I'd probably be dead somewhere." 

"You're a lot stronger than you let yourself believe." 

“No, I'm not. What the hell is wrong with me Steve? I can't get my shit together.” It wasn't just about random panic attacks. Tony figured he had a mental block of some sort. 

"I was so crazy about moving out, living with you, building myself a better suit, FINDING THE MANDARIN, and just being away from my dad and all his minions. Now for some reason, I'm freaking out about all of it. I keep having this dream where I get ripped to shreds. I'm scared to death about facing the Mandarin." 

"So you don't face him. You're not ready right now." It was plain and simple in Steve's opinion. Tony wasn't ready and there was nothing wrong with that. 

“Well? When the hell would I ever be ready? He needs to fucking DIE and right now I can't even handle a kiss from you." Tony's face became a little more flushed so he looked away. That was the weed that spoke. Not him. 

Tony vented his frustration. Steve just listened to him and he shifted a bit in Tony's direction. Steve said nothing in response so Tony continued his confession. He decided to bite the bullet and tell Steve everything. 

"I also dream about Obi. In my dreams, he asks me to sleep with him. I don't refuse him then he rips the arc reactor out of my chest.” Tony stared at the ground again. He hated what he had to admit but he felt like Steve had to know. He felt guilty. He had horrible dreams about Obadiah and his mind was consumed with guilt. 

"I see. So that's why you haven't been able to be around me? All of this is why you're not opening up to the group?" 

"I think so... I know I can't sleep in your bed if I'm having dreams like that. And I'm too chicken shit to really train with everyone on the team. I want to get better and stronger, but at the same time it freaks me out." 

Steve gave everything he heard some thought. He took a moment and he stared off. He got so quiet that it started to worry Tony for a little bit. 

"I understand." 

“Steve, in my head I wouldn't refuse Obadiah. AM I FUCKING NUTS? What the hell.." Steve crossed his arms and he sighed a little. Tony was frustrated so, in turn, it frustrated him. 

"You are not nuts. You just need to figure out your emotions...were you actually attracted to Obadiah?" Tony gulped. He didn't want to hear that question come out of Steve's mouth. Tony looked off somewhere and became quiet. He had to think about it. 

Everything about Obadiah Stane dripped with greed and manipulation. Tony learned how to keep secrets from his father because of him. He taught him how to play mental games with the people around him. Tony became a really good liar thanks to Obadiah Stane. Tony had to actually wonder if he was attracted to him. 

"Well, he wasn't ugly.. if that's what you mean. He was as strong as an ox too and I guess I just couldn't figure the guy out." 

"You don't have to answer Tony. I shouldn't have asked you." Steve tried to think of something to change the subject to. He despised Obadiah and Steve was very glad that he was out of their lives. 

"You can ask me, Steve. I want you to ask me.” Tony's body felt hot. He glanced in Steve's direction and he had to touch his own skin. His arm was cold to the touch but Tony felt like he was on fire. 

"I don't think you truly understand that you were being abused. Your father doesn't see it that way either and you both are wrong." 

"You're right. I don't see it that way and my dad never will. Because I was the one seducing him most of the time." Steve shook his head. He didn't agree with Tony at all and he refused to argue about it any further. In Steve's opinion, Tony didn't have a clue what abuse was. Tony and Howard had no idea. 

Steve had to change the subject. He couldn't stomach anymore Obadiah talk. He looked over at the door to their room. Tony was already on his way back inside. Tony opened the door and he headed back over to his things. Steve slowly followed behind and he closed the door. 

"So Tony, you're officially free now. Your father kicked you out and now you are free. What do you want to do?" They looked at each other and Tony started to laugh. The idea of himself being free was odd to the younger man. 

"I dunno. I'll start a band I guess.” Tony had a mini buzz going on in his head at that point. He started to feel good from the marijuana he inhaled before his spazzz attack. 

Tony decided to stand on the bed. He had a song in his head and he moved around like it was being played out loud. Steve said that he was free? Well at that moment he kinda felt free. 

"Oh, Howard would love that." Steve had to laugh. He knew Howard would be pissed off no matter what Tony did. Steve watched Tony do his crazy thing on the bed. He didn’t understand it at all but he was amused. Tony still thought about Steve’s comment. He didn’t feel free from his anxiety, and he didn’t feel like himself. But, he felt free in a sense. 

Free enough toooooo.... Tony hopped off the bed and he helped himself into Steve’s bag. Oh wait. Steve’s leather jacket was beside it. Tony took Steve’s jacket and he put it on. He dug out Steve’s CD player and his headphones. He opened it and he looked at the last thing that Steve listened to. 

Hmmm, it was some old school crooner music. A mix of music from Steve’s own time. Tony smiled and he put the CD on. He set the player and the headphones beside the bed and the music played. It wasn’t very loud, but that didn’t matter to Tony. The jazzy tune began and Steve shook his head. Tony took his place back on the bed. He moved with the beat as he stood on his bed. Steve ignored the behavior and decided to share the plan he had for his newfound freedom. 

"Aside from Avenger business, I think I'm going to start school. I've already looked at several colleges around the apartment. I'm probably gonna take up art school like I used to back in the day.” Steve sat down on his bed and he looked up at the person that stood on the opposite bed. UHWWHUTT?! Tony gasped and he stared down at Steve. 

"ART SCHOOL?! You? whoa well, can I sneak in your dorm? I'm done with school already so uhm.. yeah can I sneak in your dorm room when you wanna fool around?" 

Tony sat down on the side of the bed and he looked over at Steve. He decided to drop all his problems with his father and he spoke at a quick pace. Steve was thrown off a bit. He smiled at Tony and just shook his head. Steve remained on his bed. They faced each other but there was a distance between them. Steve intended to live off-campus and he wanted to remain in his apartment. Dorm rooms weren't an option for him but he didn't want to spoil Tony's mood. 

"You know they have NUDE models at art school Yankee? School is so much better nowadays." 

"I think I can handle a nude model or two." He gave Tony another smile and he noticed the younger one fluster up. 

"OH CAN YOU?” Steve just held his smile. Tony's nose crinkled up and he crossed his arms. "You can draw me naked Yankee haha not some bimbo nude model stranger." 

"I'll make a deal with you. You get rid of every business card that Phil has given you and I won't draw anyone naked." Steve smirked and Tony's jaw dropped open. UUWHHHUUUAAATT?! Tony wondered when that would get discussed. 

"Phil is just joking around." 

"Doesn't matter. He knows you are living with me." Now Steve crossed his arms and Tony HUFFED LOUDLY. Steve intended to have a chat with Phil at some point in his life. Steve had a possessive side that he was still unaware of. Tony was his, and Phil needed to stop. Tony’s face held a blush and he stared at Steve. Tony's mind raced with ways to change the subject. 

"Forget about Phil. AY, I asked you twice can I sneak in your dorm?" 

"Of course you can..." Steve paused his thought for a moment and he looked at his things. Tony cleared his throat swayed a little. 

"My dorm is right next door to your room back in New York.” Tony gulped in a mouthful of air. He felt like he was all talk. They were supposed to have sex every night. That was the deal. Sex and weed. Tony only fulfilled half of that bargain and he felt like he was all talk. He was very attracted to Steve Rogers but his mental block made him feel like a liar. 

Tony wanted to be as sexual as possible with him but he couldn't do it. Steve stared at Tony's hands. He could see the tension build-up. Tony busied himself and Steve grabbed for his things. 

"I'm gonna take a shower. You should rest that hyperactive brain of yours." Steve stood up and he gently poked Tony on the forehead. 

Tony smiled and he started to chew on his lip. He got lost in thought. Tony had given him nothing. His chest rose a pace faster after Tony let his mind wander off. He recalled the few times in the apartment when Steve tried to make him feel comfortable around him. Steve tried on a few occasions to establish some form of intimacy between them. 

Most of the time, Steve refrained from contact completely. Not because he was angry or anything like that, no Steve was just being Steve. Tony rubbed at the side of his forehead and tried to shut off his brain. He watched Steve and remained silent. Before Steve was out of sight Tony watched him take his shirt off. Gahh...Tony looked away the moment he saw Steve's chest. The door closed and Tony reacted. 

“AY Yankee, wait.” Steve was just about to step into the shower and he heard Tony. Steve looked at the stream of water in front of him and then he looked back over at the door. 

Steve stepped away from the shower and he grabbed a towel. He opened the door and he poked his blonde head out. Steve didn’t know exactly what to say so he just looked over at Tony.  
Tony didn’t even look in his direction. Steve sighed and figured out that he had to say something. 

“What’s up Tony.” He wasn’t sure if he needed to turn the shower off or.. Tony took his time and he finally turned his head over in Steve’s direction. 

“I want to work on my relationship with you,” Tony confessed his thoughts to Steve and then he looked away. Steve’s posture straightened as he processed the words that left Tony’s lips. Words that personal had never reached their conversations until that point. 

Not once. The two of them were drawn to one another but for the most part, they kept it hidden. They never really admitted it to themselves or each other. They just had one night in the bathroom of a stranger's house and the desire to live together. 

For some reason, they didn’t want to leave each other’s side but they never spoke about it. Only Tony was full of random confessions. Steve cleared his throat. And he looked over at the shower. 

“Ok. I’ll take my shower first or?...” Steve didn’t know what that meant exactly. Work on it how? Have a discussion? Go do something? Have... Tony had smoked some damn weed so Steve wasn’t so sure if Tony was as coherent as he looked. 

“If you want. But, I wanna work on my relationship with you.” Tony repeated his statement. Now it was Steve’s turn to feel his nerves build up. They stacked up in his stomach and it held the weight of a brick. Steve decided that he would shower in the morning. 

He needed to figure out what Tony meant. He closed the door for a brief moment and he put on his clothing for bed. Grey slacks, white shirt. The usual. The man was dressed and he stared at the hot water that was still on. Steve shut of the shower and he tried to process the words he just heard. When Tony was alone in the room he took in a deep breath. He touched his face and Tony rolled his eyes. 

His face was red hot. Tony grabbed his cigarettes. He wanted to head outside to cool off, but Steve entered the room and Tony took his seat back on his side of the bed. 

“Ok, let’s work on it.” That was all Steve could say at the moment. Tony started the show and Steve let him have the stage. The soldier walked over to his bed and he sat down. 

“Right now?” Tony asked as he began to CHICKEN OUT. Steve just laughed a little and he nodded his head. Ok, Tony figured out what he wanted to do. He stood up and he prepared himself. Steve just watched. The crooner music still played through the headphones. Steve looked in the direction of his CD player and he used it as a distraction. 

The song was created when Steve was in the ice. Frank Sinatra sang songs when he wasn’t coherent. He was technically a new artist for Steve and he liked some of his songs. The man’s voice continued to pop up in the music mixes that he would purchase. The song was about taking a situation slowly. He listened to music in a different way thanks to Tony. All the old songs he listened to when he was younger took on different meanings as he re-discovered them. Steve was very distracted by the song. He swallowed his nerves and slowly brought his focus back to the person that was near him. 

Tony removed Steve’s jacket and he stepped over to him. Steve was beyonddddd confused. He had no idea what Tony had planned and he had no idea what any of it meant. Tony slowly climbed onto Steve’s lap. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and he just looked the soldier in the eyes. Steve’s posture adjusted and he gasped in an unsteady breath. 

“You mean, work on it like that? Is that what you mean? Tony, I don’t know what you mean.” Did that make any sense? Steve felt a river of about a million emotions all at once. 

Tony just pressed his forehead against Steve’s and he didn’t answer his question. Just being that close to him was a work in progress in Tony’s opinion. He knew Steve was confused and Tony couldn’t respond to it. He had a million of his own thoughts to deal with. He felt Steve’s hands grip his hips and Tony moved a little over him. 

“I just wanna be like this for a minute or two. This helps me.” Tony finally said something and Steve had to admit his issue with that. 

“Only for a minute? Tony, if you stay like this I’m not gunna want to stop. It’s the serum’s fault. It won’t, well, I’ll go crazy.” His body would go crazy. He hoped that made sense? Steve’s body was different and that wasn’t fair. 

He had superhuman needs to fight. He’d stop if he had to of course, but then he’d need an ice-cold shower. Steve hated ice-cold showersssssssss. 

Tony had a thought as they almost pressed their lips together. He forgot about a question that he always wanted to ask Steve. Tony felt Steve beneath him and he chewed on his tongue for a moment.  
It felt good. All of it felt good Tony just hesitated to take it further. He didn’t want his anxiety to get the best of him. He decided to ask Steve a question instead and not add to their behavior. 

“When we were in that bathroom, you said that you had never done anything like that before. Was that just with guys or with anyone?” Tony looked at that face. He saw the golden tones to his skin and in certain areas, he noticed a red hue. It made Tony smile a little and he gave his lips a chaste kiss. Steve inhaled and tried to suppress the urge he had within him. 

It took more strength than Tony realized. His body did NOT want to talk at that moment. It felt almost like electrocution in a way. Steve heard the question and he nodded his head a couple of times. Process. Process. He processed and then he responded. 

“I never did anything like that with anyone. I’ve wanted to, with a couple of people but the cards didn’t line up.” Steve remembered a few interactions he had with several women. He was soooo uncomfortable with them. And of course, it only occurred after he became Captain America. He 

wasn’t sure if Tony really understood that he used to be different. Steve just kept his forehead locked to Tony’s and he waited for Tony to do whatever Tony had planned in his head. 

Tony just bit his lip. He liked to know that information and he decided to share something with Steve. He could tell that the soldier was really aroused and he intended to let Steve get all that arousal out of his system, but Tony had some things to say to him, and the weed really affected his process. 

“In a way, I felt like it was a first for me too. What happened in there was a first for me. Did you know that?” Tony chuckled a little when he thought about it. Steve just gave him a confused look. It was a super sweet, super turned on look of confusion. Tony thought he looked beautiful. 

“No, I didn’t know that Tony. I’m glad to know it now.” Steve gave his response. Tony laughed again and he hid against his neck. After a moment, Steve slipped his hand beneath Tony’s shirt. He felt his stomach and he roamed his hand over to Tony’s back. That caused Tony to look at him again and he gave his lips another soft kiss. Fuuucckkk Steve wanted to turn over and get to work. He almost moved Tony but he forced himself to stop. Steve just breathed and breathed and waited for Tony to say something else. 

He didn’t want to be forceful with him in any way. Steve didn’t know if a forced kiss was a trigger for Tony, anything he did with his hands or his body could trigger his anxiety. It could trigger a memory and Steve refused to allow that. 

His own needs took a backseat. Steve waited. 

“Well, we can just kiss and see where it goes. You won’t have to stop because we’re working on our relationship.” They’d work on the physical part of it right there in the hotel and the rest would come later. That was Tony’s logic on the subject anyway. Steve complied and nodded his head. As soon as it felt like it was ok to do so, Steve leaned in and they began to kiss. It escalated pretty quickly. The desire the two had for each other was clearly there. It was always there 24 hours a day. All they needed to do was go for it. 

Tony felt that pure, wholesome tongue against his and he hugged him tighter. His Yankee was such a good kisser. Tony couldn’t get over it. Steve didn’t seem as innocent when they got down to business. You’d never know that he was inexperienced based on the kiss between them. Tony deepened the kiss and it felt like Steve was ready to move them. Tony relaxed and handed all the power over to Steve. He decided that the soldier could control the situation from that point onward. 

He knew that his body needed certain things. TONY needed those things too ya knowwww. He needed them bad but he understood Steve’s situation. Tony moved upward a little with Steve’s movement and then he opened his eyes. He looked right at Steve’s face and he shot back from the shock. He saw Obadiah’s broken face instead. He saw that blood-soaked, raw, beaten, cold dead face. 

Holy fuck. Tony almost fell backward but Steve caught his fall. Tony looked down at his arms and he steadied his breath. It felt like he heard a ringing sound in his head. Almost like a telephone ring over and over. He glanced back up at a pretty scared looking Steve. Tony read his lips. 

He could tell that Steve said, ‘Tony, Tony? Can you hear me?’ but Tony couldn’t hear him. He heard something else. Wait. hold up. He heard someone else. Tony looked at Steve and he studied his face. 

Wait? say what? Tony heard something in his head and it started to make sense. He couldn’t voice what he had heard in any way for some reason. Tony looked over at the door of the hotel. Hold up. He heard something in his mind again and his mouth fell open. Tony had to stand. He had to think and he had to stand. 

That son of a bitch. Tony got off of Steve’s lap and he dug around for his cigarettes. That slimy son of a bitch. He stole Steve’s leather jacket and he put it on. It all made sense to Tony and he was lost in thought. He lit the cigarette before he even left the room. 

Tony just walked out and he closed the door behind him. Tony was gone. He was a million miles away and Steve felt alone. Steve felt alone in a California hotel room as he sat there and stared. He stared at the curtains. The music still went on and he just stared at the dark curtains. They were so ugly, but it was an image that he’d never forget. Steve sat there for a moment and he gave a short gasp. His body had an internal frenzy going on and all the warmth that it was directed to was ... GONE. 

Steve brought his legs a little inward and he covered his face with his hands. Yeah, he needed a minute, and he needed the dreaded ice-cold shower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Back at the Stark home, Howard Stark packed up his things. He set his suitcase down in the garage and he heard one of the doors to the home slam shut. His wife had just spent the past half hour demanding an explanation from him. 

Howard explained nothing to his wife. He told her about being relocated while he was away and that was it. He didn't want to think about Tony. Howard forced his son out of his mind as he avoided his wife. 

"Howard are you listening to anything I've been saying?!" She asked him the question with her arms crossed but he gave no response. 

"You are acting like a child. At least have half a backbone and say something. You kicked my son out of the house! I want to know why." She was furious. What she said sparked a wave of inner anger within Howard. He almost gave a response because he hated to be scolded. 

He looked at his wife. She stood in front of him and moved her hands to her hips. She started to say the first thing that came to her mind. 

“Howard, he's just a teenager. Come on. Cut him a little slack. And just remember what he's been through. He's obviously in love with Steve and you need to be more accepting.” She heard her husband scoff the instant she mentioned Steve Rogers. Howard's shoulders tensed up and he became angry again. 

“All of that is ridiculous. He's just trying to fuck up my business. Tony has ruined everything I've built. AND HE'S NOT SOME INNOCENT CHILD MARIA. He's a damn punk.." The two locked horns immediately. Maria defended her son the moment Howard finished his sentence. 

"He is just trying to fuck up your business? He has not ruined anything for you Howard HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT. You're being selfish and I'm actually glad you're leaving for once.” Howard stopped all movement. What she said to him hit home and he turned his face away. Maria knew what she said to him had an impact so she continued her argument. 

"Your son is in love with Steve Rogers and you know it. SO get used to it. I'm sorry Steve is your friend but..." 

“He WAS my friend. Let’s get that straight first.” Howard cut off his wife as he forced open the door of his vehicle. He got rid of his suitcase and he glared at his wife. 

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT STEVE OR TONY ANYMORE MARIA. If I continue to talk about them, or even THINK about Tony, he is going to end up getting hurt. I need to get as far away from him as possible right now." That meant get out of the way. Howard needed to leave. 

"You think he's not hurt enough already? You don’t even know half of it, Howard. You’re dense and you are drunk. You shouldn't be leaving right now." She decided not to hold anything back. 

"You're glad I'm leaving. So who cares." Howard got in the car and he fired up the engine. Maria touched the car. The hood felt frozen but she kept her hand in place. She was very angry with her husband but she didn't want him to leave. She said something to Howard but he refused to acknowledge her any longer. 

"Howard don't leave. Ok, I didn't mean that you just PISS ME OFF." He released the car from park and almost took off. But he stopped to address his wife for the last time that evening. He rolled down the window and looked at her. 

"Sorry baby. I'm glad to be leaving too FOR ONCE.” The husband and wife ended their argument. Maria took a step back, Howard drove out of the garage and left the home. 

She stood there. She was bewildered for a moment. Eventually, she slammed the door and hit the button to close the garage. 

* * *

Chapter End  
THANKS FOR READING! ENJOY! 


	39. You Go To My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: You guys get a bit of an X-men cross-over for the next few chapters. Enjoy and comment if you’d like. Feedback is fun.

Chapter 39: Cadence Chapters: You Go To My Head 

* * *

Tony opened his eyes and he looked over at the AC unit that was attached to the wall in the hotel. He knew the bed was empty beside him and Tony gave a delayed sigh. Tony recalled the night before and he wanted to kick a hole in the wall. 

After his spazz attack, he remained outside for an eternity. Tony almost smoked the entire pack of cigarettes before he made his way back into the hotel. When he went back in, Steve was in the shower and that allowed Tony to just GO TO BED. Tony hated himself for it, but he couldn’t go through with any more physical contact with Steve after the freak episode he had. 

He didn’t sleep beside him. He didn’t kiss him goodnight, he didn’t even speak to him. UGH, Tony denied him for yet another night and he felt like shit. Steve’s bed was already perfectly made and Tony noticed that Steve's belongings were packed and set neatly on top. Tony squirmed around under the thin blankets and he looked about for Steve. 

The soldier was gone. 

UGH, his fucking chest ached. Tony started to rub his right eye with the palm of his hand and he kicked at the blankets. He yawned a very loud yawn and kicked again at the sheets. Get off get offfffffffff. He struggled to get out of bed but eventually, he made it to the hotel floor. 

He felt like shit. He felt like a piece of SHIT. Tony stood with his eyes closed for approximately two minutes and then he looked down at Steve's perfectly made bed again. He wondered, how in the actual fuck? Tony couldn't comprehend Steve's bed making skills. 

He turned to his own mess of a bed and he tried to make it look the same. Steve was a wizard. He did this blanket fold over thing that perfectly encased the pillows and Tony COULD NOT get the shit to look the same. He knew it was very simple mechanics. 

He tried to do it twenty times. On the twenty-first attempt, the hotel door quietly opened and Tony gulped. Steve stepped into the space and the two locked eyes immediately. 

Ack. Fuckity fuck fuck. Tony's body warmed up a degree or two and he let go of the blankets of doom. 

"Good morning Tony." 

"Oh hey! Hi Steve. Good morning.” Tony bit at his bottom lip and he looooooooked around? HE FELT LIKE AN IDIOT and an asshole. 

"How are you? Did you sleep ok?” Steve was too friggen nice. Tony clammed up and he nodded his head a million times. 

"I'm, I think I slept ok. I was just tossing the bed together. Like a salad.” Steve gave a warm smile and Tony heard him laugh a little. Tony’s comment amused him. Steve Rogers had the most amazing laugh in the world. Tony knew when a joke was genuinely funny because Steve's entire body joined in on the laughter. 

It was so fucking adorable. 

“Well, when you're ready there is a small diner we can go to." 

“Ok. I'll get ready.” Tony stood stiff for a moment and the two just stared at each other. Tony smiled and looked at him for a bit. He stared until his temp hit the max. 

"Shower. Right, going now." He walked away and bolted into the bathroom. Tony shut the door and he gasped for air. DEAR GAWDD he felt like an idiot. And crap he forgot all his shit in the room. He sulked for an eternity and then he stripped out of his clothes. The first thing he saw when he removed his clothing was his chest. ICK. Tony absolutely hated the sight of the arc reactor lodged into his chest cavity. 

He felt deformed and the speed of his breath intake increased as soon as he looked at it. Tony forcefully turned the shower on and then he rubbed at his face again. Fuck his nerves were off the charts and it was barely 10 am. 

Tony was able to pinpoint exactly why his anxiety levels were through the roof. It was a nightmare. He knew he needed to tell Steve what happened the night before. Tony almost fell on his ass because he saw Obadiah’s dead face instead of Steve’s. 

He understood why it happened and there was more to it. He didn’t want to give the subject any more of his energy. He decided to save it and tell Steve over breakfast. He got in the shower and handled his business. 

He knew they needed to check out of the hotel so he hurried and got out. Inside the room, Steve sat on the bed. He packed up the car and at that point, all he had left to do was wait for Tony. Tony got out of the shower. He threw his robe on and he headed out to his bag. He looked at Steve as he grabbed his change of clothes. 

Tony stuck his tongue out at him and then he migrated back into the bathroom. Steve smiled at him and then he went back to a quiet stare. Tony shut the door but it didn’t close all the way. Tony set his clothes down and organized his life. Steve could not see inside the bathroom but he could hear the robe as it touched the floor. He could identify every movement that Tony made. Tony put his shirt on first. 

Steve heard it move over his skin. It flustered Steve and he sighed. He tried to wipe the warmth off his cheek and clear his thoughts. He was unable to get rid of his thought so he began to speak to Tony. 

“I spoke to someone this morning. We’re not heading home right away today Tony. I want to talk to someone about you. If that is ok.” He heard Tony’s movements stop abruptly. Tony was about to pull his pants up over his hips. He stopped all movement and he stared at the floor. Steve heard the long hesitation as Tony slowly pulled the jeans up to his waist. 

“Talk to someone about what?” 

“Well, last night is worth discussing. Don’t you think?” Tony thought it was a joke for a few seconds. That thought disappeared because he remembered that the person that spoke the words was 

Steve Rogers. Definitely not a joke. He took in a deep breath and glanced at his face in the mirror. Tony closed his eyes the moment he saw his reflection and he walked into the hotel room. Tony packed up his shit. 

“Sounds good. Whatever you wanna do Yankee. Can we eat first? I’m hella hungry.” Steve stared at the hideous curtains. He slowly looked at Tony and his lips formed into a smile. Steve just nodded and he stood up. Tony and Steve looked at each other for a few seconds. Tony held his bag to his waist. 

Hmmmmm Tony held out his free hand and he grinned at Steve. He wanted to hold his hand and Steve thought it was cute. Of course, he complied and he gently gripped the hand that was offered to him. 

“Lead the way Cap.” Steve took his hand and Tony held onto his bag. They left the hotel. Tony’s bag was ditched in the vehicle. The two checked out of the hotel and they began their short walk to the diner. OH CRAP Tony forgot to ask Steve a question that appeared in his mind. 

“What do you think my dad meant when he said that the older me knew how I was?” He was curious all of a sudden. How the fuck did his older self know anything? Tony wondered if he was being spied on in all different directions. 

Steve just held a smile and led the path to the diner. He knew why the adult Tony knew how he was. But Steve wanted Tony to figure it out for himself. 

“You should talk to him, Tony. I can have Fury give you a transmitter. I talk to the older Steve often. He helps me process and sometimes I help him. It really helps me when I’m frustrated with...” Steve glanced over at Tony for a short moment. Tony gave him a LOOK. 

“You couldn’t possibly be frustrated with me.” That just wasn’t possible. Haha Tony knew that he was a pain in the ass. Hoo hooo he thought about the older Steve. They totally made out a bunch of times. The older Steve was just as RED HOT and as passionate as his Yankee. Well duh, they were the same person. 

But still, If the older Steve Rogers, also NOT known as Bruce Barton, stepped in his presence at that moment, Tony would.. Oh man. He started to sweat. HAAAA and he knew that his adult self burned with jealousy over it. If he knew about it, how could he not? The garage incident was historic. 

He broke from his thought and wondered if the older Steve wanted to finish where they left off in the garage. Hmmmmm.. they needed to stay dimensions apart. 

All of his thoughts led to more thoughts on the subject. Because, if the ADULT Tony made out with his Steve or if his older self had his hand down the pants of his Yankee??? Tony would be very pissed off. So, he knew that his adult self was bitter, jealous, and angry about it. It made Tony so happy. He held his grin and he just followed along. He held that hand too and walked on. 

“MEH. The older me just chats with my dear old dad all the time. Plus, there is a dimensional rift between us for a reason.” Two Tony Starks was a cosmic force that no dimension could handle. Tony laughed at the thought. He imagined getting into a fight with himself. Uhh, his older self would kick his ass. 

“You should talk to him. You both need it and I think it would be good for you.” That was the last 

thing Steve had to say about the subject. He knew he was right. They entered the local diner. A waitress escorted them to a seat. The two sat across from each other and they were handed menus. 

"I was in here a bit earlier and I had a chance to look over the menu." 

"I know, I was here to remember? What would you like to eat luv?” The waitress and Steve had a warm exchange and Tony just stared at the menu. Steve was in there earlier? 

"Why?" Tony spoke out loud and he didn't realize that he did. The waitress and Steve both looked at Tony. 

"Why what?" Steve looked at Tony with a confused expression. The brunette had his eyes crossed as he looked over the menu. His eyes skimmed over the same part of the menu for the thousandth time. 

“Tony?" AH FUCHHK SAUCE.  
"Oh, my turn? I don't know what I want yet." 

"No. You said why." 

"I said what?” ? Come again? Tony did not realize that he asked the question out loud. Steve took another moment to look Tony over and then he turned back to the waitress. The waitress thought that Tony was insane. Or doped up? 

"I'll just have three waffles and a bowl of oatmeal with some strawberries to go with it.” Steve placed his order and the woman took notes. 

"Coffee?" 

"Yes, please. Thanks a lot.” The woman wrote down what Steve said and then the two of them turned their focus back to Tony. Tony's eyes we're intensely focused on the hand-drawn picture of the skillet with the little eggs that looked happy being cooked. The waitress looked at Steve. Steve sighed and tried to get Tony’s attention. 

"Tony?" 

"My turn? Uhm well, I guess I just..." Tony looked up at Steve. Steve had a very concerned look on his face and Tony realized he was being bizarre. 

"I'll just order what he ordered. But, instead of all those waffles can I just have one? He's an ox and I am more of a not so graceful fawn that can't figure out which side of the highway my mommy deer went." Tony inhaled a deep breath after he spoke. He looked at the straws to his left and he plucked one out of the holder. He pried the paper open and he pulled the plastic cup of water toward him. 

He put the straw in the water. Sipped. Tony sipped................ 

The woman stared at him for just a moment longer. She began to write down his order. Steve rubbed at the side of his face. He was very concerned about Tony at that point. Wheels started to turn in his head. He was really glad that he made the phone call earlier that morning. 

"No problem. Shouldn't be too long of a wait." She slowly vacated the area and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Kenisha. 

“Tony, are you feeling alright?” STEVE NEEDED TO KNOW. He had reached his limit. Tony sipped at his water and he looked at everything EXCEPT STEVE. Meh, he was fine. 

"I wish I had my suit on right now."  
"You want to be inside your suit?"  
"Yes." 

...  
"In a diner." 

"Uh-huh." Tony sipped down the water and he looked up at Steve. He finally made eye contact with him because he was actually serious. 

"You don't feel safe right now?” Steve turned his head to the side and he studied Tony. He didn’t understand and he wanted to friggen UNDERSTAND. 

"It's not that. I just feel..." Tony clammed up and he chewed on the tip of his tongue. It felt like his shoulder blades shivered. Soooooo damn bizarre. He had no idea how to articulate what he felt but he gave it a shot. 

"I just feel like I want to be hidden. I don't feel comfortable right now. Existing. I don't even want to be in existence right now. I'll settle for being almost ghost-like, but ultimately I just wanna be a cloak of some sort.” That was his only explanation at that time. He knew he had to tell Steve more, but Tony could only process so much. 

"Is the diner not your style or something." Steve kinda smiled as he unfolded his napkin. He situated his silverware and he began to ignore Tony. Tony laughed hard and leaned back against his squishy diner seat. 

"IT'S NOT THAT. Hahaha I mean that I just.." 

"It's fine if you don't want to be seen inside a diner, Tony. I get it. It's not your type of scene so excuse us, diner people.” Steve had to tease him. The soldier attempted to flirt with him actually. Tony covered his smile with one of his hands and Steve continued. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark but, we don't serve caviar here.” Steve laughed at his own sassy comment. He held a grin and Tony tried to NOT be turned on by it. 

"Knock it off or I'll friggen..." 

"You'll what?" Steve dared Tony to respond. Steve was in a mood and he wanted to start a fight. Tony just smiled and looked away. Don't be fuckin cute. Jerk. Steve looked at something off in the distance and he stood up. 

"I'll be right back." He gave another smile and Tony noticed that Steve dug out his wallet. Tony turned to follow his movements but he got distracted by something chrome. The napkin holder caught his attention. 

About a minute later Steve sat back down and he set a pair of sunglasses on the table. Tony stared at them for a moment and Steve waited for a reaction. Oh hell yes. Tony picked up the sunglasses and when he put them on his face it relieved some of the tension in his bones. 

He felt cloaked. His body relaxed and he took another sip of his water. Steve noticed the tension dissipate and he became even more concerned. 

"I'll thank you for them Yankee."

  
"You don't have to." 

Tony bit at his lip slightly again and he tried not to smile. The waitress reappeared and she served them both some coffee. Tony prepared his coffee and actually looked up at the woman. Thanks to sunglasses, Tony read her name badge and gave her an honest smile. 

Susan. Her lovely name was Susan. 

Steve drank his coffee and he watched over Tony's behavior. He was an entirely different person with the sunglasses on. He acted like his normal confident self. That was a problem. A pretty big friggen problem. The waitress walked away and Steve began to question Tony. 

“What happened last night Tony?” Steve didn’t want any riddles. No games, he wanted to know what happened. Tony gulped down his coffee and he glanced up at his interrogator over there. 

“The Mandarin happened. I think he’s watching me. Or, he’s in my head all the time. He told me a few things last night.” That was the only way that Tony could explain it. The voice in his head belonged to the Mandarin. Steve sighed and he blinked a few times. If the Mandarin was able to affect Tony in that way, that meant that he was equipped with some pretty intense psychic energy. Steve began to think of the person he knew and the wheels in his head started to turn again. 

“What does he say to you?” The food arrived. Steve and Tony made room for the plates and they welcomed the food. They both rearranged their plates and silverware as Tony tried to process an answer. 

“He keeps telling me to go home. Like I know where the fuck that is? And actually last night he told me to do something to YOU. Steve. The Mandarin wants you big time.” Tony pointed at him and Steve added syrup to his meal. 

The Mandarin wanted Captain America. That was why Tony had to leave the room. He got pissed off and he needed to leave. He wanted to wreck the Mandarin’s shit but he knew he wasn’t able to do it in his present state. 

“What does he want with me?” Steve cut up his waffles and Tony looked over at Steve. DID STEVE NOT SEE HIS OWN WORTH? 

“Steve, he wants to manipulate you. He wants to corrupt you and have you do shit for him. Can you imagine yourself being EVIL? holy crap... people would die. When I was with him in the cave he told me that he wanted me to destroy and create. Two things. He said some shit about my ability to create. So, I think he wants the two of us. But, he has a pretty big hard-on for YOU.” Tony just nodded in agreement with himself and Steve almost choked on his waffle. He understood that reference and gave a short laugh. 

Tony’s language always threw Steve over the edge. He laughed and hid his head against his arm. Tony just ate the oatmeal. He added a bit of syrup to it to sweeten it up. The Mandarin wanted Steve bad. Not as bad as Tony wanted Steve, but still... he wanted him. 

“Well, he’s not going to get me. I have a plan to get him out of your head. I’m working on it.” Steve would not allow himself to be corrupted. The Mandarin could try all he wanted. Steve’s main concern was to get rid of that person. He wanted him out of Tony’s mind. 

Tony stirred his coffee around and he glanced over at Steve. He didn’t think that the Mandarin would be able to bring Steve into his Jedi mind games. Steve was pretty friggen powerful. Tony wasn’t so sure how the serum worked, but he had witnessed Steve do some pretty incredible things. 

Steve didn’t need a suit. He WAS a super suit. 

If the Mandarin was able to get Steve, wouldn’t he have him already? Tony wondered about it and he stared off at something. OH YEAH. He forgot to apologize. Tony forced the annoying thought away and he focused on his apology. He looked at Steve again. 

“I’m sorry about last night. I feel like shit.” He frowned and shoveled some oatmeal in his mouth. Steve just smiled and shook his head. He didn’t want Tony to feel guilty and he understood why it happened. It wasn’t Tony’s fault and Steve knew that. 

“Don’t be sorry Tony. It’s fine.” Steve just finished his coffee and he hoped the subject was done. Tony swallowed the oatmeal and he sighed. Steve was too good for him. Tony knew it and he hated himself for it. 

After breakfast, the two left the diner and they walked beside each other. Steve already had the vehicle packed. So they headed out. Through the sunglasses, Tony noticed three people as they stood around the rental car. 

"Wait here." Steve held out his hand and Tony stopped walking. Suits. Three fuckin suits hovered around. Steve made a promise to Tony before he moved in with him that he wasn't going to be hounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents any longer. So, Steve was the only one that they communicated with. Fuck noooo have a nice day. 

Tony just watched Steve as he approached the three men. 

"Good morning." Steve addressed the three agents and he immediately started to inspect the vehicle. He hunted around for something and eventually, he stood up straight. Tony watched Steve shatter a device into tiny pieces. He tossed the object and gave the three agents his complete focus. 

"Seriously? You better tell Fury that is strike two for you guys. One more and I'm taking you all down.” Whoa, what? Tony had never seen Steve act that way to an agent before. What the hell was strike one? 

"Relax Rogers. We just have some information for you." 

"So the reason for the tracking device is what exactly?” The four men conversed and Tony turned away. They put a fucking tracking device on the damn rental. Tony had the tracking device cut off his wrist and he never wanted to be tracked ever again. 

Yes, the tracking device saved his life when Obidiah decided to SELL HIS ASS LIKE CATTLE. But never again. Tony refused with all the blood in his body. He recalled the sensation of the shackle being cut from his wrist. The shackle hit the ground and Tony never wanted to feel anything like it on him ever again. 

AND WHAT THA FUCK WAS STRIKE ONE? The conversation between Steve and the suits ended and Steve walked up to Tony. He was given information and Tony didn’t care to hear about it. S.H.I.E.L.D. business always linked back to his father’s business. 

Tony refused to hear about his father. He wanted Steve to know at some point that he didn’t want to be apart of his father’s world any longer. Deep down, Tony longed for actual freedom. So he didn’t 

want to hear about Nick Fury or anything that his father was involved with. Whatever his father was involved with meant his life was unsafe. Or his mother’s life was unsafe. 

His father risked everything for his endeavors. Tony was OVER IT. Steve ignored the agents and he stood next to Tony. He gave him a smile and he explained his plan. 

“Tony we’re taking a road trip. And today your training is changing. I've made arrangements with a group of people that have done business with your dad.” Tony sulked. He heard the words YOUR DAD and he buried his head in his hands. Tony wondered if Steve had heard from his parents. Maybe he called them too? His mother was obsessed with Steve. Tony kept quiet and Steve looked over at the car. He decided that he'd ask him about it later. 

"What people?" He listened and knew that Steve planned to change his training. Tony was excited about it. His suit was in the trunk and he was ready to do whatever Steve had in mind. The two got into the car. 

In his current state, Tony felt like a useless void. Steve called all the shots and he did whatever the older man wanted him to do. Well, except for a few things. Tony dwelled on that as the car started. Unnfhhh... Jesus Christ. Tony cleared his throat. 

The brunette blushed and kicked his legs a little as Steve drove off to wherever the hell they were going. Steve finally explained his entire plan as the two merged onto the highway. 

"A man named Charles Xavier is going to be working with you today." Tony's ears perked up. THE Charles Xavier? Wait, what? Tony sat up straight and he turned in Steve’s direction. 

“Doesn’t he only works with mutants?” 

"No. He works with gifted youngsters. You happen to be in that category.” Tony rolled his eyes and laughed a little. He knew who the X-men were and he knew about Charles Xavier. That was actually perfect in his mind. 

The Mandarin obviously had some sort of psychic ability. Xavier was the strongest psychic or something. Right? Tony just smiled over in Steve’s direction. The Yankee always had some resources at his disposal. He was a gifted tactician. 

“So, before we get to Xavier's school you can suit up? What do you think?” Steve just drove because he was lost in thought. He was determined to end the Mandarin’s hold on Tony. He wanted him to feel the freedom that he wanted. 

Tony moved Steve’s way and he gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tony was very happy to hear Steve’s plan. He felt positive about it and it made him happy. 

"Ok, it all sounds good. They aren't going to see me without the suit right?" 

"Not until you're ready." Steve smiled and he glanced in Tony’s direction. The blonde focused on the road and Tony relaxed back in his seat. How cool was that? MUTANTS? Tony had met a couple of them through his father, but he knew the experience was bound to be different. 

Tony's heartbeat picked up a bit. . . . . 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After a long drive, Tony was inside his suit. His newest design was mostly all red. The only gold that could be seen was in small amounts on the legs, arms, and entire faceplate. He called the armor the Mark I. 

Tony could breathe a lot easier in the suit. Being inside it alleviated his anxiety almost immediately. Steve drove off and parked. Tony wanted to take his suit for a spin and Steve wanted to check in with Xavier. 

After Tony spent some much needed time in the sky he headed down and decided to show up for his training. He flew through the air and landed just outside the door of Professor Xavier's school. Inside the mansion, Steve and Charles Xavier discussed the plan for Iron Man. Steve explained that the armor was not to come off and Iron Man's identity was not to be discussed. 

"You do understand that the moment I see him, I will know who he is," Charles explained. 

"I understand that and I am trusting you. He needs this. I think you'll understand as soon as you see him." 

Steve stood relaxed against one of the control consoles. Steve was not in his Captain America uniform. He didn’t feel the need to be in costume. He was just there for Tony. They continued to discuss some terms inside a control room. The control room operated the well-known training facility part of the school. 

It was referred to as the "danger room" and inside it two mutants were engaged in a training session. A voice came over an intercom and it addressed Xavier. 

"Professor, your visitor has arrived. Shall I send him in?" 

"Yes, Jean. Thank you. Send him in.” Xavier smiled at Steve and the two quickly discussed some more terms of their arrangement as Iron Man made his way to the control room. Tony was greeted by a person that was slightly taller than him. The man had a small but husky build. He looked familiar but Tony hardly paid attention to most things. 

"Are you Iron Man?" The guy asked as Tony gave him his full attention. His voice held a growl. Tony wondered if the guy was mad? Bothered? Tony couldn't tell? 

“I am Iron Man yes. Who are you?" 

"Wolverine. Or Logan if you want to call me that. Let's go, kid, you're expected.” OH WOLVERINE. Tony had heard of that particular mutant. Tony followed and he glanced around as he walked behind. 

"I'm not a kid." 

"How old are you?" Wolverine asked as Tony raised his eyebrow beneath the suit. 

"I'll be nineteen soon." 

"You're a kid. A kid in a tin can.” HEY. Tony tensed up and he glared at the back of that jerk mutants head. He looked him over and tried to find a weak spot. 

“Well, you have weird fuckin hair." Tony found the weak spot and snapped his response. Wolverine stopped at a door and he felt challenged. 

"Easy kid. Those are fighting words.”  
"I really don't like to hurt animals." Wolverine laughed at Tony's remark and he hit a buzzer. 

Wolverine was impressed with Tony’s wit. He liked him and wanted to hurt him immediately. 

"Charles, your tuna can has arrived." The door opened and Wolverine walked inside. Tony peered around the door and he smiled when he saw Steve. Wolverine walked right up to Steve. The two shook hands? WAIT WHAT?? 

"Logan. Good to see you again." "Yeah, it's been a long time." 

"Not really for me. I just woke up you know.” Steve smiled at the Wolverine and then he looked over at Tony. 

"Logan this is Iron Man. Iron Man this is Wolverine. He's going to be your sparring partner for today.” Tony's jaw dropped. Oh shit. Wolverine held a grin and Tony put his hands on his hips. He forced a confidence because he knew that the Wolverine was a powerful mutant. 

"That's fine by me." Holy hell. No it wasn't. 

"The kid's got a smart mouth Cap." Wolverine chuckled again and Steve sighed. Steve knew all about Tony’s smart mouth. UHHHH Tony needed some clarification. He pointed at the two and he walked further into the space. 

"How do you two know each other?" Seriously, it was bizarre for Tony. Steve Rogers was able to just call up Charles Xavier on a whim. He just shakes hands with Wolverine like they were old pals. Tony was confused. 

"We fought together in World War II.” Steve explained and the lightbulb flickered on in Tony’s head. OH yeahhh World War II. Steve was there and he was kind of a big thing. 

"Yikes. Ok well, let's get this over with.” Tony did not want to listen to old war stories. He turned to his left and gasped a bit when he noticed a man in an electric wheel chair. The man just stared at him. Charles fucking Xavier. Holy Moses he took in a few breaths. 

"Iron Man this is Charles. He and I are going to be watching you spar with Wolverine if that is alright with you?” Steve made sure to ask. He understood that it was very important for Tony to have a sense of free will. If he was uncomfortable in any way Steve planned to shut the entire thing down. 

"That's fine. Fine with me, yeah.” Professor Xavier continued to stare at him. Tony immediately started to feel nervous about it and he bit his lip. Charles said nothing to Tony for a moment. It made Tony feel reeeeeeaaaaalllllyyyyy uncomfortable so he looked over at Steve. 

?UH HELP? Help me yankeeeeeee. 

Professor Xavier could see the young man inside the suit. He felt the pain in his heart and he saw what was inside his mind. Xavier knew Tony’s father very well and he wasn’t surprised to see Anthony Stark as he stood before him. Xavier’s voice finally entered the room. 

"I'm very pleased to meet you Iron Man. Wolverine, take him inside please." 

"With pleasure." Wolverine had a very sarcastic looking grin on his face and Tony's nose crinkled up. Ho shit. Here we go. He took one last look at Steve and he exited the room. Steve smiled at him and Wolverine. Wolverine gave a half wave back and he abruptly stopped for some reason. 

He noticed something and he couldn't help his reaction. Steve looked puzzled as Wolverine glanced 

at Iron Man and then he glanced back at Steve. 

"Is something wrong Logan?" 

"Nope. I just noticed something." Wolverine gave Xavier a look and then he headed outside the room with Tony. As soon as the door was closed Steve looked over at Xavier. 

"What was that about?" Steve inquired as Charles gave a charismatic smile. 

"Do you really want to know?" 

"Yes of course." That was going to bother Steve all day long if he left it like that. "Wolverine has heightened senses."  
“Well, I do as well. So what?" 

"I'm aware you do as well but, you sense things differently from Logan." 

"How do you figure?" Steve crossed his arms and got a bit impatient. Xavier gave Steve his entire attention. 

"Logan noticed that you both use the same laundry detergent. He couldn't help his reaction. So that is why I asked, do you really want to know?” Steve's mouth fell open. Down in the danger room, Tony and Wolverine began their battle. It was just for training so of course they didn’t intend to fight for real. Steve and Xavier began to watch the two. 

“Well, that's embarrassing,” Steve admitted as his eyes followed Tony’s every move. 

"It doesn't have to be.” Xavier had many students from every walk of life. He had no judgment for Steve or his iron companion. 

"So the cat's out of the bag then?" Steve laughed slightly and he recrossed his arms. Xavier did not intend to embarrass Steve. He knew what was in Steve's heart the moment he was asked to look into the Iron Man situation. 

"There is no need to discuss it any further. It was just an awkward exchange. That is all." Xavier began to observe Iron Man and Wolverine. Steve nodded his head in agreement. He didn't really care if anyone knew they were together, all he wanted was to keep Tony's identity the way he wanted it and he wanted the Mandarin OUT. 

“So Xavier, talk to me about the person inside the suit." Steve wanted some sort of insight. Charles gently sighed and he watched Tony dodge one of Wolverine’s attacks. The psychic knew that what he had to say about Tony’s mental state would deeply upset Steve. Charles pondered his response a bit longer and then finally replied. 

"That young man has very severe psychological and physical damage to overcome.” Steve listened and the words hit him like a ton of bricks. He stepped back a bit and closed his eyes for a moment. 

He tried everything he could to keep his emotions in check. A tear forced its way down his face. Steve scowled and quickly rubbed it away. He wiped at his face again and he stared down at the two in the training room. 

"I know he does.” Steve couldn’t help it. He got emotional and there was nothing he could do about it. 

* * *

Thanks for reading. More to come stay tuned! 


	40. That Old Black Magic

Chapter 40: Cadence Chapters: That Old Black Magic 

* * *

The match between Wolverine and Iron Man gave Steve some decent entertainment. Tony was so funny. He couldn’t help but laugh out loud a few times as he watched the two. His comments attacked Logan’s ego on more than one occasion. 

Tony got too cocky at times and Logan let him have it. He was knocked back with Wolverine’s brute force and Tony landed hard against the wall all the way across the room. The area around them would shift and change according to the whims of the controller. 

The controller of the room was a mutant woman by the name of Jean Grey. Tony wasn’t aware that she controlled the room, but she changed the scenery and the atmosphere as the fight carried on. At that point in the match, Tony had to un-bury himself from a building that he was shoved into. 

He was buried beneath debris and all kinds of junk. The thrusters of his suit activated and he flew his way back to Wolverine. Tony was about to punch him in the face. The mutant dodged and he grabbed the armor. He tried to launch Tony toward the nearest surface. His suit reacted and shot him back where he was. 

That allowed Tony to connect the fist of his armor to the face of Wolverine. He hit him as hard as he could and he immediately followed his attack with a stiff elbow to his jaw. While Wolverine re positioned to recover from the attack, Tony shot forward and he punched Wolverine in his lower chest as many times as he could before he was shoved back. 

In Wolverine’s mind that was dirty boxing. It was a back alley way to fight and he knew exactly who he got it from. Wolverine looked up at the control room for a brief moment and he just laughed it off. 

He was having too much fun with the Iron Man. None of the attacks hurt him but he still enjoyed himself. Tony studied Wolverine and waited to see what he planned to do. TOO IMPATIENT. He shot toward him again. 

Before he reached Wolverine the scenery around him started to shift. It started as a destroyed city and then washed out into a dark solid color. Texture began to form and Tony got a bit lost in it. The area around him became a deep, dark, dirt-colored brown. 

It looked like a cave. The cave of fucking doom. Tony froze for a moment he looked down at his hands. No blood. He could only see the gloves from his armor. He felt a familiar strength pulse around in his body. It felt almost like an electrical current as it traveled around in his bones. Wolverine noticed that Tony stopped. He was out of it at that point and Logan looked up at the control room. Steve turned his attention to Charles Xavier. 

“NO. He’s not ready for that.” He didn’t like Tony’s reaction and he thought the image of the cave came too soon. He didn’t want the image of the cave in his mind at all. Steve had no idea what it could trigger and he was very protective of Tony. 

“For us to understand what the mental map has to say it needs to receive some sort of spark Steve. He’ll never be ready to address his memories. There will never be a good time.” 

Xavier spoke to Steve but his mind also studied Tony.  Charles finally heard the voice in his head. The image of the cave stimulated a voice. 

“Enough. I don’t want you putting him in that location. Shut it down now.” 

“Relax Steve. You’re so protective of him. I understand your frustration but I’m listening to the other person inside his mind. He’s not alone in there.” Xavier focused on Tony and he decided to ignore Steve. 

Steve didn’t like to be told that he was protective. SOMEONE needed to protect Tony. They all failed him and Steve refused to see him hurt again. He felt nervous. He looked down at the spaced out Tony and he pressed the button for the intercom. 

“Iron Man. That’s enough for today. Are you all right?” He released the button and he hoped for a response. Steve had a horrible feeling in his gut. Tony didn’t move. He just stared at his hands and Charles listened to every word inside his head. 

“Shut the image down NOW. Snap him out of it, we’re done.” Steve turned away and he opened the door to the room. He made his way to Tony. Wolverine approached Iron Man. He didn’t like him in that state. It sent a strange energy in Logan’s direction and he didn’t like it. 

“Ay, kid in the can? You still in there?” Wolverine looked back at the control room as the image of the cave disappeared. It returned to the normal white floors and walls of the danger room. Wolverine poked the forehead of Tony’s armor. 

“Can you hear me?” Wolverine wanted to shake him. The door to the danger room opened and Steve walked in. 

“I can hear you. Yeah.” Tony responded and he looked up at Wolverine. Tony clenched his fist because he wanted to hit him. He wanted to hurt him, destroy him, and beat his face into nothing. Steve stepped in front of Wolverine and Tony’s focus softened. The tension in his hand released. He fully snapped out of it once his eyes looked upon Steve. 

“Iron Man. Do you want to go home? We can leave now, if you want?” Steve smiled at him and Tony felt so much better. When he looked at that smile he felt secure again. His body felt better and Tony felt ok. He breathed in deep and he touched Steve’s arm. Yeah. Yeah, he wanted to go home. Tony didn’t know what happened but he wanted to get the hell out of there. 

Xavier’s voice filled the room. Tony and Steve both looked up at the control room as Charles spoke. 

“Iron Man needs to stay with us today. Jean and I need to really concentrate on him.” The  door to the danger room opened and Steve held a stance for battle. That was enough in his opinion. He didn’t want Tony to be triggered and he had a very bad feeling in his system. 

“NO. I told you, we’re done.” Tony looked at Steve and then he looked over at the door to the room. Jean Grey actually walked into the danger room. She headed in their direction just as Wolverine decided to leave. 

“Hey Red.” He greeted her and she gave Logan a smile. No, Jean Grey was not going to let Steve Rogers take Tony anywhere. They had some work to do and she was instructed to handle the situation. She planned to explain herself of course. She looked at Tony Stark. 

“Steve, we want to help. We need to understand what we are dealing with so you need to trust us and relax.” Xavier spoke directly into Steve’s mind instead of out loud. He needed the soldier to stand down and allow them to assess the situation. 

Steve held a heavy sigh. He knew that Charles was probably the only person that could help, but he learned to NOT ignore his instincts. He had a bad feeling and he couldn’t shake it. Steve looked at Tony. Well, he looked at the armor and he gave him a nervous expression. 

Jean Grey decided to ask Tony a question. 

“Iron Man, do you want to stay here and have us look into the situation a little further? Charles and I are able to hear the person that is speaking to you in your mind.” She gave him a smile and Tony just looked back down at his hands. 

He wanted to go home. Tony wanted to take his armor off and he just wanted to lay down in his bed. But he knew that idea would not get the Mandarin out of his mind. Steve was nervous as hell and Tony could see it. Tony looked over at Steve and then he looked over at Jean Grey. 

“I’ll stay here for today. But, I don’t want to remove my suit. And he has to stay with me.” Tony pointed at Steve. He didn’t fucking TRUST anyone on the planet. Tony held the thought that he’d be sold off to the butcher shop in an instant. 

Everything made his head spin. Tony actually wanted to throw up for some reason. Jean Grey nodded her head and she made a decision. She decided that he needed to rest. 

“All right. The first step is resting that hyperactive mind of yours.” She closed her eyes and she sent some of her psychic energy in Tony’s direction. It slipped through the suit and caused his active mind to rest. Steve’s attention snapped over to Tony as his suit powered down. He powered down entirely and Steve had to catch him before he hit the ground. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” He held Tony to him and he glared at the mutant. She held a soft expression as she looked at the two. They both acted like they were alone in the world, together. Jean Grey was very moved by the two of them and their very young relationship. She understood why Steve Rogers was protective and she didn’t take any offense from his behavior. 

She had a mind that was similar to Tony’s and she decided to give Steve some advice. 

“I made him rest. You really do take good care of him, Steve. But, you need to make sure he gets more sleep. A mind that active needs to balance it with more than the normal amount of rest. So, you need to exhaust him a bit more. Have fun with it and make him tired, however you can.” She gave a grin as she turned to the door. The mutant knew that the two operated as a couple. Steve needed to do his part and make sure Tony was tired enough to rest. 

Steve just processed her comment. He wasn't sure what to make of it but, he made a mental note that Tony needed to sleep more. The soldier didn’t respond back. He glanced down at Tony and he noticed that Jean Grey began to leave the room. Steve picked Tony up and he followed her. She led him down a long corridor and then down another long corridor. 

Eventually, they ended up in a section of the mansion that operated like their medical facility. Steve studied the surroundings and he stopped beside Jean. They were joined by Charles and she pointed to one of the beds that was centered in the room. 

“Place him there. Charles and I are going to get to work. There is a room right there that looks into this one. You can stay there Steve and rest yourself if you want. Or, you can watch our every move in there too. Up to you.” Steve placed Tony exactly where she pointed. Steve knew they needed space to work so he headed toward the room she pointed out. 

“Thank you.” He didn’t want to rest, but he did want to watch their every move. He headed into the room and he looked around. In the room, there was a small bed. It had two chairs, a desk with various stuff on it, and a giant window that overlooked the lab. Steve sat down on one of the chairs and he waited. 

Charles and Jean began a full body scan. They had to bring out a machine that would be able to scan him through the suit. It would have been much easier to scan him without the suit on but they did not want to argue with Steve. Also, Tony specifically asked to remain in his suit and they did not want to argue with him either. 

They had to work around and adapt to the deep emotional trauma that both of them suffered from. The two of them clung to one another. Jean Grey thought about their bond as she scanned around Tony. Charles handled the mental work. He was deep in thought and he began to vocalize what his mind could see. Steve overlooked the room so he was able to hear them as they worked. 

“It’s a very dark energy Jean. It’s not human and it’s not mutant. He is being told to go home but he is not given a location.” Charles looked over at the door. What puzzled him was the fact that he could not find a source for the voice. It was hard for him to articulate. The voice was generated by a force but it did not have a central location. 

It jumped from somewhere and into Tony’s mind. 

“Tony told me that someone called the Mandarin is the voice in his head. Do you guys know who that is?” Steve only saw a glimpse of him. He didn’t know anything else about him. He was obviously protected by the Ten Rings but he didn’t know any more information. S.H.I.E.L.D. had nothing. The man in the cave was almost like a ghost. 

“I’ve never encountered anyone by that name. I can hear his voice but I can’t pinpoint a source.” The energy he felt came from somewhere beyond where they were. He looked at Jean. It was similar to what he experienced with her in a way. 

But that energy she dealt with had a source. It troubled Xavier’s mind and he continued to hunt around Tony’s mind for clues. Tony was in a deep sleep and the dream he was in helped Xavier sketch a mental map. He wanted to know exactly what happened to him when he was taken to the cave. He entered Tony’s thoughts and began to guide him to the answers that he needed. 

Jean continued her scan of Tony. She stopped when her scanner reached his Arc Reactor. She noticed something and she looked over at the window. Steve became aware that she stopped and he began to rub his hands together. 

“Does this Arc Reactor in his body normally have two components to it, Steve?” She asked as his face slipped into a confused expression. 

“What do you mean?” He didn’t know how the reactor was really constructed, but the idea of it having two components to it didn’t seem right to him. Jean grey sent an image of what she saw over to the window. Steve stood up and he looked at it. 

“It has a separate device attached. It looks like it has malfunctioned.” She zoomed into the operational grids and the wiring of the second device. Steve took a step back. The second device looked like something that gave off a signal. 

“My guess is that someone attached a tracking device to this Arc Reactor. It’s malfunctioned and it’s just dormant there.” Jean gave Steve an analysis of what she observed and Steve closed his eyes. He figured out why several agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to place a tracking device on their rental car. 

The device that had been inside Tony the entire time was broken. That was the only explanation. They had successfully achieved their third strike. Steve lost his shit. He grabbed one of the very nice chairs and he slammed it as hard as he could against the nearest wall. 

Jean Grey turned back to her work and she ignored the situation. She didn’t realize that the information would lead to a room being destroyed, but once she heard Steve’s thoughts it all made sense to her. Charles had to comment on that situation. He multi-tasked and he spoke to Steve with his telepathic ability. 

“Steve, there is a phone in that room. Don’t destroy it. Call them and tell them exactly how you feel.” He glanced at Jean. He wanted her to force Steve to rest as well. The soldier needed to stand down. He was too upset and for some strange reason, it affected Tony’s dream. The mental  state of Steve Rogers began to affect his communication with Tony in his dream. Charles couldn’t understand how that was possible. He began to figure it out but he needed to concentrate. 

Charles needed to focus on Tony so that meant the Captain needed to be taken down. In a nice way of course. In the room, Steve grabbed the phone and he dialed Fury’s phone number. Nick Fury saw that “Charles Xavier” called him, so of course, he answered right away. He picked up the phone and placed it against his ear. 

“Hello Charles. It’s been a long time old friend.” He was cordial. Fury held a smile as he waited to hear what Charles had to say. 

“I am not Charles and I am not your friend. You guys just struck out. Do we understand each other?” Steve was very upset and Fury heard it in his voice immediately. His eyes looked around the room he was in and he tried to calm the soldier as he spoke. 

“Captain, I don’t know what happened or what’s going on right now but don’t get hysterical. Let’s talk about this.” Fury did NOT want to deal with an upset Captain America. That was just a mess. He wanted to have a discussion and just work it all out. 

“I’m taking you down, Fury. You, S.H.I.E.L.D., and Howard Stark. I was very clear and you agreed with my terms. So that is strike three and I’m taking you down. Goodbye Nick.” He hung up the phone and he rubbed his face. He tried to rub some sort of relief into his brain. 

He looked at the bed in the room. For some reason he was compelled to lay down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Several hours later, Steve woke up. He jerked himself out of his deep sleep and he looked around the room. He could tell that he was relocated. He was no longer in the same room that observed what was being done to Tony. 

He threw the blanket off his body and he went to the door. The room had a window that looked outside. He didn’t care to look outside at the beautiful landscape. He wanted to see Tony. Steve still had that horrible feeling in his chest. He walked through one hallway and he entered another one. 

UGH, he didn’t know where he was and he hated it. He saw some mutants. They were headed in the opposite direction of him and he touched one of the mutant’s arms. 

“Where is Charles Xavier?” The mutant looked him over and wondered if Steve was a mutant as well. 

“He’s in his office.” The mutant pointed to his left. Steve looked over where he was directed and he walked off. He turned back suddenly because he forgot to be polite. 

“Thank you.” He gave the mutant a half-wave and then he made his way to Charles. He saw his name on the office door and he went to knock. The door opened for him before he could knock. Charles knew that he was awake and on his way. He opened the door and Steve walked in. 

“Where is Tony?” He wanted TO LEAVE. Tony needed to be home and Steve needed to leave as well. He didn’t like the situation. 

“Steve, have a seat. Please. You really need to relax.” Steve didn’t understand what Charles knew. Tony’s dream was being affected because of Steve’s behavior. The dark energy used Tony’s mind almost like a prism. It fascinated Charles. It was a level of psychic ability that he had never encountered before. He wanted to explain it to Steve but the soldier would not relax. 

“No thank you. I just want Tony. I’ll take him out of here by force if I have to.” 

“That would be impossible Steve. He is not here. He is not here, and you need to sit down.” Charles was two seconds away from forcing Steve to sit. 

“NOT HERE? Stop jerking me around. I do not want to sit down and I did not want to SLEEP. Where is he Charles I’m so..” FUCKING DONE was the phrase he wanted to use. A chair slid across the floor of the office. It relocated behind Steve. Steve’s body was forced to sit. He gasped as his arms locked to his sides. Charles wheeled closer to the soldier and he forced his body to remain in that chair. He need him to focus and more importantly, he needed him to RELAX. 

“Iron Man left. He left immediately after he woke up. Now, I need you to listen to me Steve because all of this can be explained. You need to relax.” The dark energy wanted to get to Steve. It decided to use Tony almost like a prism to get into the mind of Steve Rogers. The more upset he got the more the energy increased. Charles was afraid that Steve would be infiltrated through Tony. 

“You are a powerful young man and you are something very unique. You need to understand that someone out there wants you to do terrible things. He’s using Tony’s mind to get to you.” Steve was strong-willed but Charles knew he was not invincible. Charles was determined to not allow whoever pulled the strings to corrupt Steve’s mind. He held the soldier in place because he wanted him to listen. 

Steve heard him and he was done with it. 

“I know and I don’t care about that. Where did he go Charles? The Mandarin is not going to get what he wants. This is a waste of time.” Steve stood up. He forced his body to stand and he looked down at Charles Xavier. Charles was shocked. 

“Thank you for your concern. But Tony is the one that needed your help. Not me. I will not be manipulated or controlled. I don’t understand why that is, but it won’t happen.” Steve always figured it was because he had a clear view of what was right and what was wrong. He needed Charles to pinpoint the problem with Tony and that was it. Now Tony was gone, and it was time for the soldier to adapt. 

“I’ve sent most of my veteran x-men to find him. I believe he was given a location when he woke up and he went home. He just flew out.” Charles was still in shock about Steve’s ability to stand. He was a force that Charles attempted to comprehend. 

“Goodbye Charles.” Steve left the room and he let the door slam shut behind him. He had no information to go on, and thanks to his CAT NAP he was a few hours behind. Steve headed out of the mansion and he located his vehicle. He decided to assemble the Avengers and begin a search for Tony. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tony Stark was in the air. He was in flight and he had been in flight for hours. He knew exactly where he was headed and he caught the sunset just as he arrived. He stared at the warm colors as he approached his “home”. Red, yellow, and orange hues filled the sky, and Tony really loved the sight. 

Tony brought his suit down into a compound. A small, heavily weaponized fortress that housed the biggest collection of the Ten Rings. He remained in his suit and he walked around. He was greeted by one of the members and Tony was escorted further into the compound. 

He was taken to the center. A door was opened in front of him and he walked inside a poorly lit room. Tony looked behind him as the door slowly came to a close. 

“Welcome home. That is a fiery mask you have on today, my prince. A mask from head to toe. Come in, come in don’t be afraid.” Tony recognized the voice immediately and he looked around the room. It smelled like dope and incense. Tony inhaled the scent and he took a step further into the space around him. 

“I’m not afraid.” Tony felt like a million bucks. He felt very powerful and he looked around some more. He was a bit dazed. He loved the textures and the colors of the room. Everything seemed candlelit. Tony noticed strange sculptures and strange masks on the walls. He inhaled the scent of the room and he got really buzzed. 

The Mandarin looked at that golden armor and he rubbed at two of the rings on his fingers. 

“You’re not afraid? Are you comfortable enough to remove that armor? It must be hard to wear a mask all the time.” He wanted him out of that suit. The Iron Man armor was something that the Mandarin wanted to get his hands on very badly. 

“The armor stays. I still have some juice left to explore this place a bit. Do I get to look around?” 

Tony wanted to explore. He touched one of the tapestries and he almost knocked over some weird artifact. The Mandarin knew that the youth in the suit craved freedom. Well, he intended to give him the illusion of it. 

“You can do whatever you want my prince. You can recharge yourself here. You can come and go whenever you’d like. You can explore as long as you want. I have the perfect guide for you.” He turned his head to the side and one of the masks on the wall began to move. Uh, wait. It wasn't attached to the wall it was attached to something else. Tony gasped as a gold mask began to walk in his direction. The mask moved into the light and it was actually being worn by a person. 

A woman wore the gold mask and Tony’s mouth fell open. The woman was exactly the same age as Tony. He noticed the skin-tight suit she wore and he swallowed hard. It was really skin tight. The mask was beautiful. Tony really tried to look at the details as she stopped in front of him. 

“She wears a mask just like you. I’ll let her introduce herself to you. She will guide you so go on now. You two go explore.” The Mandarin held a smile but Tony didn’t notice it. He looked down at the hand of his suit. 

The woman held his hand and she began to walk him out of the room. Tony followed and he glanced back over at the Mandarin. He lost sight of him and he was led down a small hallway. The woman in the mask said nothing to him. Tony swallowed again and just followed. 

He felt dizzy. He remembered when he held someone’s hand and he wondered where that person was. Where was the blonde? Tony looked around for the other person that held his hand as he was led into a room. 

The colors in the new room were different. More feminine. He noticed the delicate silks and pink furnishing. The woman in the mask stood pretty close to him. Tony looked in her direction and he tried to study the mask. 

“Is this your bedroom?” He asked as he looked at the bed in the room. 

“Yes, it is. Are you comfortable enough to remove that armor?” She asked him the same question that the Mandarin asked. Tony started to breathe at a faster pace when he noticed her eyes behind the mask. A woman was really beneath there. Tony thought it was a ghost at first. 

He was kinda tripping out. He knew that he inhaled some kind of drug when he arrived and his senses were all over the place. Oh yeah. The beautiful masked woman asked him a question. 

“Not really. Who are you?” Tony wanted to know her name. He bit his lip and looked at her suit again. It was black and white and very skin tight. He could see her..features? Uhmm.. where’s the blonde? He began to look around again because he began to feel unsafe. 

“My name is Madame Masque. But, you can call me Whitney once my mask is removed.” She brought her gloved hands up to Tony’s suit. She touched it and her hands began to explore the  detail work of the armor. 

“What is your name when you’re in your mask?” She asked as Tony took a deep breath. Whitney? He thought about her name for a moment as he watched her hands explore his suit. OH, HIS NAME? Did she want to know his name? Tony nodded his head a few times and he spit out a response. 

“Iron Man. That is my name in my suit. I’ve never thought of it as a mask before.” He wanted to see her without her mask on. He also wanted to see her without her suit on. Uhh, he blushed when he thought that thought. Fuckkk where was that blonde?? Tony needed to find him? Or her? wait... him? He looked back at the mask again. He was confused and he started to feel sad. 

“What is your name when you’re not wearing your mask?” The woman asked him another question and Tony tried to focus. He failed to focus and he gave a quick response. 

“Tony Stark. Well, Anthony is my full name but uhh you can call me Tony.” He bit his lip again and he noticed her eyes. He could tell that she smiled beneath the mask. Her eyes indicated a smile. 

“All right Tony. The Mandarin says that we can do as we please here. He said that you and I can have the entire world if we wanted it. He told me to tell you that you’re free to stay or go that is up to you. But, you said that you want to explore right?” She asked as Tony nodded his head again a few times. 

He did want to explore. He liked the idea of being free to do as he pleased. She touched his suit again and Tony gasped a bit within the suit. 

“Well, we can explore right here. I’ll explore you, you explore me. Let’s take our masks off and be free.” He noticed her smile again. It was a smile that he couldn’t see. Tony wanted to see it and he came to a decision. He wanted to see her without her mask on. The woman moved toward him and he didn’t back away. She slid her body up against that suit and Tony inhaled with his mouth open wide. Whoa whoa whoa she really started to come onto him. Tony was pretty shocked. 

“But I’m with someone. We’ve eloped.” Tony became nervous he looked around for that blonde again. He was going crazy where did he go? He came to the conclusion that it was definitely a HE. And they had eloped. 

Whitney ignored the comment about Tony being with someone. She had a job to do and she intended to get it done. She traced her hand around his armor again and he lost the thought in his head. It smelled like she had some kind of dope that floated around in her room too. His head was filled with it at that point. 

“Are you comfortable enough to remove that armor?” She asked him the familiar question and his response was very different from the responses he gave before. Tony began to touch the white part of her suit. His armored hand began to explore the person in front of him. He gave in. 

* * *

Chapter END  
Thanks for reading! COMMENTS ARE LOVE 


	41. Stormy Weather

Chapter 41: Cadence Chapters: Stormy Weather 

* * *

Tony was physically twisted and wound around the woman that wore the gold mask. Tony had that armor off within minutes. It took Whitney an eternity to take off her mask, but eventually, every layer between them disappeared. They were both covered in sweat from head to toe. Tony had no idea how many times the two had sex, but he didn’t hold anything back. Nope. He felt free and he was ready to go. They took breaks and held small discussions, but the two were really only interested in exploring each other. They resumed where they left off each time they stopped. 

It happened to be break time. Tony unwound himself from her and he rolled over to the small dish beside the bed. Fuck, he really didn't have a care in the world. Not one thought entered his head that mattered. What bliss. He prepared himself and his new lady friend an opium blunt. Tony relaxed his shoulders and he listened to Whitney as she tried to make sense of her messed up hair. It was a rats nest. She attempted to braid it but the knots were too extreme. 

"You've got more of an appetite than I thought." She confessed as Tony licked at the paper that encased the marijuana and opium. Tony just smirked. He was full of sass at the moment. His mind was free and he held nothing back. He continued to wonder where the blonde was the entire time. He decided to let Whitney know. 

"Confession time mmmkay?” Whitney crawled over to Tony and she wound herself around him again. 

"Confession? Go for it. I'm all ears." He adjusted for her and bit at his lip. He started to burn the end of the blunt and he handed it to her. As she smoked Tony began his confession. 

"I'll fuck you as many times as you want. We can do this a thousand times and more, but you're really not what I'm into.” She coughed a bit. 

"Excuse me?" She coughed again and he took the opium from her hand. Nope. Tony wasn't as into it as she was. He inhaled the powerful drug and he exhaled all the bullshit that tried to infect his mind. 

"I'm picturing a very sexy blonde. Sorry honey, but I'm on a different page than most people.” He didn’t know who the blonde was. It felt like the blonde was smudged out of his brain. 

"You're joking."  
"Nope." Tony smoked the blunt again and she grew angry. Actually the woman grew jealous. 

"A BLONDE? I have never had to compete with a blonde before. How disappointing." 

"You're not any competition. If it was a baseball game you wouldn't even be on the field. Not even in the bleachers. Probably, not even in the parking lot.” Hahaha Tony chuckled and he looked up at the ceiling. Whoa, he was really doped up. Tony had to set the piece back in the dish. He let it smolder. Whitney refused to believe him. She shoved him down hard and she climbed on top of him. 

"You're a liar."  
"Possibly?"  
"Why have sex with me then?" 

"I wanted to. I can't find the blonde right now but when I do we're gunna ...we're gunna party so fuckin hard.” Huugahhhfffhhttt Tony took in a deep breath. He was hit with the opium hard. Shiiiittt his mind was spun. Tony felt Whitney on top of him and he thrust up a little. UnGAAhhh He bit his tongue. He felt her, became aroused, and it made him confess again. 

“I know that blonde has only fucked me one time. One damn time and I think about it every day." Tony laughed and Whitney tried to cover his mouth. She didn't want to hear him talk about someone else. Tony laughed and forced his mouth away from her hand. The more he spoke about the blonde, the more that smudge went away. He knew the blonde was a HE. Not she... He needed to find that fucking blonde. 

“I remember, he didn't even know what he was doing. Hahaha imagine how good it's going to be once he knows what he is doing.” Oh, my gawwwwddd Tony felt Whitney move over him again and he grabbed her hips. Tony felt really good. His body felt how he always wanted it to feel. 

"HE? You have got to be joking." 

"Holyyy hell I am so fucked up right now." Tony spit out another confession and he shoved Whitney on her back. Tony pinned her down on the bed and she glared up at him. Nope again. Tony was in control this time around. The two wound together again and she roughly kissed him. 

"What is his name?" She broke away from him and she gasped loudly once Tony resumed where they left off. He tried to think of the name but he only drew a blank. 

“I don’t know. The Mandarin has smudged him out of my head. Does he think I’m stupid or something?” He smiled down at her and silenced any future discussion with a kiss. Whitney glared for a moment. Her features softened once she felt Tony's mouth on one of her breasts. She discovered that he was a very passionate person. She was amazed at the amount of activity he was interested in having. 

She felt like she had met her match or something. Whitney saw them as equals. He was not supposed to be deep in thought about anyone else. The two flip-flopped their dominance over each other for an unknown amount of time. They would not stop their exploration. They only pleased each other. They played games and tried to see who would get the loudest. 

It was as addictive as opium. 

Tony reallllllllyyy did not have a clear mind. Eventually, he fell victim to the excessive opium intake. He passed out and Whitney put her mask back on and a sheer robe. Her drug intake was minimal compared to Tony's. She was intoxicated, but because of Tony, she had already sweat out most of the symptoms. She opened her door and had several men gather Tony's suit and she headed to the Mandarin. Whitney tried to fix her hair, but she gave up and walked up to her employer. 

"You two spent an extremely long time exploring. Are you aware that the sun has risen? It's almost above our heads." 

"He.. we got a bit carried away." Whitney was very flustered. The Mandarin ignored it and he watched the armor as one of his militia members set it before him. It was a beautiful sight. He touched the armor and looked it over. 

"Dissect it. Tell me everything." He spoke to a few individuals and then he turned his attention to Whitney. 

"You should rest princess. Go back and be with him.” The woman sulked and decided to voice her frustration. 

"This isn't going to work. He won't shut up about someone he would rather be with. You didn't tell me that he would rather be with a MAN." 

"He's a free spirit. He enjoys pleasure from anyone I'm sure about that.” 

“Well, he cares more about some blonde person. It's affecting me." Whitney upped the dramatics because it normally got her what she wanted. The Mandarin like the arrangement that he had with Madame Masque. He didn’t want her to be upset because that meant their arrangement could end. He was given some information while Tony and Whitney explored in her room. The blonde she referred to was at one of his compounds already. The freedom flag that walked and talked was on his way. 

"He will never see him again. He won’t hear him speak or see him again princess. I will ensure it.” The Mandarin planned to capture him. 

"Good." She headed back to the bedroom and she removed the mask and her robe. Whitney climbed over toward Tony and she coiled her way back into his embrace. Tony was OUT. Dead asleep and he nipped on her shoulder slightly as he slept. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Steve was in his suit. He was joined by Thor and the rest of the Avengers. They traveled to the cave in Afghanistan where Tony was taken before and began their search there. Steve would not until Tony was found. He hoped that something inside the cave would help him discover where the Mandarin might have relocated. The others found a similar compound and they cleared it out. 

At that point, they had searched for him all night. The night ended, the sun came up, and the heat started to become unbearable. Natasha was the first to voice her frustration. She walked up to Steve. 

"Cap, this is getting us nowhere. We need to regroup and figure something else out. This cave has been abandoned for a long time.” She wanted to find Iron Man. She didn't know him that well but she felt like he was very important to the team. But, in reality, she had no idea who he was. Natasha just followed Captain America's orders. 

She watched Steve as he knocked over some sort of shrine. Steve started to look through the pieces of it. He really didn't hear Natasha. Steve was too lost in thought. Natasha looked behind her. Clint, Thor, and the Hulk all waited for Steve's response. They watched him pick something up and he shined a light on the object he saw. 

"Cap?" Barton spoke up at that time. Steve put the item in one of the pockets of his utility belt. He glanced at his transmitter for the tenth time. For some reason, his older self did not receive, or he ignored all of his distress calls. Steve wanted to talk to his older self. He occasionally spoke to him when he needed guidance. 

"CAPTAIN?" Thor's loud voice echoed through the cave. Steve shot a surprised glance in their direction. 

"Yes? What? did you find something?" He didn't understand. He wondered why he was being stared at by the four of them. Natasha repeated herself.

  
"Cap! I said that this is getting us nowhere. We need to regroup and figure something else out." Steve stared at the group.  
"It's not getting us nowhere." 

"Oh, it's not?" Natasha was confused. Steve wasn't about to take Natasha's words personally. The group didn't know Tony's real identity so they weren't as invested in finding him as Steve was. He understood that. 

"We do need to regroup. Let's get back to the quinjet and contact Xavier. I have some items that Wolverine can track.” He picked up a few more things and he walked around the group. They followed and gave Steve their support. Steve was inside the quinjet on the radio. 

"Can anyone from the X-Men hear me?" Scott Summers responded and Steve explained that he had items that might exist in the Mandarin's relocation. 

"Stark Industries weaponry is the key. They should have a supply of them within their group. So, I need Wolverine and any X-Men members you can spare just in case a fight breaks out." 

"Whatever you need Captain." Scott and Steve ended the transmission. He turned to his group and he smiled at them. Steve felt like shit. Don't let the smile confuse you. The soldier felt like dying but, he refused to give up. 

"Who is he? Iron Man has repaired my bow and he's amplified my arrows a few times, but I don't understand why this is happening.” Clint spoke honestly to Steve. The others hated to admit it but they were on the same page as Clint. 

"We want to know who he is."  
"Can we vote on it?” Steve let out an exhausted sigh.  
"No." Steve felt a little emotional as he responded to the group. 

"He'll tell you who he is when he is ready. Trust me, he's worth the wait." Steve's eyebrows pulled together and he turned away from the team. They all exchanged glances between each other. Steve decided to put the needs of his team first. He realized they were being neglected in a way. 

"Cool down in here and eat up. Rest if you need to because I'm not heading back until I find him." Steve gave the X-men his coordinates and he stood up. He crossed through the group and decided to head back into the cave until they arrived. Parts of the cave were unexplored and he refused to stop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tony slept for an obscene amount of time. The opium wiped him ouuuuutttttt. His eyes opened and he sat up. He was still completely naked and he looked around Whitney's room. Tony didn't feel groggy or hungover. He just had a sexed up-buzz about him. Tony got out of bed and he scanned the room. He saw his suit on the floor. Tony walked up to his suit and he picked up the pieces. Tony felt two very warm arms snake around his waist. Whitney hugged him from behind. Tony smirked and he examined his suit. Someone had touched it. Tony stood silent and he inspected the piece in his hands. 

"I thought you would never wake up."  
"Me too. Do you have a shower or a bath around here?" 

"Of course I do. Can I bathe with you?" She asked as Tony smiled again. He set down the piece of his suit on the bed. 

"Yes." She took his hand. Their fingers entwined and Tony followed her lead. When he looked down at his hand he thought about his blonde again. It made him feel sad and he hated it. She filled the bath and added several ounces of oil that smelled really good. Tony climbed into the bath and he gently led Whitney in with him. 

"What exactly is that object in your chest?" She asked as Tony pressed her up against the wall of the bathtub. Whitney touched the arc reactor and Tony looked down at it. He honestly forgot all about it. 

"It's... I had an injury and this thing keeps me alive. Think of it as a battery, or a generator. It also powers my suits if they get too low in power.” Tony educated her, and then he started to kiss her neck. She floated up in the water a bit and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"You haven't been taking care of it, I can tell. Look at your scars." 

"I honestly hate the sight of it." 

"But it's your life force now. You should take better care of it. I can take care of it, for you." The woman closed her eyes. Tony studied her face. Whitney claimed she had a scar on her face, the scar on her face was the reason why she wore her mask. Tony could not see it anywhere. 

"Wait. You want to take care of me?" He asked as she opened her eyes. She nodded her head a few times and she pulled him into a kiss. Tony kissed her back. As he kissed her he thought about how he was already with someone that took care of him. He didn't know where that person was at the moment. He went back to kissing Whitney's neck. She groaned when she felt Tony slide inside her for what felt like the millionth time. 

It felt too good for her and she refused to let him go. She panted as the speed of his motions picked up. She gripped his back, her hands hurt because she gripped him so roughly. Her hands slipped a few times between his thrusts. She pulled him into a deep kiss and then she became angered with a thought. She stopped his actions and he didn’t like it. 

"Are you thinking about that fucking blonde?” They both were red in the face. Tony’s breath was heavy. He wanted to keep going. 

“Well, I might have been. I don’t know. Should I be?” He was confusssedddd. The Mandarin gave her his word that her prince would not see or hear from that person ever again. She planned to hold him to that promise. Whitney just ignored the thought and focused on pleasing Tony, she leaned back against the wall of the bathtub and tried not to scream out as he continued. 

After his bath, Tony wrapped up in a towel. He looked over at his suit again and he held a glare. Whitney was asleep. Tony remained in his towel and he left the room. It was time for him to properly greet his host. He walked out without his suit on, half-naked, and completely unafraid. It felt good to not have crippling anxiety for once. Tony felt like his normal self. The last time Tony felt really like himself was when he was sixteen years old? Was that when it was? He couldn’t think. 

He walked into the room where he spoke with the Mandarin. He didn't see him around so he ventured down a different corridor. 

"Oh, Mandy? Mandy-rin?" Tony called for him and someone from the militia walked up to him. "What are you doing?" 

"Whatever I want, that's the deal, right? Where is Mandy?" Tony looked around and he heard those rings. 

"So, the prince has finally had his fill I see."  
"Not even close." Tony held his towel and the Mandarin walked up to him. 

"How insatiable."The Mandarin felt disgusted. Tony didn't give a shit. 

"I haven't even gotten started yet. I'm fucking you next and not in a good way. You want to give me my freedom in exchange for weapons am I right?” Tony wasn’t dumb. He happened to be a pretty intelligent individual. Sure, he did STUPID SHIT. But he was pretty smart. 

"How vulgar can you be?" The Mandarin was a bit put off by Tony's behavior. He was not supposed to act that way. Tony walked up to him and he decided to educate the man. The Mandarin needed his own idiocy to be pointed out. 

"Oh oh oh I get it, you thought you knew what kind of person I was. How very S.H.I.E.L.D. of you. Between both of your organizations you've only been stalking me, wanting my tech, and thinking you knew everything about me for years now, right?” The Mandarin was puzzled by his behavior. He looked down at his rings. 

“Yeah. You consult your rings, Mandy. In the meantime, don't touch my tech. It's mine and it was handcrafted in Brooklyn." Tony grinned and he started to head back to his new room. He knew he pressed a button or two and he didn’t care. 

"I'm free to leave when I please right? That is the whole deal you pitched. I have my freedom in exchange for weapons. Well, my hours of operation are only open when I give a fuck." Tony smirked and he picked up the pace. He was sure the Mandarin would cut the plug on his power. Tony understood his plan the moment his mind was completely infiltrated. He remembered the blonde. That blonde stood right in front of him and then his suit and his brain shut down. 

When he woke up, the Mandarin had given him an insane amount of power. Tony struggled to contain it and he had to leave Xavier's school. But he decided at that moment to give the Mandarin what he wanted. To keep the power, lose the bullshit anxiety, and to eventually take down the Mandarin Tony committed himself and decided to play along. Tony dressed in his clothes he wore the night before and he had to suit up. He was about to leave, he stopped and he looked over at Whitney. She was still asleep. Tony flew into the room where the Mandarin remained speechless. 

"I will make you a suit in exchange for my REAL freedom. I want this more than anything and you have already shown me so much.” Tony had already had a taste of the confidence he USED to have and he wanted it back. The Mandarin expected Tony to be difficult, but not that difficult. He knew he had to throw the dog a bone. 

"I meant what I said to you prince. You are free to do as you please. You are not a prisoner here but I do expect my suit as payment. If I don't get that suit you will go back to being an emotionally crippled mess." 

"Deal. I'll be back in a jiffy. I’ve got a hot date.” He had to pick some things up and he needed to get a certain sexy blonde off his tail. He had an intuition that nagged. It told him that the blonde was headed to him and Tony couldn’t let that happen. Tony shot off into the sky. He was fully energized so he knew he'd make it to his destination and back. It felt like Tony just sold his soul to the devil, but he also had a solid plan formed inside his head. He knew he just needed to ease up on the opium and the intoxication of the freedom he felt. 

And mayyyyyyybeeeee he needed to not commit to the prince and princess fetish the creepy fucking Mandarin had. Tony blamed that one on the opium. He had only INHALED IT FROM THE FIRST SECOND HE WALKED INTO THE MANDARIN’S COMPOUND. !!!! Jesus Christ. He wondered, how would he explain that one to his blonde? Well, he tried to tell Whitney that he was more into men. And, he hadn't had sex in months. So Tony was, Sorrrrryyy? 

Tony laughed at his own misfortune. His first stop was his parent's home in Malibu. He had to get something for some much needed consultation. Tony flew down into his father's lab. His father wasn't there. Thank gawwd. Tony walked up to his desk and he grabbed the transmitter that his father used to speak to his older self. His father's BFF. Tch Tony rolled his eyes and he opened a compartment in his suit. He put the transmitter in there and he stole a few of his dad's cigarettes. The door to his father's lab opened quickly. Three agents walked in followed by Tony's mother. She turned to the agents and dismissed them. 

"Leave. It's fine, thank you." Tony waited until the suits were gone and the door was closed. He flipped up the mask on his suit and he smiled at his mother. She gave him a sad look and she ran to him. 

"Tony, I miss you so much. Why haven't you called? I haven't heard one word.” She hugged her son and she wished his suit was off. She wanted to hug him not his suit. 

"MOM it's been like, a day? or something so I have no explanation for you. How's dad? Where the hell is he?" Tony frowned a little. 

"You weren't told.” His mother backed away and her hands were perched on her hips. 

"Told what?" Tony kinda wasn't told anything and he liked it that way. His mother sighed and she hugged him again. 

"Oh Tony, the night you two got in that horrible argument your father drove off all drunk and crazy. He wrecked just outside the property line. He broke his arm and completely totaled the Corvette.” Tony took a moment to process her words. He replayed the words in his head and he laughed really hard. He seriously laughed and his mother smacked his head. She smacked his head several times. 

"Well? Is he alive?" He laughed again and imagined his dad in the ditch. His laughter filled the entire room. 

"YES. You were supposed to be told about that. It seems like Steve has learned your bad habits.” There it was. The name of his blonde. Tony smiled and he remembered Steve. Steve Rogers. His Yankee. Captain Fuckin America. It all flooded back to him the second he heard that name. His mother provided a loophole or some shit. 

“Oh, my corruption of him hasn't even begun. You know dad totally deserves a wrecked Corvette. He's had it coming.” Tony felt so happy. He thought about Steve and then his behavior started to creep back into his mind. Holy shit. In a way, Tony cheated on him. Right? He knew that he cheated on his Yankee and he began to feel sick. 

"You stop it, right now." She smacked him again and Tony looked at his mother. His mind was flooded with guilt. He knew his Yankee would be very upset if he knew what he did for hours with Whitney. They had sex countless times. UGh, he sighed and he dropped his head a bit. 

"Are you going to go upstairs and see your father?” Maria noticed that Tony was out of it. She asked him a question about his father to hopefully snap him out of it. He looked different to her and she didn’t like it. 

"Not today... I'm not feeling it. Soon, very soon." Tony began to feel like his father would approve of Whitney. He’d want him to be with Whitney, not Steve. His thoughts turned dark and he felt very down. Tony stepped in place a few times. Maria tried to study his face but Tony wouldn’t look at her. 

“Anthony. Look at me. What is going on?” Tony put the helmet back on and he stepped back from his mother. He needed to leave. He got the transmitter so it was time to go. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I've got one more stop. You won't be hearing from me for a little while." Tony started to fly but he stopped for a moment. Hmmm, he decided to scare his mother because he needed some amusement to perk up his day. 

"Also, I kinda made a mistake or two within the last few days so you might have a grandchild on the way. Not sure, love you. Bye." He burst out of the lab through the opening. Maria gasped. She grabbed at her ears because of the noise and then screamed out after her son. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME ANTHONY?!” He did not say what she thought he said. Maria stood in disbelief. 

* * *

Chapter End.  
thanks for reading. Please review if you can and let me know what you think. 


	42. The Very Thought Of You

Chapter 42: Cadence Chapters: The Very Thought Of You 

* * *

"How long is he going to be out there? He's not coming back, you've lost him. This was an idiotic plan to begin with!" 

Whitney yelled at the Mandarin. Whitney had her mask on and she was fully dressed. The Mandarin geared up his men and he didn't want to be disturbed. One of his many dwellings was under attack by two groups. He had the X-Men on his trail and a smaller group that went by the code name The Avengers. A militia member showed him some recorded footage of one of the many attacks they were up against. He saw that star-spangled shield and he smirked. 

The Mandarin was very happy to know that the beacon of American freedom was on his way to him. At that point, the one known as Captain America had stormed through three of the Mandarin's compounds. He was very close to the main one and the Mandarin couldn’t wait for that to happen. He needed to bring the Iron Man home. His ring that was known as the "Influence" began to glow. He decreased some of the power he gave Tony. 

"He'll return soon Madame. The prince is so hungry for power and free will so he will return and beg for it to return to him." The light from the ring grew brighter and it drained just a bit more. Tony was inside the apartment in Brooklyn. He hoped that Steve was there, it was a dumb idea but he couldn’t think straight. 

Fuck, he missed everything about the apartment. Tony could smell their living space and it began to overwhelm him. It really was his home. It wasn’t like his family home in Malibu. In that home, his father’s presence dominated the house. In that apartment the dominant presence was Steve. He looked over at the couch. His mind began to flood with thoughts of his Yankee. He remembered the time when he sat right beside him on that damn couch. 

The movie they pretended to watch together sucked, but Steve was right there at his side. Tony remembered how badly he wanted to feel him. He wanted to touch the man at his side, kiss him all over, and explore every inch of him. Sadly, he didn't do it. The two only managed to steal an occasional glance every once in a while or an innocent kiss. Now he fucking cheated on him and Tony wanted to die. 

"Fuck." Memory lane killed Tony. He sighed and prepared to leave. He took a step toward the window and he was overwhelmed with a sick feeling. His body underwent something that felt like motion sickness. He began to feel drained. 

"NO.. nope no. Ah, shit come on!" He could tell the Mandarin cut the plug. The opium intake, the mental anguish of just being alive, and the massive amounts of sex caught up to Tony's body and he shrunk down a bit. 

Hoooooookay he hated the feeling. Tony knew he needed to hit the road but he also needed to do something very important before he went back to pleasure town. He needed to talk to Steve before he left him. Tony HAD to seeeeee himmm.. 

Ugh, the struggle. 

How would he do it? How how how Tony stumbled to the phone and he did something incredibly strange but in his mind it made sense. He called someone and then ignored how sick his body felt. Tony slowly flew out of the apartment. He was stubborn and he refused to give in to the Mandarin's clear demand to get his ass to work. 

Baby steps. He'd get this all accomplished by taking baby steps. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Steve had launched another attack on some of the Mandarin's men. He dodged an explosion and he threw that shield as hard as he could. It collided with the person that manipulated the rocket launcher. The man attempted to take down the quinjet. He caught his shield and ran toward two militia soldiers. The three engaged in a very violent fistfight. Steve quickly overpowered the two men and he knocked down one and then the other. 

He just kept going. He shoved that shield so hard against one of the men and it looked like he flew through the sky. Steve did not stop to see where the impact took the man. He was met with another opponent and he shut him down. He shut him down hard and he began to run further into the current compound. Steve was prepared to do whatever it took to get Tony back. He used one of the vehicles that were in his path to launch himself toward the next crowd of soldiers. 

"CAP?! You have a phone call." Natasha announced the phone call over the speaker system that the quinjet was equipped with. Steve threw a man against a stone wall and he stood up straight. A what? He breathed heavily and he turned toward the quinjet. 

"A phone call? From who?" Steve adjusted the kevlar mask on his face. An enemy soldier tried to shoot at him. Steve protected himself with his shield and once the bullets ceased he slammed that shield against the man's face. Natasha flipped the switch to operate the speaker system again. 

"Someone named Phil Coulson?" Steve stopped all movement. Phil? He pondered that for a moment and then he slowly headed towards Natasha. She landed the quinjet and Steve climbed inside. 

"Give Barton some more cover. He's got too many people around him.” Steve pointed in Barton's direction and Natasha launched the quinjet back into the sky. She opened fire and got most of the men that crowded Clint. Steve remained confused and he put the phone to his ear. 

"Hello? Phil?” He was beyond confused.  
"Captain Rogers. It's good to hear from you. Hello, yes this is Phil." 

"Hi? Hello...What is it?" Steve was a bit busy at the moment. ... 

"I received a phone call from Tony. Remember when I kept giving him my business card? Well, he called me and he is here. At my apartment. He's sick, mentally, and physically fatigued I think, and he's been asking for you.” An explosion occurred off in the distance. The entire compound was going up in smoke. Steve's heart started to pulse at a rapid rate. 

"What is your address?" Steve formed words and tried to remain calm. He questioned what he had just heard. It felt like his heart was about to burst through his chest. 

"I'll let you get a pen."  
"I do not need a pen. What is the address?" Steve listened and he hung up the phone. 

"Good news?" Natasha looked at Steve over her shoulder. Steve was baffled, he formed a smile and nodded a few times. 

"Tell Thor I need him. He needs to take me to New York right now." Steve wiped some of the sweat off his face and he tried to steady his breath intake. He was covered in dirt and sweat at the moment. Tony was passed out on Phil's bed. 

Phil paced around his apartment and he tried to busy himself. He didn't entirely understand the situation. He was given a different mission and relocated from the Stark Mansion after Howard found out that he gave Tony a business card at the dinner table. Howard was too paranoid and as a result, Phil was disciplined for his behavior. 

He also had no idea that Tony Stark was Iron Man but he had his suspicions. Now, he had Tony dead asleep on his bed, dressed in the Iron Man armor, and he had Captain America on his way. Phil heard a loud knock on his door. He bolted to the door and he opened it. Steve stood at the door, he was in full uniform and Phil was taken aback by his presence. He stepped back further so Steve would enter. 

"Thank you. Thor, stay with the others. Let Nat know she is in charge, just tear apart each location until we draw the Mandarin out by the root." 

"Yes, Captain." Thor smiled at Phil and the demigod left. Phil closed the door behind Steve as the soldier entered the apartment and he tried to ignore the feeling of intimidation that flooded his mind. 

"Where is he, Phil?" 

"On my bed. In my bedroom." Phil pointed in the direction of the room and Steve brought his hands up to his hips. 

... 

Steve got quiet. He was a bit bewildered. He wanted to go in there and examine Tony, but he also wanted to exchange some much needed words with Phil Coulson. It was time for the chat that Steve had always wanted to have with him. Phil beat him to it, he started to explain himself. 

"Captain Rogers, I want you to know that I have nothing but the highest amount of respect for you. I gave Anthony my business card all those times because I truly believe he needed a friend. I'm not sure how my behavior is being perceived by you or Anthony but I'm not attracted to him, trying to hit on him, or pursue him in any way.” Phil desperately wanted to clear the air between him and Captain America. The man was pretty much a hero for him. He had his job and reputation to think about, and also he... 

Phil processed a thought and he continued. 

"If I was to be attracted to anyone in this situation, well it would honestly be you before Anthony Stark. Sir." Phil admitted the truth of the matter. Steve looooookeddd atttt himmmm wiiithhhh aaaaa veryyy shockeddddd expressionnn. 

"Say again?" Excuse me? Steve digested the words but could not believe his ears. Phil became even more nervous than he already was. He kinda admitted that he was attracted to Steve. It made him very nervous. 

"I don't mean that I am attracted to you, you are very attractive yes. But, I'm just saying that if I was attracted to anyone in this situation it would be you, not Anthony.” Steve kept quiet and he just observed the man before him. Steve really wasn't used to that sort of attention and he didn't know what to make of it. 

"Right. Alright, then." Steve thought about the words that he heard from the agent before him. The two were silent for a moment longer. Steve cleared his throat. 

"I want you to know that he's safe here. I just wanted him to know that he had a friend." 

"Thank you for that. Not everyone has shown him the same kindness.” Steve smiled at him and it eased Phil's mind somewhat. Well sorta? The two put the previous discussion on ice. They moved on from the subject without another word about it. Steve looked over at the bedroom. 

"I'm gunna.." He pointed in the direction of the bedroom. 

"Yes of course! He was asleep when I last checked but he's mainly been asking for you.” Welllllllll the room they were in remained awkward as hell. Ahem. Steve smiled again and he walked away from Phil. He quietly opened the bedroom door and he looked over at Tony. Tony was in his suit but his helmet was removed. He was also asleep at a strange angle. He was positioned in the oddest way. Steve laughed to himself and he approached the bed. 

Steve was so happy to see him. He wanted to wake him from his slumber, but instead, he gently tried to re-arrange the smaller man. Tony woke up the moment his body was moved. He forced his torso up and he growled. 

"Ughhhhhh Phil I need some water. I'm gunna puke up an entire evening's worth of opium in about five seconds." He sat up and tried to hold in all the sick shit that he was about to gag up. Fuck his body ached. Tony tried to stretch. He felt miserable and uncomfortable. He wanted a massage and some damn food. 

He did not see Steve in the room. Tony started to dry heave and he grabbed for the trash can. He tried to puke, but nothing came out. Steve migrated down to Tony's eye level. He realized that he hadn't been noticed by the brunette at all. 

"Tony?" Steve looked him over and Tony rolled onto his back. The room they were in was pretty small, so he figured that he should have been noticed at that point. Tony didn't even look at him. Steve was confused. 

"Phil? You still there buddy? HAVE YOU HEARD FROM STEVE?” Tony was a brat and he needed things. Steve's jaw dropped and he waved his arms. 

"Tony? I'm right here. Hello?" What the hell? Phil opened the door and Steve jerked his head in Phil's direction. 

"Can he not see me?” He wondered, what the hell was going on? Steve waved his hand in front of Tony's face. Tony just addressed Phil. 

"Earth to mute? I asked if you've heard from Steve?" Tony repeated himself and he shifted so his body was in a seated position. Phil gave him some water and he pointed in Steve's direction. 

"Steve Rogers is right next to you. He's right there." 

"Where?" Tony looked in the direction Phil pointed. Tony saw nothing. He saw no one other than Phil. Tony laughed and scoffed at the same time. 

"You're so full of shit! Come on, I told you that I've been all doped up and sexed up. Don't mess with me here." 

Tony rubbed his eyes and Steve processed what he heard. He processed the words and his heart immediately felt heavy. Doped up? And... sexed up? Steve’s eyes dropped to the floor. He felt a cold stab in his chest and he tried to deny what he heard. He brought his hands up to his hips. He looked at Tony and his breath intake hitched a bit. 

Why would he be, sexed up? Phil noticed how upset Steve looked. Steve had a very sad look on his face. The soldier tried to force his emotions back and anger began to surface. He stood very tall and he gripped his hips. He had to respond. 

"All doped and sexed-up?" TCH Steve glared and looked at Phil. The comment that reached his ears really pissed the soldier off. Steve did not like the words that came out of Tony's mouth. 

"He obviously can't see me or hear me. Tell him what I say to him ok?” Phil nodded his head as Tony guzzled down the water. WATER WAS LIFE. He drank the beautiful liquid down and he waited for Phil to say something. 

"Anthony, he IS standing right beside the bed. For some reason, you're unable to see him and you can't seem to hear him. He's asked me to tell you what he is saying.” Tony choked on the water. Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk He began to cough. It felt like the water was in his nose. Steve was really there? He started to cough louder. 

"Did I say doped up and sexed-up? Hahah ? I meant ..." Tony reached for any words to redeem himself. He continued to cough. HE STARTED TO SWEAT. His voice got really loud as he scrambled. 

"I really meant to say dolled up? And furrrr-exed up? I got all dolled up not doped up."  
"Phil, tell him to shut up." Steve was stern with his words as he crossed his arms. Phil complied. 

"Steve says you need to shut up." 

Tony's eyes opened wide. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and he began to chew. Holyyyy hell Tony was beyond shocked. He had been officially scolded by the invisible man. He knew his goose was cooked. Steve began to feel upset. The anger subsided and he began to feel hurt. Steve spoke out his frustration. Steve felt betrayed and he did his best not to show it. 

"Tell him, that we have been looking everywhere for him. The team has been out in that damn desert for an eternity searching FOR HIM!” Steve leaned toward Tony and he actually screamed the words at the person before him. It irritated Steve to know that his anger toward Tony went unheard. 

Phil sighed and relayed the message. 

"He says that the team has been looking for you. They have been out in the desert searching for you Anthony.” Tony sulked and he stared at the bed. Obviously, Steve could hear him. Tony understood at that point that the Mandarin did something to his mind and he was unable to see or hear Steve. 

It was clear to Tony and he knew that it had to have been done at Whitney's request. Tony looked in the direction where Steve was supposed to be. He felt sick with stupid and he felt very sad. Tony's voice became quiet as he gave a response. 

"I know. I know you've been searching for me and I'm sorry. Steve, I'm.." Tony shut his mouth and he stared at the bed again. Steve was too affected. His chest ached but he refused to get emotional at that moment. 

Well, he decided he could be angry, that was it. He just let Tony speak and he held his arms tight to his chest. Tony hated the silence. So, Steve just STOOD there? He glared and tried to think. Tony knew that he had to explain himself to the soldier but he didn't know where to begin. He did not want Steve to find out that way. DEAR GOD HIS LIFE SUCKED. 

"I'm sorry about what you heard me say, but YES I've been at the Mandarin's friggen pleasure palace. He's done something to my mind BUT I CAN HANDLE IT. I just feel things differently right now and I can't really explain it.” 

Tony was about to get to the really bad part of the story so he hesitated for a moment. The silence between them was TORTURE. Steve just glared down at him. Tony quickly began his speech to Steve and he rambled epically as he confessed. 

"The Mandarin wanted to get his hands on my suit. They all wanted to examine my tech. So he doped me up with all this opium shit and he sent in this really sexy woman to get me out of my suit. And she did. She got it allllll the way off. It all felt really good and I was really loaded up on opium and I probably had sex with that woman in the mask at least a hundred thousand times, OK? I'm sorry that I'm not Mr. Friggen Perfect but there you go. That is what happened." 

Tony closed his eyes as he confessed all of his horrible dirty sins of doom.  His body was on fire. He tried to breathe and he just stared at the bed again. Steve clenched his teeth together and Phil kept his mouth shut. 

"I'm not done actually, the point of all this is the fact that I WAS CONNED. The Mandarin did shit to my head, but it all doesn't really matter because I actually do have a plan,” 

Tony added the last part in as quickly as he could and he screamed from the shock when he saw one of the innocent lamps on the dresser magically collide with the wall. Steve grabbed an unused lamp and he threw it as hard as he could. It shattered against the wall and Tony covered his head with his metal arm. Thaaaaaaat was bad. Really friggen bad Tony could feel the anger in the room. 

Steve forced himself to cross his arms again and he remained SILENT. Everything and everyone had crossed him at that point. Steve was done with all of it. Phil kept his mouth shut as well and he just said a small prayer in his mind for Tony. Steve was really really really angry. Phil felt bad for the guy. Steve was at a loss for words but after a moment he gave his response. 

"Tony, I am not sympathetic or surprised. You are that little red corvette after all." He made a reference to a different time and a very different place. He looked over at Phil and he waited for what he said to be repeated. Phil didn't want to repeat it but, he did. 

"Steve said that he's not sympathetic or surprised and he also said that you are the little red corvette after all? Whatever that means." Phil felt awkward because it suddenly became very personal. The more Steve thought about Tony being with someone else the more his energy changed from being angry to hurt. Steve really cared about him and he didn’t expect Tony to do that. 

He didn’t think that would ever happen. He was afraid it would happen when they met, but he eventually trusted him. Phil could see the change in Steve’s behavior. Tony just stared at the bed and he closed his eyes. Fucking FUCKkk. Tony's eyes watered a little and he looked away. 

"Steeeeveee come on. Don't fucking say that. I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose and I didn't want any of this bullshit to happen." Tony looked over in Steve's direction but he COULD NOT SEE HIM. 

"Seriously, it's not like I'm in love with the woman or any crap like that. There is no one but you, Steve I really mean that. She's just a fucked up person who is probably trapped there serving the damn Mandarin. She’s like the girl version of me. Ping-ponged around for some bullshit reason. She's fucked up and I'm really fucked up so we just did stuff. Did stuff that was really fucked up so I know how bad this looks but you get what I mean right?” 

HIS HEAD HURT. 

It was an absolute nightmare for Tony. His chest started to hurt as well. Tony waited to hear something back from Steve. He needed to hear his voice. Phil saw the soldier's physical reaction to Tony's continued confession and he waited a moment before he said anything. Tony sulked and then addressed Phil. 

"Has he said anything?" Phil looked over at Steve again to see if he had anything to say. 

"No. He just rolled his eyes, that's all he's done so far." Phil winced because that reaction made Tony turn as white as the sheet beneath him. Tony wanted to throw up. He decided to just change the damn subject. 

"Well Yankee, since you can hear me listen UP. I don't want you coming after me anymore. You can’t. That is what the Mandarin wants. He has a nice little trap for you I can feel it. So STOP. I have a plan to do exactly what my adult self did and destroy the Mandarin and the Ten Bullshit Rings ON MY OWN.” Fuck this. He screamed his thoughts at Steve and he yelled at the magical invisible void beside him. 

“So stand the fuck down soldier boy and stop trying to save me. I know what I have to do and it might take me some time but I'm going to do it. UNDERSTAND?" 

Tony was frustrated with himself and he wanted to jump off a bridge. He just waited for Captain Invisible Pants to respond. Steve realized at that moment that Tony called him Yankee instead of his name. It was the first time he had a problem with the nickname. It angered him and he didn’t want to be called the nickname ever again. It sparked nostalgia within him and it made him feel even more like SHIT. 

The soldier was glad the subject had changed. He could finally speak. 

“The Mandarin is wasting his time. I’ll send everyone home. If you're really sure you can handle it then I won't stop you, Tony.” Phil repeated what Steve said and Tony turned Steve's way again. He glared up at the PERSON THAT WAS INVISIBLE and he spoke with a loud voice. 

"I need to do this Steve. I need to do this on my own so YES if it's not too much trouble I would like you to fucking back off." Tony covered his face. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't stop himself from doing it. He fucked up yet again. Surprise surprise. 

"Tony, I will back down and let you do this as long as you give me permission to take what has happened to you and use it to truly disassemble and break down S.H.I.E.L.D.” Steve jerked his arms into a tighter embrace and he glanced at Phil. Phil looked shocked. He stared back at Steve with a panicked and shocked expression. 

"You plan to bring down S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Uhh, Tony watched Phil talk to the wall. What's that shit about S.H.I.E.L.D. ? Tony tuned the word out entirely. He could only hear Phil so he got lost. 

"I WILL be bringing down S.H.I.E.L.D. once Tony gives me the ok to do so." Phil swallowed those words down and he turned to Tony. Tony stared with a blank expression until he heard Phil's voice again. 

"Steve says he will let you take down the Ten Rings on your own as long as he has your permission to take down S.H.I.E.L.D.” Tony looked up and focused. He took a deep breath and then he looked over where Steve should have stood. 

"Yes, you have my permission to take it down." Burn the fuckin shit show to the ground. Tony hated the organization that his father helped build. He wanted it wiped out. Steve needed more clarification. He looked at Phil again because his question was not asked the way he wanted it to be asked. 

"Ask Tony if I can bring up what has happened to him so I can take down S.H.I.E.L.D.” Phil forgot to mention that part. He also forgot about something that he needed to give to Steve. He told himself to bring it up to the soldier when they were alone. He drew in a breath and just asked Steve's question. 

"He wants to know if he can bring up what has happened to you so he can use it to take down S.H.I.E.L.D.” Tony heard the question and he tried to force the tears back. Jesus fucking Christ he felt a few tears slip out. It got quiet in the room. Tony glared and he hugged at his damn metal legs. He pressed his warm face against the cold kneecap of his armor. 

Steve and Phil waited for his response. Phil knew that terrible things had happened to Tony but he was more in the dark than most. It was why he decided to give him his phone number over and over... He knew that he needed help. Tony thought a lot about the question and he looked in Steve's direction. He sat up a bit and finally answered. 

"Yes. You can do that." Tony removed one of his armored hands and he wiped away the stupid tears of shame and lame. He wished that he was able to actually look at Steve, but he settled for his presence being near. Tony composed himself a bit and he put his hand back in the suit. 

Steve understood the situation. He was angry about it, but he understood that it wasn’t Tony’s fault. The Mandarin took advantage of him. Tony was taken advantage of yet again. Steve slowly moved closer to the bed and he slipped down to Tony's eye level. He finally looked him over and he studied his face. Tony had no idea how close Steve was to him. He was unable to concentrate. 

Tony gasped when he felt a very warm and gentle hand touch his face. He moved in the direction his face was pulled and he felt Steve's lips touch his. Holy shit. He felt Steve. He fucking felt him Tony edged further toward him and he deepened the kiss. 

Phil's face burst into flames. Uhh, no one there was invisible for him. He saw them both as they passionately kissed and he took a GIANT step back. After a moment he just turned around entirely. 

Tony could actually taste him. Steve's face had sand on it and he clearly had been out in the hot desert as he looked for him. Tony didn't doubt him of course, but, he could tell from the taste of his lips just how hard he had searched. 

It reminded him of their kiss in the cave. Tony lost his sense of self inside that cave. Steve was the only person on the planet that brought him back. He felt Steve's other hand grip his neck. When Tony closed his eyes he could see Steve plain as day. Steve could taste the opium, he ignored it and continued to kiss Tony regardless of everything he had been told. 

He wanted to leave so that meant he had to end the kiss. Steve moved away at a pretty slow pace because he had longed to kiss Tony and he didn't want it to end. He edged back after a moment and stood tall again. Tony remained frozen. 

Steve's warmth was gone but Tony felt a bit buzzed. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and he got lost in thought. 

"Tell Tony to handle everything on his end and then he needs to come back to me." Steve turned away from the two and he left the room. He needed to get back to his team. Tony was still frozen. He heard the invisible man vacate the apartment and his heart just about burst. Phil flipped back around and he stared down at a very flustered Tony Stark. 

"I'd be all red-faced and shocked too if he kissed me like that," Phil spoke out loud without realizing and Tony regained his brain. 

"What? Haha what the hell did you just say?" Tony thought that Phil's comment was ODD. He laughed and he chewed on his bottom lip again. 

"Wait, he just left? What else did Steve say?" 

"He told you to handle everything on your end and then he said that you need to come back to him.” Tony's blush deepened and he tried not to grin. Fuccckkk his Yankee knew exactly how to leave him hanging. Tony was too dizzy to get up. He had to get his ass back to the Mandarin but ughhh he felt lazy. And Tony was so turned onnnnn. Gawd he had the worst luck in the world! 

He didn't want to deal with the Mandarin's idiocy any longer, and Tony thought to himself that he would VOMIT if he was called a prince one more time. Ughhh he felt shitty and lazy and horny. 

So, Tony powered up the suit and let it do all the work. 

"Thanks, Phil. See you soon and sorry about the lamp. Steve actually has this sorta sexy borderline possessive jealous side that not too many people know about. Gotta run it's been fun." The helmet latched in place and Tony was gone in an instant. 

Well, that went well? 

He sorta got to see Steve, Tony chewed on his thoughts and his lip. He thought about that damn kiss all the way back to Mandy's place. 

* * *

CHAPTER END.  
thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think. Feedback fuels creativity. 


	43. If I Didn’t Care

Chapter 43: Cadence Chapters: If I Didn’t Care 

* * *

Tony was in flight. His suit traveled through the sky and he continued to press the button on the transmitter that he stole from his father's lab. He tried to signal for his adult self but he received no response. 

Tony tried to reach him for the thousandth time. What gives? His face shrunk into an irritated expression and he placed the transmitter back into the compartment of his suit. He could feel his strength as it returned to him. The closer he got to the Mandarin's compound the more his energy and his strength came back. 

It felt like he had received some treats for being a good little pet. Tony laughed to himself and he rolled his eyes. The sun began to set. He watched it in awe and he continued his journey back to the Mandarin. 

When he arrived he disassembled his suit. Tony was escorted to the Mandarin and when he stood before him he felt Whitney's presence. She walked up to Tony and she gripped his arm. She hugged his arm close and the two made eye contact. 

Tony could tell she was very territorial. She acted like she owned him or something. The Mandarin just stared at the two. Tony focused on Whitney's mask for a moment and then he looked over at the Mandarin. 

"I'm ready to get to work." 

"Wonderful. Madame, leave him be for now. The men will escort you to your workspace." Tony kept his focus on the rings that were attached to the Mandarin's bony fingers. He cleared his mind of them and he smiled at Whitney. 

Tony stared at her for a brief moment and then he followed his escorts. It was time to check out the gig and get the show on the road. The "lab" was kind of a total dump. Tony didn't laugh at the so-called lab but he could have laughed really hard. 

It would have been a good laugh but he bit his tongue and rummaged through his materials to work with. He found something to write with first, and then he found something to write on. Yay! Tony laughed quietly to himself and he started to compose a list. He pushed the list over to one of the soldier guys that hovered at his side. 

"Tell Mandy that I need everything on this list." Meh the guy took the list and Tony started to clear up what was on the work table. The other guard dog cleared the area and gave him a small amount of room. Tony scratched at his ear and he heard a soft voice at the door. 

"He told me to leave you be, but would I be a bother if I came in?" Tony heard Whitney's voice and he looked over at the door. Tony swallowed hard and thought about it. 

"You can come in. I've got a seat for you right here.” Tony pointed at an empty section of the work table. Whitney walked further into the room and she took her seat on the table where Tony said she could sit. She wore the mask because they weren't alone in the room. 

Tony cleared his throat a bit and he continued to make himself some workspace. Tony had two separate ideas in his head and he started to handwrite some calculations. He knew it would take the Mandarin time to gather what he needed so he decided to just crunch the numbers and get that out of the way. 

Hold on. Tony looked up and he scratched at the back of his head. The atmosphere was very wrong. He turned and looked at his watchdog. He had a very important request that needed to be addressed immediately. 

“Ay. I need music. I can't make anything without music. Do you have a boom box or something?" Tony waited for the guy to respond and his eyes shifted over in Whitney's direction. Uh... he wondered about a couple of things in his head. He stared at her for a moment longer. Tony shifted his stance and looked back over at the guy. 

THE GUY BROUGHT HIM OVER A BOOM BOX. 

"Hell yes! thank you. Ok, now you go back to your strange choices in life.” He figured that the guy must have woke up one morning and decided to be a guard dog. Congratulations. Tony went back to his calculations after he found a rock and roll station on the radio. 

He turned the music up pretty loud and he started to write. Whitney crossed one leg over the other and Tony glanced in her direction. 

The young masked woman and the young un-masked man stared at each other for a moment. She was silent and Tony decided to be silent as well. He sighed a deep sigh and just focused on the calculations. After around twenty minutes Tony ran out of paper. 

He looked over at the watchdog guy and waved the empty notebook at him. 

"Can I get some more paper. I'm still figuring some stuff out.” Tony had calculated. He was on the part of the process where he started to sketch and he knew how messy he was. His problem was that he needed to be in his workspace in Brooklyn. With Steve. He needed to be at his damn workspace with Steve. 

Steve would be there. He’d make him some food or he’d be in the middle of a sketch. Or they would be in a conversation about something incredibly random. Tony thought about the broken lamp. He knew he hurt his Yankee to the friggen core. 

Tony was sick with guilt. The guy left the room to get paper and Tony was left alone with Whitney. The two looked at each other again and Tony could tell by her eyes that she gave him a smile beneath the mask. 

"So.. why are you here Whitney?" Tony wanted to ask her before the guard dog returned. She didn't answer right away. She studied Tony and gave her answer some thought. 

"How did you get here? Why are you working for the Mandarin?" Tony was curious. He glanced at her long black boots and then he stared at the gold mask. 

"My family has contracted me to work here. I'm really not sure what was arranged between them. But, I do know that I'm not supposed to talk about it with you." Whitney laughed at her own comment. What? Tony shook his head and he stepped closer to her. 

“Contracted to do what? Sleep with me? When did you even get here? Your family has you working here how does that even.." the guard dog walked back through the door and Tony turned his focus away from her. He decided to shut that discussion down for the moment. Whitney just remained quiet and to herself as she watched Tony work. 

She enjoyed it. Inside her mind she still explored the person before her. She thought that he looked the most handsome when he concentrated on some silly calculation. It was hard for her to not look at him. Tony worked out a few sketches. The mental work seemed to take an eternity because what he attempted to accomplish wasn't as simple as one would think. In fact, it was technically impossible to accomplish in a sense. But Tony knew he had a small window to work with and he knew he'd figure out a way to get what he wanted. 

His brain was a tad bit fried at that point. It had been a long ass day. He set down the pencil and rubbed at his eyes. Whitney hopped off the table. 

"Time for bed. Let's go.” She laced her fingers with his and Tony opened his mouth to speak. Oh hoohohohhhoooo hooo whoa nelly. He remained in place and he looked down at her dainty little hand. 

"We're not sleeping together. Nooooope. All of that before was just an opium driven one time thing. I'm technically in a committed relationship. We’ve eloped.” Tony WAS NOT going to have sex with her again. A thousand times was enough. 

"Oh, is that so? It sure seemed like it.” Tony hissed at her response and Whitney kept her cool. 

“Yeah, it seemed like it! I've basically eloped with the someone that I now live with. It's a long story, but you and I? we're not going down that road again. Understand?” Tony wanted that to be very clear. No sex would be had with the sexy mask chick. 

AND NO fucking opium! 

Tony stepped back a bit. The guard dog shook his head and looked at Tony like he was a total idiot. Whitney just smiled at him. 

"As you wish. You just need to rest right? I'm not planning on doing anything other than going to sleep. So, let's go." Whitney pulled Tony away from the table and he followed reluctantly. Uhhhh what's the catch? He followed the woman and the two made their way back to her bedroom. 

She closed the door and she began to remove her mask. Tony watched her and then he looked at where his armor was placed. Inside her room, his shit was placed inside her room. Now, it was obvious to him that the Mandarin intended to have Tony stay with Whitney the entire time. 

He wondered why that was? She was almost undressed and Tony freaked out. whatthefuckingfuckkk!!! 

? 

He turned away so he didn't look at her damn body. Her damn body made him feel things. Whitney put on a very sheer nightgown and she tossed Tony some dark pants. Ack. He caught the pants and he looked over at her. 

"There you go. You were wearing those clothes when you first arrived.” She pinned her hair up and Tony turned away from her again. She was so elegant and beautiful. He knew his father and his mother would approve of her. Especially his dad. WELL TOO BAD. 

"Can't I have my own room?" 

"Sure. When the Mandarin trusts you enough. Right now he doesn't trust you at all. Can you blame him?" She smiled at Tony and she watched him from her mirror. 

"So is that your job? Are you the guard dog when I get rid of the other guard dogs? Do you tell Mandy what I'm up to or something?” He had to ask even though it didn’t feel like the case. He didn’t understand Whitney’s connection to the Mandarin. 

"No." 

"Then why are you here?” Whitney did not respond. She just stood up and she walked over to the bed. Her silence really annoyed Tony. She rest her head against the pillow and left room for Tony to lay down beside her. 

"You can sleep on the floor like a dog if you'd prefer?" Whitney vocalized that wonderful idea and it made her smile a bit. Tony grumbled to himself and he got undressed. No fucking way would he ever sleep on the floor. She did not look away from him. It was all friggen lame. Tony sulked like a brat. He threw the clothes across the room. 

"Wow. You are a spoiled one aren't you?" 

"What do you know of it?" Tony shrieked because he was annoyed. He was not spoiled ok, he was annoyed. 

"I made it my business to know. That is how I know." Whitney admitted and she opened up the blanket so Tony would join her. He wanted to ask her a question or two. He sighed out his frustration and he climbed into the bed beside her. 

"Was that your job? To know things about me?” He looked at her face and she looked at his arc reactor. Luckily, it was a big bed. Tony forced some distance because he didn’t want to touch her DAMN BODY. 

"I'm not answering any of your questions because you're going to sleep remember?" Whitney closed her eyes and Tony glared. He wanted to fuckin know. He shifted his shoulders around a bit and he huffed. 

"I saw Steve today by the way. That’s his name.” He grinned after he made his comment. Whitney opened her eyes and she looked into his. 

“Well, I didn't physically see him because you geniuses turned him into the invisible man. But, I got to chat with him so NICE TRY. You can't erase him or make him invisible." Tony would always find a loophole or a way back to him. Whitney felt a bit conflicted about what she heard but she decided not to react. 

"What is he like?" She became curious. Tony was shocked and he became speechless for about five seconds. Uh WHUT? 

"He's... the most caring and good-natured person you're ever going to meet. You should, uh..” Tony was about to say MEET HIM. But, how awkward would that be? He stopped his thought and just cleared his throat. 

Whitney became quiet. Tony started to sense some sort of inner struggle within the woman next to him. Why the fuck was she there? He wondered what sort of training she had. She was very physically fit. She looked like she knew hand-to-hand combat. Could she shoot? Special ops? What was the deal he wanted to know so many things. 

Whitney moved closer to Tony. She respected his demand that they no longer "go down that road" but she still wanted to feel his warmth. She got as close as he would allow and Tony remained deep in thought. 

He decided that he would ask her more later. Tony closed his eyes and tried to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Thousands of miles away, Steve pressed the button on his transmitter for the hundredth time. His older self had not answered a single distress call from him for days. Steve began to wonder if something had happened to his future self. 

Steve was at his kitchen counter and he had made himself some food. The apartment was too quiet. He missed Tony and he hated the situation they both were in. The apartment buzzer went off and it brought Steve out of his train of thought. 

Steve walked to the door and he pressed the button to allow Phil Coulson into the apartment complex. After several minutes Steve opened the door for him. The two exchanged greetings and Phil walked further into the apartment. 

"So, today is the day. It's all coming down? Has everything gone smoothly so far?" 

"Everyone has received the indictments and they will be appearing today. It's been set up almost like a meeting. They described it as a "briefing" but I think they intend to hear me out and keep it informal I suppose.” Steve thought a few things over in his mind and Phil brought him back to attention again. 

"Here. Before I forget. this is for you. With four copies."  
"Thank you. Are you hungry? I was going to eat and then get the cab." 

"No, I ate. Thanks.” Phil handed Steve some paperwork and Steve filed it away. Steve gathered some of his things and he headed back to his food. Phil felt like he had intruded on Steve's meal. 

"I'll see you there alright?" Phil headed to the door and Steve reacted with a start. 

"Phil. You don't have to run off. We're both going to the same place. Do you want to catch a cab together and just go after I'm done?” Phil panicked a bit. He smiled at Steve and thought it over. 

"Well sir, I drove. So, perhaps I could just give you a ride there?" 

"Or that could work." Steve laughed a little. Phil just gave Steve a vital piece of ammunition that really helped him accomplish what he needed to do. Steve was very grateful that Phil Coulson was a decent human being. It was still a little awkward between them ever since Phil admitted that he was attracted to him. In a way? Steve ate his food and Phil attempted to relax. 

He asked the first question that came to his mind. 

"Have you heard from Anthony?" Steve choked on his food a little because the question surprised him. He shook his head and when he was able he vocalized his response. 

"No. I haven't heard from him. He's probably going to be out there for a while.” Doing who knew what. 

"Yeah that..." That seemed rough for Steve. Phil didn't finish his sentence and Steve continued to eat. It felt like Steve ate a plate full of rocks. He was still upset about Tony and he tried not to think about it. 

"He's really lucky to have you. You care a lot about him." Phil just spoke out loud and Steve stared at his food. Steve had an inward struggle that he didn't like to express. He knew after he threw the lamp that he had a jealous streak and he realized that it stemmed from his youth. He grew up with a lot of self-doubt. 

Other than Peggy Carter and Bucky, Steve never had the chance to open up to other people before or after he received the serum. He had never been involved with someone in an intimate way as he had with Tony. So yeah, he cared about Tony a lot. But they were on thin ice in his opinion. 

Steve processed all of that and he forgot to respond to Phil. Phil noticed he didn’t respond but he said nothing. 

"Let's do this." Steve rinsed his dish and the two left the apartment. They made their way to a very secluded government building. Steve and Phil were escorted into an expanded room that was set up like one gigantic meeting. 

Two long lines of tables faced each other and the room had pockets of seats on each side of the room. Steve saw Howard Stark as he sat off to himself. Nick Fury sat on the opposite side of Howard and he had a few people with him. 

Howard had nothing in front of him and he just stared at the table. Steve walked up to the organizer and he was told where to sit. It was a massive meeting. There was a branch of the United States Government in attendance as well as S.H.I.E.L.D. executives and various agents with high levels of clearance. 

Nick Fury was at the top of the list. Steve sat beside Phil and he avoided eye contact with Fury. Once everyone was seated the representative from the judicial branch of the US government started the meeting. 

"Hello everyone. I am Brigadier General Evan Müller. I once served as the executive director for S.H.I.E.L.D. before Nick Fury. I was known as the 38th degree. I now work for the United States government and I will be acting as a special counsel to this meeting. Many things have been brought to our attention and it has been claimed that the organization referred to as S.H.I.E.L.D. has violated the human rights of two private individuals. One of the individuals is in the room and he is here to provide the information to this group as a whole.” 

The room held a silence that Steve had never heard in his life. Well, when he was in the ice it was often quiet, but the entire room was dead silent.  Evan Müller continued to speak to the group and Steve glanced in Howard's direction. Howard held a vacant stare. It didn’t look like he was present at all. 

"This is not a trial. We're simply holding an informal meeting to digest some information. The results of the information will dictate how my organization will react and how the accused organization will act. Do we have any questions before we proceed?” The dead silence continued, Evan Müller took a seat and he adjusted his thin microphone. 

Steve was placed directly in front of the previous director. Steve had his own microphone and it felt like he was able to speak directly to Evan and Evan alone. That set-up eased Steve's nerves somewhat. 

"Now, let's begin. Can you identify yourself for the room?” Steve sat up and he moved closer to the microphone. 

"I am Commander Steve Rogers. I'm known as Captain America from my service in World War II. But, I am a private citizen and I have never officially been an employee for the organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D." 

"Thank you for your service, Captain Rogers. I was very thrilled to find out that you were located. What do you have to share with us today?" Evan was a very patient man and he was prepared to get to the bottom of the issue regardless of the time it took Steve. 

He placed one hand onto the other and he waited for Steve to respond. Steve decided to be frank and just speak from his heart. He didn't need any paperwork at that point. Howard and Fury needed to be put in check. 

"General Müller, I actually have multiple issues to share with you. As a private citizen, I am protected under article twelve of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. The organization led by Nick Fury violated the right to the privacy of myself and the other named party on three occasions that I know of. It is a clear breach and I do have the authority to seek justice in accordance with the law." Steve took a breath and he kept going. 

"The second and third issues I have to share are on the behalf of the other party that is named in the papers I've submitted. " 

"Why isn't he present?" Müller had to ask and Steve stared at the man. Evan picked up the case file he had which showed him a photograph of Tony. 

"Anthony Edward Stark is the other private citizen you are referring to correct?" 

"Yes." 

"According to this report, he will be turning nineteen in around six months. Why isn't he here Captain?” Steve took a moment to process the question. He wished that Tony would have been with him but it wasn't in the cards. 

"He is currently abroad. Tony has... I mean, Anthony Stark has given me permission to state this information on his behalf. Plus, he'd rather die than be stuck in a building like this.” Evan studied Steve. He felt that he was given a pretty personal response and he started to put a few pieces together. 

"You may proceed with the information, Steve.” Evan smiled and Steve took a deep breath. 

"The second issue has to deal with Howard Stark and Nick Fury exclusively. They placed Tony or, well Anthony under the sup-" 

"You may call him Tony if that is more comfortable for you. There is no need for formalities.” Evan wanted Steve to be as comfortable as possible. To stand up for yourself is a stressful thing and Evan understood that. Steve steadied his thoughts and he started again. 

"They placed Tony Stark under the supervision of someone that they knew had a direct connection to the terrorist organization called the Ten Rings. That decision endangered the private individual and the individual was even underage when he was placed under the supervision of Obidiah Stane. Tony's rights under article three were violated by that decision." 

"How do you know they had knowledge of Obidiah Stane's connection to the Ten Rings?" 

"Because Director Fury told me so when he handed me the case file on Obidiah Stane. He stated that Howard and Fury were keeping their enemies close and he attempted to justify his behavior to me while we were in pursuit of Obidiah Stane." Steve held nothing back. He didn't even grace Fury with eye contact. He just kept his focus on the Brigadier General before him. 

"That is a pretty heavy accusation. Director Fury do you have anything to say?” All attention turned to Nick Fury. The man remained silent and he stared at Steve Rogers. 

"I will not be responding in any form right now." Fury answered the question and the attention turned back to Müller and Steve. 

"That's fine. Howard Stark do you have any response to the two accusations that have been made?" Müllerr addressed Howard and he remained silent as well. Howard looked at Steve. It was hard for both men to be at such odds. Howard felt sick with stupid. He thought and pondered the information, but he could offer no words for the room. 

"No." Howard went back to the quiet position he was in before he was addressed. Müller looked again at Steve. 

"I've read your paperwork. You left no stone unturned with these accusations. So that means I'm aware of the final issue you have to share with us today." The man spoke with a calm tone and Steve began to feel unsteady. The final issue was the one that made Steve want to DIE inside. 

He had so much held in guilt and shame over what happened. He did not look forward to the discussion he was about to invoke. 

"Would you like to take a break, Captain Rogers? We don't have to rush into it at all. We are here on your time so take as long as you need." 

"No. I'd like to discuss my final issue with S.H.I.E.L.D." 

"Whenever you're ready.” Steve took a moment and he looked back over at Howard. He wasn't sure how much information Howard had received about Tony's encounter with Obidiah. Maria Stark told Steve everything she knew. The doctor and Maria were the only two that were allowed in Tony’s room after he was removed from the cave. 

Tony confessed everything that happened to him to his doctor. Maria was told and she shared the information with Steve. They made the decision to not tell Howard because at that point Howard was a total mess. 

He was still a mess. But, Steve forced himself to put Howard's needs in the backseat and he just snapped his mind back into the chair that he sat in. 

"I, on the behalf of Tony Stark, hold Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. personally responsible for not only the abduction that occurred in his home, but also for the mental, physical, and sexual assault that occurred to him by Obidiah Stane." 

"How can the organization be held responsible when the actions were done by Obidiah Stane?” Steve became silent. He thought about Tony. The image of his body in the cave haunted him. 

“Captain?” Steve snapped out of his daze and he gave the simple answer. Because they were responsible and he wanted to make them pay. 

"Negligence. Tony reported what was happening between him and his former "guardian" to Agent Phil Coulson. Phil informed Director Fury and he was told to ignore him.” Steve's blood started to boil a little. 

"According to Coulson's written statement Nick Fury told him that Tony was not to be trusted, and he was to only keep an eye on him.” 

Steve was SO. BEYOND. PISSED. They all just did whatever they wanted with Tony. They gave no real regard for his welfare. His older self confirmed it to him and he advised him on how to fix the situation. Tony needed to be free from it all. Steve wished he would have been able to speak to his older self one more time, but it wasn’t in the cards. Steve grit his teeth a little and continued. 

"If Nick Fury followed proper protocol the situation would have been handled differently and Tony would not have been put in any further danger. Negligence and ignoring a report of sexual assault are the grounds we're prepared to use against S.H.I.E.L.D.” Steve held a glare and Evan turned his focus to Phil Coulson. 

"You were informed about a sexual assault?" 

"Yes, sir. Anthony Stark arrived at our headquarters. He told me that he had to drug his guardian to get him to stop his behavior. I asked him to write down what was happening. I informed Fury before I received the document from Anthony and as I documented in my statement I did not feel comfortable sharing the information with my superior.” Phil looked at Fury. He held a frown and finished his thought. 

"I didn't think he cared. And he was my superior so I didn't know who to give the information to." 

"What did you do with the information you received?" 

"Nothing. I left his statement on my desk and I continued to give him my business card. I knew he needed someone to talk to and I didn't process everything completely.” Phil adjusted his sleeve. He was nervous as hell. Steve was just pissed. 

"If the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. took the matter seriously Obidiah could have been taken into custody. Or at least questioned. Then Tony wouldn't have been taken against his will and RAPED REPEATEDLY, BEATEN, and sold off like cattle. They are responsible and my anger about it hasn't even begun to surface.” 

Steve had raised his voice to a level it had never reached before. Howard's body sank down when he heard Steve's words. He just held his face in his hands and processed. 

He was distraught and he wanted to leave the room. Howard felt suffocated but he remained quiet. He knew something was wrong. But not THAT WRONG. He saw his son’s body when he was brought to him in that jet. He thought that he was beaten and everything happened so fast. Howard knew something was really wrong when Tony only allowed his mother and the doctor in the room after the incident. 

Howard had no idea what happened to his son and he wanted to die. Everyone was tense and everyone was silent. Müller's voice broke the silence after several minutes. 

"As a special counsel at this meeting, I will remain on neutral grounds. The only remaining information I need from you is what do you want to have happen? How do you want to remedy this situation? You have more than enough evidence to pursue legal action against the organization..” Nick Fury interrupted Müller and he addressed Steve. 

"What do you want Captain? Just name it..." Fury was tired and he was upset with himself. He agreed and he knew that he fucked up. Steve sat up straight and he finally gave Nick Fury his attention. 

"I have a small list." Steve cleared his throat and began to tell the group exactly how he wanted things to happen. 

* * *

CHAPTER END!  
Thanks for reading. Review if you can xoxo 


	44. I Won’t Dance

Chapter 44: Cadence Chapters: I Won’t Dance 

* * *

Whitney was perched in her hiding spot as she watched Tony work on the armor he designed for the Mandarin. Tony felt like he had to revert back to the stone age. He had to use certain tools and equipment that could have been considered medieval, but he adapted and carried on. 

His full focus was on the gloves of the armor. He refused to give his plan too much attention in his mind just in case the Mandarin decided to READ HIS DAMN THOUGHTS OR SOME SHIT. He tried to stress the materials he worked with to cooperate with him and Whitney noticed that he was tired. Tony lacked sleep and it was her fault. 

She wanted to pull him away from his work and take him off to bed but she decided against it. Each night she went to bed with him became a night where she was denied his warmth. She wanted to feel his touch again and it became a form of torture for the woman. It had been over an entire month of torture.   
  
He resisted her every night for over a month. She often tried to initiate another encounter with him, but he resisted.  Tony was very upset with himself over what happened between them and he told Whitney exactly how he felt about his "Yankee". That was the nickname that he gave to the person that he was in love with. She listened to him until the sun rose and she felt conflicted. She believed Tony’s words and she made a decision that she kept to herself. 

Now, he immersed himself with his work on the suit. It was a clever distraction because she knew that his resistance to physical behavior only went so far. He was very flawed just like her. Tony had established a work and sleep routine and Whitney remained by his side like a companion. 

A non-romantic companion at that point. She supported his devotion to Steve Rogers despite her own feelings toward Tony. The more Tony spoke about Steve the more she liked him. He seemed very genuine. Tony was so damaged Whitney considered herself allied to the snarky brunette. She decided that she was no longer allied to the Mandarin or allied to the arrangement that was established by her family. 

She watched as he started to weld multiple materials together and sparks started to fly from his work. The orange glow from the sparks danced and they reflected off her mask. She knew it was dangerous to look at the sparks, or any light source that came from welding, but she just couldn't look away. 

She could not look away from him.  
Tony shut off the unit and he leaned against the table. He wiped at the sweat on his forehead and he hunted around for his water bottle. Ugh, he couldn't find jack shit. She could see the armor as it took shape and she knew that meant he would leave soon. 

Whitney hopped down from her perch and she grabbed his water. 

"You left it over here." She held out the water and Tony wiped a bead of sweat off his cheek. He stared at the woman in the gold mask and he reached for the water. He gently gripped it and she released the bottle. Tony brought the bottle to his mouth and started to guzzle down the contents. 

"Thanks." He turned his back to her and he stared at the table. Tony ignored a question that nagged in the core of his chest. He wiped his brain of the thought and he slipped over to the other part of his project. Tony felt so guilty and so horrible. 

He needed to get the fuck out of there. Whitney noticed his change in focus. She decided to be brave and she walked over. She stood beside him and looked at what he constructed with his hands. It was a circular device, it had a center and from where she stood the object looked like an eye. 

"What part of the suit is that going to be?" She asked as Tony looked at her. He stared for a little while and then he answered. 

"It's the power source. I'm going to put it in the chest cavity of the suit just like mine." 

"I see. So, does this mean you're almost finished?" 

"Just adding the final touches. Mandy can try on his suit today if he wants.” Tony watched Whitney's eyes. They were focused on him but then they shifted their attention to the table. He could sense a sadness within her and he did NOT WANNA GO THERE. He cleared his throat and got back to work. 

"Right now, this operates the generator." Tony pointed at a switch that was on the table. Whitney listened and Tony continued to explain. 

"Just flip the switch and presto... it's go time." 

"Would you let me flip the switch? Later on, I mean?” Tony thought about it. Hmmmmmmmm sure why not. 

“Yeah, you can. I'll give you a signal.” 

He saw the smile in her eyes. He smiled back at her and then he broke away from eye contact. Tony knew he needed to be ready because he had a hunch that the Mandarin was full of shit. Tony thought that he would have to fight his way out of captivity. His trap was set and all he had to do was get the Mandarin in the suit. 

Tony turned his focus back to his work and Whitney went back to the little nest she created. The object he had in his hands was not an actual power source for the suit. Tony had created a very intense electro-magnet with a very direct purpose. 

He needed it to latch itself to some non-ferromagnetic metals. Which meant that he intended to use an electromagnetic force to hold those gold rings in place. Gold on its own was not magnetic. But, he had to calculate and create a way to get his hands on those rings. The suit itself was made of titanium and iron, it was fully operational but it was going to behave as a conductor. Gold and Titanium are not magnetic until you combine them with just the perfect mix. Tony needed to get home to his Yankee and he needed a friggen cheeseburger. 

He finished up his work as fast as he could. Several hours later he told his watchdog that the Mandarin was able to put on his suit. Tony was unable to test the electro-magnet to avoid any suspicion but he was very confident with his calculations. Tony dumped some water over his head and he waited for the Mandarin. The bastard let him wait too. What a diva. Eventually, the door to the lab unlocked and opened. The Mandarin and his team walked into the room. 

Tony felt a force manipulate his body. A strange glow surrounded him. He was lifted up into the air and he was launched back against the wall of the lab. More like he was slammed into the wall of the lab. Ouch. Tony's body was forced to stay against the wall. 

He tried to move, but he was unable. Whitney stood up in her little nest and she stared at Tony. The mask she wore turned in the Mandarin's direction. 

“Ay! Mandy what gives?" 

"Just a precaution little prince. I've been sensing some negative thoughts from you and I think restraining you is necessary." 

"What, was I supposed to like you? I missed that memo. You have a suit now so you're welcomeeeeeee.” Tony rolled his eyes. Ugh, he was stuck and that complicated things. Whitney remained quiet. She counted the number of men the Mandarin had in the room. 

"I am ready to try on my suit." 

"It's right there your highness, I'm stuck against the wall so you're on your own." Duh. The Mandarin had his men pick the suit up off the table and they began to assemble it around the Mandarin's body. 

"Attach the front first. Make sure the entire front fits right because that side has more detail to it and the back side of the suit is easier to alter if we have to make changes." Tony gave the men some direction as they fumbled around with the front pieces of the suit. Tony watched as it started to take shape. 

The gold rings were inside the armor. Once the arms were connected to the chest of the suit it was go time. Tony waited but the amount of time it took was TORTURE. The guys SUCKED at puzzles apparently. Tony yawned and he looked over at Whitney. 

Damn. He tried not to stare too long at that one. That body was rockin. She stood with her entire focus on the Mandarin. Her body was at a tilt and she processed her thoughts. 

The arrangement that her family had with the Mandarin was changed in her opinion. She looked at Tony and she was surprised when she caught him as he stared at her. Tony looked away and just remained stuck to the wall. 

Ugh, it was a new form of torture. Oh, wait! The front of the suit was on. 

"Whitney." Tony got her attention and he signaled for her to look over at the table. Hit the switchhhhh. Whitney hopped from her location and she flipped the switch. Boom yah. Tony smirked and watched as the Mandarin was hit with the force of the electro-magnet. It sent a strange pulse through the man's body. 

His body rejected the pulse and he struggled to get himself out of the suit. He fell out of the backside and he gasped as he looked up at the shell of the suit from the ground. Tony's body slipped from the hold he was under and he crashed down to the floor as well. 

The rings remained locked to the top of the fingers of the armor. The Mandarin's power was stripped 

from him with the rings inside the suit. Fuck yes! Tony leaped up and he charged to the suit as fast as he could. 

"Whitney! Hit the switch again." Tony ignored the vibration of the electro-magnet. He forced his smaller body into the suit and he placed his fingers inside each one of those fucking rings. He heard the switch turn off and Tony clenched his fists. 

He drew in a deep breath, and with that breath, he felt his body fill with all this... power. It felt like a jolt of electricity. His blood began to pump at a very quick pace. The power he felt was not only intense, it felt dark. 

Tony processed and he got a bit lost in focus. He stared at the hands of the suit and he spaced out. Luckily for him, he had a companion in the room that had a grip on her concentration. Whitney understood what Tony had accomplished and before the two of them lost their control of the room she reacted. 

Whitney reached behind her back and clutched a small dagger that was concealed in her suit at all times. She launched it into the throat of one of the Mandarin's men. She grabbed the magnum revolver from her boot and she shot one, two, three times, and all four of the men in the room fell to the ground. 

All headshots, one throat shot. She killed all of the soldiers that were in the room and she approached the Mandarin. Tony's focus was returned to him as soon as she launched her attack on the men. She hovered beside the Mandarin and she shoved the magnum against the side of his head. Tony witnessed Whitney kill the soldiers and his heart almost pumped out of his damn body. 

"I FUCKING KNEW IT. you.. who the hell are you?" 

"Concentrate. You have the Mandarin's power in your possession. Learn to use it and end him.” Whitney advised Tony to stay focused. The Mandarin was helpless at the moment. Whitney kept the gun in place and the Mandarin began to negotiate. 

"I was told you were evil princess, but to shoot an unarmed defenseless man? Where is the honor in that?" 

"This is not about honor. Survival of the fittest.” She looked at Tony. Whitney knew that the Mandarin did have combat skills and he did have some powers that existed without the use of the rings. She needed the man in the armor to pull himself together. 

Tony closed his eyes and he listened to several voices. He wondered if each ring had a voice attached? Did they have souls? He brought his focus to one of the rings. It manipulated an opponent's physical or mental state. He held the Mandarin in place with the power of the ring, then he used the other rings to fully assemble the suit. 

"You're done Mandy. I'm ending you right now and I'll be wrecking every dirt hole arsenal you've been hiding." 

"You'll be consumed. The power of the rings is too much for you to handle. I can teach you.." 

"SAVE IT. I'm done being manipulated.” Tony punched the Mandarin hard with the full force of the suit. The impact broke bones. Once he struck the man the power of the rings took over. Just like with Obidiah, Tony hit the man again. 

Whitney watched as he struck the body over and over. She didn't stop him. She enjoyed what she saw. Tony beat on the older man until he was lifeless and still. He stepped back and he looked at the blood on the suit. 

"More will come. We should go." Whitney warned Tony as she picked up an assault rifle from one of the soldiers she just murdered. Tony snapped back a response. 

"UH where are WE going? I know where I'm going. But WE aren't going.." 

"You're taking me home as soon as we're done. Or do you plan on leaving me here?” Tony scoffed and he hovered up in his new gold suit. He looked down at Whitney and thought it over. Tony began to sense... something. Or someone? 

"More soldiers are coming. I can feel them." His body felt strange but he tried to ignore it. "I'll clear them out. I'll come back for you and take you home. Got it?"  
"Got it. I need to grab my things anyway.” Whitney ran off before Tony could respond. 

"AY! YOU'RE NOT MOVING BACK HOME..." tch Tony only planned to give her a damn ride. He flew off and blasted by her. Tony launched an attack on the men that blocked the hallway. He decided to test out a different ring. 

He sensed the ring on the middle finger of his left hand. It emitted a green aura around him and sent an electrical current in the direction of all the men. The suit he wore acted as a conductor so the energy it produced became amplified. Tony watched the men scream out in pain as their bodies were electrocuted. The electrocution was so intense they all fell to the ground. It actually melted their flesh. The destruction made Tony grin. He hunted down and slaughtered every single soldier in the building. 

Then he destroyed all the tech. Tony stopped on the rooftop of the compound and he stared at his blood-covered armor. He was not fatigued. Each death made him feel stronger. That was kind of a bad sign. He tried to think of someone he could take the suit to so he could understand the power he just created. 

His older self was his best bet. Tony really needed to talk to himmmmmm. After the inner works of the compound were demolished he went to gather Whitney. He opened the door to her room and he looked at his other suit. Tony debated which suit to wear. He wondered if the Mandarin was right about being "consumed". He had a doubt in his mind and he didn’t want to wear the rings for too long. Whitney walked up to him. She only had a few of her belongings in her hands. 

"I'm ready.” He studied her and he tried to suppress what was going on in his mind. He sensed something about Whitney and it was so bizarre for him. What he sensed nagged. 

"Anthony?" She touched the suit and he closed his eyes. He had to think. Tony regained his focus then he walked over to his old suit. He took the transmitter and his father's cigarettes out of the compartment. He handed them to Whitney and he picked her up. 

"Time to go." He aimed a free hand in the direction of his old suit and he opened fire. He destroyed every trace of the tech and he flew away from the compound. Whitney decided to drop her belongings once they were in flight. It was too much for her to hold onto it all. She held Tony's transmitter and the cigarettes in her boot as he flew. 

After an hour in flight, the two had to readjust. It was nighttime where they were so it was dark in the open sky. Whitney was exhausted, and it wasn't an easy flight. Tony flew because the altitude made Whitney sick and they had to take multiple breaks. 

"Where do you live Whitney?" Tony didn't know jack shit about her. 

"Italy. My family lives in Italy." She was almost asleep as she answered. She had her face pressed against the back of the suit and she hugged him tight so she wouldn't fall off. The young woman drifted in and out of sleep as Tony flew. 

It took an eternity, but he finally reached her home. Whitney told him to take her to the back balcony and they let themselves into her bedroom. The home looked like a palace. Tony started to get the impression that she was some form of royalty or some crap. He was too exhausted at that point. His suit deconstructed and Tony gasped when he looked at his hands. The rings were gone. He hurried to the armored gloves and he felt around for the rings on the inside. 

"What's wrong?” Whitney had to get out of her clothes. She set her mask on her vanity and she began to undress. She watched Tony as he panicked. Tony kinda freaked out at first but then he was amazed at what happened within his new suit. 

"The rings fused into the suit." He put his hand inside and clenched his fist. When he did he felt that jolt within him. He removed the hand, returned to normal, and then he glanced at Whitney. She was almost naked and Tony turned away. 

"You'd better keep your eyes on that armor then,” Tony said nothing to her and he rubbed at his face. He felt so tiredddd and he still had a long journey ahead. Tony felt those fingers lace together with his. He swallowed and looked down at his hand. 

"You need sleep. You can go back to your elopement after you rest." 

"Actually, I can sleep in my suit and just set it on an auto-pilot mode.” He only removed his suit so he could breathe a bit. 

"Oh. Well .." Whitney let go of Tony's hand and she put on a sheer robe. She refused to finish her sentence. All she did was hand Tony his transmitter and his father's cigarettes. Whitney couldn't look at him any longer. 

"Before I leave I want to know who you are." 

"Why?" She forced herself to look at Tony as she began to brush her hair. Tony didn't know whhhhyyy he just wanted to know. 

"I just wanna know.” Whitney set her hairbrush down and she grabbed something to pull the hair out of her face. She needed it up and out of her face so she could sleep for days. 

"My real name is Giulietta Nefaria. Family drama made me rename myself so I prefer to be called Whitney. My father and your father go way back.” She ended her explanation and Tony rolled his eyes. 

"Oh greaaaattt. Who is your father? Have I met him? I dunno you, never met you, so why why why? how how how?" 

"You really are immature. My father's name is Luchino Nefaria. He runs an organization called the Maggia. That's all you need to know about me or about us. Satisfied?” She was done with her hair and her bed was in high demand. She had a devious thought. Whitney smirked and she tugged Tony close. 

They were connected at the hip and she tried to keep it that way. 

"Spend the night with me and I'll tell you what you really want to know." She hated that he was committed to some blonde. It broke her heart. She liked Steve but, it broke her heart. 

"Hah. Nope. It's time for me to go. I'll ask my dad about you guys whenever I get around to speaking to him again." 

"You do that. And if it doesn't work out between you and your blonde now you know where to find me." She gave him a sarcastic grin. 

"Keep dreamin." Tony quipped back a response. The two stared at each other for a long while and Tony took a step back. He added distance but Whitney pulled Tony back toward her and she forced him into a gentle kiss. After a moment he returned the kiss. It became a little more than gentle. He continued to reciprocate until the guilt set in. Their lips parted and Tony shook away one of the thoughts that nagged in the back of his mind. He sensed something when he had the rings on and it nagged. 

He took that step back and he began to assemble his suit again. 

"Goodbye Whit. Thanks for killing those people back there it uhh.. helped." He hovered up in his suit and backed away to the balcony. It was nice to meet you? 

Bye? 

Tony was really at a loss. He had never had an encounter quite like that before. His helmet latched in place and he flew away. She did not say goodbye to Tony. Whitney just gave him a small smile and she let him leave. She needed to sleep. 

Tony took off into the now Italian sky and he set some damn coordinates. HE ALSO PRESSED THE DAMN BUTTON ON THE TRANSMITTER FOR THE NINTY-MILLIONTH TIME. 

"Come on! come on older ME what the hell is the problem?!” Tony spoke to himself and fuck his brain hurt. He needed to rest and digest everything that had happened in the month or so he had spent in a dirt-hole. He knew he wasn't ready to go home to Steve at that point. 

Tony needed to talk to his older self and work some shit ouutttttttt. He set his destination to his favorite landmark and then he got a few hours of sleep as his suit flew on its own. 

* * *

CHAPTER END  
thanks so much for reading. xoxo 


	45. All Or Nothing At All (Part One)

Chapter 45: Cadence Chapters: All Or Nothing At All (Part One) 

* * *

The location where Tony ended up was inside Randy's donut. Also, known as the happiest place on earth. Tony was passed out, dead asleep in the center of the donut and he was being photographed by people on the ground. He began to wake up when he heard a faint beep. Something beeped. Beeped and beeped. Tony forced himself out of his coma and he juggled around for the transmitter. He had a transmission to answer from his older self. 

"How the fuck do I operate this thingggg?" He pressed on it in multiple ways and a projection appeared. Tony looked at Tony. They both gasped in unison. 

"Where the fuck have you been?" The younger of the two decided to start them off on the wrong foot. He waited for his adult self to answer. The adult Tony was in a very dark place and he didn't want to respond at all. He only answered the transmission because he needed to keep his mind preoccupied. 

"We got our asses handed to us over in my timeline mini-me. Things aren't looking too good.” The older Tony rubbed at his face and he just tried to function. Wait wait wait what? 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I mean, we have literally been handed our own asses to us on a platter. That's why I have been IGNORING all ninety magillion messages from you." It got quiet between the two of them. 

"Where is Steve?" The younger Tony needed to know. He felt very sad all of a sudden because his older self looked really upset. 

"I don't know where he is. We're not exactly together right now. I haven't spoken to him in, months? I think?" 

"WHAT?!" Holy fuck! baby Tony freaked out. 

"Well, first we split the sheets over some moral bullshit and then his bestie became annoying again. And then... Thanos decided to barbecue our already non-existent chance at redemption and yeah, here I am. Chatting with a twenty-something-year-old version of myself? Is that how old you are? I forget..." The older Tony needed a stiff drink. Baby Tony was in complete shock. 

"I'll be nineteen soon." 

"Congrats on surviving so far kid. Sooooo what's up? Why did you call?” Tony studied the face of his older self. He could tell that he had been crying. He looked like he wanted to die. 

“I. Well, I wish I could help you. You look really upset. Who is Thanos? I..” The younger Tony processed a thought and he tried to be helpful. 

"I just killed someone called the Mandarin. He had these rings and I ended up fusing them into a suit.” The adult Tony became slightly engaged. Slightly engaged yet more than slightly not. 

"The Mandarin was irritating as hell for me but he became more of a mascot for other people in my timeline. You defeated an actual man?” Baby Tony nodded his head several times. 

"Yes. He had these rings and they've been fused into the suit I created. Ok, hold on, let me backtrack. I decided to work for the Mandarin and I started to make him a suit." 

"No. Nope. You're done. You don't ever work for some dipshit Mandarin. Tell him he can't afford you. Fury and friends can't afford you. Dad can't even afford you ok?” The older Tony was annoyed. It was not ok in his mind for his younger self to work for some idiot. NOT OK. 

"Are you not learning your worth over there with your damn Yankee?” His older self scoffed and he re-adjusted himself. 

"What? LISTEN! his rings! They are now part of the suit. I need you to look at this suit. It feels evil. Demonic almost... but the power I get when I'm in the suit is insane. Maybe you can control it? Or, you can fix it so the energy won't consume the person inside it.” Tony showed his older self the blood on his armor. 

"I just murdered an entire fortress full of people one by one. And it felt like nothing..." His adult self listened and he kept silent. 

"The Mandarin had hundreds of soldiers in that compound and I blazed through them like they were nothing. Each ring has it's own power and it feels like they have their own soul.” Baby Tony closed his eyes and he listened to the voices in his head. 

"They communicate with me. I can hear them right now and I'm afraid it's too much for me.” He opened his eyes again and he looked at the projection of himself. The older Tony tried to recall his many encounters with the Mandarin. He remembered the rings but he didn't know what happened to them. 

"Where are you right now? Give me the time, date, and location." 

"I'm... it's 6:45 pm. December 12th, 1990. and I'm inside that giant donut in Los Angeles." Tony hesitated for a moment. The older Tony laughed a little bit. 

"Are you able to come here? Thor told me that it wasn't allowed." 

"No, YOU are not allowed to cross into my timeline. You did that to find the Yankee and you booted me out of existence. I get to do whatever I want." His adult self made that point very clear and he busied himself. The younger Tony looked at the projection and he tried to figure out what the other Tony busied himself with. 

He could see busy streets and lights behind him. It kinda looked familiar. 

"I'm at Randy's Donut too by the way. It's almost as if we are the same person? Hahah I'll be right there. Just give me a few." The transmission ended and Tony got a bit excited. He was going to physically see his older self? His smile stretched from ear to ear. 

Tony tried to contain his excitement. It took a few minutes so Tony decided to smoke one of his father's cigarettes. He blew out a puff of smoke and his jaw dropped when he saw a silvery suit somewhat rift its way in front of the donut. He recognized that suit. It looked like liquid metal. 

“That. That suit. You're the one that stopped the terminator? That was you?"  
“Yes. That was me. I didn't want you figuring that out but now since we exist in two different ways I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore huh?" His adult self hovered close to the donut and he started to study the gold suit. 

"I brought you a few presents." Future Tony extended his hand and he gave his younger self a small capsule-like device. Then he handed him his own transmitter. 

"I noticed you have dad's transmitter. So give his back and you keep that one." 

"Ok. What is this?" 

"It's a suit. You need to start taking better care of yourself over here so I'm giving you a suit. I can feel everything you're going through ..." 

Say what? The younger Tony coughed a little and he needed more clarification. 

"You can feel...Wait. Dad said that you keep him updated on how I’m doing. Is that because you feel-” 

"Everything you've been up to? Yeah.” The adult Tony looked around. He just hovered in the same scene twenty-something years in the future. It didn’t look very different. His mind began to flood with some thoughts and he stopped them before they continued. 

"Everything?" The younger Tony blushed for some unknown reason and the older Tony got a bit snarky. He turned back to his younger self and he gave him his full focus. 

“YES. EVERYTHING. So take it easy on the opium and the orgies.” Baby Tony's face turned bright red. His mouth remained locked open and he remained silent. Wait? He gasped and the adult Tony gave him a few sarcastic looks. 

"I also know that the opium fest wasn't with Steve. It seems like you two aren't even in the same galaxy anymore. So, I'm sure you've got some explaining to do. Not to me of course. Switch suits and let me take the one you have on.” Tony wanted to avoid any emotions. He knew that his younger self was full of them and he didn’t want to talk about any Steve Rogers that existed in any timeline. 

"How do you know it wasn't with Steve?” Baby Tony could talk about Steve all damn day. 

"I just know.” END OF SUBJECT. He did not want to think about Steve. 

"How could we possibly be connected like that? And how could no one tell ME?!" 

Tony blushed his way out of the suit he was in. He activated the new suit and it expanded into full size. Whoa, Pym tech. Tony got into the new suit and the two hovered beside the donut. The adult Tony gathered the gold suit and he stared at his younger self. They both removed their helmets so they could continue their chat. The younger Tony needed a bunch of information and his adult self had a honeypot of knowledge for him. 

“The opium fest was with Whitney Nefaria. Or Madame Masque. Dooooo you know her?" Baby Tony had to ask and he chewed on his bottom lip a little. 

"Ohhhhhh no no no noooo... stay far away from that vixen I'm warning you." HE KNEW HER VERY WELL. Baby Tony freaked out again and he sighed. 

"That is who you hooked up with? Oh man, you're doomed.” The adult Tony gave a giant laugh. His younger self was so fucked. He laughed again and forgot about all his sorrow. 

"DOOMED? I think her job was to get me out of my suit? And... she did." 

"ANNNDD... she will. She will get you out of that suit every time so STAY AWAY from her ok? You've been warned.” The younger Tony got really nervous because he didn't know how to articulate the actual problem. He didn't understand the situation but he knew the result. 

"WELL, Why was she there? I was building the suit for the Mandarin and she was just there. I shared a room with her the whole time. FOR OVER A MONTH. And, I’m so confused by it. And I think ..” Tony gulped and he floated around a bit. He needed to dodge. 

"You think what?” The adult Tony was more direct and to the point. He didn’t have time for wishy-washy feels. He understood that his younger self was young, dumb, and officially fucked. Baby Tony's face caught on fire! He didn't want to admit to what he sensed when he had the suit on. 

"I think I'm going to be dealing with that opium orgy for the rest of my life." He forced his eyes to close. The whole thing sucked and he didn't want to vocalize a damn thing. 

"What did you do?" The older Tony put two and two together and he had a mild panic attack. 

"She's not.." 

"I think she might be? I've been mostly with guys so I never had to worry about that kinda shit ok?" BABY TONY WANTED TO SCREAM. The older Tony sighed and decided to help his younger self out. He inhaled a deep breath. Then he exhaled all the bullshit and smiled at him. 

"Storytime. Ready? In my timeline when mom and dad died I was read the will, in the will dad told Luchino Nefaria to basically take a hike.” 

The older Tony decided to take him down memory lane. It was a beautiful distraction for him. It took his mind off of half the world’s population being slaughtered. He listened to all the noise around him. Tony took a moment to look out at the Los Angeles area. Imagine in a snap, half of them dead. It gave him chills. The adult Tony was distracted by all the things that haunted him. 

"BUT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" His younger self screamed at that point. UGH, he snapped out of it and continued storytime. 

"DADDDDDD told him in his will that the Stark and Nefaria family names would NOT be united by the marriage of their only heirs.” Baby Tony followed the story with an intense blush on his face. He was a bit horrified by storytime so far. 

"Luchino was trying to force a connection with our dad in order to build his evil Italian empire. His daughter is basically Italian royalty and he considered Howard's son to be a form of royalty. Are you seeing where this is going? Mini-me?” Oh. Dear. God. Baby Tony closed his eyes and he shrunk back a little bit. 

"Luchino wanted that connection to happen REALLY BADLY. So he could get his hands on some guns? And some ammo? Are you getting it?” The adult Tony had a really sarcastic look on his face. 

"SO, Do you think that "connection" has happened? By them working with the Mandarin and I dunnooooo maybe giving you some opium and having ya hang out with Whitney for a little while? You know, while you were working on some project?” 

The younger Tony could not stop his heart. It might have exploded in his chest. It felt like he had a heart attack. 

"OH...MY... GOD." He was stunned. Officially stunned. The adult Tony almost laughed at him. 

"See, I lucked out because I was informed of their little plan through the will and I knew that they wanted me to either marry her or.." 

"Please don't say it. Please.. you're done. This is done? Storytime was just a story right? You're lying?” He felt soooooooo beyond conned. Tony needed to lay down. The adult Tony needed to give his younger self some advice. 

“Listen up. You need to understand something. You’re Tony Stark. That might not mean shit to you right now because you wanna listen to music with your Yankee and just fuck around all the time but that means you can’t just trust everyone that crosses your path.” 

Baby Tony stopped all his movement and he looked at the face of his older self. 

“Everyone wants something from you. Grasp that now. Dad deals with that shit all the time so you gotta understand that you’re gunna look people in the face all day long and you’ll never know what their true intentions toward you are. Whitney is just a small... tiny taste of all the SHIT BAGS that are gunna cross your path. I’ve already met all of them. I’ve already played the games and I’ve already been through the bullshit. Can you get that in your opium filled head please? I’m tired of feeling your mistakes.” 

The older Tony was PISSED. He wanted him to get it. 

He knew that it wasn’t fair to take it out on his younger self, but fuck that. He was pissed. He had to look away because his eyes filled with bullshit tears. He stared out at the city. His younger self could see how upset he was. 

“Is that why you’re so guarded?” He remembered what the older Steve shared with him and he had to ask. Tony watched his older self wipe away a tear. He kept his back turned to him. 

“Who told you that?” He had too much on his mind to recall the memory. Plus, he forced all thought of Steve Rogers out of his mind. He refused to go there. 

“Your Yankee told me. He told me you were guarded but he wanted to be with you.” He hated that his older self and the older Steve weren’t together. It wrecked his soul and he wanted to cry. He saw his older self get rid of another tear. 

“Did he tell you that before or after you had your hand down his pants?” 

His older self laughed a little as he turned around. ACKKKKKK his face turned red and he avoided eye contact with the Adult Tony. Hmmmmmm not a good subject. 

"Well anyway! I'll check out the suit and now you have a transmitter to reach me. So.. bye." ? He seriously went to leave and baby Tony snapped out of his shock. 

"Wait! Where are you going? are you going to go to Steve?" 

"Well, I was going to check out this suit because I might be able to use it when we go in for round two with Thanos. You apparently have enough on your plate." The adult Tony cringed. 

Good luck with all that kid. The younger Tony was just overwhelmed at the moment but he mostly felt sad again. It really depressed him to know that his adult self and his Yankee were no longer together. It made the future with his Steve feel a little bleak. And now all that Whitney bullshit made it so much worse! 

"You see all that sad sappy shit you're thinking right now? I feel that. I don't want to feel that so you need to get your emotions a bit more in check kid." 

"No. You need to cut the bullshit and go to Steve." 

"I told you, I don't know where he is. His bestie IS DEAD. The last thing he needs is this walking train wreck.” Both Tony's became silent. They both felt the same pain and it was a strange sensation. 

"Bucky is dead?" 

"Yes, Bucky-Wonder and a shit ton of others. Steve's hurting really bad and I don't know if I'm what he needs. You know? I'm so fucked up..” UGH, the tears. He forced them away and his younger self raised his voice as he responded. 

"You seriously think I don't know what you're talking about? He needs you and you know exactly where he is.” Baby Tony felt too emotional about what he had been told during storytime and what he had just listened to so he started to cry. He shut the lid and he cried within the new suit and the older Tony fought back his own damn tears. 

"He could be in Wakanda. He could be in... Georgia. Honolulu. Anywhere. I don't.." know? That helmet flew open again because he needed to scream at his older self. 

"UGH! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. You know exactly where he is. He is in his apartment in BROOKLYN. So cut the bullshit! You said he is hurting. So you need to go and be with him. GIVE ME BACK THAT SUIT.” Baby Tony wanted to beat the crap out of his older self. He could not believe what he had heard. 

"Easy tiger, pump the brakes. Don't you have your OWN Yankee to get to? I mean, you have some wonderful news to tell him and you wanna yell at me?! Seriously kid?” 

Eat it brat. The adult Tony was not in the mood. He wanted to distract himself and inspect the suit. The younger Tony pawed at his face. He couldn't shut off the waterworks. 

"Go to him, please. I know what you plan to do with that suit so GIVE IT BACK. I’ll go to my Steve right now and I'll try to tell him everything. But you, your Steve really fucking needs you. You can't abandon him after all he has done for you.” Tony wanted to sink deep into some kind of void. He was so disappointed in his older self. 

"I would never let him be all alone like that.” The older Tony felt lectured and he did not like to be lectured. He was about to beat his ass but he controlled himself. He told him how it was instead. 

"Your YANKEE is all alone. He's been all alone. I haven't felt a drip of your Steve for a really long time.” Not one drip. The adult Tony knew that Steve had been ditched and now he knew why. 

“Madame fucking Masque? really... that sociopath? You ditched your Yankee for her. Come on, lecture me some more. I never cheated on my Steve and yours is a million miles away.” He rolled his eyes and judged his younger self hella hardcore. 

"What do you mean? What does that shit mean?" Baby Tony was so frustrated. Well, his older self was frustrated too and he spelled it out for him again. 

"I can feel it when you're around him. Have you not been listening? I feel everything you feel. I haven't felt any warmth between you two for a really long time. I haven’t FELT him near you. How else can I explain it?” The adult Tony tried not to get emotional about it, but it sometimes made him happy to know that things were ok between them in another dimension. 

He didn't like random episodes of opium intoxication, but he did like to feel the connection between the two. It had all gone to shit in both dimensions so... 

"Ok, well let's stop discussing this, and let's both go to our Steve's. I'm going and you better get your ass in gear." The younger Tony shot forward in the air. He approached his older self. Tony wanted to give his adult self a hug. He was embraced back and the two laughed a little. 

"You'll find a way to hand Thanos back his own ass. But first, have some really good sex with Steve. He deserves it ok? Gotta run." He began to fly away and his adult self had one more sarcastic 

comment to share in response. 

"Don't forget to invite your Yankee to the baby shower. I'm sure he's gunna love that." The adult Tony laughed at the misery of his younger self. It amused him. He stared off into space and then latched his helmet in place. 

"Jarvis?"  
"Yes, sir. Shall I ready the return coordinates?" 

"Yeah. Take the suit back to the lab and lock it up tight. Set my course for my timeline. But send me to Steve’s place in Brooklyn." 

"Right away sir. Shall I alert Captain Rogers of your arrival?" 

"No, I've got a key.” The brat younger version of himself talked some sense into his stubborn mind. He arrived at the apartment complex in chim cheery ol' Brooklyn and Tony took off the suit. 

It reduced to the size of a marble and he put it in the front pocket of his jeans. Tony hesitated but he pried the key out of his other pocket and he put the key in the door. Tony opened the door and the entire apartment was lit up. It was approximately 10ish pm in New York so outside was dark but every light was on in Steve's apartment it seemed. 

Tony set his key where he always placed it and he walked in. He stopped when he saw Steve Rogers. The man just sat in a chair and he stared at nothing. Tony noticed that the mattress was still on the floor from the weekend they spent together and all the other nights after that. 

Tony closed the space between them a little more and Steve finally looked in his direction. He didn't notice Tony enter. The soldier stood up and he looked shocked. 

"Tony? I-" Steve couldn't help it and he couldn't hide it anymore. He closed his eyes and tried to stop the flow of tears that came down his face. Nope. No talking. Tony walked right up to him. He made Steve sit back down in that chair. He wiped so many of those tears away and he forced Steve to kiss him. 

The two locked together in a pretty heated kiss and they didn't intend to let go. Everything was fucked up, but they both refused to give it any additional thought. They just embraced one another and tried to forget how horrible everything had been between them. 

They didn’t need to say another friggen word. Tony started to strip that shirt off of Steve and he tossed it away. 

The younger Tony was elsewhere and he was about to have an anxiety attack. He had just learned horrible information about his older self and the older Steve. He felt conned by the Nefaria family, and he was scared. 

Tony was beyond scared and he felt like he was about to lose his Steve forever. Tony removed the suit and he froze in the night air as he walked up to the apartment complex. He had to access the spare key that was locked in the safe deposit box in the lobby. His apartment key was blown up with his old suit. He punched in the code that unlocked the box and he took the key. 

Tony took the elevator to the floor where he lived and he made his way to the apartment. His legs didn't want to move. He stood in front of the door and stared at the lines in the wood. Fuuuuuuckkk. He closed his eyes for a moment and he brought the key to the lock. He turned the key and he opened the door. The apartment was dark. Tony walked in and he closed the door behind him. Not a single light was on in the apartment. Steve wasn't there? Tony wondered where he could have been. 

He slipped out of his shoes and he tried to get a handle on his nerves.  
He stubbed his fucking toe on some shit and he covered his mouth. Inward screammmmmm. 

Tony looked to his right once the pain disappeared and he saw the only light on in the entire place. It came from Steve's bedroom. Tony could see the light as it shined from underneath the door. He waited, and since he was unnoticed Tony decided to stall it out. 

He needed to go to his own room and shower. He needed to clear his head before he faced his Yankee for real. Tony entered his bedroom which was all the way on the opposite side of the double apartment. 

It felt like Steve was on the other side of the planet. Tony remembered the words of his older self and he sighed. 

His adult self said,  _"I haven't felt any warmth between you two for a really long time."_

Tony wondered if the comment was really true. TONY WAS HOT FOR STEVE ALL THE DAMN TIME. Damn liar. Tony set both transmitters and the capsule sized version of his new suit down on his desk and he began to undress. He managed to obtain several hours of uncomfortable sleep, but he still knew that he needed to shower. 

The brunette waited for the water to get warm and he stepped into the shower. It felt so good. He closed his eyes and stood beneath the stream of water. Like always, his mind drifted to Steve. Wow, obsessed much? Hahah, Tony laughed at himself and he grabbed the shampoo. 

His liar older self said something else to him that BUGGED him to the core. The comment was made that Steve did not need him because he was a "walking train wreck”. That comment bothered the younger Tony. 

Tony debated the truth to that comment as he scrubbed around some damn shampoo. He knew he was a train wreck that walked and talked, but he chose to be optimistic about Steve's need for him. The truth was always revealed to him with his smile. Tony could tell how Steve felt based on that face. He secretly labeled his smile as the "Steve-O-Meter" and it told him when to back down or accelerate. 

Because the Yankee only smiled when he meant it. He only laughed when he meant it. The man only loved when he meant it. Right? Tony forced himself to believe his only advice on the matter and he rinsed his hair. He finished up his shower and shut off the water. 

He had stalled it out and delayed the encounter for long enough. Tony stepped out and he ran the towel over his head aggressively. He walked into his room and he put on a red pair of shorts and a bulky black T-shirt. It was kinda cold so he shivered a bit. 

Meh. Tony ran his hand through his hair and he dropped the towel on the floor. It was time for him to face his Yankee. Tony spun in place and headed out his bedroom door. 

* * *

CHAPTER END Thanks for reading. 


	46. All Or Nothing At All (Part Two)

Chapter 46: Cadence Chapters: All Or Nothing At All (Part Two) 

* * *

The apartment was still dark as hell except for Steve's bedroom. Steve's bedroom was also a room that Tony had never been inside. He was determined to change all of that. He summoned up all the courage he could and he walked over to the bedroom door. It reminded him of when they lived at his parent's house. Tony often took a shit ton of drugs and attempted to hit on Steve in the middle of the night. 

How romantic. 

He recalled one evening specifically because he was rejected pretty hard by Steve. Tony decided to try his luck the second time. Tony knocked on the door and he heard the sound of a chair shift. Steve was to his left? It sounded like Steve was on the left side of the room. Tony heard the chair move back and he heard footsteps as they approached the door. Oh shit oh shit oh shiiiiittttt. Tony wanted to DITCH and forget the entire thing. The door opened and Tony's breath got caught in his throat when his eyes looked upon Steve. 

That beautiful blonde came into view and Tony was scared to death. His heart stopped. Flatlined. Steve wasn't invisible. He actually saw him that time and he thought that the man before him looked incredibly handsome. Steve wore a white shirt and some grey slacks. That was it and he looked ... 

Tony's lungs locked up. He tried to breathe. Steve smiled a little. He gave Tony a half-smile but then he looked at the floor. It was more like half of a half-smile. The "Steve-O-Meter" explained to Tony that Steve was only amused. 

Well well well. His little red corvette ...in the flesh. Steve thought about that as he leaned against the doorframe. The two remained silent because they each waited for the other one to speak. Tony had a long wait ahead of him, because Steve did not want to speak. He wanted to get back to the sketch that he was preoccupied with. 

"Did you, doing? haaaa ok what?" Tony was a total MESS. What the hell did he even say? He started to sweat and decided that all of it was dumb. Steve looked baffled. He studied Tony. 

"Are you drunk?" 

"NO. Gahhh Steve, can we start over? Please? close the door and I'll knock again and we'll just do this whole thing over again. Ok?! I messed it up." Tony rambled on and Steve laughed a little. Tony almost saw a smile but it disappeared. 

"No." 

That's all Steve gave him as a response. Tony huffed and tried not to die in the hallway. FINE! Tony changed things up a bit. 

"Hi. Hi Steve." Tony waved at him and he rest his back against the wall in the hallway. 

"Hello, Tony.” They stared at each other again. Tony kept it going because Steve was hellbent on being stubborn. 

"How are you?” Tony asked as Steve’s eyes opened wide. 

"How am I?" Steve touched his chest and he held a shocked expression. Steve was used to that exchange between them being in reverse. 

"Yes. You, how are you?" Tony understood that Steve was the one that always asked him how he was. Tony knew he was a brat and Steve catered to his every need. He knew, OK? 

"I'm.." Steve had never had to answer that question by Tony before. He stared at the floor and he thought about how he really was. He didn’t want to tell him how he really was. 

"I'm fine." He looked around and he settled his attention on his desk in the room. Steve didn’t want to see Tony. He wanted to close the door to his bedroom but Tony’s voice pulled him out of his thought. 

"Do you, do you have a pen?" Tony was still in recall mode from back in the day. That was the line he used when he was coked out and wanted to get inside Steve's bedroom. Steve studied Tony and he also recalled the familiar scene from before. There it issssss. Tony saw a very small smile on that face. 

"I have a few. Did you need one?" Steve responded but he blocked entry. He gripped both sides of his door frame and he waited for Tony to get to the point. 

"No. I just wanna know why I've never been in your bedroom." 

"I don't know. Why haven't you been in my bedroom?” Steve felt like the door was always open for Tony. Tony just never walked in. Everything else was more important. 

"WELL you wouldn't let me in last time I asked for a pen a long ass time ago, and now I don't think you want me in..” Tony was right. Steve did not want him in any longer. He went back to a place in his mind that he tried to avoid. Tony had been gone too long. Steve slipped back into his depression. It felt like they spoke in riddles. 

Tony felt like an idiot. He tried to breathe and he just looked at that shirt. He wanted to TAKE IT OFF. Steve said nothing and it drove Tony over the edge. ! Tony moved closer to Steve and he gripped that shirt. He started to twist on the shirt and he looked up at Steve. Steve's heart rate kicked up a notch and he did his best to ignore it. He wasn’t in a good place and the last thing he expected was for that hand to be on his shirt. 

Steve just stared at Tony. He gave him an unsure look. Tony decided to accelerate. Steve's body language indicated a green light. He moved an inch closer, then a bit closer, and then he gently pressed his lips against Steve's. He twisted that shirt in his hands and he felt Steve's lips move against his. Gah his face felt hot. Steve backed out of the kiss and he finally said something. 

"You can maybe ask to come in Tony. I don't remember you ever asking after you moved in so, I just assumed that you've never wanted to.” 

If Tony wanted to get in his bedroom it was easy to do. He just had to walk in. The situation was different in Steve’s mind at that point. Maybe? He no longer understood his own thoughts. 

"Can I come in?" Tony boiled over a bit as Steve forced some distance between them. Tony let go of the shirt as access to the bedroom was granted. Steve walked back toward his desk and Tony took a few steps in. 

The room was simple and perfect. He had one dresser, a bookshelf, the bed, a desk, the closet, and a chair. His desk had a few items on it. A radio, pictures, and the notebook he often sketched in. Tony saw what he sketched. It looked like a design of some sort. 

Tony watched as Steve closed up the notebook he left exposed. Hmmmmm... Tony's eyebrow arched. HE WANTED TO SEE THAT SKETCH. He stepped into the direct center of the room and Steve gave him another half-smile. It was only an amused smile, so Tony knew that he was back to square one. Gahhhhh! 

"Happy Tony? It's just, a bedroom. You went through all that stress of wanting to come in here and here it is. So.." Steve shrugged his shoulders and he looked back at the door. He wanted Tony to leave. 

Tony didn’t catch on and he looked at the desk. He picked up that notebook and he turned to the page with the design. Steve gasped and he remained where he stood. Tony couldn’t figure out the design. He put the sketch back on the desk and he pointed at it. 

“What is that?” It looked kinda familiar but Tony had no idea what it was. Steve was a bit upset that Tony took his sketchbook like he did but he moved on. Tony just did as he pleased anyway so Steve felt there was no point in being mad. 

“It’s a memory.” Steve grabbed his sketchbook and he opened the drawer of his desk. He shoved the sketchbook in the drawer and he slammed it shut. Tony just watched him and he wasn’t sure how to interpret Steve’s behavior. 

“A memory of what? How is that a memory?” It was obvious that Steve was upset, but Tony wanted to get to the meat and potatoes. He wanted to cut to the meat of the issue. There were things about Steve that he just didn’t understand. Tony wanted to fucking understand. 

“It’s actually wallpaper. But, I don’t want to explain it.” Tony was confused. Steve sketched wallpaper. He sketched fucking wallpaper and he didn’t want to explain it. Tony had another memory flood his mind. He asked Steve a few questions back in the day and Tony wanted to revisit the topic. 

“Steve. What do you do in here? When you're aaaalllll alone?" Tony grinned and Steve rolled his eyes. No smile. 

"I read."  
"Then what do you do?"  
"I read some more."  
"Then what do you do?"  
"I sketch."  
"And THEN? What do you do when you're done with your sketch?" 

"I write."  
"Soo..after you write what do you do?"  
"I listen to music." 

Tony began to get a bit frustrated. He felt like he was physically in the room but Tony did not feel like he was "IN" the room. It felt like a shell. It felt like all of it was bullshit or something. 

? 

UGh, Tony moved in on Steve. He hugged the man, pulled the blonde to him, and gave the side of his face a kiss. Steve returned the embrace and he gave in to Tony a bit more. Tony kissed him again then he kept the side of his face pressed to his. Tony held a grin and whispered a question for Steve. 

"Do you wanna know what I do in my room? When I'm aaaalllllll alone?" 

"No." Steve started to want Tony to get the hell out. Steve moved out of his embrace and he avoided Tony, but Tony grabbed that shirt again. He accelerated big time because he became impatient, and it was all too fast for Steve. 

"When I'm all alone in my room guess what I do Yankee." 

"I'd rather not.” Tony didn't realize Steve's behavior and the brunette only focused on the way his body felt. He did not care if Steve didn't want to hear it. Tony was gunna tell him what he did when he was all alone. He turned Steve's face. Tony forced Steve to look at him and he told him the truth. 

"I think about how hard you fucked me.” Tony held that grin and he pulled Steve into another kiss. It got too hot in the room for Steve. He held his breath and he tried to force Tony back. Steve broke out of the kiss and Tony felt the blonde move out of his grasp. Steve forced those hands away from his body, his shirt, HIS EVERYTHING. Steve backed far away from him. 

“NO. Tony stop it. Stay back. I'm not going to let you do that." 

"Do what? Kiss you?" 

"No. You start with your talk and your teasing and..." Steve didn't know what he wanted to say. He just felt annoyed and he stared at the door. Steve wanted him to LEAVE. 

"Look Yankee I..." 

"Don't call me that. You only call me that when you try to get your way. I'm not letting you have your way. We have a lot to talk about and I don't want you doing what you do.” The soldier didn't want to be touched. He didn't want to be kissed. Steve wanted his shirt to be left alone and he didn't want to be teased. 

Tony noticed that Steve was almost backed up into the corner of the room. He was very serious, and very angry with him so Tony tried to focus. The brunette realized that he fucked up so he was at a loss. What tha fuckkkk? 

"Fine then, let's talk. Talk away." 

"What happened with the Mandarin?" Steve asked him a work-related question and Tony ROLLED HIS DAMN EYES. 

"I killed the Mandarin. And, I destroyed his biggest dirt house compound. I have a powerful suit now because of it and I finally got a response from my older self. Your turn now right?" Tony sarcastically listed his recent accomplishments and he crossed his arms. That was not how he wanted things to go but, one must move on. 

"Anything to report, Steve?" Tony started to chew on his bottom lip and he waited for his damn report. 

"I finally spoke to my older self as well. He didn't give me too many details but things look really bad on their end."

  
"Yeah, and they broke up too, did he mention that?” Steve frowned a little. 

"He mentioned it.” Hmm, Tony tried to remain calm and he indulged Steve with the whole "talk" business. 

"What else to report?" 

"Fury resigned from S.H.I.E.L.D." 

"Good." 

"Phil Coulson has been appointed the acting director until I step in. I wanted to make sure that we were in a good place before I committed to the job so..” Steve looked down because that was how he felt. Down. Tony became silent for a moment. 

"You'll do great Steve." He stared at the chair and Steve relaxed a little more. Tony began to notice how depressed Steve actually looked. He started to understand and he looked around Steve’s bedroom. Steve continued. 

"Your father has agreed to commit to the mandatory rehab I've required him to take. He has also resigned from his consultant position with S.H.I.E.L.D.” Tony closed his eyes. When he heard the news about his father his heart sank a bit in his chest and it felt heavy. 

"Good." 

"I want you to join him. You need rehab more than he does Tony.” Tony kept his eyes closed for a moment longer. A stray tear found it's way down Tony's face and he wiped it away. 

"Fine. Good. I'll do it." Tony kept his focus on the perfect wall in the perfect room owned by Mr. Perfect. Mr. Perfectly FUCKING DEPRESSED. Tony needed to get something off his chest. He needed to point out the obvious to Steve Rogers. Tony decided to wait for the right moment before he brought it up. He let Steve do his thing because he knew that he wasn’t done. 

"He checks in tomorrow. You both should check in together." Steve wanted his friend back and he wanted Tony to be healthy. He refused to watch the two Starks drown themselves with alcohol or drugs any longer. 

"FINE. I SAID I'LL DO IT STEVE. Anything else to report? Was that us talking?" WAS THAT ACTUAL COMMUNICATION? Tony was a little choked up at that point. Steve wanted him to go to fucking rehab. He still waited for that moment. 

"No. Unless you want to tell me about your opium girlfriend or something else with the Mandarin?” Ouchhhhhh. What Steve said cut him deep. It cut to the core. Tony still decided to wait. 

"I'm not ready to talk about that. I won't be ready to talk about that for a while." Tony did not want to start World War III. 

"Well, that's good. I won't be ready to hear about that for a long while so, that works out." Steve couldn't stomach it and he just glared at a random book on his desk. 

"Should I hide the lamps?" Tony tried to tell a joke. Still no smile. It made Tony frown and he just busied his hands. Once he had more solid info on the Whitney subject Tony would confess the rest of his horrible sins to Steve. That’s all he did. He confessed his horrible sins to Steve. 

Steve ignored the lamp comment. Tony waited it out long enough. He decided it was time to turn at all around on Mr. Perfect. 

“So, there was a problem with Fury, you fixed that. Problem with my dad, you fixed that. You had a problem with S.H.I.E.L.D. so, you just take down the whole organization. You think I need rehab. OH LOOK you fixed that. Now, let’s turn that mirror a little more in YOUR direction Steve.” Steve listened and he did not like the sound of that. He rolled his eyes and he looked at the door to his bedroom again. 

“You have some serious depression, Steve. So get off your high horse and fix your own shit.” He knew that his Yankee needed to hear it. He ran around and fixed the problems that belonged to everyone else. But then, at the end of the day, Steve pitched lamps against the walls and he sat around and sketched wallpaper. 

“I know. I have been seeing someone about it but you don’t really help much.” Steve glared at that open door. He wanted to march toward the door and he wanted to shove Tony OUT. Steve wanted to slam it shut but he didn’t do it. 

“I just need to ask you a question or I can't move forward.” Steve was still way off in the corner. Tony didn’t know how to take that information because the absolute last thing he wanted to do was depress Steve. 

"What's your question?" He hoped it was a nice one. Tony already winced from the pain he was about to endure. Fuck Tony felt stressed out. He rubbed at the side of his head. 

"I just want to know if I'm enough for you. Apparently, all it takes is some damn opium and you're off somewhere with someone else doing who knows what.” Steve held a frown and he continued to say what was on his mind. Tony glanced up at him and he listened. 

"I'm an all, or nothing at all kind of person. That is never going to change. So, if I'm not enough for you just say so. And, I will move on.” 

Steve ended his question and he stared at his desk for a moment. Tony tried to step in his direction. It caused Steve to back away even further. HOLY SHIT. It was obvious to Tony that Steve wanted a barrier between them and he rubbed at his face. He wanted to touch him but he resisted. Tony decided he was just too physical or some shit. 

"Of course you're enough for me. There really is NO ONE BUT YOU. I keep saying that to you but you don't listen.” Tony tossed his hands up and he scowled at Steve. 

"We know people that can alter time, let's just go back to the last time I felt like my actual self." 

"You can't do that. You can't go back. Tony, you can only go forward." 

"WELL, I WANNA GO BACK. I've been trying to decide when I last felt like myself. I thought, hmm when I was sixteen? No, that can't be right. I've been myself since then. I finally figured out the last time I felt like myself and I want to go back.” Steve grew curious because he wasn't sure where Tony was headed. Steve walked out of the spot he retreated to and he leaned against his desk. 

"But you can't go back, Tony. When did you last feel like yourself?" 

"You and I were at this house party. It was my birthday and I finally felt free. I felt like myself.” Tony closed his eyes and he tried to control himself. He wanted to grab that shirt. It was an anxiety reliever for Tony. He needed to do something with his hands. 

"We left that party too early. I honestly wish that we would have never left because everything changed and I have not been myself since. The Mandarin reminded me of myself in a twisted way. I felt confident again, comfortable in my own body, and because of all that bullshit out there I put it all together.” There you have it. Tony was done with his rant for five seconds and Steve was quiet. 

"So, you are enough for me. We just needed to stay inside that tacky, cracked out bathroom. We should have never left.” Steve got a little closer to Tony as he listened. He wanted to end the entire conversation and just jump Steve’s bones but he had to talk it out. 

Tony thought about the tacky, cracked out bathroom for a moment. He looked back over at the drawer of Steve’s desk. He figured out the sketch and he bit his lip. It felt like he took a step closer to the meat and potatoes of Steve Rogers. The man that sketched horrible wallpaper when he thought about amazing bathroom sex. Tony grinned and he continued to explain his thoughts to Steve. 

"I've just been having a really hard time proving that you're enough and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. But if it matters at all I actually consider us uh, I feel like we've eloped. You know?" 

“Eloped?" Steve glanced up in Tony’s direction for a moment. YES! Gah Tony did not want to repeat himself. 

"That is how I feel. And I don't even wanna begin thinking about your expectations for me because I'm really messed up. So, maybe another day?” Steve digested all of the information. He nodded his head a few times and he reached out toward Tony. He gently gripped his arm and he pulled Tony into a hug. 

Tony buried his face against that perfect shirt and he allowed the hug to continue. The two remained silent for a while. Tony looked up from Steve’s shirt and he dared to repeat his physical behavior from before. Steve’s body language made Tony think that it was ok for him to accelerate. So he did and he didn’t look back. He forced Steve to kiss him. He wanted to pull him over to the neglected bed. UGH, he wanted him to forget all about the talk and the tension. 

They could just fuck all their problems away. That was a good plan yeah? Tony parted from Steve and he looked at him. Steve’s face made him want to repeat a question from earlier. It was a pretty big risk for Tony to take. He took the risk and decided to press the question again. 

"So Yankee, I'll ask you again and you better answer me straight this time." Tony shifted and he forced Steve to look at him. The two stared at each other and Tony opened his mouth. 

"What do you do, when you are all alone in here?" He seriously asked and Steve looked away. NO! Tony moved with him and he forced Steve to look at him. He grabbed his chin again and he made him look. 

"What do you do? What are you doing when you sketch the wallpaper from that shitty bathroom?? What the fuck do you do when you're in a damn DINER reading the menu and you are ALL ALONE?” Steve tried to move away again but Tony did not allow it. Steve looked at that door. He forced Tony off of him and he walked him to the door. 

What?? Tony gasped. Wait. Steve walked him out of his room and he slammed the fucking door. The door slammed shut behind Tony and he freaked out. He heard the door lock and Tony began to pound on that door. 

OH HELLLL NO. Steve locked him out. Tony pressed the subject and he fucking locked him out. Tony couldn’t believe it. He stood in disbelief. Steve just sat down on his bedroom floor and he held his head in his hands. 

Tony pounded on his door and he said various things, but Steve didn’t want to listen. He looked down at the floor and he processed all the information that Tony tried to throw in his direction. Steve needed a minute to think. He wasn’t ready to answer any of those questions. 

He needed Tony to get the fuck out of his face. He didn’t want to hear him or see him or be anywhere near him because he needed to think. Steve kept his face shoved in his hands and he tuned Tony OUT. 

* * *

Chapter END  
Thanks so much for reading. Comments are love xoxo 


	47. All Or Nothing At All (Part Three)

Chapter 47: Cadence Chapters: All Or Nothing At All (Part Three) 

* * *

“LET ME IN!” Tony screamed at that door and he pounded on it for the millionth time. He did not give a flying fuck. Steve shut him out of his room and Tony refused to allow it. Steve still sat on his bedroom floor. His head was still in his hands and his mind still processed everything. Tony tried to get inside Steve’s mind and he didn’t want him to be in there. 

It was just like the Mandarin. The Mandarin tried to get inside Steve’s mind too but he wouldn’t allow it. He heard his voice as well. He heard him every time Tony heard him but he kept it to himself. Charles Xavier and Jean Grey knew. They knew too much. Steve felt like everyone tried to get inside his head and he wanted to be left alone. Right? 

He wondered if it was a good decision to make. Steve was scared of Tony more than any of them. If Tony was inside his mind then that made him feel very vulnerable. Tony was able to break him apart in worse ways than the Mandarin ever could. Tony already hurt him. He already felt like he broke him apart and he just needed a moment longer to think. Tony didn’t make it easy for him. He continued to pound on the door. He actually kicked at the door. Steve finally looked up from his hands. 

“I’m about to put my suit on and I’ll break this fucking door down. You’re not going to shut me out Steve. I’m not going to let you.” Steve made his decision and he slowly pulled himself up off his bedroom floor. He stood in the room for a minute longer. 

Steve turned toward the door and he unlocked it. He opened the door and he looked at Tony on the other side. Tony just stood there. He didn’t know what it meant and he didn’t know how to proceed. 

FUCK it. Tony didn’t have the time or the patience within him to wait around for Steve to speak. HE ASKED THAT FUCKING QUESTION AGAIN and he stepped toward Steve. 

"What do you do in here, when you are all alone?” Steve stared at him. His face held no expression for Tony to try and understand. Tony refused to stop. The stubborn brunette needed to know. 

Come on Yankee, spit it out. Tony wanted the soldier to just let go and open up to him. He wanted to know when he was depressed. He wanted to know what made the wallpaper so special for him. He wanted to know what was on his mind. 

"I think about you, Tony. I think about you all the time." Steve hoped that his answer was good enough. The soldier just continued to answer as best he could. 

"I love you, Tony. I don't know when it happened but, I do." He had no idea when he decided that he was in love with Tony but it was a big deal in his mind. Tony smiled and he walked into that bedroom. He smiled and kissed him. Tony just blushed and gripped his face. 

“Well, you need to know that I love you too. I always have Yankee. So, can we move forward then?” Tony watched as Steve began to chew on his bottom lip. HAH Tony wondered why and he looked him over. It looked like Steve tried to stop a smile. 

Tony waited. He waited and waited and his eyes opened wide as that smile started to form. There it was. Bahahaaaa. Steve smiled and he began to nod. Yes, they could move forward and that was his response. Tony latched his hands to that shirt again and he started to twist it up. He looked down at the fabric. Cotton. He stared at it and just kinda waited. 

Steve knew what Tony was up to and his lips stretched into a bigger smile. 

Not a half-smile, a real one. Steve laughed a bit as Tony continued to paw at his shirt. Tony was so funny and he was so obvious. Steve grabbed at his now stretched out shirt and he pulled it up and over his head. Tony melted a bit as he watched the shirt disappear. 

Steve's chest remained. 

Tony was a bit speechless, and he remained speechless as the blonde connected their mouths, and the two engaged in a very intense kiss. Damnnn yes. It was officially go time. Tony clung to the older man and he changed the pace. 

They stood there and kissed until Steve had to take a breath. Tony had officially accelerated and his change in behavior sent that frenzy up and down Steve’s body. There was no more Mandarin effect on his mind any longer. Tony’s mind felt clear so he knew that he wasn’t going to see anyone’s face but Steve’s. 

He forced him into another kiss and he made Steve sit on the edge of the small bed. Tony began to kiss down his neck, he explored that warm golden-hued chest, and he untied those gray slacks. He gripped the navy briefs that Steve wore beneath them and Tony pushed them all down his hips. 

Get rid of itttt. Tony accelerated and Steve allowed every action. The two kissed each other hard and Steve gasped when he felt Tony's hand touch his skin. The black shirt Tony wore was ripped off at some point and Tony stepped out of those red shorts. He climbed onto Steve's lap and the two remained lip-locked for an eternity. 

"How do you want it Yankee?" Tony asked because he knew it would add some color to that face. Steve blushed and looked up at him. How did he want it? Steve didn't know how to respond he just kissed Tony and tried to avoid the subject. 

Tony started to stroke him. He closed his eyes, stroked him, and he planned on doing it until he got what he wanted. A DAMN RESPONSE. Haha Steve's face. He looked so shocked. Tony licked at his lips and he kissed his chest again. Tony started to bite on his skin and he felt Steve move around beneath him. 

"I still have to thank you, for the sunglasses remember? So, tell me what you like and I'll do it.” Steve was red. Tony was on top of him and he was already very aroused and now Tony started with his very TONY- LIKE BEHAVIOR. 

"I'm gunna keep askin until you tell me. What do you like?" Tony smiled at him and he enjoyed every moment he teased the blonde. It thrilled him. He liked to take Steve to a certain edge. Steve just gasped in some much-needed oxygen and he dropped his head down onto the bed. 

He looked up at the ceiling and he just felt everything that Tony began to do to his body. He liked it all, so how could he vocalize what he wanted? Steve covered his face with his hands once he felt Tony travel down to the lower half of his body. 

He felt Tony's mouth. Steve felt that tongue trail over his very aroused cock and he kept his face covered. Shit. Tony knew how to please him and all Steve could do was give into him. He raised his 

hips up a few times as the brunette massaged him and that hot mouth engulfed him. Steve raised his hips a bit higher and then he started to moan and breathe against his hands. 

Tony's pace quickened. The rhythm Tony set up really began to pick up and Steve gripped his own face. It all felt too good and Steve wanted to, an idea came to his mind but he ignored it. He really wanted to do something to Tony and he thought about it a lot. 

He often thought about it in his room, when he was alllll alone. 

The soldier sat up a bit. He gripped Tony’s hair and he had the thought again. He didn’t WANT to articulate what he wanted. Steve was too shy and he just collapsed back against the bed like he was before. 

Steve grabbed his face again and he tried to forget it. Tony felt Steve grab at his hair and then he watched as the blonde went back to the way he was and he hid his face. Tony wondered, what the HELL was that all about? Hmmmm... Tony grinned and he made his way up to the face that was on fire. 

"Want me to stop? You seem to be struggling." 

"Not struggling. I'm just.." Steve couldn't breathe at the correct pace. 

"I'm gunna do it to ya until I find out what you want, or until you show me how you really want it." He didn’t plan to stop until the blonde let go of all those pesky inhibitions. Steve was shy. He was modest. Tony knew that, and he wanted to break him out of the habit. Those modest habits made Steve put his physical and sexual needs on the back burner. Tony made his way back down to where he was. 

Steve’s breath hitched when Tony’s mouth took his length again. Steve wanted to moan but he covered his mouth. Tony started to massage him with his tongue and his hand. Steve couldn’t soften his moans any longer. He sat back up and he gently gripped that hair again. Tony couldn’t read his mind, but he could read that body. Steve wanted something from him. He lifted his head away from his lap and he looked Steve in the eyes. 

“What do you want me to do?” He knew there was something, Tony could feel it. Steve stared at him and he finally gave in. Tony stroked him as he formed a confession in his mind. At some point, the confession made it to his mouth. 

“I’ve been wanting to..” Steve closed his eyes for a moment and then he looked over at SOMETHING. The closet looked interesting. 

“Been wanting to what?” Tony couldn’t help it. Steve was so shy and so cute it disgusted him. He wanted him to just fucking say it. Steve leaned toward him and he brought his lips close to Tony’s ear. He couldn’t say what he wanted above a whisper. He actually whispered it in Tony’s ear and Tony DIED INSIDE BECAUSE IT WAS SO ADORABLE. 

Steve’s lips relocated and he stared back at his closet. Tony grinned and he made sure he understood. 

“You’ve wanted that to happen? You think about it?” Tony asked and Steve nodded his head a few times. Yes. He had thought about it often and for him what he wanted was very indecent. Tony laugheddddddddddd and then he stretched up to Steve. He kissed him and he smiled in front of him. 

“You’re really fucking adorable. Do you know that?” Tony gave a short laugh and Steve just gave a bashful smile and he looked away. Tony looked him over for another moment and then he went back 

to work. He’d give him what he wanted. No problem. Tony worked the blonde’s cock back into his mouth and he planned to give Steve exactly what he asked for. All he wanted to do was please him because he deserved the attention. 

Steve took care of the needs of every else around him and he never asked for a thing in return. Tony took as much of the length in his throat as he could handle and then he worked his way back to the tip. The whispered confession, Tony’s behavior, and his arousal really overwhelmed Steve. A sweat began to build upon his forehead as Tony’s actions increased. He gripped the brunette’s hair again and he watched Tony’s movement over him. When he watched what Tony did to him he became even more aroused. 

Tony was so friggen GOOD AT IT. Steve wanted to scream. The pace of his breath increased and that familiar frenzy he had to deal with every time he was close to Tony began to amplify. At the rate Tony went, Steve was about to cum. That meant he would get what he always wanted and what he always thought about. Steve had the filthy thought of doing  _ that  _ but, in Tony’s mouth. 

IT WAS SUCH A FILTHY THOUGHT FOR STEVE. It made him feel improper and indecent. His body reacted and it felt like small shock waves bounced around him. He gripped that hair a little tighter and released a small amount of his frustration. 

He released it in Tony’s mouth and he was still very shy about it. Steve moaned out into the space around him and then he dropped back down to the bed. He covered that face again for a second, then he opened a few of his fingers and he looked over at Tony. The brunette’s posture straightened and he made his way to Steve’s chest. 

Tony wiped off the side of his face with the top part of his wrist and he just stared at Steve. Tony swallowed and he started to chew on his bottom lip a little. In his mind, what he did for Steve was a simple request. That was innocent foreplay for Tony and he was amazed at the effect it had on Steve. Tony began to press for more clues. 

He had only managed to get to one page of an entire sketchbook full of ideas, dreams, and desires. Tony wanted to understand every page that Steve kept hidden from everyone. 

"When we were in that filthy bathroom, what did you like the most?" Tony asked as Steve sat up a little. He moved back toward one of the pillows and he tried to avoid eye contact with Tony. Eye contact with 

Tony led to dangerous things. Steve didn't mean to be mute and he didn’t mean to act that way, but he tried to process so many different things. Steve sat up more. He edged to the top part of his bed. At that point he had his knees pulled a little more toward his chest. He was aroused again and being questioned. Tony made his head spin. 

Oh hell no. 

Tony pulled those legs. He made the blonde lay flat and he straddled his waist. Tony kissed Steve and he gave his own cock some needed attention. He thrust toward Steve a little and began to stroke his own cock AND the other one that belonged to the mute Steve Rogers. 

Steve grabbed Tony's waist and he pulled him closer. Their mouths collided and Steve spoke against Tony's lips. 

"I liked it, when you were like this." That meant he liked it when Tony was on top of him. Steve just closed his eyes and he laughed a little at the situation. Tony always had some shit going on to mess with his head. Some tease, some game. 

It felt like Tony won some unspoken game between them. 

"I see. Well, I'll be back." Tony got up and he laughed at Steve. He got off the bed and he walked allllllllllll the way to his bedroom which was in a distant galaxy far far away. Steve sighed and he covered his face with his hands again. 

What was he doiiiinnnggg? Steve couldn't see him because outside his bedroom door the apartment was pitch black. The completely naked Tony Stark returned with a bottle of something. He tossed it on the bed and Steve stared at it. 

"Our quickie in the bathroom wasn't even close to the level of sex I wanna have with you. So, get ready. Prepare yourself a little bit mmkay?" Tony held a playful grin as Steve shoved those hands over his face again. He was just so bashful. Steve was comfortable in a sense, he just felt inexperienced and he didn't know how to hide it. 

Tony was so forward and so confident. Steve could only cover his face and think it over. Tony positioned himself exactly where he was before. He straddled the blonde and he pried those hands away from his face. Tony forced Steve's hands to his sides and he gave the man a rough kiss. Steve needed to RELAX. Tony deepened the kiss and he let go of Steve's hands. Steve gripped Tony's hips and he muttered something as Tony grabbed the bottle. 

Mehhrppp.. not gunna listen now. Nope. 

"What? Now you wanna talk?" Tony quipped his response because Steve mumbled something. Steve bit on the skin just below Tony's rib so he wouldn't bark back a response. Whaaa Tony hissed a bit and jerked away from those perfect teeth. Tony grinned when Steve reacted like that haha he laughed and opened the bottle. 

The brunette squeezed some clear liquid onto his hand and he reached between his legs. He rubbed the lubricant onto Steve's very sensitive skin and the blonde moaned against Tony's arm. Tony gave Steve's cock another coat. He was pretty aroused again and pretty... built. 

Tony just focused on getting the show on the road. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his own lower half. Steve followed his actions, he watched Tony as he began to ease himself over him. It took Tony a little while. He opened his legs a little more and readjusted over the blonde. 

Steve panted and started to speak again. He began to mutter but Tony silenced him with a kiss. He forced the blonde to keep quiet and he moved over the other. Shut up Steve. 

Tony ended the kiss and he looked down at Steve's abdomen. Fuckkkk Tony tried to adjust, focus, and accomplish all this shit. He heard Steve moan against his shoulder and Tony bit on his bottom lip. Once all of Steve was housed, Tony took a deep breath and opened the floor for discussion between them. 

"You said you liked it like this? How hard do you want it?" 

"Tony I don't.." Steve wasn't picky. He just wanted all of it and he wanted it right then and there. The magic liquid that Tony provided made it much easier for Steve to reciprocate the pace that Tony had set. 

Oh, it was on. 

Tony looked up at the ceiling as Steve took over. The blonde processed the process apparently and Tony gasped when Steve took control of the rhythm. It felt so different. When he was with Steve it all felt a million times better and different. 

Gahh Tony thought it all over in his head and he held onto those powerful arms. Things began to escalate between them, their actions became very fast and they both started to get very loud. 

Steve relaxed a little bit. The tension within him began to ease as he controlled the pace. Tony almost lost his balance and he steadied himself. He gripped one of Steve's legs and he tried to focus on Steve’s facial expressions. 

Steve got distracted. He put some of the clear lubricant on his hand and he began to stroke Tony. He hated that Tony was neglected. When Steve thrust upward it sent Tony upward as well and they established a system where every need between them was taken care of. 

Another idea that Steve had in his mind came back to him and he gripped Tony's hair like before. Steve almost readjusted Tony but he stopped. He often thought about doing something else to Tony but he forced the thought out of his head. He ignored it again, denied himself, and he brought Tony into a messy kiss. 

Tony began to catch on. He could sense indecision within the person that fucked him. SPIT IT OUT YANKEE. Tony forced the kiss to end and he pried. 

"What do you want to do to me?" 

"Shut upppp Tony." Steve laughed and he closed his eyes. The soldier was busy and he didn't want to be teased again. Steve had an inward debate. If Tony said one more word about it Steve was gunna do it. Tony was oblivious to the struggle that Steve experienced on a daily basis so of course, he continued to pry. 

“Steve, you’re still struggling. I told you a long time ago that I’d make your money Yankee. Do you know what that means?” Tony looked at him. He needed Steve to hear him. Ummmaahhh they still fucked and they did it at a good pace. But Tony knew he wanted something else. Steve nodded his head because he knew what Tony meant. He understood the song reference because of his time in the service. 

“So, let me make your money and you can do whatever you want to do... What are you afraid of?” Tony needed to know and he wanted to work it all out. He wanted Steve to fuck the depression out of his system. He wanted him to get all that negative shit out of his mind and out of his body. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. I’m afraid I’ll do something and trigger a memory that happened or..” Their actions slowed down. Steve buried his face just under Tony’s chin. He still felt guilty. The image of Tony in the cave haunted him every day. They both just breathed for a moment and Tony responded. 

“You’re not going to hurt me, Steve. If it was going to hurt me then I would already be in pain. I’m not. You feel really good. And you’re not going to trigger shit. All those idiots before you don’t even cross my mind. It was just a collection of horrible fucks. That’s it.” He made Steve look at him and he gave him a gentle kiss. 

"Forget about all that shit Yankee. As you said, we can’t go back. So, do what you want to do to me. Please.” Tony’s heart rate picked up. He felt like he had to beg Steve to do what he wanted. It felt like he had to beg Steve to be free. Tony thought the entire time that he was the one that was a prisoner, but Steve was the one that struggled the most. 

Steve struggled with everything. He struggled with his mind, his body, his surroundings, his perfect appearance, and even his perfect bedroom. It was all an illusion. Tony forced the thought out of his head and he just kissed the beautiful person in front of him. They both just kissed each other and they felt each other. When the speed of their actions increased Tony was lifted up. Steve lifted him up and he flipped the brunette over onto his stomach. 

He brought Tony's lower half up to the level of his waist. Steve spread Tony even more and he thrust back into him. It was a position that they did not achieve when they were in the bathroom. Unless you count the sink, but that was a disaster of a first time. The way Steve set it up was a good position and it allowed the blonde to really move. That was what he wanted to do. He needed to move at a pace that matched the frenzy that constantly went on in his body. 

All Steve could hear were sounds of pleasure from the person below him. Tony could only moan and breathe into the bed below him because it was all in Steve’s control. That was how he wanted to fuck him and that was how he wanted to win the unspoken game. 

Tony was shocked. He welcomed the change and he started to chew on the sheet below him. Holy hell Steve. Tony did not expect that and he just felt that dick. Steve finally did what he wanted. He just pumped his hips toward Tony and all Tony could do was moan against the bed. 

It felt so good for him, he ran out of words to say and Tony finally shut up. He didn't know what was going on up there with Steve but he liked it and he helped it continue. Tony came first. He got too aroused after Steve spread him out and he couldn't contain it. He made a mess of that perfect bed and he was very loud in the process. 

Steve wasn't done. He brought Tony up and he took a moment to let Tony catch his breath. Steve's damn chest rose up and down against Tony's back as they both caught their breath. Tony was a bit delirious. He muttered something to Steve but then he chomped on that bottom lip. Steve started to kiss the back of Tony's neck. He kissed behind his ear and down his neck. 

Tony just smiled and he enjoyed the feel of it. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt Steve nip at his neck. Just at the curve of Tony's neck Steve started to mark him up. That was the only form of a bruise that Steve ever wanted to see on Tony's body. He never wanted to see the image that haunted him ever again. 

Tony allowed Steve to mark his territory. He laughed a little because he knew that deep down Steve had a possessive streak. Call him twisted or crazy, but it made him feel really wanted. Steve ended his mark. He kissed along the brunette's shoulder blades and he positioned Tony like he was before. 

Tony grabbed for a pillow and he rest his forehead against it. Steve had a strong grip on the inner parts of Tony's thighs. Tony gasped for the millionth time because it felt so good to have all of Steve inside him and to have it at the soldier boy's pace. 

Tony was about to make a mess of the bed again. He gripped that pillow and began to moan into it. The bed creaked beneath them. Every thrust made that bed creak but the sound was ignored. The entire top floor was leased by the two of them so they didn't care if any neighbors were disturbed. 

Tony swallowed and he listened to Steve let out a few short moans. The blonde said a few curse words and he gripped Tony's ass. Hooolyy shit Steve thrust home one more time and he unloaded all that waiting, all that stress, all of that PENT UP SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN THEM. 

He unloaded it all and Tony could not say one damn word. 

Stunned. Speechless. He was just a pleasured mess with his face hidden against the pillow. Steve turned over onto his back and he covered his face with his hands again. For some reason, he had to do it. He felt victorious over Tony but at the same time, he still felt bashful about it. Tony remained in his pleasured fog. 

He took the pillow from his face and then he used it to cover his whole head. For some strange reason, he felt bashful about the sex they just had too. He couldn't place what he felt into a proper category. Tony covered his head and thought it over. He wondered, did that really just happen? It made him grin. Steve looked up at the ceiling again and he calmed down a bit. 

He glanced in Tony's direction. Tony had his head crammed beneath a pillow and Steve smirked. He knew Tony was going to say something in half a second. 

"What was that all about?" The head popped up from beneath the pillow and Steve started to laugh. Oh, he laughed hard. 

"I'm not gunna tell you." Steve laughed again and Tony shoved his head back underneath the pillow. He'd get him to CONFESS all his filthy innocent secrets at some point. UGH, he tackled him and he tried to make him confess. The two played around with each other and messed around until the early morning. They both slept in until the afternoon arrived. 

Steve and Tony were still in bed and it was almost 1 pm. Tony woke up first and he looked at his Yankee. He was such a beautiful person, inside and out. And, the man was still asleep. That was really uncommon for Steve Rogers. Normally he was up doing random shit. Tony decided to get up and maybe cook him some food? Cook STEVE a meal for once? 

Tony knew how to cook ok? His mother made sure he knew. Tony smiled and he slithered out of Steve's warm bed. He gathered his shorts and shirt and he dressed on his way to the kitchen. Tony had hedgehog sex hair, but whatever he made it to the kitchen and he opened every cupboard to see what kind of grub they had. 

Uhh... Tony rummaged around. He heard a loud noise from Steve's bedroom. The blonde had on his gray slacks as he hurried into the living room. 

"Tony?! Tony, We gotta go." "WHAAAAAAaaaaaatttt? Where? Why?" 

"Your dad checks in today. In less than, in a few minutes actually. So get dressed because you're going, remember?” WHAT?! Tony wasn't ready for that shit! They hella slept in and Steve was never late for anything. Tony went back to his rummaging. 

"But I'm hungry. I was gunna make you something." He wanted to thank him because he made his body feel all good. Tony blushed as he thought about it. 

"Tony come on. You need to be there with your father today." 

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT. Keep your pants on. I'll throw some shit on.” Literal shit. He left every cupboard door open and he skated off to his bedroom. They both rushed to get themselves somewhat decent for the day. Steve brushed his teeth, Tony scanned his room for something to wear. 

What does one wear to rehab? He wondered. Meh. He settled for jeans and a good ol' tee shirt. He found one at a thrift shop that he liked and he decided to wear it. It said, "Mamma's Boy" on it with red letters. It just made him smile so he had to have it. He went to brush his teeth as Steve scurried to put on some clothes. Tony wondered if he needed to pack? 

"Steve? do I need to pack a bunch of shit? How does rehab work?” He yelled all the way across the universe. Steve emerged from his bedroom. Fully dressed. Fully OVER-DRESSED. Haha haha Tony laughed at him and he went back and brushed his teeth. 

"I'll bring you your things after we know more," Steve answered that question and he gathered his keys. Tony heard the keys and he knew that meant they would take his motorcycle. Tony finished up and he put on some shoes. Of course, he had to put on some slick sunglasses. 

He met Steve in the middle of the apartment and he stared at him. Steve handed Tony his helmet. 

"Oh shit! Can't forget." Tony hauled ass to his room and he grabbed something. He met Steve by the door. Steve handed him a couple granola bars. The two kissed for a moment and then they both hurried out the door and into the hallway. Tony was hella hungry so he chomped down on the food and he followed. 

"So, how does it feel to be late? Is this a first for you, I'm assuming it is." 

"Tony, I've been late to places before." 

"Yeah right." Steve just laughed and he hit the button to activate the elevator. They got to the garage and took off. Steve and Tony were VERY LATE. The traffic in New York was not helpful. Howard and Maria temporarily relocated to New York so they could be closer to their son. Howard agreed to every damn demand that Steve threw his way and he was secretly grateful for it. 

He knew he had to get his shit together. 

So, Howard Stark stood in the lobby. He wore brown dress pants with red suspenders. He had a neatly pressed shirt on and a tie. He had his sunglasses on of course because it was sunny and he was cool. His check-in time was 1:30 pm but Steve wasn't there. It was almost 2:30. 

"Steve said he needed to talk to me before I check-in. Well, he's an hour late where the hell is he?" Howard checked his watch for the hundredth time. 

"Howard calm down." Maria knew that Steve intended to bring Tony into the mix. She wondered if Steve had trouble getting Tony to commit. The door to the building opened and Steve held the door open for Tony. 

"Maria, Howard. Sorry, we're late. Traffic." Steve announced their presence and the two parents stepped in their direction. Tony walked into the room. He glanced at his father for the first time in over a month. He felt a bit overwhelmed. It felt like he hadn't seen his father in years. 

Tony switched his focus to his mother. The woman was so happy to see her son. She pulled him over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Howard stood tall and he studied his son. Guilt nagged deep within him. He had a definite shame spiral to overcome. 

Howard looked at Steve. 

He knew that he needed to work out a new form of friendship with Steve. He wanted to. Steve smiled at him and he got distracted by Tony's actions. Maria made her way to Steve and she gave the blonde a hug. She began to talk to Steve quietly. Tony made his way to his father. 

"So pops, Did you know that you're gunna be rehabbing it up with me?" 

"I didn't know.” Howard looked at Tony and Tony looked at Howard. They had a lot to work on and that was Howard’s top priority. 

"So, just you and me kid? In this really tiny building?" Tony laughed at his dad's comment and he looked over at the desk. One fight between them and the whole place might explode. 

"Oh yeah here. I stole this about a month ago." He dug the transmitter out of his jeans and he handed it to his father. Howard accepted the small machine and he looked at it. 

"I know.” He wanted to use it a few times to clear his head but it wasn't there. Tony wasn't there, and the adult version of Tony wasn't there. It felt like he had no son and Howard was upset about it. He glanced at Steve for a moment and blamed him. The soldier stole his son. Howard tried to get rid of the negative thought he had in his mind so he turned his focus to the front desk. 

"Dad? Sorry, I took it. I needed his help and I was stuck in a dirt hole for a while." 

"Forget about it, Tony. Don't worry about that kind of stuff. If you needed it, you needed it.” Howard let it go and he looked at his son again. He could not believe what his son had survived. Howard pulled Tony into a hug. They needed to get to work. There would always be some bullshit threat, and their lives would never be normal. 

But Howard knew that Steve was right about everything, and he was glad to see his son in that lobby. 

"I'm glad you're here Tony. We need this. Steve convinced you huh?" He looked down at his son and Tony said the first thing that came to his mind. He decided to confess how he really felt AND send his father to oblivion. 

“Well, yeah he convinced me. Did he tell you that we've eloped?” Howard's hug got a bit tighter. His eyebrow twitched a little bit. 

"You what?" 

"Eloped." Howard's focus snapped in Steve's direction. Steve heard what Tony said and his heart dropped down to his shoes. Maria looked bewildered and Howard... Howard processed. Tony grinned. 

"You what? Seriously Steve!?" WHAT THE FUCK ELSE? Maria laughed. Steve tossed his hands up and tried to fix the situation. 

"Howard, he's just messing with you. He enjoys it.” Howard had such an angry expression on his face. Steve just scratched the back of his head. A gentle voice chimed in at the perfect time. 

"Howard Stark? We're ready with your paperwork when you are.” Tony took control of the scene and he wrapped his arm around the nurse. 

"Hey! Howard is my dad and we're both going to be hanging out with all of you.” He smiled at the woman and he turned back to his father. 

"Don't listen to Steve, we've eloped.” Yayyyy he turned his attention back to the lovely woman and Howard's jaw remained open. He still looked at Steve. The two old friends exchanged a glance or two. Steve gave up any redemption. He watched Howard follow behind the nurse and Tony. 

"Well, Maria? Can I treat you to lunch? It's just you and me until they sober up." 

"That would be great.” They both left the building and they began to walk up the street. After several steps and several smiles back and forth Maria began a conversation. 

"So you two are ok now? It seems like Tony is back to his old self. And you seem happier.” Steve just nodded his head a few times and he smiled at the only mother like figure he had in his life. Steve's family was lost in the past. His parents were gone, and he had been alone since he was very young. 

All he had was Bucky. Because of that, he had a cold, lonely side to him that he wanted to stay far away from. Steve knew that the Bucky Barnes that existed in his timeline was out there somewhere, but that was another battle for a different day. 

He gave Maria another smile as he walked beside her. It felt like Tony's parents took him in when he woke up from the ice. They were warm people, the house was always alive, and the Starks were always vibrant. 

Steve didn't always feel vibrant. He cared about them and he treasured every good and bad moment that he shared with them. Maria brought Steve out of his thought. 

"I always wonder to myself, how long do I have with Howard before someone else tries to attack him. How long do I have with my son before he's taken? I hate to think that way but the threats do not end Steve.” She warned the soldier and they stopped at a cafe. 

"Those two are never going to be safe. I’ve learned that, and I had to come to terms with that right after I first met Howard. You need to learn that too." 

"At least they are working on being sober. It really helps me keep them alive if they aren't hungover or strung out somewhere." Maria sighed because it was painfully true. 

"I would die for both of them, Maria." Steve meant it and he looked away. The two were silent as they found a place to sit. Steve pulled her chair out for her and he took his seat. Steve knew he could communicate the truth about what Tony said to Maria. The subject needed to be changed. 

"By the way, we didn't elope." 

"Well maybe not officially Steve but, you've eloped.” What? Steve smiled and he shook his head. He had never thought about it. Maria smiled back as the soldier tried to remedy the topic. 

"Tony told me that he considers us eloped but we're .."  
"I know. I know what Tony was doing. He likes to stay right under his father's skin at all times." 

"Yes, he really likes to be there.” Maria took a moment and she let Steve think. 

"But, Tony meant every word. Listen to what you just said to me.” Steve just stared at the table. He shifted a little and smiled at Maria. 

“Ok, so we’ve eloped? Is that something that you’d approve of or..” Steve had to ask. He warmed up to the idea as he sat there. Maria just smiled at Steve. She knew that Steve Rogers was the best thing that ever came into the lives of the Stark family. 

Before Steve, they were so broken, so dysfunctional, and so lost. They were a protected force that was moved from one location to the next. Protected here, relocated there, separated, then back together yada yada yada. It just went on and on. They never had the opportunity to be a family. 

Steve being in their home allowed them to be a family. Maria appreciated Steve so much more than he understood. 

“Of course I approve Steve. Howard does too. Just give him time.” The conversation continued but Steve made sure they dropped the subject. It felt good. He felt connected to the place he was in. In some way, he felt like he belonged. 

There was nowhere else in the world he wanted to be. Steve felt that way regardless of how long it would last for them. 

* * *

CADENCE CHAPTERS: END.  
thank you for reading. I truly enjoyed expressing myself through this story. I hoped you all liked it. 


	48. One Point Perspective

Chapter 48: Prelude Chapters: One Point Perspective 

* * *

The date on Natasha Romanov’s calendar was June 24th. This part of the story took place exactly 113 days before Steve Rogers was sent on that mission to protect a younger version of Tony Stark. 

Remember that mission? It was such a success. 

This part of the story also took place on the same day Steve Rogers made a decision. Natasha was aware of that decision because she orchestrated it. Steve Rogers was unaware that she orchestrated it, and she planned to keep it that way. 

The time was 7:45 AM. She stood in front of the mirror in a small hotel room and she felt the second contact lens slip over her eye. 

Her eyes were now brown and the mask she wore over her face gave her the appearance of a very older man. She applied her wig, secured it, and she massaged the cheekbone of the mask closer to her actual face. 

At that point, the Avengers had fought together and coexisted for over a year. They all survived the attack on New York and then they went their separate ways. But, eventually they all migrated back together. 

The Stark Tower changed to the “Avenger Tower” and everyone seemed to fall into some sort of focus. Nick Fury was really invested in the Avengers Initiative. He was determined to keep it a success. 

That’s where Natasha being dressed up as a man came in.  
Natasha Romanov was the only Avenger member that acted as a double agent. It was her job to keep Nick Fury informed on the Avengers Initiative. She gave him progress updates, behavior updates, and relationship updates. 

She monitored them and she gave Fury an assessment every two months. Her assessments were simple for three of the original members. Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Thor Odinson were open books for her. They were very open and she was able to engage with them on a level that allowed her to provide reports for Fury. 

The assessments of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were not as easy to achieve. They both did not like to be monitored and they went about it in very different ways.  
Tony knew she was a double agent from her first run-in with him. So she was unable to connect with him on any personal level. Only Pepper Potts provided her with information. 

His guard was very up around her. The privacy settings that he established in the Avenger Tower squashed any information she could achieve on his behavior. Her reports on him were minimal and filled with holes. 

Steve Rogers found out that he was monitored by S.H.I.E.L.D. when the Winter Soldier first came into play. His guard was up as well and he was not easy to keep tabs on. Steve had an uncanny ability to disappear. She tried to keep her tabs on him and help him adapt to his new life. 

Natasha tried to introduce him to multiple women but Steve never took the bait. Even SHE tried to put the moves on him. 

She tried to put some sort of dent in that shield and get a read on the guy. Nothing worked. Natasha remained his friend and she was his right hand out on the field but, he kept her at a distance. 

Her mission was changed after Steve lost track of Bucky Barnes and Peggy Carter’s health declined. She was ill and Steve was depressed. Fury wanted her to increase her assessments of Steve and monitor his depression. Fury always told her that there would be no avengers without Steve Rogers. He was their captain and his mental state was at the top of Nick Fury’s priority. They found out that Steve looked into a small organization and he set up weekly therapy sessions. 

Natasha and Fury intercepted the sessions and Steve had spoken to Natasha in disguise for months. 

He had no one to talk to. He refused to tell his problems to his friend Sam and Bucky slipped out of his grasp again. The soldier kept his business to himself and he lived outside the Avenger Tower. 

It was the only way for her to obtain any insight into Steve. She knew that if he found out, everything would really go to shit. 

So there she was. She was dressed in her psychiatrist disguise and she held her psychiatrist notebook. She made her way to the office that S.H.I.E.L.D. established and she got herself ready and prepared to become a completely different human being. 

Natasha Romanov did not exist in her mind. She could not allow herself to slip up in any way. Steve had an appointment that morning at exactly 9 AM. She was ready. Their last session was cut short and she was determined to understand why that happened. 

The door to the office opened and Steve was escorted into the room by the secretary. Natasha gave him a small smile as Steve took his seat. 

“Good morning.” 

“Good morning Steven. How was your week?” It wasn’t hard for Natasha to become someone else. She did it all the time, but the success of her disguise was important for her. She would not slip up. 

“It was.. busy. The group and I had a run-in with some strange people. They actually went by the name the “Masters of Evil”. It was pretty ridiculous, to be honest. All they wanted to do was hurt, people. I don’t understand it.” Steve vented a little as he removed his jacket. Natasha gave a small grin. 

She was there and she fought beside him. So she understood in more ways than one. Since she was present during the battle she knew that two things made Steve upset. So, as soon as Steve became comfortable she asked him another question. 

“You all handled it I assume? or did something go wrong?” Steve glanced up at who he thought was a Dr. Ben Forrester and then he looked back down at the carpet. 

“It was a disaster. I have one team member that really makes things difficult for me. He’s brilliant and all that but he does whatever he wants. I’ve mentioned him to you a few times.” Steve looked down at the leg of his pants. He wrecked his bike on his way to his appointment. He held that information in as he waited for a response. 

“The Iron Man. Right? The flashy one that you see all over the television?” Natasha knew that Tony was the only member that got under Steve’s skin. She wanted to unpack that and get Steve to understand why that was. 

The two of them needed to understand one another. They were the weakest link in the chain and it made Fury nervous. 

If Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were unable to work together then Fury intended to boot Tony out. That was his only solution at that point so it was up to Romanov’s assessments to help Fury with those decisions. 

“Yeah. Iron Man is Tony Stark. He argues with me or he challenges me every time we need to get something done. When we fought against the Masters of Evil I told him to do something and he told me that he could do it a different way. He didn’t fail, but he launched one of his team mates way the hell..” 

Steve looked off in the same direction Clint was launched as he remembered it. 

Steve could see it in his mind. Thor had to fly over and catch the archer before he collided into a building. Clint’s life was put in jeopardy and Tony just went on about his business.  
It infuriated Steve. He forgot to finish his thought and he just looked down at his hands. 

“Why do you think he argues with you?” 

“Because he thinks he’s God’s gift to mankind? Or, I think he’s hated me since he was young. He told me once that his father never shut up about me. Maybe I irritate him? I don’t really know. I just don’t understand him.” 

Steve sulked. He had enough on his plate. Tony’s temper tantrums were the last things he wanted on his mind. 

“Does it bother you? Do you want to understand him?” Natasha turned her head to the side and she finally noticed the marks that Steve had on his beige pants. 

It looked like he wrecked his bike.  
“So many things bother me right now. So yeah, add it to the list.” Steve covered his face and he rubbed on his eyes for a moment. His behavior started to worry Natasha. She observed him for a moment and then she spoke again. 

“He upsets you. Let’s not talk about him then. What happened this morning?” Steve saw his therapist point at his pant leg. Steve stretched his shoulder back and he sighed. 

“I wrecked my bike on my way here. I wasn’t thinking clearly and I forgot to turn. I over corrected and swiped right off the road. Well, actually I didn’t get much sleep last night and just spaced out.” He didn’t fall asleep on his bike. Steve just knew that his mind was elsewhere. 

He wasn’t as coherent as he normally was and he hated it. 

“Why didn’t you sleep?” 

“I was out. I didn’t get home until this morning.” Steve admitted what felt like a sin. He sat back in his chair and Natasha became even more engaged. 

Out where? She had to know what Steve was up to. She inhaled a breath and she looked at her notebook. 

“Last time you were here you mentioned that your friend Sam took you out and you ended up ditching him. Are you finally able to talk about that?” Steve ended their session because he became uncomfortable. He told her that he ditched his friend Sam and he wouldn’t elaborate on the details. 

Now, he said that he was out all night and Natasha assumed it was connected. Steve thought about it and he nodded his head a few times. 

“I can talk about it. My friend Natasha told me to call a woman named Sharon. I’ve mentioned her a few times. I dated her for a while and eventually ended it.” Steve rambled because that wasn’t even close to the point he planned to make. It was just the backstory because he wanted to make sure he was understood. 

Natasha was bummed to hear that Steve ended his relationship with Sharon Carter. She liked Agent 13 and she thought it was a good match for Steve. 

“Why did you end your relationship with Sharon?” 

“We’re too similar. I liked being with her. I actually prefer to be in a relationship and I’d like to be in another one but, Sharon and I are both too professional or something. I can’t really explain it.” Well he could, but he didn’t. 

Steve sighed again and he looked over at the time. He glanced back at his psychiatrist again and he continued with his explanation. 

“Sam took me out to forget all my problems. That was his plan. It was actually around Halloween. This past October so, he and I went to a club he heard about and I tried to enjoy it.” Clubs weren’t really his thing. Well, they weren’t when he first went with Sam. 

Ugh, Steve continued to tell what happened. He felt safe about it at that point. 

“Someone at the club caught my eye and I left. I ditched Sam and I went somewhere with the other person.” Steve’s nerves began to build up in his body. He thought about the person that caught his eye and he began to breathe at a different pace. 

Natasha noticed everything. 

“What did she look like? What caught your eye?” Natasha was thrilled that the information came to her ears. She knew she was about to receive some actual insight into the mind of Steve Rogers. If someone caught his eye and he actually LEFT with the person. That was huge. 

“I don’t really want to say what the person looked like. The person was in costume because of the holiday... so.” Steve looked away and he thought it over. Natasha almost gasped. She pumped the brakes on her questions and she stared at Steve. 

Steve did not assign a gender to his response. He said, “the person” and there was no gender designation in any shape or form. Natasha began to think that she was incorrect the entire  
time. The whole time she thought she knew Steve and she tried to get him to talk to all kinds of different women. 

It never occurred to her that he might not have been interested in women.. 

“So, ever since that evening, I’ve gone back to that club on my own. The club has a secluded section to it and I go there. That’s where I was last night and now I’ve wrecked my bike because I really hate that I go there. I like it, but I hate it at the same time.” Steve hated it. 

Natasha closed her mouth. It fell open as Steve spoke and she knew she needed to control herself. The information was hard for her to process. Steve was a bit vague and it really left it open for interpretation. 

“Why do you hate going there?” 

“Because I have sex with people that are complete strangers. I don’t want to do that. I want to be in a relationship. Or, I don’t know what I want.” Steve felt sick. It felt good to confess what he did and get it out of his system but he still hated the words that he spoke. 

Natasha’s jaw fell open. She sat up in her psychiatrist seat and she cleared her throat. Luckily her voice was disguised with a device. She wanted to scream. 

CAPTAIN AMERICA HAD SEX WITH STRANGERS?? Holy shit. She thought of a question. 

“You don’t know what you want? I thought someone in the club caught your eye? Do you see the same person every time you go? Or is it someone different each time?” 

Steve held his head in his hands. He didn’t want to answer that question. He sighed against his hands and decided to just say what he had to say. He needed to get the thoughts out of his brain. 

“In a way, I do see the same person each time. The first person I saw was in a costume. The costume caught my eye and after all that I never saw the person again. When I go, I don’t know who any of them are. But, they all looked similar to the person that was supposed to be inside the costume. Does that make sense?” Steve wanted to die. It already felt like he had said too much. 

Natasha tried to follow. She understood that the costume was what caught his eye in the club, but Steve wanted to be sexual with the person that was inside the costume... 

“Are you doing this with men? Can I assume that it was a man in the costume?” SHE NEEDED TO KNOW. Steve’s face burned bright. 

“Yes. And last night was really bad. It felt good but it was REALLY bad. I thought about someone the entire time and I really don’t know what to do about it anymore. I think I should just keep it to myself? But, I don’t know. It’s bound to affect the group that I work with at some point.” He didn’t want to say THE DAMN AVENGERS. 

Natasha clicked her pen and she began to understand. She figured it out. Her original understanding of Steve was completely WRONG. Dead wrong. She wondered how that happened. She looked at the notebook and then she decided to turn up the heat on the topic. 

“Let’s go back to what we were talking about before. Tony Stark. He upsets you, and I asked you a question about him.” Natasha looked down and Steve looked up. He did not like that Tony was brought back up at that moment. Steve did not like that at all. 

“Do you want to understand him?” Steve’s psychiatrist looked up at him and the two made eye contact. Steve was very nervous and it showed. 

“Why did you bring him up? I don’t think anyone can understand him.” Steve looked at the clock again and he tried to hide his nerves. How do you even accomplish that? He needed to leave. That was his solution. Natasha brought Tony up because she had a hunch and he was the only avenger that had a complete “costume”. 

Everyone else was visible in some way. Captain America wore a costume but his face was always exposed. It wasn’t a costume that hid Steve’s identity. Tony Stark was covered completely. 

He was supposedly the most open and the most well known of the group, but he was hidden completely and something started to make sense in her mind. 

She guessed that the person inside the costume was supposed to be Tony. And her assessments of Tony were thin because he kept himself hidden. 

“You should try to understand him. Have you ever tried?” DO YOU WANT TO GET IN THAT SUIT? That was her real question. 

She now understood that Steve was interested in MEN. He was also interested in Tony and she didn’t need any further clarification on that. She read between the lines and she waited for his reaction. 

Steve coughed away the odd feeling in his chest and he fixed one of his pant legs. Steve lost track of the conversation. When Tony was brought up his focus fogged. 

The person he saw in the club wore an Iron Man costume. Steve couldn’t believe himself and he actually pursued the person. 

He pursued just for conversation first, but it changed after the night went on. 

He felt so stupid. Every time he went back to the club, of course, the person wasn’t there, but there was always someone similar to Tony when he went. Steve could NOT believe himself. It became too much for him and he forgot to hold his guard up. 

He just responded and he didn’t give it much thought. 

“I think he’s in a committed relationship. I thought about that last night too. He’s with someone and here I am doing all this stuff. It just doesn’t make sense to me. I said horrible things to him after we met a long time ago and then he proved me wrong when we first assembled. I felt like I got him all wrong and maybe that’s it? or, am I crazy?” Steve just rambled on and Natasha fought the urge to grin. Tony was no longer in a relationship with Pepper. 

She knew that for a fact. She decided to help the situation and see where it went. Steve was very confused and he obviously felt things for Tony that he didn’t understand. 

And no one on planet earth knew what Tony Stark was up to at that moment so, in a way she thought it would be helpful. 

“You should talk to him. Find out if he’s in a relationship first of course. I know that is important to you.” Steve was a very monogamous person. Natasha was shocked to discover that he was at a point where he started to have sex with strangers. 

Fury’s needs were kicked to the curb for the moment. She needed to help Steve understand himself. She helped him form a decision. 

“You can reach out to Tony right now and consider that the end of our session today. What do you think?” Steve looked perplexed. Hold up. The soldier had a million and one thoughts race to his mind at that moment. 

“I think I can talk to him today. You seem to think that is a good idea so...ok I’ll try.” Steve had no idea what he would say but he wanted to try. He could lecture Tony for what happened to Clint. That was an option. 

He debated the part about Tony’s relationship. If he asked Natasha about Tony and Pepper that would look pretty suspicious. So, Steve decided to forget that and he voiced his thought. 

“Tony can be hard to talk to. If he’s working he might not talk to me at all.” Steve just had to mention that as he stood up. His psychiatrist stood up as well and they shook hands. Steve gathered his jacket and started to put it on. 

“You won’t know until you try. And maybe talk to your friend Natasha and let her know how it goes. Don’t keep it to yourself and save it for a week Steven.” It wasn’t good to hold things in. Steve kept too many things to himself and it was unhealthy. 

Steve shook his head NO. He did not want to involve Natasha in any way. 

“Natasha is my friend, but I can’t tell her about this. I can’t tell anyone that has direct ties to the Avengers. They are on the fence about Tony being on the team and I don’t want him to...” Steve stopped in the middle of his thought. Natasha heard Steve’s words and it almost made her frown. 

Steve still didn’t trust her. They came to an understanding but the truth was being told right to her face. She studied his expression as he continued. 

“I don’t want him to leave because of me. Fury only wants him on the team as a consultant. That might have changed? I’m not sure. But, I know that they want his armor...not Tony. I mean, if what I’m going through causes him to get forced out? That would really upset me.” Steve could NOT have Tony affected like that. 

Natasha heard him loud and clear. She understood and she gave him a small smile. 

“Your secret is safe with me Steven. I’ll see you next week.” Steve nodded his head and he left the office. Natasha stood there and she waited to move until the office door closed. Shit. Now she had to undress and get her ass back to the tower. She peeled out of the disguise and she made her way as quickly as she could. 

Steve headed back to his apartment in Brooklyn. That gave Natasha the perfect amount of time to resume her role as the Black Widow. The Black Widow skin was her favorite skin to be in. 

Steve had his own floor at the Avenger Tower but he rarely used it. His common spot was the kitchen that existed on the common floor. She figured out that he liked to go there because it gave him the opportunity to engage with other members. 

If he cooked something, he could have done it on his personal floor. But Steve always prepared his food in the common room to communicate with others. That’s where the Widow headed. Tony’s presence in the common room was non-existent. If he was at the tower he was either on his personal floor or in his workshop at the bottom. 

He only engaged when he was told or asked to engage. Jarvis was equipped with very strict privacy settings and Natasha was unable to obtain the movement patterns on someone within the tower.  
It frustrated her and she was caught once. 

She asked Jarvis for the elevator patterns of one of the members and it set off an alert. Pepper was notified along with Tony.  
Tony was paranoid and it made her job difficult. 

Natasha tried to forget about it as she headed to the tea kettle. She put some water in it and she set it on the stove. She heard the elevator reach the common floor and she tried to listen to whoever entered the room. Steve Rogers walked into the kitchen and she tried not to grin. It felt so good to be the one that knew all the things. 

“Hey, Steve. I haven’t seen you in a while. Where have you been?” She gave him a smile and he smiled back at her. Steve had some food to prepare and he stood beside her at the stove. She looked at the food that he began to organize. 

“Hey Nat. I’ve just been in Brooklyn.” He shrugged his shoulders and he cracked a few eggs. They slipped into a bowl and he started to whisk them up. He had a bag full of treats and she wondered what his plan was. 

How was the Captain going to get under that suit? 

“Are you cooking a feast? That is a lot of food there Steve.” The water began to boil and she grabbed a mug. It was obvious that he cooked for two people. Natasha just tried to get Steve to admit something to her. 

“Well, I skipped breakfast this morning. I’m pretty hungry. And, I actually wrecked my bike too so I was going to see if Tony was here. He does mechanic work, right?” Steve did not make eye contact in any way. He tried to ignore the feeling he had in his body. Steve needed to distract himself. 

He started to make some breakfast burritos. He had all the ingredients ready and Natasha just poured the boiled water over the loose leaf tea. 

“He does. I doubt he’s awake at this hour but he is kind of a mechanic yeah.” Natasha finally grinned. She wanted to grin when she sat in that psychiatrist chair and it took all of her not to do it. 

Now she could grin all she wanted. Steve avoided eye contact anyway so he didn’t see. 

“I’ll make him some food and maybe he can look at my bike. I need to lecture him about the whole, battle thing we just did as well. I figured that would, work.” Steve gave a confident response and it made Natasha raise an eyebrow. Steve appeared confident because he was under the false impression that Natasha knew nothing about his affection toward Tony. 

Well, she knew EVERYTHING and she saw right through it. 

“Yeah. That might work. You really should talk to him about that because Clint could have gotten really hurt.” She wanted to laugh. Clint didn’t care about what happened with Tony. He walked it off. Natasha decided it was ok to encourage the mess that she saw in front of her. Steve didn’t eat, he wrecked his bike, and he had hidden therapy sessions. 

The guy was a very collected mess. She was a bit nervous because if one mess connects to another mess it could lead to one catastrophic MESS. But she had no other solution in mind. Steve needed to talk to Tony. 

Someone out there needed to talk to Tony. He was in a very powerful and protective shell. 

She thought that Steve might have been the only way in. Yeah, she had her own agenda in mind but she wanted to help the both of them. Steve finished up his meal preparation and he wrapped up the food. 

Natasha just enjoyed her tea and Steve gave her another smile. 

“Jarvis? Is Tony awake?” Jarvis took a moment to respond. Steve understood how Tony’s program worked. When you inquire about another member, that member is alerted immediately. They tell Jarvis to either answer or not answer the inquiry. 

Tony was very private and if he didn’t want Steve to know he was asleep, Jarvis would let him know. 

“Captain Rogers, Tony is at work in his lab. He wants to know what you want.” Steve held the food at his side and he looked over at Natasha. That was a good sign? bad sign? Who knew. 

“Just let him know that I need to speak with him. If, he’s not busy.” Steve felt awkward and his face felt warm. It took a minute or two for Steve to receive a response. 

“He is currently working on something. But, he says the door to his shop is open for you if you know where to find it.” Steve was entertained by the response he received. He didn’t know if the program of Jarvis had sass within it or not. But he sounded snarky like Tony. 

“Please tell him that I am on my way.” Steve took one more look in Natasha’s direction and then he headed to the elevator. 

“I’ll talk to you later Nat.” Steve headed off. Natasha was glad to see him go and it felt like step one was accomplished. The door was opened for Steve and at the same time, it felt like the door was opened for her. 

Tony would have never let her in his shop like that. 

She’d have to be screened and questioned beforehand. She watched Steve enter the elevator and she had to leave it at that. The rest was up to the two of them and she didn’t know how she would remain updated. 

Natasha knew that in a week she’d receive a sugar-coated update from Steve. In her mind that wasn’t good enough. She began to plan something out. Steve watched the door to the elevator close and he held the bag of food that he prepared at his side. 

He felt very nervous. Steve recalled the encounter that he had the night before and he stood in the 

elevator with a river of disbelief in his mind. He couldn’t believe his behavior. Steve began to blame the serum. The elevator reached the bottom floor and the door opened. 

The soldier took a deep breath and he walked out of the elevator. He headed to the door of Tony’s lab and he looked at him through the glass. Tony was at work. He looked very engaged with what he worked on and Steve walked up to the door of the lab. 

It felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest. Steve was a bit freaked out because he had only felt that way a few times before. 

* * *

Chapter END 

Thanks so much for reading. New Years surprise for those that can’t get enough. Prelude Chapters Begin. 

!!!! The story isn’t done until it goes full circle. It’s going to wrap around and bring you back to the start. Stay tuned if you want.


	49. Smooth Sailing

Chapter 49: Prelude Chapters: Smooth Sailing   


* * *

Tony Stark had a piece of a building encased in a portable incubator. He was in the middle of a study on the object with Bruce but they decided to take a short break. 

Tony worked through his break and he happened to get an alert from Jarvis. 

Captain Courageous was on his way and Tony knew that he had a lecture in his future. It was a lecture that he intended to IGNORE. Tony focused on the piece of the building for very specific reasons. 

He manipulated the object within the incubator and he slowly chipped away at the building. He heard the doors to his shop open and he heard Steve as he walked inside. 

“Pause. Don’t move.” Tony looked over his shoulder and he smiled as Steve came to a complete stop. The soldier did as he was told and it amused Tony. Steve Rogers was still in servitude mode and Tony wished that he would see him break out of it at some point. 

“Hey, you get the floor as soon as this song is over. Jarv, turn it up” Tony turned his back to Steve and he continued his work on the building. He tried to isolate something that was dormant within the structure he collected. 

Tony attempted to collect a sample of something that had the ability to dissolve so it was very hard for him to collect a complete sample. 

Steve was very nervous. Tony told him to stand there and he already felt awkward and stupid.  
Steve had to stand there until the song was over?? UGH, he rolled his eyes. Tony was always rude and Steve tried to ignore it. He was patient and he didn’t want to argue at that point so he just looked around the lab. 

The song was loud and the person that sang said something about smooth sailing. It said something about bruises and hickeys, stitches and scars. The song rambled and Steve refused to pay attention to it. 

Steve focused on some...stuff that was off in the distance and his eyes migrated in Tony’s direction. There he was, the person that frustrated him and intrigued him all at the same time. Steve recalled his behavior at the club and he forced his eyes to close. He knew it was a bad idea to think of that while he was in the same room as Tony. 

Talk about awkward. He couldn’t allow his body to get all... 

Steve looked away and he forced the thought out of his head. His psychiatrist encouraged him to talk to Tony. Now, he stood there like an idiot and he just watched Tony and he listened to the song that he just had to hear. 

“Have you discovered Queens of the Stone Age yet? Cap?” Tony asked Steve a question over the loud music and Steve just rolled his eyes. The stubborn soldier refused to answer.  
HE PLANNED TO REMAIN SILENT UNTIL THE SONG WAS OVER. 

No thank you. He didn’t know what any of that meant. Steve took a step to his left and he hid the food he prepared behind his leg. 

Tony thought Steve would vocalize a response and when he didn’t Tony had to look up from his work. He had to turn around and look at Steve. Steve looked pissed off. Tony determined that Steve was going to yell at him once the song was over. He got a good look at the soldier boy. 

He noticed a bag being held at Steve’s side and it looked like he tried to keep it hidden. The song was almost done. Tony was curious to see how long Steve planned to hold out. He could tell him to shut the song off any time but Steve just did what Tony said. He stood there all pissed. 

UGH, Tony felt the urge to un-soldierize the perfect soldier. They already had a conversation about the need and not need to follow orders. He hoped that he could corrupt Steve in some way to break him out of his programmed state. 

He didn’t understand Steve Rogers. His plan to un-program him didn’t work and Tony didn’t really have the time or the patience. He turned his back to him again and he heard the final note of the song play. The song ended and he looked up. 

“Jarv, cut the tunes.” Tony turned his entire focus to Steve Rogers. He wiped off his forehead and he grabbed a rag off the incubator.  
Tony gripped the rag and he got rid of any sweat that covered his hands.  
His hands were inside incubator gloves for hours. He felt all gross. 

“What’s up, Cap? I’m assuming you are here because I questioned your authority the other day.” Tony wanted Steve to get to the point. He had music to listen to and he thought he almost had a breakthrough with the sample. 

Steve stood there for a moment and he looked at the person in front of him. Tony was a mess. Steve cleared his throat and he thought about what he wanted to say. 

He saw Tony more in his Iron Man suit. Or he was in his tailored suits. They always met back up when a battle happened or something.  
Met back up? Steve thought about the words that phrased in his mind and he just stared. 

“Cap? is your head still on ice?” Hahah Tony laughed and he tossed down the rag. He wondered about the soldier that stood in front of him. What the hell was going on in that head of his?  
Tony waited and his shoulders needed to rotate. He was tired but he was also on a roll. 

Soooooooooooooooo Steve needed to get to the point. 

“Right. You put Clint in danger and then you just went about your business like you owned the place.” Steve held an angry stare and he just had to make that point. He really didn’t know what else to bring up at that moment. He noticed Tony’s face stretch into a smile. 

Steve liked to see his smile. He admitted that to himself as he stared at it. 

“We are supposed to work together as a team. It’s not a team plus one flashy member that does as he pleases. A team is a team. A unit that functions in unison. Imagine birds as they flock around. Just get the mirror out of your face for five seconds and you’ll see how it operates. It’s pretty fascinating.” Steve just rambled his sarcasm and Tony tried not to laugh in his face. 

A sarcastic Steve amused him more than most things. He decided to ignore the mirror comment and he imagined Steve as he bird watched. There was a long silence between them and Tony finally responded. 

“I didn’t put him in danger. I did the opposite actually. I launched him off into oblivion to protect him. But, why should I explain that to you? You just want to lecture me and stay on some high horse.” Tony rolled his eyes and he turned around. Steve stepped toward him. If he put Clint in danger on purpose then he wanted to know WHY. 

“How did that protect him? I don’t WANT to lecture you. I want to do the opposite of that. I’m not on some high horse either I’m just trying to comprehend how your brain works.” Steve was annoyed and Tony enjoyed that. 

He knew Steve hated to be kept in the dark. 

“You want to do the opposite of lecturing me. What is that exactly?” Tony laughed. Steve sounded weird to him and he was kinda all over the place. Tony thought something was wrong with the fearless leader. 

He was a bit out of it. Normally his manner of speaking was more structured. Steve did not answer Tony’s sarcastic remark. 

“What is that?” Tony pointed at the bag that Steve tried to CONCEAL. He got bored of the Clint being protected topic and the bag caught Tony’s eye. Steve inhaled and his breath got stuck in his throat. He looked down at his leg and he cringed. 

Damn it. He forgot all about the food. He looked up at Tony and tried to think up a lie. Steve couldn’t lie to save his life. 

“It’s food. I made you some food. WELL, I JUST MADE FOOD. It’s not specifically for you. But, it’s here, if you want some.” Steve finally swallowed the breath he took and he paced about. Tony stared and his eyes followed Steve’s movement.  
Tony stared for a long time. 

“Are you all right? You seem strange to me.” Tony crossed his arms. The food thing was just too weird. He began to think that Nick Fury sent Steve into his lab. They got in an argument because Clint took a trip to the moon and now Fury sent his perfect soldier into his lab to fix the situation. 

“It seems to me that the PRINCE or, more accurately the poster boy of all things governmental is a bit on edge,” Tony smirked and he took two steps to his right. He studied the golden boy and then he tried to figure out the motive behind his visit. 

Look at that. Steve brought him food. Awww Tony wondered if that was supposed to be an olive branch or some shit? 

“Did Fury send you in here? Am I back on the kick off list? Are you trying to “comprehend” me at Fury’s request?” Tony had to ask. If Fury wanted him out then EVERYONE in that tower could kick rocks. Steve looked up and he gasped. That wasn’t his reason for being there at all. 

He, he had unexplainable feelings that he wanted to work out in his mind. Feelings that Fury knew nothing about. Steve felt his body warm up as he looked at Tony. 

“He didn’t. I’m not here for Fury.” 

“Then why are you here?” Tony kept his arms crossed and he studied the person that stood in his damn lab. What did he want? Tony was at a loss and Steve struggled to find something to say. Oh yeah, he remembered his bike. He gave that a try. 

“Tony, I wrecked my bike this morning. I was wondering if you could take a look at it? Maybe. You’re obviously busy so..” Steve finally gave Tony some actual eye contact. Tony was at a loss again.  
The food thing and now the bike thing. Tony was SO CONFUSED. 

“I am pretty busy. You can’t take it to a bike shop? Or did you wreck it really badly?” SAY WHAT?? Tony took a step back not forward. He was beyond confused and he didn’t know how to approach Steve’s behavior. 

It didn’t look like Steve lied to him, but Tony felt like he didn’t receive the entire truth. FURY SENT HIS ASS INTO HIS SHOP. Tony was convinced. Steve was there for some reason other than his bike or the lecture. Tony couldn’t figure it out and he wanted Steve to leave. 

Steve refused to give up. He didn’t know what his plan was at all but he just wanted to talk to Tony. He wanted to really talk to him. He wanted to know him and understand him more than anything. 

He didn’t want to spend another night with someone costumed as him. The costume thing only happened one time but ever since it felt like Steve costumed the next person he was with. He cloaked the other person. 

The cloak looked like Tony in his mind and it drove him insane. Steve looked at one side of the lab and then he looked at the other. 

“You’re the only one in here?” Steve asked and Tony gave a blank stare. 

“Uh yeah. Bruce was here earlier but he took a break. He’ll be back later. WHY?” 

Why the fuck was he asked that? Tony looked at the project he worked on behind him and he kinda glared. He was so fucking puzzled by Steve’s behavior. Tony glanced back at him and he noticed that Steve kinda stared at him. 

He stared at him in a way that made Tony warm up a degree or two. 

“What is that behind you? What are you working on?” Steve set the food down on one of the tables. Forget the food. He stepped closer to Tony and he decided to forget the bike. Steve made a decision. He wanted to talk to Tony about what he really wanted to focus on. 

The object in the portable incubator held Tony’s focus. Steve decided that was how he would break the ice. Tony’s back gently touched the incubator behind him as Steve stepped closer to him. Tony was thrown off again but in a different way that time. 

He just studied Steve and he felt an odd tension in his chest. What the fuck did he want???? Steve gave him an energy and a stare that he kinda understood. Tony had been stared at like that before. More than a few times. The voice of Jarvis filled the room. 

“Sir. Your vitals have-” 

“Mute.” 

There was a long silence between the two. Jarvis tried to tell him that his heart rate had increased to a level that signaled an alert. Tony shut Jarvis down immediately. Steve looked up at the ceiling after he heard what Jarvis said. 

“Your vitals have...what?” 

Steve wondered what that meant and Tony just stared at Steve.  
His vitals were off the charts most likely. Tony made a mental note to change the settings on Jarvis. He only wanted to be alerted if he was about to enter cardiac arrest. Right now his heartbeat was a bit too quick. 

Tony turned away from the soldier and he looked at the object in the incubator. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Tony decided to ignore Steve’s stare. Tony spoke to distract himself but his eyes wandered in Steve’s direction for a moment. 

“This is the reason why I pitched Clint as far as I could. Some organization is trying to develop its own version of Nano Technology. It basically dissolves and destroys whatever material it comes in contact with. I noticed it and I wasn’t sure what it was going to do to Barton’s flesh. So I sent him flying as far as I could send him.” Steve and Tony established eye contact again and Steve started to pay attention to Tony’s heartbeat. 

He could hear it and he understood why Jarvis decided to alert Tony. Steve was unaware that Tony kept track of his vitals in that way. Steve was silent and it made Tony nervous so he continued. 

“I did that to protect him. Not to make you look stupid or put him in danger. I knew one of you would catch him.” 

Tony held a smug smile and he looked down at the part of the building. Steve actually formed a smile as well. He was wrong about Tony again. Everyone held assumptions of him and there he was corrected again. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me? Why did you have to argue with me after and cause all that stress?” Steve’s voice was softer at that point and Tony brought his eyes back in the soldier’s direction. 

“Because you made your assumption and I enjoy pissing you off. It entertains me.” Tony’s smile beamed after his confession and Steve edged a little closer to him. They both stood next to the incubator and Steve looked down in it. 

It made Steve happy to know that Tony wasn’t as selfish as he made everyone think. He glanced back at Tony and he studied his face. 

“Oh? It entertains you.” Steve formed a grin and Tony started to laugh. Tony liked the grin he saw and he started to like how close Steve stood. 

“Yup.” Tony tried not to laugh too hard so he bit on his bottom lip a little. ACK. Tony distracted himself with the object in the incubator. He started to ramble on about it as Steve stared at him. Steve wanted to do something as Tony continued to talk. 

He thought about it and Steve had to close his eyes as he tried to listen. Tony talked about the technology and Steve pretended to pay attention.  
It got to a point where Steve couldn’t fight it any longer. He continued to think about the night he spent with some stranger. He wanted it to be Tony and his body was a little erratic. 

It didn’t help that he stood next to him and he heard his voice. It drove him over the edge. He had to put a stop to the talk and he just had to do what he wanted to do... 

“I’m trying to isolate one particle of the technology and keep a full sample of it intact. I don’t know if it’s Hydra’s design or some other group. But, it’s pretty nasty stuff. It acts like a poison almost. It’s not powerful enough to dissolve my suit but I think they are trying to develop some-” 

Steve interrupted Tony’s train of thought and he brought Tony’s mouth to his. Tony’s posture straightened as Steve pressed his weight against him. His arms were placed at Tony’s sides and he gripped the incubator behind Tony. 

Tony did not expect Steve’s advance but he could tell that Steve wanted to kiss him. He felt it and he didn’t know why the soldier made his move. An odd silence filled the lab. 

Tony stood in shock for a moment and then he gently dipped into the kiss. He pressed his weight back at him and the distance between them disappeared. Why not? Steve started it and Tony liked to kiss people. 

It had been a while since he had been kissed so Tony decided to just go with it. 

It was very soft. Everything about the kiss made Tony feel at ease. The soldier was gentle but very passionate in a way that Tony had never experienced with a guy before. 

He got really lost in it and at some point, his eyes closed. Steve felt Tony’s warm hands grip his neck. Steve was glad that the kiss was returned. It encouraged him to take it further. 

Tony’s hands traveled up from his neck and the brunette’s fingers gripped his hair. Tony wanted more and he pulled him closer. It became too much and he had to back away. Tony needed to breathe and he began to burn like a furnace. 

He forced the kiss to end and he stepped back as much as he could against the incubator. Tony looked at the leader of the team that he was supposed to be on. Steve needed a minute. He stood there and his eyes remained closed. 

His face was warm. His body was going crazy. Steve just inhaled and he slowly opened his eyes to look at the person he just kissed. The soldier’s behavior admitted a lot. Tony swallowed and he said the first thing that came to his mind. 

“Whoa. What the hell was that?” The two very warm individuals stared at each other for a moment longer. Steve took a few steps back and his guilt began to set in. 

“I am so sorry.” He apologized in a very Steve Rogers like fashion. Tony shook his head and the words he meant to say back were caught in his throat somewhere. Steve didn’t have to apologize. 

Tony could only shake his head and he took a small step in Steve’s direction. It had been a really long time for Tony, but he enjoyed the kiss he got from Steve. The soldier grabbed the bag of food and he started to retreat. 

Wait?! No no Tony’s eyes flew open. Where? Where the fuck??... Tony didn’t want him to leave. 

“Sorry, Tony.” Steve ditched him and he walked out of his lab. Tony was speechless. He stood there and his mouth remained open. The door to the lab opened and closed fast and Tony was left all alone. 

Holy shit. Tony tried to process and he just breathed out into his empty lab. He couldn’t even concentrate. His mind went crazy over the interaction that just occurred in his friggen lab. 

Tony tried to understand Steve’s behavior. He turned his back to the door of the lab and he looked down at the busted up piece of a building. Tony tried to focus on the isolation of the sample and he bit his lip.  
He turned around a few times to see if Steve decided to stop or turn around. He wanted him to stop. Tony wanted him to turn around and he felt really odd about it. 

Come back come back come bacccckkkk. Tony tried to mentally make him return to his shop. He just stood there and he stared at the stupid hunk of a building. His concentration was non-existent at that point.  
Steve went back up to the common floor. 

He planned to dump off the food for the others and then he wanted to head back to his apartment in 

Brooklyn. He felt so stupid and he didn’t know why. Tony returned the kiss but Steve still felt stupid about the whole thing.  
Natasha remained in the common room. She was in the middle of a conversation with Clint as Steve entered. 

The soldier did not look happy and she watched him walk into the kitchen. Steve still had all the food he prepared. That meant he still hadn’t eaten and Tony obviously didn’t take any food. She began to wonder what happened. 

“Clint, Nat, there is some food here for you guys. I’m not really hungry for it so, don’t waste it.” He set it down and Clint hopped up. 

Hell yeah. The archer planned to eat it. Natasha studied Steve and she sighed. He looked happy going down to the lab and distraught when he came back out. She crossed her arms and decided to question Steve before he took off. 

“How did the talk with Tony go?” She watched Clint dig through the bag of food and he started to eat one of the breakfast burritos. Steve headed to the elevator and he just shrugged his shoulders. 

“It went fine. It turns out I was wrong and I had no reason to lecture him. I’m heading out Nat so I’ll see you both around.” Steve kept his head down and he made his way into the elevator. 

Steve’s focus and his attention was on the ground. He stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind him. He didn’t notice that Bruce Banner was in the elevator beside him until Bruce spoke. 

“Hey, Steve. You ok?” Steve looked up and he snapped out of his trance. He noticed that Bruce had a bag of what looked like take-out food at his side. 

“I’m fine Dr. Banner. Thanks. I need to head to my floor before I leave so are you going up?” 

“No. I’m heading down to Tony’s lab. But I can wait. So, go ahead and press your floor.” Bruce gave a smile and Steve pressed the button for his floor. Steve could smell the food that Bruce had in the bag. The soldier was hungry but he couldn’t stomach any food. It also smelled familiar to him but he couldn’t place it. 

Bruce noticed Steve as he stared at the bag of food. He was too quiet and it worried Bruce. Steve also had a puzzled and curious expression so Bruce decided to tell him what he had. 

“It’s Shawarma. Did you want some? Tony and I can share it with you. We always have extra.” He gave another smile and Steve looked away. 

“Oh. Shawarma. Right. Do you two...” He thought of a question as the elevator traveled up. Bruce turned his head to the side as Steve finished his question. 

“Do you two do that together often?” 

Steve managed to ask as the elevator arrived at his floor. Bruce brought Tony food. Steve felt stupid again and he felt odd about the entire encounter.  He tried to achieve some common ground with Tony. His bike didn’t work and the food didn’t work. Only the kiss seemed to work but that wasn’t the common ground he wanted. 

Steve was a bit out of it. Lost in thought and he was in a daze.

  
“Do what together?” Bruce was confused and Steve was nervous.  
“Shawarma? You and Tony?” 

The elevator doors opened and Steve stepped out. Bruce scratched at the side of his head and he processed the question. Steve prevented the elevator door from closing as Bruce formed a response. 

“We EAT Shawarma often. Yeah? The restaurant is right down the block.” Steve gave him a smile and a small wave. His chest hurt and he tried to smile through it. He moved away from the elevator door so it was able to close. Bruce didn’t know what to think of it. He waved back? 

Steve retreated to his floor and he wandered to his own common room. Bruce watched him leave and he held the most bewildered expression. 

The elevator doors closed and he held his thought for a moment. Bruce thought about how he often walked to pick up the order of the Schwarma to clear his head. Tony and Bruce worked together all the time so... 

He didn’t understand the question he just answered. Bruce Banner was beyond perplexed. He thought that Steve behaved in such a strange way. Bruce looked down at the bag of food and he pressed the button that took him to Tony’s lab.  
He was a bit early but he had an idea that would be able to isolate a full particle of the technology. 

They needed fuel and Bruce needed to take that walk to clear his head. 

He entered the code that opened the door to Tony’s shop. Bruce saw Tony turn from the incubator and he had the oddest expression on his face. Bruce had never seen it before. 

It was an expectant expression. Tony wanted something and he looked like he really wanted whatever he expected. 

Bruce realized that Tony thought someone else entered his lab. Bruce looked behind him and then he looked back at Tony. 

“Is this a bad time? I told you I was getting the order.” He was perplexed again. Tony looked like he was in the same exact mental daze that Steve was in.  
He watched Tony force himself out of it as he responded. 

“No no. You’re fine Bruce. I’m just hungry or something.” Hmmm, Tony walked up to the bag of food and he took it from Bruce. Tony set it on the table and he began to dig through it. 

Bruce watched Tony and he thought about Steve’s behavior. It felt like it was connected to Tony’s behavior. He knew they argued after the last battle. 

Bruce decided to let it go. That was too much for him to try and process and that was not Bruce’s style. He helped Tony set up the food and he began to eat. 

“Have you gotten anywhere with what we have?” Bruce asked and then he began to chew his food. 

“No. I’ve picked at it but I feel like we’ll run out of what we have if I keep messing with it. Plus, I got a bit distracted while you were gone so... I’ve got nothing.” Tony bit his lip as he thought about the distraction he had. 

It actually sent a ripple of warmth up his body. Holy moly Tony told himself to get a grip. 

His daze returned and Bruce looked around the shop. He had a feeling in his stomach that Steve had been in there. The question he was asked in the elevator was just too bizarre. 

Steve seemed jealous? Was that what it was? He didn’t understand and Bruce wasn’t sure how to approach the subject. He knew in his gut that Steve was in that lab. 

Maybe Steve was the distraction? Bruce just wanted to get to work and focus on that. He didn’t want to think about it anyyyyyymore. 

“I think we need to figure out a chemical to put into the incubator to prevent the technology from dissolving. Technically freeze it in place. That could give us a full sample to look at.” Bruce just kept his mind on the task at hand. 

Tony thought about what he said and he began to list different elements and chemicals in his mind. Bruce’s idea was a good start. 

“We should test everything within it first to see what type of reactions are even possible.” Tony tried to forget about his interaction with Steve. He ate the food Bruce brought him and he tried to isolate the DAMN SAMPLE OF DOOM. 

It took them hours to calculate and figure it out. But Bruce and Tony managed to secure a sample of the technology.  
Tony was exhausted and mentally drained.  
He had Jarvis capture an image of the tech and he studied it closely. 

“It’s definitely not Hydra. They would have put their stupid symbol on it.” Bruce yawned and he stretched his arms as far back as he could. Tony continued to examine the images that Jarvis provided. 

The sample was locked away for another day and the rest of the building was discarded.  
Tony noticed something and he looked over at Bruce. The Hulk in human form was distracted and Tony zoomed into the image he was preoccupied with. He saw that it had a symbol on it, but Tony didn’t think that it was a symbol that Bruce would recognize. 

The technology had a chess piece engraved on it. 

That was a very clear message for him and the wheels in his head started to spin. There was only one person that could have sent him the message.  
Tony let out an exhausted sigh and he closed his eyes. The symbol he saw did something to his nervous system and he tried to calm down. He tossed the images out of his sight and he decided to call it quits. 

“I’m done Bruce. My brain is on the floor and I can’t look at this stuff anymore.” Bruce agreed with that and he gave Tony a smile. They both cleaned up the workspace and Tony looked over at one of his suits. 

He needed to pay a visit to the local prison. Tony had a few questions that needed to be addressed. Bruce and everyone else on the planet didn’t need to know that information. Tony kept it to himself and Bruce got ready to leave. 

“Do you want to look at it further tomorrow Tony? It’s not going anywhere so it’s up to you.” Hmmmm Tony scratched at his shoulder and he contemplated his response. 

He wasn’t sure what sort of mood he would be in after his prison visit. Tony decided to cook up an excuse to deflect the question. 

“I’m actually going to look at Steve’s motorcycle tomorrow. He wrecked it and asked me to look at it so ..I’m booked.” Tony had no intention of fixing Steve’s bike. Not at that time anyway. He shrugged and thought about the message he had received on the technology. 

Bruce froze for a moment. His mouth slipped open and he gave a short gasp. Steve waaassssss innnn thhhhheeeee laabbbbb. Bruce felt a whole mess of confusion and excitement about the whole ordeal. He was under the impression that Steve and Tony’s relationship had changed. 

Something obviously happened between them and Tony just cemented the idea in his mind. Bruce couldn’t explain it and he DID NOT WANT TO. He planned to stay the hell out of it.  
He gathered his things and smiled at Tony. 

“That’s good. It’s not good that he wrecked his bike but, good that you’re booked. Booked with him, or whatever.” Bruce didn’t know how to respond and he felt awkward about it in general. 

Tony felt awkward as FUCK. He laughed off what Bruce said and he shrugged around his lab. Steve wasn’t going to get his bike fixed any time soon. Tony wanted to talk to him about that fucking KISS that the soldier sprung on him. But, that could wait.  
Tony held a smile as he thought about it and Bruce stepped toward the exit. 

“Just let me know when you want to work on it, Tony. I’ll be around.” Bruce headed out and Tony watched him leave. He nodded his head a few times. As soon as Tony was alone he summoned his suit. 

He needed to speak to the person that left him the nice little message. That was his top priority. Steve and his bike with his food and his kiss was pushed to the back burner until further notice. 

Tony had Jarvis open the hatch and he took off into the sky.

* * *

  
  
CHAPTER END  
Thanks for reading. It’s gotta come full circle and all questions must be answered so stay tuned. 


	50. My Sweet Prince

Chapter 50: Prelude Chapters: My Sweet Prince 

* * *

Tony had to fly all the way to Georgia, but he arrived at the Seagate Penitentiary. He needed to visit an old friend and have a chat. He stopped at the entrance and he remained in his armor. He was addressed by a few armed men and he removed his helmet. 

Tony identified himself and he told the men at the front entrance that he needed to speak privately with an inmate.  
The inmate was in there for being criminally insane AND for attempted murder. He attempted to murder Tony a few times so the armed men had to receive special clearance to even allow Tony into the building. 

Being Iron Man gave him some perks. Tony figured that was the only reason why he was allowed in.  
Tony was escorted inside and he asked to remain in his armor. For his protection they allowed it. Tony had other plans in mind. He needed the conversation with the inmate to be in private. Tony’s idea of privacy was not on the same level as the rest of society. He intended to take the inmate to a different location when the time was right. 

Tony was taken to a secluded room and he was asked to sit at a table. It was a bit awkward in his armor. 

“I’ll stand. Thanks.” Tony waited beside one of the walls in the room as the prisoner was lead into the room he was in. Tony was not afraid but he had a nervous feeling. When he saw the face of the prisoner memory lane decided to show up. 

Ugh. It made Tony feel like a bag of shit. 

“He will remain restrained.” The armed men informed Tony about the restraints and he just nodded within the suit. That worked for him. 

“Groovy. Bye.” Tony waited as the men sat the prisoner down at the table and all his different chains and handcuffs were readjusted. He stared at the prison garb that the person wore and his eyes stopped at the man’s brown hair. 

The two men were almost the same age. Tony sighed and he tried to prevent memory lane as it tried to overtake his train of thought. Satan almost appeared in his head. 

“Are you comfortable Ezekiel? I can get them to add some more chains.” Tony started with sarcasm and then he watched the men vacate the room. The door was closed and Tony looked up at the ceiling. His suit scanned for any listening devices and he also planned his exit. 

To his left was his best bet. He did not plan to fully converse with Ezekiel Stane in that prison. Noooooo friggen way. Obadiah’s son looked up at the armor that Tony wore. 

“What do you want Stark?” 

“Well, I want to know how you are able to create technology while you’re all locked up in here. I got your little message today.” Tony knew that Ezekiel wouldn’t tell him but he gave it a shot. Ezekiel just smiled at Tony and he gave him no response. 

Yeah, Tony needed to get him out of the room they were in. He turned his attention to the wall to his left. He extended his arm and he opened fire on the wall. He created an exit and he grabbed Ezekiel Stane. The prison guards were in the room immediately. They aimed their weapons at Tony. 

“I need to talk to him. I’ll bring him back and I’ll pay for the damage.” Tony held onto a handful of the chains that contained Obadiah’s son and he flew off before the men could react. Tony took him to one of his labs. 

He entered through the roof and he landed with care. Ezekiel was in pain because his body weight caused his arms and legs to get all pinched.  
Tony didn’t care. He set the man down and he closed the hatch. 

“Jarvis wake up. I haven’t been here in a while so boot everything up.” The system in that lab was a bit dated. Tony knew that he could speak to Ezekiel and hold nothing back. 

The helmet of his armor flipped from his face and he actually gave Ezekiel a smile. He got nothing in return. He knew that Ezekiel tried to get his attention through technology. The chess piece was a dead giveaway. 

His precious father was obsessed with chess. Great, Satan reached Tony’s mind and he tried to swallow. 

“Ok, you have my attention, Ezekiel. Nice touch with the chess piece by the way. It actually freaked me out for about five seconds.” Ezekiel was on the floor of the lab. Tony set him down and he made his way up to a seated position. 

“I just wanted to let you know that we are getting close. I’m so close to experiencing what I’ve imagined in my mind for years.” Ezekiel was so thrilled to have Tony in front of him but he didn’t show it. 

“We? well...you got close but there’s no cigar. Tell me about what you imagine in your head.” Tony was curious. He shrugged and acted disinterested and Ezekiel smiled. 

“I imagine the tech I’m building in its final form. It will be able to wash over you and melt that facade armor off of your flesh. It will expose you as the weak, selfish person that you really are and then? I will rip you to shreds. I really will break you apart Tony Stark. That is what I want, and that is what I imagine when I look at you.” Ezekiel hated everything about the person in front of him. 

Tony felt his anger and he gave him a blank stare. 

“Charming. Well, I have your tech now and I’ll figure out ways to counteract all your plans. It’s kinda what I do. Shit happens and I adapt.” Tony didn’t like Ezekiel’s plan and that was why he intended to keep him locked away in a prison cell. 

But apparently he was still able to produce tech. Tony needed to know how and he needed to know who funded him. 

“You disgust me. I want you DEAD.” Ezekiel gave Tony a glare and the man in the suit had to look away. Tony didn’t fully understand the hatred behind Ezekiel Stane. Tony and Pepper killed Obidiah and he knew that his son was bitter. 

“Your father tried to have me killed. That was his fault so stop blaming me for his shit. He betrayed me and now he’s DEAD. Get over it. You are so intelligent and you are wasting yourself with this shit.” 

UGH, he felt like Ezekiel just threw his life away over his bullshit revenge. Tony didn’t get it. Tony had explained to him over and over that Obidiah betrayed him. It was Obi’s fault and he was in the wrong. Tony wanted Ezekiel to understand and it frustrated him. 

“Are you recording this conversation?” Ezekiel asked as Tony looked in his direction. Hell no. Tony shook his head. 

“No. It’s a bit dull and hardly worth recording.” Tony laughed a little and Ezekiel sat up taller. The man in chains looked up at that suit. He finally felt like he was safe to truly have a discussion with the person that he hated. 

“I only ask that because I don’t want any trace of what happened between you and my father to EVER see the light of day. I knew about the two of you and it makes me sick.” Ezekiel’s words bit Tony like a poisonous snake. 

Tony felt a sharp pain in his chest and the sting of it burned for a long while. Tony just stared and he said nothing. Fuuuuck he did not expect Ezekiel’s words at all. 

“That bedroom you slept in? THAT WAS MINE. I lived with my mother all through their divorce. I snuck home a few times and you two had no idea I was there.” Tony tried to swallow but he had something caught in his throat. 

The reality of what he heard was caught in his throat. Tony forgot how to breathe.  
“I had to leave my own home because of what I heard. It disgusted me and it haunts me to this day.” 

“I was intoxicated.” 

“BULLSHIT. You were intoxicated for how many years? I heard every word you said to my father. You seduced him and you liked it. After that? I saw you two stand side by side for years. You stood beside him in your magazines, television, award ceremonies, and all kinds of bullshit. You stood right beside my father and you liked it.” Tony felt sick. 

Satan filled his mind and he needed to get Ezekiel out of his lab. That was not what he intended to talk about and it was NOT what he wanted to hear. 

“You told me that my father ended up betraying you. Did that make it easier or harder to kill him? Because I know you liked it. I heard how much you liked it.” OK, it was time to take Satan’s son back to the nuthouse. 

Tony closed the lid on his armor and he grabbed those chains. He yanked Ezekiel off the floor and he had Jarvis open the hatch. FUCK THAT. He refused to respond and he refused to allow Satan or his damn son to enter his brain. 

Obidiah betrayed him. Tony didn’t want to think of it in any other way than that. Ezekiel wanted him dead. Well?? His damn technology still had a long way to go so Tony intended to be ready for whatever bullshit plan he cooked up. 

He dumped Satan’s son back off in the same room and he flew away. The Seagate Penitentiary could send him a damn bill. Tony glared the entire way back to the Avenger Tower. He didn’t get the answers he wanted and he was in a bad fucking mood.  
Tony stopped at the vehicle hangar for a few seconds and he looked for Steve’s motorcycle. 

He found it in the garage and he looked it over. Tony was too irritated to mess with Steve’s bike. He flew back out of the garage and he landed back into his shop.  
Tony dragged himself out of his suit as it disassembled around him. 

“Jarvis show me what we have on the sample of the technology. Give me a list of what it needs in order for it to melt or dissolve my suit.” The chemical elements only needed to be tweaked and it could be able to melt all different kinds of surfaces. 

Ezekiel was close but Tony refused to be bested by the spawn of Obidiah Stane. Tony still felt sick about what he was told. Satan’s son knew about them and Tony tried to clear his head. He tried to remember a time when Ezekiel would have overheard them. 

“Sir, I’m running a full list now. You should have it on your screen in less than thirty seconds.” Jarvis provided the list but Tony failed to read it or pay attention. Tony had been with Obidiah too many times to really know when Ezekiel was there. His stomach twisted up. He wanted to YACKKKK up his guts. 

Tony needed to distract himself and he needed to get Satan out of his head. He decided that a shower and some rest was what he needed. Tony shut everything down and he migrated out of his lab. Tony took the elevator to his floor and he zombied his way across the common space of his floor. That part of his floor was hardly used now that Pepper was gone, so he floated right by it and he headed to his bedroom. 

Pepper wasn’t GONE. Ok? they would always be together they just weren’t “together” in the same way. Tony was fine with it. He just wanted to take a giant leap from the balcony of his floor sometimes. 

Ugh, he had the worst mindset at the moment. He stripped to his skin and he tossed his clothes. His room was a disaster. Normally he kept it up but fuck that he was too distracted with bullshit. Tony turned on his shower and he spaced out. Ezekiel’s words haunted him and he couldn’t get it out of his mind. He rubbed his face and just stood beneath the warm water. 

He needed a distraction fast. “Jarvis?” 

“Yes. Sir, I hear you.” Tony rubbed at his eye sockets for a moment as he thought out a decision. Tony was about to abuse his own power. He settled his nerves and he sighed a heavy sigh. 

“Grant me a security clearance for a 543H. Access Steve Rogers.” Tony felt guilty but he needed to know where Steve was for some reason. 

A reason that Tony refused to admit to himself. He coughed and waited for Jarvis. 

“Sir, you are making an inquiry about a member of the tower and you do not want them to be alerted of your inquiry. Shall I proceed?” Tony hesitated for a moment. 

“Yes, Jarvis just tell me where he is right now.” He didn’t want Steve to know that he “inquired” and wanted to know his location. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers is currently on the gymnasium floor of the tower. Would you like me to alert him of your inquiry now?” 

“NOooo. No Jarv. Thanks. Now, change that security clearance passcode and send the new one to Pepper. Only she has the ability to do that now. I don’t want anyone in this tower keeping tabs on other Avengers without them knowing. So, I officially want to revoke my own clearance.” 

“Your clearance has been revoked and Mrs. Potts has been sent the new clearance information. Did you need any further assistance?” 

“Nope. Thanks, Jarv.” Tony grabbed his body wash and he stared at the damn wall. He thought about the odd encounter that he had hours ago with Steve and he wondered what the time was. He had worked with Bruce for the rest of the day and then he ruined part of his evening with Ezekiel Stane. 

Tony got cold chills as he stood there. Satan crossed his mind and he felt sick again. Tony washed up and he felt some comfort thanks to the warm water.  
It felt like a happy warm hug. Tony needed one and he frowned. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers wants to know your location.” Tony perked up from his slump and he stared at the frosted glass door of his shower.  
Tony...blushed? was that a blush. He shook his head and he fumbled around with his shower stuff. 

What time was it?? Tony rubbed his face and he tried to think.  
“I’m in the shower.” Tony froze for a moment and then he quickly forced another response. 

“AHH don’t tell him that. Tell him I’m just in my room.” He didn’t want Steve to know that he was all naked in the shower. That felt strange for him to say. DAMN IT. He hoped Jarvis wasn’t as efficient as he was programmed to beeeeeeee. 

“Sir, I have already informed him of your location.” UGH, Tony sulked and he turned off the shower. 

“Well ask him this, what do you want? Try not to sound rude or anything like that but just... ask him that!” Tony grabbed a damn towel and he stepped out onto the warm heated floor. What the hell did Steve Rogers want anyway? Tony paced around because he thought that he brought a change of clothes but then he realized that he didn’t. 

He made it to his bedroom and he looked at the MESS in front of him. 

“Captain Rogers wants to know if you are hungry.” Tony felt his face warm up again. Hungry?? The last thing Tony thought of was food. Did Steve just EAT all day long or something? Well, Tony realized that he saw the man earlier in the morning. He ate the Shawarma and that was it so yeah 

Tony could eat. 

The main issue was the fact that he didn’t want to. He had the worst diet on the planet but he really loved food. Tony snacked all day. That was more his style. 

“Sir?” Jarvis chimed in and he interrupted Tony’s thought process. UHH, he forgot to answer. 

“Not really? Tell him thanks for asking? I guess.” Tony wondered how Jarvis planned to phrase his response. Did Jarvis say the words verbatim or did he add a softer touch to it?? Tony knew that his language always came off as rude. 

Tony heard nothing but silence for a long while and he got dressed. He pulled on some red briefs and some black slacks. He dug out a t-shirt and he put that on.  
Tony couldn’t find the right one and he looked up at the ceiling. Steve was done with his inquiry apparently. 

Tony hunted down some socks and he put them on. It was too quiet in his room and he wondered if Steve gave up. Gave up what? Tony tried to kill the thought. The silence bugged the fuck out of him so he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers wants to speak with you. He wants to know if you’d like to leave the tower with him or he’s asked to access your floor.” Tony’s jaw dropped and he looked around. Uhhhhhhhhhhh. Tony got the distraction that he asked for but he started to feel like the prince of all things government related asked him out on a date or something. 

He tried to imagine the words being said in Steve’s perspective. Steve asked if he was hungry and he wanted to talk to him. He also wanted to leave the tower.  
It felt like a date set up and Tony was... 

He thought many things. 

“Tell him that he can come up. We can talk about the other stuff when he gets here.” The stuff that sounded like a courtship one used to establish back in 1941 or whenever. The genteel soldier still had all that in his system. Or did he? Tony had no idea. 

Either way, the Captain was on his way and Tony felt awkward about it. He left his room and he closed his bedroom door.  
His floor was dark and it looked all empty and un-lived in. Sure he had some furniture and stuff all around but it didn’t look inviting. 

He had Jarvis turn on a light or two. He knew it wasn’t impressive but oh well. Tony only liked to be in his bedroom anyway. He wasn’t the same as he used to be. People like Ezekiel Stane made him that way. Tony heard the elevator door open and he watched Steve step onto his floor. His access was granted and there he was. 

Tony stood about two feet away from the elevator and he stared at the person that showed up. Steve looked a bit thrown together. Tony knew that he was just at the gymnasium of the tower so he wasn’t in his nice attire. He looked like he just crawled out of the shower of the gym and he threw some shit on. Steve was in dark clothing and it didn’t really suit him. 

He looked better in blues and whites and...  
  
“Hi, Tony.” Steve couldn’t handle the silence any longer. They both took a bit too long to say something.

  
“Right. HI.” Tony gave a small wave and then he hid his hand off to his side. 

“How are you?” Steve asked and Tony clammed up a bit. How was he? Uhhh Tony could not be truthful at that moment. He couldn’t be truthful about Ezekiel Stane and the lame-ass new threat on his life, but he could be honest about how Steve made him feel. 

“Confused? I’d say that’s about where I’m at. I’m confused. Where are you at with all your, your.” Tony made a wave movement with one of his hands. He didn’t know what else to say and the wave thing meant nothing in particular. 

“I think I’m confused too. I’m sorry about this morning. I really didn’t intend to do that. It just happened.” Steve crossed his arms and held a tense stance. 

“Yeah? So, Steve, I gotta ask uhh why did that happen? You didn’t have to apologize and all that. I just don’t understand WHY you did that.” That was really the question of the day. Tony needed to know what that was all about. 

Satan and his demonic son could take a hike. Steve Rogers kissed him that morning and it was a really good kiss. Tony needed to understand that first and foremost. Then, he could put it down a notch or two on the priority list of doom. 

Tony noticed Steve take a step in his direction. Steve thought of his response and he looked up at Tony. 

“Well, I could ask you the same thing. Why did you kiss me back?” Steve felt like a deflection of the question was a good idea. Tony didn’t want to focus on his own behavior and he probably didn’t realize that Steve’s kiss was returned. It was really really really returned. Steve had Tony’s response to his kiss stuck in his mind that entire day. 

“AY! I asked you first. Don’t do that. Why did you kiss me?” No no no no Tony was not going to allow Captain Confused to turn the tables on him. He was the one with the bike and the food and the adorable face over there. 

“Because I wanted to.” That was Steve’s only explanation. He wanted to kiss Tony and he lost the battle that he had against his body. It was an honest struggle and Steve’s self-control had slipped. 

Tony inhaled and he forgot how to exhale. He held his breath and it felt like his face caught on fire. Steve wanted to. Ok? He thought about that for a bit and he rubbed at his ear. Steve got a bit closer to him and Tony felt his temperature rise up a notch. 

“Why did you want to? You don’t know me that well and I’ve just tortured you with my rudeness. It wasn’t intentional all the time. Most of the time, but not all the time.” Tony rambled on and he started to grin. He was flattered and he liked the fact that Steve wanted to kiss him. But, he still didn’t understand WHY. 

Tony needed answers and he started to chew on his lip. Ok. Steve was pretty close to him at that point and Tony’s body was too warm. 

“We can change that. I know I don’t really know you that well but that can change. I want to get to know you, Tony. Would you like to have dinner with me? Somewhere? Anywhere..” Steve decided to ask Tony to dinner. That was his first attempt to ask him to something that represented a date in Steve’s mind. 

He longed to be in a relationship. All of that was stolen from him and it was something that he wanted to really experience. Tony didn’t know that and Steve intended to tell him at some point. 

“Are you seeing anyone? I know that you and Pepper have been in a relationship for a long time.” Steve just had to ask. If Tony was committed to someone else then he planned to stop his behavior. Steve would force himself not to feel what he felt. Somehow? 

“I’m always with Pepper. We’re always together but we are not physically together.” Tony was thrown off again by Steve’s behavior and it made Tony very nervous. Steve thought that meant Tony and Pepper were in an open relationship? 

It didn’t seem like they were in an open relationship. Steve had never met Pepper in person so he became quiet. Tony decided to clarify what he said because Steve went silent on him. 

“We’re always going to be there for each other but we can’t be in a relationship anymore. We now officially have what I call a friendlationship. Not a friendship, that is so 2001. It’s a permanent commitment and I will probably die in her arms.” Tony laughed and Steve laughed a little as well. Tony had such an odd language and a humorous way of speaking. Steve thought that he was funny. 

Steve understood the connection. He felt that way about two people. If he had his way he’d have his best friend by his side all the time. If he really had his way he would return to his own time and he would ask Peggy Carter to marry him. He wouldn’t hesitate and he wouldn’t wait for any reason. 

Steve gave a frown and he stared off into the expanse of the room. He told himself that you can’t go backward. Only forward. So, there he was in some year that he didn’t understand. He asked a strong-willed brunette maniac to dinner. He wasn’t sure if Peggy would be proud of his behavior. He thought to ask her about it but she wasn’t well at the moment. 

“So, I’m not technically seeing anyone. I’m also not technically interested in doing that either. I’ve got too much going on.” Tony thought about Steve’s question and the soldier was gone in thought land. Steve wanted to date him. He was subtle with his hints in a way but Tony understood what Steve really asked. 

Tony wondered if it was possible to date Steve Rogers and be all 1930s about it. He tried to imagine it in his mind. His heart started to race about in his chest and he stepped back a bit. 

“Sir, your vitals have in-” 

“MUTE.” 

Jesus Christ. Tony forgot to change the settings on Jarvis. Steve’s expression changed from a soft hopeful glance to a look of concern. He wanted to know what that meant. He looked at the part of Tony’s chest that housed the arc reactor. Tony wore a shirt but Steve could see where it was. 

“Why are you monitoring your vitals?” 

Steve needed to know. If Tony had an issue with his heart rate or anything of the sort then the team needed to know. Captain America was officially in the room. Tony noticed Steve use his fearless leader voice and Tony refused to answer. He didn’t respond to that and he forced the subject to change. 

“I can’t just go to dinner, Cap. That’s not possible for me anymore. I have to reserve a room or shut down a floor.” Tony didn’t feel safe anymore. After the attack on New York and all the attempts on his life, he just let go of things like that. 

He became more of a homebody. Tony remained in his shop or he stayed in whichever room he was in at whichever house he was at. Steve didn’t like the change of the subject. He sighed and he studied Tony’s face. 

“Well, how about I just make you something here? I can cook you dinner and we can talk?” Steve felt a strange sensation rise up to his chest. He thought of a few meals that he could cook up for Tony. Steve had learned a few recipes and he enjoyed it. 

Steve dropped the subject of Tony’s vitals and he tried the dinner thing again. He didn’t want to make him mad and he glanced around Tony’s floor. Steve genuinely wanted to understand Tony and he refused to give up. It made him feel awkward because Tony didn’t respond. Tony had another idea in his mind. An idea that kept the topic about his damn vitals out of their minds, the dinner thing out of their minds, and the mirror out of Tony’s direction. 

He just pulled Steve Rogers into a strong kiss. He gripped his face and he began to taste his warm lips. Steve returned the advance immediately. He grabbed Tony’s sides and they connected with more force than they did in the lab.  
Tony decided that they could just fuck. That was a better option in his mind because he did not want to talk. 

He did not want to go to dinner and he did not want to play the let’s get to know each other games. He wanted to forget all the thoughts in his head and he wanted to feel what Steve had to offer him. 

He began to feel what Steve wanted to offer him the more their kiss dragged on. Tony pried away from his lips for a moment and he glanced at the door to his bedroom. 

“Get to know me all you want in there.” He motioned for Steve to look at his bedroom door. Steve looked over and he closed his eyes the moment he felt Tony kiss his neck. He did want to have sex with Tony. He wanted it and he gripped his body tight. Their kiss continued and Steve fought with the thoughts in his head. 

It was all a bit rushed for Steve. He wanted it to happen between them in a different way. Steve decided that he expected too much. The soldier wanted to create a scenario that wasn’t in the cards. It felt like Tony wasn’t interested in him in the same way. He wasn’t interested and he didn’t want to establish a relationship. Steve wasn’t very good at it to begin with but he wanted to try. 

Tony’s mouth and his body were so warm. Steve couldn’t control himself any longer and he decided to do things Tony’s way. The soldier gave in and he headed with Tony into his bedroom. It felt like Steve was at the club. The people he had sex with weren’t interested in relationships either. It felt like he went with the person again and this time it was actually the one he wanted. They stumbled to Tony’s bed and Steve kept his body glued to Tony’s. 

Their lips remained together as their clothing started to disappear. One positioned himself between the legs of the other and they both began to prep for the encounter.  
They were both experienced with it, they both wanted it, and nothing was holding them back. 

Steve was the only one that wanted something more. A relationship was the last thing on Tony’s mind. 

* * *

Chapter end Thanks for reading! 


	51. Time To Pretend

Chapter 51: Prelude Chapters: Time To Pretend 

* * *

The date on Tony Stark’s screen read July 1st and the time was 7:15 am. Tony was awake and he read over a diagnostic that Jarvis provided him. He knew that he had obsessed over it enough so he crumpled the screen and he tossed it aside. 

Once the screen was gone he stared off into his recently cleaned bedroom. Tony took the time to organize all the shit in his room because Steve had been in his bedroom every night for an entire week. They hooked up on a Sunday evening and there they were on a Sunday morning a week later. 

The brunette was lost in thought. Steve was asleep in his bed and Tony looked about. Sex with men made him want to take a shit ton of drugs. He often paired the two like one would pair wine with cheese. 

Tony’s previous experiences led him down a very dark path. Tony was stimulated by Steve in a different way, but he still wanted to do drugs when they were together. 

Steve was really into it. He was so gentle, emotional, and so passionate through it all. Tony was often overwhelmed by the soldier. He never called it quits but damn his heart could only take so much. They avoided each other during the day and then they met up at his room at night. 

Steve asked him out in a formal way each night and Tony denied his request to leave the tower. He wanted to keep Steve in his bedroom and they never spoke the way Steve wanted. It was safe in the bedroom and Tony considered Steve his secret stress release. 

Ohhhh Steve released that stressed. He got it out of him each night but when they left the bedroom Tony’s stress returned to him. He did not want anyone to know about the two of them. Fury would physically shit a brick and Tony refused to deal with that. 

Plus, when people knew shit then shit became complicated. The only ingredient needed was a complication and it opened the door for people like Ezekiel to make their move. Tony looked over at Steve. He still didn’t understand what Steve saw in him and he shrugged off the thought. They had too much fun in that bed. That had to be enough for now, because that was all Tony had to offer. 

His heart didn’t exist at that point and it wasn’t up for grabs. Tony guarded it with his life and an open bedroom was all Steve received. A small alarm went o ff on the floor near Tony’s bed. It sounded like an old school watch. It beeped and beeped. 

Steve stirred awake and he stretched toward the sound of the beep. The alarm on his phone went off. He reached o ff the side of the bed and he dug the phone out of the pocket of his pants. 

It was time for him to wake up. He had to get ready for his weekly appointment. Steve had slept close to an hour at that point. Tony kept him up and his mind was restless. 

Tony didn’t know it, but the brunette woke him up a million times when they slept together. Tony had nightmares or something. He struggled in his sleep and Steve noticed each time. 

He knew that Tony barely slept and for some reason, Steve decided to study him instead of asking him about it. The soldier observed Tony’s behavior. 

“Good morning Tony.” Steve greeted him and he got o ff the bed. Steve started to dress in his clothes that he wore the night before. He planned to head to his floor and shower. 

He pulled up his grey slacks and Tony moved to Steve’s side of the bed. He looked up at the blonde and he smiled at him. 

“Morning.” Tony stretched up a bit. He wanted a kiss and he held his smile. Steve held his shirt in his hands. He bent down to Tony’s level and he gave him the kiss that he wanted. Steve pulled away and he glanced at the arc reactor. 

“How are you?” Steve asked as he put one of his arms into the shirt. Tony felt good. He looked down at the bed and he thought about the way Steve did, things. He did things to him that Tony never managed to experience with another guy. 

So, he felt good and he just stared. He forgot to answer and Steve just gathered up the rest of his things. 

“Where are you going?” Tony needed to ask because he didn’t want Steve to go anywhere. He wanted him to stay in that damn bedroom for an eternity. Tony knew it was awful. He felt bad about it when the reality of his behavior finally caught up with his mind. 

Tony felt like he used Steve almost like a sex toy. AHH, he hated to think that way but that was their most common activity. Tony felt the urge to do that common activity with him again and he grabbed Steve’s hips. He held him in place and Steve looked down at him. 

Tony grinned and he tried to untie those grey slacks but Steve forced him to stop. He held Tony’s hands gently. 

“I have an appointment at 9 am so I’ve gotta go get ready.” He released Tony’s hands and he retied his pants. Tony frowned and he grabbed at the pants again. 

“Appointment? For what? That’s too early for an appointment. Let me..” Tony tried to get in those pants and Steve stopped him again. NO. Steve bent down to Tony’s level and he made sure those hands remained far away from his body. 

Tony ended up putting Steve in a strange twist. He was in a playful armlock of doom and Tony didn’t want to let him go. 

“I see a psychiatrist once a week. Every Sunday.” Steve admitted as he attempted to untwist himself. Steve gave a short laugh because Tony started to pull his shirt up over his head. 

Sttttoooooopppppp ittttt. Steve struggled and Tony gasped. 

“You’re seeing a shrink? How long have you done that? Wait? WAIT WAIT WAIT. Hold up buddy.” Tony pried closer and he tightened his grip on Steve. No way. Tony managed to get Steve back onto the bed. He had him all twisted up. 

“Tony stop. I’ve gotta go.” Steve held in his laugh and he thought that he could just roll them both onto the floor. That was one way to get untwisted. 

“Who is your psychiatrist? I’m serious because you are ... think of yourself as a golden nugget of information. You can’t just trust some shrink with your soul.” Tony was dead serious. He needed to know who Steve spoke to. He let Steve go and he stood up on his bed. Tony had his own pair of pants on so he tightened the drawstring and he activated his program. 

“What is the name of your psychiatrist? I’m serious Steve we need to run it through my type of security search.” Steve remained on the bed for a moment and then he looked up at Tony. 

Tony began to think that Steve didn’t understand the value of his deepest darkest thoughts. That was pretty privileged information and Steve needed to be careful who he shared information with. 

“It could be someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. or even Hydra. Anyone can impersonate a shrink Steve so tell me who it is and how you contacted the person. Hurry up or you’re going to be late.” Tony wasn’t against therapy. 

He ignored his own mental health, but he was glad the services were available for others. Steve’s shrink needed a BACKGROUND CHECK. Steve held out on an answer. He just stared up at Tony. He hesitated and he stared. 

Tony turned around and he dropped down onto Steve’s lap. He kissed the blonde and he tried to make him understand. Steve didn’t want to be that distrustful. He wanted to believe that it was ok to set up appointments with psychiatrists and let that be that. 

Steve wanted to feel something normal. He didn’t want his weekly appointments to become shrouded in something negative. He didn’t want to look at Tony. Steve stared at the floor. 

“You can’t just believe people anymore. You have to check them out and you have to figure out who they really are. I’m not being paranoid it’s a friggen fact. Steve seriously look at me.” Steve refused. 

He was overwhelmed with the whole thing. He wanted to leave and he wanted to go to his appointment. 

“Please tell me the name of your psychiatrist. Have you talked about me? Does your psychiatrist know about us?” TONY NEEDED STEVE TO SPIT IT OUT. 

Steve finally looked at Tony and he nodded his head. 

“My psychiatrist encouraged me to talk to you. I told him that I started to develop feelings for you. That’s why I went to your shop last week.” Steve looked away from him again and he felt that familiar sensation all over his body. He didn’t want Tony to find something out about his psychiatrist. 

Steve feared the outcome of Tony’s search. Tony did his best to ignore Steve’s confession. The soldier developed feelings for him. Tony heard that part and he touched Steve’s arms. 

He physically gave him a response. Tony kissed him and he drew out a soft gasp from Steve’s lips. Tony’s intention was to get as much information as he could. The shrink was male. Tony forced 

Steve’s confession of feelings out of his mind and he focused on obtaining the NAME. 

“Tell me his name. You can’t trust some shrink with your soul Steve. Just trust me on this because you have a kind heart and those fucks out there? They will wreck you if you let them in.” Tony wasn’t sure if that would get him the results that he wanted. 

If Steve confessed his soul to someone, that person needed a Jarvis run background check. End of story. 

“His name is Dr. Ben Forrester. I was given his number through the VA. Peggy got ill back in September I needed to talk to someone.” Steve covered his face with one of his hands. Tony stood up and he turned to the edge of his bed. 

Steve rubbed at one of his eyes and he glanced up at Tony. Tony looked a million miles away and Steve fixed his shirt. He felt horrible. Steve wanted to leave but he needed to know what Tony planned to do with the information. 

“Jarvis? I need you to do a full background check on Dr. Ben Forrester. I want his full work schedule. Connect all his appointments with Steve Rogers to the timelines of any S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and personnel.” 

An image of Steve’s psychiatrist appeared. Tony studied the image of the man as various screens of information began to form around him.  
It was insane to watch. Tony processed information at an insane rate. Steve just watched him toss stuff away and he brought certain information closer. 

Jarvis provided all the information that Tony asked for and then the brunette hunted for more. 

“Now crack into his personal life. Run everything he’s got. I want his vacation times and his own personal schedule. I want every doctor’s appointment this person has been in for the past six months." 

“Right away sir.” Jarvis went to work and Tony scratched at his chin. He brought over the screen that had multiple images of different 

S.H.I.E.L.D agents and personnel. The psychiatrist was caucasian so Tony zoomed into his eyes. Even with a good prosthetic or mask you could tell around the eyes if the skin color beneath was lighter or darker. 

“Similar complexion. Eliminate all images of agents or personnel with a darker skin tone.” The images were wiped away and Steve continued to watch Tony work. 

“Scan the lips of the image and run them with the agents that remain. keep everyone that has a similar tone and shape. More agents disappeared. Steve counted six images. That meant six agents were not scheduled at the time that Steve had his appointment and they had similar features to his psychiatrist. 

Steve recognized only one person pictured. Natasha Romanov was pictured with the others. 

“Sir, there is a discrepancy with the schedule between Steve Roger’s appointments and the personal record of Dr. Ben Forrester.” 

“What is the discrepancy Jarv?” Tony cracked his knuckles and he eliminated a few more screens. 

“On his schedule for April 15th, Dr. Ben Forrester was at a seminar in Seattle Washington. He also had an appointment set with Steve Rogers at 9 AM.” 

“Run his flight and travel patterns and give me all the information you can on the seminar. See if it was canceled or confirm his attendance.” Tony looked down at Steve. Steve held a blank stare. 

“Have you ever missed an appointment Steve?” Steve broke from his trance and he glanced up at Tony. 

“No.” Tony turned his focus back around and he studied the different screens. Jarvis pulled up the flight log and he even brought up video footage of Steve’s psychiatrist as he boarded a flight. 

“Sir, Dr. Ben Forrester attended the seminar. That is the only discrepancy at this time.” 

“You mean that is the only discrepancy that Dr. Ben Imposter failed to catch. I got you sucker.” Tony looked down at Steve and he pointed at the picture of his shrink. 

“THAT is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Steve. Well, I hope it is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. because I can’t track Hydra’s information. I have only small intel on other organizations.” Tony knew that some scum bag took advantage of Steve at his weakest point. 

Steve just processed the information. Tony turned back to his work and Steve sat there. He covered his face again and he sighed against his hands. 

Tony cleared away the screens and he dropped back down to Steve. He climbed onto that lap and he forced Steve to look at him. 

“I can find someone for you. Someone that is legit and has no fucking agenda. I can find you someone that has no ties to any of that bullshit out there.” 

Tony kissed him. He felt bad about the entire thing. He could feel how upset Steve was. His body was tense and his kiss was restrained. Tony didn’t like it and he forced Steve to lay down onto the bed. Tony remained on his lap and he began to kiss the wounded soldier all over. 

Steve’s chest hurt. He kept his eyes closed and his reactions were minimal. Tony kept his talk up. He needed Steve to listen and to really hear him. 

“Can you trust me to do that? I really can find you someone Steve. If you need an outside party to talk to I’m all for it.” Steve kept his mouth shut. He wanted to throw a chair. 

Steve felt betrayed and he needed to clear his head. He wanted to go to his appointment because he needed to work out all the emotions he had felt in a week. Tony was a roller coaster in and out of that suit and Steve needed to process all of it. 

Tony moved over his lower half in a way that aroused him. Steve glared a bit and he gripped Tony’s sides. The soldier was mad and Tony knew it. 

Tony wanted to explore some sex with an angry Steve. He had always been romantic about it and attentive. Tony was curious and his grin emerged. How rough could he get? 

Tony liked how passionate and aggressive he was, but he wanted to know how Steve Rogers fucked when he was mad. Ahhh Tony engaged it and he untied those grey slacks. Steve was not gunna leave that room. 

Tony made sure of it. 

~~~~~~~~ 

At exactly 9 am the door to Dr. Ben Forrester’s office did not open. The secretary did not bring Steve into the room. Natasha sat in the chair and she waited a moment. 

Steve was two minutes late. Natasha hated the situation she was in because that was her only way to obtain any insight on BOTH Tony and Steve. 

The two fell off the face of the earth after the encounter in the lab. Tony went from his lab to his room and Steve went to his apartment in Brooklyn and then when he got to the tower Natasha was unable to track his movement. 

The door opened and she looked in the direction of the movement. She saw the secretary walk in but Steve was not behind her. 

“Ben? You have a phone call.” The secretary held a portable phone out and Natasha took the phone. She placed the phone against her ear and she heard a few different sounds. 

It sounded like muffled laughter. Natasha heard short gasps and laughter? She studied the sounds in her ear and finally a voice broke into focus. 

“Hello? is this the imposter version of a Dr. Ben Forrester?” She heard the voice and the laugh of Tony Stark. She also heard sounds that came from a Steve Rogers. Natasha felt an anger rise within her. 

Tony was in the middle of a power struggle with Steve. He covered Steve’s mouth because he wanted Tony to end the call. They both laughed about the situation because Tony was compelled to call Steve’s psychiatrist DURING the sex they were engaged in. 

So much was going on for Steve. Tony made sure he waited until Steve got nice and loud. The soldier was so into it and Tony picked the perfect time. The sex between them reached an intense level and Tony made the sudden decision to call the office. Steve was aroused, in shock, and Tony kept that mouth covered with both of his hands. 

“Steve Rogers isn’t going to make it to his appointment today but he does have a message for you. He wants you to go get fucked.” Tony laughed so loudly and Steve forced his mouth out of his grip. Steve yelled up at him and Natasha almost dropped the phone. 

“KNOCK IT O-” The call ended. Pandora’s box had officially opened and Natasha stood up. She handed the phone back to the secretary and the woman left the room. 

Natasha slammed the door behind her. She peeled out of her disguise and she headed to the tower. She needed to have a conversation with Tony Stark. 

Back in Tony’s bedroom, the power struggle continued. Steve could not believe Tony’s behavior. 

He glared at the person that kissed him and he began to turn his face away from his lips. Steve felt a million different emotions all at once. His main two at the moment were a mix of anger and joy. It made him happy, but it pissed him off at the same time. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT. Damn it. Tony you..” Steve was so pissed. Tony just laughed again. His laugh was loud. Ohhh Tony wanted to know who the agent was. The brunette was so friggen happy. 

“I what?” 

“You piss me off.” Steve allowed his lips to be kissed for the ten-thousandth time that morning. He allowed it but he still held his anger. Steve jerked his own body a certain way. The movement caused Tony to close his eyes. It felt good so he ended his behavior and he focused on the more important business between them. 

The two became silent and the speed of their actions increased. 

Natasha made it to the tower. She had a conversation with Clint Barton first. She needed the archer to be on the same page as her. Her agenda was to help Steve so she filled the archer in on the situation. 

She didn’t know what Tony’s agenda was or what his intentions were with Steve, but she knew Tony well enough to come to a conclusion about their new little connection. Tony had the ability to keep Steve off the radar more than anyone she knew and Natasha determined that it was a bad thing. 

She spoke with Clint in the common room of the tower. It was important for the two of them to keep the team as a team. In a certain light, they were considered the weakest members. They didn’t have superpowers and special armor. 

Tony needed to understand that and he needed to stop with his games. Natasha and Clint were not going to allow Tony to mess with Steve’s head over some Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. grudge match. They weren’t going to allow Steve to be in the middle of it. They decided to engage the two and form a decision about it soon. 

The activities between Steve and Tony finally ceased. Steve put his grey slacks back on and Tony migrated to his bathroom. He washed up and he look at himself in the mirror. He noticed something and he rubbed at the side of his neck. 

Steve marked up his neck. Tony gasped and he glared out the bathroom door. Tony made him angry and the fat bruise on his neck symbolized the frustration that the soldier had. 

Well, it symbolized something and Tony didn’t want to know what it meant. He changed his clothes and he walked into his bedroom. 

“This is really subtle.” Tony pointed at his neck. The billboard of sexual activity was apparent. Steve just smiled and he scanned the room for his stuff. He didn’t care about the mark he left on Tony’s neck. Steve did it on purpose. 

He wanted Tony to get the hint that he wanted to be with him. He wanted others to know as well and Steve thought it sent the right message?  
When he was younger he often saw girls or guys with a mark on their neck. 

He asked Bucky about it. He learned that it meant the person was taken. Steve always wanted to do it to another person. Now, he did it and Tony needed to DEAL WITH IT. 

His jacket was on the floor. His shoes were off by the dresser. His keys were where? Steve wanted to leave but at the same time, he wanted to ask Tony something one more time. 

Steve decided that it would be his last attempt. 

“Tony? I’m free this morning now since you butchered my appointment.” Tony laughed again and he hunted for a hoodie. He needed to wear the hoodie so he could keep his fucking neck covered. 

“I don’t have any other plans right now so, would you like to have breakfast with me? We can go to a diner or I can make you something? If, you’d like.” Steve looked down at his jacket as he picked it up. He folded it and he looked around for his keys. 

Uhhh Tony looked up from his closet. Damn it Steeeeeveeeee. Tony found a black hoodie and he studied it. 

“Uhh do me a favor real quick. Ask Jarvis where Natasha Romanov is. I’ll think about breakfast but, just send him an inquiry for me.” Tony still studied the hoodie. He had a favorite one and he couldn’t find it. The one he really liked had a crisscross shape in certain spots. 

He wondered where it ran off to. Steve rolled his eyes and he located his keys. 

“Jarvis? where is Natasha right now?” Steve asked and he looked over at Tony. Happy? Natasha was alerted and she gave Jarvis her response. 

“Captain Rogers, she is on the common floor with Clint Barton.” Tony settled for the hoodie that he found earlier. Steve tossed his hands up because now Tony knew where Natasha was. 

“You heard that right? So, would you like to have breakfast with me?” Steve felt like he was at a dead end. He enjoyed every moment that he spent with Tony but Steve wanted it to be more than just sex between them. 

He thought it was an ok time to bring it up. Maybe? Steve watched Tony stand up and the brunette clawed his way into the hoodie. Steve’s mouth opened a little when he saw Tony put the hood up. It concealed the mark that he left on Tony’s neck and Steve frowned. 

“We can have breakfast at the common floor. You like to cook there right?” Tony finally gave him a response and he slipped his feet into some shoes. Natasha was down there and Tony wanted to make an appearance. 

He wanted to look her right in the eyes and ask her a few questions. Steve’s posture straightened and he smiled a little. Tony wanted to have breakfast with him? In a commonplace with other people? Steve was glad to hear it. 

“I do. I cook there often. I’ll grab some food from my floor, change out of this, and I’ll meet you there ok?” Steve felt a bit better. Tony finally wanted to do something else with him. He smiled and he gave Tony a kiss on the cheek. Aww Tony smiled and he covered his face with the hoodie. 

Romanov was on his mind. Tony hid his face and he popped back out once Steve was on his way to the elevator. 

“Let me know when you’re on the floor and I’ll join you. And don’t cook me too much because you have four stomachs or something. I don’t need a crazy amount of food.” Steve nodded his head and he pressed the button on the elevator. 

He stepped in and he pressed the number to his floor. Tony remained where he stood and he had Jarvis bring up the information on the psychiatrist again. He stared at the picture. Tony couldn’t prove it, but when Natasha’s picture showed up as Jarvis ran his search Tony’s gut immediately locked on her. 

The way she carried herself around Steve was the reason behind his suspicion. She followed him around, tailed him, and she was even caught by Jarvis when she tried to ask for Steve’s movement patterns in the tower. 

“My bet is on you Romanov.” He stared at the image and he tried to imagine Natasha in the disguise. Tony forced the screen away and he started to clean up the mess he just made of his closet. After a short while Steve alerted him and Tony headed to the elevator. 

He pressed the button for the common floor and he headed down. Natasha and Clint sat at the table and they spoke to Steve. Steve cooked as they spoke. 

“You’re here a lot more than normal Steve. I’ve seen you come and go.” Clint stated the obvious because he couldn’t state the obvious obvious. 

Only Steve and Tony knew about what was going on with Steve and Tony. If they acted like they knew anything then Natasha’s cover was blown. 

“Truthfully Clint I get kinda bored at home. Plus, the gym here is really nice.” Steve gave his excuse and he prepared some food for everyone that was there. 

“What about uhh what was her name? Your girlfriend? How’s she doing?” Clint looked over at Natasha and he smiled for some awkward reason. He didn’t know the entire situation but he knew that Steve was with Sharon Carter. 

They both needed Steve to know that they had no idea about his connection with Tony. The archer thought that was the best question to make him appear uninformed. Steve turned the knob on the stove and he readied the plates and the silverware. 

“Sharon. We ended it a little while ago. We’re still friends and all that but, it’s not like we hang out.” Steve didn’t mind the questions. He didn’t get to have his therapy session so breakfast with a few friends was better for him. 

After a while, Steve brought the food over to Natasha and Clint. They both smiled when they saw the plates. Steve dropped o ff some orange juice and then he went back into the kitchen for his plate and for Tony’s. 

The elevator door opened and Tony stepped out. His eyes locked on Natasha and the two made eye contact. 

“Well well well. Look who it is. HI TONY.” Clint had not seen Tony Stark’s face in foreeeverrrr. The archer watched him strut into the room and he watched him glare at Nat. Nobody glared at Nat. 

Clint let it slide and he just let Tony do his thing. 

“Nice hoodie.” Clint pointed at his head and Tony gave him a smile. He planned for the hood to REMAIN ON until Steve’s pleasure mark was o ff his neck. Steve almost dropped the plate when he heard that Tony was on the common floor. He felt nervous. 

Tony looked over at the kitchen and he wondered if Steve would survive breakfast. Steve was on a date with himself because Tony had a bone to pick with Natasha. 

She held a grin. Tony went to sit down but he stopped everything when Steve walked in. The two of them stared at each other for a moment. It was their first “public” appearance. They were outside Tony’s bedroom and they both felt strange about it. 

“Hey Tony. Where are you sitting?” Uhh Tony looked at the table. He didn’t care where he sat. He pointed at the closest spot which had the most open space and Steve set the plates down. 

He could tell that Steve was nervous. He didn’t need to be nervous it was just breakfast. Tony told himself that over and over and he questioned his sanity. He grabbed for his chair but someone else had their hand on it. 

Tony tried to move his chair. WELL? Steve held onto Tony’s chair and Tony looked at him. They both tried to move his chair. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m ..” Steve looked down at the chair and Tony made the connection. The man was from the 1930s. In the 30s, 40s, and 50s men pulled the chairs out for their dates. That behavior was especially common for men of service. They pulled those chairs out for everyone on the planet that needed a seat. That was beyond ordinary nature and it was expected of them back then. 

“Oh right. Uhh.” Tony released his own chair and Steve pulled the chair out for him. Natasha and Clint stared at each other and then they started to eat the food that Steve prepared. 

Tony sat down and he tried to ignore how awkward that was. Steve knew it was awkward. He never broke any of his habits that he was taught as he grew up. 

He had to pull the chair out for Tony. He cared about him and it didn’t matter what gender Tony had. It was in his blood to do it. Steve sat in the seat beside him and he looked over at Natasha and Clint. The two assassins just stared. 

“Thanks Steve. You whipped that up quick.” Clint ate the omelette and he grabbed for the orange juice that Steve brought over. 

“Well I learned a trick from one of the men that prepared eggs for everyone in the service. He had to cook up thousands of meals for everyone so I thought it was a good skill to learn.” Steve gave a smile and everyone at the table looked at him. 

Everyone looked except Tony. Tony used his tech to pull up the image of Steve’s psychiatrist. He compared the face to the live version of Natasha Romanov that sat across the table from him. 

“He cooked up all the meals for the soldiers?” Clint decided to engage Steve in CONVERSATION. Because Steve needed to CONVERSE with other PEOPLE. He wanted Tony Stark to get the hint 

before Clint Barton punched him in the jaw. 

“Well, they worked in shifts of course. The man I spoke to probably cooked millions of eggs by the end of his service if you think about it.” Steve thought about all the different forms of service. He started his service work as a sideshow freak in a suit. 

He still felt that way at times. Steve ate his food and then he looked over at Tony. Tony was a million miles away and Steve looked down at Tony’s food. Tony hadn’t eaten any of it. 

“SO Natasha. Where were you at 9 am this morning?” Tony closed the screens and he cut right to the chase. Steve heard the words and his heart sank in his chest. The soldier understood Tony’s real plan and he stood up. 

Clint and Natasha watched Steve as he made his exit. He grabbed the orange juice off the table and he headed into the kitchen. Steve needed to get out of there and away from Tony. Plus, he needed a taller glass and he was no longer engaged in the breakfast. 

Steve poured the glass of orange juice and he took a drink. He felt irritated and he started to clean up his mess. Breakfast was over in his opinion. Natasha was beyond shocked. She stared at Tony with disbelief. 

“I was right here having a conversation with Clint.” She gave Clint a smile and then archer smiled back at her. He backed her alibi and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“You should eat your breakfast, Tony. Someone made it for you and it’s getting cold.” She wanted to shove that plate against his face. Tony moved the plate out of his sight. 

He wasn’t hungry at the moment and he wanted to look her in the eyes. 

“You’ve always been a double agent and if we’re supposed to be some great team why do you have to keep tabs on everyone huh? You’ve double-dipped for a bit too long don’t you think?” Tony didn’t know who’s side Natasha was on. 

It bothered him because she was stationed on the team. She had a guaranteed spot and at that point, Tony still didn’t trust her. Natasha held her glare and then she rolled her eyes at Tony. 

She refused to explain herself. Her interest at that point was only to help Steve. Tony could take a flying leap. They weren’t a good match in her opinion. Tony just proved it to her. 

“Hey Cap you in there? What did you want to do for your birthday? Today is the first right? So it’s only a few days away.” Natasha and Clint turned their focus to Steve and they IGNORED Tony. 

Tony scoffed. It was perfectly fine for Natasha to double dip and friggen SPY on Steve when he was vulnerable?  
During his therapy sessions? How sick in the head was Natasha. 

Tony knew it was her and he hated her for it. He snapped out of his angry state of mind when Steve walked back into the common area. 

“I have no plans. I don’t really want to do anything so please don’t make plans.” Steve washed the dishes that he used to prepare the food. He held a rag and he dried his hands. 

Natasha turned back to Tony. Steve’s LOVE INTEREST needed to hold his own weight. She decided to put him on the spot because at that point it felt like he didn’t care about Steve at all. 

“Tony do you have any plans for Steve? his birthday is on the Fourth of July.” 

“Why would I have plans for Steve? The entire country is celebrating his birthday so..” Tony looked over at the star-spangled breakfast maker. They weren’t married. Tony was put on the spot for what reason? 

His face began to melt beneath that hood. He forgot to change the settings on Jarvis AGAIN so he knew that he was about to get an alert. He needed to cool off . 

Steve looked mad, Natasha annoyed him, and Clint STARED at him. Tony knew that Steve was upset that he brought up the psychiatrist bullshit. HE HAD TO BRING IT UP. Natasha needed to be put in check. You don’t infiltrate someone’s therapy sessions. 

Fuck breakfast. Fuck the romantic bullshit. Tony’s body was on fire and he was angry for Steve. Tony decided to fight for Steve because the soldier boy only wanted to focus on omelets. Tony removed the hood from his head and he tried to lower his heart rate. 

He gave Steve Rogers his full attention and the other two people felt the heat rise up in the room. 

“Why don’t you just do something here? Right out that balcony, you’ll get to see the best fireworks show you can imagine. Invite everyone here and just be with your people. Or be with her people or you can be with my people? What do you want to do? Because that's all I’ve got for you, Steve.” Tony gave him a response and he looked Steve dead in the eyes. 

Natasha and Clint stared at the mark on Tony’s neck. Yuuuupppp... They knew exactly what went on between the two of them. The way they operated started to become clear. 

The two assassins no longer existed in Tony’s mind. He forgot about the mark on his neck and he just stared at Steve. Tony wondered, what the fuck do you want? 

UGH, he knew what he wanted but he just didn’t understand WHY. Steve dried his hands and he tossed the rag into the kitchen. 

“I like your idea. That works for me.” 

“Good. Thank you for the breakfast. And for what it’s worth I’m sorry you’ve been lied to for months and you can’t even share your soul without being spied on.” Tony had a huge problem with that. It was unacceptable. He stood up and he took the plate with him to the elevator. 

He planned to eat the food that Steve made him but he refused to eat it in Natasha’s presence. Steve watched him leave and his face formed a small smile. 

He understood Tony a little more in that moment. Tony didn’t want him to be ok with the situation. He didn’t want Steve to go about his business and cook breakfast like nothing was wrong. 

Steve had been wronged, and Tony wanted him to know it. 

“You’re welcome Tony.” He watched Tony enter the elevator and Steve looked at Natasha and Clint. He gave them a small smile and then he headed back into the kitchen. 

* * *

Chapter END Thanks for reading 


	52. No.1 Party Anthem

Chapter 52: Prelude Chapters: No.1 Party Anthem 

* * *

Tony dropped that omelet right there in the elevator. The plate flipped out of his hand and he watched it smack onto the floor. He felt a rumble beneath his feet and he leaned up against one of the elevator walls. 

"Jarvis? what is going on?" 

"Sir the tower is under attack. I have alerted everyone that is currently within range." The elevator hit the floor of Tony's lab and he headed out as soon as he was able. Tony jogged into his lab and he put on his suit. 

"I'm not waiting for the others to suit up." His helmet latched in place and he burst out of the workspace. Tony flew around the tower so he could catch a glimpse of what they were up against. He saw an enemy convoy and Jarvis ran the numbers. 

"Tony are you in the sky?" He heard Steve's voice and he responded. 

"Yes, I see them. We are looking at a small army. I think we've dealt with this bunch before." Tony flew in for a closer look. Steve ditched the rest of his breakfast and he hauled ass to his suit. Natasha and Clint followed his lead and the two were already prepared to fight. 

They weren't ever on holiday. 

"Clint, as soon as we know what we are dealing with I need you to back up Stark. Stay up here and shoot them down. Nat, I need you on the ground with me until we have more back up." 

"You got it." Natasha followed Steve and Clint headed to the balcony. They received alerts and they knew that other Avengers were on the way. Steve was in his suit and he grabbed his shield. 

"Which bunch is it Tony?" Steve and Natasha headed out and they came under enemy fire immediately. The attack was strange. Steve began to think it was a distraction of some sort. 

He looked around for something bigger as he started to fight with someone on the ground. 

"I think our Masters of Evil are back but I don't see any of the superstar members. Just a mass amount of the flunkies." 

"Ok. Clint has his eyes on you while you scout. I have a weird feeling about this so don't do anything flashy." Steve gave an order to Tony but he didn't call it one. 

"Why, I would never." Tony gasped and he continued to scout for more enemies. Steve, Clint, and Natasha could handle themselves with the bunch that they had. Banner was not called in and Thor was not in the area. The Falcon and Wanda Maximoff were the first responders. Tony saw them group up with Steve and Tony noticed something off in the distance. 

It looked like a...suit?

  
"I think we have an onlooker. Someone or something is all alone and it's pretty far off from the rest of the crowd." Tony hovered where he was and he had Jarvis run a scan. 

"What do you have on it Jarv?" Tony looked at the close-up scans of the suit. Steve elbowed one of the men and he looked around the sky for Tony. 

"Tony do not engage. I'm thinking the others are here for a specific reason. Do not engage." He better not engage. Steve saw Tony's suit and he kicked one of the enemies as hard as he could. 

Tony's eyes locked onto something that was on the suit. A fucking chess piece. He grit his teeth and he spoke to Jarvis. 

"Jarv go dark." He ended the communication between his suit and the others. Steve heard Tony say the words, "go dark" and he glared up at the sky. 

"NAT take over." Steve threw someone against the machine that they used to attack the tower. Steve stomped over what was in front of him and he began to head in Tony's direction. 

He'd climb up there and kick Tony's ass if the communication remained dark. Steve made his way to his stubborn teammate. Tony studied the suit and he tried to see what sort of weaponry it had. 

"Jarv, see if you can patch into any sort of radiofrequency. Stay dark on the others I don't want anyone listening in." Jarvis did as he was told and he patched into the frequency that was equipped in the suit. 

"Anyone home?" Tony floated in his suit and he migrated a bit closer to the armor. He couldn't infiltrate the tech and see if someone was inside it. He looked at the chess piece again and he sighed. How the fuck was Satan still a thing? His son was in prison so how was he able to create tech. Tony looked back over at the group. The Masters of Evil funded it? Tony needed to know. He turned his attention back to the chess piece suit. 

"Ezekiel?" He heard nothing and Tony decided to engage. He needed to take the suit by force and study it.  
He opened fire on the suit and it reacted. 

The suit dodged Tony's attack and it launched itself in Tony's direction. Steve was pretty far away but he saw Tony engage with the suit. The soldier clenched his fists and he watched the two suits fight up in the sky. 

Tony wanted to capture the suit and the person in it. He began to think that it was empty as they fought. 

"You have a communication link in that suit for a reason. So, let's chat." Tony heard no response and he got irritated. He grabbed the helmet of the suit and he began to twist it. 

Three arrows connected to the rib cage of the suit. Hawkeye hit the suit all the way from the party deck of the tower. He didn't use explosive arrows because Tony was too close. That was a huge distance. The suit knocked the arrows off with its arm and the faceplate of the armor collided with Tony's. 

"This is the new rendition of the Iron Monger." A distorted version of Ezekiel's voice reached Tony's ears and Tony felt that sick sting in his chest. It felt like he got bit by a snake. The Iron Fucking Monger. Satan was back from the dead to haunt him yet again. 

The suit used a massive amount of force and it drove the Iron Man armor down into the ground below. Steve was much closer at that point. He threw his shield but the suit exuded a force that knocked it back toward him. The shield returned to Steve and he noticed a vapor exit out of several vents within the strange armor. 

Tony's suit was covered with it and it began to dissolve. It slowly dissolved and Tony freaked out. The arms of his suit did not receive that much of the vapor. His hands were still secured in the armor and he could only hold back what was in front of him. Steve threw that shield again and he received the same result. His shield was repelled back and Steve ran as fast as he could to get to Tony. 

"Sir, your suit is malfunctioning. We do not have a countermeasure fo-" Jarvis shut down and Tony felt the rest of his suit dissolve off of his face and his body. Tony gripped the faceplate of the suit on top of him and he screamed out because everything began to melt around him. 

Within seconds Tony was exposed and he was in real danger. HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT. The face of the suit began to attack him like a rabid dog. The arms of the suit actually scratched him. It was designed with a mouth and with teeth. Tony looked up at that rabid fucking face and he began to kick his legs. 

He tried to get out from under it. An arrow hit the armor but Tony's face and his chest were almost bitten. He tried to hold that vicious suit back from his face. 

Steve Rogers slammed his shield and the entire force of his body into the rabid suit and he knocked it off of Tony entirely. Steve glared down at Tony and he looked at his melted suit. 

Steve said nothing and he threw the shield as hard as he could at the suit that was on the ground. It was not repelled that time and no one was inside the suit. Tony turned his head. He looked over at the new Iron Monger and he tried to hide his fear. 

His worst nightmare just occurred. His suit was disintegrated and Ezekiel's threat was for real. Ezekiel really wanted to rip him apart. Tony actually started to shake. He trembled and he tried to sit up. The bottom half of his suit remained on the ground. 

Tony pried his body into a seated position. Steve stomped the head in of that machine and he turned to face Tony. 

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO ENGAGE." Steve yelled. He barked at him and then the soldier looked down at the broken suit. Tony said nothing. He just looked around and he closed his eyes. 

"Do you know who controlled this suit? Tony? What happened?!" Steve couldn't believe what he saw. Tony's suit melted like butter. 

"If I hadn't of come over here you'd be DEAD Tony. So what is this suit I am looking at? Answer me. DAMN IT." Steve raised his voice again and Tony gripped one of his shoulders. He had been cut up in various places. Tony touched his wounds and he ignored Steve. He couldn't think straight enough to understand him. 

His mind filled with a bunch of stuff. He needed to test the suit that was dissolved and he needed to test the suit that dissolved it.  Tony needed to know how it was done because that was never going to happen to him again. 

"Natasha and the others finished off the attackers that were at the tower. They backed off after this thing was destroyed. Do you know who did this Tony?" Steve felt like Tony knew more information. 

"I have no idea." He lied to Steve because he didn't want anyone to know about Ezekiel Stane. He didn't want anyone to know about Obidiah Stane and the mess that Tony was in. 

"Don't lie to me, Tony. You went dark on the line." That was all the clarification that Steve needed. Tony knew more information and it pissed Steve off. He received an update in his ear from Natasha. 

She was in the Quinjet and she was headed in their direction to pick them up. 

"I need to get both of these suits in my shop. I have to go right now." Tony tried to stand. He was petrified. His body felt stiff and he was scared to death. 

"That suit is dissolving." Steve pointed at the new Iron Monger. Tony gasped and he managed to get to his feet. He covered the wounds with his arms and he walked toward it. Steve stopped him. He stopped him and he held Tony close. Steve wanted to see his wounds and Tony wanted to see THE TECH. 

"Steve, don't. I need it in my lab. It can't disintegrate. I need to know how it was done." Tony was stalked 24/7. The last thing he needed was for Ezekiel to see Steve all close to him. Tony looked down at what he had left to work with. 

Only one piece of it remained. A cybernetic leg was housed beneath a piece of rubble and it didn't get as exposed at the rest of the suit. Steve forced a distance and he picked up the leg that remained. 

"I need to know how it was done too. Let's go." Steve walked away and Tony tried to gather what was left of his suit. Tony wanted to cry. Reality hit him big time. 

The Quinjet landed and it opened up for the two of them. Natasha turned her chair around and she watched Tony enter the Quinjet. She handed medical supplies to Steve and Tony set down the remnants of his demolished suit. 

Tony took a seat and the Quinjet took off back toward the tower. Steve held his tongue because he wanted to scream at Tony. He moved over to the seat that was beside Tony and he made Tony turn in his direction. 

"Let me look at your wounds." Tony avoided eye contact and Steve forced his hands away. He forced Tony to remove that damn hoodie and Steve tossed it aside. Tony had blood all over the place. Steve couldn't tell where he was cut so he dug through the medical supplies. 

They felt the Quinjet land in the vehicle hangar of the tower. Natasha stood up and she walked around the two. She assumed that they needed a moment so she opened the hatch. Tony failed to listen to Steve. Natasha shook her head and she just walked out of the Quinjet. Steve stood up and he closed the hatch behind her. 

Steve sat back down and he still held his tongue. He began to clean Tony's wounds and the two remained silent. Tony needed to LEAVE and he needed to figure out how it was done. He didn't want to say one word to Steve. Tony kept his eyes closed and he glared at Steve in his head. Steve took in a deep breath and he finally said something to Tony. 

"Tell me who the tech belongs to. I know you know who it is so don't try to lie to me." Steve was very calm. He tossed away the blood-soaked rags that he used to clean Tony. He dressed the wounds and added ointment to the cuts. He began to unfold the bandages out of the container. Steve glanced at Tony and then he focused on the cuts. 

Tony debated what to say. His mind was so full he was about to burst. Tony rubbed at the side of his face and he thought of an answer. It was too fucking quiet in the Quinjet. He was all alone in there with Steve and Tony did NOT want to answer him. His suit was melted. All his hard work looked like a pile of melted glue. Tony stared at it and he felt tears slip out if his eyes. They just slipped and slipped out over and over. 

"I can't tell you. If I tell you I'm going to have a mental fucking breakdown right here. I know who it is but I'm not going to tell you, Steve. I can't have that conversation with you at all." Steve was done with his wounds and Tony tried to stand up. 

Steve forced him to stay in his seat and he got really close to him. 

"I need to go and I need to get to work. Leave me alone and let me go." Tony's voice was quiet but in his mind, he demanded to leave. 

"Just tell me who it is and I will put an end to it. Talk to me. Tony, you almost died out there. Let me help you." Tony got angry and he tried to stand up again. Steve would not allow it. 

"I'm not telling you who it is. It's only someone that wants me DEAD. Now, I need to go and I need to figure out how it was done so I'm going to tell you the same exact thing I told Pepper. Can you hear me?" Tony turned his head to the side and he waited for Steve to cool his jets. 

"If you need me and I'm not dead then I will be there for you. You can see me in my lab or you can meet me in my room before I pass out for the night. That is all I have for you, Steve. That is all I have now for Pepper. That needs to be enough because that is all I can give you." 

Tony had to confess what was really in his heart. At that point he considered Steve to be on the same level as Pepper. He had to treat him the same and he had to give him the same speech that he gave her. 

Tony Stark would die if anything happened to either of them so he needed them to stay far away. He needed to be unattached to them both. Tony told Steve that he and Pepper were always together. That was true. But, Tony couldn't be with her any longer and he felt the same way about Steve. 

Steve looked confused and he felt a horrible tension in his body. He didn't like what he heard and he closed his eyes. 

"They are closing in on me Steve and I can't keep up. I can't keep up so I need you to let me go. I can't do omelets. I can't go to dinner with you and plan birthdays. I can't give you what you want Steve. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Tony couldn't do it. 

He tried for YEARS with Pepper and he couldn't function in a relationship. He was always on edge and he was always under a threat. Tony was never able to be normal. He had become his father. He was paranoid and obsessed with his work. Tony never understood his father. He finally understood him after he fell in love with Pepper. 

Now Tony considered himself in love with Steve. He felt it and he knew it. So, he had to set him straight. 

"Please let me go. I need to leave." Tony stared off and the friggen waterworks tried to escape his eyes again. Tony forced them back as hard as he could. He didn't want to let Pepper go and he didn't want to let go of Steve. 

The soldier pulled Tony into a gentle kiss. He understood what Tony said to him and it made his chest ache. In a way, Steve had just been dumped and he didn't know what to think. He had to hold him and he had to kiss him and Steve really needed to process. 

Tony couldn't breathe so he backed out of the kiss. He wiped his face and he looked at everything but Steve. 

"Can I bring you food? I won't ask you for anything else. I just want to make sure you're eating right and.." Steve took the information pretty hard. He wondered how Pepper felt when Tony told her the same information. 

Steve stared at the floor of the Quinjet. Tony nodded his head and he smiled at Steve. 

"Yeah. You can bring me food whenever you want. I'll keep the same sort of schedule that we've been on and my floor is always open for you. It's just, I only feel safe in my lab and in my room right now." Tony hoped that he'd feel better at some point. 

He needed to lock himself away and he needed to fix himself a new suit. Tony needed to understand the damage that Ezekiel caused. He needed to get to it yesterday, so he had to end his connection with Steve. 

Tony finally breathed at a normal rate and he tried to stand. Steve moved back and he let him rise to his feet. 

"I'll carry everything to your lab for you." Steve handed Tony back his hoodie. Tony hugged the hoodie for warmth. He was cold and he was still shaken up. 

"Thank you." Tony tried not to look at Steve. He might have dumped Steve in a way, but he was still attracted to him and he was hard to look at. 

Steve studied Tony for a moment longer. His eyes moved over to the mark on his neck. Steve held a thought about it and he forced himself to look away. He thought about the moment when he decided to do it. 

His body felt so good at that moment and he couldn't control himself. He wanted Tony to be his. Steve didn't realize how possessive he could be. Now it felt like his week long roller coaster ride with Tony had ended. 

Steve planned to respect what Tony had said to him. He would not attempt to be in a relationship with him any longer. He'd only bring him food in the evenings because he didn't want to disturb Tony as he worked. Steve felt down because he wanted to know more information and well, he was dumped. Steve didn't get all the information he wanted out of Tony but he decided that what he had was enough. 

"You're no longer going to be called in if we have to assemble. You need time to create new armor and I think you need time to recover from that attack. Can you hear me?" Steve unbuckled one side of his mask and he removed it. 

Steve stood up and he held his mask at his side. Tony looked at him and he ignored the warmth that rushed to his face. 

"I hear you. I'm sorry about all this." 

"Don't be sorry. Just try to get to a point where you can tell me more about who did this to you." Steve took a step in the direction of the melted armor. Tony had to make room for him and the two looked at each other. 

Tony wanted to kiss him. He fought the urge and he headed toward the hatch. He almost pressed the button to open it and he no longer fought what he felt. Fuck it. 

Tony almost died so he decided that he could kiss Steve before he left. He turned back around and he pulled the soldier to him. Tony gave him their last kiss because he needed to fucking get to work. Steve returned the kiss and he gently embraced him. Tony was hurt so he used restraint. 

Their lips came to part and Tony gave him another smile. 

"I'll expect some food later. Cheeseburgers, please. I crave them when death tries to give me a gentle kiss. Gotta run." Tony turned away from him and he opened the hatch. He stepped out into the hangar and he was surprised to see all the members outside the Quinjet. Tony kept his chest and his arms covered with the hoodie and he walked over to the group. 

They were all worried about Tony. They didn't know what went on and some of them only caught a glimpse of what happened.  
Tony couldn't deal with that. He gave them all a smile and he headed awwwwwaaaaayyyy. He needed to get to his lab five years ago. Tony went to his room first because he needed to change his clothes. He got to the elevator and he stared at the omelet and the broken plate on the floor. 

Tony looked up and he sighed. That was his life at that exact moment. Steve stepped over to the group. He held the melted armor and the cybernetic leg in his arms and he addressed the questions that he received. 

What information did he have to give? He didn't know who was responsible. The Master's of Evil fronted the distraction but that didn't explain the person responsible for the tech. Tony made it seem like it was an individual an not a group. Tony wasn't ready to have the conversation and it seemed like it was something personal from his past. 

"Tony is ok. He needs to get to work in his lab. We can talk more a little later if you'd like." Steve gave the general message to everyone that was gathered and he headed into the tower. Steve made a mental note because he needed to have a conversation with Bruce Banner. 

"Jarvis, can you have Bruce meet me in Tony's lab?" Steve headed to the elevator and he stepped in. He pressed the button and headed to the floor of the lab. He held onto everything and he steadied his nerves.  
"I have alerted him and he says he will meet you there." Steve was glad for that. He gave the wall of the elevator some eye contact and then his eyes dropped to the floor. 

He noticed the breakfast that he made Tony was on the floor. Steve just laughed because his hands were full and he was unable to clean up the mess. 

Tony dropped his omelet. What a messsss. Steve laughed again and he distracted himself with the thought of the attack. The damage to the tower was minimal. The street-level part of the tower experienced the most damage. 

That was the part of the building that had a lobby and basically operated as a reception area for civilians to enter. If anyone needed to report or talk to an Avenger the lobby section was their first start of contact. Steve never went to that part of the tower and he didn't know why it was in his mind at the moment. 

The elevator came to a stop and Steve walked up to the door. He wasn't granted access and he didn't have his own security code. He had to wait for Bruce or Tony to arrive. Tony was in his room spaced out. He attempted to find new clothes to wear but he got lost in thought. Bruce arrived first and he let Steve into the shop. 

"This feels like it was a horrible situation." Bruce could feel the nervous energy from Steve. He led him to one of the tables and Steve set down the suit and the leg. 

"It's bad. Tony almost died today. Someone tried to kill him specifically and they managed to melt his suit." Bruce gasped and he looked at the object on the table. 

"That is Tony's suit?" It was unrecognizable. Steve nodded his head and he brought his hands to his hips. What he witnessed was traumatic. Someone out there had a very deep hatred for Tony. 

"Was his skin affected?" Steve shook his head no and then he looked at the door of the lab. Bruce started to contemplate because the substance was powerful enough to melt the armor down but it didn't affect Tony's flesh. 

"Bruce I'm going to leave in a minute. It will overwhelm him if I'm in here." Steve stepped closer to Bruce and the human form of the Hulk gave him a smile. 

"Why is that Steve? Why would you overwhelm him?" Bruce had to ask. Steve's expression changed to an emotional stare. He forced his eye contact away from Bruce. His face said it all. 

"Because he's in his 'I have to do things with my hands mode' and I will just be in the way. I need you to help him through this. Just, do your thing and be by his side. If anything comes up I'm here. Well  
I'm .." 

Bruce just smiled and Steve backed toward the door of the lab. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes. But I'm not staying. I can't." Steve rambled and he just left the lab. He needed to get Tony some food and he needed to think. Bruce just watched him leave and he held his smile. 

Bruce let the encounter leave his mind and he focused on Tony's suit. He had Jarvis run tests on it and he physically studied it. After a few minutes, he heard the door open. Tony arrived and he headed straight for the table with the leg. 

"Hey, Bruce. Long time no see."  
"Tony. This is a mess." Tony agreed with that. He gave Bruce a smile and he shrugged it off. 

"I'll break down what happened with the suit and you can breakdown the construction of the suit that melted your suit." Tony agreed with that as well. He looked away from Bruce and then he focused on what was in front of him. The only two things that existed in the room at that moment was Tony and the cybernetic leg. 

He stared at it for a moment and then his mind snapped into focus. Tony grabbed a small device that he used to collect particles and samples and he started to run it over his skin. He made sure he got his arms and his chest and his legs and his... all over. You get it right? 

He scanned his body with the device and then he dumped the contents into a container. What contents. Tony emptied what he could and then he had Jarvis run the material breakdown of the suit. Tony rolled the incubator around and he propped the leg into the machine. 

He was afraid it would do the same thing as the building that he worked on. He couldn't have any more of the leg dissolve. It needed a minimal amount of exposure to outside stuff. Tony secured the leg and he took a few minutes to read over what Jarvis had provided. Tony heard a knock on the door of his lab. 

Uhh Who dat? Tony snapped out of his thought and Bruce lowered his glasses. Steve was back and Tony froze up.  
Steve was still in his uniform he had something in his hands. 

"I need to scan him. Jarvis, let him in." Tony grabbed the device and he took a few steps in Steve's direction. The door to the lab was unlocked and Steve opened the door. 

Bruce watched the two as he read the reports he received. 

"Steve! So glad you made it. I need to scan you for particles of death." Steve walked further into the room and the two stood a few steps apart. Steve had a bag beside his leg. Tony noticed it and he smiled a little. Captain America brought him some drive-thru. Tony could see the logo on the bag. 

He held up the device so Steve could see. 

"This thing is going to gather up any particles you might have on you. You connected with the suit and nothing happened to you, but something might be... on you." Tony tried not to laugh and Steve just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Sounds good. Do what you've gotta do." Tony started to scan him. Up and down and all around. They tried not to be awkward about it but Tony needed to be thorough. Bruce wondered if Tony forgot he was there. 

Well, Steve did not forget that he was there and he gave Bruce an awkward smile. He was "scanned" and it made him want to laugh. Steve had to cover his mouth at one point because Tony was too funny. 

"Jarv are you getting any readings from this scan? Or my scan from earlier?" Tony needed to know because he had come up short too many times with the technology. He wanted to call it a ghost technology. It was so bizarre. 

"I can give you a more detailed report after your scan. But, at this point, several particles of the technology were gathered from Captain Rogers. No other particles are present." Tony smiled at Steve and he ended his scan. Tony was in a better mood because he was in his lab. 

"The results are in Steve. You ARE the father." Tony laughed and he turned away from him. Steve's face turned a deep red and he gave a short gasp. 

"Wha, what?" Steve formed a question but he blushed the whole way through it. Tony laughed again and he set the device on the table. Steve looked so confused. 

"You should look up 'Maury reads results' and you will experience the most un-interesting side of society. People are forced to watch it when they are stuck in a hospital or bored at home. Check it out. I dare you." Tony picked a pen up off his table and he started to chew on it. 

Steve was still very flustered. He glanced at Bruce and then he brought the food out from it's hiding place. Bruce wasn't going to deny what was in front of him any longer. He stood in the lab and he knew that when he looked at the two of them he looked at two people in love. 

Those two were definitely in it deep and he didn't need to know anything more than that. Nooooo thank you. He was all for it but he didn't need to know. Bruce turned back to his work and he wished them the best. 

"You need to eat and I don't need to know the reference." Steve was good without the knowledge. 

"I'm starting to think we should have stayed in the Quinjet." Tony had a thought and he vocalized it. Steve laughed and he glanced again at BRUCE. He was right there and Tony obviously flirted with him. 

But, he just dumped him. ? UGH. Steve knew that he was going to have a hard time with whatever it was Tony wanted. He held out the food. 

"TAKE IT." 

Tony stepped over to Steve and he grabbed the bag of food. He looked in it and he grinned. Cheeseburgers and slimy fries. He licked his lips and his eyes locked onto Steve. 

"Thank you. You killed the rabid machine, you saved my ass, and you barely lectured me about it." Tony liked to NOT receive lectures. Steve raised his eyebrows and he bit his tongue. Oh oh, he wanted to lecture him. He wanted to scream at him but he let it go. He knew that it wouldn't do him any good. 

"Now, you need to leave." Tony made that clear and Steve nodded his head. Steve was a distraction and he made Tony want to do other things. 

"Right. Goodbye Tony. Bye Bruce." Steve backed out of the step he was in and he headed to the door. 

Bruce? Tony almost dropped the bag of food. He set it down on the table and he remembered that Bruce was there. JESUS FFFFFuckin FFFhhhh TTTTTT... Chrissssttt. Captain Distraction was gone and the door locked behind him. Tony and Bruce got to workkkkkk and no more distractions came his way. 

* * *

Chapter END  
Thanks again for reading 


	53. Fragments of Time

Chapter 53: Prelude Chapters: Fragments of Time 

* * *

The Black Widow stood in front of a bulky desk. She had her back turned to one of the windows and she stared off at the office door. Nick Fury was seated at the desk she stood in front of. It wasn’t his style to push papers and sit at a desk. But, after the encounter he had with the Winter Soldier he was restricted and decided to take it easy. 

His vulnerability was revealed to him after that battle and in his mind, the Avengers REALLLY needed to work. For humanity’s sake and for his own sanity he needed them to get their shit together. But, that wasn’t the reason why he asked Natasha to speak to him. He needed to formulate a mission and he needed Natasha’s insight in order to identify the key players. 

“I’ve received some intel regarding Tony. Someone is orchestrating an attack on him. Now Nat, this serves as a blessing and a curse because it involves our best friend Bucky Barnes.” 

Natasha kept her arms crossed. Another attack was being set on Tony. It had only been one day since Tony’s suit was melted to putty and there he was under threat again. She thought about the Winter Soldier briefly but her mind slipped back to Tony. 

She was afraid that he was going to snap. 

“How is Mr. Hollywood doing out there Natasha? I don’t need details I just need to know how he is.” Fury never wanted the details. Personal details freaked him out and complicated things. Natasha knew how Fury wanted his information. She sulked for a moment and then she responded. 

“He was just attacked by someone and I have no idea who it was. I think you should get rid of the problem but you need to keep him in the dark. Tony is at a breaking point and I don’t think he is doing well right now.” 

Natasha wasn’t ready to give Fury her two-month assessment on the Avengers. Her report had too many holes in it and it bothered her. She let the thought go because she knew that she needed to talk to Fury about Tony. The assassin had no information to really give him. She just felt that he was in a bad place. 

“I think I’m not seeing the entire picture. I’m led to believe that he has no regard for Steve’s ability to lead the group, but I get proved wrong again and again. I can’t properly gather information on him and I can’t give you any real insight.” Tony frustrated her. He was the problem child of the group. She couldn’t explain his behavior to Fury. He was too unpredictable and too secluded. 

“Who should I send in to handle the situation? I want two people. This mission will require those two people to engage with Tony at a younger age.” Natasha’s eyes stretched open a little wider. She turned and looked at Fury. 

“How young are we talking?” Natasha had to ask. 

“He will be seventeen.” The intel they had at that point gave them a specific date. Fury wasn’t sure if the date would stick but that was what they had at the moment. Natasha still stared at Fury. 

“What the hell are people trying to do to him?” She felt bad for Tony. She knew from what she heard and read about his father that the Starks were constantly in danger. Ugh, she knew why but she just had to ask. 

Fury didn’t want to give her too many details about the threat. Natasha was his most trusted agent, but he felt protective of Tony and his past. 

“Who should I send?” He wanted to keep the conversation on point. Natasha sighed and she turned back to the position she was in earlier. Her first thought was Steve. Steve was the only one that had the patience and the ability to communicate with Tony. The recent change to their interactions held her back for a moment. 

She planned a pair in her mind and she thought it over. Natasha really had an inner debate because it also involved Bucky Barnes. 

“Send Clint and Steve. Steve needs some space away from the Tony that lives here. Plus, the two of them can handle a younger Tony. What exactly is your plan with the Winter Soldier?” That part wasn’t clear in her mind. 

“This is an opportunity to finally have him in our possession. Or, at least we can have him out of Hydra’s grip. He’s defected back to them again or he was captured. They plan to use him and he is the threat against Tony.” Natasha rolled her eyes. She didn’t like what she had heard and she turned around and gave Fury her complete attention. Fury looked up at her and he gave her a half-smile. 

The situation sucked, but they could only adapt. 

“The mission is just in a developmental stage. I’m working with my source to gather more information. Clint and Steve will be sent in when we finally have solid information.” Fury predicted that the information would be ready in a few months. 

An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. had infiltrated the base where the first intel was gathered. At that time the agent was only there to gain additional intel. When they had more information then Steve and Clint would be sent in. 

“You said that Steve needed space from the Tony from this time. Is there anything that I need to know about them?” He figured they had another argument. Natasha thought about what to say. Their “relationship” was too premature at that moment and she had no information to provide. 

“No. Right now they have hit an interesting speed bump and I’m not sure where it’s led them. But, I think it will all come out in the wash.” Fury didn’t need to know anything more. Steve trusted her in an indirect way and she would not reveal what he felt for Tony. 

She had no idea what Tony felt for Steve and that was why she pushed for the soldier to be sent on the mission. They needed space and Tony needed to focus. 

“I think the team is losing Tony. He is slipping into a bad level of paranoia that might be familiar to you. He doesn’t trust you or me, he has enemies that he keeps to himself, and he believes that S.H.I.E.L.D. is out to get him.” Fury let out a long exhausted sigh and he rest his head on the desk. Tonyyyyyyyyyyyyyy he sighed again and Natasha continued. 

“I can’t connect with him in any way, he doesn’t listen to Steve, and I know that he is in a bad place.” Natasha had to vent a little bit. Fury recognized the behavior as he listened. He was not happy to hear that information. 

The apple didn’t fall far from the tree. Fury thought about Howard Stark. His protective nature took over and he made a decision. Fury sat up in his seat. 

“I want to talk to Tony. I want to talk to him today. Can you get me in that lab Nat?” Fury raised his eyebrow and Natasha smiled. She knew that Tony had a bone to pick with her so she was confident that she was able to get in the lab. 

“I’ll get you in.” She held her smile and Fury stood up. He gathered a file from his desk and the two left the office. They left together and Natasha pulled out her cellphone. 

She sent a text message to someone that she hoped would help the situation. 

~~~~~~ 

Tony’s lab was a mess. Actually? It was more of organized chaos. Bruce and Tony worked the entire night and the entire next day. They had tested everything to try and create the same vapor that melted his suit. The vapor that Ezekiel created melted the alloy of his suit but his skin wasn’t affected. 

Tony knew that Ezekiel added that effect in just for the flare. He wanted Tony’s flesh to be exposed so that the vicious suit could rip him to pieces. It was a bit much and kinda psychotic. Bruce and Tony tried many different experiments. The substance that came the closest was a concentrated solution of hydrochloric acid. 

The acid dissolved the alloy, BUT it created a dangerous vapor and it could burn the skin. The reaction was nothing like the vapor that Ezekiel used. Tony began to think that he had to have used some sort of magic. It had to be some bullshit magic trick or something from another fucking planet. Tony heard a buzz of some sort and he rubbed at his eyes. 

Hhhhoooooowwwwww thhhheeeee ffffuuuucccckkkk???? Tony was beyond irritated and he threw things around when he had the chance. Bruce received a text message from Natasha. 

She asked if the two of them could talk in the common room. Bruce gulped and he looked over at Tony. The man looked stressed out and tired. Bruce took in a deep breath and he just composed a text and responded. He had a feeling that Natasha wanted to talk to him. But, at the same time, he thought that she was up to something. 

“Tony? We’ve been at this for too long. You need to rest. Time to wrap it up.” Bruce sent Natasha another text and he stared at Tony. Tony had a thought and it tried to escape his brain. 

“It has to be magic.” Tony mumbled out loud and Bruce raised an eyebrow. He realized that he wasn’t heard. Tony was off on some distant galaxy. He watched him locate a pen and some paper. Bruce sent Natasha another text as Tony started to write something down. Natasha responded to Bruce and he checked the message. 

Bruce hesitated for a moment and then he sent his response. Natasha needed to get Bruce out of the lab. She had to do it. The woman planned to talk with him like she said in the text, but she had to get Fury in that lab beforehand. 

“Tony we have been down here since yesterday. It’s time to stop.” Bruce went unheard again and he began to plan a way to snap Tony out of his daze. A certain person came to his mind. Bruce was curious to see if he could use that “certain person” to snap him out of it. 

“STEVE is on his way.” Bruce dropped the name and he saw Tony’s body perk up. Tony looked over at the door and Bruce failed to contain his smile. 

“Huh?” Tony turned his focus to the door of the shop and Bruce laughed a little bit. Steve’s name was the trick. Tony stared at the door and then he looked at Bruce. 

“He is? ... wait why? How long have we been working?” Tony was pulled from his thought because he thought Steve was at the door. Tony heard the name STEVE and he instantly became hungry. How Pavlovian of him. Tony started to laugh as he rubbed his stomach. Bruce walked over to Tony and he sighed. 

“You need to rest. Do you want me to tell him to come down here? Because I’m leaving and I don’t want you to be alone.” Bruce had to be honest. He was worried about Tony. 

TONY GLARED OVER AT BRUCE. 

“No friggen way. Captain Food-bringer doesn’t need to come down here. He just did that because he wants to keep tabs on me like all the others. No thanks.” Tony scoffed off the thought and Bruce held a grin. 

“Right. That’s what Steve is up to. That makes sense.” He had to laugh. Steve was smitten with Tony and Bruce was all for it. He knew that Tony was the difficult one in the mix of course. But, that was expected. Tony was difficult no matter what and he knew that Steve had a long journey ahead of him. 

“Bruce...I have an idea in my head. It’s kinda crazy.” Tony bit his lip and he looked down at the paper that he wrote on. Tony calculated that it would take him a long time to fully develop the idea in his mind. 

It was a big one. It was a doozy. Tony had dreamt of it several times and he held the thought in the back of his mind every day. The attack on New York and Ezekiel’s threat forced him to push the thought to the front of his priority list. 

Bruce stared at Tony. Tony had a crazy look in his eyes and he had a feeling that he was not going to stop. He was obsessive and he often forgot that he was a human being. It was unhealthy so Bruce planned to have a chat with Steve. 

Tony was in a strange mental place and Bruce felt it was at a point where he needed to be monitored. He knew that he needed to set something up. 

“Oh boy. Hereeee we go. I can actually see the wheels as they spin around in your head. I’m going, Tony. Wrap it up in here and go get some sleep. Jarvis is going to alert me when you leave this lab.” Bruce gave Tony a smile and he headed toward the exit. 

“I want you to tell me about your idea tomorrow. I’m not going to listen until you sleep.” Bruce LEFT. He knew that Tony wanted the door locked behind him so Bruce turned to the security feature of the door. He punched in his access code and he locked the door. 

Bruce was in the elevator and gone before Tony could even react. He stood alone in his lab and he just sighed. Tony planned to keep Bruce in the dark on several things. His mind cooked up several features of his idea and he decided that no one would know all of his plans. 

Only Pepper could know and mayyyybe Steve. 

Tony stretched his arms back and he yawned. He looked down at the paper. After several minutes Tony heard the door to his lab open. He looked up and his jaw dropped when he saw Natasha walk in. 

She just... walked into his lab. Umm????? Exactly two seconds after she walked in Tony’s eyes locked onto Nick fucking Fury. The man with the iron eye patch just ...walked into his lab???? Tony just stood there. He already felt vulnerable and now his lab had just been invaded. His pulse went a little crazy. 

“Did you get Bruce’s access code? You could have knocked.” Tony glared at the table. Natasha answered as the two of them stepped closer to Tony. 

“I watched him and I got it. Yes. We could have knocked but you wouldn’t have let us in so, we chose this method.” Natasha crossed her arms and Fury studied Tony. The brunette refused to give them any eye contact. He picked up the papers he wrote on and he held them to his stomach. 

“I might have let you in. You didn’t try so, you’ll never know.” Fury rolled his eye and he made a gesture for Natasha to leave. She smiled and turned around. She had to keep up her appearance and have a chat with Bruce. The widow left the lab and Tony looked up at Fury. 

“We don’t have time to wonder if you’ll let us in or not. Time is ticking for all of us Stark and I’m not going to play your games.” Fury stood at a comfortable distance and Tony held a blank stare. 

“What do you want?” Tony didn’t have the energy to construct a clever response. Fury deduced that the person in front of him was tired and terrified. He dropped down a file on the table and Tony slowly looked at it. 

“That is your latest assessment that has been given to me by Natasha. You should look it over and understand the way you are being monitored by her. You’ll see that it is not intrusive, it’s full of general observations, and it only serves one purpose.” Fury looked around the lab and his eye locked on Tony’s melted armor. 

Tony growled and he snatched that file up off the table. He began to thumb through the file and started to read. Tony scowled and scowled as his eyes skimmed over the words. Ugh, he tossed the file down and he looked at Fury. 

“I am not your enemy Tony. Natasha just gives me general statements about how you are and how this group is working. I want you on the team and I want it to work. Can we try and get on the same page for once?” Fury was tired of the battle between Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. He wanted the two units to function as a partnership. 

That was the relationship he had with the father and he wanted to establish the same relationship with the son. 

“Did you infiltrate Steve’s therapy sessions? I can’t prove it of course, but I can feel it in my fucking bones.” Tony had a chill all of a sudden. A draft hit him or something. He glared around and Fury sighed. 

“I don’t know anything about that..” Fury would not answer that accusation and give Tony any ammunition to use against him. Steve Rogers needed to be monitored. His mental state was important and Fury didn’t want Steve to seek therapy and have that information go to someone else. His thoughts were safe with Natasha regardless of what Tony felt. Tony heard the response and he wanted to VOMIT. 

“Who melted your suit?” Fury had to stare at it. A top of the line Iron Man suit was demolished. That was a very bad sign. Fury walked over to the busted up suit and he looked it over. Tony rubbed at his face because he was tired and Fury annoyed him. Tony had a thought and he looked over at the door of the lab. 

Fury wanted to be on the same page as him? Tony wasn’t sure what that page looked like. It was hard for him to imagine. He thought about the threat to his life and Ezekiel’s ability to create tech. 

He formed a decision in his mind and then he decided to give the dog a bone. 

“You wanna be on the same page as me Nick? I’ll let you in on only ONE chapter.” Tony held up ONE finger. That was all Fury was going to get from him. Fury held a shocked expression. The son used Howard Stark’s trademark pitch when he bargained. Fury almost formed a gasp as he walked back over to Tony. 

He thought it was a joke. Tony appeared to be very serious. 

“Let’s talk Tony. I’m all ears and I’ll happily join you for only one chapter. I prefer to have you in small doses anyway.” HAH Tony laughed at that and then he yawned. Tony thought about what he wanted from Fury and he became serious again. 

“Ezekiel Stane. Obidiah’s little bundle of joy son. That is who wrecked my tech. He is supposedly a prisoner at the Seagate Penitentiary but he has been able to create his own version of Nanotechnology. I want to know how he is doing it, I want it shut down, and I want him relocated and monitored in a different way.” Tony was unable to accomplish that. He’d have to kidnap him and that was too much of a mess. 

He needed Fury to do that type of work. 

“I don’t want the others to know about Ezekiel. Can you just keep it between the two of us? I mean, you were around when a bunch of shit when down and you know more than most when it comes to his evil father.” Tony cracked his knuckles. His body started to tremble just as he brought up Ezekiel and Obidiah. The two people made his skin crawl. 

Fury knew more about them than anyone that Tony knew. He didn’t trust him but when it came down to it? Fury was the only one that he could talk to about it. Fury was shocked that he received the information that Tony just delivered to his ears. He read some information about an explosion at the Seagate Penitentiary that morning but he had the other mission on his mind so he only skimmed it. 

His mind wandered to the mission that they had to prepare for. For some reason, the new threat nagged on his conscience. This was the first olive branch ever extended between the two of them. Fury was not going to pass up the opportunity. 

“I can accomplish that and it will be just between you and me. So, what do I get in return?” 

Uhhh Tony exhaled and he rolled his head around and around a few times as he thought. His mind was so overfilled. He had to think about what he had to offer. He needed to develop his new idea and he couldn’t have anything else show up in his face. He decided to use Fury as an ally for the moment because it was the only way to really monitor Ezekiel. 

But what to give in return? 

“Hmmmmm I’ll behave myself? I won’t argue with Steve? I’ll actually listen to him for once? And maybe I’ll even stop trying to aggravate him?” Tony figured those terms were outstanding. Fury took a step closer to Tony and he crossed his arms. He gave the brunette a deep focused look. 

“Look, I need to make a new suit so my mind is mush right now.. You tell me what you want in return and I’ll think it over. I’ll contact my lawyer or something and possibly give you an answer when I feel like it.” PSSSHHHTTTT HAHA Tony laughed and then he covered his mouth. Fury was amused and he smiled at Tony. 

“I only want you to focus. I want you to focus on a new suit, I want you to get some rest, and I want you to give Natasha a break. She cares about all of you and you’re always a pain in her ass.” Fury walked over to the file that was tossed aside. He gathered the papers and he began to leave the lab. 

“I will take care of Ezekiel Stane.” Tony sighed a deep sigh of relief. He needed that person to leave his mind. His father flooded his mind and he hated it. Tony blinked a few times and then he watched Fury leave his lab. 

Tony was left alone and he closed his eyes. He thought about alcohol and he thought about a certain activity that he wanted to do with Steve. Uhrrmm that was a bad idea. Satan was on his mind and he was exhausted. Tony shut down his lab and he headed to the door. As soon as he left the lab and locked it he had Jarvis alert Bruce. The security he had on the tower prevented Bruce from knowing when he left the lab so he informed him. 

Tony made his way to the elevator and he pressed the button to go up. He didn’t realize it but he moved at the pace of a snail. He had a million different things on his mind so movement was low on the list. Tony made his way to the wall of the elevator and he thought that he fell asleep on the way up. 

“Sir, the elevator has reached your floor.” Tony opened his eyes and he blinked a few times. Uhhhh he stared. Jarvis woke him up and he stepped onto his floor.  
Tony stripped out of his shirt and he tossed it down on the floor. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers wants to know if you have eaten?” Tony felt hungry again the moment he heard, “Captain Rogers”. It was so official and yummy. Uhhh Tony shook the thought away because he was a distraction. 

“Tell him that I only ate what he fed me this morning and tell him to come up to my floor.” Tony pried one of his shoes off and he almost fell over. 

“If he wants!! Tell him, if you want? I don’t want to be all demanding toward him after I technically dumped him.” Yeah Tony was complicated but who caresssssss? Jarvis took a moment and Tony pried the other shoe off his foot. 

“Captain Rogers is on his way to your floor.” Tony received the information and he stopped before he went into his bedroom. He wondered if he wanted Steve in his room. 

Ughhhh he was too tired to debate with himself. He heard the elevator open and he turned around. There he was. Tony tried not to smile as he was approached. 

Steve handed him a small bag of food. Tony’s stomach craved it. His body began to crave many things as he looked at him. He kinda stared at Steve and they were both silent. Eventually one of them always looked away. Steve was the one that broke the eye contact between them. 

“Well, hello and goodnight. I just wanted to make sure you ate something.” Steve took a step back and he turned around. Whaaa Tony grabbed Steve’s sweater and he gripped it tight. 

“Whoa there nelly. You can’t just go.” Tony wasn’t going to allow that and Steve turned in Tony’s direction. Tony found that location between the rock and the hard place. He smiled at Steve and he 

looked down at the food in his hand. They stared at each other again and then Tony’s eyes skipped over to his bedroom. Steve could sleep with him. They just, well they weren’t? 

? 

What Tony wanted was unclear to Steve. He told him in the Quinjet that he’d be there for him as long as he was alive, but he was only available in his lab and in his bedroom before he passed out. 

That was such a strange declaration for Steve. He tried to make sense of it all day. Tony also said that he wasn’t available for birthdays and omelets. So in Steve’s mind that all translated to Tony being emotionally unavailable. He was physically available, but emotionally he was a million miles away. 

Steve cleared his throat the moment he felt a very warm hand grip his. Tony just took him into his bedroom. Steve followed and he tried to ignore what he felt in his chest. He wanted Tony to be emotionally available and he looked back at the elevator before it left his sight. 

Tony took the food and he climbed onto the bed. Steve decided to follow. He sat down on Tony’s bed and he just stared as Tony began to eat the food that Steve brought him. Steve didn’t know what to say to him. He tried to think of something to start a conversation. OH. Steve looked at Tony as he ate. 

“I looked up that Maury thing. People are so strange Tony. I can’t believe what they spend their time doing.” HMMAFFTTPPP.. Tony almost choked on the food he laughed so hard as he ate. 

STEVE WATCHED THAT SHIT?! Tony died from the amount of joy his heartfelt. Tony died and the story is over now so stop reading. He laughed again and he swallowed the food. 

“Steve you’re killing me. You did not.” 

“I did. I watched an entire ten-minute loop. A loop video? Of a test result reaction? What does that even mean?” He became confused the more he thought about it. Steve had to just turn the entire device off. Tony died again and he moved the food. He climbed onto that lap and he looked at Steve. 

Steve inhaled as Tony made his way onto his lap. Steve could feel his face warm up. He avoided eye contact with Tony. 

“You don’t need to know anything about that garbage.” Tony wanted Steve’s sweater to disappear. He pawed at it and he lifted it a little. Steve didn’t look at him. He kept his focus on the floor. Tony pushed that sweater up and he guided it off of Steve’s body. 

“Hmmyeeehhpp you don’t need this either. Too hot.” He tossed it away and he smiled. Tony turned Steve’s face so the soldier could look at him. Tony decided that he could kiss him. A harmless kiss what could it hurt? Steve felt Tony’s lips against his and it made him close his eyes. Steve’s mind screamed a question, but instead, he returned the kiss immediately. The warmth left his lips after a little while and Steve felt the warmth attach itself to his neck. 

Tony began to do something to Steve that he had always wanted to experience. It made him nervous. He started to squirm around beneath Tony and it even made him gasp. Steve wanted to scream questions but he held his tongue. His hands locked onto Tony’s ribs. He held him close and Steve just allowed Tony to nip at the skin on his neck. Tony knew that it would go away once he was done. But he had to give Steve something he knew that he wanted. 

Tony gave him a little pleasure mark. When he was done with it he watched it heal and fade away. Steve was pretty red. His face was flushed and he tried to breathe. Steve kicked his leg around a little bit because Tony confused him for the hundredth millionth time. 

“Does that mean that I’m taken? Tony, you can’t just do that..” Steve couldn’t look at him. That behavior actually meant something to him. Tony processed the only words that Steve had said to him besides the stupid loop thing. 

“Doesn’t that mean that we are together?” Steve had to ask. Tony couldn’t help it. He laughed a little bit. Tony smiled and he rest his forehead against Steve’s. Steve sounded so innocent in that moment. 

“People interpret things in their own way, Steve. Now, I already told you what’s going on here. This has to be enough because I can’t do the other stuff.” Tony exhausted himself with his own logic. 

He removed himself from Steve’s lap and he relaxed against the bed. Thanks to Fury, Ezekiel was going to be monitored in a different way and that gave him the mental capacity to construct the idea in his head. Tony began to think about his idea. His big, bold, and beautiful idea filled his thoughts. He watched Steve touch his neck. The soldier was deep in thought and he said nothing back to him. The only thing that Steve did was move the food from where it was to the bedside table. 

Tony’s eyes slipped closed but then he forced them back open. He wished that he knew Steve at a younger age. He held that thought as he looked at him. 

“You’ve still got an adorable little innocence to you Cap.. did you know that? You’re like a little gem of goodness. I wish I knew you when I was younger.” Tony forced a smile because when he thought of himself at the age sixteen it made him sick. He said stupid stuff when he was tired. 

Tony yawned and Steve finally looked at him. Steve’s eyebrows pulled together and a few questions filled his mind. He instead fixed the blankets and he got them both ready for sleep. He held his question until he was relaxed against the bed beside Tony. 

He wondered why Tony said what he did. Steve looked Tony over and he opened his mouth to ask. He missed his chance because Tony was asleep. Steve could tell by his heartbeat and by the way he breathed. The soldier just stared at him for a moment. 

“Jarvis, can you turn the lights off please?” He finally spoke. Steve had only said nineteen words to Tony that actually meant something to him. The other stuff was just nonsense. He brought up a filler topic and filled his time up with filler words just to engage with Tony. 

The nineteen words he really spoke were the only ones that mattered to him the most. 

* * *

CHAPTER END  
Thanks for reading as always. We almost come full circle so just bear with me. LUV ya lots. 


	54. Back To The Start

Chapter 54: Prelude Chapters: Back To The Start 

* * *

Tony finally finished the design and the calculations of his new suit. Bruce got to work on the finished design after all the bells and whistles were explained to him. Bruce noticed that several of the papers Tony held in his possession were not revealed to him. He realized that Tony kept a few ideas to himself. Bruce was fine with it and he didn’t ask. That morning, the suit was being constructed by Bruce Banner. He had more work to do on it as Tony worked on something else. 

Bruce had no idea what Tony was up to on his side of the lab. His workload went unexplained. The brunette just engaged with Bruce at random. Technically, the two of them constructed TWO suits. Tony created a different one as Bruce worked on the one over on the table. His distraction suit served it’s purpose well. 

The time slipped away from them. It was 2:45 PM when Tony sent Bruce OUT of his lab. He sent him away and the day on the digital calendar was July 4th. Tony asked Bruce to leave and he was all alone in his lab. Tony locked himself inside a body scanner that was controlled by Jarvis. He managed to get a couple of hours to work alone and that was all he needed. Tony was able to accomplish something TOP FUCKING SECRET. It hurt his body but he didn’t care. 

What he accomplished caused him pain, muscle fatigue, and he was REALLLY friggen irritable. Tony felt a nervous sensation throughout his body. His bones felt different. All of that was expected. He ignored it all and he carried on. 

Tony heard things beep around him. He remained in the body scanner and he thought about how strange his body felt. Tony received a reminder from Jarvis. 

“Sir, you are done early today remember? I have an alert that says, Steve’s birthday.” Jarvis reminded Tony for the third time and the brunette growled over on his side of the lab again. TONY DID NOT WANT TO DO BIRTHDAY SHIT. Natasha arranged a birthday gig for Steve and he hadn’t seen Captain Adorable all morning. His breakfast was given to Bruce as he arrived. Steve was “busy” and Tony just avoided the subject. He was a short-fuse that day and no one needed to know why. 

HIS BONES FUCKING HURT AND HE FELT DIZZY. He tried to stretch his shoulders back and he rolled them all around but UGH. He felt no relief.  
Tony decided it was best to hide in his room. He was too exposed in his lab and he needed to test his new armor. He got out of the body scanner and he responded to Jarvis. 

“Bruce is my date tonight so let him know that I’ll be there later Jarv. ” He escapeddddd and he hauled ass to his room. The elevator reached his floor and he walked out into the living space. Tony looked down at his hands. They trembled a little and he tried to steady them. He remained in his room for hours and he tested the features of his secret new armor. 

~~~~~~~~ 

It was well after 9 pm. Steve’s birthday had started on the common floor of the tower. In attendance, Natasha managed to get Thor, Bruce, Clint, Rhodey, and Sam. That was it. Steve told her that he only wanted a handful of people. She was lucky to accomplish that because Steve didn’t want to celebrate his birthday at all. He wasn’t into it. After an hour or so with the people that gathered, Steve’s disinterest in the birthday started to show. Tony wasn’t there and Steve looked down. Natasha held a drink in her hand and she walked over to Clint. 

“I’m gunna kill him.” The woman held a glare and she watched Steve and Sam toss DARTS. They had to resort to parlor games. 

“Nat, relax.” RELAX?? Tony was so unbelievable and RUDE. She watched as Steve glanced around for Tony to magically arrive. It made her sick to her stomach. She felt like Steve was mistreated by Tony. 

“We just need to figure out ways to engage Tony without making him feel like they are dating? But, at the same time, we need to allow Steve to feel like they are dating?” Clint spoke to Natasha only and he scratched the back of his head. It was hard for them to watch. Steve looked so down and the archer knew it was bad for him. He looked at his best friend and he gave her a smile. 

“We gotta just remind him to have some feelings every now and then. We gotta say to Tony, HEY we notice that Steve kinda likes you? Can you notice it a little bit? Is that a good idea?” Clint wasn’t sure. Natasha contemplated the words that Clint sent her way. They stood far off from the group and they just observed. 

“OOH OH we can do movie nights? That will give Steve a normal feeling and Tony will sit a million miles away from him and be all annoying in the corner? What do you think?” Clint liked that idea. It engaged Tony and it helped Steve. 

The widow nodded. 

“We’ll bring it up to Bruce, Thor, and even Pepper Potts. They will probably want to vote on it but, I think that is a good idea to get the ball rolling a little bit. This is getting pretty ridiculous.” Tony was not going to have things go only his way and Steve was not going to be left out in the cold. She watched as Thor approached Steve. Thor picked up on Steve’s unhappiness and he forced the soldier into a headlock. 

“I think the two of us have something to settle. Steven, it is time for you and I to engage in an arm-wrestling match to the death.” Thor had the biggest grin on his face and Steve laughed and tried to get out of the chokehold. 

“You want to arm wrestle me?” Steve pried out of his grip and the two colossal blondes looked at one another. Thor gave Steve a drink when he arrived. It was a special drink that only Thor and Steve were allowed to consume. It was the only drink that had the ability to give Steve Rogers a gentle buzz. 

It had an effect on him and Steve was glad to receive it. Rhodey wondered when Tony planned to make his entrance but he forgot to care the MOMENT HE HEARD THAT THOR AND STEVE WERE GUNNA ARM WRESTLE. Rhodey was engaged. Sam was engaged as well and of course, his bet was on Steve. Natasha and Clint heard Thor’s words and they booked it over to the group. 

“It’s time for us to settle this.” Thor sat down at the table and he set his elbow down where it needed 

to be. Steve grinned and he took a seat. He finished the glass of Thor’s magic potion and he set it aside. Steve was eager to arm wrestle the God of thunder. 

Steve’s buzzed brain locked onto his target. He gripped Thor’s hand and he began to immediately add pressure to his hand. The people around them started to scream because it excited them to see the showdown. 

Elsewhere, the elevator left Tony’s floor. He leaned against the wall of the elevator and he still had an uneasy feeling in his body. Tony had Jarvis run his vitals again and everything appeared fine. He convinced himself that the new suit made him feel fatigued. He didn’t know what time it was because after he tested the features of his suit he fell asleep in his room. 

He woke up, showered, and dressed in a decent suit for Steve’s birthday. Tony wasn’t sure how long he was able to stay. He was very fatigued and his body still trembled. His anxiety was off the charts because of what he did to his body. He thought at one point that he almost killed himself. Jarvis convinced him that after ample rest his nerves would settle. Tony arrived at the common floor and when the elevator doors opened he heard loud voices toward the center of the room. 

What the? Tony slowly made his way toward the group. He saw Steve and Thor locked up in an arm-wrestling match. Tony made his way over and he stopped beside Steve’s friend. Sam Wilson? Right? He knew him but they never really spoke. Tony stared at Steve and he started to smile. He wanted Steve to win. The soldier exerted more force and Thor’s grip on his hand tightened. 

Steve’s focus turned to the person that walked into the room. Tony crossed his line of sight and Steve gasped. His buzzed attention locked on Tony. It made him lose the force in his hand. His strength ended and Thor bent that arm against the table. Steve stared at Tony. The two locked eyes and Tony’s mouth fell open. WAIT??? Tony understood what happened and everyone had mixed reactions. Thor won. The God of Thunder won the match but he wasn’t satisfied with the win at all. Steve didn’t even notice. He just stood up and he smiled at Tony. 

“You made it.” Steve had a smile that REVEALED MANY THINGS. Tony held back a reaction and he just ....stared?! Thor was confused. Sam was confused. Rhodey WAS REALLY friggen confused. They all saw what distracted Steve. The look on his face was very obvious. Bruce, Clint, and Natasha sighed and they looked about. 

Tony finally inhaled a breath. Steve was too sweet and Tony didn’t know what to think or do. 

“I made it. Yeah.” Tony swallowed and he decided to dodge the whole eye contact thing. Tony needed a DRINK. He knew that Steve continued to stare at him so he started to scan around for alcohol. Tony needed to do something with his hands ASAP. Steve was very excited to see him. He was told that a certain someone wouldn’t do birthdays so he expected to not... see him. 

“I DEMAND A REMATCH! STARK DISTRACTED THE CAPTAIN. I SAY WE REMATCH.” Thor’s nose crinkled up and he looked like a brat. Steve felt a million times better. Plus, he was buzzed. Thor’s request distracted him for a moment. Steve looked down at the person that demanded the rematch. 

Steve picked up the drink that Thor filled up for him and he held it beside his waist. The soldier smiled at Thor and then he decided to do what he wanted to do. HE WENT OVER TO TONY. Tony turned away and he smiled at... RHODEY! ACKK he grabbed his dear old friend. “Rhodey!! Long time no see.” 

“Tony? Whut the hell is going on?” Rhodey was beyond confusedddddd. He hella caught some love vibes in the room and he was perplexed. Tony just coughed away his anxiety and he started to form an escape plan. 

“Nothin.” Tony wanted to LEAVE. Steve walked his buzzed self over and he gently pulled Tony away from Rhodey. The two walked away from the group. Steve was in a playful mood. Tony wasn’t going to fight with the birthday boy. He could only go where he was led. 

“Oh no no no no no Tony, I’m not going to let you do that today. It’s not going to happen. You’re gunna sit right..” Steve looked around for a chair or something and Tony’s mouth remained open. Steve behaved like he was... 

Was he drunk or some shit?? Tony looked him over as he was led away from the others. Steve didn’t care. The others could go do whatever they wanted to do. Steve wanted to talk to Tony. It was his birthday and he wondered WHY would that be denied? Steve was only buzzed, he wasn’t drunk. He found a couch and he sat down. Right there! He pointed where he wanted Tony to sit and the brunette took a seat beside him. 

“What are you doing with that?” Tony looked at the glass of alcohol that Steve had in his possession. He didn’t even hold it right. It looked so out of place in his hand. Steve looked down at the glass and he shrugged. 

“This is my birthday drink from Thor.” Hmmmm... Tony studied it and he studied Steve. Tony took that glass from his hand and he set it down. 

“You don’t need any more of that.” Tony didn’t like to see Steve altered. He liked him just the way he was. 

“I only drink to feel normal. It helps me engage with people.” 

“Don’t worry about feeling normal Steve. You don’t need to be normal.” Tony didn’t want Steve to engage in the shitty parts of society. He could do better without all of that. 

“Ok, how about... it calms my nerves to have a drink.” Steve tried to justify his behavior. The truth was he hated to drink but it was the only way for him to engage at times. He didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing. Hmmmmmm. Tony just stared at the soldier and he thought about what he said. Tony forgot about the others over yonder because he understood what Steve really wanted. 

Tony knew it all along but he only cared about his own needs. Tony blamed it on the fact that he was selfish and he was an only child? But, then he remembered that Steve was an only child as well. 

“Sorry I was late. I actually slept. I slept for hours..” Tony had no idea what the time was. He knew that his body ached all over. But regardless of that, Steve looked happy on his birthday. He was glad to see it and he wanted to tell him about his suit. Tony was compelled to tell him just in case it killed him or something. 

“I understand. You don’t look like you are a million miles away right now so, that makes up for it.” Steve noticed that Tony was present for once. He looked like he was actually in his body at that moment. 

“WELL? I’m not a million miles away. I’m right here with you Steve. You look like your floating up around somewhere tho...” The soldier had an adorable buzzed glow to him and Tony warmed up to it a bit. He didn’t want Steve corrupted or altered. Who really wanted to see the kind heart of Steve Rogers all drunk and wasted like the rest of society? 

Tony honestly didn’t want to see it. He dumped that drink into the nearest plant and he looked over at the party deck. 

“If you could have one thing right now Steve, what would it be?” Tony assumed that Steve wanted world peace. He laughed to himself and Steve thought of an answer. All Steve thought about was a kiss. He wanted something to seal the deal in his mind. A public, physical seal to the deal. Steve decided to quietly ask for it. 

“Can I have a kiss for my birthday? That’s all I want.” Tony looked over at him. His anxiety decided to chill the fuck out for a moment and he stared at Steve. It was the most innocent request and Tony gave a short laugh. He looked over at the party deck again and he thought about Steve’s request. Tony wanted to tell him about his suit as well so.. 

“Let’s go out there, Steve.” He stood up. Tony led the way to the exit and the two of them took their side discussion outside to the balcony. Back at the table, it was awkward city??? Sam pointed over at the two and he begged around for answers. 

“What the hell are we looking at right now?” 

“I have no idea.” Tony’s best friend and Steve’s current best friend both stood in confusion. What the hell were they supposed to do?? The birthday boy LEFT. Sam was ditched again, and Thor wanted his damn rematch. 

No one inside the tower got the attention they deserved. Tony and Steve came to a stop out on the balcony when they felt like it. Tony decided to stare at Steve for a moment longer and then his attention dropped down to his lips. His hyperactive brain locked onto those soft lips. 

“We can kiss all you want in my room. Pull the plug on this birthday gig and we can do whatever you want upstairs.” 

“I want you to kiss me right here. If you’re comfortable.” Steve could ask, but he would never demand. That would never be his style. Tony’s eyes glanced toward the doors to the balcony. He knew that all of their friends were right behind those glass doors. 

He convinced his mind that they were all pre-occupied. Tony painted a little scenario for each person as he debated the kiss. Natasha’s attention was on Bruce. Rhodey was in the middle of a terrible story and he had the attention of Thor. 

He told himself that Sam and Clint we’re distracted in conversation. Tony forced the idea that no one knew they were out there. No one knew that he was in love with Steve Rogers. Oh boy. Tony had to swallow down the thought he just had. It surprised him and came out of nowhere. His pulse began to pick up again and he turned his focus back to Steve. Tony decided at that moment that he really was in love with him. He was in love with that kind-hearted maniac that stood in front of him. 

“I could kiss you, yeah. I mean, it’s your birthday. So..” Tony’s eyes locked on those lips again and Steve stepped closer to him. The state of New York always went all out for the firework show that occurred every Fourth of July. Tony forgot that fact because he never really cared about holidays. Fireworks popped off the whole time but Tony was lost in thought. His mind rambled on about a bunch of shit. His mind started to wander a million miles away until Steve’s lips connected to his. Damn. Tony closed his eyes and he stretched up a little to meet that height. 

The fireworks display began to pick up. It wasn’t the finale, but the fireworks started to really pop off in the distance. That meant that everyone in the tower had their focus on the balcony. They all witnessed the kiss that Steve received for his birthday. It was a huge shock for some. The two that were shocked the most was Sam and Rhodey. They did not expect to see the scene in front of them and they both remained confused. 

Thor was stunned but not surprised. He looked around the group and hoped for an explanation. 

“I think Steve wants us all to know. But Tony doesn’t. That’s my guess.” Natasha chimed in and all the men remained awkward about it. She decided to take another drink and she looked over at one of the fireworks that cast a beautiful color over the sky. 

Steve Rogers was a very special human being. She knew he wanted to adapt and live where he was. He wanted to be in a relationship and she began to think that Tony’s intention was the opposite. 

Tony was so rude in her opinion and she couldn’t wrap her head around him. Tony had to grip that face because he was about to lose his balance. Saaaaa his bones acheddddd. Steve held him steady. He would not let Tony fall. The two enjoyed their kiss until the time was right to part. Tony kept his forehead pressed against Steve’s and he smiled. 

“I need to tell you something Steve. My new armor is complete.” Tony took a half step back and Steve forced himself to focus. Tony held out one of his hands. Tony thought of his armor and it formed itself over the hand that he displayed for Steve. Steve gasped as the armor formed. It just... showed up? It was out of nowhere. 

“How? Where did it come from?” Steve was shocked. It only formed over Tony’s hand and then it disappeared. Tony looked at Steve and he began to confess what he only wanted Pepper and Steve to know. 

“It’s inside my body. This armor is always with me. I can technically wear two suits at once now.” “INSIDE YOUR BO-” Tony winced and he covered Steve’s damn mouth. Shaaaaadddduuup. 

“Shhh shh shhhhh this is only for you and Pepper to know. This armor is the real deal. The hounds of Hell are always waiting for me Steve. So, I don’t intend to use it all the time.” His enemies had taken him to the bleeding edge. He thought of that and it was what he named his ultimate armor. 

The Bleeding Edge armor was attached to his bones and it was operated with his mind. It amplified him in so many ways. Tony hadn’t”t had time to really process his accomplishment. All he wanted to do was sleep off the pain. 

“If they get through one suit then I have a permanent one underneath. I’ll only use this armor if we are under a very serious threat. It’s a doozy, Steve. It can take the form of whatever I think.” 

Steve was speechless. Tony’s hand left his mouth and Tony smiled at him. Say something, big guy. Tony couldn’t take his silence. 

“My suit even self replicates. If it gets all melted again or damaged the nanomachines will self- repair.” Tony closed his eyes and he tried to ignore how fatigued he was. He wanted to leave. Tony actually winced but he shrugged it off. It felt like he had a muscle spasm. He hid it from the birthday boy as best he could. Tony wanted to continue the birthday celebration in his room and he wanted to just be alone with Steve. He was sober and that was an issue, his bones hurt, and he didn’t want to engage with the others. 

Especially NATASHA. Tony wanted to expose her and bring what she really was into the light. She didn’t even know what she was. He felt bad for her for about five seconds. Steve was still silent. He processed everything and he just stared at Tony. 

Tony was really afraid after the last attack on his life. Steve knew it but he never expected Tony to somehow BECOME a suit. He had so many questions about it. Was it safe? Tony looked exhausted so Steve wanted to examine him. 

How could an Iron Man suit fit INSIDE a human body??? 

“I’m going to my room. Forget this birthday gig and join me. I need to tell you more and show you some stuff about the suit anyway.” Tony begged and Steve sighed. 

“No. I want you to stay here with me Tony. Can you just stay for a little while?..” He wanted him to stay and enjoy the company of others. He felt like he was pulled in two different directions. For some reason, Steve always felt that way. 

Tony just shook his head. Nope. He didn’t want to do it and he would not be persuaded. Steve tried to ignore the ache in his chest. A distance formed between them and he stared at Tony’s shoes. 

“Well, are you ever going to fix my bike?” Tony laughed hard at Steve’s random ass comment about his friggen bike. He physically LOOKED at his bike and that was it. Tony chewed on his lip and he shook his head NO. 

“Forever fickle..” Steve just had to smile and he let him go. Steve got his confirmation. The kiss accomplished a lot for Steve. It was a kiss that was given to him outside Tony’s bedroom. That was a start for him so he decided to be satisfied. 

“I’ll join you later Tony. I want to stay here for a little longer.” Steve stepped back further and Tony nodded his head. They didn’t need to discuss it any further. Tony gave him a smile and he ignored the fireworks. 

Tony left the balcony. He opened the door and he ignored the group of people in the room. He grabbed the fullest and the nearest bottle of liquor and he headed to the elevator. Natasha watched Tony and she held a glare. What the hell was wrong with Tony Stark? 

“He’s seriously ditching him on his birthday?” Natasha mumbled her opinion to Clint. Clint watched Tony walk away and he sighed a little. 

“Easy Nat. We don’t know what’s going on really, so just let it go.” Steve walked into the room and Clint gave him a big smile. They all kept quiet about what they saw. Even Rhodey. He was convinced that the two were dating? Rhodey remained speechless about it and really confused. He wanted to talk to Tony about what he saw, but the brunette was gone. 

Steve felt awkward. He wanted Tony to be there. He understood that they weren’t together and Steve was not in the relationship that he wanted to be in. He accepted it and just walked up to the others. 

“Did you guys see the fireworks?” He glanced at the large windows that overlooked the balcony. Steve’s chest ached as he stood there. He felt so stupid. The fireworks were still being set off in the sky. He forgot to pay attention and everyone gave a different response. 

“Huge glare. I didn’t see a thing.”  
“Yeah, whoever designed this building didn’t think it through.” 

“Happy Birthday Steve.” Bruce decided to just change the subject. Fireworks were irrelevant in his opinion. Steve was all that mattered. Bruce intended to speak to Tony. His behavior sparked a curiosity in Bruce. The look on Steve’s face was the straw that broke the camel’s back. The hulk wanted to know why Tony pushed Steve away. 

Bruce didn’t bring it up to Tony right away. He pressed the subject with him long after Steve’s birthday and long after Bruce finished Tony’s suit. Natasha encouraged a small specific group to ask Tony questions. Bruce was not ok with it at first. He wanted no part of it until Tony’s behavior took a strange turn. 

He observed Tony’s actions and worked with him in the lab for almost two months before he brought it up. Tony got to a point where he was able to leave the tower. His constant fear of an attack had been chipped away and he seemed like his normal self at times? But, he actually got worse toward Steve as time went on and Bruce didn’t understand it. 

Something happened to Tony and no one on the team knew what it was. He watched as Tony picked at the cybernetic leg again and Bruce decided enough was enough. 

“You know Tony, Steve has been acting a little differently towards you. Haven't you noticed?" Bruce knew that his words were heard. When he mentioned a certain name Tony’s posture always perked up. 

Tony’s focus was on the leg. He decided to dig around it again to see if he could locate any form of a serial number or some information on one of the parts. He got an update from Fury and he kinda needed to know who provided the materials to Ezekiel Stane. 

He heard Bruce over yonder and he just acted dumb. Tony was a bit surprised that Bruce Banner asked him such a silly question. It actually shocked Tony and his eyes were a bit wide. 

...  
“He what?” 

* * *

PRELUDE CHAPTERS: END 

Here is the music list for your enjoyment. 

Prelude Chapters:

One Point Perspective- Arctic Monkeys  
Smooth Sailing- Queens of the Stone Age  
My Sweet Prince- Placebo   
Time to Pretend- MGMT  
No.1 Party Anthem - Arctic Monkeys   
Fragments of Time- Daft Punk  
Back to the Start- Mr. Little Jeans 

Thank you all for reading. We have finally come full circle. 


	55. Stray Cat Strut

Chapter 55: Capriccio Chapters: Stray Cat Strut 

* * *

The last time we checked in with the Tony Stark from the past he was headed into rehab on December 13th, 1990. The current date was December 16th, 1991. It had been an entire year. He was 19 years old, he announced to the world that he was Iron Man, and he still lived with the Steve Rogers that he woke up in his dimension. 

He survived rehab with his father and the two sober individuals came to an actual understanding. They were able to have actual conversations about regular stuff. Imagine that. 

Steve was glad to see it and he gave Tony a gift after he completed his rehab. 

Tony was given a ring. They had “eloped” according to Tony. So, Steve wanted to wear one and try it out. He asked for Howard’s permission of course. Howard told him that he was nuts but he approved. It was something that Steve wanted to experience. That became his excuse when he gave the small silver band to Tony. 

He didn’t propose to him or anything like that. They weren’t “married" in any sense. Steve just wanted to wear one and Tony wanted to wear one as well. The two of them just wore the rings on a certain finger and that was that. Steve also remodeled the apartment where they lived. 

Tony’s workspace had a bedroom connected to it. That room became a guest bedroom and the two of them shared the bedroom which existed on what used to be “Steve’s side” of the apartment. All of that information wasn’t the topic of interest at the moment. 

Tony had two things that nagged on his mind. He sat at the table of some fancy restaurant that his father picked out and he thought about those two things. Again, the date was December 16th, 1991. Does anyone out there remember the importance of that date? His parents were supposed to be assassinated by Steve’s best friend on that horrible day. 

Howard knew about it, Maria knew about it, Steve knew about it, AND Tony knew alllll about it. They chose to stay together that day and make sure that they both made it out alive. The four of them stayed together in the Stark Malibu home ALLLLL DAMNNNN DAY. It was finally the evening and Howard wanted to get OUT of the house. 

He had a reservation and he chose an Italian restaurant that belonged to one of his friends. Steve was convinced that the threat had been changed. He knew it meant that his best friend was out there somewhere but Steve never mentioned any attempts to find him. 

Steve was in control of S.H.I.E.L.D. so Tony assumed that he did what he could to find Bucky when he was at work. Tony thought of that as they all ordered food but at the same time he had another “issue” on his mind. 

Howard got up from his chair and he walked over to a newspaper that was set beside the bar. 

“DON’T MOVE DAD.” He didn’t even want his parents to fucking blink. Howard rolled his eyes and he glanced over at one of the windows of the restaurant. He took the paper, held it up and he showed Tony the headline. 

“Sure, your mom and I are supposed to bite the dust tonight but look at this Tony. I’m being honored for something that I’m sure you’ll be jealous of.” 

Howard held a smile and Tony looked over in his father’s direction. The headline read STARK’S NEW PUSH FOR ENERGY BRINGS AWARD. 

Tony thought the headline was weak. Hahah he laughed at it and OH. TONY HEARD ALLLLLL ABOUT IT ON THE NEWS AND SHIT. He was very aware of the award that his father received. 

With the help of his older self, the new element that they constructed together became a power source that his father utilized for Stark Industries. He was able to do it once he got his drunk ass sobered up. 

In their time, that energy source was looked upon as alien technology. So, his father received a Nobel Peace Prize for his accomplishment. Stark Industries made history and even more money because of the energy launch. Howard wanted Tony to run that part of the company. 

Howard wasn’t ready to ask his son to take over that part of the company at that point. He planned to wait for the right time to ask his son if he wanted the job. Tony was still young and as always, he lacked direction. Howard took his seat back at the table and Tony needed to share a thought. 

“You technically cheated to get that award.” 

“BULLLLLLSHIT. Hey, I created the element. Your older self put it together after he stared at a TABLE. He was probably drunk.” Howard didn’t remember when he put the variables of the element into the design of his Stark Expo model. 

Well, he did drink his fill of booze too when he put it all together so...? Tony rolled his eyes and he glanced over at his main man. Steve just sat over on his lonesome and he looked about the restaurant. Steve was on guard duty and he took the threat on Howard and Maria very seriously. 

The Nobel Peace Prize put a new set of eyes on the Stark family. Steve encouraged Howard to reject the invitation to publicly accept the award. A huge event was planned in Howard’s honor. He was asked to give a speech and it was an event that was supposed to be televised. 

Steve told him not to do it, and this time? Howard listened to Steve Rogers. He told himself that he would NEVERRRRRRR ignore Steve’s advice again. The soldier knew that Howard and Tony liked the attention. They liked to be the center of attention actually and Howard really wanted to give a speech. 

He actually WROTE a speech. 

But, he watered down his ego and he listened to the advice of his friend. He accepted the award and he declined the public event. His enemies knew that he had an ego as well so he tried to forget about the entire event. But, at the same time, Howard wanted to be recognized and he was a bit of a brat about it. Tony had to get it from someone. Right? 

“We’re all proud of you Howard. We are all so so so so very proud of you.” Tony’s mother filled the silence as she mocked her husband. Howard wanted so much recognition and they now had to fill the void that a public event was supposed to satisfy. 

IT WAS TORTURE. 

Tony thought about another form of torture. He had two things on his mind that day. His parents getting murdered and... Tony gulped. Their food was brought to the table and they all started to dig in. Howard picked an Italian place. It was full of ITALIAN stuff. The people that worked there looked LEGIT Italian. 

That meant the people in there were from ITALY. Tony felt even more nervous about it when his father told him that the place was owned by a “friend" and they had a reservation set by that same “friend”. 

YIKES. Tony tried to swallow and he looked over at Steve. Steve just ate his food all nonchalant as fuck. Tony watched him eat his damn saltimbocca like he didn’t have a care in the world. The two of them never got around to having a certain discussion. There was something from Tony’s past that needed to be addressed and it kinda slipped through the cracks of time. He tried to talk to Steve about that...something a few times but it never reached the surface. He never received any information to discuss. 

Tony did the math in his head over and over, if something happened to a certain person then a certain thing would have happened around the beginning of September. He made three attempts to talk to Giulietta Nefaria. 

When Tony was able, he got in his suit and he flew over to Italy. The bedroom of Whitney Nefaria was in Rome and he knocked on her balcony door THREE DIFFERENT TIMES. The first time he tried? No answer. Months later he tried again... NOPE. She wasn’t there. The third and final time he tried was on September 1st. A woman opened the balcony door and she began to beat him hardcore with a fucking broom. 

The old woman had no idea what the Iron Man armor was. He asked for Whitney as he was beaten back from the balcony. He got no answer and he was forced away like a mangy stray cat on a porch. TONY HAD NO IDEA IF A CERTAIN THING HAPPENED OR NOT. He stared at Steve. Tony had no idea how much trouble he was in. He kinda needed to know. 

If a certain thing happened, then that meant the certain thing was born, three months ago? Tony gasped around and he covered his face. He forgot to eat and his thoughts started to show in his face. Tony’s mother took notice. She knew something had bothered her son beside the threat on their lives. Maria had no idea what it was, of course, she just watched her son as his face paced around. 

“Are you alright Tony?” Maria had to ask. Tony just nodded his head a million times and he started to eat the food in front of him. 

He was sooooooooooooooooooo friggen nervous. When they got out of the car and the restaurant came in to view he thought the worst. Steve looked up when a small family walked into the area they were in. They tried to take a seat in the restaurant but they were escorted away by two of the waiters. The entire restaurant had been cleared out for them when they arrived. 

Steve understood that the property was owned by a friend of Howard. Steve learned his name when he asked for details about the reservation. Howard and his friend grew up together and he convinced Steve that he was not under threat while he was under that roof. 

Howard Stark was protected by the owner and Steve believed him. Regardless of that, Steve was still on guard duty. He made sure that he did his homework on the place after Howard told them about the reservation. Steve went back to the food on his plate. 

It was the first time he had had a true Italian meal. He liked the flavors and he wanted to find a cookbook. He looked over at Maria. He figured that she had a book or two that he could borrow. Steve glanced in Tony’s direction and he noticed the look on his face. Tony looked nervous. He looked a little too nervous and his mind was preoccupied with one of the waiters that walked into the room. Tony scanned the man as if he searched for clues and 

Steve began to wonder WHY. 

Tony finally turned in Steve’s direction. He gave the man a grin and then he began to CHEW ON THAT BOTTOM LIP. He had a feeling deep in his stomach that told him his goose was cooked. 

“DAD?? What is the name of your friend? The one who set this up?” Tony’s shoulders were a bit stiff. He closed his eyes and he began to chant a little mantra in his mind over and over. 

Please don’t say Luchino Nefaria. Please don’t say Luchino Nefaria. Please don’t say Luchino Nefaria. Please don’t say Luchino Nefaria. Please don’t say Luchino Nefaria. Please don’t say Luchino Nefaria. Please don’t say Luchino Nefaria. Please don’t say Luchino Nefaria. Please don’t say Luchino Nefaria. Please don’t say Luchino Nefaria. Please don’t say Luchino Nefaria. 

Tony opened one of his eyes as his father wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

“Luchino Nefaria. We went to elementary school and high school together and he contacted me about a week ago and he set this up. WHY?” 

Howard stared at Tony. Tony almost hit the fucking deck. AHHHH SHIT. Tony covered his face again and he jerked his line of sight in Steve’s direction. Steve had his fork in his mouth. He stopped his movement and he stared back at Tony. 

WHAT?!? He wondered what his problem was. Steve chewed on the food in his mouth and he set down his fork. Steve wanted to KNOW what was wrong with Tony’s FACE. 

“This is also the same restaurant where your mother and I had our first date. If we’re gunna die tonight we might as well eat here one more time. Right Maria?” 

Howard just smiled as he looked at his wife. Aw. That made Steve so happy. He was a bit of a romantic so he looked over at Howard and Maria and he smiled at the two of them. Tony didn’t listen to SHIT and he kicked Steve’s leg. He needed to fucking tell his husband person that he fucked up for the one hundredth millionth time. Steve scowled and he glared in Tony’s direction. 

“What is with you?” TONY KNEW HE HAD NO TIME TO SPILL HIS GUILTY GUTS. He just stared at Steve and he opened his mouth. He tried to confess his deadly sin before it was too late. 

“OK STEVE LISTEN!! Uwwhh well hey, Yankee? Do you remember..uhh you remember around a year ago? Things happened around a year ago? Do you remember a year ago? When a bunch of stuff kinda happened?” Tony tried to save his own life. Fuck his parents... He tried to save his own skin but he failed miserably. 

Howard laughed at the idiotic words that formed out of his son’s face. Oh man, he could tell that Tony was in some shit. Howard was too excited at that moment. He loved it when Tony got in trouble and when he wasn’t the one that was angry with him. The dynamic between Steve and Tony amused him more and more when he saw them. 

It took him a while, but he came to accept their relationship and he resumed his friendship with Steve. Maria sat there bewildered. She listened to Tony and she wondered what could have happened a year ago. 

For some reason, Tony’s comment to her in Howard’s workshop continued to fill her mind.  
Tony told her something very strange before he left the lab. Maria recalled the moment and she thought of her son’s words in her head. She could see him in the suit as he stood in front of her. 

He said the following words,  “ _ Also, I kinda made a mistake or two within the last few days so you might have a grandchild on the way. Not sure, love you. Bye. _ "  Maria looked over at her son and she brought her hand up to her mouth. She knew that something was wrong and she knew that her son was in deep shit trouble. Maria gasped. She began to think that Steve had no idea... 

Ohhhh shit. Maria just stared at Steve and Howard ate his damn food. 

“Tony, I remember a year ago. Yes?” Steve wanted to EAT. 

HOOOOLYYYY HELL Tony sat back in his seat as some doors opened off in the distance. All of it was too much of a coincidence. He looked over at the door that opened and then he looked back in Steve’s direction. 

“You better fucking know that I love you Yankee. Ok? You better grasp that shit right now and keep that thought in your head. Because uhh... I have something to tell you and I KNOW it’s been a friggen year and, I know..” THIS WAS BAD. Tony looked back at the door because a few people walked into the room. 

A tall, sharply dressed Italian walked in and behind him he saw..  
Tony’s heart dropped down to his feet. It physically fell through the table and it just melted onto his shoes. His eyes locked on WHITNEY FUCKING NEFARIA. Holy SHIT there she was. His temperature raised a million degrees and it made him stand up from his seat. 

“SERIOUSLY??” He yelled that out in the open at the two of them because... seriously?? He got Punk’d. Whitney came to a stop and he noticed that she was unmasked. He looked away from her. Luchino had the place cleared out so Whitney could remove her mask. She wanted to introduce herself to the three people that sat at the table with Tony. 

She already knew Maria and Howard Stark. She met them often when she was a little girl. Everyone at the table was allowed to see her face because in her mind they were close to Tony. She smiled at him and she ignored his anger. 

“My father told me that you were here Tony. He didn’t tell me that your Yankee would be here as well. I’m sorry about that.” 

“Yeah? I bet you are. This is fucked up and you know it.” Tony had to make that clear because everything was unclear to the other people at the table. Mouths were friggen locked open and the three people with Tony remained shocked. Howard was the first to say something. 

“Giulietta? Ok, someone needs to explain what’s going on.” 

“Call me Whitney, please. I don’t go by that name anymore.” Whitney had several names. Whitney Frost, Madame Masque, Whitney Nefaria, and Giulietta. She finally knew how she wanted to identify so she smiled at Howard and he nodded his head. Howard looked at Luchino and then he looked back at Whitney. AND THEN HE LOOKED AT TONY. 

“Did you pull some shit?” Howard had to ask. He didn’t know what to think and it began to bother him. Tony pointed at his own chest and he barked back a response. 

“DID I PULL SOME SHIT? How about you ask your friend what HE did.” Tony pointed over at Mr. Luchino. He was the one that arranged for Whitney to do, what? Tony wanted to puke up his Italian dinner. His nerves were all over the place. 

“Your friend over there arranged for his daughter to uh..well, she was there and we kinda..” 

“What exactly did I arrange? My daughter gathered some information on an enemy for me. You happened to end up there as well. I heard you two spent some time together?” Luchino held a grin and it PISSED TONY OFF. 

“NO. That isn’t what happened and you know it. Dad, the older me can back me up. This jerk has had some plan to marry me off to his daughter.” Howard looked over at Luchino. They had a discussion years ago about Whitney and Tony getting married and Howard refused the offer. He didn't think that Luchino was serious about it. 

“Did you trick my son? It is your style.” Howard was aware of the way the head of a very dangerous Italian organization operated. They were very old friends and Howard had been trying to set him straight since they were young. 

“I just put the two of them in a room.” The man just tossed up his hands and Howard rolled his eyes. He assumed that Luchino wanted some Stark inventory. Howard rubbed at the side of his face and he looked over at his friggen son. 

“You are just full of surprises kid. Here we go again, we’re in some shit.” Howard took in a good amount of oxygen and he looked over at Whitney. The two of them weren’t MARRIED so Howard understood what it meant. 

“That is enough, Howard...” Maria put it all together hours ago and she used a stern voice. She stared at the only person in the room that had remained quiet. Maria stared at Steve. The gentle soldier just sat there and he looked about. Tony just glared at everyone. It was all a bunch of bullshit. 

“These guys set me up. STEVE we should leave. You and me, let’s go..” He needed to get Steve out of there because he did not know what was about to go down. Tony looked down at the soldier and he cleared his throat. Steve stared at Whitney. The woman wore emerald green and Steve thought that she was very beautiful. He knew at that moment that he was in the presence of the famous opium girlfriend. Tony had that woman beside him the entire time he was out in the desert for over a month. 

He tried to remember what Tony described to him. How did he describe it? Steve thought it over and he ran Tony’s words through his mind. Tony told him that he “probably” had sex with that woman at least a... hundred thousand times? 

Yes. He said at least a hundred. thousand. times. STEVE REMEMBERED. He had a forced smile on his face as he thought about it. Oh wait, he also remembered the fact that when he was told that information the two of them only managed to do it... once? Yeah only once after he waited for Tony to recover from the OBIDIAH NIGHTMARE. He waited all that time, only to have Tony ditch him and fuck someone else. 

Steve realized that he was bitter about it. Sure, they worked it out but that issue was never discussed. Tony grabbed his arm and told him that they should leave the restaurant. Steve looked at his arm and he had another thought in his mind. He did not want to be touched and escorted anywhere. He wanted to hear everything that was being said in the room. 

The soldier removed his arm from Tony’s grip and his eyes locked onto Tony. Steve thought the following: GET. THE FUCK. BACK. His eyes remained locked in place until Tony got the hint and he took his seat. Ohhhh hell. He knew that he was in big trouble. Steve was PISSED. 

He saw a fit of anger in Steve that Tony had never seen. Tony just held his breath and he adjusted in his chair. Tony wanted to slip down into the dark depths beneath the floor. Maria Stark turned her chair around. She faced Whitney and she crossed her arms. 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Maria figured it all out and she wanted the Nefaria family to get to the point. They played a cruel joke on Tony and she was over it. It was time for them to talk business. 

“It’s a girl.” 

“How old is she?” 

“She was born on September 4th. So, she is three months old.” Tony moved his plate away and he hid his face against the table. Goodbye, everyone. Tony officially left the world around him. 

“I want her brought to our estate in Malibu immediately. You’ve had her to yourself long enough and I want to see my granddaughter.” Maria was not fucking around. She was not going to engage in any games. Whitney smiled at her and she glanced in Tony’s direction. 

“Of course.” 

“You are welcome to stay in our home Whitney and you can raise her there.” 

She knew that Whitney lost her mother when she was born. TONY GASPED and almost choked. Oh so, she gets to just MOVE IN?? Tony wanted to scream. Tony sat back up straight. He pulled his face up off that table and he looked over at his father. The men in the room kept their mouths shut as Whitney and Maria spoke. 

“Where is she right now?” 

“With Rosalba. A woman that has taken care of me since I was young.” Maria knew the woman and she asked her another question. 

“Have you named her?” Whitney felt a little nervous. In the Nefaria world, she was the strong woman that ran the show. Now, she stood in a room and she was questioned by Maria Stark. Maria was a quiet storm. She could see it in her presence and Whitney felt a little intimidated. 

Her focus at that point was only on the nutrition and the health of her daughter. She did not have a name for her at that point. She had a few names in mind but Whitney wanted to wait and talk it over with... 

Whitney glanced in Tony’s direction. Tony looked back over at her and he waited to hear her answer. Tony felt his heartbeat way up in his throat. It pumped so fast and he closed his eyes. 

“I have not named her. No.” She looked away from Tony and Whitney clasped her hands together. Maria turned in her husband’s direction. It was time for them to leave. Maria wanted to go home and she wanted to hold her granddaughter. 

Howard needed to wrap it up. Maria looked at Luchino and then she looked at the other two men in the room. Steve and Tony no longer looked at each other. Steve had a few opinions about the situation but he said nothing. Tony wanted to pass the fuck out.  
  
“What do you want Luchino. I assume this has to do with the arrangement you brought up to me years ago?” 

“I just want an alliance. If the Stark family comes under fire then the Nefaria family will be there and vice versa.” Luchino thought it was a reasonable request. Whitney only cared about her daughter. She was a power-hungry woman, but that wasn’t her interest at that point. Howard placed his napkin on his plate. He wasn’t able to finish his meal and he was really disappointed with Luchino. He didn’t have to resort to tricks. 

Howard looked at his son. He was officially a grandfather in under five seconds. He had zero time to prepare for that but he looked at Tony.  
Tony had received the worst of it. His relationship with Steve could have been over at that point, Tony became a father in under five seconds. And Howard knew that his son was deceived. He didn’t need to be convinced. 

“I need to think all of this over and you and I can discuss it when you get to the house. Let’s meet there now.” Howard stood up and Tony grimaced. He didn’t want to make any sort of deal with Luchino. Tony decided NOT to hold his tongue. He stood up as well and he gave Luchino a piece of his mind. 

“As far as I’m concerned you’re my enemy. You’ve been in bed with the Mandarin and you used your daughter to get inside my suit. You gave the Mandarin the opportunity to get his greasy hands on my tech so I don’t trust you. I trust Whitney because of shit that went down, but I don’t trust you. I say the alliance only applies to Whitney and...” Uhh, Tony stopped and he gulped where he stood. Tony wasn’t ready to say anything about the little baby. 

A little baby? Holy fuck.. Tony cleared his throat. 

“Dad I’m GONE. Wrap this up.” Tony needed to leave. He ignored everyone at the table because he knew that Steve was going to remain stubborn and NOT TALK TO HIM. 

Garrrghhhh Tony made his way to the damn car. They parked in the back of the restaurant. Tony was so pissed he stomped around and he stopped outside the car. His dad drove them all. He took a breath and he watched it puff out into the sky. It mixed around with the cold air. Tony crossed his arms because it was cold. Too friggen cold. Well, it was December and he forgot his jacket in the Italian restaurant from hell. 

Tony’s jacket came into view. Steve brought it for him and he handed it to Tony. The doors to the car were unlocked so that meant his parents made it to the car. Tony looked at Steve. The two established eye contact for a split second. Steve said absolutely nothing to him and the soldier opened the car door for Tony. 

GARRRGHHHHHHH FUCKING FUCKITY FUCK SAUCE. Tony twisted up that coat and he tried to look at Steve again. SAY SOMETHING TO ME PLEASE???!!! Steve gave him nothing as he held the door open for Tony. The brunette got in the back seat and he glared. 

Steve closed the door and he walked around the car. He took his seat beside Tony and they remained silent. It was the highest form of torture for Tony. Steve’s silent treatment was a nightmare. His damn father started the car and they were on their way to the Malibu house. 

It was the longest drive Tony had ever experienced. Everyone in that car was lost in thought. They were all afraid to start a conversation because it could head in so many directions. Tony was about to explode. 

He thought about everything and he felt physically ill. He noticed that his father stopped at a very familiar stoplight. It was the last stoplight before they reached the home. When he saw it he felt nostalgic and it made him look over at Steve. Steve felt the same way and Tony caught a glimpse of those eyes. 

Please say something Stevvvvvveeeeeeee... Tony yearned for Steve to vocalize what he felt. He knew that he was going to have to force it out of him. Steve just got that way when something really upset him. He always went inward and that was a BAD PLACE from him to go. It was a red flag when Steve Rogers got lost inside his head. Tony knew he needed to act fast and bring him out of it. 

But what the fuck was he supposed to say? Tony knew that he should have spoken with Steve a friggen year ago. 

The light turned green and Howard pressed his foot on the gas pedal. Every now and then he’d look at Steve or Tony in the rearview mirror. Howard wasn’t sure what the outcome would be, but he knew that Steve was very upset. The car was parked and everyone got the hell out of that car. Tony was lost in thought. He tried to get close to Steve and CORNER HIS BITCH ASS.. But something happened and Tony screamed at the top of his lungs. A very loud noise boomed throughout the garage. 

A loud crash occurred off in the distance and Tony tried to catch his breath. He was on edge and the noise was too much. IT WAS JARVIS. The old man carried in a crate of wood. The loud sound only happened because he dropped several pieces of wood as he tried to stack it beside the garage door. It was night time and the butler had already built a fire inside the home. Steve immediately walked over and he helped Jarvis with a load of wood. 

Jarvis had a strong pride deep in his veins. He never asked for help but he was thrilled to see Steve take over. He greatly admired Steve Rogers and the two of them reconciled the whole garage/hand slap incident from back in the day. 

Tony just watched the two old war men as the wood was stacked. He toyed around with the ring on his finger and he eventually turned away from the group.  
  
Additional lights pulled up to the garage.  The other party had arrived and Tony didn’t know what the fuck to do about it. What a mess...

* * *

Chapter End: 

Hello again. For those that can't get enough I have a sequel all mapped out. I originally posted it seperate but I've decided to just put it all together. 

Enjoy if you want! thanks for reading. :) 


	56. When Doves Cry

Chapter 56: Capriccio Chapters: When Doves Cry 

* * *

Steve remained outside the house because he needed to think. Jarvis needed some wood stacked in the garage and outside as well. That gave Steve the perfect opportunity to avoid Tony and to avoid Whitney. He didn’t want to look at her. 

Tony was told to go into the house after Luchino arrived. He argued with his father after he was told to stay inside. 

“Leave. Steve. Alone. Trust me, he is very pissed off at you so you better keep your distance.” Howard advised Tony to stay the hell away from Steve. 

“Not a good plan. If I leave him alone then Steve gets all up in his head. He needs to talk about all this shit and I won’t let him get stuck in his head. That is a very bad place for him soooo.” 

BYE. Tony went to leave but his damn father held him back. Tony scoffed and allowed his father to move him toward the lab. 

“Get your ass in my lab right now. We need to have a discussion about all of this and you’re not going anywhere near Steve. He doesn’t NEED to talk about anything so, back off .” Howard moved Tony awwwwayyyyyy and Tony went where he was moved. He stomped toward the door of his father’s lab. Jarvis walked by and Howard spoke to him. Tony stopped and he looked at his damn dad and his butler. 

“Hey Jarv, do you remember where we put Tony’s crib? We stored it somewhere but I can’t remember where.” Howard tried to think. He thought it might have gotten destroyed when a bunch of shit happened in the house. 

Jarvis thought it was the oddest question. He noticed that the family had visitors so he was about to get prepared for that. Howard’s question threw the butler off and he tried to think. 

“Tony’s crib was stored up in the garage attic.” Jarvis remembered because he had to haul it up there BY HIMSELF. Howard had a busy mind but he was a lazy asshole when it came to stuff like that. 

He was just like his son. Jarvis looked at Tony and then another thought came to his mind. 

“Why do we need a crib?” Jarvis looked again at Tony. Tony gulped and he disappeared down the stairs. He escaped and hid in his father’s lab before Jarvis knew the truth. Tony thought that Jarvis was going to KICK HIS ASS so he got the hell out of there. 

“I’ll give you one guess.” Howard held up one finger so that way Jarvis got the ONE guess part very clear and the butler became confused. He saw Maria and a young woman walk down the hallway. Some man approached Howard and Jarvis just studied the situation. The young woman had a... 

JARVIS GASPED. She had an infant in her arms. Maria led the young woman into one of the spare rooms. Jarvis recalled the look on Tony’s face and it all started to make sense. What a mess. 

“I’ll go get the crib.” 

Jarvis gave no additional comment. He walked away from Howard and he headed into the garage. And Jarvis was NOT going to get that shit down himself. He hunted around for Steve Rogers. Steve was outside the garage with the wood. He actually chopped up more wood because he didn’t want Jarvis to do it. Jarvis was getting older and it was no trouble at all for Steve. 

“Steven, come here. I need a favor.” Jarvis waited because Steve hacked a bulky piece of wood in two. The soldier set down the ax and he walked over to Jarvis. Steve gave him a smile and then he stopped beside him. 

“Anthony just up and had a baby or something. So, I need you to help me get the crib that the little bastard used to sleep in.” Jarvis pointed at the ceiling of the garage. Steve brought his hands to his hips and he glared a little when he looked up. 

Yeah, Tony just UP and had a baby. Just like that... Steve couldn’t give Jarvis another smile. He nodded his head and the other soldier escorted him to the entrance of the upper garage storage. Steve dug out the crib and he brought it down. 

“I’m not sure which room but Maria will tell us when we head in.” Jarvis grabbed a small bag of tools and he led the way. Steve sighed and he followed. He didn’t want to go in the house. That meant he’d run into Tony and he wanted to avoid that in every way. 

Steve also didn’t want to look at Whitney. He followed the butler and he looked down the long hallway where the spare bedrooms were located. The bedroom that Steve stayed in was down at the very end. Tony’s bedroom was the first door right where the hallway began. 

The room where Whitney was placed was right in between the two rooms. She was wedged right in between them. How symbolic. Whitney got placed in the middle and the soldier wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Steve just ignored the thought and he brought the crib into the room. 

He looked right at the woman as he entered and he froze for a moment. Whitney’s mouth opened a little as the two stared at each other. Steve broke eye contact and looked away from her. The soldier held a small glare. Maria noticed and she smiled at Steve. 

“Over here, Steve. You can set that here in the corner.” Maria noticed the tension and she distracted Steve immediately. He wanted to get out of there but he just moved the crib. 

Jarvis and Steve began to secure the pieces and Whitney just held her daughter. She could tell that Steve was angry with her. Whitney found out that her father made plans to approach Tony and she decided to crash her father’s plan. 

Her father had an agenda of his own and Whitney had to intervene. She avoided Tony on purpose... Whitney stared at Steve. Her opinion of him changed a bit after she saw him in person. Ok, her opinion about him changed a lot. Tony told her all about Steve and she wanted to meet him. Now? She looked right at him and her emotions about it were all over the place. Whitney didn’t want to hurt Tony or Steve. 

Uhmaa she needed to leave the room. Whitney looked at Maria and the intake of her breath increased. 

“Maria I.. where is your kitchen?” She needed to cool down. Steve looked over at Whitney and the two made eye contact again. Whitney thought her heart was about to stop. She followed Maria and left the room. 

Downstairs, Howard and Luchino held a conversation. Tony messed around with the ring on his finger. He moved it about with his thumb. Tony couldn’t concentrate on the conversation at all. He needed to talk to Steve. 

“Tony, I noticed that you didn’t question the child being yours.” 

Howard expected Tony to want some sort of paternity test. But, Tony didn’t do anything of the sort. A paternity test would have been an insult to Whitney, but Howard was surprised that Tony gave no argument. Howard didn’t know what the hell happened out there, but all of a sudden they were in some shit mess. 

“No dad. I didn’t question it. The child is very much mine there is no way to dispute that.” Tony just glared at Mr. fuckin Luchino. Count fuckin Dracula stood over yonder and annoyed him. He wanted to understand his connection to the cold and very dead Mandarin. 

“Well, that settles that then. Now, I am not going to have my company connected to your evil empire Luchino. It’s bad in general and bad for business. You’ve been pulling this shit on me for a long time so if we are to connect then you’ve gotta clear out all the crime.” The Maggia was an organization that was wanted by the federal government. Howard wasn’t able to associate Stark Industries to an Italian mob organization. 

Luchino was insane and Howard tried to get him to understand. They once operated like brothers. They always held that connection because long before Tony was born, Howard used that connection with pride. 

He straightened up his act and he wanted Luchino to do the same. Tony was over the conversation and he jumped up off his dad’s desk. 

“No deal. I told you, dad, he let the Mandarin get his hands on my tech. He can’t be trusted with anything Stark related.” Tony went to leave but the sound of his father’s voice made him stop. 

“Anthony we’re not done. You’ve been playing house with Steve long enough and flying around in your super suit doing who knows what. You need to snap into reality now because you have a daughter to think about.” Tony’s eyebrow twitched. He turned around at a very slow pace. 

Did he say.. snap into reality? So in his father’s mind, he was just playing house? With Steve? He was just flying... around? Tony felt his temp as it cooked up to a higher degree. He stared at his father and his eyebrow twitched again.  
Luchino was about to get a dose of a pretty pissed off Tony Stark. 

“....what?” His father had five seconds to fix what he said. Tony gave him only five seconds because the heat was almost to his face and he was about to explode. 

“I said, you have a daughter to think about now. That means nothing else matters.” The pressure cooker reached its max. Tony took a step in his father’s direction and he let him have it. 

“Don’t you ever belittle my relationship with Steve. I know you put on a fake face about it dad. I’m not stupid and I know you have always wanted it to fucking end. Is this music to your ears?” Ugh, he glared at his father. Tony turned his attention away from him and he looked at Luchino. His anger was now directed to him. 

“NOW, THIS ASSHOLE HAD ME DOPED UP AND FUCKED. He sold his daughter to some creep and now here he is in your lab.” He didn’t give a shit if they were friends. Tony didn’t give a flying fuck about his father’s connection to Luchino. His mind WAS with reality and he refused to be spoken to like that. 

“Whitney is the only one that gets Stark protection. Whitney and my daughter. So, I’m going to tell you something only once and I mean it. GET the hell out of here or I’m gunna fly around in my little super suit and KILL YOU.” Tony meant it. Luchino was about to die where he stood if he said one wrong word. Tony looked at his father one more time because he NEEDED TO TALK TO STEVE. 

“Wrap it up, dad. This man is not your friend.” Tony walked out of the lab and he headed up the stairs. He stole his father’s wool coat and his father’s scarf at the door. The night air was too much for Tony. He ditched the house and he went to find Steve OUTSIDE. 

He figured he was on a walk, or out doing some shit just to stay busy. Tony was on fire at that moment so he prepared himself to have a pretty heated argument with Steve. Tony was all fired up and ready to go a few rounds with the silent soldier. 

SO WHERE THA FUCK WAS HE? Tony began to hunt him down. Tony had a long search ahead of him because Steve was inside the house. Jarvis and Steve were almost finished with the crib and they both took a moment and stared at it. They couldn’t believe they had to assemble a baby crib in Howard Stark’s home. It was bizarre for both of them. 

Jarvis cleared his throat. He had a cough in his lungs that he couldn’t get rid of. Steve looked over at him and he gave him a look of concern. 

“I’ll be up to keep the fire going but, I’m leaving this circus for the night.” Jarvis gave Steve a smile and he gathered the tools. Steve extended his hand out to take them from him. He wanted to take on the burden for Jarvis and finish the crib. He could talk to him so Steve finally used his voice. 

“I’ll take those. You get some rest and I can maintain the fire.” Steve didn’t mind and it wasn’t like he was going to be able to sleep. Jarvis stood up and he gave Steve another smile. The butler left the room and he left the madness. Steve got back to work. He wanted to finish it up so he could head back outside. 

He had more thoughts to process and more wood to cut. Maria and Whitney got some water and then they headed back to the room. Before they reached the room Howard called out for Maria. Tony’s parents needed to have a side conversation with Luchino about Whitney and the child. 

“I’ll be back with you in a little bit Whitney. We’ll get your room all set up for you so don’t worry about anything.” Maria intended to have whatever Whitney wanted sent to the home. She had a feeling in her gut that Whitney wanted distance from her father. She wanted to be in the Stark home and not with her own family. Maria was not going to ignore what was clear to her. 

She planned to ask Whitney about it soon in order to be sure. Maria headed downstairs to speak to Howard. Whitney waited a moment and then she headed into the bedroom they gave her. She expected to see Steve and Jarvis in the room. She stopped at the door and gasped when she only saw Steve. 

The two of them were alone in the room and her nerves began to tremble. She just looked at him. Steve finished the crib and he set the bedding inside. He adjusted the mattress and then he looked at Whitney. 

Steve looked at the child in her arms. The little girl was asleep and Whitney held her close. 

“Hello.” 

Whitney tried to speak to the man in the room. She felt terrible and she knew that he was upset. She wondered how much he knew? It seemed like he was in the dark about everything. Steve placed all the tools in a bag and he looked at the door of the room. Whitney wanted to explain so much to him. She just looked at him and she got a bit lost. 

“I’m sorry about the dramatics. I wasn’t going to tell Tony at all and I planned to raise her on my own. That’s why my father created the situation.” Steve’s focus left the door that led to his EXIT. He heard what Whitney said to him and he looked at her. 

She wasn’t going to tell Tony? He wondered why and his face asked the question. 

“I wasn’t sure if she’d be safe if her last name was Nefaria. I know for a fact that she is not safe at all if her last name is Stark. So, I was going to run away with Rosalba and raise her by myself. I consider myself aligned with Tony but I thought that idea was best.” Whitney just spoke from her heart and she looked at the floor. 

She was torn and conflicted. She didn’t want to hurt anyone and she wasn’t sure what was right. Steve understood and he took a step in her direction. He almost said something but he refrained because he needed to think more about his words. 

“We came to an understanding and I just consider myself aligned with him. I’m not in love with him or anything like that.” Whitney just had to say that and Steve saw right through it. He did not believe that and he had to correct what he heard. 

“Yes, you are.” 

Steve didn’t believe it to be any other way. He saw the way Whitney looked at Tony in the restaurant. For Steve, her affection toward Tony was obvious. Steve also noticed the way that Tony looked at Whitney. He noticed everything and the sound of Tony’s heartbeat in the restaurant said it all. He held onto a thought that Steve struggled with and then he just looked down at the bag of tools in his hand. 

Whitney took the blanket off the bed and she walked over to the crib. She gently put her daughter down in the crib and she covered her. She took a moment to look at her and then she looked at Steve. 

“Ok, I am. Would you share him with me?” She teased the question and Steve’s lips formed into a small smile. He didn’t expect the question and the soldier found it funny. His first thought was...NO. Steve didn’t intend to share his little red corvette with anyone. 

Steve almost laughed. He looked at the beautiful woman and he shook his head. Tony and Whitney were a bit similar. Tony described her as the female version of him. Steve started to agree as a devious smile began to form. 

“Now that I have met you in person, my original opinion of you has changed quite a bit.” Whitney thought that he was very handsome. She thought that he would be of course. But after she got to see him in person she was even more impressed. He was good-natured and kind. Tony didn’t deserve him. She laughed at the thought and she decided to flirt with Captain America. 

“I have an idea. Maybe Tony and I could share you instead. What do you think of that?” She had to do it. She had a thirst for power and she liked men. Steve was both powerful and a stunning man to look at. The soldier really had to offer up a small laugh. He did not expect to be flirted with. 

Steve thought over her words and he looked down at Tony’s daughter. He formed an answer and he looked at Whitney. 

“Put on some red lipstick and I might consider it.” He smiled at the woman and she actually turned a couple shades of red. SAY WHAT?? She couldn’t form words for a second. 

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind.” She was flustered. Steve stood up straight and he thought about the red lipstick comment he made and he left the room. He needed to leave the house. Steve was in a mood so he headed to the front door and he opened it up. He stepped into the garage and Whitney needed some more water. 

Jesus Christ. She thought she was going to burn up. 

Steve held onto the small leather bag of tools as he made his way through the garage. The wood was stacked nicely so he just needed to clear the garage and get back to the wood outside. Steve didn’t make it out to his destination. He only got to the location where the tools were stored and it looked like Howard was headed in his direction. 

Steve gave Howard a smile but then he realized that it wasn’t Howard at all. It was Tony but he was dressed in Howard’s coat. Steve’s smile diminished and he tossed the bag of tools on the workbench. Steve wanted to avoid Tony at all costs but, there he was... He stared at Howard’s coat for a moment. Steve didn’t like to look at Tony in his father’s coat so he turned away. 

“If you’re going to just avoid me then take the rental and LEAVE. That would make it easier don’t you think?” What was Steve going to do? Hide in the fucking garage all night? Tony was in the worst mood and he was ready to go toe to toe with Steve. 

He had some anger to spit out of his system and it was Steve’s turn to deal with it. Steve just stared at that coat. Tony quickly walked toward him and Steve had to keep some distance. He had to circle Tony and make his way closer to the exit. Tony sighed and he rest his back up against one of the cars in the garage. Steve was a mute OF COURSE. Tony was irritated with it ten hours ago. He refused to let Steve take everything inward. 

“SAY SOMETHING TO ME.” Tony received no response out of the soldier because Steve didn’t know what to say. Tony rolled his eyes and he snatched part of Steve’s damn shirt. He pulled himself over a little close and Steve remained where he stood. 

He looked at Howard’s scarf and Tony began to twist up his shirt. He reached around inside Steve’s open jacket and he pulled his shirt toward him in different sections. Then he bunched up the shirt, twisted it all up like he normally did when they stood close. 

“LOOK I’m sorry Steve. I know, I should have told you something. I get that but, I never got any solid information to tell you. What was I gunna do?? Tell you and piss you off when I didn’t know for sure?” In Tony’s mind that didn’t make sense. 

Steve just stared at that scarf for a split sec and then his eyes wandered up to Tony’s face. His little red corvette wouldn’t look at him. He always had a cute look on his face when he tried to talk his way out of his own mess. Steve was amused and in a mood. He held a playful smile and just let Tony ramble on. 

“I actually tried to tell you a couple of times. One time, I specifically said uhh hey Steve? Do you remember all that shit that went down in the desert? I said that.. but you, you kept kissing me and I couldn’t finish the rest.” Tony had a blush on his face as he explained. Steve could hear how fast his heart pumped and he knew that Tony was nervous. 

The soldier thought he looked cute. But, he didn’t like him in Howard’s clothes. Steve brought his hand up to the scarf and he gently removed it from Tony’s neck. Tony’s eyes got a bit wider and he started to ramble again. Steve just studied his face. 

“I tried to bring it up again and again and again but I was never able to talk about it. NO, I guess I didn’t want to talk about it. We were always in the middle of something and it must have been guilt or some shit because every time I brought it up we were doing ..stuff .” Very good stuff and Tony didn’t want to fuck it up. 

He didn’t want to lose Steve and because of his opium adventure, he thought it was possible. Steve still said NOTHING and Tony became even more nervous. He sighed out and he watched Steve put his father’s scarf in the pocket of the wool coat. He was too friggen quiet and he acted strangely. 

Tony wanted to shake the words out of his brain and get them out of his fucking mouth. Steve opened up that coat and the color of Tony’s face really started to brighten. 

“Uhmaa.. the truth is I couldn’t tell you at all. I didn’t want to lose you and I thought it was kinda the ultimate fuck up. When I didn’t hear from Whitney I figured she wasn’t..” Tony backed up a little bit because he was getting too hot. Steve opened his father’s coat as he stared and the cold air reached his stomach and chest. 

Then Steve’s hand reached his stomach and chest. The soldier roamed his hand beneath the coat and Tony gasped quietly. Steve was in a strange mood and Tony recognized his behavior. He also remembered that they were in the garage and Tony looked around. 

“Say something to me. Say anything Yankee pleasssseeee. I know you are pissed so spit it out. YELL at me if you want because I don’t want you to get depressed over this. You get all locked up in your head and that is really bad.” Tony just continued to talk and Steve stepped him back toward the rental car. 

“Steve say something please. You’re killing me Yankee I can’t stand your silent treatment.” He pressed Tony up against the car and their foreheads connected. Steve wasn’t going to say one word. He didn’t want to and he was stubborn. Tony held his breath and he just felt Steve. Gahhhh he grabbed wherever he could and the two of them just melted together against the damn car. 

Steve was really in a mood. Tony was almost certain that Steve wanted to take it further. The two of them being in the garage didn’t help Tony at all. He was reminded of his garage adventure with the older Steve. Fuccckkk he was instantly aroused because the whole garage thing made him hot for the other Steve and there he was with his Steve and Tony’s blood really started to pump. 

Once they kissed Tony lost all sense of control. Oh, gawwdd Tony latched onto him and the two shared a very rough, intense kiss. They were both frustrated with one another in different ways. Their frustration showed in their embrace. Tony was locked up against that car and he wanted the same scene as before. 

Tony grabbed Steve’s pants. He gripped the button and he started to pry them open. Steve wanted that coat OFF. They both wanted different things and they got in each other's away to make it happen. Steve reached into his own jacket pocket. He pulled out the keys to the rental car and he unlocked the doors. Tony looked back at the car and he got those jeans open. Holy shit his garage fantasy was on repeat. 

“Jarv might get the hose.” Tony whispered and he laughed against Steve. Steve smiled and he pulled Tony up off the car. He pried Howard’s coat off of him and he reached around Tony. Steve opened the door to the rental and he tossed the coat inside. 

Tony needed to get him in the back seat of that car. He grabbed for Steve and the soldier forced Tony into another angry kiss. Tony became overwhelmed because Steve was all over him. The mute filled every friggen sense that Tony had. His taste, his scent, his touchhhhh gahh all of it drove Tony insane. 

Tony sat down in the back seat and Steve followed. The two kissed until Steve heard a noise. He choked back a bit and stood up. Steve stared into the garage and he studied the sound. Tony didn’t give a fuck about it. He pushed those jeans down Steve’s hips and he helped himself to what was in front of him. 

Tony figured they were gunna get caught but Steve was in a mood. He liked it when Steve was in a certain mood. Steve listened but his concentration was stirred when he felt Tony’s mouth slip over his skin. Steve gasped and he looked down into the car. He bit his tongue as Tony began to please him. He felt that hot mouth and Steve had to rest his head against the roof of the car. 

Luchino was outside. He said something to Howard and luckily his car was parked closer to the house. The man was leaving the property. Steve heard Howard and Maria at the door and he held his breath. Tony started to really pick up the pace and Steve almost moaned. He had to close his eyes because that MOUTH felt too good and Steve was about to lose it. He grabbed Tony’s hair with one of his hands and held it tight. Luchino’s car started. The engine rumbled for a few moments. Steve groaned against his other hand and the car quickly drove away. 

Tony just kept going. He wanted to hear Steve’s voice so he thought a blowjob might draw it out of him. Steve heard Tony’s parents. They remained at the door of the home. They discussed Tony’s location and Steve became nervous. 

“I’m sure Tony went to find Steve. They are probably arguing or some shit so..” He heard Howard close the door to the home and Steve finally gasped out some air. Howard and Maria were in the home with Whitney. No agents were stationed at the home any longer because it was technically a vacation home. Jarvis was on the opposite side of the house. He had his own unit. Steve made a mental map of the location of everyone and he shoved his mouth against the top of his wrist. He quietly moaned against his hand and then he looked back down inside the car. 

He forced Tony to stop and he pushed the brunette back into the car. Tony grinned and he looked up at the soft ceiling. The soldier started to take Tony’s pants off. Tony glanced down and he decided to help him out. He managed to get one shoe off of Tony and he brought those pants down to his knees. Tony sat up and he helped the rest of the way. He got one leg free and that was all he needed. 

Steve climbed into the car and he adjusted Tony around him. He shoved that coat underneath Tony’s lower half and he started to prep the two for the encounter. He understood that he wanted to express his anger toward Tony in some way. He wasn’t sure how to express it at that point. Steve just wanted to fuck him hard and not think about it. The location didn’t really matter either. 

They were both nervous about being caught. Too nervous so they quieted their movements and they tried to keep the noise down. It was fuckin harrrrd for Tony to do. He was used to being as loud as possible.  
After Steve started to run S.H.I.E.L.D. the two of them snuck in time for sex when they could. They had gotten very good at quick encounters because of how busy Steve had become. 

Tony was an expert at quick encounters. He had engaged in them behind his father’s back with some asshole he used to sleep with. That person was dead at that point and Tony forgot his name. As the soldier prepped the brunette beneath him, he decided to return the favor and please Tony with his mouth. 

He heard a loud gasp out of Tony and Steve’s nerves began to shoot around his bones. He could NOT get caught in that position. Tony had to grab that blonde hair. He wanted Steve to go faster and he used his hands to set the pace. 

Tony was really overwhelmed. He could tell that Steve was in a mood but he didn’t expect the soldier to do anything to him at all. His garage fantasy was happening to him and Tony couldn’t contain how it made him feel. Steve’s tongue felt so good and he always made him feel so friggen boneless. Tony brought one of his hands to his very warm face. Shit. He really loved Steve. Tony thought about it and he thought about the possibility of Steve not being in his life. 

Steve’s behavior made him think that he was off the hook? Tony gasped again and he forced himself to keep quiet. His body was being prepped and everything was pretty intense for him in that car. Tony started to moan against his hand and he forced his eyes to shut. All of his emotions were on overdrive. He sat up a bit and he whispered to Steve that he was about to cum. Before he could even finish the sentence his body reacted and Tony had to breathe it out against his hand. 

All of it really turned Steve on. His body was at a point where it almost started to shake. He had to fight it to get Tony ready but Steve gave up the fight when he heard all the sounds from Tony. The soldier kissed that husband person beneath him and he spread him out. He was still very angry with him regardless of their activity and he planned to show it. 

When the body beneath him was ready, Steve eased his way inside him and they latched their mouths together. They both struggled to be quiet and it was torture. Tony hated to be quiet. Steve was an expert at it, but not when he was in a certain mood. Tony shifted beneath him and he brought one of his legs up to the wall of the car. 

It wasn’t easy getting fucked in a car. Tony realized that and he shifted his back in a way that allowed Steve to move at a better angle. Once he did that he felt all of the soldier and Tony had to hide his face. He shoved his face against Steve’s neck and he began to release quiet pants against his shirt. 

Tony couldn’t keep quiet. Steve thrust harder, he went faster, and eventually he had to cover Tony’s mouth. Steve thought about what Whitney said to him. She asked for him to share his little red corvette?  
Then she asked if HE could be shared, shared by the two of them? Steve thought about it as he fucked Tony. He wondered what that would have been like. 

His mind went to the past. If Peggy Carter said something like that to him he wondered how he would have behaved.  
Tony muttered something to him but Steve was lost in thought. His mind wandered to a few different topics. He thought about everyone’s behavior, some red lipstick, and how things could have been. All of his thoughts led him to the mood that he was in. 

Steve forgot to keep quiet. He started to moan against Tony’s ear and that made Tony melt against him even more. Steve shook himself out of his own thoughts and he looked down at Tony. He needed to give Whitney a response. Steve glared a little and he began to make his possessive mark on Tony. That was his response to the question. Back off lady. Tony was his and he didn’t intend to share him with anyone. 

Back in the house, Howard was pissed off that Tony hadn’t even LOOKED at his daughter. He asked Whitney if he had been in the room. She told him no and Howard lost his cool. 

And also? Steve Rogers set up the fucking crib???? Tony was an irresponsible MONSTER of a son. Howard was so irritated. He started to head back to the front door. Maria intervened and she grabbed his arm. 

“WHOA WHOA WHOA.. You’re not going out there, Howard. Leave those two alone. Actually? Just leave Tony alone. He will see her when he is ready.” Arrrghhh Howard stomped off and he looked at the door. He noticed that Tony stole his coat. He glared and then he rolled his eyes at his wife. That made her arch an eyebrow. 

“Watch it. Don’t be rolling those eyes at me.” Howard needed to calm his behavior down. Maria started to escort her husband to their bedroom. He needed to get ready for bed and he needed to 

RELAX. 

“We were supposed to die tonight Maria, now we’re in this shit.” Howard laughed and he was shoved hard by his wife. 

“GO. Get out of my sight.” She wanted her husband to get out of her face. His comment was stupid and he really irritated her. Maria had to say something to Whitney as they made their way to the room. 

“I will give you clothing to sleep in tonight Whitney. I’ll be right back. If you need me, our room is to the left of the living room.” She planned to give her a tour of the house at some point. 

Whitney just nodded her head and she headed to the bedroom. Her daughter was still asleep. She sat down on the bed and she just stared at the crib. She wasn’t sure if she made the right choice. Whitney thought it over and she hugged her knees. 

Tony and Steve were still outside. They finished their business in the rental car and the two struggled to get their clothes back on. Steve’s arm was caught in his jacket and Tony was just a bundled mess. 

It was easier to strip the clothes off than it was to put them back on. Tony had the biggest challenge. He lost one of his shoes somewhere and he tried to put one pant leg back on. It took odd coordination. Steve assisted him after he got his jacket on properly and then he zipped his own jeans. 

Steve still hadn’t said a single word to Tony. Tony felt a void in the pit of his stomach because he hadn’t heard Steve’s voice since they ate dinner. The last thing he heard him say was, “Tony, I remember a year ago. Yes?” 

If a meteor struck then that would have been the last words he ever heard Steve sayyyyyy. It was too much for Tony. He hated it and he scowled his way out of the car. Tony got to his feet and he fixed his damn pants.  
Steve held him steady because Tony was a little dizzy. More disoriented because Steve just HAD TO FUCK HIM AND HE DIDN’T SAY ONE WORD. 

Tony held a glare and he zipped up his pants. He looked for his shoe and he rubbed his neck!!!!! He actually had sex when he was pissed off and then somehow ended up more pissed off when it was over. Normally it had the opposite effect. 

Go figure. 

Tony held his glare and he waited for Steve to speak. The soldier didn’t speak so Tony had to fill the silence. 

“Wowwww that was really great. I’m so glad it happened.. I really liked how you seemed a million miles away.” Steve wasn’t present through half of that. Tony was blindsided by his behavior and he tried to shove his foot in his shoe. The shoe was still tied and he did NOT want to sit down and untie it. 

“I was a million miles away,” Steve admitted the truth and he finally used his words. Tony’s mouth fell open. He heard that beautiful voice just like he wanted. He heard him but Steve’s words really hurt his chest. 

Fuck that one really hurt. Tony felt like shit. 

“...why?” Tony felt wounded. He needed to know WHY because he didn’t like to be fucked by an un-present person. The brunette crossed his arms because he was cold. 

“I took a page from your book and I just did what I wanted.” Steve zipped up his own jacket and he handed Tony the keys to the rental car. He didn’t need it and he held them out for Tony. 

“Congratulations..” Tony was done with sarcasm and insults. He just wanted to go to bed. He looked at the keys and his mind filled with confusion. 

“Why are you giving me those keys?” Steve drove. The rental car was in HIS name. Tony didn’t want it... Tony got his friggen SHOE on his foot. 

“I’m taking a walk. A very long walk after I put a few more logs on the fire. I’m only doing that so Jarvis can sleep. I don’t need the rental.” Steve just dropped the keys on the garage floor and he turned around. 

Tony just took a deep breath. Steve’s behavior was very new to him. Steve had never treated him that way and Tony didn’t know what to think. He thought the worst of course and he had to vocalize what he felt. 

“Was that a goodbye fuck then? Is that what I am translating from all your bullshit??” 

“Yup.” Steve just walked away. He was not going to speak to Tony any longer. They needed space and he needed to walk. 

Tony watched Steve walk away from him. He stared and instead of screaming after him, Tony retreated. His heart fucking hurt. He grabbed his father’s coat and his father’s scarf and he retreated to the house. Fuck Steve. He was such an asshole. Tony fought the thoughts in his head as he walked through the front door. He threw the damn coat and scarf on the floor and he headed for his room. 

Someone said something to him but Tony didn’t hear shit. It was his father. He made some comment but Tony just took off. He made it to his room and he closed the door. Holy fuck. Tony had to hide his face in his damn hands. Steve’s behavior finally processed in his mind and Tony was more than in shock. 

He felt pleasured and then he felt punished. His body felt amazing but his heart felt destroyed. Steve had never made Tony cry before. He never made him feel like that and the flood gates officially opened. He covered his eyes and tried to understand what just happened. 

* * *

Chapter END Thanks for reading. 


	57. Babe I’m Gonna Leave You

Chapter 57: Capriccio Chapters: Babe I’m Gonna Leave You 

* * *

The Tony and Steve that existed in the present dimension still needed to prepare themselves for the “End Game”. Tony had certain suits to create to accomplish one of the plans they established and it was time for Captain America to test out his suit. 

Many things had happened to them in their dimension. They didn’t have time or the mental energy for the relationship thing any longer. For them, it was life or death. Tony made Steve a suit because they were almost prepared to go on the offense for once and bring the fight back to Thanos. 

It was late at night and Tony had been at work for days. He managed to get Steve in to try on the suit and as he looked him over they both started to feel...stuff. The stuff they felt made them both blush. They’d look at each other off and on but THEY NEEDED TO GET SHIT DONE. They tried to ignore it and they both just powered through. 

They had other Avengers in the lab and they all waited for a suit. Natasha was there of course and she noticed several expressions that would show up on their faces at random. She thought they had some sort of inside joke between them. It was so bizarre. Tony took notes on Steve’s suit and he started to grin like a devil all off on his own. 

Somethinnnn was going on in the other dimension. Bahahaaaa Tony could barely contain his smile. Steve felt a mix of things. He knew that his younger self was engaged in some sort of sexual activity but Steve felt other emotions. He felt angry and he also felt depressed. Steve glanced over at Tony and he thought about his younger self. He knew that the younger Tony must have done something because he felt very upset. 

After the sexual feelings subsided Tony began to feel angry. Then he felt horribly sad. He studied the plans and modifications and he felt really overwhelmed. Tony wanted to cry. He looked over at Steve and he tried to think of the reason. His heart really hurt. 

“Guys I’m done for now. I’ve gotta cut the cord tonight.” Tony closed all his screens and he looked around for the transmitter. He remembered that it was up in his room. 

Mehhhhhh the other members left his lab and Tony sat down on one of the tables. He rubbed away a couple tired tears. His younger self was a mess. Tony felt it all and he didn’t want anyone to see him. Steve remained in the lab. Tony’s words weren’t directed to him. The soldier removed the suit and he walked over to Tony. He sat down beside him and he tried to process what he felt. As soon as the two were alone in the lab Tony began to speak. 

“Baby Steve must have found out about Miss Whitney.” Tony figured that was the biggest mistake his younger self could have made. 

“Who is Whitney?” Steve was just as blind about her as his younger self. Tony held a small grin and he opened a screen to his right. He brought up a picture of Guiletta Nefaria. AKA Whitney Nefaria, Madame Masque, or Whitney Frost. 

“There she is. Mini-me had a month-long opium orgy with her. You should remember that episode because I think we were on speaking terms at that point.” Tony couldn’t remember. So much had happened between them it was hard for him to keep track. 

“I was actually with the Whitney in this dimension off and on for a long time. She’s just messed up, like me.” Tony closed the screen and he sighed. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore and he looked at Steve. 

“My younger self definitely found out about it. He’s in a bad place again.” Steve was afraid that his younger self was going to do something that he tried to do. Steve thought about his transmitter. It was in his jacket pocket. He got up from the table and he fished it out. He pressed the button to open communication with him. 

Steve waited for a response. He needed to talk to his younger self as soon as he could. 

“It actually gets worse.” 

“Oh, does it?” Steve smiled because what could be worse? He looked up from the transmitter. His younger self felt betrayed. Steve knew that he had felt that way for a long time. The feeling went away at some point, and now he felt betrayed again. 

“If memory serves as it should, Mini-me was afraid that she was pregnant the last time we spoke about her. That was a long ass time ago so, I’m going to assume that baby Steve just found out about it as well.” It was all very soap-ish. Tony felt bad for his stupid younger self. 

Sure, he laughed at him about it for days but Tony knew that his younger self was very selfish and naive. 

“He’s what? 19? Look how long it took me to become the completely unselfish angel cake that you see today.” Tony sighed and remembered how selfish and stupid he was at that age. All he wanted to do was party. He never earned the party. Not once. 

Steve laughed at Tony’s angel cake comment. Tony didn’t get his shit together until he was in his friggen 30s. Steve thought about his younger self and he was quiet for a moment. He knew that he needed to talk to him so he vocalized what he needed out loud to calm his nerves. 

“I need to talk to him Tony. This time it’s really bad and I think he is going to do something that I need to talk to him about.” Steve pressed the button on the transmitter again and he looked back at Tony. 

“Yeah. I understand, I need to talk to Mini-me as well.. He needs some sort of direction because as per usual he is a total mess.” Tony sighed because he kinda called the kettle black. He sucked at relationships and he had always been selfish. He wasn’t sure if he was even qualified to speak to his younger self. 

“I think you should speak to Howard first. The two of you can work on your younger self. He needs his father to show him the way.” The Tony that he smiled at was a person that truly needed the father that he lost. He had no real guidance after Howard and Maria’s death so he wandered the earth with a strange lens. 

“Time for dadio to step in huh? Today is the day they bit the dust so...It’s kinda strangely timed.” Tony hated December 16th. Steve closed his eyes and he thought about too many things. He refused to leave Tony alone so he made a decision and brought his hands to his hips. 

“Tony, come with me. Grab your stuff and come with me to Brooklyn. We both can talk to Howard and go from there.” Steve just held his gentle smile and Tony pried one foot off the table. He set it down on the floor of his lab and then he pried the other foot down. 

“Ok. Do you want to take your suit? I’ll teach you how to maneuver around and we can get there that way.” Tony was convinced that Steve was going to get addicted to the suit. How could he not? Steve glanced at the suit he just removed and he nodded his head. He needed to get used to it anyway and Tony was the best person to help him accomplish that. 

Tony smiled and he stood on both his feet. He stepped toward Steve and he gave him a gentle kiss. It was short and to the point. Steve kissed him back and he held a smile for his Tony. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a handful. I really don’t want to be.” Tony apologized on behalf of his younger self. His younger self had so much to learn and Tony knew it would take time. He figured that he lost Steve. His younger self had a hard lesson to learn because Steve was very monogamous in any dimension. 

Tony just smiled back at his Steve and then he left him in the lab. He went to his room to grab his stuff. Steve looked down at the transmitter. 

His younger self didn’t respond. He began to think that he didn’t have his transmitter with him. That was baaaaaadddd. He needed to make sure that he told him something because he didn’t want his younger self to share a similar experience. 

~~~~~ 

It was early in the morning of December 17th, 1991. The Tony from the past barely slept and he stared up at his ceiling. He heard a noise in the room beside him for the first time ever. 

Tony turned his head to his side and he stared at the wall of his bedroom. The noise got louder and he covered his face. Tony had a daughter in the next room and she was sad. 

Sad or hungry? IT WAS ALL BABY SHIT. He knew nothing about it. He covered his face with his hands because he heard her cry in there and then all of a sudden she stopped. Whitney must have picked her up. Tony started to kick the blankets off his body and he slowly rose the top portion of his body off of his bed. 

He was a little sore. Steve was never rough with him but their garage encounter was pretty intense. Tony rubbed at his face and his neck as he thought it over. He was still lost and confused about Steve. Dazed and fuckin confused was a better term. Tony had a Led Zeppelin song in his mind at that moment. 

He forced himself out of bed and he made his way into his bathroom. Tony washed up and he tried to move on from the whole bullshit ordeal. It didn’t feel like he was dumped but at the same time, it kinda did? 

He left the ring on regardless. Tony figured he had to wait it out and Steve was never angry for too long. Tony showered and he wore a towel as he made his way between his room and his bathroom. 

Tony made it back to the mirror and he brushed his teeth. He looked at the friggen deep bruise that Steve left on his neck. Greatttt his dad was going to be pissed off about it for sure. Steve told him what the mark meant to him and Tony knew why he liked to do it. That left Tony even more confused about Steve’s behavior. 

WHYYY why whyyyy did Steve fuck him, mark up his territory, and then ditch him??? He didn’t understand it at all because Steve never explained SHIT. He just DID shit. 

Steve told him that he was a million miles away when they fucked around in the rental car. Well, WHERE did his mind go? What was a million miles away?! Tony tossed his stupid toothbrush in the trash. He needed a new one because he dropped that one a million times. He heard that sound again and he looked over at the wall. Tony’s heart started to pump at a pretty quick pace. He stared at the wall and then he took a step in the direction of the sound. 

The little baby girl didn’t even have a name. That perfectly symbolized how fucked up the situation was. Tony put on a t-shirt and he hunted around for some underwear. He found some, put them on, and then he put on his pants. 

Tony opened the door to his bedroom and he walked down the hallway. He glimpsed at the door all the way down the hallway. Steve’s door made him frown. He refused to look at it again and he brought his hand up to the second door. 

Tony closed his eyes and then he gently knocked on the door. He heard a few quiet foot steps and then the door was opened. Whitney appeared as the door opened and Tony held his breath for a moment. It was so strange for him to see her. They both looked at each other for a second or two and then Whitney opened the door the rest of the way. 

“Hello Tony. Are you ok?” She felt like a horrible person. Whitney never intended to cause so much drama. Tony just nodded his head because he was OK, sure. He didn’t really want to discuss anything. 

“I’m just dandy. Uhh, can I come in?” Whitney opened the door for him, but Tony had to ask. He learned a thing or two about boundaries thanks to the wonderfully perfect Steve Rogers. Whitney nodded her head and she gave him room to enter. He took exactly three steps into the room and he looked over at his baby crib. 

Uhh.. a little baby was in there and Tony could tell that she was asleep. He didn’t know jack shit about a small human. He immediately felt nervous and he took one step back toward the open door. 

“I uhh I heard her cry a little bit ago. Was she too hot? I get too hot when I sleep.” Tony wondered that for some reason. Tony was convinced that his blood was like lava. It always ran extra hot and he wondered if his daughter was the same. 

Whitney just smiled and she thought about it. She slept beside Tony for over a month so she understood what he meant. He constantly shifted in his sleep because of his temperature in the bed. His daughter only needed one thin blanket at times because she ran hot as well. 

“She was hungry. But yes, she gets very hot when she sleeps. It must be because of her dreams?” 

Tony eased up a little and he stepped back into the room. Oh, gawwd it could have been her dreams. Tony never thought of it in that way because he had very intense dreams. He’d wake up all hot. Hot and bothered sometimes if the dream was good. 

He stared at Whitney and then he edged a little closer to the crib. Tony wanted to look at her but he was afraid. Okkkk he looked in and he stared at the little person in the crib. She was so cute. Tony looked at the little baby blanket and he looked at her little baby toes. It kinda overwhelmed him and he stepped back again. He didn’t want to wake her from her little baby sleep. Tony heard a door open way off toward the kitchen. Ahhhh shit he looked at Whitney. 

“Do you have any makeup? I need your help with something.” Tony whispered and he pointed at his friggen neck. Whitney’s eyes grew a bit wide and she stared at Tony’s neck. He did not want to get into it with his damn dad and he hoped that Whitney had magic makeup to cover it. Steve was an asshole and he did it on purpose. 

She stared at the mark and then she walked over to her belongings. She dug out her concealer and powder and she walked over to Tony. She smiled at him and she gripped his hand. She laced her fingers with his and she pulled him over toward the bathroom. 

Tony inhaled and he just followed. He looked down at their hands and he started to chew on his bottom lip. She led him to the little chair beside the bathroom counter and she had Tony take a seat. He turned his head to the side and she started to apply the makeup to his neck. 

“Steve did this?” It seemed a little out of character for the person she met the night before. Tony rolled his eyes and he tried to ignore how close they were. 

“He did. He does it when he feels all jealous or extra possessive. I don’t know what made him do it this time.” Tony thought about the last time Steve gave him a mark. The FIRST time it served as a message for some jerk named Obidiah. 

“The last time he did it was after some guy and I had a conversation in the laundry mat. Our machine broke down so we had to go elsewhere. I discussed something with an adorable guy and Steve pulled his territory shit after we got back. He has a jealous streak within him and it can be pretty amusing. I make him jealous on purpose some times.” Tony grinned because it amused him more than it should have. He thought about Steve’s behavior back in the day. 

Mr. Business Card came to his mind. Tony laughed and Whitney started to apply some powder to his neck. 

“My comment was probably the reason he did this to your neck.” It was one explanation for it in Whitney’s mind. She stepped back and she looked at her work. Her skin tone was a little light compared to Tony’s skin. Hmmmm she dug around in her makeup kit for something to help. 

“...what comment.” He looked up at Whitney. Steve and Whitney had a chat?? Tony wanted the friggen details ASAP. One of his eyebrows raised up and she gave him a smile. 

“I asked him if he would share you with me. He has a beautiful smile so it compelled me to ask him something else, after.” Whitney wasn’t sure how Tony would take the information. His jaw dropped open and he gasped. WHITNEY YOU LITTLE MINX. 

“You asked him that???” 

“Yes. Would you share your Yankee with me?” Whitney laughed a little and she covered her mouth with her wrist. She continued to apply makeup to Tony’s neck. She covered it pretty well and she started to notice the heat rise in the bathroom. 

“NO WAY WHIT. This right here? This is your response. This is his answer to YOU.” Tony pointed at his neck and his body felt hot. He heated up a million degrees and they both turned to look back into the bedroom. They got kinda loud and they checked on the little one. 

“We’ll see. After I asked him that question, I asked him if you and I could share him. He actually gave me a response but I couldn’t really read how it made him feel.” Whitney wondered what really went through his mind. She was very intrigued with him and Tony’s blush deepened. SHE actually asked Steve that question?? 

“What the hell did he say? Oh my god, his mood was all your fault. I knew he was in the oddest mood and now I know what friggen triggered it.” Tony pointed at HER and he laughed. 

“He told me to put some red lipstick on and he would consider it. I seriously almost melted to the floor. He’s very handsome. You left that all out when you told me about him.” Tony laughed at first but after he heard the response a subtle sadness started to fill up his body. 

It washed over him and he processed his response. Red..lipstick? Tony’s nerves started to pick up and he felt a tear form in one of his eyes. Peggy Carter. Steve wanted her to look like Peggy Carter. They got to that part of his damn notebook. !!!! 

That was where his mind went. Steve went a million miles away to a woman he was unable to have. The one that got away. She was in his thoughts and she was the reason why he was in that mood. Now, it was Tony’s turn to feel jealous. Tony felt a really intense sting in his chest. Steve didn’t see him at all in that car. He thought the worst and it was too much for his heart. Tony wiped away a few of the tears that managed to slip down his face. Whitney looked shocked when she saw the tears. 

“What’s wrong?” She finished his neck and Tony tried to stand up. He needed to go outside and cool down. Tony felt a mix of different shit. Whitney didn’t allow it. She had her own power and she made him sit down. They were too close. Tony looked at one of Whitney’s legs and then he looked up at her. 

“Steve has a fetish for dark hair and red lipstick. He confessed it to me that he has a thing for brown and red. I happen to match the color description. When he sees me I’m always brown and red.. so.” He was able to think about the person that he was really in love with. Tony felt really insecure about their entire relationship. He felt jealous and insecure for the first time and he started to cry again. 

He began to wonder if his father was right? The whole time did they just play house? He wondered if Steve ever really loved him and he wiped at his face. He was given a ring.. why exactly? Steve told him that he wanted to experience it and wear one. He was unable to experience it and marry his dream girl so.. 

Steve settled?  
Tony almost took it off. He wiped his face instead and Whitney set down her make up supplies. She sighed and made Tony look at her. 

“Hey. Relax Tony. You are getting yourself so worked up. So much happened last night and everyone is entitled to mixed emotions. Just let it go.” She held his face in her hands. Whitney felt her heart race a little and she looked at his lips. 

She wanted to ease his anxiety and kiss him. Whitney refrained and they both stared at each other. Tony could tell that Whitney wanted to kiss him. Well, he felt like shit and he wanted to be kissed. He wanted to be kissed by someone that actually loved him. 

He found out Steve’s little secret and he finally put part of the puzzle together. Tony felt the worst and he held intense doubts about Steve’s real affection for him. Tony wanted Whitney to kiss him because Steve just butchered his heart. 

Tony leaned up and their lips connected. They touched only for a brief moment because they both heard a knock on the frame of the bedroom door. Uhh, Whitney stepped back from Tony and she leaned out the bathroom to see who it was. She smiled at Maria and she walked out of the bathroom to properly greet her. Whitney forgot that she left the bedroom door open. 

“Good morning Whitney. How did you sleep?” Maria walked in and her attention went straight to her granddaughter. Whitney looked back into the bathroom and she held her smile. 

“I slept fine. She slept really well too, I was surprised.” Whitney looked over at Tony and then she headed over to Maria. She wasn’t sure how Maria would perceive the situation. 

Tony’s mother looked at Whitney’s face. She noticed that it was a little bright and a little flushed. Tony stood up from his seat. He wiped his face again and he... 

He left the bathroom slowly and he looked at his mother. The woman was shocked. She had no idea that Tony was in there and she looked at Whitney. They both looked a little flushed and her eyebrows raised up. Ohhh no no no NO. Maria did not want a second grandchild anytime soon. That was not going to happen. She planned to set certain rules and certain appointments to make sure that didn’t happen. 

“Tony? I’m surprised to see you here.” VERY SURPRISED. They both looked flustered. 

“Well, like dad said.. I’m just full of surprises.” Uhhhh Tony looked at his little baby and then he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. He glanced at Whitney and then he left the room. It was too awkward for him to be in there. Maria’s eyes followed Tony the entire time and she closed them when he left the room. 

She looked back at her grandchild and contemplated her next move. Tony walked down the hallway and he headed toward the kitchen. His mind just received some insight on Steve and he wanted to forget it ever happened. 

That jerk. Tony walked into the kitchen and he saw his father at the table. He was dressed for success and he read the newspaper. Howard folded part of it down and he looked at his son. The older version of his son had a conversation with him the night before. That gave Howard an inward look at everything. He had a general insight on Whitney thanks to Tony’s older self, and he now knew that the relationship with Steve Rogers was officially on the rocks. 

That was no longer music to his ears. Howard never wanted to see his son hurt again and he accepted their relationship. Tony was wrong about him and his comment in front of Luchino was misplaced. He watched his son pace around. Tony danced around with his decisions and Howard decided to help him out. 

“We all survived the night kid. You should get over here and eat something. And stop sulking.” Howard fixed his newspaper and he started to read one of the headlines. Tony made his way over to the table and he sat down. He grabbed an orange. 

“I’m not a kid.” Tony started to peel the orange and Howard rolled his eyes. Tony was a kid in his opinion. That was his kid and Howard thought what he wanted. 

Awwwwkkkkwaaaaarrrrddddd. Tony sat there and he peeled the stupid orange. What the fuck was he gunna do? He didn’t want to be at home with his parents and he didn’t want to see Steve. Tony was never going to step into that apartment in Brooklyn AGAIN. Steve could have his fantasy with Peggy fucking Carter. Or he could go be with her... she was still alive. She was just his father’s age. Tony thought about it and it consumed his thoughts. 

“Have you even looked at your daughter yet?” Howard asked as he sipped his coffee. Tony scowled and he kicked his foot around. 

“YES.” Jerk. Tony opened the orange and he started to eat the fruit. 

“What did you think of her?” 

Howard set the paper down and he looked at his son. He knew that Tony was going to be difficult to handle. His relationship with Steve was basically over and Tony was clearly stunned by it. Howard expected it. Tony should have left Steve alone but clearly he didn’t take his advice. Howard wanted Tony to focus on his daughter and nothing else. The name Steve Rogers was not going to come from his mouth anytime soon. 

“I thought..” Tony started to answer the question as he ate the orange. He brought over some toast and he put a few slices in front of him. He thought his daughter was adorable. She was so squishy and cute. Tony wanted to poke her little cheeks but he didn’t even go near her. 

He was afraid that he was going to fuck her up. 

“I thought she.. I uhh..” Tony just looked at his father. He couldn’t vocalize what he really felt and he just stared at his dad. Tony became overwhelmed and a couple of tears filled his stupid eyes. It took him a minute or two, but he finally answered his father. 

“She is going to be beautiful. Like Whitney. You know?” Tony closed his eyes and thankfully the tears didn’t make their way down his face. He took a bite of his toast and Howard gave a small smile. He was about to comment but Maria and Whitney walked over to the table. They had his granddaughter all packed up and they looked ready to go. Tony stared at that baby and he tried to swallow his food. 

“Howard, I was able to set up several appointments with Whitney today. We’ll eat later because we are going.” They had many things to accomplish and it was a big process. 

The house had to be baby proofed and Whitney needed to be .. baby proofed. Maria saw allll she needed to see that morning and the situation was NOT going to be repeated. 

She was in a full-on mother mode. Whitney did not have a mother so she was officially adopted from that moment onward. Maria kissed her husband and she gave Tony a kiss on the forehead. 

“I let Jarvis know that it’s just you and Tony here so try not to kill each other please.” Maria made her comment and the of the house women left. Howard looked at Tony. Tony looked at Howard and they remained silent. 

... ..... ........ 

Tony took another bite of his toast. 

* * *

Chapter End  
Thanks so much for reading! more to come :) 


	58. Dazed and Confused

Chapter 58: Capriccio Chapters: Dazed and Confused 

* * *

The Steve Rogers in 1991 stood in front of a location that he documented in the first few pages of his notebook. He wrote down coordinates after he bought the notebook back in 1934. He had a sketch of the location in his notebook as well. When he was younger, he sat right at the same spot he was at and he sketched there for hours. He sketched until his wrist hurt and he wrote stuff down until his tears disappeared. 

Now? He stood in front of the location and he felt the tears again. The image he sketched was gone. Everything that was there before in 1934 no longer existed. It was now a tourist attraction. It looked like an amusement park of some sort for people that spent their time shopping. Steve just stared and he tried to process. 

He took some time and he wandered around for a long while. Before he hunted down the coordinates he spent a few days with Peggy Carter. Steve saw her again when Howard had him reintroduced to society a long time ago. But he actually spoke with her and finally caught up on her life after the plane crash. Howard Stark helped her move on. Her husband helped her move on. Life carried on for her and he was glad. Steve just listened and eventually, he told her what he had been up to. 

Steve explained to her that he was with Howard Stark’s son. Peggy couldn’t believe it and Steve thought it over. Tony and Steve had been through so much and so many things led to their relationship. He explained how it all happened between them and she started to understand their connection. He was very angry with Tony of course so he didn’t explain their relationship very well. 

He asked her a few questions about the modern world. He needed to know Peggy’s perspective on something that he was asked. Whitney asked him a question and he thought about it often. Steve had a bunch of questions and curiosities and he wondered what Peggy thought about it. Her advice on the question intrigued him but also confused him. He strived to really find his place and he left the conversation without any sense of direction or clarification. 

He left her home after a few days with more questions then he started with. He decided to flip to the front of his notebook and he stared at the coordinates. That brought him to the location where he stood. The hustle and bustle location was filled with places to shop and stuff to eat. He stared at so many busy people. They all shopped, ate food, and walked all over the place he sketched. Steve wiped away a few tears and he stared at the ground. 

“Hello? Hi! Can we get a picture?” Someone touched Steve’s arm and he looked up. What? He snapped out of his trance and he saw two people that stared at him. Could they get a what? Steve stared and he held a look of confusion. The person spoke to him again. 

“Aren’t you Steve Rogers? Captain America?” Steve was pretty recognizable to those that cared. He was a bit shocked because in his mind he wasn’t noticeable in any way. 

“I am. Yes?” The person in front of him wanted to take a picture with him. Steve was baffled and flattered only a little. He was asked again and he just engaged as best he could. He forced a smile 

and the people around him took a photograph with him. They took the picture with one of those instant cameras that Tony had. He felt strange about it. He liked it when Tony photographed him because he actually engaged with him in a different way. When the people on the street asked for his photograph it made him feel strange. 

The people told him a bunch of stuff. They thanked him and then they walked away. Steve just stood there and something within him snapped. Tears began to fall and he put his notebook back in his bag. Steve had to leave the place he stood. Nothing was the same. Nothing felt right. He had to walk and he had to find someone. Steve’s next mission was to find a person that understood the serum. Someone was out there and he thought that he would be able to help him. 

~~~~~~ 

Tony brought his face over the squishy little baby that rolled around on the floor. She was playful and very observant. Tony had her on the floor of the living room. He had a blanket set down over the carpet and he just played around with her. She was almost 5 months old. Steve had been gone for almost two months. 

Tony felt sick every time he thought about it. He forced it out of his mind and he just played with his little baby girl. He tickled her neck and he wanted to scream because her laugh was so cute. She had a strong voice and it made Tony laugh. He was in his own little world with her at that point. It took him two weeks to hold her. Whitney taught him how to hold her and at first, he thought he would hurt her. 

He was afraid to get near her and he thought he was going to drop her. He seriously took two weeks to hold his daughter. After the fear left his body Tony held her more than anyone else in the house. Whitney was convinced she wanted his warmth the most. If someone else tried to hold her she threw a fit. She threw a fit except when it was time to be fed. Tony didn’t exist when his daughter was hungry. 

Tony figured that she only wanted him to hold her because he was the best person on the planet. MARIA was convinced that his daughter wanted Tony to hold her because she had been neglected by him for months after she was born. 

Howard was just glad to see Tony hold his damn daughter. He received an update of sorts and he looked for Tony. He found him in the living room and he took a moment to watch his son. Howard held a smile and he walked further into the room. 

“Tony, come here for a minute. We need to talk.” Howard had some news to share with Tony. His son technically had a phone call. Tony made his daughter laugh again and he looked up. His father looked serious so he picked her up. Tony took his daughter over to his mother. He handed her over and Maria distracted the little girl with a kiss. 

Tony followed his father into the lab. A water bottle was on the table and a bunch of papers. Tony picked it up and he unscrewed the cap. Howard pressed the button on the transmitter and a screen popped up. Tony fumbled with the open water bottle once the person appeared on the screen. Fuckkkk he tried to grab the bottle. He dropped it and it spilled all over his father’s desk and allllll over his paperwork. 

Tony’s throat became dry and he tried to clear his throat. The person.. holy shit Tony’s heart started to pump at a wild pace. 

“Hello, Tony.” 

The older Steve had to laugh. He watched the water bottle mess in front of him and Tony gasped in the deepest breath. Howard crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Tony made a mess of his desk. He watched the smitten kitten melt when he saw the older Steve Rogers on the screen. 

“Steve? .. HI. Uh Hi?” The older Steve was right there. Tony was flustered immediately. 

“How are you?” Steve asked out of habit. The last time the two of them spoke was in his room at the Avenger Tower. Tony hitchhiked and found him. Remember? He literally crossed over a time barrier to get to him. The two of them had some unfinished uhhhh... 

“I’ve .. I’m ok?” 

Tony was a mess. He heard Steve’s voice and he stared at Steve’s friggen face. Tony thought about the garage incident and he bit his lip. The older Steve thought about the garage incident as well. He thought about it as he looked at him but then his mind went to something else. 

It went to all the trouble he was going to be in. The older Tony most likely felt whatever was going on with the Tony he looked at. They both stared at each other and HOWARD intervened. 

“What’s up Steve?” He noticed those looks... get on with it Steve. 

“Right. My younger self. Do you know where he is?” 

Steve needed to know because what he predicted came true. He could feel his younger self at that moment and he knew something was very wrong. Tony’s face slipped into a frown. He ran his thumb over the ring on his finger. Tony refused to take it off. He wasn’t officially dumped and Tony planned to leave the ring on until Steve cut it off his hand haha.. Tony laughed at the thought and he started to check out the older Steve on the screen. 

Gahhhh he wantedddd Steve’s boddddyyyy to be all over his boddyyyy. Un ff fhhh he started to gnaw on his lip. Steve glanced at Tony and then he looked away. That look was trouble. 

“Last time I spoke with him he took a leave from S.H.I.E.L.D. and Phil Coulson is now in charge,” Howard answered and Tony’s jaw locked open. 

“You have spoken with Steve??!” Tony glared at his father. Howard shrugged his shoulders. 

“UH yes. I have spoken to him a few times. We don’t know where he is at all Steve. What’s going on?” Howard wanted to stay on topic. Tony scowled and he crossed his arms. Tony stared off at something in the distance and he listened to the voice of the older Steve. 

“I can tell that he went to see Peggy Carter. You should reach out to her to see where he went. Something is really wrong and he needs to be found as soon as possible.” Tony heard that name and his jealousy flared up within him. His precious Peggy. Tony glared and he asked a friggen question. 

“When you say the words ‘I can tell he went to see Peggy so-and-so’ what does that mean exactly?” Tony was curious. He was jealous and he was curious. Steve was very well aware of the way Tony Stark communicated. He stared at the younger Tony and he glanced at Howard. He knew that he needed to tread lightly. 

“That doesn’t matter Tony. I will speak to Peggy later and ask her about Steve.” Howard didn’t want to get into any conversation about Peggy Carter. She was a good friend of Howard’s. He knew that Steve and Peggy had a deep connection before Steve was put on ice. 

“It matters to me.” Tony felt like his feelings were ignored. He loved Steve. He searched for him and Tony did everything he could to be with him. He lived with him and they had shared a life together for a really long time. 

None of that mattered apparently. Tony felt sad and he just stared at the mess he made of his father’s table. He just let the water soak all his papers. Steve noticed the sad expression on Tony’s face. He couldn’t explain what it meant. He just knew that Steve saw Peggy Carter. OH WOW. Tony had an amazing idea and he started to grin. 

“You know what, DAD? You should call Mrs. Carter right now and ask her what you need to know.” Tony liked that idea. Howard and Steve did not. 

“I will call her later.” 

“Why wait? didn’t you say that something is really wrong? You said that he needs to be found right now. SO put her on speakerphone and she can talk to BOTH OF YOU... That is very effective.” 

T ony walked over to the stupid desk and he looked through his father’s Rolodex. His father was old as hell and he still used a Rolodex. Tony looked up the last name. Hmm Hmmm Carter. Peggy Carter. Tony held his nice little smile and he turned his father’s telephone around and he started to dial the number. 

Tony smiled at his father and he put the speaker on so everyone in the room could hear her loud and clear. He was so happppyyy. Tony felt so happy at that moment. Howard scowled and Steve held a pained expression. He wasn’t sure how the conversation was going to go and Steve planned to keep his mouth SHUT. Tony’s face brightened up because the voice of a beautiful British woman filled the room. 

“Margaret? It’s Howard. I gotta ask you a quick question.” He wanted the conversation to be BRIEF. Peggy laughed into the phone because Howard sounded rushed. 

“What, no hello? What is the question Howard, get on with it then..” She had a sass to her and Tony just stared off into space. 

“Have you seen Steve Rogers recently? I need to track him down.” Howard wanted to dump the rest of the water bottle on Tony’s head but he resisted. Peggy took her sweet time before she answered the question. Tony figured she needed to fetch her tea or her red lipstick. He scowled and he held his jealous thoughts. 

“Now, why would I tell you anything about Steve Rogers.” The woman needed to be convinced. Steve visited her and he confessed many things. She wasn’t going to just GIVE that information over to Howard. Not that mongrel. 

“Peggy, I need to find him. It’s really urgent so I need to know if you’ve seen him. Come on give me something.” Peggy thought it over. She had no idea what the situation was but she cared about Steve’s welfare. She sighed and finally answered. 

“He was here for a few days. But that was over a month ago Howard. I don’t know where he was headed after he stayed here. I can tell you that he was very upset. I’m very concerned about him. Apparently, your son had run him through the wringer.” 

Howard closed his eyes and Steve made a face because he knew that Tony was bound to open his mouth. Tony almost opened his mouth. A FEW days? And what was that British shit she muttered? through the WRINGA? Tony forced his jaw shut. 

“Yeah, my son can be a handful and a half. LOOK I’m trying to find him so while he was there did he mention where he was headed in any way? Who else did he want to talk to?” 

“It took him a day before he even spoke about himself. Steve only asked questions and listened to me, Howard. When he did say something he spoke mainly about your son. He’s a bit of a devil, isn’t he? Steve also mentioned something about a shared relationship. You’re not getting any details about that.” 

Peggy was not going to tell Howard that information. Steve confided in her and Howard was DENIED ACCESS. 

“I don’t need to know that information. Just tell me anything else that might help me find him.” Howard glanced in Tony’s direction. Tony just mocked the shit she said. He stuck his tongue out and pretended to repeat what she said. YES. HE WAS A DEVIL. Wait, shared relationship? Tony’s ears perked up and he gave the topic his full attention. Steve asked her about that? Tony thought it over and he wondered what was going on in Steve’s head. 

“He wanted to know my opinion on that or whether or not I’d approve. He’s silly like that and he always wants to know if I’d approve of his behavior if we were back in the forties Howard. It’s always so amusing and he won’t quit it.” The woman laughed and Howard tried not to laugh with her. Howard looked over at Steve. 

Steve was glad to know how Peggy really felt about his questions for her. He almost laughed as well. The Peggy Carter from his dimension passed away. He missed her sense of humor and Steve just listened to her voice. 

“Is that all you’ve got? Look, Steve has been pretty depressed. He got over it for a good while but I have reason to believe that he’s in a tough spot. Did he give you his next move at all?” Howard sighed and Peggy swapped the phone to her other ear. 

“I told him that I approved of him no matter what he did. I told him to live his life how he saw fit. I don’t know if that helped him. When he left here he seemed even more upset. Steve never mentioned going anywhere. He was fixated on certain things but he never mentioned his next step. I’m sorry but, that is all I can tell you.” Peggy didn’t have a way to reach out to him either. 

“I’m going to go now, Howard. It was nice to talk to you. Tell Maria that I will visit soon.” Howard smiled and he told her his goodbye. Howard ended the call and he looked over at Tony. Tony had nothing to say. He just stared and he messed around with the ring on his finger. 

“HAPPY?” Grrr Howard turned his focus to Steve. Steve looked a little lost in thought. He closed his eyes and processed an emotion from his younger self. The conversation with Peggy ended and Steve looked up. He had to change the subject because he needed to explain the situation before it was too late. 

“That wasn’t much of a help. I think he did something that I tried to do. I went to find the grave of my parents. I found the location and it was covered with a bunch of junk. A shopping center or something was out there and my parents got lost as time went on. I think he did the same thing and he is hurting bad. My depression took a really bad turn after I was unable to be near my mother’s grave.” 

Steve felt upset where he stood. He thought about the sadness that his younger self felt. 

Tony lost his mind. He stood there and he thought about Steve. Could you imagine? If you go to be near your mother’s grave and you find it covered with a bunch of bullshit? Tony reached in his pocket. He clutched his suit and he brought it out in the open. 

“I need to find him.” Tony wasn’t going to go another minute without knowing his location. Howard had another idea in his mind. 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT. I will send others to find Steve. You are not going to go out there on some Steve spree. You will stay here with your daughter.” Howard meant it. Tony was going to go NOWHERE. Tony whipped around and he put up a fight. 

“What are you gunna do?? Chain me to the crib? I told you months ago that Steve gets in a bad place if he stays in his head. I’m going.” Tony stepped back and he gasped because his father snatched that suit out of his hand. 

“I said, you will stay here with your daughter. Go to her right now.” Howard was pissed off at that point and Tony just glared at him. Whoooo the older Steve watched the show in front of him and he sighed. The two hotheads glared at each other. 

“WELL I said, I’m going to find him.” 

“You can go find him when you tell me the name of your daughter.” Howard stood his ground because he was NOT going to allow his son to leave. He was prepared to chain him to something if he had to. 

“Whitney and I have a name in mind. We need to think about it a little more but... we do have a name in mind.” Tony looked at the older Steve. He thought about the name and he shoved by his stupid father. Tony left the lab because he needed his father to get out of his face. He headed up the stairs and he walked over to his mother. 

HE WAS SO PISSEDDDDDDD...... he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to hold his daughter when he was in that bad of a mood. He looked at his daughter but then he decided to retreat to his room. Tony ran into Whitney as he headed down the hallway. The two collided into one another and he grabbed for her. Sorrrryyy ugh he almost knocked her down. He held her up and she stared at him. 

“Everything ok?” 

“NO.” Tony was too pissed off to be near his little baby girl. Whitney looked over at Maria. Maria gave her a look and her eyes pointed outside. She knew how to handle an upset Stark. He needed to take a breath. 

“Wanna take a walk, Tony? You look like you need to blow off some steam.” Whitney didn’t wait for a response. She took that hand and she pulled Tony toward the door. 

“We’ll be back in a few minutes Maria.” She understood that she needed to cool Tony off. He grumbled and just followed. It was better for him to follow her because his only solution was to hide in his room. OR? HE PLANNED TO TAKE OFF. Tony knew he was going to be in some deep shit if he did that. Plus, His father took his friggen suit. Tony had others, IN BROOKLYN. He followed behind Whitney. They took their little walk and he stopped when they got close to the garage. 

Whitney came to a stop and she looked back at Tony. She held onto his hand and she stepped close to him. The rental car was still in the garage. Tony thought about it and he looked down at his hand. Steve was going to receive a really HEFTY bill for the rental car because Tony was NOT going to do jack shit about it. 

He thought about what they did in the back seat of that rental and Tony took a few steps backward. He felt like a fool. Tony was so into it and he was so glad that it happened, but Steve was a million miles away. 

“Tony? Are you alright?” She tried to get his attention. Tony looked at her and his face started to heat up. Whitney stepped too close to him and his breath got caught in his throat. 

“Let go.” He forced his hand away and Whitney just stood where she was. She brought her hand up to her chest and she stared at Tony. Everywhere Tony looked he had some fucking connection to Steve. 

“I’m sorry Whit.” 

He felt like an asshole. But he was so friggen mad and he didn’t how to calm down. He wanted to go SOMEWHERE and not be reminded of that friggen jerk. Tony took off and he left Whitney behind. She just went back into the house and she closed the door. Tony realized that even if he walked down the property line he already walked that way with Steve. Ugh, he was so conflicted because he knew that Steve was out there somewhere and he was all messed up again. 

And it was all HIS fault. He ran him through some “wringer” or whatever. Tony wanted to hide in his lab or he wanted to hide in his suit. He saw Jarvis. The man dug around in the dirt and it made Tony stop. He wondered what his crazy butler was up to. 

“Jarv.. what are you doing?” Tony stepped toward him and he looked at the dirt pile. 

“Yard work. Ever heard of it?” Jarvis gave a sarcastic remark and Tony scratched his head. Ew. No. Tony had never heard of it and he didn’t give two shits about it. The yard looked pretty tho. Tony looked around and Jarvis just dug around in the dirt some more. 

“I’m trying to find a place to go that has no connection to a certain person whatsoever. Do we have any secret tunnels or any caves I can hide in for a while?” Tony needed to think and be all on his lonesome. Jarvis looked up at Howard’s bizarre son. Since he was an infant Jarvis thought he was a strange one. Jarvis loved him regardless of his odd behavior tho. The old man sighed and gave his wit-filled response. 

“No. We have no tunnels or caves. I can dig up a ditch and you can lay in that for a little while? Will that fulfill your need for the day your majesty?” Jarvis gave him a sarcastic grin and Tony tossed some dirt at the jackass. 

Back in the lab, Howard listened to more information from Steve and he thought of several arrangements to find him. 

“I think someone has him, Howard. I can feel certain things and I’m telling you that he needs to be found.” Steve was tempted to head to the dimension and find him on his own. They didn’t have time for Steve to make his own excursions in his dimension. He had to trust Howard and he had to leave it up to him. 

“We’ll find him, Steve. I caught on to his depression immediately after he woke up. Tony brought him out of it after some time but, I always saw it. I’ll make sure he is located. I’ll use whatever resource I’ve got and bring him in.” Howard smiled at his friend and Steve smiled back. His younger self was more of a brother to him at that point. It felt like they were separate people and Steve cared a lot about his younger self. 

Tony felt the same about his younger self. They both checked in on them, took care of them, and treasured them. Howard understood and he ended the transmission. He immediately got on the phone and he started to make some calls. His workspace was a wet mess. Howard growled into the phone and he tried to clean it up. 

* * *

CHAPTER END 

Thanks again for reading! 


	59. Come Out And Play (Keep em Separated)

Chapter 59: Capriccio Chapters: Come Out And Play (Keep em Separated) 

* * *

Tony. Could. Not. Sleep. He found out days ago that Steve was in a horrible place and Tony felt trapped in his father’s house. He wanted to find him and he consumed his thoughts. 

Tony tried to be present where he was. His father told him that he would find Steve and handle it. Well, Tony was a bit of a control freak and it had been DAYSSssss. He was wide awake in his bed and it was almost 2 am. Tony wanted to leave the Malibu property every day. He woke up and felt that way, then he went to bed and he felt the same. His father knew it and Howard was so upset with him. 

Well? FUCK HIM... Tony glared and he turned over. He was told over and over that he needed to think only of his daughter. Tony tried. He was there and he tried. But, when he had a moment where his mind wasn’t preoccupied he thought about his Yankee. Tony was too worried about him and he no longer slept. 

He forgot about all the Peggy Carter bullshit.. the red lipstick mumbo jumbo no longer consumed his thoughts. He just wanted to know if Steve was ok. Tony heard his daughter cry and he looked over at the wall of his room. 

He got out of bed and he headed to his bedroom door. Tony wanted to hold his little girl. He thought that would help his nerves. He brought his hand up to Whitney’s door and it opened before he was able to knock. She heard that he was on his way to the room. Every time she cried Tony went into the bedroom. 

Whitney now expected him to show up. She barely looked at him. She just let him in the room and she closed up her robe. Tony gave a small smile to...THE DOOR and he walked in. Tony and Whitney held very small conversations. 

The first reason? Tony's parents sat them both down and gave them a bunch of rules about no future babies being made in the house. They didn’t want Tony in Whitney’s room at all and it made shit awkward between them. His parents assumed he had already hopped back into bed with her. 

Tony wasn’t even allowed to deny it. He was INNOCENT. Yeah, his mom caught him. He was in her bedroom early in the morning and his mother assumed he slept in her room the night before. Well? They didn’t do JACK SHIT. 

The second reason? Tony was unaware of the second reason. He assumed that Whitney was quiet around him because of the lecture and the strict NO SEX rule that was enforced. No. Whitney had a different reason to avoid Tony. She knew that his mind was only on Steve and it brought her to a point where she avoided him as much as she could. 

It was hard for her to live under the same roof as him. Tony was right there but he couldn’t be further away from her. That was the entire reason why she didn’t want him to know about the child in the first place. 

Her father forced her hand. She wasn’t sure if Tony needed to know that information or not. Whitney only told one very kind person about it. She knew where Tony stood in her life, but she had no idea where she stood in his. Whitney went back and forth about it in her mind. Was it rude to ask him? Or, was she stupid for not asking the question at all? 

She thought about it often and she tried to force the thoughts away. Tony picked up their little girl and Whitney held the debate in her head. He rocked her back to sleep and after several minutes he set her back down on the bed. Tony tucked the squish machine under the blanket and he turned around. Tony rest against the crib and he looked at Whitney. 

Time to bolt. It was awkward city between them and Tony had a few ideas about why that was. Did he want to discuss those ideas? Noooope. Did he feel like he needed to? Yeeeesssss. Whitney was the mother of his child. If it was anyone else Tony would just say PEACE OUT BYEEe. But, Whitney was going to be around for quite a while. Plus Tony had reached a level of maturity where his feelings didn’t matter the most for once (kinda). 

“...What’s your problem?” 

He spoke softly and just opened the floor for discussion in such a gentle way. Whitney looked up from the crib and she rolled her eyes. Tony was very matter of fact at 2 AM and she sighed. Whitney could tell that he lacked sleep. She tried to keep him on a decent sleep routine when they were with the Mandarin so she knew that he was sleep-deprived. 

“I’m not sure if it is a problem? It could be a problem, I suppose.” She gave a smirk and Tony pushed up from the crib. Uhm WHUT? 

“It’s the no sex thing, isn’t it? I’m sure it’s killing you..” Tony tried to crack a joke to lighten the mood. Whitney just stood there and she debated what to say. She wanted to be truthful but she feared the outcome. 

“No. Tony, it’s not killing me.” It was. She lied. When they set that rule it made her want to have sex with him just to break the rule.  
That is why no one should ever set rules. Whitney sighed again and she closed her robe for the tenth time. 

“I want to tell you a few things.” Whitney figured that moment was the best time to talk to Tony. She assumed his parents were asleep and their daughter was back in her little dreamland. They were finally able to have a discussion. Tony just stared at Whitney and then he turned toward the crib. He looked down at the squish machine and he just waited. 

“My father gave me information on you long before we met because he wanted me to seduce you when you arrived at the Mandarin’s compound. I know you figured that all out but I want to tell you a few more details.” 

Tony remained silent and he just listened. Whitney stood by the crib as well and she tried not to look at him. They were a bit too close and Tony needed to do something with his hands. He grabbed for a baby toy. 

It did twisty stuff so he started to do the twisty baby stuff to distract his mind. Whitney thought about her words for a bit longer and then she started again. Her voice remained low as she spoke and she decided to just tell him and be done with it. 

“I didn’t want to be there. I thought that you were the absolute worst person based on the information I received, and I actually planned to run away as soon as I could.” 

Whitney gave a sharp smile and Tony gasped. SAY WHAT?? He stopped the twisting of the toy and he looked at her. THE ABSOLUTE WORST PERSON? Whitney needed to get her facts checked. Tony was the greatest person ever. He just glared and he looked back down at his daughter. The nerve of her... He twisted the stupid toy again. 

“I wanted you to pass out from the opium. I wanted you to pass out so I could LEAVE. But, you didn’t and then I got you to take your suit off .” Whitney clasped her hands together and she decided to get to the point. 

“When I saw you, you seemed so vulnerable. You seemed so different to me and I started to want to stick around. I didn’t expect to do all of that with you. Before I could even comprehend everything I became very fixated with you. I wanted to set you free and get us both out of there. I actually started to plan it out.” 

Whitney felt her face because it started to get really warm. Tony just kept his mouth shut because what she said started to affect him. He didn’t want to hear itttttt. Tony closed his eyes. 

“Then, you told me about your blonde and I was basically heartbroken. I didn’t know what to do with that information. You got to work on your suit and I still wanted to help you leave regardless. I really fell in love with you out there and I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.” 

Tony kept those eyes shut and he bit his bottom lip. He knew that Whitney had feelings for him. It was very obvious. Tony told her right away about his “blonde” because he could tell what she felt. Tony didn’t want to admit it but, he started to feel it back. 

“I’m sorry about the deception and how all of this turned out but I really don’t regret it. If that matters to you?” Whitney wasn’t sure what she feared the most. Rejection most likely, but she couldn’t keep it in anymore. Tony was silent for once. He alleviated his anxiety with the toy. He continued to twist it and he thought about her question. 

Did that matter to him? Yes. Did he want to think about it? Not at the moment, but he didn’t have a choice. 

“Steve knows exactly how I feel about you. We discussed it a little before he left. I don’t want you to choose between us or anything like that. I’m not trying to compete with him. THAT is just the reason why I’m a bit distant. I’m processing all this stuff too so.. I think it’s fair?” Tony figured it was his turn to say something. Whitney just confessed a bunch of information for him to think over and Tony got a bit lost with his thoughts. She spoke to Steve about it? He was lost on what to do and he took a minute to think. 

Tony just turned Whitney’s way and he looked at her. 

“Do not get any of this confused. I don’t want to be with you OR with Steve until I talk to him first. I need to understand what is going on with him and make sure he is ok. I will not hurt him again. And? I’m not going to let him hurt me either. That whole lipstick thing needs to be brought up.” 

At that point Tony considered them both DUMPED. Steve had some fantasy that Tony refused to relive for him and he didn't know what to do about Whitney. He kept the ring on his finger no matter what tho. Steve being a million miles away needed to be discussed. They both kept shit from each other and Tony questioned their entire relationship. 

Tony heard a sound. He looked at the bedroom door because it sounded like the phone rang way off toward the living room. Hold up. He did hear the phone ring. Whitney stared at the door as well. Who the EFF had called the house at that hour? Tony listened and he heard a bunch of sounds. He heard his father down the hallway. Shit shit SHITtttttt! Tony’s nerves shot through the roof. They were busted. He stood up straight and he went to go for the door. 

His father called his name and Tony opened Whitney’s door. Tony peered down the hallway and he saw his father head in his direction. He looked hella stressed out and it looked like he just threw his clothes on. Howard saw him leave Whitney’s room at 2 AM and he GLAREDDDDD. They had no time to discuss that so Howard let it go. 

“Your boy is on his way. We have maybe five minutes max so GET OUT of Whitney’s room, load up the baby, get dressed if you can, and get to the lab.” Howard had no time to explain. Tony’s jaw fell open as he followed after his father. Wha? Wait What?? His boy? Tony turned back to Whitney. Ok?? pack up the baby first. 

“What the hell is going on?” Tony had no idea what his father meant. Whitney just grabbed their daughter and one of her bags then she took off down the hall. It sounded urgent and she refused to stand around. Tony had nothing to grab so he followed. Jarvis joined him as they approached the lab. 

It was a friggen RED ALERT. Tony was hella confused. He made it to the lab and he saw his father. Howard opened a large slab that was hidden in the floor of his lab. A safe house was beneath it. Maria was there and she grabbed Whitney’s arm. 

“We’ll keep her in here. You stay with me Whitney.” Maria stepped down a few of the stairs and Whitney dropped her bag. Her mask and her suit were inside the bag and she started to put it on. 

“Dad what is going on??” Tony needed to know and Howard tossed him the suit that he snatched from him days ago. 

“Charles Xavier just called. I asked him to contact me if he found Steve. Your boy is on his way to US and you are all we have for defense until some of Xavier’s people make it here. That is all that Charles was able to tell me because we are out of time. Understand?” Steve was headed their way and Howard knew that they were not prepared for it. 

They were not prepared at all. Tony took two seconds to form a thought. He did not understand. Tony looked at the suit in his hand and he activated it. It had been months, his suit formed over his skin and he took a deep breath. Tony missed being inside his suit. He missed the feel of it, the lights all around him, and he even missed the smell of his suit... 

Daddy was homeee. 

“Maria, I am going to stay up here. Keep her safe for me.” Whitney gave the woman a smile as she put her robe in the bag. She adjusted her suit and she put on her mask. Maria wanted to argue. She was unable to because Howard didn’t allow her to say one word. He kissed his wife and then he closed the concealed door. 

Steve was ..on his way? Tony tried to process that and he looked at his father. Howard looked at that suit. Jarvis readied a shotgun because he didn’t know what was going to go down. 

“Jarvis, if anyone gets in this lab shoot them down. I’ll take these two out front and hopefully, some X-men get here first.” Howard wanted his granddaughter to be protected at all costs. He didn’t want anyone going near the lab so he loaded his gun holster with two guns and he put the third one behind him. Whitney had her own set of weapons and Howard was a little surprised. 

“I’ll scout the area and see who is coming,” Tony announced his part of the plan and he readied his suit. He took o ff into the early morning sky and he started to scan the property. He told his suit to send an alert to his Avenger pals. If any were available he asked for their assistance. Tony wasn’t sure what he was up against but he knew that something was really wrong. His father looked FREAKED. OUT. 

“FRIDAY, have any Avengers responded to my little distress call?” 

“Sir, Clint Barton has responded. He is on his way to you and I am awaiting a response from the other members.” The AI program equipped with his suit was called F.R.I.D.A.Y. Tony had no idea why because the suit was made by his older self. His older self was a weirdo so Tony just accepted the program. 

“Sounds good. Do we have anyone approaching the house?” Tony could friggen hear a helicopter or some sort of aircraft but he couldn’t see anything. His suit pointed him in the right direction and he was shown the location of the aircraft. 

“Sir, two aircraft are approaching the property. One is thirty seconds away and the other is approximately two minutes away.” Shit. Tony flew down to the front of the house. Whitney and Howard we’re positioned inside and they both felt like sitting ducks. They had no real time to plan a defense. Steve was good like that and Tony started to get the impression that his husband person was about to launch an attack on the house. 

“Dad, we’ve got about twenty seconds.” He warned his father through the window and the sound of the aircraft grew louder. The trees started to move at a crazy rate and the wind started to pick up. 

“Friday, patch me into any radio frequency.” 

“Sir, you have been linked to the second aircraft. The first one has no communication link that I can access.” Tony’s heart started to pump ten million times faster than it normally pumped. 

“Second aircraft? Hello? Who is this?” Fuckkkk he felt so in the dark. The person identified himself as Scott Summers. He was with the X-men and he was sent with others to defend the house. 

“You guys better pick up the pace because our date has arrived.” The first aircraft hovered over the property and Tony’s stomach started to twist up. All he knew about the first aircraft was the fact that Steve was ... in it? His father never updated him on Steve. He didn’t know what his condition was like so he had no idea what to expect. It was a dark aircraft and Tony readied one of his hand blasters as the door to the aircraft opened. 

Tony counted four, no six enemy operatives. They tossed lines out of the aircraft and they started to climb down. They looked like those fucks from Hydra. Tony didn’t plan to wait for them to get to the house. He engaged immediately and he opened fire on the Hydra soldiers that started to climb out of the aircraft. 

Tony managed to eliminate two of them right from the get-go. He grabbed a third and he held the blaster right up to his face. He held the Hydra soldier and he looked inside the opening. Friday scanned the aircraft and it locked on two other targets. Tony’s heart sank through his suit. It sank all the way down his body, it went through the bottom of his suit and it fell down to the ground below. 

He saw Steve and he saw the terminator next to him. The Winter fucking Soldier stood right beside him and Bucky had his weapon readied.  
He aimed right for Tony’s head and he opened fire on his suit. Tony’s blaster killed the Hydra soldier that he had in his possession and he dropped the body. 

Hollllllyyy shit. Tony dodged Bucky’s attack and he heard Steve say something in German? Russian? Tony failed to concentrate and Steve’s shield almost collided with his suit. He barely had time to dodge Steve’s assault. 

“This one won’t hurt me Bucky. I will handle him. Get the others to Howard Stark.” Steve spoke in German and he sent Bucky to eliminate one of their targets. Their mission was to eliminate Howard and Anthony Stark. Bucky looked at Steve and then he stared at the Iron Man armor. That one wouldn’t hurt him? Bucky ignored the comment. He jumped out of the aircraft and he headed to the house. 

The aircraft landed and Tony was stunned. Steve was in a black Captain America suit. He looked... He stared right at him. Steve stared right at Tony and so many different emotions rippled all over him. He opened his mouth a little to speak but the sound of Friday’s voice snapped Tony out of it. 

“Sir, you have the other aircraft approaching.” Tony blinked and he felt his heart race. 

“Scott? I need all of you to focus on Steve.” Tony shot off toward the house and he decided to engage with Bucky and the Hydra soldiers. Whitney and his father needed his protection and he needed to stay focused. 

Howard and Whitney began to shoot at them from inside the house. They saw what was headed their way. Tony opened fire on all four targets. He took them all down except for Bucky. Tony flew in. He almost jerked Bucky by his fucking hair but he felt that shield. It collided with the back of his armor. The impact was so intense and Tony was grounded. 

Something else was said to Bucky in German. Steve spoke to Bucky and Tony pried himself out of the friggen ground. Steve was so strong. Tony turned around and he grabbed that shield as it collided again with his suit. His attack pattern was straight up savage. Steve taught Tony how to fight so he was easily overpowered. Steve Rogers gave a person exactly zero time to prepare for his attacks. Tony felt ten hits? More like fifteen hits before he was violently kicked back down into the dirt. 

It felt like he was stomped into the ground. Steve was so powerful and he spoke the truth.  
He said it in German to Bucky earlier and Tony didn’t understand. But what Steve said was dead on. Tony was unable to attack him. He was unable to hurt him. He felt frozen. 

The Winter Soldier walked right into the house. Whitney reacted and she engaged with Bucky. She knocked his gun away and the heel of her foot collided with Bucky’s jaw. Holy shit. Howard recognized the attacker. It was Bucky Barnes. Howard shot at the man but that was more of a danger than a help. The bullets ricocheted around the house. Tony was afraid that his father was going to get shot in the face. Headshots were just Bucky’s style. Tony couldn’t get over to him. 

He had to dodge Steve’s attack’s over and over. Tony had to defend himself and every time he managed to get a second he tried to fly over to his father. 

The powerful blonde would shut him down. He physically shut his shit down with another attack. Tony turned over and he used the beam from his chest to knock Steve two steps back. Two whole steps. That gave him the only two seconds he had to fly over to his father. He grabbed Whitney and his father and he took off into the sky. They needed to get the hell out of there. Tony put them both on the roof and he looked down at his suit. 

Scott Summers, Wolverine, and Jean Grey left the X-men aircraft and the three of them engaged with Steve and Bucky. Thank GAWDD.  
Tony had damage to his suit but it was nothing critical. His heart was in need of critical repair but, that was for another day. 

“You two need to stay here. You’ll be dead if you go anywhere near Steve.” Tony decided to stay with his father until the X-men brought down Steve. He was convinced that they would be able to take him down. That’s the kinda shit they did right? 

He thrust his suit back away from them and he turned around. Tony scanned the area and he watched the X-men fight with Steve and Bucky. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Steve got some distance from the X-men and Bucky stood beside him. The soldier strategized their next move and he gripped his shield. 

“They both fight over the woman. I’ll focus on her. When you have the chance disable what that one has on his face.” 

Steve spoke in German and he pointed at Scott. The captain gave Bucky a command and he complied. Steve launched that shield right at Jean Grey. He knew that she was a psychic and she was only in the fight to bring him down with her mind. She had no effect on him because Hydra installed something new to his helmet. Steve could not hear what her mind tried to tell him and he decided to prey on her weaker combat skills. 

If they focused their attack on Jean Grey, Wolverine and Cyclops would be more focused on her protection. Steve retrieved his shield from her psychic hold on it and he went at her with full force. Wolverine and Cyclops did what he expected. They reacted to his attack and tried to come to her aid. That allowed Bucky to attack the men from behind and he grabbed that thing on Scott’s face. 

He used the force of his arm to rip it off . Tony gasped as he watched. Cyclops had an uncontrollable beam that came out of his eyes. It was also a fear of his that he was never able to ever shake. Steve knew that weakness and he exploited it. Cyclops was down because it wasn’t safe for him to see. Steve also knew about the weakness that both of the men had for Jean Grey. 

Bucky and Wolverine scrapped. The two were in a very violent fight and Steve knew that Wolverine would overpower Bucky. He decided to end the fight between them so he brought Jean Grey down hard with his shield. She was distracted by Scott. She tried to calm him down and Steve took advantage. He slammed the woman down and she was physically wounded. That caused Wolverine to snap. He now had to fight with both Steve and Bucky and the two of them refused to be brought down. 

“Stand down Wolverine.” 

Steve finally spoke in English and he held the shield over Jean Grey.  
He planned to slam it down on her neck. Steve pictured her head being chopped off and he intended Wolverine to get the hint. Bucky grabbed the wild mutant and he pinned his arms behind his back. Wolverine was their only enemy for the moment. 

“I will kill her. So stand down.” Steve could tell that Wolverine intended to rip out of Bucky’s grip and attempt to fight again. Steve glanced over at the roof. His targets were both up there. Steve stared at that suit. 

“What the hell is going on with you Cap?? Snap the fuck out of it.” Wolverine was very upset about Jean Grey. Steve failed to listen and he looked back at his old war friend. 

Tony couldn’t watch anymore because in reality? They were fucked. Steve outsmarted and defeated three of the strongest members of the X-men. He bested their reinforcements and Tony looked over at his father. Tony looked at Whitney. He was afraid for his people because Tony was unable to take down Steve Rogers and Bucky on his own. There was No. Fucking. Way. They all watched the crazy show from the roof. 

A voice filled Tony’s mind and he looked over at the aircraft. Charles Xavier was inside it and he filled him in on the situation. He told him that Steve’s mind was gone and they had something on his helmet that prevented Xavier from getting in. He told Tony that he needed to remove his helmet. 

“I’m on it.” Tony flew over and he stopped several feet from the group. That was his only chance. Xavier was the only way they could beat Steve. Tony approached Captain America. Steve noticed and he held that shield in place. He looked at the Iron Man armor and he remained still. Bucky watched Steve. Tony didn’t know what to do. The situation was unpredictable. He decided a few ways to engage because he did NOT want anyone to die. 

“Hello, Steve.” 

He tried to talk to him. He thought he might have been able to say something and snap him out of it? Bucky was silent and he just held Wolverine so... Tony thought he could try. 

“Hello, Tony.” Steve just held a vacant stare. He looked at that suit and Tony edged a little closer to him. 

“How are you? Do you still have that ring on under your glove?” 

Tony pointed at Steve’s hand. Bucky’s grip tightened on Wolverine and he stared at the Iron Man armor. The question confused the Winter Soldier and he looked over at Steve. Steve looked down at Jean Grey. He heard the question and he remained blank. Steve’s eyes moved over to his hand. The ring was still there. He remained silent. Tony kept it going. 

“I bet you are still wearing that ring. Where have you been Steve? I left you your rental car over there and you’ve got a huge bill.” 

Tony laughed and he noticed Steve’s body. The soldier twitched in a way and he became lost in thought. Tony thought he was getting through to him. He took a risk and he removed his helmet. It snapped open and Steve’s eyes migrated in Tony’s direction. 

“We should retreat,” Steve spoke in German again to Bucky and he looked at his friend. Steve felt strange. Bucky noticed the effect that the person had on Steve. Bucky heard.. his focus went to the other aircraft. Bucky stared at the other aircraft and he listened. 

“Everyone in that house back there has been worried sick about you Yankee. I miss you. I really fucking miss you and I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind for one second.. so put the shield down and come home.” 

Tony stepped a little closer. He noticed that Bucky was distracted. He looked lost in thought and he stared at the aircraft that belonged to the X-Men. Tony hoped that Charles was able to communicate something with Bucky. That would help a shit ton. 

“Steve? We really need to talk and I really need you to come home. Maybe we can meet up in Brooklyn? Or we can stay here... Jarvis needs your help around the yard. That yard work shit needs to get done and he says you’re the only one that helps him.” 

Tony tried any card in the deck. Something had to snap him out of it. SOMETHING HAD TO DO IT. PLEASE. 

Steve started to inhale at a different pace. He looked at his hand and then he looked over at the yard. Tony decided to get even crazier.. he started to disassemble his suit. Little by little it disassembled. He wanted Steve to really see him and he needed him to wake up. 

“Steve, do you have a pen? I need one Yankee and I know you have a desk that is full of them.” 

Tony knew it was a huge risk. He saw those eyes glance in his direction. Tony held his hands up and he stepped a little closer. Steve stared at his little red corvette. His target. He almost said something but just shifted his stance and he gripped his shield. 

“Steve I miss you and I love you. I think you want to come home now. Even if you don’t want to be with me. That is fine... I just need you to be alright.” Tony stared right at that beautiful blonde and he could see the struggle. The fact that he was able to say as much as he did told Tony so much. It told him that Steve was listening. He was in thought so that was a start. Right? 

Anthony Stark was vulnerable. His suit was partially disassembled and Steve decided to strike. He wound the pitch and threw that shield with every ounce of force he had within his body. Steve aimed right for the arc reactor. He was confident that the impact from the shield would kill Anthony Stark immediately. 

Or, he predicted that the impact would send him into cardiac arrest and he would die because of that. The soldier hesitated when he saw Tony’s face. He hesitated for a split second before his hand released the shield. It made him miss his target by a quarter inch. 

Tony was hit just below the arc reactor. His chest was hit and the impact caused Tony to fall back. He hit the ground hard and he stared up at the sky. He knew that it was a stupid risk. What a stupid risk. Tears started to stream down his face. They filled into his ears immediately. He was hurt BAD. Tony felt like he was cut in two. He couldn’t breathe. 

Tony started to cough. He started to cry out. His body felt broken and he started to choke. Tony didn’t think he was able to get any oxygen down to the rest of his body. He thought that he was cut in half. His body felt paralyzed. 

The shield made it’s way back to Steve and the soldier stared at the target that he hit. Steve became overwhelmed and he turned back to Bucky. Steve realized that he was sent on a mission and his request wasn’t done. He asked for a simple thing but he was sent to do something else instead. 

“Let’s go,” Steve spoke to Bucky in English that time and he walked away from Jean Grey. He walked away from the entire group and he headed back to their aircraft. Bucky followed. He was given information by Charles Xavier and he just followed Steve. Bucky did not like what was going on with his friend. Steve went to Hydra and asked for something specific and he received a mission instead. Steve was strapped to the chair instead. 

Bucky never wanted his friend to be put in that chair. When they got back he knew that Steve would be put in that chair again so he formed a plan with the person who spoke directly to his mind. Bucky looked at Anthony Stark. He remained on the ground and the other target they failed to kill ran over to him. Howard Stark rushed to the ground and he started to take care of his son. They both failed their mission and for some reason Bucky was glad. 

* * *

Chapter END:  
This one was a doozy. Thanks for reading. 


	60. Some Kind Of Joke

Chapter 60: Capriccio Chapters: Some Kind Of Joke 

* * *

Tony’s rib cage was pretty much shattered. He was in an intensive care unit the entire morning and he was not coherent through any of it. 

Howard Stark WAS coherent and he wished he wasn’t. His son was hurt again and it killed him to see it. Damn it, Tony. He wanted to scream at his son for what he did. He actually removed his armor. Howard almost died as well, he just about slipped off the roof and broke his neck when he tried to get to Tony. He had to get to him. 

When he thought about what he saw between Steve and Tony it gave him cold chills. Steve was lethal. He even attacked and hurt a woman. The soldier fought dirty and Howard hated what he witnessed. The protective father paced around in the waiting room and he felt sick. 

He was informed by the surgeon that Tony needed his ribs to be “plated” and realigned. All of it scared him to death. His ribs were bridged back together with titanium plates and screws. So with the arc reactor intact and his new set of ribs, Howard feared that his son was slowly becoming the tin man from the _Wizard of Oz_. He spoke with the surgeon frequently and complied with the procedure that was recommended. Then, he waited. He waited and waited and waited for centuries. Howard had to answer about a million phone calls to the hospital from Maria. She was a mess. 

It felt like he was in that waiting room for days. Hours had gone by and he had heard nothing about his son. Finally, a younger surgeon approached him. He was tall and slender. In Howard's opinion, he looked TOO DAMN YOUNG. And a bit nervous? HOWARD DID NOT WANT NERVOUS. The young man explained that he was an intern. Howard stared. He thought that he might have been in his early twenties? He also looked oddly familiar too. All of that made Howard inwardly freak out. He wanted to speak to the same surgeon that he had spoken to earlier. No thanks, sorry kid. 

The young surgeon updated him on Tony, and he was only there to tell Howard that he was able to enter his room.  OH. Ok. He felt better and he entered Tony's room. Howard. Lost it. He was a total mess when he saw all the mechanical shit that surrounded his son. He forced Maria and Whitney to stay at the house. He wanted them to stay away because the damage was really bad and he couldn’t handle everyone around him. 

Tony was currently on a ventilator and a million other machines and Howard could barely see him. So many things crowded his small frame. His nerves were shot. Howard just sat around the room and he held his head in his hands. He heard a voice and he looked up. Howard didn’t even realize that the doctor came back in the room. The father was so distraught and out of it. 

He told Howard that his bones had been stabilized and his lung function was in a good standing. The doctor predicted that it could take Tony at least six weeks to eight weeks to recover. Pain control was the main concern and he talked to the father about the different routes to take. He finally got to a point where he felt confident with what the doctors told him and all the trauma had subsided. 

Tony needed to rest. He was heavily medicated so he asked for only Maria to come to the hospital. 

~~~~~ 

Steve arrived at a secluded Hydra base and he left the aircraft. Bucky still had that person’s voice in his mind. He gave the man their destination and they made plans to extract Steve from Hydra’s grip. 

Bucky followed his friend. He had been under Hydra’s control for so long but nothing could eliminate the connection he had with his blood brother. He was woken up on December 16th to murder Howard and Maria Stark. 

The mission was aborted because Captain America was under surveillance by Hydra. Bucky remembered his friend immediately. They continued their surveillance of him as he just wandered. Suddenly, Steve Rogers showed up at Hydra’s door. It was unexpected and Bucky was concerned the moment he saw him. Something was wrong with Steve. He looked like he was at an intense point of a mental breakdown. 

The two of them reunited and it wasn’t the reunion that Bucky expected at all. Steve wanted to be there and he had a question for Arnim Zola. Zola was the biochemist that worked with the Red Skull during World War II. 

The question that Steve Rogers asked sent a sharp, intense shock through Bucky’s chest. He heard the words that his best friend said and it snapped something within him that he had never experienced. It woke Bucky Barnes up. 

So, he followed his friend and he listened to the voice of some person that was able to communicate with his mind. The man told him that he needed time to prepare a convoy of mutants to help Bucky bring Steve in. 

He also told him that he needed to take his helmet off. Bucky committed to the plan and he waited for the go. Steve hunted the Hydra compound for Zola. He walked into the lab and he located the man. Steve dropped his shield and said nothing. Zola looked up from his notes and Steve ripped the man up from his seat. Steve choked the scientist and he held him up off the ground. 

“I asked you for one thing. Only one thing and you sent me on some mission. Can you do it or not?!” Steve continued to hold the man but he loosened his grip. He wanted him to speak so he eased his hand. 

“YES. Yes yes yes. I can do it. I will. But Captain, how could we resist? You gave us something we’ve been wanting since the conception of, this.” Zola gestured at Steve’s body. The conception and the accomplishment of the super-serum was something that Hydra wanted. 

They attempted to re-create it countless times. Steve tightened his grip and he glared at the man. He was deceived by Zola. He hated liars and he thought that his enemy would at least follow some sort of code. 

“I asked you to make my heart stop. So, if I go back in that chair and I wake up on some mission again you’re dead, Zola.” He shoved the man out of his grip. Zola hit the ground and Steve walked over to the chair. He sat down in it and Bucky watched him remove his glove. 

He wanted to be with his mother. So, Steve went to his enemy and he asked Arnim Zola to stop his heart. He didn’t care about his father. Was he even at the grave where she was supposed to be? Steve couldn’t remember and he didn’t write anything about him down in his notebook. 

That person was irrelevant and his entire focus was on his need to see his mother. Steve needed to see her and he asked to die. He said that he couldn’t do it on his own and he wanted his enemy to put him down. 

His enemy took advantage of Steve’s low point and they ran his mind through the same process that Bucky had went through over and over. They fried his brain. They programmed him to kill Anthony and Howard Stark. It was Steve’s first dose of Hydra control so they failed the mission. Steve had a connection with the people at the Stark home. That connection brought him back. 

Bucky was glad to see it. He said nothing and he watched Steve remove the ring that was on his finger. That ring was for Anthony Stark? Bucky remembered some things that explained why that ring would be connected to Howard’s son. 

He tried to put the puzzle together and he observed. Steve held a glare and he threw the ring across the lab. He didn’t want to look at that thing. That circular object made him think about the person he just destroyed with his shield. Steve put his glove back on and he looked again at Zola. 

“GET ON WITH IT.” Why did his enemy not want him dead? Steve was baffled with the logic behind it and he turned his focus away. He refused to look at Bucky. If he looked at Bucky his mind might have been changed. Steve just closed his eyes and he heard Zola move about around him. 

Bucky kept his eyes on Zola. The scientist only had a few minutes left to live because he was not going to do anything further to his friend. Bucky was about to snap his neck. The reason he stalled was to prepare himself. 

He hoped to time it right with the man in his head because their exit was on the way. If Zola was taken out of the picture, Bucky had a feeling that he was going to get into a very intense battle with Steve. He wanted to time it right so he would have some help. 

Bucky looked over at Steve’s shield. It was a good distance away from his friend. The Winter Soldier glanced over at Zola and he heard a message enter his mind. Bucky received the green light from Xavier, and he pushed up from the wall that he leaned against. Zola spoke to Steve and he started to secure him into the chair. He told him that it was just a precaution because he didn’t want the soldier to rip his head off. 

Steve didn’t say one word. His eyes remained closed and he just waited for Zola to do what he asked. Bucky walked up to Zola and with one very swift, yet powerful motion, he forced the bones in his neck to separate. Steve heard the sound and he opened his eyes. Bucky and Steve stared at each other. 

“I’m not going to let you do that Steve.” Bucky admitted his very clear thought on the matter. Steve held a glare and he sent strength down to his dominant leg. He broke his leg through what was meant to secure him and it connected with Bucky’s chest. 

He stomped the Winter Soldier back and Steve sent the rest of his strength to his arms. He broke his way free and Bucky prepared himself. Steve was pissed and he couldn’t control his anger. He went to Hydra because he knew that no one else would do what he wanted. NO ONE ELSE would help him and now he had to find another way. 

Steve lashed out as a result and he began his assault on Bucky Barnes. Steve started to hit him and Bucky blocked as many attacks as he could. Steve was so angry and at that point, Bucky could only defend himself. He needed to get that helmet off of his head and he needed to get him outside. 

“Come on sunshine. Your mother would never want to see you go out like that. What did she always tell you?” He used the nickname that Steve’s mother called him to ease up his anger. He asked him a question to make him remember how his mother was. Steve was stuck on the negative and he needed to be reminded of the positive. 

His mother was an incredible woman. She survived the abuse from Steve's father and she was everything that Captain America represented. Bucky would beat that memory of his mother back into him if he had to. He punched his friend and reminded him again. 

“She told you that you always stand up. You’re not doing it right now and that’s ok. I’m telling you she’s not going to want to see her sunshine like this.” If Steve felt nostalgic and sad then the focus on his attacks might have been weakened. Possibly? Steve was a force that Bucky needed to contain. He managed to shove his friend back and Steve collided with a bunch of objects within the lab. He broke an assortment of glass and Steve stepped all over the items on the floor. 

“You’re not going anywhere, Steve. I’m not going to let you. You need to show me around this place anyway and it seems like you have a friend or two.” He just found his friend. Did Steve really think he was going to allow Hydra to put him out of his misery? No way. Bucky prepared for another round. Steve tried to ignore every word he heard from Bucky. 

When Bucky spoke about his mother Steve wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to stop every action but he forced himself to continue. He noticed his shield and he went for it. Bucky tried to get that helmet off his head as he went for that shield. Big mistake. Steve’s fist hit his face so hard he thought a truck hit him. 

He told the man in his mind that he was not going to be able to get Steve OUT. They needed to get IN. That meant they had to fight with Hydra to get to them. Bucky was told that they were already inside. He was told to focus on the helmet. 

Bucky went for it again and he was slammed down to the ground. Steve started to hit him over and over. The soldier wouldn’t let up. He wouldn’t stop for a second and Bucky couldn’t counter a single attack. Steve started to scream out his frustration with Bucky. He started to confess how he thought he felt, what he thought he wanted from Zola, and how much he hated his friend because he put a stop to it. 

Bucky just took the hits. He looked up at Steve and he took every hit that came his way. Finally, Steve let up. For a split second his attacks ceased and Bucky reached up. He ripped that helmet off of his head. That sunshine hair appeared and it stuck out in a hundred different directions. 

Steve heard a familiar voice and he took a breath. He took a long breath and Bucky started to smile. Fuck, his face hurt. He ignored all that nonsense that Steve said about his death. Steve was still and he just listened to the voice. The soldier started to feel overwhelmed and he wasn’t sure which direction to go. 

The voice was locked in his head and he couldn’t escape it. Xavier told him things that he didn’t want to hear. Bucky noticed that Steve’s eyes wandered the lab. He looked around for something on the floor and his eyes started to fill up with tears. Bucky knew what he searched for and he knew exactly where the ring was. 

Steve dropped to his knees and he covered his face. He felt so weak and he just wanted to disappear. Bucky wouldn’t allow that and he sat up. He willed himself over to Steve and he pulled the soldier toward him. They got him. Steve was coherent but he was spaced out. 

Xavier was doing something to his mind to suppress his mental pain. He was in so much mental pain and his guilt about everything barely began to set in. Steve started to remember what he did to Tony. What he did to Jean Grey haunted him because he felt like his father. Xavier blocked his thoughts about what happened with Tony and Jean. He knew that the blonde was unable to handle the thoughts in his current state. 

Bucky didn’t know how long it took, but eventually, some members of the X-Men entered the room. Avengers were with them and they went to Steve. One of the people that arrived introduced himself as Clint Barton. He saw a young woman with red hair and Bucky just gave them all some space. Steve was cared about and Bucky gave a sigh of relief. He looked over at the place on the floor where that ring ended up. Bucky winced a little and he made his way over to it. He picked up the ring and he shoved it in his pocket. 

~~~~~~~~ 

It took Tony a really long time to even wake up. His father was there when he woke up and Tony freaked out a shit ton. After all the crazy shit was explained to him Tony just went back to sleep for days. He woke up off and on but he pretended like he didn’t. He preferred to be alone in his hospital room. 

When he was alone in there, he was able to friggen cry his broken heart out. Tony wanted to know what happened to Steve. He never received a single update on him and it was torture. He’d get to be alone with his thoughts and then he’d have a bunch of people around him. At that moment people were in his room. Tony didn’t want to talk to anyone and he heard the voices in the space around him. 

One of the worst things that happens to a person is for them to wake up in a friggen hospital. He was constantly pumped full of medication and Tony was really out of it. His mother tried to get him to speak to her several times but Tony refused. 

He felt so stupid. He dropped his guard and he paid the price for it. Tony could see Steve’s face every time he closed his eyes. His Yankee was there in front of him plain as day. 

Tony remembered the impact of that shield and he closed his eyes. He attempted to erase the memory of it somehow. He thought if he closed his eyes really really really hard it would somehow delete the memory. 

He tried to delete it over and over but it didn’t work. He wanted to get out of that hospital bed, but at the same time, he wanted to stay in it forever. UGH, he looked out the window and he longed to be in his suit. 

He wanted to fly off and get lost somewhere in that big beautiful sky. One lame-ass afternoon, Tony decided to speak to someone other than his doctor. His father and mother were in his room and Tony finally started to speak. 

“How’s the squish machine?” The nickname for his daughter was the best nickname in the entire world. She had a name, but Whitney and Tony kept it between them. They had one more variable to add to the equation before they would commit to the name and let the others know. Howard was so glad that Tony didn’t ask him, WHERE’S STEVE. He expected him to ask about him over and over. 

“She is very upset. You haven’t held her for a long time and we’re not good enough apparently.” Howard almost laughed and Tony held a grin. Of course they weren’t good enough, Tony was the best. His smile got bigger and then he kicked his leg a little bit. GET ME OUT OF THIS BEDddd. 

“Well, I don’t want her in here. Tell her she has to wait.” His daughter was stubborn and Tony knew she could handle it. He needed to get better and he refused to let his baby girl see all that hospital shit. Plus, he couldn’t hold her anyway. He could barely lift his hands off the bed. 

Tony looked over at the table that had all the nice little flowers and cards on it. He saw one big white piece of card stock paper folded in half. 

On it, it only said the words _DO NOT DIE. -Love Whit_. 

Tony laughed when he saw it and he felt his new ribs. It was the oddest sensation. His muscles moved around them and they felt hella weird. Tony tried to bring his hand up to his chest. He tried many times when he was alone and he just couldn’t get his damn arms to work. 

He asked if he was paralyzed and the doctor said NO. It was the medication and his entire body was numb. Tony was told he was going to get out of bed soon and start all the physical rehab shit. All of it pissed him off. 

Tony turned his head away from his parents and he stared at the wall. A question came to his mind and he slowly drew that bottom lip into his mouth. He gently bit it and he thought of his question. 

He wondered how honest his parents planned to be with him about something. Well, how honest they planned to be with him about someone actually. For some reason, he expected his parents to behave in a different way. 

“Have you..” Ummmaaaa...Tony started to ask the question but he stopped. Maria and Howard looked at one another. They knew what was ahead of them and Howard crossed his arms. Tony found the courage and he tried to find the words again. His heart hurt as he formed the words. He spit them out of his face and his eyes were closed the entire time. 

“Have you heard anything about Steve? Is he still out of it?..or..” Tony looked at them for only a moment and then he turned his head back in the opposite direction of his parents. His face started to catch on fire and he wasn’t sure how they were going to act. He wondered if they were angry with Steve. It seemed like they were angry with him. 

“No. We haven’t heard a thing about Steve.” His father ended that and he looked at Maria. NOT ONE WORD ABOUT IT MARIA. He didn’t want a discussion going on about Steve Rogers. Tony needed to get better and he didn’t need to start his lovesick shit. 

Howard was too protective and when he thought about Steve he got too upset. Steve could have killed him. He almost KILLED HIS SON. He didn’t know what the hell was going on with Steve but the person he saw was not the Steve that he knew. If he was still in that state then he wasn’t going anywhere near his family. He received updates from Xavier but Howard asked for the updates to stop. 

Steve was cut off until he was what?.. “better” ? His mind was obviously affected to a very extreme level and it was dangerous to let him around Tony or his granddaughter. Howard became annoyed because he hated the situation. He didn’t want to shut the door on Steve but in his mind, he had no other choice. His family came first and he didn't want to upset Tony. He stood up and he grabbed his jacket. 

“I’m getting some food.” Howard needed air. He gave Maria a look and then he left the room. The door closed and Tony closed his eyes again. His father was angry with Steve. Tony could tell and his eyes started to fill up. He missed Steve so much and all he wanted was to know if he was ok. Tony couldn’t even wipe his face. The nurses spent half of their shifts just wiping the tears off his stupid face. 

This time it was his mother’s turn to get rid of the emotion indicators. Tony tried not to cry but he couldn’t help it. Maria knew exactly where Steve was. She sat beside her son and she gently wiped his face. She had an inward debate. Howard told her not to update Tony but Maria didn’t agree with her husband. He was hellbent on protecting all of them and he even mentioned crazy ideas about Steve. 

Howard felt that Steve needed to stay away even if he got better. Maria knew that wasn’t going to happen so she looked at her son. Howard was neglecting the emotions of her son and she wasn’t going to allow it. Her voice was calm and she smiled as she spoke. 

“Steve is with Charles Xavier. You both need to take some time and get yourselves together. He is safe and he is at Xavier’s school.” Maria didn’t think that information was bad for Tony to know. Howard was just a hot head and he didn’t think it through. 

“I won’t be able to see him, right? Dad isn’t going to let me see him.” Tony knew it and it made his chest ache. Tony moved his legs and he tried to turn over. He wanted to bury his face in his pillow and cry into it. He couldn’t. He couldn’t fucking move and he hated it. All he could do was lay there and flood his bed with a bunch of tears. 

“Not yet Tony. You both need to rest. So much has happened and it’s not a good time.” Maria tried not to cause an argument. She knew that her son would put up a fight and she hoped the medication or his own mind would refrain him from it. Tony just stared up at the ceiling. 

It had holes all over it and he noticed the dust that was on the corner of one of the lights. It wasn’t a filthy hospital at all. Tony just figured that some things were just overlooked. He thought about that and he watched his chest rise up with each breath. 

Tony was scared. His mother said that so much had happened and Tony wasn’t sure what that meant. Something had happened with Steve? Or, was that comment just about the bullshit about him? 

Yeah, he was stupid and he got hurt. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t see Steve. Why wouldn’t he be able to see him? Tony hated the thought of it. He closed his eyes and tried to get the thought out of his mind. 

Tony fell asleep. He fell into a deep sleep and Maria just watched over her son. 

* * *

CHAPTER END  
Sorry for the sadness right now and thanks for reading! 


	61. More Than Words

Chapter 61: Capriccio Chapters: More Than Words 

* * *

“Would you two PUULLEEEAAAASSSEEE get your SHIT togetherrrrr.” Howard Stark vented his frustration at the top of his lungs at 9:30 in the morning. He was down in his lab and he had open communication with the older Tony and Steve. 

They were both on the screen and they both watched the man vent. It was good entertainment for the two because they needed it. Also, it wasn’t technically directed at them? But at the same time, it kinda was? 

“You’re both in such bad shape.” Tony and Steve looked at each other and they spoke in unison. 

“WE KNOW.” They felt all the drama, all the emotions, and all of the suspense. It was Oscar-worthy drama between their younger selves and they had their fill. Tony couldn’t take the emotions of his younger self any longer. Steve couldn’t take the depression from his younger self as well. They finally found a way to intervene and they reached out to Howard to let him know. 

“It’s such a MESS right now and I can’t handle it. I’m going insane over here and for some reason, I’ve become the go-between.” Howard continued his rant. Tony and Steve sat on the table in Tony’s lab. They just let the father rant about. They didn’t mind. They had something else to explain to Howard so it was easier for them to just listen for a while. 

“I have to do something today that is going to tear little Tony to pieces. He is going to really hate me after today so I’m trying to prepare myself.” Howard had to protect his family. He made a decision and he already had a discussion with the Steve that existed in his time. Howard hated what he had to do, but it needed to be done. The older Tony frowned and he thought about his younger self. 

“He’ll get over it. It will probably take him ten years but hey, who’s counting.” He knew what Howard planned to do. His father had vented it over and over. Tony was amused with his father, but his amusement ended every time he looked at his Steve. They’d look at each other every now and then and Tony felt that terrible pull in his chest. 

It was time to change the subject. 

“Dad, we’ve got two things to tell you. First up, we managed to become un-linked from our younger selves. It’s been great to only deal with our own stress.” Tony started the show and Steve chimed in. He needed to add his take on the first topic. 

“We need to be completely focused because we’re finally ready to take the fight back to Thanos. Our younger selves pretty much paralyzed the both of us at really bad times.” Someone out there found a way. Steve didn’t have the energy to spell out the way for Howard and it didn’t matter at that point. Howard listened and he looked at the two. He was glad they were un-linked because who wanted to deal with that shit?? 

“Second thing... Uhm.” Tony thought that he could say it. He looked at Steve and the words could no longer form. His own emotions washed in and he had to get off the table. He had to go look at something off in his lab somewhere. Steve took over and Howard just stared. 

“We’re facing Thanos tomorrow. We’ve worked out a few scenarios to defeat him. But, one way for us to accomplish that and reverse what was done requires a sacrifice.” Steve started to explain it in a simple way and he seemed pretty calm. Howard’s eyebrows raised and he thought it over. 

“What sacrifice?” Howard didn’t like where the second topic was headed. Steve looked over at Tony. Tony was very upset and he tried not to let it get to him. He stared at some shit on the table and he picked something up. 

“I will be the sacrifice if it comes down to it. If that happens, we just want you to tell our younger selves that this connection has ended. They won’t be able to communicate with us anymore because I don’t think they can handle... that.” Steve looked down at the floor of the lab. 

He knew that his younger self was getting better. But that news would really send him back to a bad place. And the younger Tony.. it was too much. Howard was speechless. Was that supposed to be some kind of joke? He stood in his lab and he was lost on what to say. How was that even an option? He stared at his friend and Steve read the question in his face. 

“Let’s just put it this way Howard, a kid from Queens lost his life.. so a kid from Brooklyn needs to take his place.” Steve was not going to allow that person’s death to happen. If he was able to reverse it and take the place of Peter Parker then he had to do it. 

He remembered when he met the kid at the airport. He did not deserve to die. If the other options worked out then that would be the best thing. But, Steve knew it had to be done. The soldier’s words really affected Tony. He left the lab and retreated to his room. He couldn’t hear anything further and he needed to breathe. 

Steve watched him leave and he tried not to react. Howard thought about what to say. He didn’t want to lose his friend but he understood the way Steve was. Howard just looked at him and said the first thing that came to his mind. 

“You are the greatest person I have ever met Steve.” 

Hands down. Howard could think of no better person than the one that he looked at. His younger self had lost his way. Howard knew it would take time but he needed to close the door on the Steve in his dimension. He knew that the younger Steve could do it. He’d get back to himself and become the person that he looked at right there on the screen. Steve just smiled and gave a small nod. 

“I’m going to go to Tony now Howard. I do hope I get to speak to you again. If I don’t, you know why.” Steve gave another smile and they both just nodded their heads. It was hard. They both ended the transmission and Howard stared at the wall of his lab. Steve remained there for a minute and then he brought his feet to the floor. 

He looked around the lab and then he glanced up at the ceiling. 

“Jarvis? I’d like you to ask Tony to grant me access to his floor please.” The soldier waited for the response from the program and he thought about Howard. The man had a mess of stress but he seemed to really have a handle on it. He agreed with his plan and some separation was good for his younger self. 

He wasn’t sure how the younger Tony would take it. His attachment was very deep and Steve understood why. That version of Tony had been through so much and at such an accelerated rate. His younger self helped him get through so much. 

“Sir, your access has been granted. But I am to inform you that you have to bring food with you.” Steve woke up from his thoughts and he heard the comment about the food. He gave a loud laugh and Steve dropped his head a bit. 

Tony Tony Tony... it never failed. Tony Stark always threw him off . That was one connection that Steve could never shake. 

“Tell him that I’ll be up in a little while.” He had to cook him some damn food so he walked over to the elevator. Steve was hungry anyway. He was always hungry, so he thought of what to make Tony. He hoped it wouldn’t be for the last time. Steve tried not to think about it. He headed to the common floor and he hunted around for some food. 

~~~~~

The younger Steve left the movie theater. He had undergone some treatment through Charles Xavier and he gradually worked his way back from the state he fell into. Bucky being around him helped him so much. Xavier worked with Steve for over a month. He put up certain barriers in Steve’s mind to protect him. Then, over time he gently eased the memories in and Steve was able to come to terms with what he did. 

He almost killed himself and he was not present when he made the decision. Xavier wanted him to truly understand why he went down that road. Steve also hurt two people. It affected him more than the decision to end his life. What he did to Jean Grey went against everything he stood for. 

He was his father’s son and Steve understood that an angry streak was deep within him. Normally, he took it all out on a punching bag or he ran it out. But, that true anger surfaced and Jean Grey paid the price. Once she was better Steve apologized to her. Xavier also helped him see that an apology was ENOUGH. 

The apology was acceptable because Steve was the type of person that felt like he could never do enough. He gave up his entire soul to the people around him. So that was why Xavier took his time and he slowly let the memories of Tony return to him. 

Steve really loved Tony. He was devoted to him and their connection was intense. As soon as Tony Stark came back into the picture the therapy had to change. Steve gave him his entire soul. He opened himself up to him completely and he felt betrayed. Xavier had to help him understand that the traditions Steve grew up with were what led him to the pain he felt. 

You cannot give someone your entire soul. He came from a time when the mentality led to blind devotion. People gave away their entire souls back in that era. Through work, relationships, or when they went off to war. Steve needed to take control of his own soul and understand how relationships really worked. Steve was new to it and he didn’t have a clue. He just offered up his entire soul. Here you go. 

His memories and emotions about Tony made Steve very delicate. Xavier had to balance what he did to Steve’s mind because he did not want to influence or alter what he felt. He only wanted Steve to understand why he felt how he felt and help him move on. 

Xavier and Bucky helped him move on. Bucky went through a mental detox from Xavier as well and he adapted to his new life right away. Bucky helped Steve get out of the therapy chair. Before long, Steve was introduced to a woman named Rachel Leighton. He wanted to make it work and he liked her. He went on double dates with Bucky and Steve felt normal. He felt like he wanted to feel back in the 1930s. He remembered when he tagged along all of Bucky’s dates and he felt so awkward. 

Now he tagged along, felt awkward, but he was finally present. Steve started to see Rachel often and he felt like he was at a point where he wanted to go back to his apartment in Brooklyn. He actually wanted to be alone with her and he didn’t think he would get to that point again. 

That’s where the conversation with Howard Stark came in. Howard met Steve at Xavier’s school and the conversation was mediated by Charles. He wanted to show Howard where Steve was at and he wanted to build a bridge between them again. 

Howard informed Steve that the rental car was taken care of. He paid off the balance and he didn’t need to be reimbursed. Tony had a strange emotional attachment to the rental car in the garage and Howard wanted it gone. Steve wanted the rental car gone as well. That was one of the many things he felt horrible about. Xavier helped him come to terms with the way he treated Tony in the garage before he left. Steve made Tony feel bad about himself. The soldier behaved that way on purpose and it wasn’t ok. 

Steve told Howard that he wasn’t ready to see him. He wasn’t ready to talk to him and he didn’t know when he would be able to do that. That opened the floor for Howard to tell him that he didn’t want him to talk to Tony. He felt it wasn’t safe and Steve agreed. They both came to a decision and the next step was to talk to Tony. Tony was still weeks away from recovery. He was up on his feet and he was finally home but mentally he had not recovered at all. 

The pain was his biggest hinder. It held him back from his rehabilitation. The pain meant he had to take meds. The meds meant he had to sleep. The sleep meant he had to dream. The dreams meant he couldn’t wake up from Steve being gone. Tony still wore his ring and he still longed to hear something about Steve. He felt like that part of him was ignored. No one told him to move on, but that was how he felt whenever the subject came up. His mother always told him that it wasn’t the right time to talk to Steve. 

He knew they just wanted him to stop asking about him. Tony asked about him every day. Fuck that.. he finally got to a point where he could hold his daughter. He hugged her and held her for hours. Whitney had to pry her out of his arms. She needed to do other things, like EAT, and crawl around. 

Howard knew that Tony’s wings were clipped. They were clipped bad, but only for so long. Tony was getting better and that meant he was going to try to go find Steve. He’d be in that suit within a week or two and Howard needed to shut it down. That suit was locked up in his safe. Howard wasn’t going to play games. He had to really shut it all down so he had that conversation with Steve. 

Tony’s daughter was eight months old and Tony just had his twentieth birthday. He refused to celebrate it and he acted like it never happened. Tony was finally able to be back on the living room floor with his squish machine. The two of them played around all afternoon. Her laugh made Tony laugh. It was so loud and adorable. Howard ended his conversation with the other Tony and Steve and he headed up to the living room. 

He hated that he had to shut it down and he cleared his throat. Tony heard his father and he looked over at him. The squish machine rolled onto her stomach and her little eyes looked in the same direction as her father. She looked more like Tony. His features were more dominant and he knew she was going to be trouble. They both looked at Howard and it made him smile. 

“I need to talk to you. Hand her over to Whitney.” 

Oh HELL. Tony could tell some shit was about to go down. Tony slowly forced his torso up off the floor and he rose to a seated position. See? He was all better and he could almost do one push up. Tony picked up his daughter and he walked into the kitchen. Whitney and Maria were in there and Tony got their attention. 

“Here Whit.” 

The two of them made eye contact only for a moment and Tony turned away. It was still awkward city between them. Tony walked away from the ladies and he headed toward his fucking doom... He could tell his father was in a mood. Tony just sighed and he brought his head from one side to the other. 

“A lab chat? Can’t wait..” He lied. Tony could wait centuries before another lab chat. He followed his father down into the lab. Howard put down a blank notepad and a pen and he looked up at Tony. 

“Tony, this is going to be a tough one. I need you to just relax and try your best to not take it the wrong way. This needs to happen so just don’t bite my head off, alright?” 

Tony gave a confused look. He could make no promises. Tony felt a little stronger so he knew that his damn dad was up to some shit. He could tell by how much of a busy- body he had become. Tony busied himself too when he had shit to say. He just stood there and stared at his father. 

“I need you to make a list of everything you want back from Steve’s apartment. He’s ready to move back in it and he’s asked me to remove your things.” 

Tony stared at his father. He stared at him for a pretty long time and he thought about what was said. Did he have to be so harsh? Tony felt like his father said it in a cruel way. 

“It’s just that simple right? I’ll just write up a list. Oh right, we were only playing house. None of it was ever, real. I forgot.” Tony choked up a little at the end of his response. He crossed his arms and he forced back the tears. Did his father actually HEAR the words that he said to him? 

“I’m not going to respond to that Tony. You need to give me a list or Steve intends to donate it all. Even his belongings. Your work and your suits are already being taken to  Stark Industries. I’ve created a lab for you there if you ever feel like doing something.” 

Howard had to be cold about it. If he got emotional then Tony would be able to turn the table on him. He wanted his son to get to work. He planned to launch a new branch of Stark Industries and he wanted Tony to run it. He still wasn’t ready. The squish machine was too young anyway so Howard held his tongue on that. Tony’s anger about the topic started to rise up from his feet. 

Steve wanted his stuff out? Tony messed around with that ring on his finger and he convinced himself that his father was a liar. Why would Steve make that decision without even speaking to him? He.. he never even visited him. Not once. Tony didn’t know what happened and he was confused. Now Steve wanted his shit out? 

“TELL HIM TO DONATE IT ALL THEN. I don’t want any of it. I don’t want my stuff to leave his apartment. I don’t..” 

This shit wasn’t fair. Fuck, the waterworks started and Tony covered his face. Howard had to explain but it was hard. He knew that Tony was about to explode. He did NOT want Tony to find out about Steve’s attempt to take his own life. That information was not necessary for Tony to know. He would blame himself and Howard refused to allow it. 

“Steve needs to move on, and so do you. He agrees that it is very dangerous for you two to be near each other. You could get hurt again and something could happen to your daughter. Hydra did something to his mind and I’m not going to let him near this family. I’m sorry, but that is how it’s gotta be. Stop crying, Anthony.” 

Tony had been in tears for months. Howard wanted him to snap out of it and understand that distance was a good thing. Tony ripped his hands from his face and he glared at his father. His heart hurt so badly. He had to tell his father his opinion. 

“The only person that’s about to get hurt is YOU. You’re. Fucking. EVIL. Tell him to go move on then. Donate it all or he can fucking MOVE. I don’t want to see any of it.” He’d stop his tears when his chest didn’t fucking ache. Tony’s heart was broken and he needed to get the hell away from his father. 

He felt suffocated, and he was beyond upset. His father tried to say something to him and he just blew him off. Up the stairs, he went. Tony wiped the river of tears from his face. He looked 

miserable, well that’s because he was. He took off to his room. The ladies of the house tried to catch him but he was long gone. Whitney came the closest. She actually got to touch his arm. She asked if he was ok and Tony just ripped his arm away. 

He didn’t want to be near anyone. Tony just wanted to be alone. He wanted to be GONE. Up in the sky is where he wanted to go. He wanted all the shit in his bedroom cleared out. He sat at that desk for months back when Steve lived in that house. He used to sit at that damn desk all night and think of ways to talk to Steve. He was right down the hall and even back then he consumed his thoughts. 

It was all bullshit. Tony was done and he slammed his bedroom door. 

* * *

Chapter End:  
As always, thanks for reading! 


	62. Two Princes

Chapter 62: Capriccio Chapters: Two Princes 

* * *

Howard told Tony an eternity later that all his stuff was already moved out. He wanted the list so he could pick up some things for Tony out of some storage unit. The damage was done months ago and Steve had really moved on. Tony was indifferent about it around his dad but he was very upset about it when he was in his own room. 

He hid in there and zombied his way around the house until his daughter needed him. Tony started to feel really down and he couldn’t pull himself out of it. He felt unloved and unwanted. He heard his daughter. He knew that she cried out for him. He didn’t know where to go or what to do. He took the news about all his shit being moved out of Steve’s apartment to heart and Tony couldn’t get a grip. 

So what... all the stuff they picked out and all their memories were just disposable? He couldn’t wrap his mind around it because Tony would never get rid of Steve’s stuff. He’d never be able to just get rid of Steve. He felt like he was being tossed aside because he DIDN’T KNOW JACK SHIT. 

Steve left. He lost his mind or some shit, then he came back and kinda almost killed him. That brought his dad back into his super psycho paranoia mode and now Tony was kicked to the curb. None of it made sense to him but guess what? Let’s all help Steve “move on”. 

Tony rolled his damn eyes and he got up from his bed. He heard his daughter and he needed to go to her. He had the mental strength to get out of his room. Tony opened his bedroom door and he headed toward the kitchen. His daughter was upset and Tony followed the sound of her very angry voice. 

As soon as she saw her father’s face the crying stopped. Tony gave her a funny look and he walked over to her hi-chair. Daaawwww he took his squish machine out of there and he kissed her little face. He kissed that face all over and he looked at ...the wall. 

Whitney and his mother were right there and Tony felt awkward. He hadn’t spoken to either of them for quite a while. RETREAAaattt. Tony wanted to get the hell out of there but, he stayed. Ugh, he sighed and he looked at his mother? Kinda... he couldn’t look at Whitney. He looked at the fridge more than he looked at her. 

MARIA WAS HAVING NONE OF THAT SHIT. 

“Tony. Hi.. she needs to eat. You can’t just hold her all day.” She pointed at the chair and Tony looked over at it. Whitney left the kitchen. She needed a minute to cool off so she went off to her own room. Tony watched her walk away and he froze up. 

Shit, he upset her for the millionth time. He didn’t know what to do !!!! Tony looked a bit blank and his mother smacked his hand. 

“Would you put her in the chair please .” 

“Whaaaa sorry I kinda forgot what I was doing.” 

Duh. He put her in the chair and he looked at his mother. Was he just a royal fuck up or what???? Tony felt so out of his element and so stupid. He looked back in the direction where Whitney went and then he looked at the food. Tony wanted to feed her. He looked at his mother and she handed him the ingredients to MAKE THAT HAPPEN. 

“Tony sit down right here. Relax and just feed her. You can accomplish this, it’s very simple.” Maria sat him down and Tony’s nerves tried to take over his body. He sat down where he was placed and he went straight for the food. 

“I know what to do. Ay ay, I do feed her. Whitney showed me so .. stop judging me.” 

Tony was tired of being judged. He closed his eyes because he remembered a few things that really hurt his heart. He tried to forget all that shit but.. the wounds were still pretty fresh. He opened his eyes again and he just fed his little baby girl. She had a little mashed up meal to chow down and Tony tried to make it fun for her. 

Maria went to talk to Howard. She didn't like the situation between Tony and Whitney and she needed to talk to Howard about it. She understood Tony on a different level. She could see that his emotions were cast aside and she felt like she had to stick up for him. Howard’s methods did not work on Tony and Maria had to give him a better one. 

“He needs closure Howard. You’ve kept him in the dark and then you tell him to move on. He’s being pushed and pulled so you need to give him what you told me about.” 

Howard looked up from something and he held a somewhat bothered expression. 

Maria knew about his conversation with Steve and she knew about something that Steve gave Howard. HOWARD thought it was a bad idea. Maria thought it was a great idea and she wanted it done. 

Tony needed closure on the situation with Steve. She remembered how the two of them communicated with each other when they lived under the same roof. So, when Howard brought something home FROM Steve she knew that was what Tony needed. 

“For Whitney’s sake give Tony the closure he needs. All he thinks about is Steve and she’s going insane. You better do it or I’ll..” 

Howard gave his wife a grin. She’ll what? He had to laugh and he got up from his workspace. Howard went to his safe and he opened it up. He pulled something out and he stared at it. He remembered the exchanges between Steve and Tony that they tried to HIDE. He wasn’t STUPID and he understood what the thing in his hand meant. Howard was hesitant because he knew exactly what purpose it served. 

“I’ll give it to him and he can have one more day with his sulky Steve shit Maria. I’ll do it your way and he better snap the hell out of it.” Howard looked over at the door of his lab. Oh boy.. he needed a minute to roll his eyes and to stretch his arms. 

Tony remained with his daughter until she was all fed. Her motor functions were all revved up. She was over the food and she wanted to GO. Tony understood that. He spoke out his plan with her. He told her that he had to clean up the lame mess and then they were gunna go play. She loved to explore and she didn’t like to sit around. 

He cleaned up the food mess and then he got her out of that chair. He asked his daughter if she wanted to go find her mother. He didn’t like that Whitney took off but Tony understood why. Awkward city was a bad place to be in. Tony wasn’t sure how to remedy that but he knew that he had to somehow. He walked his daughter to Whitney’s room and before he reached the hallway his damn dad appeared out of nowhere. Tchh.. What the hell did HE want. Tony wasn’t going to talk to him. His father held up something in his hand and Tony looked at it. 

“Steve said you had to have this. He said he wouldn’t donate it or get rid of it because it was your favorite?... here.” He handed the item to Tony. Tony looked at it and he held his daughter with his other arm. Tony looked at a CD. His favorite? The CD was not his favorite. Tony looked at it and he studied the case. It was open and obviously listened to but it looked brand new. 

Tony’s heart started to pump. He tried to hide how it made him feel but Howard noticed the change in his behavior right away. He looked at his dad and then he walked on down the hall. 

“Stay there dad. Don’t move..” Tony went to his room and he set the CD on his bed. He went to his desk and he grabbed a little something as well. He walked back over to his father and he handed him another CD. 

“If you happen to see him, this one was his favorite. I don’t want it and he needs to have it back.” Tony lied. That was a CD that he wanted to give Steve back when they lived together. He was never able to give it to him and now he had a chance. Howard just took the CD and he sighed. 

“I am only doing this once. You’re lucky I have meetings later this week..” 

He wasn’t gunna just fly to New York just to give Steve a damn CD. He had Stark business to attend to because SOMEONE around there had to have an income. Tony tried to hold back his reaction. He kissed his daughter on the cheek and he headed down the hall. Tony knocked on Whitney’s door and he ignored the CD on his bed. He’d give that thing his full attention later. 

It took Howard a few days to make his way to New York. Before one of his business meetings, he stopped by Steve’s apartment. Steve wasn’t there but it allowed Howard to catch up with Bucky Barnes. They had a really long conversation and Howard was glad to find out that Steve was doing well. Howard was hesitant, but he gave the CD to Bucky. In a way, it opened a door that Howard was afraid to open. It was stored in an envelope and he didn’t tell Bucky anything about it. He just said it was something that belonged to Steve. 

He also gave Bucky a little message to tell him. Bucky laughed about the message and he looked at the thing in his hand. Howard said his goodbye and Bucky left the envelope on the table. 

~~~~~ 

Steve stood in front of an illustration and he stared at every detail. He was at a Norman Rockwell exhibit at the Metropolitan Museum of art. The painted illustration stirred something within him that he didn’t expect. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the sketch and he wanted to purchase a print of it. 

Or, he wanted to just buy the original piece. It was one of the few that were actually up for auction. He was on a date with someone that he had been seeing for only a few weeks. She looked at the same sketch but she wasn’t very impressed. 

Her name was Bernadette Rosenthal. She preferred to be called “Bernie” and they met at Steve’s art school. She studied law, she knew nothing about Captain America, and she had this idea in her head that she was very smart. Steve had known a few intelligent people in his day so he knew what a smart person was. 

He stared at the illustration and he tried to ignore the words she said. She butchered half of Norman Rockwell’s artwork. Steve gave a sigh as she made multiple comments about the piece. He tuned her out and he stared at the illustration again. 

In his opinion, the piece should have been named Two Princes. The two boys in the image looked like they had it all figured out, yet they had no idea what they were doing. He liked that part about it the most. He felt like Mr. Rockwell really characterized a sense of innocence. He tried to interpret the other part of the ... 

Bernie said that the portraits were “too plain” and she only liked his oil work. Then she made a comment about how sexualized the sketch was. Steve stood up straight and he looked at the woman beside him....what? 

His interpretation of the sketch was very different from Bernie’s. It wasn’t “sexualized” at all. Steve felt it was the exact opposite. He walked away from her and she quickly followed behind him. Steve went ahead and bought the work of art because he thought it was perfect. 

Bernie wanted to know two things. She wanted to know how Steve was able to afford the art piece and she wanted to know why he specifically bought THAT image. It was her least favorite one and she asked him about it over and over. Steve asked for the piece to be delivered to his address. He was given a postcard that had the same image on it and he put it in his jacket pocket. They took a cab back to his apartment and she continued to ask him about the illustration. 

“It really represents a strange side of society. Don’t you think? I mean, WHY pick that one?” The woman wouldn’t let up. Steve figured she had nothing else to discuss? 

“Because I wanted to.” 

It was pretty simple in Steve’s opinion. He liked it, he had removed everything from his apartment, and he wanted to redecorate. Steve didn’t even have the same furniture at his place. It was all new and .. different. He decided not to donate the stuff from before like he first wanted to. 

He thought about it and realized that he couldn’t do that to someone else’s stuff. Steve had his belongings and the belongings of... someone put in storage. 

Steve thought about some things as the two of them headed to his apartment. Bernie commented that Steve was extra quiet as he got his keys out of his jacket. He unlocked the door and they heard the sounds of the other company that was present. There was always someone in Steve’s apartment. Bucky was not his roommate but he was over all the time. 

A basketball game was on the television and Bucky was seated next to Natasha. Clint was perched upon the dining counter and he was surrounded with snacks. Steve welcomed himself in and Bernie followed. 

“STEVEEEEEEEE.” Clint spoke first because he was the best. Steve just smiled and he started to take off his jacket. Bernie removed hers and Steve took it from her. He hung it up for her and he closed the door. Bucky looked over at his friend. He could tell that Steve was annoyed. He could see it in his expression. Bucky turned his focus back to the game. 

“You guys will not believe the crazy painting Steve bought. It reads sexism to me if you really think about it.” 

“Whoa, no way? Sexism? Let me see the painting.” Bucky gave the woman some sarcastic attention because she had interrupted the game. Steve got the postcard of the illustration and he handed it to Bucky. 

Steve was deep in thought. Sexism... really? In that Normal Rockwell sketch. Sure, the man touched on many issues with his work but.. come on. Steve blinked four maybe five times and then he headed into his room. Bucky stared at what Steve purchased and he brought his eyes over to Natasha. 

She saw the image in Bucky’s hand and she glanced back at him. Steve’s choice of art really revealed a lot. They discussed him often so they both had an idea why he bought the art piece. Bucky stared at the image again and then he looked up at the game. 

“It is kinda sexist. The girl in the picture is supposed to represent what exactly?” Everyone ignored her because they didn’t like her. Steve had more than a handful of relationships since he moved back into his apartment. 

Out of the handful of people that Steve decided to date, Clint liked her THE LEAST. He had been waiting for the moment when Steve finally decided to dump her. He was convinced that the sex had to be good or something because Steve continued to keep her AROUNDDDDddd. Why why why why? Clint just watched the damn game. Steve walked back in the room and he handed her a duffle bag and her other coat. 

“Are we going somewhere?” Bernie was a little confused. She took her stuff from him and Steve just gave her a small smile. 

“I might go somewhere later? I’m not sure but I think you should go and we should talk tomorrow.” He opened the door to his apartment and he gave her back her coat. Steve wasn’t in the mood for a psychological debate on a sketch. He wanted her to leave. 

“Are you throwing me out of your apartment??” The woman was shocked. Steve looked over at his friends and then he looked back at Bernie. 

“No. I am holding the door open and hoping you will just walk through it. I think you should go, Bernie. We can talk about it tomorrow if you want.” 

Steve had a few things on his mind and he needed to think. He didn’t want Bernie around any longer and he hoped she would understand. The woman just walked out and she held her baffled look. Steve slowly closed the door and he started to head back to his bedroom. 

“Ay Steve, Howard Stark was here earlier. He left you something on the kitchen table.” Bucky chimed in and he pulled his friend out of his thought. Steve glanced over at Bucky and he froze for a moment. He walked toward the kitchen. Howard was at his apartment again? He helped him move the belongings of.. someone and Steve decided to give Howard one thing. 

“Howard said, tell Steve this is the only time I’m doing this.” Bucky mocked Howard’s voice and he laughed a little. He looked over at Steve. The soldier picked up the item Howard left for him. He opened the envelope like it was Christmas and he looked at the CD. Bucky saw a glow to that face. He didn’t feel worried after he saw Steve’s expression so he turned his focus back to the game. The soldier started to read the name of the album. He looked over the tracks on the back, the pictures on the cover, and everything in between. 

“Uh, thanks Bucky. I’ll call him later. Maybe..” Steve went back to his room and he grabbed his CD player. Steve buried his headphones somewhere. He started to look through the booklet and he forgot what he was doing. Oh right. He found his headphones beneath the desk. Steve decided that he wanted to walk back to the Rockwell exhibit before it closed. He was unable to really enjoy the art because his date was awful. Steve crossed the apartment again and he grabbed his jacket. 

“I’m heading back to the art exhibit. I didn’t get to see all of it.” The three amigos looked over at Steve. They all gave him different smiles and grins and he headed out the door. As soon as that door was closed they all started to chat it upppppppp because they kinda knew what it meantttttt. 

Natasha and Clint knew more about the situation and Bucky was a little in the dark. The two assassins KNEW that Steve needed a certain spitfire in his life and they had a feeling that things were headed in that direction. Would the Iron Man make a comeback? 

The two of them filled Bucky in as best they could. They shut the basketball game off. Steve’s business and potential happiness was more important. 

~~~~~~ 

A very familiar thing occurred. It was around 3 am and his daughter started to cry. Tony opened his eyes and he turned his head. He stared at the wall of his room and he put his CD player on his bedside table. Tony rubbed his eyes and then he got up. 

The music he listened to was very educational for him. THANKS FOR THE UPDATE JACKASS. 

The music he listened to told him exactly where Steve was at. In a way, it even told him what happened. All Tony wanted was to know if Steve was OK. Tony rolled his eyes as he thought about it. Steve had moved on and the music helped him understand. His Yankee was also with someone else... 

He got the information he needed out of a damn CD, but it helped him understand something that he never thought he could. He thought about it and the door to Whitney’s bedroom opened. Tony went straight for their daughter and Whitney just sat down on the edge of the bed. 

His daughter wasn’t hungry at that hour. She just always wanted him around that time. He thought she might have gotten a little cold? She fell right back to sleep and Tony held her in his arms for a little longer. He looked in Whitney’s direction. She sat with one leg crossed over the other and her robe was a little loose. Tony warmed up a little more as he looked at her and then he turned away. Uhh.. he gently put the squish machine back in her bed and he stared down at her. 

Tony turned back around and he leaned against the crib. Whitney glanced up at him and then she looked at the door. Tony looked over at the door too but he didn’t go to it. He didn’t plan to take off. Tony walked over to the chair beside the crib and he took a seat. It was time for him to face the music and move on with his own shit. 

“Sorry Whit... I’ve been such a mess.” 

He just apologized to her for the hundredth time. She looked up at him. Whitney stood up and sighed. She headed over to the crib and she stared down at their daughter. They had a secret name that only the three of them knew about. She loved the name and she thought about it. 

Tony and his apologies. She looked at him and she wondered what happened to him. Whitney took a few steps from the crib and she slowly made her way onto Tony’s lap. She couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted to feel his warmth too. Tony allowed her to do it. 

He inhaled and pulled her in. He remembered the oils she always put on her skin and the smell of it really drove him crazy. When she moved her stuff into the room he slowly started to lose it. His father’s rule made things difficult for both of them. They started to kiss and Tony gripped that robe. He wanted to remove it but Whitney’s voice filled his thoughts. 

“You’re kinda like a little tiny diamond Tony. You really only shine under pressure.” Whitney roughly gripped his arm and she finally decided to turn up the heat on him. Enough was enough and Whitney was tired of Tony’s behavior. Tony snapped his focus to his arm and then he looked at Whitney’s face. Tony gasped a bit. What the hell did that mean? 

“I was going to run away. I didn’t want you to know about your daughter and I was going to raise her on my own. Do you understand what that means?” 

It meant that she didn’t need him. Whitney had her own money. She had her own resources. She had her own means to take care of their daughter. Tony felt the heat between them and he just looked up at her. 

“You didn’t want me to know? You didn’t..” 

Tony stopped his thought. He looked over at the crib. He had his fill of terrible information WHITNEY. Tony didn’t want to hear some shit about her not wanting him to know about his own daughter. The anger started to rise within him even more and he told himself to tone it down. 

“No. I didn’t want you to know because you had eloped. You eloped remember? So why would I want to torture myself? My father wanted you involved because he wants the Stark name. That is the only reason why I was at that restaurant.” 

Whitney was at a point where she wanted to leave. She felt better at the Stark home. She loved Maria and she loved Howard. But Tony? She looked at him and she had to get it out of her system. 

“I’ve been having a really fun time hanging out here with your parents Tony. You got injured, and your elopement appears to be over and done with, so I cut you some slack. But I have ideas for my own nursery in mind. I have ideas for my own house in mind. I have ideas for my own daughter in mind. Do you understand what I am saying to you?” 

She grabbed Tony’s chin and she made him look at her. Tony got the hint loud and clear. He glared at the woman because she wasn’t going to take off with his daughter. Tony was not going to allow it and Whitney had a surprise fight on her hands if she even attempted it. 

“What happened to that person I met out there in the desert? I know you feel trapped in this house but you’re not doing anything to get out. Do you have any ideas for your own daughter? Do you have a nursery in mind for your own daughter?” 

She needed to know. Tony looked at the crib and he glared up at that woman again.  YES. He did. He tried not to raise his voice but she really pissed him off. He grabbed at that robe and he looked at it. 

“A whole mess of shit happened to the person you met out in that desert. And YES I’ve thought about Santa Monica. I thought that maybe once I recovered I could leave this fucking house and look for a place in Santa Monica. I haven’t thought about colors or any shit like that but yeah, I’ve thought about many things.” 

What nerve.. Whitney studied his face and she thought about what he said. Tony continued his quiet rant. 

“You think I don’t grasp my father’s subtle hints about work and all that bullshit. News flash I can’t work for Stark Industries because it’s based in New York. An inhabitant of New York happens to be there and that person just threw out all my shit. My feelings about that do matter you know. And you? You’re obviously not heading to Italy anytime soon. I will kill your father if he goes anywhere near that girl so Santa Monica might be a good choice. It’s close to these freaks and I will be a million miles away from Steve. Plus, Santa Monica is amazing so..” 

There ya have it. Tony’s body just recovered. He thought that Steve would at least attempt to work it out with him but NOPE. He just found that out so.. his mess of a life was slowly getting pieced back together. SO FUCK OFF, all of you. He was present as much as he could be but his body and his brain were shattered. Tony looked at the woman in front of him. She thought about everything he said and her lips pulled into a small smile. 

“Can we go look around tomorrow? You can show me what you like about Santa Monica?” Take a drive? Whitney needed to hear that because she was prepared to leave the home. Tony nodded his head yes. He could steal one of his father’s cars. He wasn’t allowed to have his suit but fuck that he needed to leave. Whitney started to kiss him again. She liked what she heard and she really wanted to kiss him. Tony hesitated for a moment because his heart started to hurt a little bit. Whitney really started to kiss him and he tried to put a stop to the thought. 

He tried really hard but, his mind went to Steve and he closed his eyes. Damn it. Tony figured he needed time? Whatever. He tried to focus on Whitney and give her what she wanted. His father’s rules didn’t exist because Tony always broke them anyway. Steve was right a long ass time ago. 

Tony did what he wanted. Whitney also did what she wanted. At that moment all she wanted was to get the person in front of her a bit more focused. He got rid of her robe finally. She kissed his neck and they reminded themselves to keep it down. If they had their own damn house then they wouldn’t have to worry about any of that shit!! 

Whitney tried to get him to understand that concept. She knew that he was in pain. She knew that he was very hurt. Tony felt like no one else could see him but she saw him the entire time. 

* * *

CHAPTER END  
Thanks for reading. more soon <3 


	63. You Get What You Give (Part 1)

Chapter 63: Capriccio Chapters: You Get What You Give (Part One) 

* * *

Howard Stark had a gigantic magnifying glass propped in front of him. He was at work on a new project and he was lost in concentration. His son headed into his lab and he looked at his father. Tony stared at him for a moment. 

“Dad?” He spoke softly and his voice wasn’t heard. Howard was deep in thought and couldn’t be bothered. Tony tried again. His voice was a little louder the second time. 

“DAD..” he waited and he stepped further into the lab. What the effing EFF? Had his father gone deaf all of a sudden? The shit he worked on didn’t seem that interesting. 

“DADDDDD?!?!!” Tony raised his voice to the highest level and Howard jumped his shit almost to the roof. He threw something at his son and he glared at him. 

“WHAT?! What the hell..” Howard was startled and he exhaled his frustration. Tony just walked up to the table. He laughed a little and he stopped in front of his father. 

“Four things.” Tony held his eyes in a rolled position and he displayed four fingers. Howard sighed and he cleared the space around him. Well, look at that. Tony was awake at a decent hour. He was dressed in something other than the concert rags for once and he looked a little different. Howard turned in his chair. 

“I’m listening.” Somewhat. Howard and Tony had been at odds since the dawn of time. Tony seemed a little chipper that morning so Howard hoped it was going to be a good friggen day. 

“First up, when do I get my suit back?” Tony slowly crossed his arms and he looked over at his father’s safe. His suit was trapped in there and Tony wanted it OUT. Howard set something down and he studied his son. 

“Not until I am convinced you won’t fly off and go on some bullshit Steve spree. I let you two have your little musical love notes to each other out of the goodness of my heart. So I expect now you’re going to go hunt him down.” Tony glared and he stomped his foot. FUCK THAT. Tony seriously glared at his damn dad. 

“You really think I’m going to chasing after him? I’ve got better shit to do and besides, he’s off.. drawing or something.” 

Sleeping with other people. Tony looked away from his father and he tried to just forget about Steve entirely. HIS DAD BROUGHT HIM UP. Tony had a really good morning with Whitney so he tried to just focus on that. He did his best to forget about Steve the whole time he was with her and he thought that he did an ok job. He hadn’t been with anyone else other than Steve for a really really long time so... it was hard for him. It felt different. 

“You can have your suit back when you get your lovesick ass in gear. NEXT TOPIC.” Keh... Tony glared again and he just moved on to the second topic. 

“I’m ready to tell you about my daughter’s name.” Tony wasn’t sure how his father was going to take the information. Howard Stark had a lot of pride. Tony expected him to get upset. Howard was finally intrigued with the conversation. Tony officially had his full attention. 

“Finally. I’m getting pretty tired of calling my granddaughter a squish machine.” Howard had a smile on his face. That smile disappeared the moment Tony revealed the name of his granddaughter. He was very confused. 

“I assume you are joking.” 

“NO, I’m not. Whitney and I discussed it and that is her name. We have our reasons and those reasons should be obvious to you.” Tony stood his ground and Howard had only one response. 

“NEXT TOPIC. I need to think on that one a bit more so go on with the next one.” Tony almost fell to the floor. UGH, he didn’t care if his dad was ok with her name or not. It was a beautiful name. Suck shit dad. 

“Ok, third thing. You keep dropping hints about putting me to work. What do you have in mind? I want whatever it is to be based here in California. Not in, New York.” Tony couldn’t go there at the moment. He never wanted to set foot in that state ever again. Tony stared at the table and he took a breath. Howard’s mouth twisted a bit as he looked at his son. Tony looked so sad and Howard really hated to see it. 

“I’m launching a new branch to Stark Industries. It might interest you. If you want, I can set up some things and get you up to speed. I can even line you up with your own crew of people. And it can be based here, sure.” Howard shrugged and he grabbed one of the items that he had been working on. Tony’s sad face brightened a little. He liked that idea and he nodded his head. 

“Ok fourth thing. I uhmaaa...” The fourth thing kinda revealed that he broke his father’s rule. Tony gulped in a breath of air and pressed onward. He wasn’t sure why he felt shy about it. His nerves started to pick up the pace and he looked back at his father. 

“Whitney, the squish machine, and I are going to look around Santa Monica today for a place. I’ve got money from the work I did when I did that avenger stuff. Fury paid me for my work and I’m sure we can get something.” Whitney was friggen Italian royalty or whatever. 

“Whitney wants to pay for half. And, the house is going to be in our daughter’s name so it will always just be hers... In case something happens.” And that name would have no connection to Stark or Nefaria so she would be safe. Howard was actually shocked. The man was STUNNED. He listened to his son and he truly smiled. 

“That all sounds good to me. What brought this on? You’ve been a zombie for months.” Howard was curious and a little oblivious. Tony’s face heated up a degree or two and he thought about what to say. He couldn’t say shit. Howard came to the conclusion that Whitney was responsible. 

“So, you finally noticed the beautiful woman in the room beside you huh?” Tony’s face burst into flames and he stepped back a bit. Howard wanted to laugh but he didn’t. Tony finally seemed smitten with Whitney. Howard was happy to see it. He hoped that his son would break his bullshit rule at some point and move on from Steve. 

“Oh, I noticed her the whole time. I just..” Tony looked down at the ring on his finger. Howard saw what he stared at and he gave a gentle sigh. 

“I just.. tried to be good. What a waste of time, huh?” Tony told himself that he didn’t want to hurt Steve again and sleep around with Whitney. That was the whole reason why Steve left.. wasn’t it? Tony had some insight because of Steve’s song choices. But he still didn’t have answers. And now? He no longer cared. He gave his father a smile and he decided to wrap it all up. 

“We’re going to head out now so... BYE.” Tony turned around and he started to leave the lab. Howard watched him go and he wanted to say something. He didn’t have the words to ease the pain that his son felt. Ugh, he decided to say something to distract his son. 

“TONY. I have a couple of things to tell you too. This new branch to Stark Industries. I just announced the relaunch of the Expo. It’s pretty big news so I need you to prepare yourself and be there with me ok? Can you take a few months and get yourself in gear for it?” Howard did his best to encourage him. The Expo was based in New York and he wanted Tony to be right by his side. 

Tony looked over at his father. The Stark Expo was a go again? His dad put a stop to it years ago because of the constant threats on their friggen lives and all the stress. His father was unable to really work and he drank like a fish. Now, his father was sober and fuckin fearless. Tony was sober too but not exactly fearless. 

He felt like Whitney said, he only shined when he was under pressure. Tony didn’t think it was a compliment. It was pretty much half a compliment and more of a put-down. From his perspective, it meant that he didn’t shine at that moment where he stood. OH right the Expo. Tony just nodded his head. Sure, he could do that. Possibly. 

“Second thing, when you get back from your house hunt I’ll have some people here to meet you. I can get you to work right away and I’ll look into a workspace for you.” Tony thought it over. He nodded his head and his father opened one of the drawers that was beside his leg. 

“Come over here and look at this.” He brought out three files and he set them on the workspace. Tony edged closer to his father. He walked up to him and he looked down at the files. Howard opened one of them and Tony gasped. He saw a familiar face. Wait, hold up. Tony recognized the young woman in the photograph. 

“This is Pepper Potts. She’s an intern over in New York right now and I think she will be a good fit for you. She’ll be able to handle you and she is a great secretary. For now, she is much more than a secretary but I don’t want to overwhelm her.” Howard moved the file aside and Tony looked it over. 

“We’ve hooked up in another dimension you know...” Tony grinned and he looked at the picture again. His older self was with that woman. He was also with Steve but .. ehh you know how it is with him. Tony thought about his older self and he wondered how he was. 

“Tony, control yourself. She is a very sweet person and she really wants to do a good job and work. She is very professional Tony so treat her with respect, please.” Oh boy. Howard moved onto the next file. He was done with that. Tony looked at the next file. His heart raced a little and he actually felt excited. OH MA GAWDD Tony squeealeddd. 

“This is James Rhodes. He is going to be sort of a liaison between you and the U.S. government. They have to watch us closely Tony and it is all part of the business. A relationship with the U.S. government is critical to the company so you need to behave yourself as best you can. He goes by Rhodey.” Tony knew him as well. That was the best friend of his older self. It was crazy for Tony to see the life of his older self kinda fall into place right in front of him. He was sure that his older self met the two of them in different ways. 

In his timeline, his not so dead father brought them to him. Tony smiled and he looked at the file. Howard moved it and he showed him the last one. Tony’s heart just pumped and pumped at a rapid rate. He was pretty thrilled at that point. 

“This is Happy Hogan. He is a lovable guy but I want him to be at your side every time you’re not at home or when you are at work. He is hired to protect you Tony. If we are going to part ways and break up the company then I need you to accept his protection. He’s a good guy and he’ll have your back.” 

Howard knew Happy Hogan’s father. They went way way back and he knew that Happy would take good care of Tony. Howard closed the file and Tony looked at his father. He felt really happy. His daughter’s laugh and smile made him happy. She brought him joy every time he looked at her face, but that was the first time in months Tony felt friggen happy. 

It felt like he took a step in a direction that actually brought him to the person he was supposed to be. His older self was very different and Tony didn’t feel like he could even step in his shoes. Tony gave his father a very quick hug and then he took the files. He wanted to read them over and show them to Whitney. 

“Thanks.” He smiled at his father and he turned around. He headed up the stairs and he went to his room. Tony grabbed his sunglasses and he put them on the top of his head. He started to get himself packed. He made a mental list of everything he needed for the day and then he stopped. 

WAIT. He was so used to getting only himself ready. Tony turned his head and he looked at that wall. He had other people to think about. He had a little girl to get ready. She needed to be ready for her day. Tony stopped what he was doing and he headed over to Whitney’s bedroom. He felt nervous, curious, anxious, scared, and excited all at once. 

Tony knocked and the door was opened. Tony had a blank stare and then his eyes fixed up to Whitney. They both smiled a bit and theeeyyy looked around? It wasn’t awkward city anymore it was more like flustered city? WHATEVERRR Tony laughed a little and he walked further into the room. He needed to hold his squish machine first and get her ready for the house hunt. 

~~~~ 

The illustration was placed right in Steve’s living room. He stared at it from his seat at the table where he sat. He hated that the piece was called, “Young man's fancy” and he wanted to ask Norman Rockwell a few questions about it. if only he could. Unfortunately, the sketch artist died in 1978. Steve was on ice at the time but he had been a fan of his work his entire life. Bernie didn’t know it, but what Norman Rockwell sketched felt like a picture book to the time where he lived. 

Steve used to stare at the magazine called ‘The Saturday Evening Post’ all the time when he was younger. He always wanted to buy the magazine and keep the art. He was unable to afford it and in his time those sort of belongings were considered trivial. They were only for people with money to burn. 

He always wanted to buy the magazine regardless. Steve felt like he was unable to open up to Bernie. He just didn’t want to and when they were together he couldn’t think. She just filled up their time with nonsense and Steve didn’t want to try to work it out with her. It was a bad balance and he was glad that she hadn’t called. He looked up at the art piece again and he thought about it. It took the museum all morning to deliver it to his apartment. Steve didn’t mind. He held a knife in his hand and he peeled away the skin of an apple. He continued to focus on the apple and occasionally he glanced up at the work of art. 

Sexism.. Steve laughed a little into the open space and he started to cut the apples into several pieces. That statement was so hilarious to him. He understood Bernie’s need to comment because the art piece could be seen as a bit controversial in certain circles, but sexism was a bit much. A few things were on his mind at that moment. He looked up at the art he purchased for the thousandth time and then he looked down at the newspaper that was beside his bowl of oatmeal. 

Headline News, New York Times. He stared at the headline and then he placed a piece of the apple in his mouth. That officially strike three. Steve gave himself a three-strike rule. If Tony received three strikes then he was ready to talk to him. Steve could feel something stir around in his chest. Steve received all three strikes at the same time. They came to him during his horrible date with Bernie all the way to his breakfast the morning after. 

Strike one. The Norman Rockwell sketch. His mind immediately went to Tony and it freaked him out. He stared at the art and he said in his mind, great here’s your first strike. That was why he was quiet and Bernie wouldn’t let him think. 

Strike two. Steve had to get Bernie out of his apartment and he did. He wanted to just think and process the first strike. Talking to Tony was not going to be easy for him. So much happened and Steve didn’t know where to even begin. Plus, Howard felt it wasn’t safe. The door felt really closed between them and Steve didn’t think it all through when he had Tony’s belongings removed. 

Oh right, strike two. Steve focused his thoughts and he took another bite of his apple. Bucky told him about the CD. That was technically ten strikes in Steve’s opinion. He received a window into Tony’s perspective of the situation. Tony was lost, confused, and obviously still had feelings for him regardless. Steve didn’t expect to get a CD back. That was his way to let Tony know how he was but he never thought Howard would return with a message back from Tony. Steve looked at the time. Bucky was supposed to head over so he needed to wrap up his thoughts on the three strikes. 

Strike three. Steve labeled the two occurrences strikes and he called it a night. He listened to Tony’s words for him and he wandered the museum and the streets of New York all night. He went home, fell asleep and now he woke up. His art piece was delivered and he got the newspaper outside his door. 

New York Times. Headline news. Strike three was right there in his face. HOWARD STARK TO RELAUNCH STARK EXPO. The headline sent a jolt through Steve’s body. He stared at the headline and then he began to read the rest of the story. Howard was interviewed about it and based on the interview it seemed like he was going to add a new edition to his company. 

He was quoted saying that he had a person in mind to run the new edition and that person was going to be beside him at the Expo. His mind immediately locked on Tony. Tony consumed his mind the entire evening and morning and Steve didn’t know how he felt. 

He looked at the ticket information for the Expo and the location. If Tony was going to stand beside his father then that meant Tony was going to be in New York. He’d be right downtown at the Modern Marvels Pavillion. Steve tried to think. He wondered if it was even good for him to see him. He hurt Tony. He wanted to apologize for everything and talk to him. No, he wanted to see him and he missed him. Steve missed him and he .. Heeee picked up the apples because he heard Bucky knock on the apartment door. 

“It’s open Bucky.” Bucky had a key but they were both polite. They’d never just walk into someone’s apartment. Steve got rid of that paper and he put it under his leg. He never had a conversation with Bucky about Tony. The whole Stark thing was never discussed. 

He figured that Clint and Natasha filled him in, but even those two were in the dark about his relationship with Tony. They didn’t know that the two of them were joined at the hip. They were together every day and every hour of the day pretty much until the evening of December 16th, 1991. Bucky walked into the room and he set down his stuff. They were going to go play basketball with some people and Bucky had his stuff packed. 

“Did Bernie call? She looked pretty shocked.” Bucky noticed Steve’s quiet behavior. He didn’t want him to slip into anything that was bad for him. He refused to smother the guy but he kept his eye on him. Steve finished up his apples and he started to eat his oatmeal. 

“No. I hope she doesn’t honestly.” 

“Same here. Sorry, buddy but she BUGGED.” Bucky normally didn’t comment on Steve’s choices. He was with woman after woman and Bucky knew he was just trying to figure out what he really wanted. Aren’t we all? Bucky laughed a bit and he turned his head. His eyes locked on that piece of art. The art piece that ended the Bernie brigade. 

Bucky decided not to comment on it because we all saw where comments about the image led people. It led them OUT THE DOOR. Coffee time. Bucky smiled at his friend and he got up to make some coffee. He knew that Steve had some things on his mind and Bucky waited for Steve to say something. Steve looked down at the paper next to his leg and he swallowed. 

“Hey, Buck..” Steve wanted to talk about something and he wasn’t sure how it was going to go. He knew that Xavier and Bucky kept tabs on his mental health. Steve felt fine but if he had to put a word on how he really felt inside he could only think of one word. Unfulfilled. That was how he felt. He heard Bucky get his coffee ready and the man walked up to the table. 

“Yeah? What’s up.” Bucky stirred his coffee and he scanned the fridge for some food. He remembered the expression that Steve had on his face when he received the envelope from Howard Stark. He had a feeling that what Steve wanted to say was somehow Stark related. He watched as Steve brought the newspaper into view. He set it down on the table. Bucky looked at it and his theory was proven CORRECT. Steve just ate his oatmeal and then he started to speak. 

“Remember the Stark Expo? Before you left to fight in the war we saw Howard Stark make that car fly?” Steve remembered it like it was yesterday and he was still impressed with it. 

“I remember.” Bucky was still impressed as well. He loved Howard’s recovery when the car hit the floor. He remembered it in his mind and he laughed a little bit. It was pretty epic. The whole Stark Expo was visually pretty cool. Steve pushed the newspaper over and he got to the point. 

“I think I want to go. He’s bringing it back and I think we should go for old time's sake. It’s a few months away but the tickets for it go on sale soon. What do you think?” Steve straightened his posture and he looked over at Bucky. For old times sake huh? Bucky formed a grin and he looked at the picture of Howard Stark. 

“I can get the tickets, Steve. I’m bringing Natasha of course and Clint will wanna go. Do you need me to get you two tickets for a date?” Steve was probably going to find someone else because Bernie was clearly out of the picture. If Steve Rogers didn’t want to even communicate with you through the telephone, you’re screwed. Steve shook his head no. 

“I’ll just go on my own. No plus one.” He didn’t want to shop around anymore. Steve looked at the paper again and he thought of a few things. Bucky had to ask a question. The answer to the question would allow him to bring up something that he kept from Steve. He had to make sure it was the right time. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for all this?” He remembered every word that Anthony Stark said to Steve when they were sent to kill him. Anthony Stark asked him about his ring. He asked him for a pen, talked about a rental car, and something about yard work. 

The words Anthony Stark said before he was hit with Steve’s shield came to his mind at that moment. 

He said,  _ “Everyone in that house back there has been worried sick about you Yankee. I miss you. I really fucking miss you and I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind for one second.. so put the shield down and come home.”  _

Howard’s son had really intense emotions pointed toward Steve. Bucky saw it in person and he heard it all. He knew that those emotions were returned. Steve got up from the table and he walked into the kitchen. He started to wash his dishes and he grabbed a rag to dry them. Was he ready? Steve dried the small dishes that he used and he thought it over. He placed the rag on the counter and he looked at Bucky. 

“Maybe. I’m thinking about it. I’m not sure.” Steve luckily had a few months to process it and really think it out. He scratched the back of his head and he thought about the basketball game that Bucky set up. He tried to be present and just forget about all that Stark Expo business. 

“Ok well, I’ll get the tickets and if you change your mind then you change your mind.” Bucky shrugged and Steve smiled at him. The two finished up their conversation and they left the apartment. 

* * *

CHAPTER END  
Thanks so much for reading. feedback is love and I think you all know where we are headed :) 


	64. You Get What You Give (Part 2)

Chapter 64: Capriccio Chapters: You Get What You Give (Part Two) 

* * *

Whitney and Tony had a very expensive taste. When Howard reviewed the cost of the home and went over it with the two of them he couldn’t believe it. He spoke to them about the final cost of the home, the renovations, and all the stuff they purchased to put in the house and he just about hit the floor as he spoke. Between the two of them, they spent almost ten million dollars. 

That was FIVE. MILLION. DOLLARS. apiece. A four-bedroom beachside palace in Santa Monica was what they chose. The bottom floor was renovated into a lab so Tony could work from home. That only cost a small fortune. Another huge cost was the reconstruction of two of the other bedrooms. Two of the four rooms were combined into one giant bedroom. Of course, their daughter was treated like a princess. Her nursery was beautifully decorated the way Whitney wanted it. 

Howard was stunned for the millionth time when the entire cost was calculated. Holy HELL. They both just grinned about it. Rich brats. Tony had earned the money, Howard didn’t give him a penny of it and Whitney was the daughter of a crime lord. She did what she wanted and she answered to no one. Not even Tony. Their relationship did not work that way. They understood each other and had a daughter. They took care of that daughter but they did not operate as a couple. 

Luckily, Tony got his ass back to work and he was added to the Stark Industries payroll. They remained at his parent’s house as the home was renovated and Tony went to work. His edition of the business was established in Santa Monica. It was a short drive from his home and Pepper Potts was stationed there with him. Tony worked with her every day and at times he was an actual gentleman. He listened to his father and he treated her with respect. Of course, he flirted with her on occasion. Tony couldn’t resist. 

Pepper was a beautiful woman, but the Tony of that dimension was very different from his older self. This Tony had guidance. He had that person to tell him to treat Pepper with respect. Howard taught him and trained him to understand WHY the relationship with the U.S. government was critical so Tony and the government worked together and they weren’t at each other’s throats. 

He still thought they were lame as hell. He’d cringe every time he had to interact with anyone government-related that wasn’t Rhodey. James Rhodes thought they were lame as well so that became their connection. The house was all ready after about a month of preparation. Their daughter got to sleep in her own nursery for the first time and Tony was very excited about it. He put her to bed and he thought about how he was going to sleep in his own house for the first time. 

He was super excited. He walked out onto his own balcony and he looked at his own view of the ocean. When he heard the ocean his mind went to a person that lived on the opposite side of the country. The ocean reminded him of Steve. When he stared out at the water it felt like that moment when he hovered over the ocean. 

Back in the day, if you recall, Tony went to find him and he dug him out of his horrible airplane ice prison. He stared at the beach. Tony sighed and he turned around. Great, now he owned a house that had a crystal clear view of something that reminded him of Steve Rogers. 

“Fuck..” 

TONY COULDN’T CATCH A FUCKING BREAK. He wished that he could get through one day. Just one day and not be reminded of him. It wasn’t possible. Tony loved him. He loved Steve and he couldn’t let him go. Whitney walked onto the balcony and she took his hand. 

She smiled at Tony as she pulled him toward her. Those fingers were laced around his and she led him off the balcony. She felt the ring on his finger and she thought about it. Tony never took it off. He still held onto Steve and she was ok with that. She held onto Steve in a way as well. They only had one conversation but she wasn’t that territorial. She asked him a question and she hoped he thought about it. 

Whitney hoped to see him again someday. She had zero plans to compete with anyone. Whitney did not compete with anyone, she DID what she wanted. Right now, she wanted Tony Stark in her beautiful new bedroom. They shared the bedroom and it was huge. Tony looked down at their hands. It was Whitney’s first night in her new house as well. Tony didn’t want to be a downer and fill the mood with his bullshit thoughts about Steve. 

He was brought into the bedroom and his thoughts about Steve decided to take a rest. Whitney wanted to explore him and enjoy Tony the way she did when they first met. She committed to the task and she got what she wanted. Whitney did whatever the hell she wanted and Tony was good with that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Those few months that Steve had to think about the Stark Expo were over and gone in an instant. It was September 1st, 1992. The relaunch of the Stark Expo was scheduled to kick off that evening and Steve Rogers was in his bedroom. He had a ticket to the event and he was in the process of getting ready. 

It was a massive event. Thousands of people went to the Stark Expo. Steve remembered it being quite the spectacle. His mind was distracted that night because of an awkward date and the desire to join the army. Steve wanted to sell his soul and fight in a war. 

He pondered that as he buttoned his shirt. He picked a teal blue one and he looked over at his bed. His eyes happened upon a light that blinked over and over. His transmitter was going off. Someone from the other dimension was trying to communicate with him. Steve hadn’t spoken to anyone from that dimension in a really long time. 

He buttoned his shirt and he walked over to his bed. Steve picked up the transmitter and he opened the connection. The screen opened and his heart skipped into a faster gear. He looked right at the older Tony. Steve hadn’t looked at a Tony Stark since he ditched one in a garage. 

Steve just stared and the older Tony stared back. 

“How are you doing?” 

Tony spoke first. The two of them never had a conversation. Not once. Steve continued to stare and he tried not to seem so nervous. He was... His mind filled with things to say but his nerves were winning the battle. He knew that he needed to get out of his head because he really needed to talk to Tony. Maybe a conversation with his older self would help? He looked over at the bed and then he looked back at Tony. 

“I’m alright. This is pretty convenient timing. Did the other Steve tell you that I needed to talk?” He figured his older self felt how hard he struggled. He knew all about that connection. 

“Nope. We’ve actually found a way to close that connection. We no longer feel things from you guys. It’s blissssss.” Tony laughed and his smile made Steve warm up a bit. Calm down. That wasn’t his Tony. Steve found it hard not to look at him in the same way tho. He thought about it as he fixed one of the buttons on his shirt. 

“That’s a relief. Where is my older self?” He wanted to talk to him as well. He looked around the Tony that he spoke to. He was in a strange place. Was he in space? Steve studied Tony’s surroundings. He was on a ship of some sort and he looked like he was on the floor. He looked stressed and everything looked damaged. 

“Let’s see...what time is it?” Tony pretended to look at a watch. He laughed and looked back at the younger Steve. Steve realized that he buttoned his shirt incorrectly so he smiled at Tony and continued to fix his shirt. 

“I think he’s out hunting around for the lost dog of one of his neighbors. Maybe one of the kids kicked a ball onto one of the balconies. OR, that sweet old lady a floor down from him had to move her plants for the thousandth time so he might be helping her. She has to clean around the plant, you know? So, of course, she’s gotta call Steve..” 

That made Steve laugh very loudly because it was so true. He was always asked to help a woman move a plant. Tony made him laugh and he missed the feeling of..that. Steve cleared his throat and he looked around his room. His smile and his face showed how shy he felt at that moment. He felt embarrassed about what he did around the neighborhood. 

“The guy in the deli down the street needed some shit moved around so Steve could be there helping him right now. The truth is, I’m not sure where he is at the moment. I’m just checking in on you.” 

YEAH YOU, baby Steve.. Tony smirked and he looked at something off in the distance. They were very much in the middle of the END GAME. The older Steve was doing his part and they were separated for the moment. Tony decided to keep his mind focused on the positive. He said it to Pepper before he contacted the younger Steve, part of the journey is the end, but Tony refused to let it sink in. 

“Well, tell him I say hello when you see him. I got in a bad place a little while ago and I never checked in on him. I know he felt it too..” Steve felt guilty about it and he tried not to. Tony just nodded his head and smiled. Of course, he’d pass the message along. They were going to be ok. The Thanos shit was going to come to an end and Tony would never allow himself to be without Steve Rogers. 

Bring it on Thanos. Steve could play the sacrificial lamb bullshit all he wanted, but Tony Stark was a survivor. He would never .. ANYWAY, he smiled a bigger smile at the younger Steve. 

“You were in a bad place? OH, right we discussed something about that.” 

Tony played dumb because he didn’t want Steve to internalize it any longer. The man slipped into the WORST place actually. The older Steve was crippled with the level of depression that he felt from the young one he saw before him. Literally crippled. Tony didn’t know how deep the depression was. Steve needed therapy, he knew that but he didn’t take it as seriously as he should have. 

Natasha told his ass off and it helped him see. The two of them came to an understanding. Tony finally understood why she kept such heavy tabs on Steve. He got her to fucking ADMIT that she infiltrated his therapy sessions. HE CALLED THAT ONE YEARS AGO. It was all good tho once it was explained to him. Tony had no idea how dark Steve’s mind actually was. 

“Are you going to kiss and makeup with that adorable younger version of me? That poser me misses you. He needs you. So, what are you doing with your cute little shirt on and your nicely combed hair.” 

Tony had to grin. The younger Steve looked so genteel. He was beautiful and Tony wanted to hop into his time machine and take that shirt back off him. 

He turned his head to the side and he waited for him to speak. He was still very much in his head. Steve thought about a few things and he fixed one of the cuffs on his shirt. He fussed around with his clothing because he was nervous. When he got nervous it felt like his clothes were too big. He felt like his body was small again and it was always such a bizarre feeling.

Plus, the older Tony managed to get him flustered. Steve tried to hide it and he didn't look at him.  


“I’ve been debating it. Your father has decided to relaunch the Stark Expo. I have a ticket and I plan on finding the younger you, there. But I don’t know what to say really. I did some things that I’m not sure how to explain.” Steve felt guilty about a few things, but some things he wasn’t guilty about at all. Xavier helped him understand that. 

He also had a few other things planned and it made him feel nervous as well. 

“So don’t explain. Don’t even worry about it. Just walk right up to him. It will be fine Steve you won’t have to explain a thing...You’re thinking too much.” Tony thought that he overthought his bullshit. NOPE. Steve Rogers gets the cake. Tony decided to fill the younger Steve in on a few things that were on his mind. 

“I actually got a bit jealous of my younger self before our emotions were disconnected. I felt all the warm and fuzzy feelings about his child with Whitney. His relationship with his child started to grow and it had an effect on me so I..haha so..” Tony started to laugh. He adjusted his seated position and he laughed a few times. 

“I stole Pepper Potts back from Happy and I tried to convince her to have my child. So many things had been going on and I thought HEY, why the hell not. It’s mini-me’s fault with all his daddy emotions. I felt them and I wanted the same thing. Can you believe that?” Tony didn’t think he could be paternal. He grew up without his father so how would he comprehend what it was like to be a father? 

“Shower thoughts. Or get this. I asked the older Steve to adopt a child with me. He seriously laughed so hard right at my face. I do remember a few times when he laughed that hard, but he laughed REALLY REALLY hard and I wasn’t sure how to take it. You know? I was serious and I was in this NESTING mood. It’s all mini-me’s fault and I wanted him dead.” 

Tony just laughed and his energy was infective. 

Steve started to laugh. He imagined his older self and how he must have felt. If he was asked to adopt a child like that he would have found it hilarious too. Tony just had this odd way of communication. He remembered doing something with his Tony and then out of nowhere he’d say something very random and...stupid. Steve looked at the time. Bucky and the others were about to head over so he decided he needed to snap himself out of his mood. The conversation with Tony’s older self was a good help. 

“You’re crazy Tony. A good crazy of course. I am going to talk to the younger you this evening. I’ll find a way to him. I’m also going to do something that I want tonight and I’m sorta prepared for it. So, wish me luck?” 

Steve gave Tony an honest smile. He felt much better after he got to hear some of the nonsense that Tony had to say. It warmed his heart and made him feel happy. 

“YES STEVE. You do what you want hell yes how exciting. I wish you all the luck I can muster. You deserve so much more than you think Steve. I’m always here for you too, you know. Ok? Don’t let big Steve keep you all to himself.” 

Tony was glad to know that Steve planned to do something that HE wanted. Whatever that was, he was good with it. Tony felt a rumble to his right and he looked off at something in the distance.  
Hmmmmm shit was happening where he was and he needed to wrap it up. 

“Now, I’m not qualified for love advice, parental advice, emotional advice, substance abuse advice, or basically any form of advice but we can share shower thoughts or discuss anything you wanna know about my idiot younger self. I’ve gotta go because I’m kinda in the middle of some crazy shit.” 

That was wordy, but Tony said what he did. He smiled at the younger version of the person he had the hots for. Steve looked over at him and he smiled back. He processed all the words and he laughed a little. Ok ok, he needed to go meet the others. They’d be at his apartment any minute and it was time to go to the Expo. 

“Goodbye Tony. It was good to hear from you, and of course, I’ll talk to you again soon.” The transmission ended and Steve turned off the device. He grabbed his ticket and his keys and he headed out his bedroom door. Bucky arrived and Steve was surprised that he was alone. Natasha and Clint went ahead and they were waiting for them at the Expo. They decided to hold a space in line for Bucky and Steve. Plus, Bucky had something to discuss with Steve. 

The two of them decided to head to the Expo on foot. They started to walk to the Pavillion and Bucky asked the question to Steve again. He wanted to be sure that Steve wanted to do what he felt like he was going to do. He would NOT see his friend try to kill himself ever again. The dark days were over for the sunshine that walked beside him. 

He didn’t think that Anthony Stark was the real cause of that depression. Anthony Stark was NOT the reason why Steve wanted to end his life. Bucky was sure of that but he was still protective of his best friend. Anthony Stark had the power to trigger that depression and that was a problem. Bucky was prepared to let him know and at some point, they would be having a little chat. 

“Steve, are you sure you are ready for this?” He asked the question and Steve came to a short stop. He looked at Bucky and Steve put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Steve gave the question some thought and he smiled at his friend. 

“Yeah. I’ve thought about it long enough. I’m ready to go to the Stark Expo.” That’s what Bucky meant right? Steve held a grin because he knew that Bucky meant something entirely different. Bucky raised his eyebrow and he looked at that grin. The Winter Soldier was not fooled for a moment. 

“Right. Because that is all you’re up to tonight Steve. You’re just going to the Stark Expo.” Liar. Steve laughed and he had a very genuine smile on his face. That sealed the deal in Bucky’s mind. It felt like Steve was ready. Bucky stared at that grin for a minute more and then he pulled the ring out of his pocket. He kept it and Steve had no idea. When Bucky decided it was the right time, he told himself he would return it to Steve. 

“You dropped this a while back. I held onto it for you because I noticed you were a bit attached.” Bucky held out the ring and Steve’s eyes dropped down to it. His heart took off and it started to really pump. Steve thought he lost that ring. He threw it when he was very upset and he thought he lost it forever. 

He didn’t know how to face Tony without that ring on his finger. He bought it and gave it to him because he really meant it. They had eloped and he meant it. Steve reached his hand out and he took the ring. Bucky picked it up for him. Steve looked up at his friend and the words got a bit caught up in his throat. 

“Thank you, Bucky, wow. I thought..” Steve stared at the ring. He remembered how stupid he felt and nervous when he gave it to Tony. He put the ring on his finger and he closed his hand. That helped him more than Bucky knew and because of that ring, he felt so much better. The soldier ran his thumb over the ring and his body felt a little relaxed. 

“No problem Steve. I’ve got you man, till the end of the line. I told you.” Steve didn’t have to do anything in this world alone. Bucky would be with him until his last breath. He hoped Steve understood that. He knew he did, but sometimes he had his doubts. Steve just smiled and he pulled his friend into a hug. 

Honestly, no one else would have been able to bring him out of that chair at the Hydra base. Steve planned to stop his heart and join his mother. Bucky Barnes was the only person on the planet that was able to pull him out of it. Xavier helped, but it only worked because of Bucky. Steve understood that not even Tony could have brought him out of it. Steve gripped his friend and his hug was returned. 

They put a stop to the mushy stuff and they both walked to the Expo. When they reached the stairs to the pavilion they gasped when they saw all the people. So many people were there for Howard Stark. He had no great invention to show off at this event. Howard was there to relaunch, say hello, and introduce his new line of work. Steve knew that Howard and Tony had many enemies. Some of those enemies were probably right there in the audience. Howard could not be bothered. That was his way of staring death in the face. 

Steve discussed it with him when he told him not to do the speech for the Nobel Peace Prize. Howard took his advice but told him that he would taunt his enemies until his death. They would never see him afraid and he would keep going no matter what. Steve admired that and he really admired Howard. He didn’t want their friendship to end so when he received the CD he thought he still had a chance with the Starks. Steve looked at the Expo and his heart raced. 

Bucky led him through the large crowd. He followed the trail his friend carved and Steve tried not to get entranced by all the lights and all the spectacle. They journeyed over to Clint and Natasha and he gave his friends his entire focus. He wasn’t distracted, yet. Steve’s mission to talk to Tony was about to begin. 

* * *

CHAPTER END  
Thanks again for reading. I’ve only got one more for ya so stay tuned. 


	65. You Get What You Give (Part 3)

Chapter 65: Capriccio Chapters: You Get What You Give (Part Three) 

* * *

Tony absolutely 100 million percent hated being in the state of New York. He thought, meh. I can handle this. No problem. As soon as he touched down in that fucking state his heart just about collapsed. 

He was with his family except for his dad and the squish. She was not allowed at the event and she was very upset about it. It wasn’t going to happen. His stubborn daughter would have to DEAL. Tony thought about her when he sat in the back of the vehicle that took them to the pavilion. 

His father had been there all day. He had to make sure everything was operational and he had to you know, rehearse, and shit. So it was just Tony, Whitney, his mother, and Happy Hogan in a car. They were stuck in traffic on their way back to the pavilion and Tony continued to notice the restaurants and businesses as they drove. 

He explored every inch of that state with Steve. Every time he looked out the window something reminded him of his Yankee. Tony sighed and he kicked around a little. He groaned a bit and he just set his face against Whitney’s shoulder. 

He thought he could feel her up a little bit in the backseat and make himself feel like a million bucks. HAH. Nope, he didn’t do that. Tony just tried to focus on his father’s big night. In a way, it was his big night too. His father informed him that he was going to join him on the stage and he was going to be introduced as the next part of the company. 

Tony wasn’t in the public eye like his older self. Some Avenger shit happened and damage was done. The Avengers had to answer for that damage a while back and he identified himself as Iron Man to the public. But, the connection between Howard Stark and Anthony Stark was not established. No no no my friend the big Avenger celebrity of his dimension was Steve Rogers. 

Steve was the face of the Avengers and he was worshipped. The public was obsessedddddd with Steve. I’m talking T-shirts, murals, tributes, and basically the works. Steve knew how to hide in plain sight so he was barely ever approached when they were out and about. His Yankee never cared or noticed his popularity. Well, Tony did and he was happy for him. That public obsession died down after he took over S.H.I.E.L.D. and after the two of them really started to... 

Shit sticks. Tony tried to clear his head again. They finally made it back to the pavilion and they made their way to the hidden backbone of the event. He kept himself attached to Whitney because he felt a little odd. His mother noticed the two of them and she also noticed Tony’s mood. 

“You two look stunning.” Maria had to comment on Tony and Whitney. They were both dressed nice and the two of them made quite the elegant pair. 

“Thanks.” Tony smiled at his mom and he stood up straight. He looked at Whitney and he thought about his squish machine. Their daughter was in a secret location until the festivities were over. They did not want their daughter anywhere near the Expo. She was being watched by a woman named Rosalba. Tony had Jarvis as he grew up and Whitney had Rosalba. 

Tony and Whitney finally got the chance to really get to know each other and they discovered that they were almost like fraternal twins in a strange way. Well, they weren’t twins but their lives were very similar and they felt very similar. A man announced that the Stark Expo had begun and all of the staff and crew were running around all crazy inside in inner parts of the pavilion. 

Shit was crazy. His father always went all out for the event and so many people were there at work to put on the show. Tony was escorted to different places and he eventually stopped at an impromptu dressing room. That was where he remained with Whitney and his mother. 

She complimented the two of them and Tony kissed his mother on the cheek. His damn dad was where? Tony was supposed to meet up with him soon. Whitney tugged on Tony’s arm. She wasn’t wearing her mask and she felt a little overwhelmed. It was the first time she hadn’t worn it in public. She stuck to Tony like glue and eventually she didn’t like all the crazy behavior “backstage”. 

“I think I want to head out and watch you all from the crowd.” It was calmer? Was it calmer in the crowd? Tony looked at her and he glanced over at Happy. Happy was at their side at all times and he was the best friggen person. Tony loved him and he thought that he was amazinggghh. He knew exactly when to hover and when to back off. Tony loved that. 

“Do you want Happy to go with you Whit? We have government people watching our every move so if you want him, you got him.” Tony smiled at her and he gripped her hands. He knew that Whitney was nervous and she wanted to hide her face. There was no reason for it. The woman was perfect. She had a mental scar on her face. It wasn’t even there... 

Tony just pulled her into a kiss because he wanted to. She kissed him back because she wanted to. It got easier. Tony found it easier to be intimate with her as time went on. They had lived together in their shiny new house for over a month so... Tony “moved on” as well. He still wore Steve’s ring and he thought about him every day. But, it got easier for him to be with Whitney. 

“I’ll be fine. I want Happy to stay with you. I just want to get a little lost, you know?” 

She smiled at him and Tony nodded his head. It’s not like Whitney was under any enemy threat. Her family was on the dark side of the train tracks and the Nefaria people usually initiated the threats. 

The woman walked away and she headed out of the restricted area. She needed to be outside and she needed to get some air. Howard Stark had a stage that everyone crowded around. Whitney walked into the crowd and she stopped at one of the displays that were set up. Howard decided to show off Tony’s work. She touched the very thick glass that encased a replica of Tony’s “Hydro Armor”. 

Howard would never display the real thing. She read over what it said on the display as so many people shuffled around her. 

Tony created that armor to find Captain America. He was the one that got him out of the ice. She read the display a few times. 

Further into the crowd, Steve stood beside his friends. They all watched the spectacle on the stage. The Stark girls were on and the crowd was insane. Steve watched the security activity. It wasn’t S.H.I.E.L.D. protecting the event for the Starks. Howard moved onto the U.S. Government and Steve noticed the heavy enforcement. 

That was a good thing. Tony and his family needed to be protected. He began to watch a group of “techies” as they headed into the restricted areas. 

It was a group of men that worked the stage lights or the stage eff ects. He saw where they went and Steve began to plan. He wasn’t sure how he would approach Tony, but he was ready to talk and now was the time. Steve received a lucky penny. His eyes scanned every entrance and exit. 

One exit caused his eyes to lock onto something off in the distance. Without one word he made his way through the crowd. His friends noticed immediately. 

“And therreee he goes.” 

Bucky was familiar with that behavior from Steve. The three friends watched him walk away and they all gave their own type of laugh. Steve skimmed through the crowd and he stopped outside a display. It had one of Tony’s suits inside it and it was illuminated with a neon yellow light. He noticed the silhouette of Whitney Nefaria immediately because she really was one of a kind. 

Steve said nothing for a moment and he walked into her line of sight. He noticed that she wasn’t wearing the mask. She wore it when he attacked the Stark home and he remembered Tony saying she always wore one. He thought about that as Whitney noticed his presence. 

She removed her hands from the glass and she stared at Steve.  
Whitney had a feeling that she was going to see the honey blonde that evening. She smiled at him and she looked back at the suit that Tony created. She decided to test the waters and find out where the do no wrong Yankee was at. 

“Well, you certainly have a lot of nerve showing up here. Are you here to finish the job?” 

Tony almost died because of him. Captain America was nice to look at and all, but the question needed to be asked. Steve looked at the stage and then his focus shifted to her almost sheer emerald dress. She covered most of it with a long black coat. The woman wore gold jewelry and Steve was captivated for a moment. He wanted to be alone with her and he thought about her question. 

“I am here to speak to Tony. I’m ready to talk to him now and take him back. So, will you take me to him please?” 

Steve asked nicely and he gave her a polite smile. Whitney laughed because she wasn’t sure if the man was serious or not. He didn’t seem serious. Was that a smirk? She detected sarcasm from the man. His face held a playful expression. Whitney tried to figure him out. 

“That is very romantic Steve Rogers, but what’s in it for me? You left him nine months ago and I’ve been there to help him focus on what is actually important. I’ve helped him get over YOU. Now you want him back and I am supposed to just hand him over?” 

Whitney pretended to be bothered. She crossed her arms and committed to the act. She wasn’t bothered at all and she liked every word that left the mouth of that beautiful honey blonde. 

Steve processed her words and he blinked a few times. Yes. He did leave Tony and he expected something like that to happen. He wanted to bring the two of them closer together. 

They had a child so, Steve thought it was best. He needed to process and determine if he actually had a place in Tony’s life. Plus, he needed to think. Steve looked off at the crowd and then he looked at the woman in front of him. Her color scheme was gold and emerald green and Steve liked it. She really seemed out of place amongst the crowd of people. She was so elegant. 

Right. What was in it for Whitney? Steve decided to confess. 

“Me. I’m what’s in it for you. I’m here to speak to you as well.” 

Steve held that smirk again and Whitney raised her eyebrow. Say what? She stepped away from that armor display. Whitney almost circled the man. Steve let a few people pass between them. He stepped closer to Whitney and he continued to speak. 

“I want you both. I like both and I...” Steve hesitated only for a moment. Whitney’s level of interest was already sky-high. The words that Steve Rogers said to her really made her blood heat up. She settled on a location and she noticed his serious expression. That grin was gone. 

“I. Want. Both. But we are not to treat each other as possessions. That’s not what I am talking about.” 

“Are you setting some sort of rules? I don’t follow rules.” Not even from someone like him. Whitney 

studied the man and then she laughed again. 

“We’ll see. I know your family treated you like a possession and that is one of the reasons why you wear that mask.” Steve saw the mask. It served the same purpose as Tony’s suit. Her family used her and basically treated her like a prostitute. Steve didn’t like that and he wasn’t sure if Whitney knew how she deserved to be treated. It was just like Tony, he was mistreated and abused and because of that, he had no idea how to be in a relationship. 

Steve wanted to unite in a sense and he wanted the three of them to grow together. They all needed to become better people and they needed to protect that child. In Steve’s mind, it was the three of them plus a child to nurture and support. That was what Steve wanted and that was what Steve was determined to get. 

Whitney was speechless. Her mouth was open only a little. She stared at Steve. She held her tongue for a moment and she went back to something she asked when he built the baby crib. 

“Sooo.. the two of us get to share you. Is that what you are saying?” She had to be sure. Some might say three’s a crowd, but definitely not in Whitney’s perspective. 

“That is what I’m saying. Yes.” 

“All of you?” Her eyebrow arched and she looked at his shirt. Her eyes actually wandered him a little. She checked him out when he built the crib. The girl had to go get some water, now it was a whole different ball game. 

“If that’s what you want. Yes.” 

Steve’s shy behavior started to show. Whitney noticed his face change color a little. Tony was NOT prepared for that in any shape or form. Whitney thought about the future look on Tony Stark’s face. She looked forward to it and she stepped closer to Steve. She wanted to challenge the man and say, PROVE IT. But she resisted. And YES she couldn’t wait to get her hands all over that blonde skin. She wanted to explore him and figure out what made him tick. 

“I want you to meet my friends. And then I want you to take me to Tony.” He didn’t want to interrupt the Stark Expo. He planned to introduce his friends to Whitney first and then wait it out. She was surprised again by his direct behavior. He was quite a Captain of that America, wasn’t he? 

Whitney’s gaze became a smile and she gave him a quick nod. She could get him in there to see Tony. Of course, she would. She thought about how for a second and she planned it out. Steve extended his hand and he held it out for her. Whitney looked at that honey blonde skin. She stared at his hand and she slowly accepted it. 

Steve led her through the crowd and he carved his way back to his friends. Bucky, Natasha, and Clint turned from the spectacle the moment they saw Steve approach. He approached with a new lady friend? That... was not Anthony Stark. Bucky was confused as hell. He looked at the GORGEOUS woman that Steve had with him. He held her hand too so that meant that Steve. Wait.. 

“This is Whitney. Whitney this is Bucky. This is Natasha, and this here is Clint Barton. They’ll be around.” He introduced his friends and Whitney gave them a smile. In Whitney’s mind, they looked like commoners. They looked like village people. She was very ritzy, glamorous, and she liked all things elegant. It really showed in her appearance. The five of them made an interesting ensemble. 

“Didn’t you kick me in the face?” 

Bucky had to ask. The woman wore a mask back at the Stark home but she kicked him really hard in the face. He wanted to compliment her skills. He also recognized her by her hair and her.. features. Bucky looked at Natasha and he started to sweat a little. 

“I did kick you in the face.” 

And she enjoyed it very much. Natasha was happy to have another woman around. She hoped that Steve’s most recent pick wasn’t a pain in the ass. Natasha shrugged. She kicked Bucky in the face so, she seemed cool. 

Clint Barton was the most immature of the bunch. He hadn’t grown up yet like all the others. He came to a realization after he gawked at Steve’s date? Was that smokin hot woman his date? What about Tony? He stared and gawked at her for a few minutes and then he realized something. 

“SO YOU ARE THE GIRL IN THE SEXIST PAINTING?” Clint was very loud and he pointed at Whitney. Steve wanted to punch him in the stomach. Natasha twisted Clint’s ear. Bucky stayed the hell out of it. 

“It’s not sexist..” 

Steve wanted him to shut his mouth. In fact? Steve went over to him and he decided to shut him up. Whitney had no idea what that was about. She decided not to ask. Her focus was on Steve for a moment and then she looked back at the stage. She realized that Howard was about to head-on. She knew the schedule of the entire show. Whitney felt excited because she did enjoy the time she spent under the Stark roof. Tony was a pain in the ass but she learned so much from Howard and Maria. She was glad they were celebrated. 

Backstage and far away from the crowd, Tony remained with his mother and Happy Hogan. She knew that her son tried to hide his bad mood. He missed Steve and she wasn’t fooled. Tony tried so hard to hide it. His mother saw it in his face every time she looked at him. She looked at his tailored suit and his red necktie. He really looked handsome and healthy. 

Maria watched Tony as he began to chew on the skin of his thumb. He was lost in his head and he had nothing to distract him. She figured those were the moments when he thought about Steve. She gently took her son’s hand and he looked in her direction. 

She pulled him into a hug and embraced her very own squish machine. Maria could tell him all evening that she was proud of him, loved him, thought the world of him, and a whole bunch of other stuff . No Maria just decided to hold him and give him that form of love. Tony hugged her back. He was more of a momma’s boy anyway. 

Kaaaaa Tony was about to say something, but the man of the hour approached. His father looked slick in his suit. Tony smiled at his father and a shit ton of people filled that small dressing room. 

“Tony you have exactly eight minutes. In eight minutes I’m saying your name on that stage and you need to be right by my side.” Howard had something in his hand. Tony looked at his father and then he looked down.. he looked down at his... 

Tony’s heartbeat was off the charts. He stared at the capsule that contained his suit. 

“I repaired the damage that was done. Here you go, Tony. I’d say you have seven minutes now.” Tony snagged that suit and he hugged his father. Seven minutes to be in his suit? Fuck yessss Tony started to tear up. He ran over to the quickest access to the outside world. He assembled his suit over his tuxedo on the side of the stage and he took off into the sky like a friggen missile. His face was illuminated by the screens and Tony wanted to scream. 

He shot right over all those people on the ground and he flew up as high as he could go. People in the crowd thought it was all part of the show. They cheered at the rocket that took off and then they cheered even more when Howard showed his face. He was there on the stage and Steve brought his attention back from the sky. He knew it wasn’t a rocket and it felt like his heart soared off when that suit burst out of nowhere. 

“Howard has kept Tony’s suit locked up since he was injured. He finally gave it back to him.” Whitney explained as she stood beside Steve. Steve looked down at the woman beside him. He smiled at Whitney and then he locked his eyes on Howard. He listened to the man and his plan for his company. The crowd really loved him and it was pretty exciting for Steve to witness. 

Tony had six minutes. 

“Friday? Set me a timer for five minutes and fifty seconds.” The timer was set and Tony flew everywhere he could. It was bliss for him to soar through the sky. He looked down at everything below him and he became really overwhelmed. He missed being in his suit so fucking much. Tony had less than five minutes. He drank in as much as he could of the view and then his heart led him to one destination. His suit came to a stop outside Steve’s apartment. Heavy emphasis on  Steve’s  apartment because Tony’s stuff was... 

He tried not to think about it and he looked at the outside of it. The lights were off. Tony wondered if Steve was out on a date. Yes, DAD, Tony had his suit back and he went on a mini Steve spree. He wanted to let him know that there was a kind of a big event going on down the hill and he was invited if he wanted to go? No harm in trying right? Tony wondered if his key to the apartment still worked. If Steve changed the locks then it really was over. 

Tony looked at how much time he had. He had the key and his heart raced. Tony stared at the windows and he got lost in his head. What if he opened the door and Steve was in there with someone else. Ugh, he felt like a stalker. Tony was beyond overwhelmed. He started to look around the neighborhood and he... 

“Sir, It has been five minutes and fifty seconds.” 

“SHIT.” Tony took off. He left the apartment in his dust and he flew as fast as possible through the sky. Howard could see that torpedo as it approached. He held his microphone in his hand and he addressed his people. 

“The element that was developed and synthesized is the key to a new limitless form of energy. Stark Industries is putting weapons on the back burner and we are forging a new path. SO I want to introduce you to the one and only person that is going to run the show.” Howard looked up at that suit. Tony was late and he laughed about it. 

Tony landed on the stage. His suit disassembled and he looked at his father. He didn’t really comprehend how cool it was for the crowd to see him fly down and disassemble but, shit got crazy. Tony just focused on his father. He stepped toward him and Howard pulled him over. Tony was nervous. His father looked at the crowd but Tony could only stare at his father’s blue tie. DID HE HAVE TO GIVE A SPEECH?? 

“I present to you, my greatest invention. This is my son Anthony Stark.” 

Howard said what he did and Tony couldn’t breathe. His father called him his greatest invention. There they stood in the center of an exploratorium full of his father’s ideas, his creations, and his father’s inventions. He called HIM his greatest one and Tony wanted to friggen burst into tears. He heard so much noise to his right. Tony’s chest rose and fell. He breathed and breathed and then he turned his head. He looked out at that insane crowd and he was close enough to his father’s microphone. He laughed into it and said the only thing that he could say. 

“Call me Tony.” He laughed again and his father just messed up his hair. ACK Tony wanted to get out of there. So many people screamed and yelled and Howard started to explain more about his grand plan. 

Steve stared at his little red corvette. It was the first time he had seen his face in months. He remembered a song that Tony told him to listen to back in the day. Tony’s music affected him very much and the song was on his mind. The energy of the Stark Expo was very similar to the song that Steve listened to when Tony first asked him for a damn pen. Steve felt that same hi-octane intense energy around him and it made him turn his focus to Whitney. 

“Take me to him, please.” 

Steve asked politely but he wanted it done. He needed to see him and he didn’t want to wait any longer. Whitney just smiled and she took his hand. Her fingers laced around Steve’s fingers this time and she pulled him away from his friends. And theeereee he went again. Bucky just laughed about it. He had a feeling that Steve was going to head out and complete that art piece that he purchased? 

Man oh man, Steve was nuts. 

Maria Stark was a strong woman. She was in tearsssss for a few seconds when Howard gave his little speech about Tony. She turned to her left because someone entered the restricted area. Maria witnessed a strange occurrence. Her eyes opened wide because what she saw was so bizarre. 

She saw Whitney and she saw Steve Rogers. The two of them held hands and she took him over to Happy Hogan. Maria couldn’t believe it.  
What in the world? She watched as Happy pointed at the dressing room. They cleared the staff out and the two of them put Steve inside the room. Happy and Whitney closed that door and it seemed like no one was going to be able to get in. 

Maria started to smile. She knew exactly what that meant and she looked over at the stage. Tony was a bit more comfortable at that point and he was engaged in a back and forth with his father. Howard was an expert on that stage. He made Tony feel at home and the two of them spoke to the crowd. Whitney walked up to Maria and she started to watch the show. 

Little devil. Hmmmmmmm Maria Stark decided to play dumb. She saw nothing and she knew nothing. Her heart was so happy and she felt even more so when her eyes saw Steve Rogers. 

She hated that he wasn’t around and she was very happy he was in that dressing room. 

* * *

CHAPTER END 

UGH sorry guys I write in so much detail. I tried to wrap it up in one final chapter but, no way hahah thanks so much for reading. 


	66. You Get What You Give (Part 4)

Chapter 66: Capriccio Chapters: You Get What You Give (Part Four) 

Tony was escorted off the stage once he got to the side of it. What a friggen adrenaline rush. Tony headed to the back and he was surrounded by staff people and security people. Ok, so the plan for the rest of the evening was going to go as follows: 

1\. Getthesquishmachine  
2\. Dadwantstohavedinnertocelebrate   
3\. Gohome. 

Tony’s mind and heart rate were going at an insane pace. He tried to control his nerves and he walked up to Whitney and his mother. They both smiled at him and Tony scratched the back of his head. 

“That was insane. My ears are ringing. Those people were so loud.” Tony remembered the Stark Expo when he was younger. Then he went off to school and never participated in it or saw it again. Then that Obidiah shit happened, threats on people’s lives and his family stopped doing it. 

Maria held her smile and she pretended that she had no idea what WHITNEY was up to. She still didn’t understand how it all happened. She saw Whitney with Steve. Now? Steve was in the dressing room and she knew that meant the two of them would reunite. Maria knew she had to distract Howard once he was done on the stage. Whitney just smiled at Tony. 

Tony looked at her smile and she seemed a bit off. 

“What’s with you?” He studied her expression. Whitney’s smile got a bit bigger and she looked over at Happy Hogan. He was on guard because no one was going to go into that dressing room. 

“Someone wants to interview you, Tony. Someone from the press.” Whitney had to get him in there. Tony cringed and he brought his hands up. 

“Ew. No thanks, MY DAD can do all that kinda shit. We need to go get squish.” He didn’t wanna be there anymore. Maria decided to help the situation. 

“Oh come on Tony. Just answer a few questions. People are curious to know more about you.” His mother mushed him onward in the direction that Whitney started to take him. Wha? Whaaat? Tony didn’t have time for that BULLLLSHITttt he wanted to get his stomach fed and he wanted to get his ass back to Santa Monica. Fuck being in New York. He caved in and he snuck off to Steve’s apartment. So he officially hated that place yet again. Uhhhh... Tony was brought over to the dressing room. His mother disappeared and Whitney remained. 

“Happy, That person from the New York Times is still in there to interview Tony right?” They tried to make it seem as legit as possible. Tony just rolled his eyes and he glared at Whitney. He didn’t give a flyin fuck... 

“Yeah. The interview is all good to go boss. No one will disturb you, I’ll make sure of that.” Happy gave Tony a smile and he opened the door. He was physically SHOVED into the room and the door was closed. Tony almost shrieked because he didn’t expect to be treated like that. His body was stiff as he was placed in the room and then it became vacant when... 

Tony saw... 

He saw someone that looked like Steve. The person was leaned up against the dressing room vanity with his eyes locked onto the floor. Tony had to swallow but he forgot how.. he gave an attempt a few times and that person looked over at him. The person that looked like Steve looked at him. Tony gulped and he just stared at him. The person that looked like Steve also looked a little different to him and Tony didn’t know what to think. 

Tony glanced at the door because he wanted to escape. Steve had it all planned in his head. He knew exactly what he wanted to say and he thought about it a lot. But now that he was right in front of Tony his body betrayed him. Steve lost the words and he could only stare at Tony’s vacant expression. Tony looked very different to him. Steve just wanted to look at him for a little while. He couldn’t speak. 

“That was a really long walk, Steve.” Tony had to say something. It was Steve. Tony stopped the games in his head and he tried to talk to him. His Yankee was still mute. Steve moved one of the chairs closer with his foot and the soldier took a seat. He pushed one of the chairs with his left leg a small distance away from him. Steve pointed at the chair. 

Sit down. 

Steve looked at the chair some more and he wanted Tony to sit down in it. Tony looked at that damn chair and he made his way over. Tony undid a few of the buttons on the jacket of his tux so he could sit down. HE SAT DOWN. It was too friggen quiet in the dressing room of doom. Tony gave a sigh and he accidentally touched Steve’s leg with his leg. Tony was nervous and still in a bit of disbelief. 

Steve was right there. He wasn’t on some date. There he was out of nowhere. Tony always thought that he looked really good in blue. Uhh, it was still silent between the two of them. Tony didn’t know where to begin. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and make Steve walk out so... He rubbed his hands together and he just decided to say something. 

"How are you? Steve?” Tony felt stupid and he made himself focus on.... 

..... 

........ a plate. Someone left a plate of food on one of the dressing room counters. Steve didn’t respond and Tony’s face and body really started to heat up. He felt like he was back in that garage. His Yankee wouldn’t speak to him and when he did his words cut like a knife. 

Steve couldn’t say anything. All the words he had planned vanished. He got upset and he had another episode of depression. It was the worst episode to date. He didn’t feel bad about leaving Tony, but he felt bad about a lot of other things.  
So how was he? Steve wasn’t sure how to answer but he knew he had to say something. 

“Please say something to me.. I’m sorry about what happened with Whitney, and I..” 

Tony looked at that FACE. Steve was there to talk right? Tony couldn’t handle Steve being silent anymore. It really was torture for him. Steve’s silence made him so nervous. Tony had to grab something. His anxiety was at an extreme and he needed to twist something. Tony grabbed a towel and he just twisted it up. 

“The last thing you said to me was YUP. I really can’t take any more of your punishment Steve so spit it out.” If Steve wanted to fight with him that was ok. Tony would rather argue with him then let him lock his thoughts in his head for centuries.  
  
Tony tried to rile him up. He thought it would help get some sort of response out of him. 

“I really don’t have time to wait for you to speak to me. I gotta go get my little girl so.” Tony just left it at that. He tossed the towel and he stood up. He had to get the hell out of there but Steve grabbed his hand. Steve grabbed him and he looked up at Tony. The brunette noticed the ring on his finger. Steve still had it on so that was a good sign. 

He still couldn’t speak. Steve sighed because he was a bit disappointed with himself and he just pulled Tony close to him. Tony followed the direction he was pulled and he ended up in Steve’s lap. Maybe the older Tony was right. Maybe he didn’t need to say anything. Steve wasn’t sure how to engage so he just started to kiss Tony instead. Tony took a moment, but he returned the kiss. 

Oh, he returned it. Tony gripped that blonde hair and the two of them locked into a pretty intense embrace. Tony really got lost against those lips. He missed every second of it. The way Steve took a breath, where his hands went, the feel of him. EVERYTHING jesuuuuus christtttt he refused to let him go. He thought that he was about to be pleasured and then punished again. 

That was Steve’s indirect style. He buttered him up and pleasured him into a vulnerable pile of mush and then he shut his shit down. Then Steve let him have it and he hit him with the truth. Tony prepared himself and his body really started to react to the way they kissed and touched. Steve forced his hand underneath Tony’s shirt. He opened that tuxedo the rest of the way and he found his way to Tony’s skin. 

Steve felt the scar on his body. 

Tony now had a scar beneath his arc reactor. A long line was branded there from his shield. Steve felt so horrible about it. He tried to clear his head and he gently kissed the person above him. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Tony.” 

He broke from their kiss and he whispered that in Tony’s ear. He really hated that Tony got hurt. When he broke everything down in his mind he came to the conclusion that he left for completely different reasons. He tried to end his life for very specific reasons. Tony never should have been injured. 

Tony had a deep blush on his face. Steve was all over him and when he heard his voice Tony’s body kinda freaked out. He needed him. He wanted Steve to friggen go to town right there in that dressing room. Tony wanted his Yankee to fffuuuhhhhhcccccckkkck hiimmmmmmmaaaaa gahuiha ssaoue iqosydh iaugyt27%@ $^&@W... Tony bit at those lips and then he sat back a bit. 

“That wasn’t you.” 

Steve would never hurt him like that and he knew something happened with his mind. Was anything ever explained to him? Shit no... his father was an asshole and he kept him in the darkest of the dark. They went back to kissing and the temperature of that dressing room was pretty high at that point. 

“The only time YOU hurt me was when you were a million miles away in that rental car. And, when you threw out my stuff. But, I’m not going to get all petty and bring that up..” 

He said as he decided to get all petty and bring it up. Tony laughed against those lips and Steve began to get infected with Tony’s mood. Steve smiled and he forced some distance. He looked at Tony’s dress shirt and he opened it up all the way. He started to take off that red tie. Steve slipped that tie off his neck and he looked at the color. 

“Your stuff is in storage. I needed to figure some things out and Xavier recommended I create a new sense of space. It can all go back in the way it was if you want.” 

Steve stared at the red tie and then he let it drop to the floor. He leaned back in toward Tony and he pushed that tuxedo jacket off him. Tony closed his eyes and he just went with whatever Steve was in the mood for. Steve was undressing him and Tony’s face was flustered and filled to the brim with warmth. 

Steve’s face was the same. Tony moved above him in ways that sent his body into that familiar frenzy. They decided to fool around and talk at the same time. Tony brought their lips together and he thought about his SHIT being moved back into Steve’s apartment. 

“I have my own house now. Just a small little shack by the beach. I’m not sure how all of this is going to work if.. If we get back together? Is that what you want?” Tony felt shy about asking that. In his mind, they never officially broke up. Steve didn’t communicate shit to him. So he was just lost in his little land of ignorance. The two kissed again and Steve gave Tony’s words some thought. He knew exactly how it was going to work out. 

He was just really into what the two of them were doing and he preferred to keep it going. He felt more passion out of Tony Stark then he felt with all the people he was with combined. He was full throttle with everything he did. Every kiss and every movement Tony made sent Steve’s body to a different place. 

He didn’t get to that point with anyone else. One woman, almost.. but it just wasn’t the same. 

“I want that. I want more than that Tony. I left you on purpose so you could get closer to Whitney.” 

Steve grew up with a horrible situation in his home. There was no love in the home other than his mother’s. But, she constantly got the crap beaten out of her. His father was a drunk and his angry energy filled the home. Steve didn’t want Tony’s child to grow up with his parents not having some sort of a connection. Tony started to unbutton Steve’s shirt. His lips met Steve’s chest and he stopped kissing him when he told him why he left. Tony straightened and he looked him in the eyes. 

“Just look at your mother and father. I admire them and I’m a bit envious of their relationship. You’re very lucky to have them, Tony. I wanted you and Whitney to establish some sort of connection. Friendship or love...however it turned out, I knew I had to get out of the way.” 

Uhhh Tony gulped. Steve forced their connection and now the two of them were very connected. They were pretty much joined at the hip. Steve explain, please. Tony’s eyes begged for further clarification. 

“I felt like your relationship with the mother of your child was more important. I thought that I no longer had a place in your life and I decided to leave. The problem was, when I left I internalized that way too much and I started to think I had no place, anywhere.” Steve started to feel a bit emotional when he brought it up. 

Xavier explained everything to him. He looked back in Steve’s memories and he understood exactly why his depression was so extreme. It made so much sense to Steve and it helped. The man who created the serum, Dr. Abraham Erskine, told Steve something before the procedure. He told him why he as chosen. He said that it amplified everything that is inside the human being. 

Good became great, bad became worse. Well, Steve had far more good traits than bad traits and that was why he was chosen. But, Steve also had depression as a trait. It was inside him all his life and the serum amplified it within him. Xavier helped Steve understand that because he had a dangerous battle to balance. He wanted Tony to understand as well so he started to explain himself further. 

“So I tried to leave. I didn’t want to be here anymore and I almost left. I asked Hydra to stop my heart Tony. They promised me the moon and back. They told me that they would end me, but they just programmed me to attack you instead.” Tony’s heart slipped through the bones in his body. It fell all the way through his body, the chair, the floor and through the friggen depths of the earth. Tony’s heart fell all the way to the core of the earth and it burned up in that hot fucking magma center. 

Steve tried to kill himself. Tony shoved his face against that neck and he grabbed that person beneath him. FUCK THAT. He understood what everyone meant when they continued to say, “Steve’s got to get better”, “It’s not a good time” blah blah blah he hated every word they said to him but now he understood. Steve didn’t want to upset Tony. He could feel how upset he was in his movements. Steve looked down at his brunette hair and he forced Tony to look at him. 

“Xavier said I needed to clear out your stuff and find my place. So, I started to see other people and figure out what I really liked and didn’t like and I understand things in a better sense.” 

He didn’t want Tony to think he’d ever kick him out of his life. Never. He needed him and he loved him. Tony began to cry a little bit and Steve wiped those tears away. He wanted a happy Tony, not a sad one. He leaned in and he kissed him again. He pulled Tony’s hips inward. He wanted him to be in a certain spot and Steve lost his control a bit when their bodies connected a little more. 

He started to kiss Tony’s neck. Tony bit his lip and he struggled with his thoughts. He opened up that shirt a little more and his mind formed a question. He needed to get a little petty and bring shit up. HE HAD TO KNOW. Tony blushed even more and the question met his mouth. 

“How many, other people?” AHHKKK he grinned. He felt Steve’s teeth on the nape of his neck. He was getting kissed and explored. It all felt so good but Tony had to fuckin ask. Steve’s eyes widened a bit after the question reached his ears. He did a quick count and he tried to just kiss the question away. 

“AY BLONDIE. I asked how many people?” Tony pulled away from those lips. He almost shouted and Steve started to laugh. He didn’t want to answer because he knew that Tony was going to freak out. Especially about one person. 

“Well, I was attempting to get to a hundred thousand. You told me you slept with Whitney AT LEAST a hundred thousand times. I got pretty close.” Steve had to grin. He really grinned and Tony gasped as loud as he could. In nine months Steve Rogers interacted, dated, and slept with ... 

“Tony, it was nine people. Eight women and one, guy.” 

Steve cleared his throat and TONY GASPED LOUD AS FUCK. NINE??????? What was that? One person per month? That was a big number in his mind. Especially for someone like Steve. Tony didn’t give a shit about the women. His mind locked on the GUY. Who the eff? That was next level shit and Tony was officially jealous. He wanted names, numbers, and details. 

“HEY JERK, WHO WAS IT?” 

Tony actually pinched him. He wanted Steve to confesssssssss because that was more than a sin in Tony’s book. Another guy? really...Steve just laughed and he pulled Tony into another kiss. NOPE. Tony backed out of it and he gave Steve a look. Confess or death. 

“I’m not gunna tell you, Tony.” 

TONY SCOFFED and Steve laughed. The truth was, someone indirectly admitted to Steve that he was attracted to him a long time ago. Steve wanted to see how attracted that person was. Turns out, he was very attracted and Steve enjoyed his company. When he packed up Tony's stuff he came across one of those... business cards. Steve thought why not and he gave it a try. TONY WAS NEVER GOING TO KNOW. That person wasn’t Tony and they decided to just remain friends. Good friends. Steve was not going to tell Tony anything about it. 

That was just too much and they might have an interesting discussion about it at some point. No, Steve laughed about it for a little while longer but then he decided to fill Tony in on his little plan. 

“I decided that I have a place in your life. I need you in my life Tony so, I think the three of us can work something out.” 

Whitney jumped into thinking it was all some sort of sexual, shared relationship. That wasn’t what Steve had planned. Tony was bothered because Steve didn’t confess, he gave up on that attitude once Steve told him that he needed Tony. Tony’s heart really started to pump. He chewed on his own lip and he listened to Steve. 

“I want the three of us to be there for your daughter. I want you both.” 

Tony’s jaw fell open. He wanted Whitney too? Tony remembered the fact that Steve asked Peggy Fucking Carter about a shared relationship. So he knew that Steve was giving it some serious thought. He didn’t expect Steve to say the words at all for some reason. Apparently, the boy scout had more desires than just red lipstick and all that jazz. 

“You planning a three-way or some shit?” 

Tony had to laugh. Steve stomped his foot a little. So many people jumped to sexualize everything. Their minds immediately went to the sexual parts of a relationship. THAT WAS NOT THE POINT THAT STEVE WAS TRYING TO MAKE. He wanted the world to just take a breath and listen to what he was trying to say. 

“That’s not..” Steve felt frustrated. He tried to think it through and explain it in the best way. He didn’t think like that. Sure, his body craved sexual activity. He liked it and tried to do it often. But what Steve Rogers implied wasn’t what everyone seemed to perceive. 

“I’m talking about the three of us growing together as people. I’m talking about a relationship that benefits that child more than our own desires. Would that sort of activity be great?” Steve blushed and Tony raised his eyebrow. He still had his mind in the gutter and he wished Tony and Whitney would get the hell out of it. 

“I dunno STEVE would it be great? We never covered you wanting that experience in your little notebook.” 

Steve became bashful even more and it became hard for him not to imagine that interaction. Ok, he really started to blush and he began to move beneath Tony. His clothes started to feel a bit too big. Tony stared at that face and he waited for a damn response. 

“That kind of interaction would be great. But, that is not what I’m getting at.” TONY COME ON. DIG A LITTLE DEEPER. Steve sighed and Tony just boiled at a thousand degrees Fahrenheit. Steve wanted to do it and he was trying to act innocent. Tony could tell and he looked at how flustered Captain Innocent became. Steve wanted that subject to END. 

“Can we forget the three-way discussion please and focus. Whitney sees herself as a possession. I want her to see herself in a different way. YOU are a mess. And I..” Steve didn’t want to focus on himself. But he had to admit his piece of the puzzle. Steve had to admit his own flaws. It was only fair. 

“I need you, Tony.” There. That was all Tony was going to get. His mouth twitched to the side and he just kissed Tony to make the subject go away. He wanted Tony to just get it and he wanted the subject to end. Hmmm, Tony caught onto that and he decided to just change the subject. Ok, so Steve wanted the three of them to help each other. Tony understood that and he just allowed that husband person to kiss him. 

Tony had one more thing that he wanted to talk to Steve about. He opened his eyes and he gently eased his way out of the kiss. Tony looked him in the eyes and he gave him one more gentle kiss. 

“You have some pretty feisty competition if you want my attention Yankee. Prepare yourself.” Tony had to laugh and he started to kiss that warm skin again. He couldn’t get enough. Steve’s eyebrows raised and he looked off at the dozens of lightbulbs that surrounded the mirror of the dressing room. Competition? Steve didn’t think he had any competition ahead of him. 

“I already spoke to Whitney. Her focus is on the sexual activity of course.” Steve was happy to provide that but he intended to get Whitney to follow his rules. Steve thought it would be an interesting challenge. Tony laughed and he smiled at Steve. Nope. Not Whitney. 

“I am talking about my daughter. She is your only competition and she is even more stubborn than I am. So, get ready.” Steve had to prepare himself for his amazing offspring. Tony thought about her and he knew that he was supposed to be on his way to her right at that moment. His focus switched back to Steve. 

“You said that you want the three of us to be there for my daughter. Do you want to know her name?” Tony and Whitney kept that name a secret. Her protection was Tony’s top priority. Steve couldn’t wait to get to know Tony’s daughter. He thought about her often and he wanted to meet her. Steve nodded his head and Tony bit his lip. He chewed on it and decided to confess. 

“I was going to ask you for your permission, but you never came back.. so..” Tony waited a minute and Steve turned his head to the side. His permission? That was so odd for Steve. He adjusted in his seat and he moved Tony back to a certain spot. When he moved him Steve was compelled to continue their activity from before. He listened and kissed on that neck. 

“You and I had a conversation about your mother. I brought her name up to Whitney and we decided to name her Sarah Rogers. The entire name.” Tony actually felt really emotional when he thought about his reasons. Steve was shocked. He stopped his actions and he looked Tony right in the face. Tony looked like he was about to cry. 

“I thought, what a perfect name. It’s such a safe name. I never want to go through what my parents went through. You know? The shit they had to hear about me. Because I’m a fucking Stark. My daughter will never be sold to the highest bidder, fucking raped... beaten up. Over what? bullshit weapons, grudges, and horrible shit. She won’t be named Nefaria either. She will not be connected to those crime boss fuckers that just pimp their daughter out. They’ll use her and treat her like she is just some object to pass around. No. Sarah Rogers is a good name.” 

That was a safe name. Any other name he thought of gave him anxiety. Steve’s eyes started to fill up. Tony had no idea how happy that made him. He closed his eyes and several tears fell down his face. 

“I don’t want her connected to me. I technically have a secret daughter. She’s only connected to you, Steve. Sorry, you never came back and we went ahead and had it done without consulting you. SORRY.” It would not be undone. Tony crossed his arms and he gave Steve a playful yet serious look. 

Steve just gently took Tony’s face in his hands and he kissed his lips. Nothing had to be undone. He was very glad to know what Whitney and Tony did. They didn’t even have to ask him. He’d protect that child until he took his last breath. Steve couldn’t say much else. He was really emotional about it and all he wanted to do was kiss Tony. 

He moved him in a way that let Tony know that Steve wanted to friggen...  
Tony gasped out and he felt him. Steve started to hold him and touch him in ways that clearly meant that he wanted to fuuhhhhkssshhjuuffftt hooooooooly shit. Tony closed his eyes and he remembered that he had to be in two places at once!!! 

“Hang.. hang on. Just.. wait right there.” Tony eased off the soldier and he backed up. He backed up up up up all the way up to the door and he stared at Steve. Ho boy. Tony was a mess. He forgot to close up his shirt and he opened the door to the dressing room a little. 

“HAPPY?!” Tony didn’t see him right away. Happy was seriously eating a friggen sandwich. The guy approached the door. Tony glanced back at Steve and then he looked back at Happy. 

“What is the status of my parentals??” Tony needed to.. uhh. His heart raced. HURRY THE FUCK UP HAPPY. Answerrrrr. 

“Whitney took your parents to get you know who. They said you need to meet them at _Chino’s_ when you’re interview is over.” _Chino’s_ was a restaurant that his damn dad liked and his father probably had the entire floor closed off. 

“Ok ok uhh.. tell my dad that he is great. Flattery works with him sometimes annnd let them know that this interview is reeeeeaaaally gonna take a while. I’ll be there soon tho mmkay bye!!” 

Tony slammed the door and he friggen locked it. He made his way back over to Steve and he perched himself back on that lap. It was friggen go time. 

Steve seriously laughed in his face. He laughed so hard. Tony let him have his laugh for a moment and then the brunette shoved their mouths together to shut him up. He pried that teal blue shirt off the rest of the way and he threw it. No laughing. 

As soon as that shirt was peeled off of Steve he snapped back into the mood that he was in. He gripped Tony’s hips and put him just where he wanted him to be. Ah ah, come on open up open up. Tony clawed at Steve’s pants. His nervous hands struggled with the button. Tony rushed those pants open and he gave a short gasp because he forgot how to breathe. He brought his attention up against Steve’s lips once he accomplished his goal. 

It was obvious that things were gunna get pretty heated up in that dressing room. Tony hoped it was soundproof because he was NOT keeping quiet for any reason whatsoever. 

At _Chino’s_ , Howard bounced that beautiful baby girl over his knee. He needed to give his granddaughter some love because she missed all the Stark Expo action. She didn’t carry the Stark name and Howard was bitter about it at first. He had a secret granddaughter and he warmed up to the idea of it. Her safety was more important than his pride. Food was seriously delivered.  
Howard looked at the time. 

“Where the hell is..” he started to ask for Tony’s whereabouts right when he came crashing into the secluded room in the restaurant. Tony and Happy walked in and Tony took his seat. He avoided eye contact with his family and he held his arms out toward his father. 

He wanted him to hand over his squish machine. Pronto. Howard examined him. Happy tried to fix Tony’s appearance as best he could. The brunette was in a pleasured daze and Happy could only do so much. He called Howard’s people and told them that they would be late. He didn’t know they were gunna be THAT late. When he got back to the dressing room he heard... stuff. He heard very loud stuff from Tony and his blonde friend. 

Happy knew exactly what Tony was up to in that dressing room and he tried to ignore everything he heard. You can’t really un-hear those sort of things. Happy was glad that Howard paid him well because Tony was a handful and a half. Tony just grinned at his father and he waved his hands about. Gimme my baby. His eyes demanded it but he avoided eye contact with his father. Howard studied his son. Why the hell was he so late? 

Whitney ate her food and she watched the two men. She was very amused by what she saw. Tony’s mother just focused on her plate and she acted like she knew absolutely nothing. Howard noticed a few things. Tony’s tie was missing, his face was all red, and he looked like a disheveled MESS. 

“We’ve been waiting here for over an hour Tony.” Howard had to point that out because it was RUDE. He handed Sarah over and Tony took her in his arms. He kissed his baby girl and she was so happy to see him. Howard’s eyes locked onto something very small on Tony’s neck. 

He had a little love mark on his neck which was supposed to be a playful message to Whitney. Whitney saw it as well and she accepted it as a challenge from Steve. She looked at Tony and thought, bring it on, Steve Rogers. Anything you can do, I can do better. Know the song? Whitney just went back to her meal and she grinned. 

Howard had to comment because his son no longer looked professional and he looked like a train wreck. 

“That must have been quite an interview. What is that shit on your neck.” Howard pointed his fork in Tony’s direction. ACK?!! Tony glanced at Whitney and thennn OH LOOK EVERYONE, a cute baby. The atmosphere got kinda odd in the room because Tony felt nervous yet he still remained in that pleasured fog. 

“I dunno. Haaaaaa it was a really good interview. Yeah.” Tony could only blush and kiss his baby girl on the cheek. His mother laughed at the comment because the situation was so funny. She hoped that Steve would join them for dinner but it seemed like they weren’t ready for Howard to know. The two of them obviously made up. 

No, Steve had other plans for that evening. He told Tony that he didn’t want to take away from Howard’s big night. He also informed Tony that he planned to move the new belongings he had in his apartment into Tony’s “little shack by the beach”. Then, he was going to put their belongings from storage back into his apartment. Tony was no longer going to have a lab in Brooklyn. 

His stuff was going to be put back the way it was, and their daughter would have a nursery instead. Sarah would always have a home there and Steve would stay in Brooklyn off and on after he went back to work. Steve liked that idea and so he had a busy few days ahead of him. Tony invited him to her first birthday before they went their separate ways. 

Her first birthday was in three days. On September 4th and Steve told him that he would be there. It was hard for them to leave each other that evening. They didn’t want to do it but they both had to get things done. Now, Tony sat in the restaurant and he thought about his main man. He missed him so much and he hoped the next few days would go by fast. 

He couldn’t wait for them to live together again. He wanted Steve to finally meet his baby girl. Tony was asked if he wanted to eat. OH YEAH, food. Tony put his daughter in her hi-chair and he finally ordered. 

* * *

Capriccio Chapters: END  
Thank you all so much for reading. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you thought of these chapters. 


	67. Cradle of Love

Chapter 67: Legato Chapters: Cradle of Love 

* * *

_ “Who is Tony?”  _

_ Steve heard a question. He stared at the apples that he sliced and he swallowed down his cereal. Steve looked up at Rachel Leighton. She asked him a question but he was deep in thought. He had been dating her for a short while and he slept with her the night before. It was the first time he had slept with anyone besides...  _

_ “I asked, who is Tony?” Rachel had a serious expression on her face. Steve swallowed again and he started to feel nervous. He heard that name once more and he just about fainted where he sat. How did she even know that name?  _

_ “Why do you ask?” Steve was trying to remove that person from his mind. He wanted to move on and find his own place in the world. Everything in his apartment had been changed. He cleared out everything and started new. The soldier started to date someone new and he just woke up for the first time with someone ..else.  _

_ It was very different for Steve. It felt ok but, he didn’t know why he was being asked that question.  _

_ “You said that name in your sleep really early this morning. I heard you say something about not having a pen for someone named Tony.” Rachel looked annoyed. Steve’s eyes became wide and his body began to heat up. He wasn’t sure what to admit. He dreamt about Tony obviously.  _

_ Steve tried not to think of him when he started to become intimate with Rachel. It was hard and he fell in and out of his thoughts about him as the evening went on. Honesty was the best policy for Steve so he sat up a bit and gave his response.  _

_ “Tony is..” what exactly? At that point, Steve didn’t know how to describe him. Steve’s heart was so conflicted and he looked at Rachel. He felt like the two of them had a really good night and he liked her. Steve thought that he connected with her in some sense and he wanted to be alone with her again. He felt nervous about the question. Steve inhaled and he thought it over. He looked at her and he finished his thought.  _

_ “That is the name of ..my ex?”  _

_ Was he an ex? Steve’s eyebrows pulled together and he focused on his apples. Rachel looked stunned. She was stunned for two reasons. First reason, Steve seemed unsure that his “ex” was actually an “ex”. The way he answered the question made her think that way. That bothered her. The second reason was the fact that Tony was the name of A GUY.  _

_ “It was really nice meeting you, Steve. You’re very sweet and I had a great time.” No thanks. Steve gasped as the woman got up from her seat. He watched her head into his bedroom. She gathered her things and she headed straight for the door. Steve barely had any time to react. She had no patience within her to deal with semi-sorta exes and she did not compete with MEN.  _

_ The sex was great and Steve was very sweet, but the woman gave him a smile and she left his apartment. The door closed and Steve was left alone. He stared at the door and he slowly took in a  _

_ breath. Did that mean he was dumped? Steve figured he had that karma headed his way.  _

_ He did the exact same thing to Tony. He just left.. Steve sighed and frowned because he really sucked at whatever it was he attempted to accomplish. His heart hurt a bit and he finished his breakfast.  _

~~~~ 

Steve thought about that first interaction as he stared down at a movie ticket. He had all his new belongings packed but he came to a realization in the middle of his big move. 

He didn’t want to hold onto the new stuff. Some of it, yes he intended to take to Tony’s but most of it..  
He no longer wanted to hold onto the memories that he had with other people. The movie stubs, concert tickets, and all the other things he had didn’t really matter to him. Steve threw it all away or he donated it. Even the bed. Especially the bed. No way. 

He shipped what he really wanted to have with him to California and he put his memories with Tony back exactly where they belonged. Steve headed to the Santa Monica beach shack and he was a bit overwhelmed with the space. Steve arrived in the morning with one small load of belongings to move in. 

Steve didn’t have much. He looked at the home and then he cleared his throat when Tony walked over to him. 

“I forgot what it looked like at this hour.” Tony was half asleep and Steve thought that he looked cute. His clothes and his hair were a mess and Steve liked to look at him. He stopped his stare and walked over to him. He gave the mess a short kiss. Tony kissed him back of course and he led him into the house. 

“Sarah is wide awake so, get ready. You’ll really get the chance to get to know her before the birthday.” Tony yawned and he stretched his arms back. Tony, it was seriously almost 9 AM. That was not early at all. Steve tried to force his mouth out of that smile but, he couldn’t. Tony made him smile. Just the look of him made Steve want to laugh or grin. 

Tony had Steve’s belongings moved into the front part of the house. He wanted Steve to relax and just let other people do the hard work and he could unpack later. He was really excited to show him around his shiny new home. Everything was massive. They had so much space to move around in. Steve’s eyes settled on all the different things to look at. Tony told him that he was going to show him the nursery last. 

He had to save the best for last and Sarah was the best. Ya get it? Tony smiled and he brought Steve over to the gigantic bedroom. 

“We’ll all sleep in here. Pretty huge huh?” Tony was so happy. His grin was wide and Steve started to feel.. uhh.. He was still a bit shy about the sleeping arrangement. He was very shy about the conversation he had with Tony about them all being shared. 

Steve went back and forth in his mind about it. He told them both that he wanted them both. Well, now he had them both, and Steve was shy as fuck about it. He looked at Tony and then Steve looked back into the bedroom. 

“You and Whitney share this room?” 

“YUP. Now, you’re going to join us.” Tony grinned from ear to ear. He was trying to see how red Steve was gunna get. His modest behavior started to show. Steve gasped a bit and he tried to seem 

unaffected. That meant that he, that they. The three of them were... The soldier didn’t intend to head back to Brooklyn that evening so that meant they would all sleep, together? In the same bed? 

Steve heard a noise over in one of the other rooms. He assumed it was Whitney and he looked in that direction. He hadn’t seen her at that point and Steve’s nerves began to sizzle around beneath his skin. He felt really nervous. He did want both. He wanted both so badly but how does one accomplish that?? Reality had hit him in a way that made him feel inexperienced and vulnerable all over again. He glanced over at the bed and his face was pulled into a curious yet awkward smile. 

He’d be sharing the same house and the same bed with Tony and Whitney. That thought really made the soldier’s body heat up. Those two were very sexual. Tony was like a little rabbit and he wanted Steve every hour of the day. Whitney seemed to share the same traits. It was obvious that they were similar. It also seemed like they made quite... a team. He started to wonder what they would do to him? Oh dear god. 

Steve became more than flustered and he wondered what the hell he got himself into. Steve adjusted his shirt and he looked back at Tony. His heart really started to race. Tony just held a smile and he continued to stare at Steve. Steve was deep in thought and it amused the fuck out of the brunette. Tony intended to tease him about the threesome thing until he took his last breath. 

“You ok Steve? You seem like you have something on your mind.” 

Tony stepped closer to him and Steve took a small step back. Easy tiger, stay back. Something on his mind? Steve’s eyes darted around and Tony HELD THAT GRIN. 

“No. No. Not at all. I was, just looking at the..” He pointed over into the space in front of him. Tony arched his eyebrow and he looked at whatever Steve pointed at. 

“The room. It’s really big. Did you combine two together?” 

“Yes, Yankee. Two giant rooms have been put together. We do have a guest bedroom beside the nursery, but that is for guests.” Not for Steve. Tony thought about some things. He brought his bottom lip into his mouth and he started to chew. Steve’s nerves started to pick up again. Tony gripped his shirt and it made Steve look down at his hands. 

Tony hoped that Steve thought about something. Tony thought about it allll the time after it was brought to his attention. He smiled and released his shirt. 

“Ok. Time to meet your daughter. Ready?” Tony decided to drop his tease and change the subject to relax Steve. It was going to be an interesting evening, Tony knew that for a fact. He pulled Steve over across the house. The guest bedroom and the nursery were on the opposite side. He brought the blonde to the door and they both looked at Whitney inside. She faced the two and that adorable little girl crawled her way up and she stood in the crib. 

That baby made the loudest noise. She was so excited to see Tony’s face. She had to get her father’s attention and let him know that she wanted to play. Tony complied and he went over to her. Whitney just smiled at Steve. He smiled back at her and then he headed into the room. Aw. He stared at the little baby and Steve got a bit overwhelmed. She was so cute and Steve wanted to hold her. 

She looked like a Stark. She had those eyes. The dominant features were definitely Tony’s. That complicated things a small bit didn’t it? Steve didn’t care. He said hello to her and Sarah turned her focus to Steve. 

Tony. Was. Shocked. His daughter wanted to be picked up by Steve right away. Whitney was shocked as well. She figured it had to be Steve’s good soul. Sarah wanted Steve to hold her and that baby bonded with him right away. Steve thought his height would scare her. 

Nope. Sarah hugged on Steve’s neck and she enjoyed being up at a higher level. She got to see more stuff around her and she looked around. Steve held her all morning. He refused to let her go and he only had to hand her over a few times. Tony was glad for that. It made things easier because they intended to have Steve pretend to be her actual father. 

All her paperwork and legal documents stated that Whitney was the mother and Steve was the father. Tony came to the realization that he would have to pretend that she wasn’t his daughter. When he thought about it Tony started to cry. He powered through it of course and he showed Steve more about the house. 

He forgot to show him his lab!! He thought it was way better than his father’s. Whitney kept her distance. She had a birthday party to get ready for and she planned to give Steve her full attention at some point. The thought made her grin. 

Steve’s stuff was somewhat unpacked, his furniture was all moved in, and the people arrived. Sarah had her first birthday cake. Tony wanted to be all dad-like and gush over how cute she was but he refrained. He circled the event and he just acted more like a godparent. Or an uncle? 

He labeled himself an uncle in his mind and Tony kept his distance. Luckily, Sarah had too much going on around her and she didn’t notice her father being distant. Occasionally, his emotions about it caught up with him. Howard noticed his son as he held a sad expression on his face. Tony looked at his father and he forced the sad look away. 

Hmm, Howard wanted to have a word. He pointed at the door that was outside the living room and Tony looked over in that direction. Lab chat time? Tony looked over at Sarah and he closed his eyes. Tony wanted to cry and he tried so hard to stop himself. Ok, he nodded his head and headed to his own lab. He couldn’t watch and he didn’t expect to be so affected. Howard followed. 

Steve helped Sarah open her first present and he saw Howard and Tony leave the room. Clint Barton still tried to wrap his mind around Steve having a child. 

“So, you two had this baby.” 

Clint pointed at Sarah and he addressed the question to Steve and Whitney.  
Steve looked over at Whitney and uhhh Whitney looked over at Steve. They stared at each other for a good second or two and then Steve answered the question. 

“Yes, we did.” Did the archer want to know how? Steve had to laugh a little. That version of Clint Barton was so young. He didn’t know any better. 

“Where did you two even meet?” 

Steve was asked the question and he handed Sarah over to Whitney. It was her turn to give her a present.  
The two of them stared at each other. They never worked out those details. Steve’s heart rate increased as Whitney took the child from his arms. The woman had no problem pitching a story for the group. 

“We met at my father’s restaurant. I saw him there and I thought he was stunning. I couldn’t let him leave and I had to take him away from Tony.” 

Steve looked away and his face felt a little warm. Yeah Whitney, that’s how they met. Steve was amused. He gave Clint a small smile and hoped his questions were over with. The archer was kinda satisfied and he just said one final word about it. 

“Oh.” But, Steve was married? To Tony? They both wore ringsssssssss Clint had a hard time with all of it. He watched that beautiful baby tear through the paper of another present. She just wanted to 

rip the paper. The presents were not important to her. 

Down in Tony’s lab, Howard leaned against one of the work tables. He watched as Tony started to rub his eyes. He made himself all upset and he couldn’t fight the tears any longer. 

“You gonna make it kid?” The father had to ask. His son was upset and he knew that Tony needed to leave the room. 

“I’m not a kid.” Tony gave a response and he kept his face covered. He was twenty and his dad still called him a kiddddd. Howard just smiled. Tony and Whitney made the decision to keep their daughter a secret. Tony was not considered the father and Whitney eliminated her family’s last name. It took Howard a while to understand the reasons. 

Tony had been through so much and he was very attached to his daughter. Howard felt responsible for so many things that happened to his son so he understood how the connection between them would get Sarah hurt. 

Howard was prepared to keep his granddaughter safe no matter what. The plan made sense in his mind and Steve was a very good way to hide her. He knew that Tony would need time to adjust and it was ok for him to be upset. They had one link in the chain to fix and it was one of the reasons why Howard wanted to talk. 

“Luchino called my office today Tony. He was there at that restaurant too you know. He says that he wants to bury the hatchet with you and see his granddaughter.” He knew what Tony’s response was going to be. Howard had to give that information to his son regardless. Tony wiped a few tears off his face and he thought about Luchino Nefaria. 

“What do you want to do about him, Tony? We need a plan because he will try some shit.” Count fucking Dracula continued to bug and Tony held a glare. Tony wanted to handle it himself and he’d never bury the hatchet. 

“Tell him to meet me in my office. I’ll be there tomorrow and I’ll be happy to speak to him.” He planned to put him in his place. That man was NEVER going to see Sarah. Tony couldn’t wait to tell him that to his face. Tony crossed his arms and Howard looked around the lab. 

“He’s not a pushover Tony. That is his granddaughter so you will have a fight on your hands. That fight will exist even if her last name is Rogers.” Howard had to give his son a heads up. Italians took family very seriously. Whitney made the decision to take her daughter out of the Nefaria picture, BUT that doesn’t make them go away. 

Tony just rolled his eyes. Howard sighed and he decided to address a few more things. 

“Your older self contacted me. He has something for you and he says that you gave it to him to look at a while ago.”

Howard brought his shoulders up a little and Tony thought about his older self. He had him look at the armor he created that had the Mandarin’s rings fused within it. Tony thought about the armor and he wanted to talk to the older Tony about it. 

“He has really been on my mind lately. Is he doing ok?” 

Tony needed to know. His stomach twisted up a little as he thought about him. Howard received an update and he didn’t want to discuss it. The father had too many things on his mind and he wanted to get back to the birthday. 

“He’s doing fine Tony. It’s in my lab and you can get it whenever you want it. I’m going to be in New York most of the month but, it will be open for you.” 

Howard looked at the stairs that led out of Tony’s lab. It had a similar set up to his lab back at home. That made Howard happy. Oh, wait. He turned back to his son because he needed to get something very specific off his chest before they parted ways. 

“So, the three of you are living here now? Steve told me that he moved in. This is your house Anthony and what you do with it is your business.” 

Howard took a few steps toward his son. Tony kept his arms crossed and he looked over at his father. Yeah? He could detect a lecture in his future. 

“I don’t understand what’s going on in this house and I don’t wanna know. But you better remember that you have a little girl under this roof. This better not turn into some pleasure harem. I’ll kick your ass from here to Tuesday. You get me?” 

Howard gave Tony a stern look. HAH Tony laughed. That really made him laugh and it dried all his tears. 

“OK DAD. Because Steve is totally going to live in some harem house.” Tony laughed again and he scratched his eyebrow. 

“Steve is full of surprises. From here to Tuesday Tony so you better watch it.” Howard warned his son and he started to head back upstairs. His granddaughter opened her presents and Howard didn’t want to miss anything else. Things were going to change after that birthday. 

Tony stayed behind and he thought about what his father said. Ay Ay Ay the bedroom was all the way on the opposite side of the house. It wasn’t near the nursery and it wasn’t a ...harem house. Tony blushed a little bit. Steve was the one that created all the change. He said that he wanted both. His father was right, Steve was full of surprises. 

Tony bit his lip and he forced his way up the stairs. He left his lab and he headed back into the living room. He took another look at his daughter and he felt overwhelmed again. Ughhh he forced himself to snap out of it. He sat down by his mother. His daughter looked so happy. Everyone was so kind and so friendly with her and she was showered with all kinds of love. 

Tony never wanted to see his daughter get hurt. He only wanted to hear her laugh and only cry about silly things. Tony tried to quickly wipe away another tear. Shit. He really needed to stay out of the room. He wiped his face again and he looked over at the balcony. That was a good place to hide. When his focus shifted to the balcony, he saw someone that stared right at him. Tony held his breath because that person obviously saw a few tears slip down his face. 

Bucky Barnes stared right at Tony. The Winter Soldier was not fooled. He knew that was not Steve’s daughter. At first, he thought, why? Why was Steve pretending to be the father? It confused him. It all started to make sense when he looked at Tony. He understood and he planned to protect the girl as well. She had a very strong protective bubble over her that she hopefully would never know about. 

Tony left the room and he headed out to the balcony. He wiped his face and kept his distance. Tony was so attached and he didn’t know how he was going to do what he had to do for his little squish machine. 

Jarvis left first. Maria and Howard said their goodbyes. Rosalba and the others left after a while and all that remained were the three amigos. They were saying their goodbyes to Steve and Whitney. Tony avoided everyone and he just stared off at the ocean. He was in an odd mood and he just wanted to be alone. Bucky, Natasha, and Clint said their goodbyes, and they mentioned heading to Santa Monica pier. 

When everyone was gone, Tony returned to civilization and he helped clean up. Steve noticed his odd behavior hours ago and he wanted to say something. The blonde looked at the brunette as he put the rest of the birthday cake mess in a trash bag. Tony fixed the chairs and he glanced at him a few times. 

“Bucky wonder knows. I can just tell that he didn’t buy it.” Tony admitted and Steve nodded his head. 

“Natasha didn’t buy it either.” 

“Pepper didn’t look convinced.” 

“Clint and Rhodey fell for it. Does that help?” Steve smiled even though the situation wasn’t that humorous. Tony thought it over. Everyone that attended the birthday was determined safe in his mind. That would be Sarah’s little cradle of love all her life so, if they figured it out then Tony was ok with it. 

“Bucky can talk about it with the other two and I’ll talk to Pepper tomorrow. This has to work Steve..” Tony looked over in the direction of the nursery. He heard Whitney talking to Sarah because it was time for her to take a bath and wash off all that birthday cake. 

“I know. Tony don’t worry.” Steve set the bag of trash down and he decided to walk over toward Tony. He took his time because he started to feel a little nervous. Steve approached him and he gave Tony a kiss on the cheek. Tony slowly turned his head and his eyes traveled up. They went up and up and they met Steve’s glance. Steve gently touched Tony’s arms and he turned him a little bit. 

He thought that a kiss would calm Tony’s nerves. He reeled him in a little closer and they shared a very slow embrace. Saaaa he felt Steve’s lips against his and Tony’s mind started to slip back to the comment from his damn dad. 

Pleasure harem. Tony laughed a little bit and the kiss started to get a little deeper. ACK?! they both had things on their minds so the two broke out of that kiss and started to clean up again. That little girl made a mess of that birthday cake when she got back to it and she was covered in it. 

They both tried to keep their minds out of the gutter and just focus on cleaning up the house. 

* * *

CHAPTER END 

Hello again people! For those that can't get enough, I have carved out a new chapter for you. I've got 60% of the chapter's story mapped out in my brain and once I figure it all out it shouldn't take too long for this story arc to take shape.  
Thanks for reading. Comment if you'd like, I always enjoy feedback and a discussion on what you read. 


	68. Suicide Blonde

Chapter 68: Legato Chapters: Suicide Blonde 

* * *

Steve had unpacked everything except the items that belonged in the bedroom. He answered a few questions that Tony had for him as he unpacked. 

“He seemed ok when I spoke to him. But, I think he was in space?” 

He told Tony that he spoke to his older self. Tony held the transmitter in his hand and he thought about establishing a connection. Steve told him that the two spoke before the Stark Expo and they were in the middle of a conversation about this and that. 

They both sat on the bed and Steve organized his stuff in his own dresser drawers. They had more than enough room for the three of them. The idea of it all still made Steve feel nervous. The subject they discussed began to change when Whitney entered the room. She put Sarah to sleep and she just walked into the bedroom. 

She didn’t say one word and she headed over to her vanity. Steve started to feel prettyyyyyy nervous. His eyes darted from one person to the other and he had to bring up a different subject. Steve wanted to know what they did around the house. He was about to ask them. At that point, it felt like he held onto a stupid question. Stupid questions DO EXIST after all. Steve’s nerves made the question leave his mouth. 

“So what do you two do when Sarah is asleep?” He thought Tony had a similar set up as he established in Brooklyn. Friends came over and they watched basketball games or.. 

“Do you guys have friends that come over? Or uh, do you play cards?” 

Steve liked to play cards. Tony DIED because he wanted to laugh so hard. He looked over at Whitney bahahaaaa. Whitney glanced at the bed, she saw the two from the mirror and she held one thought. NO. Tony did not play cards. Whitney did not play cards. Steve was still SO INNOCENT. Tony loved it and he never wanted him to change. Tony and Whitney did not respond. 

“What about those video game things? Those are popular.” 

Tony just grinned. Nope. No movies, no video games, and definitely no cards. If Steve wanted his friends over and all that jazz Tony was good with it. But, Tony and Whitney had better shit to do. Tony had things to create and Whitney focused on nothing but Sarah. Or she prepared food for the three of them. That took time and effort. All that other stuff was just ... filler? It was a time suck that Steve failed to realize. 

“You do remember living with me, right Yankee?” 

Did he have amnesia? Tony gave him a confused look. Steve’s face heated up and he thought about that part of his life in Brooklyn. He knew that Tony did basically three things. He worked on his tech, talked all day or night, and when he didn’t do those two things then that meant the two of them were either eating or.... they were.... 

.... ........ 

“I remember Tony.” Steve focused on his clothing. He put some more items in the drawer and he closed it.  
He was almost done but he was a bit distracted with his thoughts and it felt like he was again split between two different wants. 

“SOooooooooo you know that we don’t play cards.” 

Tony had to laugh. He tried to imagine Whitney playing cards. That was hard to imagine because she had zero patience for anything like that. They both were very physical. The proper word for them was prolific. Steve was very prolific as well but his behavior was more inward. 

He liked to think and do things in the opposite way. He was an artist before he was anything else. At least, that’s how he thought of himself at that point and he was on a very extended vacation. Tony wasn’t aware of it, but little by little he helped Steve become a different person. 

He helped him fit into that skin because he still felt very small inside it. 

“You’ve probably beaten your old record then? You said it was at least a hundred thousand?” 

Steve had to ask and he looked down at the bed. He was curious. Tony’s head turned to the side. Whaaaaaattt? He smiled and he tried to figure out where Steve was headed with that. Steve seemed a little jealous? His Yankee still had that damn jealous streak Hahhhh Tony glanced in Whitney’s direction. She could not be bothered over there. She listened but she held her tongue. 

“Possibly. Who’s fault is that?? We’ve lived together for a while now because of YOU. Do the math on you and me. What is our record, Steve?” 

They lived together longer and Tony practically gave it to him every damn day. Every damn second if he wanted it. Steve was rosy. He could not calculate that number. It was too big of a number and the thought of it made him boil on the bed. Tony couldn’t calculate it either and he never kept track. 

“We mainly talk to each other Steve, when Sarah is asleep. We don’t mess around a hundred thousand times.” Come on Steve. He knew that. Tony figured that he was just nervous and so he asked really random questions. Tony could tell, that body said it all. 

He didn’t want Steve to be nervous for any reason. Tony was just trying to figure out what exactly Steve wanted. He was the one that created the whole situation and Tony was doing what he could. He saw that Steve struggled with his thoughts. Tony just let him think. 

Whitney removed her earrings and she turned up the volume on the baby monitor. She glanced over at the two lovebirds and she studied the two. How could someone with that body and that appearance be so insecure? She really didn’t know anything about Steve Rogers. She was unable to do any homework on him because she gave all her attention to Tony and Sarah. 

She could tell that he was a good-natured person. He seemed like the best person that she had come across in a long time. He had an old soul. She also noticed something else about him but she couldn’t quite describe it. The man was a cross between a summer picnic and a cloudy day. Whitney thought about a picnic as she looked at him. 

He also had an innocence to him that he tried very hard to hide. The conversation about what they did when Sarah was asleep had him all flustered. Whitney was intrigued by it and she headed into the bathroom to take her own bath. She wanted to relax and she felt like they needed to be alone. 

She started to put her hair up and she left the bedroom. The woman had stealth to her that matched the Black Widow. Steve barely heard her leave. He did hear her clothes come off in the bathroom and he started to clear his throat. He focused on Tony and thought about what he said. 

“Also Yankee, the absolute last thing I wanna do when you’re around me is play cards.” 

Tony spoke softly and they were a little closer than before. Steve had a small smile on his face. He was glad to be in the same bedroom with Tony again. He liked to talk to him and he felt like they were back at home. Tony’s words really affected him and he leaned toward him a bit. He didn’t want to play cards with Tony in that house. It was just a dumb question. 

Tony stared at those lips. He wanted to pounce but he wasn’t sure where Steve was at. He had to get him talking because the soldier was all up in his head. 

“I just, wondered about it. I’m not really sure..” 

Uhh, Steve didn’t know what to say at all. He said what he did and he looked at Tony’s lips. They were even closer and Steve glanced at his task that was almost complete. The brunette saw Steve look over at his damn clothes. Distractions, who needed um? 

Tony was about to tell him that he could sleep in the guest room if he wanted. Tony would sleep in there with him, he knew Whitney wouldn’t have a problem with that. He did not want Steve to feel uncomfortable and he really just teased him earlier. 

He went to speak but he felt Steve’s warm hand on his neck. Steve pulled him in and their foreheads touched. Tony closed his eyes and he felt those gentle lips. Tony had to bite on them a little. He bit at the lips and engaged in the kiss with full force. 

Tony made his body pulse in a different way. He sent his body into that frenzy and Steve started to feel very warm. He needed some air so he backed out of the kiss for a moment. Tony opened his eyes and he gave Steve a small smile. It felt like he almost had the green light. Tony was ready to accelerate but he held off because Steve was still very nervous. They kissed again and they both took their time with it. 

Whitney had the bathwater all good to go and she stepped into her luxurious bath. She heard those two in the next room and she smiled. They were really into each other and she felt bad that she had come between them. Well, in some ways she felt bad, but at the same time, it felt like she helped? 

Whatever. It sounded like their interaction was headed in a certain direction. The woman had an evening routine that she stuck to and it wasn’t going to be interrupted because of those two men. Whitney closed her eyes and she thought about a few things. So much was about to change and she had to prepare herself in her own way. 

Whitney thought about her original plan. She intended to run away and hide Sarah. Tony’s idea was better and she felt like Sarah was safer than she could ever be. Those two in the next room made her think about a summer picnic that occurred many moons ago. It also made her sigh in the bathtub. 

Meh. The woman formed a decision in her mind because she did what she wanted, and she planned to join them in a bit. 

Tony got rid of that transmitter and he moved closer to Steve. He wanted to do something to him so he asked the blonde a question quietly. Steve’s eyes opened pretty wide and he looked at Tony for a few seconds. Steve thought about it and he nodded his head yes a few times. 

Tony gripped that shirt. He pulled the blonde toward him and slowly kissed him. They really didn’t need to discuss anything further and for the first time in a long while, they didn’t have to rush. Tony 

got his green light. Steve felt those lips and he started to take in a bit more air as he inhaled. The brunette made Steve relax against the bed. He moved a pillow beneath his head and Tony got to work. 

Back in that bathroom, Whitney took her time in the bath because she was lost in thought. If you have A+B well, what about C+D? She had to do what she wanted and she decided to bring it up with Steve and Tony at some point. Obviously, now was not the time because the two of them were already in the middle of a very heated discussion in there. They started without her. She could hear soft moans and heavy breathing out of both of them. Whitney grinned and she started to drain the water. 

It started to get a little louder. Tony was obviously doing something to Steve that he enjoyed. Whitney grabbed her towel and she began to dry herself off. She put on her very sheer robe and she put some lotion on her arms and face. Whitney folded her towel and set it on the bathroom counter and she headed into the bedroom. 

Clothing was stripped and the action had begun. She didn’t mind it because she knew that they needed to be together.  
She wanted them to be together and Whitney observed Steve’s behavior. They supposedly had a child together so it was time for her to begin her homework on the man. Tony had his arms against the sides of Steve’s hips. 

Tony was the one dominating the blonde and Whitney didn’t expect to see it. Tony was very fast and he really pleasured that quiet soldier. Whitney gasped when she saw what Steve did. It seemed like the man didn’t want to moan. He covered his face with his hands. 

Tony wasn’t in a position to make him stop. He was focused on Steve’s lower half. The brunette thrust his hips toward the honey blonde and he also stroked him. Tony was an expert at multi-tasking. Whitney turned her head again and she wondered if Steve was afraid of pleasure? 

The way he covered his face, it was so innocent. The woman decided to head over to the bed. The two of them were very much engaged with each other and she decided to put a wedge between them again. She’d only put in a gentle wedge just for fun. She sat beside Steve and she grabbed his wrists. 

Whitney forced his hands away from his face and she held his arms against the bed.  
Steve gasped out a breath and he looked up at her. Tony looked at Whitney and he held a grin. He wasn’t sure how Steve was going to react. Steve just breathed in a few deep breaths and he stared up at Whitney. He tried to swallow because now Steve had the two of them to deal with. 

His body got even hotter. He didn’t think it could get any hotter but it did. Tony just continued to fuck him. Steve closed his eyes because Tony’s speed increased and it was intense for the blonde. He didn’t bottom that often. When they had more time on their hands, Tony liked to be the one that dominated. Steve enjoyed it and he thought about it often. 

He felt a surge of nerves travel through him. 

Steve tried not to give into them and he attempted to grab for his face. Tony had to grip a shirt and he twisted it when he was nervous. Well, Steve liked to suppress his moans and hide with his hands. Whitney didn’t allow it and she held those hands down. 

Whitney studied his body. It was very unique. She watched his skin and she started to think that his body had two separate pulses. The blood in his veins and something else. She touched his skin and Steve gasped again. She wondered if it was a sensation that he had complete control of? 

“Can I kiss you, Steve?” 

She quietly asked him as she turned his head to the side. She concluded that he was shy. He had some sort of internal struggle and at that point, she didn’t have the details. Whitney was from Italy and she wasn’t really part of the whole America bandwagon. She knew of Captain America but.. not enough. 

She knew that Steve also wanted to establish some sort of emotional connection between them. He told her one of his “rules” at the Stark Expo and she paid attention to his words. 

They were not to see each other as possessions. Whitney listened and she decided to ask him for a kiss. Steve looked over at Tony and then he looked back at Whitney. He stared at the beautiful woman and her beautiful robe. He thought about what she asked. 

A kiss could lead to so many things. He knew what was going to happen when he moved in but, Steve still felt unprepared.  
He looked at her lips. Steve nodded his head yes a few times and the woman overwhelmed him with her kiss. There was more than just a kiss for him to take in. 

Whitney had a scent that did something to his senses, that very sheer robe made his mind spin a little, and she also had a demeanor that Steve was very intrigued with. She held those arms and she kissed the man. As they kissed, Tony eased his way out of Steve and he started to prepare himself to change it up. He straddled Steve and he started to kiss his chest. 

“I’ll show you how he really likes it Whit.” Tony gave a small laugh. Steve exhaled and he moved a little beneath them. He tried to suppress how all of it made him feel. Tony was going to SHOW her? Show her what? Say what?? Steve became bashful and he almost said something. 

He couldn’t because as soon as Whitney pulled away from his lips to watch, Tony moved upward and he gave Steve a kiss. HAH Steve’s face was so rosy. It amused Tony. He traveled back to Steve’s waist and he hunted down the lubricant. He used it earlier to get Steve ready. Steve’s nerves took over for a moment and he tried to sit up. NOPE. Whitney held him back and she smiled about it. 

She pinned that honey blonde down. Steve could overpower her but he decided not to. Because .. he.. wanted ...it. He gave an uncomfortable laugh and he looked up at Tony. 

“Show her what? Tonyyy what are you gunna do?” Steve needed to know and he wanted to prepare himself. 

“I’m gunna do what you always want me to do. And THEN, she is going to do it to ya while I go back to doing what I wanna do. Sooooo, get ready.” Steve let out an embarrassed and almost exhaustive sigh because Tony did so many things to him that he always wanted him to do. His face was turned and Steve struggled to breathe at a normal pace. 

He felt Whitney’s lips against his again and he closed his eyes. Steve tried to relax but his big stupid heart was going a hundred million miles an hour, and his body was freaking out. 

He felt Tony. Tony eased himself over Steve and the soldier almost lost it. He moved beneath both of them again and he tried to cover that face. They both laughed at that point because Steve couldn’t RELAX. Tony no longer paid attention to it. He gave it to Steve exactly how he wanted it. He rode him hard and Steve couldn’t hide his moans any longer. 

Whitney started to blush because Tony really knew his way around Steve’s body. She was still fascinated with the way Steve’s body reacted to sexual pleasure. Something was beneath his skin and she wanted him to describe the way it felt. 

The man almost shuddered. Tony was very quick with his motions and she got the hint. She wanted her turn so she pushed him. 

“I get it. Move.” 

Whitney laughed and Tony started to laugh as well. Steve just pried his eyes open and he looked up. Shift change? WAIIIITTTTT What was happening?! Steve tried to focus. Tony laughed again and he gave Steve a hug. Tony had to hug him and he kissed his very warm neck. 

He loved his bashful Yankee. Tony closed his eyes and he just remained there for another moment. Steve inhaled and he tried to establish eye contact with Tony. Before he could process the brunette was gone. His warmth left his body and Steve exhaled a few times as Whitney took his place. She left her robe on and only opened it up. Steve stared at it and started to touch her. She kissed that honey blonde skin and she took over Tony’s actions. 

Steve’s hands were free. Whitney’s actions really kicked in and he was finally able to latch those hands to his face and he did exactly that. The two of them got to do what they wanted and Steve needed to relieve that need. 

Tony relocated to his first position. He wanted to fuck Steve so he pulled the soldiers' legs a little toward him. That caused Whitney to move forward a bit and she smiled at Steve. He was so handsome. Whitney decided to take it a little slower and she asked him a question. 

“Have you ever stopped fighting your body? Do you ever give in?” 

She touched his stomach and Steve kept his eyes closed. He kept those hands glued to his face because they both were doing very nice things to his body and he liked it very much. He was.. things were happening to him in two different ways. It was too much and he could barely contain how it felt. 

Steve was very overwhelmed with all of it and he thought about the question. Tony continued his actions from before and Steve became distracted with that. It felt so friggen good Steve almost started to curse. He breathed against his hands and thought about what Whitney said. 

“Yes. I have, a few times. With..” he pointed at Tony. 

“You let your body do what it wanted? I bet that was intense.” 

Tony gently bit on Whitney’s shoulder. Uhh yeah, you think so?? Tony remembered a few times when Steve just let go. He didn’t try to control shit and his body did whatever it wanted. The last time it happened was in that dressing room. Hiuuugaasw&:9:!$/8 Tony almost exploded when his mind recalled the epic event. 

“You should let it do what it wants right now. Just relax and let go.” 

Whitney wanted to know what it felt like. A very powerful man was beneath her. She saw the way he fought at the Stark home. Oh, she hoped he would give in. Whitney felt Steve raise his hips and she watched him process everything that was going on with his body. She wanted to see his face. The woman got a bit angry. She pried those hands away and she looked down at him. 

Steve’s breathing steadied. He adjusted to Tony and he looked up at Whitney. She pried his hands away from his face and Steve forced them out of her grip. He grabbed the woman’s hips and he made her move at a faster pace. She gasped and it was her turn to look a little bashful. 

“I don’t think you can handle it,” Steve admitted and he glanced at Tony for a moment. He suppressed it for a reason. He fought with his body for a reason. Steve closed his eyes and he rest his head back on the pillow. Whitney felt challenged. She laughed at the man below her and she kept herself at the pace he set. 

“I can show you, but only when I have Tony face first against this bed.” 

Steve laughed at his own comment and he covered one side of his face. That was only an experience for that husband person over there. Whitney could watch. Those two were absolutely crazy, but he enjoyed everything they did to him. Tony’s face caught on fire because of Steve’s comment and Whitney glared back at Tony. 

She wondered why Tony got to have all the fun. 

~~~~~-~~~~~

Soooooooo, the morning after all that Steve Rogers brushed his teeth. He stood in the middle of the giant bathroom and he stared at the sink. He thought about everyone’s behavior the evening before and he thought about how crazy it got. 

Steve was in a pleasured daze and he kinda wanted to know how the others were. It was early-ish? Sarah woke them all up in the morning and Tony insisted that he could no longer hold her at a certain hour. He told Steve that he had to hold her when she wanted Tony the most. 

Steve felt bad about it, he didn’t want the connection between Tony and his daughter to change. Tony was very determined to keep her safe so it had to be done. Tony tried to hide his emotions about it. Steve thought that he was starting to act like his older self. His older self was a pro at that sort of behavior. Or, so he was told by the older Steve. Sarah cried for Tony and the blonde held that baby girl until she fell back to sleep. 

The three of them slept a few more hours and one by one they all met at the bathroom sink. Steve started to rinse his toothbrush and he looked to his right. 

Tony was there, half-dressed and half awake. He brushed his teeth as well and he looked zoned out. The word cute kept popping up in Steve’s mind as he looked at Tony. 

Steve wanted to hug him and tell him that he was cute. But he didn’t. Steve chewed on his bottom lip and he looked to his left. Whitney was there as well and she was dressed for her day. She applied her makeup. Whitney actually looked unfazed and very pretty. Steve cleared his throat a little and he started to smile because? 

Who was going to say... what? Steve’s eyebrows pulled together and he wiped some toothpaste off his mouth. 

“I had the strangest dream last night..” Tony spoke to the two and his voice was kinda low. Steve found what he said to be pretty funny. He laughed a little and he set his toothbrush down. 

“Oh yeah? What was it.” Steve was curious and glad that someone said something. Tony snapped out of his daze a little bit and he blinked several times. 

“I have a few meetings today. I’ll be back a little later. Wellllll actually I was gunna swing by my dad’s casa first and then get to those meetings. I think I have three? Three rings a bell. Pepper is paid to remember so... Whenever I feel like going to the meetings uhh I’ll be there.” Tony was a talker and he still wasn’t used to running a company. He laughed and he turned toward Steve. Dream what? Steve and Whitney didn’t get to know what the dream was. 

Tony had too much on his mind. He gave that blonde a kiss and then he stuck his tongue out at Whitney. 

“Bye lovers.” 

He laughed a really loud laugh and he headed to his lab. Oh wait. He needed to change his clothing first. Oh, wait. He needed to shower. Oh, wait. He needed to eat. Ughhh too many things. And his dad had some crap rule about him having to look all tailored and shit at work. Fuck that noise. Tony scurried off and he grabbed some clothes. Steve turned in Whitney’s direction. Tony was so ..weird. 

“You and I are going shopping. We don’t have enough food in the house to feed you and I think some public appearances will really sell the fairytale we are trying to pitch?” Whitney smiled at Steve and he gave a gentle nod. That made sense. 

So? Last night was not a topic to discuss? Steve was a bit confused on that because he really wanted to talk about it. Whitney left him in the bathroom all on his lonesome. She went to get Sarah ready for her day and Steve grabbed a towel. 

* * *

CHAPTER: END  
Thanks for reading! more to come. 


	69. Hard to Handle

Chapter 69: Legato Chapters: Hard to Handle 

* * *

Tony made a pitstop at his parent's house before he went to work. He left in his suit and he landed in his father’s lab. His older self had a present for him? The speed of Tony’s heart started to pump at a faster rate as his eyes locked onto the gold armor he created. His older self did what to it exactly? Did he alter it? Didddd he use it? Tony had no answers and he tried to contact him. 

Big Tony was unavailable, leave a message at the beep. Yadda yadda. Tony was a little bitter. He wasn’t fuckin unavailable for his father and he wasn’t fuckin available for Steve. But as the great Frank Sinatra once sang, That’s Life. Tony had a gentle snarl on his face as he thought about it. 

TCH WHUTEVER. He stared at the armor and he studied the gloves. The gold had to go.. he only went overboard with the gold because the Mandarin seemed obsessed with it. Tony stepped toward the armor and he brought his hands up to the table. 

His hands started to itch. His palms bugged and Tony started to rub his hands together. He wanted to put the armor on and see what had been changed. Tony’s attention zoned into the armor. He became very fixated and he almost put his hand in the armor. 

“Are you DEAF?!” A loud voice filled his ears and Tony almost hit the floor. Whaaaatttt?!!! He glared and snapped his focus on the source of the voice. 

Mommy? Tony saw his mother and he smiled at her. 

“You set off an alarm Tony. Hello.” Maria waved and Tony hugged his mother. Whoa, he did not hear her at all. His focus was really pulled into that armor. He gave her another smile and he pried his focus away from it. 

“I had a dream about this armor last night.” It called to him in his sleep. 

“How is Sarah?” Maria didn’t care about the armor. Tony was distracted with it and she was more interested in an update on her granddaughter. Tony frowned and he turned away from his mother. 

“Ask Steve.” 

Tony hadn’t looked at his daughter once since her birthday. He couldn’t do it and when he thought about it, he started to hate himself. 

“I will not be asking Steve. I am talking to you Anthony. How is she?” Maria did not like the situation at all. Tony just rubbed his eyebrow and he walked up to the armor. He needed to get it into his lab. He didn’t hear his mother anymore and she said something else to him. 

“Tony, look at me.” 

No way. Tony looked in the opposite direction and he touched the suit. When he touched it, he felt something and he looked down at his hand. His gut told him to wait and talk to his older self. 

Which would happen ...when? When pigs flew way way up in the sky sky? Tony laughed at his own joke and Maria started to get pissed off. She was about to slap him. 

“Gotta go mom. Work, meetings, and all that jazz. I’ll get back to you on that.” He pried his focus back to his mother and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Maria just crossed her arms and sighed. Tony noticed something about the armor. 

Before it had to be assembled manually and the Mandarin’s men failed epically at putting it together. Now, Tony noticed two wristband like things beside it on the table. He put his suit in his pocket and he grabbed the wristbands. He put them on. Tony pressed what looked like a button and the suit reacted. 

It shifted and they began to latch onto his body. Maria shrieked and she clutched her own shirt. It startled her and Tony. Tony screamed a little as well. Piece by piece the armor assembled over him. The visuals came into play and Tony blinked beneath the shell. It was no longer the size of the Mandarin. It was thinned out and brought down to Tony’s dimensions. 

Well, the older Tony wasn’t much bigger so... baby Tony had about an inch more room inside. He inhaled and clutched his hands into fists. Tony’s mind filled with what he heard in his dream. He glanced down and he tried to understand all the whispers. It felt like souls or ghosts. 

Spooky shit. 

“See you later mom. Love you.” 

Tony took off. He burst out of that lab and he headed straight to his work. Maria had no time to react. She looked up at her son as he vanished way off in the distance. Maria was a bit irritated but she held her tongue. Tony arrived in his lab and he stared at the hands of the suit. 

The suit was not equipped with an AI and Tony wondered why that was. He only heard the voices. He heard another voice but he stood tall in the suit and he continued to stare at his armored hands. 

“I said your 1:00 is here pretty early. He says he needs to get this over and done with as soon as possible. I don’t really know if that is supposed to be an insult or..” 

Pepper Potts spoke to Tony. He heard her and he examined her very formal dark purple skirt suit thing. He always wanted to tell her that they hooked up in another dimension but... he had way too much on his plate in the current dimension that he was in. 

He unlatched the helmet. Whoa. It reacted to his thoughts. Tony liked that development and he wondered if his older self installed it? How would that be possible? Tony thought it over and he smiled at Pepper. She tried not to smile back at him. Tony could tell. 

Happy Hogan walked up to the armor. He greeted his boss and Tony smiled. He thought about the rest of the armor being removed. It detached itself from his body and it concealed itself INSIDE the bands on his wrists. Pepper was shocked and she kinda screamed. Happy thought it was awesome and Tony was impressed with himself. His older self was really something. Tony looked at the gold bands on his wrists. 

“The 1:00 doesn’t want to wait? Well, tell him I’m in a meeting. He’ll have to wait.” That was probably Luchino and Tony wasn’t in the mood yet. Pepper just nodded her head and they both started to follow Tony. 

“How many meeting things do I have today Pep?” 

Was it ok to call her that? It seemed a bit.. flirtatious? Tony just shook his head. Whatever.  
Three rang a bell. He hoped for three. 

“Tony you’ve been postponing meeting after meeting, so you actually have thirteen scheduled. Now I know that sounds impossible but, if you would just stay at your desk then it could all be done today.” 

Pepper tried her hardest. Tony stopped mid-step and he turned in her direction. 

Thirteen? EW. He started to walk again and she followed. 

“No can do Pep. Tell them all I’m in a meeting.” Tony almost laughed. Ok, he grinned. Meetings sucked. Pepper gave out the most exhausted and dragged out sigh that Tony had ever heard. She wanted to die. Tony heard it and he stopped again. He stared at her. The young woman stopped and she looked down at her..papers. 

Tony stared at her and she started to warm up a bit. Pepper would never admit it but, she had developed a bit of a crush. She remained professional and just gave him a professional smile. Tony held onto a thought and he glanced to his left. Happy gave him a look because he acted like a brat. 

“Ok, you win. Get these people off my back. Send them in one by one and they each get like.. two minutes.” 

“Ten, minutes. They need at least ten.” Pepper would not go less than ten. No way. No how. 

“That is a hundred and thirty minutes of my life we could spend doing other stuff.” What a waste. Tony’s eyes rolled and he headed toward his cool office. Pepper followed and she stopped at her own desk. 

“I’ll let them know you’re ready.” She called the lobby and told them to send up the first person. Tony entered his office and Pepper took a deep breath. Tony was a hard one to handle. She wasn’t sure he even noticed. Oh, wait. Tony stopped at the door because he wasn’t quite done. He looked at Pepper. 

“Send the 1:00 in, last. Thank youuuu.” 

Hah. He walked into his office and he sat down at his spiffy desk. Happy stationed himself at the door and he smiled at Pepper. Ughhh Pepper called the lobby and had them send in the SECOND PERSON. She groaned a bit and sat down in her seat. 

It took several minutes and Tony swung around in his chair a few times, but the first person arrived and Tony's jaw dropped down to the desk. It was not a person he expected to see. Bucky fucking Barnes walked into his office and Tony was not prepared for it. Tony became nervous immediately and he grabbed a pen? 

“Hi Tony. This is only going to take a minute. I wanted to talk to you before I head back home.” 

“So, you booked an appointment? You didn’t..” uhh Tony scratched the back of his head. Tony gave up the pen thing and he gave Bucky an awkward smile. Bucky stepped further into the space and he stood beside the desk. 

“I just wanted to tell you something about Steve. I don’t think you were filled in and I think you should know something. You know, since you two are living together again.” 

Oh boy. Tony cleared his throat and he cleared his brain. His thoughts were extra distracted and he wondered if it was because of the armor on his wrists. 

He just fixed his focus on Bucky and he stared at him. Ok, Winter Soldier, hit me with it. 

“Xavier figured it out. Traits within Steve were amplified when he was given the serum. His goodness was increased, humility and just his kind personality were heightened in a sense. But, it also increased that deep sadness within him. I don’t know if depression is a trait but the sadness he has was amplified as well.” 

Tony just listened and he glanced down at the ring Steve gave him. His Yankee tried to end everything. The thought of that made Tony feel sick to his stomach. He blinked several times because his eyes started to betray him. The tried to fill up. Bucky continued. 

“You don’t need to explain anything to me. I know you two are very close and stuff happens. Steve really loves you and I’m glad. But, you did something that triggered a depression in Steve and I want you to understand that. You have the power to pretty much kill him so... whatever happened just, don’t do it again.” 

Bucky didn’t need to know the details. He kept an eye on Steve for months and now Steve was back with Tony. That could be the best thing OR that could be the worst thing. Bucky was not going to monitor his friend any further because Steve seemed to be happy. What the man said actually riled up Tony. He got a bit angry. 

In Tony’s mind, he didn’t DO ANYTHING. He was conned. Yes, he should have told Steve. Yes yes yes they should have had a conversation. But, none of that shit was intentional. Tony wanted to scream that he DID NOT CHEAT ON STEVE. Even his older self gave him shit about it. Tony sighed and decided to be an adult and not scream his head off. Maybeeeee later. 

“Thank you for the info. Steve told me what he asked Hydra to do to him. Other than that, everyone has kept me in the dark. So.. thanks.” 

It was nice to have some insight. His father, Steve, and Charles Xavier all kept Tony in the friggen dark about Steve. Now he knew and Steve’s depression made more sense. Tony scowled about it. He felt a little bitter and Bucky changed the subject. 

“I also told your father that if you guys need me for anything I will be there. I mean that Tony.” 

He headed to the door and he gave Tony another smile. Tony went to smile back but, Bucky was gone. Greaaaaattttt now Tony was in a mood. He sighed and thought about friggen perfect face Steve Rogers. Yeah, he had his little opium fest with Whitney...

Ugh, his brain turned to mush. Tony brought his hands up to his face and he scowled. The second person came into his office. Tony dropped those hands and he looked up at some engineer. 

~~~ 

Steve and Whitney finished their shopping. They got to have a lengthy conversation and they actually got to know each other. Whitney finally had more clues about Steve. He had an old soul because he was from the 1940s. She remembered the display she read about Tony’s Hydro Armor. Now, it all made sense. he was from another world and it was a very unique situation. 

They bought all they needed and brought the food to the house. The two of them started to organize. Steve would not let her buy all that packaged baby food. it was too expensive and he bought a food processor instead. They already had a blender. 

It was simple. You boil water, steam the vegetables until they were nice and soft, and then blend them into baby food. Sarah needed fresh baby food and Steve wanted to take over anything food-related. He told her that he had a certain diet that he needed so he asked if that would be ok. Whitney was glad to see it and of course, she agreed. 

He made her up some food and he also made some food for the two of them. Steve fed Sarah and Whitney ate the food that he prepared for the two of them. She was a bit lost in thought and she just watched Steve and Sarah. That beautiful baby was already a pretty independent little person. She could eat very small amounts of whole foods and she was trying to master the use of the spoon. 

Steve thought she was the cutest thing. She could stand on her own but she hadn’t taken her own steps at that point. 

Before the birthday, Sarah said her first few words. She was quite the chatter box and she began to repeat everything that was said around her. She knew that Whitney was her mother and she referred to her as mama. 

The way she said it, it sounded more like MEAWMA. She did refer to Tony as her dada. When she called for Tony, she called him her dada. That made him finalize his decision to keep his distance. All of it hurt Steve’s heart. 

He could tell she looked for him. When it was time for her to burn off some energy and play, she looked all over the house for Tony. Sarah also began to really show that Stark temper. She didn’t like the word no and she wanted to pull everything down in the house. Everything needed to be brought down to her level so she could examine it. 

Steve was lost in thought as he helped Sarah eat her meal. Whitney had something on her mind and she was finally ready to bring it up. She figured that Steve was the one that was the easiest to talk to. He was more of a romantic and Whitney concluded that he would understand her situation a little better. Tony would just want to know names and details and he’d probably mouth off about it being unsafe. 

“Steve, remember how I wasn’t going to tell Tony about Sarah. I planned to raise her on my own?” Steve ate his own food and he looked at Whitney. She told him that when he assembled the crib for her back in the day. Steve nodded his head. 

“I remember.” 

“Well, there is a little more to it because I actually had a concrete plan in mind. As you know my father intervened and he reached out to Tony. That is because he doesn’t want me to be with the person I actually chose.” 

Her father wanted her to be with Tony. She was being groomed to take over the Nefaria line of business. Her father wasn’t sick or anything, he just wanted to be prepared and Whitney was going to run the Maggia if anything happened to him. 

He wanted her to bring a king into the fold and he gave her some choices. Tony Stark was his top choice. 

“The person you actually chose?” Steve gave her a confused look. That sort of behavior was very odd for him. It didn’t make sense. Her father somehow dictated who she could and could not be with. That part he understood because of certain traditions he grew up understanding. But, what Whitney said to him made no sense. 

“I didn’t want to be with Tony. At all. I thought he was horrible. But, after we met that all changed. Thanks to some opium and after I saw how cute he really was. No, I’ve been in love with someone for a very long time. Roger Vane. He is a politician and someone that I still want to be with.” Whitney looked at Sarah. She made a few squeaks over there and she tried to get Steve’s attention. 

She wanted more food and she let him know it. Steve laughed a little and he handed the rest of her meal over. He was trying to calculate her food intake. Steve heard Whitney and he glanced back at her. She thought Tony was horrible. That made him laugh a little because the situation was such a mess. 

“So what exactly is your plan. Are we adding another person into this mix?” That sounded insane. Steve wasn’t sure how it was going to pan out. He knew that Tony was not going to be thrilled to add another piece to the pie. Whitney shook her head no. Absolutely not. 

“I really don’t want to be away from Sarah for any reason, and I don’t want her to leave what we have set up. Roger can wait. I’ll let Roger know about you and I and go from there. I won’t even mention Tony. He’s very busy with all his political...stuff so I’ll probably see him once a week? I’m not sure really.” That part didn’t matter. Sarah would be safe with Tony and Steve if Roger did want to see her. 

She didn’t want to bring anyone “into the mix” and have anyone else around Sarah. Whitney was confident that the three of them could make something work. Steve wasn’t going to tell Whitney who to love. It sounded like she had heard that a few times all her life. The situation was a little complicated but they would manage. 

“I’ll talk to Tony about it. If you really love him, then, we won’t stop you.” Steve also thought about contacting S.H.E.I.L.D. and getting information on Roger Vane. He decided to withhold that information from Whitney of course. Steve smiled at her and he looked back at Sarah. 

~~~~~~ 

Tony was boredddddddddd. He had meeting after meeting after meeting. Everyone wanted to get their hands on some Stark energy. The element that his father created acted as a power source. He managed to create the element after he studied something called a ‘Tesseract’. His older self was the one that synthesized it into a usable element. 

Tony’s job was to harness the energy and “give it back” to society in ways that could put conglomerates like PG&E out of business. He had so many meetings because so many businesses and individuals wanted to get their hands on the tap. NOPE. Sorry, Stark Industries would only do what was good for the whole. 

Not the few. he liked that about his whole branch of the business. His door opened and Tony looked up. His ass hurt in his chair and he decided to stand. 

Luchino fucking Nefaria walked into his office and Tony rolled his eyes. Great. Hereeeee we go. The man approached his desk and Tony gave him such a nice smile. 

“The gift shop is actually on the first floor. You look a little lost.” Tony had to dig a little insult in there right away. Luchino laughed and he stared at Tony. 

“I want to see my granddaughter. So, just tell me what you want and I’ll comply.” Luchino brought his hands up and Tony looked at his tailored suit. It was sharp and Tony liked it. Was it a custom Nefaria issue? He wondered and he decided to respond. 

“You need to address this concern to someone named Steve Rogers. Remember that paternity test my dad wanted me to take? I decided hmmmmm why not.” 

Tony gave a gasp and he brought his hand up to his mouth. Luchino crossed his arms and he tried to find some amusement in Tony’s words. 

“Guess what. You won’t believe it. That kid isn’t mine. Nope. She is the daughter of Steve Rogers. Heard of him? He runs a group called S.H.I.E.L.D. when he feels like it, he dresses in stars and stripes on occasion too and he..” 

“Wasn’t that the blonde boyfriend you had with you at my restaurant? You’re very smart Anthony. Very clever.” 

Luchino was impressed. He tried very hard to track down his granddaughter and now he understood why it was so complicated. Anthony Stark had her hidden very well. The man smiled and he stepped closer to the desk. 

“I really wish Giulietta would wise up and marry you. You’d make such a great addition to the family.” 

Luchino just had to tell him that. Tony’s mouth twitched and he grabbed for that pen again. He had already eloped with someone so...sorry. 

“I just want to explain one thing to you. When Giulietta was born my wife passed away. She died giving birth to Giulietta and I couldn’t look at her. I had to push her away and I thought I was the worst person on the planet. I gave my daughter away Anthony. I gave my daughter to one of my closest friends, Byron Frost, and her name was changed to Whitney.” 

Luchino only smiled because he knew that the person in front of him understood. Tony heard his words and he gripped that pen in his hand. He didn’t know that information and he tried to seem unaffected. Tony stared at something on his desk and Luchino continued to explain himself. 

“When Giulietta was old enough I told her who I was. She decided to join my organization and I’ve been training her to take over ever since. She’s been in love with this soft, weak-hearted politician and I told her to look at you. She finally warmed up to it and that child is the result. I just want to see my granddaughter so like I said earlier, tell me what you want and I’ll comply.” 

Luchino really didn’t care about the crime part of his organization. 

He didn’t care about it at all because he really wanted to know his granddaughter. Tony felt a conflicted sting in his chest. He wasn’t sure if he should trust Luchino. He looked at the man and he had an inward debate. Their situation was so similar. It creeped Tony out a little. A question came to his mind and Tony wanted a fucking answer. 

“You mentioned that your daughter gathered some information on an enemy for you. Was the Mandarin your enemy? Who did she gather the information for?” Tony wanted to understand Luchino’s connection to the Mandarin. If he liked the answer then MAYBE, Maybe Luchino could see Sarah. 

Steve would have to be present because Tony would NOT acknowledge the fact that he was the father. Luchino turned his head to the side. He decided to be honest because he really had his granddaughter’s safety in mind. The Nefaria family was a strong community and they could offer her great protection. Protection AND a real sense of family. 

“Your father refused to give me any Stark weapons. He wanted me to clean up my act. SO, I had a supplier within Stark Industries that wanted me to gather information on the Mandarin and he wanted me to give him access to your technology. It worked as a triangle in a sense.” 

Luchino explained and Tony’s heart rate escalated. Someone double-dealed on his dad? Gave Luchino Stark Weapons? That sounded familiar and Tony sat back down in his chair. 

“The Mandarin wanted to recruit you, so he hired a person to bring you in. I wanted Stark weapons. So, that same person hired us and supplied them to me. That person wanted your tech and information on the Mandarin. We supplied that to him in exchange. Our communication ended with him after you escaped with Whitney. You got her out of there and brought her home and we were glad for that. We never heard from him again.” 

Luchino finished his explanation and Tony took in a deep breath. He tried to keep his cool because that information sent him to a certain edge. 

“What was the name of that person you all communicated with?” Tony had one name in mind and he started to feel very uneasy. 

“He only referred to the name of his group, The Chessmen, and he never identified himself by name.” 

Tony thought he was about to hyperventilate. He took in a few breaths and he tried to think. The Chessmen. That was Obidiah’s crew. He knew that he double-dealed on his father but, he was dead. Obidiah’s face was beaten to a bloody pulp in that cave. Tony put his hands on the desk and he tried to breathe. Luchino stepped a little toward him. Tony didn’t look all right and the man gave a look of concern. 

“Can you give me any information on the man who set it all up? Was he in his forties? Uhm did he have brown hair and a deep voice?” Did he look like SATAN??? Tony was more than freaked out. 

“I only spoke to him through a secured line. I’ve never seen him in person. He did have a deep voice.” Luchino tried to think of something to give Tony. He decided to come clean so he gave it more thought. Tony freaked out a little more. What if he imagined it? He beat that face in but, Tony wondered if the Mandarin made him think that way? Steve saw Obidiah dead too right? He needed to talk to him. Tony looked up at Luchino. The man remembered a detail and he thought it was helpful information. 

“When he asked me to get him access to your suit, he always called you the little "live wire". He referred to you as a live wire and I always thought that was odd. It made me think that he knew you. He worked for your father but I didn’t think he knew you enough to give you a nickname.” 

Tony’s heart sank to his feet. It dropped into a very dark place and Tony closed his eyes. The Mötley Crue song was back to haunt him. Tony couldn’t listen to that song because Obidiah always called him his little live wire. Tony stood up. He needed to talk to his father and he needed to talk to Steve. It was red alert time and Tony needed to leave. 

“Gotta go. Contact Steve Rogers. You might be able to visit your granddaughter but it’s really out of my hands.” Tony walked around Luchino and he opened the door to his office. Get out. Luchino sighed and he left. Tony looked at Happy and then he stared at Pepper. 

“Your 1:00 is still here.” Pepper could tell that Tony was out of it. He looked tired and angry. Tony thought about the possibility of Obidiah being alive. His 1:00 appointment stood directly beside him and Tony didn’t realize. 

“Hello, Anthony. I was just joking earlier about wanting to get our meeting over and done with.” A familiar voice filled his ears. Tony’s eyes shot up and he stared directly at Phil Coulson. Tony tried to breathe at a normal rate. 

Phil? Tony blinked a few times. 

“Does S.H.I.E.L.D. want some Stark energy?” Phil shook his hand and Tony tried to snap back into reality. He refused to freak out until he had enough information to freak out. Well, he could freak out but, no thanks. 

“Yes, actually. I’ve come to discuss a merger with you.” Phil had such a nice smile. Tony thought his timing was perfect. Tony closed the door to his office. 

“Happy, I’m taking off. Can you bring a car out to the front for me please?” He needed to take a drive with Phil. Their meeting officially began. Tony began to walk and he waved goodbye to 

Pepper. 

“Phil, I’ll give you what you want. But, I need you to look into two organizations for me. We can talk about it on the way to my new place. I can’t wait to show it to you. You’re going to love it.” He figured that Phil and Steve could catch up as well. Phil was such a good guy and Tony really liked him. 

Phil just followed and he smiled again. Uhh sure. He was fine with that. He was the current director of S.H.I.E.L.D. until Steve decided to take his job back. 

Phil had no idea that Steve was back together with Tony, he didn’t know that they lived together again, and he hadn’t seen Steve in a really long time. So, Phil just agreed and he followed Tony to the car. 

* * *

CHAPTER END: thanks for reading. More to come 


	70. Nothing Compares 2 U

Chapter 70: Legato Chapters: Nothing Compares 2 U 

* * *

Before Tony left his work, he contacted his father and told him to needed to talk to him. It really was life or death so his father committed to the trip. He was on his way from New York and Tony was glad. They kinda had to chat. 

He received so many wonderful updates and information all at once. Tony was so happy! Just kidding. He hid his misery and engaged in a nice conversation with Phil Coulson. They were in the backseat of the car. Happy drove and they spoke about a merger. 

Done deal. Stark could supply an energy source to S.H.I.E.L.D. in exchange for information. They decided to talk about weaponized energy when his father came into the mix. The conversation shifted to more personal topics. Tony didn’t mind personal topics, they distracted him from his own mess of a life. 

“Have you heard anything from Steve? He left work and basically disappeared.” 

Phil was curious. He hoped their relationship didn’t cause it. They decided to remain friends. Tony’s attention perked up. Steve? What happened to “Captain Rogers” ? Phil was always so formal with Captain America and Tony found it odd that he called him Steve. 

Meh, he shrugged. Phil thought he was gossiping a little so he began to regret the question. Tony LOVED the question. It helped him hide Sarah and it gave him the chance to make Steve look like a man-whore. Hahahaa, Tony laughed. 

“Oh Steve? He’s back with me. I live with him again so you’ll see him when we get to the house. We also live with the mother of his child too so, get ready.” 

Tony laughed because he was so friggen amused as fuckkkkk. Phil Coulson... blinked. 

“I’m sorry.. what?” 

Phil misheard what Tony said. He thought that Tony said that they both lived with the mother of Steve’s child? Phil needed a minute to process. Before they ended their relationship, they discussed Steve wanting to get back together with Tony. Phil expected that to happen. But ? ? ? 

“I said, we also live with the woman that had his baby.” 

Tony couldn’t contain his grin. Oh, he thought that was a HOOT. Phil became nervous. He wasn’t sure if Tony knew that they dated? They dated for almost.. two months? Phil cleared his throat and he started to adjust the collar of his shirt. 

“Maybe Steve will want to play cards? He mentioned something about playing cards and maybe we can all play?” 

Tony liked that idea. Did he even have cards? Maybe Steve did. Steve liked to play cards and Tony wanted to keep him happy. He thought about what Bucky told him. Tony bit his lip because he never wanted to depress Steve. He felt like shit. 

“Cards? Does Steve have his friends over as well? Bucky and the others?” 

Phil was confused. He liked Bucky and they really got to know each other. Tony snapped out of his daze and he looked at Phil. Uhhh S.H.I.E.L.D. co-workers made house calls? For some reason, Tony didn’t expect Phil to know that information. It seemed too personal and he started to study him. Phil looked kinda nervous. 

“Steve’s friends live in New York. He just moved in yesterday morning. This is all kinda new.” 

They hooked back up at the Expo. That was... on the first. He moved in before Sarah’s birthday on the fourth. Tony reminded himself of the timeline of it all. An uneasy feeling started to wash over Tony for some reason. The look on Phil’s face kinda did something to his nerves. 

“I’m glad you two got back together Anthony. He really cares about you, and you’re really lucky to have him.” Phil meant that comment. Steve was a great person and Phil liked him a lot. More than a lot. He came to realize that, and Steve was clear that he loved Tony. Phil just let it go and they remained friends. 

He.. was...lucky to have him? Tony listened to the wordssssss. Tony glanced around. Phil always had some ODD AS FUCK comments about Steve. He recalled one comment that he made back in the day. Tony was in Phil’s apartment and he wanted to puke out all the opium. Steve was the invisible man, but he gave him the best friggen kiss ever. 

Phil told him the following words, _"_ _ I'd be all red-faced and shocked too if he kissed me like that."  _

Tony pondered that statement. It was almost as if he WANTED to be kissed by Steve. Tony just stared at the man and Phil started  to sweat. Tony definitely did not know that they dated and Phil was beyond nervous. 

“Should we maybe call him? Let Steve know that we’re on the way?” That would make Phil very happy. Tony gave him the most confused expression. Uhh, why would they do that? 

“We’re almost there.” Tony’s eyebrow raised and Phil just smiled. 

“Oh, wonderful.” 

Phil freaked out a little bit. Tony was an intelligent individual. He could tell when someone was nervous. Phil looked like he was about to sweat bullets. 

Tony figured it out and he said nothing. 

It got really quiet in the car. The rest of the car ride was pretty awkward. Tony tried to imagine the two of them dating. He wondered how Steve acted around him. They must have kissed at some point. How did that happen? They must have done other stuff. How did that develop? Tony felt uncomfortable and his mind went to dark places. 

“I might actually call a cab from your home? I can’t stay for very long.” Phil did not want to hang around. It seemed like Tony figured it out and Phil wasn’t sure if Steve wanted him to discuss their relationship. He needed to talk to him about it first. Tony just glanced at him for a moment. 

“Yeah sounds good. I have.. uh.” 

Tony had no words that’s what he had. Tony felt the car park outside the home. Phil looked out the window and his eyes opened wide. It had been a long day, the sun was starting to set and the house looked really beautiful. Tony took a moment to look at Phil. The guy couldn’t see him so Tony took the chance to stare. 

He was so nice. Tony couldn’t hate him but, he wanted to. Tony thought that Phil was somehow better than him. He wouldn’t make Steve want to friggen kill himself, that was for sure. Uhhh he opened the door and he got out. Phil did the same.  


Since he was there, he wanted to somehow give Steve a heads up? Phil followed awkwardly and Tony opened the door. He waved to Happy and he stepped into the house. 

Tony set down his keys and he listened. He checked the time and realized it was probably dinner time. Whitney liked to cook up food around that time and it sounded like everyone was in the kitchen. Tony really couldn’t speak and he just led the way. They crossed the dining room table and 

Phil’s nerves really kicked into high gear. He cleared his throat and Tony stopped him. 

You wait here. Tony put his hand up and he entered the kitchen. Phil remained where he stood. Tony just poked his head in because he didn’t want to get Sarah upset. 

“Heyo lovers. I actually had thirteen meetings today. Not three.” 

Steve laughed at that comment. Whitney just smiled and looked at him. Tony found that funny as well. He almost laughed but he had a terrible day so, no. Steve fumbled around with the blender and he looked at Tony. He smiled at him. Tony gave him a nice smile back. His smile was OH SO NICE. Maybe, he misread the situation and Steve didn’t date Phil Coulson. 

Nah. Steve didn’t go out on dates with Phil. Maybe, they never kissed. Maybe he was wrong and they hooked up? They never fuhhhsccckkkasd deddd&!/&&$@-,,: Tony felt a bit jealous and he decided to witness Steve’s reaction. That would give him his answer. 

“OH look, I brought my last meeting home with me.” 

Tony waved for Phil to enter. Phil stepped in and he gave an awkward smile. Tony presented Phil and he used the man’s body to hide his own. He didn’t want to be seen by Sarah. 

Whitney ignored everything, Sarah studied Steve as he struggled with the blender and Steve? Steve was about to blend Sarah a meal. He fumbled with the lid. When he saw Phil he fumbled with everything and he accidentally turned the blender on. 

“Phil?!” 

Steve panicked and the baby food burst out of the blender. The whole room kinda gasped out loud because the cabinets, the Steve, the floor, the baby, and the everything was covered with homemade baby food. Tony looked at that face. Steve looked nervous as fuck. 

“Hi, Steve. We had a meeting. It was..” interesting? Phil looked at that baby. Sarah just studied the baby food that landed on her face and arms. She started to eat it and she actually laughed at Steve. He was covered in baby food. Whitney grabbed a few rags and she gave them to Steve. 

Steve wiped the food o ff his face and he looked at Tony. Christ. He looked back at Phil. Eye contact was established and Steve’s mouth was open pretty wide because he did not know what the hell to say. 

“How are you, Phil? Sorry, this mess.” STEVE DID NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO. That was the absolute last thing he expected to walk through the door. 

“Good. I’m really good Steve. I need to call a cab. I’m not staying.” Nooooo way. They could catch up another day. 

“The phone is over there.” 

Tony pointed at the phone. Phil gave a smile and he headed to the phone. ACK that exposed Tony. That baby spotted her father and she gave him the loudest greeting. Sarah registered Tony and she started to scream. She cried out for her father and Tony stared at his daughter. She reached for him. That baby wanted to get out of that chair and she wanted to be held by her father. 

Tony backed out of that kitchen. He looked at Whitney and he glanced at Steve. 

“My dad is on his way. We need to talk later. I’ll be in my lab.” 

Tony had to get out of there. He was gone before anyone could tell him otherwise. Whitney tried to console Sarah and Steve felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. He tried to soothe Sarah’s cries as well. Something was obviously wrong and Steve stood up straight. He brought his hands to his hips. Phil called for his ride. He looked in the direction Tony went and then he looked at Steve. 

“I’m going to wait out front.” Phil pointed at the exit. Steve wiped his hands and he followed after him. 

“I’ll walk you out.” 

They needed to talk ASAP. Steve made sure Sarah was secure in that seat. He told Whitney that he would be right back and he hurried after Phil. The two men left the house and Phil took a seat on the steps. Steve paced around a bit and he gave Phil an awkward smile. 

“He figured it out in the car. We didn’t discuss anything, but I think he figured it out.” That was all Phil could say really. That was Steve’s heads up. GREATTTT that was just perfect. Steve sighed and he rubbed his forehead. 

“I never got around to discussing our relationship. I’m sorry about the whole situation.”  Steve felt horrible. He sighed again and Phil just smiled. 

“I understand. He told me that you two just got back together. He wanted me to come over and play cards with you?”  Phil still found that to be strange. Steve heard that and he thought about Tony. The card thing made him laugh a little. 

“He also told me that child in there is yours?” That part really confused Phil. Steve just nodded his head. 

“Her name is Sarah.” 

Steve committed to his act and Phil believed him. He was on the phone with the taxi company when Sarah began to cry for Tony. He missed the encounter entirely. Steve decided to talk to Phil and he waited outside with him until his taxi showed up. Steve apologized again and Phil left. Steve looked down at his shirt. 

It was covered in baby food. He cringed a little and he headed back into the house. He knew he had to prepare himself for Tony in some sense. His emotions were unpredictable. Steve changed his shirt. 

Tony remained in his lab. He sat down on one of the tables for a while and he tried to get the sound of Sarah’s cry out of his mind. He didn’t want to hear her cry. Look what he went ahead and did. He made her cry. Tony was so conflicted and stressed out. He buried his face in his hands and he tried not to burst into tears. 

Fuck. He was conflicted about so many things. Bucky’s words, Luchino, Sarah, OBIDIAH FUCKING SATAN FACE, and now Steve. He didn’t want to emerge from his lab and speak to anyone until his father arrived. He pressed the button on his wrist and his suit assembled around him. Tony started to listen. 

He closed his eyes and he studied the voices within the suit. The older Tony gave him the suit back for some reason right? Tony wished he had some answers. He tried to clear his mind and just focus on the suit. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Howard’s private jet arrived at SMO, Santa Monica Airport, and he carried the jacket of his suit on his arm. The man grabbed his luggage and he headed to his ride. He sat down in the backseat and he was escorted to Tony’s home. He didn’t like to hear the words, “life or death” and he was in a bit of a mood. Howard sighed as the vehicle pulled up to the house. He left his luggage in the car and he ditched his briefcase. 

He paid the driver and he asked him to wait. For some reason, Howard didn’t expect to stay long. His mood determined that. Howard knew himself pretty well and he was tired, annoyed, and not in the mood for life or death news from his son. Howard stepped up to the home and he rang the doorbell. Whitney answered and he smiled at her. 

Howard walked in and he was greeted by Steve. Steve had Sarah in his arms. Howard gave him a hug and he kissed that girl on the forehead. She was happy to see Howard. He was similar to Tony so she wanted to be held by him. Howard took her from Steve and he gave her another kiss. He focused on the blonde and then he gave Steve a deep sigh. 

“Where is he?” 

Howard wanted to get his little visit with Tony over with. Steve really had no idea what was going on. Tony locked himself in his lab and Steve was at a loss. Tony just told him that they needed to talk later. Steve scratched his head and he pointed at the lab. Howard held onto Sarah and he started to head toward the lab. 

“He doesn’t want Sarah to see him.” 

“I don’t care.” 

Howard no longer liked Tony’s decision. He received a lengthy phone call regarding Tony. He was filled in by Maria. She explained how Tony behaved when he was asked about Sarah. the grandparents no longer liked the situation and they wanted to establish a new one. He was more than prepared to challenge his son and Steve just let the words go where they went. 

Howard was a hothead. Tony was a hothead as well. Steve predicted the situation was going to get a little heated. Howard brought his granddaughter with him and he knocked on the door to Tony’s lab. 

“Tony, I’m here. Open up.” 

Howard waited and the latch on the door unlocked. Tony remained on the table and he remained in the suit. Howard walked down into the lab with Sarah. She saw the suit but she did not know that Tony was inside it. 

“Get out of that suit.” 

Howard refused to raise his voice around his granddaughter. It was time for Tony to grow the fuck up. They needed to talk? Not in that suit. Steve headed down into the lab as well and Whitney quickly followed. They all wanted to know what was going on. Tony looked at everyone from within the armor. His eyes stopped at his little girl. 

“I spoke to Luchino today. Well, I spoke to a bunch of fun people today but my chat with Luchino was extra enlightening.” 

He was not going to exit his suit. He was still studying the powers within it. Howard actually glared at Tony and he handed Sarah over to Whitney. He wanted to pry him out of that fucking suit. Tony continued regardless. His father looked pissed. So what. 

“He told me that he had Whitney gather information on the Mandarin for someone that gave him Stark Weapons. Information and access to my suit in exchange for weapons. He told me the last time he spoke to that person was when Whitney and I left the compound. A year ago?” 

Tony tried to calculate exactly when Obidiah died in that cave. That was before he moved in with Steve. Way before he went back to the Mandarin and met Whitney. Obidiah took him from his parent’s house the day after he turned 18. 

“Obidiah is still alive dad. He slipped up and told Luchino a nice little nickname he always called me. That gave him away. That also means that he has been playing chess for two years. He’s had well over two years to build himself up a really nice game of chess. He’s alive, he’s had access to my tech, and It’s just a matter of time before he finds out about Sarah. He’s going to strike soon. I can feel it.” 

Tony wanted to wipe him out. He wanted to yank him out by the root before he had a chance to strike. but how? Obidiah was a master at chess and he had two years to prepare. Steve went from confused to pissed off in about half a second. Whitney became confused. She knew very little about the arrangement and she didn’t know who Obidiah was. Howard was silent. 

“Steve, you were in that cave with me. You got me out. Didn’t you see what I did to Obadiah’s face? Didn’t I kill him?” Tony turned the face of his armor in Steve’s direction. He remembered the lifeless Obidiah. Tony beat his face in. He didn’t think it was possible for Obidiah to survive that amount of damage to his face. 

“After I hit the Mandarin with my shield, my memory of Obidiah and the other men gets very cloudy. I don’t remember seeing them after I got the chain off you and I got you out.” He thought the distraction of it all made him filter them out. He had tunnel vision and focused on Tony only once he had him in his possession. 

“So, we can assume that it could have been an illusion. I have the Mandarin’s power within this suit right now so, I know it’s possible.” 

Tony looked down at the hands of the armor. Howard heard his fill. He heard a name that he never wanted to hear ever again. Howard stared at his son. No, he stared at some armor that was perched upon a table. He knew his very hurt, wounded son was inside it and he was once again scared out of his mind. 

Howard looked at Sarah. That Obidiah shit would not be repeated. Howard turned around and he left the lab. He walked out. Tony’s eyes flew open. His father looked angry. His face looked full of hate and it killed Tony. 

He unlatched that faceplate and he called after his father. Shit. He got off that table. He didn’t want his father to be angry with him. They were finally in such a good place. Tony didn’t want them to get back to how they were. Fuck, he was so upset. Obidiah was his father’s trigger. They found that out when they worked on their issues. Stupid rehab helped them understand that Obidiah really sparked an anger in his father. 

Sarah recognized Tony in the suit. She cried out for her father just like Tony cried out for his. Tony looked at her as she reached for him. It was all too much. He told the suit to disassemble and he looked at his daughter. Her big eyes saw the armor disappear and she became quiet. 

Tony stepped toward her. The armor didn’t scare her at all. She was fearless and Tony smiled at his baby girl. He gave in and he gently took her out of Whitney’s arms. He held that girl and she started to cry against his neck. She missed him and she was confused. She wanted his warmth and she wanted his love. 

Tony became really overwhelmed. He handed her back to Whitney and he started to wipe his face. The entire day started to catch up with him. Tony felt his anxiety hit a certain level. It became hard for him to breathe. Did he have asthma again? He tried to catch his breath and Steve took his hand. 

“You need to go outside.” 

He pulled Tony OUT. Up they went and outside they walked. Tony started to walk toward the beach. He wanted to fucking scream his head off. He blew by Steve and he headed toward his private little section of the ocean. His shoes sunk into the sand as he headed further away from the soldier. 

The situation was so FUCKED UPPPPPPPPPPP. How was it going to get better? How was Sarah going to be safe? How the FUCK was it ever going to be normal? Tony’s stomach started to twist and his heart started to ache. He finally stopped and he looked at the water. Steve walked up behind him but he kept his distance. 

Tony almost had his breath. He heard Steve step up to him. Tony turned around and a fit of anger rose up within him. ARGHHH he friggen shoved that perfect person. He pushed him hard but Steve barely moved an inch.

He just grabbed Tony’s hands. 

“Yankee you should just go. Take Sarah with you and GO. I don’t want her anywhere near me. I don’t want her to know my name or my friggen face. Same with you. I’m so horrible for you. Your friggen bestie let me know that I trigger your depression so why stick around?? Go be with PHIL, he’s such a good person. He’s not toxic and horrible like me.” Tony tried to pull himself out of Steve’s grip. 

He was at a breaking point. Everything had built up and Tony was about to burst. Steve just held him and he tried not to take Tony’s words to heart. Tony did not trigger his depression. That was incorrect. He held those wrists and he tried to pull Tony toward him. 

“Whitney didn’t even want me. She told me that I’m like a little tiny diamond. I only seem to shine under pressure. She also said that I was the absolute WORST person. The absolute worst person.” 

“Are you done?” 

Steve wanted to get a word in and he gripped those wrists. Tony tried to yank himself out of his grip. NO. He was not done by a long shot. He had so much information to get off his chest. 

“Not quite. Just process this because I have some shit to say to you. GET READY.” He yelled at Steve. Steve let go of his hands and he mocked him. Steve fixed his shirt and he altered his stance out of sarcasm. He was “getting ready” and he actually had a smile on his face about it. 

“Ok. I’m ready.” He readied himself some more and Tony glared. Very funny. Tony failed to cool his temper and he just let him have it. 

“Steve, It’s perfectly acceptable for you to go out and FUCK nine other people, but I can’t even get date-raped. That is what it was. I was drugged and fucked. That shit was not intentional at all. I call that shit a double standard.” 

Steve waited because he knew that Tony had more to say. In a sense, yes that was a double standard. None of that stuff mattered to Steve anymore. 

“It was totally fine for you to go move on. Because I’m obviously something you need to move on from. Does that make sense? I’m no good for you and you should move on.” Tony wasn’t sure if he was being clear. He was upset and he tried to make some amount of sense. 

“Tony, Whitney failed to realize that you are constantly under pressure, therefore you are always nice and shiny.” 

Steve smiled at him. Tony snapped out of his glare. That... That comment made Tony laugh. He started to laugh his head off . He pushed Steve again but in a more playful way that time. Fucking jerk. Tony laughed again and he allowed Steve to grab his wrists again. Steve held his smile and he pulled Tony into a hug. 

“You didn’t trigger my depression. You pissed me off and I took a walk. On my walk, my mother’s grave being covered with garbage triggered my depression. I told you that I needed you. I want to be with you and that is why I am here.” Tony made him happy. Steve wasn’t going to listen to all that other stuff. Whitney didn’t want him? That was her loss. It reminded Steve of something that he wanted to bring up to Tony. 

“I had a good time last night. I didn’t get to tell you.” Steve mentioned the encounter he had with Tony and with Whitney. Tony wiped a tear off his face and he just pressed it against Steve’s shirt. The one he wore had no baby food on it. Tony blushed a bit when he thought about the night before. 

Steve liked it? Tony tried to look at him but Steve wanted to hold him. 

“Oh yeah? is that something you want to do often?” Tony wasn’t sure how to discuss it. If Steve liked it then he liked it. Tony was fine with it but... Steve gave it a half-second of thought and he shook his head no. 

“No. I don’t ever want to do that again.” Steve let Tony look at him. Tony felt overwhelmed again. His tears started to slip down because he felt like he screwed up again. 

“So wait? You didn’t like it? or what? I don’t know how to make you happy. I thought you wanted that.” Tony thought he did everything WRONGGGG. He couldn’t get anything right. 

“I am still very much an all, or nothing at all type of person. I liked the experience but I don’t want it to happen again. I only want to do that with you.” Steve was done hunting around and he was done dating others. He wanted Tony and that was it. Tony’s face melted a bit. He was already heated up but now his body was at another level. 

Steve looked out at the ocean and then he looked back at Tony. He wiped away a few tears that remained on the face of his little red corvette. 

“You need a break. Today was rough I can tell, so I think you and I need to go somewhere tonight. There is something I want us to do and you need to cool off . I’ll talk to Whitney and we’re going to come back in the morning. Got it?” Steve didn’t really want to debate his plan. Tony just nodded his head. Steve’s lips met his and the two kissed for a long while. 

“What do you want us to do?” Tony was calmer and he became a little confused. Steve pulled him close and he whispered his plan to Tony. Tony bit his lip and he listened. His heart filled to the brim and he closed his eyes. He liked that idea very much. Tony just nodded his head yes to the idea and Steve took care of the rest. 

They said their goodbyes to Sarah. Tony was the one that put her in her crib. They needed to destress and come up with a new plan. Tony needed to be alone with Steve and they needed to figure everything out. A night away was good. Steve’s plan was good. 

Tony left with him and they ventured out. 

* * *

CHAPTER END:  
Thanks for reading! let me know what you think so far! more to come. 


	71. Man in the Box

Chapter 71: Legato Chapters: Man in the Box 

* * *

Tony turned his head to his right. Steve always slept on his right side so he glanced in his direction. Steve had his notebook out and he was in the middle of a sketch. Tony edged closer and he looked at what he worked on. Tony’s eyes went from what was being drawn on the paper over to the actual object in the distance. 

“Are you drawing the curtains?” He was seriously drawing the curtains. Steve just smiled and he moved a little bit. Tony tried not to laugh. He bit his lip and he just looked up at the ceiling. Steve wanted something to happen the night before. It was kind of a big deal and it took hours to accomplish but, Steve got what he wanted. 

Tony got what he wanted as well, but Steve was the one who made it work. The cards were stacked against them at their point in history but Steve found a way. Now, they were in a very familiar hotel room. 

Many moons ago, the two of them were visiting his parents. His drunk dad kicked his ass out of the house and the two of them stayed in the exact same hotel room they were currently in. They had some unfinished business in that hotel room so, why not? 

The crappy hotel room in the middle of nowhere became their honeymoon suite. Steve found a way to make their elopement official. Their honeymoon suite had horrible curtains, no water pressure in the sink, and ugly carpet. The lighting was awful and they only had one friggen pillow for some reason. The TV was probably broken but neither of them turned that shit on. It was the worst hotel, but Tony loved it. 

Steve gave Tony the pillow and he used his jacket to support his own head. They were too busy in that hotel room to ask for another pillow. Tony turned on his side and he stared at his Yankee. He just stared and stared and stared and stared. Steve started to smile because all Tony did was stare. He stared some more and Steve avoided him on purpose. TONY STARED and stared and stared and Steve tried to eliminate the smile on his face. 

Ok, he looked at him. He was busy. 

“Have you thought of a plan? I have a few in my head.” Tony just asked and Steve went back to his damn doodle. Tony needed to fix his shit quick. Satan was officially back from the dead and he wanted him to go back to hell where he belonged. Steve was deep in thought as he sketched. 

“I can’t figure out why he hasn’t already made a move. You and Howard were so vulnerable during the Stark Expo. No offense to Happy Hogan but ...” Steve looked at Tony. The level of security during the Expo was a disgrace. Steve laughed as he thought about it. 

“But what?!” Tony liked Happy. He liked him a lot. Steve put down his sketch and he turned to his left. He turned over in the bed and he looked at Tony. 

“Tony, anyone could wave a meatball sub around the guy. He’d be easily distracted and you’d be left defenseless and vulnerable.” Or dead. Nice person and all, but way too friendly to be a bodyguard. Tony laughed so loud. Meatball sub. He laughed again. Steve was serious. 

“You and Howard both have been so vulnerable. Why hasn’t he done anything? Don’t you think that is strange?” Steve thought it was strange. He turned back the way he was and he picked up his notebook. Tony had a simple response. 

“Becauseeeee the man is obsessed with chess. Steve he has been playing it since he was in the womb. He lives by it. I lived with him for months and my dad kinda hired him because he’s really good at psychological warfare. It isn’t time for him to make his move obviously.” 

Duh. Yeah, two years was a long time to wait but that was NOTHING in the mind of a chess freak. 

Tony thought about his father. His mind wandered back to the look on his father's face for a moment. Tony bit his lip and he looked over at the phone in the hotel. He wanted to friggen call him. He just wanted to talk to him because he never wanted them to go back to the way they were. He knew that Obidiah being alive really upset his dad. 

They lost months, almost a year of their lives avoiding one another because of that FUCKING JERK. They lived under the same roof and they barely looked at each other. They never spoke. Tony HATED IT. He glanced at Steve and then he sighed. Tony messed around with the ring on his finger and he hugged Steve. His father had to be put on the back-burner for a moment. They had to get rid of Obidiah before anything else. 

“He got his hands on my tech a year ago. If he is developing something of his own then that takes time. He was the one that set up the whole shit with Luchino and the Mandarin. That probably took him the entire year before that.” 

The man was very calculated and very patient. 

Tony started to worry. He wondered if he already knew about Sarah. He looked at Steve and he grabbed at him a little bit. Helppp meeeee Yankeeeee. Ugh, Tony hugged Steve’s warm body. They both were naked in that bed and it made Tony grin. Shaaaaazaaafyuu ssss he needed to friggen focus. Steve was focused and he gave life to a thought. 

“But, you two have been so ridiculously vulnerable. What is he really trying to accomplish?” Steve was puzzled. What did Obidiah have to gain? He lost his opportunity to take over Stark Industries. They knew he tried to accomplish that through Tony in this dimension and in the other. He tried to sell Tony to the highest bidder in their dimension and that plan was a bust. So? What was his play? Steve couldn’t get the thought out of his mind. He looked at Tony. 

“If he wanted you two dead because he continued to fail then why hasn’t he done it? We both failed to even see that he could still be alive so, he could have killed you anytime he wanted.” 

“Maybe he doesn’t want to kill us anymore.” Maybe Obidiahhhh wanted to torture themmmm. Tony played around with the thoughts in his mind. He brought his shoulders up and he stared at Steve. 

“Well, if he’s always playing chess then that means he’s playing against someone. Who is his opponent?” 

Steve knew how to play chess. He was very good at it. His mind went to Howard. Obidiah’s opponent had always been Howard. Steve thought about him and he set his notebook down again. Obidiah wanted to take over Howard’s company. Did he want to almost become Howard in a sense? 

“Howard is the other king in the game. He wants to take him out.” Steve figured that was the man’s objective the entire time. He used Tony to get to Howard. He thought on it some more and he went back to his sketch. 

Tony’s mind went somewhere else. His mind went to Obidiah’s behavior. When Steve mentioned the opponent and the other king in the game his mind went somewhere totally different. The idea was fresh in his mind and he needed to unpack it a little bit. 

“Uhmaa.. I..think.” Tony began to think that his father was the king in the game at one point. But, 

someone else stepped in and changed everything. That person put the match back in the Stark’s favor. Someone else changed the game. Tony swallowed and his eyes looked upon Obidiah’s true opponent. 

The man right beside him was the other king in the game. The man that sketched the curtains. Tony’s heart filled up with several different emotions as he looked at him. Obidiah wanted to get to Steve. Tony was sure that he wanted Steve dead, not him or his father. 

He started to remember Obidiah’s somewhat jealous behavior.  He remembered his constant comments about Steve. Tony also remembered how challenged Obidiah seemed when Steve left a mark on his neck. 

He asked him,  _“Is that your Yankee’s message to me? Is he telling me that you belong to him or some shit?”_

Tony was “his” little live wire. His play-thing. Obidiah did get a thrill out of him and Tony knew that the man enjoyed every moment they were together. Steve took that all away. He also took away his chance to take over his father’s business. The Yankee ruined everything. Obidiah hated him. 

Tony also thought about what Phil said, he asked if he had heard from Steve. The outside world hadn’t seen Steve Rogers or much of Captain America for a really long time. Steve was kinda like a ghost when he felt like being one. 

“I think he is waiting for the perfect time to take you out. Not my dad anymore and not me. I think you are his target now Steve. You’re the new king. Maybe he doesn’t have the means to take you down right now but, that is his goal.” 

Steve was his opponent. Tony was sure of it. There was a deeeeeeep deep hatred and grudge between the two of them. That shit was personal and lethal. He looked at him and Steve stared at the ceiling. 

“Well then, we need to lure him out.” Steve had an idea or two on how to do that. The man beat him in a match already. When he took Tony out of his home and sold him as cattle Obidiah beat him. That was not going to happen again. Steve flipped to a new page in his notebook. He refused to let Obidiah Stane bother him. 

Holy shit. Tony tried to breathe. 

~~~~~ 

Howard Stark waited patiently inside the open hatch of an aircraft. It was a stealth aircraft that he piloted a few times when he had to deal with certain situations. The man stared at a photograph of him and his old business partner. It was someone that he considered as a good friend. He treated him like a brother. 

He felt so betrayed and it sent him to a place where he hated to be. It angered him to look at the photo, but Howard wanted to face his mistakes. Howard decided to take the fight to Obidiah and not involve Tony or Steve. He had another method and another person in mind to help him get it done. 

“Mr. Stark? We’re ready when you are.” Howard looked to his right and he smiled at Bucky Barnes. 

After the birthday party, he was approached by Bucky. The Winter Soldier offered him his services if he ever needed it. 

Well, Howard more than wanted his help. 

“You better start calling me Howard. Here he is. Look at this.” He handed Bucky the photograph. Bucky looked at the picture and he nodded his head. 

“I’ve been dodging death for a really long time Bucky. In another dimension you are the one that killed me so, I want you to help me take him out. I want to do it your way. I want it to be quick and I want him very dead. So, are we ready to begin?” Howard didn’t want to fuck around any longer. He had too much at risk and Obidiah was a dead man. 

Two others approached the open aircraft. Natasha and Clint approached Howard. The three amigos were more than prepared to help Howard with his manhunt. They were excited to help him and get the job done. They didn’t ask any questions, Bucky said it needed to be done and he was their leader in a sense. 

“Natasha can track him down and we will get you in.” Bucky spelled out the very simple plan for him and Howard looked at Natasha. He met them all at the birthday so they skipped the greetings. 

“You have officially become the newest member of our assassin squad, Mr. Stark.” Clint smiled as he spoke. Howard smiled back. That amused him on so many levels. 

“Sounds good. Let’s go. I’ll load us all up with what we need.” The three of them looked at each other and then they headed into the aircraft. They had gear, but with Howard, they felt like they hit the jackpot. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Tony and Steve held hands and they walked down a familiar path. The two checked out of the hotel and they began the same short walk to the diner they took back in the day. The same woman greeted them at the door and she took their order. Susan. Her name was Susan. Tony smiled at her and she actually remembered them. 

Tony was kinda surprised. Steve was focused on his coffee and he was anxious to eat and head out. They needed to get back to Sarah and the sun was almost up. The two of them brainstormed multiple different scenarios to lure Obidiah out of his slimy shell. 

"He's very vain so if we hit him in the ego somehow then we might be able to get him out of hiding." 

Tony theorized that his pride and ego was the way to go. Their food was brought to them and the two started to eat. Tony wanted to form a plan YESTERDAY. He hated everything being out in the open. He also needed to figure out exactly what he wanted to do with his daughter. She was too attached to Tony, and Tony was too attached to her. 

He tried to put that particular problem on the back-burner and he voiced a thought to Steve. 

"What if we could get Luchino to contact Obidiah and arrange to get some more weapons from him?" 

The two of them communicated before, Luchino could tell him that the well ran dry. They needed to figure out if Obidiah still had a source that granted him access to his father's merchandise. A rat could still be in the house. Steve decided that it was a bad idea. Obidiah would have suspected something because, in his opinion, that was a strange move. 

"We need to assume that he's aware that you and Whitney escaped the Mandarin together. That makes the Nefaria family an enemy to him and untrustworthy so, we can't involve Luchino. Bad move." 

Steve took a bite of his breakfast sandwich and he decided to vocalize his idea. Tony sighed. 

WELL, WHAT THEN?? Tony kicked his feet around a little bit and he sulked. 

Steve had an interesting plan. He looked at Tony and decided to pitch it to him. He remembered a comment that Obidiah said to him when he took Tony from his home. He told him that he had no idea that he was Captain America, and he found out about it on the news. If he truly hated Steve and if he was his opponent, Steve tried to figure out a way to offer himself up as bait. 

"Obidiah found out that I was Captain America by watching the news. What if we have some sort of big announcement regarding his favorite person?" 

Steve gave a big smile and he pointed at himself. Tony ripped at his napkin and he moved his leg back and forth. He was too upset to eat. He barely touched his food. Tony's leg moved about and he processed Steve's idea. 

He imagined the look on Obidiah's face. Tony knew that the man read the newspaper and paid attention to the news every day. 

"If he sees your beautiful face on the news he's going to physically shit. HAHAHAHAAAAAaaaa man, I wish I could be there to see it. That could draw him out. What can we do tho? What is your full plan???" 

Come on Steve!! Tony couldn't take it anymore. Steve looked over at his notebook. He spent a good chunk of his time at an art school after he took a long break from S.H.I.E.L.D. 

"I have a bunch of art in the apartment in Brooklyn. Photographs, paintings, and also my sketches. Maybe we can set up some sort of event? I have art and sketches that date back quite a while. I think people would be interested in that and if the event is celebrated then he might make his move." 

Steve finished his coffee and he looked over at Susan. Tony wasn't going to eat. Nope. He gasped and his mind filled with ideas. THAT COULD WORK. 

"Steve everyone adores you. The American people would friggen LOVE to see what you sketch and think about. Holy shit he would get so jealous and he really is a bitter FUCK. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Oh, this is beautiful." 

"Well, they don't get to see everything I sketch and think about. That's privileged information." Steve smiled and Tony hooked his leg with his own. OH yeah? Tony smiled because he had free access to Steve's sketchbook. He even gave Tony one of them. That thought made Tony feel like he was special. He had to grin. OK NO MORE SMITTEN SHIT. It was go time and not the sexy kind. They needed to end this situation before it developed further. 

"I can have Pepper arrange all the media attention. She loves art and she would love to handle that. We'll paste your beautiful face all over the place and see if he takes the bait." In Obidiah's mind, he was still dead and they didn't know he was alive. Any announcement regarding Captain America would just be what it was, an announcement. 

Why would he suspect anything? Tony had a thought and it made him laugh. 

"Steve, would you do an interview? OH, MY GAWDDD Insult him in some way during an interview and really dig the dagger in deep. That would be hilarious." Tony wanted to cry because the idea made him so happy. If Steve nonchalantly insulted Obidiah he would definitely make a counter move. Steve found humor in it as well. He had never been interviewed before, but he was asked to do one all the time when the Avengers were more active. 

During the war, he was treated like a celebrity. They even had him in motion pictures. He always declined interviews and tried to hide. The situation made him consider it. 

"I can do that." He laughed a little and paid for the food. Tony shriekeddddd and the two said goodbye to Susan. It was time for them to head out and get shit done. They started to discuss a new plan that focused on Sarah. The Obidiah bullshit was out of the way for now and they needed to give her a hundred thousand percent of their focus. 

The elopement was official. That meant they both considered themselves to be her father. They decided to keep that information to themselves and they just went home. 

They had a chat with Whitney and Tony held onto his little girl all day. She did not leave his side for one moment. 

* * *

CHAPTER: END  
Short but sweet. More to come, thanks for reading! 


	72. Live Wire

Chapter 72: Legato Chapters: Live Wire 

* * *

Maria Stark had the television on. She was in the Santa Monica home with Whitney and Sarah. 

The Nefaria family and the Stark family worked out a truce. Howard was missing, he took off in the middle of the night and he didn’t say one word to Maria. She was so worried about him she wanted to SCREAM. Howard being gone meant that the details of the alliance were worked out between Steve, Tony, and Luchino. 

Now, the two women and the baby were under the protection of the very close-knit family. Luchino agreed to clean up the business. The crime portion of his organization was finished. Captain America put his logic and influence into the situation and he got it done. 

Sarah was officially his daughter at that point and he was very clear with Luchino about it. The man honestly only wanted what was best for his granddaughter and the family decided the best move was to align themselves with Steve Rogers and do what he wanted. 

When the word got out that Steve wanted to present his artwork, the reaction was immediate. His face was on every paper and the news of it was on every station. An art exhibit was secured for him. The art and the journal entries of Captain America were going to be on display that evening. Maria had the television on because Steve was being interviewed about the event. 

It was so strange for Maria to see Steve on the television. He was dressed nice and he was very polite to the person that asked him questions. 

He planned to insult Obidiah. The interview was about his art and Steve went with the flow, but when the interview headed in a certain direction Steve decided to show his gentle fangs. He was asked if he had anyone special in his life. Honesty was always the best policy for Steve, and he knew that Obidiah still wanted Tony. 

Steve decided to make his move. King versus King? Here we go. 

“I’ve actually been in a relationship with Anthony Stark for a long time. We eloped around two years ago.” The woman that asked him the questions became very flustered. Apparently, she couldn’t handle two men being in a relationship. The gay community was very bullied at that time in history and Steve didn’t like it. He adjusted his posture and the woman held her mouth open for a moment. 

“Anthony Stark from, Stark Industries?” She looked confused. Steve just smiled and nodded his head. 

“Yes. He was the one that got me out of the ocean. I ended up protecting him from some bitter jerk that wanted to take over his father’s company or whatever. It brought us together.” 

He decided to belittle Obidiah. The woman’s eyes were locked open. She was very shocked and she had a hard time forming a response. 

Steve started to think she was a bit conservative. She looked a little more than uncomfortable with the information. Well? Tough shit. Steve had the stage and it took him a long time to finally do what he wanted. He decided to take it a little further. The blonde figured that the happier he looked, the more bitter his opponent would become. That was the way bullies and jealous people operated. Steve had plenty of experience with that. 

“We actually made our elopement official two days ago. I was surprised to discover how hard it was for us to get a marriage license. I won’t mention the individuals that helped us but, it’s official and I’m pretty excited about it.” Steve held his smile and the woman scrambled to ask him additional questions. 

Maria stared at the television and her jaw dropped. Their elopement was .... official??!!! Tony’s mother was about to pass out and hit the floor. Her son was married? Oh, her heart was happy but broken at the same time. It was all Howard’s fault. He stormed into the house, gathered some things, and then he left. He didn’t explain anything to her. She hated it when he did that. 

Now, Tony was MARRIED? The men in her life really treated her horribly. The mother sighed and she looked at that beautiful baby. Sarah tried to touch the TV. She heard Steve’s voice and she recognized him on the screen. Her newest objective was to whistle. Her father whistled around the house and he whistled at Steve all the time. Sarah started to catch onto it and she wanted to do it too. Every time she saw Steve she tried to whistle. 

At that moment, Tony was with Pepper and Happy. They were setting up the event and Tony made sure the people set up Steve’s art the way he knew Steve would want it. They made sure to tune into the interview and Tony’s heart... stopped. 

Steve told everyone about their relationship. Tony blushed and he looked at Happy. He turned his head and he smiled at Pepper. Ahahaa uhhh hi? He was glad that Steve did it. It saved everyone the trouble of asking questions. They were all silent about Steve’s little update and the interview wrapped up. He heard the insult directed to Obidiah and it made Tony smile. Then he was a bit shocked to hear what Steve said about their relationship. 

He figured that was another one of Steve’s moves to draw out Obidiah. The grudge between them was pretty intense and Steve had his reasons. Tony got a bit lost in thought. Obidiah.. uh Tony’s mind went to a really dark place and he snapped his focus back to the art that was being put up around him. Steve told him to arrange it and make it look however Tony wanted it to look. 

The design of the pieces and the overall display was put on Tony’s shoulders. He was a little nervous about it but Steve told him that he trusted his capabilities. Tony almost dropped a few things but luckily he had Happy to help him. He put Pepper to work. She was in charge of the event and it was her job to make sure it all ran smoothly. 

She was good with that shit and Tony started to get really nervous. The more time went by the more nervous he became. He wanted to, Tony wanted to talk to his father. He was told that his father disappeared and it had been two days. 

Tony didn’t know what to think about that. His palms started to sweat and Happy started to notice his anxiety. The hour of the event was approaching and his nerves really started to pick up. Steve didn’t really intend to be at his own exhibit. He didn’t want to be around all the people. He had another plan in mind. 

When he arrived after the interview Tony, Happy, and a few individuals from S.H.I.E.L.D. set up a surveillance room. That is where Steve wanted to be for most of the event. He planned to make a very short appearance, but the entire event was going to be monitored. He was confident that Obidiah would either make a move or show up. 

Either way, Steve was ready for him. He held a small glare on his face when he thought about the man. Tony failed to hide his nerves and Steve noticed immediately. He approached Tony and he let those hands latch onto his nicely pressed shirt. 

Tony didn’t want to say what he felt. He didn’t want to talk about it at all. Tony was a cocky, confident individual. He acted like what happened with Obidiah had no effect on him whatsoever but, that was all a lie. It took him months to get over what happened to him. It took months for his mind and his body to even heal. The thought of seeing Obidiah again started to really trigger something within him. 

Steve gripped Tony’s hands. He rubbed them a little and he tried to relax him. Tony drew in a breath and he felt a very warm kiss from Steve. He returned the kiss and he tried to calm down. Tony acted as calm as possible but Steve saw right through it. He looked at the gold bands on Tony’s wrists. 

Tony had two suits to choose from if the man did show his face. One was in his pocket and the other was latched to his wrists. They both were deadly and Tony just had to get his anxiety in check. Steve looked at Tony’s appearance. His father always told him to look polished and not wear those “concert rags”. 

Well, Tony seemed to perfect a gentle mix of that tailored look with his choice of concert rag. He wore an open suit jacket, a red shirt that said, “Twisted Sister” across his chest, and pants that matched the jacket. The word unique came to Steve’s mind and he always liked his appearance. 

Steve also liked the fact that the red shirt was a little worn and he could see a bit of his stomach. He wanted to touch his stomach and roam his hand around. Steve stared at that part of Tony’s look and the brunette started to catch on. 

“Whut..” 

Tony blushed a little because it seemed like Steve was in a mood. He studied his clothing and looked at him a certain way when he was in that mood. Steve just kissed him on the cheek and he headed over to the surveillance they had set up. The soldier sat down on one of the chairs and he put an earpiece in. 

The doors were about to open and he wanted to make sure everything was good to go. Technically, the chess game had begun and Steve made the first move. 

Obidiah was a snake and Steve wanted him dead. 

~~~~~//~~~~~~~ 

The "Assassin Squad" managed to track Obidiah down. He had his own form of headquarters and they spent two days monitoring the building where Obidiah resided. They spent two days doing things the Winter Soldier’s way. 

They held their distance from the building, they sat down in the dirt and in the trees, and then they just watched. Howard, Natasha, Clint, and Bucky were all dressed in the tactical gear that Howard provided. They were armed heavily and at that moment they all ate some beef jerky. 

Howard only received a small glimpse of Obidiah as he left the building and got into a vehicle. He entered and exited the building a total of three times. When his eyes focused on that person an intense rage filled his body. It wasn’t just in his mind and in his heart, the rage consumed his entire body. 

Bucky noticed it. He wondered what happened because Howard was very determined to kill him. They were not ready to move in at that time and they slept in shifts. They also documented the behavior at the building. During the day it was more open and they were able to look at a few things that were being worked on. They determined that they worked on something big, and something small. 

Natasha established a run-down of Obidiah’s operation. His “Chessmen” filled the place. They were all armed and all very devoted to Obidiah. There was one person within the building that she couldn’t identify. She had no information on someone that they caught glimpses of several times. Even Howard couldn’t identify the person. He thought it was an engineer? 

On their second night, Howard and Bucky took watch as the other two slept. They were both on their stomachs in the dirt. Howard studied the movements with binoculars and he noticed Obidiah get into a vehicle. 

“What happened with this guy? If you don’t mind me asking.” Bucky wanted to know at that point. Howard couldn’t vocalize what Obidiah did. He couldn’t say the words, he raped my son. The man couldn’t say the words, he had my son raped and sold like cattle. 

Tony almost died because of that man and Howard had to butcher him for the damage he caused Tony. He almost killed him in the garage and he hated himself for not getting it done. He was drunk and Maria.. She distracted him. Howard refused to blame her tho and he knew she hated herself as well. 

“That man was one of my closest friends. He lied every chance he got and he took advantage of my son in every possible way that he could. He hurt my son.” Howard was able to say that. He turned his attention to Bucky. The father held a very strong glare but his deep guilt began to set in as he spoke. Bucky saw his eyes fill up and Howard turned his focus away. 

“He needs a bullet in the head.” The vehicle drove away from the property and Bucky watched as the car lights disappeared off in the distance. It was time to get Howard into the building. When Obidiah returned Bucky planned to fulfill the other part of the bargain. He used his weapon to poke at Clint. He was asleep in the tree. Clint woke up and Natasha did as well. 

“Nat and Clint. You two move in first and carve us a quiet path. Tell us when you secure a hiding spot for us and we will come in after you.” Natasha and Clint nodded their heads and the two packed up and moved out. Howard watched them make their way to the building. They both moved like cats. 

“Howard, once we’re inside we’ll remain hidden until he returns.” 

Bucky laid out the plan and he quietly said something to Natasha. They had earpieces and Howard listened to their communication. He nodded his head and looked forward. Natasha silently killed a few Chessmen on her way and Clint hid them from view. 

It was insane for Howard to watch. He had seen some crazy shit all his life but, what he did at the moment took the cake. 

~~~~~~///~~~~~~ 

Tony’s nerves picked back up. The event began, people flooded in, and Steve was about to stand in front of them all and thank them. Tony was actually in the audience. He wanted to see his cute face and Happy was by his side. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents monitored the entire spectacle and they tried to hone in on anyone that even slightly resembled Obidiah. 

Steve made sure that Tony had a mic attached to his jacket. It wasn’t visible and he wanted him to have it just in case something happened. 

“If someone tries to give Happy a ham sandwich or something, they can hear it on the mic and we will move in.” 

That is what Steve told him as he placed the mic under the collar of his jacket. He made Tony laugh. The two shared one really good kiss before they went their separate ways. It could always be their last, you know? Better make it a good one. Tony bit his lip and he watched Steve greet all the people that showed up to see what he had on his mind. 

Steve was so loved. People really worshipped him. Tony thought about that as he watched him awkwardly step up to the little mic. Everyone behind the scenes was on RED FRIGGEN ALERT. The chess king of fail could strike at any moment. 

“Hello everyone. I just want to thank you all for coming. I hate to say it but, I’m really not going to stick around. This sort of thing makes me nervous so.. thanks so much. Uhh, look around? Enjoy. Thanks..” 

Steve gave a very small wave and he got the hell out of there. He bolted out of the crowded part and he headed back to the surveillance room. 

Hah, Tony gave a short laugh. Steve was so awkward and DUMB. He looked really cute tho. Tony took a minute as the people started to mingle around and they all looked at his art. Tony was about to head back to the spy game room of doom. He stopped for a moment when his eyes saw one of Steve’s developed sketches. He took a sketch from his notebook, redrew it on canvas, and then he painted it. 

It was Tony’s favorite. He painted the design of that hideous bathroom wallpaper. No one else knew that it was bathroom wallpaper, to them it was whatever they interpreted. Tony knew exactly what it was and he stared at it. 

Steve saw what he stared at from one of the screens. Steve smiled and he looked down at the table. One of the agents turned toward Steve. 

“Rogers, look at Stark’s 9 o’clock.” Steve heard the man and his focus shifted back to the screen with Tony. His eyes locked onto him and then he looked at the 9 o’clock angle. A glare set on Steve’s face. Tony stared at the painting until he felt a presence close to his arm. Tony’s eyes shifted to his left first and then he slowly turned his entire head. His body tensed up and Tony held his breath. 

“There is some nice detail work on some of these. That Yankee really takes his time on these sketches.” Obidiah’s voice filled Tony’s ears. He heard Satan as he stood right beside Tony. He was dressed in a very expensive suit and he looked fit and healthy. Tony stared at him and his heart started to race. 

“Who the hell are you?” Happy acted tough and Tony put his hand up. Nope. Sorry Happy, Tony turned a little more in Obidiah’s direction. 

He knew Steve could hear them and he knew that Steve was able to watch. Tony decided to make a move in the game as well. He decided to engage Mr. Thinks he’s a king, and his body clearly indicated that he was nervous. In Tony’s mind that helped the situation. Obidiah needed to NOT suspect anything. They didn’t set up that entire event just for him. Nahhhh... Steve just really really needed an ego stroke. 

“How are you alive?” 

Tony’s nerves really began to show. Obidiah smiled at him and he humored the question. He took a step closer to Tony and Steve became even angrier. He looked at one of the agents. 

“Run all footage of him. Find out what kind of vehicle he arrived in.” 

Steve had a feeling that Obidiah was only there to chat. It was not time for him to make a move but Steve was ready to make his. He planned to follow him and wipe him out. They wanted to shut him down at the root. 

They would not engage in anything that might hurt the other people in the building. Steve was sure of that. The soldier listened and watched. If he got any closer to Tony he was going to take him down. 

“The Mandarin was convinced that you had a darkness within you, live wire. He knew that you and I had some hostility between us as well and he decided to exploit it.” 

Obidiah looked at Tony’s shirt. He read the band name on it and his eyes traveled down to the same location that Steve focused on. He could see a little bit of his stomach. They both desired Tony in a similar way. Tony shifted his stance and he was unsure what to say. 

“It was nice to figure out that you’d actually beat my face in the moment you had the opportunity. That was crazy to see.”

Obidiah looked at Tony’s ring. He couldn’t believe that they got married. It was so strange. Obidiah almost laughed about it. The ring did serve a possessive purpose. It was a message from that Yankee.  It served him the same message as that mark on his neck a long time ago. That was a win for Steve and Obidiah was annoyed about it. Tony felt STARED AT. He clenched his fist and he decided to ask him a few questions. 

“So, now what? Are you here to kill me? Wait, let me guess. Do you plan to kill Steve? Why are you here, wasting my time?” 

“I’ve retired from all that. I’m selling real estate now, less stress. You look really good Tony. You’ve obviously stopped snorting that shit up your face. And you’ve mellowed out as well.” 

TCH Tony rolled his eyes. Fuck you. Keep those shit comments in your mouth. And real estate? Seriously? Bullllllshit. 

Obidiah looked around for Steve. He thought it was odd that the two of them were separated. He smiled at Tony and the man voiced another thought. 

“You’re a newlywed now and you’ve apparently been ditched. Where’s your Yankee?” Tony just crossed his arms. He decided to indulge the conversation a bit more to see where it would lead. 

“I’m supposed to go meet him right now. You were wrong about him you know. He did want a trashy little brat like me.” 

Tony laughed. Obidiah told him that SHIT and Tony actually believed his words. He doubted himself. He was convinced for a long time that Steve was out of his league. Obidiah was wrong and Tony was glad. 

“Well, he and I both know why he keeps you around. It’s a good ride and it never stops. I hope he thanks me every time he gets off. I trained you very well.” 

And now that "Yankee" got to keep all the benefits of his hard work. Obidiah thought about that and Steve friggen stood up. He was done hearing his comments and ready to murder him. Tony was honestly shocked to hear what he said. Uuhhh WHAT?! 

“It was nice to see you, Tony.” Obidiah smiled and gave a wave. The man turned around and left the event. Tony remained where he stood. 

What the FUCK were those comments. Tony needed to shower. He felt stared at and friggen violated with words. He watched that jerk leave his presence. He was very bothered by everything that left his mouth. EW Tony needed to sanitize his flesh. His mind recalled too many things. He remembered Obidiah’s skin all over his body. 

He could actually feeeeeellll him as they spoke. Tony started to head to the surveillance room and Happy led the way. Happy couldn’t believe what he heard and saw. He thought that Tony and 

Obidiah spoke to one another in such a strange way. Tony’s trashy little brat comment was odd, and Obidiah was so beyond vulgar about Tony. Whoa. Tony followed in a daze from  
hell. He recalled his taste, his movements, his voice, his body, his sounds, his tongue, his ugh gawd bluhdhsi xk/):&,82$2&.!’ bbxz nn !!! 

Steve was at the door when Tony entered. He heard the comments as well and he was disgusted. They both looked at each other and for Tony, it was awkward city. It was awkward city for Steve as well, but they didn’t have time to dwell. 

“Are you all right Tony?” Steve gently touched his arms. Ackk Tony did not want to be touched. He jerked away and Tony just nodded his head. Sureeee he was just, peachy. A shower was.. where? Steve let Tony’s behavior go. They needed to move. 

“We need to hurry and follow him. You follow him in your suit and I’ll be right behind you.” Right. Ok. Tony nodded his head and he stepped into an open space. Steve pointed at an image on a screen with the license plate. Tony snapped out of it and he took the suit out of his pocket. 

“Tap into my earpiece and tell me where he goes Tony. We have to hurry.” Tony nodded again and Steve was no longer at his side. He needed Friday to help him track the vehicle. Steve had his shield and his suit with him and he left his own event. Tony was in that armor and out the window. He cringed and listened as Friday located the vehicle. He had his sights set on it and he hovered far above. 

The comments would not leave his mind. Tony wanted to puke. 

* * *

CHAPTER:END  
Thanks for reading. The showdown throw-down is next so stay tuned :) 


	73. Enter Sandman

Chapter 73: Legato Chapters: Enter Sandman 

* * *

Natasha and Clint found a very nice hiding place for the four of them. Obidiah had a large office. They all sat securely in their hiding spot that was inside the ceiling of that office. One of the ceiling panels was opened slightly. Bucky inspected what he could outside the office from the large window and then he closed the panel. 

The Chessmen flooded the building. They successfully avoided a good amount of them and they waited for Bucky’s next move. He planned to send out Natasha and Clint again. He wanted them to thin the herd and get rid of as many Chessmen as possible. When Obidiah returned he wanted to fight as little people as possible and bring him to Howard. 

They obtained no visual of the person that Natasha was unable to identify. That worried Bucky for some reason and he looked over at Howard. The father deserved his revenge and Bucky intended to keep his word. Howard thought about what he saw when they carved their way into the office. He saw two suits. One was large and it looked very powerful. 

That was Obidiah’s Iron Monger armor. The model Howard saw was perfected and fully operational. The Obidiah that existed in 1992 was able to fully develop his armor and he was very proud of it. The one that was killed in the future did not have enough time to prepare. This Obidiah also had another piece in his game of chess. 

His son, Ezekiel Stane was a person that was kept very well hidden. He was technically, “off the grid”. When Tony was a child, Howard did his best to let Tony be a kid. Tony was allowed to be a child and when he was young he had a somewhat decent home. The drama came later. Howard also let Tony’s thirst for design and technology develop on its own. He did not force any form of work onto his son. 

Obidiah was the exact opposite. He had his son develop tech and manufacture bio- weaponry for him since he was a child. He used his son to provide his own line of weapons and fund his own agenda. He had his own contacts and that was what appealed to Howard and got him his job. Howard was unaware of the truth behind his connections and Obidiah liked it that way. 

His son was treated like a slave. He was used as a tool that only worked on technology every day. As a result, he provided very dangerous technology for his father. Ezekiel’s personality was just like the tech and machines he created. He was often emotionless. The smaller suit Howard looked at was his. He studied Tony’s suit and he created his own. 

In his mind, he was superior to Tony. Ezekiel was different. He was gifted, calculated like his father, and always robotic. That all changed after something happened to him. His first intense touch of emotion came to him when he found out who Tony was. 

They were almost the same age, and he found out that Tony Stark slept in his bed. He invaded his home and his bedroom and he thought that Tony was disgraceful. Ezekiel thought that he was disgusting and he really didn’t understand why he was there. He overheard some things between 

Tony Stark and his father that he couldn’t bring himself to comprehend. 

He heard that person in his father’s room. He heard the whole thing and it made him angry. All that confusion and anger was built into his suit. 

Howard thought about the two suits. They both looked like white chess pieces and he stared off into space. Howard was exhausted and under a large amount of mental stress. That large suit could demolish a house in seconds and kill everyone in it. His mind filled with that thought and his attention was stirred. 

He heard a noise off in the distance and Bucky opened the ceiling panel again. They had movement inside the building. The large opening to the compound lifted and the two suits were exposed to the world outside. Obidiah got out of his car and he fixed his tie. He walked up to his suit. 

“Zeke, it’s time to roll. We’ve got company coming.” 

Obidiah spoke with a loud voice and he looked at a door to his right. Bucky could see some of the movement from the office window. It seemed like something was going on. Obidiah got into the suit. He climbed into it and it closed over him. 

It became obvious to him at the gallery that he was being set up. He could feel it and Tony wasn’t as surprised to see him as he expected him to be. He was glad to see Tony regardless and he liked to see the live wire nervous. But that Yankee? He only approached Tony because he watched Steve head away from the crowd. Obidiah really hated him. His hatred for Steve Rogers was built into his suit. 

He wanted him dead. The door opened in the distance and Ezekiel walked into the space. His father got into his suit and Ezekiel did the same. “Time to roll” meant that they needed to prepare for a fight. His suit powered up around him and Ezekiel closed his eyes. 

Over in the hiding place, Bucky formed a quick plan in his mind and he looked at Clint Barton. 

“Something is going on out there. Clint, you stay here with Howard. Natasha and I will see what is happening and thin the herd.” He opened the panel and Natasha started to head down into the office. Bucky looked at Howard. 

“I will bring him to you.” 

He gave Howard a smile and then he disappeared from view. Howard nodded his head but he wasn’t sure if he was seen. Clint closed up the panel and he adjusted his position. Bucky and Natasha walked up to the door. They waited a moment to understand what was going on outside the office. 

Way up in the sky, Tony saw where Obidiah ended up. Steve was right behind him. He had his suit on and he drove his motorcycle all the way up to the building. Steve stopped his bike and he looked at what they were up against. Enough was enough and it was time to end it. He saw the two very different suits of armor and a ton of armed men. 

Tony looked down at Steve. The two of them were technically outnumbered. Friday calculated twenty armed men with their weapons all pointed at Steve. They opened fire on him and Steve protected himself with his shield. 

“Hang on Yankee, I’ll get rid of them for you.” 

Tony came up with a plan which actually inspired an alteration that he wanted to create. Steve glanced up and he saw only a glimpse of Tony. He heard him and his motorcycle was destroyed with the amount of firepower they used. Steve held his stance and prepared for his moment to strike. 

Tony disassembled his Iron Man armor. He gasped in the very cold air and caught the nano version of his suit. He put it in his pocket and he looked down at Steve. Tony was very exposed for the moment and he started to fall out of the sky. He activated the button on his wrists and the Mandarin armor covered his entire body. 

Tony listened to one voice in particular within the suit and he burst from his position in the sky. He increased his speed and headed down to the ground level. 

It was time to take out the chess pawns. Tony used the green energy from the ring and he electrocuted every single Chessmen that was in his path. It looked like he cut through them all like a hot knife. The electrocution was so intense that it made the flesh melt from the Chessmen and the bodies dropped to the ground. They were dead in an instant. 

Tony landed several feet in front of Steve and he stared down at the hands of the armor. He had barely even begun to play with that armor. It’s potential was untapped. The deaths of the chess pawns gave him energy. It absorbed something from them and it started to pulsate. Steve couldn’t believe what he saw. He did not know how powerful that suit was and it was the first time he had seen it. 

Obidiah also couldn’t believe what he saw. His defense was weakened in an instant. The live wire wiped out almost all his men. He did not expect Tony to pose that much of a threat. He chose to send out his strongest piece. 

“Zeke, get him.” 

He decided to sick his son on Tony like he was a vicious hound. Ezekiel smiled within the suit and he complied with his father’s words. He liked that suit and he wanted it. Ezekiel launched himself in Tony’s direction and the two locked horns. Tony didn’t know who the hell it was, but he fought back and their battle headed up into the sky. 

That left Steve with Obidiah. Steve stared at that giant armor and he gripped his shield. The Iron Monger armor stood on its feet and Steve looked even higher up. He threw that shield as hard as he could and it collided against the faceplate. Obidiah took exactly three steps with that armor and he was right in front of Steve. 

He grabbed him and he tried to crush his body. Steve pried the arms apart. With only half his strength he forced the arms of the Iron Monger to stretch back the opposite way. Steve used those legs and he shoved that armor as far away from his body as he could. 

Steve grabbed his shield and he tried to destroy that suit. He started to hit it over and over. He’d relocate and hit it again. His objective was to pry Obidiah out and put him down. 

Steve was unaware that he had the upper hand in their little game of chess. They both had a “queen” in a sense. Tony and Ezekiel had the moves and all the powers at their disposal. They were the strongest pieces for each king. But, Steve had pieces that hadn’t even come into play at that time. 

In the office, Steve had one knight, two rooks, and one very pissed off bishop. He had people in that office that would die for him. People that truly loved him, and cared about him more than anything. All Obidiah had were pawns that were only paid to be there. He continued his assault on Obidiah’s armor and he remained unaware of his advantage. 

Bucky and Natasha were still by the door. Bucky looked out the office window and he saw that shield collide with that gigantic suit. Bucky smiled and he readied his weapon. 

“Steve is here, and we are going to back him up.” 

The Winter Soldier spoke and then Natasha opened the door. The knight and one of the rooks moved in. Natasha got to work on the several other Chessmen that made their way toward the action. She shot as many as she saw and Bucky climbed his way onto that suit. 

Steve slammed that shield down on the chest plate of the armor. He stopped his movements when he noticed Bucky and Natasha. 

..what? Steve was shocked. He didn’t have time. He dodged that arm and Obidiah opened fire on Natasha. She dove toward some cover and Bucky started to break apart the firing mechanisms attached to the suit. 

He smiled at Steve. Steve smiled back and he slammed that shield against the armor for what seemed like the thousandth time. He made a giant crack in the egg. Steve attached his shield to his back and he started to rip the metal apart with his hands. Bucky broke open another part and he started to tear into the suit as well. They both had their fun getting to the center. Obidiah did not threaten or frighten Steve in any way. 

He never feared him. Not for one moment. He ripped the last piece of metal apart and he looked at his face. Obidiah was out of breath. He panicked in there because the way Steve destroyed his suit he was unable to eject. Steve grabbed him by the neck and he jerked him out of his shell. Bucky looked back at the office and he almost said something to Steve. 

Steve brought Obidiah to the ground and he gave him one hard punch. He cracked his fist right against his jaw. Obidiah had never been hit so hard in his life. His ear started to ring. He thought his face was broken. He could not even think. The man gasped for breath and Steve released his neck. 

Steve stood up straight because at that moment two individuals that moved at the speed of torpedoes collided against the ground off in the distance. Tony and Ezekiel were an equal match. One had an untapped emotion of anger within him, and the other had the determination to survive and END THIS SHIT. 

Ezekiel really did something to Tony’s suit. He created weapons and manufactured mechanisms that dispensed corrosive bacteria used for biological warfare. The toxin he used slowed Tony down in a sense. The Mandarin suit protected him, it held onto the toxin for him and kept it away from his body. The energy it took to do that meant that his gold suit wasn’t functioning correctly. Tony didn't understand at that point and he couldn't listen to the voices. He couldn’t risk the switch into the other armor. 

So basically, he had to beat the fuck out of whoever was in that suit in order to get out of that MESS. He needed to immobilize the person and ground the suit in a different way. 

Steve glared down at Obidiah. He grabbed his shield and he started to head toward Tony. 

“Bucky, make sure he stays put. This man will not leave here alive.” Steve pointed at Obidiah and Bucky watched. His friend headed toward the two suits as they scrapped on the ground. Bucky gave a sigh and he looked at Obidiah. The man sat up and he started to touch the side of his face. 

“Sorry buddy.” 

Steve was not the one that was going to end Obidiah’s life. Bucky watched Steve walk off and the Winter Soldier grabbed the collar of Obidiah’s shirt and jacket. He began to pull the man toward the office. Natasha watched as Obidiah tried to get out of Bucky’s grip. The man was dragged across the floor and Natasha smiled the entire time. 

Bucky dragged him into the office and Natasha followed. The door was shut and Bucky nicely put Obidiah in his office chair. Obidiah saw the red star on his metal arm. He knew exactly who he was and he attempted to talk his way out of the situation. 

“You’re mercenaries? Right? Whoever paid you, I’ll double it. Give me a number and it’s yours. Just let me out of here, you can keep the one in the other suit.” 

The man pitched a deal and gave up his own son. Bucky heard his deal and the soldier laughed. He laughed really hard. People with money. He always found amusement in stupid people that had tons of money. 

“We did this job for free. Clint, let him out of there.” 

Obidiah was officially scared at that point. He knew he couldn’t bargain any further and he looked over at a section of his office that had some activity. Part of the ceiling fell down to the ground and a small blonde person climbed out. Obidiah recognized him but he looked different. James, Romanov? He looked younger. Obidiah was confused. He saw someone else emerge from the hiding spot. 

Obidiah felt the sweat form on his forehead when Howard Stark climbed out from that small section of his ceiling. Natasha took a seat on the desk. Clint sat beside her. Bucky headed toward the door and he leaned against it. They all could not wait to watch. 

Howard stared at the person that sat in the office chair. He had absolutely nothing to say to him and he did not want to hear one word. Obidiah knew what was coming and he put his hands up in defense. Before Howard could even hear that voice he unleashed all his anger toward the man. He began to strike the guilt away. He beat on that face exactly the same way his son did back in that cave. 

Tony still had his hands full with Ezekiel. At that point, only Tony was the one that was trained to fight. Tony was the stronger of the two and he summoned up enough strength to overpower him. He took him down and had him pinned in the dirt. 

“Who ARE you?!! Why the fuck are you working for that piece of shit.” 

Tony tried to talk to the person. That individual developed something that Tony wanted to understand. Before Tony received a response Steve was by his side. He grabbed the faceplate of Ezekiel’s armor and he ripped it off. Tony stared down at the young man. 

Ezekiel looked up at Tony’s suit and he actually spit in his face. Tony was fucking shocked as fuck!!! What the hell?! Was it national hate on Tony Stark day or some shit? Now, even his suit needed a shower. 

“You disgust me.” 

The young man turned his face away. Steve was done with people insulting Tony. Beyonddddd done. He pulled Ezekiel more in his direction and he started to rip apart that suit. When the young man inside the suit was exposed enough, Steve pulled him out. Tony just stared as the soldier roughly brought him to his feet and locked his arms behind his back. 

Ezekiel said nothing. His arms hurt and he tried to break out of his grip. He was unable to get free so he glared at his father’s destroyed armor. He thought, what a fool. 

“I told him the armor was too big. It had so many blind spots.” 

He thought his father was inferior. He was glad that he was gone. He hoped he was gone. Steve studied Ezekiel’s face. He was angry and emotional when Tony was near, but when he was out of his line of sight he went back to being docile and robotic. 

Steve looked at Tony. Tony looked back at him and he shrugged. He took the opportunity to switch his suits. His gold armor went away and he activated the one that was given to him by his older self. 

“Why the hell do I disgust you? I have no idea who you are so what’s your problem?!” 

Ya got beef? Tony stepped into his line of sight and Ezekiel pulled backward and that anger re-surfaced. It took effort for Steve to even hold him still. Ezekiel would not respond because he couldn’t vocalize his deep level of disgust for Tony Stark. He turned his attention to Steve. 

“You must have an immunity?” His father was obsessed with the person in front of Ezekiel. He knew that his father tried to watch his every move. Ezekiel had such a heavy workload on his plate and he wasn’t able to really look into what his father was doing. Plus, he only cared about certain things. He didn’t know who Steve was, but he touched his suit and the man didn’t get killed. 

The toxins and the bacteria that he used were supposed to infiltrate Stark’s armor and kill him. His armor took the damage instead. Ezekiel was puzzled by the behavior of the gold armor. Tony rolled his eyes and he turned his focus back toward Obidiah. The space around the Iron Monger was empty. Steve started to wonder where Bucky took Obidiah. He pulled Ezekiel with him and he started to walk back to where he was left. 

Howard thought he broke a knuckle on his right hand. So he switched fists and began his assault with his left. When he thought he killed him he stopped beating his face. Obidiah hadn’t died or passed out at that point but he was about to. The trauma Howard caused to his body was at a point where Obidiah started to shut down. 

Howard reached into the gun holster that was strapped around his shoulders. He pulled out his 48” magnum and he readied the weapon. Just like before, he aimed it right at Obidiah’s forehead. 

The rat in front of him slipped away the first time he tried to kill him. That mistake caused his son more pain. That MISTAKE caused them to lose so much time together. That garage ordeal cost him so much. Howard thought about his son and he failed to stop several tears as they slipped down his face. Howard decided to finally speak. 

“My son means more to me than anything you can try to swindle and take. I love my son Obi. You involved him and you hurt him. For that reason alone, I am going to kill you." 

He spoke with a calm voice and he put his finger on the trigger. Obidiah was still coherent. His body reacted to the words and Howard decided to end it. 

Steve tied Ezekiel up with some rope that he found in the large shop. He hogtied him because he tried to get away and he tried to attack Tony again. Steve needed to secure him because he was quite vicious when he was angry. Tony stared at Ezekiel and he started to think that he resembled Obidiah. Steve, Tony, and Ezekiel all turned their focus to the office window to their left. A very loud gunshot went off and the flash from the shot could be seen. 

Ezekiel knew what it meant. He stared at the office window and he felt a touch of relief. With his father gone, he had a very lucrative and very evil empire to run. It was all his and that made him smile. Steve had to know what happened. The blonde headed toward the door and Tony just stared at the office. 

The bishop made his move and put the king in a very bloody checkmate. Howard put a bullet in his head. At that range, a gunshot from a 48” magnum was a pretty gruesome sight to see. Howard needed to breathe. The air in the office became too thick for him and he couldn’t exhale very well. He went toward the door and Bucky moved out of his way. Howard’s hands were covered in blood. He held the magnum in his good hand and he tried to wipe some of the blood splatter off of his face. 

The blood on his hands didn’t help. The office door was opened and Howard stepped right in front of Steve Rogers. Steve’s eyes were very wide. He took a step back because Howard clearly needed to vacate the office. The father took a breath and Steve stared into the office. He stared at the butchered Obidiah. The three amigos all waved at Steve. Hi. Yeah, we caused this. Steve turned around and he focused on Howard. 

Tony saw his father and he got a bit choked up. Wha, how the hell did his father get there? Tony took a step toward him. His father looked out of it. Tony looked at the gun in his grip and then he looked at his hands. 

“Dad?” 

Tony disassembled his armor and he walked closer to his father. He saw Natasha, Clint, AND Bucky exit the office and Tony just tried to focus on his father. It was very obvious what went down in the office at that point. His father killed Obidiah. He was very dead in there and Tony was afraid that his father had snapped. He took a step closer and Howard stood up straight. He inhaled a few more times and he looked at his son. There he was, his greatest invention. Howard stared at him. 

“You look, really badass right now dad. I mean, with your gear on and all that blood. Very Eastwood.” Very Dirty Harry. Tony just had to say it because all the suspense and craziness was driving him nuts. Howard laughed and he closed his eyes. His crazy stupid son made him laugh. Before he opened his eyes he felt Tony hug him. 

Tony needed to hug his father because he worried about him for DAYS. He wanted to see him, he wanted to call him, talk to him about the whole mess. Howard hugged his son back and he got blood all over Tony’s nice jacket. Steve looked at the two and then his eyes wandered to the ground. He hoped things would get better. He never wanted to go through something like that with Sarah. He looked over at Ezekiel. Steve decided to take him to a place where he could get some help. 

“Did you guys drive here?” Steve needed a ride. His bike was all messed up. He asked Bucky the question but he still stared at Ezekiel. 

“No, we walked. We’ve been perched on that hill over there for a few days.” Steve didn’t look where Bucky pointed. His mind was too full for more visuals. 

“Take one of the cars that they have here and I need you to do me a favor.” Bucky nodded his head. He was good with favors. Whatever Steve needed. Steve turned in Bucky’s direction. The soldier had his hands on those hips and he asked for the favor. 

“Can we take him to Xavier? The mutants will keep him under house arrest since he is a threat. I think there is a good mind in there somewhere.” Steve could tell. He didn’t know what the situation was, but in his mind, Ezekiel wasn’t corrupted completely. His mind could be shifted and he could do great things. Maybe? Steve thought he deserved a chance. 

“You got it.” 

“Thank you, Bucky. For, all this.” Steve waved his hand a bit and Bucky just smiled. No problem. Steve wanted to murder Obidiah. It was better for Howard to have that closure. He looked back at the two Starks. Their embrace ended minutes ago and Tony started to talk to him at the speed of lightning. He explained the suit to his father, told him what Ezekiel did to it, wanted to know if he could have two suits in one, told Howard that his mother was going to kill them both. Tony was just a chatterbox and Howard did his best to follow along. 

Howard was EXHAUSTEDDD and he wanted to shower. Steve just smiled. Tony kept talking and talking to Howard and it made Steve lose it. He gave a short laugh and he looked at the ground. 

Tony would not get the hint and it was time for them to GO.

* * *

CHAPTER: END  
Thanks so much for reading! One more and the Legato Chapters come to an end. 


	74. Enjoy the Silence

Chapter 74: Legato Chapters: Enjoy the Silence 

_“Well, we both know why he keeps you around.” ..._

EWWWwww. Ew. Tony could still hear Obidiah’s voice in his head as he deep scrubbed his body. He was in the shower and his mind was still friggen haunted. 

_ “It’s a good ride and it never stops.”  _ EW AGAIN. Tony lathered up the friggen soap and he friggen rubbed it all over. 

_ “I hope he thanks me every time he gets off _ _.”_ SHUT UP. GROSS. Tony shoved his face beneath the water and he kept his eyes closed. He needed music on or some shit. 

_“I trained you very well.”_ FUCKING, EW. It would not stop. He cringed and spit out some of the water that got inside his mouth. Steve heard all that. Ugh, his skin still crawled. He rubbed his face with the hot water and he just rest his forehead against the wall. 

Thanks to his father, Failbadiah Stane was officially out of his life. Regardless of that, Tony still couldn’t get his shit comments out of his head. He figured it would take a day or two for him to process and move on. He also planned to avoiiiiidddddddddddd Steve. Can’t. Touch. This. He just felt ... gross. 

Tony hated to get that way, but he couldn't even move his arm without feeling, GROSS. He felt like something was wrong with him. Tony remained where he stood. His forehead was connected to the shower wall and he tried to blindly grab for the shower knob. He felt around for it. Missed it. Missed it again. He tried one more time. 

Ugh, he got distracted with all his thoughts and he just left the warm water. Tony was back at his home. The others took a vehicle from the battleground and left. Tony flew so, he got left out of the bunch. Steve asked him to ride with them but he declined. He didn’t want to be around that other ASSHOLE person that spit in his face. Plus, the car was full anyway so.. 

Tony stepped out of that shower and he hunted down a towel. He stole one of Steve’s shirts and he put on some shorts for BED. That bed called his name, but more importantly, he headed to Sarah’s bedroom. He checked in on her when he arrived but he felt like a dirty urchin so, he had to make it quick. 

It was late and it was waaaayyyy past her bedtime. Tony just wanted to watch her sleep and talk to Whitney. His baby’s momma decided to move into the guest bedroom when the two men of the house left for ..a very important ..uhh.. 

Thought process-ation, time? OH YEAH and an official elopement extravaganza. Tony laughed at his own thought as he walked down the hallway. He was his biggest fan. Tony arrived at Sarah’s crib and he stared down at her. She was getting big. Well, with STEVE feeding her she was going to forever be his squish. Tony liked that. Steve Rogers knew how to keep meat on them bones. 

He stared at Sarah for a bit longer and then he headed to Whitney’s bedroom. Her light was on so he knocked on the door. The woman opened it and she let Tony in. 

~~~~~///~~~~~~ 

Luckily for the group, Obidiah thought he was really something special. The vehicle they stole to leave the property was a stretch limousine. They all had a good laugh about rolling out of there in a limo because it was so odd. 

But then, their luxurious car ride got quiet. Each person started to sink into their own thoughts about what happened. Especially Howard. They decided to take him home first. Bucky drove and the limousine pulled up to the Stark home. Howard stared at his house for a minute and then he looked at the group. 

“You all should come by in a few days. After a life and death experience, I crave a barbecue. Just give me a few days to smooth things over with..” Howard looked outside the limo. Maria and a few of Luchino’s people were outside. 

“Mrs. Stark looks pissed.” Clint spoke loudly and he laughed at Howard. He was in so much trouble. 

“My goose is officially cooked, my friend. I’ll call one of you with the details and then you can pass it down the line.” Howard got out of the limo and he closed the door. They all stared because they expected her to beat the crap out of him. Steve watched Maria. 

She reminded him of his mother at times. He felt really bad for her and he could see how upset she was. The woman looked at Howard. She couldn’t believe his appearance. The woman wanted to scream her head off but she didn’t. She looked at his hands, his face, the blood, and all the DIRT. She was at a distance and Steve was surprised when he saw what she did. 

Maria walked up to Howard and she started to speak to him. Steve heard her. She told him not to do that shit to her anymore. She was angry but she spoke in a calm way. Steve listened to all that, but what she did with her hands surprised him. She grabbed his shirt and she started to twist it up. 

“So, thaaaat’s where he got it.” Steve said his thought out loud and his friends turned in his direction. He always wondered how Tony developed that habit. Maria was the culprit. Steve smiled and he looked over at Bucky. 

“Let’s get this one to Xavier. I’m sure he is expecting us.” Being psychic and all, Steve was sure the man picked up on Steve’s agenda. The limousine cruised it’s way to the closest X-Men compound that Steve knew about. The school was too far of a drive. Charles was there to greet Steve. They let the members that were there have Ezekiel and Steve was told that the X-Men would work with him. 

Before he left, Charles gave him some insight on Ezekiel. He was able to gather enough information from his mind to determine that he was not going to be a threat. 

After all that, Steve asked to go home. It was late, he needed to be with Tony, and he needed to check in on that little girl. He arrived at the house and he said goodbye to his companions. Steve entered the home and he heard Tony and Whitney talking in the guest bedroom. Steve checked in on Sarah and then he headed to the large bedroom. 

He noticed something peculiar off in the distance and it made him laugh. Steve shook his head a few times and he decided to take a quick shower. He was in his suit for a while and he had to peel out of it. While Steve showered, Tony entered the room. He saw his suit all folded up and that shield was 

propped against the wall. 

Tony gulped. Steve was home and Tony didn’t notice a damn thing. He was horrible with that shit. He thought that he would be a terrible guard dog. Tony wondered what type of dog he would be if he was reincarnated into a guard dog. Shower thoughts. He cleared his throat and he heard the shower turn off . 

Uhhhhh Tony decidedddd toooo do what? Juggle?! He sat down on the edge of the bed. Ok, he didn’t like where he sat so he moved more toward the center. He sat with his legs all crossed. That got uncomfortable so he gave up life and he just stretched out on the bed. Awkwardddd city. The bathroom door opened and Tony shrieked. He sat up with a startled jump. Steve stood at the door and he laughed a little. Steve’s eyebrow raised and he walked into the room. 

“Hello Tony.” 

“HI, Steve.” Tony waved and then he looked over at the wall. 

“How are you?” Steve had to ask. Tony had been insulted all evening and Steve wanted to know how he was. Tony bit his lip. He started to think about a few things and he forgot to respond. 

“Do you know that you left the shower on?” Steve just had to point that out because it was hilarious. Tony looked at him. Say what? 

“I did?” He didn’t realize that at all. Steve tried to hold in his laughter. The soldier held onto his towel instead and he hunted for some clothes. It was obvious to him at that point that Whitney moved herself out of the room. He expected that after their conversation about Roger Vane. Steve looked at Tony. Hey, that shirt was his and he was looking for that exact one. Steve turned back to the drawer and he found another one. 

Tony grabbed a pillow and he started to twist the corners of it as Steve got dressed. Tony glanced at him a couple of times. His face felt warm so he shoved it against the pillow. He decided to communicate with him but the pillow remained against his face. 

“Did my mom look ok?”

His voice was muffled against the pillow. Steve inhaled and he walked over to the bed. He sat down and he looked at the odd position Tony put himself in. He was all twisted up and it looked uncomfortable. 

“She looked very upset but Howard is home safe so she’ll be fine. Your father wants to celebrate Obidiah’s demise with a barbecue in a few days. Wanna go?” That made Steve smile. He loved barbecues. Tony smirked and he thought about his father. A friggen barbecue. 

“I might show up.” Tony’s voice was still muffled against the pillow. He pried his face up and he stared at that blonde for a moment. His face was shoved back where it was. Steve decided to tell Tony about his plan for Ezekiel. 

“The young man that attacked you is with Xavier. We both think there is a good chance that he can use his mind for other things. His name is Ezekiel.” Tony rolled his eyes and he glared into the pillow. Typical Steve Rogers. He saw some chip of goodness in what’s his face and now look at what he went and did. 

“He spit in my face.” Tony wanted to pitch him off a cliff. Steve nodded his head and continued to talk about him. 

“He did. Do you want to know why?” Steve knew the reasons and he thought it would be good for 

Tony to know. He could see the two of them working together in the future. Possibly, in the far far far distant future, the two could develop a friendship? 

“It would be nice to know why my suit needs a shower. He really hates me.” Tony only liked to be loved and adored. 

“When you lived with Obidiah, you slept in his bedroom. He is Obidiah’s son. He did not grow up like a normal child at all Tony. His father used him and he’s been manufacturing weapons for a long time.” 

All his life. Tony invaded his personal space and Ezekiel did not have the social skills to deal with it. 

Tony thought about Steve’s words for a moment. What a friggen BRAT. He would be the son of SATAN. When he went to live with Obidiah, he thought the room was set up for him. He didn’t realize that it was someone else’s room. How friggen bizarre. Tony totally took over that room and made it his own. Well, it was his at that point. Ugh, he didn’t want to hear that name any longer.. 

“Groovy. I hope he gets the hell over it. Cuz, I didn’t do a damn thing.” 

“No, you didn’t. You didn’t deserve to be treated that way, by both of them.” 

Tony tensed up and he hugged that pillow. Steve got a bit lost in thought because he blamed himself in a way. Steve really intended to lure Obidiah out. He knew on some level that the man still wanted Tony. Steve chose to exploit that and Tony was insulted in the process. Tony didn’t deserve to hear those words. 

“Let’s get some sleep?” 

Steve decided to just end it with that.  
Tony looked down at the blankets. He was not tired at all. Normally, when they were in bed like that they did... other stuff. 

Tony couldn’t do that other stuff. And, he wasn’t tired so he was pretty nervous. He was nervous, restless, and just unsure of how to behave. Steve noticed and he didn’t plan to even touch Tony. He knew that Obidiah’s words affected him. 

They both moved the blankets and got in bed. They faced one another but there was a good foot of space between them. That was something that never happened between the two. Well, it happened back in the day when they acted more like roommates. They never slept in the same bed and it was torture for both of them. 

Steve acted unaffected by the distance and he turned over. He looked up at the ceiling. Tony continued to face Steve and he thought about what to say. 

“Ezekiel messed up my gold suit. I’m afraid to even bring it back out into the lab because it would probably kill everyone in the house, except you.” 

Tony put those bands down in his lab but he would not activate the suit. The substance that was used was very toxic. He couldn’t risk exposing Sarah to it. 

“I really need to talk to my older self. I don’t want to lose that suit. You saw how awesome it was? Did you see?” 

Steve smiled. Yes, he saw how awesome TONY was. The suit was just a shell that housed him. Steve turned back over and he looked at Tony. He really looked at him and Tony started to glance about. Steve stared at him and Tony bit his lip. 

“I saw you, Tony. The suit was all right. But, I think you were really amazing.” 

Steve figured a compliment was something that Tony needed. He decided to compliment him because he deserved it, not to just boost his spirits. This version of Tony Stark avoided fighting. He was not as involved with the Avengers and he behaved as more of an exclusive weapons expert. 

Now that he had Sarah, and decided to spend his time at Stark Industries, he did not use his armor as often as his older self. He did not and would not assemble like the others. 

So, what he accomplished out there against Obidiah was really amazing to see. Tony just smiled and he dodged Steve’s glance. Steve refused to get any closer to Tony but, he still had more to say. The blonde thought for a moment and then he looked at Tony again. 

“I just want you to know that I keep you around because you make me happy. I don’t want you to believe anything that person said.” 

Steve had to address what was said because it disgusted him and Steve was afraid that Tony believed some of it. Or all of it? Steve wasn’t sure. Tony swallowed and he looked in Steve’s direction. Uhmaaa.. he started to warm up and he didn’t want toooooo. 

“I’m so glad that I’ve gotten to know you, Tony. Just think about this. If you hadn’t built a suit and gotten me out of the ice? We would still meet each other in the future so, please try not to internalize what that awful person said. I know it’s been on your mind all evening.” 

That’s why the shower was left on, and they had a giant amount of space between them. 

Steve knew it would take time and he just had to say that. Ok, he decided he was done. He turned back the way he was and he looked up at the ceiling. His breath intake was steady until he said what he did. It picked up and he just closed his eyes. Steve never wanted to bring Obidiah or his words up again. He didn’t deserve any more of their energy. The man was dead and out of their lives. Ezekiel was going to be monitored and that was that. 

Steve wanted things to get better. It had to get better for Sarah. Steve thought about that and he tried to keep his eyes closed. They opened up at a quick rate when he felt Tony move closer to him. Steve turned his head slightly to his left just when Tony pulled Steve more in his direction. 

Tony wanted to hold onto that decent human being beside him. He wanted to hold him so he could forget about all the horrible ones. He wanted to kiss him too. Tony decided that if he allowed himself to suppress what he felt then Obidiah beat him. The brunette did not want to let that person have that power over him any longer. 

So, he did what he wanted and he pulled the person next to him into a slow kiss. That bed heated up in an instant as they both moved closer together. The space between them was gone. He wasn’t going to deny his Yankee anything. It felt like Steve was nervous, Tony accelerated on him and he tried to make him forget all about that toxic shit. 

~~~~~~~~/////~~~~~~ 

**_STARK MANSION, September 10th, 1992_ **

The barbecue had a mixture of styles. The mix could be described as, contemporary comfort meets tailored “Godfather” chic. Tony tried to properly define the two different styles in his mind as he looked around the crew. He snacked on some pickles and he wandered around. 

Tony reached into his pocket for the millionth time. He grabbed his transmitter and he looked at it. NOTHING. Not one blip from his older self. WAS THE MAN DEAD? because, for the Tony that existed in 1992, that was going to be his only excuse. He was forever a brat and he felt ignored. He sighed and he gave his daughter a smile. She was the only baby in the entire bunch. 

No one else in the group had any kids. They were all...losers. Tony laughed at that thought and he took her from Whitney. She had some DUDE with her at the BBQ. Tony met him when he arrived. He was a politician and Tony had to make sure he was sanitized before he even stepped in his daughter’s direction. 

As soon as he found out about Mr. Roger Vane, Tony had a very detailed investigation done on him. The guy was clean and he actually had an issue with Whitney being attached to the Italian Mob. That was kinda why the two of them weren’t together. That made sense in Tony’s mind. 

Steve liked him and he was good with it. Tony put Sarah on his shoulders and he hunted down his father. The man was by the grill of course. That was the only form of cooking he did. Tony was actually hungry for a cheeseburger. He headed toward his father and a cheeseburger landed in his plate. 

His father read his mind. He glanced at Tony only for a moment. His son was in deep shit trouble, he just didn’t know it yet. Howard glanced over at Steve as well. He was in some sort of discussion with Bucky in the distance. Tony and Steve were on his shit list. The father kept his smile and he flipped a few burgers. Sarah pointed at Howard’s hands. They were bandaged. 

“Ouch,” Sarah spoke and Howard looked at her. He looked down at his hands. He ended up not breaking a knuckle. He was glad for that because he had done it a few times with that hand. 

“Yes love, ouch. But I’m fine.” Howard gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek. She repeated the word “ouch” at least thirty times. Howard responded each time because that is what you do with cute babies. 

“Get her away from the grill Tony, you’re buggin.” 

GET GONE KID. Howard mushed his son away and Tony laughed about it. He noticed his father was in an odd mood. Tony ignored it and he bounced his kid around. She loved it and she tried to reach up. She reached her arms up and tried to grab various things. 

She wanted to be up even higher so she faked a whistle, she couldn’t really do it but she made sounds that sounded like a whistle. Tony knew that meant she wanted Steve. Tony approached his main man and he handed Sarah over. Steve put her on his shoulders and he held onto her hands. She wasn’t afraid of heights at all. Tony loved it because when she was older, he planned to take her up pretttyyyyy high. 

He didn’t care what anyone thought of it. His girl would learn to fly. Tony looked around for someone else to bug. He saw Luchino, NOOPE. He didn’t want to get caught in a discussion with him. Luchino got what he wanted and Tony didn’t want to talk about it. His eyes locked onto his mother. He smiled, she did not. ACK. Tony smiled at her again and the woman crossed her arms. Tony received the cold shoulder and he couldn’t think of any reason why. What the hell? he had to get to the bottom to it. 

Tony breezed over to his mother and he scoffed because she actually started to walk away from him. WHAAAAAA mommy?? Tony friggen followed her and he shrieked because she walked up to her dad. They both held fake ass smiles but Tony knew the truth. His mom and dad were pissed off about something. Tony rolled his eyes and he stomped his way in front of the grill. 

“What’s your problem? You think I don’t notice your face?” Tony called them both out. Maria blinked her eyes and she gently brought her attention to her son. Howard looked up from the grill and Tony just crossed his arms. 

“I don’t appreciate all the negativ-o energy I’m getting from you two. This is my party after all.” Tony decided everyone was celebrating how awesome he was. Howard laughed and he looked at his wife. His party. Howard had to roll his eyes. 

“Not now kid.” The parents were just a little bitter about something. Steve and Tony apparently FORGOT something and the parents were just in a mood. Tony stomped that foot. 

“I’m NOT a kid. A person with a kid can no longer be called a kid. Those are the rules.” 

“NOT MY RULES. You’re my kid until the day I die so scram or I’ll speak my mind and you’re not going to like it. Both of you.” 

Howard pointed that spatula in Tony’s direction and then he pointed it in Steve’s direction. Steve stopped all movement. Howard raised his voice at that point and Steve heard every word. Uhhh the whole gig heard Howard and they were all ears. Maria just laughed a little and she hid her face against Howard’s shoulder. 

Tony felt challenged. He shifted his stance and he fired back at his father. 

“Go ahead! Speak your mind, BY ALL MEANS. All the guests would just love to hear it.” 

Even Jarvis was over there eating some chips or whatever. Even he looked intrigued. Bring it on dad. Steve had no idea why Howard was so upset. Well, Tony was being a pain, that he could see, but Steve was confused. The soldier looked at Howard and then he looked at Maria. They both were a bit short with him when they arrived. Howard looked at his wife and he just decided to spit it out. 

“We would have LOVED to have been invited to your little wedding. Remember that official elopement that your mother found out about on the DAMN NEWS? We’re a little bitter about it, so eat your cheeseburger Tony because you need to shut up.” 

SHUT UP?? DAMNNNNNNnnnnnnn. Tony heard the grill sizzle and his mouth was locked open. He was just barked at by his dad. Tony burst into flames and he slowly glanced over at.........  
..... 

............ 

STEVE FUCKING PERFECT FACE ROGERS. Tony got scolded and it was all his fault!! ;? 8:628$lxbxla!&)&/&@ !!!! Steve gulped in a cool breath of air and he handed Sarah over to Whitney. He had three very emotional Starks to deal with all at once. It felt like Steve’s clothing tripled in size. 

“That was, that was my idea. Yes I.. Sorry guys.” 

Steve began to rub the back of his neck. They both completely forgot about their official elopement. They were married. Truthfully, the entire thing hadn’t processed like it would in a normal situation. Tony was not going to allow himself to be scolded. Steve always got away with everything. Tony pointed at the real villain in the situation. 

“HE was the one all romantic and shit by the beach. I couldn’t resist him and he knows it. He told me that he already had it planned. So, you point that greasy spatula only at him. Your burgers are burning.” Tony didn’t want his father to burn the chow. Steve gave an awkward laugh because the parents locked their focus and they both glared at him. 

Only 2% of the people at that barbecue knew that they were married. The other 98% didn’t even know about their “elopement” so some interesting expressions could be seen. 

“I’m sorry. YES, he’s right. It had been on my mind for a while and I looked into it. I’m sorry you found out about it like that. It just, happened?” 

It didn’t just happen. Obtaining a marriage license was quite a process. Steve looked so nervous. He WAS nervous. He really cared about Howard and Maria and he didn’t mean to upset them. 

Tony was their son, they obviously took the elopement and the marriage very seriously and Steve felt horrible. Howard flipped the burgers and he arranged some new ones on the grill. Howard started to laugh a little. Steve’s nervous expression made him laugh. 

“It’s fine Steve. Maria and I expected it to happen at some point for some insane reason. We just wanted to be there to support you. You can’t go back, right? I’m just giving you two shit about it. Relax, eat.” Howard laughed again and Tony’s jaw fell to the friggen floor. STEVE GOT A PASS. Tony snapped his glare in Steve’s direction. 

Steve saw that glare and he gave Tony a smug smile. Hah. Steve was happy that he was off the hook. He happily accepted the fact that his charm allowed him to get away with murder. He was also glad to rub it in Tony’s face. Steve turned his focus back to the three amigos. Bucky figured they were married or something. Clint was beyond shocked. The archer was still confused about him having a baby with the woman in the sexist painting. 

Tony started to chomp down on that cheeseburger. He felt bested and he planned to kick Steve’s ass later. He heard all the voices around him as he chewed on his food. So much chatter, so much ...love? 

He thought that it felt like a safe unit for his daughter. His eyes scanned around for her and he smiled when he saw her. Everyone there still knew her as Steve Roger’s daughter. That part of the puzzle would never be altered. He still had to be close to her and he wasn’t sure how he would explain it to her in the future. 

All he wanted was of her to be a baby. Then, all he wanted her to do is be a child, then a KID, then a teen, and then Sarah would become an adult. He didn’t want her to be out of that sequence for any reason. 

Tony heard a beep. His heart rate took off and he tried to swallow his cheeseburger. He took too big of a bite. No way? Tony glanced down at his pocket. He heard another beep and his heart started to swell up. Tony was almost in tears. He shoved that plate ...somewhere and he shoved his hand in his pocket. 

Tony brought out that transmitter and he watched it blink. 

* * *

LEGATO CHAPTERS: END 

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all liked this edition of the story. Let me know what you think if you’ve got the time. I’d love to hear which chapters you loved or hated. 

This chapter is complete and that means the story is complete at this time. Expect the FINALE chapters to be posted around the end of April or early May! Let's all enjoy Captain Marvel and End Game together. Take care! 

P.S. Here are the songs from the Legato chapters if you’d like to listen:   
  
Cradle of Love- Billy Idol  
Suicide Blonde- INXS  
Hard to Handle- The Black Crowes   
Nothing Compares 2 U - Prince (not that crap Sinead O connor remake)  
Man in the Box- Alice in Chains   
Live Wire-  Mötl ey Crüe  
Enter Sandman- Metallica  
Enjoy the Silence- Depeche Mode 


	75. Let’s Go Crazy

Chapter 75: Finale Chapters: Let’s Go Crazy 

* * *

_“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to get through this thing called “life”. Electric word, life. It means forever and that’s a mighty long time. But, I’m here to tell you ...there’s something else.”_

Tony stood in front of his father’s grill and he stared. His father spoke, and the words he said were from a Prince song. The eulogy in the beginning? How did his father even know the words? 

_“The afterworld. A world of never-ending happiness. You can always see the sun, day or night. So when you call up that shrink in Beverly Hills, you know the one... Dr. Everything be all right.”_

His father kept saying the song lyrics. Hold on here. Tony was so confused. He looked down at the transmitter in his hand. It was going off and he had a handful of pickles in his mouth. He pressed the button to answer, but nothing happened. Tony looked up at his father. 

“You’re burning the burgers.” 

He tried to warn his father. He received no response and the damn Prince lyrics were still being said. What the fuck?!!! Tony glared and he turned around. 

“Dad, You’re burning the chow.” 

He closed his eyes and then he gasped when he heard the transmitter again. Tony’s eyes opened and he looked out into the dark space around him. He was, Tony realized that he was in his bedroom. He looked to his right and his eyes fixed upon the person that was in bed beside him. 

Steve was asleep. Tony stared at him and he tried to think. The barbecue was a dream? He remembered going home, Steve told him he left the shower on and he also told him all sorts of sweet things. Theyyyyyyy did some sexy stuff until Tony fell asleep. 

Did he dream about that BBQ shit? He wondered if it was the same night? He heard the beep from the transmitter again and his mouth opened from the shock. HE HEARD IT IN HIS SLEEP. That explained why it didn’t work when he answered. 

Tony looked back over at Steve. Tony touched his arm and Steve moved a little. He moved his arm again and again. 

“Hey. Hey, wake up. The future is calling.” Steve exhaled and he seriously turned himself over and Tony glared at the back of his head. Hmhmmmmmmm yeah NO. Tony moved over in Steve’s direction and he started to pinch him in different places. 

“Plus, I had the strangest dream. We were at my dad’s barbecue and my parents were pissed off at us. You got a pass of course because you’re their favorite and somehow my dad started to quote a Prince song.” 

Tony wanted Steve to listen. He heard the soldier inhale a big amount of oxygen. Tony frowned a bit and gave something else a try.  He knew a spot on that body that made a certain person ...laugh. Tony felt around for that spot and he started to .. 

“Ssstop. I heard you.” Steve gave a small laugh and he moved AWAY from those hands. Tony held a grin and he moved in again. Steve’s smile stretched wide and he tried to avoid Tony’s touch. He jerked out of his grip. 

“QUIT IT. Get them offfff. Right now.” The blonde warned Tony and he moved away again. Tony just laughed at his stupid warning. 

“This isn’t over..” 

Their battle had just begun in his opinion. He climbed out of the bed and he hunted around for his clothes. Steve liked to toss his clothes far off from the bed. He did it on purpose so he made sure to watch Tony. It amused the blonde when Tony had to hunt for his clothes. Tony found his shorts and he found Steve’s shirt. He located the transmitter next. Tony checked the time and then he turned on one of the lamps. 

That made Steve turn away and he buried his head against his pillow. Steve was warm, he was comfortable, and he had a very good evening with Tony so he didn’t wanna do a damn thingggggg. Tony heard Steve make some sort of noise that protested the light being turned on. 

HAH, too bad. Tony wanted to hear back from the future centuries ago. He sat back down on his side of the bed and he bundled up under the blankets. He pried his arms free and he answered the call. 

The screen came into view and Tony sat up. The blankets hugged his legs as he looked at his older self. It took the younger Tony a minute, but he spoke first. 

“IT TOOK YOU A YEAR TO GET BACK TO ME.” He decided to act like a brat. The older Tony just gave him a nice smile and he ignored what was said. 

“Annnnnd what do you want? Be quick, we’re busy.” The older Tony’s nice smile turned into a giant grin that displayed a good amount of his sarcasm. The younger Tony scoffed loudly and he rolled his eyes. The younger Steve saw his own shirt on the side of the bed. He reached his arm out and he grabbed it. Steve sat up and he put his shirt on. 

The older Tony saw baby Steve. He saw that body. His eyes lingered on him for a bit. Big Tony caught a glimpse of that skin before it was covered with a shirt. It was clear to him that they were in bed together. Aww how cute. The two of them were still together. He thought about a few things and decided to comment. 

“...and what are you two doin over there ?” Haaa his grin was mischievous. Baby Steve relaxed back against the bed and he smiled. The older Tony amused him. His humor made the soldier warm up a little. Baby Tony blushed over on his side of the bed and he turned the screen a bit. NO ACCESS FOR YOU. 

“We were sleeping. You picked the worst time to get back to us. And, I would just like to point out that while you were “BUSY” you made time to talk to my dad a million times and you even spoke to my Steve over here?! What gives..” Tony pointed at his Yankee. The older Tony had a chat with him and baby Tony did not approve of that conversation. 

He gave his older self a challenge and the man did not take the bait. He countered the verbal assault, but he didn’t plan to argue. 

“I did. You’re right. I spoke to your cute little Yankee for a good while. I also speak to the OG Yankee all the time. That makes me the winner. So, are you gunna get to the point because we have something to discuss with the two of you.” The older Steve came into view. It looked like the two of them were in a lab or something. 

“Hello to you both.” 

The older Steve gave a small wave as he addressed their younger selves. Ahem. Baby Tony waved... back? His reaction was unexpected, but when the younger Tony saw the older Steve his heart raced ten times faster. Uhh.. the blankets around him got a lot warmer. Tony glanced over at his Yankee and he felt nervous. He looked at everything else and formed a response. 

“Hey. UHh OG Yankee? Uhh that, well? I just wanted to tell you that. I mean, I wanted to tell YOU .. older me, that the suit you sent back to me has been damaged. I fought with someone and I wanted to ask you questions about the suit. If it’s not a good time, then, forget it.” 

Tony didn’t expect to get so tongue-tied. He felt so stupid!!! Baby Tony blamed it on the fact that it was super late and he really didn’t expect to see the older Steve. He was not prepared for that at all and his young heart pumped and pumped. The younger Steve and the older Steve kept quiet. They both heard something else amongst all that chatter and they both thought about it. 

Big Tony spoke up.

“OG is slang here for the original. He is the original Yankee. But ANYWHO, yeah ...we can discuss the suit. You two get yourselves all dolled up for us. We’re coming over, right now. We can give you guys a few minutes because I’ve gotta form some sort of a game plan here. Mmmhmmkay?” Big Tony was perched on one of the tables of his work space. Big Steve was o ff on the side a little and he just leaned against it. 

The younger Tony tried not to look at the “OG Yankee” as he thought about his response. He couldn’t come up with a response and his Steve remained exactly in the same place. Tony was told that they would be over in probably ten or so minutes. The transmission ended and the younger Tony stared o ff into space. 

He said that THEY would be over. Baby Tony spoke to the older Steve a total of one time since they parted ways. They spoke when the younger Steve needed to be found. Diddddd anyone else actually know about that? 

Tony remembered how flustered he got when they spoke and luckily the conversation was brief. A short conversation was a good thing because he knew that the two of them needed to stay DIMENSIONS APART. Tony scratched his head and Steve stared off at the wall. He heard the conversation but he chose not to engage. 

Both Steve’s let the Tony’s do all the talking. 

Steve noticed something and he thought about a comment to make. He noticed Tony’s heart beat. It really escalated when his older self was mentioned and he arrived on the scene. That whole thing between them was another subject that was never discussed. Steve wondered how to even comprehend the situation. His older self was the original "Yankee" after all. 

Tony just sat on the bed and he stared. Steve decided to make a move. It was an unexpected move and it made Tony very nervous. The blankets were moved. Tony looked over in Steve’s direction as the soldier got closer to him. Steve relocated and he ended up right in front of Tony. He almost made the brunette lay back down but he didn’t. He studied his face and that heart rate. Steve decided to ask him a question. 

“Should I be worried?” 

Steve held a playful smile. He was all up on Tony and the close encounter really made that pulse escalate again. Tony didn’t think he was obvious, he often forgot that Steve had an advantage. He had a friggen trick up his sleeve. The bastard was able to hear his heartbeat and Tony didn’t realize. He took in a few short breaths and he acted dumb. 

“Worried? About what?” 

His face was very warm and Steve’s smile got a bit bigger. He decided to tease Tony so he leaned in close. He gently kissed the very nervous person in front of him. Ackkkk they only had a few minutes. Tony broke away from the kiss because he failed to breathe. 

“You don’t have to get all..” Tony exhaled and he quickly drew in a breath. It hitched in his throat because Steve moved in again and attached himself to Tony’s neck. Gghah seriously? The brunette’s face brightened up and he became flustered. Steve actually pinned him down and he latched those lips to Tony’s neck. 

“You can be so possessive Steve, you don’t..” 

Gahhh Tony wanted to cover his face with his hands because the way Steve moved over him started to really turn him on. Tony was pinned to the bed and he moved the only part of his body he could. He brought up one of his legs and he gasped a little against that blonde hair. 

“Possessive? Since when?” 

Steve broke away from his task for a moment to speak. He got right back to it and Tony gave a soft groan and he tried to grab those arms. Steve was possessive, and he KNEW IT. A mark was being placed on his neck and it was obviously meant to be a message to the older Steve. The soldier eventually released the skin from his teeth and he smiled down at his work. 

Steve was so proud of it. He glanced at it and he rolled away. 

“You didn’t ...” GARGH Tony could not finish one sentence. 

He was so flustered and Steve KNEW THAT AS WELL. All he did was grin and he rest back against his comfy pillow. Steve turned a little and he saw Tony get up from the bed. He also saw him pace around and he rubbed at his neck. Tony looked more than nervous at that point. He tried to hide it but Steve could see it and he heard it. 

“Are you gunna get up?” Tony asked the possessive jerk in the room. Steve was being so lazy. Tony had to laugh about it. No. Steve didn’t want to get up. If they were heading over in ten or so minutes then he wanted to spend two minutes on a subject that now bothered him. He didn’t know how to discuss it. Steve just went with the words that formed first. 

“You told me once, a long long time ago, that you were dimension-hopping, terminator ducking, guardian drugging, and hydro-suit building your way to me. I just realized that only the hydro-suit part applies to me. The rest of that was all for the older me. Have you ever made that connection?” 

Steve never made that connection before and he decided to let it be known. 

Tony inhaled a huge amount of air and he held it in his lungs. Really Steve????? He wanted to say shit like that? Tony bit his lip and he tried to think of some sort of response. Talk about a curveball. That felt like a low-blow. 

“That, that was a really long time ago Steve and, NO I didn’t make that connection. I didn’t realize that at all.” But, now he did because Steve just fucking told him. Great, Tony had no idea what to do or what to say. Steve just looked over at Tony. 

He wasn’t going to be jealous of his older self. How stupid would that be? Steve just felt like pointing out what he started to observe. Steve got out of bed and he put his pants on that were beside the bed. He realized so many things at that moment. He never gave Tony’s connection to his older self that much thought before. 

When the two of them met, Tony had a bunch of confessions for him. He told him that he had “really strong feelings” for him. But in reality, those feelings were directed toward his older self. He wondered if those feelings were still there. Of course they were, but now they were directed to him. Right? Steve confused himself and he decided to drop it. 

“I was just teasing you Tony. Relax.” Steve didn’t want to upset him. It was kind of a joke? He understood that the situation was bound to be awkward for Tony. He started to wonder if his older self harbored any feelings... 

Steve decided not to go there. Tony rubbed at his neck and he voiced something that bothered him to change the subject. 

“How about I just tease you.. did you ask Phil out? Or did he ask you? Did you kiss him first? or did he make the first move? You see Steve, I’ve got QUESTIONS TOO. And I’m not bashful about it so I can ask some pretty uncomfortable questions if you keep it up.” 

Tony crossed his arms and Steve shut his mouth. Yeah, he was not going to press the subject any further. Steve also refused to answer any questions about his relationship with Phil. 

“I’m gunna go check on Sarah.” 

Tony’s voice chimed in again and Steve watched him leave the room. Ugahhhhh Tony had to vacate. His heart rate was o ff the charts. Shit. Shit shit shittttttttt. Did Steve really have to go and point that shit out? And did he have to mark his damn territory??? Tony blushed as he thought about it. 

He wondered what the older Steve would think. Waiiit no he didn’t. Ugh, fuck this. Tony never thought about any of it before. He bit his lip and he looked down at his baby girl. 

He wanted to play with her and hold her. But she was sleeping really well and it was late. He estimated that she would wake up in an hour. His mind focused on Sarah, but then it slipped into a place where it shouldn’t have gone. Tony thought about when he was in his father’s lab. He built the hydro-suit to find his Steve. That was the first time he thought about how much he loved him. The problem was, he was deep in thought about the older Steve. He wanted to find his own Steve because he really loved...him.

HOLY SHIT. Tony turned away from that crib and he just exhaled. Letttt ittttt go. He needed to let all those thoughts leave his mind forever. He sent them away. Goodbye thoughts. That was all just puppy love stuff. He was what age when he thought that? Seventeen?! Yes, he was a smitten seventeen-year-old when he had those thoughts so .. puppy love thoughts, goodbye now. He waved to them as they floated away. 

Tony went back to his room and he saw his Steve. He smiled at him and he received a smile back. 

“No more teasing me... jerk.” Tony wanted to punch him. Steve just held a smile and the two headed down into Tony’s lab. That is where they wanted to have the discussion. Tony set the transmitter on the table and he placed the gold wrist bands more out in the open. He stared at them and got lost in thought. 

Steve walked up beside him and he leaned against the table. Tony could SENSE the questions in his mind. He looked at his face and he could tell that Steve wanted to know all sorts of information. The soldier just stared at him and he looked away a few times. He held a smile each time he looked away. 

Tony was not going to engage. No friggen way. The two moved a bit closer to each other and they just kissed for a minute or two. They didn’t have anything else to do at that moment, and it felt good. Their kiss came to a stop when that suit rifted its way into the lab. 

Tony did not give them a location, he did not give them the date or the time. He wondered how his older self was able to appear right where they were. Baby Tony and Baby Steve both stood up straight and they stared at their older selves. The older Tony disassembled his suit and he smiled at the two of them. The older Steve appeared and smiled as well. It was an exciting moment for all four of them. It took a second or two, but Baby Tony was the one that spoke first. 

“How did you get a location?” He asked his older self a question that already nagged. The older Tony approached the table and he picked up the gold bands. 

“I had my suit pinpoint the transmitter and I used that as the location. I can do that sort of stuff because I’m amazing.” The older Tony shrugged and he glanced over at the younger Steve. Dawww he thought he was really cute. He stared at him for a little bit. Baby Steve got a bit bashful about it and he looked away. 

“Ok, so talk to me about this suit. What happened?” They had more important matters to discuss. The younger Tony swallowed and he forced his eyes to avoid the direction the older Steve was in. He refused to even look over there. Heeeeee pretended that the man wasn’t there at all and he just focused on his older self. The older Steve noticed and he looked down at the floor. He expected that. 

“Ezekiel Stane happened. He poisoned it or something. I haven’t inspected the suit at all because I don’t want to expose the house to the toxic shit.” No way. Tony was still very confused about the power of the suit. The older Tony glanced at him and then he looked down at the table. EW. Ezekiel Stane. That name made him cringe. 

“So, he’s already tried to murder you here? Heads up...he tries to kill you at least a dozen times. I’ve installed nano-technology into this suit. I’m pretty confident that it destroyed the substance that infiltrated the suit at this point.” 

He knew exactly how the spawn of Satan operated. Hmmmmm Baby Tony had no comment about Ezekiel Stane. His Yankee was convinced that he had some goodness lodged deep in his body somewhere. Whateverrrrr. He focused on the suit. 

“The suit protected me. How did you make it do that?!” It was so trippy for the younger Tony to understand. For the older Tony, it was simple. 

“I just told you, nano-technology. It’s now part of the suit. It protected you almost like a second layer of skin. I have something similar with me at all times.” Tony stepped back and he thought about his armor. It activated and his body was completely covered with his Bleeding Edge armor. The younger Tony and Steve both gasped. They couldn’t believe what they saw. 

“WHERE DID IT COME FROM?!!!” Baby Tony wanted one!! He reached out to touch it but in an instant, the armor peeled away from Tony’s skin. 

“It’s inside my body. The gold suit is similar in a sense. It can activate and deactivate with your thoughts. I can use that suit anytime I want as well. It responds only to you, and only to me.” Their bodies were the same. So what the older Tony did to the suit worked for his younger self. 

“Can I fuse two suits in one? I want to use my armor and then have this one as well.” 

“You can. Or I can? I might have to do it because we have decided to do something.” The older Tony looked at the older Steve. It was time for him to take over the gig. The older Steve walked up to the table. 

“We’ve been dealing with someone named Thanos. I’m not going to get into all the drama of that but, Tony and I have decided to come here and help the two of you destroy him here in your time.” Steve gave his speech and the older Tony smiled. 

“It’s therapeutic for us, in a way. We plan to hunt him down here in 1992. We know he isn’t prepared to fight us the same way so it should be fun.” The older Tony had to add his opinion into the mix. The younger Steve looked at the younger Tony. He was a bit distant. His plan was just to listen and observe. The thought of Thanos in their time caused him to react. 

Whuuuuutttt? They both wondered what it all meant. Did it mean that they were headed to space? The older Steve took the stage again and Baby Tony finally looked at him. That was a huge mistake. The second his eyes landed on the older Steve his body betrayed him. 

It started to pace about. His hands started to move on their own. His chest rose and fell at a faster rate. Shit. He looked so.. 

“We’ve decided to locate him and bring him down well before he has the power to do what he did to us in our time.” 

The older Steve glanced at the younger Tony. The two of them held their focus on each other for a brief moment. The older Steve noticed something. His eyes migrated down to Tony’s neck. The younger Tony realized it andddddd he had to look away. YUP. 

The two Steve’s established eye contact. The mark on Tony’s neck was the cause of it. It was supposed to be a joke, but it could have been taken as a challenge? The younger Steve just gave him a smile. UHH, Baby Tony spoke to kill all the odd tension. He had to say something to shift the focus. 

“Are we going to space? What does this mean exactly?” He turned his focus toooooooo... his older self. YES. He decided to stare at that jerk because that helped his body cool down. 

“Soon, you will be going with us into the cold depths of space. We’ll have to prepare of course.” The older Tony stepped into the bigger expanse of the lab. He was the one that was focused the most. He had shit to do and he wasn’t bothered with all the pent up feels. 

He put the gold bands on his wrist and he told the suit to activate. The suit opened up into the room and the younger Tony gasped. He was afraid for Sarah. 

“Heyyyy don’t open that. My baby girl lives here. She could get poisoned or some shit!!!!” He didn’t want to risk it. The older Tony froze for a moment. The suit assembled anyway. The older Tony held a thought and he studied the voices. 

“Jerk..” That was his favorite word for that evening. The younger Tony thought of that as he crossed his arms. His concern was ignored. 

“The threat has been destroyed. Like I said, you know how white blood cells operate? Think of the nano-technology like that and it will all make perfect sense.” That analogy made sense to him. Baby Tony understood and he stared at the suit. The suit was disassembled and the bands were put back on the table. 

“You need to wear the suit more and become more comfortable with it. That is going to be part of your space prep. Ok?” 

“I can’t be away from my daughter for too long. Plus, do you think this dimension can handle two of us in it at the same time?” Hahaha Baby Tony had to laugh. The older Tony froze up again. This time, his blank expression was noticed. 

So, his younger self did have a kid. And, he had a daughter? That.. that made the older Tony feel things that he didn’t want to feel. He looked over at the older Steve. His Yankee gave him a gentle smile. So much had happened, Tony got a bit overwhelmed. It was obvious to everyone and he determined that it was time to go. 

“We’ll be back soon. We’ve got work to do. Uhhh Mini-Me? Keep the transmitter close. You’re in charge and we’ll be back before you know it.” The older Tony gave a wave and his other suit assembled over him. Everyone else was pretty speechless. They all gave waves and smiles but in reality, they all had a bunch to think over. 

The rift between the two dimensions was established and in an instant, the younger Tony and Steve were left alone in the lab. They looked at each other and Tony scratched the side of his head again. Ho boy, he didn’t know what to think. 

So, Yay for space exploration? He started to wonder what was wrong with his older self. Steve had a vague idea but he kept it to himself. The two remained quiet for a little while. They both had a shit 

ton of information and thoughts to process. Steve decided to speak first. He developed a question or two in his mind but he decided to think it all over. 

“Are you hungry Tony? Sarah will be up soon and it seems like we need to prepare her to be away from us for a while.” Sarah was not going to space. That idea made Steve laugh as he turned toward the door to the lab. 

Tony was lost in thought. They had to “prepare”. What did all of that friggen shit mean? He hated not having all the answers. Shit nagged in his mind and he pulled on his lip a few dozen times. Was he hungry? Uhh yeah. Tony nodded his head and the thought of Steve’s food made his stomach react. 

“I’m hungry Yankee. Wait for meeeee.” He followed after him and he made sure he kept the transmitter with him. Here we go again, people. Another day, another threat to take care of. 

Tony hated the fact that he had so many questionsssssss. Nothing bothered him more. 

* * *

CHAPTER END: let the Finale Chapters Begin! 

Thanks for reading!  



	76. Stevie's Dream

Chapter 75: Finale Chapters: Stevie’s Dream 

* * *

_**Howard Stark’s lab, September 15th, 1992** _

It took five days for the older Tony and the older Steve to return to the past. They decided to rift their way toward a new location first. That location was Howard Stark’s lab. They gave the man a heads up beforehand of course, and they were expected. 

Howard stood at his desk and he gasped out loud when they came into view. Whoa. Tony and Steve took in the sight around them. Maria had to be present as well. She was around at times when Howard spoke to the older versions of Tony and Steve, but she absolutely had to be present to see them in the flesh. 

That was her son. She needed to speak with him and get to know her son from the future. Can ya blame her? 

Maria and Howard both stared at the two. They both glanced around the lab. For Steve, it was just the location he was in before Bucky tried to assassinate the younger Tony. Howard had the damage repaired, but it basically looked the same. Steve greeted Howard and Maria immediately and he walked closer to them. 

Now as for Tony? It was not the same for him when his eyes focused around his father’s lab. The smell of the lab hit him first. It hit him right in the gut. It all felt so familiar and he started to debate his decision. 

Tony’s eyes locked onto his mother. His murdered mother was right there before his eyes. Tony blinked a few times because his eyes started to betray him. He summoned up his expert deflection skills and he flashed a smile. 

“Hello, Tony you..” The woman could not finish her sentence. He really didn’t look that much different. Maria was completely entranced by her son. He was clearly older but he just.. the only difference between him and his younger self was obviously his stress level. The older Tony looked like he was under more stress. 

Tony gave another smile and he stepped a little closer. Steve stared at Tony. He was unable to really judge where his mind was at. Steve knew that he had over a million thoughts going on in that head but it was always hard for him to get a correct read on his emotions. Forever fickle. 

Tony just stared at his mother. He processed the fact that the woman in front of him inhaled oxygen at that very moment. His eyes glanced in his father’s direction. The year was 1992. The way his parents looked at that moment in time was exactly the way they looked when he last saw them. 

Tony digested everything and he processed it differently than he normally did. He went inward and he looked at the floor. Tony fixated his attention to the brown floor that his father chose. Everyone was quiet and it started to bother Howard a little. He didn’t expect the older Tony to be so quiet. He was distant and very different from what he was used to. 

The two of them spoke often so he was confused. 

“You ok over there kid? You’re freaking me out.” Howard just said what was on his mind and his word choice made the older Tony smile a little. He almost looked up. 

His father always called him a kid. It felt so strange to hear his voice and see him in person. Tony started to get a bit overwhelmed. He took a step back from the three and he turned his focus to the steps that led down into the lab. 

“I..” He couldn’t finish his thought. Tony stared at the steps and he took in a few deep breaths. Maria and Howard both looked at Steve. He glanced at them both and then he looked back over at Tony. He wanted to explain his behavior and comfort Tony’s parents. But Steve really didn’t know what to explain. Tony was Tony. His emotions were unpredictable. Steve expected him to run over to his parents and hug them both. 

Tony had the opportunity to see his parents in the flesh for years, but he never made it passed the transmitter. Now, they were right in front of him and he was a mute. Steve knew that he was overwhelmed. That was obvious. Other than that, Steve was clueless. So much had happened and Tony was more of a mess than ever before. Steve just sighed and he waited for Tony to become present. 

“I had this entire house torn down and remodeled. After you two were gone, I didn’t want to see any of it..” Tony’s eyes stopped at something that was off in the distance. One of his father’s tools sparked a memory and it made his heart race. Howard and Maria did not know what to say to him. They both looked at Steve again. 

“I didn’t want to think of you or remember you. So all of this was shipped and sent away. S.H.I.E.L.D. was happy to have anything Stark related. They took all the weapons, the experiments, the journals, and you know, all that stuff. But you..” Tony looked at his mother. He pointed at her and he thought about so many things. 

“You had to disappear entirely. I didn’t want to see a single thing.” Not one curtain. Not one cookbook. Tony couldn’t look at a pearl earring or necklace for years. 

“I couldn’t even look at floral patterns. I wasn’t well for a really long time.” 

Good thing he had Obidiah. His best friend... Tony rolled his eyes as he thought of that and he cleared his throat. Tony’s mind was in a bit of a dark place. He said that destroying the Thanos in 1992 was going to be therapeutic. He meant that, and he pointed at the stairs. 

“Do you guys mind if I look around? Is that weird? Can I torture myself some more? I get these sharp pains in my chest when I look around and I’m starting to enjoy them.” He didn’t wait for anyone to answer. Tony just turned his head and made his way up the stairs. Steve, Howard, and Maria stood in disbelief. The inner thoughts of the older Tony were starting to surface. Steve discussed issues with Tony before but not about his parents. 

He kept his emotions about his parents sealed up tight. 

“We should follow him.” Steve started to think it was a bad idea for them to go to the house. Tony insisted and at the time it seemed like a good idea. The parents and Steve followed after Tony. Howard decided to engage his son in conversation. He wanted to snap him out of his behavior a bit. 

“Tony are you hungry? We can look around later. The food is all ready to go we’ve just gotta set up.” Howard touched his shoulder. Tony’s attention was locked onto his bedroom door. When Howard’s hand touched Tony he gasped and pulled inward. 

What? Oh, right. He got a bit lost where he was. Tony blinked a few times and he slowly nodded. Maria thought he was out of it. She started to really worry about the older Tony. They all migrated to the dining room. Tony’s hand began to glide over the dinner table. 

It wasn’t set. His memories forced him to walk down a familiar path and he ditched the group. Tony walked from the dining room into the kitchen. The scent of the house made him nostalgic. His hands reached the cupboards and he stopped. He stared at the dark wood for a long time. Tony slowly opened the cupboard and he saw the plates all perfectly stacked. 

It was such a strange sensation for him. He stared at the plates and then he looked down toward his waist. Tony opened the drawer and he stared at the silverware. He knew exactly where everything was and it made him close his eyes. He forced his eyes to shut and he begged for the tears to cease. 

They did as he commanded and Tony grabbed four plates. He grabbed the silverware and he closed the drawer with his hip. That motion with his hip was something he always used to do. Tony walked back into the dining room and he looked at the three. 

“This is freaking me out a little bit.” He admitted that thought and he set the items on the table. Tony no longer knew what to do with his hands. He paced around and he looked around the dining room. Even the lighting reminded him of his youth. Maria took over and she started to set everything up. 

“Tony, just relax. Have a seat and we’ll get you something to eat.” She wanted to hug him and hold him for days. He looked puzzled and hurt. It was hard for her to watch. The woman needed to busy herself as well because she felt very nervous. Tony sat down like he was told. He sat down in his old chair and he stared at the window he used to stare at when he was younger. 

Steve sat down beside him. He studied Tony and he remained silent. At that point, Steve was a bit worried. He glanced at Howard as he took a seat. 

“What happened to your hands?” Tony focused on his father and he noticed a discrepancy with his image. He had never seen bandages on his father’s hands before and he wanted to know what happened. Howard looked down at his hands and he swallowed. 

He refused to say the name of a very dead individual. 

“I skinned up my knuckles at work. I wasn’t paying attention and I got all scraped up.” Howard cooked up a quick excuse and Tony just stared. The story sounded like bullshit and Tony was about to point that out. Food came to the table and Tony became lost in thought again. 

“I can help you with that Maria. Here, I’ll serve it.” Steve stood up and he took over. Maria let him because she was very familiar with the way Steve Rogers operated. She almost forgot that he wasn’t the same one that she saw often. 

She stared at the older Steve as she sat down across from Tony. She wondered how much older he was from the Steve that she knew. Maria decided to ask about it. She had to distract the room and start a conversation somehow. 

“The Steve Rogers from this time is 29 years old I believe? He told me that he was 26 when he woke up. So, how old are you?” It was hard for her to tell. If the two Steve’s stood side by side Maria wasn’t sure if she could tell them apart. The one in front of her had longer hair. Wait, he looked bulkier. She started to notice several differences as Steve replied. 

“I was woken up in the year 2011. So, that makes me thirty-four in my timeline.” He gave Maria a smile and then Steve headed over to Howard. He served the man up some food and Howard focused on Tony. 

“And how old are you?” He was curious. Tony laughed a little and he scratched the back of his head. 

“I’m a bit older and far more mature than that one. I can promise you that.” Tony pointed at Steve and he laughed again. Tony refused to answer that question. 

“Do the math mmmkay? Mini-me is how old? Twenty? He was born what year? Now you add, subtract, multiply, divide, do what you gotta do and then you’re golden.” He smiled his way through that one and Steve took his seat. 

Howard was very good at math. He held a grin and he calculated Tony’s age. The father decided not to vocalize his answer to the equation and he changed the subject. Tony was already in an odd place in his head so Howard tried to lighten the mood. 

“SO, are you two married like the smitten kittens we have to deal with around here? Those two drive us nuts.” The younger Tony and Steve were a handful. Howard laughed and he started to eat his food. He was so amused. 

Steve glanced over at Tony. The two established eye contact for a brief moment but then they both focused on their plates. They were unaware that their younger selves were ... married. Those two were heavily devoted and heavily stupid. The idea of them being married amused Tony. He stared at his plate. 

“We just? Well, we’re.” Steve started to answer but in reality, he didn’t have an answer. Their relationship had changed a long time ago. Tony looked back over at Steve and his heartfelt heavy. 

“The truth is, we’re always together. But we’re not like that. So, no...we’re not.” Tony didn’t know what to say really. He was around Steve constantly. But they gave up trying to be in a relationship. They threw in the towel. Tony thought about the last time they slept together. 

It was the night his parents died. December 16th. Now, there they were almost a year later. Tony bit his lip to hold in another comment. Steve just smiled. He glanced at Maria and he saw all the questions on her face. 

The dynamic between them was different. The younger Tony and Steve were very smitten and they were stuck together at the hip. The two that sat at the table were not like that at all. She wondered about them. She ate her food and thought about how to discuss it. Steve decided to tease Tony a little. 

“One of these days he’s going to let me take him out on an actual date. You have a really stubborn son.” Steve confessed what he felt and Tony glanced back over at the soldier. That sparked a debate in his mind and Tony started to grin. 

“AY cool it. We did the whole dating thing. I let you date me.” 

“For five whole seconds. We never even went out on an actual date. Don’t lie in front of your parents.” Steve never got the opportunity to take Tony out on a date like he wanted to. Too many things continued to happen. Tony scoffed and he moved his leg around a million times. 

“Keep dreaming Stevie. You know what NO, I tried. I’m just horrible at it.” Seriously, he was beyond horrible. He wanted to be normal like that. Tony thought he had a mental block. It was weird. His parents studied him and he wanted the subject changed pronto. Steve wanted the subject to continue. 

“One of these days Tony. It’s going to happen. It’s going to be-” 

“HYUUUPPP YOU’RE DONE. SO THANOS? That big guy in the sky we intend to obliterate for this dimension. He might be going after the infinity stones that exist here right now. Or? He’s just happily migrating the universe destroying civilizations and planets. That is why we are here.” Tony had to shut that shit down quick. He wasn’t in the mood for Steve to be all cute and flirty. 

Tony tried not to smile at him as he clearly dodged his comments. Howard saw that smirk. His age did not matter because Howard knew that face. Tony’s smile made Howard grin. When his son smiled his entire body opened up. It brightened up when something made him genuinely happy. 

Maria just smiled at her son. She was surprised to hear that they weren’t as together as their younger selves but she could see what was between them. Maria was reminded of the time when the young ones both lived in the house. Their feelings really became obvious after a while. She wanted to spend more time with the older two. Maria wanted to act as a bit of a matchmaker. 

She knew that wasn’t possible of course. They were there for specific reasons. 

“I want to go to space. Count me in. I can be the pilot as you guys zoom around and do all your crazy shit.” Howard had to vocalize what he wanted. Tony brought up Thanos and he wanted in. Maria almost choked on her food. Howard in space?! She held a glare. 

Howard saw that glare and he ignored it. He was going and he would not take no for an answer. That made Tony and Steve smile. 

“The plan right now is to locate the bastard. We want to take two teams and wipe him out. You can go with us dad. Of course.” He knew that his father would regret it forever if he didn’t go. Tony wasn’t going to deny that opportunity for his father. 

Howard grinned and Maria sulked. She crossed her arms and Howard became the happiest person on earth. Tony continued to explain. 

“We have two ships and gear. I’ve created it with nanotechnology so Steve actually has everything we need right there in his pocket. I just need to get mini-me more adjusted to his armor. And of course, space prep is kind of a thing.” He saw Steve nod his head as he ate his food. 

“We intend to take eight people. Four will be on each ship. We’ll have to track Thanos down, so it’s going to be a bit of a scavenger hunt. Luckily, we’ve been around the block before so we know people who know people that know even more people so we’ll track him down and kick his ass.” Tony explained his grand scheme and then he decided to eat some food. 

He took a bite of his mother’s home-cooked meal and he felt that nostalgic sting. Mommy’s cooking made his heart burst. Tony started to warm up to the idea of being in his old home. The effect and shock of it all started to suppress. He ate some more and he stared at the fork in his hand. 

“Can we spend the night here? Is that weird?” Tony thought it was a bit weird. He wanted to sleep in his old room. He wanted to be inside his old house for a lot longer than he expected. Howard looked up from his plate. 

“That’s not weird. You can if you want.” Howard looked over at Steve. Steve was focused on Tony and he looked deep in thought. 

“Steve you have a bedroom here as well. Your younger self lived here for a long time and his bedroom still has his things in it. He moved out but he left a bunch of stuff. You can stay in that room if, you want?” He wasn’t sure how the two of them operated. Their response to the marriage comment only confused Howard more and more. 

He had no idea if they were in a relationship or not. It seemed too complicated and he didn’t want to know. Steve laughed a little. He was curious about the bedroom of his younger self. 

“I think that is a great idea. After dinner, you can go check it out Tony. You remember where it is right?” Maria smiled at her son. She felt like it was something that he needed and she encouraged it. 

“Steve’s bedroom is the one all the way down the hall from your room.” Maria explained further and Tony grinned. He looked at Steve. Obviously, his parents put some distance between them back in the day. He had to comment. 

“You had to keep the younger me far away from him, huh?” Tony tried not to look at Steve. He couldn’t help it. Howard chimed in and launched his opinion immediately. 

“YES. That little shit was at his door every night according to the agents that we had in the house. I thought about installing a hose in the hallway so they could spray him down.” Ohhh the younger Tony was such an adorable pain in the ass. Howard loved them both. He looked at the older version of his son. 

That one? That one needed love. He needed some TLC big time. Howard could see how different he was. He was more calculated, more withdrawn, and he was much colder. Protective was a better word. 

“I heard that he actually was hosed down. Jarvis ..” EeEeHHhhh ACK that was not something that Tony wanted to bring up. Steve wiped his mouth and he tried not to think about the moment when he was soaked with the hose. Awkwardddddd. Tony cleared his throat. 

“Where is Jarvis?” Tony forgot about that shiiiiittttt and he changed the subject. Howard looked out the window. 

“I gave Jarvis the night off. You can see him tomorrow if you want. I figured that would be too much for you.” Jarvis and Tony were very close. Tony thought that was a good idea because he couldn’t handle seeing Jarvis. Good call dad. They wrapped up dinner and the four of them had a further developed conversation of the Thanos plan. The conversation ran late into the night. 

He informed his father about who they intended to take with them on the trip. He liked their choices and they all decided that the space prep would begin in the morning. They planned to involve their younger selves soon. Maria tried to bring up Tony’s daughter. She gave it a shot, but they didn’t get into details about what was going to happen to Sarah. Whenever she was brought up the older Tony began to act strange. 

Maria couldn’t pinpoint what his behavior meant. He did not want to discuss the daughter of his younger self in any way. She mentioned the nursery in the room between them and he started to show his discomfort with the subject. Tony didn’t want to hear it and he didn’t want to discuss it. 

Tony changed the focus and he pointed at the door to his old bedroom. OH LOOK, a distraction. He walked up to the door and he took in a deep breath. He still thought it was weird that he wanted to sleep in his old bed. Tony slowly reached his hand out and he touched the doorknob. He swallowed his nerves and he turned the handle. The door opened and he stared at the space in front of him. 

He received the strangest sensation of all time. A mixture of emotions washed over him and he just stared. Howard scratched the back of his neck and he pointed down the hallway. 

“Steve? your room is over here.” Tony clearly needed a moment. The three people that witnessed his behavior had never been in his shoes. They didn’t understand what he felt. Steve shifted his focus away from Tony and he followed after Howard. Steve’s door was opened and he looked at the simple room. He smiled at Howard and thanked him for the room. 

“Is he going to survive this? He is really out of it.” Howard had to ask. He looked over at his spaced out son. Steve sighed and he brought his hands up to his hips. Tony Stark had so many things to survive so he was sure that the bedroom thing would pass at some point. 

“He’ll be fine. I think he has pretty much checked out on us for the night so I wouldn’t expect his presence any longer. He’s in some kind of zone.” Steve had seen it before, many times. He planned to talk to Tony at some point. Steve decided to refrain and just observe for the moment. 

Steve had a plan in his mind and he watched as Tony entered his old bedroom. The door closed behind him and the three people were left behind in the hallway. 

“You should get some rest, Howard. We’ll see you in the morning. Thank you for the dinner. Goodnight Maria.” Steve gave the woman a smile and he turned toward the bedroom. He walked in and Tony’s parents stared for a moment. What in the hell? 

Their behavior was a bit odd in Howard’s opinion. He walked up to his wife and the two of them headed to their own bedroom. They had too much to discuss. 

Steve looked at the bedroom he stood in. It had a similar set up to his bedroom in Brooklyn. He noticed a contraption on the desk. It was the old CD player that was purchased when the younger Steve first ventured out of the house with Tony. The older Steve picked it up and he looked at the CD choice. He set it down on the bed and then he decided to borrow some clothes. 

Steve looked at the time. He decided to give Tony a few more minutes in the bedroom and then he planned to make his move. He needed to bring Tony back to the present. He was always a million miles away. Steve was an expert at that point and he knew how to snap him out of it. Howard and Maria were going to see a different Tony in the morning, he just needed an evening to process. 

Steve went back to the CD player and he relaxed on the bed. Steve decided to rest and he exhaled all the stress that he currently held within him. He put the headphones on and he tried to figure out how the little machine operated. He wanted to hear what his younger self listened to. He pressed play and the first song began. 

It was a CD that served as a message from the younger Tony to the younger Steve. The CD was full of love declarations and all his plans to be with his Yankee. The older Steve just listened, he hadn’t made the connection at that point. He could tell right away that the music was not the style of his younger self. No way. It sounded more like the music that Tony listened to. That thought made him smile as he listened to the song. 

Two bedrooms down the hall, Tony continued to stare at the bedroom. He drank it all in. His youth was right there. Tony felt like he was in a preserved dream bubble. His walls were full of concert posters, designs, calculations, and random darts that he often threw when he was bored on his bed. 

Tony took a step or two into his bedroom and he glanced at the bed. His eyes happened upon a CD player. He walked toward it and he sat down on the bed. Tony opened it and he read the name of the CD. It was a good album. Led Zeppelin. Tony wasn’t aware of it, but that album was the one that Steve sent Tony. It was his explanation for leaving him in the garage. 

That album was the heart and soul of the younger Steve Rogers. His confessional, his journal entry. An album about leaving home but loving someone no matter what. Tony put the headphones on and he decided to relax on the bed. He played the CD and he started to listen. 

When he looked up at that ceiling his heart started to ache. The mixture of the music and just being in that space started to really affect him. Tony didn’t want to leave. The song, Good Times Bad Times came on and he listened to Steve’s words for the younger Tony. Then, Babe I’m Gonna Leave You hit his ears and Tony just processed. UGH, You Shook Me was next. Dazed and Confused came on and Tony processed it all. 

It was really overwhelming music and Tony had to sit up. He got all the way to How Many More Times and he heard a knock on the bedroom door. Tony stared at the door and he slipped the headphones off his head. He just got to the part where Baby Steve explained being with someone else. It was an interesting chapter of the story. 

Tony turned off the CD player and he got up from the bed. Tony opened the door and he smiled at Steve. There he was. His Yankee was there at his door. Tony’s smile got a little wider as Steve thought of what to say. 

“Are you still out of it? you checked out.” And Steve was left to listen to some CD from the late 1980s. Tony’s music choice always amused him. Tony just held his smile and he blocked entry into the bedroom. He didn’t want Steve to even LOOK inside. 

“Is this a consultation of some sort? My visiting hours are..” 

“I was just listening to a Billy Idol CD. Cut me some slack. I think that CD was supposed to be a confessional for my younger self. There was no way in hell I’d listen to that music for any other reason.” Steve cut him off and he laughed about it. He didn’t want to hear about Tony’s hours of operation. He was done with that years ago. 

“I was just listening to an album as well. It was full of sadness, despair, and lectures. It was very Steve Rogers so I think it was meant to be a confessional toward my younger self.” It seemed that way. Tony shrugged and he glanced at Steve’s shirt. Grey slacks and a soft white shirt. 

“I don’t want to sleep in that room Tony. I want to sleep in here with you.” Steve pointed at the only part of the room that was visible to him. Tony kept the door partially closed and he only took up so much room. 

Tony rolled his eyes and he gave Steve a laugh. This was his PARENT’S HOUSE. He wasn’t about to have Steve in the bedroom of his younger self. Wait? it felt so strange for him and he refused to adapt to it at the moment. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had someone in this room with me. I can’t recall.” Tony tried to remember if he ever snuck anyone into his bedroom. Nope. His parents died and the room was demolished. He wondered if his younger self snuck anyone into his room. 

Probably only Steve. Tony bit his lip and Steve stepped closer to him. He leaned against the door and he just studied Tony. Steve wanted to kiss him and Tony could tell. He kept his focus on everything BUT Steve. He avoided emotions and all that romantic stuff. That shit led to heartache and pain. 

“Forever fickle. How are you, Tony? You have your parents a bit freaked out.” Steve had to ask and Tony sighed. How was he? 

“I’m just a little overwhelmed I guess. I’ll be fine tomorrow. I just needed to think.” Steve nodded his head and he gave his attempt for the hundredth thousandth time. 

“After we accomplish some space training tomorrow would you like to have dinner with me? Somewhere? Anywhere? It’s 1992 here. You won’t need to close down an entire floor to a restaurant Tony. You won’t be recognized and you can do whatever you want.” Steve’s grin was gigantic. Tony couldn’t hide behind his excuses with that logic. 

Tony shifted his weight from one side of his body to the other. He had to laugh at Steve’s efforts. Steve leaned against the door frame and he debated the idea in his head. He intended to accelerate on Tony and give him a kiss. Steve was calculated with it, of course, he was never forceful. He watched Tony as he processed the question. Tony couldn’t believe that Steve still had the desire to ask him out on dates and all that. It amused him. 

“Forever STUBBORN STEVE. Uhmm possibly? I’ll have to think about it. We have important shit to accomplish and a date is really the last thing on my mind.” Was it? Tony couldn’t get his head on straight. 

“Right. Important shit.” Steve gave a small laugh and he tugged Tony a bit closer to him. Tony couldn’t keep his thoughts together and he noticed Steve do what he always did. The soldier often put the moves on him and he was quite romantic about it. He simply dipped in toward Tony and in an instant, they were locked in a kiss. Tony brought his hands up to Steve’s face. They gently kissed and Tony forced him to stop. 

It felt childish. He kept his hand on Steve’s chest. Stay back... 

The soldier looked down at that hand and another plan came to his mind. A memory came to his mind and he decided to put Tony on the spot. 

“Your younger self told me that he used to have a crush on me when he was younger. You told me that you hated me. Which one of you is telling me the truth?” Steve pressed the question and Tony’s mouth opened a bit. SAY WHAT? He laughed his nerves away and Tony stared at the floor. 

“My younger self was probably coked out of his mind when he did that. Doped up and trying to get in your pants.” 

“He was sober. He also told me that he often thought about taking off my uniform? Did he want to take it off and did he think about that in there?” Steve pointed at the bedroom and Tony looked behind him. Uhhhhh Tony took a step back and he got a bit flustered. His room was a sacred place. 

“Did you think about that Tony? Did you want to take off my uniform? His past is your past after all.” Steve pushed his buttons on purpose. Tony had been all business and in a “Kill Thanos and Build Stuff” mode for a really long time. Thanos needed to die, that was true. But Steve wanted Tony to relax and be more in the moment. He needed him to really be present with his parents. 

He also wanted Tony to be really present with him. He saw Tony’s face take on a warmer color. Steve tried to reel him in close. The soldier decided to accelerate and stop that mind from all the thoughts that held him back. He started to kiss the side of Tony’s face. The brunette hesitated but he leaned in at the same time. 

“Pump the brakes there Steve. I told you that... I hated you.” He never expected a younger version of himself to contradict his words. That wasn’t fair. 

“Sure you did. I know which one I believe.” Tony closed his eyes because he felt those warm lips against his again. He missed being kissed and he really missed Steve. 

“Did you think about that Tony?” Steve wanted to know. He broke from their kiss for a moment. It felt like Tony was on fire. Steve needed to be as close to it as possible. He waited and hoped for an honest response. 

“Yes. I thought about that all the time.” When he was younger he did have a crush on Steve. He felt those lips again and he exhaled all his debate about it. He always stressed himself out. Tony wanted to just give in and feel all his love. But, he acted all fickle because he no longer wanted to feel pain. 

Tony was guarded. He decided to let go of all that because he longed to be kissed by Steve again. Tony stepped back. He led that blonde into his bedroom. Steve closed the door behind them and he felt accomplished. 

He successfully brought Tony Stark back into his own body. He brought him back down to planet earth. 

* * *

Chapter end: 

As always, thanks for reading. This chapter is going to slowly develop so expect the next chapters in the up-coming months. Feedback is love. 


	77. Easy Tiger

Chapter 77: Finale Chapters: Easy Tiger 

* * *

The older Tony Stark was dressed entirely in borrowed clothes. He did it on purpose because it entertained him. He stole the faded jeans, the AC/DC shirt that he accidentally gave to someone in the future, and he stole the sunglasses that he wore. He was so proud of himself. He decided when he woke up the next morning that he was on vacation. 

It was considered a therapeutic vacation from all his sorrow and despair. His first plan was to torment his younger self and then brutally murder Thanos. The details of his demise were pushed aside for the moment. 

He had to torture his younger self first. SO, he stole HIS OWN CLOTHING BACK and he took his manfriend (not boyfriend) over to the location where his younger self worked. 

The older Tony was SO HAPPY. His thumbprint and his face got him all the way up to the top floor. Steve followed but he was beyond silent. His clothing was not borrowed. He packed extra clothing for the trip. The older Tony didn’t pack jack shit. He fully intended to invade 1992 and take official ownership of everything. 

Tony stopped at the desk of the adorable younger version of Pepper Potts. Tony lowered his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose and he stared at his sweet, sincere Pepper. He tried not to die inside as he looked at her. The young woman looked up at Tony and Steve. Uhhh... she became confused immediately. 

“Tony? Steve? You both look... wait?” Pepper looked over at the door to Tony’s office. 

“Can I call you Pep? Look Pep.. you need to tell Tony Stark that his older brother is here to see him. Ooh ooh ooh, wait. Tell him that his older brother is here to see him and also his jilted Yankee.” That made Tony grin. He pushed his sunglasses back up to his eyes and Steve ignored the jilted Yankee comment. 

The soldier crossed his arms and exhaled. Pepper stared at Tony’s ... older.. brother? She picked up the phone and she dialed Tony’s office. Before he answered she had to comment. 

“You both look so similar. Obviously you’re older but really you look just like him.” Pepper turned her attention to the phone because the younger Tony finally picked up. She gave him the information exactly how she was told to do so. Tony looked back at Steve and he laughed hard. Ohhhhhhh it was a beautiful moment. Steve ROLLED HIS EYES. 

There was a long, dead silence on the line for a hot minute. Pepper heard Tony’s response and she hung up the phone. 

“He says you both can go in.” She gave them both a smile and Tony booked it to the door. Steve slowly followed. He marched onward and he kept his mouth shut. They both entered the office. It had a blue theme to it and it was quite nice. The door closed and Steve shut his eyes. He anticipated an interesting encounter. 

“What the hell are you doing here?! Wait, is that?...” the younger Tony stood up at his desk. He 

pointed at the shirt that the older Tony had on his body. That AC/DC shirt was his. 

“ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES?!” He was in shock. His older self just held onto his smirk and he stepped up to the desk. Big Tony pointed at his clothing. 

“Everything you see here belongs to me. I’m taking back my room. It felt so good to sleep in my old bed.” The older man laughed. He basically giggled because it all made him so happy. 

“YOU SLEPT IN MY BED?!” The younger Tony clenched his fists. What he saw in front of him took him by surprise. Now Baby Tony knew exactly how Ezekiel Stane felt. What the EFF? He didn’t expect to see the stupid face of his older self anytime soon. 

“WE slept in MY bed. Yes.” Big Tony pointed at Steve. Steve did not want to be brought up. He wanted to be left OUT of the conversation. The soldier just turned away and he glanced at the door. Baby Tony flipped his shit. He freaked out and he whipped around that desk. 

“You both can go get a friggen hotel. THAT IS MY BED YOU ASSHOLE!! GET OUT OF MY CLOTHES AND STAY OUT OF MY ROOM.” Steve snapped his focus back at the two. They went from zero to murder each other in less than a minute. They squabbled and started to wrestle over the damn shirt. 

“You’ll have to take this shirt off my dead corpse. BRAT.” 

“Gladly. I’ll rip you in half for taking over my room you fuhhhhhhccck Sbiwvwivsiciaya/ $9:)93?/8!!!!!” The younger Tony was forced into a chokehold and he couldn’t breathe. His older self was stronger and it bugged the fuck out of him. He started to kick and claw his way out of that grip. Steve had to intervene. 

“STOP IT. Both of you need to knock it off .” ACK. Both Tony’s released each other when they heard that voice. Captain America was in the room, not Steve. The voice cracked at them like a whip and they both grew quiet. 

..... ........ 

They were quiet for about half a second. 

“He’s the one being a fucking jerk.”  
“This friggen brat can’t take a joke.” They both spoke over the other and Steve covered his face with his hand. Dear Lord, strike me down. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” There. The younger Tony voiced a question and he headed back over to his desk. He opened the drawer and he grabbed the transmitter. He friggen threw it at his older self. Big Tony caught it and he flipped him off . 

“EASY TIGER. We are here to say hello. We’re going to be here for a while so GET USED TO IT. And by the way, did you have to sell me and yourself out? You confessed some pretty personal stuff to Captain Fantastic over there.” Big Tony pointed at Steve. Oh yeah, the older Tony wanted to call him out on the annoying confessional. 

The younger Tony gave him a confused look. He didn’t even acknowledge the direction that the older Steve was in. Noooooooo way. He was officially the invisible man. Baby Tony’s skin started to heat up. 

“What are you talking about? Sell you out how?” Say what? His older self was insaneeee. 

“You told him something back in the day? Something about his uniform and other shit? You sold yourself out idiot. And you sold me out along with you.” Gross. The older Tony threw that transmitter back at him and Steve just laughed. 

Holyyyy hell. Steve was already stressed out. Baby Tony dodged the transmitter and he looked at Steve for a split second. His eyes locked onto the older Yankee and he had to look away. He brought his attention back to the desk and he processed the crap accusation. Yeah? He told him about the huge crush he had on him when he was younger. He also told him that he wanted to take off his uniform. 

The younger Tony wanted to cut his older self down a notch or two. He didn’t think his words through and he just said what came to his mind. 

“Yeah? So what. Ask him what he said to me after all that. I dimension hopped and hitchhiked for a little while because of it.” The younger Tony held a very proud smile on his face. He thought that was a triumphant comeback. 

The older Tony closed his mouth. He opened it back up again and he looked at Steve. He said.. what? 

“What did you say to him?” Steve was very tight-lipped whenever his younger self was brought up. Also? Steve was always a mute whenever Baby Tony was around. Tony really didn’t know where Steve was with all that and he had no idea that he “said something” to him. He acted unbothered but in reality, he wanted to friggen know. 

Steve just stared at the younger Tony. He remembered taking him back to Obidiah’s home. He remembered when he stopped the car and when he told him.. stuff. 

Steve listened to that heartbeat. He continued to stare and both Tony’s looked at him. The younger Tony realized that it was a horrible question to ask. He felt stupid and regretted everything he said. He bit his lip and looked away. Shiiiiitttt. Baby Tony stared at his desk again. His face was on fire and his heart started to race. 

When he found out about his older self he stopped his pursuit of the older Steve. He had his own Yankee to find so he stopped. After he had all the information he told himself that he would never hurt his older self. But, if the man was going to steal his clothes, waltz into his office like he owned the place, and basically annoy him ... BABY TONY FULLY INTENDED TO HIT HIM WHERE IT HURT. 

Steve just turned his focus away from the both of them. He looked at the office door again. The soldier kept his mouth shut and he ignored what he heard. The older Tony wasn’t going to ignore the damn elephant in the room any longer. 

“You two seriously have some unresolved shit going on. What did you say to him?” Big Tony barked out the same question. He wanted to know. Steve no longer resisted his thought. He wanted to leave the office and that was what he did. Steve walked over to the door and he left. He decided to wait in Howard’s car that was parked outside. Steve didn’t plan to respond to that question. The older Tony gasped and the younger one closed his eyes. 

Crap. He bit hard on his bottom lip because he felt like a friggen idiot. Awkward fuckinnn city. He thought that he pissed off the OG Yankee. It wasn’t really smart for the older Tony or his Steve to know what was said in that car. Gahhhh Tony felt so stupid. 

“I hahah I.. you know what? I was just kidding. He didn’t say anything to me. I was, just.” Baby 

Tony tried to fix the bullshit he started. He kept his eyes sealed shut and he tried not to think about Steve’s reaction. His reaction meant, what exactly?? 

“Ok, you’re done. Dad wants you to wrap everything up here today. We start training soon. So get your Yankee and get your ass to the Malibu house.” Big Tony gave him a glare because he was STUPID. He left the office as well and he hunted after Steve Rogers. 

“OH I’LL BE RIGHT OVER. IN A JIFFY.” Baby Tony yelled after that jerk. He was gone and the younger one had to sulk. He screwed up big time. Ggggghrrrrrreeeeeaaaattt. 

The older Tony headed out. He didn’t plan to ask Captain Mute a third time. He vacated Stark Industries and he migrated toward the car. He got in and he slammed the door shut. That little shit said the perfect thing. Big Tony’s buzz was officially crucified. Steve was still silent. He turned the key in the ignition and started the engine. 

“Where are we going Tony?” Steve glanced at him and he watched Tony sigh out all his frustrations. WHAT THE FUCK DID STEVE SAY TO HIS YOUNGER SELF? 

“Would you like to have lunch with me? We can go somewhere? Anywhere?” Steve pitched that idea and he looked at all the buttons on the radio. He didn’t want to discuss anything that happened between him and Tony’s younger self. Steve really suppressed how all of that made him feel. 

Tony was once guided by memories and he had some insight about what happened between them. He was shown and he processed what happened but somehow he missed the confessional mess. Lunch? Steve wanted to take him out to lunch and just leave that shit how it was? Tony was stubborn and he refused to ask him a third time. Lunch.. how the hell was he going to enjoy lunch with Steve. Fuck it, he turned toward him and let him have it. 

“How the hell am I going to stomach a lunch with you, when you two obviously have some shit to work out. Take him to lunch.” Tony snapped his mouth shut and he friggen glared. Steve remained silent for a little while. 

“I thought you knew about what happened, you received memories and you knew.” Steve thought that solved all his problems for him. Tony tried to keep his cool. 

“Apparently, I missed a few things. So much was happening all at once. Do you honestly think I retained all that information? A bunch of shit happened between you two.” And now look where they were. It took Tony a long while to be OK with what happened. At the time his “relationship” with Steve was still new. 

The soldier was sent into his past and he obviously.. uhh what was it? He got attached to his younger self. Wasn’t that the way it was described? YES. Steve developed feelings for him and Tony moved on from it. Chapter closed, remember? 

“Maybe this is a bad idea. We can go kill Thanos here on our own. We don’t need to involve Mini-me and all the awesome sexual tension between the two of you.” Tony rolled his eyes. He felt so strange. He hated not having all the pieces when a puzzle arrived. Steve turned and looked at Tony. 

“HEY.” Steve grabbed that chin and he made Tony look him in the eyes. That made Tony inhale at a fast rate. He tried to look away. The situation was going from bad to worse and Steve thought of a few ways to fix it. 

“We need more people to take down the Thanos that exists here. Don’t get cocky and underestimate him. We are doing this because we do not want them to go through the same thing and we need a team, Tony.” 

Tony rolled his eyes and he jerked his focus in a different direction. Steve wouldn’t allow it. He turned that face back and he gave Tony a short kiss. That brought him back into the moment he was in and Steve continued. 

“Plus, we don’t even know where he is. And as for this tension you speak of?” Steve decided to bite the bullet and finally vocalize something about the younger Tony. He knew he had to give his Tony something. The man was in a rough patch and he needed to relax. The information Steve had to share wouldn’t relax him but, honesty is always the best policy for Steve Rogers. 

Tony would be tense if he didn’t tell him, and he’d also be tense if he did. It was better to make an attempt to clear the air. 

“Before I took him back to Obidiah I told him that he would see me again someday. He’d see me again and I would do my best to give him what he needed.” All of it made Steve’s emotions amplify. He inhaled a deep breath and Tony still looked in his direction. 

“I told him that he needed love. I also told him that I would see him again and I would love him someday. I knew I had messed up that entire mission. What I said caused him to come look for me. But, I meant it. I thought about how I knew you in the future and I just wanted to..” Steve didn’t know what he tried to accomplish with those words. He paraphrased them of course. But, that was what he said to him. 

“When I said it, I thought about how much you needed love. You both needed to be loved and I knew he would see another version of me someday. He’d see me but a different version of me. You can interpret what I said however you want. I can’t control what is perceived. I just said it and, I meant it.” Steve turned back into his seat and he stared out the window. Tony swallowed and he took a moment to process. That was... 

“Uhh, that was a pretty hefty declaration of love there Steve.” Especially toward his seventeen-year-old self?!! Tony stared out in shock. He could tell how that translated to his younger self. No wonder he was pitched out of existence and Mini-me went to find him. The younger Tony wanted him. He wanted him realllly badly. The reality of that blew up in the older Tony’s face. It made him see that Steve could be taken away. 

“That was how I felt about you and I decided to say it. I said it to both of you. It’s really not that complicated.” Steve didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He stared and listened to the engine as it idled in place.  
Not complicated? Oh really. All of that just made Tony feel a bunch of shit that he did not want to feel. Tony adjusted HIS sunglasses and he decided to ponder that little confession. 

“I know a food shack we can go to. Lunch is a better plan because I can’t process all this love talk right now.” Nooooo way. Tony pointed down the road and Steve put the car into gear. He just drove down the road and he tried to forget it all. Lunch was a better plan. Steve agreed and he chewed on what he admitted to Tony. He wondered if it was complicated. It didn’t seem so at the time. 

As the older Tony and Steve took off to have a lunch adventure, the younger Tony closed up his office and he flew home. The encounter nagged. He got to his house and the whole ordeal continued to nag and pull around in his chest. He set down his keys and he heard his people. 

Sarah was on her way to greet him. He could hear her thump around to the door. Tony whistled as soon as his eyes happened upon Steve. His Yankee was making sure that Sarah didn’t fall on her face. She almost tumbled down but the whistle distracted her. She started to whistle too. She copied every sound that Tony made. 

Harrwwww maaagawwwddd he swooped over to that baby girl and he picked her up. She smothered Tony’s face with love and she started to talk away. 

“Hellomm my fawmmerr.” That’s right, you heard her. Tony was her “Fawmer”. She had two fawmers and one meowma. Her words left her mouth at a slower pace. She formed her words and she liked to hold onto the consonants. She didn’t struggle with them but she liked the feel of it when she held the letter M. It vibrated her throat when she held the M and she was amused. 

“Hello my daughter. Did you have a good day?” 

“Yes, it was smowing.” That girl laughed at her own comment. Tony looked over at Steve. Huh? Steve laughed a little bit because Sarah’s voice was so cute. 

“Smowing? Do you mean snowing? Say what?? What are you talking about, little girl.” This was California. It only snowed up north. Tony held her up higher and she smiled. 

“It was smowing.” She tried to describe it with her hands and Tony gave her a million kisses. He had no friggen idea what that meant. Steve watched Whitney walk into the room. She smiled at Tony and she gave Sarah a kiss. 

“She sifted some flour today. We baked something and she knows that the flour is just like snow.” Whitney thought it was the cutest thing. She had a memory of Rosalba when she taught her to bake. Her favorite part was sifting the sugar or the flour. She wanted Sarah to have that same memory. 

Tony took his time with Sarah and his two lovers. The thought of that made him laugh. He brought Sarah down to the floor and the two started to play. He didn’t intend to run over to his dad’s house and deal with his shit head older self. Besides, he needed to cool off from the whole OG Yankee thing. He planned to tell Steve about the little visit he had, later. 

“Later” arrived. Sarah was being fed by Whitney and it was Steve’s turn for Tony’s attention. They were in their bedroom and Tony got out of his work clothes. Steve sat on the edge of the bed and he stared at nothing in particular. Tony sucked in a deep breath and he planned his words carefully. 

“You’ll never guess who showed up at my work today.” He didn’t expect Steve to guess. Hmmm Steve hoped it wasn’t another one of his ex-people. The Phil Coulson surprise was a bit much. 

“Who?” 

“That’s a horrible guess. My older self showed up. He just waltzed into my work. He was wearing MY CLOTHES and he barked a bunch of shit at me. I want him dead.” Tony shoved his work clothes into the clothes hamper thing and Steve started to laugh. The older Tony really amused him. He thought that he was hilarious. TONY did not find him funny at all. 

“AY. Don’t laugh at me. You should have seen him. I wanted to punch him and throw him out the window. He’s taken over my bedroom and he acts like he’s STAYING HERE in 1992. He’s not wanted in his own dimension anymore or some shit.” There could not be two Tony Starks in one dimension. It was going to start a war. Steve continued to laugh. He was really amused with what he heard. 

“I think he needs a break. You know that they’ve been through a lot in their dimension so ease up.” Steve shrugged. He didn’t see any problem with it. He wondered about his older self for a moment. He wasn’t mentioned and Steve was about to ask. Tony finished getting dressed and he continued. 

“Some shit was said so it’s awkward town right now. But, he told me that my dad wants us to head 

to the Malibu house. I didn’t rush of course. Fuck that. I do want Sarah to get a small dose of those freaks over yonder tho so we can go whenever you want.” His parents were the freaks he referred to. It had been a while and Tony didn’t want to hear any shit. 

“Let’s just go. We’ll all head over.” Steve slowly stood up and he gave Tony a smile. He was already ready and he didn’t want to stall it out. He wanted to know what the plan was. Tony agreed and they left the room. They informed Whitney and they packed up the kid. Sarah was so excited to see her “Geowma” and her “Gawmpa” at some point they planned to correct her language. She was still a one-year-old, so give her a break. 

It took half an hour but Baby Tony, Baby Steve, Sarah, and Whitney arrived at the Stark house. They waited at the door and guess who opened it. Big Tony opened the door and he looked at everyone. Dawww.. They were all so young and cute he wanted to slam the door in their face. The older Tony almost closed the door, until he saw that baby and he resisted. 

“You’re still wearing my shirrrrrttttttt.” The younger Tony held a glare as they all walked into the house. Sarah was stolen immediately. She was taken away by Maria. Whitney walked away with her and she ditched the men. It was interesting to see Tony older but, she got over it. 

The older Tony ignored the comment about HIS shirt and he smiled at the younger Steve. Steve smiled back at him and he hung up their coats. Baby Tony looked for his dad. It was time to get the show on the road because he wanted to get his older self out of his face. He left Steve and his older self in his dust and he hunted around for his father. He heard voices down in the lab. Steve watched him leave and then he looked at the shirt. 

“Hello, Baby Yankee. What did you do with all that good luck I wished ya?” Steve smiled and he walked more out into the opening of the house. He looked at the older Tony again and he thought about what to say. 

“I held onto it. Where is my older self? Is he not here with you?” Tony didn’t mention him at all. It was almost as if the older Tony was alone. 

“He’s here. Everyone is in the lab. The dream team is all here. Well, except the two of us, we’re holding up the meeting. But they can wait.” The older Tony shrugged. Baby Steve’s eyes migrated over in the direction of Howard’s lab but then he focused back on the older Tony. Yeah, they could wait. He smiled again and they continued to chat. 

The younger Tony took the final two steps and he reached the floor to his father’s lab. The lab had a bunch of people within it. Tony focused on them all and he gasped at who he saw. 

No. Friggen. Way. His eyes flew open wide when he saw someone from his previous adventures. He had his own version of Clint Barton now in 1992. But, he had an intense history with the one that he walked up to. James Friggen Romanov hahahah Tony wanted to kick his dick. The older Clint Barton could tell it was the younger Tony immediately and he approached him. 

“DEMON TONYYY HELLOOOOO.” He was actually happy to see the little shit. Clint was surprised that he was still alive. 

“Oh, ma gaawwwwddd. You look so badass. Your hair is different and you look...” He looked like he was ready to kick some ass. Tony actually hugged the archer because he brought back so many OH SO FUN memories. Tony also didn’t mind being called Demon Tony. He liked it and it made him grin. Their embrace ended and Tony looked at the others. His father came into view and Tony stuck out his tongue. 

“The older me is a PAIN IN THE ASS. Can we get a move on this plan because he needs to go back home.” Tony admitted that fact to his father and Howard just stared. He knew that the older Tony fully intended to torment the younger one. Everyone was amused with it and Howard’s mouth slipped into a grin. 

“He’s not going anywhere Tony. Let’s go.” He wanted his son to stand closer to him. Tony read his father’s body language and he headed over. Everyone that was on the “team” came from the other dimension. Tony stood next to his father and he glanced around. 

Clint Barton, Natasha, Thor, and the older Steve. ACK. Tony swallowed away his reaction as best he could when his eyes fixed upon the older Steve. JEBUS FRIGGEN CHRIST. He glanced away and he heard his older self approach the room. The younger Steve walked in with him and he started to look around the room. 

“DREAM TEAM. Here we go. You all know why we are here, right? The question is... when do we begin?” The older Tony spoke to the group and the younger one bit his tongue. He felt so strange. 

“Technically, we start tomorrow. We’ll take a few days to prepare. You three need to get yourselves good and ready for space travel.” Big Tony pointed at Howard, Baby Steve, and Baby Tony. Tony looked at his father. He was going as well?? Tony remained silent and he stared at his father. That made sense, his father would hate them all if he wasn’t included. 

“After all the space prep, we’ll be taking two ships, we’re going to meet up with people that we know up in the great beyond and we are going to track Thanos down. Natasha, Baby Steve, Baby Tony, and I are going to be team HASTA. Big Steve, Howard, Thor, and Clint are going to be team LUEGO. Understand? That is how the ship breakdown is going to work. We might have to separate at one point, but we’ll work that all out later.” Everyone listened to the older Tony and some of them nodded their heads. Hasta Luego. 

Wait? Baby Tony just realized that he was teamed up with his older self. He cringed at the thought. He knew that they were going to fight constantly. It was inevitable. He broke his focus and his older self shifted the focus to him. 

“And as for YOU, Mini-Me... On top of your space prep, you’re going to be working with me. I need you to really understand that armor. That means you and I are going to train and engage in a duel to the death. HAHAAAAA so, get your gloves ready.” He needed to blow off some steam anyway. The older Tony fully intended to whip his younger self into shape. 

He felt like his younger self was LAZY with his armor. He didn’t fight with it properly at all and he wasn’t as engaged with his suits as he could be. That needed to be corrected for their battle with Thanos. The younger Tony stared at his older self. They were going to fight? Actually throwdown? And engage in an armor battle? Holy hellllllllllll he sighed. 

Both Steve’s held a very big grin, they both couldn’t wait. 

* * *

Chapter END 

So I’m a liar and I’m slowly chipping away at the Finale Chapters. Thanks for reading and stay tuned! More to come. 


	78. Tidal Wave

Chapter 78: Finale Chapters: Tidal Wave

* * *

There was one constant thing going on at that moment for the younger Tony. 

Sand. 

The faceplate of his armor continued to get knocked down into the sand. He pried his armor out of the crater of sand and he launched himself back over to his older self for the ten millionth time that day. 

He wanted to hit him, hard. He had been taunted and laughed at by his older self each time he trained with him. They trained in his armor for hours and it was the third day. His older self kept telling him that he’d have a breakthrough at some point if he’d only use his brain. Baby Tony wanted to pry him out of his suit and beat his asssssss. But? He still couldn’t get in close enough. His older self snatched both of his armored hands and he pulled him in close. 

“You could kill me in that armor right now if you wanted to. You’re just not listening to it.” Big Tony used the center of his chest to blast his younger self back into the sky. He crossed his arms and recovered as best he could. He heard the voices. He listened to the shit that was going on within the armor. 

HOW IN THE HELL DID ANY OF IT MAKE SENSE?! That was the part that frustrated him the most. The voices were in a different language. Duh. Because of the installed Nano-tech, the armor seemed to react to his thoughts. But, Baby Tony failed again and again to connect the dots. He didn’t understand the connection he was supposed to establish. Angered, he went on the offensive again and the ocean water erupted around him. 

“This is so nice. Really, I am enjoying this. You have such a beautiful home Mr. Stark.” Clint Barton was chillin. He was content on the back porch of the home. They had a front row seat to the ocean and they got to see Demon Tony get his ass handed to him again and again and again and again. 

It was heaven for the archer. He sipped on some iced tea and he just enjoyed the California sunshine. Space training was over and done with. Howard learned to use a suit as well as the younger Steve. 

A majority of the team sat outside on the porch. They just enjoyed the company and they all got to know the fiery little Miss Sarah Rogers. Howard had his granddaughter in his arms but she reached for someone taller. 

She sometimes whistled at the older Steve. He realized that she confused him with his younger self at times. She was a smart little girl and she figured it out as the days carried on. It amused him and he thought she was cute. He sometimes whistled back to her. 

Baby Tony was holding the entire trip up. He was the youngest in the group and it showed. His fighting technique was the weakest, his focus was the farthest, and his anger level was the highest. All of that was overlooked and ignored because he needed to be brought to a different level to fight with Thanos. 

The older Tony was hellbent on accomplishing that goal. So, he knocked his ass down into that sand or into that ocean over and over. Howard watched his younger son’s armor collide with the sand again and he shook his head. 

“He’s a mess.” It was hard for the father to watch. Clint shifted his feet and he stretched his arms back. He had a thought as he watched and he decided to voice it. 

“We need some actual code names for you guys. We have two Steve’s and two Tony’s and I think we need to give them nicknames. I get confusedddd.” He looked over at the older Steve. Steve was staring off at the battle. His hands gripped the railing of the porch and he sighed. Nicknames? He glanced back at Clint and he shrugged. He was not confused at all. It was very clear to him which Tony was which. They were so different to him. 

“We can call you BRUCE BARTON again. Wasn’t that the code name you told me back in the day?” Howard asked as he raised one of his eyebrows. The infamous Bruce Barton. Howard found out all about him after his son confessed that he was involved with men. 

His son actually asked him, have you ever had sex with a guy? Howard wanted to DIE. That conversation and confession made the man choke on a bologna sandwich. Howard would never forget that moment. It shocked him to his core. 

“Yeah, Bruce Barton ahahaha that was so funny.” Clint’s laugh was loud. Steve turned away from the railing. 

“You are not going to call me Bruce Barton. Just use your brain and tell us apart.” Steve focused on Clint and the archer sighed. He sat up from his comfortable position and he decided to voice another topic that was on his mind. 

“We better not have a repeat of that horrible mission. I couldn’t even blink my eyes because of you and Demon Tony. LOOK AT ME STEVE..” Clint needed to make sure shit was not going to go down that road. Steve refused to look at him. He just smiled and turned back toward the railing. The soldier watched that gold suit make attempt after attempt to connect an attack. The older Tony was not going easy on him. Thanos wouldn’t do that, so it made sense. Howard listened to what Clint said to Steve and he was all ears. He looked at the older Clint Barton and he held his interest. 

“HELLO? Are you ignoring me again? I said, we better not have a repeat of that horrible mission.” Clint refused to be ignored. Steve looked around the porch. The younger Steve was inside the house. He was helping Maria Stark and he could hear exactly where he was. They were about to receive some food so Steve quickly decided to respond. 

“Shut up, or I’ll throw you off this porch.” He didn’t want the archer to bring up anything from that wonderful mission. Steve really screwed up and the consequences of it were still felt. It came to him in waves. Certain things came back to him when he was around the younger Tony. Like a tidal wave, back and forth he remembered and processed it all. Steve inhaled and listened to the sounds of the ocean. It did nothing for his nerves. 

Clint better keep his mouth shut. The archer heard the threat and he just laughed it off. 

“I’d blink my damn eyes and there you were, latched onto that little demon. Remember the hotel???? I CERTAINLY DO. I’ve still got my eyes on both of you. Don’t think you are safe for even a split second.” Clint needed an ally on his side. He looked at Howard and the father decided to chime in. 

“We both have our eyes on you. You Steve’s are full of surprises.” He didn’t want the Thanos adventure to turn into some romantic love fest of fail. Howard wanted to get his ass into space and he wanted them all to just kill the man. Great. Steve stared at Howard and he wasn’t sure how to take that comment. The archer kept the subject going and it made Steve look at the door to the back porch. The younger Steve was on his way so he wanted the subject to end. 

“I thought he was actually going to STAY HERE with the younger Tony. Seriously, I was freaked out.” Steve picked up a lounge pillow and he sent it flying across the porch. It landed right against Clint’s unexpecting face. Howard laughed at the encounter and then he coughed away his laughter when he saw the younger Steve walk onto the porch. Awkwardddddddd. 

He brought out the food and yes, he heard what the archer said. Bit by bit Baby Steve discovered that there was much more to the connection between his older self and the younger Tony than he thought. All he knew about was the garage incident. Apparently, there was much more to the story. Steve just moved on from it and he set down the food. 

“Where is Thor?” The younger Steve was curious. He wanted to ask him a few questions but it seemed like the God of Thunder left the group. Sarah whistled at him and Steve got his daughter from Howard. She wanted to be tossed around. The older Steve smiled at him and he answered. 

“He will return when we are ready. It looks like we are going to need a few more days with Tony. He’s not ready at all.” Big Steve turned his focus back to the two suits. He looked up into the sky and he contemplated a few things. The younger Steve just stared at his older self. It got kinda quiet on that porch. Clint pried the pillow off his face and he glanced at Howard. Howard stared back at the archer and they... did what? 

They looked about awkwardly because they no longer knew what to do, or what to say. The younger Steve knew what he wanted to do, and he knew exactly what he wanted to say. 

“Can I talk to you? Before we get too busy with all this space stuff?” His attention remained focused on his older self. The older Steve had his back turned to the group. His back was turned but, he knew that question was addressed to him. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then he turned around. 

“Sure. Sounds good.” He walked toward his younger self and Sarah was handed back to Howard. Both versions of Steve Rogers left the porch. They left the house entirely and they headed out the front of the home. They needed to take a walk. 

Back up in the air, both versions of Tony Stark stood at a standstill. Big Tony felt like he couldn’t make a dent. Three days of pressure and the egg still hadn’t cracked. They both took a moment for the nano-tech to get to work and repair the damage to their suits. It would only take a second or two so the older Tony decided to chat. 

“Man, I’ve gotta tell ya that you’ve really got it made out here Mini-me. You don’t even really need your armor. You’ve got your adorably devoted beefcake Yankee to always protect you, your super hot girlfriend if you want her, a perfect little family, mommy and daddy, and a ridiculously lucrative business all at age twenty. You’ve really been set up here pal.” Big Tony laughed again and it really started to rub his younger self the wrong way. 

“I wasn’t SET UP here, pal. I earned that shit the hard way. Just like you. And I would argue that I 

earned it at an accelerated rate so, I will kick up my feet when I feel like it. Jerk.” Take that. Baby Tony countered his response and then his older self charged toward him. He manipulated his armor into something that pulled his younger self in his direction. The older Tony’s armor was able to construct into different objects but he used that technique mainly for defense. 

This time, he used it to reel his younger self in close. 

“Now imagine every person I mentioned being gone in a snap. That is the reality of the situation and the reason why you need to get your ass in gear. YOU ARE TOO COMFORTABLE. And your shit storm of a life has barely even begun.” The older Tony used his bleeding-edge armor to shapeshift in a sense. The armor was a second layer of skin and he was able to transform it into whatever image that came to his mind. 

He thought about a few enemies in his mind to give his younger self a visual aid. He thought about the idiotic Justin Hammer. Baby Tony gasped as the armor formed into a different person. He changed from one to the other as he spoke. 

“Hammer tech will try to wipe you out over and over. Ezekiel Stane will get pretty close. Ivan Vanko, Doctor Doom, the Blood Brothers, and even Modok will try to get a piece of you at some point. All of them are irrelevant when it comes to Mr. Mad Titan.” His shape formed into a giant person. Tony looked at the image that his older self wanted to show him. He gave him a glimpse of what Thanos looked like. 

The person in front of him was almost hulk size. He looked at his odd features and then the image peeled away. 

“He doesn’t care about your happy little life. He has his own agenda and he destroys planets just because it’s a Tuesday. He will wipe you out and kill that beautiful little baby girl.” They both continued to hover and Baby Tony listened to his older self. He understood the fact that he was always under threat and Thanos could wipe them all out. That alien creep was not going to get near his daughter. HE UNDERSTOOD THE WORDS. Tony got lost in his thoughts as the lecture from his older self continued. 

“Now, I have been working on being a better person every day since that ASS CLOWN Obidiah Stane tried to end my life. I’ve worked to protect myself and protect all those jerks that I care about. I would argue that MY SUCCESS at being an adaptable badass is the entire reason why you were targeted in the past. Hydra decided to go back into the past to a “vulnerable” point because they couldn’t beat me in the present. That means you are too vulnerable. Get with the program, adapt or die.” He shifted into a giant shield and he slammed into the armor of his younger self. 

Baby Tony extended his hands and he tried to figure out a way to take him down. He wanted the lectures to stop. He wanted the taunting and the ridicule and all the fucking judgment to end. He imagined that armor going back to its host. He wanted to send it back somehow and he felt an energy pulsate on his right hand. 

His armor listened to him. An orange glow began to emit as he dodged several attacks from his older self. His ring finger reacted and it sent out an orange beam that completely covered Big Tony’s armor. 

The people on the porch got to watch as all the bonds between the atoms of that suit were separated and repulsed back. If Baby Tony wanted to destroy them, then the ring would have destroyed them instead. The suit shot back into Tony’s body and he started to fall down into the water. 

“Holy shit!” Clint Barton stood up from his lounge chair and he jumped over to the edge of the porch. Howard watched the older Tony fall down from the sky. They heard him yell all the way down into the water. 

“Good job kid!” His father yelled at him way over yonder. He was a proud dad and he knew that his younger son finally had some sort of breakthrough. The younger Tony was shocked. He waved at his dad and then he stared at his hands. He ignored all the action as his older self took a nice cool dip into the ocean. His suit was unable to recuperate in time to prevent him from falling into the water. 

Holy hell. Baby Tony felt so happy. The suit did exactly what he wanted. He stared at his armored hand and he remained in shock. What else was it able to do??? 

He heard his older self burst out of that water. He was pissed off but excited for him at the same time. It was go time. Baby Tony finally graduated so he decided to hold back his anger. He stopped in front of his younger self and broke his focus. 

“What does each ring do? I thought about sending your suit back to you and it did what I wanted.” He was amazed and his older self began to explain. He was excited to explain because once his younger self knew the power behind each ring it was all a matter of thinking it through. The rings powers were amplified because of the suit. And the Nano-technology made the suit even more formidable. It was a one of a kind suit and the creator of it finally got to know all the tricks. 

“Each ring has a different technique. I’ll take your through them one by one.” He figured out that the armor was just like the one his older self wore, it did exactly what his mind wanted. Now, it was time for Baby Tony to LEARN and not just react to countless attacks. They both dropped their attitudes toward one another (for about five seconds) and they worked with each technique until they both almost passed out. That routine happened every day for three additional days. In total, Baby Tony worked on his armor for six days straight and he took one day to train for space travel. They gave him one day to rest. 

Before long it was officially their final evening on planet earth. The younger Tony thought of that as the team all crowded themselves into the family dining room. It was a huge room and it had a giant table so everyone had space to sit down. Baby Tony just felt crowded. Discussions were being had and he was not really part of the chatfest. 

Baby Tony made a decision. He had put something off for quite a while. He made a mental map of the room. He sat in front of a large rectangular table and everyone had a comfy seat. Directly in front of him and to the left was his father. His older self sat beside his dad. He was one seat to the right of him. 

Thor returned because he was hungry and he was informed that they would leave in the morning. He sat directly beside his older self and he ran the discussion. The demigod described many things about the great beyond. Everyone was excited to hear Thor speak for some reason and it caused the room to get hot. 

Natasha and Clint were next up around the table. They sat beside each other and they just ate the food. They had been to the great beyond with their people. They were not impressed. His Yankee was right beside the two of them. The younger Steve was on his right-hand side. His mother and Whitney were to Baby Tony’s left and they both sat beside Sarah. 

Tony made a mental note of the last team member in the room and his eyes started to migrate to his left. Baby Tony saw his plate first. Then, his eyes traveled up the table. He bit his lip and his gaze stopped briefly at that crisp clean shirt. He received the shock of his life when his eyes made it to the OG Yankee’s face. 

He looked at the forbidden fruit over there and realized that the older Steve was already looking at him. That caused his breath to get stuck in his chest. Tony could not exhale at all. He seriously forgot how. They both stared at each other and Tony thought he was about to have a damn heart attack. Uhhmaa.. he started to feel a few things. 

Shit. He looked away and he felt his heart pump. He knew that his heart rate had escalated and his temp was to the max. He needed to vacate the room. The younger Steve started to look in his direction and that made Tony even more nervous. He yelled out his thought and startled the room. 

“I HAVE TO PEE. THOUGHT I COULD HOLD IT, REALIZED THAT I CAN’T. BYE.” Tony stared off into space and he stood up. He booked it out of that room. He needed to leaveeeeeeee. He had one Steve beside him and the other one just LOOKED at him. The situation was very bad. Tony left everyone confused except one person. The older Steve understood why he took off. 

“I’ll be right back.” Big Steve ignored the silence and shocked expressions. He forced his seat back and he stood up. He started to follow after Tony. Wait, Whaaaaaaat? The group remained silent for a good while. 

“Can I have some more PO-TAY- TOES? Madame Stark?” Thor broke the silence because humans amused him. He didn’t care where they went and the strange food was on the opposite side of the table. Maria stood up and she served him some more. A few people laughed at the way he said potatoes. 

Baby Tony decided to leave the house. He thought about taking Sarah and leaving but, he’d have to go back and talk to his mother and he was all up in his head and... 

.... ........ 

His body was too hot. Tony stopped at the door to the house and he heard someone behind him. HE FREAKED OUT WHERE HE STOOOODDD and he fumbled to get the door open. 

The older Steve wanted to talk to him. Tony left the house and he kept walking. Steve followed. He slowly followed him outside and Baby Tony started to pick up the pace. He was about to run like hell because he was being fucking followed by the invisible man. 

They couldn’t just, LEAVE the house together like that. Tony didn’t know what to do so he just walked as fast as he could down the damn driveway. He was still being followed and he mentally freaked out about it. Why why why why why was the older Steve following him? Why was the older Steve following him?? UH, why was the older Steve following him??!! His temperature regulated after a while and he stopped in his tracks. 

Baby Tony turned around and he stared at the ground. He decided to close his eyes. He heard Steve walk up a little further and he came to a stop. 

“I told my younger self that I wanted to try to talk to you before we parted ways today. It’s been very hard to accomplish because you avoid me like the plague. So, I guess now is my only chance.” Steve just started to talk and Tony kept those eyes closed. He could respond to the older Steve as long as he didn’t look at him. 

“Why do you want to talk to me? I was just looking around the room I didn’t mean to..” He felt guilty about something that was so simple. It was friggen eye contact, and now Tony was a mess. 

“I was hoping to just have a discussion with you. You haven’t said one word to me since I arrived 

and you have barely even looked at me. It doesn’t have to be that way.” Steve understood and he wanted to somehow remedy the situation. He listened to that heartbeat again. What he said really kicked that heart into a higher gear. 

Tony opened his eyes and he looked at the house way off in the distance. Yeah, he avoided the older Steve. He didn’t want to look at him or talk to him at all. Tony bit his lip and he started to pace. 

“You spoke with Steve? You two had a chat, was it? What did he say?” Ugh, his word vomit was embarrassing. He didn’t like the idea of both Yankee’s having a chat. He never spoke about the older Steve and he didn’t friggen want to. !!!!! 

“I’ve spoken with him a few times. We both were a bit concerned because you and your older self were not getting along. We spoke about some other stuff but none of that matters. You seem better now since you figured out your suit so I thought that we could finally talk?” He hated the situation and Steve wanted to make it better. His younger self had a few questions for him but he didn’t really answer them. He didn’t want to discuss what happened between him and Tony without hearing from him first. 

“The truth is I..” Tony started to speak but then he forced his mouth to close. His eyes betrayed him. They snapped in Steve’s direction and he finally looked at the man in front of him. Tony really looked at him and he swallowed down his thoughts. His skin was a darker shade. That version of Steve Rogers got more sun apparently and he was much more bulked up. He was very bulked up. Uhhhmmmmaa.. Tony looked away again and he exhaled a comment he had in his mind about the OG Yankee being thick as fuuckk. 

Tony’s mind settled on his true thoughts. He pondered them and he glanced back at Steve. The soldier just stared at him and he left the floor open for Tony to say something to him. Whatever it was he was fine with it, he just wanted to attempt some communication. 

“The truth is, well, this whole time I’ve been acting like my older self needed to kick rocks. I’ve been wanting to wrap this whole thing up so he would LEAVE and get out of my face. But, the truth is..” Tony couldn’t say it. Everything could go in so many directions. His face felt hot and he paced about. Steve just turned his head to the side and he took a step to his left. Tony had rambled on a bit and Steve wanted all the information. 

“I’ve really been acting that way and frustrated with everything because I’ve honestly wanted, what I’ve really wanted this whole time is for you to leave. I can’t. I can’t have you around me. That’s, really bad. I know. I have these feelings deep in my gut and I need to stay a million miles away from you. I think that I’m, well I know what it is. I’m just, I’m afraid to be alone with you.” 

Shit Shit SHIT Shit Shiiiitttt. He covered his face because he knew that he admitted too much. What the hell did he even say? Tony just babbled on and he felt like a fucking IDIOT. 

Everything he said was BAD. He turned around and he brought his hands up to his forehead. He actually felt a bit dizzy. He thought that HIS Yankee was going to go off on another walk and Tony wanted to die where he stood. Steve took a moment to process the words and it was his turn to look at the ground. Tony wanted him to leave? He didn’t want him to feel that way. It seemed like Tony already felt punished for his behavior. The situation was a bit of a mess. The older Steve just sighed a little and he decided to say how he felt. 

“I’m afraid to be alone with you too Tony. I’ve already got people after me about my future behavior and we’ve never even had a conversation in almost three years. But I get it, and I understand. My connection with you has never left. I think we need to stop punishing ourselves about it and move on. It happened, and there is nothing we can do. I refuse to avoid you or just cut ties. I don’t want to do that. That’s a bad move.” Steve tried to smile. He knew that if they ignored it then it would only become more and more difficult for them to address the issue. 

Tony remained silent. He couldn’t really think straight. He kept his face in his hands. He kept thinking, what were they doingggg right there in that moment? What did it all mean? He got his mind all confused and jumbled. Tony decided to snap back into his body and he moved his hands from his face. 

“This whole time I never knew how you felt. I’ve always wanted to know but, I can’t have this discussion with you. I can’t do it because I really wanted to be with you and I felt so confused and so stupid when you just dumped me off. Now? I want to be engaged and I want to pull my own weight and help defeat Thanos. That is all I want to do so you need to stay far away from me.” He didn’t want to ruin what he had with his Steve. He never wanted to hurt him again. With the Steve that stood behind him, it felt like it was possible. Tony continued to voice how he felt. 

“If we’re both afraid to be alone with each other, then, we shouldn’t be talking right now. I’m glad you’ve made an effort and all that but you should head back inside. Seriously, we shouldn’t..” Tony left it at that. He had to take off. He didn’t know how to talk to him. Tony’s mind got sidetracked as he walked. He realized that he never dated anyone but the Steve that he was with. He never had a relationship with anyone else on the planet besides a Steve Rogers. 

He didn’t date Obidiah and he did not date Whitney. He also felt like the OG Yankee gave him his first real kiss. He told his dad that it felt like he was in love with him. He was, and because of that he now had so many experiences with the younger Steve. Jesus friggen Christ, Tony needed to go. All those thoughts made him feel vulnerable and he didn’t know what to do. Tony bit that lip again and he headed further down the driveway. 

“I’m going to go home now. I’ll be back and ready to head out tomorrow.” Tony needed to cool off. He activated his suit and he flew away. Steve watched him leave and he thought about what was said. 

He remained outside for a long time and he became lost in thought. It took the soldier a while to head back into the house. How could he even go in there? Steve walked into the dining room and every eyeball locked onto him. Except for Sarah. She was a baby and she didn’t understand drama. 

The older Steve blinked a few times and he sat back down at the table. He saw the disgruntled look on Howard’s face first and Steve glanced back down at his plate. Greaaaaat. The older Tony was silent and the younger Steve was silent as well. Wonderfullllllll. 

CLINT BARTON WAS NOT SILENT. Fuck that. 

“Did Demon Tony find the bathroom okay?” The archer crossed his arms. Yes, he was being a pain in the ass. YES, he noticed that glare that came from Bruce Barton’s face. The archer did not care because that mission WAS officially on repeat in his opinion. That shit was unacceptable and it needed to end quickly. The older Steve and the younger Tony were both in relationships with OTHER people. Those people? They were right there at that damn dinner table. 

“He said that he went home.” Steve pushed his plate a bit further away from him and he closed his eyes. He decided that he made a horrible decision and he should have never tried to talk to the younger Tony. He glanced at his younger self and then he looked back down at his plate. He was not going to even ATTEMPT to look at the older Tony. No way Jose. That was knocking on death’s door. 

He felt like he started everything off on the wrong foot. Way to goooooooo. The silent dinner continued and it was torture. 

* * *

Chapter END  
Thanks so much for reading. 


	79. Howlin' For You

Chapter 79: Finale Chapters: Howlin' For You 

* * *

The older Steve turned over in Tony's bed for the millionth time. It was very early in the morning and he hadn't slept. He rubbed his eye socket and tried to close his eyes. 

His mind was all over the place and he felt terrible. Steve glanced over at the older Tony. He apologized to him for leaving the table like he did. He apologized to him for his behavior a few times but Tony didn't really want to talk about it. 

He only made one comment about the situation. It was a five-word comment and it cut the soldier deep. That one comment was the reason why Steve was unable to sleep. He tried to exhaust himself with Tony's help. He tried again and again but the only one that managed to sleep was Tony. 

He was out. Steve exhausted him instead and he was in a very deep sleep. Steve slowly got out of bed and he located his clothing. He slipped into them and he left the bedroom. The soldier headed toward the back of the home and he quietly opened the door to the back porch. 

That cool air touched his skin and he felt a little better. He still wanted to sleep but he knew that he was unable to do so. He sat down on the floor of the porch and he just listened to the sounds around him. 

He felt horrible. Steve felt like a villain or something. He remembered all the disappointed looks he received when he got back to that dinner table. The thoughts wouldn't leave his mind. 

He exhaled and looked up. His eyes relaxed a little when they gazed around the sky above him. 

At the same time, someone else was unable to sleep. The younger Tony stared up at the ceiling and he felt sick from all the guilty thoughts that he had in his head. The younger Steve wanted to know what was going on. He told him that he didn't know. 

He really didn't know. His brain was in a shutdown mode. It hurt to think. The younger Tony tried to please his Yankee and he tried to make himself tired. He failed at both. Steve had to take over and Tony's restless mind was the result. Now, Steve was asleep and Tony was wide awake. 

He begged his mind to shut off but it refused. He slipped out of bed and he found his shorts on the floor. Tony put them on and he stole his Yankee's shirt. He headed out into the hallway. Down the hall, he went. He checked on his daughter and he crossed the living room. Tony opened the door to the giant balcony and he stepped out. 

He felt frozen immediately but he ignored it. Tony just exhaled all his stress and he looked out at the water. He leaned against the balcony railing and he tried to clear his head. He didn't know how long he remained outside, but the light from the sun started to show so he headed back into the house. 

The older Steve was way off in Malibu. Baby Tony was in Santa Monica. They both headed back into the homes and they held onto that guilt. The guilt weighed heavy and they both did not sleep. 

That shit suckkkkkedddd. 

Later on that day, the younger Tony and Steve packed up their things. They headed to the Malibu house and Tony said goodbye to his daughter. She was used to him going to work so she understood that it wasn't a forever thing. She got pretty upset when Steve started to say goodbye to her. She was not used to him going to work. He was around her almost as much as Whitney. 

That little girl cried her head off and Steve just explained and explained. Tony thought it was the most adorable thing. Sarah was overwhelmed because both her fawmers were telling her goodbye. She upset herself so much she had to take a nap. 

The group was ready to go. Baby Tony and Baby Steve carried their things out to the expanse of the driveway. They stopped in front of the first ship. 

"We're launching one at a time so we don't collide into each other. We're up first so are you all ready?" The older Tony addressed Team Hasta. Natasha nodded her head and so did the younger Tony and Steve. 

Tony lacked sleep but he thought he'd be able to take a nap on the ship? It opened up and they all headed in. Baby Tony looked at his father before he boarded the ship. 

"I'll see you up there dad." He smiled at his father and Howard gave him a hug. When the younger Tony returned the hug he glanced at the other team. His eyes set on the older Steve for only a moment. That was all it took. His frame filled with warmth that he didn't want to feel. He ignored it and he forced his tired eyes to close. Tony ended the hug and he turned toward the ship. 

Howard's voice caused everyone to focus a bit more. He had to remind his older son about something they needed to do. 

"We created some tracking devices. All of you are going to have one and I don't want to hear any bullshit about it." Howard was not going to even debate it. They were going to a world unknown and if they got separated for any reason then they would have their locations on lock. 

"OH YEAH. Almost forgot." The older Tony laughed a little because he really didn't want to be tracked. It wasn't his style but, for the current objective, it made sense. Tony retrieved a device from the ship and he rolled up one of his sleeves. 

"I'm going to inject the tracking device below the skin of all our arms. Don't worry they will be removed when we all return home. Don't whine, don't worry.. it will only be a little pinch." He brought the device to his own arm first. The younger Tony watched his older self as he injected a thin tracking device beneath his skin. 

Big Tony readied the contraption again and he registered his device on a screen that appeared out of nowhere. How? How the fuck was he able to do that? 

Baby Tony tried to touch the screen. It shifted and warped a little and his older self rolled his eyes. 

"Ok, so my location is synced to both of the ships. Who's next?" He turned to his younger self. Big Tony gave him a giant smile. UHHHHH HE CLENCHED HIS TEETH AND STEPPED BACK. 

"I am highly opposed to being monitored." 

"I highly do not care. Bring your arm over here." Big Tony was not in the mood. His younger self scowled and he made growling noises the whole time he got his arm ready. He brought his arm over and in an instant, the process was over. 

"Go away. Ok next?" 

He wanted his younger self to kick rocks.. He put a transmitter into the younger Steve and he treated him with the highest amount of love and respect. Howard was next, then Natasha, then Thor, Clint Barton was up after that, and then OH LOOK. Guess who was the last one to go. 

The older Steve kept to himself. He was a bit distant from the group and he sighed when he had to approach the older Tony. 

That five-word comment still nagged in his brain. He extended his arm out and remained silent. 

"It's really just a little pinch." Big Tony upped the pressure on the machine as he walked over and he gave Steve a lovely smile. The contraption gripped that skin and he pulled the trigger. 

"OWW what the?!" It actually hurt the older Steve. He looked down at the spot where the transmitter was placed and he wiped off the blood. He healed quickly of course but, Steve didn't expect it. 

The older Tony's grin got a bit wider. He upped the pressure and made sure the pinch to his skin actually hurt. HE DESERVED IT. Tony wanted him to just listen to the comment that he made about his little love affair. He also wanted the soldier to leave him the hell alone. 

"Go away. Ok, so we're done? Load up. Bon Voyage. " He entered all the information onto the screen. The older Steve sighed again and he headed over to his team. Tony was so friggen difficult. He honestly wanted to throw him a million miles to his left. 

He watched as Team Hasta headed into the ship and the door closed behind them. His eyes darted toward his teammates. Howard said something to Clint and then the two IGNORED Steve. He was given the cold shoulder by everyone so far except for Thor. 

Oh, how he thanked his lucky stars for Thor Odinson. 

"Well gentlemen, it's time that we part ways. Asgard is full of life during this time and I want to pay my family a visit. It's also better if we gather intel from three sources instead of only two. I will catch up with you when you reach Halfworld. You're able to track me of course so, take care." Thor said those words and Steve's mouth fell open. Wait... wait NO. No no no no no the soldier wanted to scream. 

PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME THOR! Steve looked up again because his only friend launched himself into the sky. Perfect. Juuuusssstttt perfect. Steve closed his eyes and he sighed for the millionth time that day. 

Inside the first ship, Natasha and the younger Steve claimed their sections of the ship and they took a seat. The younger Tony followed their lead and he did the same. Of course, he bunked up with Steve. He set his stuff beside his and he sat down. 

It was a spacious ship. The older Tony designed it so of course comfort was included in the design. 

"This ship can actually make it to space?" The younger Steve expected the gigantic lift off like the ones he saw on a video. The NASA ones? He was confused and the older Tony smiled at him. 

"It can actually make it to space. Don't you trust me yet?" It seemed like Baby Steve had some doubts about Tony's capabilities. He couldn't have that and he waited for his response. He stared at the younger Steve and he noticed that he started to look a bit bashful. Dawww Big Tony thought he was really cute. 

"I trust you." He gave him a simple response and he ignored that stare. Baby Steve looked out the window and then he checked in with the younger Tony. 

Natasha was the pilot. Big Tony was the co-pilot. He had a box on his seat and he picked it up. 

Natasha readied the ship for takeoff. Big Tony decided he needed an icebreaker. The mood after that dinner was a bit down so he needed to correct it. He went all the way home that morning and fetched something to correct the issue. 

"Are you guys still into CDs? I have a whole box of them that I have collected. This is music from the future and you both can have them. Take a look." He smiled and both of the young ones gasped. Steve looked at baby Tony again and they rushed out of their seats. Whaaaaaaatttt they were so excited and they dug around the box. 

It felt like Christmas. Big Tony noticed those smiles and he let them take the box. 

He felt the rumble of the ship and he looked up. Steve swallowed and he turned his head. He could see the Stark home out one of the windows. The ship lifted and he put the CDs back in the box. He decided to focus on all that later. The ship leaving the ground reminded him of his plane crashing down for some reason. The soldier felt nervous and he grabbed Tony's hand. 

He just wanted to and Baby Tony didn't mind. He looked at him and he gave him a smile. He could tell that his Yankee was nervous. The send off system was set and the windows were covered from the outside. They all secured themselves to their seats as they took off into the sky. 

Team Luego watched the lift-off. The older Steve held onto their ship and then he walked into the biggest part of the driveway. He activated the ship and he walked back over to his group. 

Clint and Howard were best buds at that point. They smiled at Steve but they didn't have much to say to him. Howard had a few opinions he wanted to share with the older Steve but he kept his mouth shut. 

He noticed the behavior between his younger son and the older Steve when the three of them had a conversation over the transmitter. Remember when Baby Tony spilled water all over his desk and acted like a smitten kitten? HOWARD REMEMBERED. Those two looked at each other in ways that were NOT GOOD. 

The older Steve was NOT going to bounce between his two sons. No way. The father thought of that and he activated the ship. Tony showed him how to operate it so it was time to hit the road. Team Luego was now one person short and a little on the quiet side. The three of them headed in and they got ready to go. Steve just took his seat and he kept to himself. 

He reallllllyyyyy felt like he screwed up. Everyone friggen hated him and that never happened to Steve Rogers. He was always loved and adored. That thought almost made him laugh so he covered his mouth a little bit. The soldier exhaled and he decided to sleep through all the space travel. 

It took Team Hasta twelve minutes to exit the atmosphere of the earth. It was a rocky flight and it made the younger Steve very nervous. He had never gotten used to space stuff and technical gizmo ...stuff. He liked to keep his feet on the ground as much as he could. Baby Tony noticed those nerves as he looked at their hands. He wanted to calm him down and distract him. They reached a smooth sail at some point and the ship eventually slowed down. That eased his nerves and he stopped squeezing the life out of Tony's hand. 

They all wanted to look out the windows. It wasn't time yet because the outside of the ship needed to reach a certain temperature. The older Tony estimated that it would take a few more minutes before they could look outside. 

Natasha pressed a few buttons and she unlocked her seat. She got up. 

"We're locked onto our destination Tony. I've set it on auto-pilot. Did you wanna patch into the other ship now? Or do you want to have a chat with The Watcher first?" Natasha wanted to stretch her legs already and unpack. Big Tony looked up at her because she actually hovered in place. 

"Uhh, I'll just chat with these guys. I'll fill them in and go from there." Natasha was a quiet person. She wasn't in the mood to engage. She was only there to get things done. Natasha headed to the barracks of the ship and she started to unpack her things. The older Tony understood that and he ignored her behavior. They had a long flight ahead of them so, no rush. Relaxxxxxxxx. 

"We have a few minutes before you guys can look outside. So, what's up? How's your day?" Big Tony needed to talk. He hated silence and the music only provided so much amusement. 

"Why can't we look outside yet?" Steve had to ask. He was curious. Big Tony was happy to answer. 

"It's just a precaution. If you use the gears and the mechanisms that cover the windows before they cool then you can damage them. We have to wait for it to cool down so they stay just as they are. Hungry? Is anyone hungry? I am.." He looked around his co-pilot compartment for his snacks. He hid snacks everywhere. 

Baby Tony thought of something. He reached back over to the box of music and he opened it. The CDs began to float up. He grinned when he saw that and he grabbed one of the albums. He closed the box and looked over at his older self. The conversation was a good distraction as their minds and nerves settled down. 

"What is the story on this CD? Who, where, when, and why?" He knew that his older self had the same process with music that he had. How could he not? Big Tony found his snacks and he contained them as best he could. Fuck space packets.. he had complete control and he knew what he was doing. Tony coughed and he looked at the CD. 

He stared at the owl, and he recalled the moment when he bought the music.  
"I purchased that CD at Records Surplus of course. The owl on the cover caught my eye." 

Baby Tony didn't expect his older self to still buy CDs. He glanced at the album cover and again as his older self explained some more. 

"That is a really good album so, don't forget to listen to it. I'm serious. It helped me process some jerk that you've fondled." He pointed at the CD and then he turned toward his control panel. Big Tony pressed a few buttons. He was confident that it had cooled down enough. 

Some jerk that... he's... fondled? Baby Tony bit his lip and he forced the CD back into the box. 

His older self had a razor-sharp wit and he'd hit you with it when you least expected it. Baby Tony felt that sting in his chest and he noticed his face heat up. The windows opened up around them and Steve ignored the comment. He heard the heartbeat of the younger Tony and he chose to ignore that as well. He had outer space to stare at and he wasn't in the mood. 

Baby Tony gasped as he looked out. Holyyyy hell he unbuckled from his seat and he floated over toward the window. Steve did the same and he stared out. It was breathtaking. They both tried to shift around and see it all. Big Tony was amused with them. He ate his snacks and he glanced from one to the other. 

"I can see the other ship. Over there on the right is that them?" Baby Tony tried to wave. His older self turned in his seat and he looked out his window. 

"Yeah, that is them. Their windows are still closed so they can't see us. Wave goodbye to them if you can because in a few minutes we are going to go our separate ways. They are going to find an ally of ours over in a place called Halfworld. While we are going to the moon." Big Tony explained and they both looked at him. The MOON?! 

"We are going to the moon?!" No shit? Baby Tony made his way over to Steve's side of the ship. He wanted to see what he looked at. Steve made room for him and the younger Tony enjoyed the view. 

"Yes. We are going to speak to someone called The Watcher. He might be able to give us the current location of Thanos. So, like I said wave goodbye. Your jilted Yankee is enough of a mess already." He wanted to be a pain in the ass over the whole situation. Actually, the older Tony wanted to get something off his chest because he wanted something DONE. 

That five word comment he gave Steve? He wanted it done. 

"My jilted Yankee? AY, I am not going to float around in this ship with you for days and listen to your friggen comments. I'm not going to be judged by any of you so if you've got something to say to me, now is the time." Baby Tony took the bait. He fired back immediately and it was exactly what the older Tony wanted. He was very calculated and he had a few additional things to accomplish. 

"I've only got one comment to make. I said it to the older Steve this morning and I'm going to tell it to you now so, GET READY." The older Tony was glad the issue got brought up so soon. It was good to hash it out that early and get it all out in the open. 

They needed to move past it and do what they needed to do. The younger Steve glanced at one Tony and then he looked at the other. He didn't plan to intervene. He also wanted to know the comment. 

"I'm ready so out with it." Baby Tony held onto something on the wall. He kept floating up and he held a damn glare toward his older self. The one comment was said to him at a slow pace. He really wanted to make sure that those five words were heard. 

"You two need to fuck." 

Boy bye. Big Tony was over it and he wanted it done. He was much older than those clowns and he didn't have the patience to deal with all the bullshit. The younger Steve started to laugh. The comment was so blunt and so off the wall he actually found it funny. He was glared at by the younger Tony. He was full of rage at the moment and he clenched his free fist. 

"You're such an asshole." HE ABSOLUTELY HATED HIS OLDER SELF. He wanted to throw that box of CDs against his smug face. 

"Seriously, just get it out of your system for all our sakes. Then, you both can focus on some shit that is actually important. Right Steve?" Big Tony looked at the younger Steve. His smile was wide and the soldier laughed again. Wait.. he was put on the spot so he clammed up and he choked down his laughter. 

He saw the glare of the younger Tony and he thought about his response. You know what? Steve decided to answer truthfully. 

"I actually agree. Move on already." 

AHAHAHAAAAAAAA the older Tony laughed so hard. He almost had tears in his eyes because it was so beautiful. Baby Tony was shocked. He started in total disbelief. Steve knew exactly how his older self thought and felt. He told himself that he would be an idiot if he felt jealous of his older self. They were the exact same person so all of it was a stress that those two put upon themselves. 

Baby Steve was over it. He was committed to Tony but he distanced himself from the situation. 

"Wow. Both of you can fuck off." That was really all that the younger Tony could say. He watched as his older self offered over some of his damn snacks to Steve. Steve accepted the snacks and that cemented a decision in his mind. Tony floated over to his bag and he activated his suit. His red suit covered his body and he no longer floated around. 

He stepped toward the back of the ship. That broke the focus of the older Tony and Steve. 

Part of his space prep was to learn how to exit the ship in his suit. If anything dangerous attacked the ship then both Tony's had a way to exit without affecting the oxygen inside. 

He made his way to his EXIT. Fuck that. He refused to be around the two of them. 

"I hope you choke on those snacks." He used his elbow to press the button and he was pulled into the wall. It backed him out of the ship and a door closed in front of him. Once his suit reached a certain point the wall spun around and he was outside the ship. 

He burst off toward Team Luego. TONY DIDN'T WANT TO BE LAUGHED AT. Big Tony patched into the other ship and he let Howard know that someone was going to board. He didn't tell him who. Howard was confused and he made his way to the back of the ship. 

"Wake up. Company is coming." He gave Steve a pat on the shoulder. The soldier woke up from his catnap and he looked around. Company? He hoped Thor changed his mind. It was very awkward for him. Steve got out of his seat and he tried to look at who entered. 

"What the hell are you doing on this ship?" He heard Howard's voice and Steve looked over at Clint. The archer shrugged and then his jaw dropped to the floor. 

"Holyyyyy hell." Clint reacted and said how he felt. Steve looked back toward the other side of the ship. The younger Tony walked in and he disassembled his suit. Steve held onto his chair. He stared at the younger Tony and he held onto that chair. He blinked a few times and then he looked down at floor of the ship. Oh no. 

"Why are you on this ship? What are you doing?" Howard wanted to know because he didn't want to deal with any SMITTEN SHIT! Tony just gave his father a smile and he migrated over toward the empty seat. He tossed down his shit and he secured himself in tight. 

"Tony, WHAT are you doing?" His father asked him again and Tony just held his smile. 

"Nothin." He refused to respond in any other way. Jesus Christ. Howard made his way back to the control panel and he opened the windows. He patched into the other ship and he demanded answers. 

Big Tony just laughed at the situation and he gave him a very vague response. 

"You can't have two Tony Stark's on one ship dad. He's all yours now so enjoy the flight. Let me know when you reach Halfworld. Over." He disconnected the communication and he started to enjoy a nice conversation with the younger Steve. Natasha heard everything but she refused for be involved. 

Howard fumed over everything and he looked at his co-pilot. Clint was confused and pissed off as well. Plus, he DID NOT want to deal with what just crash-landed in their lives. The mission from hell was officially on repeat. Clint couldn't believe itttttttt. 

The older Steve sat back down in his seat and he secured the straps. He didn't want to float around and he was confused as well. Steve looked over at Tony. Tony stared out the window and he thought about all the shit that was said over with Team Hasta. 

He thought about a bunch of bogus stuff and he ignored every fuckin person on that ship. Everyone could go straight to hell. 

* * *

Chapter End  
Thanks so much for reading. Slowly chipping away so stay tuned. 


	80. Digital Bath

Chapter 80: Finale Chapters: Digital Bath 

* * *

“Forget the guilt. It’s been what? Three days? Forget it, I’ll tell you why.” Baby Steve felt bad after his husband person left the ship. He decided to dwell on it for days. They were still on their way to have a discussion with The Watcher and it was a long trip. They were on day three of their space float. 

The younger Steve was very restless. He sat in Natasha’s seat and he kept his focus on the older Tony. He wanted some logic handed to him because reality hit him after the younger Tony reacted. He told him to sleep with someone else. Yeahhhhhh Baby Steve felt like he was in the dog house. 

“Why should I do that. It was rude and ..” Steve wanted the older Tony to FIX THE SITUATION. Right now. Fixxx ittttt. As soon as Big Tony opened his mouth to speak a message came through on his control panel. 

“Hold that thought.” The older Tony smiled and he patched the incoming message through. Howard gave him a grumpy smile. 

“We’re about to enter the Keystone Quadrant. We should be landing on Halfworld in about an hour? Maybe.” 

“Oh good. We are right on schedule as well so keep us posted. How is everyone over there?” Big Tony kinda wanted to know how everyone was. 

...kinda. 

“How is Tony?” Baby Steve wanted to know how the younger Tony was. He expected him to still be angry even though it had been three days. 

“He’s been sulking around. Wanna talk to him? I can drag him out of his little space bunk.” The younger Tony shut himself in there off and on to avoid everyone. 

“You can try. I’d like to speak to him, if he wants.” Steve gave a frown and Howard had to laugh. Dawwwww Big Tony looked at the expression on Baby Steve’s cute baby face. He wanted to squeeze his cheeks. They heard Howard yell and stomp around off in the distance and then a familiar face came into view. 

The older Steve floated over. SOMEONE HAD TO TALK TO HIM. He was ignored by everyone and he hated it. Clint and Howard played cards and they didn’t even include him. The younger Tony avoided him and hid in his space room. 

Steve was going insane. Cabin fever was about to arrive. He gave it a shot and he looked at the younger Steve and the older Tony. Big Tony crossed his arms and he stared at the older Steve. 

“Did you do what I said?” 

“NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT.” 

“Then, BYE. Don’t even try to speak to me until it’s done.” He wanted that shit out of his system and he wanted it out three years ago. The older Steve rolled his damn eyes. What the hell was Tony’s problem?!?!!!!!!!!! Did he actually expect them to just DO IT right there in the ship as soon as the younger Tony jumped over? Seriously?!!!! Steve was NOT going to do anything with the younger Tony. Absolutely NOT. 

He had no desire to do it and he refused to let the older Tony WIN. 

“Why would I do what you’ve demanded me to do? Huh? Why the hell would I do that?!” The older Steve was pissed. He raised his voice and he assumed that the younger Steve had no idea what he referred to. 

“I can’t hear you. Just get it done.” Tony decided he would listen no longer. The older Tony was completely crazy and Steve had to glare at him. He wanted to scream his head off some more and throw everything that was in his path. 

The younger Steve actually laughed again. He laughed hard and the older Steve gasped. How dare he laugh. Who’s side was he on?? 

Baby Steve was really amused. The older Tony was an expert at giving someone the cold shoulder. He was not one to mess with and he really cracked a whip. Baby Steve absorbed it and he just smiled. He smiled at his older self and gave him a small wave. Tony kept his arms crossed. 

“GOODBYE STEVE. Where’s my daddy?” Big Tony looked around him and his eyes hunted for his father. Howard was trying to pry Tony out of his small room. It was loud and deadly back there so Big Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Ok forget it. Let us know when you have package one or package two. AND GET IT DONE. Over.” Tony ended the conversation and he looked back over at the younger Steve. Steve looked right at him and he held his smile. The older Tony looked at that cute smile and then he busied himself with the controls. 

He increased the speed of the ship and then he looked around for Natasha. She was doing, what exactly? Reading? Playing sudoku? Cleaning her weapons? Whatever. 

“So, you were saying?” The younger Steve still wanted to hear the logic behind his behavior. The older Tony looked back at him and he tried to remember the conversation. Ohhhhh yeah. 

“Don’t feel guilty. They deserve it and they need to get it out of their system. It’s good for them to work it out. I know, I’m very rude and blah blah blah I hurt people’s feelings and all that. But, once you know the whole story it will actually make sense.” Big Tony swayed a bit in his seat as he spoke. Steve watched his behavior. He could tell that he wasn’t nervous, the older Tony was just restless. 

The whole story? He looked up at him and gave a look of concern. “What is the whole story?” 

“We haven’t told you anything about our encounter with Thanos. There is a whole lot to it but, the older Steve kinda needs this closure. We really learned a thing or two about life and death so, why hold back? That’s all I’m going to say. Don’t feel guilty and uhhh.. just drop it.” Big Tony left it at that and he looked outside the ship. 

Steve stared and he thought about what he said. He wanted the whole story. He didn’t plan to drop it but he let the subject go for the moment. The younger soldier sighed and he headed over to his seat. He grabbed his notebook and he opened it up to a new page. He sat back down by Tony and secured himself in his seat. 

He wanted to sketch the control panel and everything that he saw outside the window. He also wanted to sketch the older Tony. Steve thought about it and he just pressed the pen against the paper. Big Tony just put his feet up and he relaxed in his seat. He thought about the older Steve. So much had happened to them and they really hadn’t processed it all. Shit was crazy and they both needed closure in a sense. 

Baby Steve just sketched away and the older Tony sat and pondered the universe. He glanced over at the younger Steve and he watched him draw. 

“GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS ROOM.” Baby Tony was being forced out of the room by his feet. The younger Tony held onto the bed and he held on for dear life. He was informed that his Yankee wanted to talk to him. 

FUCK THAT. He could continue to laugh like a jackass and talk to his older self. He refused to talk to him and he didn’t want to be anywhere near the older Steve. His father ripped him out of that room and they both floated around the ship. Get off get off get offfffffff. Tony almost hissed at his father and he struggled to get away from him. 

Howard wanted his son to stop acting like a damn brat. He let him go and he looked over at the screen. The older Tony hung up on him so he scowled. 

“What do ya want?????? Leave me alone. I don’t want to talk to him or even look at my older self. Those two can go get married.” He rolled his eyes and he crossed his arms. Tony floated up and up and he hit his head on the ceiling of the ship. 

He fucking HATED BEING IN SPACE WITH ALL THE FLOATING SHIT. He bumped into everything and his tummy didn’t like it. 

“Sarah is honestly more friggen mature. Get a GRIP kid.” 

“I’M NOT A KIDDDDDDDDDD!!!” Tony shrieked and they both heard Clint Barton laugh off in the distance. He was actually perched up to the left of the control panel. He observed the madness from his bird perch. Steve remained by the control panel and he crossed his arms. He wondered why the younger Tony was so upset. It was a bit insane on board Team Luego. Steve shook his head and he noticed a communication link up to the ship. He focused on it and he opened the connection. 

They were being pulled into the loading dock of planet Halfworld. Howard thought they had an hour or so to go, but the gravity of the planet was stronger than he thought. 

They were asked if they had any cargo. Steve looked around and he pressed a button to give his response. 

“We are carrying passengers only.” He gave his answer and he didn’t receive another question for some time. Howard floated over and he stood beside Steve. 

“We are scanning your ship before you dock. We need to know the home planet of each passenger.” The voice chimed in again and Howard took over the conversation. Steve floated toward his seat. He listened as Howard answered. 

He told them that they were all from earth and he received information about the oxygen levels. They were able to breathe on that planet. They had that gear just in case, but they didn’t intend to be on the planet for very long. 

Steve wanted to head over to the rooms. Tony was in that direction and he wasn’t sure if that was a good plan. Steve was kinda tired of everyone’s behavior and he hated to walk on eggshells. He ignored what he felt in his gut and he made his way toward his room. They were landing so he wanted to gather his stuff. 

His eyes avoided Tony at first. The closer he got the harder it became to look away. Steve swallowed and he brought his eyes to the younger Tony. 

“I’m going to pack up my stuff..” he explained why he approached and Tony moved a bit out of his way. Tony just nodded his head a few times and he rubbed the skin on his arm. The invisible man said things to him. Tony thought about what his older self said. 

They needed to fuck? 

HOW FRIGGEN RUDE!! And how not true.. He wasn’t going to touch him. Tony vowed that he would never do anything like that with the older Steve. He didn’t even plan to speak to him. Not one word. Nope, he made a vow to himself that he would not say one word to him EVER. 

“You doing ok? You’re pretty upset.” Steve had to ask. The younger Tony was upset for three days straight. He saw some warmth flood to that face and Baby Tony answered immediately. 

“Uh, yeah I’m just. I’m really never thought, well? That was when, I guess I just. You know? How that goes?” He answered and he immediately kicked himself. HE ALREADY SPOKE TO HIM. He broke his vow and he wanted to scream. 

“...What?” Steve did not understand Tony’s answer at all. He just stared at him and watched him rub his arms. Tony was nervous. He was very nervous and his words jumbled up. He didn’t even remember what he said to him. 

“What? I didn’t do anything.” He looked over at his father and he friggen shrieked in his head. Steve gave a look of concern. Gah, he was so handsome. Tony stared at his flawless face and he looked down at his shoes. His feet were really hot for some reason. 

“No, you didn’t do anything. I just didn’t understand what you said.” Steve hoped for some clarity. Tony was a bit of a mess. They both just stared at something. Tony picked Steve’s shirt to look at. He stared at it and thought about stuff. Steve picked Tony’s face. He wanted to know what got him so upset. Someone off in the distance cleared his throat very loudly. Clint Barton had to break up the Kodak moment. 

He cleared that throat and he floated down from his perch. 

“Let’s get ready to go. Focus people. Chop chop. We’re only gunna be on the Animal Planet for one day.” Get a move on itttt. The archer headed toward the rooms as well. He planned to get his shit and he floated in-between Tony and Steve. 

They both gave him some space and they fixed their focus. They stared at the walls of the ship. Awkwarddddddd city. After Clint made his point and his belongings were gathered Steve did the same. 

Tony just remained still and he waited for them to clear the path. He had to pack up his stuff as well and he didn’t want to talk anymore. He remained that way as they docked and Tony followed after his father when the door to the ship opened. 

They alerted Thor and he told them that he would join them soon. Apparently he had a friend? A friend that could possibly lead them to Thanos? They decided to branch out in three directions and 

ask around. Thor went to Asgard, Team Hasta went to the moon, Team Luego went to Halfworld. 

The younger Tony thought about it as he followed after his father. Barton ran the show and he escorted the group. Halfworld was full of animals that were half creature and half robot. Creatures, aliens, and humanoids came to Halfworld from all directions and Tony started to glance around. 

Everything inside the dock looked digital. The colors were more saturated on that planet. Tony started to wonder if it was the lighting or what? He looked around and then he looked down at his hands. 

It had to be the lighting. His skin looked almost illuminated. It had a yellow-orange glow. When they reached the section with their accommodations, Thor arrived. The younger Tony finally looked at the older Thor Odinson. He was more “roughed up” and his hair was pretty short. 

He looked like he had been to hell and back. He was all scarred up and he looked nothing like the Thor that he knew. 

“I took your spot on the ship.” Heads up. Tony smiled at him and Steve was so happy that Thor was back. Finallyyyyyyy someone he could speak to. The soldier could barely contain his joy. 

“That’s fine with me little fire. I have my own means of transport.” Thor gave everyone a smile and he helped Clint navigate the place. It was just like Earth but more saturated. It was more robotic as well. They located their lodging and Tony sighed when he heard the breakdown. 

“Clint and Steve, you get room five. Tony, you’re in room six with ME. I don’t want any shenanigans going on so I’m warning you both.” Howard looked at Steve Rogers. Steve couldn’t believe it. He didn’t DO ANYTHING besides leave the dinner table!! Sure they talked about, stuff. Steve glanced at Tony and he felt a cold sweat on the back of his neck. 

Tony sulked in his shame as his father held up a strange little keycard, thing. It was shaped like an acorn? Howard studied it and Tony rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to bunk up with his damn dad. 

He wanted to bunk up with HIS Steve and have some freaky space sex. This trip sucked and he frowned. Now, he was going to have no space sex WHATSOEVER and he was a bit annoyed about it. 

Tony snatched his acorn key and he scowled at everyone. 

“What is a shenanigan?” Thor needed to know. He noticed the demeanor between the captain and the little fire. Thor didn’t like what he saw after the dinner at the Stark home and he didn’t like the behavior towards them now. 

“A shenanigan is just slang for uhhh how do I say this? When people are up to no good, doing something that causes trouble, or when they are sneaking around it can be called a shenanigan.” Howard explained and Clint had to add his opinion into the mix. 

“And those two are bound to pull a shenanigan. That is why he said that buddy.” Thor smiled at the father and then he smiled at the archer. The God of thunder walked up to the robot that made their accommodations and he placed his money on the counter. 

“I will also take one room.” Thor only held a smile and his money was placed into a machine. His money was converted into an electronic currency. He received the change back but it was housed in a universal keycard. Then he received his acorn key. 

“Room seven. Thank you.” Thor said nothing more and he went about his business. 

“So, who the hell are we looking for here?” Tony wanted to know. Clint walked up to him and he pulled out a device. It was a giant screen and on the screen he saw a picture of an animal that held onto a weapon that was bigger than the animal itself. 

Baby Tony grabbed his side. He felt a strange sensation against his metal ribs as he laughed. He laughed as hard as he could. Tony laughed really hard and he pointed at the picture. 

“What the fuck is that? Why are we looking for a super rat?” He laughed hard again and Clint closed the screen. Steve covered his mouth. Tony’s laugh almost caused him to laugh as well. He controlled himself as Clint explained. 

“Rocket Raccoon can help us locate Thanos. We need to find him or one of his daughters. Nebula might be close.” 

“That rat has a daughter? Hahaha this is too much. This trip sucks.” Tony laughed again and Howard wanted to stomp on his foot. 

“THANOS has two adopted daughters. Nebula and Gamora. They can also tell us what Thanos is up to.” Clint explained further and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“The Raccoon is far more fun. You all should get rid of your things so we can find a watering hole. That is where Rocket will be.” 

Thor interrupted the conversation and he added his input. He waited for his friends to get rid of their belongings. Thor had none but he had a room regardless. He didn’t even go in his room. Thor just waited out in the hallway. They closed up the rooms and they all migrated to one of the nearest “watering holes”. Tony assumed that meant they were headed to a bar? A night club? 

A sexy space night club??? Gah, he followed the leader and he looked at everything going on around them. The colors were so pretty. It seemed like the color of the air or the space around them was yellow. A saturated orangish yellow. Tony couldn’t get over it. 

He was a bit entranced with the colors he stared at. His eyes caught something off in the distance and he gasped the moment he collided into his father’s back. His father stopped walking and Tony ran into him. 

“Ay, watch it. You ok?” He made sure his son could stand on his own two feet and he focused on the door that was being opened. 

You see on the outside, the perspective of Halfworld was this somewhat quirky happy little animal land that was filled with gizmos and whatnot. Once you cracked the surface the planet took on a very different light. 

Thor lead the way and they all stepped into some room. Room? House? Club? WHAT?! Tony was shorter than the others so he couldn’t really see. He tried to move around his Yankee. He gripped that shirt and he tried to look over his shoulder. The older Steve blinked a few times and he looked down at the hands that were attached to his shirt. He could see one of those hands near his side, the soldier looked back toward Tony. He grabbed him in a way that made him feel.. uhh.. 

Steve stared at him. Tony still tried to look around him. He finally realized that he had a grip on Steve’s shirt just like he was.. 

UGuhaa fuck. THAT WAS NOT HIS STEVE. He let go of his shirt and he had a mild panic attack. Steve ignored the way it made him feel and he just gave Tony a small smile. He looked away and headed in. Steve understood what happened there. Tony confused him with his younger self. It made sense because they seemed very close. They actually went on dates and could enjoy their lives. 

Steve tried not to think about it. He just followed the group and he tried to wipe the warmth off of one side of his face. 

Whoa.. Steve looked up and he saw a stripper. What world did they just enter?! What happened to all the cute robot animals at the front desk? Steve’s jaw fell open. He gasped and stared at the scene. 

He stared at nearly naked space women. Some were topless, but most hid the goods. Oh. My. Gawd. The younger Tony was so happy. He started to laugh again as they all carved their way to the central point. Thor stopped in front of a resident of the lovely establishment that they entered. 

“Good day. We are looking for Rocket Raccoon.” Thor started to speak to the space person and Tony’s eyes scanned around. Whoa whoa whoa so much was going on. He had seen his fair share of clubs and all that back when he was a runaway. This place actually shocked him. 

One citizen of Halfworld approached the group and she gave one of them a smile. 

“I do group rates but I’ll take this one for free.” She said a comment out loud and everyone that heard her dropped their jaw. Tony really gasped because the one she wanted for free was reeeeeaaaaaaalllllyyyy unexpected.. 

Tony’s jaw remained locked in place as the space woman stepped closer to, HIS FATHER. !!!!!!!!!! Howard Stark was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and the space stripper pulled his father in for a kiss. 

“HOLY HELL. WHAT IS HAPPENING?!” Clint Barton turned away from Thor and he noticed Howard and some Halfworldian locked up in a kiss. Howard tried to free his face. It was held captive and he managed to break out of it. 

“I was told the raccoon’s location. Let’s head out everyone.” Thor ignored the situation and he headed out of the club. Everyone else was shocked to death and silent. Howard kept rubbing his mouth and his son kept laughing. Man his ribs hurt he had laughed so much. 

“I’m telling mom you sucked face with a sexy space lady. BAHAHAAaaa. Oh my gawd, I’m actually crying.” Tony wiped tears out of his eyes. His father was silent and he MARCHED ONWARD. 

“She wanted you for freeeeeee baahahaha you’re face was so ..” Oh wow. Tony couldn’t contain his joy. His ribs hurt from all the laughter. They were led to some weird looking, perfume shop? Thor opened the door and he stepped in. 

The others kinda followed? Yet, kinda glanced around? Steve certainly followed. Once he followed then the others took his lead. Baby Tony stepped inside the shop and he looked at all the bottles. 

Everywhere he looked a bottle was in his face. They were hung from the ceiling and on all the displays. 

“Rocket? Rocket Raccoon. I was informed you were here. My name is Thor Odinson and I am a friend that you meet in the future. I am here now because we need your assistance and you will be rewarded abundantly.” Thor was given specific directions in the club and he was led to the potion shop. Ointments, drugs, perfumes, and potions were the items that filled the small building. 

One furry creature by the digital register responded. 

“If you find something you like I’ll give you a price.” Uhhh they were there for Rocket Raccoon. Was the creature deaf? They needed to find some super rat. Tony laughed again and he looked at a pretty weird looking bottle. 

“How much is this?” Tony showed the creature the bottle with a grin. Actually, WHAT is this? Is what he should have asked. Thor asked about the damn super rat again so his question was ignored. Tony glanced over at..someone. That certain someone was fixated on a bottle. That bottle had a tag on it and the invisible man read what was written on the tag. 

He looked very interested in it and Tony cleared his throat. He was bored with the perfume shop and he wanted to pick on his father some more. The invisible man took one of the weird looking bottles over to the counter. 

Tony watched as Steve made a purchase. Why?! Haha he laughed again and he tried to look like he wasn’t watching. Uhh he totally was and Thor looked at the bottle that he bought. Steve showed it to him and no one else. 

The two super blondes shared a strange grin. They had a bro moment or something. Tony didn’t get it and he wanted to knowwwwww. His focus was stirred the moment Thor picked up five bottles that contained some strange liquid. 

“What is housed in these bottles?” The God of Thunder asked the creature and he received an answer right away. 

“That is liquid energy. Are you fatigued from a long journey? Those will rejuvenate you and keep you hydrated with every sip.” Thor smiled and he made a purchase. He was sold and he knew that his teammates were exhausted from their long journey. He bought the bottles and he handed them to Steve. Steve disappeared from sight and Thor was told something. 

“Rocket will find you later. Thank you for your purchase. Have a nice day.” The creature gave a weird smile and Thor headed out. Wait? HUH?! The whole situation was friggen bonkers. The whole world was friggen BONKERS. Tony just followed the leader and they all met outside. Now what?? 

“Well. We’ve located Rocket and it’s only a matter of time before we leave. Do you guys want to explore Halfworld some more? Grab a drink maybe back at that club or possibly some food?” Did they want to do Earthling stuff? Thor was aware of their customs. He was their protector after all so he knew things. 

Uhhhh Howard refused to go back to that shit hole dance club. He couldn’t believe what happened and he wiped his mouth for the millionth time. 

“I’m going to pass on the club. No thanks.” That was all Howard had to say. Steve walked up to the group and he held out the bottles that Thor purchased. He gave a smile and he handed them out one by one. Clint took a bottle and he looked at it. It seriously just looked like aloe vera juice. He examined it and Steve handed out the rest. Tony stared at the bottle in his hands. 

Steve opened the bottle and he took a drink. It had a hint of sweetness to it, but there wasn’t much to it other than that. He took another drink and closed the bottle. Steve didn’t drop dead so the others opened the bottles and they started to do the same. 

“I say we hydrate and explore this place. I’m curious about it and I want to see if they have any monuments? Do they have art here? Rocket will come to us so we might as well enjoy ourselves.” Steve voiced his idea with a smile. Some were for it, and some were against. Tony was all for it. He needed to stretch his legs and move around. Yeah, they had been stuffed up in some space ship for three days and everyone was exhausted and whatever. 

Tony didn’t care. He liked Steve’s idea and he wanted to EXPLORE. They started to head off and Tony was so happy. He took about twenty steps and he noticed Clint sway around. Clint dropped his bottle and he made a confession. 

“Actually? I’m pretty tired. Fatigued. Maybe we should just call it a night?” WHAT?! Tony gasped and he walked up to the damn archer. Clint looked odd. The archer’s eyes were heavy and he looked like he was about to fall asleep. 

“Sounds good noble archer. You do look fatigued.” Thor had this smile. Tony looked at the smile on his face. His father stepped back in a strange way and Tony grabbed his father’s shirt. WHAT THE HELL?? 

“I’m tired too. That space travel wiped me out.” Tony was confused. His father was fine a few minutes ago. He looked down at the bottle of liquid energy. It had the opposite effect or some shit. Tony thought about his own energy level. He felt fine. 

“I agree with Howard. Let’s turn in.” Steve responded to Tony’s father and they all made their way to their “accommodations”. Steve had a strange grin as well. Wait? Tony followed all the way to the rooms. His father used his acorn key and he opened the door. 

“We’ll get some rest and leave in the morning. The raccoon will be around right?” Howard unbuttoned his shirt and he mumbled some more. Steve looked like he was about to laugh. Tony started to put the whole thing together. Thor helped Clint go night night and then he headed into the hallway beside Tony. 

Tony watched Steve tuck his father into bed. He treated him like a little baby and Steve had a smile on his face the entire time. 

“You two drugged them. You put something in their drinks.” WHY?! That made Tony a bit annoyed. He didn’t like anyone fucking with his father. The door to room five and room six were closed and Steve walked up to Tony and Thor. 

“Why did you do that?” Tony crossed his arms and he failed to see the beauty in it. Steve inhaled a beautiful breath of air. It felt so good to get rid of the two people that had done nothing but judge him and torment him for what? FOUR DAYS STRAIGHT. 

“They were being so rude. Now they are going to have a nice long nap and they will be right as rain tomorrow.” Steve held his grin as he responded. Yes, it was a dirty trick. No, Steve didn’t care. 

“They killed the vibe.” This Steve Rogers was far more hip than the younger one. He spoke as if he was a bit more cultured and he often misbehaved. 

“It was a necessary shenanigan. Now, we can truly enjoy ourselves little fire.” Thor agreed and he was glad they were put to sleep. Thor and Steve combined forces and made it happen. Tony blinked a few times and then his anger subsided. 

He slowly saw the beauty in it and he began to smile. His father was out of his hair and so was JAMES ROMANOV. 

Bahahaha Tony was all grins. He followed after Thor and Steve and they decided to see what Halfworld was all about. 

* * *

CHAPTER END Thanks for reading! 


	81. You’ve Seen The Butcher

Chapter 81: Finale Chapters: You’ve Seen The Butcher 

* * *

There was nothing bland about Halfworld. Steve, Tony, and Thor did some exploring and the older Steve was awestruck when they came across a sculpture garden. He was fascinated with sculptures and he had seen plenty of them on Earth. 

“If you think this place is fascinating you should see Asgard. You’d really be impressed Steven.” Thor was happy for his friend. He enjoyed it when his friends were enjoying themselves. That was why he had to put the other two to sleep. 

The look on Steve Rogers face would have never happened if people in the group continued to shame him and put him down.  
Tony was still fixated on the color. He stared at the color of one sculpture and he thought about his Yankee. 

He hoped that he was having fun? He wondered what he was up to and he wanted to talk to him. He knew that he had a hard on for art and sculptures. Tony returned to his two blonde companions and he smiled at them. They didn’t go back to any stripper shit. They found some food, they actually stumbled onto a roadshow, and they watched a Halfworldian performance. 

It was surreal, but the arts had a strong presence on a planet that was zillions of miles away from home. Steve was still lost in focus over with the sculpture. Tony knew that he wanted his notebook. Tony wanted his camera but he left it in his room. 

“Are you going to sketch it later Steve?” Tony asked and Steve turned his head. The younger Tony broke his focus and he nodded his head. Yes, he wanted to sketch the sculpture he loved it so much. It became easier for the two of them to talk. They could actually talk at that point and they could stand next to each other. Whoa, what a thought! 

Tony didn’t feel guilty anymore. He was in the presence of the older Steve and he was glad about it. Thor stood with his arms crossed and he heard something behind him. Thor turned his focus to something that was perched on a sculpture. 

“You guys are really soaking this place in. It’s making me nauseous.” The super rat finally showed his face. He was armed and perched on a sculpture. His short height was always a disadvantage so he adapted and elevated his position. He had a weapon aimed right at Thor. 

“Rocket Raccoon, we come in peace. We’re here for information and an exciting adventure for you if you are interested?” Thor put his hands up even though he did not feel threatened. 

Tony watched the raccoon’s ears twitch a bit as he listened. Rocket mimicked Thor’s voice as he responded. He added a low growl and he spoke. 

“My name is Thor Odinson. You’ll be rewarded abundantly whuuh whuuh whuuh State your 

business friend from the future. What do you want?” Rocket wasn’t a stupid creature. He was very intelligent and he knew exactly who Thor Odinson was. How could he not? 

He made it his business to know who all the heavy players of the universe were. Rocket was the law around Halfworld and it was his job to keep the planet safe. 

“We want the location of Thanos. That is all we want and in exchange for that information, you will be rewarded. You and I go on a quest together in the future and I am forever your ally. You are my friend in the future and in whatever realm or dimension that I enter.” Thor was technically the busiest Avenger. He dimension hopped and realm hopped and had far more ground to cover than the others. He gave the raccoon a smile and Rocket lowered his weapon. To not align with Thor was a pretty stupid idea. 

“Ok, I can give you that information. You’ll also get safe passage OUT of Halfworld because we intended to kill you all and keep your ship. I’ll grant safe passage for you and the friends that you drugged. We’ll talk about my reward after I think about what I want. Sound good?” Rocket held his gun at his side and he looked at the other people with Thor. 

To Rocket, they just looked like human tourists. Nothing special. He turned his focus back to Thor and he waited for the demigod to respond. 

“Sounds divine. Where is he?” Thor approached Rocket and the two shook hands. The pact was made and Rocket began to give him the information. Everyone with half a brain kept tabs on the civilian butcher. On a whim, Thanos would just obliterate whichever branch of civilization wouldn’t dance with him. 

“He’s a good distance from here. He’s far far away. He’s exactly where I like him to be. Last I heard the Nova Corps launched an assault on him but that was a bust. He is headed toward his Skrull buddies or he is headed home. His home planet is Titan. Skrullos or Titan, take your pick because they are neighbors.” 

Thor was familiar with the location of the planets. He nodded his head and he looked at Tony and Steve. They had their information and they all processed it. 

“Thank you Rocket. Your information is very much appreciated. We intend to kill Thanos. If you’d like to join us you’re more than welcome.” 

“HAH! That is very funny. That is a suicide mission for sure. I’ll be back to discuss my reward when you guys go to leave." 

“That is a shame. I truly enjoyed you and I hoped to journey with you again.” Thor frowned. He really liked Rocket Raccoon. The raccoon stared at the demigod and he raised an eyebrow. He valued his life and it sounded like the individuals in front of him were headed straight to their deaths. He thought it would be kinda cool to venture out with the God of Thunder. 

He thought it over for a moment and then he looked away. 

“Enjoy your stay. See ya.” The raccoon slipped out of sight and the three of them stood in place. Thor just smiled. He turned to the soldier and the little fire and he just moved on. 

“We should inform the other team.” Tony and Steve agreed and they followed Thor’s lead. They were both anxious to check in with the others. That gave them the opportunity to show that 

FRIGGEN JERK that they were not going to do what the older Tony wanted them to do. 

Steve was proud of himself. Tony was proud as well. They both had zero desire to do anything even remotely similar to what was expected of them. The younger Tony thought that his older self could BURN TO DUST IN A FIERY PIT OF HELL. 

~~~~~/////////~~~~~~ 

Team Hasta made it to the moon. They were escorted into a landing dock and taken inside a base that belonged to a group called the “Inhumans”. They were told it would be some time before they got to speak to The Watcher. They were allowed to rest, wash up, and eat. They were fed and Tony was so happy. His snacks only went so far. The ship was being refueled and inspected. Their bodies had to be scanned and checked through as well. 

Natasha, Tony, and Baby Steve all complied. They weren’t there for trouble they just wanted information. 

“You, are you cybernetic?” One of the Inhumans addressed Tony. Steve glanced at him as Tony answered the question. 

“No. I am not cybernetic. I am human.” 

“Are you aware that you have robotic parts inside your body?” The Inhuman was not amused because he could see what looked like cybernetic parts inside Tony’s body. 

“Oh, those? Yes, I have altered my human form and that required some technology. But, I am not a cyborg or robotic.” Tony felt a bit odd about the questions but he ignored it. 

“So what is your role on Earth? Why have you altered your human form?” He was asked more questions and Tony tried to be patient. He hated to be questioned. He was who he was and that was his business. 

“I am a somewhat nice person. I have an award-winning personality. Uhhh, occasionally I build things, I’m basically an inventor? Is that what you’d call me? I tinker. That’s mostly what I do. I tinker around with a bunch of stuff.” Tony just rambled and Steve inhaled. The soldier had to close his eyes. Did Tony not realize that he was being sarcastic? He sounded so rude to the person that scanned him and Steve wasn’t sure if it was intentional. 

“Oh, and I altered my human form because I was injured. Wasn’t my fault and I really didn’t want to die. So, there you go.” 

Steve just stared as he answered another question. The older Tony was more of a puzzle than the younger one. The one he looked at was very different. If it was the younger Tony, he’d answer and then start asking the Inhuman questions to get to know him. He was far more friendly and able to engage with others. He did not answer questions like that. 

Steve looked over at Natasha. The questions for Tony did not cease and they were afraid that they were gunna get arrested or something. 

“You tinker? That is your role on your home planet? Why are you here to see The Watcher?” 

“I do, and I really don’t know what my “role” is on my planet. I used to list a bunch of stuff when people questioned me and I kinda don’t wanna dwell on that. Is that cool? Can we move on? Thanks. And, we are looking for Thanos. The Watcher watches and we need him to give us a 

location. That’s all and then we are out of your hair forever.” K thanksssss. Tony stretched his shoulders back because he realllllllyyyyy didn’t want to answer any more questions. 

He looked at his two companions and his body continued to be scanned. He wondered what they were trying to do with his tech? Marry it? Back off. Tony looked at one of the scanners and he cleared his throat. 

“Can your technology be used as a weapon?” 

“Yes.” Tony gave a simple answer for once and the Inhuman expected him to elaborate. He wanted him to explain in more detail but of course Tony only provided a one-word response. 

“Can it be removed?” 

“Only if you kill me. You will die trying.” One of them would die trying and Tony was not in the mood. Don’t even go there people. 

“I see. I will have a discussion with The Watcher and see if he is willing to speak with you. Your ship has been replenished and you are to remain in your room for the rest of your stay.” Whoa, strict much? The Inhuman held out a hand and one of it’s companions approached. 

“Follow after that one and you will be led to the observatory. We will let you know what The Watcher wants to do.” Greaaaaatt. Based on Tony’s responses, Steve didn’t think that they were going to have a conversation with that Watcher person. He followed and looked around the base they were in. The entire place was very bright. It was bright like the moon’s surface but at the same time very dull. It was concealed on the surface and kept hidden. The whole place blended into the moon. Steve didn’t even want to sketch it. It was kinda bland and the soldier wasn’t intrigued. 

“Tony, you need to drop the sarcasm. We’re probably going to get denied.” Natasha just had to comment and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“I can’t just DROP what is in my veins. I didn’t expect to be questioned. Plus, I started to feel like I was at an airport trying to sneak some harmless weed through security. Give me a break.” Puuuuleaseee Natasha, relax. A Steve Rogers was close so why wasn’t she relaxed? 

Tony thought about that as he looked around. He wanted more food and he was bored. Tony glanced at the younger Steve and suddenly one of the Inhumans appeared between them. 

Tony slapped his hands to his face because he gasped so loud. What theee?!!! 

“The Watcher will speak to you. Specifically, you.” He pointed at Tony and uh he looked at both his teammates. Ok cool. They all continued to follow, what’s his name and they were brought up to the observatory. Tony’s jaw dropped open and his inner nerd emerged. The telescope he saw was amazing. 

“Wow. I kinda want one but, I don’t have room.” Tony broke the silence and Steve stared at the view they had of home. He stared at planet Earth from where he stood and he was a bit overwhelmed by the sight. 

“Why do you want information on Thanos?” A strange voice killed the mood and all three teammates looked in the direction of the source. 

A small-framed individual approached Tony and he had his arms crossed. His name was Uatu. He was known as The Watcher and it was his job to observe Earth and the solar system around it. 

“We are here to kill him. I have a larger team elsewhere and once we know his activity and location we intend to destroy him.” Tony scaled the sarcasm way way back because he wanted to get that information. 

“You think you have the means to do that? The three of you are human.” Uhh, Tony pointed at Steve. 

“He’s very superhuman, one of a kind. And I’m now officially a cyborg. Just declared myself a cyborg, documents are pending.” Tony smiled at Uatu and Steve gave a short laugh. Tony was so stupid. The Watcher held his serious expression. 

“I know who he is. And I know who you are. I observe Earth.” 

“Groovy. Then you understand that we can defeat Thanos? I have a younger version of me that lives here in this time. I am from the future and so is his older self. We’re grouped up with a few others and we will take him down.” The Watcher studied the older Tony. He was aware of several points that were made but when Tony mentioned that he was from the future Uatu was intrigued. 

“His last location was between Xandar and Skrullos. He is headed home to Titan and he just had an encounter with the Nova Corps. I assume you know what all of that information means?” Uatu gave the information and like magic, Tony had a blue transparent screen sent up in front of him. 

Steve gasped when he saw the screen, Natasha was used to it. 

“I’ll know what all that information means in about two seconds.” Tony was fixated on his screen and he entered some information. His eyes and his hand moved quickly through the data and he eventually made the screen disappear. 

“Thank you. What do we owe you for the info?” There was always a catch, right? Uatu gave a smile and he looked out over at the Earth. He thought for a moment and then he turned back to the group. 

“You don’t owe me anything.” Hoo hooo. Tony gave a smile and he turned toward his companions. See, sarcasm prevails. They all left and headed back to the bland rooms. Natasha was GONE. She probably had some double agent shit to accomplish. Tony knew how she operated and he didn’t even bother. Steve stopped outside the door of his bland room and he looked at Tony. 

Tony smiled at him and he decided to fill him in on his plan. 

“I’ll contact Team Luego and see if our information jives with theirs. Then, we’ll regroup with them and then head straight for the beast.” Tony was by his door. He held it open for a moment as Steve responded. 

“Sounds good Tony. So, I’ll see you tomorrow then?” The soldier smiled and Tony nodded his head. Steve looked at the door. He did not want to remain in his room. Tony blinked a few times and waited a moment. Hmm he thought about something and then he looked at his door as well. 

They both hesitated at the door. Steve had his hand on the knob and then he changed his mind. 

“Actually, I want to ask you something.” Steve managed to stop Tony before he headed inside. Tony turned in his direction but his eyes were focused on the bland wall. 

“Yeah? What’s up?” The adorable younger version of his manfriend stepped in a little further. Tony arched an eyebrow and he examined him. 

“I was wondering about two things. I want to know if you can you tell me the whole story now? We have 

time and I was also wondering..” Steve trailed off because he wasn’t sure how to ask the second question. It was asked to him multiple times before by Tony’s younger self. Now he wanted to have fun and ask it. The soldier just felt a bit shy about it. Big Tony scratched at the back of his neck and he laughed a little. 

“Maybe? I’m not sure you’re ready for all the juicy details at this point. You’ve still got that Steve Rogers innocence about you. I’d hate to corrupt you and send you on some shame spiral.” Tony opened the door further and he walked in. He left the door open because he assumed that the younger Steve wanted to follow. He had a hunch because the soldier wanted to chat. The poor thing looked bored, restless, and inquisitive so Tony indulged. 

“What else have you been wondering about?” Tony had his things all gathered up on his bed. The room was just as dull as the moon. Tony sighed and he went to relocate his things. Baby Steve entered the room. He closed the door behind him and he felt a bit bashful. He finally focused his nerves and spit out his second question. 

“What do you do in here? Or anywhere when, you are all alone?” Steve wanted to bring his hands to his face and hide himself. He couldn’t believe himself. The older Tony blinked several times and then he started to laugh. 

“That is the strangest question. What do I do in here? You mean, what was I about to do in here? Or what?” 

“In general. What do you do when you’re all by yourself, in a room?” Steve smiled and he looked away. He stared at one of the windows and then his eyes scanned the walls. They needed color. Tony brought his hands to his hips and he tried to process the silly question he just received. 

“Don’t you live with that poser version of me? Haven’t you gathered some insight from him?” Steve just shook his head, yes and then he shook his head no. he was so shy. Tony couldn’t get over it. Those cheeks were almost pink and it was a simple question. 

“I haven’t figured it out because I can’t see him when he is alone in a room. I figured you could just tell me, if you want.” Steve almost laughed because he felt stupid at that point. 

“Well, I was about to do something that I shouldn’t tell you about. You’re going to judge me but, whatever. Come look.” He brought up a screen and Tony sat down on the edge of the bed. The room had no chairs. It wasn’t built for comfort at all. Steve stepped toward the bed and he sat down beside Tony. Tony gave him some room and he touched that translucent screen at a fast pace. Steve tried to follow along but his eyes got lost. He just looked at Tony instead. 

“There. This is my digital map of the universe. All this information is stored within my own super top-secret satellite and it’s all right here at my fingertips. See that blinking dot?” Tony pointed at a dot and Steve forced his attention to the dot. 

“That is Natasha. She’s off somewhere doing who the hell knows what? And these two dots are you and me.” Tony looked over at his charted location of Halfworld. 

“There’s my dad. He’s separated from the group for some reason. Clint is off on his own as well. These three dots indicate that Mini-me, Big Steve, and Thor are together. Hmmmm.” Tony scratched the back of his head again and he smiled at the younger Steve. 

“You are spying on them.”  
“YEP. I know, I know, crucify me. I just needed to check-in and find out if I’m going to win. Well, I 

know I’m going to win because I always win. Except, when I lose..” Tony closed the screen and he had to smile again. 

“Does that answer satisfy your curiosity, Baby Steve?” 

“Not really.” Steve had to laugh at what he said and he was so adorable. Tony looked at him for a moment and then he looked down at Steve’s hand. A question formed in his mind. 

“Can I ask you an odd and uncomfortable question now?” Steve ended his laugh and he tried not to smile. Oh great, he wasn’t sure if it was smart to agree. 

“Sure.” He did it anyway because he had a death wish. 

“Why did you legally bind yourself to a younger version of me? Why do you, have that ring on your finger?” The idea of someone being married to him was strange in his mind. Tony didn’t think he deserved it. The older Tony stared at it and he thought about the two constants in his life. Pepper Potts and Steve Rogers. He didn’t deserve either of them. Steve brought his hand up and he looked at the ring as well. 

“Because I love him. When we first moved in together your younger self told me that it felt like we had eloped. Your mother made me think about it a little more and I decided that I felt that way too. I will always be there for him and love him and I wanted to officially show that. Does that satisfy your curiosity Tony?” 

Hmmmm Tony thought on it a little longer and he continued to stare at that ring. He brought his eyes up to Steve’s and he gently smiled. 

“Not yet. SO, you two tied the knot. I highly doubt that your older self thinks that way about marriage. We’re very different. But, we’re always together.” Tony really loved the older Steve. 

He’d seriously die without him. He hated him so much at times, but he needed him by his side. Tony thought about that and his sharp eyes snapped in the direction of the younger Steve. He could tell that the younger soldier had some thoughts cooking around beneath that blonde head. 

What the hell was he waiting for? Why did every Steve Rogers hold himself back? Life was too damn short and Tony understood that. Thanks to Thanos, he understood so much. 

“I love you too, you know? You’re both so different but, I feel the same about both of you. I know my older self feels the same way.” Steve’s big heart pumped at a wild pace. That made sense to him and he didn’t question it. Tony just looked at those beautiful eyes and he leaned toward him. 

Tony decided to just listen to the man who said those words and he smiled. Their kiss was very gentle. The younger Steve was so sweet and so sincere. Tony was taken back to the time when he first met the older Steve. Their innocent, harmless kiss started to heat up as soon as the two of them heard a loud beep. Something beeped over and over. They broke out of that kiss and Tony looked down at his chest. 

It was an alert from the other team. Tony stood up and he cleared his throat. Not a good timeeeeeeeeeee. Tony summoned up a screen and he answered the call. His eyes focused on a transmission from Thor, Baby Tony, and the older Steve. He waited for one of them to speak because an adorable kiss was just interrupted. 

“Yeah?” 

“Hello Anthony. We’ve located Rocket Raccoon and he has provided us with a location.” Tony nodded his head a few times and he looked behind Thor. He stared at the older Steve. DID HE GET IT DONE???? He looked back at Thor. Only Tony was in view so the encounter wasn’t too awkward. 

“We made it to the moon and I forgot to let you know. We have a location as well so hit me with it.” “He just had an encounter with the Nova Corps and he is on his way back toward Titan.” 

“Good. That is what The Watcher told us as well. So, we will group up at the coordinates that I’ll send the ship and then head his way. Anything else to report?” Thor shook his head. He had nothing else to report. 

The older Steve had nothing to say. He crossed his arms and decided not to engage. Baby Tony looked around his older self. He looked like he was in a pretty boring place. 

“How is my Yankee? Where is he?” Baby Tony needed to know. The younger Steve perked up a bit and he looked up. He glanced at the screen and he smiled at his Tony. Steve was not in view. 

He thought about talking to him, but it looked too suspicious for him to join in at that point and he didn’t want the older Steve to win. He was on Tony’s side and he was amused with it. Plus, he knew that he was a horrible liar so he remained quiet. 

Expert liars were needed only. 

“He’s fine. I just checked in with him. The Inhumans specifically want us to remain in our rooms. They are really strict and they were really interested in my tech. It was kinda bizarre. We can’t wait to leave, but I’d rather stretch out on a full-size bed for at least one evening. The boredom is worth it.” Big Tony grinned. 

“I’ll tell him you say hello. I’ll even give him a kiss for ya if you want me too.” Bahaahaha he started to laugh because his younger self got irritated immediately. 

“AY PAWS OFF. I don’t want you touching him.” 

“STEVE, get it done. I’m tired of the drama. Bye. Sleep well, love you lots.” Tony ended the transmission and he rolled his eyes. Paws off.. tch. Tony ignored that encounter and he sat back down on the bed. He had plans for the younger Yankee. Tony looked him over for a brief moment and then that innocent kiss continued. 

“GAHH I FRIGGEN HATE HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM” !!!! Baby Tony was so annoyed at the moment. He didn’t really hate his older self, he just hated to lose. The older Tony always seemed to have the upper hand. 

It irritated him and he just watched Steve as he shook his head. The soldier ignored the encounter because he needed to grab something. Baby Tony watched him leave. He asked Thor a question as soon as Steve was out of sight. The three had migrated to Thor’s “accommodation”. 

Each room had a small balcony and that is where they ended up. Tony and Thor were the only ones that spoke for the moment because Steve went to check on the others. He made sure they didn’t die. Howard and Clint were still asleep. They looked so peaceful. Steve listened to Clint snore as he gathered his belongings from the room. 

Steve decided to bunk up with Thor instead. Thor actually spoke to him and he really enjoyed his company. He set his stuff on one of the beds and he headed back toward the balcony. He walked in on the conversation and the younger Tony tried to silence Thor’s words. 

“Ackkkk shhh shhhh NOT ONE MORE WORDDD.” He waved his arms around and Steve looked down at Tony. What was that all about? Steve smiled and he glanced at his two companions. Tony was seated on the balcony floor, Thor was sitting on the railing. Steve didn’t give his next action much thought. When he returned he instinctively walked over and sat down beside Tony. He often sat beside Tony so the thought didn’t register. 

The younger Tony looked to his left. Steve sat down on the floor beside him and Tony cleared his throat.  
Uhh.. they were too close. Tony’s nerves jumbled a bit and he turned his focus back to Thor. Steve forgot that he was him? And not the other him?! Tony’s heart started to pump and Steve finally took notice. Thor just smiled and he was determined to finish his thought. Tony interrupted him and he refused to allow it. 

“The younger Anthony asked me why I referred to him as “little fire” and I was answering his question.” Thor filled Steve in and the soldier readjusted his position. He realized that the Tony beside him was not the Tony he normally sat beside. 

“I wondered that myself. I’d like to know even though I have a general idea.” Steve smiled at the younger Tony. Tony tried not to look at him but he couldn’t resist. The OG Yankee repositioned himself and now he wasn’t as close. Tony didn’t like that because his body was really warm. Saaaaa he started to think about his body and his face burst into flames. 

The OG Yankee was thick as fuhhhhkkkkkkkk. Tony gasped and looked away. He needed a hose pronto. 

“I called him that after his attempt to locate you. He crossed an entire dimension and he was so courageous. I told him that he always had a home on Asgard if he wants because that fiery nature really impressed me.” 

Oh. Great. Got it. Thor decided to bring that adventure up. Steve held a blank stare because his mind drifted somewhere that it definitely shouldn’t have went. Steve looked to his left and Tony looked to his right. Really Thor? That was kind of a sensitive subject. 

“The truth is, I have nine realms to wander. I’ve been to countless dimensions and I’d like to reveal something to you if you’ll let me?” 

Thor had held onto something for a very long time. He waited for the two of them to react before he said anything further. Steve turned his focus in Thor’s direction. Tony kept his eyes glued to some plant off in the distance. His focus remained locked elsewhere but he heard every word. 

“What is it Thor?” Steve had to know. He didn’t understand the whole nine realm, dimension stuff. Steveeeee nevvverrr wanted to comprehend it. He liked to remain as uncomplicated as possible. 

Thor held his smile and he decided to confess. 

“I have encountered the two of you a total of six different times. The two of you are connected at the hip in each encounter that I have had with you. So, you really shouldn’t allow anyone to alter how you feel. Your connection goes far beyond human comprehension.” The demigod really put the hammer down. He hit them with his perspective and it caused both of them to react. 

Tony coughed and he thought that he was going to choke. Steve’s eyes just flew open wide. Say what?! They both looked beyond shocked. Stunned. Speechless. Thor kept it going because he enjoyed their reaction. 

“In one dimension one of you is a woman. I believe the two of you are married in that one as well. I’ve lost track because I haven’t seen them in a while.” Thor thought about it. He had no reason to go to that dimension so he lost track of the information. 

Baby Tony coughed again. 

“WAIT?! Hold up.. How? I’m just.. what?” That information was completely crazy. Tony looked at the INVISIBLE MAN. He was officially invisible again at that point. Tony jerked his attention away and he hugged one of his knees. How the HELL was that possible? 

????? 

Steve felt very warm and he tried to find some sort of logic behind all of that. Thor knew him in six different ways? And in each way, he was connected to... 

Steve slowly looked to his right. He looked at Tony and it felt like he was about to vomit out his heart. He was so nervous and his heart wanted to jump out. Steve felt really overwhelmed and he had to stare at Thor. 

“I plan to tell the older Anthony and the younger Steven when the time is right. I feel like they should know as well. If these two dimensions continue to intertwine then I think it’s a good idea.” Thor pressed upward and he stood on his feet. Steve was mute and so was Tony. They both had no idea what to say. 

Thor held his grin and he summoned his hammer. 

“I intend to stay on Asgard and visit with my family as much as possible while I am in this year. I’ll see you both in the morning and we will continue this discussion.” Thor spun his hammer around and before either of them could react he shot up into the sky. Steve and Tony both gasped and stared up. 

Thor was gone. In an instant, they were ditched and the God of Thunder was ACTUALLY GONE. Tony’s heart was about to beat out of his chest. They... 

Now, they were alone. Tony swallowed and he brought his eyes back down to the balcony. He looked to his left. His eyes went first and then his head slowly followed. He received the same shock as before. When he tried to catch a glimpse of the older Steve at the dinner table he caught Steve already looking at him. 

This time was no different. The soldier was already looking at him and Tony didn’t know what the hell to do. Steve’s nerves were shot. Thor really set them up and Steve realized that he did it on purpose.  
He remembered when Thor got the room, that was all part of his evil scheme to separate them from the others. 

He stared at the younger Tony and he tried to think of something to say. He wasn’t able to think of a single thing. His mind couldn’t form a thought because Tony was in his space in less than a second. 

They both rushed into a kiss. The kiss between them held the same amount of intensity as it did when they were in that garage years ago. The feeling never left them because something was left very unfinished. 

Tony had to get on top of that lap. He carved his way over and he gripped each side of Steve’s face with both of his hands. He wanted the older Steve so badly. Tony always wanted to feel him and he wondered if the two of them would be different. They both had different journeys and different experiences so he wanted to know if they did things in the same way. 

Steve continued to kiss the younger Tony and he inhaled a sharp breath when he felt that tongue against his. He was about to go crazy and he latched his hands to Tony’s ribs. Steve forced one of his hands beneath his shirt and he felt his very warm skin. 

He stopped and Steve backed up a bit. The skin felt different and it threw him off for a moment. Tony broke from the kiss and he looked down at his shirt. Steve’s hand traced over Tony’s long scar. The older Steve was silent for a moment as he ran his thumb over the healed wound. 

“What happened?” He whispered the question as Tony bit his lip. Tony closed his eyes and he whispered his answer back to Steve. 

“I was hit. Your younger self was really messed up and I met the full force of that shield you carry around. He didn’t tell you about that?” Tony thought that he knew.. Oh great. Tony thought about his Yankee and the guilt started to set in. There he was straddled all over the older Steve. 

There he was, friggen cheating on Steve. Tony bit his lip and he hid his face against the shirt that belonged to the older Steve. They both smelled the same. Tony moved more against him and he inhaled a bit more. 

“I should go. I should, check on my dad and get some sleep. We really shouldn’t..” Tony sat back straight and he stared at Steve’s face. Steve agreed with him. He didn’t vocalize that he agreed at the moment. The soldier just closed his eyes. 

“You’re right, I’ll walk you out.” Steve was always polite so he made the offer. They both remained exactly where they were. They didn’t move a muscle and they just ... 

“We can’t let the older Tony win anyways. He friggen told me that he wanted us to do.. stuff and I refuse to let him win.” Fuck that!!! Tony spoke the truth and Steve slowly smiled. 

“He gave you his only comment on the subject huh? Is that why you were so angry and you jumped onto the other ship?” Steve knew that there had to have been a reason. Tony started to nod his head a few times. Steve still had his eyes closed so he was unable to see. 

Tony stared at his lips. He thought about what Thor said. He thought about a bunch of things. His Yankee was probably going to leave him again. Tony had that fear in his mind. He stared at those lips and he feared the worst. 

He felt the older Steve move his hips beneath him a little. He thought he should try to stand but he didn’t really want to. He moved beneath Tony and then he felt those lips again. 

That ended it. When he felt Tony’s lips again Steve grabbed that face and he forced the kiss to deepen. Tony gripped that shirt. He really struggled with his thoughts at that point. He knew exactly what he wanted to do and his body really took over. His Yankee had a softer body. He loved both of their bodies and he couldn’t wait to explore.. uhhhh oh shit. 

Tony felt the older Steve all over. He touched that body and gahhh he was friggen ripped. It was because of his preparation for Thanos. His arms were as solid as a rock. Tony started to imagine filthy things. Those filthy thoughts caused him to gasp out loud. He reached between his legs and he started to lift that crisp clean shirt away from those pants. Steve allowed it and he kissed up and down Tony’s neck. 

Tony gripped the closure of the jeans and he started to unbutton what was in his way. All of it was in his way. He wanted to feel him so he needed all of the material between them to disappear. 

* * *

CHAPTER END:  
Thanks for reading loves. stay tuned :) 


	82. Anyone’s Ghost

Chapter 82: Finale Chapters: Anyone’s Ghost 

* * *

The encounter between the older Tony and the younger Steve was brought to a level that could no longer be considered innocent. The foreplay was long over with and the two of them were on their second round. Tony had to call it quits for a moment because he had to construct two restraints. 

Steve watched him hunt around for something to use. The Tony he was currently with operated differently and Steve was unprepared. His innocence reared its ugly head and he was warned to keep his hands away from his face. Big Tony gave the younger Steve three warnings and the soldier failed miserably. 

He covered his face with those hands for the third time and Tony had to construct some restraints. Luckily, the bland room had a bland headboard. It had a plain wrought iron style headboard so Tony was able to take a pair of pants and construct a restraint for Steve. 

He had no rope so his black pants worked perfectly. He pushed Steve down against the bed and he straddled the innocent mute. Tony wrapped those pants around one of the bars of the headboard. 

He took one pant leg and he tied up one wrist. He stared at Steve’s face and then he tied up the other wrist. 

“You’re still so bashful. Do you two live in separate rooms or what?” He expected the younger Steve to be very sexed up. He was, but he just wasn’t used to the way the older Tony did things. He wanted to explain that to him but he remained a mute. Tony moved back toward the foot of the bed and he wiped some sweat off his forehead. They had been at it for a while. 

Tony still had plans for him so he hunted around the bed for the bottle of lube that they discarded. Steve tried to think of the word to describe the style the older Tony had when they were having sex. His Tony was very fast. He was very passion driven and quick but this Tony was different. He took his time and he was very... ??? Steve still hunted for the correct word. 

“You’re a deviant person. You do things very differently than your younger self.” Steve looked at one of his “restraints”. He was able to break out of them with ease. He didn’t want to because Baby Steve enjoyed everything that was being done to him. He didn’t mind the restraints. 

“You’re not used to kinky sex? Ahhhhhh well, can’t help it. Sorry.” Tony used that lubricant and he slowly headed back toward Steve. He used one of the pillows and he placed it beneath Steve’s lower half again. 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s fine.” Steve and Tony actually did their best to keep their voices down. 

They tried to keep the sounds between them to a minimum as well. It was very quiet on Blandtown and the struggle to be quiet only added to the thrill. Tony angled himself back between Steve’s legs and he slowly slipped them back into round three. Tony’s true plans were about to emerge. 

He gently thrust into the younger blonde and he nuzzled his face against Steve’s ear. Steve started to breathe out into the room. Each breath started to get louder with each thrust and Tony started to cover that mouth. He silenced his own heavy breathing by latching his lips to the soldier’s and he just kept going. 

Steve couldn’t grab him and pull him in deeper. He wanted to and he thought about breaking those restraints. He couldn’t destroy Tony’s clothing so he resisted. Their kiss subsided and Tony pressed his very warm face to the side of Steve’s again. 

“There is something that I do to the older Steve. I’m not sure you’re prepared for it so I wanted to run it by you and see if your comfortable enough for it..” He whispered the first part of his request and he increased his speed a little. The thought of his sexual activity that he often did with the older Steve caused him to speed up. 

Tony loved to do it but he had to make sure the younger Steve was comfortable. It was beyond “deviant” behavior for someone like Steve Rogers and Tony wasn’t sure it was safe to reveal his perverted nature. He smiled as he thought about it and then he started to moan against his neck. Saaaaa keep it down. Tony tried to control himself. He wanted to just DO IT but he had to make sure he had actual consent. 

Consent was sexy, mmmkay? He glanced at the younger Steve and waited for him to snap out of his daze and ansswerrrrrrrr. Steve turned in his direction and he looked at Tony. 

“What, what do you do to him?” He couldn’t think straight. He was being fucked and it all felt good. He enjoyed bottoming more at times. It made him feel vulnerable and a little out of control. Tony’s lips were right by his ear. He explained what he liked to do and Steve’s face flushed with warmth. He was already burning up but what Tony said to him really made him heat up. SAY WHAT?? The younger soldier shifted a bit as the mechanics of Tony’s desire was explained. 

“You do that to him? He lets you?” Steve was a blushing mess. He clenched his fists a little and he thought about what Tony wanted. It sounded very very very kinky. His heart felt like it was about to explode. 

“He lets me. But, if you don’t want to it’s fine. That’s why I asked.” Tony had to smile. The younger Steve was just a big bag of cuteness. Tony could tell that he was deep in thought about what he described. Tony laughed a little bit and he moved his torso upward. Tony gripped those legs and he pulled the soldier roughly to him. 

Steve was about to answer but when he was shifted more toward Tony he had to fight a loud gasp instead. He was unable to hide his face. It felt so good for him and he wanted to cover his face with his hands. 

“You can, I want you to. But, you need to know that if I can’t cover my face I’m going to get really loud.” Steve had to admit the only issue he had. He didn’t want to be loud on the moon. The people there were too weird and he didn’t want to be disturbed by them. He didn’t like their energy at all and he didn’t enjoy the place one bit. 

He liked being around Tony and that was it. Tony chuckled a little and he hunted around for 

something to correct the issue. He wanted to gag him as well. Tony didn’t see anything so he just reached over to the restraints. He untied Baby Steve and he dropped the pants off on the side of the bed. 

“It’s better if you turn over, you can keep quiet that way. Well, you can try because it’s pretty stimulating.” Tony shared a bit of insight about his super kinky newfound activity. Steve was nervous about it of course. His curiosity defeated his nerves and the two repositioned. Tony intended to use his nano-technology as a stimulant. He was able to manipulate it and construct objects that he wanted. 

He did exactly that. He imagined where he wanted part of his tech to go and the thoughts in his mind were executed. Steve had to get a handle on what changed. Part of Tony’s body was retailored in a sense. He had to adjust to the shift and Steve shoved his face against the pillow. 

He wanted to scream into that pillow. Nothing about the experience hurt him in any way, he just felt pleasured in a way that was very new to him. It really hit the spot and Steve was a mess. He started to pant against that pillow and Tony hid his own moans as best he could. He took his time and drew out each thrust. 

Then, he kicked it up a notch. He held a grin and mentally told his technology to add a gentle vibration to his tech driven amplification. That was his new cyborg term for his own version of a sex toy. He thought about marketing it after he experimented with the older Steve. Buuuuuutttttt... nah. He was selfish and he wanted to keep the pleasure all for himself. 

Well, himself and whoever he was intimate with. He opened his eyes and he looked at the spinal cord of the beautiful blonde beneath him. He gripped his legs and pleasured him even more. The younger soldier really was a mess down there. Tony was amused and he laughed against his skin. 

~~~~~////~~~~~~~ 

Over on Halfworld, the temperature on the balcony dropped drastically. The habitat itself held a neon-like glow, but at “night” Halfworld greatly brightened. For Team Luego, they were still on their diurnal way of existing. Halfworld didn’t jive with their daily routine at all. It brightened outside but Steve and Tony’s bodies felt like it was time for it to be dark. 

Strangely, the temperature dropped and it got colder regardless of the way it looked outside that balcony. The younger Tony still had his lips locked against Steve’s. He managed to unbutton his pants but they were too distracted and they just remained in a very slow kiss. Tony started to shiver. His chest and the front of his body was very warm, but his shoulders and his back was frozen. Steve looked at his face as his teeth started to chatter. 

Steve smiled and he glanced behind him. 

“Do you want to go in the room? I can turn the heater on for you.” He thought he saw one as he passed through earlier. He really didn’t look around. It was a room and it had a bathroom and a bed. That was all he cared about. 

Tony nodded his head and his tiny frame shivered against that warm, bigger individual that he was currently sprawled all over. The cold really took over and Tony stood up. He felt like an icicle. Steve rose up from the floor and he adjusted his pants. He smiled as he looked down at his pants for a moment and then he led Tony into the room. 

Steve looked for the heater unit and Tony closed the door. 

“I’m gunna check on my dad and ...grab my things?” Tony asked as he looked at the floor of the room. He wanted to stay in there with Steve and he felt shy about that fact for some reason. Steve was crouched down by the heater and he still held onto that smile that he had before. 

The soldier turned his head and he looked at Tony. 

“Sounds good. I’ll get it warm for you.” He looked back at the heater unit and he inspected it. Nothing was like it was on Earth, but it seemed similar. Steve wondered if he could call the front desk. He looked over to see if there was a phone. Tony still held his bottom lip between his teeth as he walked out of the room. 

His heart felt good. He got to make out with the OG Yankee and Tony intended to sleep in his room. He put certain thoughts far away from the front of his mind and he quietly brought his acorn key up to the door to his father’s room. 

Tony walked in and he looked at his dad. He was still sound asleep. Tony quietly went over to the bed that was supposed to be for him and he gathered his belongings. Sorry dad, he wanted to be with Steve. Tony inhaled several deep breaths as he headed out of the room. He swallowed all his doubts that wanted to swim around and he walked back into room seven. Tony closed the door and he dropped his stuff beside Steve’s. 

He didn’t hear a heater at all. Tony heard another sound and it made him tilt his head to the side. He heard the water running in the bathroom. 

“I called the front desk. They had no idea what a heater was. They told me that thing over there is a filtration system. So, a warm bath is another option? What do you think of that?” He couldn’t have Tony freeze to death. Steve was not going to allow that. Tony blushed as he thought of a response. 

“It’s bound to get cold in here for you as well. Soooooo would you join me?” GAAAHHHH He almost laughed and he looked away. Steve’s lips stretched into a smile and he looked toward the bathtub. It wasn’t a big bathtub, but it was able to comfortably contain the two of them. 

“Sure.” Steve gave a quiet laugh when he saw Tony’s jaw drop to the floor. No way? He was gunna get to take a sexy space bath with the OG Yankee? Tony bit his lip again and he marched a couple of steps toward the bathroom. Tony peeked in and Steve checked the temp on the water. 

The soldier stood straight and then he gently lifted his shirt up and over his head. He glanced at Tony and then he started to fold the shirt nicely. Tony tried not to drool as he low key watched. He kept his eyes locked on the shirt as it was folded and set aside. Steve leaned over and he untied his shoes. Those were removed and he brought his focus to his pants. Tony remained still until Steve unbuttoned his pants. That simple action made Tony rub his hands and pace around a bit. The older Steve kept his focus on Tony because his reactions amused him. If he had a tail Steve was convinced that it would be wagging at an intense rate. 

He unzipped those pants and there they went down his hips. Every material that was left on his body was pushed down to the floor. Steve stepped out of the rest of his clothes and he brought them up to receive the same treatment as his shirt. He folded them and Tony continued to stare. RIGHT! He needed to undress as well. Tony rushed out of his clothes because he felt like he had to catch up. 

Steve started to laugh as Tony scrambled to get out of those clothes. With grace he tried to remove his pants without removing his shoes and the younger Tony almost fell to the floor. Steve stepped over and he held him up. 

“Shoes first.” 

“Who made up that rule?” Tony started to laugh because he felt like a total idiot. He kicked those shoes all the way back to Earth and he tossed the socks far far away. He wasn’t gunna fold a damn thing. Steve covered his mouth briefly to suppress a laugh and then he checked on the water. It was very warm and it was time to shut it off. He turned the valve as Tony climbed in. After a moment Steve joined him. 

So, there they were. The OG Yankee on one side of a bathtub, the younger Tony on the other. Steve stared at that scar that crossed Tony’s body. It was a straight line. Steve imagined his shield doing that damage. He knew that the younger Steve hated himself for it. Every time he saw it he probably hated himself. 

Steve brought his eyes to Tony’s face. He looked much warmer and he looked relaxed. Tony brought up one of his knees and he decided to hug it. 

“I’m really glad that things changed for you. My screw ups did some good, I guess.” Steve just said what he felt and Tony listened. His screw ups? Tony didn’t understand what that meant. He brought his leg back down into the water and then he traded knees. He brought his other leg up and he hugged his left knee to his chest. 

“What screw ups?” Steve thought about that failure mission and he gave a sigh. He barely ever spoke about it. When anyone mentioned it, or when the older Tony brought it up he dodged and dodged and dodged. He couldn’t dodge with the younger Tony. 

“I got attached to you. I forgot what I was doing many times. I put your older self at risk by saying very stupid things. Maybe, I was a bit selfish? I’m not sure. Regardless of all that things changed for you and, I’m glad.” He felt like he owed him an explanation. Steve sat up a little more in the bath. He wanted to do something so he reached over to Tony and he pulled him over onto his side. 

The younger Tony did not have any time to react or process what Steve said. His breath got caught up in his throat and he looked at the OG Yankee’s chest. They repositioned themselves to the exact same way they were out on the balcony. Tony looked down at him and started to kiss those lips again. 

Hooooolyyyy molyyyyy. Tony didn’t have to worry about being cold any longer. He was so warm in that bathtub. The water licked at his sides as the two of them embraced and re-engaged in that fiery kiss. The answer didn't matter to Tony any longer. He knew what happened and he understood that the older Steve was attached to him. Now, he had him there and they were both naked and he just wanteedddd themmmm3urwf toooo fuhaqqqgkqkkkkdkkkkk u489e3621480127318@T$*E!*^$%!@# 

Tony gasped loudly. It broke the kiss and he started to exhale against the side of Steve’s face. Tony had to bring his hand back down between his legs. He needed to get the show on the road. Steve closed his eyes and he relaxed his shoulders. Tony started to touch him. He kissed Steve hard and the younger Tony gently stroked what was between them. Up and down that very warm hand went and Steve was very aroused. 

He couldn’t control it. He wanted Tony right then and there and he roughly grabbed those hips. Water began to splash onto the floor. It got all over Tony’s clothing and on both of their shoes. They both exhaled and ignored it. They were too focused on their bodies and the kissing escalated. Tony grabbed the rim of the bathtub. He needed to support himself as Steve maneuvered him the way he wanted. 

More water spilled onto the floor and it made Steve look down at the bath. The bath water was starting to make him angry. He opened the drain and got rid of most of the water. It was a distraction and it complicated everything. He closed the drain and looked back at Tony. 

Steve brought his hand under what was left of the water and then he started to grip Tony’s leg. He moved it and shifted Tony so he could prepare him for what they both had been wanting to do for a very long time. 

Tony closed his eyes and moved where ever Steve wanted him to move. He fully intended to let him do as he pleased. 

~~~~/////~~~~~ 

Baby Steve and the older Tony were perfectly comfortable on their non-luxurious moon bed. Steve gave their encounter a good amount of thought and his eyes sprung open when he heard a very loud knock on the door. 

They both stared at the door for a moment. Uhhhhh whut? They heard an even louder knock and Tony got up from his comfortable position. He scowled a little and he gathered his clothing. Steve reached over and he grabbed his shirt off the floor. He did not want to get upppppp what the effing eff?! 

Tony threw on his clothing and he jerked the door open when he heard the third knock. NATASHA WAS AT THE DAMN DOOR. 

“Visiting hours are on the sign posted behind you.” No, they weren’t. He lied because he never wanted her to visit. Natasha rolled her eyes and she stared at Tony. 

“Are you two done pleasuring each other? We need to leave.” She was not in the mood to deal with Tony. But, that was her life at the moment. 

“Are we ever really done? I mean have you seen.. wait. Why? What’s wrong.” They needed to leave? Tony dropped his sarcasm and he closed the door in her judgy face. He looked over at Steve and he headed in his direction. The soldier was up and out of that bed and he started to get dressed. 

“You two are so icy toward each other.” Steve pulled up his pants and he had to voice that observation. Tony nodded his head and he packed up his shit. 

“Yeahhhhhh, we kinda operate as frenemies. We occasionally have warm and touching moments but overall I think she hates my guts. I’m convinced she has a hard-on for Big Steve and she just won’t admit it. Time to go.” He wasn’t going to argue with what the Widow said. If Natasha said they needed to leave then something was wrong. 

They both exited the room and they started to head toward their ship. It was quiet and pretty creepy. The whole place had a very still eerie draft to it and Steve really wanted to leave. 

They reached the hangar where their ship was located and they stopped beside an operational console. Natasha had spent her time observing the Inhumans and those that loaded ships in and out. While the other two pleasured each other up she established her own mission to figure out how the place functioned. 

She opened the hanger and unlocked the jaws that held their ship hostage. Natasha said nothing and she headed toward their ship. She opened it and hopped in. 

Tony and Steve followed and they entered their ship. Natasha started it up and she waited for the system to boot up. It took less than a second and the ship began to hover in place. 

“What is going on Natasha?” Steve asked and they all noticed a group of Inhumans as they gathered beside the ship. Something started to swirl around Tony. A purple light began to swirl and Tony looked down at his chest. Steve stared at what traveled around him. 

It looked like deep purple smoke. Tony looked up at the younger Steve and within an instant, Tony disappeared. He was brought out of the ship and he reappeared right in front of the Inhumans. They wanted him to stay. Tony summoned his armor and he patched into Natasha’s communication. 

“They’ve got some strange voodoo. Take off I’ll make sure you get out.” 

Tony felt threatened and he stepped back in defense. Natasha took off from the hangar and Steve grabbed onto something to keep himself from falling. The Inhumans studied the armor. They were not the ones that transported Tony out of the ship. Someone else made that happen. Tony said nothing to them and he burst away from the scene. He flew up next to the ship and he made sure they were able to leave. 

The Inhumans did not fight him. Tony was confused and he flew backward and watched the hangar entrance get further and further away. 

“That was odd. I’m coming in.” He patched the message through and he made his way into the ship. Tony thought that the encounter was so bizarre. He disassembled his suit and he walked up to Natasha. 

“What was that all about?” 

“I heard them say that they wanted to remove your armor or keep you here. I don’t know how you were transported out of the ship that must be a technique they have.” She knew they had to get the hell out of dodge. Tony sighed and he looked over at Steve. 

Tony felt like he dodged a bullet. He still thought it was strange that they weren’t pursued? 

“The Inhumans didn’t even put up a fight. They looked a little perplexed when I popped up in front of them. They looked surprised.” Tony didn’t know what to think. He tried to put it together and he spoke all his thoughts out. 

“It felt like a gravitational pull. I was being taken somewhere but the pull stopped abruptly. It felt like the connection of the pull was lost.” His mind spun over it and he glanced at Steve. Their little sexcapade was over with and Tony wanted to go somewhere else and lay around with him. 

It wasn’t fair, they were just getting some rest. Steve smiled at him up until he noticed that purple glow again. Steve looked down at his shirt and then he looked back up at Tony and Natasha. The person that tried to pull Tony out of the ship gave it another shot. This time Steve was the target. The attempt was successful because that purple substance swirled around Steve and in an instant he was gone. 

Tony drew in a sharp breath. Natasha gasped and she looked back a few times. What the hell?! Tony summoned up a screen and his eyes danced around his map of the entire universe. He hunted for 

Steve’s signal. Where did he go? Where did he go? Where did he go? Where where whereee???? Tony’s eyes locked on Steve’s signal as it started to blink. 

“Shit. Nat.. he just popped up near Titan.” Tony swallowed everything in his throat and he stared at that signal. Thanos pulled him over. He had Steve and that meant they needed to pick up the pace. 

Tony immediately patched a transmission over to his father. He called his dad and the sound of the transmission woke him up. Howard groaned and he forced himself to leave his comfortable bed. He was very well rested and he dug around for the transmitter. 

Howard sat on the bed and he glanced over at the other bed. His son was not there and the bed looked like it hadn’t been touched at all. Uhhh... Tony better not be where he thought he was. Howard started to glare a little and he opened up the transmission. 

He received horrible news from his older son and the father rose to his feet. 

* * *

chapter end  
thanks for reading! 


	83. 976-EVIL

Chapter 83: Finale Chapters: 976-EVIL 

* * *

Before Howard was woken up, that long-awaited rendezvous was still going on in that bathtub. It was very loud in room seven and the temperature was hot. The two people in room seven took a short break. They remained in the bathtub and just tried to regulate each breath. The break didn't last very long, Tony was impatient and he wanted Steve inside of him again. The younger Stark wasn't done. He wanted him over and over and he figured he wasn't going to be satisfied until his heart stopped. 

Ok, that was dramatic. Tony just really wanted the older Steve's body to be all over his body. Everything felt sensitive for the both of them as Tony worked that cock back in. 

He mounted him again and held on for dear life. Steve gasped out loud. He was a surprised with the shift in control and he started to buck his hips upward. The younger Tony felt like he was split in two. He wanted it rough between them so he was glad that Steve started again. There wasn't going to be an end to it. Nope. There was no end to what they both wanted for quite a while. 

Once he had Steve deep inside, he hurried a rotation of his hips. As the younger Tony moved, Steve focused harder and he made each thrust count. He felt like he was about to burst again. The soldier was overwhelmed with so many sensations. All of it went beyond sexual pleasure. They both felt it all the time with their other partners. But, now it took on a different sensation because they finally got to experience it with each other. 

Tony squeezed his body inward for a short moment and then he moaned everything out. Steve made him cum against his stomach. He lost all the tension in his bones and they reeeealllllyyyyyyy forgot to keep it down. He got even louder when he felt Steve's stomach tighten underneath him. He was as hard as a rock and it was such a turn onnnn. The soldier's breath began to hitch. 

The Yankee started to moan against Tony's neck and the whole bathtub seemed to shift around them. Steve slipped his hands across that skin and he gripped him hard. The actions between them and all the heavy breathing caused Steve to release inside him for the second time. 

The skin that covered Tony's face and body was so hot at that point he thought that he was going to melt. Regardless of his body temperature, he was still eager for more. The two of them latched back into a wet embrace. Their kiss was long and soft and it seemed to draw them both in for another go. 

The soldier moved Tony off his chest and he turned his body around so he could fuck him from behind. Tony slipped a few times as he was turned over. He got on all fours and pushed his lower half back. That forced more of Steve into him. The older Steve couldn't get enough. Tony felt the same way. At that point he was tired and a bit sore but the younger Tony didn't care. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted them to fuck again and again and it didn't matter where they were. 

He took Steve's left hand and he brought his fingers into his mouth. Tony knew that he was too loud and he tried to distract his mouth. He sucked the ends of his fingers as Steve pumped those hips. He almost slipped so he braced himself with his free hand. Steve really lost control on Tony a few times. 

He was about to do it again when Tony brought his fingers into his mouth. Steve was aroused by it and he housed himself in deep to show it. 

The telephone rang in room seven. The loud ring of the phone startled the younger Tony and he almost screamed. It startled Steve even more because the phone was reality calling. He stopped his movement and he struggled to breathe at a normal rate. Tony stared at the curve of the bathtub as the phone in the room rang again. 

They were both silent. Steve gently moved back and he started to get out of the bathtub. 

NO! Tony coiled himself into a little pleasured ball of goo as he watched Steve leave the bathroom. He heard him pick up the phone from hell and Steve started to speak. Tony slowly stood up. His legs wobbled and he had to hold onto the rim. 

The shaking of his knees really kicked off when he tried to step out of the bath. He brought both his feet to the bathroom floor and he slowly walked out. All his clothes were soaked. Tony headed toward the bed as Steve hung up the phone. 

"We had multiple noise complaints. They said if they call us again we would have to leave." Steve actually smiled. He was amused with the news. Tony felt cold again. His wet and very naked body started to shiver and he hid beneath the blankets. 

Steve joined him. Tony made some space for him and he said nothing about the phone call. It didn't matter to him. He only cared about his father hearing. 

"Do you think we woke up my dad?" He was two rooms down but, Tony had to ask. Steve relaxed against the bed and he listened. He didn't hear anything from room six or room five. 

"I can't hear anything but, I'm not sure." It was hard for Steve to judge. He could hear all sorts of activities around them. He glanced in Tony's direction and then he started to think. His behavior began to sink in and Steve blinked a few times. 

Tony pulled Steve into what felt like their millionth kiss. They weren't done in his opinion and he attempted to pull the soldier in his direction. They both started to feel cold so it was time for them to warm up again. 

Playfully, in one movement, Steve smiled and rolled on top of him. His weight was mostly sent to his elbows and forearms. He planted one on each side of Tony's head. The younger brunette was pinned down and a little out of breath beneath all that Yankee. The OG Yankee was thick as fuhhhhkkkkkk. 

Tony always thought of that when he looked at him. He stared at those arms. Steve's playful behavior made them both warm up. They started to kiss again and the two shifted so they could be even closer. They knotted together and lost themselves once more. 

"Did you know that I've. I've kinda always loved you, Yankee." Tony whispered against those lips and he saw the soldier form a smile. He hugged on Tony and he whispered something back to him. 

"I know." Steve surrounded him with his body warmth and he felt those lips. He could tell that Tony was tired. He didn't plan to encourage anything further. He had no idea what time it was, but he wanted to make sure that Tony got some amount of sleep. 

"I love you too." He admitted how he felt to the younger Tony. Tony looked sleepy but at the same time, he held a smug expression. The OG Yankee made him feel so warm. He made him feel so special and loved. From day one he made him feel something he always wanted to feel. Tony couldn't get that thought out of his mind. 

At that exact moment, Howard Stark was woken up and he received the message from the older Tony. The father noticed that his younger son did not even touch his bed so he went to find him. He knocked on the door of room six. Clint stirred himself awake as soon as he heard the sharp knock. He was a bit out of it. He rubbed his eyes and migrated toward the door. The archer opened it and Howard stepped inside. 

He looked over at the two beds. One was a train wreck and the other one wasn't touched. 

"Good morning?" 

Was it morning? Clint was cold and he felt very well-rested. Howard pointed at the unused bed and he didn't say one word. Clint turned his head and he looked at the bed. Steve didn't sleep? He looked back at Howard and then he looked around for Steve's stuff. His stuff wasn't even there. 

"Where did he go?" Clint was confused. Maybe he was on the ship? The ship had semi-sorta comfortable lodging. Howard just gave the archer a nice smile and he headed to the next room. He stopped in front of room seven. 

The father started to pound on that door and Clint's eyebrows shot up. Hooooollllyyyyyyyy shit. Clint quickly hopped over to room five and he looked in. 

Demon Tony was nowhere to be seen and his bed looked just like Steve's. His stuff was gone too. Hooo hooooooo Clint was ready because he knew that little demon was about to get his ass handed to him. He ran back over to Howard because he didn't want to miss one second. 

Howard pounded on the door again. He didn't say one word because he knew exactly what was going on. The father stepped back from the door and he leaned against the wall in the hallway. He crossed his arms and waited. Clint listened and tried to hear some movement in the room. He could barely contain himself. The suspense was torture. 

Steve and Tony stared at each other and both of their mouths were locked open. 

FUCK. Tony knew that his goose was officially cooked. Tony closed his eyes and he brought his hands up to his face. Fuck fuck fuccckkkkkk /82$: ?.71238nsjxy!28: nb ! Steve was silent. He slowly slipped off the bed and Tony started to kick the blankets away from his body. 

Steve grabbed his clothes that he folded and set beside the sink. He tossed Tony a shirt to put on and then he handed him his bag. Tony had to scramble and find new clothes to put on. He put on Steve's shirt and then he dug around in his bag. He needed new socks, new shoes, UGHH new everythinghhggghhhh. 

Steve put on his clothes. He could hear Clint and Howard in the hallway and he sighed. The situation looked pretty bad. Tony was very nervous. He got off that bed and he pulled some black jeans up and over his hips. 

Tony figured his father was going to yell and scream at him. Tony decided to give the OG Yankee one last kiss before they let reality back in. He didn't forget what Thor said to them so he just decided to grin and bear whatever wrath his father had for him. 

"Don't worry about your dad. It will be fine." Steve gave him a gentle kiss on the side of his face and Tony nodded his head. He grabbed his soaked clothes and his wet shoes. He wanted to just spit fire at his father and then book it to the ship. Steve stopped him. 

"I'll take care of your things. I'll take care of those two as well so, I'll see you on the ship." Steve gave him a short kiss and then he handled Tony's stuff. He had it all wadded up anyway and Steve didn't want him to bother with it. 

The door to the room was opened and Tony walked out. His heart decided to pump a million miles an hour. Clint was absolutely speechless. Tony was all WET. He had no shoes on, he was wearing STEVE'S SHIRT, and he just looked... What a mess. 

Howard just glared at his son. Are you friggen kidding me? The father couldn't believe what was before his eyes. Tony looked at his father and then he started to walk down the hallway. He had nothing to say. Steve packed Tony's things up properly and he carried both of their bags out the door. His stuff was in hand and he was ready to go. 

The soldier propped one of their bags over his shoulder and he gave Clint and Howard a very polite smile. 

"Did you two sleep well?" Steve had to break up the silence. Clint and Howard stared at Steve. Howard kept his arms crossed and he refused to speak. He pushed off from the wall and he headed back to his room. Howard slammed the door shut and he went to pack up his shit. He'd fill them all in once the urge to murder them subsided. 

Clint stared at Steve. Thor was obviously NOT in room seven and the archer started to put some things together. 

"I slept a little too well. I feel very well rested." He started to realize that his beauty sleep was a bit... orchestrated. But, there was no way that the honest-to-goodness Steve Rogers would put his own teammate to sleep, right? Clint was in a bit of disbelief. Steve just held that smile and he pressed onward. 

"That's great. Glad to hear it." Steve started to head to the ship. He didn't have to explain a damn thing to anyone. Tony didn't have to explain himself either. Steve would make sure of that. He tossed all the acorn keys that he had gathered on the front desk and he met Tony outside their ship. 

Thor was in the middle of a conversation with Rocket Raccoon. Steve walked up to Tony and he looked at Rocket and Thor. Howard and Clint had their belongings all gathered up and they stopped outside the ship as well. 

"Rocket has decided to join us." Thor announced as Howard walked up to the ship. He was very angry with his younger son and he was VERY angry with the older Steve. He couldn't even look at them. Howard got a good look at the raccoon and he decided to brush off what Thor said. 

"Cool. Good for him. Something has happened to team Hasta. I was contacted by the older Tony a little while ago and some shit has gone down." Howard grimaced the instant his eyes went near his son. He looked away and he checked the transmitter. 

"The older Tony is on his way here. He will be here soon and then we are to re-group with Natasha." The older Tony had the ability to travel through space on his own. His suit was able to get him places much faster than a ship. 

"What happened?" Baby Tony asked the question out loud and Howard snapped his focus to his younger son. TCHHhhhhhhh. Howard couldn't wait to see Tony's face when he found out. He almost snapped at his son but the father kept his cool. He was about to answer but someone arrived in a flash. The older Tony screeched his suit to a halt and he unlatched his helmet. 

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Baby Tony repeated his question and this time his older self was there to take the lead. The group was a bit shocked that the older Tony showed up. 

He was in a hurry and there was no time to fuck around. 

"Thanos sucked baby Steve out of our ship. He plucked him right out. That gives us his exact location but, we don't have time to dance around. We need to go. Now." Tony closed his helmet and he started to hover. 

The older Steve tossed down the bags and he looked at the older Tony. His younger self was at risk so they had to act fast. 

"Thor, you and Tony go to his location first. The two of you can engage with Thanos. Give us his coordinates and we will be right behind you." Big Steve gave an order and Thor looked at Rocket Raccoon. 

"Rocket has a bigger and faster ship for us to use. It can fit all of us." 

"It's called the Rack n' Ruin. But, I want your ship to remain here. That's part of my reward." Rocket and Thor already discussed his many rewards. Rocket was no fool and he wasn't going to pass up an adventure. The older Tony still hovered and he nodded his head. 

"Good. The ship is yours. So is the one that our other teammate is currently piloting. Mini-me? Can you hear me?" Tony focused on his younger self. He heard the news about the younger Steve and he felt like he was stabbed in the chest with a very cold knife. He was out of it. 

Baby Tony was struck with guilt, hard. It felt like the wind was knocked out of him. The younger Tony heard his older self address him and he slowly looked up. 

"MINI-ME, WAKE UP. You are the heavy hitter here so, when you guys show up to back us up I need you to be ready." Snap out of it kid. Big Tony could tell that his younger self was out of it. Baby Tony had a very lost look on his face. 

...he was the heavy hitter? What? The younger Tony just stared. Thor and the older Tony took off into the void of space. They couldn't wait around for everyone else to get their shit together. Thanos was not one to mess with. He took the younger Steve for a reason. Tony continued to stare at the two as they disappeared and Rocket started to communicate with the older Steve. 

"It's time to go. Come on Demon Tony." Clint woke him from his thoughts and Tony felt the archer's hands on his back. He gave Tony a gentle nudge and they all started to head to Rocket's ship. 

The younger Tony could barely walk. He was so sick with guilt. 

~~~~~/~~~~~~ 

Steve appeared inside the helm of a dark space ship. The lighting was terrible. At that point, the younger Steve Rogers was a bit disappointed with what space had to offer him. His body was seized by some force and he was unable to move. Steve was held in place and he was being stared at by a few individuals. Thanos looked him over. 

He gave no comment and he just looked at one of his "children". Ebony Maw was one of the strongest members of a group that was called The Black Order. He was put in charge of gathering information out of the person they pulled to them. They extracted Steve from the ship because they wanted information on the individuals that boasted around about fighting Thanos. 

Steve was taken to a dark room immediately after he appeared before Thanos. The soldier was levitated and taken away. Thanos stared at Steve the entire time and then he looked at his crew. Maw took Steve to his own section of the ship. The moment the older Tony found his location was the exact same moment Steve started to be questioned. He was asked many things and tortured right from the get go. 

He wasn't going to tell him anything. The space alien was wasting his time. Steve's silence started to irritate him. He twisted Steve's face in his direction and the alien spoke. 

"You're a quiet one. I enjoy those the most. Now, I want to discuss the individual with the technology in his body. He wasn't just saying that he wanted to fight with Thanos. He claimed that he would actually defeat him. Who is he? How is your pitiful little team that confident?" 

Maw asked very politely and when he received no response he manipulated some sort of electrically charged object. It was shaped like a crystal and it was very sharp. Maw used his abilities and propelled the object in Steve's direction. It sliced through his clothing and skin an uncountable amount of times. 

He revved up his attack and Steve swallowed all the pain. His body sunk down a bit and it began to heal slowly. Ebony Maw started to notice. 

"You're not an average human are you?" He forced Steve's body to straighten and he brought him over. Steve looked like he was on an operating table. Nothing was beneath him and he just floated above the ground. It felt as if his body was tied in place by invisible threads. He was being inspected by the ominous looking alien. Steve kept his mouth shut and he closed his eyes. He knew that the older Tony had his location. 

Steve remembered the map he showed him. He planned to stall out the questions and distract the group. Steve anticipated a looooooonnnnnngggg and painful torture fest ahead of him. 

"Your body is healing. How much can it take? Do you even know?" Maw asked Steve the question quietly and Steve yelled out into the room. He felt something very sharp dig into his shoulder. Steve tried to look but his body was unable to move. 

"I can tell that you can take a lot of pain. I'm going to test your limits. I'll stop when you tell me about your confident little crew." Maw spoke out his plan and Steve just braced himself. He started to feel several sharp objects slowly pierce his body. The objects were lodged deep and he felt it all the way to his bones. 

Maw added an element to the mix and Steve started to feel multiple shocks as well. They shot through each object and he felt a new dose of pain with each one. Steve struggled to keep himself from screaming. 

"You're going to want to answer at some point young man. If I can't get to you then I'll have to hand you over to our great Titan." The alien spoke so highly of Thanos. Baby Steve had to laugh a little bit even though his bones ached. Something ripped through his body again and Steve couldn't hold back a very loud scream. 

"I'm beginning to think you are enjoying this." Maw looked over Steve's wounds. As soon as they started to heal he added some fresh ones. Steve suffered through it and he gave a response. 

"I can do this, all day." Steve finally said something and it was not what Maw wanted to hear. His body was abused again and the soldier tried to move his body. He tried to find a way out of that grip. Maw could see how much stress he was under. He studied the strange specimen before him. Steve started to dry heave a little because the pain at that point was pretty intense. 

It friggen hurt and the soldier couldn't suppress it. Ebony Maw's mouth stretched into a smile and he started to strike Steve again with only a small amount of his actual strength. 

* * *

Chapter End  
Thanks for reading! A few more to go so stay tuned! 


	84. Sorrow

Chapter 84: Finale Chapters: Sorrow

* * *

The doors to Rocket’s ship were opened and everyone stepped inside. Howard and Rocket immediately headed to the cockpit. Clint secured a seat and Steve took his uniform out to change. He set his shield down and he headed out of sight.

Tony stepped aboard and he just stared. A number of sounds filled the mind of the younger Tony and he looked down at his wrists. His suit was calling out to him. Tony glanced up and he saw his father. Howard gave him a disappointed look and then he turned away.

Tony activated his Mandarin Armor and he shut himself up within it. His suit took over his mental state entirely. Howard glanced back at that armor and it started to hover. The mechanics of it were not being operated. The thrusters normally powered up and caused it to levitate. Howard just watched and he was a bit shocked.

Inside the suit, Tony’s mind quieted down. It infiltrated his brain completely and he was forced to rest. His armor knew what was going on in his heart. It reacted to his emotions and what was being said inside the suit caused several tears to slip down Tony’s face.

Other than that, Tony was unconscious to the outside world. The older Steve emerged with his uniform on. He stared at the suit and he walked around it. Tony was motionless and he wasn’t touching the ground. Steve studied what was in front of him and then he headed to the cockpit. The older Steve looked at Rocket Raccoon.

“Do you have any communication linked to the older Tony? The other one in the suit? Was that established?” Steve wasn’t sure and he needed to talk to him. Tony’s voice filled the space Steve was in.

“Of course he does. He didn’t know it, but, he does. What’s up snookums?” The OG Yankee had to smile. His head dropped down for a second and he gave a small laugh.

Tony Tony Tony.

“I want to talk to Natasha. I figured that you are the go-between? And how far away are you from Thanos?” Steve glanced over at Howard. The father had his focus locked on the vast expanse of space. Rocket was the pilot and he was locked on target. The Raccoon just had a feeling. It was a suicide mission for sure, but he couldn’t pass it up.

Tony and Thor traveled side by side as fast as possible. Tony dodged a small space rock in his path and he gave Steve a response.

“You can patch into her comm with the info I just sent to your transmitter. I could only infiltrate Rocket’s system with my suit but I can’t jump a connection as a third party. Anddd... how far are we?”

Tony looked over at the colossal blonde to his left. Thor was unable to hear the communication and he just traveled onward. Tony had the destination on his screen and his eyes jumped ahead.

“We are about thirty minutes from Baby Steve. Probably twenty depending on traffic.” Thor and Tony both dodged a ship that crossed their path. They kept moving and Tony picked up the pace.

“Baby Steve has been with Thanos for too long on his own. I should have just went after him.” The older Tony regretted his decision to head to Halfworld. He was torn because if he went by himself then he could have been captured right along with the younger Steve.

“Don’t worry Tony. We’ll get him and we are on course to back you both up.”

“Is Mini-Me awake? What is he doing?” Big Tony needed to know. Steve turned around. The suit was still in the same place. Howard looked at the suit and the same went for Clint. All three of them stared at the suit. It was kiiiiiinda creepy.

“I think he is.. meditating? He is inside that strange gold suit.” Steve wasn’t sure how that suit operated. He could feel things emit from that suit. Steve didn’t want to focus on it because it actually gave him chills. The older Tony had it in his lab for centuries and he saw him work with it a few times. It was still a mystery for the older Steve.

“Good. Leave him be.” Tony focused on the task at hand.

“My comm is open if you need me.” Tony went quiet and he flew as fast as he could. He stopped communicating with the other party and Steve patched into Natasha’s ship.

“Natasha? What is your location?” Steve intended to pick her up. Natasha flipped up the control and she immediately responded.

“I am in pursuit of your younger self. I am headed to his coordinates and I will be there soon.” She could see exactly where the younger Steve was located and she stared at all the dots on the screen.

“At the rate I have traveled, I will reach the younger Steve first. Thor and Tony will arrive shortly after and I intend to get him out. You guys are the reinforcements of course.” The news of Natasha reaching his younger self made Big Steve’s heart swell up. He exhaled and looked down at the control panel.

“Thank you. We will meet you there. Be careful Nat.” Steve held a smile and Natasha nodded her head. She planned to be as careful as she could be. One misstep and she was very dead. She looked at the screen again and studied everyone’s location.

Rocket flew the ship, Steve checked on the team, Howard stared at the universe, and Clint Barton cleaned some of his arrows. Once the atmosphere got a bit quiet everyone started to look over at Tony.

Only Rocket looked forward. He wasn’t interested in those bozos. The creepy suit just floated there.

“What the hell is that suit? Do you know anything about it? Either of you?” Clint asked Howard and Steve. Steve had nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and just studied the armor. Howard knew more than most. He glanced at Clint and decided to answer.

They were in pursuit and they had the time. The older Tony shared all kinds of information about the suit with him.

“Tony used his time machine and he had someone named Dr. Strange look it over. The technology behind the Mandarin’s rings falls into his line of work. Do you know him?” Howard looked at the two and they both nodded their heads. Yes, they knew the wizard.

“Well, Tony explained that the man’s cape is an artifact with its own soul in a sense. Those rings imbedded into that suit are exactly like some cape? Each one has a mind of its own and it is connected to some ancient, wizard shit. The rings protect both versions of Tony and they communicate with him.” Howard scratched the back of his head.

He liked SCIENCE. Ok? Not magic. That shit was creepy voodoo witchcraft magic. Howard didn’t like either of his sons messing with that stuff. He wanted to forbid it but... yeahhhhhh that wasn’t going to pan out.

“So, think of it as an ancient supercomputer? That is how Big Tony describes it. His technology combined with ancient.. voodoo technology. I won’t go near it. I actually brought a priest to the house when it was around. That shit is possessed.”

Clint wanted to knock on the noggin of the suit but he heard what Big Tony said. They needed to leave him be. Steve had more than a few thoughts buzzing around his head at the moment as he stared at the younger Tony’s armor.

Steve thought for a good while and then he distracted himself.

“So, Rocket. What made you decide to join us?”... and hurry up. Big Steve was pretty impatient at that point. The conversation in the front of the ship faded off. By the time Rocket answered all the words on the ship disappeared from within the suit.

Tony gave a sharp inhale and he turned his head a little downward. The voices in his mind changed. They all became one voice and it frightened the younger Tony. It was very hard for him to face a certain someone. Tony wanted to open his eyes and stop his suit from its behavior but he couldn’t.

He just received a voice. Tony had to listen to that voice say something and it started to become visual. He could see everything he heard.

_“I've been trying to find you all evening. You're a tough one to track down.”_  
  
 _"I haven't had the chance to thank you for getting me out of the ice. Things have been so busy with_ _your father and I keep missing the opportunity to thank you. So, thank you."_

Tony swallowed hard exactly as he did years ago. He was being shown memory and it made his chest ache. Why was his suit doing that shit to him???!!!! He couldn’t get it to stop. History kept repeating and he kept hearing that voice. Tony kept getting glimpses. Tony tried to focus but the glimpses that he started to receive began to jumble.

It became hard for him to concentrate and he bit his lip.  
  
 _“I'm sorry, but the answer is no. Have you ever heard that word before?”  
  
“Why? why did you do all that?”  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm not the same person that protected you before.”  
  
"Why do you call me that?"  
  
“Sure. I will watch it with you. I have no idea what it is but, I will watch it with you.”_

  
That shit was on repeat. Tony went into the suit with a very heavy amount of guilt in his heart. Now, the powers within it were putting him through the “wringer” and he wanted it to stop. He didn’t understand and he was very overwhelmed. Steve’s voice did not cease.

_"I think you are courageous. You’re very smart, funny, and you’re..”_

_“Sure."_

_"You're getting a lot stronger. I noticed that you're really bulking up."_

_"I'm not that interesting."_

_“Tony let’s go home.”_

_"You could move in with me if you want. Or stay over? Move-in or stay over."_

_"Sure."_

One word repeated the most. Out of all the thoughts that filled his mind the word, _“Sure”_ repeated more than any.

Tony started to wonder why Steve said “sure” so much. Tony asked him to take a walk with him years ago and listen to all his bullshit. Steve could have gone back to his party. He could have gone anywhere in the entire world.

What did Steve do?

Tony asked him, “Would you go on a walk with me and hear me out?" And what did the soldier say? He turned away from his own celebration of a new life and a new start.

That blonde actually turned around and said, “Sure.”

Why? Tony began to wonder as he was forced to look back at his life. He was forced to look back at his behavior toward Steve and he needed to know. An old question from the younger Steve came to his mind. Tony was asked the question a long time ago and now it felt like it had a fresh face. The question made his anxiety shoot through the roof.

_“What do you even know about me? or the older me? You only saw him for a total of three days.”  
_

The question slammed that cold knife right back in his chest.

He didn’t want to be questioned like that. All he knew what what he felt. Which was... what exactly? Tony never thought about the older Steve after he said goodbye to him. Right? He really let him go. When the OG Yankee came back into the picture THAT was when his feelings resurfaced. All the thoughts and affection he had toward him came back.

It came back with a vengeance awhhuuuuttt. Tony started to blush beneath that suit when he thought about some, bathtub that was.. somewhere. His older self was right and he needed to get the OG Yankee out of his...

FUCK THAT. He didn’t want the older Tony to win anything ever. Tony scowled beneath his suit and his mind started to slip back. He heard that beautiful voice again and he zoned out.

_"I think you're just overwhelmed.”_

_“You mean, work on it like that? Is that what you mean?”_

_"Is the diner not your style or something?”_

_"I don't know. Why haven't you been in my bedroom?”_

_“It’s a memory.”_

_  
"Don't call me that.”_

_“I have been seeing someone about it but you don’t really help much.”  
_

_“Eloped?”_

Tony got to the point where their relationship took a dark turn. The words that began to repeat haunted Tony. Out of all that, one sentence from Steve started to repeat. Tony started to realize something about his Steve. The second Tony mentioned his idea of their elopement something changed in him.

Why? He was now puzzled by two things. He had two questions that needed to be answered. The sentence repeated in his mind again and Tony distracted himself from it. He didn’t want to deal with that. The suit would not allow him to be distracted from it.

_“Don’t call me that.”_

_"Why do you call me that?"_

Tony was asked that question years ago and now those questions felt like they also put on a fresh face. He called the younger Steve “Yankee” right away and he was asked why.

Tony gave him a bullshit reason about the East Coast but, now he understood. He wanted to achieve the same feeling he had with the older Steve. He wanted it all to be the same. He wanted the younger Steve to become him. Tony wanted it in an instant so he immediately called him Yankee. And, he never stopped.

_“Eloped?"_

That was a moment where Steve put on a different face. Tony could see his expression and he could see the wheels as they spun around in the soldier’s head. His encounter with Whitney showed them both that something was wrong. Steve had heavy doubts, depression, and he asked if he was enough.

The whole time they thought the battle was with Whitney. He “cheated” on Steve with Whitney but, really?

Tony cheated on Steve the entire time with his older self. That was the battle and they both had no idea. He was labeled “Yankee” and put in a box. Tony was horrified when he came to that realization. His tears started to slip down his face yet again.

_“Sure.”_

Tony gasped when he heard Steve say the word again. Steve said, “Sure” and then they went on a walk. WHY? All of it hurt his heart and it hurt his brain.

He just asked a question to his suit. Tony couldn’t take it anymore and he wanted to cover his face. What did the suit want him to know? Why was it doing all that shit to him???? Tony just wanted all the answers handed to him..

His mind asked his suit those questions and he thought about that face again. He saw it in his mind. Steve went from looking like he wanted to die to, what?

_“Eloped?"_

His face looked .. Tony couldn’t think of the right word for it. At that moment Steve’s personality shifted. It shifted and he was allowed to accelerate. They had friggen smokin hot sex and everything between them just clicked.

Why? Why why why why why why was he being presented with all of it?

_“Eloped?"_

Tony saw that face again for the hundred millionth time. What thaaa fjiessxiwgaushhhhkkkk as)272!:9((!!!!!!!

_“Tony, I remember a year ago. Yes?”_

Oh, dear gawd. Tony heard Steve say something else and he swallowed. He screwed up again and thanks to his suit he was presented all his wonderful mistakes. His suit was stubborn and it refused to let him out until he understood.

This time, his own voice slipped in. Tony bit his lip and he tried to concentrate.  
  
 _“_ _Steve say something please. You’re killing me Yankee I can’t stand your silent treatment.”_

_“Jarv might get the hose.”_

Tony couldn’t believe his own ears. He actually said that to him? He nonchalantly brought up the garage incident because he wanted that shit to repeat. Tony never realized how he treated Steve. He never realized it until that moment. Steve’s voice came in and it sliced right through him.

_“I was a million miles away.”_

Steve left. After that moment Steve walked away. Tony had so much to process and so much information to take in. At that point all he could conclude was the fact that he was HORRIBLE. And now? He was glad that Steve left him. He actually rooted for him to leave once he put a few more puzzle pieces together.

Tony prepared himself because his suit wasn’t finished with him in any shape or form. He was taken back to the moment when Steve returned to him. He went on a well-deserved walk and eventually came back to him.

Steve came back by force. Tony recalled his shield as it was thrown at full strength in his direction. The memory frightened him so badly that his suit reacted to his fear. It opened up and it threw him out.

Tony slid away from the armor and he smacked up against the wall of the ship.

Jaws dropped. Clint, Howard, and Big Steve all stared in shock. The fear of that shield was real and his suit didn’t want to traumatize its owner. Tony stood up and he booked it back over to that suit. He got back in and the three men that watched remained perplexed.

What the hell was goin on over there?

Tony felt the suit close up around him and he took a deep breath. He was just starting to come to a realization. He was having a breakthrough of sorts and his suit spit him to the floor. He needed to concentrate and he forced it to happen. He needed it to happen and he started to hear the voices again.

With Steve’s voice, the suit said something that really made Tony wake up. His heart stopped for a moment because that shit cut him deep.

_“Have you ever even seen me?”_

Steve had never said those words to him. His suit went all improv on him because it knew what it’s host needed. Tony closed his eyes and his stomach twisted up. Shit started to hauuuuunnnttttt his soul.

_“I decided that I have a place in your life. I need you in my life Tony so, I think the three of us can work something out.”_

Steve came back to him. It took him almost a year, but Steve returned. Tony tried to pinpoint the moment when he called him Yankee after he returned.

_“ I need you Tony.”_

Tony heard him. HE SAW HIM AND HE HEARD HIM. He knew that he heard him. He told himself that over and over and over. Tony heard him and he saw him and he was present with him. Tony felt his heart stretch as he listened to their interaction. He called him Steve.

Then, like a heavy boulder, Tony’s head dropped. His suit showed him call Steve his “Yankee” again and Tony could see himself fall into different behavior. When he called him Yankee, the Steve that was right in front of him disappeared. He was so happy to have him back in his life. He loved him and he was present with him until that nickname came into play.

That nickname put Steve in a box. He became the older Steve the instant he said it. It became a habit so he asked his suit if Steve was always in that box. Did he always treat the younger Steve that way?

Tony could tell when he was in the box and when he clearly wasn’t. Everything was clear to him as he observed himself. The strain to his chest continued and an old question repeated from before.

_“ What do you even know about me? or my older self? You only saw him for a total of three days.”_

What did he even know? How about, Steve always took his pillow at night. YEAH. He stole it all the time because he wanted Tony to lay all over him. He’d move it to an odd place or nonchalantly push it off the bed.

Steve always thought he was sly about it but Tony figured it out right away. THAT’S who he was. Steve was a baby punk and Tony started to cry after he thought about the pillow thing.

It was so stupid and so immature but that was his first thought. He didn’t know what the older Steve did toward his older self. He imagined it was something similar but they were very different. Tony did not consider them to be the same person at all.

He really only spent three days with him. Tony knew that he fell in love with the older Steve but he told him goodbye. Once he told him goodbye he put everything toward finding his own Steve. When he found him he had to start over from scratch. He had to work his ass off because Steve Rogers was stubborn as fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk.

He was stubborn, moody, and a baby punk ass brat. It took a century for Tony to get that kiss. The younger Tony was inside that suit for so long he had no idea that Natasha, Big Tony, and Thor arrived at Baby Steve’s location.

Rocket and the rest of the new Team Luego were in communication with the others but the younger Tony heard none of it. His suit still had control of him and it didn’t intend to let go.

Baby Steve was still suspended. He could barely hear Ebony Maw, but, he was told that his body was shutting down. Maw’s voice was muffled and Steve failed to concentrate. The alien determined the situation to be a loss. The human gave him no information and he informed Thanos that further torture was senseless.

Thanos told Maw to kill him. That news didn’t excite the alien because he wanted to study Steve instead. He stood next to Steve’s body. The soldier was out of it. He slipped in and out of consciousness.

Natasha was outside her ship. She was in her space suit and she quietly maneuvered her way to Steve. The older Tony had infiltrated the ship in their own time so he gave her guidance on how to get in. She located Steve and she stared at him from a secure place.

“Tony, he looks like he’s been hurt pretty badly. How long until kaboom?” She knew that Tony and Thor were inspecting the ship from the outside.

“Kaboom is a go. Get him out and I’ll see you on the ship.” Tony gave the ok and Thor smiled. He brought his shiny new hammer out in the open and he launched himself toward the giant ship. Thor got to land the first strike.

His hammer collided with the ship and it sent an intense shockwave through the point of impact. The reaction was immediate and several members of the Black Order used their energy to cover the damage to the ship.

Some members were sucked out. Tony could see Thanos within the ship and he gave him a gentle wave. Thor glanced at Tony and he smiled. Tony Stark amused him.

“Bye bye fucker.” He had the full attention of Thanos and his little minions. Ebony Maw heard the explosion and his focus dropped. Steve was kept in place and Maw flew out of his private chambers. He headed to Thanos and Natasha moved in.

She slipped down to the ground level and she quickly made her way to Steve. When she got to him she started to breathe at a slower pace. Her eyes looked all around the younger Steve and she started to feel very worried.

It looked like he had been butchered. She had never seen a Steve Rogers that injured before. She saw him attempt to open his eyes and she tried to move him. His body reacted and she jerked her hands away.

“He’s really hurt Tony. I’ll try to get him in the suit. I need more time.” It wasn’t going to be a cakewalk. She pulled out the nano-sized version of Steve’s suit and she started to talk to him.

“Hey, Steve? Can you hear me?” Natasha used a gentle voice to bring him out of the state he was in. She saw him manage to open one eye. Progress. Progress was good.

“Steve I need to get you in this suit. We’re going to get really cozy right now so bear with me.” She had to get him out immediately. She activated the suit and she started to put it on him. His body wasn’t healed at all. She looked him over as she maneuvered around his floating body.

Tony heard every word Natasha said and he was very nervous. He saw Ebony Maw arrive just before Natasha got to Steve. That meant Steve was injured by him. That was not a good thing.

“Squidward! Nice to see you again. Just kidding. My buddy here is going to open up another window. You guys look toasty.” Tony laughed and he looked over at Thor.

“Hit it big guy.” Thor summoned his strength and he slammed his hammer down on the outside again. He destroyed another part of the ship and the members inside it scrambled to establish a second barrier. Thanos remained in place.

“We are here to destroy you and your little fan club Thanos.” Tony revealed his master plan of amazingness and he glanced at his own ship that was off in the distance.

Natasha got Baby Steve OUT. He watched the ship and Tony inhaled a sigh of relief. He planned to check on him in a minute. Tony decided to taunt the mad Titan some more since everyone was so silent.

“Here’s how this is going to work. My friend here is going to destroy another part of your ship. Your entire fan club is going to get sucked out. That’s gunna leave only US and YOU so do you wanna dance yet? We’re waiting.” Thanos was powerful on his own, but Tony was not afraid of him. He didn’t have the infinity stones and he needed to die.

It was time for the showdown to begin. Thanos made a decision and he rose to his feet.

* * *

Chapter End:

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned because we’ve only got a few more left to go.


	85. Diamond Eyes

Chapter 85: Finale Chapters: Diamond Eyes

* * *

“Where’s the heavy hitter?”

The older Tony glanced over at Big Steve as he flew in Tony’s direction. They allowed Thanos to land on Titan. He reached an agreement with them and the reinforcements arrived.

Steve was in his own suit. He looked down at the damaged ship and then he focused on Tony’s question.

“He is still in that armor. He was in some sort of trance.” Steve held his shield by his side and he turned his focus back over to the ship. Thanos was still in the ship but his minions lined up outside it.

“Got it. Let’s do a headcount here.”

He made a mental map of everyone. Let’s seeee...They were now on Titan. Thor was still to his left and Rocket Raccoon was perched on his shoulder. Those two were about to wreck some shit. Clint Barton was in a secret location ready to go. Steve was at his side and Natasha was with Baby Steve. Howard stayed behind to pilot the ship. He was NOT allowed to join the fight. No way. So, Dadio remained with the heavy hitter.

“Mini-me will join us when he joins us. I want the big one but, you’re gunna have to start without me.”

“Sounds good.”

Steve took over the regime. They had several members of the Black Order to get rid of first. Steve looked at Thor and Rocket. He planned to head down with them and get the party started. Tony looked at his Steve for a moment.

“HEY. Steve, wait.” Tony was about to take off but he grabbed Steve’s attention instead. Steve turned his focus to Tony. The two of them stalled any movement for a short while.

Steve wasn’t sure what to do. He had so much on his mind and all he could do was stare at Tony. He started to wonder what he wanted. Steve looked down for a moment and then he said something.

“Yes?”

The soldier waited for a snarky remark. He waited for a comment about the younger Tony. He waited for.. what exactly?

Tony just remained quiet and still. He was about to tell him something IMPORTANT. He wanted to say it but.. Tony thought about recent events and it made him change his mind. Tony began to turn his body as he spoke.

“Don’t die on me. I’ll be right back.”

He gave a small smile beneath his suit and he flew off in the direction of Natasha and the younger Steve. The older Steve just watched him fly away. He looked down again and then he headed toward Rocket and Thor.

Big Tony was in a serious mood and he needed to accomplish two things. He wanted to check in on

the younger Steve and he wanted to kick some ass. “Nat? How’s the golden ticket?”

“He’s awake. His body is taking a really long time to heal. He’s still out of it but he’s awake and he’s asked me if I’m ok a few times.” Tony shook his head when he heard that.

“Typical. I’m almost there.”

The speed of his suit increased and after several minutes he stopped right outside the ship. Tony entered and he unlatched the faceplate. His suit announced his presence as he walked through the ship.

“He’s down there Tony.”

Natasha walked up and she pointed at the sleeping section of the ship. Tony headed down and he saw Steve on one of the beds. He looked at that brutalized human being. The sight of him made Tony’s mouth slip open. He was barely healed and his clothing was ripped to shreds. Blood was everywhere and he looked like he had been massacred. The younger Steve was awake and he looked up.

Steve stared at the older Tony. Steve started to feel a little overwhelmed and his eyes decided to look around. Steve felt nervous? He wasn’t sure. His face and body really warmed up as the older Tony stepped in closer toward him.

“Are you gunna make it Steve? You kinda look like you took a nose dive through a paper shredder.”

“I’m..”

Steve tried to respond but the older Tony made him laugh. He actually felt like his body went through a meat grinder. He laughed at Tony’s words and he looked away. He tried not to think about the moon encounter. Steve's ripped up clothing started to inflate in size. He had to touch his shirt and shift it around his skin. He looked down at it to avoid eye contact.

Dawwww. Tony thought Baby Steve was so adorable. He looked at those very flustered and rosy cheeks.

“You’ve got a front-row seat to the battle so, wish me luck?”  
  
Tony knew that he was going to win. Thanos was a dead.. space dude. He just wanted to engage with Steve and get him talking. Tony noticed that the soldier tried to hide his expression. He was trying to hide his smile.

“I wish you all the luck I can muster.”  
  
Steve brought his glance back over in Tony’s direction. He repeated something that the older Tony said to him before the Stark Expo. They had a conversation and Steve remembered the luck he was wished. He remembered some other things that was said as well and Steve got a bit lost in his thoughts. He could see the planet Titan from the window. Steve just stared at the scene and Tony took a moment to look at him.

Ebony Maw was toast. Dead squid walking..

“I’ll be back when it’s all over. Keep Natasha safe for me.” Big Tony gave him a smile and he headed out of the small room. Hah. Natasha almost rolled her eyes at Tony because of his comment. She resisted and Tony stopped beside her.

She had all the medical supplies gathered because his wounds were still fresh. Normally, Steve was on his feet and healed at that point. Well? He wasn’t. So, she figured she needed to treat his wounds like he was a normal human. They both were worried and needed an explanation.

“Let me know how long it takes for him to start healing. Gotta run.” Tony headed to the back of the ship and Natasha stepped down toward Steve.

Tony headed back to Titan. He arrived and he started to scan the scene for Ebony Maw. That fucker was going to get it first. His eyes happened upon Thor and Rocket. The two of them grounded one of their opponents. Proxima Midnight was a force to be reckoned with. But, she was no match for Thor. Rocket made her defenses head in one direction and Thor’s hammer collided against her in the other.

Tony continued to scan for Maw and his screen locked onto the older Steve. He watched him shoot through the air and he collided that shield with the biggest alien on the line. That Black Order member was named Cull Obsidian. He was the big one with the invulnerable skin. Team Hasta Luego knew the strengths and weaknesses of Team Thanos. Tony watched Steve deflect an attack and he managed to strike the dark beast down.

Tony couldn’t pull his focus away. He started to think and thinking was BAD. He shook his attention away from his Steve. There was no time for that. His screen locked onto Ebony Maw and Tony took off in his direction.

Howard paced around the damn ship. He was told he had to stay behind and that irritated him. Oh well. He had a Nobel Peace Prize and they didn’t so he was an actual benefit to society. Howard laughed to himself as he thought his stupid thought. He turned around and stomped his foot. The father crossed his arms and he walked up to that VOODOO SUIT.

He started to inspect it. He heard Tony breathe within it and he jumped back a little. He was too spooked to even stand beside it. The father turned back to the cockpit and he stomped away. He wanted to give his younger son a piece of his mind. They were alone and he wanted to tell his ass off.

Howard bit his tongue and just looked out at the battle ahead. He had no idea what sort of mental soup was being brewed in that armor. The younger Tony was still unable to open his eyes. He inhaled and heard that beautiful voice once again.

_“I told you that I needed you. I want to be with you and that is why I am here.”  
  
“ Do you know that you left the shower on?”  
  
“I saw you Tony. The suit was all right. But, I think you were really amazing.” _

_“I just want you to know that I keep you around because you make me happy.”_

_“Should I be worried?”_

Tony wanted to touch his own neck.

Steve asking him, _“Should I be worried?”_ really made him react. He remembered the mark that he left on his neck. That possessive streak emerged in Steve and Tony was being shown that part of his behavior.

That is where they currently were in their relationship. Their elopement was official, they were both raising a daughter, and Steve was still leaving marks on his neck. Tony wasn’t honest with him about the older Steve. He couldn’t even call the older Steve “Yankee” anymore. The nickname made him sick.

Tony Stark had one of the quickest minds in the world. He could calculate, formulate and comprehend all the equations he wanted. But emotions? Tony couldn’t calculate emotions very well. He just dished them out and did what he wanted. He never took the time to process them. How else could he have fucked up that badly for the millionth time?

His suit made his mind slow down. It made him really see what he was doing. If the suit didn’t exist, then he’d just continue that vicious cycle of treating Steve Rogers like his plaything.

  
_“You did something that triggered a depression in Steve and I want you to understand that.”_

Bucky Barnes knew the truth. Steve corrected his friend and said that his mother’s grave sent him over the edge. Tony felt like that was untrue.

_“You have the power to pretty much kill him so... whatever happened just, don’t do it again.”_  
  
Bucky gave him a warning. He was nice about it, but Tony took as a warning as he looked back. He obviously didn’t listen to Steve’s best friend.  
  
...he did it again. At that point, Tony had driven himself insane in that suit. He agonized over his behavior and he wanted the suit to release him. It still refused to let him go.

The final voice chimed in. As soon as Tony heard it he became angry. Very angryyyyyy. His blood started to boil. Tony was shown a memory. He was on his back in the sand and he looked up at his older self. He trained in his armor with him for SIX FRIGGEN DAYS. Six days of being mocked. Six days of hell.

_“You’re fighting style is, meh. You really only have a stolen, half-ass technique. I can give you the name of the style I study if ya want it. It’s better suited for you because you’re swift on your feet.”_

_“NO THANKS.”_

_“You’re me and all that. But, I really gotta say that you’re NOT. QUITE. ME.”_

_  
“FUCK. YOU. I don’t want to be anything like you. You’re a jerk and I’m glad that we aren’t_

_alike.”_

_“I’m actually a pretty cool dude. And so wait, it’s totally fine for YOU to be someone else?”_

_..._

_...... ........._

_“...What?”_

Yeah, what? Tony always blew off the rude comments from his older self. He was forced to look back and it made him see that his older self was onto him. Baby Tony didn’t even put it together. The younger Steve was onto him as well, Tony just didn’t know it.

_“Should I be worried?”_

STOPPPPP. STOP. STOP. STOP. Please STOP. Tony wanted to get out of his suit. It felt like he was trapped in his mind and FUCK THAT. He wanted out. His head was being tortured. He wanted to hide his face and lock himself away. He couldn’t do shit.

Tony had to look at his older self again. He was still covered in sand and he was forced to remember several condescending comments that his older self said to him.

_“You need to get your ass in gear. YOU ARE TOO COMFORTABLE. And your shit storm of a life has barely even begun.”_

_“He will wipe you out and kill that beautiful little baby girl.”_

_“Get with the program, adapt or die.”_

Fuck Thanos. Baby Tony was over it because he had questions that needed to be answered. He had problems that needed to be solved. How do you get rid of a problem? Uhh you solve it. Duh. Baby Tony didn’t have time to waste on some space loser.

He had a relationship to salvage and he had a child to raise. He needed Steve Rogers to be in that child’s life. Tony knew that Steve wanted to give Sarah a good life. He wanted her to have the exact OPPOSITE life that he grew up with. Tony understood that because he fucking saw him and he did know him. Tony loved him. The habit he established when he was smitten and stupid came back to bite him in the ass.

Tony wasn’t going to throw Steve away. He also wasn’t going to just hand everything over to the older Steve. His dreamboat hero, his protector, his Yankee. No. He planned to set things straight with him as well. The older Steve had some shit that he needed to fix and he was ignored as well.

Outside the suit, Howard still had his focus locked on the battle up ahead. He had a front row seat and he was pretty entertained. Thanos only had a few people left. Howard could barely make out the details but he could tell that Team Hasta Luego had the upper hand.

Howard wished that he could fucking zoom in. He wanted to see exactly what was happening but he could barely see shit. The father gasped when he saw Thanos. He finally emerged and he noticed his gold armor immediately. He just looked like a punk in Howard’s opinion. Howard heard a sound behind him and he turned his head. That suit dropped its control freak attitude and Tony was allowed to maneuver on his own.

“Tony? Are you awake?!” Howard ran over to the armor. He actually touched it because he had a few mixed emotions bouncing around.

“They are fighting Thanos right now. I can kinda see what’s going on out there.” Howard glanced back over at the window and Tony stepped away from his dad.

“Fuck Thanos.” Tony responded to his father and he headed toward the back of the ship. He stood at the door and he thought about Steve. He didn’t know where he was but he had a plan to bring up to him. If, he would listen?

“Fuck... Thanos?” Howard was perplexed. Tony’s behavior was strange and he watched him bring his hand up to the button that allowed him to exit the ship.

“Yeah. I’ve got better shit to do.” Baby Tony couldn’t be bothered. He left the ship and he glanced around. Howard hauled ass over to the giant window and he looked around for his younger son. He saw him as he literally stared off into actual space.

Tony had no AI system in his suit to show him the territory. He only had his senses and the voices from the rings. He managed to reach an understanding of the suit at that point. Baby Tony heard all the action up ahead. He remained still for a minute and he just listened. Tony looked to his right and he saw a ship. Steve was in that ship. He could feel him.

He forced his focus back to the battle. Tony closed his eyes and then he set off in the direction of Thanos. That suit cut through the distance at an intense speed. He wanted to go home. Tony remembered how sad Sarah was when Steve told her that he was leaving. Both of her fawmers had to go to space and now it was time for them to get back to her.

So, Fuck Thanos. He could take his space domination BULLSHIT with him when he dropped dead.

The smaller gold suit almost reached its target. He saw the others as they fought with Thanos. Tony blew by all of them and he did not give Thanos any time to react. Baby Tony used one of his rings and the left hand of the suit began to cast out a soft blue light. That ring amplified the host’s psionic energy. He was able to pull Thanos more in his direction. It worked like a psychic lasso and he yanked the Titan toward him.

Immediately, his right hand began to glow. He wanted to remove the armor that Thanos wore. Tony held the thought as he dodged an attack. Thanos was within range of him and Tony’s suit began to emit an orange light. The beast was struck with the suit’s disintegration beam and the armor was cast off of that purple body. It was stripped to oblivion and Thanos was shocked.

Everyone was shocked because the younger Tony came out of nowhere. Everyone there was attacking Thanos in some way. Baby Tony blazed by them all and the entire group stood at a standstill.

Baby Tony was angry. He was angry with himself and he was angry that all the evil fucks like Thanos never went away. He channeled that energy into a thought and his suit executed his plan. The nano-technology that was added to the suit reacted to the thought in his mind and his arm transformed into a very sharp blade.

He lodged that weapon deep beneath his rib cage and he gave it a tough twist. Tony went straight for his heart. Thanos looked down at that small gold suit. It all happened so fast all the Titan could do was grab Tony’s arm and take a step back.

Thor took advantage of what Tony accomplished. He moved in and he brought his new hammer down hard against his head. This time? Thor made sure he went for the head. The side that was sharp cut right into Thanos. It caved that head in and it was pretty intense.

Tony jerked his arm out of that body and Thor brought Thanos down to the ground. He butchered the butcher and Tony turned away. The killing blow had landed and Tony looked at his older self. He felt energy enter the suit. The suit started to absorb energy from Thanos and it made Tony look down at his hands.

Talk about a power surge. The amount of energy that got sucked into that suit almost made Tony lose his balance. He took a few steps forward and he adjusted his feet so he had better composure. It was powerful energy. He continued to stare at his hands and then he looked up at the group. His older self had defeated Ebony Maw. He stood over the alien wizard and he stared at his younger self.

They both were silent. His older self noticed Baby Tony shift his focus to the ship that was at a safe distance from the battle. Big Tony looked in that direction as well. Hmmmmm.... yeah no.

The group started to migrate together. Thor and Rocket approached the younger Tony first. Clint came down from his hiding spot and he headed over. Steve attached his shield to his back and he slowly joined in. The older Steve was in an odd place so he said nothing. He was proud of the younger Tony but he only looked down instead.

“That was spectacular. Little fire you are becoming quite the warrior.” Thor grabbed Baby Tony’s shoulder and he started to shake him around. Tony just stared at his older self. He had a hunch that something else was about to go down.

“Thanks, Thor.” Tony straightened his posture and he looked at the older Steve. He was in a suit so he couldn’t really see him. He wanted to see him but that had to wait. They needed to talk. Pronto.

First things first. Baby Tony glanced back at that ship and then he took off toward it. He booked it to the ship and as expected, someone got in his way. His older self was in his path instantly and he brought Tony to a stop.

“Where you headed?”

“Move. I’m going to that ship.” Baby Tony needed to talk to Steve. He wanted his older self to GET THE FUCK OUT OF HIS FACE. Big Tony grinned beneath his armor.

“Nope. I’m not going to let you near that ship. This is going to get really nasty if you even try it.” Big Tony planned to go guns blazing if his younger self went anywhere near the younger Steve. He was now officially protective of him and the access has been DENIED.

“Mini-Me?”

The older Tony wanted his full attention. He waited for his younger self to look up at him. Baby Tony was annoyed because of his roadblock. He rolled his eyes beneath the suit and he looked up at his older self.

“I will fuck you up.”

Big Tony meant it. If he tried to go for the ship then he would be shut down. All of it was too much for the younger Tony. His heart ached and he wanted to make things right. He had a plan but that plan was USELESS if his older self blocked his path.

“I need to talk to him. Don’t lecture me or fight me on this. Just, let me talk to him please.”

“What’s the password?”

His older self crossed his arms and laughed. He actually laughed and Baby Tony was pissed. BABY TONY WAS SO FUCKING DONE. He was done being mocked, judged, laughed at, and treated like a child. YES, he knew that his behavior needed some work. He understood that and then some. But, he felt like he couldn't catch a break.

“The password is, GO FUCK YOURSELF.”

“Wrong. You’re not going anywhere near him Mini-me. I need to see where he’s really at and understand a few things. When we land back on Earth then maybe, MAYBE, you can see him.”

His older self started to slowly fly backward. He intended to travel back to Earth with the Baby Steve and have a discussion. The older Steve and the younger Tony were not allowed to see him. Big Tony had a feeling in his gut and he refused to ignore it.

“Go back to Halfworld and take my other ship home. The rest of the group can make it back with Rocket’s ship. So, you and your YANKEE can go have your elopement in peace. It’s a three-ish day trip back so, I think that’s plenty of time for all of us to work things out.”

GOODBYE. The older Tony refused to discuss it any further. He flew off toward the ship. The younger Tony remained silent and he thought about what his older self said. He had some paralyzing guilt to overcome. He actually warmed up to Big Tony's idea. Baby Tony needed to think and clear his head. He also really needed to clear things up with the older Steve. Tony slipped slowly back down to the ground on Titan. He landed close to the group as they began to head to their ship.

“Steve? Can your suit travel around like mine?” Tony stopped beside the older Steve and he looked up. Steve just nodded his head a few times. His suit was fully operational. Just like any Iron Man armor.

“Will you go back to Halfworld with me? We can take that other ship back to Earth.” Tony spoke quietly because he felt like a slug. He felt evil and horrible. Steve just nodded his head a few times.

“Rocket, you can have the ship when we land.” He didn’t want Rocket Raccoon to think he was being cheated. The Raccoon was glad to hear it and he still had a buzz from all the mayhem that was caused. The older Steve and the younger Tony headed away from the group. They flew beside each other and journeyed toward Halfworld.

The older Tony entered the ship. He walked up to Natasha and he expected an update. Tony disassembled his suit and he looked over at the door that led to the sleeping quarters.

“He’s healed up a little. I think he is asleep.”

“Good. I won’t bug him then. I’m going to take you to the bigger ship Natasha. I’ll take this ship back to Earth and take care of him.” Tony headed to the front of the ship. He didn’t plan to discuss anything further with anyone and Natasha didn’t plan to argue.

Tony sat down and he began to pilot the ship. He headed straight for the Rack n’ Ruin and Natasha just nodded her head.

* * *

Chapter End:  
Thanks for reading. much lovee.


	86. Conversation 16

Chapter 86: Finale Chapters: Conversation 16 

* * *

The younger Tony opened up the door to the space ship. His suit disassembled and he headed in. The older Steve disassembled his suit as well and he put it in his pocket. 

Their journey from Titan to Halfworld was very quiet. They both had too much to think about. Tony headed into the ship and he sat down in the cockpit. Steve needed to change out of his uniform. He headed down to the sleeping quarters and he sighed. He set Tony's bag beside his and he stripped to his skin. 

Tony put his feet up on the control console and he started to chew on the skin around his thumbnail. His mind was swamped. His chest fucking hurt and his brain was reduced to mush. Steve slowly walked over to the console and Tony turned his head. He looked up at the older Steve and his heart rate picked up. 

Shit. He looked away and he shifted in his seat. Steve sat down beside him and he started up the ship. He could hear his heart. Steve brought his focus to the controls and he listened to the Halfworldian instructions to exit the planet. 

He was reminded of the older Tony's vitals when he heard that heartbeat. He'd often "mute" Jarvis whenever Steve got near him. Somewhere down the line, Tony stopped doing that. 

He felt like he lost him somehow and at some point. Steve didn't know when and he could never really make it right. He tried to fix it all the time. Steve understood it a little more after he reunited with the younger Tony. But, he still wanted to know some things. 

Steve set the coordinates for Earth as soon as they were cleared to travel freely. He activated the auto-pilot function and relaxed in his seat. After a while their bodies began to float. The gravity of Halfworld was gone and now they were in space. Tony started to float up and he scowled. Fuuuuuuckkk that. He forced himself downward and he attacked the controls. 

"My older self must have implemented some sort of gravity control in this ship." 

"Do you want to patch over to the other ship and ask?" 

"HELLLLLL NO." Tony pried his feet off the controls and he messed around with them for a moment. He rolled his eyes and figured it out. Big Tony did have a system set. Tony adjusted the gravity and he smiled. Yayyyyy they were able to move about without bumping into shit. The course was set and locked in. 

Off they went. Steve just watched Tony's every move and then he turned his chair to the right. He looked at the younger Tony and the soldier held a frown. 

Tony went back to chewing on his skin. Steve slowly reached over and he gently pulled that hand away from his face. Tony closed his eyes and he tried not to react. That was impossible and his heartbeat kicked up again. 

None of it was fair. He friggen hated everything and he tried to cover his face. Steve held his hand and he almost started to speak. Tony brought one hand up to his face and he wiped away a piece of shit tear that managed to escape. 

"Tony. Look at me." Steve's voice was quiet and Tony did the exact opposite of what Steve said. He wanted to turn his back to him. After a minute Tony inhaled a dozen or so breaths and he glanced up at him. Tony spoke first because Steve was too locked up in his head. 

"This is all Thor's fault. We were doing so good until he said all that... shit. Remember? About him knowing us in six different ways?" Tony knew at that moment that he wasn't able to control himself any longer. Thor's confession sent his heart and his body on a frenzy. 

Tony looked down at his hand. Steve still held it and the soldier responded. 

"I remember and I agree. I really did not intend for any of that to happen. Your father and Clint were being so rude and they irritated me. That is why I ..drugged them." 

Steve had to laugh at his behavior. It was coincidental about Thor. Thor was the ultimate free spirit. His Asgardian culture was very different from Steve's upbringing. He only wanted to be able to communicate with the younger Tony. He really did not want to do what the older Tony demanded of him. 

But, it happened and Steve was unsure how to proceed. He always had an uphill battle with his body. He lost control and it felt like a gigantic mess. He watched another tear fall down Tony's face and he brought his other hand up toward it. He gently wiped it away and Tony began his confession. 

"I've really really really fucked up. I'm a really horrible person. When I found the younger Steve I started to call him that terrible nickname that I gave you right away. I wanted him to be exactly like you. I wanted him to be you. The whole time, I think? I get confused because I know that sometimes he was Steve. I saw him and not.. you. He was not that nickname that I am NEVER SAYING EVER AGAIN. My older self knows and now he won't let me talk to him and I don't know what to fucking do Steve. I'm such a mess." 

Tony wanted to crawl under a dumpster. He felt like that was where he belonged. Steve heard all of that and he sighed. 

"You are not horrible Tony. You didn't intentionally do that to him." Steve wiped away another tear. The younger Tony was very upset. Steve wanted to pull him into a hug but he resisted. Tony kept his confession going because he had so much in his heart to get out. 

"I want to be with him. I will fight my older self TO THE DEATH because I want to be with MY STEVE. You're right. I didn't even realize what I did. My suit showed me and I don't know how to fix it. I told you that I couldn't be alone with you. You didn't listen to me at all." 

! UGH, Tony wanted to shove the older Steve away. He actually tried to shove him but Steve gripped both his hands. 

"Tony, I listened to you and I kept my distance. I told you that I did not intend for that to happen. I want to be with your older self so, you and I are in the exact same boat." 

Steve had to confess his side of the ordeal. He loved both Tony's dearly but his heart belonged to one. Tony's young heart was overwhelmed and he kept his eyes locked with Steve's. 

"I've really really really fucked up too. Look, you made me curse." 

Steve attempted to make a joke. He often cussed but he never dropped the f-bomb. Tony glanced down at that crisp clean shirt. He figured out how HORRIBLE his older self was as well. The older Steve wanted to be with him but he was always given the cold shoulder. 

Tony could tell by the comments he heard and their body language. And he could tell by the way the older Steve behaved. Affection was foreign to him and he was stunned by the most simple display of it. 

"You think I don't know that? My older self is a block of ice towards you." Tony just told it like it was and Steve laughed. Aww, come on. 

"He's not always like that. He and I have our moments." They were very random moments but they were always together. They were always side by side. Steve was a patient guy so he just took it in strides. 

"YEAH? You've had your moments when that jerk wanted to get laid. We've literally worn the exact same pair of shoes so, he doesn't fool me." Tony wanted to cross his arms so Steve released his hands. He crossed them up because his older self really made his blood boil. 

That jerk had a fight in his future. Baby Tony was not going to take his shit anymore. He intended to fight for his Steve. Bring it onnnnnn. 

Steve's eyes just lit up in shock. The younger Tony did not hold back his opinions. It amused him and Steve smiled a little. 

"I tell him that he is forever fickle." Steve's smile got a little bigger. 

Tony saw that smile and he bit his lip. OKKkkkkk Tony told himself to focus. He needed to stay focused. Tony glanced at the controls and he voiced a thought for Steve. 

"How do we fix this mess then? I'm asking you for love advice on your younger self. You pulled that shit on me after we met so turn around is fair play." Baby Tony grinned and Steve sat back. He actually gave a quiet laugh because it was true. He did con the younger Tony into giving him love advice. 

See how well that worked out for him? He laughed again and tried to think. 

"We have three days to figure it out. Three days, eleven hours, and twenty-two minutes to be exact." Steve looked at their destination that was on a screen. It had a countdown and their position displayed. Steve glanced back at Tony and he thought about a few other things. 

"I want to have three things accomplished in that timeframe, Tony. A solid plan to fix our mess is one, a healthy platonic connection with you is two, and the third thing I want.. is.." 

Steve trailed off because he created the list of the three goals on the fly. He made them up as he spoke and the third one he thought up surprised him. 

Tony turned his head to the side and he became curious. He really liked the first two accomplishments. A solid plan was definitely at the top of the list and he really wanted to maintain a platonic relationship with the older Steve. 

The third thing had him curious. He stared at Steve and waited. 

"Yeah? What is it?" Out with it. Steve closed his eyes and he decided to confess. Honesty was the best policy for Steve Rogers. He had to say what was on his mind. 

"I want us to get each other out of our systems. That is where my mind went for the third accomplishment. We need to get it all out. Everything. All of it." Steve even moved one of his hands and made a wave-like motion. 

Tony bit his lip again. The whole thing was crazy. He laughed a bit and nodded his head a million times. 

"That's, that's good. I want you out of my system so, I agree we should.. do that." Tony swallowed 

hard and he stared. There was a lot to get out. Tony realized that a platonic relationship with the older Steve was going to be a harrrrrrdddd thing to accomplish. Tony was very physical. TOO PHYSICAL obviously. That physical nature always got him in trouble because he wanted sex 24/7 ! He took a breath and kept talking. 

"Descending order is probably the smartest way to get all three accomplished. You think?" 3-2-1? That order made sense for Tony. Steve cleared his throat and he just nodded his head. 

The two of them had moved a little inward. They didn't even realize it but they inched closer and closer after each little quip. Their knees touched at that point. 

"Descending order makes sense." 

Steve was glad to see that those tears had ceased. Tony was no longer upset but that heart still raced. They both began to stare at various things. Baby Tony stared at those lips and Steve stared at Tony's leg. Someone's anxiety started to show up. That leg kept moving back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Steve brought his hand to his leg and he gently held it in place. 

He held one leg in place and then Tony's anxiety really took over. His other leg started to move around. Steve laughed and he brought his free hand to the other leg. He held them both still and Tony blushed. 

He was a bit embarrassed because his legs had minds of their own. His hyperactive brain needed to go go go go go go. He needed to construct something with his hands and all that energy was causing him to move about. 

Steve started to pull those legs in his direction. He understood that restless nature. Descending order officially started for him because he needed to get the younger Tony out of his system. 

The soldier pulled Tony onto his lap. That action brought them into a kiss immediately. Baby Tony went where he was placed and he brought those very warm lips to his. They had a ship all to themselves. That meant they were able to do whatever they wanted and get as loud as they friggen wanted. No front desk phone calls to be had. Unfhhh Tony gripped that face and he got to work. 

He had a long journey ahead of him, but Tony needed to get the older Steve out of his system for good. 

~~~~/~~~~ 

The younger Steve rubbed his face. He had been asleep for a long while and his body was starting to wake. He heard music off in the distance. It was on at a low volume. He didn't recognize the song. Steve rubbed his eye socket and he slowly got out of bed. 

His feet touched the floor of the ship and he almost hit his head on the top of the bed. It was set up like a bunk bed and he was too big for the room. 

Steve heard Tony's voice. He figured he was talking to Natasha so he ignored it and stood up. His clothes were torn to shreds. He removed them and put on fresh clothing. A grey shirt and simple pants did the trick. He was fully healed and dressed. Steve headed out of the small barracks and he headed into the central part of the ship. 

He saw the older Tony at the front of the ship. Steve stopped in his tracks and he swallowed. He looked around the ship for a moment. The soldier felt a bit nervous. 

The older Tony was in the middle of something. Steve quietly watched as some strange song continued to play. Tony Stark had two screens open in front of him. It looked like he was communicating with someone on one small screen. The other screen had some dance video. It looked like a children's dance video and Tony was copying the dance moves that was on the screen. 

Steve was so confused. He watched him do the silly arm movements and the odd dance moves. Tony had no idea that he was awake. The song he danced to said something about having cake by the ocean? All of it amused Steve. Tony started to do some weird hand movements and gestures and Steve wanted to laugh. He was so funny. 

Steve thought he heard a small laugh. It sounded like a child's laugh. He heard a familiar voice as well and it caused Steve to announce his presence. Steve was shocked and he rushed to speak. 

"So, this is what you do when you're all alone in a room?" Steve felt a bit stupid after he spoke. He walked a few steps forward but he hesitated to really head in Tony's direction. 

Tony closed the screens and he turned around quickly. The older Tony looked a bit startled. He backed up into the control panel and he stared at Steve. 

"Yep. You caught me. How are you?" Steve looked much better. He wanted the subject to change immediately. Tony was busted big time and he tried to seem unaffected. 

"Was that Sarah?" Steve stepped an inch closer to the front of the ship. 

"Possibly? Maybe. And it was also my mommy Maria and she was a bit bored? How are you Steve?" 

"That sounded like Pepper. Not Maria. Can I have the whole story now?" 

"No. You may not." Tony looked down at his shoes. Stubborn Steve knew things now and Tony didn't want to talk about it. He looked up at the younger soldier and he gave Steve a smile. He saw his shiny new clothing and he looked at the skin on his arms. He was healed. Thank jeeeebus. 

It took him a long time to heal and that was a concern. Tony started to head his way and the closer he got to Steve the more nervous the soldier became. 

Tony knew it was because of what happened on the moon. He did a bunch of fun things to Baby Steve that he obviously enjoyed. It was also obvious that he had never experienced what Tony did. The brunette could tell that he felt guilty about it or something. 

"How are you, Steve?" 

"I'm better now. I'm all healed." 

Steve looked around the ship again. Tony didn't want to explain what he observed. Steve remembered the comment Tony made to him before the Stark Expo. He stole Pepper back from Happy Hogan and asked her to have his child? He even asked the older Steve to adopt a child with him. 

He said it was because at the time he felt the emotions of his younger self. Steve started to think that there might have been another Stark child out there? He wanted to know and Steve sighed. Tony was closer to him at that point and he started to notice something else. Steve got a bit flustered and he looked around. 

"Is Natasha here?" 

"No. I sent her packing. She kept trying to sleep with me. I told her no a million times but she kept coming onto me." Tony acted all stressed out about it and Steve's face stretched into a smile. He had to laugh at that because he knew it was bullshit. 

"Sure Tony. I believe that." Steve playfully rolled his eyes and he walked into the space a little further. He wondered how long he was asleep but he was too distracted to ask. 

Tony walked back to his seat and he grabbed some snacks. He held some out for Steve. There was a giant distance between them and it bugged Tony. He tried to lure the soldier out of his hiding place with some food. Steve glanced at the snack in his hand. The older Tony was a food junkie. He always had snacks. 

It looked like one of those, "Little Debbie" cakes that he gave him before. Steve was hungry so he licked on his bottom lip a little. Tony arched an eyebrow because Steve looked so hesitant. It was beyonnnnddddd adorable. It reminded him of when the older Steve would make up excuses to show up in his lab. He'd act so sure of himself but at the same time remain hesitant. 

Steve stepped over and he took the sweet little cake from Tony's hand. Steve looked at it and then he opened it up. 

"Thank you."   
  
Steve gave a sincere smile and Tony took a seat. He inhaled a deep breath and he stared at Steve. It got silent. Steve ate that snack up quick. He wanted more food. Tony looked up at him and he decided to get the show on the road. Big Tony developed a question for the younger Steve.   
  
He could also tell that the younger soldier wanted to gobble up more treats. Tony chuckled a little and he adjusted himself in his chair. He watched Steve and he started to think. The Steve Rogers that was in front of him had been awake for... three years? He was still very young to the world. He observed him as Steve migrated in a little closer. He took a seat beside Tony. 

"SO. Thanos is dead. I think you slept through it all. His demise was brief. Now, we are headed home. If you want?" Tony opened the floor to have a serious discussion with the younger Steve. Steve took a bite out of the cake and he looked over at Tony. Say what? 

"If, I want?" His mouth was full. 

"Yes. If you want. Do you want to go home, Steve?" He wasn't sure if Steve understood that he had options. It was obvious that he was heavily devoted to Tony's younger self. That devotion was only returned to him in a selfish way. Big Tony could see how his younger self treated him. That treatment was confirmed when they were in bed together on the moon. 

Steve Rogers was not sexually dominant. He could pretend all he wanted but Tony knew the truth. He was submissive. The two roles were supposed to be equal. His younger self didn't understand that at all. Obviously, he ignored the person Steve was before the serum. 

Did he even know about him? Tony could see that the smaller Steve that had a life before the serum did not exist to Baby Tony. That was the core of Steve Rogers and his needs were not being met at all. He was expected to be the super soldier at all times. The Yankee. Baby Steve was not dominant like his older self. It took the older Steve a long time to get that way. 

Baby Tony needed a fucking history lesson apparently. That, or he needed something else. Big Tony was not going to make things easy for his younger self. Fuck no. Baby Steve looked confused. He swallowed the sugar and he held the snack by his side. He looked down at his clothing because what he wore tripled in size. 

He wasn't sure why Tony asked him that question. 

"Yes. I want to go home." Steve felt a little insulted for a moment. Of course, he wanted to go home. He thought about his home and a different image of home filled his mind. It startled him a little. The image of home that he had in his mind made him feel very nervous. His thought surprised him. Tony 

studied his face. 

"You have options Steve. You don't have to take care of Mini-Me's every need. Why don't you dimension hop and stay with me for a little while?"   
  
Tony really wanted to see where he was at. He expected Steve to tell him that he wanted to be there for Sarah Rogers. Of course he did. Tony watched those wheels as they spun around in that head. 

"Stay with you? How would that even.. I can't leave. I don't understand." Steve started to get a little upset. He didn't think that anything was really wrong. He liked his place...at home. 

He "liked" it. Steve's heart started to swell up a little. He had that thought and he backed up a bit in his seat. He wanted to retreat. 

"Your older self will get pitched out of existence for a little while, but that happened to me so, turn around is fair play. I think it will be good for you. What do you think?" 

"I don't want to pitch him out of existence Tony. I want to go home." Tony sat up closer to him and Steve shifted back. He didn't expect the conversation and the older Tony was very direct. He was very matter of fact and it was a bit intimidating. 

"Where is home for you? Brooklyn?" Tony knew that it was in Brooklyn. Steve did not belong in a ten million dollar mansion out by the sea. His father told him all about the money Whitney Nefaria and the younger Tony spent on the house. Steve Rogers was not at home there. Tony didn't even have to see the house and he knew. 

He kept his focus on Steve and the soldier tried to choke down that sugary cake. He had a struggle going on with the subject matter and the snack. Tony's question hit him right in the chest. Honesty was the best policy for Steve so.. The blonde slowly nodded his head. He wanted to go home. His home in Brooklyn. His eyes betrayed him. They started to fill up and he looked away from Tony. 

"Steve, you need to tell Mini-Me that you want to be in Brooklyn. You need to be in Brooklyn and he has no idea. I might not even let him near you. I'm this close to locking him in a fucking cage." Tony held up two fingers to indicate the very small amount of tolerance he had left with his younger self. He had ZERO tolerance for him actually. 

Steve looked at Tony's hand and he gave a short laugh. He wiped away the tears that tried to escape his eyes. 

"You can't lock him up, Tony. I need him. I really care about him and I can talk to him about it.." Steve just never thought about it until it was brought up. Tony studied that face. He was so sincere and he really had a heart of gold. Tony really wanted to turn the situation around for him so he offered him some additional advice. 

"You should also tell him that you liked what I did to you. Bahahaha just say the word and I will inject all sorts of Nano-Tech in his body." 

Tony thought about their kinky moon encounter. Steve's face caught on fire and he covered his face with his hands. Noooo wayyy. He blushed and kicked around a little. 

"I can't tell him about that. Are you kidding? How would I even explain it." He didn't want his Tony to know that he slept with the older Tony. He was really shy about it. 

"He'll figure out how to really please you once he starts doing some friggen homework. I was just kidding. You don't have to tell him anything." 

"Homework?" Steve gave him a confused look. Tony gave a hard exhale. Yeah, homework. Big 

Tony knew that it would all come out in the wash eventually. He did not want Baby Steve to figure out too much about his younger self. If he knew that he was supposed to be some "Yankee" then, he'd really go back to a dark place. 

Steve didn't deserve that and it was unnecessary. Baby Tony needed to own up to his shit and fix it. He needed to get that fucking mirror out of his face. Someone told him to do that once... Tony thought about it and he held a frown. 

"What about you? Don't you have some homework to do?" Steve held a sly grin and he opened up another sweet treat. It was an unhealthy meal but WHATEVER. Tony's eyes widened a bit after Steve made his adorable little comment. 

He decided to confess his issue with the older Steve. It was very simple. 

"When we first hooked up I started remembering my amazing relationship with Obidiah Stane. I was so close to opening up to Steve about it. I wanted to tell him everything so, I asked him if we could spend the day together. My pitch was for us to just have sex all day long. I tried to convince him to spend the day with me. Things were awkward between us and he didn't stay." 

Tony had a frown the whole time he spoke. Steve listened to him and he wondered why his older self chose to leave. He didn't know the situation of course, but he knew something had to of been going on with his older self. 

"He called me as I was flying to Miami. I thought he changed his mind. I asked if he wanted me to turn around. I wanted to go back to him and.. I dunno. Whatever. He told me that he took on a mission. He left for the mission and found out everything I wanted to tell him on his own. He came back from the mission attached to my younger self and.. I kinda started to tune him out. He never came back in my opinion." 

Tony started to hate their little chat. They both felt wounded but they refused to admit it. Tony stood up and he stretched his arms. 

"I've been with him a million times since then. But, I dunno I guess I've always been kinda waiting for him to come back. That's why I'm always icy towards him. Is that weird? Hmm.." Tony was done with the subject. Steve didn't think it was weird. That made perfect sense to him. 

He didn't know why but he felt like he was waiting for his Tony as well. For some reason that resonated with him. 

"Enough about all that bullshit. You can't go back, Baby Steve. But, you know what you can do?" Tony turned back around and he looked down at that beautiful blonde in front of him. 

Steve looked up at him and those nerves began to sizzle around his bones again. Tony had a familiar look about him. Steve's face heated up a little and he started to mess with the empty packaging of the cakes he ate. 

He didn't even answer him. Steve just set the plastic in the trash container and he fixed his clothing. He started to want something. He knew that he was going to be on a ship with the older Tony for three days. Steve thought on it for a little longer and he started to really want something. 

Steve wanted to be alone with him. The thought made him blush because he was already alone with him. Tony stepped in his direction and he leaned in. He brought Steve's face upward and he kissed those gentle lips. 

He knew exactly what Steve wanted and he was more than happy to give it to him. 

* * *

Chapter End:  
Yayoo thank you for reading! Just a few more left so stay tuned. 


	87. I Want It All

Chapter 87: Finale Chapters: I Want It All 

* * *

The younger Steve was unable to sleep. Something was said to him and he couldn't get the thought of it out of his mind. He was in the barracks of the ship and he looked over at the older Tony. The person beside him had a very hyperactive mind so he was awake as well. Tony turned over onto his stomach and he looked at Steve. 

Big Tony knew that he had said too much. The wheels in Steve's head just spun and spun around and he was unable to relax. Tony didn't like it and he reached around for Steve's arm. He hunted for it beneath the blankets. The bed was small so his arm wasn't hard to find. 

Tony hugged his arm a little. And for fun, he chomped on his shoulder a bit. He was being playful and Steve pulled away from those teeth. He laughed and turned away. He turned his back to Tony so he could hide his grin. The older Tony was crazy. A good crazy of course. 

Steve stared at the floor of the ship. His mind swarmed with so many ideas and information to process. He needed to say something out loud. He thought about it beforehand and he stared at his ring. 

"Something you said is really bothering me." Steve's voice filled the small room and Tony propped himself up a little higher so he could see over Steve's shoulder. 

"You're mad because I kicked Natasha out huh. You wanted me to sleep with her instead." Tony pretended to gasp and Baby Steve brought his hands up to his face. He laughed against his hands because Tony's comment was so random and stupid. 

He shifted back over in Tony's direction and he decided to confess. 

"No. Something you said about your younger self is bothering me." 

Steve felt really down when he thought about it. He had his suspicions when they received the transmission from their older selves. They just defeated Obidiah Stane and finally heard back from the older Tony and Steve. 

The two of them were headed over. Steve remembered the exact moment when a river of doubt began to swarm around in his body. 

The younger Tony's heartbeat amplified when his older self began to speak. Steve told himself not to be jealous of his older self. He tried to just let it go. He never realized... 

Steve thought about Tony's heartbeat again when he abruptly left the dinner table and his older self followed him. He felt like his mind froze. He was taken back to a distant memory. 

A similar feeling returned and he felt frozen. Steve remembered the moment in his mind when his Tony made his mind and his heart freeze up. 

" You're so full of shit! Come on, I told you that I've been all doped up and sexed up. Don't mess with me here." 

They were in Phil's apartment. Steve was out in the desert looking for Tony for daysssss. The Mandarin had him and the team searched high and low. He was finally located and that is what Steve got to hear. 

He felt like he didn't exist. Coincidentally, the Mandarin made him invisible. He was invisible... the whole time. That was how he felt in that moment. Invisible. He was also referred to as his "Yankee" for the first time in a while and it was also the first time he absolutely hated the nickname. It angered him at that moment and he didn't want to be called the nickname ever again. 

He said something to his Tony but he wasn't convinced that it had happened yet. 

" Tell Tony to handle everything on his end and then he needs to come back to me." 

It was just like the Big Tony said, it felt like he was waiting for him to really return. The older Steve did not return for the older Tony. The younger Tony had not returned for him. 

He thought that he did when he showed up at his apartment. Steve was wrong. Tony told him that it felt like they eloped and Steve didn't feel invisible. He thought that his Tony had returned. 

" I've just been having a really hard time proving that you're enough and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. But if it matters at all I actually consider us uh, I feel like we've eloped. You know?" 

"Eloped?" 

"That is how I feel. And I don't even wanna begin thinking about your expectations for me because I'm really messed up. So, maybe another day?" 

He didn't feel invisible to Tony in that moment. Something sparked the feeling within him a few seconds later and he threw Tony OUT OF HIS ROOM. He closed the door and locked him out. 

" So Yankee, I'll ask you again and you better answer me straight this time." 

Boom. Right there. Steve remembered that moment and he wanted to get Tony OUT of his room. He wanted him out of his room, his mind, his heart, his everything. He physically walked him out of his room and he slammed the door. 

Now, he felt invisible again. For some reason, he kept falling in and out of spells of feeling invisible and being acknowledged. 

Invisible. Not invisible. Invisible. Not invisible. Invisible. Not invisible. Invisible. Not invisible. Invisible. Not invisible. 

Over and over the feeling would return and then disappear. Something continued to trigger it and Steve felt frozen. He didn't want to know. He just wanted Tony to come back. 

He was figuring it out and it was the worst feeling. The older Tony watched him get lost in his thoughts. Big Tony waited and he watched all the sadness that was developing in front of him. 

Big Tony had his own plan formed. He did not intend to fuck around with the situation any longer. His younger self was in for a rude awakening, that was for sure. He just pulled that blonde in toward him for a kiss. It shook Steve out of his thoughts. 

Steve was shocked to receive a kiss because he was so lost in his mind. His eyes opened really wide and he slowly returned the kiss. He started to really warm up. He didn't expect to be so intimate with the older Tony but they kept doing, stuff...over and over. It felt good and it felt different. 

The blankets slipped away from his skin and Steve tried not to cover his face. Tony moved over him and he started to go down on him slowly. He was at his lower half and Steve shifted his legs a little beneath him. The soldier's face started to burn up so he covered it with his hands. 

~~~~/~~~~ 

The first ship to arrive at the Stark home in Malibu was the Rack n' Ruin. Howard, Rocket, Natasha, Thor, and Clint all arrived at the home. They exited the ship and Howard checked in on the older Tony. He gave him his estimated arrival time and also the estimated arrival time of his younger self. 

Howard wanted everyone home. His younger son would return last it seemed. Howard closed the transmission and he invited everyone into the home. He greeted his wife, Sarah, Whitney, and Jarvis. Howard was so friggen happy to be back and on earth's soil. 

Maria looked around for at least one of her sons. Neither of them were back from their space cruise. She held Sarah on her side and she gave her husband a kiss. 

"Both Tony's are up there still? With both Steve's?" She thought it was odd that the four of them were grouped up together. 

"Oh yeah. They are all still up there. Big Tony will be down here first. They are in separate ships. Two in one, two in the other. It's been a blast Maria. A real friggen walk in the park." The father rolled his eyes and he took hold of his granddaughter. He gave that girl a kiss. She was so happy to see her "Gawmpa". She pronounced it in such an adorable way that Howard had to give her another kiss. 

Sarah looked for her fawmer. They told her that he was still up in the sky. The little girl pretended to whistle. She held up her hands and asked, "Where's Fawmers?" around a hundred million times. She looked around and continued to whistle for Steve. 

They all had to friggen EAT. They were half-starved. Natasha and Clint wanted to go home. But, they didn't have the older Tony with them so they were unable to return at that point. 

They all had to wait. Saaaaa.. they kept themselves entertained in the meantime tho. Rocket Raccoon was the exact same size as Sarah. He got rid of his weapons (for now) and he allowed that adorable little girl to chase him around the house. 

They ran around the living room and Maria looked at Howard. 

That space...critter needed to be bathed. She didn't really want it around Sarah. Sarah officially loved Rocket Raccoon. That was her best friend forever. She followed him everywhere. 

Countless hours later, everyone headed toward the back of the property. Maria Stark used her hand to block the sun from her eyes. She held Sarah in her free arm and she looked up at the ship that was about to land. 

The ship that belonged to Team Hasta landed and shut down. Maria watched as the door opened. She saw her older son walk out of the ship. He had his belongings with him and he hopped down. Tony looked back into the ship and Maria officially lost her mind. 

She thought that she was mistaken. The next person that walked out was the YOUNGER STEVE. The younger one? She could tell by his hair. Maria gasped and looked at Howard. 

Huh?! Wait why? Why were they?.. the mother was very confused. Tony and Steve approached the group and one of them friggen stretched. Steve set his belongings down on the ground. He set the box of CDs beside it and headed straight for Maria because she had Sarah. 

Steve heard that fake whistle and he smiled wide. Sarah's excitement level reached a high point. Forget Rocket Raccoon. He was replaced immediately and she started to reach for Steve. She jumped, kicked, whistled, and whined until Steve took her in his arms. That baby hugged his neck. She kissed his face a million times and really started to chat it up. He held that little girl and Steve closed his eyes. 

"I'll be right back Maria." Steve gave Maria a smile and he walked that girl into the house. Steve slipped out of sight and he held her up high. 

The older Tony was immediately bombarded by his needy friggen people. Natasha wanted to go home. Clint whined to go home. Thor just stood there and Rocket wanted his ship. Tony stretched his legs and he rolled his eyes. 

Whuuuuutttever. He reduced the size of the ship and he handed it over to Rocket. 

"Whoa! The ship is that portable?" 

"Yeah. You can have a secret ship in your pocket at all times. Cool huh? MOMmmm I'm starving." Tony wanted to go eat. He could smell food. Crap. He had to take two whine-bags home first. Tony activated his silver suit and he transported Clint and Natasha home. 

When he returned he got to eat. They still had a few hours before the final ship arrived. Baby Steve and the older Tony ate until it felt like their stomachs were about to pop. After that Steve was gone. He focused on Sarah only and he followed her around the Stark home. 

Big Tony remained at the table with the others. He looked over at the infamous Whitney Nefaria. Madame Masque turned her focus to the older Tony. 

Hoo hooooo did he have a history with that one. The history was with her older self of course. Whitney finally reached a point to where she was interested in having a conversation with Big Tony. She stared at the older version of Tony Stark and a few questions formed in her mind. 

"Did you know me in the future?" 

"Yes. But, I can't say that I really knew you. We were off and on for a really long time. You actually started to clone yourself all the time because your narcissism knew no bounds. I haven't seen your older self in years." Tony wondered if she truly died. He didn't want to mention that to the young Guilietta Nefaria. He really wasn't into putting people in bad moods. 

"Did I take over my father's business?" 

"Oh, Yeah.. and then some. Don't get any ideas." 

Big Tony grinned. Whitney still had a thirst for power and she had a streak within her that craved trouble. Sarah came first of course. She was entirely devoted to her daughter. She looked over at her and she smiled at Steve. He was a bit distant and she had an idea why. 

His Tony was still up in the sky with his older self. She lived under the same roof as them. She could tell that they were on rocky ground. 

At that point, it was late at night. The last ship finally landed and everyone that was left gathered in the location of the ship. The older Steve powered it down. He gathered up everything and he met Tony at the back of the ship. 

Steve looked at Tony. Tony looked back at him and he gave a gentle smile. 

"Before we head out there Tony, I have something for you." Steve set the bags down and he opened his up. Baby Tony watched his hands as he dug something out of his bag. 

"I gave this to your older self. He returned it to me, and told me to give it back to you before we decided to come here." Steve brought that small backpack out of his bag and Tony's eyes flew open. 

No. Fucking. Way. The bag he threw together to find the older Steve was right in front of him. 

"It's never felt like the right time to give it back. I don't think your older self got rid of anything in it. I'm not sure, but here." That was a sense of closure for Steve. He returned the item and in his mind, the chapter was really closed. 

They successfully achieved all three accomplishments. 3-2-1. They both had plans to fix their mess, they felt like they achieved a platonic understanding of each other, and they got out of each other's systems. Tony never planned to reveal what happened between them in that ship but, whoa. He took the bag and he decided to wear it. He put it on. One arm at a time and then he gripped the straps. 

Tony leaned upward and he gave the older Steve their last kiss. It was time to let it all go. They needed to go their separate ways. That gentle smile that he had remained when the kiss ended. They both turned and looked at the door. 

Tony opened it up and they headed out. It felt so strange to be on Earth again. Tony's foot reached the planet and he behaved just like his older self. He stretched and thought about how hungry he was. The group was a bit quiet, but they greeted him. 

Tony's mother was very confused. She glanced over at the younger Steve. The younger Tony walked up to him and he greeted Steve. Maria looked for a smile. She didn't see one. Steve handed Sarah over and asked him if he had a smooth flight. Maria freaked out internally and she looked back over at Howard. 

What the hell happened? Howard just rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut. The older Steve set all the belongings down exactly like his younger self. He looked at the group but he wasn't too engaged. The younger Steve noticed that Tony's belongings were paired with the older Steve's stuff. 

He carried Tony's stuff. Baby Steve watched him set the bags down and he was really bothered by it. In his mind that was just like leaving a mark on his neck. For the first time, he was bothered by his older self. That possessive streak emerrrgedd. He turned away and just tried to focus on Sarah. 

He avoided eye contact with his Tony as well. Tony kiiiiinnnndddaaa expected that. He loved up on his daughter. She gave him kisses and started to cry when she saw her father. Baby Tony focused on her and nothing else. Well, that is until he saw the younger Steve beside him. Tony smiled at his Steve but then he locked his sharp eyes over on his older self. He saw that shark as he swam around and over to his dad. 

Big Tony grabbed his father. He wrapped his arm around Howard's neck and he started to tell him something. Hmmm... it looked suspicious. Baby Tony gave his daughter all his love but at the same time, his focus was LOCKED ON TARGET. 

WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE UP TO? Baby Tony stared at his older self. He had no idea that he spent three days with the younger Steve. He had no clue how they traveled together. That sneaky side conversation with Howard ended and Baby Tony watched his older self approach Big Steve. 

They exchanged greetings and Big Tony brought up the fact that he took Natasha and Clint home. 

The younger Tony tuned them out and he just focused on Sarah. 

The ship was given to Rocket Raccoon. Thor and Rocket decided to leave. Thor was able to cross dimensions and basically do as he pleased so, he hugged every single person that was before him. He gave the fiesty Sarah a bit of extra attention and he told everyone to take care. 

Thor and Rocket left. Only the immediate family remained outside the home. Maria could feel a thick, odd tension in the air and she cleared her throat. 

"You two must be hungry? We have food made." She addressed the older Steve and Baby Tony. They both looked at Maria. 

Tony kinda nodded? But he kinda couldn't focus? Shit was crazy and it felt odd. A strannnnge energy loomed around the group. Sarah told everyone that she needed to go potty. It was so cute Baby Tony shrieked and he kissed her a million times. Whitney was trying to train her so she took her from Tony. 

"Welcome back." She gave Tony a friendly smile and a kiss on the cheek. Whitney left the group and she took Sarah inside. 

That left Baby Tony alone in MC. AWKWARD TOWN. He looked at his mother. Beside her stood Howard, Baby Steve, THE SHARK, and then the older Steve was off to the side. 

The younger Tony coughed a little. Uhm.. time to clear this all up then? 

Before he could speak THE SHARK showed up before him. Big Tony gave him a tender smile. Yeah? Tony could see those shark teeth beneath that smile. Big Tony's eyes locked onto that backpack. The idea of baby Tony wearing that backpack at that moment amused him. It brought him so much joy. 

"You did such a good job against Thanos Mini-Me. Seriously. Your dimension has no idea how badass you were out there." His older self actually complimented him. What? Come again? Baby Tony tried to clear out an ear. The group was very quiet. 

"Thanks?.." Baby Tony had his fucking guard up. Red flags were scattered about everywhere. 

"I want to combine your armor's together. It shouldn't take me too long and then, you can switch from one to the other just like you wanted." 

Big Tony crossed his arms. He did intend to combine the armors. That idea inspired him and he actually planned to do it. Baby Tony looked down at his wrists. 

Uhhh.. ok. Sure. He unlocked the bands from his wrist and he handed them over to his older self. Big Steve studied that fireball in front of him. The older Tony was being too nice. Steve immediately became suspicious and he looked over at his younger self. Baby Steve was silent. Everything about his behavior was muted down. He couldn't read where he was at all. 

Steve looked back over at the two Tony's just as the other armor was brought out of Baby Tony's pocket. He handed it over to his older self and Steve started to feel uneasy. 

"Groovy. I'll fix it right up.." Tony gave a smile and he turned around. Howard happily walked over and he picked up Steve and Baby Tony's stuff. 

Something was UP. Baby Tony watched his father take the bags up to the house. The door was opened, Howard tossed the belongings in the house, and he closed the door. The door was locked and Tony scratched the back of his head. 

"Now, as for you.." 

Big Tony held his smile and he walked up to his Steve. He stood in front of the older Steve for a moment and he just looked at him. Big Steve was not amused. Obviously, some shenanigan was in the works. He crossed his arms and prepared himself for an argument. 

He was ready for one honestly. The older Tony just stared at him and thought about so many things. 

"I really do love you, Steve. I always have, I just need you to come back. Ok?" Tony stepped toward the soldier and he kissed those lips. Steve was very shocked and he closed his eyes immediately. 

Maria had no idea what was going on. She could tell something was very wrong. She tried to put it together and she constantly looked at Howard for help. He gave her nothing and the kiss between the older pair came to an end. 

The older Tony walked up to the younger Steve. He activated his silver suit and he opened a connection to the future. 

"Mini-Me?" 

The older Tony wanted the full attention of his younger self. When he received the focus he wanted he laid everything out in very simple terms. 

"I told you, I will fuck you up." 

Baby Tony's jaw fell open. He took a step forward and he looked at his Steve. The younger soldier held no expression until that connection to the other dimension was established. Steve picked up his belongings and he brought his eyes to the younger Tony. He looked at that husband person that was in front of him and then he closed his eyes. 

And just like that, the younger Steve was gone. The older Tony rifted the two of them from one dimension to the next. He took him. In an instant, he was gone. 

Tony's knees connected to the ground. It was a driveway so the skin on his knees got all scraped up. The instant the older Tony and Baby Steve arrived in the other dimension, the older Steve disappeared. 

Tony saw him vanish. His heart slipped out of his body and his eyes filled up with tears. In a snap, both of them were gone. 

"Tony, you need to take a walk." Howard pointed down the driveway and he took his wife's hand. They headed to the house and they locked him out. Tony had nothing on him except the backpack he used to find the older Steve. 

He had no suit. His keys, his wallet, and his friggen child were locked in his father's house. Baby Tony was upset but angered at the same time. He forced himself to his feet and he started that walk. 

Very fucking clever JERK. He set off on foot and he immediately started to plan his journey. He knew what was in his backpack and he knew what he had inside it could get him where he needed to go. 

He had no identification. He knew he was unable to catch a flight. He could bus it? FUCK THAT he thought about hot-wiring one of his father's cars. He glared at the garage and decided against it. He didn't need anything from that ASSHOLE that always sided with Steve or his older self. 

No, Tony planned to sell the drugs in the backpack back to Rip and hitchhike his way to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base with the time machine. That machine took him to Michigan. Yeah, he'd take a fucking walk. He was headed back down the exact same path that he took to find Steve Rogers. 

Also? That fucking shark was gunna payyyyyyyyyyy. 

* * *

Chapter End: 

Whooo hoooo thanks for reading! Enjoy and I'm curious to know some thoughts on this development. Stay tuned. 


	88. One For The Road

Chapter 88: Finale Chapters: One For The Road

* * *

It was friggen 50 miles from Malibu, California to his old drug dealer's home in Long Beach. Tony's spoiled ass walked down the long road and he held a scowl on his face. 

It seemed like no one wanted to pick him up. He tried to hitchhike for at least an hour but it was the middle of the night. Lights from all the cars blazed by him and Tony scowled at each one. TCH. Fuck the worlddddd. Tony kicked some rocks and he thought about screaming his head off. 

He needed a jacket. He hugged his arms to his chest and he started to think about a warm fucking jacket. He remembered Steve handing him his jacket. He always hung it up for him or brought it to him. Tony tried not to think about that as he wiped a friggen tear of shame off his face. 

He just kept on walking. Tony managed to make it to the Pacific Coast Highway and he finally flagged down a ride. Tony started to head to the car as it idled and he looked through his backpack. He had some money left over from his last trip, a shit ton of drugs, Obidiah's gun and some CDs. 

Tony opened the passenger side door and he looked in. 

... some dude decided to pick him up. Tony stared at him and he got in the car. He kept the bag on his lap and he shut the door. 

"You headed toward Long Beach?" 

"Torrance." 

"Hell yessss. I can pay you for the trouble." Or shoot you in the face if you fuck with me. Tony's inner monologue kicked in and he studied the guy that picked up a random stranger on Highway 1 in the middle of the night. 

He better not expect any friggen sex. Tony rolled his eyes and he stared out the window. The man agreed to take him to Torrance and he pulled out onto the highway. 

Tony's thoughts made his focus drop down to his backpack. He couldn't believe how fast his situation changed. Both Steve's were gone and there he was hitchhiking. Tony's eyes filled with hot tears. He closed his eyes and kept his focus glued to the outside of the car. The guy tried to make small talk but Tony wasn't very engaged. 

He felt like garbage. Steve really deserved so much better. He started to wonder what he was even doing. Obviously, the universe was working against them. Tony felt crazy. He held onto that doubt in his mind and then he remembered what Thor said. 

Tony's thoughts went back and forth. He looked up at that pitch-black sky. The world around him had no idea that he was just up there. The man that drove asked if he was all right. Tony thought about it for a moment and he sighed. He was a survivor so, he had it handled. 

"It's just been a long day. Thanks for asking." Tony looked back out the window. He rest his head against the cold glass and the guy turned up the radio. 

~~~~~/~~~~~ 

The older Tony set Steve down in his lab. He had to hold on to him in order to time travel or dimension hop. One wrong move and he could have gotten sucked up into some other time or place. Tony disassembled his suit and he put Baby Tony's two suits on one of his work tables. 

Steve's stomach felt all queezy. (Was that a word?) either way, Steve felt like his stomach was turned over. He set his stuff down and he looked at the older Tony's lab. 

Holy moly. Steve couldn't believe how advanced it was. He looked at all the gizmos. It was also gigantic. Steve was still not used to seeing things that were so spectacular. Tony had so many projects going on and Steve stared at all the different suits. Tony thought it was too dark in his lab. 

"Hey Jarv, light it up for us would ya?" 

"Right away. Sir, you have several notices to address as well." Steve heard the voice of Jarvis and he gasped. Where was he? Steve looked around for him. 

"Those notices can disappear Jarv. I'm busy." Tony tuned Jarvis out and he looked at Baby Steve. He looked all around the shop. His eyes were wide and he looked adorable. 

"Where is Jarvis?" 

"That's a program I created. The real Jarvis.." uhhhh Tony didn't want to tell him that Jarvis passed away. Steve looked at him and Tony cleared his throat a little. 

"...he is in Honolulu. Do you like all my stuff?" Tony flashed his hands out and displayed all his wonderful trinkets. Steve smiled and he started to look around again. He nodded his head a few times. 

...and then the guilt set in. Steve's face slipped into a frown and Tony took notice immediately. That shit needed to end. 

"What if.. we have this whole situation wrong? I'm beginning to feel like we're being hypocrites. It's ok if we slept together but, we don't even know if they did or what?" 

"They did. We are not hypocrites Steve. Come on, let's get you unpacked." 

Steve was just upset. He couldn't pinpoint exactly where his thoughts were and everything irritated him. Tony planned to lure him to his room. He laughed in his head when he thought about it. Steve needed to relax. 

"How can you be so .." 

"Quick to judge? Because I'm psychic. Actually? I'm just really familiar with people and all of their bullshit." 

Tony Stark walked over to the bag that was owned by Steve Rogers. He picked it up and he started to leave the shop. 

"Come on Steve. You can unpack and I'll give you a tour." He carried his bag to the door of the lab. Steve busied his hands because his clothing felt a little loose over his skin. He wanted to carry his own bag. Uhh.. he always carried his own bag. Steve followed Tony. The older Tony was really direct. Steve actually liked that about him. It felt like he never had to wonder what was on his mind. He always said it and meant it. They both headed to the elevator. 

Tony pressed the button for his floor and he looked at Baby Steve. He didn't want him to be depressed over those two clowns. Yeah yeah yeah they all had some work to do. That was true. 

But, the older Steve deserved to be sent to oblivion and Baby Tony needed to take a fucking hike. Boy bye. Tony was so amused with himself but he had to explain something to Baby Steve. 

"I want you to know something." The elevator stopped on Tony's floor and the door opened. It was just an elevator but Steve was so impressed with it he looked all around. 

He focused on Tony when he spoke and they both stopped just outside the elevator. Tony looked so serious. Steve felt a little uneasy or something. His emotions were currently scattered about. 

"Yes?" 

Steve avoided eye contact. Big Tony made him nervous in a way that he had never felt before. If he had to describe it Steve ..would.. 

Whoa whoa whoa his face really began to heat up. The older Tony pulled him into a gentle kiss and Steve's body went crazy. He returned the kiss and tried to describe what he felt in his head. 

He was onto it, but his mind was on overload. Their kiss came to an end and Tony continued to chat. 

"I need you to know that if I ever randomly disappear, that means Mini-Me has made it over to this dimension. I know myself pretty well and I know he will come here, for you." Tony looked at those flustered cheeks. Some color was added and it was the sweetest thing. Steve's eyes were pretty wide. 

"You need to understand that him reaching you is not enough. You need to also check out my sweet digs." Tony stepped back from the soldier and he walked further into the room. He had Jarvis turn on the lights and the penthouse suite was illuminated. 

Steve's eyes immediately locked onto that view. He dropped all his thoughts about dimension-hopping and all the Baby Tony talk. He headed straight for that gigantic window and he looked out at New York. 

Holy moly. 

Tony just stared at him and then he brought Steve's bag over to his bedroom. The truth was, Tony knew he was beyond being a hypocrite. He did it on purpose because he knew exactly how his younger self was treating Steve. 

He did it all the time to people. All his life. He treated the older Steve like his sex toy when they first hooked up. He was just a person that came to his room to help him de-stress. He knew that the older Steve developed feelings for him. It was obvious. Tony was correcting his younger self but at the same time, he was punishing himself. 

He wanted his younger self to learn that lesson at a faster pace. Tony didn't learn empathy growing up. He didn't care about the emotions of anyone else until he met two beautiful people. 

Tony would argue that he didn't care about emotions at all. Once Obidiah started to "raise" him, he partied all the time and was taught to be calculated. Ruthless. Just like his son Ezekiel. Tony was the perfect mix so he understood why Obidiah couldn't resist. 

Gross. He hated that his mind went there. Tony turned afoot and he headed out of his room. He fully intended to keep that beautiful soldier's mind occupied. He planned to show Steve what he was missing and he was NOT going to make anything easy for his younger self. 

He estimated that it would take his younger self two days to dimension hop. Possibly three if Big 

Tony was lucky. 

"SO! I've officially declared you my new already married boyfriend. Do you want to hit the town for our first date?" 

Tony grinned. Steve looked back from that window and he smiled at Tony. The boyfriend comment made him laugh a little. He headed toward Tony and he thought it over. 

"Yes, of course, I do. I want to look a little nicer because.." Steve looked down at his plain clothing. They had traveled all day and the shower on the ship was too small for him. Tony arched his eyebrow and he held his playful grin. 

"Wait I didn't really pack any nice clothes. So, never mind." Steve gave up the idea and he wondered where his bag went. He looked in the direction of Tony's bedroom. Hmm, Tony's mind formed a solution instantly. 

"You can head down to your own floor and steal your own clothes from your older self. Make yourself at home Steve and then we'll go." Steve's face snapped into a different state. There was no way he would ever invade the room of his older self. Steve felt like that was rude. 

"I can't use his stuff, Tony. That is so rude." 

"So what, be rude. Take his shit. Wear his stuff. Use his shower. Shake him up Steve." 

Tony laughed it off. He headed toward the kitchen because a hunger started to rise within him. Tony's energy was always infectious. Steve could feel it. He was sometimes convinced that Tony Stark was secretly a mutant. His energy could be felt. Steve warmed up to the idea of borrowing some clothing. 

He wanted to see how his older self lived. 

"His floor is one below mine. You better get a move on it or we'll be late to the party." Steve nodded his head and he headed to the elevator. 

Tony watched him leave. The brunette headed to his cupboard and he gathered a glass. 

Steve stared at the elevator controls. Everything was very fancy and elegant. Tony was very high class. Sophisticated. Steve reached his hand over to the control. He operated it and stepped in. The doors closed behind him and Steve leaned against the wall. 

"Captain Rogers, what floor would you like?" Jarvis spoke and Steve was a bit startled. 

"My floor, please. Thank you Jarvis." 

"Certainly. Sir, you also have notifications that need your attention. Shall I give you your updates?" UH WHAT? NO. Steve shook his head and brought his hands up. The door stopped at his floor and he stepped out. 

He thought that meant Jarvis was gone. He thought he was inside the elevator. His voice was everywhere. 

"Confirmation or denial is all that I need Captain." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. No. No thank you. Maybe next time, Jarvis." The voice subsided and Steve looked around his floor. His eyes explored every inch. 

There was nothing on that floor that was his. It was all a bunch of brand new stuff. Steve went to the first bedroom and he looked in. The guest bedroom was messy. 

Steve gasped and he opened the door a little wider. Bucky. He recognized Bucky's belongings. Steve wondered where he was in that dimension and he closed the door. 

He entered the other bedroom and Steve looked around. He felt so nervous. It was also surreal for him because he was exploring his own stuff. The bedroom had some items within it that he actually had in his apartment in Brooklyn. He recognized something but the place where he was did not.. 

It did not feel like it was his home. His older self bought some things to make it look like a home. None of it felt right. It all felt forced and he knew what it meant. Steve started to feel uneasy and he stepped backward. He hurried back to the elevator and he went back up to Tony's floor. 

Tony poured himself a drink. He hadn't had one in a long ass time and he needed one. Steve arrived in front of him and he looked different. He looked troubled. 

"I want to get ready in Brooklyn. His home here isn't..his home. Nothing on his floor feels right." 

Step one accomplished. Tony was happy to hear the words that came out of his mouth. Steve vocalized something that bothered him for once and he didn't worry about it "hurting his feelings" or anything of the sort. 

He was able to point out a problem that his older self struggled with. At the same time, it eased his own problems that he had in his own home. Tony felt like such a genius. Bahaha he sipped his drink and smiled. 

"Let's get out of here then. We'll take a cruise to Brooklyn. Do you have your key?" 

It was the exact same key so Tony was all smiles. Steve checked his pockets and he looked over at Tony's bedroom. 

"Yes. In my bag." 

"Groovy. Let's get outta here." He headed back to his room and he grabbed that bag. The two ventured to the garage. They started to walk by something and Tony shrieked loudly. No No Noooo his past came back to haunt him. 

"Don't look at that." He attempted to cover Steve's eyes as they locked on target. Steve's wrecked bike was still in the garage. Tony looked at it years ago but ..he never fixed it. 

"What happened to my bike?" Steve was shocked. That was his favorite motorcycle. It looked neglected and lonely and all busted up. Big Tony laughed a hard laugh. It echoed all the way throughout the garage. 

"I'm supposed to fix it. Your older self asked me to fix it and I will. I swear." Tony laughed again because he looked so horrible in that moment. Saaaaaa he knew that he was such an asshole. The older Steve was so friggen cute when he asked him to fix his bike. 

Oh well. Now he was off in oblivion. Tony took Baby Steve's hand as they headed out of the garage. No car. Tony decided against it. 

"We can walk there. You do know how to get from Manhattan to Brooklyn right? You are familiar with this area yes?" Tony teased him and Steve looked at their hands. It was only a few miles to Brooklyn. Steve couldn't wait to walk over the Brooklyn bridge. 

"I can get you one of those star maps if you want one." Tony continued to tease him and Steve tried not to laugh. He didn't want a stupid star map. He looked down the familiar streets. They continued to walk and everything around him just swirled. 

He was home, he felt happy, and he was excited. He just smiled and gripped Tony's hand. 

~~~~/~~~~ 

Tony made it to Torrance, California. He was dropped off at a gas station that was open 24 hours a day. He bought some snacks with the money he had in his bag and he ate some beef jerky. 

He wanted to buy a jacket. His tiny frame shivered. He found a small selection of hoodies in the market beside the gas station. He bought a bulky black hoodie and he headed out. Tony put some quarters in the payphone and he used his shoulder to hold the receiver to his ear. He dialed Rip's phone number and he tried to zip up his hoodie. A voice came on the line and Tony stood up straight. 

He had to revert back to a person he used to be. For certain people, he was only known by the alias that his father and S.H.I.E.L.D. created to protect him. 

"Rip? It's Julian. Remember me?" It took the drug dealer several seconds but he knew who called. They exchanged greetings and Tony asked him if he was still in Long Beach. 

Rip was still in the same home. He told him to head over. He really wanted to see him. Tony knew why and that was NOT how shit was going to go down. Rip was probably expecting a hook up in exchange for drugs. When he was seventeen Tony let the man do whatever he wanted. 

He was not stupid and seventeen any longer. He needed money and that was it. 

"Groovy. I'm on my way. I'll just stop by for a minute. I've got a bit of a journey ahead." Rip clearly didn't care. Tony hung up and then he called a cab. He took the cab from Torrance to Long Beach. 

The cabbie pulled over and Tony handed him the cash. He paid him extra because it was around 15- ish miles. He got out of the car and he looked to his left. 

There it was. The house where it all happened. It was the middle of the night so Tony knew the party within the home had mellowed out. The herd of people within it had thinned out. Hopefully. Tony wasn't sure how things were going to go down in there. 

He retrieved Obidiah's handgun out of his backpack and he concealed it. He felt the cold weapon against his back. He ignored it and shoved his hands in his pockets. Tony headed to the fence. You never enter from the front. Only cops did that. Tony headed into the house and his heart immediately began to ache. 

He remembered bringing Steve into that house. It was a beautiful home to the outside world. But inside? Inside it was an absolute disaster. Tony's body began to tremble a little. He looked at his old life. He looked at the home he ran away to. 

The house was once his sanctuary. He was coked out of his fucking mind. Tony looked at the filthy couch that he actually brought Steve to. He had that beautiful person sit down on that flea infested couch? That precious person? 

Tony felt sick. He kicked around all the cans of booze. He headed to where he knew Rip was. Tony stopped when he saw the table that was STILL covered with empty cups and a bunch of garbage. They grabbed their drinks right there. Tony received the kiss he wanted more than anything right there by that table. It was too fucking much. Tony closed his eyes and he headed to Rip. 

The man was in his bedroom. Upstairs, third door on the right. Tony didn't even knock. He opened the door to a different world. Rip's room was clean and he was sober. He sold the drugs and profited off of all the madness beneath him. Tony headed in and he dug the drugs out of his bag. 

Rip tried to start some small talk. Rip was surprised that he was sober. He told him that the property owner was arrested. Finn was in jail. Cool. Tony didn't give a fuck. He also told him that he looked really good and Tony just ignored all of it. 

"Thanks. I need some cash. What can you give me for this?" He showed him all the goods. Rip was a bit disappointed by Tony's behavior. He wanted to hook up but it was all business. 

Rip looked at the selection and he thought it over. 

"I can give you a grand." 

"A grand? You're loaded. I want five." Tony wasn't going to fuck around. He needed to hit the road. Rip was used to negotiating with people that were addicted to his supply. Tony was not addicted to a damn thing. Rip laughed at him. Tony knew he had the money and then some. 

"You want five grand. I'll give you that if you stick around a little longer." Rip remembered something about their old encounters. Rip moved in too close. He was too close for comfort. 

"Do you want a bump for the road? I've got all you need." 

Rip's hand touched his and Tony's eyes sharpened. He stepped back and he pulled that gun out from it's hiding place. Tony readied the weapon and he pointed it at Rip. 

"Back up. I want five grand. Now." That was all he wanted. Rip did not expect it and he put his hands up. He went to his safe and got the money. 

"Put it in the bag. I need to leave." He wanted to shoot him in the face. Tony imagined his daughter. That was another beautiful person that absolutely NEVER needed to be in that house. Like Steve, he never should have been exposed to the house. Tony had his money and it was time to leave. 

"I'll shoot you if you say one more word to me. I don't want to hear your voice." Tony spoke softly but he meant it. He left the drugs, took the bag, and he left the room. 

When he reached the floor he stopped in his tracks. He looked at the door to the bathroom. The bathroom door that was knocked on and kicked a million times. 

Tony swallowed and he brought his hand to the door. He pushed the door open and he stepped in. He turned on the lights and almost burst into tears when his eyes returned to the place he took Steve. 

That bathroom was an absolute nightmare. Everything in it was damaged, filthy, and just horrible. 

The only beautiful thing about it was the wallpaper. Steve managed to find the one thing that had some beauty to it. Tony couldn't believe what he looked at. He felt sick. 

He brought him there. He took that beautiful person to that shit show. Tony backed out of that bathroom and he headed out of the house. 

His shoes hit the street. He had money for the journey but he needed to walk. Tony wiped away a few tears that tried to sneak down his face. 

He was a monster. He was fucking evil. Demon Tony was a proper nickname for him. He couldn't believe what he exposed Steve to. Tony was devastated but he pushed onward and decided to walk to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. 

He really needed to think. 

* * *

Chapter End:  
Thanks for reading! More to come. 


	89. R U MINE?

Chapter 89: Finale Chapters: R U Mine? 

* * *

Baby Tony's legs ached so badly he wanted to die. He never walked anywhere. Presently, his suit or Happy Hogan was his personal chauffeur. Before that, Steve Rogers was his personal chauffeur. Before that, Jarvis, agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. , or his parents were his personal chauffeur. 

Tony Stark didn't fuckin walk anywhere and it clearly showed. His leg muscles were all knotted up. His feet had blisters because his shoes weren't meant for hours and hours of walking. 

Every step he endured just made him want to murder his older self more and more. The SHARK was gunna pay. With blood. ! What the hell was he doing with Steve anyway? Tony thought that his older self better keep his filthy paws off of him. 

Tony marched onward and almost cried when he found a hotel. He had money but? He didn't have an I.D. He had to have identification and a credit card in order to rent a room for the night. 

... Tony tried to remain calm. He tried to breathe and not scream his fucking head off. Tony grit his teeth and he pushed the glass door to the hotel office open. He stepped out and the door closed behind him. 

Perfect. Just fuuuuucking perfect. He headed to another payphone. It was 1992. He didn't give a shit about a cellphone, didn't have one, didn't want one. He just started to stomp around a million times. ! 

OWww his legs hurt. He stopped his stomping and he grabbed the damn phone. He called another cab because he needed to get to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base with the time machine. That was where he first met Phil Coulson. 

... he hoped that he wasn't thereeeeeeeeee. The last thing he needed was to communicate with someone that definitely FUCKED AROUND WITH HIS HUSBAND PERSON. He still wanted to know all the details on that. 

Tony tried to act like a normal human being. Normal humans breathed at a normal rate. Tony looked like a friggen wildebeest when he inhaled oxygen. He waited for the cab to arrive and he ate some more beef jerky. His stress level was to the max and he wanted to murder everyone. 

~~~~/~~~~ 

The younger Steve walked over to his bag. Tony held onto it and Steve opened it up. He dug around for his keys. He found them and zipped the bag closed. Tony could have just handed him his key but, he liked to look at him when he looked through the bag. 

Steve's face did cute things when Tony smiled at him. Hoo hoo the door was opened and Steve walked in first. He set his keys in the normal spot and he turned on the lights. The apartment was almost the same. The younger Steve expanded his because he moved...someone into the apartment. 

The apartment he stood in was only one unit, but the furniture and the overall look was very similar. Steve wondered how that was possible. Yes, they were the same person but to acquire almost identical furniture? That was crazy. 

Steve laughed a little. He walked in further and he almost tripped. He looked down at the mattress 

...on the floor? He turned around and looked at Tony. Whaaa Tony actually got a bit flustered. He walked over and pointed at the mattress. 

"That's explainable. It was really noisy so we... moved it." Tony shut his mouth. Big Steve's old bed was noisy as hell. It was much better on the floor. Tony's mind drifted down memory lane. It was obvious. Baby Steve arched a brow and he headed toward the room. He opened the door to the bedroom and he saw no bed whatsoever. His older self slept in his living room? 

"What does he do when he has guests?" Steve was baffled. He was baffled by himself. Tony kinda blushed. Steve noticed his face fill with warmth. Good. He secretly wanted him nice and flustered. 

"He moves the mattress back into his room. It goes back and forth. But, I don't think he brings guests here, Steve. When he wants to visit with others we all congregate at the Avenger Tower. He brings guests to his home over there? Maybe? I often, stay here...sometimes. I'm not sure if anyone else does." 

Tony RAMBLED. He didn't think that Big Steve brought anyone else over to his place. Sharon Carter was there before. Long long before. But, she wasn't the type to sleep on a mattress like that. Right? Tony shrugged and Baby Steve thought it over. 

"His place in the Avenger Tower is not his home. He only goes there to visit, you." Steve took a guess and Tony's mouth fell open. That right there always confused him. Tony's initial thought was WHY? He always wondered why from day one. 

He never understood what Steve saw in him. Now, he had a rare opportunity for some insight. Tony decided that he couldn't do that to Baby Steve. His deflection was very quick. 

"That just blows my mind. He is forever stubborn. I'm going to steal his food now. You get yourself all dolled up ok? We'll paint the town." Tony turned away and headed to the kitchen. Sure, Tony knew that he was awesome. But, why why why why why why? He asked himself that question for years. Meh. He hunted the cupboards and the fridge. 

He also listened for Steve to venture off. The younger soldier thought about Tony's behavior and he headed into Big Steve's bedroom. Tony looked surprised by his comment. Those two obviously needed to have a conversation. Steve's eyebrows pulled together and he looked at the room. 

He wanted to stay in the bedroom all day. Steve glanced over at the desk. He knew that his older self probably had his current notebook with him but he was curious to see if he had others in the desk. Steve scratched the top of his hand. He decided against it and headed toward the closet. 

On his way to the closet, his heart stopped. Dead. No heartbeat. Flatlined. Steve died because his eyes came across a painted portrait. His older self.. 

Steve gasped and he walked up to the portrait immediately. What he looked at sent electricity through every nerve beneath his flesh. It was a Norman Rockwell illustration and it was part of the same series that his portrait belonged to. 

Baby Steve had the one displayed called 'Young Man's Fancy'. His older self had the piece called 'Fisherman's Paradise'. 

Steve looked at every detail. The two boys on the raft were trying to stay in the shade. Just trying to relax. Maybe just trying to "be" in a sense? He wanted to talk to his older self very badly after he saw the image. Because of him, the older Steve was kicked out of existence. Baby Steve did it on purpose. He wanted him gone. He was frustrated with him and possibly jealous of him right up until 

that point. 

The picture made him see why he was interested in the Tony that got him out of the ice. The motorcycle also showed him the truth. No one was really doing their homework. Steve walked into the closet and he turned on the light. He found an outfit to wear and he headed straight for the shower. 

The older Tony heard that shower turn on and he heard the door close. He only had approximately ... ten minutes. That gave him a very small window to continue the torture and torment of his younger self. He ditched the snack hunt and left the apartment. He got his suit on and flew a good distance away from the place. 

His super top-secret satellite that was currently in 1992 gave him a transmission. What was that transmission? 

Baby Tony's location. Everyone forgot about those little tracking devices embedded in their skin, didn't they? 

BIG TONY DID NOT FORGET. He snickered outside the apartment in Brooklyn. Ooohh hoo hooo he was beyond devious. He set up another roadblock and it was beautiful. He also had established an open communication with the current Interim Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

The one and only, Phil Coulson. 

He didn't exist anymore in Big Tony's dimension. He was in Honolulu. Tony was sad to see him but at the same time thrilled. He explained what was happening to Phil. He explained that Mini-Me fucked up again and he needed to take a long journey. A very very very long journey. 

"Don't worry, his destination is ultimately going to lead him here to Steve. He just doesn't deserve to even look at him right now." 

"..I see. Well, I can move the situation along. I can send him to his next destination, for Steve." 

Phil seemed a bit odd whenever the younger Steve was brought up. His tone changed. He seemed to be a bit sweet on Steve? Hmmm Big Tony could sense some feels. Wait whuuuut? Phil agreed with his plan. 

"Make sure you tell him exactly how it happened. He needs to know that his older self is specifically the reason WHY it all happened. Ok?" 

"I can do that." Tony ended the conversation and he booked it back into the apartment. ROADBLOCK ESTABLISHED. 

Tony wanted to laugh the loudest and the most sinister laugh of all time. He checked the location of his younger self one more time. He closed all his screens and he hunted around for some more snacks. 

Steve finished his shower and he got dressed. He was oblivious to Big Tony's torment of the younger Tony. He just walked out into the living room. 

Tony chewed on some chips and he looked over at Steve. 

Wow. He was such a handsome person. Tony always told himself that Steve looked better in blues and lighter shades. He struggled to swallow the chips and he cleared his throat. Yowza. He tried to remain focused. 

"Ready? I have something in mind. It's not deviant. Unless we want it to be." Tony laughed at his own comment and he approached the very breathtaking Steve Rogers. Steve held a grin and he brought his hand out in the open. Tony looked down at his hand and he smiled. 

"I'm ready Tony. Show me what you've got." He gave him a playful challenge. He understood that it was homework. Everyone needed to do it. Tony took his hand and they both left the apartment. 

Tony let go of all his thoughts about his younger self. He forced away all his thought about the older Steve. Those two were out of his mental space. Big Tony and Baby Steve headed to the elevator and they headed out on their first date. 

The idea of it was still hilarious to Tony. 

~~~~/~~~~ 

Baby Tony paid the cabbie. He closed the door to the cab and he slowly headed toward the discreet building. His legs felt like they were covered in cement. He dragged each step. One by one he got to the door. Tony rest his head on the door for a moment. 

The friggen sun was kissing the morning sky. He brought his weak arm up to the door and he knocked. History repeated itself. Tony knocked on the door again and it opened. A young man in a very nice suit stared at Tony. Tony looked up and his heart dropped to his worn-out shoes. 

Phil Coulson. He looked right at Phil Coulson and Tony wanted to die. 

"Hey, Phil. How goes it?" Tony felt so horrible. He didn't want Phil to answer that door. He looked like a train wreck. Tony was exhausted and he looked like he had just hitchhiked across the country. 

At that point, he had traveled about a hundred miles. Phil stared at Tony and he really couldn't believe who he currently looked at. Just a short while ago he sat in a vehicle with the exact same person but.. 

Tony looked horrible. Phil was in disbelief. 

"Come in Anthony. Are you? Is everything all right?" Phil knew most of the situation. He was filled in but he didn't expect to see Tony in that shape. Tony walked into the familiar building and he pried that backpack off his back. His body ached and he needed sleep. 

"Remember when I came here and I almost got you fired?" Tony needed to wrap everything up and get his ass in that time machine. He avoided eye contact with Phil. 

That person would never take Steve to a crackhead shack. Tony wiped away a stupid tear of doom and he waited for Phil's response. 

"I remember. Do you need any water? We have donuts and coffee. Maybe ...a pillow and a blanket?" Phil could tell that Tony was sleep deprived. Tony just shook his head. The less he was in Phil's presence, the better. 

"You have a time machine here. I need to use it. I really don't want to hang out here so.. can I just use it?" He didn't look at Phil. He refuuuuuusssseeeddd to look at the person that should have been with Steve. 

Phil was so much better for him. He glanced over and noticed how nice he was dressed. He acknowledged how kind he was. He knew that Phil treated Steve good. 

Tony wanted them to get back together. He was just about ready to give up the entire thing. Phil ignored Tony's words and he brought him some water. He also brought him the pillow and the blanket that he offered him years ago. 

He had horrible news to break to Tony. He didn't intend to really give the older Tony what he wanted. He wanted to help him on his journey but he actually had bad news to break. 

"That machine was relocated. It's been moved to a different location, Anthony." Phil frowned because it looked like Tony's face cracked. His lip twitched on one side and he stood very still. Tony had to clean out his ear. Say.. what? 

"Where? Where was it relocated?" Tony's heart felt cold. His stomach twisted up and his heart froze. 

"Your older self went on a destruction spree in the future. He started to destroy most of our time traveling technology. When word spread that he was able to come to this timeframe it was relocated to a base near a town called Haysville." 

Phil set the pillow and blanket on the couch. He knew that Tony needed to rest. He looked distraught. Tony took the water and he choked it down. 

That fucking sharrrkkkkkkk. Tony tried to remain calm but his glare was lethal. 

"Haysville? Is that near the base out in the Mojave Desert or what? Where is Haysville?" Shit sticks. Tony looked over at that couch.. he needed to take a seat. That's what he friggen needed to do. 

"Haysville is just outside Wichita. Wichita Kansas. I'm sorry but it's not here." 

KANSAS?! 

WHERE THE FUCK WAS KANSAS?! Tony wanted to faint. He seriously had to take a step back. He straightened his stance and brushed off the words. That animal was not going to beat him. He did his best to act unaffected. 

It was a harrrrddd act to pull off. He looked like a deer that just got hit on the highway. Tony knew that it was morning. Before he headed anywhere else he needed to talk to his daughter. 

"Can I borrow your phone? Please?" Tony tried to act politely. Phil was polite. Fuckkk he felt sick to his stomach every time Phil was around him. He was just so nice and so.. better. 

Phil brought him a phone and Tony headed to it. He dialed his father's number and he sighed into the phone. 

Howard answered. Tony took a minute to roll his eyes into the back of his head. He wanted his mother to answer but NOTHING was going his way. 

"Is Sarah Rogers home?" He did not want to speak to his father. As soon as Howard heard that voice the father stood up from his breakfast. 

"I said take a walk. Not take off. Where the HELL are you?" Howard was preachy. His voice was demanding. Tony scowled into the phone and screamed into it. 

"IS SARAH ROGERS THERE?" 

"No. She is currently a baby. She doesn't answer the telephone." Tony just hung up. He was not in the mood for his father's sarcastic shit. 

Kansas? His trip to Steve was all the way in Kansas? Tony felt sick. 

"How far is Kansas from here? I have to get there Phil." He thought about taking a bus. Or a train?! A train could work. Tony looked at the door and he turned toward it. 

"Oh no, please. You can't leave like this. Rest here and ..you can use my car. You'll have to get some sleep first. That is the deal." Phil offered him his car. That was the only help he intended to give him. His older self made a point that he had a very important lesson to learn. 

"I can grant you access to the machine once you arrive. You need to do me a favor and get some rest first ..ok?" 

Phil wasn't going to send him on his way without some sort of help. That was not in his nature. Tony heard him and he covered his face in his hands. Why did it have to be Phil? 

Why did it have to be him? Did it really really really have to be the other guy? Tony wanted to burst into tears. Baby Tony wanted to know how things developed between them. 

What led them to their first kiss? What led to them even going out in the first place? What did Phil do right? Tony's young heart ached and his mind swarmed with self-doubt. He toughed it all out and just headed to the couch. Phil moved the blanket and Tony collapsed on that couch. He covered himself with the blanket and passed the fuck out. 

He had no real idea of what time it was. He knew it was morning but the exact time was lost to him. He told himself that he was headed straight for BULLSHIT KANSAS IN THE MORNING!! 

* * *

Chapter End:  
Thanks for reading! more soon. 


	90. I Wanna Be Yours

Chapter 90: Finale Chapters: I Wanna Be Yours

* * *

Baby Tony slept for hours. He drooled all over that couch and it was kinda hard for Phil to witness. He was busy with work of course. When Tony woke from his coma Phil encouraged him to take a shower.

Tony Stark was an absolute disaster on two feet. He had a long journey ahead of him so Phil convinced him that a shower would relax him.

Tony really wanted to leave. That is why he had to be convinced. Phil understood how awkward it was for him. Steve Rogers seemed to loom over both of their heads. He was a definite elephant in the room.

Tony took his shower and he thought everything over. The blisters on his feet only added to his rage. His older self was gunna fuckin GET IT. Tony fully intended to murder him. AND? He planned to sleep with both ..

Tony lathered up the shampoo and he tried not to finish that thought. He didn't want to sleep with both Steve's. They weren't things that he could just sleep with to piss off his older self. Tony thought about it and he washed his hair.

His mind wandered back to Phil. He highly doubted that the thought he had would ever cross Phil's mind. Tony wanted to ask him... stuff. Ackkk NO. He forced the thought away and he scrubbed his hair at a faster pace. He needed to friggen LEAVE and get his ass to Kansas.

He was about to embark on some Dorthy and Toto shit. After his shower, Phil offered him lunch. EEEek No. STOP. He showed him a road map and said very kind things to him. Tony looked at everything BUT him. He wanted to invade his body somehow.

Phil started to talk about helping him map out the trip. All Tony could think about was somehow becoming him. He wanted to understand how a person that was good for Steve actually operated. Tony had no dating record.

He had no...anything record really. All he had on his track record were coked out hookups, opium orgies, one really great husband person, and an unwanted three-way. Phil seemed normal. Tony didn't feel ..normal.

"Does that sound like a good plan?" Phil gave Tony a smile. Tony was lost in thought and he just stared at him. Uhh.. Tony looked away and he answered.

"Uhh yeah. Sounds good. Whatever you wanna do." Phil said some more nice things and they went to lunch. Tony's heart raced the whole time. Each time he had a moment to think his mind held the same thought.

He wanted to ask Phil about his relationship with Steve. He continued to think about it. He looked at Phil's hands as he drew all over the map. He spoke to him about his drive to Kansas.

Before Tony knew it, he floated alongside Phil and he finally snapped out of it at some burger joint. He was not paying attention at all. All he could think about was either invading his body or asking him..

"The woman wants to know what you want to eat Anthony." Phil could see how out of it he was. He thought that Tony needed more rest. Tony just stared at Phil. His shirt was so nice. Pressed. Not some concert rag.

"Just give him the number three, here." Phil ordered for him. Tony watched him point at the menu and he watched him smile at the waitress.

Tony swallowed and asked his first question.

"When uhmma.. when, well where were you born?" He accidentally asked two questions at once. Tony bit his bottom lip and he brought his soda over toward him. Phil ordered everything. Even his drink. Tony was just out of it. Phil was a bit puzzled by the question but he answered.

"I was born on July 8th, 1964. I grew up in Manitowoc, Wisconsin. Phil answered both questions. So, that meant that he was 28. Tony sipped on his drink.

Steve was 29. They were both older, more mature, and they both dressed nice. That must have been why he was better. Tony thought about how he was unable to even legally drink. He wasn't even 21. Tony scratched his head.

Why did any of that matter? Ugh, he just kicked his foot around a little beneath the table.

"Manitowoc?" Tony tried to pronounce the name of the city and Phil smiled again. The food was brought over and Tony's stomach begged for nourishment. The waitress left and Tony brought his plate closer to him. Oh, my gawdddd he started to eat and he lost track of himself.

"Yes, Manitowoc. It's actually a-"

"Phil, did you sleep with Steve?" Tony didn't mean to interrupt and his mouth said the wrong question. He was going to ask him if he would be able to talk to him about Steve.

His MOUTH blurted out what he really wanted to ask. Tony slapped both his hands to his mouth and he closed his eyes. Phil became really silent and Tony tried to fix his mess.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask you that. You don't have to answer me in any way. I was just.. well, I've wanted to know but it really isn't any of my business. He's .. we're barely. I dunno. He's in the future right now." Tony sulked and he wanted to slide beneath the table. He felt like he wasn't with Steve at all anymore.

Tony knew that he lost him. Steve was gone and he didn't know how to get him back. He only knew what he wanted to tell him. He just had to get to Kansas and go from there.

Phil Coulson studied the person that sat across the table. He ripped off the paper that encased his straw and he put the straw in his cup of soda. It felt like Tony really needed to know that information.

Phil was a private person. He knew that Steve was as well. He wasn't sure how to proceed because he didn't have Steve's opinion on the subject. He went with his gut and gave him an answer.

"We've slept together. Yes." Phil started to eat his waffle-cut French fries. Those were the best. He noticed Tony's expression slip from having a nervous curiosity to a pang of deep sadness.

Tony's face heated up. He couldn't eat another bite because his stomach was all twisted up. He was hungry. They didn't have that much food on the ship when he was off being a horrible person for the millionth time. He knew that they slept together. Why wouldn't they? Tony really felt jealous. He was silent for a good while but then he spit out another question.

"Why? Not, why uhh ..I mean how? I know how that's obvious. I MEAN, How did you two even date?" Tony really struggled with his words. He needed to cool off somewhere. He looked over at the busy kitchen off in the distance.

Maybe they had a freezer he could hide in? Tony really wanted to somehow cryo-freeze himself and put his spirit inside Phil's body. Phil poured himself some ketchup and he started to answer the question for Tony.

"He called me out of the blue. He told me that he was moving some things around his apartment and came across the business card that I kept giving you."

Oh great. Tony felt like he brought them together. Phil put things in such a simple perspective. Tony felt like he complicated every friggen thing imaginable.

"He asked me if I would join him for a policy seminar that was set up between the US Government and S.H.I.E.L.D. so, I went." Steve wasn't technically working at the time. He was on a break from work. The seminar was voluntary but Phil planned to attend regardless.

Tony heard the words policy, government, and seminar. His face pulled together and he gave a disgusted sound. He stuck out his tongue a little because the idea of going to that grossed him out. Yuck. Borrrriiiiiinggg. Phil noticed his face and he laughed a little bit.

"So, that was your date? Government stuff? How would that ever lead to sex?" Tony didn't even realize that he said his words out loud. Phil laughed against his soda straw and he closed his eyes. That blunt comment amused him on so many levels.

"We didn't do anything like that for a while. After the seminar, he asked if I wanted to get something to eat. I said yes of course. We ate. Just like you and I are doing right now."

Phil started to realize something about Tony. His social skills were a little bonkers. He knew that all his life he had dealt with trauma and situation after situation. Phil understood that his relationship with Steve was shrouded with drama.

It seemed like Tony had no idea how to actually date a fellow human. "Ok ok I get it, you guys ate food. We ate food all the time. So, how?" How was he better?!

"Steve eats like a moose. You gotta get to the good stuff. I wanna know how it developed between you. What did you do to get your kiss? You asked him for it all the time, right?" That is how Tony got his. Phil's eyebrows raised upward. He thought that was a strange comment.

"No, I never asked him for it. I didn't get my kiss, Anthony. We started to see each other more frequently. I think, when he was comfortable he asked me a question about something I said to him a long time ago. That same evening we kissed. It's pretty simple stuff."

Tony needed to know more. His young heart needed every detail. Phil understood at that point. He knew exactly what Tony's next question was.

"What did you say to him a long time ago?" It was not just simple stuff for Tony. Tony's nerves had settled at that point and he was able to eat again. He forgot about his twisted up stomach. He was a bit more relaxed and he took a huge bite out of his cheeseburger.

Ho gawd Tony drooled internally when he started to chew. He took too big of a bite.

"He was under the impression that I was pursuing you. I kept giving you my business card and he was offended. I told him that I wasn't attracted to you or trying to pursue you. I unintentionally confessed that I was actually attracted to him. He finally asked me about it and that was the first night I stayed over at his apartment."

Phil warmed only a little after he shared that information. He wasn't an overly emotional person. Tony, on the other hand, looked like he was about to melt or bubble over.

"Wait, THAT'S how you two hooked up? Was it good? How many times? Ahh, I'm so rude don't answer meee." Tony covered his face a little and Phil just smiled. He had shared enough information at that point.

"That is how we hooked up. Yes. How's your food? Did you want to order more for the road?" Phil thought that was a smart idea. Tony was distracted but Phil knew that he needed to get on the road. His curious nature continued to surface.

"Are you.. did you fall in love with him?" Tony had to ask. That was his final question. He looked down at the table and his heart strained with every pump. Phil received the shock of his life when he was asked that question. He admired Steve Rogers. All his life he looked up to him.

He never expected to have an intimate relationship with him for a couple of months. But, was he in love with Steve? Phil stared at Tony.

"Anthony if I was in love with him, wouldn't I be on my way to Kansas right now? We developed a strong friendship. I respect him and I care about him. But, I am not in love with him." Phil stood up and he dug his wallet out of his pocket. Tony remained silent and he continued to stare at the table. He knew that he would react to all of Phil's words when he had time to fully process them.

"I'll pay for this and have some more food packed up for you. You've gotta hit the road." Phil headed to the counter and Tony's thoughts swam around in his brain. He wanted it to be like that too. Tony wanted..

He looked at his hand. It was almost hidden beneath the table. He stared at his hand for a short while. He almost burst into tears. Fuuuuuckkk he remained strong and then he took that ring off his finger for the first time ever. Tony stood up and he put it in the front pocket of his jeans.

Yeah, it was time for him to head to Kansas. He actually retained what Phil said about the map. Tony knew he had a 1,400 mile journey in front of him. He forced those tears to the back of his head and he ignored that ring in his pocket.

~~~~~/~~~~~

Long long before Baby Tony even made it to Phil Coulson, Baby Steve and Big Tony began their date.

They walked by all the restaurants and the entire night scene that was currently in Brooklyn. Steve wasn't sure where he was being taken. The older Tony called all the shots. They started to cross the Brooklyn Bridge again and Steve started to wonder.

Ok.. they seemed to be headed right back toward Manhattan.

"Tony, where are we going?" Steve had to laugh. Tony was on a mission it seemed. The older Tony held a smirk and he looked at Steve.

"This is going to be so good. So good. So, you just prepare yourself. This date is going to be fireworks status." Tony made a gesture with his free hand that was supposed to represent a firework. Steve just shook his head and he failed to contain his smile.

...Big Tony was nuts. Steve continued to ask and ask and ask because he wanted to know what they were doing.

They stopped right outside the Avenger Tower. Steve's eyes sharpened a little as he stared up at it. Did it really need to be that gigantic? His lip curled up on one side and he heard Tony laugh at the look on his face.

"Have you been preparing yourself? I told you this date is going to just blow your mind. You're going to look back at this every day for the rest of your life. Seriously. Mind explosion." Tony walked on and Steve started to sigh. He hearrrrrddd him say how amazing the date was going to be for an eternity at that point. Big Tony just continued to snicker. He walked ahead of him and just did his crazy shit.

Steve inhaled a deep breath. He ignored that poor neglected motorcycle when it came into view and he occupied the elevator with Tony. Tony really had a gorgeous smile. Steve took notice of it. The younger Tony had a very cute, rascal sort of look to him. 

The older Tony was a full on ...attractive deviant. Steve tried to describe it in his head. Those were his choice of words. The elevator stopped at the common floor and Tony led Steve into the common room.

No one was around. Thank GAWD. Tony just took Steve over to the refrigerator.

"What are we doing?"

He looked at the fridge and Tony dug around for various things. Steve crossed his arms. He was in a bit of a huff. He started to look around the common floor and then he focused back on Tony.

"You are about to lose your socks. They're going to get knocked right off your feet. I'm not kidding this is going to be SO GOOD."

He saw that grin again and Steve wanted to scream. He looked at what Tony brought out. Steve was beyond perplexed. Tony finally started to talk out what he was doing.

"Bread, May & Mus, Lettuce, Tomato, Pickles, Turkey, and Cheese."

Tony assembled four sandwiches and he started to pack them up. Steve stepped back and he gave a short exhale. That.. that was how he made sandwiches. Tony reached around for two glasses and he put them in the little sack.

"Champagne because we are celebrating. You really should be mentally preparing yourself for this one Steve. I GUARANTEE you, the best experience of your life. Right here on this day. Provided to you by Tony Stark." 

His items were all packed up. Wait wait waitttt.. Tony hunted around for a few more things.

Steve just covered his forehead with his hand and he bit his lip. How could he prepare himself for such madness? Tony concluded his business and he pointed at the elevator.

"Out we go." He took that hand again and Steve took a heavy step after him. He felt so stupid at that point and he just tried to relax. The sandwich thing made him feel things. Tony made up those sandwiches just like he made them.

Ackkkk. He was pulled out into the vehicle hangar. Tony took him alll the way to the Quinjet and he opened it up. Steve was impressed with it and his mouth opened wide. They didn't have anything that fancy back in 1992. Tony stopped and he decided to say one more thing.

"This is going to be so good, you're gunna wanna DO IT right here in this Quinjet. I promise you. I never lie, let's go." Tony made his way to the cockpit. He set down his bag of goodies and he started it up.

Steve had a bit of a roll to his eyes as he sat down. He secretly hated to wait. He was very patient but he wanted to know what this "SO GOOD" date was all about.

The Quinjet took off into the sky and Steve braced himself. Tony was too quick and he forgot to buckle in.

* * *

Chapter End:  
Haaa thanks for reading. More to come stay tuned.


	91. Mad Sounds

Chapter 91: Finale Chapters: Mad Sounds 

* * *

The older Steve's body felt suspended. He knew that he was somewhere but it only felt like he was adrift. He was able to open his eyes but when he did, he really couldn't see anything. Soft colors around him were all that he could see. Pinks and blues. Soft purples stood out more than the rest of the colors. He couldn't hear anything with his ears and he tried to process. 

" Now, as for you.." 

Steve only heard Tony's voice in his mind. He remembered what he said and Steve could actually feel Tony's warmth on his lips. The sensation of their kiss still lingered. 

" I really do love you, Steve. I always have, I just need you to come back. Ok?"  
  
Come back? He was right there beside him the entire time. Steve was at a loss. He was right there 

stupidly asking him to dinner. His stubborn nature still held onto Tony. He wanted .. 

Steve's eyes opened again but his mind wasn't able to see. He was stuck in suspension and forced to think. He was also extremely pissed off. He felt like Tony always put him through such nonsense. Steve exhaled but it felt like his body didn't accomplish a damn thing. He was trapped there lost in his thoughts. For, how long exactly? 

He remembered the look on the face of his younger self. Steve knew that he upset him. He actually looked like he was hurt just before he disappeared. Christ. Steve was stuck in some strange place and there was nothing he could do but THINK.... 

YEEEAHHH no thanks. Who the hell wanted to float around and do that? 

~~~/~~~ 

Baby Steve's legs kept moving around. It was a long flight and he was very nervous. He couldn't understand why. He did the math in his head. Steve counted all the space prep work and space travel time and he realized that he had spent almost two weeks around the older Tony. 

The space prep took a long while. He spoke to him off and on during that time. They traveled around in space together for a week? So almost two weeks. Now, there he was in some jet with him going who the hell knows where. 

Tony had some music on and he shared some snacks with him. Steve eased up and he accepted the snacks. Tony slowly descended to the ground and he landed the Quinjet. He flashed up a few screens and he checked on a few things. 

The location of his younger self made him grin. He closed that screen and then he focused on the one with the coordinates for their date. 

"Your socks are about to be knocked off so, get ready." Tony stood up and he gathered the goods. Steve unbuckled his seatbelt and he stood up as well. It looked COLD outside the jet. He stared out the window and he followed after Tony. 

Tony grabbed a blanket. Ehhhh he decided to grab two. And he grabbed two pillows. Comfort was important. Steve arched a brow and took the pillows from him. Tony was unable to carry all that stuff. The two carried on. The Quinjet was opened and Tony stepped out. He led Steve down a very long long long dark and quiet tunnel. 

Tony used his Nano-technology and illuminated the tunnel for them. Steve was so beyond confused. He was about to ask where they were for the thousandth time. After a long hike through the tunnel, Tony stopped in front of a giant door. He unlatched it and Steve helped him pull it open. It was thick and friggen heavy. When they entered Steve had a horrible feeling wash over him. 

He didn't recognize where they were at all. Steve did recognize several things what were amongst all the destruction around them. 

He just didn't understand and... 

"This looks like a Hydra base." Steve stepped in several directions. Tony just headed to a certain spot and he walked up several steps. 

"It was a Hydra base. A really big one. But now? It's mine and I'm not sure what I want to do with it." Tony started to set up the blankets. He put them both down on the flat surface and Steve held a bewildered look on his face. 

Anything Hydra related angered him. 

Steve looked around and then he headed over to Tony. What was his scheme? What the hell was he doing? Steve just walked over and he took the steps up toward him. He set down those pillows. 

"A while ago, I was hunting for technology that could alter or manipulate time. I went on a tech killing spree and I could never find my way into this location. From where I was, I thought I had to dig to it. I finally found the entrance and I stormed the castle." Tony started to explain something to him and he dug the other items out of the bag. 

Candles. Hooo hooo he set up a nice scene with candles, sandwiches, and champagne. The works. He smiled at Steve and he took a seat on the blankets. Steve still didn't understand why they were there. He was glad that Tony rooted out a very gigantic Hydra base. But, he was not seeing any fireworks. 

Steve laughed to himself and he took a seat beside him. They both looked at each other. Steve felt so bashful when Tony looked at him. There was something about his smirk. Steve figured it all out a while ago. He felt like... 

Steve looked down and he kept the thought sealed up tight. He bit on his bottom lip and Tony took notice. Steve really liked the way the older Tony looked at him. It started to put him in a...mood. Steve tried to control himself and he just stared down at the blanket. 

Tony said nothing to him because he was thinking about what he needed to tell him. He didn’t expect Baby Steve to start kissing him. Tony’s eyes opened up wide because Steve’s confidence was starting to emerge. He was very dominant with that kiss and Tony felt a little overwhelmed. He returned the kiss and Steve actually tried to add more to it. 

He tried to move Tony downward onto the blanket. He almost had him on his back. Steve was very gentle but his confidence was taking over. He wanted to do many things to Tony. 

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa ease up there golden boy. I’ve gotta tell you something.” 

“Why? I really want to..” 

Steve really wanted to be intimate with him again. He never behaved that way but he really enjoyed what happened on that ship. Tony felt those lips against his again and Tony gripped on those arms. Steve was practically on top of him and he was being very direct. Tony had to stop him. He needed a hose. 

“We’ll get there. You’ve just gotta pump the brakes for a minute or two.” 

Gahhh Tony gasped because Steve wanted it bad. He had another kiss to deal with and Tony almost caved in. He gently pushed that chest upward and he backed his lips out of their very intense kiss. Steve had to move away. He felt very bashful because he lost control of himself there. Steve needed a distraction. He didn’t want to say that he was sorry. 

Steve wasn’t sorry about it at all. He was just in a mood. He pulled on his lip a little and Tony sat back up. 

"Where are my fireworks? Tony." Steve tried to laugh the whole thing off and he shifted the way he sat. Tony composed himself and smiled at him. That could have went sooooooo many ways. Tony ignored the blush on his own face and he thought about a few things. Those socks were about to get knocked off. Tony knew that and he understood that the situation was very delicate. 

He thought about every word he was about to say. 

"Eat up. The fireworks are on their way. Don't worry." 

Tony opened up Big Steve's sandwich container and he handed Steve a sandwich. Tony was hungry. He started to munch on the grub and he looked around. Steve took a bite and Tony decided to start the firework display. 

"I ignored so many things about your older self. I had no idea how much he struggled. He was being monitored and I had a huge problem with that. When you hit rock bottom he felt those emotions and he revealed a ton of information to me." Tony swallowed down the sandwich and Steve looked up. He started to feel very uneasy. He wondered why Tony brought that up. 

"What happened to you, and the information he shared led to a really huge fight between Natasha and I. I started to ask questions. I told everyone that was monitoring your older self that the information I WASN'T receiving was unacceptable. It was absolutely unacceptable to not get my answers. Your older self was just a mess." 

Tony felt angry when he thought about it. Steve felt like he was being a bit vague. Tony was being specific but at the same time misleading. 

"What information? Why are you bringing this up?" 

Steve didn't want to talk about hitting rock bottom. He wanted his fireworks. He wanted to go back to the... other stuff.  Steve took another bite of his sandwich to keep his mind off of deviant things and Tony continued. He brought up a screen. 

"I went back in time to find the information that I demanded. No one knew a friggen thing and that was unacceptable to me. I took my nano-tech satellite back in time and I set up some surveillance." Tony increased the screen and he set it beside Steve. Steve almost dropped the sandwich. 

He looked at the screen and his heart started to really pump. The speed of it increased. 

"I kept this surveillance feed to the past open as I worked on everyone's spacesuits. I watched and waited and skimmed around the past while I put together all the space ships to get ready for that Thanos bullshit. I needed to know exactly what happened." 

Steve was starting to understand what Tony was telling him. He stared at the screen. Tony made the 

screen go faster. Steve saw something on the screen that made several tears swell up in his eyes. They slipped down his face when he saw what was on the screen. 

He saw himself when he was very young. The screen was fast-forwarded as he watched but Steve saw himself approach and leave a location many times. He approached the place when he was small and then he saw himself approach it when his body was bigger. 

Tony could see that it was upsetting Steve. He finally reached the part of the feed when the location was approached by someone else. 

"Boom. There it is. 1945 right before you took that cold dip in the sea. While you were fighting in World War II someone showed up at your mother's grave." Tony stopped the feed. Steve couldn't really breathe at that point. Tony pulled out the bottle of champagne and he set the glasses down. 

"Your older self has no idea I did this. But, I used my machine to see what happened. The fact that her grave disappeared to me was absolutely unacceptable. No one had answers for me. The older Steve had no answers. You had no answers." 

The number of Baby Steve's tears increased. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He dropped that sandwich and brought the palms of his hands up to his eyes. 

"I couldn't alter ANOTHER one of our dimensions so, I only observed what they did. Hydra took your mother and they tried to see what they could do with her. They wanted to create the super serum so badly and they thought she could have been a key." Tony looked to his left. Steve was in shock. 

"This is where they put her. Right here. I've moved her for now because I plan to talk to the older Steve and let him decide what he wants to do. But, as for you back in 1992?" Tony intended to give Steve the location of the base so he could fuck them up himself. He wanted Steve to unleash on them. 

"I want you to go down there and get her. Fuck um up Steve." Slaughter them all because it was just beyond cruel what Hydra had done to Steve Rogers. 

That was his mother. HIS. MOTHER. And they disturbed her grave and experimented on her to attempt to create another super-soldier. It was disgusting. Tony knew how it felt to lose his mother. He friggen worshipped that woman. 

Steve's tears were uncontrollable. At that point, he was so grateful and so affected by what he heard. He was an absolute mess. Tony found his mother. He actually found his mother and Steve couldn't control his emotions. 

Tony needed to calm him down. He popped open that bottle of champagne and he smiled at him. Steve was such a mess and Tony intended to fix that. He summoned up his humor and he went to work. 

"Sooooo, what do you think? This is the official date I've been neglecting to give your older self. I thought that I should do this for him or, I was going to fix his bike and ride up to him. I planned to just roll up on his bike, completely naked. Which one do you think I should do?" 

Tony laughed at his own comment and he tried to hand Steve his glass of champagne. Steve started to laugh so hard he had to hold his chest. He laughed and attempted to wipe those tears away. 

"You definitely should NOT ride up on his bike naked. Tony, you are so crazy." Steve laughed hard again and he covered his face. He tried to calm himself. He wanted to do so many things at that moment. He wiped everything away and he reached for that glass of champagne. 

"Thank you. Thank you Tony. Really, he's going to be so happy." 

"I don't ever want to hear that another Steve Rogers is out there depressed. You don't deserve it, Steve. You really don't. So, I'm going to do whatever I've gotta do to keep you two basket cases happy. Mmkay? Drink up." 

Tony smiled and Steve wiped those tears away again. He tried to drink the champagne. He sipped it up so fast. Steve wasn't used to it so the fizz of it burned his nose. He coughed and it made his eyes burn. Tony couldn't help it. He laughed at him and he pulled Baby Steve closer to him. 

Tony actually wiped his tears away. He took the drink out of his hand and he set it down. Steve inhaled a few times. He just tried to relax and center himself. He looked at the older Tony and he was overwhelmed. He figured it out a while ago. 

The older Tony really looked at him. He didn't feel invisible. That feeling made him want.. 

Steve closed his eyes and he felt Tony wipe away the tears that fell. The feeling made Steve want to be alone with him. He wanted to be alone with him over and over just like on the ship. 

He hoped that Baby Tony would get to know his older self. Steve knew that they hated each other but he wanted them to be similar. He knew that it was hypocritical at that point because of his anger toward his older self. But, Steve really wanted the younger Tony to treat him like the older one did. He thought that was selfish? 

Steve felt Tony’s lips against his and he really started to heat up. His heart began to swell up with so many emotions. It was too much and he had to get them out. Big Tony pulled Steve toward him. The behavior from before was repeated and Tony was forced down onto the blankets. 

They ditched the champagne and the sandwiches and they just started getting down to what they really wanted to do. The older Tony was always the one that set the pace. So, this time Steve wanted to control everything. He was in a mood and he wanted to thank him. Steve wanted to really thank Tony for what he did for him. 

~~~~/~~~~~ 

Baby Tony said goodbye to Phil. He thanked him for the food and for the use of his vehicle. He also thanked him for the conversation about Steve. 

They both agreed that Steve didn’t need to know that they had a discussion. They decided to keep it to themselves. Tony felt like a total idiot because he needed to be schooled on what friendship and relationships actually were. 

The truth was.. he really didn't have any friends. He just recently met Pepper, Happy, and his own version of Rhodey. Tony felt like he was missing out on some strange part of life. 

He tried not to obsess over it and he hopped into the silver car. He waved goodbye to Phil and thanked him again. Phil could see that he was a little happier. Tony seemed to perk up and his exhaustion disappeared somehow. 

He watched him drive away and Phil immediately called Howard Stark. He needed to tell him that his twenty-year-old son was about to drive across the country. Howard flipped out. The father knew 

that he went on another damn STEVE SPREE and he officially gave up. Those two drove him insane. 

Baby Tony was off. He filled up the gas tank, bought a shit ton of snacks, and he took off on the I- 40 headed East. He planned to drive until the sun went down. He estimated that he would be in Kansas in two days. He set the road map on the passenger side of the car and he put on some tunes. 

It was go timmmmeee. Now, don’t get confused. Baby Tony still felt like shit and he still wanted to die inside. But, it was officially go time for him and he actually found a small level of encouragement. 

* * *

Chapter End:  
Thanks for reading. More to come loves stay tuned! 


	92. Snap Out Of It

Chapter 92: Finale Chapters: Snap Out Of It 

* * *

  
Baby Steve was in the shower. He was lost in thought and taking a longer shower than he normally did. He could tell that Tony's bedroom was where his older self spent most of his time. He only saw a few things that belonged to the older Steve in that room. But, he knew that he was in there all the time. 

It was such a strange feeling for him because he started to want to spend most of his time there too. His selfish thoughts returned to him. He wanted the younger Tony to have a bedroom for him to hide in. 

He wanted their dynamic to change entirely. Was it selfish? Steve sighed and he just reflected on the days that had just gone by. Big Tony was off somewhere. Steve figured he was up to no good or in his lab. The soldier's mind went over everything that happened. 

After their date, the two of them took the Quinjet back to the Avengers Tower. They decided to get some sleep. 

They were both actually exhausted from all the space travel and the lack of sleep. Steve couldn't really sleep on the ship. He was too invested in what was happening and trying to process everything. 

When he got to the older Tony's bedroom his body finally decided to rest. Steve woke up in the morning and Tony reminded him of something he wanted to do with his older self. Tony wanted to lock themselves away and just spend an entire day together. 

He boasted about having sex all day. He joked around about it but, Baby Steve knew the truth. Tony just wanted to "be" for an entire day. He wanted to waste an entire day with someone. That was how he wanted to open up. 

Tony longed to just enjoy the day with someone else and not worry about a single thing. Steve wanted to do that as well so, he agreed. They felt like they were both denied things by their actual partners. So, they settled it without them. 

Steve spoke with him all day. He laughed with him, listened to him, and watched stupid irrelevant movies with him. And, when they felt like it Steve was intimate with him over and over. Tony promised an all-day thing and he really delivered. 

It had never felt that passionate for Steve before. It was always very intense with Tony's younger self but it never felt the same way. Something was missing. The younger soldier finally stopped covering his face. He always covered his face and tried to hide when it felt really good. 

With the older Tony, he finally felt comfortable with what he was doing. Steve even asked Tony about certain things that he did. He wanted to know why it felt so good for him. 

Tony explained why things were pleasurable and Steve felt bashful for the millionth time. Tony blamed it on the fact that he was a mechanic. He had to know how every single piece of a machine functioned and operated. It wasn't just a job or a "career choice" to be a mechanic or an inventor, that was a life philosophy for him. 

The human body was no exception. Tony liked to know how every piece of the puzzle worked. He was happy to explain things to Steve. Steve just did things that felt good, he had no science behind it. 

Steve wanted so many different things to happen. He knew that he was running out of time. He had a top priority to take care of before anything. But for the rest, his mind was swamped. Steve looked down at his hand. 

He knew that he didn't want to wear the ring anymore. He closed his eyes and the water from the shower helped him hide those tears. He felt so stupid. He thought that it was such a stupid idea to buy the rings. The idea of the elopement felt so real to him and now he couldn't even stomach it. 

He took off the silver band and he tossed it over the shower door. He heard it hit the floor and he ignored it for the rest of his shower. He needed it out of his sight and he wanted to deal with it later. Baby Steve was kinda out of it. He emerged from the shower and dried off. 

He gathered his stuff and he put the ring in his bag. Eventually, he made his way back to the bed. All he wanted to do was lay around and process. He grabbed his bag again and he pulled out his notebook. 

The older Tony had gigantic windows. He could see every inch of New York. Steve started to sketch what he saw. 

Big Tony was on his way back up to his floor. He was in the elevator and he thought about his younger self. He knew at some point it would click. It would all come out in the wash and he'd snap into some level of reality at some point. He had to. Baby Tony was destined to because, they were the same person. The heavy hitter was just lost. 

Tony walked into the bedroom and it looked like Steve was lost in thought. He watched him sketch. Tony gave a smile and he climbed up onto the bed. He brought something with him from his lab. The brunette got lonely in his lab and he wanted to check on Steve. 

"I want to do one more thing. Before, he arrives .." Everything was going to change back. The older Tony wanted to be with Big Steve. The notebook was closed and Steve set it aside. All of that was very obvious for him and he was happy that the older Tony wanted to work it out. 

Part of him wanted to be completely selfish. He started to develop strong feelings toward the older Tony and that part of him didn't want to return. 

He felt like he was always being pulled in two directions. He also wanted to go back home and end his relationship with the younger Tony. He wanted... 

Steve wanted him to grow up. He wanted him to mature and act more like his older self. In Steve's mind that was beyond selfish. But, it's what he wanted. His decisions came to him in waves. He could not make up his mind. 

"What do you wanna do?" Big Tony was all wrapped up in a sheet at that point and he tinkered around with the contraption that he hadn't explained. Tony was curious. Steve gave his idea a bit more thought and then he moved in front of Tony. He took that contraption thing out of his hands and Steve set it down. 

"I want them to know that we've been together. When we see them tomorrow, I want them both to know." Steve actually had an agenda in his mind. It was his revenge in a sense. He felt a bit evil. Tony's eyebrow arched upward and he started to grin. 

"That's fine by me. I wasn't sure if you wanted them to know.." Tony was good with it. He told himself that he could have that conversation. Sure. 

Steve leaned toward Tony and he brought his mouth to the curve of his neck. Hooooooooo shit. Tony knew exactly what that meant. He felt those teeth against his skin and Tony bit his lip. He moved his head to the side a little more and gave Steve some room. Steve had more access to his neck after that and the soldier pulled him close. 

He marked up that neck to show the older Steve that he could easily get kicked out of existence again. Baby Steve was not joking around. It was a clear message that he wanted to send to his older self. He was so angry with him. His mind went back and forth about it. 

He also marked up that neck to show the younger Tony that he had options. Steve knew at that point that he had so many options and they needed to have a chat. 

Tony just closed his eyes. His back straightened and he gripped that blonde hair. Damnnnn ... he wanted the younger soldier to get all the anger towards those two out in the open. Even his anger toward Hydra. 

He knew that he had a shit storm of frustrations stored up and they all deserved his wrath. Tony's neck was marked up good. He still gripped that hair and he latched onto those lips. Tony broke away briefly to make a point. 

"Give me two. That will really show um." Tony pointed at his neck and Steve softly laughed against Tony's skin. Steve liked that idea and he chose a different location. 

Tony really enjoyed himself with the younger Steve. He knew that he was much much muchhhhhhh more older than him. Mahheererrrrkkk ... OH WELL. He thought that the word deviant was a proper description for his behavior. 

Whuuutever. Tony had his fun and he didn't give a flying fuhhhkkk.   
  
~~~~/~~~~ 

Baby Tony drove and slept in shifts. He'd park and snooze, drive some more, and then fill up the tank. He’d check on the fluids, buy some food, drive, and then pull over again and rest. 

He couldn't help but notice the sky that was at his side the entire time. He witnessed so many different shades to it and he thought it was his only friend. Tony laughed at his dumb thought. He forgot what friggen state he was in. His body was exhausted and he needed to consult his map. 

Tony pulled over and he got out of the vehicle. He stretched his arms back and he yawned. Fuuuuuuckkkkkk if he had his suit he would have kissed and made up with Steve years ago. 

Yeah right.. Tony predicted nothing but Doomsday in his future. He saw it in Steve's face before he left with the SHARK. Baby Tony was still planning his demise. Tony rubbed his face and he drank some water. He grabbed the map out of the passenger seat and he sat on top of the hood of Phil's car. 

Thanks Phil. Tony skimmed over the map. He chomped on some beef jerky and looked at the sign up ahead. 

It said, Keyes Oaklahoma. Yeee haw. Baby Tony glanced back down at the map and he calculated how much longer his trip would take. He was in the panhandle of Oaklahoma and it was just under 300 miles to Haysville. 

Tony calculated and determined that he would arrive at his destination in five hours. FIVE HOURS. Buckle up Steve because Tony was friggen paving his way. He planned to give him his ring back and let that be that. He had no idea what they were going to do about Sarah. 

...Tony knew that they had to make it work in some way for her but he was DONE trying to live up to everyone's expectations. He sucked at it and he didn't deserve any Steve Rogers. All what? SIX OF THEM?! According to Thor the wise? All six of them could stay the hell away. Tony was done with that jerk in every possible way. 

Ok... he totally wasn't. Tony rolled his eyes at himself and he shoved the map in the car. In only five hours Tony would be.. 

Where exactly? He started to feel nervous. Last time he crossed to a different dimension he ended up in Michigan. Phil said that his evil older self destroyed time-altering technology in the future. Tony didn't know where he was going to end up. That nervous feeling stuck to his bones as he drove. He hauled ass and attempted to make it there in three hours. 

~~~~/~~~~ 

Many moons later, Big Tony was back in his lab. He had a screen up and he brought the contraption back down with him. The younger Steve's mind was so restless and he was so troubled over his decisions that he ended up passing out in Tony's room. All Steve did was sleep. 

Tony left him a note and he let him get his rest. Big Tony knew exactly where his younger self was going to end up. Everything was planned out in detail and the hour was approaching. He completed his work on the contraption and he started to alter Baby Tony's suits. 

He needed to have a conversation with him about his suits. Big Tony knew that was going to be a long wait. His younger self hated his guts and it amused Big Tony in so many ways. He looooooovvvveeeddd to get under that skin. 

Tony looked at the screen and he saw Baby Tony's location blink. He had a screen for 1992 open and he had a screen for the present time opened as well. He could see that Baby Steve was awake and he was heading down to him. His blinking dot was moving. 

Uhh... Tony noticed another dot that approached. It approached at a very fast rate. Big Tony looked up at the exit he had ONLY for his suits and a mighty force traveled in. 

Tony said nothing to Thor and he just tinkered around with Baby Tony's armor. 

"What did you do?" Thor approached Tony's workspace. Tony refused to even look up. He detected a lecture and he was allergic to them. 

"I am informed of discrepancies between the realms Anthony. I was told that the older Steven is between Midgard and Alfheim. He can't stay there for too much longer. Someone will remove him." 

"Well, I didn't put him there. Someone else did." Tony looked at the screen and then he turned his head to the door to his lab. 

"And there is the culprit." Thor looked over in the same direction. He wanted to see what this.. culprit thing looked like. 

The younger Steve emerged from the elevator and he walked up to the glass door. He entered the code that was on the note Tony left him. Thor's somewhat bothered expression slipped away when he saw the younger Steve. He understood and Thor just watched him open the door. 

Thor could sense a sadness within him. Thor still couldn't comprehend the things that humans did with their emotions. They allowed them to control their souls. The younger Steve walked into the lab and he looked at Thor. 

"Hello, Cull-Prit." Thor smiled at him and Steve gave him the most confused look. Steve looked over at Tony and he laughed. Say what? Steve held the note in his hand and he looked at Thor again. 

"Hello Thor." 

"Steven you sent your older self to oblivion. Didn't you?" Thor looked at the younger soldier and waited for a response. Steve didn't have one. He just looked away and thought about heading back to Tony's room. 

"I have been informed that he is to be removed. That means destroyed in case you were both wondering." Thor thought that part was a bit important. Steve still gave no response. Uhh Tony chimed in. 

"We only need.. hmmm one hour at this point Thor. Big Steve will be out in a little over an hour." Tony checked Baby Tony's location again. That punk was hauling ass and at that rate, he'd appear soon. 

Tony looked over at Steve. He seemed so conflicted. Tony stopped everything he was doing and he walked over to him. Thor saw a sense of sadness, a wave of anger, and he felt like he was to blame. 

"An hour? Tony will be here in an hour?" Steve started to overheat. He wasn't ready at all. He didn't even have shoes on. Steve felt so stupid. All of it was driving him nuts and he just wanted to hide. 

"Yes. I took that machine and it is right over there." Tony pointed at the machine that was way way off to their right. Tony got closer to him and Steve closed his eyes. They were too close at that point and Steve didn't want to listen. Tony showed Steve a screen regardless. 

"Here is his location. I was going to generate some sort of giant tornado and wipe him off the road to prevent him from getting here. But, I think.. I think it's time to face the music. Don't you?" Tony needed to know what was going on in that blonde head. Steve opened his eyes. His heart felt heavy and he looked at him. He looked at the screen and then he glanced down at his arm. He forgot all about the tracking device. 

"Say the word and I'll knock him off course. I've been setting roadblocks in his path all morning just for fun." Tony laughed another sinister laugh. Baby Steve just looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

He didn't.. know. 

"Your love toward the little fire is very apparent Steven. You shouldn't hurt your heart and try to hide it." Thor knew that the human in front of him felt betrayed. He felt like he played a part in that betrayal and it was his job to make it right. Steve gasped and covered his face. 

His love for Tony was DONE. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to focus on his top priority and that was it.  He only had an hour. Steve started to freak out in his mind because he only had an hour left. 

He blurted out what was on his mind because his head felt like it was going to explode. He looked at the older Tony and he tried to ignore Thor's words. 

"I'll revisit that thought when he acts more ...like you. Until then, he doesn't exist." He wanted it to be the same. He understood everything and he knew exactly how the younger Tony felt. When Baby Tony found him and got him out of the ice, he wanted it to feel the same. 

Big Tony's mouth dropped to his shoes and he stepped even closer to Baby Steve. Thor was not surprised by what he saw. The older Tony wanted to kiss him all over and make him feel better, but he knew that would not help. 

"Do you want more time away from him Steve? I can make it happen and I'd be happy to." Steve closed those eyes again. 

It was complicated and annoying. It friggen hurt and he hated it. Nothing that he felt was intentional and all of it was too much. 

Steve realized that he put himself in the exact same boat as the younger Tony. They were on equal ground in his book. The soldier was mad at him and he wanted to end it, but.. 

"It's fine. He can come here. I need to go home and make some changes. I need to find my mom and she is my top priority." The words he spoke made him very upset. He hid it as best he could. 

Thor could hear no more. It saddened him to see the younger Steve in such a state. 

"I can't tell which version of you two wins the complication award. All six versions of you are so complex and very intense." Thor started to laugh. He really couldn't keep them straight anymore. 

He knew them both so well and he had seen so many versions of their relationships develop. 

Big Tony glanced in Thor's direction. Baby Steve's eyebrows knitted together. They both looked at Thor because that was an odd statement for them to hear. Big Tony needed to clear out an ear. 

"Sorry what? Repeat." Tony thought that he heard him incorrectly. 

"I know you two in six different ways. I have seen this relationship six times. It's very exciting to watch all of you pretend and over-complicate your connection over and over." Thor started to laugh at them. 

"Six versions of Tony Stark, six versions of Steve Rogers. All fighting and struggling with their tiny little human emotions. All of you are longing for an understanding of this.. love that you feel. Give me a break already and just, EMBRACE IT." Thor's tone held a sarcasm to it. 

"AY AY We get it, bolt boy. Get lost." Tony wasn't going to have that colossal jerk make fun of them. Or any version of them. Piss off. Thor continued to smile and he took notice of the younger Steve. He seemed to have eased up somewhat. Thor just tried to un-complicate the battle in his heart. 

"The little fire defeated your version of Thanos. He's a warrior that has crossed dimensions to get what he wants. I admire him and you really shouldn't be complicating it, Steven. He just wants your love and your connection can't be comprehended." 

"BYE OPRAH.." He wanted Thor out of his damn lab. Thor just laughed at them some more and he took off through the opening. The two people left in the room just looked at each other. 

They tried to comprehend what Thor said. It was bizarre for them to hear. Steve wasn't really sure how he felt at that point. He forced himself to ignore Thor's words. He didn't want to process the younger Tony at all. 

He knew Big Tony was right and he glanced over at the door. It was time to face the music and put everything back in it's proper place. Steve smiled at Tony and he looked down at his shirt. 

"I'm going to go grab my stuff." Daww. Big Tony thought that he was the most adorable thing. He looked over at the location of his younger self. Hmmmm the end was near and Tony had to make sure Baby Steve was ready. 

"Ok. Hey first, I gotta show you how this thing works." Tony held up the contraption that he made. Steve stepped back over to him and Tony set it on the table. 

"When he gets here I will disappear. I will find your older self and remain with him until you two cross back over. This device is set and ready to go." Steve picked it up and he looked at the only button on it. 

"You'll have to hold onto Mini-Me and then press the button. If you don't hold onto him he could get swept off into a different time." Tony made that point very clear because he lost some shit as he time traveled around. 

Baby Steve understood and he nodded his head. He looked at the older Tony for a moment. Big Tony pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Baby Steve returned the kiss and then he ended up giving Tony a hug. 

Big Tony thought that he was so sweet. So beyond sincere and he hugged up on that beautiful person. 

"Thank you, Tony. For uhm.." Steve started to feel a bit shy when he thought about ..stuff. 

"You're welcome. Now, go get ready. He'll be here soon." It ached his mechanical heart to watch the younger Steve head out of his lab. He just looked so torn and broken at the moment. Big Tony knew that it would all come out in the wash. It had to. Thor just confirmed it for him. 

The older Tony and the older Steve orchestrated that entire space trip for a reason. They reached out to their younger selves to accomplish a goal that they both shared. All of it was discussed and most of it was calculated. Sure, bumps occurred down the road but... 

Adapt or die right? 

Tony checked that screen again and then he looked over at the machine. The heavy hitter was pretty close at that point. 

* * *

Chapter End:  
Thanks for reading. Another chapter should be up in a few days. More soon! 


	93. Sleep Well Beast (Part One)

Chapter 93: Finale Chapters: Sleep Well Beast (Part One) 

* * *

Phil Coulson let Baby Tony borrow his 1991 Mazda MX-5. It had a gunmetal shade to it, and that baby cruised. Tony parked that car outside the discreet S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. He turned off the engine and he stared at the building. 

His young heart ached. He opened the door and tried to get out of the car. Ack. He was stuck in place. Tony looked down at his chest. He forgot to unbuckle his seatbelt. Tony laughed at himself and he friggen fixed his shit. 

Get me out. Get me out. Get me out. Get me out. Get me out. Get me out. 

GET ME OUTTTTT! Tony was free from the car and he stretched out his tired body. He wanted to pass the fuck out and his ass was broken. He had to take a minute to wipe his tired eyes. The light at the end of the tunnel emerged. Tony heard a door open and he looked up. 

"Hello, Anthony." 

He heard a familiar voice and he saw a familiar face. Phil? Tony had to blink. He blinked his eyes several times and his mouth opened a little bit. Phil stepped away from the door and he approached the car. 

"I flew here." 

Phil gave him a smile and Tony started to laugh. That was just HILARIOUS. Tony grabbed his backpack and he cleaned up his mess. He kinda made himself a little home in Phil's car. Tony was all grins as he got rid of a bunch of jerky wrappers and garbage that he surrounded himself with. 

A trash bag was, where? He hunted around for one and he caught a glimpse of Phil as he brought his hand up to the car door. 

"Don't worry about that. The machine is waiting for you." Tony gulped. He didn't feel right leaving the car a total mess. That wasn't polite. Tony looked at Phil's clothing. He wore whites and light greys. His pants were super clean and... 

Tony swallowed down the taste of beef jerky and he glanced at his own clothes. They were all worn out and stained. What a mess. 

"This way. I'll take you to it." Phil had a gentle smile. Tony tried to form a "gentle" smile on his face and he ended up doing really silly things with his mouth. Phil didn't notice. He was back at the door and he opened it for Tony. 

That backpack was secured in place and Tony held onto the straps. He walked up to the door and he followed Phil. It was a dry day in Kansas. Tony could feel the temperature drop once he headed into the building with the cool air conditioning. Tony's face had a thin layer of sweat. He wiped his forehead and Phil stopped at a desk. 

"Do you need any water? We've got all sorts of drinks you can choose from over here." Phil pointed at a vending machine. Tony shook his head no and he made a mental note on how polite Phil sounded. He wanted one of those weird church bracelets he saw at one of the gas stations. 

He asked the woman at the counter about the leather bracelet and she gave him the oddest look. It said W.W.J.D. on it and he asked her what it meant. 

She replied, "What. Would. Jesus. Do." 

Well? Tony wanted one that had the letters W.W.P.D. engraved on it instead. What. Would. Phil. Do? 

"Uhmm. No thanks, Phil." That was polite. Tony bit his lip and he looked at the carpet as they walked. Tony approached the machine. The memory of the machine came back to him and he wanted to cry. It was so long ago and he never imagined that he would be re-living the same journey. 

It was so crazy. A few days ago he was in space. Tony really lost his mind there for a moment and Phil's voice brought him out of it. 

"Everything is set for you. I'll open it up and you can get in whenever you're ready." Tony watched Phil open the machine. All the blinking lights reminded him of that first trip. Tony took a deep breath and he took his backpack off. 

"Where will I end up? When I go..." he didn't know where it would send him. Phil knew where the second time machine was located. He was informed by Tony's older self. 

"You are going to arrive in your own lab. In the future, the other machine is in your lab."

Tony got into the machine and he tried to process. The friggen SHARK had the other machine. He growled a little bit. His nerves were all over the place. Phil closed the machine on him and Tony's stomach began to twist. 

He was so nervous. He was afraid to face Steve. Tony closed his eyes and he listened to all the strange sounds around him. Fuuuuhhhkkkk he couldn't take the heat. Tony was burning up. 

~~~---~~~----~~~ 

Baby Steve headed back down to Tony's lab. He set his stuff down beside one of the tables and he looked over at the time machine. Tony told him that his younger self would arrive there. 

Steve headed over to Tony. He grabbed a chair and he curled up in it. He wanted to sketch and watch him work. He was altering Baby Tony's armor. Steve was quiet and he retrieved his notebook. He hunted around for a pen and he started to sketch. It helped his nerves. 

Big Tony glanced in his direction. He heard that pen move over the paper and Tony inhaled. He filled his lungs to the brim and then released all those pesky nerves. 

He could see that his younger self made it to his destination. Tony looked at the machine and he saw two lights turn on. Big Tony stopped what he was doing at the table and he stood up straight. 

"He's on his way. I'll see you back in Malibu when you're ready, ok? When you return then, we will return."

Tony's voice woke Steve from all his thoughts. He looked up at Tony and he gasped. Before he could even say a word the older Tony was gone. Just like that. GONE. 

The older Tony put his suit on immediately when he was cast out of existence. He knew that his Steve was stuck out there somewhere in some colorful swirly town. Tony used his Nano-Tech and summoned up a screen. 

He saw one blinking dot off in the distance. He shot off in that direction and he left the screen open. Obviously, the older Steve hadn't been "removed" from his location as Thor said. 

That was good. Tony followed the signal and he saw the older Steve up ahead. He was just floating and his body wasn't operational. Tony was familiar with the whole thing. In a few seconds, his body was going to enter the same state. 

He unlatched the helmet of his suit and he stopped in front of Steve. Tony closed that screen and then he touched his arms. 

"Hey blondie, you awake?" He wanted to knock on his head but he resisted. Steve couldn't hear a single word. His mind was the only part of him that was able to function. 

Tony wasn't sure how long the youth planned to converse. He really wanted to get the older Steve out of that limbo realm he was in. Tony looked at him and he pulled him close. They needed to be sent back together so he removed his suit. 

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders so that way they would get transported at the same time. He felt his body slow down. He gripped Steve and slowly felt that strange wave down his skin. 

His body started to feel numb and the older Tony entered the same state. It was so surreal and trippy. His mind was on overdrive of course. He wanted to understand how it all worked. The two of them were stuck in suspension until their younger selves worked out all the Oscar-worthy drama. 

~~~---~~~--~~~

Back in the lab, Steve sat up a little and he stared at the place where Big Tony stood. The soldier heard a sound to his far right and he remained still. The machine opened. He heard the younger Tony exhale and move about. 

Steve closed his notebook. He started so many sketches on his journey and he didn't know when he'd have time to get back to them. He heard Tony get to his feet. Tony had to stretch again and he couldn't believe what he saw. 

He never got to see Big Tony's lab before. Whoa ...Tony stepped away from the machine and he did a little spin. His spin of discovery stopped short when he saw the younger Steve. He was seated and he was not faced in his direction. Tony's nerves immediately went haywire. Holy hell. He didn't expect to see him that quickly. 

Tony wanted to rip the band-aid right off. He wanted to just rip it off quickly and say goodbye. Tony shoved his hand in his pocket and he dug around for the ring. He saw Steve stand up and Tony rushed over to him. 

"Here. I want you to have this back. I don't deserve it and I have no explanations for anything. I just, don't deserve that or you." Tony really hated to say that last part. He wanted to deserve him and he wanted to deserve that ring. He planned to try. He wanted to do things just like Phil. Tony's face warmed up when he thought about it. 

Steve stared at the ring in Tony's hand. He couldn't believe that they were in that situation. It was good that they were because things would have never changed. 

Steve stepped toward Tony. He took the ring from his hand and he watched Tony step back where he was. Steve put the ring in his bag. He thought about a number of things as he zipped the bag closed. Tony looked back at the machine behind him. Steve was a mute like always so he wasn't sure what to do. 

"I don't want to talk about things that we do or don't deserve. I need some things to change when we get back." Steve knew what he wanted and he wasn't afraid to say it anymore. Baby Tony was actually shocked. He didn't have to pry words out of his mouth for once. Tony wanted to listen to him. He had ideas too but, he really wanted to hear where Steve was at. 

"I want to move back to Brooklyn. Sarah already has a nursery there and all your things have been put back. Remember?" Steve packed up his notebook. He started to put it in his bag and his communication style started to become apparent to Tony. 

Steve was being too nice to him. He knew that Steve liked to butter him up and get him all nice and vulnerable and then, BAM BAM! That blonde would show his fangs and strike. Tony wasn't going to allow it this time. 

"I remember. Does that mean I am moving with you? How do you want it all arranged?" Tony wasn't sure what Steve had locked up in his head. He had a place for Sarah and he mentioned that his stuff was put back. That meant, what exactly? 

Tony wanted everything to be crystal clear so he made sure he shoved his emotions OUT OF THE EQUATION. They needed a plan for Sarah and that was that. 

"Whitney told me that Roger Vane lives in New York. She can get her own place there or possibly rent one of the units next to ours. Sarah won't have far to go from us and we can set up a schedule with Whitney." 

Steve kept using the words "us", "we", and "ours". It was making Tony very nervous. Tony kept his mouth shut and he waited for more of Steve's plan. 

"I'm going back to work as soon as we set up a schedule that is good for Sarah. You can have all your stuff and your old room back. The room that was all the way across the apartment like before. We can be roommates again just like we were when you first moved in." 

That was how they operated back then and that is how Steve wanted to operate now. Until things changed they did not elope. They were not married. They were not even friends. Just roommates. 

The fangs emerged. Steve's tone changed and he dropped the roommate bomb on Tony like it was nothin. Tony closed his eyes. They were NOT roommates before. Tony just wasn't able to be near him after he moved in. Maybe, that was because he was fucked around with for hours in some airplane storage closet?! Remember?! He couldn't be around Steve physically and he thought that he understood that. 

Tony crossed his arms and he tried not to freak out on Steve. Only HIS issues mattered. Only HIS emotions were cared about. Only HIS side was taken. He told himself to not get emotional. It was hard for him and he wanted to die. 

"Sounds good. The Santa Monica house can be a summer home. Or not? It can just be.. torched or something." 

"It can be a summer home if you want. Sarah loves the ocean." Steve was very short with him and he seemed withdrawn. Tony actually liked his plan and he slowly started to nod his head. 

He thought about arrangements that he could make to move his part of the business to New York. Tony really didn't care where he lived. He just.. 

"That is all fine with me. Roomie." 

"I'll return that ring to you when I know something.." Steve still couldn't really look at him. He only planned to talk about their rings for a moment. He did not intend to get some sort of divorce. Tony was shocked again. He couldn't believe his ears. Tony didn't expect those words to leave Steve's mouth at all. 

"When you know what?" Tony wanted all the variables. He wanted to really understand what Steve was saying. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll just know when I know." 

He finally looked at Tony. They were so different. His selfish thoughts about the older Tony emerged and he actually stared at him. Tony was confused. He stepped a little to his left and he looked down at his worn-out shoes. 

"Your older self did something for me. I can't talk about it right now but, it's my top priority other than Sarah. I'm going to need your help. Soon." Steve thought about getting his mother out of that Hydra dungeon. She didn't belong down there and he started to get very upset. 

Tony could not believe his eyes. He took a step toward Steve but the soldier kept his distance. Steve looked like he was about to cry. Tony wanted to know what was really going on. He felt like he wasn't getting all the information. 

He knew that he wasn't going to get any more information either. Breadcrumbs was all he got. Tony wiped a tear away before it slipped down his cheek. He had something to say to Steve. He thought about it on his long drive to Kansas and it seemed like he finally had the floor to talk. 

"Thank you, Steve. For protecting me after you woke up. You didn't have to and, I never thanked you." 

Tony just looked down at his shoes again. He really wanted to friggen cry out every drop of water in his body. That was dramatic. But, that's how he felt. 

Steve just stood there for a moment. He didn't realize that he was never thanked. Steve Rogers never thought of those kinds of things. He really didn't want to go down memory lane because it made him feel stupid. 

"You're welcome. And I just have to say that if you ever call me by that nickname again this whole thing is off. I will never see you or speak to you again." He never wanted to hear the word Yankee again ever in his life. 

That word triggered a wave of anger in him at that point. He didn't want any explanation on the word. He just wanted it gone and erased from the dictionary. Tony finally failed to hide those tears. Steve made the connection of the nickname and Tony started to wipe his face. He couldn't say anything and he just wanted the conversation to end. He wanted to go home, pack, and hold Sarah. 

Steve was like ice. His words cut like a friggen knife. 

"We should head home Tony. I have to.." Steve picked up his bag and he picked up the contraption that the older Tony made. He stopped in the middle of his sentence and he just headed toward Tony. 

"..I have to hold onto you. This thing will take us back to your parent's home and our older selves will return." 

Steve stood right in front of him and Tony looked at his face. His new roommate was expressionless. Tony stepped toward him and Steve put one of his arms around Tony's waist. He gripped him and held him close. 

Tony tried not to look at his shirt. He tried not to react in any way but when he was pulled close Tony's body started to heat up. Steve clicked a button and in an instant, they were transported. 

They moved so fast through time. They traveled backward and the pull against their bodies made them both blend a little closer toward each other. Tony could smell that friggen shirt and he forced those eyes shut. 

His roommate released him and stepped away. Tony opened his eyes and he saw his father's driveway beneath his feet. 

He was so happy to see that driveway. Like friggen Dorthy and Toto, he looked at that garage with a new appreciation. He saw his family home and Tony felt a bit at ease. 

He glanced over at his.. roommate and the ease that he felt took a giant leap off the nearest cliff. 

* * *

Chapter End:  
thanks for reading. more to come! 


	94. Sleep Well Beast (Part Two)

Chapter 94: Finale Chapters: Sleep Well Beast (Part Two) 

The older Tony and Steve were still in a state of dormancy. Both of their minds were going berserk and they could somewhat feel each other's warmth. Tony knew that he was all over Big Steve, he did it to make sure they traveled together. 

The older Steve could only feel a presence. He had no idea that someone was clinging to his body. Tony even locked one of his legs around his just in case. He wasn't gunna LOSE him after all that bullshit... come on. 

The young ones crossed from the future back to 1992. They arrived outside the Stark home and they both stepped away from each other. The younger Steve was very stubborn. He didn't want to be near his roommate and he wanted to establish some clear boundaries. 

He didn't think that Tony even knew what that word meant. Baby Tony was in a state of retreat. He stepped away because he didn't want to upset him any further. 

Tony kept his eyes locked on the ground. He thought about going into the house but his thought was interrupted. The older Steve and Tony appeared before them. They were all coiled upon each other and they actually landed on the ground. 

It was a bit of a crash landing. Baby Tony laughed at how hard they hit the ground. 

GOOD. He hoped it fuckin hurt one of them. He watched as his older self and the older Steve woke up in a sense. Big Steve was very confused. He woke up on the ground and Big Tony was all over him. His leg was caught and Tony had his arms around him. 

He heard the laughter that came from the older Tony. It was so awkward for them to pry themselves free and he started to chuckle in a way. 

"Hello, sunshine." Tony kept Steve in place and he looked down at him. He wanted to kiss on those lips. The time he spent with Baby Steve left him with a craving for that blonde. 

"Hello, Tony. How long was I in that strange place?" Big Steve just looked up at him and he tried not to smile. His body was still unable to function. It was freaky. 

Tony just smiled at him. Unfhhh he planned to be all up on him ASAP. He saw the two young ones over yonder and they managed to get to their feet. Steve's body felt sooooo friggen strange. It felt like his whole body fell asleep. It tingled and slowly started to come back to life. 

"Only a few days." A FEW DAYS?! Steve's face curled up in a snarl. That was irritating for him to hear and he tried to ignore it. Big Steve brought his hands to his hips and he looked at the other two people that stood in the driveway. 

Baby Steve was way off to his left, Baby Tony was way off on his right. Steve just rubbed his forehead and he sighed. 

"What now?" 

He was hungry. He needed to pee. He wanted to shower. And, Steve wanted to just leave in general. He looked at the older Tony and he stretched one of his arms backward. His arm was still asleep. Big Tony was near him but he stepped even closer. 

"Now, we go home. You ready?" 

Big Steve's attention migrated toward something that caught his eye. There was a discrepancy with the coloring on Tony's neck. The older Tony was loud and proud about it. He had a grin stretched all the way across his face. He made sure he showed off that neck.  


Baby Tony wasn't paying attention. He was still lost in thought about.. roommate stuff. He was forced to pay attention because Big Steve turned his full focus over to his younger self. 

"Do you want to go a few rounds and work this out?" 

Big Steve saw that neck and he received the message loud and clear. It pissed him off and he was not in the mood. Baby Steve uncrossed his arms and he stepped in the direction of his older self. 

"I actually do." 

They both looked like they were about to throw down. Baby Tony was shocked. What the? They were gunna fight?! He snapped out of his mini-coma and he tried to figure out what the hell happened. He missed something. 

And then ...the planet fell out from under him. Baby Tony almost hit the ground. He saw the gigantic pleasure marks on the older Tony's neck and his heart shut down. He actually heard his spirit crack in two. Baby Tony fell into a silent trance. 

"You're fight is actually with me Steve so, back off." 

The older Tony defended Baby Steve. He didn't want to witness two Steve Rogers fight to the death. The older Steve gave Tony a lethal glare. He was tired of the games and he was tired of the torment. The older soldier felt like he was being teased and he hattttedddd to be teased. 

The door to the Stark home opened and Howard walked out of the house. Maria followed after Howard but she kept her distance. Howard was mad mad maaddd. She still detected some tension within all of them. The tension was thickkk. Howard walked right up to BABY TONY and BABY STEVE. They were about to receive his wrath. 

"HEY. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. That little girl has been crying for you two for weeks. Let's cut the bullshit, shall we?" Howard was over their little squabble. SARAH NEEDED THEIR FULL ATTENTION. The younger Steve started to head into the house immediately. He was done with the conversation and he didn't need to say any goodbyes. 

Wait. Baby Steve stopped and he turned back around. He had the time-traveling contraption in his hand and he tried to hand it back to the older Tony. 

"Keep it. If anyone here needs to hop over that will take you directly to my lab." Big Tony gave him a smile and Steve just nodded his head. He walked around Howard and he just went in the house. 

Baby Tony was speechless. He stared at that neck. He saw them interact... 

And... 

... 

...Baby Tony had never felt his heart hurt that badly before. He couldn't even move. His EVIL older self looked in his direction. 

What? .. so, now he started to wonder... 

... what the hell did he do right? Steve had been with two other guys now. Baby Tony just turned away and he tried to focus on what his father said. Sarah was more important. He took a step and he noticed his father's look of disappointment. Yeahhh the younger Tony was over that years ago. 

"Mom?" 

Baby Tony looked at his mother. She was surprised because she didn't expect to be addressed. She looked at her younger son and she gave him a small smile.  Howard focused on Baby Tony. The older Tony and Steve locked their focus on him too. 

"Yes, Tony? What is it?" Maria was more than worried. Baby Tony just inhaled a beautiful amount of oxygen because something so fantastic had brewed in his young mind. 

"Dad kissed a space stripper. Then, he disappeared from the group for the rest of the night. I really don't know where he went." Baby Tony shifted the focus to HIS FATHER and then he walked away. Maria gasped?! What the.. she looked at her husband and the older Tony started to laugh off in the distance. 

He missed out on the action over on Halfworld so the space stripper thing was random. It was also hilarious. HOWARD WAS SHOCKED. His younger son walked away and he was left to explain himself. 

"He did kiss a space stripper, Maria. Tony is right." 

Big Steve added his take on Howard's horrible misdeed. BABY TONY LAUGHED HIS ASS OFF. How you like them apples?! JERK.  Baby Tony walked all the way up to the house and he forced the door open. He slammed it shut behind him and he headed straight for Sarah. 

Howard watched his damn son leave his presence. The father crossed his arms and he looked over at his wife. Howard rolled his eyes. 

He did not intend to entertain that idiocy. He was KISSED by a space stripper. Let's not get confused here. The older Tony continued to laugh a little. He was so amused. Everything was a bit chaotic. Tony scratched the back of his head and he decided to wrap everything up. It was time for them to go. 

"TONY." 

The soldier raised his voice to a louder volume and it caused everyone that remained outside to shift their focus. Howard and Maria looked at their older son. Big Steve was annoyed. He was exhausted. He wanted to go home. Steve thought that the older Tony was out of control and he was being a menace. 

Big Steve could tell that Tony TORTURED his younger self and he was confusing the younger Steve. Tony had no business sleeping around with him. His younger self had enough problems to deal with. They BOTH had no business putting a wedge between their younger selves. They both lost focus and Steve was upset about it. 

Tony was OUT. OF. CONTROL. and it was time to reel him back in. 

Tony stood in place. He stared at his mother and he gave her a playful grin. It sounded like he was in big big twouble. Baby talk twouble. Tony smiled at his father and then he whipped around. He looked at the older Steve and his chest started to do ...things. Tony ignored those things and he responded. 

"Yes, snookums?" He chose sarcasm because everyone was being so damn dramatic. Steve better watch out or he'd pull a muscle. The two of them stared at each other for a short while. Steve suppressed his anger and he softened his voice. 

"Would you like to have dinner with me? Somewhere? Anywhere.." For the millionth time, Big Steve told himself that it was the last time he was going to ask that question. 

Tony couldn't believe it. He was asked to dinner again despite all that had happened. Maria brought her hand up to her mouth. She secretly wanted to be a bit of a matchmaker for the two of them. She never got a chance to really talk to them and she hoped that her son would let the older Steve in. 

"Right now? It's ...noon. I think.." Tony already had a plan in mind for their first official date. "Later. This evening. I want to go home and we can go later." 

"Sure. I thought you'd never ask." Tony smirked and he whipped back around. Steve sighhhedd and laughed quietly. He shook his head. He was so tired and Tony's response made him laugh. 

"Bye mom. Bye dad. I do need to talk to Mini-Me about his armor at some point. Buuuuttt, we need some serious distance between us so it's going to be a long while." A long long while. His parents could always talk to him with the transmitter. Tony glanced over at Steve for a split second. 

"I've got a hot date so, I'll see you soon." He headed over to his parents and he gave them both a hug. He missed them already and he hated goodbyes. 

His parents were pretty quiet. They gave him hugs, smiles, and waves. They both said goodbye to Steve and then they headed into the house. It was bittersweet for them because they loved their son. 

The door closed and Tony whipped around again. 

"Ready?" He just had a smile. Steve stared at the marks on his neck again and the soldier closed his eyes. 

"You've been quite the troublemaker Tony. You've also taken it too far.." 

"Lecture me later. You gotta hold onto me or you might get lost somewhere in time." Tony activated his suit and he stepped toward Steve. The soldier walked up close and Tony put his arms around his shoulders like before. 

Steve wanted to be held that way, but he wanted it without the suit. Tony didn't care about that. He decided to flirt with that stubborn blonde a little more before they left. He tried to kiss him with the suit on and Steve kept moving away. Steve would laugh and dodge Tony's advance. 

"Come onnnn. You know you want it." He almost connected those honey lips to his suit and Tony laughed inside the armor. Steve backed out as best he could. Finally, after several minutes of squirming and playful struggle, Tony finally connected. 

Gahaaaa Steve's eyes were so wide. He kissed the suit and Tony died a thousand deaths. 

"Ok ok, it's time to go." He sent them both back to the present time. They both said goodbye to 1992 and they headed home. The two arrived in the lab and Tony disassembled that suit. 

Steve looked at that troublesome person and he felt a grin. A smile emerged and he turned away. 

"I need to go." 

Steve wanted to rest and shower and just... go. Tony just nodded his head and Steve gave him a kiss on the cheek. He planned to see him later on so, the soldier just left the lab. He headed to the elevator and he selected his floor. 

Tony stayed behind and he got to work on Baby Tony's armor. There was no rest for the wicked. 

~~~---~~~---~~~  


Back at the Stark home, Tony found his daughter. He walked into Whitney's old room and he stood in the doorway. It had been converted into a playroom for the little Rogers-Stark princess. 

Tony caught sight of Steve. Steve was holding Sarah in his arms because she was very upset. She was in tears and he calmed her down. Steve was such a soothing individual. His calming nature actually made Sarah fall asleep. She got herself so worked up because the two of them kept showing up and then leaving. 

Tony was glad that Steve got to her first. He knew that his hot lava blood would have kept her awake. Tony made Sarah hyper and Steve calmed her down. Tony continued to watch. 

His heart was hacked in two again when Steve glanced in his direction. Tony quickly turned away and he stared at the stupid doorframe. He really really really didn't know how he was supposed to behave. That neck was marked up for a reason. Steve wanted him to know that he hooked up with THAT. FUCKING. SHARK. Tony did his best to seem unaffected. 

... he was affected. It was very hard for him to hide it. Tony's face got all hot and his blood started to pump at an insane rate. He had to leave the room. He needed air. 

Tony wanted to head home and pack. He needed a distraction and whatever Steve wants Steve gets apparently. Tony could only comply and boil alive because his friggen roommate made his body melt to the floor. 

W.W.P.D ? !? 

Tony retreated and avoided everyone. He went to the kitchen to get some.. ice? He thought that ice would help. He knew that he was super screwed. 

He wasn't allowed to ditch the house and leave like he wanted to. Steve eventually talked to Tony after Sarah was asleep and he told Howard, Whitney, and Maria that he wanted to "talk". 

It took them a little while to get everyone settled for some crap family meeting. Steve didn't want to wait it out. He decided to break the news to Tony's parents right away. He revealed the fact that they were moving Sarah to New York, they planned to pack, and they were just roommates. 

All of it really sucked and Steve wasn't providing any room for debate. Howard wanted to debate him of course. It was in his nature. Howard didn't want his granddaughter to live in New York. He didn't care about Tony and Steve's relationship any longer. The two of them drove him nuts. 

Tony was fine with it either way and Whitney agreed with Steve. Maria Stark was just blown away. She couldn't believe the dynamic between Steve and Tony when they returned. It was heartbreaking for her to witness. 

They eventually took Sarah home. Whitney wanted to have a discussion between the three of them. They set up a system of work and time with Sarah. Everything was a bit of a blur for Tony. He retained everything of course but he really floated around and tried to process all of it. 

Steve was just so..authoritative about everything. He wanted it done yesterday and Tony kinda struggled to keep up with his pace about it. Holy shit. He blamed it on the fact that he was in a blurred state of mind. He felt like he was high. But, it wasn't the good kind of high at all. He was just out of it. In friggen shock. 

"My feet hurt." Tony finally said something out loud. He had no idea how long it had been. He was in his bedroom in the Santa Monica house. Steve already had boxes. Where the HELL did he get those? Tony zoned in on him while he packed his things. 

They were alone... Whitney was off in her own room. Tony realized that he was all alone with Steve. Tony inhaled and he tried to think of something. He tried to think of something nice or polite to say. 

Something.. interesting? To say? Shit. He reached over to the stuff he was supposed to pack and he kinda dropped it on the floor. What a mess. Tony was exhausted. He just remembered the trip he made. That's why everything was such a blur.. 

He slipped down to his mess on the floor and he slowly put the stuff in one of the boxes. He heard the packing tape stretch over the box. Steve's voice was blurry but Tony heard him say that he planned to head to Brooklyn that evening with his stuff. 

"I don't have much here so I can re-arrange the apartment and have it all ready for you." Steve held one of the boxes against his hip and Tony slowly looked up at him. 

He blinked his tired eyes several times and then he just nodded his head. 

* * *

Chapter End:  
Thanks for reading! Another chapter is complete. More to come so stay tuned. 


	95. Sleep Well Beast (Part Three)

Chapter 95: Finale Chapters: Sleep Well Beast (Part Three) 

* * *

Big Tony switched it up. He was working on the armor for his younger self for a long while. When he got a little more than halfway through with the workload he changed the project. 

A thing of beauty was in front of him. Tony gawked at the Harley-Davidson Street 750 motorcycle. It was all busted up and in need of some serious love and affection. Just like its owner. 

Tony laughed out loud and he got to work. It reeeeeaaaalllyyy didn't take him that long. Steve's bike had waited years for that attention. The idea of that made Tony cough a little. He was such a monster. Hoo hoooo.. Before long, he was in the process of smoothing out all the welding work that he accomplished. Tony had to reattach the left-hand mirror and unbend the handlebar. Steve actually managed to damage the front spring strut. 

...whut the hell was he out there doing with his bike? Tony laughed to himself. He removed that particular piece of the puzzle and he got him a new one. The motorcycle was scraped all the way from the front brake calipers to the middle of the damn exhaust. It really showed Tony exactly how he fell on his bike. 

The goof was obviously driving way way wayyyy too fast on the road for a Steve Rogers. He must have jerked the tire and slid over a very rough surface for a pretty long distance. The scrapes that were lodged all over the fuel tank and filters were pretty deep. Oh well. Tony smoothed them out and he looked over his slick work. He sent that baby off to the showers and he grabbed a rag to wipe his hands. 

The bike was repaired and it looked brand new. Tony worked on the armor all afternoon and then he finished the bike right when the sun started to set. Tony stared at the masterpiece in front of him. He stretched his arms upward and then he exhaled all of that tired energy. He had a date ahead of him and Tony refused to wimp out. 

"Sir, Captain Rogers would like to know your location." 

"Miami. Just kidding. Tell him that I'm in my lab." Tony tossed the rag away and he scratched the side of his head. It was definitely shower time. He blinked a few times and then he heard that lab door unlock and open. He heard those footsteps headed in his direction. 

Steve couldn't believe it. He looked at his bike and he smiled. Oh wow, he didn't think that bike would ever get fixed. They got so busy and so distracted. Actually, Tony was always a million miles away. 

"I forgot all about my bike." 

Steve confessed as he walked over to it. Tony just stared at him. Steve looked so surprised and happy. Tony felt like a jerk because it took hardly any effort to fix it and look at the result. Steve's face beamed with an almost innocent joy. 

"No, you didn't. I'm sorry it took so long to fix it. You hired a fickle mechanic so.." Tony shrugged his shoulders and he walked up to Steve. He looked well-rested, cleaned up, and nicely pressed. He looked the exact opposite of Tony in his present state. 

"Thank you Tony. It looks perfect. How did you even get it back to the way it was?" Steve started to inspect it. He thought that he really ruined his bike. It looked flawless. Tony refused to reveal his secrets. 

"I'll get ready and we'll go ok? We can take your bike wherever you wanna go Steve." Tony didn't wait for his reaction because it would have distracted him. If he looked at that smile one more time Big Tony was gunna pounce. He needed to vacate. 

That idea excited Steve. He left the lab as well and he headed to the common floor. He had two things in mind. He always wanted to take Tony to one particular restaurant but, at the same time, he always wanted to cook something for him. 

Now that they were home and in their current situation, Steve was actually able to accomplish both goals. He whipped them up a meal and packed it up nicely. He was so glad to ride his bike again. 

Steve was really surprised. He thought that their date was going to be a bit awkward. Sure, they had things to discuss and he wasn't quite sure why Tony agreed to finally have dinner with him. Now, his bike was fixed so.. that was a good sign for Steve. 

The soldier packed up a bunch of things and waited for Tony. When he was ready they took that bike and left the tower. 

~~~~/~~~~ 

Relocate your mind to the year 1992 and then fast forward a little bit. The younger Tony arrived in Brooklyn a few days after Baby Steve announced the big move. Tony and Sarah's belongings were packed and Whitney was in the process of getting one of the apartments below them. 

She was happy to do it because the apartment would be one hundred million percent hers. Those two children could keep their problems to themself. Sarah and Whitney had better things to do. That was Whitney's attitude toward the entire move. Her apartment was for her beautiful daughter and for her beautiful self only. 

Roger could visit when she was in the mood. Those drama men needed to GET LOST. It amused her and she began the process to get what she wanted. 

Back to Tony. It took him an entire day to really process Steve's whirlwind of a decision. Tony knew where it all came from but at the same time? He had absolutely NO FRIGGEN IDEA where it all came from. 

Steve wouldn't really explain anything to him. The only discussion that Tony had to go on was the horrible one he had in his lab way off in the future. 

" I'll know when I know."   
  
TCH FUCK THAT. Tony kept pondering that statement by Steve. Tony kicked one of the smaller boxes toward the door and he pried his keys out of his jacket pocket. He held Sarah and fumbled with his keys. 

She was propped on his side and she watched her father struggle. 

"I do it." She said and she tried to reach for his keys. Tony smiled and he friggen kissed those squishy cheeks. 

"You wanna open the door? Ok. Take this."   
  
Tony handed her the key and he brought her closer to the door. Sarah was a pro. She already knew what the key did. She watched her mother unlock doors. She watched her grandfather and her grandmother unlock doors too. She saw both her fawmers do the same thing. 

The little princess put the key in the door and she turned the key. 

"All done."   
  
She smiled at her work and then she looked at her fawmer. TONY THOUGHT IT WAS THE CUTEST FRIGGEN THING EVER TO GRACE PLANET EARRRRTHHHH. He kissed that baby. He stood in front of the door and he loved her up. She laughed loudly and she started to squish his face. 

Tony opened the door like he owned the place and he kicked the box in. Tony stepped in and he set down his keys. Uuyuurrrmmm.. the place looked the same for him. The living room section was pretty much how it was when he last saw it. He looked to his right. Steve's bedroom door was closed.   
  
Awesome. That was the exact state of their relationship. Right there. Tony rolled his eyes and he looked to his left. There was his bedroom door allllll the way across the universe. Sarah's bedroom was actually the space that used to be Tony's lab. 

Tony technically always had the guest bedroom until he moved to the right side of the apartment and finally shacked up with Steve. 

... Tony walked in further.  
  
"Ready to see your new room, my baby love? Miss Mc. Squish are you ready?" 

"No, I need to go potty." EEEeek Tony's jaw dropped and he panicked. They didn't have jack shit set up. Luckily, she had a diaper on but still. She said she had to go. 

Tony scurried to the bathroom and his daughter started to laugh. Hmm, Tony became suspicious.   
"You gotta go?"  
  
"No. I do."  
  
"You do?" 

"I don't." 

"You do or you don't?" SHE WAS PLAYING MIND GAMES WITH HIM. Tony looked up at that smirk. 

She liked to do that to everyone. Sarah liked to see their reactions. Everyone had a different reaction and it made her laugh. Tony started to tickle her. He could tell that she was playing games with him and he started to attack. She kept telling him that she didn't have to go. He brought her to the couch and he started to really make her laugh. 

That baby's laugh filled up the entire apartment. They both cut their entertainment short when they heard the apartment door close. Tony left it open. Oops. He picked up Sarah and he looked over at the door. 

Bucky Fucking Barnes brought a few boxes up for Tony. Tony's nerves bounced around his body in every direction. A scattershot of anxiety crept in as well. 

"Hey. Steve asked me to check in and see if you needed any help?" Bucky knew that Tony would have Sarah. He thought the move would go smoother if he helped. Tony swallowed and he stared at Steve's BFF. 

"Steve couldn't check in himself?" What was that about? Tony actually rolled his eyes and Bucky took notice. Shit shit shit. Tony wished that he could somehow unroll his eyes but, you can't go back. 

"Steve is going through the whole process of returning to work today. His schedule didn't line up." Bucky filled Tony in on the situation and he looked at that hand. They both weren't wearing the rings. Bucky just sighed and he started to leave the apartment. 

...thanks for the Steve update? Tony was starting to get annoyed with the whole friggen ordeal. 

"I'll bring you up some more boxes." The terminator left and Tony took Sarah to her room. Steve had it all set up for her and the room was adorable. Tony needed to unpack all her stuff first. Sarah ran around the room and she started to look through everything. 

Tony told her that they had big plans all day. They were gunna unpack. YAY. Not really. Tony heard Bucky return and he headed in his direction. He wanted to tell him that he had everything handled. 

The words, FUCK OFF came to his mind but Tony stopped himself. He thought... 

W.W.P.D? What would he do in that situation? The situation totally suckedddddd. Tony thought his little mantra about Phil Coulson over and over and he tried to attempt a different behavior. 

"Thanks. Bucky. I do need some help. I can uhh.. order a pizza?" Tony forced a grin? He kinda looked at Bucky? Tony tried not to be awkward. He wanted to become Phil Coulson. That would make everything better. 

"Sounds good. I'll bring everything up for you so you don't have to worry about Sarah." Bucky arranged the boxes and he headed back outside. He was glad that Steve was back in Brooklyn. Bucky knew that was where he needed to be. 

Steve told him everything so he knew the situation. He refused to really react about it. Steve had a side and Tony had a side. Bucky only listened to Steve and that was that. He wasn't there to judge or cause problems. He'd hella judge if he didn't get any pizza. 

Moving and pizza were a necessity. It was just like cheese and wine or peanut butter and jelly. One could not be done without the other. Whatever. Bucky was glad that Tony Stark somehow knew that information. That surprised him. He had opinions about Tony but Bucky would never reveal them. 

He had very strong opinions shifted toward that spoon-fed snob. Bucky figured that he was just biased because of how he was raised. He never planned to voice that opinion and he remained on neutral ground for Steve. 

He gathered a box and thought that one day his mind would be changed? Bucky really hoped so. 

The truth of the matter was, the Tony Stark that was currently in 1992 didn't know that information about ordering a pizza. He had movers move his stuff and he never ordered pizza. Someone else always ordered pizza for him. Happy Hogan, Steve Rogers, or his mommy. 

Tony did not have those social skills. He just thought of Phil and got lucky. He imagined Phil ordering a pizza. Tony retrieved his daughter from her room. He parked her right beside him on the kitchen counter. Then, Tony opened the drawer that had that handy dandy phone book within it. Steve always ordered a pizza for them from the phone book. 

Tony seriously had to figure out how to even look up a business in a phone book. He was cultured in such a different way. Even after he lived in New York with Steve he didn't learn a damn thing, he just had Steve do everything for him. 

Ugh, Tony rolled his eyes at himself and he tried to read the stupid phone book. Sarah ripped out one of the pages. 

Tony looked at his daughter. His daughter looked at him. She grinned and almost put that ink-filled paper in her mouth. 

~~~/~~~ 

Now, head back to the present and rewind a little bit. The older Tony and Steve parked outside a very nice restaurant out in the country side of New York. It was a bit of a drive but Tony didn't want to sweat the details. 

He got off the bike and the helmet that was on his head deconstructed. His armor was capable of forming any shape he could think up so he had himself a nice looking helmet. 

Steve removed his helmet and he buckled it to his bike. He unlatched the bulky bag he packed and he looked at Tony. They both looked over at the restaurant and Tony had to comment. 

"Did you make a reservation?" He looked at Steve. The soldier laughed and he looked down at Tony's hand. Steve wanted to hold it. The parking lot was quiet and Steve felt the wind pick up a little. 

He thought it was best to head in. He didn't want the food he made to get too cold. Steve headed toward the restaurant first and he froze in shock. Tony took his hand and he marched on ahead of him. 

Tony seemed different. He wasn't... 

Steve wasn't about to complain. He smiled and followed after Tony. The two of them just welcomed themselves right in. 

"Table for two. Thank you." Tony spoke out loud and the two of them walked into the empty restaurant. They were probably the only people in it. It was dark. The electricity to the restaurant was shut off because the owners were turned to dust. 

Half of the population in their dimension was turned to dust. That meant that business and communities really didn't function like they normally did. Their dimension was kinda in a state of collapse. You could never tell from the Avenger Tower or from just a simple walk from Manhattan to Brooklyn. 

Tony kept that information away from the younger Steve when he was with him. And he never told Baby Steve the rest of the story. The younger soldier had too much on his mind and he failed to see. Big Tony and Big Steve never revealed things about their world to their younger selves. 

Their encounter with Thanos in 1992 was actually some very therapeutic practice. They needed to find out if he could be defeated. Plus, they wanted to see him DIE. 

They also wanted to protect their younger selves and give them a good life. That was why they said they needed closure and why they helped Thanos die. 

Tony and Steve picked the best seat in the house. Steve set down the bag and Tony took his seat. It was so crazy for them. They were in an abandoned restaurant on their first official date. Tony watched Steve set up their little scene. 

Dawww he brought out some candles. Tony laughed a little because they actually needed around twenty more. The lighting was terrible. There was no edible food in the restaurant so Steve got to kill two birds with one stone. 

He unpacked the food he made and he headed toward the back. Steve grabbed the rest of what they needed. Plates, utensils, two glasses, and some top shelf wine for them to drink. The soldier had his own drink as well. He was told it wasn't for mortals. He smiled and he headed back to Tony. 

Steve sat beside him, not across from him. That wasn't his style. Tony made room for him and they finished setting everything up. 

Tony looked around the place and he started to feel a little overwhelmed. He thought about how it used to be. Full of people, chatter, and laughter. The whole building was once full of life. 

They both were scared to face Thanos and at that moment and they still weren't ready. They changed their minds and did not face him. It was different for them and they decided to wrap things up with their younger selves first just in case. 

Only Howard knew their struggle. He was the only one that knew their plans. 

Tony still wanted to create another version of the Bleeding Edge armor and put it into the body of his younger self. That was going to take some work and an actual understanding between them. Tony considered that to be his last step and then he was comfortable enough to face their version of Thanos. 

Steve was a bit more simple. Before he faced Thanos he just wanted to enjoy himself. Tony looked at the food and all the adorable candles. He brought Steve closer to him and he gave him a gentle kiss. 

The slowly paced ones were Steve's favorite type of kiss. He really felt like Tony was present with him when he received one of those. Steve brought out one more thing. 

He set down a small bottle and Tony raised an eyebrow. 

"I want to drink this stuff that Thor gave me." He received a buzz from it before and Steve wanted to receive a buzz from it now. Steve Rogers wanted to get drunk on his first official date with Tony. 

"Whatever you want Steve." 

* * *

Chapter End:  
Thanks for reading! Stay tuned more to come. 


	96. Sleep Well Beast (Part Four)

Chapter 96: Finale Chapters: Sleep Well Beast (Part Four) 

* * *

Baby Tony felt like he had to take a number or get in some line to talk to Steve. Steve and Tony both went to work when Sarah was with Whitney. When Sarah was at the apartment she had their entire focus and Steve always had the three amigos around. Tony did his best to engage with Natasha, Clint, and Bucky but.. they were there for Steve. Not him. 

If Tony was ever alone with him, Steve was very short-spoken and he always had something to do. Tony really only saw him in passing. Steve was always on his way out of the apartment or he was on his way in. 

Tony made a few attempts to do things the way Phil described to him. He asked Steve if he wanted to check out the new record store that opened. Steve declined. Said he already had plans. 

Tony asked if they could go buy some groceries? Steve told him that it would be better if they made a list and then alternate who bought the groceries every two weeks. 

Tony stopped his attempts to do friendship stuff or even roommate stuff after that one. That was how they operated for TWO entire months. It was torture. 

On one oh so sunny afternoon, Tony took off from work. He was just bothered by everything that moved and he wanted lock himself up in his room. He started to re-read and look through something that was given to him many moons ago and he wanted to get back to it. 

He headed into the apartment and set down his keys. He saw Steve's motorcycle in the garage but he didn't notice Steve's keys in the bowl. Soooooo he wasn't sure if he was home or not? Tony glanced to his right and he saw the bedroom door that was sealed shut. 

Tony imagined a bunch of signs and tape that said DO NOT ENTER, NO ADMITTANCE, or NO ENTRY ALLOWED.   
Fuckin really dude?.. Tony just rolled his eyes and he held a scowl on his face. 

Well, he kinda deserved it. But still!? Tony felt like he couldn't even establish a friendship with him. At that point that was all he wanted to do.. 

...sorta. Tony swallowed down the thought and he took off his jacket. He needed to go back to reading his history book that was on his bed. 

Tony took exactly six steps and the phone rang in the apartment. His ears perked up and he walked over to the phone. Uhhh his secretary was, where? Tony hated to answer the phone. He picked it up and put the damn thing to his ear. 

...he figured it was Bucky the great. 

"Hello?" Tony never really answered the phone. Pepper would answer and then tell him who it was and THEN he picked up the phone. There was a difference here.. mmkay? 

"Tony? I called your office and I was told you left." SARREGHSKSWI): :&/682$?/'s His friggen fantastic father's voice filled his ears. Tony almost hung up. 

"I left. That is correct. What do you want?" His dad was buggin him already. Tony gasped a little because he thought that he heard a sound over in Steve's room. Uhh, or did he? Tony looked over and his heart pumped a bit quicker. 

"Have you checked your mail? I mailed you something that I need you to take care of. It's for the company and YOU are going to handle it." 

"Fuck that! Why do I? What mail?" Tony cringed. It sounded boring and official and he friggen didn't want to do it. Whatever it was, Tony was not for it. 

"I sent you paperwork in THE MAIL. Do you know how to check your mail? It's in a sealed envelope with your NAME ON IT." His father barked at him and Tony shrieked. He looked around a huge stack of bullshit that was on the counter. 

"I know how to check the mail I just, don't want to. There is a pile of papers here with a little sticky note. Uhh, let me look." Tony stared at the sticky note. It just said ...TRASH? On it and it was obviously written by Steve. Friggen, roommate shit! 

He saw the large envelope with his name on it. It was from his father. ...  
...  
...joy. 

Tony glared at it and he opened it up. His dad kept squawking away and Tony pulled the papers out of the envelope. Steve could hear the entire encounter. He normally didn't eavesdrop but he was in his bedroom going over a similar thing called "paperwork". 

Steve was actually reading the exact same document that Tony had in his possession. 

The phone interaction between Tony and Howard almost made Steve laugh. Keyword there: Almost. He was amused with it and he did have a smile. The stubborn soldier went back to reading and Tony's voice distracted him. 

"What the shit is this? It's got... thirty pages to it. I'm.." Tony was looking over the papers. He tried to skim through it but he wanted all the answers handed to him. 

"READ IT. It's very serious stuff, Anthony. I need you to take care of it because I'm not going to be able to be there." 

"...why can't you be there?" Tony wanted to know why he got stuck with the bill. Howard released a long overdue sigh of frustration. He hadn't spoken to his son in two months. Howard still needed more of a break. 

"Your mother and I will be gone. We have this thing coming up called an anniversary. People normally have those in a real marriage." 

Howard was bothered. He didn't think his words through as much as he should have. Steve looked up from the paper when he heard that comment. Steve turned his head to the left and he looked at the door to his room. 

Tony was silent. He heard his father's words and his eyes immediately started to fill up. Oh no his heart really ached and he just quietly gasped inward. He couldn't even see the words on the paper. 

Tony fumbled around with them and Howard tried to backpedal his comment. 

"Sorry, Tony. That was rude. I shouldn't have said that." Howard felt horrible and he started to rub his forehead. Tony cleared his throat and took the hit like a champ. 

"It's fine cuz, you're right. That is what people normally do. I'll look over the papers." "Tony.." 

"Tell mom hi for me." Tony slammed that phone down and he ended that shit realll quick. Tony wanted to rip the papers into a million pieces. He wiped the stupid tears away instead and he took the papers to his room. He closed his door and grabbed his history book. He was hurt but he walked it off. Tony headed to his window. 

He didn't have his suit to hide in because THAT FUCKING SHARK ruined his life. So, for him to escape his misery he established the next best thing. He climbed out his window and Tony made his way to the roof. He went up there every day to read his history book or cry his damn eyes out of their sockets. 

Tony did have an anniversary. It was on September 5th. Their elopement was official on the evening of September 5th. Sure, it didn't last very long but .. 

Tony was very upset and he ignored the stupid papers. He hid on the roof and just tried to stay out of sight. A gigantic rock on top of him was just what he wanted. OR HIS SUIT. Tony wanted to hide somewhere. The waterworks were off the charts. His father really hit the buzzer and Tony could not stop his tears. 

He really wanted to fly away. It wasn't fair because his wings were clipped yet again. He hated his older self and he wanted his suit back. 

Steve stood up from the desk. Their apartment was on the top floor so he could always hear Tony when he clunked around on the roof. Steve looked at the time. He gathered his things and he picked up his jacket off his chair. 

Howard's comment was really rude. Like father like son though, right? Steve thought about it and he glanced up at the ceiling. His lunch hour was almost up and he didn't want to deal with it. He left his room and he headed out of the apartment. Tony had no idea that he was even there. 

Tony remained up there until it was time for one of them to get Sarah. After work one of them picked her up from Whitney's apartment below them. Tony couldn't really remember but he thought it was his turn. He wanted to see her anyway. 

He read the papers and he understood why it was important. It wasn't just some policy mumbo jumbo going on that he had to sit through. No, it was something pretty big and Tony wasn't sure if he was the best choice to be there? 

He felt like an attorney would handle it better. He figured that he would mess it all up. Tony wanted to call his father and bitch him out for his comment. Then, he wanted to tell him to hire a lawyer. He went back and forth about it as he floated his way through his room. He set all his stuff down on his bed and he floated his way out of the apartment. 

Down the stairs, he went and then down the hallway. He stopped at Whitney’s door and he looked up. Tony gulped because that striking blonde was at the door. He was talking to Whitney and he had Sarah in his arms. Christ. He looked so friggen handsome. Tony hated it so he looked at the seam that connected the hallway wall to the carpet. 

Sarah saw both her fawmers and she started to chat it up. She said a bunch of baby talk about her fawmers and Steve noticed that Tony was in the hallway. 

"Ready?" Steve asked Sarah and he looked up at her. She was working on her whistle and trying to show him how good she was doing. Steve said bye to Whitney and Tony waved at her. She said her goodbyes and waved as well. Steve headed down the hallway and he looked at Tony. 

Obviously, it was Steve's day to pick her up. Tony failed to keep track of the sequence. 

"Hi Tony." Steve greeted him but Tony wasn't really able to bring his eyes upward. 

"Heyo." Steve headed to the stairs and Tony followed behind. He wished that it was his turn to pick her up because he wanted to hold her really badly. 

"How are you?" Steve glanced back at him and he saw Tony perk up. Steve also heard something else. He held Sarah with one arm and then he opened the stairway door open for Tony. 

He heard that heartrate escalate. It increased as Tony formed a response. 

"I'm good. I forgot who was supposed to get her today. Sorry." He figured Steve set up that whole alternating thing because he didn't want to see him. Tony kinda crashed the party. They got to the apartment and Steve waited for Sarah to unlock the door. 

"It's fine Tony." Like magic, the door was unlocked and they all entered the apartment. 

They both went to set down their keys. They both stopped their hands and waited for the other to go first. ACKkk Tony just dropped the keys in the stupid bowl. He couldn't handle being that close to Steve at that moment. He had the worst day and he didn't want to deal with any more awkward shit. 

Sarah ran off to her room to bring a mess of things into the living room. She had a process with it and she took off. Steve put his keys in the bowl and he hung up his jacket. 

"Tony, I'm going to need your help soon." Say what? Tony's eyes opened wide and he looked over at Steve. He needed his help? Tony heard Sarah off in the distance. She was wrecking her room. Tony's busted up heart kicked into gear. He wiped his forehead and smiled at Steve. 

"My help? For what?"  
"There is a giant Hydra base that I've been monitoring and I'll need some more firepower." 

"Oh. Well, I..I don't have my suit." Tony wanted both of his suits but.. some EVIL person had it in his possession. Tony didn't even want to think about it. Processing Phil was enough for him and now? Now, he had to process Steve hooking up with his older self. That was reeeeallly really really unexpected for him. 

"Why don't you have your suit?" Steve was finally attempting to speak to Tony. He wanted him to snap out of it because he wanted his help. Tony immediately became annoyed when Steve asked that question. 

"Because some JERK is working on it. I don't want to talk to him, hear from him, or even LOOK at him." Tony just glared and he crossed his arms. Fuck that. 

Steve studied Tony and he knew that he was in a bad mood. He knew all about his father's comment to him. Steve really needed him to snap out of it. Something really changed in Steve. After he spent two-ish weeks with the older Tony his mindset was completely different. He knew exactly what he wanted and he knew exactly how to get it. Steve Rogers decided to up the charm. 

"I was told that you are the one that defeated Thanos. Correct?" He asked a simple question but he immediately heard the result. Tony's body reacted and Steve saw the look on his face. Tony was forcing himself not to react. 

"Yes.." 

Tony kept his focus on the friggen wall. His face was on fire and he was thrown off guard. They were actually having a conversation? Tony was in disbelief. 

"How did you do that, Tony?" 

"My armor has the power to destroy all the atomic and molecular bonds within an object. I focused on his armor and I cast it off of his body. Then, I attacked him." 

Tony slowly pulled his focus from the wall. He slowly brought his eyes up to Steve. He started at his shoes. His eyes traveled up and he almost reached the top. 

They both heard Sarah in the room. They knew that her toy choices were selected and she was going to try to drag them all out at once. She always tried to find a way to drag them all out at the same time. 

Tony's warm face shifted back to Steve. 

"You actually accomplished that. So just, get your suit back. I need your help." Steve smiled at Tony and just left it at that. 

Tony stepped back in shock. He stared at Steve and tried to inhale oxygen. His young heart really started to pump. He forgot all about that Thanos shit. Steve just gave him a smile and Tony felt like he was about to melt to the floor. His words jumbled out of his face. 

"Ok I.. I can get it back. I can do that. But? I was just very excited to never see his stupid rude face again ever." Tony rolled his eyes and Steve continued to smile. Steve's body language was a little on the flirtatious side. He took a step toward Tony and spoke. 

"You mean, you don't see it every time you look in the mirror?" 

That smile really made Tony feel..things. His face turned a few shades of red and he turned away. 

"FUUUuuuuck that. No way. Sarah? You alive in there?" Tony took off. He was too flustered. Steve gave a short laugh and he slowly followed. He ditched the charm and focused on that beautiful baby. 

The two of them ended that lovely chat and they just focused on Sarah. The three Amigos arrived at some point for a basketball game or something. Tony just focused on whatever Sarah had going on and he just floated around the others. 

He floated through the rest of the day and he re-read the papers he was mailed that night. He sat upon his bed and he started to debate. 

He had to put on his lawyer hat for his father. AND NOW Steve told him that he needed his help. Tony's lip slipped between his teeth. His chewed on that lip and he thought about that smile. That simple smile ignited a flame and his whole friggen body burned. Saaaaaa Tony had a few thoughts that needed to be addressed and unfortunately, there was only one person that came to his mind. 

Tony glanced by his foot. He had his history book beside it but then he had one more thing. Tony stared at the transmitter with a scowl on his face. He sighed and reached over. He snatched that transmitter and he turned it on. 

FUCK THISSSS ABDJW ?\%]*^6482Bsu ! Tony wanted to straight-up RAGE because he knew his older self was waiting for that exact moment to occur. 

Tony closed his eyes and he pressed the button to open a communication with his older self. How else was he gunna be able to help Steve? He thought about building a new suit but Tony wanted HIS SUIT back. 

Tony took a deep breath and he waited. He thought about that smile he saw. He wanted to see that smile every day and not some passive.. roommate shit. Tony decided that he would endure the fiery pits of hell just to see that smile. It got his ass in gear. 

His older self answered almost immediately. Of course, he did. All the other times Tony called for him he never friggen answered for centuries. Baby Tony pried his eyes open and he saw that smug face. 

"What's up Mini-Me? How's your roommate?" Big Tony couldn't contain his grin. Baby Tony burst into flames and almost threw that transmitter against the wall. He filled with such rage and it was hard for him to contain it. He really struggled and suppressed the urge to murder him. 

"OH He's just DANDY. I want both of my suits back. Now." 

"What's the password?" Big Tony laughed and the younger one covered his face with his hands. Gah he wanted to freak out so badly and scream at the top of his lungs.. 

He couldn't catch a fuckin break. Baby Tony was a kettle boiling over for suuuurrreeeee. 

* * *

Chapter End: 

thanks for reading! more soon and bear with these chapters. I'm constructing the foundation for the grand finale so stay tuned! 


	97. Free Radicals (Part One)

Chapter 97: Finale Chapters: Free Radicals (Part One) 

* * *

Tony woke up early. Really early. He had too much to think about and sleep got in the way. He woke up even earlier than Sarah. That was rare because she was more on Steve's schedule. 

His older self promised him that he would get his suits back. He told him that he just had to show Baby Tony what was done to them and yadda yadda yadda. Tony was very motivated and he tuned that SCORPION out entirely. 

He did NOT want his older self to know that he wanted his suits back to help Steve. He didn't trust his older self. He had a feeling that if his evil older self knew that info then he'd NEVER GET THEM BACK. 

So, that information was TOP SECRET. 

Anyway, his older self also told him that he needed a lab and Baby Tony offered up the one in Santa Monica. Done deal. Whatever, just get it done. They planned to meet up in the morning. 

Morning arrived. Baby Tony wanted his suittttsss. He threw his blankets off his legs and he booked it out toward the living room. He just glanced that way for a quick second. Steve was making breakfast for Sarah. He always made extra and Tony planned to steal some. 

Tony checked on the babe and then he... 

He looked at the door that led back in Steve's direction. Tony bit his lip and he started to challenge his nerves. Tony estimated that he had twenty minutes? Yeah, close to twenty minutes to attempt a conversation with Steve. He glanced down at Sarah and then he quietly backed out of the room. 

He headed toward the sound of apples being chopped. Tony walked into the kitchen and he.. 

He... went straight for the fridge. That was normal behavior. What's in there? Tony tried to act like that was his only objective. 

Steve didn't expect Tony to be awake. He was surprised and he glanced at those red shorts that he always wore. Black shirt, red shorts. Steve brought the very sharp knife through an apple and he remained quiet. Tony hoped that Steve would say something. He was so chatty the day before. Tony thought he'd say something else. 

"So I'm going to.."   
  
Uhhhh Tony grabbed some stupid juice and he closed the fridge. He closed it wayyy too fast and it kinda.. slammed. 

Shit shit shiiittttt he tried to catch it before it slammed shut and he almost dropped the juice. Tony felt so nervous. The door was slammed shut and ... 

Steve looked up from his apple chopping. Sarah was stirred out of her beauty sleep and she started to cry. She did not like the loud sound at all. Steve looked at Tony. Seriously? 

"I'll.."   
  
Tony pointed in Sarah's direction. Shit shit shiiiiittt he took off and ditched the kitchen. That was officially a dumb idea. He headed into her room and he forgot that he still had the juice with him. He put the juice in the crib and then he picked her up. 

Dawww he gave her kisses and she explained that something scared her. Tony felt bad and he just rocked his baby girl. 

Tony lost his opportunity to talk to Steve. He lost the battle and he didn't attempt it again. 

~~~~~/~~~~~ 

A not so short time later, 

"What an adorable little lab." Big Tony looked around the lab that was in the ten million dollar mansion in Santa Monica. He saw it before when they first arrived but, he didn't really look at it. 

The one in New York was currently being rearranged. That one couldn't be used and Baby Tony refused to even think of his father. Tony and Howard traded locations when the big move to New York was finalized. Everything was being shifted around and it was kinnnnd of a mess. 

The Santa Monica home was the only place for both Tony's to handle their business. 

"Just give me my suits. Why did you ask for lab space?!"   
  
Baby Tony wanted his shit back pronto. He had more sunshine smiles to look at. Hurry the fuck up.  His older self just laughed at him. Something fell off in the distance and they both turned their heads in the same direction. 

The older Steve Rogers was other there, dropping shit. 

Big Tony crossed his arms and he looked at his younger self. He noticed that Baby Tony didn't want to look at him. Boo hoo. He couldn't imagine why. 

"I need lab space because I am going to teach you something. I'm going to share the wealth, in a sense. I can't take you to my lab because I will disappear. You'd never want that to happen, riiight?" Big Tony grinned and his younger self still refused to look at his smug face. 

Ok, he changed his mind. Baby Tony actually glared at him. He had to look half an inch upward because that was the only difference in their height. 

"I don't want you to teach me anything. I hate you and I just want my suits." Hoo hoo Big Tony rolled his eyes. He rolled up his sleeves for that one and he countered the remark. 

"Hate me all you want Mini-Me. I get it. You're in the dog house with you're cute little roommate and I'm not. It makes perfect sense and I'd hate me too." Big Tony stepped in real close and the tension between them increased. 

"You're NOT going to get those suits back unless you learn. So, make a choice." 

Baby Tony wanted to lay him flat. He wanted to hit him hard and knock him flat on his ass. He refused to give in but he knew that he had to do it. Baby Tony wanted sunshine smiles only and the scorpion shark smug fucker in front of him was in his path, yet again. 

Sunshine smiles. Sunshine smiles. Sunshine smiles. Sunshine smiles. Sunshine smiles. Sunshine smiles. 

"Tony? I think you are forgetting something.." 

The older Steve approached them both. He had a little side arrangement with the older Tony. Steve was there to make sure Tony no longer tormented his younger self and keep him in check. 

Big Tony better stick to the script. Steve crossed his arms and waited for his approach to change. The older Tony eased up and he rolled his eyes. Big Steve was not for it. The older Tony needed to change his approach. 

Baby Tony watched his older self take a deep breath. When he exhaled he asked a question. 

"Do you want to get him back? I actually have some advice to give you. I spent a good amount of time with him so, I understand his behavior. We can... talk? And I can teach you everything that you need to know about your new suit." 

Big Tony looked over at his hot date. How was that? He asked for some sort of reaction from Steve with his eyes because that was as nice as he was going to get. Steve gave him a smile. Behavior approved. Baby Tony couldn't believe it. He heard a gentle, almost kind voice fall out of the mouth that belonged to his older self. Whoa. He scratched his head and he looked over at the older Steve. 

"I can give you advice as well Tony. Considering that we're kinda the same person. You can talk to us about your whole "roommate" situation." 

Big Steve didn't want to see the younger Tony shamed and hurt any longer. In his opinion, everyone had slept with everyone and all of that drama needed to end. They needed to just take care of each other and fight bigger battles. 

Ooh ooh Big Tony chimed in. He thought of something. 

"Dad also told me that you've got some heavy defense work ahead of you for the company. I had to do that once and so did our father. I can give you tips on that too. We're offering you a puddle of wisdom here." 

That was a pretty big plate for a twenty-year-old. Tony could see that his younger self was under stress. He looked like he could use about a years worth of sleep. 

Baby Tony just stood in place and he listened to the older two pitch all of those wonderful ideas to him. The magical ideas they pitched could have sparkled if it was possible. Since the older Steve was involved it didn't feel like a trick. 

Sunshine smiles. Sunshine smiles. Sunshine smiles. Sunshine smiles. Sunshine smiles. Sunshine smiles. 

"Ok. What do you want to show me?" Baby Tony looked a little hesitant. He stepped closer to his older self and then an image was generated on one of the worktables. It was a map of Tony's skeleton. The younger Tony gasped and looked at all the indentations in certain places. 

"This is currently my skeleton. I have Nano-Technology rooted within it. I want to teach you how it works and show you how to actually create our version of Nano-tech. Then.." 

Uhhh Big Tony hesitated for a bit. The last part was kind of a dealbreaker. Possibly? The younger Tony stared at the skeleton. 

"Then what?" Baby Tony just stared at the generated image. His nerves started to fluctuate as he waited to hear the rest. 

"Then, I want to put it in your body. You'll have my Bleeding Edge armor with you at all times and you will also have the Mandarin Armor as well. I've combined the two and they can be put into your body in sections." Tony started to point at the indentations on his bones. 

Those were the locations for allll the different injections. Deposit spots, technically. 

"Will it hurt?" That was Baby Tony's main concern. When he looked back at the bones he thought that it must have hurt his older self. He didn't really understand how the technology could weave in and out of his body without somehow causing irreparable harm to the shell. 

Baby Tony couldn't wait to find out how it all worked. He was just as intelligent as his older self. He just had too much love on the brain. That valve of knowledge was currently untapped. 

"Yeah. It's going to hurt." Baby Tony continued to stare. He wondered how badly it would hurt and he started to list possible scenarios for death in his mind. He looked at his older self for a brief moment. 

"... It's worth it. Let's do this." 

Big Tony could sense his interest. He could see that all the bullshit had subsided and his younger self was ready to commit. 

He thought, wow. His younger self was about to learn what he had taken years to develop. Once that valve finally opened and his younger self focused on tech instead of puppy love? He'd be an unstoppable force. Hoooollllyyyy shitt. Tony tried to imagine the things that his younger self could develop in time. 

But, you can't force it. He understood how development worked and love was his main focus. Well, THAT is the ultimate focus in life but, you gotta calm down some time. 

"All right, I'll show you the ropes and get you back to your roomie by sundown." Baby Tony actually laughed at that comment. It amused him to hear that sarcasm for once. The skeleton disappeared and a grid of Nano-Tech was displayed instead. 

~~~~/~~~~ 

Baby Tony was taken home. The apartment was dark. Steve was out and it was Whitney's night to have Sarah. The older Steve and Tony brought him into his room because he really couldn't move on his own. 

Big Tony got on the phone and he called up the future best friend of his younger self. That connection had obviously not been established at that point. 

James Rhodes was very confused by the phone call. The older Tony explained that his younger self was going to be very fatigued, in a shit ton of pain, and he needed some company. 

Rhodey agreed to head over but he wanted more of an explanation of course. Big Tony knew exactly how his best friend operated. He explained as soon as Rhodey got to the place. 

He brought some pizza and he headed straight for Baby Tony's room. 

Daaaawwww.. Big Tony thought it was so cute. He looked at the older Steve and he held a giant grin. 

"See? I can behave myself when I want to." Steve just rolled his eyes. That was his only response until they were home. The two of them vanished back to their own time once they felt like Baby Tony was taken care of. 

Rhodey sat on one edge of the bed and Baby Tony was propped up on the other. Fuckkkk his body hurt but the pain was worth it. He reached for another slice of pizza and he started to chow down. 

Rhodey couldn't get over how insane it was to see two Tony Starks. 

"Ugh, he's a fuckinghhhhhg jerk. Today he was cool, but still." Tony rambled on about his older self for a while. The two of them ate that entire pizza and they washed it down with a jug of Sprite. What a healthy meal. 

Tony was really glad that Rhodey was there with him. Normally, they met only in an official context. They had business meetings only. This gave Tony the opportunity to talk to Rhodey about the bullshit in his future and hang out with a cool person. 

Now, here is a breakdown of the entire situation. Mmkay? 

Rhodey was Tony's liaison to the US Government. He was the one that informed Stark Industries about a discrepancy. The government wanted in on the merger between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Industries. 

They wanted in big time and Big Brother was a bit pissed off that they were only granted mini sanctions. Very mini. Almost micro-chip sized sanction access was granted. The sanctions were the US Gov's only insight on the tech. They "monitored" the relationship between Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. you with me? 

Many moons ago, Tony and Phil had a meeting and he agreed to supply S.H.I.E.L.D. with some Stark energy. Phil established a merger with Tony's energy supply and then he arranged to add Howard into the mix. That energy was arranged to be attached to WEAPONS. That meant that S.H.I.E.L.D. had some pretty interesting toys that the big bad US Gov wanted. Basically, they became super jealous. I mean, it was a pretty powerful arsenal to have. 

The US Government wanted in. They contacted Tony and he declined any offer. They contacted Howard and he also told them to kick rocks. They only wanted to establish a merger with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Industries had a very tight-knit system to keep track of those weapons. 

Steve Rogers was currently the acting director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Before him? Phil Coulson was in charge. Those two members of the organization were responsible for the supply. Stark Industries trusted no one else on earth. Sorry bout it. 

Well, RHODEY found out that the US Gov stole some intel during one of their sanction visits and they started to develop their own tech. Rhodey reported it to Howard because honesty is honesty. 

James Rhodes was an honest person. He knew that the deal between Stark and the US had been compromised and their intellectual property was technically stolen. 

That is where Baby Tony came into the mix and where they currently were. 

Ok, back to the pizza and the adorable best friends. Rhodey actually helped him prepare for the mess ahead of them. They spoke about the government mumbo jumbo and then their topic switched to...other stuff. A certain blonde was brought up. He picked on Tony as they spoke and it hurt Tony's body to laugh. 

"You can't be serious Tony. That is not what is happening here." Rhodey's face was all pulled up in one direction. It was hilarious and Tony shoved his hands over his own face because he needed to laugh but at the same time it fucking hurt! 

"Yes. He is my roommate now. We are roommates." 

"Your husband is your roommate? Tony that is sad. That's really sad. You fucked up." Rhodey laughed at him again and Tony tried to shove him off his bed. Ow ow owwww he wanted to scream. 

"Well, where the hell is he?" 

"I don't know. I don't know where my roommate, husband person is. But, I do know that he's not here and he hates my gutssss." Ok ..that wasn't true at all. He knew that Steve would never hate him. Right? 

Something really sparked a flame in Tony's chest. He spaced out for a moment and he moved the empty box of pizza. Steve's smile. He only smiled when he meant it, right? Tony just listened to Rhodey as they continued their chat. 

They stopped talking about Steve. Tony didn't wanna talk about him any longer. It made him feel things. Rhodey eventually told him that he had to go. It wasn't going to be some sort of sleepover. That idea made them both laugh and Tony managed to get off his bed. 

Sure, the nausea, fatigue, and pain sucked a whole bunch but... Tony was a trooper. He hobbled along and started to escort Rhodey out of the apartment. 

As soon as Rhodey gathered his jacket and his keys and said his goodbyes... guess who opened the apartment door. 

JUST GUESS?! Tony had a smile and so did Rhodey. Steve walked into the apartment.  It was kinda dark in the apartment and Tony wasn't sure how it looked. The last thing he wanted was to be pushed even further down into the dog house. 

"Hey Steve. Sorry I missed you but, I was just heading out." Rhodey felt a tad bit awkward but there was nothing for Steve to worry about. He hoped that they could work it all out. Steve smiled at Rhodey and he set his keys down in the bowl. He only glanced at Tony. Steve started to remove his jacket and Rhodey walked out the door. 

"Bye Tony. I'll see you both next week." Rhodey gave a wave and he left the scene. Tony closed the door and then that silent fog swept in. 

Assertive. His older self told him that he needed to be more assertive with Steve. Not "aggressive" just.. 

Tony tried to remember all the advice he was given between the older Tony and the older Steve. But watching the two of them interact was a big help to Tony. Be assertive. Not aggressive. Flirt with him, but not too much. Challenge him, but don't put him down.. all this stuff filled his mind and Tony wanted to scream, run, and jump out the window! Sxhwiuw?:&/62856zbzi?!.7 

"Steve! Hi. I saw our older selves today. They say.. hello." Tony bit his lip. He backed up up up because he felt like he was in his space. He liked the dynamic between their older selves. Big Tony showed him who was boss and the older Steve had this ability to tell him that he was being a diva. 

Tony wanted that. He thought they had that? At one point, maybe? 

"Are you all right, Tony?" Steve just stared at the person who was at odds with himself. Tony was in the middle of a bit of an identity crisis because he hated his older self so much but.. 

He wanted to do things the way he did. And Phil? He wanted to do things the way Phil did. It felt like he had two secret guides at that point and Tony was really overwhelmed. Plus, he was in pain. 

Fucccckkkk he stepped back another step and he felt the couch behind his legs. 

Steve didn't care about Rhodey being in the apartment. He didn't really care that Tony talked to their older selves. He wanted to know something entirely different. 

"Why did you leave the bottle of juice in Sarah's crib this morning?" He knew why. Tony was a mess. Steve didn't want it to be that way. He was distant but... 

Steve had done all his thinking and now it was time for them to talk. He watched Tony take a seat on the couch. His legs shook slightly and it seemed like he was in pain. Steve walked over to the couch and he sat beside him. 

Tony looked shocked. He looked so shocked it almost insulted Steve. He didn't really realize how badly his cold shoulder affected him. All Tony could think about was the interaction he saw between their older selves. They both had this ..bite. They had a bite between them that was hard to describe. 

Steve asked him a question. Tony was so fatigued and he really spaced it out. He looked at Steve's worried expression and Tony thought of what to say. 

He wanted to do whatever Phil would do, and he wanted to say whatever his older self would say. It was all jumbled up in his brain. 

"Next week, I'm going to be taking the US Government to school. I'll be teaching them about .. uhh boring stuff. Do you want to go with me?" Tony had that idea on his mind. Steve laughed and he started to look Tony over. Something was off about him and Steve tried to figure it out. 

"Tony, I will already be there. I sort of run the other organization that is bringing up the allegations." 

"I know. I know that. But, do you want to go with me? Or just sit by me ..because, I'll need you to keep me awake." Tony laughed a little and he saw that sunshine smile. Steve imagined him falling asleep in the meeting. 

"I need you there as my friend. Or ..as my roommate. Even though that is the absolute worst thing I have ever had to endure so far. You are an amazing roommate but, I fucking hattttteeee it." 

Steve couldn't help it. He started to laugh. Tony's tone was comical. They both laughed a bit because the roommate shit was getting kinda old. Steve was still amused with it but, he understood. 

"Just go to the shit show with me. I will convince you to go with me right now. Ok? So, get ready. I'll crawl to Kansas if I have to. Or, I'll let you go take another year-long walk. Whatever you want Steve, I'll do. Just, ditch the sticky notes. That is my only request." 

Tony wasn't sure if he was making sense any longer. He was powering down and all his thoughts were trying to surface at once. 

"Did I convince you?" 

Tony tried to look up at him. Steve laughed again because he would ALREADY BE THERE. It was so stupid and hilarious for him to listen to Tony babble. Steve was very amused. 

He heard that heartbeat. Steve looked at Tony's chest and he started to feel...things. Steve glanced over at his bedroom door but then he locked his focus back to Tony. 

Tony tried to move upward but his body said no. Steve was so close to him. Tony wanted to say fuck the pain and friggen pounce but he resisted. He inhaled and stared at Steve's beautiful face. 

They both just stared for a long while and then the two of them leaned in. They started to kiss. It was pretty sudden but, it couldn't be helped. Tony ignored the pain he felt and he pulled that person to him. They both sort of sank into the couch. 

Steve had those warm lips against his and that was the only thing that Tony wanted to focus on. He didn't know what it meant and he didn't care. Steve was all over him and that was all that friggen mattered. 

It reaaaallyyy started to escalate. Their kissing became way more intense than either of them anticipated. 

Tony was in pain but he pushed all of it aside. He put on a good act because they both couldn't stop for any reason. Tony didn't know what it meant. They could end up just being friends or roommates or whateverrrrr.. he didn't know and he didn't friggen care. He'd never know when it came to Steve Perfect Face Rogers. 

That wasn't going to stop Tony. He had a green light and he "assertively" did as he pleased.   
  


* * *

Chapter End:  
Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for a few more. 


	98. Free Radicals (Part Two)

Chapter 98: Finale Chapters: Free Radicals (Part Two) 

* * *

"We should stop." 

Steve spoke softly against the side of Tony's face. Tony was pressed into the cushions and alllll up on the arm of the couch. Tony actually gasped out loud because he did not want to stop for any damn reason. He did not hear that. Steve's shirt was unbuttoned. 

Tony looked up at him. He was so friggen sexy. Tony started to chew on his tongue. He was already exposed and ughhhhnnnfff that sunshine blonde was just.. all over him. 

They couldn't just stop. Tony forgot about all the pain that he endured. It didn't exist because pleasure beats pain every time. Steve seemed different. Tony could tell that something changed in him and he wasn't sure what it all meant. 

The soldier was the assertive one and everything he did was a turn on for Tony. He brought one of his legs upward and he gave a sigh of protest. He caved in. Steve said he wanted to stop and Tony summoned up all his strength to do what he said. 

Actually, he summoned up some strength to pitch an argument. He smiled and felt that body on top of him that was supposedly wanting to call it quits. 

"We can stop. Sure. We can. On one condition." Tony brought over one of his hands. He playfully showed him one finger to make sure he grasped the point of one condition. 

Steve just closed his eyes and his mouth slipped into a grin. He felt Tony's lips on his again and he tried to fight all of those pesky impulses. He couldn't respond to Tony. He didn't want to and he ran through his decisions about them stopping or continuing as Tony spoke to him. 

"I want to know why you slept with my older self. And...Phil. What did they say to you? Or.. what did they do that was, right?" 

Tony stopped all his flirtatious behavior. The subject was a deep wound for him that he still felt. The struggle was reallllll and it really hurt his heart. Tony had to look away. His eyes betrayed him. They almost formed a bunch of tears. 

Tony felt like he always got everything wrong. He understood why at that point but, he really wanted to hear Steve talk about it. He always walked away from him, or shut him out. Tony didn't.. 

Fuckkkk he felt upset. He didn't mean to be a buzz kill. Tony brought his hands up to his eyes and Steve looked at him. 

"I never realized that I was hurting you. I didn't mean to drive you to anyone else." Oh noooo Steve remained all quiet and Tony bit his lip. He started to get very nervous and he began to remember all the pain in his body. Tony looked over toward the direction of his bedroom. He wanted to retreat and his face was on fire. 

"You're right. We should stop. It's so easy for us to just jump back into bed together and all that.. I want to. I always want to. But, we've got some things we need to work out and I don't ..." 

Wanna fuck up anymoreeee. Tony wanted to scream. He was pinned between Steve and the couch. 

The soldier was still mute. He mentioned that he wanted to stop what they were doing because he wanted to see Tony's reaction. He wanted to hear that heartbeat and know his response. It was a test. He processed the question and all the other words that Tony said. 

"I don't want to answer that question right now." That was all he said. He was still in a strange place when it came to their relationship. Steve didn't want to dwell on it any longer and he didn't want to try and process anything. He knew that he'd be able to talk about all of it eventually. 

He didn't.. want.. to answer. Tony's heart pumped through the pain it felt and his body felt unbalanced. Tony's stare was a little blank until Steve kissed him again. Tony just brought his hands up to that sunshine hair and he started to grip it tight. 

Their behavior escalated again and this time there was no stopping it. The final comment that Tony made put Steve in a mood. He was already in one before, but now he just wanted to fuck him. Hard. Steve couldn't believe his own thought. He laughed outward and brought himself out of that kiss. Steve looked down at a very flustered Tony. 

"I'll be right back. Get undressed." Steve smirked and he waited for those hands to release themselves from his hair. Tony's jaw dropped. SAY WHAT? The brunette was just speechless. His hands dropped to his sides and Steve's weight lifted off of him. 

Tony felt that warmth flutter away and he attempted to sit up. He gripped the backrest of the couch and he slowly pulled himself up into a seated position. Tony touched his face. He could tell that Steve was in one of his moods and it really made his face heat up. 

He wished that Steve would talk to him. Tony still didn't have his answer and .. 

Bbifasshaaajdisenst)/9/6:$ ?!., Tony just bit his lip and tried not to think about it. He ignored the strain on his body and he pried out of his shirt. Tony tossed it on the floor and then he reached down to his waist. He unbuttoned his pants and got rid of it all. Especially his socks. His body was so hot he imagined himself melting the couch. 

The apartment was pretty dark. Tony's bedroom light was on and now Steve's light was on. It illuminated the living room just right. Tony thought that as he stared out the apartment window. He started to feel a little cold so he hugged his arms. Steve returned but Tony wasn't focused. 

A very warm hand gripped his face and Tony was gently pulled into a kiss. Gahhhh.. he wanted it. He wanted it so friggen badly. Tony shifted to his right just as Steve slowly dipped down to his knees. He positioned himself between Tony's legs and he pulled his hips closer to him. 

Steve intended to please him. The blonde stroked his legs and almost buried his face in his lap. Steve stopped. He looked over Tony's body and he started to notice.. 

"What are these marks? What is this?" He gently touched the deposit spots of the tech. Tony pressed himself against the backrest of the couch and he tried to focus on the question. Itttt waaassss hardddd. 

"Wha? Oh.. today my armor was put inside my body. I have Nano-Tech now, just like that evil scorpion." Now, no one on earth could clip his wings ever again. They'd have to kill him to do it. Steve laughed when he heard what was said and he looked at all the marks on Tony's skin. It looked like he had the chickenpox. He laughed again and spoke. 

"You are in pain because of it. We sh-" 

"NOoo. Don't say we should stop. That is old news. I don't feel any pain when you distract me." Tony smiled at him and Steve inspected the marks. So, Baby Tony had himself some Nano-Tech. 

Something about that made the red hue on Steve's face deepen. His chest, his shoulders, and his face started to really heat up. 

He remembered several tricks that the "evil scorpion" had up his sleeve with that tech. It made Steve blush so he brought Tony into another kiss. Baby Tony gripped that blonde head again and he sank into the kiss. He felt that tongue slip inward and it made Tony tighten his legs around Steve. 

Fuhhhhccckkk do it do it do it to me right now right now now nowww. Tony wanted everything to accelerate and he wanted to feel every inch right away. That was his problem. He was too fast and too demanding. He couldn't help it. His adrenaline was always at a high level or something and Tony was always on some sort of edge. 

Those lips left his and Steve slowly kissed Tony's cheek. He could feel the warmth of Tony's skin on his lips and it made the soldier's heart race. He could see that his face was really inflamed and flustered and they had barely gotten started. All of that made Steve really smile. He pulled those hips a little more toward the edge of the couch and he lowered himself to Tony's waist. 

Tony felt that tongue again. This time, he felt it on his lower half and Tony pretty much burst into flames. Steve made him so hot he thought death was close. He gripped that sunshine hair and drew in a deep breath. 

He was aroused ten hours ago. Steve was so forward with him and his mouth felt so good. Tony just wanted to scream. He almost had to because Steve went at it steady and he just kept taking all of Tony's length. That blonde brought his mouth to the tip and that's where he remained for a good while. 

He worked it like it was his job or something. Unffhhh Tony slammed his eyes shut and he started to relax his shoulders. Steve held one position with his mouth and it actually relaxed Tony. There was no head bobbing, no hand action, no nothing. Steve just swirled his tongue and Tony couldn't take it. 

He tensed his body together and gasped out. Whaa.. Steve was so focused on his mission and Tony started to feel somewhat buzzed. Every ninth or tenth swirl of that tongue Steve would pause. Then, the soldier would tighten his lips and take in the entire length. He wanted Tony to slow down. 

His little red corvette had zero patience and Steve was determined to show him what a bit of patience could bring him. He heard those moans and he brought his tongue back up. Again, he swirled it in laps. All of it was set at a gentle pace and it felt so good for Tony. He really couldn't bear it. Steve lifted him. Shifted him more onto his back and he continued with his task. 

Steve started to use his hands to gently massage Tony and open him up. The longer it went on, the more that brunette felt like he was either going to melt or explode. 

At some point, Tony's entire body shook. At random he'd shake and he playfully tried to get Steve to stop. Steve quickened his pace when he felt like it and Tony was unable to let go of his hair. He was doing everything to his lower body that Tony could ever dream up. 

It was so arousing for Tony and he just sank lower and lower into that couch. The only sounds that could be heard in that apartment came from the rhythmic actions that Steve performed, and Tony's desperate attempts to breathe. The younger of the two started to moan and whimper uncontrollably. 

Ffffpptthhssyaaahdiwbxbeieudbn It was all Steve's friggen faulllltt. He wouldn't let Tony stop him. Tony would try to stop him and just get them started but Steve would pin him down or hold him still. He'd go right back to it because he understood that Tony was just nervous. 

Tony wanted to give Steve all the pleasure and that was it. He wanted to rush into giving Steve what he wanted. That made Tony feel like he didn't make any mistakes. Steve understood and he didn't want it to be like that any longer. 

He didn't want to cover his face ever again and he didn't want Tony to rush into the pleasure. He wanted them to really comprehend how they both worked and understand what they were doing. 

Luckily, he had a bit of help from some scorpion mechanic in the future. That thought made him smile and he brought his activity to a halt. He didn't want to finish Tony off at that point and he knew he was close to it. He was prepped and Tony looked delirious. Steve brought his mouth up to Tony's face. He quietly told him to turn over. 

Tony breathed inward and tried to grasp some sort of sense. He was so pleasured. He started to turn his body over and Steve helped him. Tony had to bite on that arm rest below him. Steve had him so aroused, so sensitive to his touch, and so pleasured Tony could barely think. He heard the bottle lid pop open. Shitttt Tony shoved his face against that couch. 

He wanted it so friggen badly. He knew it was on the way. Tony started to touch himself because Steve's attention to his cock had changed. Tony started to stroke himself. The soldier still had his clothing on. He was very exposed but all of it had to go. First, he got rid of that shirt. He actually put it in front of Tony. 

It was better for that shirt to get messy, not the couch. Steve laughed quietly and he studied Tony beneath him. The brunette was about to snap. He stepped out of those pants and Steve started to coat himself with the lubricant that he retrieved from his room. 

Tony brought one of his arms up to the back cushion and he braced himself for Steve. He felt him and Tony started to really sweat. He wiped on his forehead and leaned all his weight back. Steve was very aroused and he pressed Tony forward as he eased himself in all the way. Tony was a mess. That face hit the armrest of the chair and he started to moan against it. 

Steve adjusted him. He moved his leg and then he started to set the pace. Now, the sound of Steve's soft moans filled the apartment. He held Tony's body in place and he ended all of that gentle, patient behavior that he had before. Noooo Steve wanted it. Bad. Two months bad. 

Tony started to let out short breaths against the couch. It started to feel.. Tony gasped and he attempted to look back at Steve. Wait?... The way Steve fucked him. It felt.. 

He started to wonder if Steve got some sort of advice from his older self? He was doing things to him that felt exactly like the older Steve. What they did on that ship was supposed to be just between them. 

Obviously, the two Steve's had a conversation? Something must have happened because it felt wayyy toooo similar. It was more confident. Dominant and friggen sexy and rough. Tony couldn't control it any longer. He grabbed that shirt and he brought it up to his very aroused body. They had to have had a chat because Steve was hitting a certain spot that Tony didn't experience with him beforehand. 

He had to ask the older Steve questions about what they did, because it was a completely different experience. 

THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET. Tony bit his lip and became distracted immediately. He used that shirt and gripped himself. Tony lost all sense. He moaned against that couch and released into that perfectly pressed pale blue dress shirt. Steve wore it often and Tony... 

He lost his thoughts somewhere. His hips were pulled backward and Steve let him have it. He fucked Tony exactly the way he wanted to. And Steve was pretty loud. He was pretty close at that point because all the sounds that came from Tony took him over the edge. His panting and all his soft gasps could have been heard? No one carreeeddd. 

Steve gripped him tight. Tony held onto that couch for dear life because Steve was a friggen beast when he got to a certain point. And he was at that certain point. Tony's back met Steve's chest and Tony's loud mouth was covered. 

He groaned and tried to bite on that hand. Steve started to tell him that Sarah was asleep beneath them and all sorts of sexy shit in his ear just as he friggen..lost it.  


Holy shiiiit. Tony closed his eyes and he tried to swallow down all his loud moans. He failed to do so and he exhaled against that hand instead. That roommate, husband person of his spilled out all the tension and energy that he had in his bones. He gripped onto the body beneath him and dragged heavy breaths against his back. Steve tried to catch his breath. He actually wanted to re-position Tony and do it again. 

That was not going to happen. He knew that he had already taken it too far. Tony was really out of it at that point. Once he made a mess of that perfect shirt, his body began to wind down. He was seeing stars and became lost in a pleasured bliss. Steve told him that it was time to stop. Tony shook out a few breaths and then he started to nod his head. 

He was exhausted from the crazy procedure that he had done. Fatigued to the max. He hid it like a pro but, his body finally caught up to him. 

Steve straightened and he gently eased out of Tony. He kissed him along his neck and then he stood up from the couch. Steve put his pants back on and he turned Tony toward him. 

"I'll take you to your room."   
  
Steve spoke softly and Tony felt himself being lifted. He was too out of it but whenever Steve was in his line of sight Tony had to start kissing him. He missed him and loved him so much. Tony couldn't believe what had just happened between them and he hated it when he messed up. 

He made Steve angry with him for the millionth time and he didn't want to do that anymore.  Tony quietly dared the question again. He had to ask and he could barely lift his arms. 

"Why won't you talk to me about those other people? The shark and ..the really good guy? I want to know how...they were, better."  
  
Tony managed to get all those words out. It hurt his heart to ask. Tony shoved his eyes shut. Steve didn't answer him and he brought Tony over to his bed. 

He moved the blankets and he gently set Tony down. Steve slowly kissed him and he covered him up. Steve looked over at the door. Tony forced his attention to Steve. Nooo wait. 

"You can stay in here? Steve, you haven't really been in my room yet so uhh turnover is fair play?"   
  
Tony tried to joke around and he held onto Steve's arm. Steve smiled at him and he gave him another kiss. He had some thoughts to work out and he wanted Tony to rest. 

"Goodnight Tony." Steve smiled at him and those hands dropped from his arm. Tony gave up his attempt to keep him close. He kinda froze because he still didn't have his answers and he didn't know what their encounter meant. Tony brought power to his voice because he wanted to tell him goodnight. 

The power didn't make it to his lips. Tony started to fall asleep instead. Steve glanced over at something that was at the foot of Tony's bed. Tony was reading.. something. Steve smiled because it was cute and he picked up the empty pizza box. He headed toward the door and he turned off the light. 

Tony was already in a deep sleep. He was out cold. Steve ditched the pizza box and straightened up the living room. Then, he crossed the apartment and headed into his own bedroom. The door was closed and the lights went out. 

~~~~/~~~~ 

Baby Tony had been asleep in his room for three days. Steve started to get very concerned because Tony only got up to do very minimal things. 

He hadn't eaten. Steve attempted to feed him a few times but Tony's energy was non-existent. He finally called over to the other dimension to get some answers. 

Steve was in his bedroom. It was early in the afternoon on day three. He had an open connection with their older selves but, Big Tony did all the talking. 

"Yeaahhh I was out of it for a few days too. Don't freak out, he'll survive." "I can't get him to eat anything." 

"He'll eat like a hog when his energy is back. Trust me, I know at least something about it. Wanna talk to big Steve?" Tony had a large grin. He turned the transmitter over so the younger Steve could see across the room. 

He saw his older self and .. 

"No." 

Big Tony's eyes flew open and he glanced over at his boo bear. Big Steve expected that. 

"BAHAHAHA you're still in the dog house." 

"I actually have people over so, I've got to go." Baby Steve ended that shit in an instant. He wasn't in the mood for a long conversation and he didn't want to even look at his older self. 

Steve was still in an odd place about all of that. He tossed the transmitter onto his bed and he headed out into the living room. 

The three amigos were watching some car show. He walked into the open space and he sat down on the couch beside Clint. Tony and Steve were technically supposed to be at work so Sarah was still at Whitney's. He explained to her that Tony wasn't well. 

The three amigos had been over countless times and each day Tony had been dead asleep in the bed. Now, the Clint Barton that existed in that dimension was only fifteen years old. 

He was officially the baby of the group and he hadn't matured in any way. He had a question on his mind and he was finally ready to ask Steve. 

Keep in mind, he is only fifteen. 

Clint turned in his seat and he looked to his elder. Steve was seated beside him, Natasha was stealing food, and Bucky was sitting on the living room floor. 

"Steve, I've got a theory. Questions and theories." The young archer started his topic and Steve looked his way.  
  
"Yeah?" He was amused with that more than the car movie thing. 

"So, you had Sarah with that beautiful woman named Whitney. Right?" Steve's face pulled into a smile immediately. He knew from Sarah's birthday long long ago that Clint was still confused about all of that. Steve looked at Bucky and he tried not to laugh. 

"Yes."  
"But, that baby looks like Tony." 

"At certain angles, maybe." Steve wanted to laugh his head off. Clint was so innocent. He was so sincere and he was just a bundle of curiosity. Steve couldn't wait to hear the rest. 

"Tony was gone for a really long time and then, all of a sudden you had this sexist painting here at your place and a baby with some random beautiful girlfriend and I started to uhm.." Clint didn't want to say it. He really didn't. He liked Steve Rogers. 

He thought that he was the greatest person. Steve shifted a little more in his direction. He really wanted to get to the bottom of those theories and questions. 

"I started to question things that you said. I'm not calling you a liar or anything. It's just that things didn't add up to me." Clint didn't want to insult anyone. Steve tried to contain himself and he heard Bucky laugh over on the floor. Natasha didn't say one word. Clint started to act a bit nervous. 

"It's all right Clint. What hasn't been adding up?" 

He had a serious, worked out theory in his mind. He wanted answers about a lot of things and Steve was like a big brother for him. He was shy about bringing it all up but he wanted to know. 

"Now, Tony is Iron Man. I started to think? What does that name really mean? The symbol for iron is Fe... So, is that a statement that Tony has been trying to make with his armor? I started to think that maybe Tony has a different gender. He's not really a he and he really is Sarah's mom? Sarah really looks like him. You guys aren't married right now, but you were. And, that's why you live with Tony and not the other lady named Whitney?" 

Clint hoped that he got his ideas out correctly. He really was nervous. 

Bucky's laughter could not be contained. He had to get up and he had to hide somewhere by Natasha. Bucky died. Goodbye. Steve stared at Clint with the most shocked expression he had ever ...expressed. 

"..what?"   
  
Steve really had no words other than that. He blinked at least a dozen times. 

"You also said that Tony has been sick for a few days. Are you guys going to have another kid?" Clint's face was so innocent. Natasha finally caved. Her demeanor cracked and she started to laugh. 

Steve started to bite on his bottom lip. That.. he felt the laughter as it rose up to his stomach. Clint almost had some baby doll eyes as he looked over at Steve. It was too much. Steve started to laugh really hard. He had absolutely no idea how to clear up that theory. 

Steve had a good laugh and he tried to remedy the madness.  
  
"Oh wow. Wow, that is some theory. I can tell you this. We are not having another kid. As for the gender questions and all the rest?"   
  
Steve died a little and he looked over at Bucky. 

"That is Tony's story to really tell. I can't answer that." 

Steve laughed again. He was so amused with the theory and his laughter filled the room. Clint just scratched the back of his head. He needed more. 

"But, you're with Tony now, right?" 

"I plead the fifth on that one. Sorry." Steve did not want to answer that question. He still had much to process when it came to Tony. 

"Ok. Does that mean, Whitney is single? She is so.." 

Clint fell back against the couch. When he thought of Whitney his little archer heart fluttered away. Clint dilly dallied his way around his true question. He wanted to know if Whitney was available for all his love and devotion for her. Steve started to laugh again and he had to cover his face. 

"I hate to break it to you, she's with someone. Named Roger." Steve took in a deep breath and he saw that sad frown. He also heard a noise within Tony's bedroom. Steve glanced at the wall and he started to feel.. things. 

"Don't worry about it, Clint. There are more fish in the sea. Ask Tony if he is a girl when he gets up." 

Bucky needed that in his life. He buried his head in his human arm because what he heard was a thing of beauty. Clint theorized some more and Steve heard that bedroom door open. 

He stood up and he saw Tony emerge from his slumber. Black shirt, red shorts. Steve swallowed his nerves a bit as Tony walked into the room. 

Steve's laughter woke him up. He liked to hear it and Tony had to leave his room. Tony smiled at Steve and then he glanced at the other three. 

Uhhh awkward much? Tony rubbed at his face a little and he stepped closer to Steve. He felt like he still had a blush on his face. The three amigos immediately wanted to leave. The energy between Tony and Steve was veryyyyy different. It was obvious that something happened. Bucky and Natasha looked at each other. 

The apartment seemed a little brighter as well. 

"Tony, are you hungry?" Steve kinda forgot about the others and he just focused on getting Tony some food. He saw him nod his head a few times. He was still out of it. He thought that it was just the next morning. 

He knew that he got up off and on. He got dressed and heard Steve ask him about food a few times but... Tony thought it was just the next day. 

That meant Sarah was with Whitney and he was late for work. Right? Steve got him some food and Tony kinda smiled at the three amigos. He knew that he waved at Clint. Uhmm.. He wanted to kiss Steve.. Tony thought about it as he headed toward the table. 

He sat down and Steve brought him over some food that he cooked up. Tony was a little quiet at that point because he felt like he walked in on a good conversation or something. 

He was a bit out of the loop and his mind was on a million other things. Tony didn't want Steve's friends to leave he just.. didn't want them to be there. Uhh, that was a horrible thought. Tony chugged down some orange juice and he glanced up at Steve. 

He tried to think of something to say to him. He wanted to talk about.. Tony started to eat his food and he ignored the thought. When he thought about what happened between them he started to heat up. 

"Tony, are you really Sarah's mom? I've been wondering because I don't think Steve was really with Whitney." Clint Barton's voice floated from the living room all the way over to Tony. Clint was perched up against the back of the couch and he looked over at Tony. 

Steve's head dropped down and he suppressed his laugh. Tony was so confused. He chewed his food and then he held the fork against his lip. 

Was he Sarah's mom? Wait, what? Tony couldn't believe his ears. He looked over at Steve. ? 

"No more questions Clint. Keep building your theory. Bucky, can you distract him, please?" Clint was killing him slowly. Bucky and Natasha headed over to Clint and they found something better to watch. Steve migrated over to the table and he sat down beside Tony. He understood that it was awkward for him and Steve tried to remedy the situation. 

Tony tried to think of something to talk to Steve about. He remembered something that was friggen.. work-related and he gave it a shot. 

"I have my armor now. You said that you needed my help when I had my armor?" Tony tried to eat but he really wanted to go hide in his shower. He felt gross and he wasn't in the mood for besties or odd questions. 

Steve felt bad about how Tony woke up. He was bored waiting days for him to get out of bed so, he invited his people over. Steve sighed and he started to nod his head. 

"Yes. I need your help when you're ready." 

"I'm ready today. After I shower." Tony set his fork back down in his plate. He smiled at Steve and he slowly stood up. He wanted to test out his new suits and forget about all the things Steve did that made him melt like butter. 

"You should eat more and I kinda need to explain some things." Steve had some information to share with him about his little field mission first. 

Tony looked at him. When he looked at Steve his mind wandered off to a pale blue shirt. Tony started to heat up and he cleared his throat. Steve planned to explain, what exactly? He knew that it was only work-related so Tony looked away. He needed to clear his head and just cause some mayhem. He didn't know what Steve needed from him at all. He said firepower when he first asked for help so, Tony knew that he had that covered. 

Tony just headed back to his room so he could wash it all away. 

* * *

Chapter End:  
Thanks for reading. More soon, stay tuned. 


	99. Free Radicals (Part Three)

Chapter 99: Finale Chapters: Free Radicals (Part Three) 

* * *

Baby Tony zoned out in the shower. He was in there for a really long time. Steve left him with such a high. He really felt like he took some drugs or something after they concluded that very random hook up. Wasss that what it was? Meh... whatever. Tony climbed out of the shower. He climbed into some clothes and he clunked around in his bedroom for a long while. 

He could still hear the amigos out in the living room. He felt so strange about it and Tony just closed his eyes. He glanced at his alarm clock and he noticed the date. He somehow lost three days of his life? 

...the fuck? 

Tony grabbed a handful of the paperwork for all that government bullshit and he looked at the door to his room. He had a question for Steve about it and he thought it was going to be his only card in the deck to play. Steve was all business it seemed so, Tony decided to keep it that way. 

Steve clearly didn't want to discuss their relationship. That was obvious. He friggen missed Steve and it was horrible because he was uhh right there. He was rigggghhhhhtttt there and Tony felt like he was a million miles away. 

Steve would talk to him when he was ready? W.W.P.D? Tony figured that Phil would wait it out. His older self would bury himself in some sort of project. Tony tried to kinda accomplish both? 

That's why he grabbed the paper. Tony sucked it up and pressed forward. He moved on and just took on the next hurdle. He opened the door and walked into the living room. It got all quiet again and Tony headed into the open space. 

"Yo.." 

He gave a wave to all of those that were present. The amigos all smiled and waved at Tony. Hmmm.. he pretended to head back to his food. Steve met him at the table and Tony took a bite of one of the apple slices. He put the papers that pertained to S.H.I.E.L.D. on the table and he avoided eye contact with Steve. 

Tony pointed at a codename that was in bold print. 

"What or who is Zephyr? And what is the Sicilian Defense?" Tony kept his question brief. Steve cut Tony some more apples and he moved the oatmeal closer to him. He wanted him to eat it. 

"Zephyr is the strongest defense you have in your case next week. It is a person. A new field agent that works with me. That was actually something I wanted to talk to you about today before we take down the Hydra base. After you eat, we can all head to my work and I can explain." Steve gave that sincere, sunshine smile. Tony coughed and just looked at the oatmeal. He picked up a spoon. 

He scooped it up and he took a bite. He tried to remain optimistic and just let the whole couch encounter go. I mean, the two of them had done that and then some over a hundred million times so.. 

Tony just nodded his head and he picked up some apples. He sliced them up into small bites and he added them to the oatmeal. 

"I'll meet you at the base. I've been dying to fly in my suit for what? Two months?" Tony hated it 

when he was grounded. Physically grounded. Steve just nodded his head and he pushed more apples in Tony's direction. He looked over at his amigos and then he gave Tony a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Tony's eyes widened. He was surprised to receive it for some reason. Shhyaaa Steve Rogers was an expert at confusing him. Tony scooped out another bite of his oatmeal and he just.. thought. He thought some thoughts. 

"Let's move out then guys. I'll see you there Tony." He saw that smile again and Tony started to slowly gnaw on his lip. The ring leader gathered his troops and they all said their individual goodbyes to Tony. 

He waved to them all, one by one he gave them a snippet of his attention. He felt like he was being studied by Clint in such a strange way. 

Tony thought about his odd as fuhkkkk question as they all left the apartment. Tony swirled that spoon around in his oatmeal for a good while. He thought about the new field agent that worked with Steve. Tony glanced at the declaration page that was submitted by S.H.I.E.L.D. It stated that the details on "Zephyr" and the "Sicilian Defense" were to be discussed in a closed hearing and nothing else was to be put in print. 

Tony was flying blind on the details and he really needed to know that information beforehand. Luckily, he lived with the director. That husband ..roommate person wrote the entire report. 

Tony sighed and he stood up. It was time for him to fly. Errerrr no wait. He had to see Sarah first. Errerrhh no wait. Tony had to clean up his food mess. Too much to doooooo! Tony headed to the sink to clean up the food and then he hurried down to the floor below to see his squish machine. 

Eventually, after a much needed therapy flight, Tony arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. He disassembled his suit just outside it and he looked down at his hands. 

It was so surreal for him to watch that suit almost peel away from his flesh. Yet, it entered his body? Tony could still see the marks on his skin. The wounds were healing but, he still looked like he had some sort of disease. 

He ignored it and he headed into the lovely lobby. S.H.I.E.L.D. was really stepping up its game. Tony looked around and he was greeted by some agent person. 

He was told that Captain Rogers would be with him shortly. Tony was asked to take a seat. 

...yeah no. He looked at the sign on the wall that had the office names and numbers. His eyes scanned around and they stopped when he saw someone's name. 

Aww how cute. Steve's office was in room 344. And, oh look...how cute again. Phil Coulson's office was in number 343. Tony blinked and he took in a deep breath. 

He headed for the elevator and he traveled up to the third floor. Those elevator doors opened and Tony just stepped out. He started to hunt around for Steve's office. It was a short hunt because he saw the number beside the door. 

Tony took a long time in the sky. Steve waited for him at the base and he ended up starting a conversation with Phil as he waited. The amigos were in the artillery room getting themselves prepared for the battle ahead. 

Tony headed to Steve's office but he actually had to stop at Phil's. He saw them both and Tony's nerves shot through the roof. 

"Hey, Tony. Did you have a good flight?" 

Steve knew that Tony didn't keep him waiting on purpose. He needed to stretch his wings and Steve was a patient person. He spoke to Phil about the latest baseball game. 

Tony just nodded his head and he smiled at Phil. Whites and soft greys. That was Phil's color scheme. Tony looked down at his own clothing and his face started to warm up. Steve noticed immediately. Tony looked at Phil's clothing and then he inspected his own. Steve also heard that heart. 

"I'm glad you made it back from your journey Anthony. It's good to see you." Phil smiled at Tony and it made him look up. Gahhhh Tony tried to snap himself out of it. He still wanted to somehow invade Phil's flesh. Now that he knew how to create Nano-Tech Tony's mind started to fill with ideas. 

Uhhh he tried to act normal. Tony coughed against the back of his wrist and he gave Phil a big grin. 

"Yup, I made it. Thanks Phil." He would have died out on the road somewhere if it wasn't for Phil. Tony owed him a debt big timeeee. He looked over at Steve and Tony put his hands in his pockets. 

Steve cut to the chase. He needed to get Tony up to speed and then it was time to move out. 

"I'll tell you everything about Zephyr on the way." Steve gently touched Tony's arm as he headed out of the office. Tony smiled again at Phil and then he followed the lead. They headed back to the elevator. 

Steve and Tony stepped in and Steve hit the button for the sixth floor. Tony rest his back against the elevator wall and he just looked at Steve. Steve glanced back at him as the doors closed. Tony drew that bottom lip into his mouth and he began to chew. A subtle sound of an elevator beep filled the space and the elevator gears started to operate. 

The small box that they were in was pulled upward. They both were quiet in the elevator but their minds were busy with all kinds of thoughts. Tony closed his eyes because Steve leaned toward him. He gave him another kiss on his very warm cheek. 

Unfhhhssksi?.&/):8! Tony wanted to stop the elevator and re-feel every second of that couch encounter. His body burned for it every minute of the damn day. The elevator doors opened and Steve headed out. Tony followed and he tried to keep up and concentrate. 

"This agent is just starting to do some fieldwork. But he mainly works with us to counter terrorism. Before I introduce you to him I need you to look at me." Steve stopped in the hallway and he turned his complete focus to Tony. Tony almost ran into him. 

He stopped short and he looked up at that roommate, husband person. Tony swallowed because he was still deep in thought about that mouth. He wanted it all over him again and he could not friggen concentrate to save his life. 

Steve was conducting another test. He wanted to see Tony's maturity level. He really wanted him to grow up. He wanted him to slow down as well. That's why he lost the battle against his body the other night. 

Tony tried to focus. Steve stared at him. He was about to be introduced to some new field agent. Cool, what was with the dramatics? 

"I'm lookin Steve. What is it?" Tony was looking and liking. He smiled at that thought. Steve put his serious pants on and he continued to look at Tony. 

"Tony, I believe in second chances. You can't just meet a person and expect them to be what you imagine them to be. You have to dig deeper and give them a chance to show you who they really are. So, I'm going to introduce you to Zephyr and I want you to understand where I am coming from. Did, you hear me?" 

Steve stood up straight. He was afraid that Tony's mind was lost in oblivion. He knew that they hadn't spoken about what happened the other night. And he also knew that it was on Tony's mind. 

It was on his mind as well, but Steve was more mature. He knew how to shelve the subject and go on about his day. 

"I heard you, Yes." 

Tony started to feel two things. He felt like the person he was about to meet was someone that he obviously wouldn't like? And he also felt like that statement about digging deeper also applied to Steve. It felt like a confessional and a glimpse into how Steve really felt. 

Tony was actually really focused at that point because that was a breakthrough he had been waiting for. It felt like he indirectly answered his question about the other two men that he slept with. 

Uhhh shit. Tony's mind started to ramble. He shook his head a bit to get his thoughts back on track. Steve felt like Tony was ready to meet him so he knocked on the door. Tony heard a voice that told Steve to enter. 

Steve gave the person a wave and Tony walked into the room. That.. person approached the two and Tony's jaw locked open. He thought that it was A JOKE. 

"Tony this is Zeke. He doesn't go by Ezekiel any longer and he is also known as Zephyr." 

Tony's heart seriously stopped. He looked at that friggen jerk that spit in his face. That was EZEKIEL STANE. Not Zeke. Not Zephyr. That was Obidiah's EVIL spawn. 

Tony looked at Steve. He buttered him up with all of that ..second chance talk. He buttered him up with all that couch.. 

Tony looked forward with a blank stare. He refused to finish that thought. Steve actually trusted him? He actually trusted him with technology and S.H.I.E.L.D. security clearance?! Tony looked up at that person with a streak of hate in his heart. 

He looked like his father. Tony took a step back and he rubbed on his forehead. 

"Tony?" Steve knew that it was going to shock him. He couldn't exactly prepare him. The shock would have all been the same. The truth was, Tony knew nothing about Ezekiel Stane. Steve had worked with Charles Xavier to clear his mind of all the suffering that his father caused him. 

He was incapable of understanding free will. Ezekiel was technically kidnapped by his father. Robbed of life and forced to create weapons and tech. Since he was NINE. He wanted Tony to understand that and he felt like it was time to take the first step. 

"Zeke has already helped this organization with the connections that he has through his father. We have gotten to wipe out so many black-market groups Tony. He is your defense and the ace up your sleeve for the meeting next week." Steve looked at Zeke. 

He told him beforehand that he was going to bring Tony into his workspace. Zeke said that he was fine with it and ready to talk to Tony. 

Because at the same time, he knew nothing about Tony Stark. 

"I know all the sources that my father used to funnel the technology and weapons out of your company. They don't even know that I exist so.. right now they think they are safe. Because my father is dead." 

Zeke finally spoke and he looked at Tony. Xavier helped him understand so many things. It helped him prepare for their eventual reunion. Zeke originally planned to continue his father's business and destroy Stark Industries. Xavier and Steve helped him understand why and he changed his mind. 

It was a hard day for him when he finally put the web of his father's abuse together. Zeke decided to change his name. He was a concealed person so his name really didn't matter, but for him, he needed to change his name. 

Tony looked up at him. He knew the rats that burrowed their way around Stark Industries? Tony heard that and something very small ignited beneath his chest. It was exactly like that moment when the pilot light kicked in and the burner ignited. 

"So, the Sicilian Defense is what you are calling the shakedown? You are taking them all out?" 

"Yes. That has been my work so far with S.H.I.E.L.D. and with Steve. But today he told me that I am to start working on the field." Zeke looked at Steve. Tony looked at Steve. Uhh, what did that mean? 

"Zeke has his suit and he will be joining us at the Hydra base today. You two are my firepower and I think you will make a great team." 

He didn't want them to be enemies. The two of them were a lethal combination and Steve wanted to put it toward some good. He had his own dream team in mind. Steve did things his own way and he had been working toward it for a long time. 

His little red corvette was the final piece. He just wasn't there yet. Steve thought the Hydra base would help that. He also had a personal reason to take it down. Steve thought about that for a moment and he had to turn away. 

"Let's meet the others. We'll head out." Steve headed out the door. Tony and Zeke both hesitated for a moment and they stared at each other. 

Uhhh.. Zeke stepped out first and Tony slowly followed. Shit, he picked up the pace because Steve walked hella fast. 

"So, your suit? Is it the white one that you had before?" He caught up to Zeke and he started to bombard. 

"Yes. I've made some alterations but it's basically the same one. Now before you start accusing me of stealing your tech just know this.." Zeke stood beside Steve in the elevator. He pointed at Tony because it was very serious for him. 

"I looked at your suit. Your suit inspired me but I didn't steal your designs. I made it my own. I improved it actually." Zeke felt like his suit was superior. He smiled at that thought and Tony's face curled up. 

"You didn't improve a damn thing. The chemical shit that you dumped on my suit? Now, that was cool.. but when it comes to any actual improvement? I didn't see any." The two of them started to squawk in the elevator. All Steve heard was nerd talk. 

He let them have it and he arrived on the bottom floor. Steve left the elevator and the two of them followed after him. He entered the code for the artillery and he smiled at his amigos. 

"You ready for this Steve?" Bucky knew the exact situation. He knew what Hydra had in that dungeon and Bucky was ready to wreck some shit. Steve glanced over at Tony. He still squawked and talked with Zeke and Steve actually saw a smile on that face. 

Steve actually wasn't ready to see that. It made his heart swell up and he forced himself to look away. 

"Oh yeah, I've been ready. Let's hit the road." Steve gathered his suit and his shield. The party all headed into a van. Clint Barton wanted it to say "Assassin Squad" on the side of the van but, his idea was shut down. 

It was time to take Hydra to church. They all headed in and moved out. 

* * *

Chapter End:  
Thanks for reading! More to come. 


	100. Free Radicals (Part Four)

Chapter 100: Finale Chapters: Free Radicals (Part Four) 

* * *

The trip to the Hydra base took the group a while. When Baby Steve arrived to it in the future he traveled with the older Tony in the Quinjet. 

They decided to road trip it instead. Bucky drove, Steve sat beside him. Natasha, Zeke, Tony, and Clint all rode in the back of the van with all the cargo. They were almost at their destination but somewhat entertained. 

"Socks drenched in urine. I guess." Natasha responded to the odd question that she received. The dream team was in the middle of a game called "Would you rather" and for some reason, Clint Barton called the shots. 

Most of the questions were on the gross side but, Clint was so happy to play the game with the others. 

"Ok, Steve you're question. Are you ready?" Clint looked over at the front of the van. Steve was a bit quiet and he looked back at the group. He gave a smile and stared a little bit. 

"I'm ready. Fire away." 

"This one is not a gross one. Would you rather speak 100 languages or have the ability to talk to animals?" Clint liked that one. He smiled and waited for Steve to answer. 

Steve thought the game was silly. It made the road trip go by faster and he could tell that Clint was enjoying himself. Steve had other things on his mind but he answered. 

"100 languages. Humans are animals so, I win?" He laughed a little and looked over at Bucky. Bucky thought the questions needed some work. They were too innocent in his opinion. Clint was a baby so it made sense. 

"Ok, Bucky. Your turn. Would you rather have a baseball-sized head or a watermelon-sized head?"   
  
Clint was very interested in his clever questions. He imagined Bucky with a baseball-sized head. Bucky had the strangest look on his face. He thought the question was WEAK and dumb. He glanced at Clint through the rear-view mirror. Steve laughed a bit and he hit Bucky's arm. Answer himmmmm. 

"A watermelon-sized head of course. Ask Stark the question that you thought of earlier." Please. Bucky seriously needed that in his life. That was actual entertainment. Steve rolled his eyes and he looked out the passenger window. 

Tony snapped out of his daze. He heard his name and it stirred him out of the billions of thoughts on his mind. He really wasn't used to traveling that way. Everything was more instant for him. Tony often had an instant gratification when he wanted to go somewhere. Lately, that wasn't the case. He actually wanted to leave the van and fly to the Hydra base because he was THAT impatient. He felt grounded in that van and it made him feel uneasy. 

It gave him some insight on Steve's daily life outside the apartment. He was very involved with his friends and his co-workers. Tony started to feel like Steve was actually there on planet earth. 

He was present with the world and Tony started to realize that he kinda wasn't. It felt like some force was trying to reel him in. Gravity was tugging hard and that gravity had a name... Wait, what? He snapped out of his thought and he looked over at Clint. 

"What question? You mean that shit about .." he was about to say Sarah but he stopped himself. Tony looked at "Zeke" and he stopped his next word. Steve trusted him. He let him into S.H.I.E.L.D. and all that, but Tony was very protective of his daughter. 

He was not about to drop her name in front of anyone outside that cradle of love. Fuck that. 

"I asked Steve this morning if you were actually a girl. Are you a girl?" Clint was very serious with his question. He truly believed his theory and he gave it a lot of thought. 

Tony's eyes flew open. What the eff?!! He heard a few people in that van snicker and quietly laugh. Tony glanced in Steve's direction but his focus was glued out the damn window. Bucky Fucking Barnes laughed at the stupid question. 

"No. I am not. You are officially not allowed to ask me anything ever again." Tony crossed his arms and he huffed off in a different direction. What a friggen odd question. Tony was perplexed. 

"Ok, Tony. Well, would you rather have finger sized nipples? Or nipple sized fingers?" Clint ignored what Tony said and he asked another amazing question. 

"We made it everyone." 

The van was parked abruptly and Bucky turned off the engine. Tony was so happy to hear what the Winter Soldier said. He was overjoyed and he headed toward the nearest EXIT. 

Tony got to the back of the van and he instantly tried to open it. It wouldn't work and he glared down at the door. 

"You gotta unlock it." Zeke gave him some advice and Tony looked over at him. Tony said nothing and he just unlocked and opened the damn door. Outside the van, Steve pulled the doors open for him and Tony stared. Captain Gravity stared back at him for a moment. 

"Ok everyone we've parked a good distance from the base. Suit up or accessorize and then we will move in." Steve gave his order and Tony glanced back at the group. 

Zeke started to assemble into his suit. Clint and Natasha strapped their weapons onto their bodies and Bucky disappeared. Tony looked back over at Steve. He saw that shield and that suit. 

He hadn't seen him wear it for a really long time. 

"Tony. You and Zeke are going to clear us a path. They have people stationed outside the base and it would be faster for you two to take them out. Ready?" Steve felt like he had to step closer to Tony. He seemed a bit out of it. Tony nodded his head and he hopped down to the ground level. 

He activated his new suit. The Bleeding Edge covered his clothing and skin. Before he could hear any reaction Tony took off. His impatience and anxiety was at a very high level and he had to go go go go. 

His suit mapped out the Hydra minions and he started to attack. Zeke followed him and Steve 

watched both suits shoot through the sky. Steve could tell that Tony was impatient. He was off because of the van ride and an idea came to the soldier's mind. 

Another lesson in patience was desperately needed. Steve had a grin on his face as he thought of what to do and then he looked at the other three. 

"Time to mosey on down." The blonde led the pack and they all headed toward the base. They stormed the castle within minutes. The only time they faltered was when they all reached that giant door at the end of the tunnel. Steve told Tony to get rid of the door. 

Based on the information Steve had about Tony's Mandarin armor, he knew that he was the only one that could get rid of the door. Hydra thought that they were safe behind it. It was a gigantic steel door and they were under thousands of miles of granite. 

Tony inspected the door and the others watched him. He switched to his gold armor and concentrated on the metallic bonding within the door. He was starting to understand that the suit was also a power play. He absorbed the energy from Thanos and indirectly contained all his strength. 

Tony was still learning, so he figured that the element that his father and older self-created powered the suit. His focus concluded and his suit reacted to his thoughts. Tony obliterated the door entirely. He cast it away just like the armor that Thanos wore. 

Eye's lit up in shock and Zeke's mind went haywire. He started to ask Tony all sorts of questions about his suits. Tony's technology was twenty years ahead of his time so... he didn't say shit. They didn't have time anyway because Hydra countered their attack. 

Tony flew above and picked off Hydra jerks as they arrived. He started to notice the extra level of ferocity behind every attack that Steve made. 

He was being extra lethal toward them. Steve was bringing down more Hydra men than any of them combined. The amount of minions began to diminish and Tony started to check out their tech. He parked it up at one of their control centers and he started to skim through their machines. 

He heard Steve say something to Bucky and Tony looked over at the two. The base was a piece of cake. They cleared it out and Tony tossed around some stuff and he looked at their screens. 

"What about this one Steve?" 

Bucky pointed at some long box that was secured in an opening on one of the walls. Steve stepped up a few steps and he stared at another long box that was housed in something similar. 

Steve looked back at Bucky and he noticed the other box. It had a brand on the side that he remembered seeing when he was young. J.Rogers was burned onto the side of the box. It was actually etched onto it with heat because the convenience of a "sharpie" didn't exist in the 1930s. 

Joseph Rogers. Steve stared at his father's coffin. A simple pinewood box. His mother spent every dime she had on it. She loved him and she wanted him to rest in one. Steve remembered. Tony stopped his rummaging and he joined the others down below. He looked at everyone one by one. Uhh, what was up? The group was quiet. 

His eyes stopped at Steve. Steve was frozen and he had a contemplative look on his face. Tony didn't understand. Steve was lost in thought about his father. He started to remember all the times he was drunk. He'd beat the shit out of his mother and Steve felt helpless. Steve's eyes shrunk into an angry expression and he turned away. 

"That one can stay. Nothing of use can come from that box so, Hydra can keep it." He did not intend to re-bury his father. His grave was defiled and his body was most likely experimented with. That box was going to sit exactly where it was. 

Steve was good with it. He stepped over to the other box that was secured in the wall. S.Rogers. 

He stared at the dark etching that the funeral director placed on the box. So many deaths were occurring at that time so they had to add quick markings on them to tell them apart. 

Steve remembered fighting for his mother to have a box. He had no money for it and he was told that he had the option to just put his mother in something called a, "mass grave" instead of a coffin. 

Steve was horrified when he was told that information. He had no idea what a mass grave was until he was asked to put his mother into one. Bucky also fought for her. The two of them made sure she had an actual box. Steve burst into tears when he saw that box again. 

He told Bucky that he was going to be able to handle it before they left for the mission. He thought that he could but, Steve broke the second he saw it. His knees hit the ground and Steve covered his face with his hands. 

Tony kinda flipped out. He asked what was happening and Bucky was in his space immediately. 

"We'll see you guys back at the apartment. You guys should head out." He was dismissing the group. Tony tried to look around him. Steve was crying. Why the fuck was he crying?!!! Tony needed to know what was going on. 

"Nat, take them all back. Here." Bucky tossed her the keys to the van and he blocked Tony's view of Steve. Steve needed space and he wanted Tony to leave. A rush of anger rose up in Tony. He unlatched the helmet of his suit and he glared at Bucky. 

"FUCK THAT. I want to know what's going on." He didn't want to be dismissed and he wanted to know why Steve was in tears. Tony had never seen him that upset. Bucky blocked his path. Someone always blocked his fucking path. Tony was getting sick of it. !!!! 

"We'll talk later. Please. Go." Bucky was not going to stand down. The look on his face was cold and stern. Steve was an absolute mess and Tony flipped that helmet back over his face. He took off in a rush and he made Bucky take a few steps back. Tony flew away and he started to fly as fast as he could. 

He remembered what Steve told him. He had that beautiful sunshine smile on his face and he told him to get his suit back. Steve mentioned that his older self helped him with "something." 

Tony switched suits right out in the middle of the sky and he opened a transmission to his older self. The older Tony was also in flight. He answered immediately and Baby Tony glared at that FUCKING SHARK. He needed answers hours ago. 

"Mini-Me! What's up?" Big Tony could see the anger in his face. He was immediately bombarded with questions about what he did for Steve. Big Tony confessed that he located Sarah Rogers. He filled Baby Tony in because it was a very tough subject for Steve to discuss. 

"When I broke the news to the older Steve he kinda shut down. Their mother is really an Achilles heel for them Mini-Me. Just be patient.." Big Tony tried to advise him but he had a really upset younger version of himself to deal with. Rage and a fire burned within that suit and Baby Tony decided that he was DONE for the day. He checked out. SEE YA. 

He ended his communication with his older self. He went home to Brooklyn and he headed straight 

for his daughter. Tony told Whitney that he wanted to take Sarah to Santa Monica for the rest of the day. He needed to be by the ocean with his fucking daughter and that was that. 

She helped him pack her up. Tony started to develop something in his mind as he watched Whitney kiss Sarah and tell her goodbye. Tony picked up his daughter and he headed toward the garage. 

They took a plane with her when they moved her to Brooklyn. Tony actually sat on an airplane because his suit was stolen by the scorpion. Tony remembered feeling like the plane took too long. His suit would have had him there in minutes. 

Tony stared at the car and then he looked at Sarah. 

"I want to show you something." He looked right into his daughter's eyes and she playfully tried to bite his nose. Tony laughed and he started to tickle her. He walked over to the car and he had his daughter sit down on the trunk of the car. Tony took a step back and he assembled his suit. 

Sarah just stared. His daughter had no idea what she actually looked at. Her father became something else. She reached her small hand out to touch it. Tony used his Nano-Tech and he created a harness for her. 

"You are going to fly with me today. Are you ready?" Tony just smiled beneath the suit and he took in a deep breath. He secured his daughter to the chest part of his suit and he slowly began their flight to California. 

His suit monitored her, and Sarah had no fear. The two of them paved their way and spent the rest of the day by the beach. 

Bucky Barnes purchased some property off of the coastline in Ireland. He purchased it as soon as Steve told him what Hydra did with his mother. 

The two of them made plans to rebury her there. Sarah Rogers was born and raised in Ireland and they felt like she needed to return home. 

They wanted to let her rest in a place where hopefully she would never be disturbed again. Steve and Bucky travelled together and they buried her alone. 

No funeral plans, no family, no friends. Only Bucky and Steve got it done. He didn't want anyone else to know where she was placed. 

He lost track of the time as he sketched. He sat outside her new location and he sketched everything around it. Bucky owned the entire mountain so absolutely NOTHING would disturb that grave. No commercialized ...garbage buildings would be built over it or touch it. 

Food courts, amusement parks, shopping malls, and all that other useless nonsense would never be near Steve's mother again. 

He took two days off from life and he just stayed with Bucky. The property he purchased had a small house connected to it. He sketched, mourned, and spoke with his friend. Eventually, Steve returned to Brooklyn because he felt like he was ready to leave her. 

It was late at night and he knew that Sarah was with Whitney. Steve looked to the left of the apartment and he noticed that Tony's light was on in his room. Tony had his headphones on and he was calculating something. His bed was covered with papers and all sorts of junk food snacks. He had no lab in the Brooklyn apartment any longer so his room was often destroyed. 

Tony had his distraction project. He consumed his mind with something that he currently developed on the page. He spoke to the landlord of the apartment complex where they all lived. Steve had no idea but.. Tony bought the landlord off. 

He paid for the man's early retirement and the landlord took off to see the world. Tony was now the owner of that entire apartment tower. He also paid off the rent for the tenants for a few years. That basement? 

... 

.... 

Tony was renovating it and he started to create his own lab. He needed a place to really escape, and the idea of taking the elevator to the basement worked for him. Tony was sketching and calculating his future lab. 

Steve could hear his music and he heard him writing. He did not have the mental energy to talk to him so he set the keys in the bowl and he headed to his right. Tomorrow, he said in his mind that he would turn it all around. Tomorrow. 

Steve just went to his room and he went straight to sleep. 

* * *

Chapter End:  
Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for a few more. 


	101. Slow March (Part One)

Chapter 101: Finale Chapters: Slow March (Part One) 

* * *

Howard Stark stood inside an elevator. He took it alllll the way down to the basement floor and he stepped out when the door opened. 

The apartment complex was very quaint and humble. Just like Steve Rogers. Howard entered the space and he saw his son. The father took a moment to look at him. 

Tony had busied himself for a few days. He took Sarah to the beach and then brought her home. Steve never came back to the apartment so Tony got a bit stir crazy. He did all sorts of stuff to distract his mind. Steve didn't come back and Tony thought that it was ..ok. 

He hated what he found out about his mother. Tony understood but he took some things to heart and he knew that he shouldn't have. 

He just wished that Steve would talk to him.. they still weren't anywhere near where he wanted them to be. 

"Tony? I'm here. I found the place." Howard wasn't sure if Tony knew that he physically helped Steve move Tony's belongings out of the apartment. He acted like he had never been to it before. His son looked stressed out and Howard still felt horrible. 

His comment on the phone was out of line. Tony took time off work after he took Sarah to the beach and he developed his new lab. He wanted his dad to see it. It was a bit of a mess at the moment but, Tony wanted to show off the space. 

"What do you think so far? I feel like this lab will finally be a place for me to work. Everywhere else.. " just, didn't feel right. Tony looked around his future workspace and his father gave him a smile. 

He stepped over a few shelving units that needed to be put up. Tony planned to renovate it entirely on his own. He wanted it to be a hundred million percent his. 

"I think it's going great Tony. Let me see your plans for it." Howard stepped toward him and he started to read and look over the designs. Howard could see that he had a pretty big job ahead of him. Tony has many plans for his lab and it was going to be a ton of work. 

"Are you ready for the meeting? You've got what..five more days?" 

"Oh, that's in the bag. I'll be winging it mostly but.. fuck them." Tony didn't care about those government bozos. They were just like Thanos. They were just evil space lords in tailored suits. Howard shook his head and he gave a sigh. He looked at the basement wall and then he looked at his son. 

He wanted to explain something to him. Howard actually had to summon up the courage to do it. Tony looked at his father and then he started to fold up his lab designs. 

"I'm sorry about what I said to you. I was actually very angry with you and, I think that is why I said it." 

"It's cool. That's not why I.." 

"I was so disappointed when I saw you leave that hotel room. I don't think I had ever been so disappointed in my life." 

Howard had to explain his anger. He didn't just make the comment for the hell of it. It came from a very emotional place. Tony closed his eyes and he twisted up his designs. He didn't want to hear that shit. 

Tony was sick and tired of being judged. His path was always blocked, he was dismissed, and friggen ridiculed about his gender now? What the fuck?! Tony felt like he had reached some sort of low. He didn't care what anyone out there said or did to make him think otherwise because, ONLY STEVE'S FEELINGS MATTERED. Every time. 

Tony jerked his focus away from his father. Howard continued on because he had things he needed to get off his chest. 

"I used to cheat on your mother Tony. All the time. So, when you made that little comment about the space stripper? She actually believed you." Howard confessed his horrible habit and Tony's heart sank to his feet. He looked directly at his father. 

"You cheated on mom?" WHAT THE?! Tony couldn't believe what he heard. 

"Yes. For a long time before we were married. The doubt she held toward me never goes away. It will not leave the relationship no matter how hard you try to fix it or how well you behave. You've pulled the same thing on Steve and it's a hard thing to work through. But, he loves you. He always has. I noticed it when he first woke up." 

Howard remembered the way Steve responded to Tony. Those looks between them said it all. Steve's interest was drawn to him right away.  Howard always debated the separation of them from that very moment onward. None of that debating did him any good. 

"I've always been torn about you being with Steve. He saved your life so, I've always been grateful. But, he also almost killed you, Tony. I think about what I saw from that rooftop all the time." 

Howard looked at the location where that shield made contact. It was something that haunted him. He thought that his son was cut in half.  Howard went inward with his thoughts for a moment. Tony remained speechless. His mind was so swamped and he really didn't expect his dad to say all that. He called him and asked him to see the new space. He did miss his dad and.. 

Tony forced those eyes to close. Fuckkkk he really didn't know what to do. His situation was so beyond fucked uppppp. He was trying to be patient and trying to take the advice from the older Steve and his older self. He tried to give him space yet, talk to him. Tony tried to be assertive and not aggressive. He tried to be like Phil. 

And then, the whole couch thing happened and Tony was every friggen shade of confused. He wanted to feel like he was present with the world and be someone that Steve could actually talk to. He wanted to know about his fucking mom being experimented on by friggen psychopaths. ! 

He literally needed a friggen broken down the basement to hide in. 

"How did you make it right with mom? Why the fuck did she marry you?... no offense." Tony rolled his eyes and Howard laughed. He laughed hard and he tried to think about it. Tony Stark was about to receive the piece of advice that he lacked. 

He had no idea what he was about to receive but, Howard put it in simple terms. 

"I stopped playing games and I finally looked at the person in front of me. I finally saw your mother as a human being and not just someone that entertained me. It was kinda strange when it happened. I don't even know how it happened to be honest. Maybe, I was hit on the head?" 

Howard really didn't know how his thinking toward Maria shifted. He was always a selfish person. He went through women like a hot knife through butter. Hmmm, the father felt like he said too much. 

"The lab is going to work out for you kid. Now, I've gotta go. This is getting too emotional for me. I've said what I needed to say and I wish you all the luck I can muster. You need it." 

Howard gave his son a smile. Tony was still speechless. He made an attempt to process everything his father said to him. His mind was on overload. Howard hugged his son and Tony hid his face against his father's shoulder. 

Tony tossed his designs down on the future work table and he heard his father leave. He wanted him to leave because he had wayyyyyyy too much shit on his mind. He took all that information and he logged it into his "Fix Shit With Steve" memory bank. His father's words were in his mind but they had not been internalized at that time. 

He focused on his lab and just carried on with his day. He worked in that basement until it was time to get Sarah. He traveled up to Whitney's floor and scooped her up. 

When Tony got to the apartment he finally got to see Steve. He didn't get to see him in the morning and Tony avoided the apartment during the day. They both focused on Sarah. Of course, they looked at each other off and on but a serious conversation did not occur. 

Sarah's needs came first. That baby was tossed around the apartment, she was chased and she got to play. After that, she was fed. She was bathed, she was read to, and then she went to sleep. She slept like a log because she had done so much in her busy baby day. 

When she was asleep uhhmaa.. Well, they... 

Steve and Tony met up at that couch. Tony tried to talk to him right away but Steve told him that he couldn't talk about his mother. He told him that he couldn't talk... 

Tony was nervous. At that point, all Steve wanted to do was teach him a little more about patience. They met that way each night in the exact middle of the apartment. Steve wasn't ready to take Tony to his room, and he didn't feel ready to go in his. The couch was the only place where he wanted to see him. 

Tony didn't know what any of it meant. Steve was all over him on that couch and he did things to him that made Tony friggen melt over and over. All he could do was burn up beneath his skin and take it in strides. His father told him that he had five days before the mumbo jumbo government meeting. Well, Tony met up with Steve on that damn couch each night after his father showed up. 

On the fourth night, things got really heated. Tony tried to go as fast as he could but Steve gripped his hips and slowed him down. He actually told him to slow down. Captain Gravity was trying to reel him in. Steve was seated on the couch. He was up against the backrest and Tony was sprawled all over his lap. 

He maneuvered Tony and told him to go slow. He told him that he wanted Tony to feel him. The brunette's red face lit up in shock and he started to kiss Steve after he said that. What theeee.. they both whispered in that living room and they kept their activities at a low volume. They could not wake up Sarah. Noooo way. Tony pinched Steve's chest and he tried not to laugh. 

"I do feel you. I feel all of you right now." 

Tony friggen kissed him again and he started to take in some deep breaths. Steve moved him slow and he drew out each upward thrust. 

"No. I want you to really feel me." 

Steve spoke against Tony's face. He even laughed a little and Tony gasped when he saw that sunshine smile. He fucking felt him! Ok?! Tony burst into flames because he physically felt every inch of the person who he was currently doing some sexy shit with. Tony looked him in the eyes and he started to grip his face. 

"I fucking feel you. Stop messing with my head." 

Tony locked onto those lips and he tried to move his hips at a faster pace. Steve would give a quiet laugh and he'd force him to slow down. 

Steve orchestrated the pace and he studied Tony's body. He brought him to a point where he looked almost drunk. Tony seemed buzzed with the activity and Steve heard every beat of that heart. He started to kiss up and down Tony's face and neck. 

He ran his thumb over one of those red cheeks and he held a strong grip on Tony's lower half. Steve guided him, coordinated each movement over him, and once he saw that buzz he pulled him close. 

"Now, speed up. Go as fast as you can." 

He told Tony what to do and he watched him snap out of his blissful daze. The buzz that he felt increased once Tony picked up the pace. He had to keep his mouth locked to Steve's because each breath became louder and louder. 

The patience that Tony was forced to experience paid off and it felt too friggen good. He lost his mind against Steve and he just heard the soldier breathing heavily against his ear. He did that to him every night. In some way, Steve forced him to slow down and he blew Tony's mind away every time. 

They'd both finish for the night and sorta stumbled back into parts of their clothing. They would kiss and slowly migrate toward their own bedrooms. Tony wanted Steve in his bedroom so badlyyyyy. He wanted to friggen sleep with him the whole night through. 

"Goodnight Tony." 

Steve gave him a final kiss for the evening and then he would leave him in a state of bliss. Fuhhhcckkk.. Tony slowly paced to his bedroom. He wore his shorts and he carried his shirt. Tony actually brought the shirt to his mouth and he started to chew on it all the way into his bedroom. 

Tony closed his bedroom door and he headed onto his bed. Wait, he needed water. Wait, he needed to pee. WAIT, he was hungry. Tony's mind listed so much shit that he didn't want to dooooooo. He turned over on his bed and he looked at the ceiling. His body was burning up. Tony wanted to feel him again and he started to chew on that shirt. Fusk?!/$ama!,8/82$b!.!?2&:86!/'! 

Tony felt so pleasured and it wasn't fair. He wanted an explanation and it felt like he was blind or something. Tony thought about it until his mind was dragged off into a dream. He fell asleep with his bedroom light on and a shirt stuck in his mouth. 

His dreams made his body even hotter. They were odd dreams but damn.. he burned up. 

The next morning, Sarah was up and about. She ate her breakfast with her blonde fawmer and she patiently waited for her other fawmer to get his life together. She wanted to play with him and chase 

him around. 

The day of the mumbo jumbo government meeting arrived and Steve looked at the time. Tony asked the soldier to go with him. Steve laughed about it because he was already going to be there, but Tony really waned Steve to go WITH him. 

He said he would.. now, he waited. He made Tony some breakfast and Sarah looked over at the bedroom door. She heard noises in there and she smiled. She was expectant and she already learned how to be patient. She caught onto Steve's behavior quickly. Her temper was a different story... 

Steve heard the bedroom door open. He heard Tony walk into the living room and Steve started to clear his plate. He seriously dropped his empty dishes on the floor when he saw Tony. 

His empty coffee cup, his spoon, the plate, and the small bowl all fell to the floor. 

"What... are you wearing?" Steve was devastated. He could not believe what his eyes looked upon. Sarah was in her high-chair so she could only watch. She wanted down and she started to cry about it. Tony just smiled and he brushed some dust off of his new suit. 

Whites and greys. Tony wore himself some whites and greys. He ignored the question and he just headed toward Sarah. Her tears were more important than the dishes that took a nosedive. 

"Tony? What are you wearing?" Steve asked again because his level of shock was pretty high up there. Steve picked up his mess and his jaw locked in place. Tony kissed his daughter and he smiled at Steve. 

"I'm wearing a suit that I bought for this bogus meeting. Do, you like it?" Tony looked down at the suit. Tony kinda liked it? Yet, he kinda just bought it so he could channel his inner Phil Coulson. Phil was better, remember? And Steve could never explain why... 

Steve dropped the dishes again and he started to head toward Tony's bedroom. ACK! No no noooo Tony did not want him going in there. 

"Sarah? I'm about to hide. Count to ten and then come find me mmkay?" Tony put the baby in the corner and then he hauled ass to his bedroom. Sarah seriously started to count. 

Tony forced his way in front of Steve and he brought his hands up to his chest. He had to stop him. Tony's bedroom door was opened and Steve looked inside the room. 

"YOU CAN'T .. come in here. I've.." Tony was in the middle of a quick history lesson. The notebook Steve gave him a long time ago was open on his bed and he did NOT want Steve to see it. 

Tony had a bad bad blush on his face. Steve looked directly at his notebook and then he looked down at Tony. Steve would barely talk to him about what was on his mind. Tony felt like he had no information to digest from Steve. He really started to feel like his history lessons were his only insight into Steve's mind. His own writing and sketches helped him. His thoughts... 

Tony felt so stupid and embarrassed. He just stared at the floor. His secret was discovered and he wanted to friggen cryyyyyy. Tony kept his hands locked against that chest because he wanted Steve to get out of his room. Access denieddd. 

Steve ignored the notebook. He pretended like he didn't see it. He saw it in there before and it made him happy. The clothing was more important. 

"You can't wear that suit. You look like you broke into Phil's closet." Steve was no dummy. He saw the way Tony looked at Phil's clothing. That was absolutely NOT going to happen. 

Tony just scoffed and acted offended. He tried to push Steve back. The friggen ox wouldn't budge. Get lost, jerk. Steve moved around him and he headed straight for Tony's closet. Sarah was done with her counting and she was on her way. Her baby steps took forever so Tony continued to try and get Steve OUT OF HIS FRIGGEN ROOM. 

"This is nothing like Phil's clothing. Get out." Steve held up one of his favorite shirts that Tony wore often. Tony glared at it and he looked away. That was a CONCERT RAG. Steve started to get mad. It was just like the time when Tony wore his father's scarf and jacket. Steve didn't want to see him in it and he looked at those clothes. 

"You need to be yourself. You need to dress how you always dress and act how you always act. That is not the way you dress." 

He dropped the shirt and he pulled Tony closer to him. Tony's heart started to race and Steve pushed that pale grey jacket off his shoulders. It slipped off his arms and Tony stared at.. uuhhmaa.. 

... 

He focused on some coat hanger on the floor. He stared at that and then he felt those lips. Gahhhh his memories of that couch flooded his brain and Tony started to kiss him back. Steve wanted those clothes off of his body. He wanted them out of that apartment. 

"What doing?" Sarah's beautiful voice filled the room and the two of them broke out of that very heated kiss. 

Ackkkkk HOLY HELL. Tony rushed over to his baby love and he picked her up. 

"You found meeee. Good job. Are you ready to see your momma? I don't see any socks on those feet. Do you see any socks on those feet?" Tony made her laugh and he took that baby to her bedroom. Steve took the grey jacket with him and he headed back to the kitchen. 

He picked up the dishes and he tossed that damn jacket in the trash. 

* * *

  
Chapter End:  
Thanks again for reading. ! Stay tuned for more soon. 


	102. Slow March (Part Two)

Chapter 102: Finale Chapters: Slow March (Part Two) 

* * *

Tony spent some time looking through all his clothing. He started to get really lazy with it as he scoured around in his closet. He had nice clothing, tailored clothing, and of course, his concert rags. 

Tony kept gravitating in one direction. Steve threatened to cancel the meeting if Tony didn't change his clothes. That made Tony laugh and he hid in his room and tried to make a decision. 

He went to his dresser. Tony's decision was made as soon as he opened the top drawer. Tony got dressed and he took a long look in the mirror. The brunette decided to walk out of his bedroom completely naked. Jusssst kidding. He walked out in the same exact outfit that he wore on a boring Tuesday. 

Black slacks and a red T-shirt that said "Mamma's Boy" on it. He was informed earlier in the week that his father was just as horrible as he was. He already knew that but, he didn't expect him to ever cheat on his mother. Tony started to wonder if his dad hooked up with Peggy Fucking Carter.. he recalled their phone etiquette. 

Tony worshipped his mother, so he wore the shirt as a tribute. 

His hair was wild like always, yet it was strangely sculpted. He walked out of that bedroom and Steve gave a small laugh when he came into view. 

"They are going to love it." Steve knew that everyone else in that meeting would have some very expensive suits on. Steve was in a casual mood himself but he was still dressed "appropriately" by some standards. 

"I was going to wear a different shirt but, it's got stains all over it. Plus, my mom needs a shout out .. so.. Ready?" Tony held a grin and he stretched out the shirt a little. He felt soooo comfortable and he decided that he wasn't going to dress up for any of those ass clowns. 

"I'm ready. Would you like to walk to the meeting Tony?" It wasn't that far from the apartment complex. It was a nice day and Steve wanted to stretch his legs. Okkk, that was a lie. Steve wanted to try to talk to Tony. 

Uhhh ...Tony thought it over. Captain Gravity was on the move again and Tony officially caught on to his sexy little game. The thought of it made him grin. 

"I suppose. Wait, what's a ...walk?" Tony gave Steve a very blank sarcastic stare. He acted like he couldn't comprehend that "human" activity. He was onto Steve's little sexy agenda. 

Steve brushed off the comment, but that soldier failed to hide his smile. He carried Sarah to the door and he held the door open for Tony. 

"Why, thank you. Kind person." 

That sarcastic expression remained as he looked into those damn blue eyes. Tony was done getting jerked around. He was done walking around on eggshells as well. He decided to hit the gas pedal and commence with the heavy flirtation at full force. Steve couldn't handle his tone already. He watched him walk out into the hallway and Steve felt like laughing. 

He was amused.. 

They quietly walked beside one another and they took Sarah allllll the way to Whitney's apartment. She was singing and kicking her legs. She was excited and she loved her mommy. They said their helloz and their goodbyez to Whitney and then the two took their little stroll toward the government mumbo jumbo. 

Steve waited for Tony to speak. Tony waited for Steve to speak. Neither of them gave up the fight and they were both beyond stubborn. 

They walked.  
They walked around three blocks and then one of them finally caved. 

"So ...this is a walk? I had no idea.." Tony rolled his eyes and Steve started to laugh. He laughed hard at the comment and then he started to nod his head. Tony just kept it up. He couldn't standddddd the silence any longer. He officially attempted to flirt. 

"Wait, do I know you? I think you've shown up on the living room couch a few times. Then, you chop up apples for me and .. buy cute clothes for my daughter. Is that you?" Tony pointed at Steve and that blonde just looked up at the clouds. The comment amused him on so many levels. 

"Possibly.." Steve had made it a habit to play hard to get. He learned quickly and he learned from the best. He was getting a bit too addicted to it. He smiled at Tony. 

Hmm.. Tony walked a little closer to him. 

"Are you the person that used to push my pillow off the bed? I'm catching onto your little games so.. beware." Tony felt like threatening him. Their love was bound to work out. It had to.. Tony was determined. 

Steve started to feel.. he looked down at his shirt and he shifted it slightly over his skin. He didn't want to comment on the pillow thing. 

"I know what you're doing Steve. At night, the couch, the horrible van ride of doom, and even right now. I know what you're doing." Tony's assertive nature took over and he didn't intend for it to happen. 

He just walked out of his bedroom in his own clothing and he decided that enough was enough. Maybe, he was hit on the head? 

"What am I doing, Tony?" Steve engaged but he regretted the inquisition. It opened the floor for the conversation to head in many directions. Steve glanced at Tony. His eyes locked onto that smirk. 

The two turned a corner and they crossed a very busy street. Steve took a short cut and they headed down an alley. He thought that it would be faster if they cut through the busy part of the city. Tony just followed along and he had a laugh behind his voice. 

"You're trying to win me back. Duh. You fucked up and you've been desperately trying to smooth it over." HAH Tony laughed at that one. He cracked himself up. Steve just tried to hide his smile and he looked at the brick building to his right. 

Steve couldn't believe the words that left Tony's mouth at times. He couldn't contain it. He sighed and quietly laughed. When the two of them reached the end of the alley Tony hopped in front of him. 

He stopped Steve in his tracks and Tony looked up at him. 

"We're going to be late.." Steve looked over Tony's shoulder and he inhaled a breath. He didn't.. Steve looked back down at his shirt and he felt his nerves pick up a bit. Tony started to speak again. 

"I've been wanting to tell you something since I took a dusty as fuck road trip to Kansas. Would you listen?" Tony didn't give a flyin about them being late. 

The party was waiting for him and he only operated when he felt like it. Steve looked again over Tony's shoulder. He thought that it was a smarter idea to just press onward. Tony was in a playful mood and Steve wasn't sure if he was ready to engage in that. 

He tried to play it tough but.. Tony didn't even have to try. Steve knew that he was easily seduced by Tony's talk. He purposely avoided any conversation about their relationship because he knew that it wouldn't take much.. 

Steve just stared at him. It wouldn't take much and he'd be back with Tony. That was the hardest thing for Steve to come to terms with. Tony had already managed to stop him in his tracks. Steve continued to stare. Once again he was pulled in two directions. He could stand there and hear his talk. Or, he could walk around him and keep going. Steve felt nervous because what he wanted was already clear in his mind... 

He wanted it the whole time. So, the soldier swallowed his nerves and made his choice. 

"Sure. Yes." Steve turned his focus to a few trash cans that were off to the side. Tony smiled and he started his talk. 

"The truth is.. you are that pillow thief. You are the one that has saved my ASS countless times. And you haven't asked anyone for a single thing. You got my father to stop drinking. YOU made sure that I sobered up too. You didn't have to do that." 

Steve took a step back and Tony took two steps forward. He was not going to let him run away. He had no door to hide behind. Tony had the floor and he kept it going. 

"You are the reason why I actually have a functioning family. You gave me a place to go when shit got crazy. And.. also.." Tony found what he had to say to be really hard. He thought about so much on his trip to Kansas. On his drive, he had so much time to think and reflect. 

Tony wiped his forehead and he remained strong. He needed to tell Steve exactly how he felt.. it was eating him alive to be under the same roof as him and miss him so dearly. 

Shit. Tony snapped back into the shoes on his feet. His mind began to wander off. 

"You got me out of that cave. No one else did that Steve. I.. I was really going to die in there. Somehow, I would have. I would have ended it myself if it came down to it. But, you got me out and I appreciate it more than you know." 

Tony decided to get a little brave. He edged closer to Steve and he brought one of his hands up. Steve stared at that hand as it gripped his shirt. It had been a long time but, Tony started to tug on that shirt and he slowly brought over his other hand. 

Steve's body reacted. His face flushed with a heavy warmth and he forced his eyes to close. They stood very close together in that alleyway and Tony tugged on that shirt some more. 

"I know that I hurt you. I'm not even going to attempt to clear that up. I also know that I'm not 

someone that you turn to when you're in pain. I'm trying to fix that. I want to fix that because I really love you Steve. I love you and I see you. That's all I'm going to say.. " Tony dropped those hands and he turned off toward the direction where they were headed. 

He wiped on his forehead again and he pressed onward. It was a slow march but he had to walk ahead. Tony was a trooper. Steve opened his eyes and he looked at Tony ahead of him. He told himself that he would know when he knew. 

That thought nagged in his mind and he just walked in Tony's direction. Steve slowed down beside him and he glanced at Tony's shoes. He wasn't ready to comment. Steve got a bit lost in thought for a long while. He remained silent and led the trail. Eventually, he noticed the building up ahead. 

His heart pumped so fast Steve was afraid that he would drop dead. He had an inward laugh at the dramatic thought. They both remained quiet and Steve stopped at the steps. He looked at the building they were about to enter and then he turned his focus to Tony. 

Tony didn't look expectant or greedy for a response. He just looked a bit content with what he said. Tony stopped at the step as well and he looked at Steve. 

He was ready to flush out the rats. Tony needed to do it for his family. He had no paperwork on him. No tricks, no prepared speeches. Tony truly planned to get a feel for the room and wing it. 

Steve was still lost in debate land in his mind. He leaned toward Tony and brought that brunette back down to the shoes on his feet. Steve kissed him on the cheek and then he headed up the steps. Tony chewed on his lip and he watched him head in. Tony followed and they both had to go through security. 

Steve was cleared immediately and he stood beside the body scanner. His mind was all over the place. He waited off on the side and he stared blankly ahead. His focus was on the wall and he failed to watch the interaction between Tony and the security guard. 

Their scanner went off and another officer approached. They asked Tony to step aside. Steve dropped all his thoughts and he turned his focus to Tony. 

"Are you robotic?" The officer asked Tony a question and Tony started to laugh. 

"No. I am human. That is hilarious."  
  
"Are you aware that you have robotic parts inside your body?" 

"Where?" The security guard pointed at a screen that clearly showed all the foreign items in Tony's body. He had metal ribs, the arc reactor, and all that Nano-tech. Tony laughed again and the security guard did not look amused. 

"Oh, those? HAH funny story. So, I was actually taken to the future by some EVIL... truly diabolical skankburger and all of this was put inside my body. True story, I never lie." Tony had a gigantic grin on his face. Steve's face fell forward and he laughed at Tony's excuse. 

The un-amused security guard pointed toward the EXIT. 

"OK. I was injured a few times. Everything you see in there is the result. There wasn't really any other option for me and I didn't want to die. So, there you go." Tony shrugged. He kinda forgot about security shit. Tony looked over at Steve. 

Uhh.. help? 

Steve calmed down from the diabolical skankburger comment. He began to recall something. His big heart started to race when he watched Tony's behavior. He was beginning to experience something called, "deja vu" and he couldn't take his eyes off of Tony. 

"Ok. You're cleared. Sorry about all the injuries." The man didn't see any weapons so he let Tony go through. Tony smiled and he side stepped in Steve's direction. 

The soldier gave him an awkward smile. Steve looked a little odd. Tony stared at him and then he looked around all the government buuulllllshit. 

"Steve? Where do we go?" He looked at the cute mute and Steve headed over to him. Steve led the way to the meeting room and he stopped outside the door. Tony looked Steve over and he made sure that everything was in its proper place. 

"Wish me luck?" Tony asked with a grin. Steve nodded and he looked Tony over. He made sure everything was in its proper place. 

"Yes, I wish you luck." 

"You've gotta say, I wish you all the luck I can muster.. My dad and mom say that to me when I deserve it." Anddd he didn't deserve it that often so he barely ever heard it. Tony laughed at his own thought and he looked at Steve. 

Steve couldn't take his eyes off of Tony. He really couldn't at that point. Steve forced himself to look down the hallway. They were a little late but those meetings never began on time. He tried to distract his mind. 

What the EFF was going on with Steve? He looked all spaced out and flustered. Tony studied him for a sec. Steve stood up straight and he just opened the door for Tony. 

When they walked into the noisy room they both looked around. A shit ton of people were there and they weren't even noticed. Tony found two empty seats that were outside the pit of doom. 

It was basically set up like a courtroom. Tony could see the location where he was supposed to be seated. Meh, he'd get to that. Steve sat beside him and they both looked around the group. Tony saw Phil, Zeke, and Rhodey. Early birds. He waved to them and then he looked at Steve. 

The two of them sat very close. They didn't even notice how close they were. Blame the couch encounters.. One of Tony's legs started to move around. Steve watched as he swayed a bit in his seat. He could tell that he wasn't nervous, just restless. 

Steve put his hand on that leg. Tony snapped his focus to Steve and he stared at that cute mute. Tony's other leg started to move and he playfully laughed at him. Steve reached over and he stopped that other leg. He held onto both of his knees and Tony wanted to friggen kiss his face. 

Uhhmaa.. maybe they had a couch in some office? Tony wanted to mention it.. ACKkk the entire room was silenced by someone with a big voice. Those warm hands left his knees and Tony adjusted in his seat. 

"When Anthony Stark arrives we will begin." 

"We could be here all day. It's a damn Stark for crying out loud." Some government FUCK dissed his people. Tony's eyebrows twitched upward and he locked his horns onto one of his targets. 

Senator..Stern. A pompous boozehound. A Stark hater. Tony smiled at Steve and then he stood up. 

Tony adjusted his non-existent tie and he asked Steve if it looked ok. Steve just laughed and he nodded his head.  Tony headed to his left and down the carpeted path. It led straight to the courtroom like pit and he gave the room a smile. 

"I'm actually here. I was just scanning the water for sharks." He smiled at Senator "Stern" and Tony stood beside his seat. The pompous boozehound shut his mouth, for now. There was a little sign made with his name on it. How cute. Tony picked it up and he looked at it. 

"Can you please have a seat and identify yourself to the room?" Apparently, one man controlled the order of the room. Tony could tell that everything he had to say was going to be addressed to him. The room was arranged that way. Tony had no idea who he was and he looked at the little sign that was in front of him. 

Tony took his seat and he sat up to the thin microphone. 

"My name is Anthony Edward Stark." Tony identified himself and he heard a few comments being quietly said in each direction. The rats were a bit stir crazy. The man that controlled the room looked at the other party that was seated on a separate table to Tony's left. It was his turn to be identified. Tony started to watch the woman in the corner as she typed up every word. 

" I am Senator Andrew Stern. I am here with several members of the Armed Forces Committee to respond to this.. fiasco." The man actually rolled his eyes and the guy that controlled the room turned his attention to Tony. 

"It's nice to finally meet you, Anthony. My name is Evan Müller. I am a Brigadier General and I work for the United States government. I will be acting as a special counsel to this meeting." 

Tony sat back a bit. It was nice to finally meet him? Tony didn't know who that Evan person was. He wasn't one of the rats listed so, Tony just stared at him. 

"Let's begin. This is an informal meeting. Stark Industries and it's representative have made a claim and I am here to listen to the company's objective. The Armed Forces Committee and it's representative want to establish a counterclaim." 

Tony started to look around the room. He was seriously bored ten minutes ago. Tony just wanted to light them up and leave. He snuck a glance over in Steve's direction. Hoo hooo hello cute mute. 

"Mr. Stark you have the floor. You may speak to Senator Stern directly of you'd like." 

"Groovy. Thanks." Tony gave a smile and he turned in his seat. He was so happy that he got to speak directly at rat number.. twenty? He was pretty low on the totem poll. The pompous boozehound gave Tony a look over. He saw his concert rag shirt and his comfortable pants and the man rolled his eyes again. He started to laugh and he pointed his arm out in Tony's direction. 

"You can't be serious with this Müller. Look at this person. Howard Stark has lost his damn mind.. how old are you? Twelve?" 

Ooohh he was one of those kinds of rats. Tony just studied him for a sec and then he adjusted his imaginary tie. 

"Regardless of your opinions, Sir, I'm in this seat." His age didn't matter.  
  
"And, only I'm allowed to insult my father. We go back and forth actually. I made some comment and sent him to the dogs so ... turnover is inevitable. The ball is headed back his way at this point, I'd say."   
  
Hmmm, Tony thought it over. His dad was due for another insult. But, not from that jerk. The guy looked at him like he was insane. A few people laughed at the odd comment. Müller was amused but he was determined to keep everything on task. 

"Anthony, please state your claim on behalf of Stark Industries. We have many topics to cover." 

Tony kept his focus locked on the representative of the rats. Senator Stern started to really get annoyed with Tony's presence. 

"There are only two topics. I'll keep mine brief. Keep your greasy paws off of my family's tech. It's patented work and my dad even won a Nobel friggen Peace Prize for it so... keep your dirty filthy slimy hands off of our tech." Tony continued to grin and a few more people started to laugh. Steve covered his mouth and he looked over at Phil. Steve was about to laugh but he forced some control. 

His comment was unexpected. It was an "informal" meeting so.. Tony spoke to Senator Stern in his native tongue. Sarcasm was a Stark language. Before Stern could react Tony pointed at the table. The man had water and probably some acid reflux tablets amongst all his bullshit papers. 

Tony pointed at the one that was beside his hand. 

"That is a letter saying that you need to CEASE AND DESIST. That means stop all of your activity regarding our tech because we've got every receipt. You tried to convert James Rhodes into a rat like you and bring him into the fold. You wanted to use him to get yourself some Stark tech and he didn't budge. He came to us and we ate pizza. It could have been a sleepover but that would have been weird. You're dirty. You've been dirty and Stark Industries is telling you to back off." 

Anddddd that was just topic one. Tony turned his focus to Mr. Müller. A mixture of reactions occurred but Tony ignored all of it. 

"All the facts backing our claim are stated in the paperwork in front of you. I'm not going to go over it because, it's boring. You can review it if you haven't already. That is the topic that pertains to Stark Industries. S.H.I.E.L.D. is a different matter entirely." 

Tony was done. Those clowns could try to counter-claim all they wanted but Stark Industries kept every receipt. The Cease and Desist order was just the cheese anyway. It was the hunk of cheese to lure all the parties into play. 

"You are insane." That was all that Senator Stern had to say. He started to look over the papers. He thought that the entire thing was ridiculous. 

"Thank you for making that brief Anthony. Brief and entertaining. We can proceed with the S.H.I.E.L.D. portion of the meeting if everyone is ready?" Evan Müller looked out at the group of people that were technically given a subpoena to attend. Steve stood up first. Phil Coulson stood up, and Zeke joined the two. 

They all headed to Tony's table. Tony counted five chairs total. The more the merrier. His main man took a seat beside him and Tony smiled at all three of them. Steve took the mic. 

"Before any of us identify ourselves to the room we need to have it cleared out. Stark can remain in the room but everyone that did not receive a subpoena to be here needs to leave. Our field agent cannot be identified in a public setting." 

Steve glanced at Zeke and some heavy chatter began to rise. They began a system with several 

security officers. They checked over the paperwork and made sure that everyone that remained in the room was supposed to be there. 

It took foreverrrrrrr. Tony sighed and he glanced at Senator Stern. That guy just continued to read the same shit over and over. What a loser. Tony started to laugh and Steve shifted in his seat. Tony's focus was pulled in his direction and the meeting continued. 

"I will make this brief as well Evan. My name is Steven Grant Rogers. I am the current executive director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and beside me is Agent Phil Coulson. Beside him is our newest field agent, Zeke. He will be explaining why S.H.I.E.L.D. is here today." 

Steve knew that it was something that Zeke needed to do. He looked over at him and he smiled. Steve's report only stated that they would be there to discuss undisclosed circumstances that related to the Stark Industries claim. The rest was vague because Zeke's identity could not be compromised. Tony just held his grin and he started to sway in his seat. 

He couldn't wait for that FAT RAT to get hit with all the facts. The anticipation was killing him. 

"Can we get a move on all of this? It's getting ridiculous." Senator Stern wanted all the facts. He actually wanted to leave. Tony watched him drink down some water. Yeah, you need to take a sip. Tony watched him sweat and the man looked down at that paper in front of him for the millionth time. 

"Proceed with the information from S.H.I.E.L.D. Zeke." 

Zeke moved upward and he gently spoke into the microphone. His voice was soft. His demeanor was soft as well. Tony stared at him and he took notice of the physical side of him that reminded him of his father. His facial features at times were dead on. 

But, Tony was not really reminded of him at all. He had to concentrate on it and really look. When Zeke spoke and showed his actual personality, he was nothing like Satan at all. 

"General Müller, Since I was nine years old, I have collected and documented criminal activity on every individual that was given a subpoena here today. Many of them have supplied Hydra and other organizations with Stark Technology. They've trafficked weapons and ..much more. I am actually a data mine and S.H.I.E.L.D. is here to take them into custody." Zeke kept it brief as well. He sat back and he gave Phil a small smile. Phil smiled back and they both looked at their director. 

Tony started to laugh and he looked at Senator Stern. The guy choked on his water and he glared over at Zeke. 

"Who the hell do you think you are? That is a baseless accusation. You can't just take people into custody. You have to have something called EVIDENCE." The Senator actually stood up. He barked his loud voice in Zeke's direction. His voice was threatening and his anger centered at Zeke. 

He wasn't the only one. At least thirty people were served with a cease and desist subpoena and they all wanted to know who Zeke was. The room got very loud. 

Everyone at that table tensed up to defend Zeke. Even Tony strengthened his position. He just addressed what was said in a calm manner. Zeke leaned back toward the microphone. 

"I have nothing but evidence. That is what I have spent my life doing. Supplying weapons and securing information. Solicitation of underage women and providing intelligence to Hydra is the area where you've been placed. Would you like me to specifically list more of your documented activity?" 

Zeke remained cool as a cucumber. The pompous boozehound did not. He looked like he was about to throw the table. His face was red and Tony had to comment. 

He turned his chair and he got the fat rat's attention. 

"Basically, we're here to fuck you up." Tony's lips pulled into the happiest smile. He was so proud of that roommate, husband person that sat beside him. He was beyond proud of him and everything that he was able to accomplish. 

Steven Grant Rogers changed lives. He knew how to play that game of chess. He learned the best traits of every player and he always found a way. 

Tony knew that he couldn't compare to him. Steve was selfless and Tony knew exactly what Phil Coulson meant when he said that he respected him. 

The "informal" meeting came to a close. They all left the meeting and Steve had every rat in the room taken in for additional questioning. It was a good, warm, sunny New York day. Tony looked up at the sky as they all headed away from the building. 

Zeke, Phil, Steve, and Tony all ventured out. They all had many things on their minds but they shelved it and they wandered the streets. They all tried to decide on a place to get some food. 

The free radicals chose a sports pub and Zeke ordered his first official drink. He was officially a free man and he looked at it blankly. For some people, it was just a simple beer. But, for some others out there that cold glass represented a choice. 

The friggen ability to actually make an actual choice. Freedom. He didn't have to drink it but, he wanted to. He wanted to engage and break bread. Steve understood that and he ordered one as well. 

Tony still wasn't old enough. He was almostttttttt 21. Just a few months away. His relationship with alcohol changed thanks to this magical thing called rehab. 

He didn't use booze and drugs as a crutch any longer. He learned that it was just an anxiety relief. He wanted a damn drink but Steve teased him and refused to allow it. Phil sipped a soda with him so he didn't feel left out. At times, Tony tried to sneak himself some of Steve's beer. The two of them almost wrestled over that damn beer and it entertained the others. 

The four of them enjoyed their food and the company that they had in front of them. 

* * *

  
Chapter End:  
The next chapter is the conclusion. Thanks so much for reading. 


	103. Slow March (Part Three)

Chapter 103: Finale Chapters: Slow March (Part Three) 

* * *

  
Here's the official timeline everyone. 

Baby Tony and Baby Steve made their elopement official on September 5th 1992. A bunch of drama happened and then Baby Tony had a strange dream. Big Tony and Big Steve graced everyone with their presence on September 15th, 1992 and that got the ball rolling on the space training. 

They trained with their younger selves for a total of six days. The entire time they spent traveling, causing mayhem and ruining each other's relationships was eight days. Big Tony and Baby Steve took off to the future on October 1st, 1992. It took Baby Tony two-ish days to get his ass to Kansas right? 

So, that means on the 4th of October Baby Steve moved his ass back to Brooklyn and basically called it quits with the younger Tony. He tolerated him and officially thought of him as a roommate. Their official elopement ended for him after 29 days until further notice. 

The two of them barely lasted three weeks. 

Why does that matter? Well, Tony was trying to calculate the date in his head. He moved to Brooklyn and did his best to live under the same roof with his new "roommate" and they actually survived two months in one apartment. Two months and some odd days later... 

The current date was December 16th, 1992. That sunshine day that they had was a very rare occasion. 

Steve, Tony, Phil, and Zeke concluded their business at the sports pub and they all decided to watch a movie. The film called, 'A Few Good Men' was in theaters and of course that was the top choice. 

Tony enjoyed it but, the other three friggen ate that shit up. They looooved the movie and Tony found it funny. Steve really became a nerd and he kinda had a hard on for legality crap. 

Tony thought that it was the most adorable thing. The group was on foot the entire time. They headed back to the government building because Phil's car was parked in the lot. Their simple little excursion turned into an all-day thing. 

Phil got to his car and he looked at the other three. 

"I can give you two a ride home if you'd like?" He smiled at Tony and Steve. Uhhmaa they both looked at each other and thought of a response. 

"We can, walk? You want to walk?" 

"Yeah? I can? Or, we could yes. I know how to do that now.." Tony had to taunt the subject and Steve gave a short laugh. He shook his head and focused on Phil. 

"We'll walk. Thank you. Goodnight Zeke." Steve smiled at Phil and he headed off. Uhhh Tony was confused. He headed after Steve and he walked beside him. 

"He didn't offer Zeke a ride?" "They are roommates." 

"Oh. Groovy." Tony looked off down the road and he kicked some trash that was on the street. They reaaaaallllyy didn't plan their little walk out correctly. Neither of them had a jacket and the sun had set. 

They both marched onward regardless and they continued to exchange glances. That was all they did all damn day. At the pub, on the countless walks between locations, at the movie theater, and even ten seconds ago. They just LOOKED at each other. 

Tony was about to orchestrate another batch of flirtation. Steve distracted him from his plan and he spoke first. 

"So, tell me more about that gold armor. What else does it do?" He knew that Tony confessed a great deal of things to him earlier that day. Steve was still processing that. He still didn't want to discuss their relationship. 

When he even thought about it he began to feel .. stuff.  
His clothing no longer fit his body when he thought about it. That was bad. 

The armor was a very safe discussion. Steve brought it up and he was happy with the subject choice. Tony just walked along and he thought about how to properly explain the armor. It was kind of a strange beast. 

"I'm discovering that the suit is a power play. I thought that it was powered by the element my dad and older self created. But, it's actually not. WELL, it is but.. it isn't. Hahaaaa hard to explain." Tony got started with his explanation. The more he spoke, the more Steve tried to look at him. 

He just wanted to hear him talk. Tony was very cute when he rambled and got all.. nerdy. 

"I'm starting to realize that something else charges it. I think it's my soul. This is totally crazy but...each ring has its own soul. We feed off of each other and it's kinnnnnda scary. If my energy is shit then the suit is the same way. It also absorbs energy and I think it is storing it? It sucked up all the energy or power that came from Thanos. I was almost knocked flat on my ass because he had so much strength." 

Tony thought about that short encounter. He really wanted to wrap it up and go to Steve. Of course, someone got in his way. Fear settled in his bones as he thought about Thanos. 

"I still don't know if the suit is safe. I'm only human.. I'm not sure my body is supposed to be engaged with that sort of power struggle. The Mandarin told me that the rings would consume me.. or whatever.." 

Fuck him tho.. he's dead. Tony was amused with his own logic and he looked over at Steve. The cute mute remained as he was until his opinions formed in his mind. Steve stepped closer to him and he decided to comment. 

"But, your body is engaged in the power struggle. You've been engaged with it and you've handled it. I've always thought that you're secretly a mutant and you don't know it.." 

Say what? Tony gave that blonde a goofy look and he started to laugh. Steve was serious. 

"I've always felt that way and I've spoken to Charles about it. You're not just a human Tony. Your energy can be felt. When you are upset or.. emotional the entire room can feel it. And your intellect?" 

Steve stopped his thought. He had to make sure that he got his next set of words out correctly because he didn't want to start a fight. Tony still chuckled at the words that Steve spoke. He was not a mutant. It cracked him up. 

"Tony I spent almost two weeks with your older self. Your intelligence when you get older is very .. it's almost scary. When you get older.. uhh." Steve started to scratch his head. TONY RAISED AN EYEBROW. 

"When I get older... whut?" Spit it out. Jerk. He noticed a color change in Steve's face. A heavy warmth began to travel all around him as he tried to carve out his words. 

"You are older. I mean, when you're mind... matures? A tiny bit more, your intellect and ability to compute far surpasses a human. I don't know which of your parents is secretly a mutant.." 

Steve got even closer and he inspected Tony's face. He pretended to study him because he absolutely had to have one relative down the line that was a mutant. Tony felt a bit bashful and he turned away. 

"When my mind matures? OKkkk Steve because my older self is really friggen mature. He's the poster boy for maturity." Tony rolled his damn eyes. Steve laughed. So, Steve thought that he was a mutant. Tony laughed again at the thought. 

"Thank you for the compliment. Mutants are cool." 

Tony just wrapped up that chat and left it at that. He started to wonder tho.. his father always had some sort of connection to the school of mutants. Ever since Tony was a baby brat. His father's adventures started to intrigue him a little and he wanted to ask...him.. stuff. 

Meh. He cheated on his mommy. Tony was still at odds about that. 

He looked at Steve and then he hugged his arms to his chest. It was getting cold for him and he started to really move about to stay warm. Steve took notice. He couldn't believe that he forgot his jacket. He was too lost in thought when he left the apartment. 

Tony's arms brushed up against Steve's a few times. The two pressed onward up the sidewalk but they both started to migrate inward.  Their arms brushed together more and more. Steve would smile and look off because Tony clearly did it on purpose. 

Eventually, their hands started to touch. HEY. That actually shocked Steve and he looked down at that hand. It brushed up against his and Tony just kept it going. He acted oblivious to it. 

They both could see the apartment up ahead. They communicated with Whitney that the government mumbo jumbo might have taken the entire day so.. she had Sarah for the evening. 

Tony stopped at the crosswalk first and he thought of something. He stared at Steve and he spoke his mind. 

"It's so strange. I feel like I'm supposed to be fifty years in the future and you're fifty years in the past.. and somehow, we both meet in the middle? Isn't that.. ?" 

Tony thought about what Thor said. That scenario played out in six different ways. That was insane. The lights above their heads changed. Steve looked at Tony and he saw the red light on his face change to green. The little white man popped up in the box and indicated to them that they were supposed to walk. 

Steve had too much on his mind to proceed. He never spoke about something that was brought to his attention. He brushed it off because he was upset. Now, he finally felt like bringing it up. 

"Thor told me that he knows six different versions of us. Now, THAT is strange. The other stuff is just circumstantial." The soldier teased with his logic on that one.. 

"HAH. Yeah, it's all just the aftermath of circumstance. Good one Steve. Aren't you cold?" Tony pointed at the apartment. Steve just looked lost in thought. He knew that it was not circumstantial at all. He didn't know what it was, but he decided that he really couldn't fight it any longer. 

The light changed back to red and Tony started to shiver. Uhh.. he decided to tug on Steve a bit because his ASS was frozennnn. The cute mute didn't budge. 

Steve put his hand in his right pocket and he kissed Tony on the cheek. That warmed the brunette up immediately. Tony smiled and then he friggen tried to tug him againnnnnn. Commmmmeee onnnn. It made him laugh because Steve couldn't get out of his brain. 

"I want us to wear these again." He pulled their rings out of his pocket. Tony passed the fuck out and died on some filthy frozen sidewalk. Just kidding. It felt like he passed out. He took in a short breath and he looked at his ring. 

Tony started to chew on his lip and he swayed a little bit. He took the ring from his hand and he put it on. Steve slipped his on as well and coincidentally the light flashed back to green. The little white man showed up and the two-headed across the street. 

Their hands brushed for the millionth time. Tony decided to be bold and he made sure their fingers laced together that time. That was better. Steve gripped that hand and they headed up to the apartment. 

It felt different when they walked in. They had no jackets to strip out of, so they both set their keys down in the bowl and Tony started to remove his shoes. 

Steve checked the answering machine. They had a few messages and one of them was from Howard. They both listened to the message and Tony placed his shoes in the bin. The message said something about a celebration that didn't occur. They both heard food and Thanos. They were distracted. All of that domestic stuff of entering the home occurred between them and ended. Tony stood up straight by the apartment door and Steve headed toward him. 

Damnnnn.. Tony was locked up into a kiss and he shifted all of his weight into it. Steve was all over him in a millisecond. Tony had to ask him something because it seriously BUGGEDdd. 

"Can I go in your room? Steve, tonight.. can we go in there?" 

He better friggen say yes. Tony couldn't take it any longerrrrrr! He almost laughed. Steve nodded his head and those fingers laced together again. Steve just tugged Tony toward him, and he took him into his bedroom. 

Tony followed him in and he saw that nothing had changed. It was still as crisp and as clean as his shirt, and it made Tony warm up immediately. 

They didn’t bother closing the door. Tony just closed his eyes the moment he felt those warm lips against his. He pulled him close. Tony latched himself to Steve, and their kiss became very intense. 

A thought crossed Tony’s mind. He had the thoughts a few times, but he finally felt like he was able to say them out loud. 

Tony’s focus drifted toward his filthy thought and he felt Steve’s hands roam around his skin. The soldier started to remove Tony’s clothing. He kissed his neck, and he noticed the distraction on the face of his little red corvette. 

Steve pulled back for a moment and he kissed his forehead. 

Tony looked nervous, and also deep in thought. Steve puzzled over it as he unbuttoned his own pants. He was currently doing all of the work. He waited for Tony to return to the room.  The soldier dropped those pants to the floor and he looked over at the bed. 

“Steve, I.. I’ve been wanting to do something. I think about it a lot and..” 

Uhhh.. Tony immediately became bashful and he stared over at the bed. Steve sat down on it. He pulled Tony toward him, and their contact began to build up. 

“What is it Tony?” 

Steve stopped kissing him for half a second. He was really in a mood. Tony gripped Steve’s thighs as he processed his thought. 

He had a blush on his face at that point. Tony brought his face close to Steve’s ear and he confessed his filthy thought. 

He told him that he wanted to be the one to lead the encounter. They didn’t do it that way all the time, and Tony really wanted to. Steve swallowed and he forced Tony to look at him. 

Tony also told him that he wanted to involve his nano-tech. He was too timid to explain the entire idea, but Steve knew exactly what he wanted to do. 

The soldier’s heart felt like it was about to explode. He wanted things to be similar to what he experienced with the older Tony. But, Steve didn’t want to force it. He didn’t want to ask for it, and he didn’t want to expect it. 

Baby Tony was very different from his older self, but it felt like they were beginning to fuse into one. It happened without Steve even realizing it. 

He moved back further on the bed and Tony climbed in with him. His timid behavior melted away. He enjoyed Steve in every way that he could. 

Tony finally took his time with Steve, and he really understood what actually pleased him. That Nano-tech business really turned Steve on. Tony was surprised and he was friggen overjoyed. 

So, they both had their rings, they both felt at home, and it felt like things were finally going to be all right. 

* * *

Finale Chapters: END 

Thanks so much for reading! Feedback on the story as a whole is greatly appreciated. I've been writing it for so long and I'm curious to know what people liked about it. 

Here is the Finale Chapters song list for you to enjoy:   
  
Let's Go Crazy- Prince  
  
Stevie's Dream- Janelle Monáe  
  
Easy Tiger- Portugal. The Man   
  
Tidal Wave- Portugal. The Man   
  
Howlin' For You- The Black Keys   
  
Digital Bath -Deftones  
  
You've Seen The Butcher- Deftones   
  
Anyone's Ghost- The National   
  
976-EVIL - Deftones   
  
Sorrow- The National  
  
Diamond Eyes - Deftones  
  
Conversation 16 - The National  
  
I Want It All - Arctic Monkeys  
  
One For The Road - Arctic Monkeys  
  
R U Mine? - Arctic Monkeys  
  
I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys  
  
Mad Sounds - Arctic Monkeys  
  
Snap Out Of It - Arctic Monkeys  
  
Sleep Well Beast - The National  
  
Free Radicals - The Flaming Lips  
  
Slow March - K.Flay  
  
  
 **Thanks so much for being patient and reading. ! IT TOOK FOREVER TO RE-UPLOAD THIS FIC. Thank you to all of you that saved this story.**

** Please enjoy the subtle changes, take care, and check out the sequel when you can!  **

** [No-One But You (The Vishanti Venture)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835187/chapters/57276112) **


End file.
